YuGiOh GX: The End of Eternity
by Snibbity Dibbity
Summary: AU. OC fic. Hiro Katsuya, a young duelist who will play a pivotal role in the salvation of the universe, that is, if he can survive long enough to do it. WARNING: This fic contains mass amounts of fan created cards. You have been warned.
1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note: This fic will , in all likelihood, be my final fic on this website. I'll still be around to read other people's fanfics though. **

**Disclaimer (I'm only going to do this once for this story): I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. **

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity**_

_In the end, there really isn't an end, only new beginnings._

**Chapter One: The Start of Something New**

A silver haired man breathed heavily as blood oozed from several of the wounds on his body. His whole body was racked with pain and yet, he had a smile on his face. He could feel his consciousness slipping away as his vision blurred and manically laughter filled his ears.

He was going to die here, he knew that, but it was for a good cause, so he knew he would go with no regrets. He turned slightly to a green haired woman who was watching him with fear showing clearly on her beautiful face. Oh how he wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he knew that telling her lies wasn't going to ease the pain that was to befall her.

Tears cascaded down the woman's face as she watched him close his eyes, his breath becoming more ragged with each breath that he took. "Hey...don't worry." The man said weakly.

He coughed violently, spitting up blood. He frowned at the metallic taste but continuing to speak nonetheless. "I know that there's nothing I can say...that will make the pain go away..."

The woman took a step towards him as he paused, clutching his chest in pain "But we'll see each other again...someday...that much...I promise."

The woman shook her head, "No, please, let me help you."

The man shook his head in return, "No...I'm the only one who can do it. This is my responsibility." The maniacal laughter increased in volume as a blinding light consumed both the woman's and man's vision.

The silver haired man winced. "Sorry, but it looks like my time is up. Since I won't see you again for a while, I'll leave you with these last parting words. I...love you...I always have...and I always will. Take care..."

* * *

Hiro Katsuya opened his eyes slowly as the sun's rays shined through his open window. Groaning he sat up, scratching his head groggily. Blinking a few times he yawned loudly, "What a weird dream..." He mumbled.

Running a hand through his pure white hair he looked around his room, his eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. The room itself was very simple. A bed, a dresser, and a night stand.

Stretching languidly, he slid out of bed, nearly losing his footing and falling flat on his face. "How embarrassing..." He grumbled. Walking over to the room's only window he peered outside, discovering that the citizens of Domino City were already out and about. _'Hmmm, looks like I slept in a little late again...'_

Hiro watched them for a while before turning away and began to dress himself. Once done, he turned to the calendar on the far wall in his rather small room and smiled, today's date was circled with a red marker. Hiro quickly looked under his bed and pulled out his duel disk, reaching into his dresser he found his deck and slipped it into his deck holder, clipping it to his belt.

"Okay, today's the day!" He proclaimed excitedly.

Exiting his room Hiro was greeted with the lively faces of some of the children that lived in the Katsuya Orphanage.

"Hiro! Hiro, can you duel me today?" One of the older boys asked excitedly.

Hiro shook his head, "Sorry Inari, not today."

"Huh? Why not?" The smaller boy pouted.

"Because Hiro-kun will be taking the Duel Academy entrance exams today." A portly old man said, alerting everyone to his presence.

Hiro bowed to the old man, "How are you today Mr. Katsuya?"

The old man chuckled, "You're always so formal Hiro, relax a little."

Hiro blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

The old man waved off Hiro's apology. "You've got nothing to be sorry about, after all, today is your big day."

Hiro nodded, "Right, I'm going to ace the entrance exams, I promise."

The old man chuckled, "Then I'm sure you will, you always seem to have a way with keeping the promises you make."

Hiro smiled, Mr. Katsuya had taken him in when he was abandoned by his parents years before, he had done so much for him. "Thank you so much...for everything." Hiro said, bowing once more.

The old man smiled in return, "Well, you best be off."

Hiro nodded, "Right, once I'm done, I'll be back to tell you the good news."

"I look forward to hearing it." The old man replied.

Inari pouted as he watched the white haired teen walk off, "Aww, who's going to duel me now?"

Mr. Katsuya looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well I suppose I could...if I can remember where I keep my old deck."

The boy looked up at the man excitedly, "Really? You duel?"

The old man smiled, "Oh yes, though I'm not as strong as Hiro, I'm sure I can give you a fun duel."

The boy cheered, "Yeah! I'll go get my deck right away." Mr. Katsuya watched as the little boy rushed off, a big smile on his chubby face.

* * *

Hiro looked up at the structure of a large testing center. Standing in the doorway of the entrance to the building was a man and woman, both in blue uniforms. They were just teenagers, but were older than the rest of the people entering the center.

Hiro looked down at the duel disk strapped to his arm, it was an older model, since he couldn't afford the newer ones. Readjusting it on his arm he reassured himself that he was ready for this, for what was to come. "I won't let you down Mr. Katsuya." He said with determination.

"Hey, watch out!"

"Wha?" Hiro nearly lost his footing as a girl dragging a boy behind dashed passed him.

"Excuse us!" The girl shouted back.

Hiro blinked in confusion. Looking down at the watch on his wrist he frowned, _'Why were they in such a hurry?'_

A few minutes later he found himself in front of a rather long line of people. The girl in the blue uniform smiled at him. "Well, aren't you a cutie. State your name please."

"Uh, its Hiro. Hiro Katsuya."

The girl nodded as she scribbled on a form in pen. "Any special medical needs?"

"No."

"Okay, have you completed all three years of junior high school?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you have any questions you would like to ask regarding Duel Academy?" The girl questioned.

He shook his head, "No."

"I see...do you have a girlfriend?"

Hiro was about to open his mouth to answer but paused, and then blinked. "..." The girl was calmly staring at him, a smile on her face. _'Is this seriously a legitimate question you have to answer to get in?'_

"Well?"

"No...I don't." He answered slowly.

"Do you want one?" The girl quickly questioned, her bright smile still intact.

The boy in the blue uniform sighed. "Shizuka, you're holding up the line again. Let him through already."

The girl now identified as Shizuka sighed as she signed the paper she was scribbling on and handed it to Hiro. "Oh alright. You can go in now. You should see a bunch of students in the first hall. There's a proctor there that will explain everything to you."

Hiro nodded and left.

The boy in blue shook his head once Hiro was gone. "Seriously, that flirtatious behavior of yours is going to get you into trouble."

Shizuka pouted, "Its not my fault I can't help myself, we have some really good looking applicants this year."

* * *

Roughly half an hour later Hiro found himself sitting at a desk in a large auditorium space, along with a few hundred other teenagers his age. He tapped his fingers idly as he waited for time to tick by. He had just finished the written portion of the exam and was eager to get to the practical portion.

Hiro let his eyes wander the room. Many of the potential students were scribbling furiously on their paper, trying to complete the test within what little time they had left, while others were not so bothered, opting to take their time.

Along with himself, a small handful of people were already done as well, including a dark haired boy who was trying to quietly munch on a candy bar as to not garner the attention of the overseeing proctor. Hiro vaguely recognized him as the boy who was being dragged along by the girl that nearly ran into him earlier.

After some time the proctor cleared his throat, signaling the end of the written portion of the entrance exam, much to the relief of several bored teenagers, including Hiro himself.

The proctor quickly collected all the papers and immediately went back to his desk. While the papers were being processed and graded several people began to converse among themselves.

Hiro noticed that he was getting a few stares and sighed. Brushing aside a few strands of his pure white hair in front of his eyes he frowned, _'I hate sticking out like a sore thumb...'_

About half an hour later the process was completed, and each of the potential students was given a small slip of paper with a number on it. As told by the proctor, when their number was called they would go down to the dueling field to take the duel test, it was also an indication of how well they had done in respect to the other students on the written test.

After some time, the first name was finally called, "Rei Taizo, please head down to the dueling field."

Some of the students followed in order to watch the first duel, which included Hiro, he was curious as to how good this girl was, apparently she had passed the test without getting a single question wrong. _'She must be an incredible duelist.'_

_

* * *

_As many had suspected, Rei Taizo was indeed a formidable duelist, winning her duel without taking a single point of damage. "That was a very impressive display of power and skill, but considering who your brother is, it should come as no surprise. Welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor congratulated.

The girl known as Rei Taizo deactivated her duel disk and nodded before walking off. As she did so, she looked up towards the stands, her eyes landing on Hiro. Said boy blinked in surprise. _'Is she...looking at me?' _Looking to his left and then his right, he looked back down, only to find that the girl was gone.

'_Well, that was weird.'_

A few duels later and Hiro's name was finally called, who had been waiting in silent anticipation the entire time. Nodding, he walked down the isles and out into the dueling area. As he waited for the examiner to make his way to the arena he casually brushed a stray strand of hair away from his face.

Hiro didn't have to wait long as the examiner walked out so that he was standing directly across from him, a duel coat strapped to his chest. The slick haired man smiled, "Well you certainly are an interesting looking young man, I am head of the Osiris Red Boy's dorm and professor at Duel Academy, Akira Oyamada. But I prefer for you to call me Professor Oyamada." The man addressed Hiro politely.

Hiro nodded, "Okay Professor Oyamada. I'm Hiro Katsuya, but I prefer for you to just call me Hiro."

The professor adjusted his glasses, "Very well then Hiro, I will warn you that I won't be holding back." His duel coat whirred as it activated, and spat out six cards, which he caught. (O: 4000)

"Alright then." Hiro replied as his old fashioned duel disk activated as he drew five cards from it. (H: 4000) Although the duel disk was certainly out of date, Hiro didn't mind, the orphanage at which he lived had raised enough money to purchase it so he wasn't going to let it go.

As the duel was about to begin some students watched intently while others merely gave it a passing glance. One student, high in the stands looked down at the two duelists. "That's some weird hair that kid has down there." He was tall and had short blue hair, his playful blue eyes looking down at the scene before him.

"Your one to talk Kai."

The young man turned to the source of the voice. "What are you talking about Kaiser, my hair isn't weird at all, not like that guy." He said pointing at Hiro.

The young man shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He said as he began to leave.

Kai blinked, "Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and watch the rest of the duels? There's some interesting looking candidates this year." He called after the older teen.

Hiro watched as his opponent looked over his hand. _'I know for a fact that he'll be using an examination deck, which have handicaps built in them, so it shouldn't be anything I can't handle.'_

Oyamada looked over his hand of cards carefully, figuring out exactly what type of deck this test deck was. _'Well, this certainly is interesting, I wonder how he'll hold up.'_

"I set one monster in defense mode. Then I set two magic or trap cards face-down. End turn." The three representations of his cards appeared, generated by the technology that all Kaiba corp duel disks utilized.

'_Playing it defensively, huh?' _Hiro drew a sixth card from his deck. "I'm just going to have to break that defense! I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) in attack mode!" A mostly blue two-headed snarling canine now stood in front of the young duelist.

Hiro smirked as he held up a spell card, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and chain with Forked Magic, which allows it to destroy your second face-down as well." Oyamada watches, slightly impressed as his two face-down cards shatter once struck by the power of Hiro's magic card.

Hiro's monster barked as it's body began to increase in size. "Since I've activated two spell cards my monster gains 1000 attack points." Hiro explains as his monster's attack points increase. (2400/1400)

"Whatever monster you have hiding won't do you any good now, Cerberus attack!" The Professor's card revealed itself to be Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400), which was easily shattered by the much stronger monster.

The professor's duel coat whirred and spat out a card, "Since my Pyramid Turtle was destroyed as a result of battle I'm allowed to special summon one zombie-type monster with a defense of 2000 or less."

Oyamada placed the newly acquired card on his duel disk, "I choose Ryu Kokki (2400/2000)." The grotesque monster appeared where Oyamada's previous monster once was. "Since your battle phase ends here your Mythical Beast's attack points return to their original 1400 due to the removal of it's spell counters." (1400/1400)

Hiro placed one of the three remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." A single card appeared behind his monster as he did so.

Oyamada casually drew a card from his deck. "I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500) in attack mode."

Hiro watched as a giant dark and ominous castle appeared over the field. Oyamada slid a card into his duel disk, "Double Summon allows me to perform another normal summon, this time I choose Double Coston (1700/1650) in attack mode." A monster which seemed to consist of two ghosts attached to one another hovered over the castle.

"Since you've activated a spell card my monster gains a spell counter, which increases it's attack points by 500 points." Hiro reminded his opponent. (1900/1400)

"That's true, but it isn't enough to stop my Ryu Kokki from destroying it." Oyamada pointed out as Hiro's monster was effortlessly destroyed, decreasing his life points. (H: 3500)

As expected Hiro signaled to his set card, "I activate my trap card Soul Transfer! When a monster with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name is destroyed I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my hand or deck with the same number of stars." Hiro explained as he searched for the card he was looking for.

Finding it, he quickly shuffled his deck and slammed it back into the deck slot of the duel disk. "I choose Mythical Beast Cyclops(2100/0) in attack mode." Appearing before him, a giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in it's hand beat it's chest with it's free hand furiously.

Hiro wasted no time in explaining his new monster's effect to his opponent, "This monster has the same effect of Berserk Gorilla (2000/0), it must attack whenever possible, and if it's switched to defense mode it is automatically destroyed."

"I see..." Oyamada trailed off, he wasn't very familiar with the other Mythical Beasts as the set had only been recently expanded upon. "I set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn." The professor stated as he placed the last card in his hand into his duel disk, the representation of it appearing behind his small army of monsters.

Hiro swiftly drew a card from his deck, "Monster Reborn revives my Cerberus, which I'll quickly sacrifice in order to summon Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)." A beautiful woman with the lower body of a serpent replaced Cerberus. The new monster gave Ryu Kokki a wink, causing it to join Hiro's side of the field, much to Oyamada's surprise.

"Lamia's special effect allows me to take control of one monster on my opponent's side of the field for one turn at the cost of discarding one card in my hand." Hiro explains as he slides the last card in his hand into his graveyard.

"The card that was discarded due to my monster's effect was Repayment of Losses, which when sent to the graveyard allows me to draw a card from my deck." Hiro took note of the new card he had drawn as he continued his turn.

"Cyclops will now destroy your Double Coston!" With a mighty swing of it's club the weaker monster shattered into tiny pixels, decreasing Oyamada's life points ever so slightly. (O: 3600)

As Hiro prepared his next attack Oyamada's set card activated, "Forbidden Trespassing only activates when I receive an attack, it ends the current battle phase immediately." Hiro frowned slightly as his chance to claim victory early was taken away from him.

"My turn ends here." Hiro replies, Oyamada's Ryu Kokki returning to his side of the field as a result.

As he slid a card from his deck Oyamada smiled, "Well that certainly was a close one, I nearly lost, and very quickly too."

Hiro blinked, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Its whatever you want it to be." The professor answered, effectively avoiding having to answer the question directly. "Pot of Greed as I'm sure you know allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Oyamada needlessly explained as he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Book of Life allows me to revive a zombie-type monster in my graveyard and removes a monster in your graveyard from play." The professor's Pyramid Turtle returned to the field at the exact moment that Hiro's Cerberus slid out of his graveyard.

Grabbing the card he quickly slipped it into his back pocket. "Since a zombie-type monster has been special summoned my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower's special effect activates, which means you have to discard the top two cards from you deck.

Hiro did so as his opponent continued his turn. Oyomada smiled, "Now for my battle phase my Pyramid Turtle will attack your Lamia." As several of the watching students questioned the professor's intentions Hiro knew exactly what the man was up to.

Lamia easily crushed the weaker monster with it's broad tail, decreasing Oyamada's life points further. (O: 2600) "Since my Pyramid Turtle was destroyed as a result of battle I'm allowed to special summon a zombie-type monster from my deck with a defense of 2000 or less, I choose my Vampire Lord (2000/1500)."

The professor's duel coat whirred and spat out the named card, which the professor quickly played. "You now have to discard two more cards from your deck due to my Tower's effect." The professor informed Hiro, who did so. "Now my Ryu Kokki shall attack your Lamia!"

The named monster bounded over to Hiro's field, making short work of the slightly weaker monster. (H: 3300)

"Now that your defenseless I'll have my remaining two monster attack you directly.!" Hiro braces himself as the two monsters make their attacks, decreasing his life points even further. (H: 900)

"My Vampire Lord's special effect activates at this time, I declare a card type, and you have to select one card of that type and send it to the graveyard." After some time the professor finally made his decision. "I choose monster."

Oyamada missed the smile on Hiro's face as he chose a card from his deck and slid it into his graveyard, shuffling his deck and reinserting it into his duel disk. Oyamada slid his remaining card into his duel disk, a representation of it appearing behind his monsters. "I end my turn. Let's see you make your comeback."

Hiro drew a card from his deck, _'I won't be able to make my comeback just yet, so I'm going to have to stall for at least this turn.' _He thought to himself. "I summon my Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700) in defense mode." A large golem made completely of stone emerged on the field, it's arms crossed over it's chest defensively.

"That's quite a bit of defense points for a four star monster, any drawbacks I should be aware of?"

"If this card is targeted by my opponent's spell or trap card it's instantly destroyed." Hiro explained as he slid the remaining card in his hand into his duel disk, ending his rather uneventful turn.

The professor drew his next card from his deck, looking to finish the duel. He sighed audibly, he really didn't like defeating Academy hopefuls, but he supposed it couldn't be helped, perhaps the boy had scored high enough on the written portion of the exam to still get into the Academy.

"By removing my Vampire Lord from play I special summon the most powerful monster in this deck, Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) in attack mode." A large purple beast replaced the smaller monster, ready to strike down the last of Hiro's defense.

Hiro looked unfazed by the new monster's appearance, which Oyamada took note of. _'He must be very confident in that face-down card of his, let's test it out.' _

"My Vampire Genesis will attack your Golem, opening the way to your life points."

"My Mythical Barrier negates the attacks of my opponent for each Mythical Beast on my field." A blue swirling vortex of energy absorbed the attack of the much stronger monster. "Well that's it for my turn, are you going to make your comeback now?"

Hiro nodded, "I've had to wait quite a bit, the moment you summoned your Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower I already mapped out this strategy."

"Oh?" Oyamada questioned.

Hiro nodded, "What really helped me out though was your Vampire Lord, I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I'm about to do."

Oyamada smiled, "I see, so your going to be special summoning a monster from your graveyard?"

Hiro nodded, "By removing my Lamia in my graveyard from play I can special summon the monster that was discarded due to the effect of your Vampire Lord, Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)!" A brilliant bird consisting purely of fire hovered over the duel arena, screeching.

"That's an impressive monster...but it's not strong enough to end this duel." The professor commented.

Hiro merely smirked, "This spell card will tip the odds in my favor, Point to Point Transfer! This card allows me to transfer one stat of one of my monsters, into another. So I'm choosing to transfer my Golem's defense points into my Phoenix's attack points!"

Hiro's new monster glowed even brighter as it's attack points increased to 5600. "Now end this duel! Attack Vampire Genesis!" In a blaze of fire Oyamada's monster was incinerated, depleting the last of his life points. (O: 0)

Some of the teens in the room cheered as the duel came to it's conclusion, particularly the girls, but Oyamada merely looked happy. "Well I thought for sure that I was winning the entire time, but it seems you were just leading me into a trap. Good job Hiro Katsuya."

Hiro brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. "Thanks Mr. Oyamada." Walking off the stage Hiro smiled to himself. _'I'm sure of it, I've made it into Duel Academy!'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter one. If you have any questions PM me, e-mail me, or just leave questions in your review, whichever is more convenient for you.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Mythical Beast Phoenix: Light/Winged-Beast 8/2900/2100

If this card is in your graveyard, by removing a monster in your graveyard from play with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name you can special summon this card to the field.

_Hiro has done it, he's made it into Duel Academy! Once there he'll have to meet his roommates, naturally, a duel is in order._

_Next time, A Helping Hand!_


	2. A Helping Hand

**Author's Note: Don't have much of importance to say...other than enjoy of course.**

_Below courage, there is nothing._

**Chapter Two: A Helping Hand**

Hiro leaned against the seat of the bus. He rarely ever used it as a form of transportation and was feeling rather uncomfortable in the stuffy environment. Despite this fact Hiro was in a very good mood. Just the other day he had received his Duel Academy acceptance letter.

He made sure he packed everything he needed. Of course this included his duel disk and small card collection. He knew the school provided the newest duel disk model, but he certainly didn't plan on trading in the one he had now.

As he waited for the bus to reach his desired destination he thought about the things he was leaving behind. He had already said his goodbyes (specifically to Mr. Katsuya and Inari) but couldn't help feeling a little sad, after all, it was quite common to feel this way when you were leaving loved ones behind.

Looking out the window, Hiro clutched the pendant which was hanging from his neck, it was a brilliant sapphire. No matter where he went he always had it with him, usually tucked under his shirt and out of sight. Mr. Katsuya had told him that when he was left at his doorstep as a baby the pendant was with him then. Hiro guessed it was something his parents had once possessed.

"You have very interesting eyes young man."

Hiro turned to the source of the gravely voice, arching a brow at the old and withered man sitting across from him. "Um...excuse me?"

"Eyes that have seen many a hardship..." The old man continued, his coal black eyes staring into Hiro's. "Eyes that will see many more hardships..."

Hiro scratched his head, quickly becoming uncomfortable. "Uh..."

As the bust came to a halt Hiro quickly got up, picking up his belongings as he did so. The old man chuckled, albeit weakly. "I wish you...the best of luck...Hiro Katsuya."

Hiro froze, "How do you know my name?"

The old man chuckled once more, "I know of many things..."

'_Okay, this guy is officially creepy.' _Hiro thought to himself.

"Hey!" The bus driver yelled, pulling Hiro away from his thoughts. "Are you going to get off or not?"

"Sorry, I was just..." His voice trailed off as he noticed that the old man had inexplicably vanished. _'What the...? Where did he go?'_

"Hey! Hurry up and get off!" The bus driver yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting off." Hiro answered back.

* * *

Once Hiro stepped off the bus he was quickly bustled onto the boat, much to his surprise. _'Hey, what's with the rush?' _

The boat quickly took off, heading towards the pacific, where the legendary Duel Academy sat on a small island.

Hiro watched as several people on the boat began to converse among themselves, his thoughts going back to the creepy old man he had met on the bus. _'That was too weird.' _

Sighing, he looked around the deck of the boat, _'Well, no point in wondering what his deal was, I'll probably never see him again anyway...hopefully. Maybe taking a look around will get my mind off of it. This boat ride will probably be a long one.' _

What immediately caught Hiro's attention was the mini-dueling arena, in which a duel was already in progress. Having nothing else to do, he decided to check it out.

The two duelists were both male, and both seemed to be using warrior decks of some sort. "I'll prove to everybody here that my warrior deck is superior to yours!" One of the boys exclaimed. "I tribute both of my Marauding Captains (1200/400) in order to summon Gilford the Legend (2600/2100)."

A muscular warrior with several swords strapped to the back of his armor and wielding a broadsword appeared before the boy. "When this card is normal summoned I can equip as many equip spell cards in my graveyard to warrior-type monsters on my field."

Three cards slid out of the boy's graveyard. "I equip my Gilford with Lightning Blade, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, and Divine Sword Phoenix Blade! With all these equip cards equipped to it my monster's attack strength increases to 4500!"

"There's no way your Swordmaster(2600/2200) can handle my monster now, Gilford, attack and end this duel!" The force of the attack sent the other boy toppling over the railing, his life points depleting to zero.

The victorious boy smirked, "Alright...who's next?" He asked, looking around. After several seconds the boy turned Hiro's way. "You!" He pointed.

Hiro looked to his left and right, and finally pointing to himself he asked, "Me?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah you. You're the guy who uses the Mythical Beasts right? Come on so I can show you why their pathetic." The boy said smugly.

Hiro sighed, "I know you're just saying that to get me to duel you...but I definitely will show you why you're wrong." Stepping over the railing, Hiro prepared his duel disk.

The boy snickered as he saw the duel disk Hiro was using. "If that's all you can afford your better off going back home, just like that weakling. The name's Kosuke by the way. Kosuke Hitokiri." (K: 4000)

Hiro glared at the boy before him, "Kosuke is it? Well, I'm going to make you regret ever saying that!" (H: 4000)

"You're the one who's better off going back home!"

The boy stepped back, slightly surprised at the slight pressure he could feel from the white haired teen. _'What the...? What's with this guy?!'_

_

* * *

_Night had come, and standing on the deck of the large boat Hiro looked ahead, gazing at the island where the Academy was. It had been several hours since he had defeated the obnoxious boy, and since then he had dueled quite a few more people. A few of them were friends with the boy that he had beaten quite soundly.

Hiro turned at the sound of light footsteps. A shy looking girl about an inch taller than himself took a step back. "Oh...I didn't think anyone would be out here, since it's so late." The soft-spoken girl said.

Hiro immediately recognized the girl's violet eyes and long black hair, "Hey your that Rei Taizo, aren't you? The one who got a perfect score on both portions of the entrance exam?" Hiro asked.

The girl looked away, "That's right."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Hiro Katsuya." Hiro extended his arm to the girl. The girl looked slightly surprised, apparently having expected something entirely different to happen.

After several seconds Hiro's hand went back to his side, she obviously didn't want to shake his hand. "So...I didn't see you earlier..." Hiro trailed off, trying to start a conversation with the girl, maybe even become her friend.

The girl joined Hiro, gazing out towards the sea. "Well...since I got the highest score I knew a lot of people were going to want to challenge me so..."

"You decided to hide." Hiro finished for her. The girl nodded. _'Weird.' _Hiro thought to himself.

"Do you really think so?" The girl asked, causing Hiro to step back in surprise.

"What?"

The girl turned to leave, "It's...its nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud, that's all."

Hiro watched as the girl walked away from him. _'What was that about?'_

_

* * *

_Hiro walked down the ramp, taking his first steps onto the legendary island. As he followed the other students he couldn't help but wonder exactly where they were headed. He nudged a taller boy that was in front of him, causing him to turn around.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"The Grand Hall. The principal is going to be giving a speech, at least, that's what a third year student told me." The boy answered before turning back around.

'_A speech huh? Sounds kind of boring.' _Little did Hiro know that many of the students were thinking along the same line.

After a rather surprising entertaining speech given by the current principal of the school, an overly energetic woman named Hikari Taragi the students were dismissed. _'Well that was nowhere near as boring as I thought it would be.' _Hiro thought to himself as he followed the line of students exiting the Grand Hall.

Looking down at the sheet of paper he had been handed while the principal gave her speech he realized he was in the wrong line. "Er, sorry. Excuse me." He said as he pushed his way passed several students, trying to locate the line he was supposed to be in.

Several seconds later and Hiro found himself in front of a meek looking man in a yellow uniform. _'This must be Professor Fuyuski.' _

Hiro was surprised as the man spoke in a deep, baritone voice. "Hiro Katsuya, correct?" Hiro just nodded, still surprised that the man had such a strong voice.

"Welcome to Ra Yellow, I am the head of the boy's dorm, Professor Fuyuski. Here's your uniform, your room assignment, and a map of this school. The rest of the items should be located in your dorm room."

Hiro looked down at the sheet of paper he was given. _'Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2, room 227B.' _He looked up as he heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, but we are kind of in a hurry and we need you to be on your way." The meek looking man explained.

"Oh, sorry." Hiro apologized, slightly embarrassed. Following the directions on the map (and after taking a few wrong turns) Hiro finally made it to the large yellow building. A statue of the Winged Dragon of Ra sat atop the front of the building.

'_Cool.' _Entering the dorm he was greeted by some older boys before he headed up for the second floor.

Checking to make sure he had the right room he reached for the handle of the door. "Excuse me." A voice said from behind, causing Hiro to turn around. He was greeted with the sight of a boy who seemed to be about his age. His jet black hair was unkept, giving him a dishelved and languid appearance. As bright as his blue eyes were they oddly looked dull.

"This your room?" He asked, munching on a candy bar as he talked.

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I'm new here."

The boy scratched his head slowly, "Me too. My name is Hayato Aono. What's yours?" He asked casually.

"Hiro Katsuya, its nice to meet you." Hiro replied, extending his arm for a handshake, which Hayato took.

"Likewise."

Opening the door, Hiro was surprised to see that the room was furnished with desks, beds, and closets. _'Wow! Its much bigger than my room at the orphanage...' _He briefly noticed a boy sleeping in one of the beds. _'He must be my other roommate.'_

Walking over to a bed Hiro set his stuff down, Hayato doing the same. Grabbing his uniform Hiro realized that it only consisted of a jacket and pants. Shrugging, he removed his button up shirt and slung the jacket on, tucking his pendant under the black shirt he was currently wearing.

Turning around, he noticed that Hayato was already slipping into his pants, _'Might as well do the same I guess.' _Hiro briefly thought. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled, he thought he looked pretty cool.

The jacket was, of course, primarily yellow, with a white ring that clasped around the neck, though he left it unclasped, simply because he thought it looked cooler that way.

Hiro and Hayato turned from their respective mirrors as they heard someone groan. The boy that had been sleeping for several minutes sat up in his bed, slightly surprised to see two pair of eyes staring at him. "You guys new?" He asked groggily.

The two boys nodded. "I'm Hiro Katsuya and this is Hayato Aono."

The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, noting the two boy's unusual appearances, "Well I would introduce myself but it doesn't really matter."

Hiro blinked in confusion, looking to Hayato, who seemed uninterested. Turning back to the boy he asked, "Why?"

The boy sighed, "Look, this is my final year here...and I've been losing constantly, I can't remember the last time I won a duel..." The boy trailed off. "I've thought about it and I've decided to drop out tomorrow. So it doesn't really matter if I introduce myself to you or not."

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment, "Could I see your deck?" The boy looked at him questioningly and reached into his back pocket, pulling his deck out and handing it to him. Hiro turned to Hayato. "I think Hayato and I can help you out."

The teen looked skeptical, "How so?"

* * *

Hiro and Hayato were currently standing on opposite ends of the Ra Yellow Dueling Arena, the only spectator was the boy who still refused to give his name. "I don't see how watching them duel is supposed to help me." He grumbled to himself irritably.

Hiro's duel disk activated. "The day of the entrance exams...who was that girl that was dragging you along, that was you...right?"

Hayato nodded as he activated his duel disk, "That was my sister Hitaki." He answered. "For some reason she thought we were late, she never does listen to a word I say."

Running a hand through his messy hair, he stifled a yawn. "So...how exactly is this going to help that guy not drop out?" Hayato asked, curious as to what his new roommate was planning.

"Simple, I'll show him that with the right strategy, any deck can make an impact ." Hiro answered as he drew five cards, starting the duel. (Hi: 4000)

Hayato slid six cards from his deck, his life points flashing on his duel disk. (Ha: 4000) "Well for his sake, let's hope this work, it'll be a shame for him to give up now after coming so far." Hiro nodded his head in agreement.

Giving his cards a quick once over Hayato quickly began his turn. "I set one monster in defense mode and one magic or trap card face-down. End turn."

Hiro drew a sixth card, looking at the cards now in his hand. _'So he runs a spellcaster deck huh? This shouldn't be too hard to use then.'_

"I'll copy your move, one set monster and one magic or trap card face-down. Turn end."

Hayato drew another card from his deck, "Alright, I flip summon my monster, Warrior of Light (1600/1800)!" A man wielding two curved swords and wearing an intensely bright armor appeared before the boy.

Hiro winced, "Its so bright, I can't even look directly at it."

Hayato smiled, he had long gotten used to the brightness of his monster so it didn't bother him at all. "For my normal summon I choose Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) in attack mode." A man wielding a bastard sword and wearing pitch black armor appeared next to the bright armored warrior.

Hayato reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of gummy bears, popping a few in his mouth before putting the bag back in his pocket. "When both of these monsters are together on the field they are unaffected by the effects of spell and trap cards." Hayato informed Hiro in between chews.

Hiro thought it was a bit weird for someone to be eating while they dueled but said nothing of it as Hayato continued his turn. "By discarding one card from my hand my Tribute to the Doomed destroys your face-down monster."

Hiro's hand shot over his face-down card as it flipped upwards, "By discarding a spell card from hand my Spell Shield Type 8 negates the effect of your spell card." Hayato arched a brow at his opponent's move, as he could have simply used the card's first effect and not waste his spell card.

Had it been anyone else, they would have passed it off as an amateur's mistake, but Hayato was a very analytical person, he figured Hiro was setting up for something. In the stands, the boy shook his head after watching Hiro's move, _'This guy is just an amateur.'_

"My Warrior of Light will attack your face-down monster." Raising it's twin blades above it's head Hayato's monster unleashed a wave of pure energy that surged towards Hiro's set monster. The monster was revealed to be Apprentice Magician (400/800) before it was completely swept away by the attack.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon a level two or lower spellcaster type monster from my deck in face-down defense position." Popping the deck from his duel disk Hiro quickly found the card he was looking for, slapping it onto his duel disk before shuffling the deck and placing it back into the deck slot.

Hayato pressed on, "My Warrior of Darkness will attack next." Leaping high into the air the heavily armored man came down with a yell. The face-down card flipped upward, revealing Magician of Faith (300/400) in defense mode, which was quickly destroyed.

"When Magician of Faith is flipped summoned I'm allowed to retrieve a spell card from my graveyard, I choose the card I discarded earlier, Hidden Treasure." The named card slid out of Hiro's graveyard slot.

"When this card is added to my hand due to an effect I can draw three cards from my deck." Hiro explained as he did so.

'_Whoa, I wouldn't have even thought to use the card like that. Maybe he's not an amateur after all.' _The still unnamed boy thought to himself, suddenly becoming more interested in the duel.

Hayato couldn't help but smirk as he ended his turn, "So I was right, you were up to something. Turn end."

Hiro drew a card, beginning his turn and giving him eight cards to work with, as opposed to Hayato's two, he definitely had hand advantage. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (1600/1200) in attack mode." A violet haired man wielding two staffs, one with an orange orb, and another with a green one embedded in it emerged from the card, smirking.

"Next I activate the continuous magic of Spell Absorption, from now on, whenever a spell card is activated I gain 500 life points."

He held up two cards in his hand, "Double Summon allows me to normal summon once again, so I choose Gemini Elf (1900/900)."

"Now, since Double Summon is a normal spell card Rapid-Fire Magician deals you 400 points of direct damage, while Spell Absorption increases my life points by 500." The magician smirked, unleashing a blast of energy that struck Hayato in the chest. (Hi: 4500) (Ha: 3600)

Hiro held up another card, "Magical Blast inflicts 200 points of damage for every spellcaster type monster on my field, since I have two, that's 400, not to mention Rapid-Fire Magician's effect activates again, dealing you another 400 points of damage." (Ha: 2800)

"My Spell Absorption increases my life points by another 500." Hiro explains as his life points increase. (Hi: 5000) "Now I'll have Gemini Elf attack your Warrior of Darkness!" Hiro declares as the two female elves go on the attack.

Hayato's set card flips upward as a result, "My Negate Attack ends the battle phase, which means my monsters are safe." A barrier of magical energy pushes the two elves away from the giant sword wielding man.

Hiro shrugs, "Nightmare Steel Cage will prevent attacks from either of us for two turns, since it's a normal spell Rapid-Fire Magician deals you another 400 points of damage and Spell Absorption increases my life points by another 500 points."

Once again Hayato was struck in the chest by the weak blast as Hiro's life points increased once more, giving him the clear edge. (Hi: 5500) (Ha: 2400) "I'll Set a card and end my turn." He declared.

The boy was on the edge of his seat, _'Even though he using a deck he's not familiar with he's totally controlling the duel. I didn't think my deck could be used in this way. There's no way he can lose.' _He thought to himself excitedly.

Hayato looked to the boy, studying his facial expression, _'Looks like he realizes just how powerful his deck can be.' _Turning back to Hiro he smirked. _'Looks like I can stop holding back now.'_

Hayato swiftly drew a card from his deck, which he quickly played, "Magic Purge removes all floating effects, now by sacrificing my two monsters I summon Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400) in attack mode."

A large dragon replaced the two warriors, it's wings spreading outward. One half of the dragon shined intensely while the other half was a pitch black. "That's an impressive monster, but since you played Magic Purge my life points increase by another 500 points." (Hi: 6000)

Hayato smiled, "My two warriors have a second effect. When Warrior of Darkness is used to tribute summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gives it the ability to attack twice in a row if it's first attack is successful. And when Warrior of Light is used to tribute summon it, it gives my dragon a 500 attack point boost." Hayato explained as the dragon's attack strength increased. (3300/2400)

"Your plan was probably to skip your draw phase in order to retrieve Magical Blast from your graveyard in order to deal another 800 points of damage to my life points, and with your Nightmare Steelcage, you would be safe for two turns, right?"

Hiro nodded, "That's right. Looks like it didn't work though." He remarked.

"Now my Light and Darkness Dragon will destroy your two monsters, Twilight Purge!" An orb made of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, engulfing the two spellcasters and incinerating them. (Hi: 2900)

"Turn end." Hayato declared.

Drawing a card, Hiro weighed his options. "By removing Apprentice Magician and Magician of Faith in my graveyard from play I special summon this monster, Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) in attack mode." A blue skinned man loosely fitted in armor appeared on the field, light and dark energy swirling around it's body.

"By forfeiting it's attack this turn Chaos Sorcerer can remove your monster from play." The named monster unleashed a wave of energy that washed over Hayato's monster, who withstood it, surprising Hiro.

"By decreasing my monster's attack points by 500 points I can negate the effect of a spell, trap, or monster." Hayato informed his opponent. (2800/1900)

'_That's a powerful effect...but it does have it's weaknesses.' _Hiro was already formulating a new strategy to combat Hayato's powerful level eight monster. "I tribute Chaos Sorcerer in order to summon Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200)." A magician clad in red and gold garb emerges in the sorcerer's place, it's staff at the ready.

"When this card is normal summoned it gains two spell counters, for every spell counter this card has it gains 300 extra attack points."

"Your monster's effect is negated." Hayato said as his monster's stats lowered once more. (2300/1400)

"Right, I activate Pot of Greed."

"My dragon will negate that effect as well." Hayato countered. (1800/900)

"Okay, all I need to do is weaken your dragon one more time. I activate the trap card Pitch Black Power Stone!"

Hayato frowned slightly as his dragon's effect activated again, weakening it even further. (1300/500)

"Alright, now that its weak enough, Dark Red Enchanter, attack Hayato's dragon!" Twirling it's staff the magician fires a beam of destructive magic. The attack hit its mark, easily destroying Hayato's weakened dragon. (Ha: 2000)

"When Light and Darkness Dragon is destroyed I can special summon one monster in my graveyard to the field, return Warrior of Darkness(1800/1600)." The named monster returned, pointing it's blade at Hiro.

Hiro looked at the only card in his hand, Hidden Treasure, which was pretty useless at the moment. _'Hmmm, maybe it isn't completely useless. I can use it as an attack deterrent.'_

"I set one magic or trap card face-down. End turn."

Hayato slid another card from his deck. "This duel is coming to an end, I know that face-down card is Hidden Treasure. Anyone else might have forgotten, but not me."

Hiro looked surprised,_ 'He kept track of the card this entire time!' _The boy in the stands was thinking along the same lines. "Monster Reborn revives my Warrior of Light, now my two monsters will finish this duel!"

"I activate the spell card Twilight Empowerment! Since I have both a light and dark attribute monster on my field they each gain 600 attack points!" Warrior of Twilight (2200/1800) Warrior of Darkness (2400/1600)

Hiro braced himself as the two monster's slashed through his monster and struck him in the chest, depleting his life points to zero and ending the duel. (Hi: 0) "Well, looks like I wasn't able to win." He said, sighing.

Hayato pulled out his bag of gummy bears, stuffing a handful in his mouth. Swallowing, he said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he got the message."

Hiro sweatdropped, _'This guy sure likes sweets.'_

Both Hiro and Hayato turned as the boy approached them. "Wow, I hadn't known that my deck had that kind of power. You have to help me out."

Hiro smiled, "Does that mean you'll stay?" He asked hopefully.

The boy smirked, "Well...we'll see how it works out."

Hiro nodded, "Well let's start over then, my name's Hiro Katsuya, what's yours?" He extended his hand to the taller boy.

The boy shook it, "My name is John. John Emerson."

"American?" Hayato question as he extended his arm as well.

John shook his hand. "I'm half Japanese, half American." He answered.

Hiro flushed as his stomach growled loudly. "Heh...so when do we get to eat?"

John began to walk off, "Actually it's around that time. Come on, we don't want to be late." The two boys glanced at each other and then followed after the taller boy.

'_I wonder what kind of food they serve here, hopefully I can get my hands on some shrimp...' _Hiro thought to himself, though almost anything sounded good at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it, chapter two is completed.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Light and Darkness Dragon: Light/Dragon 8/2800/2400

This card cannot be special summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, it's attribute is also treated as dark. When a spell or trap card is activated, or the effect of an effect monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 attack and defense. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select one monster in your graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and special summon that monster.

_It's time for classes to begin and a certain arrogant boy gets his first lesson, Osiris Red may be considered the lowest dorm, but that doesn't mean it's full of weak duelists._

_Next time, Ace of Osiris Red!_


	3. Ace of Osiris Red

**Author's Note: Edgar Knight is the creation of BEWK. Also, I'm sure I hinted at this in the first chapter, but each dorm has separate dorms for male and females. Now, time to introduce some new characters.**

_Arrogance blinds us from the truth._

**Chapter Three: Ace of Osiris Red**

"Hey wake up!"

Hiro groaned as his eyes slowly opened, having been awoken from his peaceful sleep. "What's with the yelling?" He asked groggily as he sat up.

He winced as the sun's rays reached his tired eyes. "Ack! Close the curtains!" He shouted.

John chuckled to himself, "I think I'm going to enjoy having you as my roommate."

Hiro grumbled something incoherent as he tossed the blankets from his body. Hayato turned to the two from his desk chewing on a candy bar, closing his laptop, he asked, "Have you checked your posted schedule yet Hiro?"

Hiro shook his head, "I didn't get one."

Hayato pointed to a small device on Hiro's desk, "Your posted schedule should be on your palm organizer." He informed his white haired friend.

John nodded, "Yeah, we start classes today so you had better get ready."

Hiro yawned, _'Just great...I get stuck with the early risers as roommates.' _He yawned loudly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, cool pendant, where did you get it from?" John asked.

"From my parents." He answered, walking over to his desk and picking up the palm organizer from his desk, he said, "Deck Construction and Analysis 101, that sounds interesting."

Hayato lifted his palm organizer from his deck, "Really? I have the same thing."

* * *

Kosuke Hitokiri was not a very happy boy, here he was, in Osiris Red, the lowest of the low. He didn't know how it had happened, but somehow he had ended up here. He deserved better than this. He was sure of it.

It might not have been so bad had he had not lost only a few days ago to a boy named Hiro Katsuya. And now here he was, stuck in Osiris Red with a bunch of losers and idiots. "Dammit, how the hell did this happen?!" He cursed out loud.

"Oi! Some people are trying to get some sleep up here!" Kosuke jerked his head up, looking up at the top bunk, a black haired boy was looking down at him.

"Sleep? Shouldn't you be getting ready for class? Idiot." Kosuke mumbled the last part.

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess you're right." Jumping down from his bunk and landing on his feet the boy dusted himself off, "I've got first dibs on the shower."

Kosuke shrugged, not really caring in the slightest, "Do what you want, I don't give a damn."

The boy arched a brow, "What's with the swearing, it's kinda annoying."

Kosuke turned away, "Whatever."

Shrugging, the boy grabbed a towel and moved to open the shower door. Once he did there was an immediate yell, causing Kosuke to jump up and slam his head hard on the wooden bunk bed above him. "Dammit!"

The boy scratched his head in embarrassment, "Heh...guess I don't have first dibs."

Kosuke rubbed his head, he could already feel a bump forming, "How did I get stuck with these idiots."

The boy turned to Kosuke, "Oi! The name's Edgar Knight!"

"Whatever." Kosuke waved it off, his day was already off to a bad start.

"Hmm...aren't you that guy that got beat by that guy who uses the Mythical Beasts?"

Kosuke's head jerked towards him, "What did you just say?"

"I'm right aren't I?"

Kosuke stood up, heading for the door, "That's none of your business."

* * *

Hiro tapped his fingers idly at his desk as he waited for the teacher to enter the class. He casually brushed a strand of hair away from his face, he was considering cutting it soon. Sitting next to him was his new roommate and friend Hayato, who was nibbling on a multi-colored candy cane.

Hiro vaguely wondered where the boy got so much candy from. Turning to his right Hiro was surprised to see a feminine face mere inches away from his own. "Um...can I help you?" He asked the unknown girl, trying to gain some distance away from her.

"Are those contacts?" She asked, staring into his eyes, one of which was a vibrant green, the other being a dark blue. Hiro shook his head, "No, I've got heterochromia." He replied swiftly.

"Oh." The girl turned away from him and waved to several female students who were sitting a little higher up, all of which were Ra Yellow students. "They're not contacts!" She called to them, causing them to converse among themselves heatedly.

Hiro sweatdropped.

"Oh, my name's Hitaki Aono by the way."

Hiro blinked, repeating her name, "Hitaki...Aono?" He turned to Hayato and then back to the girl, "So your Hayato's sister, I can see the similarities..." He trailed off, still a little weirded out by the girl.

"Actually my eyes are a much darker shade of blue, and my hair isn't all messy and I'm a lot cooler than him an-"

"I'm right here you know." Hayato interrupted his sister's rant.

Hitaki merely shrugged. "Jealous." This caused Hayato to shake his head.

Hiro whispered to Hayato, "Is she uh...always like this?" He asked.

Hayato shook his head, "Fortunately...no."

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment, _'Well Hayato is kinda weird, so I guess it makes since that his sister is weird too...'_

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, the students' all turning towards it in response.

A fairly tall man with his hair slicked back and glasses perched on his nose entered the room, wearing a fancy red uniform and holding a fairly large suitcase in one hand. Hiro immediately recognized him as Professor Oyamada, head of Osiris Red and the man he had dueled during the entrance exams.

"Sorry I'm late class, I'll make sure that I don't make a habit of it." The polite man said. Scanning the room the man smiled, everyone's attention was currently on him. Setting his suitcase on his desk the man cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Deck Construction and Analysis 101. A fair number of you may already know me if you had the pleasure of dueling me during the entrance exams. I am Professor Akira Oyamada, though I prefer for you all to address me as Professor Oyamada." Turning to his computer the man tapped in a few commands and turned back to the class.

"In this class we will be analyzing deck types, single cards, and other related topics. Since this is only an entry level class it should be fairly easy, there has yet to be a student who has flunked this class, regardless of this fact however, I want everybody to do their very best."

The professor tapped in a few more commands on his computer, causing a projector to turn on, showcasing a Duel Monsters card. The image was of a green monster with a dragon's head for an arm. "Can anyone tell me the name of this card?"

Hiro stood up, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200), it's special ability inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the attack of the monster it destroys in battle. It is the fusion between Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)."

"You are correct Hiro Katsuya, but I only asked for its name." Hiro flushed with embarrassment as he took his seat, several students snickering. "Now, now, class settle down. An excess of knowledge is nothing to laugh at." The professor said, causing the snickering to die down.

Sitting several seats down Kosuke turned to glare at the white haired boy, _'Hiro Katsuya...'_

"Now...can anyone list me the strengths and weaknesses of an Elemental Hero deck? I prefer raised hands this time." He said, looking at Hiro, who once again flushed in embarrassment. Several hands shot up but Oyamada paid them no heed.

"How about you Mr. Knight?" He said, pointing at said boy.

Looking slightly surprised the boy arose from his seat. "The Elemental Hero set have some really strong fusion monsters, not to mention some good support cards." He quickly answered.

The bespectacled teacher nodded, "Indeed they do. And what about weaknesses?"

Ed fidgeting slightly, trying to think of an answer quickly. "Well...it relies a lot on fusion to do some real damage..."

"Any others?" The professor pressed on.

Ed nodded after a few seconds, "They are kinda weak by themselves."

The professor smiled, obviously satisfied with the answers he had just received. "That is correct, to date, there is only one person who has been successful with this deck, does anybody know whom that person is?" He asked.

"I do, it's Judai Yuki." Ed answered.

The professor nodded, "And why do you think he was so successful?"

"Because...of the Neo Spacians?" Ed answered, uncertain.

The professor adjusted his glasses, "Yes, I suppose the presence of the Neo Spacians is a factor, however, Academy records show that he was able to duel to a draw with Kaiser Ryo Marufuji at the end of his first year here, and at the time the Neo Spacians were not in his deck."

Ed remained silent, as did the entire room, it was apparent that no one knew the answer to the question. "Well, I suppose we'll make that question a homework assignment." After seeing some of the looks of the student the professor chuckled, "Don't worry, there is no right or wrong answer, as long as you give plausible reasons behind your answer I won't penalize you for it."

Kosuke raised his hand. "Yes?" The professor answered.

"Why do we have to do such a stupid assignment? I don't see what the big deal is, didn't this guy graduate from here as an Osiris Red? He's just some guy who has some extremely good luck and nothing else. Elemental Heroes are worthless monsters."

Kosuke frowned upon seeing the professor's neutral expression. "Everyone knows that Osiris Red are the lowest of the low, there's no other explanation."

Ed shook his head upon hearing the boy's words, "I beg to differ."

Kosuke ignored the boy's comment, "I know I may be wearing a red jacket but it has to be some kind of mistake, I'm supposed to be in Ra Yellow. I beat everyone in my hometown, I know I'm strong, so why the hell am I wearing red!" He shouted at the professor letting his pent up frustrations get the best of him.

Hiro was about to stand up but Hayato grabbed him by his arm. Hiro looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Hayato simply shook his head, he had a good idea of how this was going to be resolved.

Ed stood up, "Oi! I've had just about enough of your whining, you think you should be in Ra Yellow? Then prove it!"

Kosuke frowned, "And just how am I supposed to do that?" He retorted.

"By beating me in a duel! People may not know this yet, but I'm going to be the Ace of Osiris Red in no time!" Ed boasted, his thumb pointing to himself.

Kosuke rolled his eyes, "Ace of Osiris Red? I think your mistaken."

Ed smirked, "Oh I get it, your scared."

Kosuke slammed his hands onto his desk, "That's it, fine! I accept your challenge, and when I crush you I'll make you wish you never picked up a Duel Monsters card!"

The professor stepped in to intervene. "You two need to calm down." He said sternly, discarding his usual polite exterior.

Both Ed and Kosuke sat back down, grumbling to themselves.

"Now class, at the end of this week I want you to submit your ideal deck and an essay explaining it's strategies, and please try to make the cards balanced if you decide to make some up. That means no monster with 4000 attack points and no drawbacks. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff some students come up with when they let their imaginations and desire to win run wild."

* * *

A little time later the bell rang, meaning the class had come to an end. As the students hurried to see the duel between the two Osiris Red students that were arguing earlier Professor Oyamada stopped Hayato and Hiro. The two looked slightly confused as the man called the two to his desk.

"Apparently there has been a mistake, you two are supposed to be in Strategic Analysis 201. Make sure to take note of this as your schedules will be adjusted to fix this mistake."

"Strategic Analysis 201? Isn't that a second course level class?" Hiro asked.

Oyamada nodded, "Apparently the two of you scored perfect scores on the strategic section of the written portion of the entrance exams, along with Ms. Rei Taizo. So starting tomorrow you are to report there, understand?"

The two boys nodded, showing their understanding.

* * *

Several students were now surrounding the two Osiris Red students at the courtyard. Ed did a few stretches, a smirk on his face. "Let's make this quick."

Kosuke sneered, "You want it quick and painless, huh?" He retorted, activating his Academy-issued duel disk. (K: 4000)

Ed activated his own duel disk and drew five cards from it, and then a sixth. "Alright let's get this duel started!" (E: 4000) Hiro and Hayato arrived to the scene, pushing pass a few students to get a better look.

'_This should be interesting to watch...' _Hiro briefly thought to himself as Ed studied his opening hand.

"I set one monster and two magic or trap card's face-down. That's it for my turn." Ed said confidently.

Kosuke drew a card from his deck, "I should have known a weakling like you would start off small. I summon Armed Samurai Ben-Kei (500/800) in attack mode!"

A white-clothed warrior carrying many weapons appeared before the boy. "And you talk about me starting small." Ed said with annoyance.

"I'm not done yet idiot, I equip my monster with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, Lightning Blade, and by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou!"

"The card I discarded to the graveyard in order to equip this card was Repayment of Losses, which means I draw one card from my deck." Kosuke briefly explains as he draws a card from his deck. "With all these cards equipped to my monster it's attack points increase to 2900, 100 points short of being able to go toe to toe with the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Those are a lot of attack points, but even if your monster destroys mine, I won't take any damage." Ed replied.

"Only an amateur would say something so stupid! In addition to it's normal attack my monster can attack additional times equal to the number of equip spell cards, which means it can attack up to five times!"

As Kosuke's heavily armed monster charged towards Ed's set monster his set card activated, "It doesn't matter how many times your monster can attack because I'm ending the battle phase right now! Negate Attack!" The common trap card produced a powerful shield that Kosuke's monster bounced off of harmlessly.

"Who's the amateur now?" Ed mocked.

Kosuke frowned, "You just caught a lucky break is all, I set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn." Setting the last card in his hand down, Kosuke folds his arms across his chest. "It's your move."

Ed slides a card from his deck, "I tribute my set monster in order to summon Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) in attack mode!" The green scaled dragon roared as it emerged from the card, electricity crackling around it's body.

Kosuke sneered, "It's no where near strong enough to take on my monster."

"This spell card will change that, Shrink halves your monster's attack points!" Kosuke frowned as his monster shrunk in size, it's attack points dropping from an impressive 2900 to a less impressive 1450.

"Now my Thunder Dragon will destroy your Samurai!" The dragon unleashed a stream of lighting towards the much smaller monster.

Kosuke's hand motioned to his set card, "I don't think so! The trap card Blast with Chain increases my monster's attack strength by 500 points." The warrior easily side-stepped the dragon's attack, swinging a chain with a dynamite attached to the end.

"Counter attack!" Kosuke ordered. With a mighty heave the smaller monster sent the dynamite hurling into Ed's monster, completely obliterating it.

(E: 3650) "Well...I got nothing else. My turn comes to an end."

Kosuke chuckled, _'Finally something is going my way. Just you wait Hiro, I'll catch up to you. I'll use the pathetic students in Osiris Red as stepping stones.' _Kosuke thought to himself as he drew a card from his deck. "If you're the Ace of Osiris Red then the whole dorm should thank me for taking your place."

Ed glared at the arrogant boy, "Just take your turn."

"Gladly." Kosuke replied. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards from my deck, next I summon Command Knight(1200/1900) in attack mode." A woman dressed in red armor appeared next to the samurai. "She increases all warrior-type monster's attack points by 400 points." (Command Knight: 1200+400) (Armed Samurai Ben-Kei: 3800+400)

"Now my Samurai will end this, drop-out trash!" In a blink of an eye the armed warrior attacked Ed, sending him back a few feet from the force of the attack. Kosuke blinked as Ed's life point counter didn't decrease at all.

"Hey check your gear, your life points didn't go down at all."

Ed shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with my gear, I simply discarded Kuriboh (300/200) from my hand in order to reduce the damage I took from your attack to zero. And that's not all! My quick-play spell card Attack Clause only allows a monster to attack once, so I don't have to worry about your Samurai any more this turn."

Kosuke growled, "Fine! Command Knight attack, you won't be able to stop this one from connecting!" The female warrior brought her sword up in an arc, hitting Ed's chin, causing him to stumble back. (Ed: 2050)

"Oi! That hurt!" Ed replies, rubbing his chin.

"There's a lot more where that came from idiot. Turn end." Kosuke declared. Ed snagged a card from his deck.

"You really need to stop calling me that."

"Yeah, whatever."

Frowning, Ed held up one of the cards he was holding in his hands. " I activate Graceful Charity." He quickly drew three cards, getting two Thunder Dragons (1600/1500) and Dragon's Gunfire.

Discarding the two drawn Thunder Dragons to his graveyard, Ed smirks. "Your monster is going down."

Kosuke looked at his opponent disbelievingly, "You're bluffing."

"I never bluff! Dragon's Mirror fuses the two Thunder Dragons(1600/1500) that I just sent to my graveyard in order to create Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) in attack mode!" The two dragons merged together, forming a two-headed dragon, hence the name.

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon? What is that thing supposed to do?" Kosuke laughed, "I knew you were an idiot but this is taking things to a whole new level!"

Ed shook his head, "I activate Dragon's Gunfire."

Kosuke laughing instantly stopped. "Dragon's...Gunfire?" Kosuke was frantically searching his memory, trying to remember what the card did, but his mind came up with nothing.

"This card can only be activated when I have a dragon-type monster on my field, it has two different effects, and I choose the second, it destroys one face-up monster with 800 or less defense points."

"800 defense points? But my Samurai has exactly 800 defense points!"

"Which means it's going down!" The two-headed dragon charged up a red orb of pure energy as the smaller monster prepared to defend itself. The dragon unleashed the ball of energy that ripped through the monster, shattering it into a million pixels.

"Now I'm going to get rid of your Command Knight, Double Lightning Blast!" The two dragon's mouth's crackled with electricity, the double bolts of lightning slammed into the female warrior, easily toppling her. (K: 2800)

"I'll set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn."

Kosuke looked panicked, things certainly weren't going in his favor anymore. Ed now had two cards in his hand, while he had none, not to mention a powerful fusion monster, which was stronger than every monster in his deck.

Drawing a card, he sighed a bit, "If this is the only card in my hand I can normal summon in attack mode without tribute. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)." A blue armored man riding a horse appeared before the boy, two spears in it's firm grip.

"During my main phase, I can remove two warrior-type monsters in my graveyard from play in order to add my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade in my graveyard to my hand."

Kosuke pocketed his two warrior monsters as they slid out of his graveyard. "Now I'll equip Gaia with it, giving him a 300 point attack boost." (2600/2100) "Turn end."

Ed drew a card, "That was a good draw, but it won't be enough." An extra slot extended from Ed's duel disk, "I activate the field spell Mountain!"

Suddenly the courtyard they were currently in was replaced with a valley, mountains surrounding them on all sides. "In this terrain my monster gains 200 extra attack and defense points." (3000/2300)

"You know what comes next, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack!" Once again Kosuke watched as another of his monsters fell victim to the might of Ed's dragon. (K: 2400)

"That's it for my turn. Your up."

Many people began to whisper as Kosuke moved to draw his next card. _'Idiots! I haven't lost yet! I'll show them!' _Drawing his next card, Kosuke had to stop himself from laughing. "Treasure of Slashing Life allows me to draw five cards from my deck." Drawing five cards, Kosuke smirks, "Of course there is a draw back, five turns later, I'll have to discard every card in my hand, but the duel isn't going to last long enough for that to happen!"

Ed blinked, "That's because I'll win before then."

Kosuke grinned, "You think so? Well I don't! Allow me to show you the difference between you and me! I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400)." A man wearing heavy armor and wielding a sword emerges from the card.

"His special ability allows me to special summon a level four or lower warrior-type monster from my hand, I choose Dark Blade (1800/1500)." A man with spiked black armor appeared next to Marauding Captain.

"Neither of them will be staying long, because I activate Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon once more! I'm sacrificing both of my monsters in order to summon my most powerful monster, Gilford the Legend (2600/2000)!"

A muscular warrior with several swords strapped to the back of his armor and wielding a broadsword appeared before the boy. "When this card is normal summoned I can equip as many equip spell cards in my graveyard to warrior-type monsters on my field."

Four cards slid out of the boy's graveyard. "I equip my Gilford with Lightning Blade, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, and Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou. With all these cards equipped to my monster his attack points increase to 5000!"

Kosuke smirks, "Like I said, I can't be beat by the likes of you. Now my warrior will slay your dragon!"

Ed's hand shot over his face-down card. "I don't think so! Activate De-Fusion!" Kosuke's warrior charged at the green dragon, slashing in an upward arc. The two-headed dragon vanished, causing the attack to miss.

Kosuke frowned, "Aren't you going to use your De-Fusion's special effect to revive your last Thunder Dragon in your graveyard?" He asked.

"No, because I don't need to." Ed replied.

"Is that so? Well then, just in case, I activate my Swords of Revealing Light!" Giant swords made of light drop from the sky, encasing Kosuke's field in a protective barrier. With no cards left in his hand, Kosuke once again crossed his arms across his chest. "Turn end."

Hiro turned to Hayato, "That kanji on the back of the black-haired guy's blazer...does it says what I think it does?" He asked.

Hayato nodded, "I wonder if he has it though." He mused, licking a lollipop.

Hiro sweatdropped, _'Where did he get that from?'_

Ed draws a card from his deck. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"What moment?" Kosuke asked.

"The moment you summoned your strongest monster is what I've been waiting for, by beating you even after you played your strongest monster, you'll know that I am the ace of Osiris Red."

Kosuke snickered, "That's ridiculous! Even if you did somehow manage to summon a monster stronger than mine, which you won't, my Swords of Revealing Light will protect me." Many of the students watching agreed with the boy.

Ed shrugged his shoulders, "I guess there's no use telling you, I'll just have to show you! Activate, Ancient Rules! This card allows me to special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand!"

Kosuke shook his head, "Just as I thought, you're a complete idiot, there isn't a normal monster in the game that can take on my powered up Gilford, your wasting your time."

"Rise, the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400+200/2000+200)!" The legendary black dragon emerged in a burst of flames.

'_So he does have it! Guess that kanji isn't just for show!' _Hiro thinks to himself as he observes the legendary monster.

Kosuke shrugs, "So what, it still won't do you any good!"

"The spell card Inferno Fire Blast can only be activated when I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on my field, it inflicts 2400 points of direct damage to your life points! Now go my dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" Ed commanded.

The black dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that engulfed Kosuke's field, depleting the last of his life points and ending the duel. (K: 0)

Kosuke dropped to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face. "How could...how could I lose?"

"Its like I said, I'm the ace of Osiris Red, I won't lose to an arrogant prick like you." Ed replied. With that the black-haired boy walked away, obviously pleased with his victory.

Hiro watched as the boy walked off. _'Even though he's Osiris Red, this guy's something else. He wasn't even trying against Kosuke, I can tell.' _Hiro smiled to himself, Duel Academy was definitely an interesting place.

Several of the students began to laugh at the defeated Osiris Red boy who had the arrogance to boast that he was good enough to be in Ra Yellow yet lose to a fellow Osiris Red. He had made claims that he couldn't back up, and now he was paying for it. _'Why?! Why do I keep losing?!'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well that was certainly interesting, wasn't it?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Red Eyes Black Dragon: Dark/Dragon 7/2400/2000

A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.

_Hiro finds himself forced into a tough duel, the condition, if he loses he'll be expelled from the Academy!_

_Next time, Caught In The Act!_


	4. Caught In The Act

**Author's Note: Yeah, I messed up with the use of Dragon's Mirror and Dragon's Gunfire last chapter, and for that, I am sorry, hopefully I won't make another mistake like that in the future. Anyway, here's chapter four.**

_Courage isn't standing without fear, it's standing despite it._

**Chapter Four: Caught In The Act**

The bell finally rang signaling the end of classes for the day. A meek looking man with a strong voice, known to many as Professor Fuyuski cleared his throat. "It seems the lesson will have to be carried on into tomorrow."

Grabbing a few sheets of paper from his desk, the professor spoke again. "For homework I would like you all to write an essay on how you would counter a card destruction deck, or how you would construct a card destruction deck. It has to be at least five pages, single spaced. You are dismissed."

As expected, the students groaned their displeasure.

* * *

A large mass of students were crowded around a single spot on the wall, their voices drowning one another out. Hiro and Hayato were standing several feet away from the crowd of students, waiting patiently.

Hiro wondered what the big deal was. Sure everyone wanted to get good grades, but they didn't have to act like it was the end of the world if they didn't (which some students did). It was now his second week at Duel Academy and they had already taken a few "assessments", as their professors had called them.

As usual Hayato was munching on a candy bar, which seemed to be his favorite thing to eat. Hiro pulled out a small red box from his pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a small treat on a stick.

Hayato eyed it curiously. "What's that?" He asked.

Hiro turned to the boy, "Pocky. Want some?"

Hayato eyed the treat warily, "...Is it sweet?" He asked after some time.

Hiro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "This one is." He answered.

Taking the treat, Hayato bit a small piece from it, tasting it, he quickly consumed the rest. "Got anymore?" He asked.

Hiro nodded, pulling out a gray box. "Here, try this one."

Grabbing it, Hayato opened the box, quickly consuming the treat. His face twisted up several seconds later, causing Hiro to snicker. "It's bitter." Hayato said distastefully.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Hiro apologized.

The two turned at the sound of upcoming footsteps, it was Edgar Knight, the self-proclaimed Ace of Osiris Red. "Has the crowd died down yet?" He asked the two boys. Hiro simply pointed to the large mob of students.

Ed sighed, "Guess not."

"Yes! I got an A!" A female voice shouted. Hayato instantly recognized it as his sister's voice.

"Wow...she's pretty." Ed exclaimed, observing the girl who was currently bouncing up and down.

Hayato nearly choked on his candy bar. "Are you alright?" Hiro asked, patting the boy on his back.

As the crowd began to disperse John walked over to his two waiting friends, looking slightly put down. "So...by the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't do so well." Hiro concluded.

John sighed, "I just don't understand the stuff Professor Oda is teaching."

Noticing the black-haired boy, John straightened up, "Who are you?" He asked.

Ed grinned, "I'm Edgar Knight! The Ace of Osiris Red!" He boasted, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

John blinked in confusion for a few seconds before laughing, "Hahahaha! Who is this guy? A friend of yours?" He asked his two roommates.

"Actually...we just met." Hayato replied.

Ed frowned, "What's so funny?"

Hitaki walked over to the group, "Hey Hiro-kun!" She greeted, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Hitaki. I heard you got an A." He said casually.

The girl smirked, "That's right. I checked your name too, A+." She replied.

"Um, hi." Ed said shyly, causing Hitaki to finally notice him. "Oh, your that Osiris Red guy who dueled that other Osiris Red guy a few days ago, right?"

"Hitaki!" A small group of Ra Yellow girls shouted, causing said girl to turn towards them. "I'm coming!" Turning back to the group of boys she winked, "See you around boys."

Ed had a dreamy expression across his face as the girl ran off. Watching Hitaki join up with her friends, Hiro shook his head. "They make those skirts a bit too small, and those uniforms are a little too form fitting."

Ed turned to the boy, "You're probably the only guy in the school who thinks that." He replied. John turned to his white-haired roommate, "You know...he's probably right."

* * *

"By sacrificing my Rapid-Fire Magician (1600/1200), I can summon my Dark Red Enchanter (1700/2200) in attack mode! He gains 600 extra attack points from his special effect and destroys your Cerberus (1400/1400)!" (H: 2000)

Hiro drew a card from his deck, "Sorry John, but by removing my Cerberus from play I revive my Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) from it's ashes and destroy your Enchanter." (J: 0)

John sighed, "Looks like I lose again." He said dejectedly.

Hiro shuffled his deck, "But you are improving, so it's not all bad." Hiro said, trying to cheer his gloomy roommate up.

"I guess your right." John stood up, stretching. Walking over to his bed, he said, "I forgot to ask. How did you two end up in Strategic Analysis 201? That's a second course level class."

"Hiro and I both got perfect scores on the strategic portion of the entrance exams." Hayato replied.

"Well you two are really smart, so I guess that's believable." John reasoned. "So...you and that Hitaki girl, huh?" He asked, looking at Hiro.

Hiro blushed, "What? No, there's nothing going on between us! Nothing at all!"

John laughed, "Man you should see the look you have on your face right now, it's priceless!"

Hiro frowned, "I don't think its that funny."

"But seriously man, I think she likes you. Did you see that wink she gave you? Not to mention she made sure to tell you what your grade was. If I were you I'd definitely date her. Ah, what I wouldn't give to be three years younger." He said.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "You're a perv."

"Well I am an eighteen year old male, what do you expect?" John retorted.

Hiro shrugged, "I don't know...maturity maybe?" He countered.

"You guys done arguing about my sister?" Hayato asked from his bed, lazily opening a pack of Starburst. "Because if you are I would like to get some sleep." The dark haired teen said, sounding annoyed.

Hiro yawned, "I guess it is about that time. We'll have to continue this some other time." Hiro said.

"The conversation?" John questioned.

"No." Hiro said quickly, "Your practice sessions."

"Oh." John replied.

* * *

The students of Deck Construction and Analysis 101 all waited excitedly for their perpetually late teacher, Professor Oyamada. It was a Friday afternoon, and many of the students were anxious to get out of class to enjoy the weekend.

One such student, had his sight set on a pretty girl sitting a few rows above him. That student was Edgar Knight. It had been two days since he had formally met her, but she hadn't said a word to him since then. He knew he wasn't a bad looking guy, so he was sure she wasn't repulsed by his appearance or anything of that nature.

Turning away, the boy looked thoughtful for a moment, _'Maybe I'll just have to work my magic on her.' _He thought to himself.

The door finally swung open, the polite professor entering the room. "Hello class, sorry I'm late. I seem to have lost track of time." Many of the students rolled their eyes at this comment. It was obvious that they had heard this excuse all last week, and most of the current one.

"The good news is that I'm done reviewing the ideal decks that all of you turned in." This caused many of the students to cheer in excitement.

The professor pushed his glasses up, "Now settle down class." The professor said.

Grabbing a remote, he pressed a button on it, causing the projector to come on, showing a picture of a very pretty woman in a flowing dress. "Okay, let's review this deck, one that I found particularly interesting." Several of the male students wolf whistled upon viewing the picture.

Turning, Oyamada sweatdropped. Pressing a button on the remote the projector turned off. "Ah, seems I grabbed the wrong disc. Um, one moment please." He said as he hurriedly left the room. He returned a few seconds later, inserting a new disc into his computer.

As he pressed a button on the remote he said, "For those of you who are curious, that was my wife." This caused many of the male students to whisper to one another, wondering how someone as plain looking as Oyamada could have such a beautiful wife.

A list of cards in a deck someone turned in appeared on the board. "Now, this is the deck I found interesting." After looking at the deck for several seconds a student's hand went into the air. The professor smiled, "Yes?"

Hitaki stood up, "That deck has a lot of monsters in it made famous by the World Class duelist Manjoume Thunder." She answered.

Professor Oyamada nodded his head, "That is correct. This deck intrigues me because not many people are willing to use the Ojama Trio in their decks, not only that, but it uses a different strategy than the several strategies that the famous Manjoume Thunder has implemented over the years."

"Now, can anyone tell me what that strategy is?" Oyamada asks. After some time, Ed raises his hand. "Yes Mr. Knight?"

"It seems to me that it's sort of has a lock-down strategy."

"The professor smiles upon hearing Ed's answer, "That is correct as well. I'm so glad to have such bright students in my class." The kind man commented. "Now, let's move on to a few more that I found intriguing, shall we?"

* * *

The sun shined brightly over the island, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds sang their songs happily as they built their nests. The squirrels scurried up the trees, and the rabbits joyfully bounced around.

Hiro sighed in content as he submerged himself into the hot liquid of the island's hot spring. "Ah, this feels great."

"You said it." John agreed.

"Hayato doesn't know what he's missing." Hiro said.

"You said it." John agreed once more.

Hiro's eyes shot opened as several giggles could be heard off in the distance. Looking slightly confused, he turned to John. "Did you hear something?" He asked.

John shook his head, "No, did you?"

After listening for a few more seconds, Hiro frowned, "Hmmm...guess not."

"The whole point of the hot springs it to release tension, so let's just relax." John said.

Hiro nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right, I must have been hearing things." The two sat their in silence, enjoying the sounds of the bird's song and the feel of the hot liquid all around them.

Once again, giggles were heard, this time, a bit louder.

Hiro shrugged it off as him just hearing things again but his eyes shot open when he heard voices and footsteps nearing. "John...are you sure were on the right side?" He asked warily, turning to the spot his friend was soaking in, only to find it empty.

Hiro looked around frantically, "John?" He looked up just in time to see his friend frantically climbing up the fence that surrounded the springs. "Hey! What about me!?" Hiro shouted at the older boy.

"Every man for himself!" He shouted back as he made it over the fence, making a break for it.

The voices were getting louder and louder and Hiro could tell that they were definitely female. Panicking, Hiro did the only thing his mind could think of, he dove underwater.

Luckily for him he dove underwater just before Hitaki and a few of her friends had arrived. "See, you were just hearing things." One of Hitaki's friends said. Hitaki shrugged, "I guess your right."

The group of girls slipped into the springs, sighing in content as the hot water soothed them.

'_I can't hold out much longer...' _Hiro thought to himself as he struggled to hold his breath a bit longer. Feeling movement in the water Hiro barely managed to avoid bumping into one of the girls' legs.

"Um...did something just move in the water?" One fo the girl's asked.

The girl's began to feel around the hot water, wondering what it was that had moved. _'Why does this have to happen to me?' _Hiro frantically moved to dodge the girl's searching hands.

"Huh? Guess there really wasn't anything there." Another of the girls said.

"Weird."

'_Please leave soon.' _Hiro knew that wasn't likely to happen but holding on to the thought allowed him to hold his breath just a little bit longer.

"Well the whole point of the springs is to relax, so let's just do that." One of Hitaki's friends suggested, the other girls agreeing with her.

With a loud splash Hiro emerged from the water, coughing violently. The girl's screamed, their hands instinctively moving to cover their bodies (not that Hiro could see anything anyway.) Once his coughing fit subsided Hiro was met with glares and eye twitches from the girls.

Hiro sweat dropped, "Um...hi?"

* * *

Hiro was currently sitting down, looking a little frightened. His arms were behind his back, bound by thick ropes. Several of Hitaki's friends, including Hitaki herself, were surrounding him.

"What should we do with him? Isn't he one of your brother's friends?" One girl asked Hitaki.

"Who cares, he was obviously peeping at us, the perv." Another girl said, glaring at the restrained boy. "I say we report him to the principal, I'm sure he'll get in trouble, maybe even expelled!" She said with glee, which Hiro found infinitely more scary than anything he had ever seen in his life.

"He'd definitely deserve it." Another one agreed.

'_I can't be expelled! I've only just started here!' _Hiro thought frantically. "Wait! Listen! It's not what it looks like, I went to the wrong side that's all!" He pleaded.

"Yeah right." Another one scoffed, "You were hiding underwater waiting for us to come out, you can't weasel your way out of this you pervert."

"It's a shame too, you're kinda cute." A smaller girl said.

"W-wait!" Hiro pleaded, he couldn't believe this was happening to him!

As two girls moved to take him away, Hitaki stopped them. "Wait, I've got an idea." She said, the two girls looked to one another, confused, and then back to their friend.

"What if he's telling the truth? He deserves a chance, doesn't he?" She asked.

Hitaki's friends all looked skeptical. Hitaki turned towards the boy who looked liked his life had just been saved. "Okay, here's the deal. You and I duel, if you win, we'll let you off the hook with a warning, if you lose, well I'm sure you know what will happen."

She turned towards her friends, "Are you girls okay with that?"

After several seconds of silence, one girl said, "Fine. Go ahead, but you had better win."

Several minutes later Hiro found himself (still dressed in shorts) standing across the springs, a fully clothed Hitaki on the other side, her friends (all fully dressed as well) standing behind her. "Are you ready?" Hitaki asked the white-haired boy, drawing five cards from her deck. (Hitaki: 4000)

'_As ready as I'll ever be.'_ Hiro thought to himself as he drew six cards from his duel disk, taking the initiative. (Hiro: 4000) "I set one monster and one magic or trap card face-down. Turn end."

"That's it? Alright then, I summon Chrono Magician (1200/1000) in attack mode." A man in a blue robe over blue armor appeared before the girl. "I activate my magician's special effect! He can remove one monster on your field from play for one turn."

"What?" Hiro exclaimed surprised as his monster vanished from the field.

"Now I'll have my magician attack!" Hitaki's monster pointed it's staff at Hiro, chanting quietly. The staff shook violently before it unleashed a beam of yellow light.

Hiro's hand shot over his set card, "My trap card Charybdis, redirects your monster's attack!" A giant whirlpool erupted from the card, absorbing the magician's attack. After several seconds the beam of energy shot out of the whirlpool, headed towards Hitaki.

"I don't think so, my magic card Time Jump skips ahead three battle phases in the future, which means your trap card doesn't touch me, and since it's a new battle phase, my magician can attack once more!" Once again the magician let loose a beam of light, which hit it's mark this time. (Hiro: 2800)

'_There's no way he's going to be able to beat Hitaki. She's the strongest duelist out of all of us.' _One of Hitaki's friend thought to herself smugly.

"Nice try, but I can't be stopped that easily. I set two magic or trap cardS face-down and end my turn." Hitaki said confidently.

As Hiro drew a card from his deck one of Hitaki's newly set card flipped upward. "Time Seal forces you to skip your next draw phase. Also your set monster returns."

The card that had vanished earlier returned in a flash of light. "I summon Mythical Beast Gorgon (1500/0) in attack mode." A hideous woman with snakes for hair appeared next to Hiro's set monster. "I'll have her attack your magician!"

"That's what you think, I activate Negate Attack!" The common trap card produced a powerful barrier which stopped the monster's attack instantly. "I'm sure I don't have to explain what it does."

"My Gorgon's special effect activates, your magician won't be able to activate it's special ability, declare an attack, or switch battle positions. As long as my monster remains no the field, your monster won't be able to do anything." Hiro explained as Hitaki's monster turned to stone.

"I set one magic or trap and end my turn."

Hitaki snagged a card from her deck, "Perfect! I summon my Chrono Negater (1400/1200) in attack mode." A man wearing a red robe over red armor appeared next to the immobilized magician, looking slightly pissed off.

"This monster negates the effect of one face-up monster on the field, of course I'm choosing your Gorgon. Hitaki's monster's hands glowed a bright red as it turned to it's comrade. Touching the monster, the stone was removed from it's body, restoring it to it's normal self.

"Next I activate the continuous magic of Chrono Meter."

"What does it do?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Simple, it increases my monster's attack points by 100 times the number of stars they possess." She explained as her magician's attack points increased to 1500, her Negater's attack points increasing to 1800.

"Now my magician will activate it's effect, sending your set monster out of play for one turn." Hitaki began, her magician making Hiro's set card once again vanish from the field with a blast from it's staff.

"Chrono Negater will attack your Gorgon!" Pulling out it's sword from it's sheath, the monster charged at the hideous woman. With a slash of it's sword the woman fell to pieces. (Hiro: 2400)

"This is as far as you'll go! I activate my trap card, Soul Transfer! When a monster with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name is destroyed I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my hand or deck with the same number of stars as the destroyed monster." Hiro explained as he searched for the card he was looking for.

Finding it, he quickly shuffled his deck and slammed it back into the deck slot of the duel disk "I summon Mythical Beast Cyclops (2100/0) in attack mode!" Appearing before him, a giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in it's hand beat it's chest with it's free hand furiously.

"Turn end. Remember, Time Seal stops you from entering your draw phase this turn." Hitaki reminded her opponent.

Once again Hiro's set monster returned to his field. "I remember, now my Cyclops will destroy your magician!" With a mighty swing of it's club the weaker monster shattered into tiny pixels, finally doing some damage to Hitaki's life points. (Hitaki: 3100)

"Turn end."

Hitaki drew a card from her deck, "I activate the second effect of my Chrono Meter, by destroying it I can special summon a monster with 'Chrono' in it's name from my hand or graveyard, I'm choosing my hand. Chrono Manipulator (2200/2000)!" A woman wearing purple form fitting armor with a white cape attached to it appeared on the field, wielding a scepter.

"This can revive a monster in my graveyard with 'Chrono' in it's name. So welcome back my Chrono Magician." The blue robed magician returned to the field, ready for battle. You know what happens next right?"

Hiro sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Chrono Magician's special ability sends your set card out of play." In a flash of light Hiro's set monster once again disappeared. "Now my Manipulator will attack your Cyclops!" A orb of light burst from the woman's scepter, bringing Hiro's monster down with it. (Hiro: 2300)

"My Negater is up next!" Hitaki declared.

At that moment Hiro slid one of the remaining cards in his hand to the graveyard. "By discarding my Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500) to the graveyard I can reduce the battle damage by your monster to zero." Hiro explained as the blast of energy bounced off his chest harmlessly.

"I still have my Magician." Hitaki reminded him as he was struck in the chest with the monster's attack. (Hiro: 1100) "That's it for my turn." Hitaki finished.

'_It's only a matter of time before Hitaki finishes him off.' _One of Hitaki's friends figured.

Hiro slid a card from his deck. _'If I don't figure something out soon, my stay at Duel Academy will be a short one.' _

"Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more card from my deck." Hiro declared as he brought his hand size up to four card, opposed to Hitaki's one.

The still unknown set monster reappeared on the field. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) in attack mode." Hiro exclaimed as the monster appeared before him. "I activate the spell card Siren's Song, this card destroys one face-up monster on your field, I choose your Manipulator!"

Hitaki's monster groaned in pain before it exploded in a flurry of pixels. "Since I activate a spell card my monster gains 500 attack points." (1900/1400) "Cerberus attack her Chrono Magician!" Hitaki braced herself as her monster exploded as a result of the attack. (Hitaki: 2400)

"Since my monster attacked it's attack points return to their original 1400."

"I set one magic or trap card face-down, turn end." Hiro declared as the representation of the card appeared behind his monsters.

Hitaki drew a card from her deck, "Don't forget, my Chrono Negater can negate the effect of a face-up monster on my turn, so I'm negating your Cerberus' effect to gain attack points when I play spell cards." Hitaki reminded the white-haired boy.

"Now to activate the card I just drew, Monster Reborn! I'm bringing back my Chrono Manipulator(2200/2000)." Hitaki's monster returned, glaring at Hiro. "I'll use her special effect to revive my Chrono Magician(1200/1000) in attack mode." Once again the blue robed monster returned to Hitaki's field.

Hiro groaned, it seemed that no matter how many times he destroyed it, the monster just kept coming back.

"My Chrono Magician's special effect will remove your set monster from the field again." Hitaki says as Hiro's set monster vanishes once more. Hitaki presses on, "Chrono Manipulator, get rid of that mangy mutt!" She orders.

The woman jumps over to Hiro's side of the field, crushing the two-headed dog with a blow from her scepter, taking a chunk of Hiro's life points with it. (Hiro: 300)

"Well, it looks like this duel ends here, sorry Hiro-kun. Chrono Negater, attack!" As the monster began to chant a spell Hiro's arm shot over his set card.

"I activate the trap card Sphinx's Riddle!" A giant monster with the head of a woman and the body of a lion appeared from the card, looking down on Hitaki's monster. "This card works very similar to Ordeal of the Traveler, but it's a bit different." Hiro explained.

"How so?"

"First off, you guess the type of card I'm holding, if you guess right, then I have to discard that card to my graveyard, if you guess wrong, then this card destroys your attacking monster, after either of these events happens, this card is destroyed immediately." Hiro explained.

"Well you only have one card in your hand, so it must be a monster." She reasoned. In an instant the sphinx exploded. Sliding the last card in his hand to his graveyard Hiro smirked, much to the surprise of Hitaki and her friends. "Why are you smiling? I guessed right so that means this duel is over."

Hitaki's monster unleashed a beam of energy that surged towards Hiro. Hiro's graveyard slot began to glow. "Remember when I discarded my Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500) to the graveyard? Well when it's in the graveyard, for one time only, it can negate the attack of my opponent." Hiro explained as a thick mist appeared before him, causing Hitaki's monster's attack to miss.

Hitaki slid the last card in her hand into her duel disk. "I set one magic or trap card and end my turn. That was pretty impressive. But if you could already stop my attack why didn't you do so when my Manipulator attacked?" Hitaki asks.

Hiro drew a card from his deck, his set monster reappearing as a result. "Simple, I wanted the last card in my hand to be sent to the graveyard." He answered.

Hitaki raised a brow in confusion, "Why?"

Hiro smirked, "I remove my Mythical Beast Cerberus from my graveyard in order to special summon my Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) in attack mode." A brilliant bird consisting purely of fire hovered over the springs, screeching.

Hitaki looked surprised, "You knew I was going to guess monster didn't you?"

Hiro nodded, "You're a good duelist, and any duelist would have known that the card in my hand was a monster. Now my phoenix will destroy your Manipulator!" In a blaze of fire Hitaki's monster was incinerated. (Hitaki: 1700)

Having no other cards in his hand, Hiro folded his arms across his chest, signaling the end of his turn.

Hitaki slid a card from her deck. Her set card flipped upward, "Jar of Greed allows me to draw an extra card from my deck." She explained as she did so.

"Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards."

"My Chrono Magician removes your phoenix from play for one turn." The mystical bird vanished as a result of Hitaki's monster's effect. "The spell card Time Redux revives my Manipulator once more." Hitaki explained as the monster once again reappeared.

"It's time to see what that set monster of yours is, Chrono Manipulator, attack!" Hiro smirked as the face-down monster was revealed as Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700). Hitaki frowned as her monster's attack bounced off the powerful defense monster. (Hitaki: 1200)

"Sorry, but my Golem's a bit too strong for your monsters." Hiro commented.

"The spell card Temporal Energy increases my life points by 500 times the number of monsters on my field with Chrono in their names." Hitaki explains as her three monster begin to glow with red energy. The red energy flows into Hitaki, replenishing her life points. (Hitaki: 2700)

"This card will end the duel, Time Bomb!" A giant bomb appeared over the springs, much to the surprise of Hiro. "At the end of your next end phase this bomb will deal you 1000 points of damage. I switch my Magician and Negater to defense mode. Since I've restored my life points to 2700, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to defeat me by your end phase." Hitaki said.

'_She might be right. It all comes down to this final card.' _Seeing the card he just drawn, Hiro quickly went on the move. "I activate my spell card, Point to Point Transfer, I'm transferring the defense points of my Golem to my Phoenix's attack points!"

The Phoenix glowed even brighter as it's attack points increased to 5600. "This duel ends in my victory!" Hiro declared as his monster converged on Hitaki's field, burning away her monster and depleting the last of her life points. (Hitaki: 0)

Hiro sighed as the holographic images faded. "That was an intense duel, we should do it again sometime." Hiro offered, glad that he managed to win.

Before Hitaki could respond one of her friends began to push him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you won now get out of here before we change our minds." She threatened. Not needing to be told twice Hiro quickly complied.

Hitaki watched as the boy ran off. One of her friends walked up besides her. "Something tells me that even if he lost you were going to try and find some way to persuade us not to turn him in."

Hitaki smiled, sometimes her friends knew her a little too well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hitaki is pretty tough, isn't she?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Chrono Magician: Dark/Spellcaster 3/1200/1000

Once per turn this card can remove one monster on your opponent's field from play for one turn. This effect can only be activated during your Main Phase.

_Rumors of the Kaiser's strength reach the ears of Hiro and Hayato. But just how strong is the Kaiser of Duel Academy? Well a certain someone is about to find out..._

_Next time, The Power of the Kaiser!_


	5. The Power of The Kaiser

**Author's Note: Its time to introduce the Kaiser.**

_Perfection is nothing more than a word._

**Chapter Five: The Power of the Kaiser**

It was a rainy Wednesday morning, during the third week of school. "Oh come on! You can't still be mad at me!" A voice sounded through Room 227B of the Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2. The voice belonged to one John Emerson, a third year Ra Yellow student known for his steady losing streak.

"Of course I can! Instead of being a true friend and sticking with me, you ditched me!" Hiro retorted.

Hayato rolled his eyes as the two friends argued, popping a few Skittles into his mouth. It had been this way ever since the incident at the springs, Hayato was glad that he had declined their invitation to go with them, considering how it turned out.

Turning, the boy watched the rain drops fall. The occasional thunderclap drowned out his two roommates bickering. Sitting up, the boy turned to his two roommates, who were still arguing. "Don't you think it's time to get ready for classes?" He asked.

The two turned to the black-haired boy and then back at each other. Hayato swore he could see the sparks flying between them. Sighing, said boy got up from his bed, grabbing a towel and his toothbrush.

'_Might as well go in first.' _As his two friend's bickering only grew louder, Hayato vaguely wondered if everyday was going to be like this one.

For his sake, he hoped not.

* * *

A young man was currently looking outside the window of Duel Academy's principal's office. The rain pattered hard against the pane window, obscuring much of his vision. Turning away from the window, he brought his focus on a woman, who was seated behind a desk.

A woman with purple hair that was cut short on the sides, hanging just past her ears while the back was grown out long was looking back at him, a smile on her face. Her eyes displayed a mischievous motive.

As youthful as the woman looked she was actually in her early fifties. "It's raining rather hard today, isn't it?" Her smile broadened.

"Yes." The teen answered bluntly. "Is there a reason you called me to your office Ms. Taragi?" He asked, he knew the woman well enough that she only called him in her office when something had caught her interest.

The woman took a few stacks of paper from her desk, searching through them. "I have a favor to ask of you." She said, causing the young man to raise a brow, this was definitely something new to him.

Finally finding what she was looking for she handed a sheet of paper to the boy. "I want you to duel this person and report back to me when you have done so." She said.

Taking the sheet, the young man looked at it with disinterest. Looking back at the principal, he said, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is so special about this person?" He asked, not seeing why she would want him to duel a first year student.

"Well...actually, I was asked to do this as a favor to someone." She answered, not exactly answering the boy's question.

"A favor? For whom?"

As the principal spoke the person's name the young man looked mildly surprised. "Well...that is interesting." He said. Looking thoughtful for a moment, he handed the sheet of paper back to the woman.

Turning to leave, Ms. Taragi asked, "So I take it you'll do it?"

He stopped at the door, turning to her slightly, "I'll have to think about it." With that, he opened the door and exited the room.

Ms. Taragi smiled as the door closed, _'Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.' _The ringing of a phone brought her out of her thoughts. Looking slightly confused as to who would be calling at this time, she picked it up.

Answering it, she said, "Hello?" After several mumbles the woman beamed. "I should have known you'd be calling."

The woman listened as the person on the other line spoke. "Yeah I did what you asked me to."

"You know you owe me big time for this, he isn't usually the cooperative type."

She smirked as she heard the person's reply. "Ah, you know me too well. Well I'll keep you updated. Bye." Hanging up, she couldn't help but grin.

* * *

The class of Strategic Analysis 201 was busy working on Professor Fuyuski's pop quiz. Several of the students were mumbling under their breath, something about the difficulty and frequency of the pop quizzes.

The professor himself was busy typing on his computer, though his eyes scanned the room every now and then to make sure no one was trying to cheat. He was given the nickname Hawk-Eyed Fuyuski by many of his students for this very reason.

A knock resounded on the door, causing him, and many of the other students, to look up from what they were doing. Eyeing the students, he said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a blueish black haired young man, wearing a white jacket with blue lining, which meant he was a third year Obelisk Blue student. He was rather tall, being an inch shy of six feet.

His green eyes were trained on Professor Fuyuski. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

The professor looked confused for a moment, but shook it off. "Ah yes, a package came in for you today but somehow it ended up with me." He said as he reached under his desk (his eyes never leaving the students) and pulled out a small black box.

Placing it on his desk, he motioned for the young man to come and take it. Grabbing the small box, he bowed to the man and exited the room. As soon as the door closed the professor stood up. "Time's up, I want everyone to form a line at my desk to turn in their quizzes." The man ordered.

The students all got up from their seats, doing as the man said. Hiro turned to Hayato once they were in line, "Who was that?" He asked, to which Hayato responded with a shrug.

A boy behind them, wearing a yellow jacket, said, "Are you kidding? You two don't know who that was?"

The two boys shook their heads. "No, we're first years, how would we know?" Hayato answered before Hiro could.

The boy looked slightly surprised but quickly shrugged it off. "That was Kazuki Takahasi, third year Obelisk and highest ranked student in the school. He's the Kaiser."

A female student who was in front of Hiro and Hayato who overheard the conversation, turned. "Not only that, but I heard that he got a perfect score on every assignment since he's been here. Not to mention his perfect dueling record. To put it quite simply, he's perfect." The girl swooned.

'_Wow, that's incredible!' _Hiro thought to himself in awe. Turning to gauge Hayato's reaction he wasn't surprised to see that his expression was one of disinterest. _'Nothing ever gets to him.'_

As Hiro turned away Hayato dug into his pocket, pulling out a bag of assorted candy. _'Kazuki Takahashi...perfect? No one is perfect.'_

_

* * *

_Classes were over for the day, and Hayato was currently gazing out at sea. Night had befallen the island and the lighthouse's beacon pierced through the thick fog that formed around the area.

Hayato sighed audibly, his two roommates were still bickering about the incident at the springs and this seemed to be the perfect place to get away from their headache inducing arguments. He certainly hoped the two would work it out soon.

Hayato turned at the sound of footsteps. He was surprised to see the Kaiser himself staring back at him. "Don't you think it's a little late for you to be out here?" He asked sternly. Hayato noticed the sleek royal blue duel disk strapped to his arm.

Turning to face him, he replied, "Unless being the Kaiser of this school gives you special privileges that I'm not aware of...I could say the same thing."

Kazuki smirked for a split second, though Hayato didn't catch it. Hayato raised his hand up to catch a silver duel disk that Kazuki had tossed to him. He looked back at Kazuki, a questioning glance on his face. Looking down at the duel disk itself, he noticed a deck was already inserted into it.

"I stopped by your dorm looking for you...that's your duel disk and your deck." He said.

"Looking for me? For what reason?" Hayato asked.

"Well let's see...I have a duel disk strapped to my arm...and I've just given you yours. You're smart aren't you? What do you think my intentions are?" Kazuki answered.

Hayato frowned as he strapped his own duel disk to his arm, "I'm only a first year Ra Yellow student, I'm hardly at the top of the ladder, why would someone like you want to duel someone like me?" He questioned.

Kazuki's life points flashed on his duel disk as it activated, drawing five cards from his deck he responded, "You ask too many questions, maybe if you impress me enough I'll give you an answer." (K: 4000)

Hayato activated his own duel disk, drawing six cards from his deck. _'If I impress him enough? That's no different from saying that I stand no chance against him...and he's probably right.' _(H: 4000) Looking at the cards in his hand, Hayato began to make his move.

"I summon Warrior of Light (1600/1800) in attack mode. Double Summon allows me to summon my Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) as well." Hayato's two warrior monsters appeared side by side, ready for battle.

"When these two monsters are on the field together they are unaffected by the effects of my opponent's spell or trap cards. I place one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn here." Hayato declared as a representation of his card appeared behind his two warriors.

Kazuki seemed unimpressed as he drew a sixth card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Jewel Sacrifice. By discarding a jeweled dragon from my hand I can destroy all face-up monsters on my opponent's field." He explained as he slid his Crystal Dragon (2500/1900) into his graveyard slot.

"Have you forgotten already? My two monsters are protected from the effects of your spell and trap cards." Hayato reprimanded him.

"I haven't forgotten, next I summon my Crystal Templar(1600/1700) in attack mode." He started, placing the card on his duel disk. A man in crystalline armor and gripping a staff with a curved blade at the end appeared.

"When this card is successfully summoned I'm allowed to special summon Crystal Dragon from my graveyard." Kazuki explained.

'_So that's why he activated Jewel Sacrifice even though he knew it would have no effect on my monsters...'_

Next to the glass covered knight appeared a dragon seeming to be made of glass itself, it's body rigid and pointed.

"The continuous spell Dragon's Trophy allows me to draw a card from my deck for every monster a dragon-type monster on my field destroys. Now my monsters will union together, and my dragon will gain 100 attack points, plus 100 more for each monster on your field." He continued as the warrior mounted the dragon, raising it's attack power to 2800.

"Evil Intentions allows my monster to attack every monster on your field at the cost of it skipping it's attack next turn. Crystal Dragon, attack!" The large dragon folded it's wings around it's body for a minute, it quickly snapped it's wings open, flinging a wall of glass shards at Hayato's two warriors.

Seconds later, Hayato's two monsters fell to the floor, having been shredded by the attack. (H: 1800)

"Dragon's Trophy allows me to draw two cards from my deck since both of your monsters were destroyed by my dragon." Kazuki drew two more cards from his deck, bringing his hand size to four cards.

"I place one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn."

Hayato drew a card from his deck, "I activate my face-down card! Battle Spirit! This card allows me to special summon any monsters that were destroyed in battle the previous turn with halve their stats." Hayato declared as his two warriors returned to the field albeit weaker.

"By sacrificing my two monsters I'm summoning my own dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)!" A large dragon replaced the two warriors, it's wings spreading outward.

Kazuki looked mildly surprised at the dragon's appearance. _'So this is his key monster.'_

"My two warriors have a second effect. When Warrior of Darkness is used to tribute summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gives it the ability to attack twice in a row if it's first attack is successful. And when Warrior of Light is used to tribute summon it, it gives my dragon a 500 attack point boost." Hayato explained as the dragon's attack strength increased. (3300/2400)

"Since I only have one monster on the field your dragon's attack strength is only 2700, attack with Twilight Purge!"

As Hayato's monster charged up it's attack Kazuki's face-down card revealed itself, "I activate Diamond Shield!"

"By decreasing my dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points it negates the activation of your trap card, which means my attack goes through!" Kazuki's monster was engulfed in an orb of light and darkness, though only the warrior was destroyed in the ensuing blast. (K: 3900)

"By sacrificing my Templar, my dragon was spared from destruction and since you Dragon's ability can't be chained, you can't activate it's effect to negate it." Kazuki explained.

"But my dragon has a second attack which means your dragon is next!" Once again Kazuki's dragon was engulfed in the stronger dragon's attack, this time destroying it. (K: 3600)

Placing the last two cards in his hand onto his duel disk Hayato ended his turn. Kazuki drew a card from his deck, "I summon Amethyst Knight (1700/1200)." A warrior in lavender armor for which it was named appeared, spear raised for it's attack.

"He would normally summon Amethyst Dragon from my hand, but since I don't have one in my hand, I can draw a card from my deck instead, but since your dragon is on the field, its just going to negate it."

Hayato's dragon's strength decreased as its effect activated. (2300/1400)

Kazuki continued his turn. "I activate the card I've just drawn, the continuous magic of Impervious Magic Shield. This extremely rare card protects my cards from being negated and cannot be negated itself."

Hayato arched a brow, _'Why didn't he play that first? That way his Amethyst Knight's effect would have worked...'_

Kazuki shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. The answer to your question should be obvious. I needed to weaken your dragon so I summoned my Amethyst Knight."

"So that's why..."

"You wouldn't have thought of doing that, would you? Your way of thinking is too methodical." Kazuki reprimanded the dark haired teen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayato asked.

Kazuki shook his head, _'Knowing who his father is, I thought he would already know this.'_

"I activate the continuous magic of Frontline Base. This card allows me to special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand each turn. I choose Emerald Paladin (1300/200) in attack mode." A figure in shimmering emerald armor, hefting a shield and spear both of pure emerald crystal.

"When summoned I can special summon Emerald Dragon (2400/1400) from my hand to the field in attack mode." A large green dragon, it's back covered with a shell of emerald crystals, appeared.

"Now my two monsters will union!"

The emerald covered man mounted the back of the wyrm's neck. "When combined Emerald Dragon gains 300 attack points and a trample effect." (2700/1400)

Hayato frowned as his opponent's monster increased in strength. "Now my Emerald Dragon, attack with Emerald Burst Stream!" The dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a wave of emerald flames upon Hayato's monster. (H: 1400)

Drawing a card from his deck due to the effect of his Dragon's Trophy, Kazuki says, "Emerald Dragon has an ability itself, when it destroys a monster in battle I can destroy a magic or trap card on your field, I choose the one on the left."

Hayato watched as his set Dummy Marker card, was destroyed. "The card you destroyed was my Dummy Marker. When it's destroyed by an effect, I draw one card from my deck." Hayato explained as he drew a card from his deck.

"My Light and Darkness Dragon has another ability! When it's destroyed I can destroy all cards on my field and special summon a monster from my graveyard, I choose my Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) in attack mode." The bastard sword wielding monster returned, glaring at Kazuki and his monsters.

'_I've managed to survive an extra turn, but if I don't do something he'll finish me off the next.' _Hayato thought to himself as he slid a card from his deck.

'_The set card that was sent to the graveyard due to my dragon's effect was Grave Fusion, if I can get my warrior back into the graveyard I could summon my Warrior of Twilight...'_

"I activate Spell Searcher! By discarding two cards in my hand I can add a spell card in my deck to my hand." Hayato slid the last two cards in his hand to the graveyard.

"The card I've chosen is End to Rivalry, this card allows me to destroy a monster on your field equal to the level of a monster on my field."

Kazuki watched as his Amethyst Knight exploded, leaving him with just his Emerald Dragon.

"My turn ends here." Hayato declared. _'If he doesn't manage to summon a monster and destroys my warrior, I can summon my most powerful monster next turn.' _

Kazuki drew a card from his deck, "Your strategy won't work."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The card that was destroyed due to your dragon's effect was Grave Fusion. You plan on surviving this turn and then using it to summon your Warrior of Twilight next turn, but there won't be a next turn."

Hayato stepped back, surprise that his strategy had been figured out so easily.

"One of the cards you sent to the graveyard in order to use your Spell Searcher was Forbidden Trespassing, had you have used that, you would have another turn to possibly turn the duel around, but instead you decided that this strategy of yours would work."

Looking at the card he had just drawn, Kazuki continued, "I suppose you might have noticed that my deck has a high number of level six and higher monsters in it, you probably thought the chances of me summoning another monster was slim because of that, but you thought wrong. It's like I said, a duelist who only uses his head can never defeat me."

"Jewel Rebirth revives a jeweled dragon in my graveyard, return Crystal Dragon (2500/1900), now both of my monsters will attack and end this duel!" Hayato's field was showered with glass shards and emerald waves as his life point counter read zero.

Kazuki looked down at his duel disk, "400. You were only able to inflict 400 points of damage to my life points."

Hayato fell flat on his butt as a result of Kazuki's fierce attack. "What is it? What is it that I'm lacking?" Never before had he lost a duel as badly as he just did, he needed to know the answer.

Kazuki turned from the boy, "That's a matter that you're going to have to find out on your own." Hayato watched as the older boy walked off, leaving him there.

'_Something I lack...what could that be?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, the Kaiser is named after the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, for those of you who noticed (or didn't.) Most of the cards in Kaiser's deck were created by Time Mage, not me.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Emerald Dragon: Light/Dragon 6/2400/1400

When this card successfully destroys a monster in battle destroy one magic or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

_Ed and Kosuke meet someone more arrogant than Kosuke himself. Not only that, but she's quite the accomplished duelist. Kosuke had better watch out, she seems a bit angry._

_Next time, Artillery Attack!_


	6. Artillery Attack

**Author's Note: Time to introduce another Obelisk Blue character.**

_I think therefore I am._

**Chapter Six: Artillery Attack**

"Hey, where have you been?" Hiro questioned, looking up from his desk, where several papers were splayed across.

Hayato shut the door to the room behind him, making his way over to his bed.

"The Kaiser stopped by earlier, he had a pretty intense look on his face. You didn't do anything to make him mad did you?" Hiro asked, concerned.

Hayato shook his head, "I don't think so, he wanted to duel me."

"Since he asked for your duel disk and deck, I kind of figured that. So how was it? I wish I could have dueled him." Hiro said as an afterthought..

Hayato turned over in his bed, "No offense, but you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say." John commented from his spot on the bed.

Hayato sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a bit upset about losing, that's all."

"Well you shouldn't be, the Kaiser wanted to duel you personally, that must mean you've got some real talent." John said, trying to cheer the boy up, Hiro nodding in agreement.

Hayato closed his eyes, _'Something I lack...I just can't figure out what that could be.'_

_

* * *

_Kosuke awoke to very loud sounds. Looking up with a glare he spotted his two roommates playing their infernal game console, shouting insults at one another. "Hey I'm trying to get some sleep here!" He shouted at the two boys, who either ignored him, or just couldn't hear him because the volume was too loud.

Grabbing his pillow he hurled it at the television to get the two boys attention. The two turned around, glaring at their roommate. "What was that for, you just got me killed!" One of the boys shouted at him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kosuke asked, trying to calm his nerves.

"Um...4:30?" Ed answered.

"Yes that's right. 4:30 A.M., and what time do classes start?" He asked, putting an emphasis on A.M.

"6:30." The other boy replied.

"That's right, which means?"

The two boys looked at one another, and shrugged. "What?" They asked in unison.

Kosuke took a deep breath, as if preparing for something. "It means I have at least an hour left to get some much needed sleep so turn that DAMN GAME OFF NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oi! Are you trying to bust our eardrums or something?" Ed asked, his hands clamped over his ears, a glare tossed in Kosuke's direction.

The three boys all turned to the door as a knock was heard. "Boys, I would very much appreciate it if you keep the noise down to a minimum, I know classes are starting soon but some people are trying to catch up on some missed sleep, including myself. Thank you for your cooperation." Professor Oyamada said from behind the door.

As the professor's footsteps grew distant, Kosuke turned over in his bed, "Idiots." He mumbled.

Ed turned the game console off, much to the boy's dismay. "Guess I'll just have to kick your butt later." He told his roommate.

"No way, I was totally winning before jackass over there launched that pillow." The boy responded.

Kosuke's eye twitched, _'What did I do to deserve being stuck with these idiots!'_

_

* * *

_Kosuke stalked out of class, his ever present frown on his face. He was glad that was his last class for the day, not that he had anything to do afterwards, he didn't have many friends after the way he had lost to the self-proclaimed Ace of Osiris Red, his very own roommate.

He had spent several nights wondering why he had lost and the only conclusion he could come up with is that the boy got extremely lucky, there was no other explanation. He knew he was a better strategist, he was sure of it. His frown deepened as the outcome of the duel played out in his head.

_Ed shrugged his shoulders, "I guess there's no use telling you, I'll just have to show you! Activate, Ancient Rules! This card allows me to special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand!"_

_Kosuke shook his head, "Just as I thought, you're a complete idiot, there isn't a normal monster in the game that can take on my powered up Gilford, your wasting your time."_

"_Rise, the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400+200/2000+200)!" The legendary black dragon emerged in a burst of flames._

_Kosuke shrugs, "So what, it still won't do you any good!"_

"_The spell card Inferno Fire Blast can only be activated when I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on my field, it inflicts 2400 points of direct damage to your life points! Now go my dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" Ed commanded. The black dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that engulfed Kosuke's field, depleting the last of his life points and ending the duel. Kosuke dropped to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face. "How could I lose?"_

Kosuke was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed that he had already exited the school building. Shaking the surprise off, he continued to muse over his dueling record. In his hometown, he had never lost to anyone, so he knew he wasn't a weak duelist by any means.

"Kosuke! Oi, Kosuke!" A voice called out, a voice Kosuke was all too familiar with. Turning around slightly, he was greeted with the sight of Edgar Knight running towards him.

'_What could he possibly want?' _Kosuke vaguely wondered to himself as the black-haired boy came to a screeching halt in front of him.

"Wait up would ya?" Ed said, a bit out of breath.

"What for?" He replied bluntly.

"So I can catch up of course." The boy replied.

"Why would I want you to do something like that?" Kosuke spat, a look of utter disdain on his face.

"Look, we're roommates, right? We're going to be living together for a while, so I figured we should at least try to get along, besides, you look like a pretty lonely guy." Ed commented.

"Being alone is preferable to hanging out with the likes of you." Kosuke responded as he began to walk away from the slightly shorter teen. Much to his annoyance, Ed began to follow after him.

Kosuke abruptly stopped, causing the boy to slam into him, sending both of them face first into the ground. Pushing himself off the ground, Kosuke whipped his head towards Ed. "Why are you following me?"

Ed rubbed his forehead tenderly, "The dorm is in this direction." He replied. "If you hadn't stopped all of a sudden this would have never happened."

"No, if you would have left me alone this would have never happened!" Kosuke retorted.

"Both of you idiots are to blame. This is the reason why Osiris Reds are called drop-outs, because of stunts like this. Now are you going to get out of my way, or am I going to have to make you?" Both teens looked up, an Obelisk Blue student standing above them.

The girl tossed a hand through her black hair, her hazel eyes glaring at the two boys at her feet. Kosuke scowled, not at all bothered that the girl was an Obelisk Blue. "Piss off, I'll move when I'm ready."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Listen drop-out boy, because I won't say it again. Move before I make you move."

Kosuke stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt off his uniform, "You're going to make me move? I'd like to see you try little girl."

"I warned you Osiris drop-out." The girl took extended her left arm, pressing a button on her rather large silver bracelet, it began to expand, unfolding into a sleek sliver duel disk, the initials K.S. on it. "I am Kira Santoryu, I'm going to make sure that you never forget it little man." (Ki: 4000)

Kosuke unzipped his backpack, pulling his duel disk out of it. _'Santoryu? There's no way she could be related to him. I've got nothing to worry about.' _

Strapping his duel disk to his arm, Kosuke smirked. "Defeating an Obelisk Blue student should definitely boost my rank." (Ko: 4000)

Ed stepped back, giving the two duelists a bit more space. _'Santoryu? Kosuke had better hope her last name is just a coincidence.' _Ed thought to himself as the two duelists drew five cards from their respective decks.

Kosuke drew a six card from his deck, taking the first turn. "I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode." A man wearing silver plated armor, a red cape, and wielding two swords appeared before the boy.

"When this monster is normal summoned I can special summon another warrior-type monster from my hand, I choose Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack mode." A woman wearing red armor appeared next to Kosuke's other warrior.

"This monster increases the attack strength of all warrior-type monsters on the field by 400 points." Kosuke explained. { Marauding Captain (1600/400) Command Knight (1600/1900) }

"I set one magic or trap card and end my turn."

Kira drew her sixth card from her deck. "I summon Artillery Dragon LV3 (1500/1200) in defense mode." A reddish orange dragon wearing battle armor appeared before the girl.

"Dragon's Call allows me to special summon a level four or lower dragon-type monster from my hand in face-up attack or face-down defense as long as I have at least one face-up dragon-type monster on my field."

A face-down card appeared next to Kira's monster. "I set two magic or trap cards and end my turn. Your turn drop-out boy, I hope it'll be better than your first." She added.

Kosuke snorted as he drew another card from his deck, "It was good enough to put you on the defensive. I summon another Command Knight (1200+800/1900). Since I've got two out that means all of my monsters gain an 800 point boost, putting each of them at 2000 points."

Ed watched from the sidelines impressed. _'Wow, it looks like since our duel he's thought of some new strategies.'_

"Hmph, I'll destroy every last one of your monsters this turn." Kira said confidently.

"Tch, that's the worst bluff I've ever heard. I activate the magic card Fissure, this card destroys your Artillery Dragon. Heh, so much for him."

Kira looked unfazed as her monster exploded into millions of tiny pixels. "Done yet?"

"Of course not, I'll have my Marauding Captain attack your face-down monster!"

Kira's hand shot over one of her face-down cards, "I activate my Staunch Defender trap card and chain with the instant magic of Transcendent Level Up, this card allows me to remove a LV monster from my graveyard and allows me to special summon that monster's next level!"

A bigger and bulkier version of Artillery Dragon LV3 rose from the ground, glaring at Kosuke as it's stats flashed on Kira's duel disk, (2700/2000). "That thing is a level five monster?" Kosuke asked in disbelief, Ed was thinking along the same lines.

"Since my Transcendent Level Up resolves first, my Staunch Defender is now in effect, all your monsters must attack my leveled up dragon!" Kosuke's three monsters launched themselves towards Kira's stronger one.

"Wait, no!" Kosuke shouted in vain.

"It's too late! Artillery Dragon, counterattack with Artillery Barrage!" An assortment of modern weaponry emerged from the various slots on the monster's battle armor. With a roar a hail of bullets rained down on Kosuke's monsters, easily destroying them. (Ko: 1900)

"Are you done now?" Kira asked smugly.

"I activate my Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Command Knight (1200/1900)." The female warrior returned to the field once more, a worried look on her face.

"I activate Swords of Concealing Light, this switches all your monsters to face-down defense position."

Kira frowned slightly as her monster disappeared beneath the card it came from.

"I set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn." Kosuke declared, not nearly as confident as he was a few moments ago. _'Dammit! I can't let myself be beaten by some girl!'_

Kira shook her head as she slid a card from her deck, "Coward. You think you can hide behind that spell card of yours? I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." Kosuke grimaced as his spell card was torn apart by the power of Kira's.

"This duel ends right here, I flip summon my Artillery Dragon LV5 and Obsidian Dragon (800/2100) in attack mode." A pitch black dragon appeared next to the larger dragon, it's body pitch black in color, it's red eyes were currently trained on Kosuke's field.

"When my two monsters attack, it'll be game over for you! Artillery Dragon, destroy that weakling of a monster!" Once again a hail of bullets rained down on Kosuke's field, ripping through his Knight and decreasing his life points even further. (Ko: 800)

Kosuke signaled to his set card, "Forbidden Trespassing ends the battle phase when I receive an attack, so I haven't lost just yet."

Kira shrugged as she placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, "All you're doing is dragging out this embarrassing display. I hate to say it, but you're a disgrace even to Osiris Red."

"What did you just say?" Kosuke gritted his teeth in pure anger.

"Just take your turn so I can get this over with, I was expecting you to at least make this amusing, but this is just pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic!" Kosuke nearly tore a card from his duel disk, "Pot of Greed!" Swiftly drawing two cards, Kosuke continued his turn. "By discarding one card from my hand Tribute to the Doomed destroys your Artillery Dragon!"

The groans of mummies were heard as a hole opened in the ground. "I don't think so loser, I activate the trap card Attribute Change, this card allows me to change the attribute of any monster on the field to an attribute of my choosing, I choose dark."

"What good will that do you? Your monster is still destroyed!"

"That's where you're wrong, my Obsidian Dragon negates and destroys the effect of spell and trap cards that target a dark attribute monster on my field, and since Attribute Change changed my Artillery Dragon's attribute to dark, he fits the description."

Kosuke frowned as his chance to make a comeback was swiftly crushed. "The card I discarded in order to use Tribute to the Doomed was Repayment of Losses, which means I draw a card from my deck."

Sliding another card from his deck, Kosuke sighed. "I set one monster in face-down defense position. Turn end."

Ed looked back and forth between the two duelists, "Look, I know we're not on the best of terms, but don't give up Kosuke, if you're going to go down you should at least do it fighting!"

Kosuke turned to the black-haired boy, "Shut up! I can handle this without your support, idiot!"

"Oi! I was just trying to help!" Ed shouted back.

Kira snagged a card from her deck, "Are you two done arguing yet?"

"Just take your damn turn." Kosuke snarled.

"In a hurry to lose huh? Fine, Artillery Dragon attack his face-down monster!" Several of the dragon's weapons emerged from the slots of it's armor. A hail of bullets once again bombarded Kosuke's field.

When the smoke cleared a warrior wearing green armor and sporting blonde hair was kneeling defensively in front of Kosuke. "This is Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200). This card is not destroyed as a result of battle against a monster with 1900 or more attack points."

"Tch, I switch my Obsidian Dragon to defense mode. You may have managed to save yourself this turn, but my dragon's special ability activates. When it battles a monster in defense position, I can level it up at my end phase. Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300)."

Artillery Dragon's skin turned to a gray tint. It's body expanding with it's battle armor, it roared and flexed it's muscles as giant wings grew from it's back.

"It's only a matter of time before I finish you off, my new dragon has the special ability of sacrificing a monster and dealing half of it's attack points as damage to your life points at the cost of not being able to attack."

Kosuke drew another card from his deck. _'Dammit! I can't believe this is happening! No matter how hard I try to destroy it her monster only grows stronger!' _

Kosuke looked at the card he had just drawn, _'Finally, I might be able to do something with this!'_

"I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards." He slid three cards from the top of his deck. "Now I have to discard two." Sliding two of the three cards in his graveyard slot, another card slid from his deck.

"One of the cards I discarded was Repayment of Losses, which lets me draw another card."

"Now I activate the spell card Hyper Refresh! This card doubles my life points if the combined attack points of the monsters on your field exceed my life points." A green glow enveloped Kosuke's body as his life points received a much need boost. (Ko: 1600)

"When this is the only card in my hand I can normal summon it to the field, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100). A blue armored man riding a horse appeared next to the elf warrior, two spears in it's firm grip.

"Now I'll attack your Obsidian Dragon! Swift Strike!" The horse riding knight tossed a spear over to Kira's field, which pierced her black dragon and destroyed it.

"In response to my monster's destruction, I'm activating my Jar of Greed trap card." Kira declared as she drew a card from her deck as a result of the card's effect.

Drawing another card from her deck, Kira looked bored. "I'll attack your Swift Gaia." The huge dragon bounded over to the horse riding knight, lifting it's giant hand into the air. Kosuke cringed as his monster was crushed in the ensuing attack. (Ko: 800)

"I activate the spell card Artillery Barrage, by removing a monster with Artillery Dragon in it's name from my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your field." Artillery Dragon LV3 slid from Kira's graveyard slot, which she pocketed.

Kosuke grimaced as another hail of bullets assaulted his Guardian, effectively destroying it and leaving him defenseless.

"I'm not going to lose, I activate Treasure of Slashing Life! This card lets me draw five cards from my deck." Drawing five cards, Kosuke continued to explain the effect of his card. "The drawback is that I'll have to discard every card in my hand five turns later."

Kira put a hand on her hip, "I don't think I have to tell you that the duel won't last much longer, do I?"

Kosuke frowned, "That's because I'm going to win soon. I summon Command Knight (1200+400/1900)." Kosuke's third Command Knight appeared before him, a stern look on the female warrior's face.

"Double Summon allows me to summon again, this time I choose Exiled Force (1000+400/1000) in attack mode."

A band of pissed off looking warriors appeared, their anger directed at Kira's monster. "By sacrificing this monster I can destroy one monster on the field, your monster." The warrior in the middle raised his sword over his head, which seemed to be some sort of signal.

With a yell they charged at the dragon, which began swatting some of the warriors into oblivion with it's massive claws. "I'm not about to let my monster die so easily, I activate the effect of Dragonic Knight (2800/2300) in my hand. When the effect of a monster on my opponent's field activates an effect that destroys cards I control, I can send those targeted cards to the graveyard in order to special summon it to the field."

A humanoid dragon in sterling silver armor replaced Artillery Dragon. It was armed with a sword and shied, which was also silver.

'_Dammit! I could have won in this turn!' _Kosuke briefly thinks to himself. "I equip my Command Knight with Axe of Despair, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, and Lightning Blade!" Kosuke declares as he slams all three cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

"This brings my monster's attack points up to 4200, now destroy her Dragonic Knight!" Kira watched in shock as Kosuke's monster ran charged towards her own, with a spinning slash, her dragon warrior fell to pieces. (Ki: 2600)

"My turn ends." Kosuke said, a smirk on his face.

Kira's eyes had a look of intense fury. "How dare you inflict damage to my life points Osiris trash! That's it! I'm done playing with you, I'm going to crush you where you stand!"

Kosuke shook his head, "Admit it, you've lost, there's no way this draw will make a difference."

Kira whipped a card from her duel disk, Ed could have sworn he saw a pulse of energy from the card she had just drawn, but he shook it off as a part of his imagination. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

Drawing two more cards, Kira continued, "Heavy Storm destroys all of your pathetic equip cards!" A powerful storm erupted from the spell card, destroying Command Knight's equipped Axe of Despair and Lightning Blade.

"Fusion Sword Murasame Blade can't be destroyed by cards that destroy spell cards." Kosuke said, glad that at least one of his equip cards survived.

Ignoring that bit of information Kira pressed on, "I activate Emergency Supply, when this is the only card in my hand I can send it to the graveyard to draw two more cards from my deck."

Snatching two more cards from her deck, Kira grinned ferally. "I activate Monster Reborn! Return Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000)!"

With a mighty roar, the powerful level five dragon returned to Kira's field, baring it's razor sharp fangs at Kosuke's weaker monster. "This card will end this duel! I equip my dragon with Artillery Cannon! This card can only be equipped to an Artillery Dragon, it increases it's attack points by 100 times the number of stars it has, and since my monster is a level five, that's 500 extra attack points!" (3200/2000)

"Artillery Dragon, attack with Artillery Cannon!" The dragon's chest plate opened, a giant cannon slowly emerging from it.

With a mighty roar, the cannon fired an intense re energy beam towards Kosuke and his monster. Kosuke braced himself as the blast seemed to negate his monster from existence rather than destroy it. (Ko: 0)

Kosuke fell to his knees as the last of his life points drained away. _'I can't believe it, I've lost. I've lost again!' _

Ed blinked in confusion, wondering why Kira's dragon hadn't disappeared once the duel had ended.

Kosuke looked up, surprised to see Artillery Dragon looking down on him, it's chest cannon still extended from it's chest. "What's going on?" He asked, just as confused as Ed was.

"Artillery Cannon has another effect, by halving the attack of the monster it's equipped to, it can attack twice in a battle phase. I told you I was going to make you suffer, Artillery Dragon, fire!"

Kosuke's eyes widened in surprise as the cannon began to glow.

"Stop it! The duel is already over!" Ed shouted.

"The duel isn't over until I say it's over!" Kira responded.

Kosuke screamed in pain as the cannon's energy beam fired upon him at point blank range, even though it was only simulated pain, he could feel his conscious slipping away from him.

Once the attack subsided, Kira's dragon finally dispersed. Ed ran over to Kosuke's unconscious body. "Oi! You went too far with that last attack, you're going to have to answer to me now!"

Kira walked away from the boy, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be giving another low class duelist the honor of dueling against me today." She sneered. Without another word, she left the two boys in the middle of the path.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kosuke just can't seem to catch a break, can he?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Artillery Dragon LV7: Wind/Dragon 7/3100/1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Artillery Dragon LV5. During your Main Phase you can tribute one monster on your side of the field to inflict half of that monster's attack points to your opponent's life points. If this effect is used this monster can't attack. If you use this card's effect you can tribute this card to Special Summon one Artillery Dragon LV10 from your hand or deck at the end of your turn.

_Fighting for justice, fighting for peace! This is the path that this young man has chosen. With his good looks and dueling skills, he's a definite favorite among the students of Duel Academy. Seems someone is a little jealous..._

_Next time, The Blue Bomber!_


	7. The Blue Bomber

**Author's Note: Well, time to introduce our next Obelisk Blue character.**

_A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him._

**Chapter Seven: The Blue Bomber**

"Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) attack directly for the win!" The giant bird consisting of fire let out a screech as it unleashed a wave of flames upon a boy wearing a yellow blazer.

As the holograms faded Hiro walked over to his fallen opponent, extending his hand to him. The boy looked hesitant for a second, but accepted. Hiro pulled the boy to his feet. "Thanks for the duel."

The boy gave Hiro a weak smile and walked away from him, pushing through the crowd that was gathered around the two duelists. John walked over to Hiro and grabbed his arm, raising it into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen that was Duel Academy's own White Lightning in action!" He proclaimed.

People began to whisper amongst themselves upon hearing John's declaration, while others began to leave, having already gotten wind of another duel in progress.

Hiro sweatdropped, "White Lightning? What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

As the crowd finally began to disperse Hayato walked over to his two friends, munching on a candy bar as usual. "You don't know?" He questioned.

Hiro's look of confusion did not fade.

"There are some students who gain titles for themselves. For example, John's title is Ra Reje-" Hayato was cut off as John placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh. He doesn't need to know that." He whispered to the dark haired boy.

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment. During the entire month he had been at Duel Academy, he had participated in several duels, all of which he won, besides his duel against Hayato, which he figured didn't really count since he wasn't using his own deck at the time.

"Hmmm, I've only been here for a month, I think it's a bit too soon for me to go around calling myself White Lightning." Hiro decided after some time.

"But it is a cool title, don't you think?" John questioned.

Hayato took a rather large bite of his candy bar. "Better than Ra Reje-" Hayato was once again cut off as John placed his hand over his mouth.

Hiro shook his head, sometimes he just didn't understand his roommates.

* * *

The students of Deck Construction and Analysis 101 shuffled out of the classroom as the bell signaling the end of class sounded. Hitaki twirled a strand of her hair as she waited for the line to the door to move, oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her.

That someone was Edgar Knight, self-proclaimed Ace of Osiris Red. _'Okay, today's the day. Today's the day Hitaki Aono becomes my girlfriend.' _The boy thought to himself confidently. He knew his plan was sure to work. He would walk over to her, introduce himself, tell a few jokes, and then bam! She'd fall head over heels for him.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be that easy, but he didn't really have any experience with girls, what he did know was what he saw in movies, which he figured would be good enough. If not, well, he'd just have to improvise. He was good at that...usually.

As Hitaki exited the room Ed followed closely behind her, going over his plan in his head a few times to get ready. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Hitaki tripped, heading face first to the floor beneath her. He reached out to catch her but missed by a mere inches.

Hitaki closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would come when landing face first but found herself pressed against a very strong chest instead. Opening her eyes, she found that the chest belonged to a very handsome young man, who was currently gazing down at her.

He gently placed her on her feet. Hitaki looked up at the older and taller teen. The guy who had saved her from a painful fall was two or three inches away from being six feet tall, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform that consisted of a uniform top styled as a trench coat.

His short hair was a deep blue, as well as his eyes. He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth. Hitaki merely stared in awe at the young man before her.

"T-thanks." Somehow she had been saved by the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She could feel the heat rising to her face. "I'm...H-Hitaki A-Aono." She sputtered.

"Glad to be of help." The boy replied. "I'm Kai Hideki." He bowed to her, "I wish I could say more, but I have to be on my way." With those words, the handsome young man sprinted off, leaving a love struck Hitaki behind.

"Bye." She waved to his retreating form, sighing happily. Several other female students who had watched the whole scene unfold had the same dreamy expression on their faces as well, waving their goodbyes.

Ed frowned, _'I don't believe this! Who does this guy think he is?! Here I am, working up the courage to finally talk to her, and some guy comes and sweeps her off her feet in no time flat! This guy isn't going to get away with this!' _Ed thought to himself angrily.

* * *

The last class of the day had finally ended and Hiro found himself standing in front of Professor Fuyuski, a confused expression on his face. "I would like your assistance with something." The professor said, looking through one of the drawers in his filling cabinet.

"I'm going to be grading papers." Fuyuski stated, motioning to two stacks of papers, one which was much larger than the other by at least six inches. "I need you to input the grades into the computer. I'll also need you to file them."

Hiro sweatdropped, looking at the two stacks, he hoped the smaller stack was his. Looking back to the professor, his question was answered. "The larger stack is yours."

Hiro sighed as he picked up the larger stack. Sitting down at the small table next to the professor's desk he grabbed at the corner of the first paper only to feel it pull back, which meant it was several pages instead of one.

Glancing at it, Hiro realized that it was at least fifteen or more pages thick, even single spaced. _'Who could have written all this?' _Hiro thought to himself in disbelief. He looked at the paper more closely, checking the title and the name of the student who had written it.

"The Effectiveness of An Elemental Hero Deck." He stated out loud as he read the title. Looking underneath the title Hiro found the student's name. "Kai Hideki. Whoever this guy is, he must be something else." Hiro muttered.

"What was that?" Fuyuski asked from his desk.

Hiro turned to him, "Um nothing. I was just surprised about the length of a report, that's all." He answered.

Fuyuski nodded, "Ah. You must mean Kai Hideki. He is quite a unique student. It's no surprise that he is the second highest ranked student in this school." He replied.

Hiro looked back down at the thick report in his hand. _'Second highest ranked student in the entire school?' _His eyes widened once he noticed something he hadn't before. _'This is for a level 401 class?! But he's only a second year student! Since Duel Academy is only a three year school, even third years are lucky enough to get into one or two classes in the 401 range. There must be some really incredible duelists here.'_

Looking over to the computer, Hiro pulled up the file pertaining to the class. He was surprised to see only ten names on the list, only one of which he recognized. "Kazuki Takahashi, Kai Hideki, Sakura Inoue..." He trailed off.

Looking at the numbers next to the student's names his surprise faded. "Well it makes since that the top three students in the school are in such a class.'

Hiro turned to the professor, _'He teaches dueling classes on all four levels, he must be an incredible duelist.' _Turning away from the man, he shook his head. _'If I keep letting myself get distracted I'll never get anything done.' _And with that thought in mind, Hiro finally got to work.

* * *

Ed peeked behind a tree, he was currently stalking his prey, watching as he helped a turtle that had fallen on it's shell get back on it's feet and prying a twig from the foot of a rabbit. Smiling, the young man went on his way, Ed following closely behind.

Stopping by a nearby pond, Kai turned around. "How long do you plan on following me?" He asked.

'_What? How did he know I was following him?' _Ed wondered briefly. Peeking through a bush, he saw that Kai was staring right at him from his spot near the pond. _'Whoa, he even knew exactly where I was hiding?'_

Stepping out of the bush, Ed frowned.

Kai seemed relieved, "For a minute there I thought you were another one of my fangirls stalking me." His look of relief quickly faded, "Wait, don't tell me you're a fanb-"

A vein throbbed on Ed's temple. "Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." He warned.

Kai once again looked relieved. "Okay, so that's not it. I'm glad. But I have to ask, why are you following me?" Kai questioned.

"Kai Hideki, I challenge you to a duel!" Ed's duel disk slid into position, his deck locked into place as well. The life point counter lit up, and he drew five cards, glaring at the handsome Obelisk Blue standing a few feet away from him. (E: 4000)

"You look a little upset." Kai pointed out, observing the boy's facial expression.

"Well of course I am. You see, there's this girl I've had my eye on for some time and now she's fawning all over you. I'm not about to sit by and do nothing! So start up your duel disk and draw!" Despite Ed's anger, Kai seemed amused.

Pressing the button on the brace on his arm, Kai's duel disk expanded and he slipped his deck into the holder. "Don't get me wrong, I'm always up for a duel, but how exactly is this going to help your situation?" (K: 4000)

Ed looked confused for a moment before answering, "Um...it'll make me feel better?" He answered, now that he thought about it, he really didn't know. Even if he did win it wouldn't change the fact that Hitaki liked this guy.

Drawing a card from his deck, he steeled his resolved. "Look, stop trying to confuse me."

Drawing five cards from his deck, Kai said, "I don't really like meaningless conflicts, but I accept your challenge."

Ed placed one of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk, "I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode!" A creature with a spear shaped nose, from which it got it's name, appeared before the boy.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Ed finished as he placed two of the remaining five cards in his hand unto his duel disk, ending his turn.

Kai drew a card from his deck, "Pretty impressive opening move." He complimented. "Now, it's time for me to summon the card which earned me the title of the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy!" The handsome young man declared.

"Blue Bomber?" Ed repeated.

"Since you're a first year, I'm not surprised you don't know of my title." Kai responded as he held up a monster card. "So I think this card will be perfect for your first impression of me. I summon Megaman X (1800/1500) in attack mode."

A humanoid encased in blue armor appeared before the young man. One of it's arms seemed to be some sort of cannon, it looked at Ed's monster sympathetically. "This is my signature monster, Megaman X, the reluctant hero who fights for peace and justice, also known as the Blue Bomber." Kai explained.

"I've never heard of such a card." Ed replied, observing the monster before him.

"Well this card is actually based off a rather old video game franchise made by a company named Capcom. A few years back Industrial Illusions came out with a series of cards that were based on video game franchises, most duelists only saw them as novelty cards, so they aren't widely used." Kai explained.

"Well, that's enough of the history lesson, I equip my monster with Double Buster, this card gives my monster a 200 attack point boost and allows my monster to attack twice if it's first attack is successful." Kai explained as the blue armored man's other arm became a cannon, it's attack point counter rising to a solid 2000.

Kai looked at Ed's two set cards. "Let's see what you have waiting in store for my hero, Megaman X, attack with a charged Buster Shot!" Holding out one of it's cannons, Megaman X began to glow a light blue, then green, and finally purple.

A blast of plasma energy erupted from it's cannon, slamming into Ed's monster and destroying it. (E: 3900)

Ed motioned to his set card, "I activate my trap card, Dragon Rebirth. This card allows me to special summon a dragon-type monster in my graveyard that was destroyed during battle this turn in defense mode." Ed explains as his Spear Dragon returned to the field, it's wings folded in front of it defensively.

Kai smirked, "Megaman X's special ability activates, when it destroys a monster in battle, it gains the defeated monster's special ability. Which means he now can deal damage through defense. Megaman X, attack with Spear Shot!"

Megaman X lifted it's second arm, a spear erupted from it's cannon, piercing Ed's monster and destroying it once more, taking a large portion of Ed's life points with it. (E: 1900)

As Megaman X crouched defensively thanks to it's new effect, Kai continued his turn. "I set one magic and trap card face-down and end my turn for now." Kai declared, leaving him with three cards in his hand.

'_I hate to admit it, but this guy is good. I'll have to go all out from the very beginning.' _Ed thinks to himself as he draws another card from his deck. "I summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in defense mode." A man wearing skeletal armor and a cape emerged on the field.

"Now I reveal my face-down card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, when Lord of Dragons is on the field, I'm allowed to special summon two dragon-type monsters from my hand." The caped man grabbed the dragon shaped flute and began to play a soft melody on it.

"Now I special summon Cave Dragon (2000/100) and Des Volstgalph (2200/1700) in attack mode." The two dragons appeared next to the man as he played the last note of the soft melody.

"Next up is Pot of Greed." Drawing two more cards, Ed smirked upon seeing what the two cards were, Thunder Dragon and Polymerization. "Since I activated a spell card, my Des Volstgalph gains 200 attack points until the end of this turn." (2400/1700)

"By discarding Thunder Dragon (1600/1500) from my hand, I can add two more Thunder Dragons from my deck to my hand." Ed slid the named card into his graveyard slot. His duel disk churned and spat out the two cards that were described on the discarded card's text.

"Polymerization fuses the two Thunder Dragons in my hand, creating Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2100) and since I've activated another spell card, my Des Volstgalph gains another 200 attack point boost!" (2600/1700)

The two-headed dragon emerged from the fusion vortex that had formed, roaring fiercely. "So, how do you like my army of dragons?" Ed asked.

"That's definitely one of the better rushes I've seen. It's even more impressive since they're dragons and not the usual warrior monsters that are used in these type of strategies." Kai commented.

His eyes roaming over each dragon on Ed's field, Kai says, "So you're going for quantity over quality huh? You do know that in this case, quality will win out."

Ed snorted, "My dragon's will end this duel here and now, Cave Dragon, you're up first!" Ed ordered.

Liquid metal encased Megaman X, which Ed' dragon bounced off of, much to his surprise. "What the heck?"

"I activated my trap card, Shock Buffer. This card equips to my monster this turn and protects it from being destroy ed through battle, and since it's in defense mode, I won't take any damage from any of your other attacks as well." Kai explained.

Ed pouted as he ended his turn, he was so sure that he had won, '_He used Spear Dragon's special ability to not only deal me damage, but to protect himself as well. This guy might actually be better than me...' _Des Volstgalph's attack points returned to their original 2200.

Kai slid a card from his deck, "I have to say, you're really good for an Osiris Red. You're definitely good enough to be in Ra Yellow in my opinion."

"Don't think complimenting me will make me go easy on you." Ed replied.

"I wouldn't want you to, if you did this duel wouldn't be much fun. Since your Des Volstgalph's effect only applies to normal and quick-play spell cards, it won't be gaining any attack points from the next two cards I'm about to play."

"I activate the continuous spell card called Effect Purge, this card allows me to remove any effect that Megaman X has acquired, I choose to get rid of Spear Dragon's effect. While I'm at it, I'm switching him to attack mode." The armored hero stood up from it's defensive stance.

"Next I activate a equip spell card, Buster Upgrade. This card gives my Megaman X a 500 attack point boost and the ability to deal damage through defense." Kai explained as his monster's attack strength increased to 2500.

"Now, I think it's time you met another one of my monsters, when Megaman X is face-up on my field I can special summon this next monster, Zero (2100/1800)." A red armored man with long blonde hair appeared next to Megaman X, a green saber in his firm grip.

"Now Megaman will attack your Des Volstgalph!" A blast of plasma based energy slammed into the dragon, toppling it and shattering it into a million pieces. (E: 1600)

"Since your Lord of Dragon's special ability stops my monster from gaining your dragon's effect, I won't be able to gain it's ability to deal 500 damage when it destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard, but what I can do is destroy your Lord of Dragons, X, attack!"

Another blast of energy erupted from the monster's cannon, vaporizing the monster. "Since Buster Upgrade allows my monster to deal damage through defense, you take damage equal to the difference between X's attack and your monster's defense." Kai explained. (E: 200)

"I'm not done yet though, Zero attacks your Cave Dragon!" The red armored man charged at the green dragon, in one swift motion, the dragon fell and exploded. (E: 100)

"Since X destroyed your Lord of Dragons, X gains it's effect, so I'm using my Effect Purge to get rid of it. I set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn." Kai said confidently.

Ed snagged a card from his deck, _'Okay, I've only got 100 life points left while pretty boy has a full 4000. Man am I glad no one is here to witness this.' _Ed thought to himself. "My Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon will attack your Megaman X!" Ed declared as the monster charged up it's attack.

"The trap card Shift switches your attack target to Zero." Kai explained as his face-down card flipped upward. Zero jumped in front of the blast's path, taking the attack for the blue armored man. (K: 3300)

Ed noticed that Kai's remaining monster looked visibly upset. "Hey, what's up with your monster?" He asked.

"X and Zero have gone on many missions together throughout the Megaman X video game series, of course he'd be upset, his best friend just took the fall for him." Kai informed his opponent. "Neither I or X are going to take this lightly."

Ed frowned, he suddenly felt like attacking wasn't the best choice he could have made. "I um...set one magic or trap card face-down and end my turn." He finished.

Kai slid a card from his deck, "I activate Treasure From Heaven, this card allows both players to draw from their decks until they both have six cards in their hands." Since neither duelists had any cards in their hands, they both drew six cards from their decks.

'_Hmmm...mostly monsters.' _Kai mused to himself, looking over his new hand. "I activate the spell card Charged Buster Shot, this card allows my monster to destroy one face-up monster on your field." X pointed his cannon at Ed's two-headed dragon.

A large purple wave of energy issued from the cannon, incinerating Ed's monster and leaving him with just a set card to protect himself. "I activate my trap card, A Sacrifice Not In Vain! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed in anyway, I gain that monster's attack or defense points as life points." Ed explained as his life point counter began to rise. (E: 2900)

"Nice save, but X can still attack." X fired off another shot, Ed braced held up one of the six cards in his hand as the blast surged towards him.

"By discarding Kuriboh (300/200) from my hand the battle damage I receive from your attack is reduced to zero." Ed explains as the blast sails past him harmlessly.

"You managed to avoid losing again, that's some luck you've got there." Kai commented. "I summon Reploid Defender (0/2500) in defense mode." A large bulky robot appeared next to the blue armored man, crouching defensively.

"My turn ends here."

Ed drew a card from his deck, ready to make his comeback, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) in attack mode." A small red egg appeared on the field, a small black dragon's head was peeping through the crack that ran along the top of it.

"By sacrificing this card, I can special summon the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) from my hand!"

Kai looked at the dragon, impressed, "Not many copies of this card exists."

"I'm not stopping here, by sacrificing my dragon, I can special summon it's ultimate form, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode!" The black dragon roared as it emerged from the card, fixing Kai's monster with a cold glare.

"This monster gains 300 attack points for every dragon-type monsters in my graveyard, since I have eight dragon-type monsters in my graveyard, my monster's attack strength increases to 4800!" Ed informed his opponent.

Kai whistled, once again impressed by his opponent, "That's a lot of attack points."

"Now my monster will attack your Megaman X!" Ed ordered, his dragon opening it's maw as a result.

"My Reploid Defender's special ability activates, forcing your dragon to attack it instead." Ed's dragon unleashed a wave of flames upon the bulky monster, burning it away into ashes.

Ed frowned, _'There goes my chance to deal some real damage.' _He thought glumly.

Looking at the three remaining cards in his hand, Ed grinned, they were Negate Attack, Draining Shield, and Trap Jammer. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn." He delcared.

"Okay, my draw. I'm activating the card I've just drawn, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." Kai swiftly draws two more cards.

"Now I'll activate one of those cards, Giga Attack! This card can only be activated when Megaman X is on the field. At the cost of X's attack I choose between two effects, destroy all spell and trap cards on my opponent's field, or all of my opponent's monsters, I choose the first one."

X raised his cannon into the air, unleashing a volley of shots. Several seconds later the orbs made of plasma rained down on Ed's field, destroying his set cards, leaving him with only his dragon.

'_It's fine, there's no way he can take down my monster, especially since his monster can no longer attack.' _Ed reassured himself.

"Now I'm sacrificing Megaman X for one of his upgraded forms, Force Armor X (2400/2100)." Ed watched as several pieces of armor surrounded Kai's monster. One by one the pieces of armor attached to X, until his new form was complete.

"This is one of X's many upgraded forms, one of it's effects is that it retains any equip spell cards X might have had on him." Kai explained as his monster's strength increased to 3100.

"This version of X however, cannot make a direct attack, so it won't be able to use Double Buster's second effect. Now I'll discard my Reploid Technician (500/500) from my hand in order to add an equip spell card from my hand."

Kai slid the named card into his graveyard slot. "The card I've chosen is Zero's Saber. This card can only be equipped to Megaman X and only if Zero is in the graveyard. Since Force Armor X is treated as Megaman X, I can equip this card to him."

X swung his new saber around a few times, as if testing it out. "Zero's Saber increasing X's attack strength by 1000 points." (4100/2100) "I told you destroying Zero would come back to haunt you." Kai said.

"But your monster's current attack strength is only 4100, it's not strong enough to defeat my monster in battle." Ed replied.

"I'm getting to that, I activate the quick-play spell card Sharp Shooter, this card allows me to switch a monster on your side of the field's battle position to whichever has the lowest stat. Since your dragon's defense points are lower than it's attack, it's switched to defense position." Kai explains as Ed's dragon takes on a defensive stance.

'_Darn, with his Buster Upgrade he'll be able to deal me damage through defense, but I'll still have 800 life points left.' _Ed thought to himself briefly.

"I've got some bad news for you, any battle damage that Force Amor X inflicts to my opponent is doubled, hence his name."

"W-What?" Ed sputtered in surprise.

"Time to end this duel, Force Armor X attack his dragon!" In a burst of speed X dashed over to Ed's monster, lifting it's saber upwards, the dragon fell in twain as Ed's life points dropped to zero. (E: 0)

As the holograms faded, Kai smirked, "Thanks, that was a fun duel." The two duelists turned as they heard nearby shouting. A pack or teenage girls were rushing towards the two, hearts in their eyes.

"Uh-oh, looks like they've found me again." Kai said.

As the mob of fangirls neared Kai turned away. "Sorry, but I've got to go." With those final words he sprinted off, leaving Ed to be trampled as the fangirls chased after him.

'_Some guys just get all the luck.' _Ed thought to himself, wincing.

* * *

**Special Disclaimer: Because I think it's necessary, I don't own anything copyrighted by Capcom.**

**Author's Note: Well, was this chapter what you were expecting?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Force Armor X: Earth/Machine 6/2400/2100

This card's name is treated as Megaman X while face-up on the field. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing one face-up Megaman X on the field, any cards equipped to Megaman X are transferred to this card. This card cannot attack the opponent directly. Any battle damage this card inflicts to the opponent is doubled. Any battle damage this card receives is halved.

_A party is being held at Duel Academy. Many of the students have their eyes on their crushes. One girl in particular has caught the attention of the male students._

_Next time, The Beauty of Duel Academy!_


	8. The Beauty of Duel Academy

**Author's Note: Well, let's keep things rolling shall we?**

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._

**Chapter Eight: The Beauty of Duel Academy**

The teachers of Duel Academy were currently gathered together in one of the various conference rooms set up throughout the school. They had all been called together by the principal for this meeting rather suddenly, so they were obviously curious as to why.

Sitting at the far end of the room was the principal herself, an air of youthfulness surrounded her, though it was a known fact that she was in her early fifties among the staff and a select few students. "Well it seems everyone is here." She said, her eyes scanning over the room to make sure her claim was true.

Professor Fuyuski nodded, "Indeed."

Ms. Taragi cleared her throat. "The reason I called you all here is because I have a proposal." She stated. Many of the teachers had a look of confusion on their faces, this was obviously something they were not expecting.

"What kind of proposal?" Professor Oyamada asked.

"A party." The principal responded.

"A party? And when would such an event be held?" A bespectacled man asked, wearing a fancier version of the Obelisk Blue uniform.

"In five days." Taragi answered.

"Five days? That doesn't give us enough time." Professor Haji, the youngest of the teachers, commented, furrowing his brow. "Besides that, the school budget is currently directed at expanding the dorms for next year."

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll take care of the cost, it won't be a big event anyway, just a little something for the students to enjoy." Taragi countered. "They probably need it."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." A female teacher spoke up, supporting the principal. "The students have just started to adapt to school life. No doubt their feeling a bit overwhelmed, especially those who managed to get into any of your advanced classes." She said, looking at Professor Fuyuski. "This would be a great way to lighten their spirits."

"Well, how about we take a vote?" Oyamada suggested.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright then, everyone for, raise your hand." One by one hands went into the air until everyone's hand was raised, except for Professor's Haji and Fuyuski.

Frowning slightly, Professor Haji raised his hand as well.

"Come on Fuyuski, everyone else is for it, you might as well raise yours as well." Taragi teased.

Fuyuski scowled, "It's obvious that the majority is for this event, the raising of my hand is not needed." He said stubbornly.

Taragi sighed as she lowered her hand, "Should have counted on stubborn old Fuyuski to not raise his hand." Looking slightly put out, Taragi's mood instantly changed. "Well I'll be on my way." Turning to the female teacher, she smiled. "I'll let you be in charge of organizing this event."

With those final words Taragi left the conference room, leaving a few of the teachers with confused looks on their faces. "Um...didn't she say she would take care of everything?" The female teacher known as Professor Shiho asked.

Fuyuski shook his head, "Since you've only been here for a short time, you wouldn't know this, but Ms. Taragi seems to like coming up with events and then pushing them onto us."

Professor Haji adjusted his glasses, "Sometimes I wonder how the woman even got her position." He said haughtily.

Sighing, Fuyuski stood up, "Well there's no point in complaining. You heard the woman, we've got five days to set this thing up."

* * *

"He beat me so easily I felt like a weakling. It was like he was so completely beyond me in level that I wasn't even a challenge for him. I don't think I have to tell you that this type of thing has ever happened to me before." Ed said from his spot on the top bunk, looking down at his roommate who was currently playing a fighting game on his game console.

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" The boy asked as his character on the screen was assaulted by an eleven hit combo. "You're quickly rising through the ranks of Osiris Red, bound to be number one soon, maybe even get into Ra Yellow. Someone whose at my skill level can't really give you any type of advice." He responded.

Ed shook his head, sighing. "And yet I was beaten so easily."

The boy sighed as his character on the screen was defeated, turning off the game console he turned his attention to Ed, who was still looking down at him glumly. "Come on man, this isn't like you at all. Just work your way up the ranks and face the guy again, you're bound to beat the guy eventually."

This brought Ed's spirits up, "You know what? You're right, I'll do just that. Just you wait Kai, I'll get you yet!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Kai?" The boy asked.

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"Kai as in I-get-all-the-ladies-without-even-trying Kai?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah? So what?" He asked.

"You might as well forget everything I've said, there's no way you'll ever beat him, he's the second highest ranked duelist in the entire school. No wonder you got beat as if you were nothing."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement." Ed responded flatly as he rolled over in his bed.

Inserting a new disc into the game console, the boy shrugged it off, "Don't mention it, I'm just looking out for you."

* * *

It didn't take long for news to spread that a party was going to be held on the island and that a famous band known as the Burning Stars were going to be playing. Many students anxiously awaited the arrival of Friday, which was the day the party was going to be held on.

Hiro and Hayato were currently making their way to their next class, "So...got anyone in mind for the dance?" Hiro asked his dark haired friend over the noise of the passing students.

"Hmmm, no, not really." He responded. "What about you? Plan on taking my sister?" He asked.

Hiro turned a shade of crimson, "Um no, I really don't have anyone in mind either." Hiro stopped in mid-stride as Hayato stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're blushing." He simply stated.

Hiro quickly turned away, brushing a strand of stray hair away from his face, failing to notice that a few girls were giggling at his flushed appearance._ 'Am I that easy to read?' _He thought to himself briefly as Hayato walked directly behind him, lazily chewing on a honey bun.

* * *

Music blared loudly around the island of Duel Academy, overpowering the hundreds of cheers from the students gathered together in a large pack in front of the stage where the famous band known as the Burning Stars finished their first song for the night.

Hayato sipped on his cup of juice as a slow song started up, many students scrambling to find a partner. Ed, who was standing next to him stared into his cup of juice, watching the swirling motions of the liquid.

Sighing loudly, he grumbled under his breath, causing Hayato to finally take notice of him. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's got you so depressed?" He asked the boy.

Ed turned to him, it took him a few seconds to recognize him. "Hayato Aono...right? Looks like your luck is as bad as mine."

"Luck?" Hayato questioned. Looking out to the dance floor, where a few couples were dancing, Hayato turned back to the boy. "Honestly, it's not that big a deal. Just go up to a girl and ask her." He advised.

"Well if it's that easy then why aren't you on the dance floor?" Ed commented, thinking that the dark haired boy was trying to make fun of him.

Sighing heavily, the lazy analyst stood up to his full height. "Fine, I'll show you." Walking away from the tables of food he approached a group of students and picked out a girl with blonde hair. He gave a formal bow and extended his arm to the girl.

The girl giggled lightly, a blush adorning her cheeks before taking the offered arm. Ed looked on in disbelief as the two danced to the music. "I don't believe this." He said aloud.

"Believe what?" A voice asked. Turning Ed was greeted with the inquisitive face of Hiro.

Before Ed could answer two girls were by Hiro's side. "Hiro-kun come dance with us." They said in unison, tugging on his arm.

"Um I kinda just got done dancing, could I take a little break first?" He asked.

"But the night's still young." The two girls pouted, "You've got plenty of time to take a break later." The two girls responded, tugging on his arm a little harder this time.

Hiro vaguely had enough time to wonder how they were able to talk in unison like that before he was pulled back onto the dance floor, leaving Ed by his lonesome once more.

Ed turned away from the sight, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. Frowning slightly Ed noticed a flock of girls crowding around a flustered looking Kai.

'_Like I said, some guys just get all the luck.' _Ed thought to himself, annoyed, his eyes downcast.

"Excuse me."

"What do you w-" As he lifted his eyes his words died out. Standing in front of him was a young woman who couldn't have been more than a year older than him, dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform, though hers was looser than the standard, not to mention a longer skirt. Her hair was violet in color and she possessed piercing emerald green eyes.

"You're in the way of the fruit punch." She stated, fully expecting him to move immediately.

Ed continued to stare.

Several of the male students who had saw her make her way over to the tables of food were staring as well, which didn't bode well with their female dance partners, especially one Obelisk Blue student. "Hey you!" She shouted.

The girl brought her attention away from Ed and to the girl. The girl looked slightly surprised upon realizing who it was but had no intention of backing down, "You think you can just waltz in and steal the attention of every guy here?" She asked.

The girl didn't respond.

"Well I'm not having any of it!" She exclaimed.

Noticing that the students stopped dancing, the band stopped playing, wondering what was going on.

"I challenge you to a duel!" The girl said fiercely.

* * *

The students had cleared the dance floor and were now waiting eagerly for the duel to start. Both girls were standing on opposite ends of each other as they shuffled their decks. "You're mistaken in your assumption, but if you want to duel me so badly, I suppose I can't refuse." The violet haired girl said as she placed her deck into her duel disk.

The other girl didn't reply, slamming her deck home. Hiro tapped the nearest person and asked, "Who are those two?"

The person he had tapped was an Obelisk Blue student, though he wore more white than blue, which indicated that he was a second year student. "The one on the left is Sara Yukia, second year Obelisk Blue, and a powerful one I might add. And the one on the left is Sakura Inoue, also known as the Beauty of Duel Academy, she's a second year Obelisk too, she's obviously going to be the victor of this duel."

'_Sakura Inoue, I remember seeing her name once before...' _Hiro thought to himself.

_Looking over to the computer, Hiro pulled up the file pertaining to the class. He was surprised to see only ten names on the list, only one of which he recognized. "Kazuki Takahashi, Kai Hideki, Sakura Inoue..." He trailed off._

_Looking at the numbers next to the student's names his surprise faded. "Well it makes since that the top three students in the school are in such a class.'_

A look of realization dawned on Hiro's face. _'Sakura Inoue, she's the third highest ranked duelist in the entire school!'_

The girl known as Sara drew six cards from her deck, her life point counter lighting up as a result. (Sara: 4000) Sakura drew five from her own deck, "Let's get this duel underway." She said. (Sakura: 4000)

An extra plate extended from Sara's duel disk as she held up a green bordered card, "I activate the field spell card Venom Swamp!" The dance floor instantly changed to that of a damp swamp, several poisonous snakes swimming through it's venomous depths.

"I summon Venom Snake (1200/600) in attack mode." A fairly large purple snake with orange stripes running along the length of it's body emerged, baring it's poisonous fangs at it's opponent. "I set one magic or trap card face-down. Turn end."

Sakura drew a card from her deck, glancing at it. "I summon Speed Warrior (900/300) in attack mode." A monster wearing gray armor shot out of the card in a burst of speed, it came to a halt before the girl, ready for battle.

"I activate the equip spell Fighting Spirit. This card increases my monster's attack points by 300 points for every monster my opponent controls." Speed Warrior's attack rises to 1200 as the card strengthens it.

"Since I'm entering my battle phase Speed Warrior's original attack points double until the end of the battle phase." Sakura explains as her monster begins to glow a light blue in color, it's attack points increasing to 2100 as a result.

"Now I'll have Speed Warrior attack your Venom Snake." The armored warrior shot off like a rocket, spinning rapidly, causing the swamp waters to disperse from it's position. With a final spin it's foot connected with the monster's head, causing it to shatter into a million pixels and doing minimal damage to Sara's life points. (Sara: 3100)

Sara's hand shot over her face-down card. "I activate my trap card called Snake Whistle! When a reptile monster on my field is destroyed I can special summon a level four or lower reptile monster from my deck, I choose another Venom Snake." An identical snake appeared from the card, replacing the destroyed monster.

As Sakura's battle phase ended her monster's attack points decreased to 1200. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Sakura declared.

"Since it's your end phase Venom Swamp places a Venom Counter on your monster." Sara explained a snake leapt from the swamp and latched onto Sakura's monster, decreasing it's attack points to 700 points.

"For every Venom Counter on your monster, it's attack points decrease by 500 points." Sara explained. Sara slid a card from her deck, "I summon my final Venom Snake (1200/600) in attack mode." Another purple snake appeared next to Sara's current one. "Now I'll have it attack your Speed Warrior!"

The snake hissed as it slithered through the swamp making it's way towards Sakura's weakened monster. Depressing a button on her duel disk, one of Sakura's set cards flipped upwards, depicting the picture of a magician unleashing a spell. "I activate the quick-play spell card Master Magician's Incantation! This card allows me to activate a normal spell in my hand or field as if it were a quick-play spell card."

Depressing another button on her duel disk, her second set card flipped upwards. "By discarding one card from my hand..." Sakura slid her Repayment of Losses into her graveyard. Drawing another card from her deck, Sakura continued her play, "I can change the battle position of every monster on the field."

Sara frowned as her snake retreated, coiling it's body, as did her second Venom Snake as Speed Warrior crouched defensively. "Fine, I activate my two Venom Snake's special ability, at the cost of their attack I can place Venom Counters on my opponent's monster." Two snakes latched onto Speed Warrior's leg, it's attack points dropped to zero. With a groan the monster shuddered and shattered.

"When a monster with Venom Counter attached to it attack points drop to zero it's destroyed. I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Sara finished.

Sakura slid another card from her deck. "I activate the spell card Fissure, this card destroys a monster on your field with the lowest attack score, since both of your monsters are of the same attack strength, you have to choose which one is destroyed."

"It doesn't matter." Sara commented as one of her snakes were sucked into the swamp.

"I summon Junk Synchron (1300/500) in attack mode." A stubby robotic monster appeared before the girl. It wore an orange hat, which was the same color as the rest of it's armored body.

Hiro looked surprised. _'A tuner monster? I've never seen one used in a duel before. Just by looking at her you'd never guess she uses them.' _Hiro mused to himself.

"When this card is successfully normal summoned I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard with it's effect negated." Speed Warrior returned in a flurry of speed, landing besides the orange monster.

"Now it's time for a Synchro Summon." Sakura declared.

'_Synchro Summon?' _The girl thought.

"When I have a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster on my field with the required number of stars I can synchronize the two to perform a Synchro Summon." Speed Warrior launched itself into the air, Junk Synchro becoming a bolt of light that encased it.

"Junk Warrior (2300/1300) in attack mode." A fairly large blue armored monster appeared from the merge. It wore a long white scarf and had two red orbs for eyes, in a burst of light it slammed into the swamp, displacing some of the poisonous water.

"Next I activate the spell card called Vision Wind, allowing me to revive my Speed Warrior (900/300) once more." The monster built for speed once again took to the field in a burst of speed alongside Junk Warrior.

"My Junk Warrior's special ability allows it to add the attack points of level two monsters on my field to it's own." Sakura said as her monster grew stronger. (3200/1300)

"Now my Speed Warrior will destroy your Venom Snake!" In a flash of light the fast warrior monster was upon Sara's monster, with a downward kick the creature hissed one final time and shattered under the pressure.

"Now my Junk Warrior will make the direct attack!"

Sara signaled to her face-down card, "I activate my trap card, Shedding Skin. When a reptile-monster on my field is destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon that monster back to the field in attack mode." In a flash of light the snake returned, this time in attack mode.

Junk Warrior's fist glowed a gold color as it charged the snake, the snake was quickly struck with a powerful rising uppercut, which sent it flying into the air before it exploded into a shower of pixels. (Sara: 1100)

"I activate my continuous trap card Damage Equals Reptile, when a receive damage from a battle with a reptile monster I can special summon a reptile monster from my deck with an attack equal or less than the battle damage I received. I choose Venom Boa (1600/1200)." A large blue snake emerged from the swamp, the venomous water dripping off of it's scaly body, it hissed in fury as it set it's sight on Sara's monsters.

"I set one magic or trap card face-down. Since it's my end turn my Speed Warrior is destroyed as a result of Vision Wind." The gray armored warrior exploded as Sakura finished her explanation, which meant her Junk Warrior's attack points returned to their original 2300.

"Don't forget that your monster gains a Venom Counter from Venom Counter, bringing it's attack points to a less threatening 1800." One of the many snakes in the swamp latched itself onto the Synchro monster and bit down on it's armored leg.

Drawing a card from her deck, Sara held up a spell card. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck." Sara said as she drew two more cards from her deck.

"Monster Reborn revives my Venom Snake (1200/600)." The revived monster joined the larger snake on the field, hissing.

"Venom Boa can place two Venom counters on my opponent's monster at the cost of it's attack." Two more snakes bit into Sakura's monster, it's attack points dropping to 800 as a result. "My revived Venom Snake can place another Venom Counter on your monster." Another snake leapt from the swamp and latched onto Sara's monster, decreasing it's attack points even further. (300/1300)

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she knew her opponent was up to something.

"Now I tribute my two monsters in order to summon Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes (0/0)." A large snake-like monster slowly rose from the swamp, donned in a red cape. Several snakes surrounded it, glaring at the weakened Junk Warrior.

"This monster gains 500 attack points for every reptile-type monster in my graveyard. Since I have four snakes, that's 2000 attack points. I think Junk Warrior has overstayed it's welcome, so Vennominon is going to have to get rid of him."

The serpentine monster lumbered towards the smaller monster, with every intent of crushing it into tiny pixels. "Junk Warrior isn't going anywhere quite yet, I activate the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this card negates your monsters attack." A scarecrow made of nothing but scrap metal on a stick emerged from the card, causing the larger monster to retreat.

"Unlike most trap cards, this card is set onto my field once again rather than going to the graveyard." Sakura says as the card flips face-down, "The catch is that it can't be activated again in the turn that it's effect is used."

Sara frowned, unless she could summon another monster, she wouldn't be able to deal any real damage to her opponent. "I set one magic or trap card face-down, since my turn ends, your monster gains another Venom Counter and is destroyed."

Junk Warrior exploded as it's attack points dropped to zero. Sakura drew a card from her deck. "I activate the spell card Shift Down, by removing a Synchro monster, namely my Junk Warrior, in my graveyard from play I can draw two cards from my deck."

Drawing two more cards, Sakura continued with her play. "Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards from my deck." Sakura drew three more times, "Now I have to discard two cards to my graveyard." She says as she slides her Bolt Hedgehog (800/800) and Shield Warrior (800/1600) to her graveyard.

"Now I'll activate the card I kept due to the effect of Graceful Charity, Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Venom Swamp."

Powerful winds assaulted the area, lifting the dangerous waters, and any snakes that were lurking within it into the air and out of sight. "I summon Sonic Chick (300/300) in defense mode." A cute fluffy pink bird appeared before the girl, ducking for cover.

"When I successfully normal summon a monster I can special summon this next one from my hand, Turbo Booster (0/0) in defense mode." A yellow vehicle appeared next to the small bird.

"My turn ends, and since Venom Swamp is no longer in play, my monsters are safe."

Sara snorted as she drew a card from her deck, "Safe? I don't think so, I summon Venom Serpent (1000/1800) in attack mode." A green snake, much smaller than the other snake monsters that had appeared in the duel so far, appeared next to the larger monster.

"Venom Serpent will destroy your Sonic Chick."

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Sakura declared as her trap card revealed itself once more. The serpent retreated, having been scared off. As the card flipped back down Sara smirked.

"Since you can't activate it's effect again, my Vennominon will pick up where my snake left off, destroy her Sonic Chick!"

The larger monster unleashed a wave of poisonous mist that enveloped the small monster, which withstood the attack, surprising Sara. "What's going on? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?"

"This card has a similar effect to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle when this card battles a monster with 1900 or more attack points. Since your monster battled mine, my Turbo Booster's special ability activates, destroying your monster!" The vehicle monster revved it's engines up as Sakura explained it's effect.

In a burst of speed the monster shot of like a rocket, slamming into the stronger monster and causing a massive explosion and producing a screen of smoke. When the smoke faded, neither monster remained on the field.

"I end my turn." Sara says, put off by her monster's destruction. _'Since it was destroyed by an effect I can't activate it's special ability to revive it.' _She thought to herself, displeased.

Sakura drew a card from her deck, beginning her turn. "I end my turn." She stated.

Sara drew a card, her eyes lighting up once she saw what it was, which Sakura took note of, "First I activate my set card, Jar of Greed allows me to draw a card from my deck."

Drawing another card, Sara smiled broadly. "I activate my quick-play spell card, Extra Draw, when a card is activated that allows a player to draw outside their draw phase, that player can draw two more cards from their decks."

Drawing two more cards from her deck, Sara had a look of utter confidence on her face. "By removing from play all reptile monsters I control and from my graveyard I can special summon this powerful monster, Ananta the Snake Dragon (0/0) in attack mode!" A giant snake with seven hissing heads appeared before the girl, looking down at the small bird which was currently shivering.

"This monster's attack and defense points equal the total amount of monsters I removed times 600 points, which means it's attack and defense points are now 3000 each." The monster only grew larger as it's attack and defense points began to climb.

"Since that was a special summon, I still have my normal summon, I choose another Venom Serpent (1000/1800) in attack mode." Another green snake appeared next to the much larger one.

"The spell card Sneak Attack allows a monster I control to attack outside my battle phase, go my Venom Serpent, attack!"

"My Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will negate your monster's attack!" Sakura declared as the trap card was once again activated, negating the monster's attack.

Sara smirked, "Now it's time for my actual battle phase, Venom Serpent can now attack without worry." The green serpent slithered it's way towards the small bird with every intent of destroying it. The spectral image of a monster holding a shield appeared before Sakura's monster.

"By removing my Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play my Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by this battle." Sara frowned as her snake was thrown back.

"I can't be caught off guard that easily." Sakura stated.

Sara ground her teeth in frustration. "Fine, I activate the spell card Snake Venom, by sending a reptile monster on my field and in my deck to the graveyard I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent." Sakura slid her two Venom Serpents to the graveyard, a wave of poisonous mist spewing from the spell card as a result.

Sakura was enveloped within the mist, her life point counter dropping by 1000 points as a result. (Sakura: 3000)

"My turn ends." Sara says.

Sakura snags a card from her deck. "I think this duel has gone on long enough. I summon Nitro Synchron (300/100) in attack mode." A ridiculous looking pink monster emerged from the card.

Holding up the last card in her hand, Sakura says "Synchro Return allows me to special summon a Synchro monster that was removed from play, which means my Junk Warrior (2300/1300) returns to the field." The blue armored warrior returned in a burst of light. The monster's attack strength increased to 2600 as a result of it's effect.

"It's time for another Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior and Nitro Synchron synchronize!" The small pink monster become an orb of light, circling around Junk Warrior, encasing it in a red light. In a burst of flames a new monster emerged. It was green and blue in color, having several pipes protruding from it's body.

"This is Nitro Warrior (2800/1800), and when Nitro Synchron is used to Synchro Summon it, I can draw one card from my deck." Sakura explained as she drew another card from her deck.

"This card will end this duel, Gift of the Martyr. By offering my Sonic Chick, my Nitro Warrior gains it's attack points as it's own." Sakura says as her Sonic Chick disperses into tiny particles, her warrior's attack points increasing to 3100 as a result.

"Your monster may be stronger than mine, but it still isn't strong enough to end this duel with one attack, and with no other cards in your hand, you can't strengthen it any further." Sara points out.

"When I activate a spell card Nitro Warrior's attack points increase by 1000 points once during damage calculation, which means his attack points will be 4100, which means you'll be left with exactly zero life points. Nitro Warrior, attack Ananta!"

Sara braced herself as the pipes on the monster unleashed flames. Nitro Warrior's fist encased in flames as it unleashed a powerful uppercut, changing the monster into nothing more than dust. (Sara: 0)

As the holograms faded away Sakura turned away from the defeated girl. "I didn't think I'd have to go through so much trouble just to get some fruit punch." She commented as she walked over to the tables of food.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Card of this chapter: **

Nitro Warrior: Fire/Warrior-Synchro 7/2800/1800

During your turn, if you activate a spell card, increased this card's attack by 1000 points only once during this turn's damage calculation only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you can change one face-up defense position monster your opponent controls to attack position and attack that monster again.

_Over a month has passed, and the day when the students of Duel Academy must prove themselves is upon them. Victory could very well mean advancement and Hiro definitely has his work cut out for him, for his opponent is..._

_Next time, Day of the Duel Review: VS The Divine Duelist!_


	9. Day of The Duel Review

**Author's Note: Well, here we go. Another chapter.**

_You cannot succeed if you never try. _

**Chapter Nine: Day of the Duel Review: VS The Divine Duelist**

For once, Hiro woke up before his two roommates did. Looking over at his calendar on the wall he smiled. _'Today is the duel review.' _Tossing the blanket from his body he hopped out of bed, making his way towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later Hiro was inspecting himself in the mirror, the pendent which he usually wore tucked behind his shirt shined brightly, the sunlight reflecting off of it.

Hayato was casually going through his deck, making any changes he deemed necessary.

John was sitting in front of a pile of sixty or more cards, frantically going through them, "Which is better? Monster Reborn or Confiscation?" He asked his two roommates.

Hiro turned to him, "How about both?" He questioned.

"Both?" John repeated.

"How many cards do you have in your deck currently?" Hayato asked from his desk.

"Thirty-eight so far." John answered.

Hayato rolled his eyes, "Then just add those two cards." He said, slightly annoyed.

John placed the two cards into his deck, and shuffled. "Okay, I think I'm ready now." He said nervously.

"Just relax, if you get too nervous your not going to do very well." Hiro told the older teen.

* * *

Ed went through his deck leisurely, "You know what? I don't think I need to prep my deck." He told his roommate.

The boy sighed, shuffling his deck. "I guess this will have to do." Looking up at Ed, who was currently situated at the top bunk he shook his head. "You should take this more seriously. The duel review isn't something to take lightly."

"I just don't see the point of changing my deck for it." Ed replied.

"You do know that the duel review can advance us Osiris Red into the Ra Yellow Dorm, right?" The boy questioned.

Ed looked up from his deck, "Really? Hmmm...Edgar Knight, Ace of Ra Yellow. I don't know, doesn't have a very nice ring to it." He mused.

The boy shook his head, "Glad to see your back to our old self." He said flatly.

Ed grinned, "I don't stay down and out for long." He replied, hopping down from the top bunk, he stretched lazily.

"Well, knowing you, you just might make it into Ra Yellow today." The boy commented after thinking for a few seconds.

Ed waved the boy off, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey...where's Kosuke?" He asked, looking around for the moody teenager.

The boy looked surprised, "Bastard? Now that I think about it, he hasn't been hanging around here as much as he usually does."

Shrugging, Ed pocketed his deck. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

* * *

"Great Maju Garzett (2500/0), attack his Warrior of Light (1600/1800)!" A boy wearing a Ra Yellow blazer commanded. The fiendish monster unleashed a wave of skulls that slammed into the monster, effectively destroying it. (H: 2000)

"My turn ends." The boy said, placing the remaining card in his hand into his duel disk. "It's your move."

Hayato slid a card from his deck, depressing a button on his duel disk, his face-down card flipped over. "Call of the Haunted revives my Warrior of Light." A man wielding two curved swords and wearing an intensely bright armor reappeared before the boy.

Hayato was well aware that the professors were judging his duel, and that his friends were watching him, _'This duel is over, which means I'm one step closer to advancing.'_

"Now I tribute both monsters to summon Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400) in attack mode." A large dragon replaced the two warriors, it's wings spreading outward. One half of the dragon shined intensely while the other half was a pitch black.

"When Warrior of Darkness is used to tribute summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gives it the ability to attack twice in a row if it's first attack is successful. And when Warrior of Light is used to tribute summon it, it gives my dragon a 500 attack point boost." Hayato explained as the dragon's attack strength increased. (3300/2400)

The boy looked down at his face-down card confidently. _'Go ahead and attack, I'll send it right back at you, and then I'll be one step closer to becoming an Obelisk Blue.' _The boy thought smugly.

"Light and Darkness Dragon will destroy your fiend, Twilight Purge!" An orb made of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, careening towards the fiendish monster.

"Ha, this duel is mine, Magic Cylinder activates, which means your attack is going right back at ya!" The boy exclaimed as his card flipped over.

"That's where your wrong, by decreasing my dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points I can negate the effect of your trap card." The boy grimaced as the monster's attack slammed into his monster, destroying it and causing a massive explosion.

The boy looked down sadly as his life points trickled down to zero. (B: 0)

Hayato turned away from the boy, heading for the stands._ 'Well that was easy.'_

"Chrono Magician (1200/1000) attack directly for the win!" Hitaki's opponent grimaced as the last of her life points were blasted away by her monster.

Hitaki smirked, her opponent was a higher rank than her, which meant at the very least she would see a rise in her rank if she didn't manage to make it into Obelisk Blue. "That turned out well." She said to herself.

She marched through the door and then back up the stands. She spotted Hiro, John, and Hayato sitting together, a few of her friends were sitting just above the three. "Did you guys see me out there?" She asked enthusiastically.

As she sat next to Hiro, he smiled. "You're sure to go up in rank after that duel."

Everyone's attention went up to the board as names flashed across it, finally selecting two Osiris Red students to duel one another.

"Hmmm...I don't know either one of them." Hitaki said bored.

"Um, is this seat taken?" A nervous voice asked.

Hitaki looked up to see a dark-haired boy looking down at her. After a few seconds of staring at his face, she finally said, "You're Edgar Knight, right? Sure you can sit here, it's not like I'm holding it for anyone."

The boy sighed a sigh of relief, obviously glad that he wasn't turned down. "One of the duelist down there is my roommate." He said off-handedly.

"Really? Which one?" She asked.

"The shorter one with the caesar cut, his name is Shindo Amano."

"Then why don't we cheer for him?" Hiro suggested, overhearing the conversation.

The two Osiris Red students lowered their duel disks, the duel had finally ended in Shindo's victory. The Osiris Red student had been surprised that a few people were actually cheering him on during his duel, but was glad for the support, the duel was a close one. His position in the Osiris Red dorm probably wouldn't change though.

As the two students departed the field there was a small applause, coming from those who were being polite, besides other Osiris Red students, no one was really that interested in the duel.

"I wonder who their gonna choose next, I hope it's me!" Ed exclaimed from his seat, seeing his roommate pull off a victory got his adrenaline running.

Having overheard what Ed had said, Hayato leaned in his seat, "You do know the matches are selected based on dorm by a machine. It's completely random, nobody actually selects the duelists that face one another." Hayato informed the self-proclaimed Ace of Osiris Red.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed waved the boy off, "Look their about to choose who's next!" He said, pointing towards the board." The others looked up at the screen above them which displayed who would be dueling who.

Seconds later the screen lit up fully, showing the first selected duelist. A shy looking girl with long black hair and violet eyes in a Ra Yellow uniform appeared as the picture. Hitaki blinked, "Rei Taizo, she's the highest ranked first year Ra Yellow student, not to mention she got a perfect score on the written portion of the entrance exams, who ever is going up against her is going to have a real fight on their hands." She commented.

As if on cue, a picture of a smiling boy with hair that was almost pure white appeared next to Rei's. There was a pause as the others turned towards the picture's real life counterpart. Hiro stood up, slipping his deck into his duel disk that was already strapped to his arm. "Well, wish me luck guys."

Without another word he started walking towards the ring. As expected a chorus of good lucks came from his friends. Looking up at the girl's picture, Hiro allowed the memory of their first (and only) meeting to play over in his head.

_Hiro turned at the sound of light footsteps. A shy looking girl about an inch taller than himself took a step back. "Oh...I didn't think anyone would be out here, since it's so late." The soft-spoken girl said._

_Hiro immediately recognized the girl's violet eyes and long black hair, "Hey your that Rei Taizo, aren't you? The one who got a perfect score on both portions of the entrance exam?" Hiro asked._

_The girl looked away, "That's right."_

"_Its nice to meet you, I'm Hiro Katsuya." Hiro extended his arm to the girl. The girl looked slightly surprised, apparently having expected something entirely different to happen._

_After several seconds Hiro's hand went back to his side, she obviously didn't want to shake his hand. "So...I didn't see you earlier..." Hiro trailed off, trying to start a conversation with the girl, maybe even become her friend._

_The girl joined Hiro, gazing out towards the sea. "Well...since I got the highest score I knew a lot of people were going to want to challenge me so..."_

"_You decided to hide." Hiro finished for her. The girl nodded. 'Weird.' Hiro thought to himself._

"_Do you really think so?" The girl asked, causing Hiro to step back in surprise._

"_What?"_

_The girl turned to leave, "It's...its nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud, that's all."_

_Hiro watched as the girl walked away from him. 'What was that about?'_

* * *

As both duelists stepped into the ring, one the white haired Hiro, and the other the dark haired Rei, several students were watching with particular interest. Kai in particular was watching with an amused expression on his face. "It's that same kid with the weird hair." He commented to himself.

"That kid has a name." A voice replied. Kai glanced over his shoulder, Kazuki and Sakura were standing behind him. "And as I've said before, you're hardly one to talk."

"You know, I still don't know what you mean by that." Kai replied.

* * *

Hiro was currently holding five cards in his hand, his duel disk already activated. (H: 4000) "Rei Taizo, we've met once before, do you remember?" He asked.

In response the girl activated her duel disk and drew six cards from her deck, "Yes." She said softly. (R: 4000)

Hiro was expecting her to say more, but she didn't. "Well, let's get this thing started." Hiro suggested, Rei nodding in agreement. Above them the screen lit up, showcasing their current life points and field.

Grabbing one of the six cards in her hand, Rei made her opening move. "I set a monster in defense mode. Then I'll place two face-down cards behind it. End."

Hiro drew slowly, looking over his opponent's field and then his hand. _'I think I'll follow her lead and play it defensively. No telling what her set monster is.' _Placing the card he had just drawn into his hand, Hiro made up his mind for his opening move.

"I set a monster in defense mode as well, I also place a magic or trap card face-down behind it. Turn end." Hiro looked up just in time to see a slight frown come across the girl's face.

Looking at her four card hand, Rei said something unexpected. "I pass my turn."

Hiro drew another card from his deck, ignoring the murmurs from the crowd, _'Well it looks like my suspicions are confirmed, she wants me to attack her set monster.' _Grabbing another card from his hand, Hiro placed it onto his duel disk. "I set another monster in defense mode. It's your move."

Hayato leaned forward in his seat, _'It's obvious that Rei wants her monster to be destroyed, which Hiro has already deduced. Just what monster could she have that she would benefit from if destroyed.' _Hayato thought to himself.

As soon as Rei drew, her shy look vanished, replaced with determination. Kazuki folded his hands over the railing, "Looks like she's ready to go on the offensive." He said.

Rei reached down and flipped her set monster over. "I flip summon Brood of Excelion (700/400)!" A small silver lizard appeared. Rei held up the card she had just drawn, "I activate Share the Pain." A large knife appeared above Rei's field, one appearing above Hiro's as well.

"This is a rather old card, so it hardly sees any use, first it allows me to destroy one monster on my field." The knife dropped down, spearing into the lizard's body. As expected it struggled, and then exploded into tiny pixels.

"Before I explain the rest of Share the Pain's effect, my monster's special ability activates. Rei's duel disk beeped as a card in her deck partially slid out. Grabbing it, she slammed it onto her duel disk.

A long serpentine dragon with bright shimmering scales of silver emerged. A silver mane flowed out of the back of it's neck while four taloned limbs extended out of it's body, sapphire flames wreathed it's body. "Divine Dragon Excelion (1500/900) is special summoned from my deck when Brood of Excelion is destroyed in any way."

'_A level five monster with 1500 attack points? That's nothing I have to worry about.' _Hiro figured.

"When summoned Divine Dragon Excelion allows me to activate one of it's three effects for every other Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard." Rei explains.

"But you don't have any at the moment." Hiro pointed out, wondering what she was getting at.

"But I do have a Brood of Excelion in my graveyard, which allows me to give my dragon one of the three effects as if an actual Divine Dragon Excelion was in my graveyard. I choose to give it 1000 extra attack points." The dragon began to grow in size as it's attack points increased to a far more impressive 2500.

"Now I must finish explaining Share the Pain's effect, you now have to select a monster to be destroyed on your side of the field." Rei informed the white haired teen.

Hiro frowned as he looked at the two parallel cards on his field. "I select the monster on my left to be sent to the graveyard." He decided. The knife that was still hovering over his field dropped down, skewering his set monster and causing it to shatter, just like Rei's monster.

"Now I'm going to inflict some damage to your life points, at the cost of not being able to conduct my battle phase for this turn I activate Excelion's Divine Judgement, this spell card inflicts Excelion's current attack points to your life points as long as it's attack points are no higher than 2500." Hiro's eyes widened in shock as an explosion of shining blue flames erupted from the dragon's maw.

His friends in the stands shouted for him as the flames engulfed his body.

Much to the surprise of the watching audience, when the smoke cleared Hiro was still standing, though it seemed he was struggling a bit, steam was rising off his blazer. (H: 1500) "That was a powerful hit, but it's going to take more than that to put me down for the count." Hiro said.

Depressing a button on her duel disk, one of Rei's set card's flipped upwards, "Polymerization fuses the two monsters in my hand, Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1200) and Lord of Dragons (1200/1100)." A giant swirling vortex appeared above the field, a large monster descending from it.

"King Dragun(2400/1100) is the resulting monster."

Hiro frowned,_ 'Now her dragon-type monsters are protected from effects that target them, not to mention you can now special summon dragon-type monsters from her hand, but she won't be able to conduct her battle phase this turn due to her spell card.' _Hiro thought.

Rei's second face-down card flipped over, "Metal Morph equips to my fusion monster and increases it's attack and defense points by 300." (2700/1400) "The quick-play spell card Magic Purge removes all floating effects, which means I can now conduct my battle phase."

"King Dragun destroys your set monster." The large monster flew over to Hiro's field and crushed the unknown monster with it's tail. "Now my Divine Dragon will attack you directly!" Rei declared as the dragon soared into the air, unleashing another wave of blue flames that seared towards the teen duelist.

Hiro's friends were now on the edge of their seats, a look of worry on their faces. This attack could finish him. The three top duelists of the school looked on with interest, wondering what the white haired teen would do to defend himself.

Much to the surprise of everyone Hiro put his hand out in front of him, a shield with a reflective surface materialized in his hand. As the wave of flames slammed into the large shield Hiro was pushed back a few inches, but stood his ground. (H: 4000)

Rei had a look of utter confusion on her face until she saw that one of Hiro's set card was now facing forward. "Shield of Perseus turns any battle damage I receive this turn to life point gain." Hiro explained as the shield shattered, having done it's job.

"My turn ends."

Hiro drew, "I place two cards face-down. End turn."

Rei slid a new card from her deck, "I summon Soldier of Excelion (1700/1200) in attack mode, I'll have it attack immediately." A man in gold plated armor appeared, holding a lance of the same color in his hands. The man jumped into the air, lance held high over it's head. Hiro grimaced as the metal weapon was slammed into his shoulder. (H: 2300)

Shindo, Ed's roommate, blinked in confusion. "Why didn't he block it? I'm sure one of those face-downs could have protected him."

"Well, I don't know too much about the Excelion set, but I'm pretty sure that when Soldier of Excelion attacks, you can't activate any trap cards in chain." Ed said.

"He's right." Hayato added in.

"My Divine Dragon shall attack next." Before the dragon could even rear it's head back for the attack, Hiro's face-down card flipped over.

"Negate Attack negates your monster attack and ends the battle phase, since it targets your monster's attack and not the monster itself, your King Dragun can do nothing to stop it." Hiro explained.

Since Rei no longer had any cards in her hand, Hiro took the initiative and drew. "I summon Mystical Beast Cyclops (2100/0) and it's going to destroy your Soldier of Excelion!" Appearing before him, a giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in it's hand beat it's chest with it's free hand furiously.

Grasping it's club with two hands, the monster leaped over to Rei's field and brought the massive weapon down on the lance-wielding warrior. The smaller monster was easily crushed under the stronger creature's attack. (R: 3600)

"While Solider of Excelion is in the graveyard all monsters on my field with 'Excelion' in their name gain 300 extra attack points." (2500+300)

"I set another card face-down and end my turn." Hiro declared as a card appeared behind the massive monster.

Rei drew a card from her deck, glancing at it, an extra compartment extended from her duel disk. "I activate the field spell Divine Paradise! This card decreases the level of all monsters in my hand with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' in their names by one level, it also increases the attack points of all monsters with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' on my field by 400 points, fusion monsters that use monsters with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' as it's components also receive this boost. End turn!"

The ground beneath the two duelists feet suddenly became clouds, rising up behind Rei was a stark white mountain, from which a crystal clear waterfall formed a beautiful lake at it's bottom. In it's presence the two monsters increased in strength, Excelion becoming 3200 and King Dragun becoming 3100 respectively.

Hiro snagged a card from his deck, things definitely weren't looking good for him. "I switch my Cyclops in defense mode." The monster armed with a club roared in fury as it exploded.

"Whenever Cyclops is placed in defense position it's immediately destroyed due to it's effect. Since a monster with 'Mystical Beast' in it's name was destroyed I can special summon this monster from my graveyard, Wandering Spirit (0/0) in defense mode." An astral figure that had no distinctive shape appeared before the boy.

"I set a monster in defense mode and one more card face-down."

Rei drew a card from her deck and immediately played it, "Twilight Renewal activates if it's the only card in my hand, I draw five new cards."

Hiro momentarily glanced down at his set cards as his opponent picked up five new cards from her deck. "I summon my second Divine Dragon Excelion (1500/900) in attack mode." The monster's attack points increased to 2200 due to it's surroundings and Rei's Soldier of Excelion which was currently in the graveyard.

"My Brood of Excelion increases this dragon's attack points by 1000 points as well." The dragon grew in size, matching the height of the Excelion that was already in play, it's attack points resting at a powerful 3200.

"The spell card Temporary Rest prevents either of us from setting or activating magic or trap cards until my next turn." Hiro looked down in shock as golden chains wrapped around his set cards, making them virtually useless.

"King Dragun attacks your Wandering Spirit!" Hiro's friends cringed upon seeing the monster destroyed, he only had one set monster to protect him now.

"My Divine Dragon destroys your remaining monster." The wave of azure flames consumed the last remaining card protecting Hiro's life points, leaving his field barren.

The crowd watched in tense silence as Rei let her hands fall to her side. "My second Divine Dragon Excelion (3200/900) will finish this duel. Attack directly with Divine Judgement." The dragon opened it's jaws wide, a wave of sapphire flames erupting from it's maw.

Hiro moved to defend himself but there was little he could do as the attack washed over him, obscuring him from the crowd's vision. "I apologize, but I cannot lose, not now." Rei said softly, though it was more to herself than it was to her opponent.

As the flames from the majestic dragon finally dispersed, Hiro's prone form was visible. Wisps of the sapphire flames covered his body as he lay face down, smoke rising off of his body. As the crowd gasped Kazuki folded his arms across his chest. 'Is this the extent of your strength? If so then maybe I was mistaken in my assumption that you were another duelist worthy of my attention.'

The flames and smoke mingled together as they continued to rise off of Hiro's fallen body.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, because I don't think I've said it yet, to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it, wouldn't update as fast without them.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Divine Dragon Excelion: Light/Dragon 5/1500/900

When this card is Normal Summoned, it gets one of the following effects for each "Divine Dragon Excelion" in your Graveyard when this effect resolves (your choice), these effects cannot accumulate.

-Increase the ATK of this card by 1000 points.

-If this card destroys your opponent's monster as a result of battle, it can attack once again in a row.

-When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

_Hiro lies on the arena floor motionless after Divine Dragon Excelion's devastating attack. Even so, the duel review must go on._

_Next time, Day of the Duel Review Part Two: Divine Judgement! _


	10. Day of The Duel Review Part Two

**Author's Note: To Phantom 1, I always figured the solid vision system simulated pain, but I could be wrong. Now, let's see if Hiro can make a comeback, shall we?**

_No matter how many times you may fall, giving up is never the answer._

**Chapter Ten: Day of the Duel Review Part Two: Divine Judgement**

_The crowd watched in tense silence as Rei let her hands fall to her side. "My second Divine Dragon Excelion(3200/900) will finish this duel. Attack directly with Divine Judgement." The dragon opened it's jaws wide, a wave of sapphire flames erupting from it's maw._

_Hiro moved to defend himself but there was little he could do as the attack washed over him, obscuring him from the crowd's vision. "I apologize, but I cannot lose, not now." Rei said softly, though it was more to herself than it was to her opponent._

_As the flames from the majestic dragon finally dispersed, Hiro's prone form was visible. Wisps of the sapphire flames covered his body as he lay face down, smoke rising off of his body. As the crowd gasped Kazuki folded his arms across his chest. 'Is this the extent of your strength? If so then maybe I was mistaken in my assumption that you were another duelist worthy of my attention.'_

_The flames and smoke mingled together as they continued to rise off of Hiro's fallen body._

Kai shook his head, "Too bad, I can see why this Rei girl is the top ranked student out of all the first years."

Taking one last look at Hiro's prone form, Rei turned away.

"Where are you going?" Rei stopped walking, shock evident on her face. There on the field, Hiro was picking himself up.

Rei shook her head in awe, shock that her opponent was able to stand after receiving a direct attack from her Divine Dragon Excelion. "How are you able to stand? Your face-down cards were immobilized, you couldn't have protected yourself from my attack."

Standing up to his full height the flames that still remained on Hiro's body instantly extinguished. His life points displayed proudly on his duel disk for all to see. (H: 2300)

Up in the stands Hitaki was smiling to herself, having faced the white haired teen before, she knew exactly what had happened. "Good job Hiro-kun!" She shouted out to him.

Ed frowned, _'Hiro-kun? How come I don't get a kun?'_

Hiro smiled, "She knows what happened. When you attacked my Mythical Beast Daimon(500/500)'s one time second special effect activated from the graveyard reducing the damage I received from the attack to zero."

Rei's look of shock began to fade. "Mythical Beast Daimon? When did you play that monster? Could it have been-"

* * *

"_Now I must finish explaining Share the Pain's effect, you now have to select a monster to be destroyed on your side of the field." Rei informed the white haired teen._

_Hiro frowned as he looked at the two parallel cards on his field. "I select the monster on my left to be sent to the graveyard." He decided. The knife that was still hovering over his field dropped down, skewering his set monster and causing it to shatter, just like Rei's monster._

* * *

"So the monster you sacrificed to Share the Pain...that was your Mythical Beast Daimon." Hiro nodded, looking quite pleased with himself.

"That's some foresight." Kai said to himself, impressed.

Kazuki smirked, _'So your stronger than I thought.'_

Hiro drew, then placed the card on his duel disk shakily, obviously still feeling the effects of Rei's previous attack. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

His opponent snagged a card from her deck, immediately placing it on her duel disk. "I summon my final Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+1700/900)." The silver scaled dragon joined Rei's army of monsters, every bit as majestic as the two that were already on the field.

Hiro couldn't help but grimace, _'She's managed to summon four powerful monsters, and there's hardly anything I can do about it. She's a really powerful duelist.'_

"My first Divine Dragon Excelion will attack your set monster." Shimmering sapphire flames washed over the set monster, which appeared briefly as a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle before being burned away.

"You destroyed my Mythical Beast Griffin(1400/1400), whose flip effect allows me to return any two cards in my graveyard back to my hand." Hiro explained as two cards slid out of his graveyard, which he took and added to his hand, increasing his hand size to six cards.

"My second Divine Dragon will make the direct strike." Rei ordered as the monster prepared to unleash a wave of flames upon the white haired teen once more.

Hiro smiled as two giant clashing rocks appeared before him, surprising Rei and most of the audience. "The trap card Symplegades works a lot like Forbidden Trespassing, once you make a successful attack this card ends the battle phase." Hiro explained.

A small frown formed on the girl's face, she was obviously not expecting to be denied victory like that. "I end my turn, but it won't be long before you will no longer be able to defend yourself from my attacks." Rei commented.

Hiro took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, analyzing the current situation. _'Each of her monsters boast more attack points than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She has one set card that may or may not be a trap. King Dragun is the weakest monster on her field with 3100 attack points, but it's effect stops any spell, trap, or monster effect that I may try to use to target dragon-type monsters on her field. My only hope is to somehow destroy her King Dragun.'_

Opening his eyes, Hiro slowly drew a card from his deck, giving him seven cards to work with. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card destroys your set card."

Hiro looked on in shock as the card flipped over, revealing a trap card. "Rewarded Faith." Rei called out as the blast of wind hit the ground where the card had previously been. "For every monster with 'Divine' in it's name on my field I receive 500 life points, since I have three, that's 1500 points." Rei's life point counter began to soar as the magic of Rei's trap card enveloped her in a warm light. (R: 5100)

Hiro frowned slightly, but continued his play nonetheless. "I activate the spell card Mythical Exchange. By discarding a monster from my hand with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name, I can special summon a Mythical Beast monster from my graveyard." Hiro grabbed one of the cards in his hand and slid it into his graveyard. A few seconds later the chosen card slid out.

"I summon Mythical Beast Golem(0/2700) in defense mode." A large golem made completely of stone emerged on the field, it's arms crossed over it's chest defensively. Hiro smirked as his Mythical Beast Cyclops(2100/0) slid out of his graveyard, which he pocketed.

"By removing a monster with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name, I can special summon the card I just sent to the graveyard due to Mythical Exchange, Mythical Beast Phoenix(2900/2100)!" A brilliant bird consisting purely of fire hovered over the duel arena, screeching as shimmering embers fell from it's body.

Holding up one of the four remaining cards in his hand, Hiro smirked. "The magic of Point to Point Transfer allows me to channel my Golem's defense points into my Phoenix's attack points."

The golem glowed red as all of it's defense points drained away. The red aura encased the bird made of fire, causing it to glow brightly as it's attack points began to soar to a powerful 5600.

Hitaki smiled, this was the combo that Hiro used to defeat her in their duel, she just hoped it would be enough to turn the duel around for him. _'Come on Hiro. I know you can do it.'_

"I equip the spell card Phoenix's Vengeance, I'll explain it's effect soon enough, but first I'll have my Phoenix attack your King Dragun!" With another screech, the powered up phoenix converged on Rei's monster, burning it into ashes and inflicting damage to Rei's life points. (R: 2600)

"Now my Phoenix's Vengeance activates, by sacrificing my Phoenix, for every 1000 points of damage my monster inflicted to you this turn in battle, I can destroy a monster on your field, which means two of your Divine Dragons are going to be acquainted with the graveyard!"

In a blaze of fire two of the majestic dragons were burned away, leaving Rei with just one left, though she didn't seem too bothered about it. "My Phoenix can't be revived this turn due to the effect of Phoenix's Vengeance, but I still have a monster to defend myself and two set cards, so my turn is done."

The crowd cheered as Hiro's turn ended, by burning his hand, he managed to level the playing field, which was an impressive feat by anyone's standards.

"Looks like Hiro has a chance at winning after all." Shindo said.

"He may have leveled the playing field, but now Rei has two Divine Dragon Excelion in her graveyard, which means the remaining one will be much more powerful now." Hayato commented, Hitaki, John, and Ed nodded in agreement.

Rei drew a card from her deck, which meant she now had four cards in her hand, giving her the hand advantage for the moment. "Now that I have two Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard my remaining one can gain two effects, one from each. I'm giving it the ability to attack once more after it destroys a monster in battle and increasing it's attack points by another 1000 points."

The wreathes of sapphire nearly doubled in size as the dragon's attack points increased to a massive 4200, making it by far the strongest monster on the field. Rei continued her turn, placing a card onto her duel disk, "I summon Guard of Excelion(1200+600/2000) in defense mode." A man in silver armor which was designed to resemble the divine dragon, bearing a large shield made of the scales of the same dragon, and an image of it's face on the front appeared.

"As long as this monster remains on the field in defense mode, Divine Dragon Excelion cannot be targeted by the effects of my opponent's spell, trap or monsters." Rei explained. "Divine Dragon Excelion attack with Divine Flame Strike!"

Rearing back it's head, the dragon formed a large ball of sapphire flames in it's maw. Snapping it' head down, the dragon released the ball of fire. Much to the surprise of everyone, Hiro didn't make a move to defend his monster as the attack connected, easily shattering the weakened monster.

"Before you make you second attack I'm activating one of my set cards." Hiro informed his opponent as one of his face-down cards revealed itself. "Soul Transfer activates when a monster with 'Mythical Beast in it's name is destroyed. I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my hand or deck with the same number of stars. Since I don't have any cards in my hand, the monster will have to come from my deck." Hiro explained as he searched through his deck for the card he was looking for.

Finding it, he quickly shuffled his deck and slammed it back into the deck slot of his duel disk. "I choose Mythical Beast Arion(1700/0) in attack mode." Most of the spectators had confused looks on their faces as a plain looking stallion appeared before the boy.

"When special summoned Arion's special ability immediately activates. The current phase ends immediately. Which means I'm safe from a second attack."

Having her battle phase ended abruptly, Rei set a card face down. "My turn ends."

"And mine starts." Hiro drew immediately, though with one card, it was obvious that his options were limited. "Well, I switch my Arion to defense mode and while I'm at it, I summon Mythical Beast Centaur(1700/900) in defense mode. End turn." A half man, half horse monster appeared, eyeing Rei's dragon warily.

Rei swiftly drew, "Monster Reincarnation allows me to retrieve a monster from my graveyard at the cost of discarding a card from my hand. The card I'm sending to the graveyard to activate it's effect is Brood of Excelion(700/400). When this card is sent to the graveyard from my hand I can retrieve a Divine Dragon Excelion from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Rei explains as she slides the named card in her graveyard. Seconds later her duel disk churns out the desired card.

"The card I choose to return to my hand using Monster Reincarnation is my second Divine Dragon." Rei's current monster's attack points decrease to 2200 due to the absence of the other two. "Double Summon allows me to normal summon twice this turn, since my field spell card decreases the level of my two Divine Dragon Excelion, I can summon them both."

The revived dragons roared in fury as they returned, their attack points increasing to 2200 due to Rei's solider and field spell card's effect."I now have two Brood of Excelion in my graveyard, which can give my Divine Dragons one of the effects printed on their card. Since they aren't Divine Dragon themselves, I can stack effects, so I choose to give each of my dragons 2000 extra attack points." Rei explained as each of the dragons nearly doubled in size, their attack points resting at a massive 4200 each.

Hiro grimaced, _'Now she has three powerful monster, and as long as her Guard of Excelion is on the field, targeting them won't be an option. Is their really no way I can beat her?'_

"My first Divine Dragon will destroy your Arion." Opening it's jaws wide, the powerful dragon let loose a wave of scorching blue flames, quickly eliminating the target. "My second Divine Dragon will open a path to your life points by destroying your remaining monster."

The crowd leaned in their seats as the overwhelming blast of fire rushed towards the white haired duelist. Much to the surprise of everyone, instead of shattering into a million pixels as expected, Hiro's monster withstood the attack.

Rei blinked in confusion. Hiro's set card was still face down, which meant he didn't activate it. "How did your monster survive my attack?" She asked.

"Simple, my monster can't be destroyed by battle at all." Hiro answered calmly, "So I'm safe for the time being."

Hiro's mismatched eyes burned with determination as he laid eyes on Rei's three powerful dragons, slowly drawing a card from his deck as he did so. "This duel has been a lot of fun...and even if I lose...I won't mind."

Rei wondered if Hiro was going to accept defeat, that is, until she heard the next words to come out of his mouth. "But losing isn't something I plan on doing."

Two cards slid out of Hiro's duel disk. "By removing my Mythical Beast Daimon(500/500) from my graveyard." Hiro takes the card and pockets it. "My Mythical Beast Phoenix rises from it's ashes!" The giant bird of flames appeared once more, it's stats showing proudly on Hiro's duel disk.

"I equip my monster with Fairy Meteor Crush, which means it can now deal damage through defense, go attack Guard of Excelion!" The brilliant bird unleashed a wave of intense heat that melted the armored warrior into a puddle of liquid. (R: 1700)

Since Hiro no longer had any cards in his hand, Rei slid the next card from her deck and added it to her hand, giving her three cards. "I can't destroy your Centaur, but I can destroy your Phoenix, Divine Dragon Excelion, attack and destroy his monster." Rei commanded.

The dragon let loose a stream of blue flames that washed over Hiro's signature, monster, ironically enough, burning it away. (H: 1000) "Turn end."

Hiro swiftly drew a card from his deck. _'I have a feeling Centaur won't be on my field the next time my turn comes.' _Looking at the card he had just drawn, Hiro immediately played it. "I activate Pot of Greed." Not bothering to explain the widely used magic card's effect, Hiro drew twice more. "The magic of Experimentation on Mythical Beasts allows me to create three tokens of a 'Mythical Beast' monster on my field." Hiro explains as three more Centaurs appear on his field.

"Gift of the Phoenix removes Mythical Beast Phoenix in my graveyard from play." Hiro states as the named card slid out of his graveyard. Taking the card, Hiro pocketed it. "During my next turn I draw six cards from my deck." Hiro explains. "It's your turn."

Rei drew a card from her deck, "Divine Punishment allows me to destroy a monster on your field as long as I have a Divine Dragon Excelion in play, which means your monster is finally destroyed." A blast of lightning consumed Hiro's monster, easily destroying it.

"My three dragons shall destroy your last defenses." All together, the three monster unleashed dark blue sapphire flames that destroyed the three Centaur tokens.

Hiro drew a card from his deck. "Gift of the Phoenix's effect activates, which means I draw six more times." Hiro quickly grabbed six more cards from his deck, "First, I summon Stymphalian Bird(500/500) in attack mode." A metallic bird appeared on the field. "By tributing this card I can deal 500 points of direct damage to my opponent." Hiro explains.

The bird flies up into the air and unleashes a barrage of metal-tipped feathers, which Rei blocks with her duel disk, though her life points still take a hit. (R: 1200)

"By discarding my Mythical Beasts Lamia(2200/1200), Chimaera(2000/2000), and Repayment of Losses in my hand, I activate Sum of All Fears. Since I discarded three cards to activate it's effect, your three Divine Dragons are destroyed!"

The three mighty beasts fell one by one, exploding in a shower of pixels. Hiro was rewarded with cheers from the crowd as he continued his play. "Next I activate Zeus' Commandment. You can't attack me for three whole turns." Hiro explained, _'This should buy me enough time.'_

Drawing a card, Rei glanced at it. "By sending my final Brood of Excelion to the graveyard, I can add a Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+700/900) to my hand, which I'll summon." Once again the mythical creature appeared roaring viciously.

"Since I have three Brood of Excelion in my graveyard, my dragon's attack points increase by 3000 points." Rei exclaims as her dragon nearly triples in size. (2200+3000/900)

"One of the two Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard will further increase my monster's attack points by another 1000 points." The mighty dragon roared as it's attack points rest at a heart-stopping 6200. Hiro looked up in awe, as did the crowd, having never seen a monster with so much attack power.

"I set one cards face-down. Turn end." She said calmly.

Hiro grabbed a card from his deck and drew it. "By sending my Lamia and Chimaera from play, I can special summon Mythical Beast Nemean Lion(0/0) in attack mode!" A monstrous giant lion appeared on Hiro's field, looking fearsome. "It's attack and defense points are equal to the monster used to special summon it." (4200/3200)

"This monster is potentially the strongest monster in my deck, this is the first time I've ever got to summon it though." Hiro said. "By discarding a monster from my hand, Nemean Lion can gain that monster's attack points as it's own." Hiro explains as he discards his Mythical Beast Argus(2200/0) to the graveyard, his monster's attack points increasing to 6400 as a result.

Rei's eyes widened in shock as the lion doubled in size, matching the height of her powered up dragon. "Nemean Lion, attack her Divine Dragon!" With a vicious roar, the monster pounced onto the slightly weaker monster, ripping into it with it's extremely large claws. (R: 1000)

Rei's hand shot over her only set card, which flipped over. "This duel ends here. I activate the quick-play spell card Divine Lamentation. When Divine Dragon Excelion is destroyed in any way on my field, 500 points of damage is inflicted to my life points, in return, 1000 is dealt to my opponent!"

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise, he only had 1000 life points left! Both Hiro and Rei shielded their eyes as the dying dragon glowed an intensely bright color, a massive explosion ensuing as a result.

* * *

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, I'm cutting it off here.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Mythical Beast Nemean Lion: Dark/Beast 10/?/?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing two monsters from your graveyard with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name. The attack and defense of this card is equal to the combined total of the monster's attack and defense points used to Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you must discard a monster from your hand with 'Mythical Beast' in it's name. This card's attack points increases by the discarded monster's attack. If you fail to do so, this monster is destroyed. This card cannot be destroyed by targeting effects. This card cannot attack directly.

_The duel between Hiro and Rei has been an intense one, and the outcome is finally revealed. But now John is going to be put to the test, and what in the world is going on outside Duel Academy?_

_Next time, Day of the Duel Review Part Three: A Series of Unexpected Events_


	11. Day of The Duel Review Part Three

**Author's Note: To everyone that reviewed, thank you very much.**

_Chance is the only reality in this cruel world. Unprejudiced. Unbiased. Fair._

**Chapter Eleven: Day of the Duel Review Part Three: A Series of Unexpected Events**

_Hiro grabbed a card from his deck and drew it. "By sending my Lamia and Chimaera from play, I can special summon Nemean Lion(0/0) in attack mode!" A monstrous giant lion appeared on Hiro's field, looking fearsome. "It's attack and defense points are equal to the monster used to special summon it." (4200/3200)_

"_This monster is potentially the strongest monster in my deck, this is the first time I've ever got to summon it though." Hiro said. "By discarding a monster from my hand, Nemean Lion can gain that monster's attack points as it's own." Hiro explains as he discards his Mythical Beast Argus(2200/0) to the graveyard, his monster's attack points increasing to 6400 as a result._

_Rei's eyes widened in shock as the lion doubled in size, matching the height of her powered up dragon. "Nemean Lion, attack her Divine Dragon!" With a vicious roar, the monster pounced onto the slightly weaker monster, ripping into it with it's extremely large claws. (R: 1000)_

_Rei's hand shot over her only set card, which flipped over. "This duel ends here. I activate the quick-play spell card Divine Lamentation. When Divine Dragon Excelion is destroyed in any way on my field, 500 points of damage is inflicted to my life points, in return, 1000 is dealt to my opponent!"_

_Hiro's eyes widened in surprise, he only had 1000 life points left! Both Hiro and Rei shielded their eyes as the dying dragon glowed an intensely bright color, a massive explosion ensuing as a result._

The crowd waited with baited breath for the smoke caused by the explosion to clear. "What do you think happened?" Kai asked the two duelists that were standing beside him.

"I'm sure Rei has won this duel. What do you think Kazuki?" Sakura asks.

The duelist in question answered, "We're about to find out. Look." The two duelists brought their attention back to the arena.

The smoke had finally dispersed. Revealing both Hiro and Rei standing, though there was now a face-up trap card on Hiro's field. Hiro looked down at his duel disk, "That was a close one." (H: 500)

Rei looked down at Hiro in shock. "500 life points? You shouldn't have any life points left." Looking down, Rei was even more surprised at what her duel disk displayed. "My life points...I don't have any left." (R: 0) "What did you do?" She asked, looking back up.

"I activated my trap card called Force Redux, it halved the amount of damage I took, while at the same time it doubled the amount of damage inflicted to your life points." Hiro explained as the holograms faded away. "Which means I took 500 damage, while the 1000 points meant for me was dealt to you instead."

Rei looked sad for a moment, but replaced it with the smallest of smiles. "I never thought I could actually lose to another first year." The crowd cheered, Hiro's friend's being particularly loud.

Kazuki smirked, "That was unexpected. Those two are definitely Obelisk Blue worthy, I'll give them that."

Before Hiro could say another word, the girl exited the ring. Turning away from her retreating form, Hiro grasped the pendant which hung from his neck. _'This could be it! I could have made it into Obelisk Blue!'_

_

* * *

_Hiro was greeted with a hug from Hitaki. "Your were great out there Hiro-kun!" She exclaimed happily, which only made Ed frown.

'_Again with the Hiro-kun? And he gets a hug?'_

Hiro blushed, "Thanks, but to be honest, she's a better duelist than I am. I just got lucky." He commented.

John smirked, "You're too modest, you won and that's all that matters. You shouldn't have any doubts about whether or not you deserve the title of White Lightning now." He commented.

Hiro nodded, "I guess so."

"The next duel is about to take place." Hayato reminds the others as the board lights up once more. The others turned their attention to the board as the first of the two duelists that would be dueling next was revealed.

Hayato's eyes widened in shock, something that didn't happen very often, upon viewing the first duelist's picture. The picture was that of a Obelisk Blue girl possessing long pitch black hair and haughty hazel eyes. She had an overly arrogant look on her face."Kira Santoryu?!"

"She's here?!" Hitaki asked, looking almost as surprised as her brother did.

"You guys know her?" Ed asked.

"This can't be!" John exclaimed, causing the others to turn their attention towards him. Pointing up at the board, their attention focused on the second picture that was now next to Kira's.

"John is dueling an Obelisk Blue?" Hiro questioned. Turning towards his other roommate, "But I thought you said the matches were selected by a machine based on dorm."

John sighed, "I have the worse luck, there's no way a guy like me can beat an Obelisk, first year or not." **(A/N: Students who attend special prep schools can become first year Obelisk Blue students if they do well enough.)**

Hiro patted the older teen on the back, trying to cheer him up. "Just relax, you and I have dueled plenty of times, so I know you've gotten a lot better. Just give it your best."

'_At of all the times we've dueled I've never come close to winning once.' _John thought to himself glumly. _'Well, no one will expect me to win, so it shouldn't be too bad when I lose, at least my rank won't change.' _With that last thought, John stood, fitting his duel disk to his arm.

The others gave their 'good lucks' before John walked down the stairs. _'You're gonna need it.' _Ed thought to himself.

John stepped up onto the central platform, a grim look on his face as he watched his opponent saunter onto the playing field. Putting a hand on her hip, the girl smirked, "What's with the grim look Ra Reject?"

John didn't answer as his duel disk flipped into place, drawing five cards from his deck in one swift jerk. (J: 4000)

The girl tapped her silver bracelet, which expanded into a sleek silver duel disk. (K: 4000) "John Emerson, you're a third year Ra Yellow who's known for his losing streak. My rank won't improve at all after this duel is over." She commented as she drew six cards from her deck.

John once again didn't respond. "Still don't want to talk? Or is it that you don't feel worthy of talking to someone so much greater than you are? Well either is fine with me." Kira says as she places a card on her duel disk.

"I summon Artillery Dragon LV3 (1500/1200) in defense mode." A reddish orange dragon wearing battle armor appeared before the girl. "Dragon's Call allows me to special summon a level four or lower dragon-type monster from my hand in face-up attack or face-down defense as long as I have at least one face-up dragon-type monster on my field."

A orange dragon wearing body armor appeared next to Kira's monster. "I choose Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)." A lone face-down card appeared behind the two monsters. "I set one magic or trap card face-down. My turn ends."

John drew a card from his deck. "By discarding a card from my hand I activate the magic of Lightning Vortex! This card destroys all face-up monsters on your field!" John declared as he slid his Pitch Black Power Stone into the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

Thunder bolts erupted from the spell card, surging towards the two dragons. Kira yawned as her set card flipped over, "I discard my Repayment of Losses to the graveyard to activate my Magic Jammer, which negates your Lightning Vortex." A vortex appeared before the two monsters, absorbing the lightning bolts and protecting Kira's dragons from destruction. Kira drew a card from her deck due to her discarded spell card.

"I set a monster face-down. I also set a magic or trap card face-down. Turn end." John declared as two cards appeared before him.

Kira snagged a card from her deck. "That all? During my Standby Phase I can send my Armed Dragon to the graveyard in order to special summon it's next from my deck, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)." The small orange dragon was replaced with a much larger and bulkier red dragon.

"The spell card Level Up sends my Artillery Dragon to the graveyard in order to special summon it's next form, Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000)!" A bigger and bulkier version of Artillery Dragon LV3 rose from the ground, joining Armed Dragon LV5 in towering over John.

"That's a level five monster?" Hiro questioned upon viewing the monster's attack points.

"That's the same thing I said when I saw it." Ed said, causing the others to look at him.

"You dueled her?" Hitaki asked curiously.

Ed shook his head, "No, Kosuke did, he lost, pretty badly. I don't think your friend is going to do any better. She's just on a whole different league." Ed commented.

Hiro looked down at the playing field, _'Just give it your all John.'_

John's eyes widened in shock as the two monster looked down on him. "This is the difference between an Obelisk Blue like myself, and a Ra Yellow loser. Activate spell card Artillery Barrage! By removing my Artillery Dragon LV3 from my graveyard I can destroy a monster on your field!" Artillery Dragon LV3 slid from Kira's graveyard slot, which she pocketed.

An assortment of modern weaponry emerged from the various slots on the monster's battle armor. With a roar a hail of bullets rained down on John's set monster. Depressing a button on his duel disk, John's set card revealed itself, "My Spell Shield Type 8 negates the effect of your spell card!" A light blue shield formed around John's field, protecting his monster from destruction.

"I still have two attacks left, Armed Dragon will attack first." The named dragon brought it's fist down on John's set monster, effectively destroying it.

"The card you destroyed was Apprentice Magician (400/800). When this card is destroyed by battle I can special summon a level two or lower spellcaster type monster from my deck in face-down defense position." John's chosen card slid out of his deck, which he took and slammed onto his duel disk, a face-down card appearing before him as a result.

"Hmph, it won't do you any good, Artillery Dragon attacks next." The face-down card flipped upward, revealing Magician of Faith (300/400) crouching defensively, which was quickly blown to pieces by a hail of bullets.

"When Magician of Faith is flipped summoned I'm allowed to retrieve a spell card from my graveyard." John explains as his Lightning Vortex slides out of his graveyard, which he adds to his hand.

Kira rolled her eyes, "Spellcaster decks are so boring. I activate Dragon Draw, since I have a dragon-type monster on the field, I draw two cards." Kira swiftly drew two more cards from her deck. "I set two magic or trap cards face-down. When Artillery Dragon LV5 battles a monster in defense position I can tribute it at my end phase to special summon it's next form."

Artillery Dragon's skin turned to a gray tint. It's body expanding with it's battle armor, it roared and flexed it's muscles as giant wings grew from it's back, it's massive tail swishing back and forth, blowing Kira's hair about. John grimaced upon viewing the monster's stats. (3100/1300)

"Since Armed Dragon battled a monster, he levels up as well." Kira said as a bigger and even bulkier version of the powerful level five monster emerged, it's stats displaying on Kira's duel disk. (2800/1000) "Hurry and take your turn so I can end this."

John snagged the next card from his deck, giving him four cards to work with. "I discard my White Magician Pikeru(1200/0) to my graveyard in order to activate the Lightning Vortex I got back to my hand thanks to my Magician of Faith!" John exclaimed as he slid the monster into his graveyard slot.

Kira's hand shot over one of her set cards, which flipped over, "So predictable, Enemy's Blunder activates. By removing a trap card from my graveyard I can activate a trap card from your graveyard, I choose your Spell Shield Type 8." John looked surprised as his trap card materialized in Kira's hand.

"By sending a spell card in my hand to the graveyard I negate your Lightning Vortex once more." A barrier of magical energy surrounded Kira's field, protecting her monster's from the bolts of lightning that erupted from John's spell card.

John took one of the two remaining cards in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. "I set a monster in defense mode." Holding up the last card in his hand, John said, "Swords of Revealing Light prevents you from attacking me for three turns." As if on cue giant swords formed around John's field.

Kira casually drew a card from her deck. "Emergency Supply activates if it's the only card in my hand, by sending it to the graveyard I draw two cards from my deck." Drawing twice more, Kira brought her attention to the field. "You should feel lucky, I don't have anything that can get around your cowardly spell card, so I end my turn."

Drawing a card from his deck, John immediately placed it on his duel disk, causing a violet haired man wielding two staffs, one with an orange orb, and another with a green one embedded in it. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician (1600/1200) in attack mode."

Kira slid another card from her deck, barely glancing at it. "Go ahead."

John quickly drew another card, "I summon Ebon Magician Curran (1200/0) in attack mode." A small girl wearing a black dress appeared next to the taller magician.

Kira frowned as she drew another card from her deck. "I set two magic or trap cards face-down. My turn ends, which means your Swords of Revealing Light is gone." Kira said. True to her word, the swords that was surrounding John's field faded away. "Your going to pay for making me wait." Kira threatened.

John drew another card from his deck as Kira spoke, "Ebon Magician Curran inflicts 300 points of damage to me for every monster on my field during your Standby Phase." She said eruditely as a purple glow enveloped her, draining her of 600 life points. (K: 3400)

"That's right." John said as he held up the card he had just drawn, "Twilight Renewal activates when it's the only card in my hand. I draw five more cards from my deck." John drew five cards from his deck one by one, glancing at each card as he did so.

Looking back up, John signaled to his taller magician. "Since Twilight Renewal is a normal spell card my Magician deals 400 points of damage to you." The magician smirked, unleashing a blast of energy that struck Kira, though she didn't flinch as he expected she would. (K: 3000)

John grabbed another card from his deck, "I activate the continuous magic of Spell Absorption. When either of us activate a normal spell card, my life points increase by 500 points."

"Next I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) and activate Magical Dimension, by sacrificing my Gemini Elf, a spellcaster type monster, I can special summon a spellcaster type monster from my hand, Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)." The two elves were replaced with a magician garbed in a green armor and robe.

"Not only that, but I can destroy a monster on your field, I choose your Artillery Dragon." The newly summoned magician twirled it's staff, unleashing a blast of energy that consumed Kira's powerful monster, destroying it.

Kira smirked as her two set cards flipped over, "This is why spellcaster monsters are weak, they rely on effects to take down powerful monsters because the lack the power themselves, I activate my trap card Staunch Defender and chain with the quick-play spell card called Revenge on the Battlefield."

"Revenge on the Battlefield can only be activated during my opponent's Main Phase 1, when a monster on my field is destroyed through an effect, the phase immediately changes to the Battle Phase. I then select one monster, I then choose a monster on your field to do battle with my own."

John looked on in shock as his Rapid-Fire Magician charged the much more powerful monster, as a result the dragon counterattacked with a massive swing of it's tail, easily shattering the weaker monster into a thousand pixels. (J: 2800)

"Staunch Defender forces your remaining two monsters to attack as well, Armed Dragon, wipe them out!" John's two monsters jumped into the air, their weapons raised. Kira's monster slammed it's hands together, crushing the two monsters between them and further decreasing John's life points. (J: 800)

John had a look of disbelief on his face. _'In just one turn you got my life points to drop from 4000 to 800, and it's not even my turn!'_

Kira folded her arms across her chest, "Heh, it must be frustrating...standing before my immutable strength...by now you should be able to comprehend your own powerlessness. Give up now, you'll be saving yourself from any more embarrassment, after all, no one really expects you to win."

Kira looked up in the crowd, quickly spotting Hiro and the others. "Not even your so-called friends."

"Just shut up!" John shouted, surprising Kira and those who was following the duel. "The moment you were selected as my opponent, I knew...I knew that I had no chance of winning, but I was reminded by someone..." John left his thoughts drift back to the beginning of the school year.

"_Well I would introduce myself but it doesn't really matter."_

_Hiro blinked in confusion, looking to Hayato, who seemed uninterested. Turning back to the boy he asked, "Why?"_

_The boy sighed, "Look, this is my final year here...and I've been losing constantly, I can't remember the last time I won a duel..." The boy trailed off. "I've thought about it and I've decided to drop out tomorrow. So it doesn't really matter if I introduce myself to you or not."_

_Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment, "Could I see your deck?" The boy looked at him questioningly and reached into his back pocket, pulling his deck out and handing it to him. Hiro turned to Hayato. "I think Hayato and I can help you out."_

"That giving up isn't the answer." John finished, looking down at the three remaining cards in his hand, which were, Call of the Haunted, Magical Blast, and Magic Cylinder. "I set two magic or trap cards face-down and end my turn."

Kira whipped a card from her deck, a frown on her face. "You think not giving up will make people respect you, is that it?" Kira shook her head, "A duelist is measured by the amount of skill and power they possess, not by the words they speak."

Kira glanced at the card she had just drawn. "Since you won't listen to reason, I'm going to have to force you to wake up and face reality. Weaklings that don't give up when given the chance are to be punished."

John depressed a button on his duel disk, "Call of the Haunted revives my Chaos Command Magician." He says as the magician returns to the field.

"Let me guess, your remaining set card is something along the lines of Draining Shield or Magic Cylinder." Kira held up the card she had just drawn, "I activate Heavy Storm!" As expected a powerful storm erupted from the card, wiping out John's Call of the Haunted and his set Magic Cylinder.

Without Call of the Haunted on the field Chaos Command Magician faded away, leaving John utterly defenseless. "By sacrificing my Armed Dragon LV7, I can summon it's ultimate form, Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000)!"

"This isn't good." Shindo said as the new monster emerged onto the field.

Kira extended her hand out, her finger pointing directly at John, "Armed Dragon LV10, show no mercy, attack that Ra Reject directly!"

As the massive dragon moved to attack, John threw his hands up in a feeble attempt to protect himself. The crowd could only watch in shock as John was crushed underneath the dragon's foot, depleting the last of his life points and ending the duel. (J: 0)

John laid on the floor of the arena, unmoving. Hiro shot out of his seat, "John!" Before he could make a move the entire building shook violently, causing him to fall back into his chair. "What's going on?" He questioned.

As if on cue the principal's voice was heard over the intercom. "All teachers, please evacuate the students. I repeat, all teachers please evacuate the students."

Professor Fuyuski and Oyamada stood up from where they were sitting, serious looks on their, face. "You heard her, let's get to work."

Everyone was now standing outside the school building. "That's the last of them." Professor Haji said adjusting his glasses, "What on Earth is going on? Was that an explosion? Who would have the gall to do such a thing?" He asked the other teachers.

An Obelisk Blue student pointed at the building, "Look!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone's attention. Seeing his outstretched arm, they followed it's direction until their eyes rested on the top of the school building.

Looking down on them was a person wearing a blue plated black helmet with several spikes extending from the back of it. His black cloak flapped in the wind's gentle breeze. In a booming voice, the person spoke, "Greetings Duel Academy, I...am Kakumeika."

* * *

**Author's Note: Weird name huh? See if you can guess what it means before I reveal it's meaning next chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Armed Dragon LV10: Wind/Dragon 10/3000/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing one "Armed Dragon LV7" from your field. Discard one card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy all monsters on your opponent's field.

_The duel review has been interrupted by a mysterious man who calls himself Kakumeika. Who exactly is this person? And what are his intentions?_

_Next time, Kakumeika's Declaration!_


	12. Kakumeika's Declaration

**Author's Note: As Agent of the Divine One can tell you, Kakumeika means "revolutionary." With that said, on with the fic!**

_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect something they cherish._

**Chapter Twelve: Kakumeika's Declaration**

_Everyone was now standing outside the school building. "That's the last one." Professor Haji said adjusting his glasses, "What on Earth is going on? Was that an explosion? Who would have the gall to do such a thing?" He asked the other teachers._

_An Obelisk Blue student pointed at the building, "Look!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone's attention. Seeing his outstretched arm, they followed it's direction until their eyes rested on the top of the school building._

_Looking down on them was a person wearing a blue plated black helmet with several spikes extending from the back of it. Their black cloak flapped in the wind's breeze. In a booming voice, the person spoke, "Greetings Duel Academy, I...am Kakumeika."_

Professor Haji adjusted his glasses, a deep frown evident on his face. "You've damage the Academy building!? What's the meaning of this?!"He shouted, wanting the mysterious man to hear him.

The cloaked man bowed, "My sincerest apologies, but I figured damaging the Academy building was the easiest method to draw everyone out." He replied with his booming voice.

Professor Fuyuski folded his arms across his chest, looking no happier than the bespectacled Obelisk Blue teacher. "Well you have our attention. What is it that you want?" He shouted.

Standing back up to his full height, the man brought his attention to the man that had spoken. "Ah, Professor Miyamoto Fuyuski, you were quite a formidable duelist back in your day." He said. "But I don't want to digressany further than I already have."

"Then get to the point." The man replied.

The man shot his arm out of his cloak, causing it to flare around him. "Very well then, as I have said, I am Kakumeika, and as my name would suggest, I am working towards a revolution!"

Many students began to converse among themselves, many of them questioning the sanity of the man that was atop the Academy building. "And what might that be?" Fuyuski asked, quickly becoming irritated with the man's theatrics.

The masked man's arm came back down to his side. "What might that be, you ask? This world is rotten, and though there are those with virtuous hearts, the rotten still prevail. Why is that?" The man's inquiry was met with silence.

A strong wind blew as the man answered his own question. "Because those with rotten hearts are willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want, no matter what line has to be crossed, that is why!"

"What exactly are you getting at?" Fuyuski questioned.

Kakumeika raised his arm into the air. "Simple! It's time for the virtuous to adapt this state of mind! It is not enough to simply believe, if one wants something to happen, they must make it happen, no matter what it takes, no matter what line must be crossed!"

Lowering his arm, the man extended his hand towards the students. "With that being said I am sure that there is a great deal of rotten people here as well, standing before me, as there are some who are virtuous. As such, I offer you this."

The students hung on to the man's every word as he spoke. "Those who have been corrupted by power...fear me. Those without power...seek me. Together, we virtuous shall weed out the rotten ones, and change the world for the better, this is my goal, this is my dream!"

Once again the students began to converse among themselves, some actually inspired by the man's riveting speech.

Noticing some of the convinced looks on the students faces, Fuyuski practically growled, "I've had enough! I can care less what your goals or dreams are, the fact remains that you have used explosives to damage the Academy building, which is a crime! You are a criminal, and shall be taken in!" He shouted.

An Obelisk Blue student rushed through the crowd, surprising some as he passed. Finally making it to the front of the building the boy sprinted for the Academy doors.

"Hold it right there." Stopping in his tracks, the boy looked up, the masked man looking down at him. "Ah, Kai Hideki, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you." The boy replied.

Kakumeika laughed, "Stopping me? I suppose I should have expected no less from someone as yourself, you do consider yourself to be some sort of hero, don't you?" Reaching into his cloak, the man pulled out a small rectangular black device, which had a red button on it, as well as a white switch.

"I can't allow you to come any closer, you see, I've planted several explosives within Duel Academy, as well as the outside. If you take another step, then Duel Academy will fall today."

Many of the students gasped in shock and fright, suddenly losing the admiration they once had for the man. Kai gritted his teeth, "Your bluffing, if you did that there's no way you would survive the explosion."

Kakumeika tilted his masked head, "Oh? Do you think you know me well enough to say that I wouldn't? Care to find out?" After several seconds, Kai reluctantly took a step back.

Chuckling, the man continued, "Don't worry Kai, I'll still give you the chance to play the hero." The man said as the doors to the Academy building opened, smoke rolling out of it, boiling out onto the soft grass.

A faint figure of a man was shrouded within the barrier of smoke, chuckling deeply. "I am Duragon. So you're my opponent, the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy I take it?" The man questioned from within the thick smoke.

Though the man's body was shrouded, it was obvious that he was quite tall, at least seven feet in height. Kai looked back up at the cloaked man who was looking down on him. "The rules are simple, defeat your opponent, and the Academy is spared, lose, and the Academy will become nothing more than mere rubble. If you or anyone else makes a move I deem threatening, I will set the explosives off as well. So hero, what's it going to be?" The man asked.

Kai lifted his left arm up, his duel disk shifting into place as a result. "Kakumeika, Duragon, for placing myself and everyone here in such a situation, I won't forgive you!" Kai declared as his life points flashed across his duel disk. (K: 4000)

Kai's opponent let out a deep booming laugh as he lifted his own left arm, a pitch black duel disk shifting into place. "Come...face the darkness. Prepare to face your darkest fears! (D: 4000) The man snickered as he drew five cards from his deck.

As the duel began both Sakura and Kazuki pushed there way to the front. "I'll be taking the first turn. Draw!" The man snapped the card up and slid it into his duel disk.

"I activate Shadow of the Wicked, which allows me to select one dark attribute monster from my deck and add it to my hand. If that monster is a level six monster and I summon it in the next turn, I gain 1000 life points. If it's a level eight monster and I summon it in two turns, I gain 1500. This monster is a level eight."

Duragon added the chosen card to his hand, and took two others from his hand, placing them onto his duel disk. "I set two cards face-down and one monster as well. Turn End!"

Kai drew fiercely, a look of raw determination on his face, a look that most students and teachers alike had ever seen on the usually calm duelist. "I'm not going to waste anytime. I summon Megaman X(1800/1500)." The boy's signature monster appeared before him, looking just as fierce.

"By tributing my monster I can special summon Force Armor X(2400/2100)!" Kai grabbed another card from his hand, barely glancing at it as he played it, "I equip my new monster with Buster Upgrade! Giving it a 500 attack point boost and the ability to do damage through defense!" (2900/2100)

The armored hero raised it's cannon just as Kai raised his own arm, pointing at the face-down monster. "X! Attack the set monster with Buster Shot!"

A blast of plasma erupted from the monster's cannon, streaking towards the set monster. As a result one of Duragon's set cards flipped upward, "Icy Death now activates, destroying your monster and dealing half of your monster's attack points to your life points!"

A wave of ice clashed with the ball of plasma, pushing it back towards Kai's monster. Kai quickly slammed one of the remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Quick-play magic card Unyielding Spirit activates! This prevents my monster from being destroyed, I may still take the damage but your monster is finished!"

Shards of ice slashed at the young duelist, who remained standing through gritted teeth. At the same time the orb of energy slammed into the man's set card and destroyed it. (K: 2550)

The man picked up the monster card from his duel disk. "You destroyed my Bone Sorcerer(450/600) and when it's destroyed I simply shuffle it back into my deck and draw cards until I reach a monster, which is immediately summoned. (D: 1700)

Kai blinked once he saw the man's life points. "My monster doubles the amount of battle damage you take, you should have lost 4600 life points, not 2300. The duel should be over." Kai exclaimed.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice that my other set card is no longer on the field?" The man questioned.

Looking to where the card once was, Kai found that it was indeed no longer there, he looked up at the man, wanting an explanation.

"My other set card was Damage Cut, which means I cut the damage I received from your attack in half." Duragon replied as he slapped his newly acquired monster onto his duel disk, a dark blob appearing before him as a result.

"Shadow Clone activates it's effect when summoned, it allows me to copy the stats and effect of a level four or lower monster that exists in your hand, deck, or graveyard. I choose to make a clone of Supply Reploid(300/300)." Duragon's monster took on the form of a portly red robotic humanoid, an aura of darkness surrounded it.

"Thanks to my new monster's effect, I draw two cards from my deck." Duragon drew twice before looking back up at Kai.

Kai looked at the remaining two cards in his hand, weighing his options. "End turn."

As soon as Duragon drew he had six cards in his hand, opposed to Kai's two. "I summon Death Caliber knight(1900/1800). Dark Synchronization allows me to summon another Death Caliber Knight from my deck to the field."

Two identical skeletal knights appeared before the man, joining his Shadow Clone Supply Reploid. "Dark Caliber Knight number one, attack Force Armor X!"

"X, counterattack!" The black skeletal knight began to gallop across the field but was quickly met with a wave of energy from X's cannon, causing it to explode. "I don't know what you were trying to do but now my monster's special ability activates, dealing you double the amount of damage and taking you out of this duel!" Kai declares.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise as the second knight suddenly latched itself unto his armored monster, causing the both of them to explode in a shower of pixels. Duragon chuckled, "When a monster's effect activates, Death Caliber Knight can sacrifice itself to negate the effect and destroy that monster. Now my Shadow Clone Reploid can attack you directly!"

The robotic monster ran over to the teen duelist, giving him a punch to his stomach, causing him to hold his stomach in slight pain. (K: 2250)

"When a fiend or zombie type monster is destroyed on my field I can special summon Demon Wing(0/500) from my hand to the field in defense mode." A pair of black wings connected to a spherical body appeared. "I set one card face-down and conclude my turn. I hope a hero such as yourself is capable of more than what you have done so far."

Kai nodded as he drew a card from his deck, "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards." Drawing twice, Kai continued his turn. "By discarding a card from my hand I activate Monster Reincarnation!" Kai slid his Zero(2100/1800) into his graveyard. "Megaman X(1800/1500) is summoned to the field once more!" The blue armored hero returned in a flash of light.

"Since Zero is in my graveyard I can equip my hero with Zero's Saber, increasing it's attack points by 1000 points!" (2800/1500) A green saber materialized in the monster's grip, which it swung around a few times in experimentation. "X, attack Shadow Clone Supply Reploid!"

Duragon depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flipped over. "Dragging the Dead forces your monster to attack my Demon Wing instead!" The little demon was cut asunder by X's saber, leaving Duragon with one monster.

"When Demon Wing is destroyed in battle I can choose one monster fiend or zombie type from my deck and add it to my hand." The man quickly selected a card, adding it to his hand.

Kai slid the remaining card in his hand into his duel disk. "It won't matter. Mirage of Nightmares activates, my turn ends."

Duragon drew, as soon as the card was in his hand Kai began drawing as well. "During my opponent's standby phase I can draw until I hold four cards thanks to Mirage of Nightmares."

"My strategy is finally complete. I sacrifice my Demon Wing and both Death Caliber Knights in my graveyard in order to summon Dark Necrofear(2200/2800)!" A blue skinned female monster emerged from the card, her arms crossed across her chest, her fangs beared at Kai's monster.

Kai grimaced, Dark Necrofear was a dangerous card to face due to it's special ability. At the cost of 600 life points it could take control of one of his monsters at the end phase. Duragon chuckled, "I'd say by the look on your face, you think I plan on taking your monster, but I've got something else in mind, Dark Necrofear attack Megaman X!"

X easily sidestepped the weaker monster's attack, pivoting on it's heel it swung it's saber in an upward arc, slicing through the blue skinned monster's body. Duragon laughed as his life points fell, "Now that Dark Necrofear is in my graveyard your chances of winning have gone down to nothing!" (D: 1100) "By negating Dark Necrofear's control effect I can activate this card from my hand..."

Many of the students looked around in horror as the area around them changed. Everyone was surrounded by four walls of red, and on these four walls were hundreds of eyes. Each wall also had a set of gnawing teeth. "Welcome to the Dark Sanctuary. A field where all your goals, hopes, and dreams...they mean absolutely nothing!"

Sakura turned to Kazuki. "Dark Sanctuary? I've never heard of the card, do you know what it does?" She asked the taller duelist.

Kazuki nodded in response, "It'll make attacking even harder for Kai."

"I'm not afraid of this place Duragon, whatever this field spell does won't stop me from winning. Looks like you need new scare tactics." Kai said.

Duragon shook his head, "Such ignorance. As long as Dark Necrofear remains in my graveyard this card can't be destroyed, and now you have to worry about the dark spirit haunting the arena. One card face-down and one monster in defense mode. Now, take your turn."

Kai drew immediately, "I already told you I'm not afraid, so just give the terror act up now. Emergency Provisions sacrifices my Mirage of Nightmares in order to gain 1000 life points, that way I don't have to discard any cards." The continuous spell card vanished as Kai's life point meter began to rise. (K: 3250)

"Hmph, using a move made mainstream by Judai Yuki eh?" Duragon questioned.

Kai didn't answer, opting to grab one of the four cards in his hand. "I summon Scout Reploid(1300/1100) in attack mode!" A tall green robotic monster appeared next to Megaman X. "As long as this monster is on the field you can't activate any trap cards during my battle phase." Kai explained.

"Scout Reploid, attack Shadow Clone Supply Reploid!" The taller monster's leg extended as it made a kicking motion, it's foot slamming into Duragon's monster, finally destroying it. (D: 100)

"X, destroy his set monster!"

X raised his arm, "Saber Slash!" Kai commanded. X brought it's arm down, but to everyone's surprise the monster turned around, causing the saber to slash Kai across the chest. (K: 1850) Kai stumbled backwards, unable to stop himself from falling to one knee. "X...why?" He questioned.

"I warned you about the dark spirit lurking in this place didn't I? In this place one of your monsters will be possessed each turn, and if you attack with it, the attack will be negated, you take half of that monster's attack points as damage, while I gain half of that monster's attack points as life points!" (D: 1500)

The look of surprise faded from Kai's face. "So that's what happened. Guess I'll have to be more careful. End turn." Kai looked around his surroundings, there didn't seem to be anyway to tell which of his monsters were possessed. _'Guess I'll have to use my instinct when I choose a monster to attack with.'_

Duragon drew, his face-down monster fading away. "Each turn I must offer one monster as a tribute to my Dark Sanctuary field spell, otherwise it will fall and my combo will be broken. I've chosen to sacrifice my set Sangan(1000/600) so now I search for a monster."

The man wasted no time in selecting his monster of choice. "Displaced Spirit(500/700) is my choice. I also set one card face-down and end my turn." The new monster was a shadowy man in tattered robes, who appeared to be walking around Duragon's field aimlessly.

Kai eyed it precariously as he drew a card from his deck. Looking at the card he had just drawn Kai smirked. "I'm going to break your strategy!" He declared firmly.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." The man replied.

"You said that the spirit of Dark Sanctuary chooses it's target at the beginning of the turn, so any monster I summon afterwards is safe! I summon Fighter Reploid(1650/1200)!" A blue robotic monster appeared before Kai, taking on a fighting stance.

"Monster Reborn revives my Zero(2100/1800)!" A red armored man with long blonde hair appeared next to Megaman X, a green saber identical to the one X was now holding in his firm grip.

"Double Summon allows me to summon once more! I choose to summon another Fighter Reploid!" An identical blue robotic monster emerged from the card, adopting an identical fighting stance to the Fighter Reploid that was already on the field.

'_I can't risk an attack with either X or Scout Reploid, since they may have been possessed by the dark spirit at the beginning of my turn.' _Kai reasoned. "Fighter Reploid, attack Displaced Spirit!" The blue monster charged towards the man, who still seemed unaware of the monster's presence as it closed in.

"Quick-play magic card activate, Call of the Dark Sanctuary! If my opponent attacks with a monster that doesn't have the dark spirit on it I can immediately negate the attack and prevent any attack by a monster without the dark spirit on it."

Duragon grinned, though his opponent couldn't see it through the veil of smoke that still covered most of his body. "You can still attempt to attack this turn. But if you choose the wrong monster you'll take 300 points of damage, if you choose one with the spirit on it, you'll lose even more."

Kai frowned, not liking either scenario. "I'm ending my turn without making any additional attacks."

'_You made the right choice. There's no room for error Kai.' _Kazuki thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel intently.

Duragon let out an amused chuckle as he snagged a card from his deck, "Kai Hideki, you are a good duelist, but you made a critical mistake when you decided to summon so many monsters. I'll show you what I mean by sacrificing my Displaced Spirit to Dark Sanctuary!"

The wandering monster stopped as robes of the same red material that made up the space of Dark Sanctuary came after it. It shrieked and then promptly exploded, blasting apart Duragon's set card and Megaman X's Zero Saber. "What the...?"

"If Displaced Spirit is sacrificed to Dark Sanctuary I can destroy two cards in play, so I chose to destroy Zero Saber and my own set card. The set card I destroyed was a magic card called Horror of the Dark Sanctuary, which when destroyed activates a devastating effect..." Everyone flinched as a terrible wailing wafted through the air.

"When Horror of the Dark Sanctuary is destroyed I can generate one dark spirit for every monster on my opponent's field. Since you have five, that means you can't attack without giving me more life points and losing your own!" Kai clenched his fists, he refused to believe it, there was no way he could lose! Everyone was counting on him to win!

"Of course there's always the option of not attacking, so I summon Taunting Spirit of the Dark Sanctuary(0/0). This monster forces you to attack at least once as long as it and Dark Sanctuary are in play and it's in attack mode!" A rotting corpse emerged from the card, sneering at Kai.

"In just a few more turns this duel will end in my victory and your loss, which means Duel Academy is finished! Anyone who calls themselves a hero can never defeat me, because the truth is, in this world, heroes don't exist, and I'll prove it by crushing you right here!" Duragon laughed hysterically as he slid a card into his deck.

Kai looked down at his duel disk, _'Heroes don't exist...there was a time when I actually believed that...'_ He thought to himself as he reached for his deck, preparing to draw a card. _'But that day changed everything, and so, I won't fail, I cannot fail!'_ Drawing the card in swift motion Kai immediately played it.

"Emergency Supply activates if it's the only card in my hand, I draw two more cards!" Quickly drawing twice more Kai held up one of the cards in his hand. "By tributing my Megaman X I can special summon another one of his upgraded forms, Falcon Armor X(2700/2400)!"

The new monster was roughly the same size as Megaman X, but it's armor was of a sharper design, it's base color being white instead of blue. "Since I just summoned this monster, there's no chance of the dark spirit possessing it, X, attack with Mega Buster!"

X leveled it's now partly red cannon at the weak monster just as Duragon's set card flipped over. "I activate the quick-play magic card False Start! This card negates your attack and forces you to attack with a monster of my choice, which is Zero!"

The upgraded X lowered it's cannon as Zero pivoted on it's heel, slashing Kai across the arm with it's saber. The Obelisk Blue held his arm where he was struck, wincing. "Damn..." (K: 800)

Duragon laughed triumphantly as the energy of Dark Sanctuary flowed into him, increasing his life points. (D: 2550) "Your defeat is inevitable, next turn even your upgraded X will be possessed, I told you, heroes don't exist in this world, give it up!"

Duragon was surprised to see Kai with a look of utter confidence on his face, "Since you don't believe heroes exist, it's no surprise you don't know this. The hero always win in the end! Quick-play magic card activate, For the Sake of the Mission!"

To everyone's surprise Kai's life points fell. (K: 100)

Kai smirked, "For the Sake of the Mission costs me 700 life points, and needs a monster on my field to have had it's attack negated this turn. It can now attack again, which means this duel is over! X, end this duel! Hurricane Strike!"

The upgraded X broke off into a sprint, it suddenly jumped into the air, spinning rapidly, a tornado encasing it's body. In a flurry of wind the attack shredded Duragon's Taunting Spirit as his life points fell to zero. (D: 0)

As the duel disks shut down, the holograms faded, as did the smoke that covered much of Duragon's body. Kai approached the fallen duelist.

He stopped in his tracks when the large man raised one hand, a small black device held tight, thumb over the switch. "Duel Academy is finished!"

Kai raced forward but was too slow, the man had pressed the switch. "No!" Kai screamed as he slammed his fist into the man's jaw, causing him to topple over.

Looking up, Kai expected some sort of explosion, but there the Academy building stood, still intact. Kai looked back down as the fallen man began to chuckle. "You've got one hell of a right hook." He commented as he sat up.

Kai grabbed the man by the collar, ready to deck the man once more, not at all understanding what was going on. Kazuki and Professor Oyamada placed their hands on the young man's shoulder. "It was a bluff." Professor Fuyuski said from behind the two. "Wasn't it?" He questioned.

Duragon smirked, "Precisely, the Academy was never in any danger of getting blown up, it just gave an opening for Kakumeika to escape."

Looking up, the masked man in question was nowhere to be seen, which meant that Duragon was speaking the truth. The four turned as Principal Taragi approached them, "Take him to the conference room, I've got a few questions for him." She ordered.

Nodding, Professor Fuyuski and Oyamada helped the man to his feet, leading him into the Academy. "Professor Haji, make sure the students stay here, wh have to make sure the Academy and the dorms are safe before they can return." The man adjusted his glasses, nodding.

Taragi sighed heavily, "Kaiba isn't going to like this."

* * *

**Author's Note: Interesting, no? Duragon's deck was created by Seeker of the Soul, not me.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Falcon Armor X: Wind/Machine 7/2700/2400

This card's name is treated as Megaman X while face-up on the field. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing one face-up Megaman X on the field, any cards equipped to Megaman X are transferred to this card. Once per turn if this card would be destroyed you can discard one card from your hand to negate it's destruction. When this card attacks a monster in defense position inflict the difference between this monster's attack and the monster's defense.

_Three days have passed since Kakumeika's appearance, and the question on everyone's mind is "Who is behind the mask?" Apparently a duel has started up over the subject, this doesn't look like it'll turn out well..._

_Next time, Rivalry Between Siblings!_


	13. Rivalry Between Siblings

**Author's Note: So far I've been able to, at the very least, release a chapter a week, hopefully I can stick to it.**

_Victory attained through violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it is momentary._

**Chapter Thirteen: Rivalry Between Siblings**

The teachers of Duel Academy were patiently staring up at a blank video screen built into the walls of one of the various conference rooms set up throughout the school. Classes had been cancelled for the day for ths meeting to take place due to the school's current situation. They were currently awaiting for the founder of Duel Academy to address them.

"Do you think he's busy?" Professor Shiho whispered to Principal Taragi.

Taragi shook her head, "Whether he's busy or not, he will answer. I told him it was urgent, that usually gets his attention." She reassured the younger woman.

Professor Fuyuski cleared his throat. "Ms. Taragi is right."

Professor Haji adjusted his glasses, frowning slightly. "This honestly wouldn't have happened if we had more security, something that could have been possible had we redirected some of the school budget."

Taragi rolled her eyes, knowing that the comment was directed towards her. Putting on a fake smile, she said sweetly, "Well what's done is done, no point lamenting over the past, right?"

Professor Haji once again adjusted his glasses, his frown deepening, "I suppose so." He grumbled.

Without warning the video screen that was built into the far wall switched on, causing the timid Professor Shiho to nearly jump out of her seat in surprise. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, causing her to flush with embarrassment.

"What is it Taragi?" A voice practically growled, once again causing Professor Shiho to nearly jump out of her seat, this time in fright. The others ignored her, instead turning their attention to the video screen. The face of a man was looking back at them. He possessed brown hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a stern, all-business face.

"Ah, long time no see Seto, how's your younger brother doing? I heard his wife recently gave birth. Girl or boy? Knowing you, you probably weren't even there for the delivery." Taragi said.

Kaiba's stony expression remained unchanged, though there was now a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke. "I responded to your message because it was labeled as urgent business, this doesn't fit that description Hikari. You better come up with something quick otherwise you'll find yourself out of a job." He warned.

'_Ms. Taragi is on a first name basis with Mr. Kaiba?!' _Professor Shiho thought to herself in disbelief.

The purple haired woman held her hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, I was just a little curious, guess if I want to know I'll just have to speak to Mokuba directly."

Professor Haji sighed inaudibly. "Mr. Kaiba, three days ago the Academy building was damaged via an explosion." The bespectacled man said, glaring at the principal, who nearly smiled in response, it was obvious she didn't want to be the one to break the bad news to the brown haired man.

Professor Shiho twiddled her thumbs nervously, "Um, thankfully no one was hurt." She said, looking down at the table, not wanting to have to look into the man's intense eyes.

Professor Fuyuski spoke up, "A masked man who calls himself Kakumeika was responsible for the explosion. He forced one of our students to duel a man going by the name of Duragon, saying that if he refused, lost, or if any of us made a move he deemed threatening, he would destroy the school with explosives that he planted throughout the building."

"But the student managed to win, and we found out that the man's threat was merely a bluff. To make sure, we cancelled classes for three days so we could inspect the building for safety." Professor Haji reported as he adjusted his glasses once more.

"We detained the man named Duragon. Apparently he's a professional duelist who was hired by Kakumeika for the sole purpose of helping him escape after he made his presence known to us. He knows nothing about Kakumeika's plans or the identity of the man behind the mask." Professor Oyamada added.

'_Why does this crap always happen at my establishments?' _Kaiba briefly thought to himself before asking, "Is that all the information you have?"

Taragi nodded, "So...what do you propose we do about the situation?" She asked.

"Leave it to the students." He answered, surprising everyone but Professor Fuyuski and Taragi, who were expecting such an answer. "Duel Academy's sole purpose is to produce powerful duelists, therefore the students should be able to hand whatever is thrown at them." Kaiba reasoned.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm late for a meeting with a certain eccentric billionaire." Kaiba said before the video screen went blank.

"So were supposed to just sit here and hope the students can handle the situation?!" Haji asked in disbelief.

Professor Fuyuski stood up, "There's no point in questioning Mr. Kaiba's decision. Now if you excuse me, I have a class tomorrow that I must prepare for, I'm going to have to cram three days worth of work into one day." The man said as he walked over to the door.

Opening the door to the room, he looked over his shoulder, "I suggest you do the same."

* * *

"This is a sweet pad you guys have here, much better than the Osiris Red dorm." Shindo says as he plops down next to John on his bed, who was currently taking a nap. "You guys even get your own beds, we have to bunk up."

"I don't know, it just doesn't have that feel to it." Ed said from his spot at the door, looking around the room.

Hitaki crossed her legs as she sat down next to Hiro. "Hmmm...this bed isn't as soft as mine." She commented.

Hayato took a bite out of his candy bar, "If you guys are done talking about decor, listen up." Hayato said from his spot on the bed, causing everyone to bring their attention to him. "I think Kakumeika's true identity is that of a student."

Hayato's inquiry was met with skeptical looks, especially from Hitaki. Hiro on the other hand seemed intrigued. "What makes you say that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, first, the fact that he appears during the duel review, a time when the entire student body is in one place, don't you think it's a little odd?" He questioned.

Hitaki shrugged, "Maybe he wanted to make sure everyone was there for his grand introduction, the man lays on the theatrics a little thick." She responded, remembering the speech the masked man gave.

"But how would he know when the duel review was going to be held unless he was a student here?" Hayato questioned.

"Your honestly thinking too hard about this bro." Hitaki retorted.

"In order to draw us out the building he used explosives, if he was good enough to do that undetected, what makes you think he wouldn't be able to get some information on when the duel review was to be held?" Hitaki asked smugly, if there was one thing she liked to do, it was one-upping her brother in a debate.

Ed, Shindo, and Hiro turned as Hayato began to speak once again.

"He also said that those without power should seek him out, that means he's somewhere on this island. It would be more convenient for him if he was a student because knowing the best date to introduce himself, setting up the explosives, and creating the escape plan would have been that much easier." Hayato countered.

Hitaki rolled her eyes, "I could just as easily point out that he could have studied Duel Academy extensively, thus knew exactly how and when to execute his plan, it's not going to get us anywhere...so how about we settle this the usual way we settle things?" Hitaki offered.

Hayato stood up, "Alright."

* * *

Both Hayato and Hitaki stood a good distance away from one another outside the large yellow building, their respective duel disks strapped to their arms. Hiro, Ed, and Shindo were standing nearby, waiting for the duel to start.

'_This seems like a common thing for them.'_ Hiro thought to himself as he watched the two siblings shuffle their decks and place them into their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" (Ha: 4000) (Hi: 4000) The two shouted in unison as they drew five cards from their respective decks.

Hayato took the initiative, drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I activate the continuous magic of Light and Darkness." Hayato declares as he grabs the card from his hand and slams it onto his duel disk.

"I'll explain it's effect soon enough, but first I summon Defender of Light(0/2000) in defense mode." A warrior donned in radiant bulky armor wielding a shield of equal brilliance appeared before the boy, crouching defensively.

"Now to explain my continuous spell card's effect, once per turn, when I summon a monster with 'light' in it's name I can special summon a monster of the same level with 'darkness' in it's name, and vice-versa." Hayato explained as he moved to grab another card from his hand.

"Using my card's effect, I special summon Defender of Darkness(0/2000) in defense mode." A warrior garbed in obsidian bulky armor wielding a shield made of the same material appeared next to Hayato's Defender of Light, crouching defensively as well.

Hitaki frowned as she surveyed the two level four monsters. _'Light and Darkness, Defenders of Light and Darkness? He's never used these cards in any of our previous duels, when did he get them?' _Hitaki questioned.

Hayato reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of gummi bears, he popped a few of them into his mouth before pocketing the bag once more. Between chews he said, "That's it for my turn."

Hitaki drew a card from her deck, smiling once she saw what it was. "I'm summoning the card I've just drawn! Chrono Magician(1200/1000)in attack mode." A man in a blue robe over blue armor appeared before the girl.

"I activate my magician's special effect, you remember it, right? He can remove one monster on your field from play for one turn, I choose your Defender of Light." Hitaki's monster leveled it's staff at Hayato's defending monster, chanting a spell.

'_That's a powerful effect.'_ Ed and Shindo thought to themselves.

The monster's staff suddenly unleashed a wave of yellow energy that surged towards the defending warrior. Much to the surprise of everyone, a wall of energy erupted in front of Hayato's field, protecting his Warrior of Light from Chrono Magician's effect.

"What was that?" Hitaki asked, a look of surprise on her pretty face.

"You always do jump in without thinking. When my two monsters are on the field together, they are unaffected by the effects of my opponent's monsters that target them." Hayato explained as the wall of energy that rose in front of his field dispersed.

'_Hayato is as good as ever it seems.' _Hiro figured after hearing his explanation.

"I set two cards face-down." Hitaki says as she places two of the five remaining cards onto her duel disk, promptly ending her turn.

Hayato swiftly drew, "I summon Warrior of Light(1600/1800) in attack mode. The effect of Light and Darkness allows me to special summon Warrior of Darkness(1800/1600) to the field as well." Hayato's two signature monsters emerged from their respective cards, ready for battle. "When these two warriors are on the field together they are unaffected by the effects of trap cards that target them."

Hitaki motioned to one of her set cards, "Time Seal activates, which means your next draw phase will be skipped." She declared, though Hayato didn't seem bothered at all by the minor setback.

"That's fine with me, Warrior of Darkness will destroy your Chrono Magician, opening the way to your life points." He said as his warrior charged towards the weaker monster, sword held low to the ground.

As the warrior brought it's sword up in an upwards slash Hayato wasn't surprised that a dome of energy surrounded Hitaki's monster, repelling his monster's attack. "My Negate Attack negates your monster's attack and ends the battle phase." Hitaki needlessly explained.

"I end my turn."

The moment the words came out of her brother's mouth Hitaki quickly drew a card from her deck, determined to do some damage this turn. "I activate the spell card Time Bomb. At the end of your next turn this card will deal 1000 points of damage to your life points." A giant bomb emerged from the card, hovering over the field.

'_Since Hayato's next draw phase will be skipped due to Time Seal unless he has something in his hand to destroy Time Bomb, he can't avoid taking 1000 points of damage.'_ Hiro figured.

'_So she is thinking ahead.' _Hayato thought to himself.

"I tribute my Chrono Magician in order to summon Timeater(1900/1700) in attack mode!" A giant purple clock replaced Hitaki's monster, several foreign inscriptions on it. "Now my monster is going to get rid of your Warrior of Light!"

The hands on the clock monster spun rapidly as it glowed a bright blue. Once the hand reached twelve it unleashed the stored up energy, which instantly vaporized the weaker warrior monster. (Ha: 3700)

"When Timeater destroys a monster in battle, my opponent has to skip their main phase one." Hitaki explained with a smug look on her face. "Don't forget, my Time Seal stops you from entering your draw phase, and since my Timeater stops you from entering your main phase 1, you have to go straight into your battle phase." Hitaki reminded her brother as her turn came to an end.

"I know. Since none of my monsters are strong enough to take on your Timeater I'm moving on to my second main phase." Hayato grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, showing it to his opponent. "I activate Tribute to the Doomed."

Hayato discarded the only remaining card in his hand to his graveyard, which was Repayment of Losses. "My discarded Repayment of Losses allows me to draw card from my deck." Looking at the card briefly, Hayato glanced back up at the field as Hitaki's monster was dragged into a gaping hole in the ground by a pack of groaning mummies.

"I can't do anything more this turn."

"You may have destroyed my monster, but you failed to destroy my Time Bomb, which means it's effect goes off, dealing you 1000 points of damage and increasing the life point lead I have in this duel!"

The bomb slowly hovered over to Hayato's side of the field before exploding in a brilliant display of flashing lights, taking a portion of Hayato's life points with it. (Ha: 2700)

"Now it's my turn. Draw!" Hitaki exclaimed as she snagged another card from her deck, giving her four cards to work with as opposed to Hayato's one. Looking over her hand Hitaki couldn't help but smile.

"I activate the spell card Time Redux, this card revives my Chrono Magician." Hitaki explains as her monster returns in a flash of light. "By sacrificing my revived monster I can summon Chrono Manipulator(2200/2000)!" A woman wearing purple form fitting armor with a white cape attached to it replaced Hitaki's newly revived monster.

"Now I can once again revive my Chrono Magician by activating Chrono Manipulator's effect." Hitaki's signature monster once again returned in a flash of light. Hitaki flipped over one of the remaining two cards in her hand, "Monster Reborn activates."

Hayato grimaced as Hitaki's Timeater returned to her field. "I activate the last card in my hand, Chrono Meter. This helpful card increases my monster's attack points by 100 points times the number of stars they possess." Hitaki explained as her Chrono Magician's attack score rose to 1500 and her Chrono Manipulator's attack rose to 2800.

Hitaki planted her hands on her hips, "Lucky you that my Timeater doesn't get an attack point boost, he's up first." The clock based monster unleashed a wave of energy that collided with Hayato's Warrior of Darkness, shattering it instantly and doing minimal damage. (Ha: 2600)

"Chrono Manipulator destroys your Defender of Light." Hitaki pressed on. A orb of light burst from the woman's scepter, bringing Hayato's monster down with it, leaving him with only his Defender of Darkness.

"Since your Defender of Darkness' defense is too high for my Chrono Magician, I'm going to have to end my turn here. Since my Timeater destroyed another of your monsters in battle you have to skip your main phase one again." Hitaki reminded.

'_Hitaki has this duel under control, she's bound to win soon.' _Ed thought to himself happily.

Hayato drew a card from his deck. _'Things aren't looking very good for me. If this keeps up I'm going to lose.'_ "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing two more cards, Hayato continued his turn. "I summon Marksman of Light(1400/1400) in defense mode. The continuous magic of Light and Darkness activates, allowing me to special summon it's counterpart, Marksman of Darkness(1400/1400)."

A man wearing golden armor and riding a white horse appeared before the boy, next to a man wearing black armor and riding a black horse. Both men had several quivers slung across their shoulders, a bow in their firm grips as they reached for their supply of arrows.

"Both monsters can deal half of their original attack points as direct damage to my opponent, which means your about to take 1400 points of damage." Hayato explained as the two men leveled their bow and arrow at Hitaki.

Hitaki barely had enough time to hold up her duel disk in defense as the two arrows were shot. Though she wasn't directly struck by the attack, her life points still took a hit. (Hi: 2600) "I set one card face down. Turn end."

Hitaki frowned as she watched her life points fall, _'He may be on the defensive, but he inflicted just as much damage as I did, and in only one turn. Well I'm not about to let him show me up!'_

Hitaki slid a card from her deck, barely glancing at it. "Chrono Magician's special effect activates, which means your Defender of Darkness is going to be taking a hike until your next turn." With a blast from it's staff Hayato's monster vanished from the field.

"Timeater and Chrono Magcian will make short work of your two Marksmen." Hitaki says as her two monsters do just that, reducing Hayato's remaining two monsters into piles of pixels. "My Chrono Manipulator can now go for the direct attack, which means this duel is over!"

Hayato quickly depressed a button on his duel disk as an orb of red energy erupted from Chrono Manipulator's scepter. "I activate the trap card called Damage Cut!" Hitaki's monster's attack collided with Hayato's chest, causing him to stumble back. (Ha: 1200)

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. You still can't enter your main phase one thanks to my Timeater's effect. Turn end."

As Hayato drew a card from his deck his Defender of Darkness reappeared. "I can only activate this card when it's the only card in my hand, Twilight Renewal! I draw five extra cards."

Hitaki watches warily as her brother picks up five new cards from his deck. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"I activate Rebirth of Light and Darkness. This card lets me special summon one level four or lower monster from my deck with 'light' in it's name, and one level four monster with 'darkness' in it's name at the cost of discarding one card from my hand and destroying one monster on my field." Hayato explains as he discards a card from his hand and his Defender of Darkness vanishes.

"I choose to revive Warrior of Light and Marksman of Darkness." The two monster returned, one in a flash of light, and one from a vortex of darkness. "I sacrifice both monster to summon Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)!" Hayato's signature monster replaced the two weaker monsters, it's large wings spreading outwards.

"When Warrior of Light is used to tribute summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gives it a 500 attack point boost." Hayato explains as his monster's attack strength rises to 3300. " Marksman of Darkness gives my dragon an effect when it's used to tribute summon it too. Every time my monster destroys another monster in battle, 700 points of direct damage are inflicted to my opponent, but since my dragon was summoned in my second main phase, you don't have to worry about me attacking this turn." Hayato says.

"I set one card face down. Turn end."

Hitaki drew a card from her deck, _'If I try to activate any type of effect his dragon loses 500 attack and defense points in order to negate it. In that case...'_

"I summon Chrono Negater(1400/1200) in attack mode." A man wearing a red robe over red armor appeared, his attack points increasing to 1900 due to the effect of Chrono Meter. "This monster can, once per turn, negate the effect of a monster on your field, I choose your dragon."

Hayato shook his head, "By decreasing my dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points, your monster's effect fails." He says as his monster's stats drop to 2800/1900.

"Okay, next up is Chrono Magician's effect." Hitaki pressed on as her monster began to chant it's spell.

Hayato shook his head once more, "My dragon negates that effect as well." He replied as his dragon's stats dropped to 2300/1400, making it weaker than Hitaki's Chrono Magician.

"Now that your monster's attack points have dropped, my Chrono Manipulator is going to destroy it!" Hitaki exclaimed as her monster once again unleashed a red orb of energy from it's scepter.

The attack barreled into Hayato's now weaker dragon, ripping through it and destroying it completely. (Ha: 700) "My dragon's second effect activates, by destroying all cards on my field I can special summon one monster in my graveyard." Hayato explains as his Defender of Light returns to the field.

"The set card that was destroyed due to my dragon's effect was Return From The Void. When this card is destroyed I can special summon a monster in my graveyard that's removed from play." A dark vortex appears on the field as Hayato's Defender of Darkness stepped through it, taking it's position on his field, crouching defensively.

Hitaki frowned, "Since my remaining three monsters aren't strong enough to take down your monsters I end my turn."

Hayato drew a card, "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Chrono Meter." A powerful blast of wind shattered Hitaki's continuous spell card, causing her monsters attack points to return to their original values. "I end my turn."

Hitaki draws a card from her deck, "Chrono Magician removes your Defender of Light for the turn." She declares. The magician chants the incantation and quickly unleashes the spell...that bounces off of Hayato's monster harmlessly, much to Hitaki's surprise.

"Did you forget?" Hayato asked. "When my two monster are on the field they can't be targeted by the effects of your monsters."

Hitaki pouted, it was obvious she had. "Fine, Chrono Manipulator destroys your Defender of Light." The woman jumps over to Hayato's side of the field, crushing the defending warrior with a blow from her scepter. "Go ahead and take your turn." Hitaki urges.

Drawing a card, Hayato begins his turn, "Monster Reborn revives my Warrior of Light." As Hayato's monster returns in a flash of light Hayato discards one of the three remaining cards in his hand. "By discarding one card in my hand I activate Monster Reincarnation, which I'll use to return my Light and Darkness Dragon to my hand."

The named card slid out of Hayato's graveyard slot, which he quickly placed onto his duel disk. "By sacrificing my two monsters my Light and Darkness Dragon returns to the field with a 500 attack boost from Warrior of Light!" The magnificent dragon roared as it once again took to the field.

"Attack Chrono Manipulator! Twilight Purge!" Hayato ordered. An orb made of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, slamming into Hitaki's monster. (Hi: 1500)

"When Defender of Darkness was sacrificed in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gave it the ability to inflict the defense points of a monster it destroys in battle as damage to my opponent." Hayato explained as the attack ripped through Hitaki's monster and barreled onto her field. (Hi: 0)

As the holograms faded away Hayato smirked, pulling out his bag of gummi bears. "Looks like I win."

Hitaki pouted, "You just got lucky at the end, I was winning the whole time." She exclaimed. "Right Hiro?" She questioned.

"Looking to other for reassurance?" Hayato questioned, smirk still on his face.

Hitaki turned to him, launching a pebble at him that hit him in his forehead. "Ouch! That hurt!" Hayato responded, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"There's more where that came from." Hitaki replied, launching another pebble, which Hayato barely dodged. Hayato's eyes widened once he saw that Hitaki now had a handful of the small projectiles.

Turning on his heel he bolted for the clearing, Hitaki hot on his trail. Hiro turned to the two boys, "Is it normal for siblings to act this way?" He asked.

"She's scary when she's angry." The two boys simply replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's it for now.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Timeater: Dark/Machine 6/1900/1700

If this monster destroys a monster on your opponent's side of the field in battle, your opponent skips his/her next Main Phase One.

_Surprisingly, life continues as normal for everyone. But someone has had there on eye on a certain someone for quite some time, and has finally decided to confront them. Sakura seems a bit flustered..._

_Next time, A Declaration of Undying Love!_


	14. A Declaration of Undying Love

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to all those hopeless romantics out there.**

_Love is a very fickle thing._

**Chapter Fourteen: A Declaration of Undying Love**

The students of Deck Construction and Analysis were currently busy working on a class assignment that Professor Oyamada assigned to them. One student in particular was deep in thought, staring down at the paper before him.

_Name: Kai Hideki_

_Title: The Blue Bomber of Duel Academy_

_Rank: Second_

_Age: 16_

_Likes: Being Heroic, Video Games, Dueling_

_Dislikes: Cruel and Unjust People, Vegetables_

_Deck Type: Megaman X_

_Advantages Over Me: Better Looking, Has A Fan Club, Hitaki Fawns Over Him (So Unfair!), Better Duelist (For Now)_

_Disadvantages: ...(There's Got To Be Something!)_

Ed furrowed his brow, _'He has to have some kind of weakness.'_ He thought to himself, tapping his pencil absent-mindedly as he racked his brain for more information on his would-be rival for Hitaki.

Sighing he turned his head slightly to look down at the sheet of paper parallel to the one he was working on.

_Name: Hiro Katsuya_

_Title: White Lightning_

_Rank: Unknown_

_Age: 15_

_Likes: Dueling, Possibly Hitaki (Can't Really Tell Yet), Shrimp_

_Dislikes: Bad Hair Days, Comments On His Appearance, Bad Attitudes, Eggplants_

_Deck Type: Mythical Beast_

_Advantages Over Me: Girls Seem To Like His Hair And Eyes, Might Be Better At Dueling, Hitaki Seems To Like Him_

_Disadvantages: Strategy Revolves Around Special Summoning From The Graveyard_

'_Okay, so these are the details I know about my rivals for Hitaki.'_ Ed went over in his head. He tilted his head back, spotting where Hitaki sat, her focus solely on her work.

"What are you doing?" A voice whispered, causing Ed's head to snap down. The voice was that of his roommate, Shindo Amano. "That doesn't look like the assignment." He commented as his eyes roamed over the two sheets of paper. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm writing down a list of the known rivals for Hitaki." He replied.

Shindo chuckled lightly, causing Ed to frown. "What's with the chuckling?"

"You do realize I know about twenty people that have their eyes set on Hitaki, your going to have to add a lot more names to that list of yours." He replied with a grin.

Ed sighed, eyeing the grin on his roommate's face. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Shindo replied, a grin still on his face.

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched her arms over her head, trying to get the kinks out of her back. Today had been a long day for her, she couldn't wait to head to her dorm and sleep the day away. She stopped in her tracks outside the building.

A crowd of students were laughing and giggling at something she couldn't see. Sakura blinked in confusion. Reaching out to a female Osiris Red student she asked, "What's going on?"

The girl turned around, still giggling. "Oh!" She squeaked. She quickly bowed, "Sakura-san, I'm sorry. Was I in the way?" She asked formally.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I just wanted to know why so many students are gathered in front of the school. You wouldn't know why, would you?" She questioned.

The girl had a look of utter surprise on her face, "You mean you haven't heard?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth to answer the younger girl when she heard an over the top voice cry out as if in pain. "Sakura my love! Where art thou!?" Not liking the scenarios that played out in her mind when she heard that, Sakura decided retreating was her best option.

Sakura began to slink through the crowd, hoping nobody would spot her before she could make an escape. "Hold it right there my love!" The voice called, causing Sakura to take on the look of a deer caught in headlights.

The crowd that was surrounding her began to move away, as they did so Sakura could finally see who the voice belonged to.

A young man wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer was staring back at her, a rose in his mouth. With a wave of his hand cherry blossom petals fluttered around him. It would have actually seemed impressive if not for the fact that two Osiris Red students were tossing them from a bag behind him.

Taking the rose from his mouth he tossed it at Sakura's feet, winking at her. She immediately recognized the young man as Urusai Mazaki, he was ranked fifteen out of the entire school. Sakura looked down at the rose, and then back at the blonde haired boy.

"What's going on here?" She questioned.

"Sakura Inoue, the first time I saw you my heart skipped a beat, it was in that moment that I realized that I was looking at my future!" He exclaimed, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face.

"It took me an entire year for me to work up the courage to finally tell you, but my love for you is hotter than that of 1000 Suns! It can no longer be contained!" Urusai declared as he pointed his hand into the air, his finger pointing at the glowing ball in the sky.

He leveled his finger at Sakura, "And so I ask you, allow me to duel you and win your heart!"

Sakura looked flustered as the watching audience laughed and jeered. They seemed to be encouraging the duel, though their were a few protests from some select male students who seemed to be horrified by the situation. "You don't know what your talking about." She said, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"That's why I'm challenging you to a duel, once you see my burning passion you'll understand everything!" He exclaimed.

One of the Osiris Red students that were throwing cherry blossoms petals walked over to Sakura, offering her his duel disk. "Since you don't have your duel disk with you, you can use mine."

Sakura closed her eyes, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Opening her eyes she took the duel disk from the younger boy. "Regardless of the circumstances, I never back down from a duel, so I accept your challenge." Sakura decided.

Urusai held his hand to his chest, "Ah, she accepts!" He exclaims as his duel disk shifts into position, his life points displaying proudly. (U: 4000)

Sakura expertly shuffled her deck and slammed it into the borrowed duel disk. In one swift jerk she drew six cards, taking the first turn. (S: 4000)

Taking one of the cards in her hand she slammed it onto her duel disk, "I begin with Tune Warrior(1600/200) in attack mode." A red humanoid robot appeared before Sakura. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Urusai grabbed the top card of his deck, "Sakura, at the moment you may not understand how I feel, but I'm the type of guy who can't let go of his feelings no matter what happens, and this card reflects that."

Grabbing one of the cards in his hand and pulling them away from the rest, slapping his card down on his duel disk. Almost immediately a man wearing a brown tuxedo with flowers and a box of chocolates in his hands appeared before the boy, looking just as hopeful as Urusai.

Sakura looked confused as the man got on one knee and offered her the gifts. "What is this? You've never used this monster in any of your duels...your not using your personal deck?" She questioned.

"I only use this deck for special occasions, such as this one, but make no mistake, I'm as every bit as good with this deck as I am with my personal deck. The monster I've summoned is Hopeless Romantic(0/0)." The audience sweat dropped at the boy's declaration, wondering if the boy was serious.

"But there's another reason why I chose this deck to duel you with, because you don't know anything about it, and that gives me an advantage, because I know a few of the cards you use in your deck."

'_So he is serious.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Urusai flipped over one of the cards in his hand, "Creature Swap switches our two monsters, just like two lovers swap their most prized possessions!" Urusai exclaimed excitedly.

The two monsters vanished and then appeared on opposite sides of the field. Sakura was surprised to see that Hopeless Romantic was now offering it's gifts to Urusai. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Hopeless Romantic falls in and out of love easily, so when he changes control the new controller loses half of their life points while the new love interest's life points double. Don't worry though, I'm no where near as flighty."

Sakura and the crowd reeled in shock as Sakura's life points began to lower and Urusai's life points began to increase. (S: 2000) (U: 8000)

"Tune Warrior attacks Hopeless Romantic!" Urusai commanded.

Sakura motioned to one of her set cards, "Slip Stream activates, destroying all monsters on the field!" A wave of bright light washed over the field, negating the two monsters from existence rather than destroying them.

Despite the setback Urusai was smiling. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, no one ever gets the best of you." Setting card face-down, Urusai motioned for Sakura to take her turn. "I know I love you, but I don't know your feelings at all, so show me exactly how you feel about me."

Sakura frowned as she drew a card from her deck, _'He hardly even knows me.'_ Sakura glared at the boy standing before her, _'I can see right through him, he can't fool me.' _Sakura depressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate the continuos trap card Birthright, this card returns my Tune Warrior to the field." The red monster reappeared before Sakura.

"For my normal summon I choose Sangan(1000/600) in attack mode." The brown furry monster emerged next to Sakura's revived monster. "Tune Warrior will attack first." Sakura said, expecting Urusai's set card to activate.

"I activate the special ability of a monster in my hand!" Urusai declared as a spot on his field began to shimmer. A handsome young man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes appeared on the field, dressed in a loose t-shirt and blue jeans. "Meet Teenage Heartthrob(1000/1000)!"

The new monster smiled, causing Sakura's two monsters to glow a faint red color. "What's happening to my monsters?" Sakura questioned as her two monster's attack points dropped to 1100 and 500 respectively.

"My monster decreases the attack points of all monsters on your field by 500 points, for every monster affected by his effect, he gains 500 attack points." Urusai explains as his monster's attack points rest at a solid 2000.

Sakura frowned, "I choose to use the right of recall, there's no point in wasting life points." Tune Warrior stops it's attack as Sakura ends her battle phase. "I activate the continuous spell card Synchronized Realm. Turn end."

Urusai draws a card from his deck, "During my turn I gain life points equal to the amount of attack points my monster has gained through it's effect." Urusai explains as his life points increase by 1000 points. (U: 9000)

Urusai pointed at the red monster on Sakura's field, "I'm going to have my monster attack your Tune Warrior!" The handsome young man began to slowly walk over to Sakura's side of the field.

Sakura signaled to her set card, which flipped over, "I activate the trap card Emergency Tuning! This card allows me to sacrifice one Tuner monster and one non-Tuner monster on my field to perform a Synchro summon!"

Tune Warrior transforms into a bolt of energy as it encircles the furry brown monster, causing it to glow brightly as it changes form. "I Synchro summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth(2600/800) in attack mode!" A robotic version of the famous Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared as a result.

"The effect of my continuous spell card activates now, each time I Synchro summon a monster, you take 500 points of direct damage." A bolt of orange energy bursts out of the spell card and slams into Urusai, causing him to stumble back. (U: 8500)

"That was a good counter, I use the right of recall to cancel my attack, just like you said a bit earlier, there's no point in me wasting life points, but don't forget, your monster loses 500 attack points, which means it now only has 2100, though my monster's attack points decrease to 1500." He said as an afterthought.

"When Sangan is sent to the graveyard from the field I can search my deck for a monster with 1500 attack points or less." Sakura explains as a card slides out of her deck, which she adds to her hand. "I choose my Junk Synchron(1300/500), now I have to shuffle my deck."

"Well I can't do anything more so I guess I'll just have to end my turn." Urusai says, not bothering to set any additional cards.

Sakura swiftly draws a card from her deck, giving her four cards to work with, the same amount of cards that were currently in Urusai's hand. "Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards from my deck." Sakura drew three more times, "Now I have to discard two cards to my graveyard."

Sliding her Shield Warrior(800/1600) and Speed Warrior(900/300) to her graveyard Sakura grabbed one of the cards in her hand and placed it onto her duel disk. "I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500) in attack mode." The stubby robotic monster emerged from the card before the girl.

"When this card is successfully normal summoned I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard with it's effect negated, I choose one of the cards I discarded due to Graceful Charity, Speed Warrior." The gray armored warrior appeared, ready for action.

"It's time for another Synchro summon." Sakura declares as Speed Warrior launches itself into the air, Junk Synchron becoming a bolt of light that encases it. "Junk Warrior(2300/1300) is summoned to the field." The resulting monster pumped it's fist into the air.

"Synchronized Realms deals you another 500 points of damage." (U: 8000)

"Don't forget that your new monster loses 500 attack points while mine gains 500." Urusai says as Junk Warrior's attack points decrease to 1800, his Teenage Heartthrob's attack points increasing to 2000 once again.

Sakura pointed at Urusai's handsome monster, "My Gaia is still stronger, so I'll have him attack first!"

Urusai clapped his hands together, his set card flipping over as a result. "I activate my trap card, Love At First Sight, which is exactly how I felt when I first laid eyes on you!" Sakura looked surprised as Gaia groaned and exploded, with one less monster Urusai's monster's attack points decreased to 1500.

"This trap card destroys all monsters on the field except for one on each field that I choose. Now the two remaining monster must do battle, though neither is destroyed, any life point damage is given to the other player as life points." Junk Warrior's fist slammed into the handsome monster's hand, which he simply shoved away. (U: 8300)

Sakura surveyed her hand briefly and placed one of them onto her duel disk. A face-down card materialized behind her Junk Warrior as a result. "I end my turn."

Urusai slid a card from his deck a warm light surrounding him. "I gain 500 life points as a result of my monster's effect." (U: 8800)

"It's time to introduce another monster, I summon Promiscuous Boy(1400/1400)." A teenaged boy dressed in a red suit emerged from the card, winking at Sakura. "My Teenage Heartthrob has another effect, it can increase the attack points of monsters other than itself by 500 points." Urusai explains as his new monster's attack strength increases to 1900.

"Promiscuous Boy has an effect as well, by paying 800 life points I can return one spell or trap card on your field back to your hand." Sakura frowned as her set card popped off her duel disk, which she caught. (U: 8000)

"Now that I don't have to worry about your set card, Promiscuous Boy is going on the attack!" The newly summoned monster blew a kiss at Junk Warrior, causing it to shatter. (S: 1900)

'_How embarrassing.'_ Sakura thought to herself as her opponent motioned to his second monster.

"Teenage Heartthrob's attack decreases to 1000 since there are no longer any monsters on your field, but it can still make a direct strike." The handsome monster walked over to Sakura and poked her softly in the forehead using it's index finger. (S: 900)

Urusai closed his cards together, thrusting his right arm into the air. "This is the power of true romance Sakura! I am completely controlling this duel with my burning passion for you! It is clear to everyone how strongly I feel, but what about you Sakura? How do you feel about me?"

"Quite frankly?" Sakura questioned.

Urusai nodded his head, "Yes, I must know!" He exclaimed.

"Your annoying." Sakura answered.

Urusai clutched his heart, as if in pain. "Oh the cruel heavens deny me my love!" He cried out, causing everyone there to sweat drop. He gaze returned to the girl standing opposite of him. "But I won't give up that easily, I cannot be deterred from my quest, I shall win your heart by the end of this duel!"

Sakura drew, quickly slamming the drawn card onto her duel disk. "Poison of the Old Man has two effects, I choose to gain 1200 life points." A frail old man dressed in a dirty brown robe appeared on the field, holding two vials, one contained a green liquid, the other, purple.

Sakura took the green vial from the man and drank it, causing her life points to increase. (S: 2100) Grabbing one of the cards in her hand, Sakura continued her play. "I summon Sonic Chick(300/300) in defense mode." A cute fluffy pink bird appeared before the girl, ducking for cover.

"When I successfully normal summon a monster I can special summon this next one from my hand, Oneshot Booster(0/0) in defense mode." A yellow vehicle appeared next to the small bird. "I end my turn."

Urusai snagged a card from his deck, "Since you have two monsters on the field my Teenage Heartthrob's attack points increase to 2000, don't forget that I also gain life points equal to the boost he receives." (U: 9000)

"I summon another monster, Sexiest Man Alive(1800/1800)!" A man wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans shimmered into existence, a sexy smirk on his face. Some of the female spectators squealed upon seeing the monster, it's attack points increasing to 2300 due to the effect of Teenage Heartthrob.

"I know what you plan on doing Sakura, and it won't work, I know all about your two monster's special abilities, so I'm activating this spell card, Heartfelt Break Up! This card destroys one monster on your field, I choose your Oneshot Booster!"

The machine monster exploded into a tiny pixels, leaving Sakura with only her Sonic Chick. "Your Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle if a monster with 1900 or more attacks it, but since I got rid of your Oneshot Booster, my Teenage Heartthrob's attack is no longer 2000, it's now 1500, which means I can destroy Sonic Chick!"

As Urusai's monster casually strolled over to the small bird the spectral image of a monster holding a shield appeared before it, stopping him in it's tracks.

"By removing my Shield Warrior in my graveyard from play my Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by this battle." Sakura explained before Urusai could ask.

"Clever." Urusai complimented. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Sakura sighed as she drew another card from her deck, _'He was right, he is just as strong with this deck, if I don't come up with something soon, I'm going to lose.'_

"I activate the spell card Shift Down, by removing a Synchro monster, namely my Junk Warrior, in my graveyard from play I can draw two cards from my deck." Drawing two more cards, Sakura continued with her play.

"Synchro Return allows me to special summon a Synchro monster that was removed from play, which means my Junk Warrior(2300/1300) returns to the field." The blue monster returned, it's attack points increasing to 2600 as a result of it's effect.

"Teenage Heartthrob's special effect decreases your monster's attack points by 500 points, while his attack points increase to 2000."

Sakura held up one of the two remaining cards in her hand, "Synchro Blast Wave activates only when I have a Synchro monster on my field, a monster on your field is destroyed, I choose your Teenage Heartthrob." The blue monster unleashed a blast of green energy from it's fist that converged on Urusai's monster, obliterating it.

"Without your Teenage Heartthrob on the field my monster's attack points return to 2600, while your two monster's attack points return to their original attack scores, now my Junk Warrior will destroy your Promiscuous Boy!" Junk Warrior's fist glowed golden in color as it slammed it into the weaker monster's jaw, effectively destroying it. (U: 7800)

"I set one card face-down. At my end phase Junk Warrior is removed from play due to Synchro Return. Turn end."

Urusai casually drew, "Your so resourceful, that's what I love about you Sakura." He commented. "I summon Loving Family Man(1600/1600) in attack mode." A man wearing a business suit and holding a briefcase appeared before the boy, adjusting his glasses.

"Upstart Goblin lets me draw a card from my deck at the cost of giving you 1000 life points." Urusai explains as he draws a card from his deck. (S: 3100) "Now his special effect activates, whenever my opponent's life points increase, so does it's attack points."

The new monster needlessly adjusts it's glasses as it's attack points increase to 2600. "I activate the spell card called Rejection, it has the same effect as Heartfelt Break Up, it destroys one monster on your field, so say goodbye to Sonic Chick!"

Sakura depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate the trap card Remote Revenge." A small remote materialized in Sakura's hand. "When a spell, trap, or monster effect targets a monster on my field that destroys it, I can switch the target to one of your monsters."

Sexiest Man Alive keeled over and erupted into flames as Sakura pressed the small button on the remote, much to the horror of some of the female spectators. "There's that resourcefulness I love so much." Urusai comments as his turn ends.

Sakura slash-drew the next card from her deck. "I activate the magic of Card of Sanctity, this allows us both to draw cards from our decks until we have six in our hands."

Urusai smiles, "How sweet of you. Maybe this is a sign of you warming up to me."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the boy's comment. "Fissure destroys your monster." A chasm opens up in the ground, swallowing Urusai's monster before closing. "I summon Nitro Synchron(300/100) in attack mode and activate Double Summon."

"I normal summon Ghost Guardna(0/1900) in attack mode." A mostly white machine like monster with clawed gauntlets appeared before the girl. "My three monsters will now synchronize!"

In a burst of flames a new monster emerged, several pipes protruding from it's body. "This is Nitro Warrior(2800/1800), and when Nitro Synchron is used to Synchro Summon it, I can draw one card from my deck." Sakura explained as she drew another card from her deck.

"Now Synchronized Realm deals you 500 points of damage." (U: 7300)

"I activate the spell card called Battle Tuned, by removing a Tuner monster in my graveyard from play I can add that monster's attack points to a monster on my field, I choose to remove my Tune Warrior(1600/200)."

Flames erupted from the new monster as a white aura surrounded it's body. "When I activate a spell card Nitro Warrior's attack increases by 1000 points once during damage calculation." Sakura explains as her monster's attack points rest at a impressive 5400.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Urusai directly!" Nitro Warrior unleashed a wave of flames that converged on Urusai, causing him to fall to his knees as a large portion of his life points depleted. (U: 1900)

Nitro Warrior's attack points decreased to 4400 due to it's effect.

Urusai motioned to his set card, "I activate my trap card, Lover's Spat. By discarding a card in my hand when I receive a direct attack I can special summon a monster in my graveyard and decrease the attack of one monster on my opponent's side of the field by 1000 points."

"I choose Teenage Heartthrob, who decreases your monster's attack points by 500 while he himself gains 500 attack points." The handsome boy returned, it's attack points increasing to 1500 while Nitro Warrior's attack decreased to 2900.

"I set the last two cards in my hand face-down, your up."

Urusai slid a card from his deck, "I'm going to use everything I am to win right now! Sakura, witness my fiery passion I have for you, I'm pouring all of it into this turn!"

'_I don't like the sound of that.'_

"First my monster's special effect increases my life points by 500 points." (U: 2400)

Sakura's set card flipped over, "Jar of Greed activates, I draw one card." Sakura said interrupting him.

"I sacrifice my Teenage Heartthrob to summon Reformed Jock(2500/0) in attack mode." A young man wearing a jersey and black shorts took the place of Teenage Heartthrob, a kind look in it's eyes.

"If you don't like the way I am now, I can change, just like this monster has, but don't worry about it's effect just yet, I activate the Warrior Returning Alive, this adds a warrior-type monster in my graveyard to my hand." The chosen card slides out of Urusai's graveyard slot.

"Double Summon lets me summon once more, I choose to summon my Teenage Heartthrob(1000/1000)." The handsome monster returned, it's attack points increasing to 1500, while Reformed Jock's attack rose to a powerful 3000.

"By discarding a card in my hand I equip my Teenage Heartthrob with Promise Ring, it now gains the effect and the half of the attack points of a monster in my graveyard, I choose Promiscuous Boy." Silver energy flowed from Urusai's duel disk, surrounding his monster as it's attack points increased to 2200.

"Now I'll activate his newly acquired effect, by giving up 800 life points I can return your remaining set card to your hand." (U: 1600)

Urusai grimaced as the set card flipped over, "I activate my trap card in chain, Synchro Spirits. By removing my Gaia, the Force of Earth in my graveyard from play I can special summon the monsters that were used to Synchro summon it, Tune Warrior can't returned since it's removed from play, but Sangan can." Sakura explains as the furry creature returns, curled up defensively.

Urusai frowned, his chances at victory this turn had been dashed. "Ah, I should have counted on your resourcefulness. Reformed Jock, attack Nitro Warrior!" The named monster charged over to Sakura's field and punched the monster square in the jaw, toppling it. (S: 3000)

"Every time this monster destroys a monster in battle it loses 100 attack points." Urusai explained as his monster's attack decreased to 2900.

"Teenage Heartthrob destroys your Sangan." The handsome monster walked over to the smaller monster and swiftly kicked it.

"I choose to add Turbo Synchron(100/500) to my hand as a result of Sangan's effect." Sakura informed her opponent.

"By discarding a card from my and, my Reformed Jock can attack once more." Urusai said as he slid the last card in his hand to the graveyard. "Be gentle." He told his monster as it charged towards a stunned Sakura.

The monster hugged Sakura, who quickly pushed away from it as her life points began to fall rapidly. (S: 100)

"So...what do you think? Was that good enough for you?" He questioned.

Sakura slowly drew a card from her deck, "Urusai, you've definitely improved since the last time we dueled...but I can't accept your feelings as genuine." Sakura tells him as she activates her Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards from her deck.

"Why not?" Urusai asked, his tone a little sadder.

Sakura closed her eyes, the image of a smiling boy flashing before her. "I could tell you, but I'm sure my actions will speak louder." Sakura says as her eyes snap open.

"I summon Turbo Synchron(100/500) in attack mode." A green stubby monster emerges from the card. "Vision Wind revives Speed Warrior until the end phase." The gray armored warrior returned in a burst of speed.

"I activate the magic of Collection of Stars. First I draw a card from my deck and then select two level two or lower monsters on my field, they then gain the number of stars the other monster has, in other words, Turbo Synchron gains Speed Warrior's two stars, while Speed Warrior gains Turbo Synchron's one star, making them both three star monsters, now I'm going to synchronize the two!" Turbo Synchron transforms into a green orb of light.

Speed Warrior is encased in a green light, "I Synchro summon Turbo Warrior(2500/1500) in attack mode!" A red and white metallic monster replaced Speed Warrior, ready for battle. "Synchronized Realm deals you 500 points of damage since I Synchro summoned a monster." (U: 1100)

"My monster is unaffected by the effects of monsters that are level six and less, which means your monster's effect doesn't affect mine, which also means your monster doesn't gain any attack points."

"I equip my new monster with Synchro Boost, increasing it's level by one and increasing it's attack points by 500 points." An electrical current surrounding Sakura's monster as it's attack points increased. (3000)

Sakura held up the last card in her hand, "Silver Contrail increases the attack of one wind attribute monster on my field by 1000 points until the end of the next battle phase." (4000) "Now Turbo Warrior will end this duel, when it attacks a level six or lower monster that monster's attack points are halved. Attack Teenage Heartthrob with Whirlwind Strike!"

The weaker monster was swiftly ripped to shreds by Sakura's stronger monster as Urusai's life points depleted to zero. (U: 0) Urusai held his head down low as the holograms faded.

Sakura felt bad crushing his spirit like that, but it had to be done. "Now do you see?" Sakura questioned. "You should just give it up, you and I will never happen."

Urusai raised his head, a big smile on his face. "Are you kidding? I'll never give up on you, that's my promise of a lifetime, from me to you!"

Urusai raised his arm, stretching his hand out, giving Sakura the thumbs-up. "And you can bet I'll hold myself to it. I never go back on my word because that's my way of the duelist!" He exclaimed, causing the students who were hanging on to his every word to face-vault.

Sakura face-palmed, _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was pretty amusing.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Turbo Warrior: Wind/Warrior-Synchro 6/2500/1500

When this card battles a level six or lower monster, halve the opposing monster's attack points. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of level six or lower monsters.

_Hiro and his roommates find out that some strange things have been happening. Getting a message on his palm organizer, Hiro goes out to the designated meeting spot, what he finds there is a complete surprise._

_Next time, The Mysterious Message!_


	15. The Mysterious Message

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. I think you'll find this one particularly interesting.**

_To live is to learn. To learn is to gain knowledge. To gain knowledge is to gain power. _

**Chapter Fifteen: The Mysterious Message**

It was a Friday morning, the residents of room 227B of the Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2 were up and about. Hiro grabbed the remote next to his bed, pointing it at the television that was across the room. Pressing one of the buttons on it, the television switched on.

A reporter came on with a red bordered background with a blue line running around it behind her. Popping a few skittles in his mouth, Hayato lazily turned to the television, the letters in the border catching his attention. It said: _Man arrested for the initiation of a Darkness Game._

"Hiro, could you turn it up? I want to hear this." Hiro nodded his head as he hit the volume button, turning it up to the point where the female reporter could be easily heard.

As a picture of a man was shown the woman's voice was heard, "This is a picture of Chiro Obata, the man responsible for the Darkness Game. This is the aftermath of the man's actions." The woman said as the picture of a crater in a street was shown, smoke rising from it.

The woman once again came into view, "Eye-witness accounts say that the crazed man was spouting nonsensical things about the world falling into chaos and despair. Luckily, a policeman was nearby to quell the man."

"Meiu Toya, the spokesman of the International Board on the Study of Supernatural Science had this to say." Hayato leaned in as the screen shifted to a brown haired man in a white lab coat, drawn in. The man on screen looked directly at whoever was holding the camera, and began to speak.

"Recent information from the Global Science Community has confirmed that there is a certain wavelength that starts these 'Darkness Games', in other words, there is a way to stop them."

The camera panned out to show a blonde haired reporter, "Dr. Toya, if there is a way to stop them, then why have several incidents of Darkness Games been reported over the past few months in which all had to be played to the end?"

Toya frowned, "We have only recently identified the wavelength, which means at the moment, the only way to stop a Darkness Game is to win...or to lose."

"I see. So far the reports have informed us that a fairly large sphere of darkness forms when a Darkness Game starts. I'm sure the question on everyone's mind is, how exactly are these games dangerous?" The reporter questioned.

"Had you had asked me such a question a few months ago, I would have told you that there was no general conclusion other than the slight distortion of matter nearby, but according to the officer that participated in the Darkness Game, there is a type of punishment system to it."

"Punishment system?"

The bearded man nodded, "The loser has to receive a punishment via the winner."

"Is there any limit to the punishment that can be given to the loser?" The young reporter asked curiously.

Toya sighed, "I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that question."

"Well, we thank you for taking the time to answer our questions Dr. Toya." The reporter replied, shaking the older man's hand. The reported turned towards the camera, "Back to you Haruko."

The screen shifted back to the female reporter, "Thanks Ueki. We will continue to follow this story throughout the following weeks, until next time, I'm Haruko Kanata, signing out." The television screen went blank as Hayato pressed the power button on it.

Turning away from the television, Hayato left the room, leaving his two roommates to stare after him, confused. Hiro turned towards John. "What was that all about?"

John merely shrugged.

* * *

Hiro and Hayato traversed the hallways of Duel Academy, making their way to their first class of the day, Strategic Analysis 201.

As the two walked towards their destination they could hear the whispers of other students passing by. _'Looks like were not the only ones that watched that global news report.' _Hiro thought to himself.

Hayato extended his arm forward, his index finger pointing straight ahead, "Isn't that Rei Taizo?" He questioned, munching on a candy bar.

Hiro was pulled from his thoughts, looking a few feet ahead he recognized the girl's long black hair. "Hey, your right." Hiro said as he began to walk a little faster, wanting to catch up with the girl.

Hiro slowed his pace as he walked along side the girl. "Hello Hiro-san." The girl replied, which surprised Hiro since she wasn't looking at him, nor did he say anything yet. "Is there something you want?" She questioned softly, turning her head slightly.

"Um not really, it's just I hardly see you outside of class, so I thought maybe we could talk a little, you seem a little lonely." He replied.

Rei stopped walking.

"Why did you stop walking?" Hiro questioned, stopping as well.

"Were here." Rei answered, the smallest of smiles on her demure face, pointing at the door which led to Professor Fuyuski's Strategic Analysis 201 classroom.

Hiro flushed in embarrassment. "Oh." Hayato, who had finally caught up to the two, finished the last of his candy bar, shaking his head.

* * *

Sitting down in his assigned seat, Hiro sighed, still embarrassed. A few minutes later a crowd of students entered the classroom, quickly finding their way to their seats, it wouldn't be too long before the professor of the classroom arrived.

Feeling like someone was staring at him, Hiro turned slightly, looking to Rei's assigned seat, the girl quickly turned away, looking at the space at her desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Hiro blinked, _'Was she...just staring at me?'_

Hiro was pulled out of his thoughts for the second time today as he heard the door open and close, "Good morning class." Professor Fuyuski said as he entered the classroom, setting his briefcase on his desk.

Hiro turned slightly once more, Rei's attention was now on Professor Fuyuski. _'I guess not.'_ He thought.

Turning to face the class, Fuyuski said, "We have quite a lot of work to get through today." This was met with a few groans from some students.

More than half an hour later Fuyuski switched off the projector he had set up, "Before class is over, I would like to discuss something with you all. Raise your hand if you saw the global news today." He directed.

Not surprisingly, every single hand in the classroom went up. "I see, the principal has asked all first period teachers to tell their students this, you have nothing to be afraid of. The situation will be taken care of quickly enough."

Fuyuski eyed some of the student's skeptical looks, "Personally, I wouldn't have told you this if I didn't believe her, Taragi herself has been in a Darkness Game before, but this isn't something I'm going to elaborate on." Fuyuski says quickly as several hands shot up.

"Class dismissed."

As one, the students rose from their seats, the rumbling of books and scuffling feet thundering throughout the room.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without any incident, and before Hiro knew it, he was walking out of the last class of the day. _'Well I'd better meet up with Hayato.'_ Hiro thought as he let out a long drawn out yawn, glad that he was done for the day.

A faint beeping noise quickly got his attention. Hiro blinked in mild surprise, _'Who would send me a message so shortly after class?'_

Digging into his pocket he grabbed the source of the noise and pulled it out, revealing his personal organizer, tinted yellow to indicate that it belonged to a Ra Yellow student. He pressed the button to accept the message.

His eyes quickly scanned over a set of words that appeared almost immediately afterwards. Pressing another button, a loading screen with the academy's logo appeared. The image flickered as the bar reached 100 percent a few seconds later.

The image of a map of Duel Academy was displayed, a red dot marked on a spot close to the Osiris Red dormitories. _'Hmmm, I guess Hayato won't mind walking alone today.'_ Hiro figured as he began to walk off, heading towards the designated spot.

* * *

"Were lost." Shindo said as he narrowly dodged a tree branch that swung his way. "Don't worry, it's a shortcut!" He said obnoxiously. "I knew I shouldn't have followed you." He grumbled.

Ed pushed another tree branch out of his way, "Were not lost, and this is a shortcut, we'll be at the Osiris Red dorm soon enough."

Shindo narrowly dodged another tree branch, "Watch where your swinging those branches." He snapped.

"You kids lost?" A voice questioned, startling Shindo and causing Ed to look around for the source of the noise.

"Up here." The voice replied.

Ed and Shindo promptly looked up, leaning against one of the higher tree branches was an Obelisk Blue student, a royal blue duel disk strapped to his arm. His uniform was more white than blue, which meant he was either a second or third year student.

"Were not lost." Ed replied irritably.

"Really?" Standing up, the boy jumped backwards, catching the tree branch he was standing on and swinging himself into a flip. With a thud he landed on his feet. "Because your friend there seems to agree with me."

"That was impressive." Shindo commented.

"Is there something you want?" Ed asked. "Because if not I have a game system back at my dorm that's just begging to be played."

The Obelisk Blue student ran a hand through his short brown hair, a smirk on his face. "Sorry, but I can't let you pass, at least, not without dueling me." He said, tapping the duel disk strapped to his arm. "The name's Kado Sorachi by the way."

Shindo groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." Ed sat his backpack down, unzipping it. "Um, what are you doing?" Shindo questioned.

Pulling out his white and red duel disk, Ed replied, "What's it look like I'm doing?" Shuffling his deck, Ed slammed it into his duel disk's deck compartment.

"You can't be serious! There's no way an Osiris Red can beat an Obelisk Blue!" His roommate exclaimed.

Activating his duel disk, Ed turned to his slightly taller roommate, "Ha! Tell that to Judai Yuki." (E: 4000)

Kado looked thoughtful for a moment as he drew five cards from his deck. "That's funny. That's what the last Osiris Red that wandered here said." (K: 4000)

Ed glared as he drew five cards from his own deck, "Are you telling me that you pick on Osiris Red students that take this shortcut?"

"It's not a shortcut." Shindo said.

Ed ignored his friend. "Well?"

Kado smirked, plucking a sixth card from his deck. "Something like that. I set one monster in defense mode. Then I set one card face-down behind it and end my turn."

* * *

Hiro stopped walking as he reached the designated meeting spot. Looking around, he frowned, there was no one in sight. "Hello?" He called out.

His call was met with silence. _'I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place.' _Hiro thought to himself.

"Greetings, Hiro Katsuya." A vaguely familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Hiro turned around, his eyes widening once he saw who the voice belonged to. Standing a few feet away from him was none other than Kakumeika. "I've been waiting for your arrival." The masked man said.

* * *

"Are you going to take your turn or not?" Kado questioned as Ed looked over his hand.

Ed slash-drew his next card, "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) in attack mode." A small red egg appeared on the field, a small black dragon's head was peeping through the crack that ran along the top of it.

"By tributing this card, I can special summon the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) from my hand!" The egg erupted into flames, the legendary black dragon emerging from it.

"I'm not stopping here, by tributing my dragon, I can special summon it's ultimate form, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(2400/2000) in attack mode!" The dragon morphed into it's advanced form, red lines running along it's entire body.

"This monster gains 300 attack points for every dragon-type monsters in my graveyard, since I have two, my monster gains 600 attack points." Ed explains as his dragon's attack points increase to 3000, a number made famous by it's rival, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with Inferno Hellfire!"

Kado smirked as his card was battered by the attack, but not destroyed. "You've attacked my Shield Guardian(0/2500), which can only be flipped face-up by an effect or an attack. During the turn it's flip summoned, I take no damage, that includes battle damage."

The monster that appeared had a smirk on it's face that was identical to Kado's. It wore gold armor and had two gold shields attached to each of it's arms. "While this monster is face-up, it prevents monsters in defense mode from being destroyed in battle, hence it's name."

Ed frowned, "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Kado drew, his set card flipping upwards as a result. "I activate the trap card Defensive Strategy. While I have a face-up defense monster and my opponent has a face-up attack monster I can special summon a monster from my deck as long as one of it's stats are lower than the opponent's."

Ed grimaced, _'This isn't good, since my dragon has 3000 attack points he can summon just about any monster in his deck.'_

Kado slapped the new card onto his duel disk, a monster that looking similar to the one he already had in play appeared as a result, though it had swords attached to it's arms, rather than shields. "This is Blade Guardian, and it has an effect similar to Shield Guardian, as long as it's face-up on the field, no attack monsters can be destroyed as a result of battle."

The two monster glanced as one another, nodding. "And when the two monsters are in opposite modes of one another, they gain the opposite stats." Ed and Shindo reeled in shock as Blade Guardian's attack points increased to 5000, while Shield Guardian's defense points increased to 5000.

Kado placed another card on his duel disk, "I'm not done yet though, I summon Tyrant King's Soldier(1500/0), who increases the attack points of all warrior-type monsters on the field by 500 points as long as it isn't the only card on the field." Kado explained.

"Blade Guardian(5500)! Attack and destroy Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" The gold armored monster drove it's twin blades through the larger monster's chest, causing it to explode. (E: 1500)

"Shield Guardian can never be in attack mode, but that doesn't matter, because my Tyrant King's Soldier(2000) can simply attack you directly and end the duel." Kado said.

Ed depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over, "By discarding one card from my hand I activate my Damage Condenser." Ed slid his Repayment of Losses to his graveyard, "Repayment of Losses was discarded so I get to draw another card."

Looking at his newly drawn card, Ed began to explain his card's effect. "I can special summon a monster from my deck with attack points equal to or less than the amount I took." He explained as a dragon materialized before him. "I choose my Des Voltsgalph(2200/1700)! He's too strong for your soldier to kill so the rest of my life points are safe."

"Hmph, one card face-down and my turn is over."

Shindo hung his head, _'I knew it, this guy is way too strong for any Osiris Red, even Ed.'_

Ed slid a card from his deck, "I bet you think you've got me beat."

"Your right, I do."

"I'm the Ace of Osiris Red! There's no way I'm going to lose here! I'm going to win in the name of Osiris Red!" The dark haired boy declared.

Kado seemed amused, "Oh really?"

"That's right, but first I'm going to have to get rid of your monsters standing in my way. Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards from my deck." Ed held up one of the newly drawn cards, "By discarding Thunder Dragon in my hand to the graveyard, I can add up to two Thunder Dragons in my deck to my hand."

"Plan on fusion summoning? It won't help." Kado commented, not worried at all.

Ed shook his head, "That's not it at all. First I activate Monster Reborn, reviving my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The black scaled dragon returned, roaring with fury.

"Next I activate the spell card called Quantity Over Quality. By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can special summon two monsters from my hand as long as their attack points are lower than the sacrificed monster." Ed's Des Volstgalph explodes into a shower of pixels.

Two green scaled dragons appeared in wake of the dragon's destruction. "I choose to special summon my two Thunder Dragons(1600/1500)!"

"What are you doing? No monster you've summoned so far can handle my Blade Guardian."

"This next one can! I tribute my two Thunder Dragons in order to summon Megavolt Thunder Dragon(2800/2100)!" The two dragons were replaced by a much larger one, electrical energy surrounded the new dark green dragon.

"That monster has the exact same stats as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, I don't see how it's going to handle my 5500 attack point monster." Kado commented.

"Once per turn, my monster can destroy a face-up attack position monster on your field!" A beam of electrical energy erupted from the large dragon's mouth, blowing Kado's monster apart. Instantly the defense points of Shield Guardian decreased to it's original 2500.

"Red Eyes, attack Tyrant King's Soldier with Inferno Fire Blast!" The black dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that engulfed Kado's monster. (K: 3600)

"Megavolt Thunder Dragon, attack and destroy Shield Guardian!" Another beam of eletrical energy erupted from the large dragon's mouth, vaporizing Kado's last monster.

Ed smirked, by burning his entire hand, he hand managed to destroy all of his opponent's monsters. "I end my turn."

Shindo looked on in amazement, _'Whoa...I knew Ed was good, but not this good.'_

Kado leisurely drew another card from his deck. "I have to admit, your better than I thought, but that's not saying much since I don't expect anything of an Osiris Red." Ed glared upon hearing Kado's comment.

"I summon Berserker Knight(2000/1200) in attack mode." A man wearing battle damaged armor appeared before the boy, it's eyes bloodshot. "I'll have it attack your Megavolt Thunder Dragon."

"I don't know what your planning but your knight it about to be destroyed, Megavolt Thunder Dragon, counterattack!" Kado's monster fought it's way through the blast of electrical energy that assaulted it and slammed it's fist into the dragon, causing it to explode, seconds later the knight fell as well. (K: 2800)

"What happened to my dragon?" Ed questioned.

"My monster's effect happened. If it's destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that took it down is destroyed as well." Kado explained.

Holding up one of his remaining cards, Kado said, "Double Summon allows me to normal summon once more, so I'll set a monster face-down." Briefly looking over the remaining cards in his hand, Kado grabbed one of them. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Ed drew, feeling confident since his opponent was now on the defensive. "I summon Spear Dragon(1900/0)." The spear nosed dragon appeared next to Ed's waiting Red Eyes. "Spear Dragon attacks your set card!"

One of Kado's set cards flipped upward, "Negate Attack negates your monsters attack and ends your battle phase."

"Fine." Ed replies as his turn comes to an end.

Kado drew, looking slightly bored. "I set another card face-down. Turn end."

Ed snagged another card from his deck, "Dragon Draw lets me draw two cards from my deck since I have a dragon-type monster on my field." Drawing quickly, Ed glanced at the two new cards.

Snapping them up, he motioned towards one of his dragons, "Spear Dragon is going to attack your set once more!"

Much to Ed's surprise, Kado made no move to activate either of his set cards, instead his monster was crushed. "You've destroyed another of my Tyrant King's Soldier." (K: 900)

Ed pumped his fist forward. "Victory is mine! Red Eyes attacks you directly for the game!" Ed declares as his dragon unleashes it's signature fireball attack, which covered his opponent in smoke and flames.

The smoke gradually faded away, revealing Kado standing behind a shield with a glowing barrier around it. "Draining Shield negates your attack and gives me life points equal to the attack points of your monster. Thanks." (K: 3300)

Ed's Spear Dragon switched into defense mode as his battle phase came to an end. "Don't thank me yet, Dragon's Gunfire deals you 800 points of damage." (K: 2500) Ed slammed the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, "I set one card face-down."

Kado shook his head as he drew, "I think I've let this duel drag on long enough."

Ed frowned, "What are you talking about, I'm completely controlling this duel you jerk!" Ed exclaimed.

"Honestly, you were never worth my time to begin with, I just needed to pass the time. Here, I'll show you by summoning the card I've had in my hand since a few turns back, Tyrant King's Archer(1500/0)!" A warrior in a gold uniform took to the field, holding a bow of the same color. It knocked an arrow and took aim.

"What's that monster going to do?" Kado smirked in response to Ed's question, snapping his fingers together. The tips of the arrow were suddenly shrouded in a dark aura, the archer settling it's target on Ed.

(K: 2000) "At the cost of 500 life points while my opponent has monsters on the field, Tyrant King's Archer can attack my opponent's life points directly. So, attack!" The arrow was launched, and it was headed straight for Ed's 1500 life points.

"Reveal trap card, my own Negate Attack!"

Kado's set card flipped upwards as a result, "Royal Decree negates all trap cards!" Ed stepped back in shock as the arrow slammed into his trap card, ripping through it.

Kado looked down as he heard a faint beeping in his pocket, reaching into his pocket he pulled it out an Obelisk Blue personal organizer.

The arrow was mere centimeters away from Ed's chest when it suddenly vanished. Ed and Shindo blinked in confusion, wondering why the arrow hadn't hit his mark. They got their answer when they saw that Kado's duel disk was deactivated.

"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" Ed demanded.

"Unlike you, I've got places to go. Lucky too, you were just about to lose." With that said the Obelisk Blue student turned and jumped, grabbing one of the tree branches above him and swinging himself upward.

Landing on a tree branch further up, the boy looked back, "Maybe I'll kick you around some other time." Turning back, the boy jumped to the next branch and the next, until he was out of sight.

"That's got to be the weirdest Obelisk Blue I've ever met. Scratch that. He's got to be the weirdest guy I've ever met period." Shindo commented.

Ed put his duel disk back into his backpack. Zipping it up, he shouldered his backpack and began to walk off. _'Is the difference between Obelisk Blue and Osiris Red really that great?'_

"Hey, Ed! Wait up!" Shindo called as he jogged to catch up with his roommate and best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Megavolt Thunder Dragon: Light/Thunder 2800/2100

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Set or Normal Summoned except by sacrificing two face-up Thunder Dragon on your field. Once per turn, this card can destroy one face-up attack position monster on your opponent's field.

_Secrets are brewing as the semester comes to a close. The last week of the first half of the year means the beginning of tests. The teachers plan an end of the semester treat for all of the student body. A match between the Kaiser and an accomplished Obelisk Blue rookie is going to be held._

_Next time, Exhibition Match! Obelisk Blue Battle!_


	16. Obelisk Blue Battle

**Author's Note: Well here we are, another chapter.**

_War does not determine who is right, war determines who is left._

**Chapter Sixteen: Exhibition Match! Obelisk Blue Battle!**

Fuyuski grumbled under his breath as he took his seat, wondering exactly why the teachers were asked to gather for a meeting. It wasn't that he didn't like his fellow colleagues, it's just he found them annoying.

Professor Haji's haughty attitude, Oyamada's perpetual lateness, Shiho's shyness, just to name a few. Of course these three paled in comparison to one Ms. Hikari Taragi. The very same woman that was sitting across the room from him, smiling pleasantly.

"Everyone is here Ms. Taragi, now can you explain why you've called for this meeting?" Fuyuski asked, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, he was currently behind on grading papers, which was no surprise since he taught classes on all four levels.

"Well I've been thinking." Taragi started. "The students are always edgy when the first semester is close to being over, even more so since the arrival of Kakumeika and the global news report of Darkness Games."

All the teachers nodding, agreeing with the purple haired woman, though they were curious as to what she was getting at. "So I want to do something to keep their spirits up."

Professor Haji adjusted his glasses, "I hope your not proposing we host another party." He said irritably.

Taragi shook her head, "No, nothing like that. What I am proposing is that we set up an exhibition match."

"An exhibition match?" The shy Professor Shiho questioned.

"I believe one of the duelists should be Kazuki. I'm sure seeing the strongest of their numbers in action will inspire the students to do their absolute best." Oyamada suggested, liking the proposal.

Fuyuski arched a brow at Oyamada's suggestion. "I agree, but who would face him? Kai and Sakura are the only two who would even give him a challenge, and yet, they are out of the question."

"Um...why do you say that?" Shiho asked, confused.

"Don't misunderstand, it would be an excellent duel." Haji answered. "But both Kai and Sakura have accumulated a large number of fans, as well as Kazuki. A duel between any combination of the three would cause a veritable riot, regardless of who won. That would be a disaster."

"That's true." Taragi agreed with a smirk. "But I have the perfect candidate in mind."

The teachers all turned to the woman. "And who could that be?"

The heiress to the great Santoryu name! Obelisk Blue's Number One Rookie Kira Santoryu!" She exclaimed.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten all about her." Oyamada admitted, "She is a highly skilled duelist for sure...but she's not very well liked."

Fuyuski nodded in agreement. "That's true, but that actually works in our favor. As strong as she is, there isn't a chance that she could beat Kazuki, which means everyone would be happy with the outcome. A riot would be successfully avoided."

Taragi smiled, "I'm glad you agree."

And so it was agreed, Kaiser Kazuki Takahashi would face Obelisk Blue's Number One Rookie Kira Santoryu.

* * *

Kira removed her uniform jacket, stretching languidly. It was only a few minutes ago that she was notified of the upcoming event. She was going to have to face the Kaiser of Duel Academy, the top ranked student in the entire school.

'_You're the heiress to your father's legacy, and your actions prove it, after all, you did graduate at the top of your Duel Prep School. You're the perfect candidate to face Kaiser Kazuki in this exhibition match!'_

She was excited about the prospect of being able to duel the strongest student in the school, even more so since she was confident that she could defeat him and take his place, to her knowledge, Duel Academy had never had a Kaiserin.

Flopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. _'Heiress to my father's legacy...' _She thought to herself silently.

Kira held her left hand over her face, studying her open palm intently, as if she was trying to figure out something about it._ 'It seems like no matter what I do, I can't escape that man's shadow!' _The longed haired girl let her thoughts drift to a distant but close memory.

"_I'm going to beat you father! And then that Destruction Dragon card will be mine!" A younger Kira exclaimed, a broad smile on her face. "And Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300) is going to help me do it!" The large gray skinned dragon roared in agreement._

_The small girl held up one of the cards in her hand, "I activate the magic of Deadshot! This card allows me to discard one card from your hand father, I choose the one on the far left!"_

_A tall man with jet black hair and a cold look in his eyes complied with the card's effect, sliding the card into his graveyard. "Is that all?" He questioned._

_The younger Kira shook her head, "Not at all. I haven't attack yet! Artillery Dragon, destroy his set monster!" An assortment of modern weaponry emerged from the various slots on the monster's battle armor. With a roar a hail of bullets rained down on the unknown monster, completely obliterating it._

"_That's it for my turn." The girl said confidently._

_The man slowly drew a card from his deck, glancing at the card, the man turned slightly, a giant radiant tree was rooted behind him. Turning back to his daughter, he said. "Since it's now my standby phase, the second effect of my continuous spell card, Tree of Sephiroth, activates, Yesod, Power of Manifesting."_

_The giant tree began to shimmer as it's effect activated. "This effect allows me to special summon an angel-type monster from my hand, regardless of any summoning conditions it might have." The man known as Kazama explains as he holds up the card he drew, slapping it onto his duel disk._

_Kira looks up in awe as a white legless giant, whose face was covered with seven eyes adorning it descended from the clear night sky. "This is Lilith, the Second Angel (4500/0)." Kira grimaced, it was only her father's third turn, she wasn't expecting to have to face such a powerful monster so soon._

"_Lilith has a special ability, I can equip one angel-type monster in my graveyard to her, adding that monster's attack points to her own." A card slid out of Kazama's duel disk. "I choose the card you sent to my graveyard from my hand using your Deadshot spell card, Adam, the First Angel (5000/0)."_

_A giant being consisting of nothing more than pure light descended onto the field, attaching to Kazama's current monster's back. "My monster now has 9500 attack points, which is more than enough to crush your dragon and end this duel." The man stated._

_Kazama pointed at Kira's Artillery Dragon, "Lilith, shine your rays of judgement." In response the powerful monster glowed intensely, negating the gray skinned dragon from existence and depleting all of Kira's life points._

"_Don't you think you should have gone a bit easier on her?" Anna, a brown long haired woman with hazel eyes asked, watching from afar._

_Kazama ignored his wife's inquiry. He walked over to his daughter, who currently had her head hung low. "Kira." Hearing her father's voice, the girl looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. Kazama held up a purple bordered card of a dragon, it's stats displayed at the bottom, (4000/4000)._

"_Destruction Dragon is a powerful card, only a duelist of notable power and skill is worthy of wielding a card of such power. Someone as weak as you isn't yet qualified."_

_Kira hung her head once more, not wanting her father to see her cry. "Until you can inflict even the smallest amount of damage to my life points, you are not worthy of having this card Kira. Always remember this, a duelist without power and skill, can hardly call themselves so."_

Kira's hand curled into a fist, shaking with intensity. _'I will get stronger, no matter what the cost, I will prove to my father that I am worthy of taking over the name of Santoryu!'_

Kira relaxed, letting her hand fall down to her side. _'And one day, I'll surpass you.' _With that thought, Kira picked herself up, grabbing her jacket. Without another word, she exited her room, a look of sheer determination on her face.

* * *

Hayato leaned back in his seat, awaiting the coming duel. Though he had an expression of disinterest on his face, he was excited. He hadn't seen the Kaiser duel since he had faced him at the beginning of the year, and since Kira was his opponent, he was expecting a great duel.

Hiro was leaning forward in his seat, "Finally, I'll get to see the Kaiser in action!" He exclaimed excitedly. His meeting with Kakumeika had been weighing heavily on him and seeing the strongest duelist in the school in action was a perfect way for him to unwind.

Hitaki, Ed, and Shindo were eager as well, having never seen the Kaiser himself duel, they were equally excited. Ed grinned, _'Finally! An arrogant Obelisk Blue is going to get just what they deserve!'_

John glanced out of the corner of his eyes. What he saw was Kosuke, leaning against a railing. Hiro turned to his roommate, "Pay attention John, they're coming."

The doors on the far side of the arena opened. Professor Haji adjusted his glasses as he held up a microphone to his mouth. "Standing at an even six feet and weighing 168 pounds, the top ranked student of Duel Academy, Kaiser Kazuki Takahashi!"

Kazuki emerged from the open doors, his long white and blue uniform coat billowing out behind him, a blank expression on his face. The audience immediately roared with applause and cheers, it was clear that he was the favorite.

Professor Haji motioned for the audience to settle down, which they eventually did. An opposite set of doors swung open. "In this corner, standing at five feet and seven inches and weighing 118 pounds, heiress to the name of Santoryu, and this year's Obelisk Blue's Number One Rookie, Kira Santoryu!"

Kira walked through the open doors, her uniform a tight fit. Raising her left arm into the air, the audience cheered, though not quite as loud.

Professor Haji adjusted his glasses once more once the crowd settled down. "Duelists, take your places!" Kazuki and Kira stepped up onto opposite sides of the circular arena floor. Kazuki matched Kira's gaze, his duel disk clicking into place.

"Show me the strength you possess." Kira nodded and flicked her arm up, her own duel disk sliding into position. Haji backed away, instantly the scoreboard overhead lit up with their images and field. (Ka: 4000) (Ki: 4000)

Kazuki drew five cards, while Kira drew six, taking the initiative. Looking at her drawn cards, she began to plan out her opening move. Kira frowned once she saw that her opponent wasn't doing the same. "Why aren't you looking at your cards?" She questioned, feeling insulted.

"Whatever I have in my hand will be more than enough to counterattack whatever you throw at me." He responded. Kira blinked, a shiver going up her spine, that was something that her father would say.

'_Oh is that so, well I'll just have to prove you wrong!' _She gripped one of the six cards in her hand and slapped it down.

"I summon Artillery Dragon LV3 (1500/1200) in attack mode!" The small reddish orange dragon appeared before the girl, flexing it's biceps in an attempt to intimidate it's opponent. "The magic of Level Up takes my monster to it's next stage!"

The small dragon began to expand, it's shape-shifting armor expanding with it. "This is Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000)." Kira introduced as her mighty level five monster roared. Kira grabbed another card, "Two is better than one, so I activate Transcendent Level Up!" She declared.

"This card removes a LV monster in my graveyard from the game, and allows me to special summon it's next form!" Kira's Artillery Dragon LV3 slid out of her graveyard slot and in a flash of light another Artillery Dragon LV5 appeared next to her current one.

"I'll finish up my turn by setting two cards face-down." Two cards materialized behind Kira's two dragons, and then Kira looked up at Kazuki, a smirk on her face. "Let's see you counter that."

In response Kazuki snapped a card from his deck and finally looked at his hand. "I activate the magic of Jewel Sacrifice. This card is a more conditional version of Lightning Vortex. By discarding a jeweled dragon from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on my opponent's side of the field." He explained as he slid his Crystal Dragon into his graveyard slot.

Kira's hand shot over one of her set cards, "By discarding the last card in my hand, my Repayment of Losses, Magic Jammer activates, negating th effect of your spell card, so you just threw away a monster for nothing." Kira states as her trap card flips upward.

"Since Repayment of Losses was sent to my graveyard, I can draw a card from my deck." She explained as she snagged another card from her deck.

Kazuki continued his play, unfazed. Hayato frowned, something similar had happened to him in his duel against Kazuki, so he knew exactly what was coming next. "The continuous spell card Frontline Base lets me special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand each turn, I choose Crystal Templar (1600/1700) in attack mode." He continued, placing the card on his duel disk. A man in crystalline armor and gripping a staff with a curved blade at the end appeared.

"When this card is successfully summoned I'm allowed to special summon Crystal Dragon (2500/1900) from my graveyard, which was sent there due to my Jewel Sacrifice spell card." Kazuki explained as a dragon seemingly made of glass appeared next to his knight.

Kazuki held up two spell cards, "Dragon Draw allows me to draw two cards from my deck since I have a dragon-type monster on my field, Pot of Greed also allows me to draw two more cards." Kazuki explains as he draws a total of four new cards from his deck.

Glancing at the newly drawn cards, he grabs one of them. "For my normal summon I choose Emerald Paladin (1300/200) in attack mode." A figure in shimmering emerald armor, hefting a shield and spear both made of pure emerald crystal.

"When summoned I can special summon Emerald Dragon (2400/1400) from my hand to the field in attack mode." A large green dragon, it's back covered with a shell of emerald crystals, appeared.

"The continuos spell Dragon's Trophy allows me to draw a card from my deck for every monster a dragon-type monster on my field destroys in battle." Kazuki says as he places another card on his duel disk.

"What difference will that card make? Neither of your dragons are stronger than my own." Kira said smugly.

Kazuki ignored the girl's comment. "Emerald Paladin unions with Emerald Dragon, increasing it's attack points by 300 points and giving it a trample effect." The emerald covered monster mounts the large dragon, it's attack points increasing to 2700 as a result.

"My remaining two monsters shall do the same, my Crystal Dragon will gain 100 attack points, plus 100 more for each monster on your field." The glass covered knight mounted Crystal Dragon, it's attack points increasing to 2800, making it the strongest monster on the field by a small margin.

"Before I enter my battle phase, I activate the quick-play spell card, Jewel Lure, which switches one of your dragons into defense position." One of Kira's dragons roar in protest as it is forced to crouch defensively.

"Now my Crystal Dragon will attack your Artillery Dragon that's in attack mode!" Kazuki declares as his dragon unleashes a wave of glass shards from it's wings, which shredded the slightly weaker monster. (Ki: 3900)

Drawing a card from his deck, Kazuki motions to his green dragon. "Emerald Dragon will attack your remaining dragon in defense mode, and since it has a trample effect, you'll take damage equal to the difference! Emerald Burst Stream!" The dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a wave of emerald flames upon Kira's remaining monster. (Ki: 3200)

Kazuki draws another card from his deck, "Emerald Dragon has an ability itself, when it destroys a monster in battle I can destroy a magic or trap card on your field."

Kira's remaining set card explodes. "The card you destroyed was Dummy Marker, which means I'm allowed to draw a card." Kira said, though she didn't seem as confident as she was the previous turn.

Kazuki glanced down at his three card hand. "I'll set one card face-down and shift the turn over to you." Since Kira no longer had any monsters in play, Kazuki's Crystal Dragon's attack points decreased to 2600.

The audience applauded the Kaiser's great play as Kira drew another card from her deck, much to her chagrin. _'I knew he'd be strong, but not this strong.'_

Looking over her options, Kazuki addressed her. "I've heard quite a few things about you Kira, and one of those things it that your bark is far worse than your bite. So far you've proven that to be true, is this the full extent of your strength?" He questioned, a serious expression on his face.

Hitaki turns to Hayato, "Wow. You were right, he's really strong. No wonder you couldn't beat him." She commented, causing Hayato to sigh audibly.

"I'm going to play the card you mentioned earlier, Lightning Vortex!" Kira exclaimed as she slapped the card onto her duel disk. "At the cost of discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field." Kira explained as she slid one of the two remaining cards in her hand to her graveyard, her Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900).

A massive bolt of lightning erupted from the card, streaking across the field and slamming into Kazuki's monsters. With a groan the two warrior monsters that sat atop their dragon steeds exploded. "Thanks to the sacrifice of my two warriors, my dragons are spared from destruction." Kazuki says as his two dragon's attack points return to their original value.

"Emergency Supply activates when it's the last card in my hand, I draw two more cards." In one swift motion she added two more cards to her hand. "Monster Reborn revives one of my Artillery Dragon LV5." Kira explains as the powerful level five monster reappears.

"I activate the magic of Transcendent Level Up once more." Kira states as her remaining Artillery Dragon LV5 slides out of her duel disk. "Meet Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300)!" The giant gray dragon shimmered into existence, it's massive battle armor stretched across it's broad chest, giant wings protruding from it's back as it roared in fury.

"Artillery Dragon LV5, destroy Crystal Dragon!" Kira ordered. The slots on the monster's battle armor opened as several large caliber guns emerged. "Artillery Barrage!" With a roar a hail of bullets assaulted the slightly weaker dragon, shattering it into millions of glass shards. (Ka: 3800)

"Artillery Dragon LV7 will destroy your Emerald Dragon!" The mighty dragon's chest plate opened, a giant rocket launcher extended from it. "Fire!" The rocket shot off instantly slamming into the green dragon and causing a massive explosion. (Ka: 3100)

Once the smoke settled, Kazuki was still standing, unwavering. Kira smirked, "See, I'm not out of this duel just yet!"

The audience began to whisper amongst themselves, suddenly unsure of the outcome of the duel. If Kira could keep the pressure on Kazuki, she could very well win, after all, her monster's were stronger than the one's the average duelist had in their decks.

"Man she talks a lot." Shindo said annoyed, "Is this a trait shared by all Obelisk Blues?" He questioned.

"Not all of them." A voice answered, causing Shindo to nearly fall out of his seat. The others turned, seeing the smiling face of Kai, the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy and the second ranked duelist of the entire school.

Hitaki blushed, "Oh Kai, I didn't notice you there."

Kai grinned, "Well I can see why, this is turning out to be quite the duel."

Ed rolled his eyes, _'Great. He's one of the last guys I want to see.'_

Kazuki drew a card from his deck, giving him four cards to work with and giving him the hand advantage. "I summon Diamond Soldier (1800/1600) in defense mode." He started, placing the card on his duel disk. What appeared was a man in armor that was created from white diamond, wielding a sword that was made of the same material.

"I'll set one card face-down. I'll end my turn for now." He finished.

Kira quickly slid a card from her deck, "That's it huh? Fine! Artillery Dragon will crush your Diamond Soldier!" Once again a hail of bullets assaulted Kazuki's field, destroying his Diamond Soldier.

One of Kazuki's set card flipped upwards, "Forbidden Trespassing ends your battle phase since you've made a successful attack. Furthermore, when Diamond Soldier is destroyed, I can search through my deck and add any of the jeweled dragons to my hand." A card popped out of Kazuki's duel disk, which he caught.

"The card I've chosen is Pearl Dragon (2300/2000)." When this card is added to my hand through a card's effect, I can special summon it to the field in face-up attack or face-down defense, I choose the first." In a flash of light, a dragon made of the material it was named after appeared.

Kira frowned, having her chance to deal some damage to her opponent stripped from her. "Big deal. My dragon's special ability activates. When it battles a monster in defense position, I can level it up at my end phase. Which means I get another Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300)!" Artillery Dragon's skin turned to a gray tint. It's body expanding with it's battle armor, it roared and flexed it's muscles as giant wings grew from it's back.

"I'll set one card face-down. It's only a matter of time before you feel the fury of my mighty dragons, face it Kaiser! I'm stronger than you are!" Kira exclaimed fiercely as her turn came to an end.

Kazuki drew a card from his deck, crossing his arms he said, "You're strong. I'll give you that. Wanting to surpass your father, I imagine you strive everyday to better yourself. I have to admit, I admire that. That's why I'm going to show you a little more of my own strength."

Kira quirked an eyebrow. _'Is he insinuating that he's been holding back against me?' _She questioned, not believing it to be possible. The audience gasped in shock, while some of the other duelists that had the chance to face him knew exactly what he meant. "Fine, I'll take that strength and throw it into the ground!" Kira countered.

"You're definitely determined, but your not yet strong enough. Your heart just isn't as strong as your words." Kazuki replied, causing Kira to jerk back in surprise.

Kai whistled, "That girl is in a lot of trouble now. Kazuki has seen her potential, now he's going to show her his own strength."

Ed turned to the older duelist. "What do you mean? He's already done that."

Hayato shook his head, "He was only testing her before."

Kai nodding sagely. "Your friend here is right. Kazuki ascertains a duelist's skill with his opening move. If he feels like your worthy, he'll up the ante and show you what he's really made of. That's his style. That's why many of the students here consider him perfect, the epitome of power."

"But that's not the case...is it?" Hayato asked, turning to the older duelist.

Kai smiled, "You're pretty smart. Kazuki doesn't consider himself perfect. Compared to the rest, he may seem that way, but he isn't. Not by a long shot." The others all turned to the boy, intrigued by what he was saying.

"The reason why he is so strong is not because he is talented, it is because he is strong in the areas that count the most. Heart, will, body, and mind. Most duelists have two of these things, maybe three, but Kazuki is the only one I know personally who possess all four." The other's sat entranced, it was if they were listening to the tale of a legend.

"Though there was a time that I came close, I've never managed to beat Kazuki. Actually, to my knowledge, no one has, not even the instructors. Without a doubt, he is the strongest duelist at this school. Even so, unlike most Obelisk Blue students, he isn't arrogant at all. He believes that anyone with a strong heart has the potential to surpass him, actually, it's his hope that someone will before he graduates."

Everyone brought their attention back to the duel, the young man in question was currently grabbing a card from his hand. "I activate the magic of Refining Process, this card increases the attack of one jeweled dragon on my field by 1000 points until the standby phase of my next turn." The dragon roared as it's attack points rested at 3300.

Kazuki showed his opponent the last card in his hand, the card he had just drawn. "Since this is the last card in my hand, it's effect activates. Twilight Renewal allows me to draw five more cards from my deck." He explained as he did so.

"The spell card known as Evil Intentions allows my monster to attack both of your dragons." The dragon opened it's mouth wide, ready to unleash a wave of energy upon Kira's two monsters.

Kira depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap card, Emergency Equipping. This card allows me to equip a monster on my field with a equip spell card from my deck, I choose my Pillar of Strength!" The named card popped out of her deck, which she quickly took and slammed it onto her duel disk.

"This prevents one of my dragons from being destroyed!" She declared as the wave of energy collided with her monsters, destroying one of them. (Ki: 2000)

"So you managed to save your monster. I'll set a card face-down and end my turn for now, but next turn, I'm coming at you full force." He warned.

Kira snagged a card from her deck, the only card in her hand, and smiled. "Level Up! My monster becomes Artillery Dragon LV10 (3300/2000)!" The gray dragon increased in size again, it's skin turning a darker shade of gray, it's battle armor growing larger and bulkier, it's wings growing in length.

"Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I can't activate it's effect, but it does gain 200 attack points for every dragon-type monster in my graveyard. Since I have four, that's 800 extra attack points." She explained as her monster's attack points increased to a massive 4100.

"Now I'm going to destroy your monster!" She exclaimed as the slots on her monster's armor began to slowly open.

In response Kazuki's lone set card flipped upwards. "Diamond Shield negates your attack and allows me to special summon a jeweled dragon from my hand, but since I don't have one, that's a moot point."

Kira frowned as the slots on her monster's battle armor began to close. With no cards in her hands, she could do nothing but end her turn.

Kazuki drew a card from his deck, his dragon's attack points decreasing to it's original value. "I tribute my Pearl Dragon in order to summon Diamond God Soldier (2200/2400). This monster can union with any jeweled dragon."

"What's the point? You don't have a jeweled dragon on your field anymore, not too mention that your Pearl Dragon is stronger than your soldier."

Kazuki ignored the girl's comment. "I activate Jewel Rebirth, this card revives my Crystal Dragon (2500/1900)." A massive lump of crystal appeared, several feet taller than Kazuki. Seconds later, the crystal cracked, revealing the dragon.

Kazuki's set card immediately flipped over as a result. Kai immediately recognized the card. "This duel is over." The other's were surprised by his statement, wondering what was about to happen.

"Revival of the Diamond Blade will transform my Crystal Dragon into Diamond Head Dragon (?/?), who has 1000 more points than the monster used to special summon it." Instantly the white dragon flashed with a bright light, and seconds later re-emerged as an even larger dragon with pale green scales, and large spiked diamonds pointing out of it's back, as well as the massive diamond on it's forehead that lanced forward.

"Now my soldier will union with my Diamond Head Dragon (3500/2900), and that raises it's attack points by 500 points times the number of dragon and dragon rider monsters in my graveyard. I have six, that's 3000 extra attack points."

Eyes wide, Kira watched in shocked silence as the opposing monster's attack points skyrocketed well over her monster's attack points.

"Diamond Head Dragon(6500), attack Artillery Dragon LV10(4100/2000)! Diamond Spear Burst!"

Opening it's mouth as wide as it could, the dragon began to gather the air around it and concentrate it into a sphere of wind. Then, with a mighty roar it fired sphere of wind, carrying with it huge, pointed shafts of solid diamond, spearing straight through Kira's Artillery Dragon, destroying it in less than a second. (K: 0)

Even as the holograms faded, Kira's look of shock remained on her face. "I...I lost..."

Kazuki walked over to the stunned girl, his hand on her shoulder, "Don't look so surprised, I already told you. Your heart isn't quite strong enough yet. But if your truly determined to surpass your father, you'll get there eventually. That's why I honored you by showing you my strength. You may have lost the duel, but you've won a little of my respect."

The audience erupted into applause. Taragi had been right, this had been the inspirational duel the students needed to see. As everyone was cheering, Kira watched Kazuki's retreating form, her hand on the shoulder that Kazuki had touched, a faint blush to her cheeks.

Ed had a smiled on his face, "It's about time somebody beat her." He said.

Hayato glanced down at the field. _'I wonder...will I ever get the chance to duel Kazuki again?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have to admit, I'm pretty excited about this next chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Diamond Head Dragon: Light/Dragon 8/?/?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Revival of the Diamond Blade. The attack and defense points of this monster is 1000 points greater than the attack and defense points of the monster used to special summon this card.

_The last day of the semester has come, many of the students are excited for the upcoming break. Mulling over his meeting with Kakumeika, Hiro gets an unexpected challenge from a certain duelist. What he expects to be a normal duel is anything but, after all, the power of darkness is a dangerous thing._

_Next time, Shrouded In Darkness_!


	17. Shrouded In Darkness

**Author's Note: Time for Hiro to experience his first Darkness Game.**

_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown._

**Chapter Seventeen: Shrouded In Darkness**

Hiro yawned and sat up in his bed, shielding his eyes from the sun's rays with one arm. Looking over at the other two beds in the room, he was surprised. It seemed like he was the first to wake up today, that hadn't happened since the Duel Review.

Brushing a few stray strands of his hair away from his face, his mismatched eyes settled on his calendar. _'Oh yeah...that's right. Today marks the end of the first semester...'_

Which also meant he'd be leaving Duel Academy for almost a month before the second semester began. He frowned slightly at the thought of leaving his new friends.

Back at the orphanage, he was generally well liked, though their were a few that went out of their way to avoid him. Many of the friends he had made there had come and gone, having been adopted at one point or another.

His frown deepened. _'Friends...up until now I haven't had very good luck with keeping them...'_

He looked over to the dresser next to John's bed, a single photo resting on it. It was a photo of John and his family. Hiro sighed, _'I wonder...I wonder what its like to have a family? It must be nice.'_

Hiro scratched his hair into disarray, a fake smile on his face. _'This is silly. It's not like me to be feeling depressed. Not anymore anyway.' _He thought, trying to cheer himself up.

With a yawn and a lazy stretch Hiro slowly slid out of bed. Walking over to the bathroom door, he smiled to himself. _'Looks like I get to take a hot shower today.'_

Since he usually woke up last, that meant that he usually ended up taking cold showers. A hot shower would certainly be a nice change of pace.

The white haired duelist hummed to himself in content as he began to undress, waiting for the shower water to heat up.

Once the shower water was at a temperature he deemed suitable Hiro stepped inside. He sighed in content as the hot water washed over his naked body. _'Hmm, maybe I should try waking up earlier more often...'_

He began to massage his scalp with the shampoo provided by the school, making sure he had enough to clean his hair. Though he had meant to, he never did get around to cutting his hair, it was once above his shoulders, pooling around his neck, now it was a bit past his shoulder blades.

As he continued to massage his scalp, he frowned, his thoughts suddenly drifting back to his meeting with Kakumeika, the masked self-proclaimed revolutionary.

* * *

_Hiro stopped walking as he reached the designated meeting spot. "Well, this is the place...I think."_

_Looking around, he frowned, there was no one in sight. "Hello?" He called out._

_His call was met with silence, save for the chirping birds in the trees surrounding him. __'I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place, but then again I'm terrible at reading maps...' Hiro thought to himself._

_"Greetings, Hiro Katsuya." A vaguely familiar voice sounded from behind him._

_Hiro turned around, his eyes widening once he saw who the voice belonged to. Standing a few feet away from him was none other than Kakumeika. "I've been waiting for your arrival." The masked man said._

_Hiro tensed up as the cloaked man bowed before him, "I am sorry for calling on you so shortly after class, you must be exhausted."_

_Hiro relaxed slightly, though he wasn't sure why, "What do you want?" He questioned._

_The man stood back up to his full height, much to Hiro's surprise, he was only an inch or so taller than himself. "As I have said before, I am working towards a revolution, but I can't do it alone."_

_"What your saying is that you need followers." Hiro successfully concluded._

_The masked man nodded his head, "That's correct. Since my stay here, I have amassed a few followers, but the expansion process is going much slower than I predicted. To accomplish my goal, I not only need followers, but powerful ones."_

_Hiro took a step back, not liking the territory the conversation had arrived in, "You're saying you want me to join you. Is that it?"_

_Kakumeika nodded once more. "Before I made my presence known, I had the opportunity to watch your duel against Ms. Rei Taizo, and I must say, I was impressed. By just looking at you, I can tell you have a strong virtuous heart, stronger than any I've ever seen, maybe even stronger than my own."_

_Hiro remained silent as Kakumeika continued to speak. "And so I offer you this. Join me Hiro Katsuya, join my crusade for a better world." The man said, extending his arm towards the white haired boy._

_Hiro eyed the man suspiciously, "And if I refuse?" He questioned._

_The man lowered his arm, "Don't be so hasty in making your decision. To be honest, I expected you to say something along those lines. You're suspicious of me and my true motives, and rightfully so. Think about my proposal Hiro." Turning away from the boy, the man pulled out a small silver device._

_"I do hope you choose the right one, otherwise you'll find yourself on the receiving end of the corrupted." He warned, slamming the small device into the ground, a huge amount of smoke sprang up, causing Hiro to shield his eyes, coughing violently._

_When the smoke faded, the masked man was no longer there._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hiro was out of the shower and putting on his clothes, not his Academy-issued uniform, but his own. _'You'll find yourself on the receiving end of the corrupted...what exactly did he mean by that?'_ He questioned as he slipped on his blue and black sneakers.

'_Well, whatever he meant by that, there's no way I'm joining him.'_

He turned to his desk as he heard a faint beeping noise, which caused his two roommates to stir slightly. Walking over to his desk he picked up the small yellow device. _'A message? From whom?'_

Hoping it wasn't another message from Kakumeika, Hiro pressed the button on his palm organizer to accept the message.

* * *

Kosuke was impatiently leaning his back against a tree, awaiting the arrival of a certain white haired duelist. He had sent the boy a message a little more than half an hour ago. He was currently dressed in his own clothing, which consisted of a black wife beater and slightly torn at the knees blue jeans.

His duel disk was ready in preparation, "This time I won't lose." He said to himself, a look of determination on his face. The last time he dueled the white haired boy he was beaten quite soundly, much to his chagrin.

But this time was different, this time he had two secret weapons up his sleeves, and it was all thanks to a certain masked man. _'This time, I'm ready for you.'_

"Well, I'm here Kosuke."

Kosuke pushed away from the tree, turning around, coming face to face with the boy he had challenged.

Instead of wearing his Ra Yellow uniform, Hiro was currently dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt with a picture of a thunderbolt on it and baggy black jeans. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket. His sapphire pendant that hung from his neck seemed to glow in the sun's rays.

Kosuke smirked, "Glad you didn't chicken out."

"I never back down from a duel request." He replied.

"Good, because I've been eager to face you again, because I promised myself that the second time, the outcome would be different."

Hiro crossed his arms across his chest at the boy continued his rant. "At my hometown, I was the best duelist, undefeated and revered. Then you came along and beat me, afterwards, I lost to my idiot of a roommate Edgar Knight, and then that bitch Kira Santoryu." He said with a snarl.

He raised his right arm, duel disk sliding into position. "And so I concluded, that it was you!" Kosuke exclaimed, pointing his index finger directly at Hiro. "You're the reason for my losing streak!"

Hiro looked confused, wondering how the boy came to such a conclusion.

Inch by inch, Kosuke closed his left hand into a fist and brought it to his side, his eyes burning with pride and the desire for revenge. "Hiro Katsuya, I challenge you...to a Darkness Game!"

Hiro felt his heart skip a beat at those words. Had he heard righ?. Did Kosuke really just say Darkness Game? Kosuke's eyes were currently closed, his eyebrows furrowing as if he was in deep concentration.

Hiro looked on in surprise as the area around them was slowly, but surely flooded by a purple haze of some sort. A dome of black and purple formed to cover the two duelists. They were suspended in what appeared to be endless darkness, a purple fog giving them the only sense of color. "I'm going to enjoy this!" (K: 4000)

He felt the cold start to fill his body, but he simply focused his mind, forcing the cold to fade away, allowing him to remain untouched by the powers of darkness that he had summoned for the time being. _'Let's see how Hiro fares against the cold grip of darkness.'_

Despite looking a little apprehensive due to his new surroundings, Hiro seemed relatively unfazed, much to the surprise of Kosuke. _'What the hell!? It took me weeks to be able to fend off the powers of this place! He hasn't had any of the practice I had! Why isn't it affecting him!?'_

"Kosuke, I don't know how you managed to start a Darkness Game, but I know how I'm going to end it." Hiro stated as his duel disk activated, displaying his life points. (H: 4000) Both duelists drew five cards from their decks.

Hiro drew a sixth card, "I'll set a monster in defense mode." Looking at his remaining cards, he grabbed another one. "I'll end my turn by setting one magic or trap card face-down." He concluded.

Kosuke grabbed a card from his deck. Almost immediately Hiro's set card flipped upward. "I activate my trap card, Ashes of the Phoenix. This card allows me to select one Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) in my hand or deck, and send it to my graveyard." Hiro explains as a card slides out of his deck.

Grabbing it, he slides it into his graveyard slot. Kosuke frowned, that had been the monster that handed him his first defeat, he wasn't going to let that happen again. "I activate the continuous spell card called Dimensional Fissure!" Kosuke declares as a giant rip in the darkness appears.

"From now on any monsters that are sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead." Kosuke explained with a smirk.

"What?"

"This deck is a perfect counter to your own, you focus on special summoning from the graveyard, one monster in particular, your Mythical Beast Phoenix. But if you don't have any monsters in your graveyard, you won't be able to summon it."

Hiro frowned, not liking the thought of his opponent possessing a deck that was a counter to his own.

Kosuke placed another card on his duel disk. "I'll copy your earlier move and set one card face-down. End turn."

Hiro drew, "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus(1400/1400) in attack mode!" A mostly blue two-headed snarling canine now stood in front of the young duelist.

Kosuke depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to reveal itself. "I activate my trap card, Karma Cut. By discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can remove from play one face-up monster on your field from play!"

As Kosuke discarded a card from his hand a dimensional vortex appeared behind Hiro's monster, pulling it in. Though it struggled, it was useless. The two-headed dog was pulled into the vortex, which immediately closed afterward.

"Too bad about that mutt of yours, eh?" Kosuke sneered. Hiro ignored the boy's comment, instead opting to set another card face-down on his duel disk.

"Before you end your turn, my monster's special ability activates." Kosuke interrupted.

"What are you talking about? You haven't summoned any monster." Hiro questioned.

"The card I discarded when I activated Karma Cut was a monster. And when this monster is removed from play, during the end phase of the turn, I can special summon it to my field in face-up attack position. That monster's name is D.D. Scout Plane (800/1200)!"

A mechanical orb with thin mechanical arms appeared on Kosuke's field. Viewing the monster's stats, Hiro relaxed, glad that it wasn't a very powerful monster.

Kosuke snagged a card from his deck, "From the look on your face, you probably think my monster isn't much to worry about. I'll prove that thought wrong!" Slamming a card on his duel disk, dark energy began to wrap around the mechanical monster.

"By sacrificing my monster, I summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000) in attack mode!" A fairly large, dark horned fiend wearing a flowing tattered cape took form, glaring menacingly at Hiro.

"When this card is tribute summoned successfully, it's effect activates! I can remove from play one card on the field, I choose your set monster!" Gathering dark energy into it's hand, the monster concentrated it into a sphere. With a lurch it launched the orb, which quickly moved through the darkness, slamming into Hiro's monster.

Hiro frowned as the card popped off his duel disk, which he caught. He quickly pocketed it. "Ha! I knew that card was your Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700)! Now that that thing is out of the way, my monster will go for the direct strike!"

The fiendish monster broke off into a run, bounding over to Hiro. With a massive swing of it's arm, the monster's fist connected with Hiro's gut, causing him to keel over, coughing violently. Kosuke laughed as Hiro began to cough up blood from the force of the attack. (H: 1600)

"What's the matter White Lightning? Is that all the thunder you can muster?" He mocked, still laughing.

Hiro struggled to stand up, he felt like he had been hit by a car. _'What's going on? The solid vision system isn't supposed to simulate pain like this. Is this because it's a Darkness Game?'_

Kosuke grabbed one of the three cards in his hand, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. I set one card face-down, since it's my end phase, the effect of D.D. Scout Plane activates, it's returned to my field." Kosuke says as the mechanical monster returns.

Hiro looked slowly drew a card from his deck, his vision blurry. _'Come on Hiro! Get a hold of yourself! You can't let yourself lose here, if you do, who knows what will happen!' _He told himself, shaking his head in an attempt to focus.

Looking at his cards once more, his vision was a little less blurry. _'Good enough.' _Grabbing his newly drawn card he immediately slammed it into his duel disk, "I may not be able to use my Phoenix's effect to revive it from my graveyard, but this way is just as good!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Monster Reborn special summons my Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) in attack mode!" The bird consisting of nothing but shimmering fire emerged, lighting up the darkness.

Kosuke was shocked, he wasn't expecting to have to face the powerful level eight monster at all, not with his Dimensional Fissure in play. Hiro smiled, looking upon his monster, he could already feel his strength returning to him.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack D.D Scout Plane!" Hiro ordered, pointing his index finger at the monster. The bird glowed intensely as it prepared it's attack, screeching loudly.

Kosuke depressed a button on his duel disk, revealing his set card. "I activate the continuous trap card called Space Gate!" Three stark white pillars rose out of the darkness, two of them angled to the left and right respectively, while the middle pillar was pointing upwards.

"When a monster my opponent controls attacks or is attacked I can place a gate counter on this card." Kosuke explains as the bird's attack incinerates his monster, leaving nothing but it's ashes behind. (K: 1900) "I can then special summon a monster with a level equal to or less than the number of gate counters on this card."

"I end my turn by setting one spell or trap card." Hiro finished, causing Kosuke's D.D. Scout Plane to return.

Kosuke quickly drew a card from his deck, "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards from my deck." Casually drawing twice more from his deck, Kosuke couldn't help but smirk, which made Hiro uneasy.

"Just because I have a new deck doesn't mean that I've forgotten about the cards that helped me make a name for myself in my hometown, I equip my Shadow Monarch with Axe of Despair, increasing it's attack points by 1000 points!"

A large axe materialized in the monster's hand, which it swung around experimentally, it's attack points going from a respectable 2400 to a powerful 3400.

"Next, I summon D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) in attack mode." A lean masked warrior with a flowing red scarf emerged, wielding a rather large sword.

Kosuke turned to the strongest of his three monsters, "Caius is up first, cleave that bird in two!" Kosuke ordered, his monster launching itself into the air as a result.

Hiro's hand shot over his set card, "My quick-play spell card activates, Experimentation on Mythical Beasts allows me to create three tokens of a Mythical Beast monster on my field!" Hiro explains as three smaller phoenixes appear on his field, next to his much larger one.

The large shadow creature brought the wicked axe down, splitting the majestic bird in two, taking a portion of Hiro's life points with it. (H: 1100) Hiro gritted his teeth, trying to drown out the biting pain from his monster's death and the damage caused. _'Ugh, even if it's not a direct strike it still hurts!'_

Kosuke grinned, "Trying to protect yourself with tokens? Oh how the might hath fallen. D.D. Assailant attacks!" With a fling of it's arm the lean warrior sent it's large sword flying, slicing through one of the phoenix tokens, effectively destroying it.

Like a boomerang the sword curved and traveled back towards Kosuke's field, D.D. Assailant successfully capturing it. "I'm forgoing my D.D. Scout Plane's attack, instead I'll end my battle phase here and switch it to defense mode." Kosuke explained as the monster brought it's thin mechanical arms over it's body.

"I'll set the last card in my hand face-down." Kosuke declared as his turn came to an end. "It's only a matter of time before I finish you off. Only a matter of time before the powers of darkness swallow you up. And once I'm done with you, I'll go after that idiot and that bitch, no one will be able to stop me!" He laughed triumphantly.

Hiro quickly grabbed a card from his deck, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two more cards from my deck." He needlessly explained as he drew two more cards, his eyes scanning over his new options.

Hiro smirked as he held up two spell cards, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Dimensional Fissure and chain with Forked Magic, which allows it to destroy your Space Gate as well!"

Kosuke sprung into action, "Not so fast there, the counter trap card called Chain Breaker activates, by discarding one card in my hand I can negate the activation of your Forked Magic, saving my Space Gate in the process!" Kosuke's Dimensional Fissure was shredded by a powerful typhoon, though his Space Gate was spared thanks to his counter.

"The card I discarded to my graveyard was my Repayment of Losses, I draw another card from my deck." Kosuke said as he did so.

'_At least I got rid of that Dimensional Fissure.' _Hiro thought to himself.

"I activate the magic of Zeus' Commandment. You won't be able to attack me for three whole turns." Hiro explains, causing his opponent to grimace at the notion, that meant Hiro would be able to build up his resources for a counterattack, especially since his Dimensional Fissure was no longer hindering him.

"I summon Mythical Beast Stymphalian Bird (500/500) in attack mode." A metallic bird appeared on the field. "By sacrificing this card I can deal 500 points of direct damage to my opponent." Hiro explains.

The bird flies up into the air and unleashes a barrage of metal-tipped feathers, Kosuke grits his teeth as the metallic feathers whizz past him, producing small cuts on his arms. (K: 1400) _'Damn that stung!'_

"I end my turn." Hiro concluded.

Kosuke snagged a card from his deck. "I summon Banisher of the Radiance (1600/0). You may have gotten rid of my Dimensional Fissure, but this is the monster version of it. Any monsters that are sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead, my strategy stays intact."

Glancing at the remaining card in his hand, Kosuke looked back up at his opponent. "I can't attack this turn thanks to your spell card, but that doesn't matter, I'll just bide my time, building up my army of monsters so that when your spell finally does wear out, I'll be able to attack you full force!"

Hiro drew a card from his deck, "I activate the magic of Siren's Song, this card destroys one monster on my opponent's side fo the field, I choose your Shadow Monarch!"

Kosuke's monster groaned in pain before exploding into tiny pixels. "Is that the best you got?" Kosuke questioned, shaking his head in pity. "By sacrificing my D.D. Scout Plane I return my Axe of Despair to the top of my deck." The mechanical monster vanished as a result.

"I end my turn." Hiro said dejectedly.

"At your end phase my D.D. Scout Plane returns to my side of the field." Kosuke explains as the mechanical monster returns once more.

Kosuke grabbed another card from his deck. "I'll set a card face-down and switch my D.D. Scout Plane to defense mode. Hurry up and take your turn, the faster you do, the quicker I can end this duel."

Hiro grimaced as he drew a card from his deck, so far he hadn't been able to draw anything from it that would be of any use to him, and Kosuke would only be affected by his spell card for one my turn, afterward he would be able to attack once more.

Glancing down at his newly drawn card, he smiled, he could stall for at least a little bit longer it seemed. "I summon Mythical Beast Centaur (1700/900) in attack mode. End turn." A half man, half horse monster appeared, eying Kosuke's monsters warily.

Kosuke slid another card from his deck. "Just so you know, this is the last turn I won't be able to attack you, I summon Dimensional Alchemist (1300/200) in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair, giving it 1000 extra attack points."

A semi-robotic monster wearing silver armor with a purple cape attached to it appeared before the boy, seconds later the axe that Kosuke's Monarch used previously materialized in it's hands, increasing it's attack points to 2300.

Hiro slowly reached for his next card. He felt nervous, he didn't know if it was because the effect of his spell card had ended, or if it was because of the perpetual darkness surrounding him, but what he did know was that he didn't like it.

Drawing fiercely, he looked at the card in his hand, "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

As Kosuke began to draw, Hiro started to feel sick. It wasn't an immediate feeling, but it was definitely the most unpleasant feeling he had ever felt in his life. He didn't understand, only a few minutes ago he had been feeling relatively fine, well, as fine as one could feel in such a situation.

Suddenly, the sickness stopped, replaced by a searing pain that started at the back of his skull and spread from there. Hiro gasped sharply, holding his head in pain. It felt as if something was desperately trying to claw its way out, as if his skull was going to split in two.

Kosuke noticed his opponent's weird behavior. "What's the matter? The cold grip of the darkness finally getting to you?" He mocked.

Hiro didn't respond, he could no longer hear anything but a dark voice talking to him in his head, speaking to him in words he couldn't understand. **"OUY USTM EID!" **Those same three words kept repeating in his head over and over again, increasing the searing pain pounding away at his skull. He gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to his knees, the pain was unbearable.

Kosuke arched a brow, "What's wrong with you?"

When he didn't get a response, he frowned.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work, I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card in my hand from play I can destroy a monster on your field. I bet you thought I didn't know about your Centaur's effect, well you thought wrong!"

The monster struggled as it was pulled into the darkness by a pack of groaning mummies. "Well, that just leaves you with three monsters on your field. Banisher of the Radiance and D.D. Assailant will attack your two tokens!" The two monsters made quick work of Hiro's remaining phoenix tokens.

Kosuke eyed the set monster that Hiro had set previously. "Dimensional Alchemist, destroy his set monster!" The card flipped upward, revealing an astral figure that had no distinctive shape. The semi-robotic monster unleashed an orb of energy that slammed into the monster, easily shattering it into a million pieces.

Kosuke smiled, just one more turn and he would be able to end the duel. Now that he thought about, he would have to administer a punishment of some sort. He looked thoughtful for a moment before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"My turn ends here." He said, itching for his turn to come around once more.

Hiro blinked in confusion. _'The pain...it's...gone?'_ Standing back up, he looked down at his hands. Just a few minutes ago he could barely keep his self conscious, now he felt great, better than he ever had.

Though it was faint, he could hear a soft, almost ethereal voice. _**"You're okay now." **_It said. Hiro looked around the darkness, looking for the source of the voice, but beside Kosuke and himself, there was no one else there.

Kosuke tapped his foot impatiently, "Why don't you stop stalling and just forfeit already." He said irritably. "You're not the only person on my hit list."

'_Maybe...maybe the darkness is playing tricks on me.' _Hiro figured as he snagged a card from his deck, giving him two cards to work with._ 'Well, whatever it is, I'd rather not think about it...'_

"I'll set a magic or trap card face-down." Hiro says as a card materializes on his field. "And now I'm going to activate the card I've just drawn, Twilight Renewal! When it's the only card in my hand I draw five new cards!"

Swiftly drawing five more cards from his deck, Hiro smirked. "I'm going to destroy all of the monsters on your field in this turn."

Kosuke snorted obnoxiously, "You're bluffing. There's not a card in your deck that can do that."

"I never bluff." Hiro retorts as he slams down one of his newly drawn cards. "I activate Sum of All Fears! I can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of cards I discard from my hand!" Hiro took three of the remaining four cards in his hand and slid them into his graveyard slot.

One by one Kosuke's monsters exploded into a shower of pixels, leaving him with nothing but his Space Gate trap card. "My turn ends." Hiro said, causing Kosuke's D.D. Scout Plane to once again return to the field.

Kosuke nearly ripped his next card from his deck, seething with anger. In just one turn Hiro managed to destroy all of his opposing monsters save his D.D. Scout Plane. Glancing at his newly drawn card, he immediately played it. "I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

A swirling vortex emerged before the boy, a large arm extending from it. "This card lets me revive a monster removed from play." Kosuke explained as the head of Caius the Shadow Monarch peeked through.

"This card then equips to that monster, if it's removed from the field, then so it the monster, but it won't come to that." The dark monster fully emerges from the vortex, which immediately closes afterward.

Kosuke held up the last card in his hand. "Nobleman of Extermination will get rid of your set card, making a direct path to your life points. Hiro frowned slightly as his Shield of Perseus vanished from his field.

"Now your completely and utterly defenseless, Caius, attack directly for the win!" Kosuke ordered. The monster quickly bounded over to the white haired duelist. With a swing of it's arm it's fist connected with a wall of blue flames that erupted from the purple haze.

Kosuke blinked stupidly. "What the hell is going on? You don't have any set cards to protect you! How is this happening?" He demanded.

Hiro held up the only card in his hand. "By discarding my Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500) to the graveyard I can reduce the battle damage by your monster to zero." He explained.

Kosuke screamed in outrage. "Dammit! D.D. Scout Plane, attack him directly!" He commanded. In response a card slid out of Hiro's graveyard, another wall of flames erupted in front of him.

"By removing my Mythical Beast Daimon in my graveyard from play, I can activate it's effect one more." Hiro explained. Kosuke was at a lost of words, he just didn't understand. Only a few turns earlier his opponent was struggling to stay in the duel, but now he was fending off his attacks effortlessly, what had changed?

Seeing that Kosuke had no cards in his hand, Hiro took the initiative and drew another card from his deck. "There are a lot of things I don't agree with you on, but you're right about one thing Kosuke."

"...And what would that be?"

"My deck does rely on getting Mythical Beast Phoenix into the graveyard so that I can use it's effect to special summon it, which means a lot of my monsters end up being removed from play..." Hiro started.

"That's why I have a few cards in my deck like this one!" Hiro declared as he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I activate the magic of the Golden Bough!" (H: 100)

"At the cost of 1000 life points I can special summon a monster no matter where it might be, I choose to revive my Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)!" The versatile level eight monster emerged once more.

"And this is where this duel ends. You were so desperate to inflict damage to my life points that you tried to attack me with D.D. Scout Plane, the very same monster I'm going to attack! Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack with Majestic Blaze!"

When the bird unleashed a wave of flames that engulfed his monster, Kosuke knew that without a doubt that the duel was over. Even with the power of the Darkness Game and the counter to his opponent's deck, he still lost. "I don't... understand. Even with all the advantages, how could I have..." (K: 0)

The young boy walked over to the fallen duelist, remembering the global news report on Darkness Games that he had saw.

"_The loser has to receive a punishment via the winner."_

"So...I have to pick a penalty for you..." The white haired duelist trailed off.

Kosuke faintly felt himself nod, a grimace on his defeated face. There was nothing he could do.

Hiro looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back down at the boy. "Tell me, who was it that taught you how to start a Darkness Game?" Hiro asked.

"It was...Kakumeika." He responded. As soon as he did so the dome of darkness faded away, leaving them standing in a forest clearing. Kosuke's eyes suddenly glazed over and he collapsed, much to the surprise of Hiro.

Reluctantly Hiro leaned forward and propped the boy up, wondering what had happened to him. _'Maybe this is a side effect to a Darkness Game?' _

He stared at the fallen boy. _'Well, I can't just leave him here, as much as I want to, it wouldn't be the right thing to do.'_

Hiro sighed, _'I don't even want to think about what's going to happen next semester...'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: And another chapter is completed.**

**Card of this chapter: **

Caius the Shadow Monarch: Dark/Fiend 6/2400/1000

When this card is Tribute Summoned, remove from play one card on the field. If it was a dark attribute monster card, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

_A month passes and the students of Duel Academy return to find that things are not as they once were._

_Next time, Conspiracy!_


	18. Conspiracy

**Author's Note: Well, it's time for the second semester to begin.**

_During tough times is when true friends become apparent._

**Chapter Eighteen: Conspiracy**

Within a certain room at the Katsuya Orphanage a white haired duelist known as Hiro Katsuya rolled over in his bed, a content smile on his face as he slept. The sun had long since risen, but oddly enough, it didn't wake the teen as it usually did, which was probably due to the fact that he wasn't currently facing it.

"Hiro! Hey, Hiro, wake up!"

Hiro opened his eyes groggily, "What's with all the shouting..." He mumbled as he begrudgingly began to rub the sleep out of his mismatched eyes. "Just a few more minutes and that would have been the best sleep I've gotten in months..."

"Hiro! You're late! If you don't hurry you're going to miss your bus!"

Hiro yawned and stretched lazily, "My...bus...?"

For some reason or another, Hiro was slow to realize what the boy meant. "Hmmm...my...bus...?" He repeated.

Slowly, he turned to the calendar on the far wall and his eyes widened in realization, as well as panic. Today's date was circled with a red marker. "Oh no! Today is the start of the second semester, and I slept in! I can't believe this!"

Hopping out of bed he quickly began to storm around his room, trying to dress himself as well as pack at the same time. "Gah, I have to hurry!"

Inari watched as the white haired teen moved around the room frantically. "Mr. Katsuya told you to set your clock..."

* * *

Coming down off the boat, Hiro took his first steps onto Duel Academy Island in over a month, "What a relief. For a second there I almost thought I wouldn't make it..."

"I was wondering when your boat would arrive." Hiro looked up, spotting a dark haired boy that was lazily chewing on a candy bar, it was none other than his roommate and best friend, Hayato Aono.

Hayato was already dressed in his Ra Yellow uniform. Taking another bite from his candy bar, he said, "You look a little...different."

Hayato didn't know why, but he felt like there was something a little...off about his friend, he was sure of that. But what it was, he wasn't so sure of. "Are you okay Hiro?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his head, "Actually...I don't really know. Ever since the D-" Hiro hesitated, he didn't think it was such a good idea to tell him that he was in a Darkness Game, Hayato didn't seem to like hearing about them.

"Ever since the last semester, I've been feeling a little bit weird, kind of like someone is watching me..."

"Maybe you have a certified stalker on your hands, one that goes to this school maybe? I know I've had my fair share." Hiro spun around, surprised to see Kai walking towards him.

The taller boy extended his hand to Hiro. "I've never formally introduced myself to you, I'm Kai Hideki."

Hiro took the offered hand, "My name is Hiro Katsuya." He responded. Hiro turned once more at the sound of nearing footsteps, spotting three people walking towards him.

"Hey Hiro-kun." Hitaki greeted, walking over to the white haired boy and embracing him in a brief hug. Hiro dipped his head slightly, trying to hide his blush.

Hitaki spotted Kai standing nearby, "Oh! Hi Kai-kun." She beamed, a blush coming to her cheeks. Ed rolled his eyes in annoyance, he hated it when she got like that around the blue haired duelist.

Hiro gave a slight wave to the two Osiris Red students, "Hey Ed. Hey Shindo." He greeted.

"Hey." Ed and Shindo replied in near unison.

"Kai, where have you been?" A voice questioned, causing the small group of gathered duelists to turn in the direction of the voice. Standing a few feet away from them was none other than Sakura, the Beauty of Duel Academy.

"Oh you know...around." Kai responded, wondering why the girl was looking for him. They usually disagreed about a lot of things so they weren't exactly best friends, though they held great respect for one another. It was sort of like a rivalry.

The girl put her hands on her hips, looking slightly annoyed. "Kazuki tried sending you a message but your palm organizer must be turned off, he wants us to meet him at his dorm room." She said.

"Well, I was getting a lot of messages from my fan club so I thought it was best that I turned it off."

"Well?" Sakura questioned, having seemingly ignored the boy's explanation.

Kai arched a brow in confusion. "Well what?"

The violet haired girl sighed in slight frustration. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, sure. I'll be there in a sec." He gestured to Hiro and the others, "Right now I'm hanging out with my new friends. I won't be long."

Nodding her head, Sakura walked off.

Hiro turned to his roommate, who was pulling out another candy bar from his pocket. "Where's John?" He questioned, wondering where the older boy was.

"I don't think his boat has come in yet." Hayato replied, taking a rather large bite. "The last boat won't be arriving for at least another hour."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but my deck is all supped up and I've got a lesson to teach to an Obelisk Blue." Ed said, patting his duel disk which was currently strapped to his arm.

Shindo turned over his shoulder, glancing at the shorter boy. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we took that shortcut?"

Shindo shook his head, "For the last time it's not a shortcut, we were lost." He replied with a sigh, causing Ed to frown.

"We were not lost, we just took a wrong turn at that branchless tree." Ed corrected.

Shindo jerked his arm up, pointing at the black haired boy. "Which clearly means we were lost you idiot!"

The group cast glances at one another and then one by one, they shook their heads.

"Okay then, if that's how you feel then how about a duel right now. Whoever loses is an idiot." He said, his duel disk clicking into place.

"Your on." Shindo replied, his own duel disk clicking into place as well.

Hiro scratched the side of his head as the two teens stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. "You know, as strange as this seems, I'm getting the feeling that this is normal for them."

"Halt! You are under direct violation of the law." A voice called out, startling everyone.

Two men and a woman were marching towards the group, stark white duel disks strapped to their arms. Each one wore black uniforms with a horizontal white stripe running along it as well as three white triangular patches on their left shoulders. At their sides were solid white pistols.

The man in front frowned in disapproval as he spoke. "Duels cannot be played unless they are scheduled before hand and under supervision by an official. I am going to have to ask you to move along to your dorms immediately."

Ed stepped in front of the others, his index finger pointing to the man in front. "Oi! Who do you think you are? You can't order us around! This island belongs to the Kaiba Corporation, not you!"

"Technically, they can." Kai pointed out.

Ed turned to the hero duelist sharply. "What?"

Kai arched a brow, "Don't you know who they are?"

Ed stared at him blankly. "......Should I?"

"They are members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. You know, the organization that was established after the Days of Darkness incident ten years ago. Its their job to protect humanity against supernatural events. As a matter of fact, I plan on joining their ranks after I graduate from here."

"So what are they doing here? Nothing like that has happened since we've been here."

The man ignored Ed's comment, turning towards Hayato and Hitaki, he nudged the woman who was standing beside him and whispered something to her. The woman in turn looked at Hayato pointedly. "Sweet tooth?" She questioned.

Hayato quirked an eyebrow at the woman's inquiry. There was only one person he knew of that called him that. "Aunt Kairi?"

The woman in question removed the visor that was covering her face, revealing sparkling blue eyes. Hitaki rushed towards the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Wow, your as affectionate as ever I see." Kairi replied.

"Don't forget about me." The man in front said as he removed the visor from his face.

Hitaki rushed the man and embraced him as well. "Uncle Naota!" The remaining man cleared his throat, causing Naota to pry the petite girl off of him and snap a salute to the confused group.

"Commander Naota Kamina of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. I am sorry to say that I am issuing a formal notice that the island of Duel Academy is currently under quarantine while investigations are carried out regarding the appearance of Darkness Game energy here."

Hiro tensed up, _'Darkness Game energy? Does he mean my duel with Kosuke?'_

"So we have to go to our dorms then?" Hiro asked.

Naota nodded. "That's correct. By command of the Supreme Commander Futaku Kururugi anyone caught out of their dorms during non-class hours without an escort of some kind will be arrested and questioned. So please, report to your dorms immediately."

With a collective sigh, the group of young duelists parted ways, heading towards their respective dorms.

* * *

Professor Fuyuski was currently going over the several ways to counter a Dark Sanctuary deck, the very same deck that Kai had defeated when Kakumeika had first appeared. Though he was usually a very attentive listener, Hiro found himself ignoring the professor's words.

He turned towards the door, where two guards were currently standing. _'I wonder what would happen if I told them the truth? Or if Kosuke tries something? What if they find out on their own?'_

Hiro sighed, _'I should have known something like this was going to happen. I should have never accepted that duel...'_

"Mr. Katsuya."

Hiro looked up. "Yes sir?" He asked as he stood up.

"Had you have been paying attention you would have heard me the first time." The man said, causing Hiro to flush in embarrassment. "

"Because you are one of my better students, I shall repeat the question, but only this once. Can you explain the effects of Icy Death?" He questioned.

Hiro nodded, remembering it to be one of the first cards Duragon had used against Kai in their duel. "It can only be activated when an opponent's monster attacks, it then destroys the attacking monster and deals halve of that monster's attack points as direct damage to the opponent's life points." He answered.

Satisfied with the answer, Fuyuski nodded. "You may be seated."

Hiro sat down, glad that he was able to answer the question. The last thing he needed right now was for the class to snicker at him. Hayato watched his friend's expression from the corner of his eye, wondering what it was that had him so down in the dumps.

* * *

Hiro couldn't help but frown as he took the registered path back to his dorm as in accordance with one of the many rules set down by the Supernatural Suppression Squad. _'This is all Kosuke's fault...'_

Shaking his head, he sighed. _'No, as much as I want to, I can't put all the blame on him, even if he was the one who started it. This is just as much my fault as it is his, as well as Kakumeika's.'_

He stopped in his tracks. _'Kakumeika...he says he wants to make the world a better place, and that he's willing to do anything to do so...but how exactly does he even plan on doing such a thing? He seems like a smart guy, so he should know that something like that will never be possible...'_

"Hiro." The white haired teen spun around, searching for the source of the voice. What he saw was his roommate, John Emerson.

The older boy stood about ten feet away as he eyed the smaller boy. "You haven't seen anyone else around...have you?" He asked.

Hiro arched a brow in confusion. "No...are you alright John? I know I haven't said anything...but ever since the duel review last semester you haven't been hanging out with the rest of us as much as you use to."

John ignored the boy's comment as he looked over his shoulder, then to each side. Looking back to Hiro he flipped open his duel disk. (J: 4000) "Though it's taken me some time, I finally understand. And so I'm going to do whatever I can. I challenge you to a Darkness Game Hiro!"

At the mention of the words Hiro's expression went to that of confusion to shock. "What? You can't be serious. Dueling me is one thing, but a Darkness Game? And with the Supernatural Suppression Squad on the island?!"

John didn't respond, instead he made a slashing motion with his arm. Instantly a sphere of darkness surrounded the two.

As the two were covered by the seemingly endless expanse of darkness Hiro frowned deeply. He just didn't understand why this was happening. What was John thinking? Had Kakumeika gotten to him too? Just as he had gotten to Kosuke? He didn't know, but he was definitely determined to find out. (H: 4000)

John drew his first card. Scanning his hand, he chose what he believed to be the best way to start off. "I activate the continuous magic of Spell Economics. As long as this card remains face-up on my field, I don't have to pay any life points for a spell card that would normally cost me life points." He explained as he placed the card on his duel disk.

"Next I'm activating the spell card called Magician's Bond, this card would normally cost me 800 life points, but thanks to my Spell Economics card, I don't pay a thing. I can special summon two level four or lower spellcaster type monsters from my hand or deck, I'm choosing my deck."

A violet haired man wielding two staffs, one with an orange orb, and another with a green one embedded in it and two elves appeared next to one another. "The two monsters I chose are Rapid-Fire Magician (1600/1200) and Gemini Elf (1900/900)."

John grabbed another card from his deck, "The continuous spell card Spell Absorption will increase my life points each time a spell card is activated by 500 points."

Grabbing another, John continues his turn, "Nightmare Steel Cage means we won't be able to attack each other for two turns, and since it's a normal spell card, my magician deals you 400 points of damage."

Hiro gritted his teeth as he was struck in the chest, the power of darkness intensifying the pain. (H: 3600) "Not to mention my continuous spell card increases my life points by 500 points. (J: 4500)

"I'll end my turn." John says as he gives the remaining two cards in his hand a once over.

Hiro drew, his frown still present. "Why are you doing this John? Its because of Kakumeika, isn't it?"

John merely nodded. "You're right, I'm doing this for Kakumeika."

"I thought so, but why?"

"Truthfully, I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to, so I'm going to give you one chance Hiro." John says, not really answering the boy's question. "Kakumeika's offer to you still stands."

Hiro clenched his hand into a fist, "Last semester Kosuke challenged me to a Darkness Game, are you trying to tell me that Kakumeika was warning me?"

"You're as smart as always, but that's not the point. Either accept this offer, or suffer the consequences, please Hiro, I don't want to have to do this." John pleads.

"Then don't."

John sighes, "I guess I have no choice."

Hiro frowned as he placed his drawn card onto his duel disk, "No, you're wrong. You always have a choice. I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

John frowned as he snagged a card from his deck, "You're making this harder than it has to be, but I guess it can't be helped, you don't look like your going to change your mind. I activate my spell card, Magical Blast, which inflict 200 points of damage to you for every spellcaster type monster on my field.

Hiro was pushed back by a blast of energy that erupted from the card. (H: 3200) "Don't forget that my magician's special ability activates as well." John reminds him as his magician unleashes a blast of energy from it's staff. (H: 2800)

John's continuous spell card's effect activated, giving him 500 extra life points. (J: 5000) "I'm not done yet, I flip summon my set monster, Magician of Faith (300/400). This card gives me back my Magical Blast spell card, which I'll use again!"

Two more blasts of energy slammed into Hiro, one from John's spell card and one from his magician. (H: 2000) Once again, John's life points increased. (J: 5500) "I'll end my turn by sacrificing my Magician in order to summon Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)." The weaker monster was replaced by a magician garbed in green armor and a robe of the same color.

'_If he thinks he can beat me with this combo he's wrong.' _Hiro thought to himself as he pulled a card free from his deck, ready to make his counterattack. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) in attack mode!" The two-headed canine monster snarled at it's opponent as it emerged from the card.

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Spell Absorption, by chaining it with Forked Magic I can destroy your Spell Economics as well" A powerful typhoon slams into the two named cards, easily destroying them. "Since I've activated two spell cards my monster gains 1000 attack points." (2400)

"Siren's Song destroys one monster on the field, which means your Chaos Command Magician is destroyed." A terrible wailing noise wafts through the air, causing the level six monster to groan and promptly explode into a shower of pixels.

"Since I've activated another spell card, my monster gains 500 extra attack points, now my Mythical Beast Cerberus (2900) is going to destroy your Rapid-Fire Magician!" The mostly blue monster pounced on the normally stronger monster, shredding it with it's sharp claws. (J: 4200)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." As a result, Hiro's monster's attack points return to their original value of 1400.

John quickly drew, not surprised that Hiro was so easily able to break his combo. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two times." He needlessly explains as he does so. "By removing my Magician of Faith and my Rapid-Fire Magician in my graveyard from play I can special summon Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000) in attack mode!" A blue skinned man loosely fitted in armor appeared on the field, light and dark energy swirling around it's body.

"Next up, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode." A man dressed in red and gold armor and wielding a shield and sword appeared on the field. "When this card is normal summon it gets a spell counter, by removing it, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field."

The newly summoned monster pointed it's sword at Hiro's set card, channeling energy through it. After several seconds a beam of energy erupted from the tip of the sword. Hiro depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my set card, Ashes of the Phoenix lets me discard the Mythical Beast Phoenix in my hand to the graveyard."

John couldn't help but grimace as Hiro slid the last remaining card in his hand to the graveyard, if he attacked and destroyed his monsters now, he would have to face Hiro's must trusted card, which wasn't good since he didn't have any cards in his hand or on his field to back him up.

"My Chaos Sorcerer can remove a face-up monster from the field at the cost of it's attack." The named monster unleashed a wave of energy that washed over Hiro's Cerberus. When the wave of energy completely passed, the monster was no longer there.

"I end my turn."

Hiro drew a card from his deck, "I summon Mythical Beast Cyclops (2100/0) in attack mode!" Appearing before him, a giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in it's hand beat it's chest with it's free hand furiously.

"Attack Breaker!" Hiro ordered. With a swing of it's massive club John's monster was beheaded. (J: 3700)

Since Hiro no longer had any cards in his hand John took the initiative and drew a card from his deck, though he wasn't in a very good situation, especially now that his Breaker was gone. "My monster will activate it's effect again."

Another wave of energy passed over Hiro's field, taking his monster with it. "I'll set a card face-down. Turn end."

'_So he doesn't want to attack because he knows I'll be able to summon my Mythical Beast Phoenix.' _Hiro figured. _'Well, I'm going to have to try something else then.' _Drawing a card, he immediately placed it onto his duel disk, "I set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

John grabbed another card from his deck, getting Magic Cylinder. _'Alright, I can attack now.' _Motioning to his set card, it flipped upward, revealing itself. "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted." In a flash of light John's Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900) returned to the field.

"My new monster is going to attack the monster you just set!" John declares as the revived monster twirled it's staff, unleashing a blast of energy that destroyed the unknown set monster.

"The monster you destroyed was my Mythical Beast Griffin (1400/1400). When it's destroyed I get to take any two cards in my graveyard and return them to my hand." John frowned as tow cards slid out of Hiro's graveyard, which he took and added to his hand.

"Chaos Sorcerer will attack your second set monster." This time the monster unleashed a sphere of energy at the unknown monster. The monster card flipped over, revealing a large golem made up of nothing but stone. The attack bounced off of the monster, slamming into the ground near John. (J: 3300)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Hiro swiftly drew, "By removing my Mythical Beast Griffin in my graveyard from play, I special summon my Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) in attack mode!" The majestic monster screeched as it took to the field.

"The Siren's Song that I got back from the graveyard will destroy your Chaos Command Magician again." Once more the sounds of a terrible wailing wafted through the darkness, destroying John's monster.

"Whatever spell or trap you have waiting for my phoenix won't work." Hiro said as he held up one of the two remaining cards in his hand. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your set card. John grimaced as his Magic Cylinder was destroyed.

"Now my Phoenix will attack your Chaos Sorcerer!" Hiro exclaimed as the fire bird began to flap it's wings, orbs of fire shooting out from it and slamming into John's field, setting it ablaze for a moment. (J: 2700)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

'_It's just like Kakumeika said, I won't be able to beat him.' _John thought to himself as he slipped a card from his deck. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards from my deck." Looking at the three cards, he explained the rest of it's effects. "I then have to discard two, one of those cards is Repayment of Losses, which means I get to draw another card from my deck."

Glancing at the newly drawn card he immediately played it, "I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode." A blue skinned woman in a flowing green dress appeared, crouching defensively.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Hiro drew, "I sacrifice my Mythical Beast Golem in order to summon my Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)." A beautiful woman with the lower body of a serpent replaced the bulky monster, "Since I don't have any cards in my hand I can't use her control effect, but I can use her to attack your monster."

With a swing of it's tail the defending monster was quickly crushed. "Sorry, John, Mythical Beast Phoenix attack directly, but try not to hurt him." He advised.

As the bird screeched, John's set card flipped upwards, "Damage Cut cuts the amount of damage I take in half." He says as his life points begin to fall. (J: 1250)

As Hiro's turn came to and end, John grabbed another card from his deck, his eyes closed. _'I think I've lasted long enough for him to bring them here...'_

Opening his eyes, he smirked. "I can end the duel right here, the way I planned it to end. Everything is about to come crashing down."

John moved his hand over his deck. "I surrender."

The darkness faded away as John collapsed onto his back, a small smile on his face. _'I've done my job, now you have to do yours.' _He thought to himself.

Hiro ran over to his roommate. "John?" He questioned, wondering if he was alright.

"There he is sir! He's the one that started the Darkness Game!" A panicked voice said. Hiro's eyes widened in horror as he looked up, an Obelisk Blue student he had never saw before was leading a small group of soldiers from the Supernatural Suppression Squad towards him.

Hiro barley had anytime to react as one of the soldier grabbed his arm and painfully twisted it behind his back, before he knew what had hit him he was slammed into the ground so hard that the wind was nearly knocked out of him.

"I didn't do anything!" He protested weakly. Hiro felt cold steel wrap around his wrists, he had been handcuffed.

The soldier lifted him up roughly, "Hiro Katsuya, you're under arrest under International Supernatural Law Code 18J, for use of a Darkness Game against another human being. Its best if you don't resist."

'_Ngh, Kakumeika, this has got to be his doing! He set me up!'_

Hiro struggled uselessly against his bonds, "I didn't start it! I don't even know how!" Before Hiro could say another word his entire body stiffened and then went limped, he had been tased.

The Obelisk Blue student watched as Hiro's unconscious form was dragged away by the soldiers. Pulling out a rectangular device, he smirked. "Kado here." The boy stayed silent as the other person on the line spoke. "Yes, everything went just as you planned, the Supernatural Suppression Squad thinks Hiro is responsible for the Darkness Game, they've already taken him away."

Nodding the boy said, "Of course Kakumeika, after all, I am the most loyal to your cause."

* * *

**Author's Note: The basis of this chapter, (basically the idea of a quarantined island) came from the awesome Rising Star to the Heavens fic, so its author, Seeker of the Soul, gets all the credit for this chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Chaos Sorcerer: Dark/Spellcaster 6/2300/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play one Light and one Dark attribute monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can remove one face-up monster on the field from play. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

_News of Hiro's arrest swiftly reaches the ears of the students, but there's nothing they can do to help their fellow classmate. Determined to save Hiro, Hiro's friends vow to find the real culprit behind the Darkness Games, Kakumeika!_

_Next time, The Search!_


	19. The Search

**Author's Note: Well, some people have some interesting theories about why Kakumeika would frame Hiro. We'll find out if any of them are right in the next few chapters.**

_As time goes by, the rope that binds people together only grows stronger._

**Chapter Nineteen: The Search**

_The darkness faded away as John collapsed onto his back, a small smile on his face. 'I've done my job, now you have to do yours.' He thought to himself._

_Hiro ran over to his roommate. "John?" He questioned, wondering if he was alright._

"_There he is sir! He's the one that started the Darkness Game!" A panicked voice said. Hiro's eyes widened in horror as he looked up, an Obelisk Blue student he had never saw before was leading a small group of soldiers from the Supernatural Suppression Squad towards him._

_Hiro barley had anytime to react as one of the soldier grabbed his arm and painfully twisted it behind his back, before he knew what had hit him he was slammed into the ground so hard that the wind was nearly knocked out of him._

"_I didn't do anything!" He protested weakly. Hiro felt cold steel wrap around his wrists, he had been handcuffed._

_The soldier lifted him up roughly, "Hiro Katsuya, you're under arrest under International Supernatural Law Code 18J, for use of a Darkness Game against another human being. Its best if you don't resist."_

'_Ngh, Kakumeika, this has got to be his doing! He set me up!'_

_Hiro struggled uselessly against his bonds, "I didn't start it! I don't even know how!" Before Hiro could say another word his entire body stiffened and then went limped, he had been tased._

_The Obelisk Blue student watched as Hiro's unconscious form was dragged away by the soldiers. Pulling out a rectangular device, he smirked. "Kado here." The boy stayed silent as the other person on the line spoke. "Yes, everything went just as you planned, the Supernatural Suppression Squad thinks Hiro is responsible for the Darkness Game, they've already taken him away."_

_Nodding the boy said, "Of course Kakumeika, after all, I am the most loyal to your cause."_

The news of Hiro's arrest spread rapidly (after all, they were on an island), gaining mixed reactions from the student body. Most of the students didn't know Hiro personally, and even though they felt compelled to help a fellow classmate out (despite his rather unusual appearance), their fear of being labeled an accomplice was that much greater.

No matter how you put it a Darkness Game was a dangerous thing, and if someone had been accused and arrested on the suspicion of starting one, it was best to be cautious.

Kado was leaning against a tree, looking up at a tall metal building known simply as the Labyrinth. It was primarily used for special events, but at the moment it was the temporary office of the Supernatural Suppression Squad.

Standing a few feet away from him was an Obelisk Blue female. "You're late Sara." He said.

Sara put her hands on her hip, "Forgive me." She replied with a slight scowl, "Unlike you I have a life." She quipped, though it didn't seem to get a reaction from the taller boy.

"Go get the others, if Kakumeika's plan is going to work, his knights will have to get their hands a little dirty." The boy said. Sara nodded and then departed. Smiling confidently Kado leapt up onto a nearby tree.

Not too far off from Kado's location, leaning on an old oak tree was none other than the Kaiser himself, Kazuki Takahashi. He had a frown on his face as he spoke, "Kakumeika finally made his opening move, and its a pretty good one at that, but I still can't figure out what his intentions are."

Leaning against the other side of the tree was a taller man, who looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He spoke with confidence, "I understand his intentions quite well, which is no surprise, since I'm sure I know his true identity."

Kazuki turned slightly, "Then why haven't you said anything?"

"Kakumeika is definitely a student at this school, but I'm sure he himself knows that I'm well aware of his secret, even if I were to tell you, it would make no difference, you wouldn't be able to find him with just that information alone."

Kazuki sighed, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Then this will be a bit of bad news to you as well." The older man started. "The Supernatural Suppression Squad will run tests on Hiro, trying to analyze his ability to generate a Darkness Game, as they do everyone else that is accused of being capable of controlling the powers of darkness. We can't let that happen." He said coldly, his voice changing drastically.

"I understand, but what do you expect me to do? You know that the Supernatural Suppression Squad won't simply release him, I might be able to somehow enter the building and manage to escape with him, but that wouldn't solve anything, only put myself into a bad situation."

The man remained silent as he took in the words of the younger man. "I can't undo the damage that Kakumeika has done, but if you manage to capture him, I can deal with the problem from a legal point of view." He finished.

Kazuki sighed, pushing himself off of the tree. "Its a good plan, but there's a problem. You said that even if I knew Kakumeika's identity, that I couldn't make a difference."

The older man pushed off the tree as well, "That's right. You alone are powerless." With those final words the man slipped away, leaving Kazuki alone.

Kazuki turned away, _'So that's it huh? I guess it can't be avoided. I'm going to need some assistance.' _Looking to the general direction of the Ra Yellow dorms, he began to walk. _'And I know just where to look.'_

_

* * *

_Ed, Shindo, and Hayato watched as Hitaki paced through the room repeatedly. "I can't believe Hiro-kun's been arrested! There's no way he started that Darkness Game!" She ranted.

She turned towards the three boys, a fierce glare on her face. "Right?" The three boys merely nodded, fearing that Hitaki would vent her anger out on them.

Hayato rarely saw this side of his sister, she was starting to remind him of their mother, who was prone to tantrums like this when their father got out of line, to say the least, it's one of the few things that actually scared him.

Hitaki stopped in her tracks, and then marched towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hayato asked, working up the courage to ask.

"I'm going to convince Uncle Naota and Aunt Kairi to let Hiro go!" She exclaimed as she opened the door. She stopped as she bumped into someone's chest. Kazuki was looking down at her, his usual stony expression on his face.

The four occupants looked at the Kaiser with confused looks, wondering why he was here. "I need your help." He simply said.

"Hiro initiated a Darkness Game against John Emerson, according to an Obelisk Blue student named Kado Sorachi." Kazuki stated, laying down what he knew so far.

"Did you say Kado Sorachi?" Shindo questioned. Turning towards his roommate he said, "Isn't that the name of that guy that you dueled when we got lost?"

Ignoring his roommate's comment about being lost, Ed nodded. "Yeah, he said that his name was Kado Sorachi."

Kazuki quirked a brow, "Is there a reason why he wanted to duel you?"

"He said that he wouldn't let us pass, but he didn't tell us why." Ed looked thoughtful for a moment. "The whole thing was strange, right when he was about to finish me off, he stopped. He said he was just passing the time, or something like that."

Hayato held up a yellow tinted personal organizer, "I looked through Hiro's messages, and found this." He said as he held up the device for all to see. "It's a message, though it doesn't say from who, I've tried a few times, but I was unable to trace it, which means whoever sent the message didn't want anyone else to know."

Pressing another button, a map of the island appeared on the screen, a small red dot on a forest near the Osiris Red dorms. "Ha! I knew it was a short cut!" Ed exclaimed, causing the other four duelists in the room to stare at him.

His sweat dropped as he cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, that's not too far off from the spot that Ed dueled that Obelisk Blue." Shindo pointed out.

Ed looked more closely, "Hey, you're right." He agreed.

Hayato put his thumb to his lips, looking serious. "What's he doing?" Ed asked Hitaki.

Hitaki put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh. He's thinking."

After several silent moments passed, Hayato began to speak. "When Ed dueled Kado, he claimed that Kado didn't finish him off because he was just passing the time, but what if it's deeper than that?"

Hayato placed his index finger on the red dot on the map. "Kado wasn't merely passing the time as he said he was, he was buying time, for Hiro's meeting with......"

"With who?" Hitaki urged.

"Kakumekia." Hayato answered.

"Kakumeika? But how can you be sure?" Kazuki questioned.

"To be honest, I'm not, but I have a theory. Hiro met up with Kakumeika, who more than likely proposed that he join him, but Hiro declined. Wanting Hiro out of the picture, he decided to frame him by using his own friend, John."

"So you're saying that John and Kado work for Kakumeika?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Hayato answered.

The four duelist looked thoughtful for a moment, taking in the information. Kazuki stood up, "That's a good theory, it lets us know that Kakumeika really is hiding somewhere on this island."

Hayato stood up as well, "What do you plan on doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to go check around the Obelisk Blue dorms, see if I can find any clues that might lead me to Kakumeika's hideout."

Ed and Shindo looked at one another. "Then we'll check around the Osiris Red dorms."

"I'll check around the Ra Yellow dorms then." Hitaki said, causing everyone to turn to Hayato, wondering what he was going to do.

Pulling out a bag of skittles he said, "I'm going to talk with Uncle Naota and Aunt Kairi. They won't be able to release him, but I can at least get them to tell me how he's doing."

"Alright then. We'll search for two hours, afterward I want everyone to report back here." Kazuki said as he turned, making his way towards the door. Everyone nodded, showing their understanding.

* * *

Hitaki quickened her pace as she walked, an hour and thirty minutes had passed faster than she thought it would and she now found herself walking back towards the Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2.

Much to her dismay she hadn't found anything that would help them find Kakumeika's whereabouts. She could only hope that the others had better luck than she did.

"Kakumeika doesn't have any more patience for your failures Ivan." A voice said, causing Hitaki to leap behind a nearby bush. Looking around for the source of the voice, she saw a Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue boy standing near one another.

The two paused, looking around. After several more moments, the Obelisk Blue boy turned to the shorter Ra Yellow. "This should be a simple enough job for you, so don't go screwing it up." The taller boy said sharply.

"I won't Kado." The boy named as Ivan said, a slight growl to his voice.

'_So that's Kado.' _Hitaki briefly thought to herself as she leaned in closer, unfortunately for her this action caused her to step on a brittle twig, snapping it in two.

The two boy's attention immediately shifted to the bush Hitaki was hiding behind. Kado frowned. "Take care of the eavesdropper." He ordered. "I would do it myself but unlike you, I have more important matters to attend to." Jumping up, he grabbed a nearby tree branch and swung himself upwards.

Turning back, he said, "Remember Ivan. No more failures." Without another word he leapt to the next tree branch, and then the next, until he could no longer be seen.

Ivan grumbled, "Jerk." Turning towards the bush once more, he frowned. "Alright, come on out, I know you're there." He said.

Ivan whistled as Hitaki stepped out from behind the bushes. "Wow, aren't you something." He said, leering at her.

Hitaki rolled her eyes, obviously used to hearing something along those lines. Ivan tapped the duel disk that was already strapped to his arm, "Well I'm sure you heard the man, I have to take care of you." He said, putting an emphasis on the word care.

He immediately activated his duel disk afterwards. (I: 4000) Hitaki smiled as she activated her own duel disk, an idea popping into her head._ 'I bet I can get some information out of this guy.' _She thought to herself as her life points flashed on her duel disk. (H: 4000)

The air around them shimmered, and suddenly they were engulfed by darkness, a black and purple world surrounding them completely. Hitaki felt cold almost instantly. "A Darkness Game?" She definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Of course, how else would I take care of you?"

Hitaki frowned, "Why aren't you affected?"

The boy looked confused for several moments. "Oh! You mean why the darkness isn't affecting me." The boy shrugged, "I've gotten used to it over time."

"How are you doing this?"

Ivan shook his head, "Sorry babe. I'm not telling you anything else."

Hitaki took a deep breath and steadied her legs, and then drew, pulling six cards all at once. Glancing at the cards in her hand, she quickly pulled one free, "I activate the magic of Time Influx!"

In a flash of light two monsters appeared on Hitaki's field, one garbed in blue, the other, red. "It lets me special summon Chrono Magician(1200/1000) and Chrono Negater (1400/1200) in attack mode."

Slamming another card down the blue garbed magician vanished, replaced with a woman wearing purple form fitting armor with a white cape. "I sacrifice my Chrono Magician to summon Chrono Manipulator (2200/2000). Her special ability lets her revive my Chrono Magician." With a wave of it's scepter, the blue garbed magician returned in a wave of light.

"I'll set a card face-down and activate Time Bomb!" Hitaki exclaimed, emptying her hand. "At the end of your turn this card will deal 1000 points of damage to your life points." A giant bomb emerged from the card, hovering over the two duelists.

Ivan wasn't feeling as confident as he was a few moments ago, he hadn't expected Hitaki to be any good, now he knew he was wrong. "My turn." Ivan called, drawing. "I summon Soldier of Ivy (1700/1000) in attack mode." A man wearing dull brown armor with poison ivy growing out of it in several places appeared.

"When summoned this monster can destroy one card on your field." Ivan looked at Hitaki's Time Bomb, and then her Chrono Manipulator. "I choose your Chrono Manipulator." The man held out his palms, the poisonous plant shooting out of it. It wrapped around the stronger monster and constricted it until it exploded.

"Soldier of Ivy, attack Chrono Magician!" Taking a dagger from it's waist, the warrior threw it full force at the spellcaster, destroying it instantly. Hitaki gritted her teeth as a sharp pain ran along her arm. (H: 3500)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Since you failed to destroy my Time Bomb it's effect goes off! You take 1000 points of damage!" Ivan looked up as the bomb hovered over to him growing larger with every second. In a brilliant display of flashing lights, it exploded. (I: 3000)

Once the smoke caused by the explosion cleared Ivan was on his knees, his blazer partially singed. "Man! That hurt!"

"There will be more where that came from." Hitaki commented as she drew another card from her deck. Looking at the drawn card she shook her head, "I'll pass this turn."

Drawing a card, Ivan began his turn. "I summon another Soldier of Ivy (1700/1000) in attack mode, which means I can destroy your Chrono Negater!" He declared as another monster, identical to the one already on his field appeared. As the poisonous plant extended from the monster's palm Hitaki depressed a button on her duel disk. "Time Freeze!" Ivan watched in shock as the plant stopped in it's tracks.

"What was that?" Ivan questioned, not liking what was happening at the moment.

"My trap card, Time Freeze, it lets me negate an attack or an effect as long as I have a 'Chrono' or 'Time' monster on my field. But that's not all it does, your current phase immediately ends, so you can now enter your battle phase or your main phase two."

Ivan relaxed, "That all? I have twice the number of monsters you do, my first Soldier of Ivy will destroy your Chrono Negater!" The named monster unsheathed it's sword and charged. With a downward strike Hitaki's monster fell in twain. (H: 3200)

"Now my second Soldier of Ivy can make the direct strike!"

Hitaki shook her head, "I don't think so! I activate the quick-play spell card called Time Fluctuation! When a 'Chrono' or 'Time' monster is destroyed on my field in battle I can destroy up to two monsters on your field, you then take damage equal to your monster's levels time 100 points!"

The two monsters began to spin rapidly, growing thinner and thinner as they did so, eventually there was nothing left of them. As a result Ivan's life points took a pretty hard hit. (I: 2200)

"Turn end." Ivan muttered as he placed one of the four remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

Hitaki snagged a card from her deck and immediately played it, "Since it's the only card in my hand I activate Twilight Renewal!" Drawing five more cards, Hitaki glanced at them. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Chrono Manipulator returned, glaring at her opponent. Ivan hastily depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar prevents you from declaring an attack this turn." He said.

Hitaki sighed, "I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can still activate my monster's effect." She said as her Chrono Magician returned, looking just as angry as Chrono Manipulator. "I'll set a card and end my turn." She said as a card materialized behind her two monsters.

Ivan drew swiftly, "I summon my last Soldier of Ivy (1700/1000) in attack mode, and I'll use it's effect to destroy your Chrono Manipulator." Once again the poisonous plant constricted the female monster, destroying it.

"He'll destroy your Chrono Magician!" The warrior monster immediately charged, it's sword held high over it's head as it approached the weaker monster.

Ivan grimaced as Hitaki's set card flipped upwards, "I activate Negate Attack."

His attack having failed, Ivan grabbed two cards from his hand and placed them onto his duel disk. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Hitaki slid a card from her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more, Hitaki continued her turn, "Next I summon Time Mage (1000/1200) in attack mode." A small girl wearing a blue cloak emerged on the field. "When summoned this card lets me add a card in my graveyard with 'Time' in it's name to my hand, I choose Time Bomb."

The named card slid out of Hitaki's duel disk, which she added to her hand. "Now I'll activate it." A large bomb hovered over the two duelists for the second time this duel. Ivan grimaced, remembering what the card's effect was.

"Now I'm going to activate my Magician's effect, your Soldier of Ivy is removed from the field for one turn." Hitaki's monster leveled it's staff at Ivan's monster, chanting a spell.

Ivan stepped back in surprise, "What?"

The monster's staff suddenly unleashed a wave of yellow energy that converged on the stronger monster, causing it to vanish for the time being.

"With your monster gone your life points are wide open for an attack. Chrono Magician, attack him directly!" The monster's staff shook violently as a beam of yellow light erupted from it, slamming into the boy's chest, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. (I: 1600)

Hitaki tilted her head in confusion. "You should only have 1000 life points left, not 1600." She pointed out.

Ivan shook his head, "I activated my Damage Cut trap card, which means I only took 600 points of damage from your monster's attack instead of the full 1200."

"So that's what happened, but my Time Mage can still make a direct attack on your life points." Hitaki commented.

Ivan shook his head once more as his remaining set card revealed itself. "Forbidden Trespassing ends your battle phase since you made a successful attack."

"I'll end my turn here then, but don't forget, if you can't get rid of my Time Bomb you'll take 1000 points of damage." Hitaki reminded her opponent as she placed a card on her duel disk.

Ivan looked up, the bomb looming overhead. _'She's right about that. But there's really nothing I can do about it.' _Looking back to his opponent, Ivan frowned. _'Dammit, I can't lose here, I've already failed Kakumeika enough times.'_

Drawing a card, Ivan's Soldier of Ivy returned to the field. Looking at his newly drawn card, Ivan decided to immediately play it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Drawing twice more, he smirked as he grabbed one of them. "Monster Reborn revives one of my Soldiers."

The revived monster returned, holding out it's palm. "Now I can destroy a card on your field, I choose your Chrono Magician!" The poisonous plant shot out of the man's open palm, shredding the weaker monster to pieces.

"Now I'll sacrifice both monsters to summon Ivy Dragon (2700/1700) in attack mode!" A monster that was made entirely of the poisonous plant it was named after appeared, roaring in fury as it stretched it's wings outwards. Oddly enough, it had a throne made of the same material as it's body attached to it's head.

Ivan held up the last card in his hand, "When all three of my Soldier of Ivy are in the graveyard I can special summon my key monster to the field, Ivy Queen (2400/1400) in attack mode." A woman with fiery red hair appeared on the field. She wore a flowing dress that was made of poison ivy itself. She gave her opponent a sultry smirk.

Hitaki's set card immediately flipped upward, "The trap card called Limit to One means you'll only be able to attack me once this turn."

"That's fine with me, my Ivy Queen will union with my Ivy Dragon, boosting it's attack points by 500 points." The large dragon lowered it's head to the ground, allowing the woman to climb atop it's head. She smiled as she leisurely sat upon the throne atop the dragon's head.

The dragon roared once more as it's attack points increased to a powerful 3200. "Ivy Dragon, attack Time Mage!" Instead of the dragon attacking, Ivy Queen waved her hand, causing posion ivy to appear from the purple fog at the duelists feet and constrict the weaker monster, shredding it.

Hitaki fell to her knees as her life points dropped sharply. (H: 900) "For every monster my Ivy Dragon destroys, you take 300 points of damage." Ivan informed his opponent as the plants that destroyed her monster began to wrap around her body, squeezing her tightly.

(H: 600) As the plants unraveled, Hitaki panted heavily, the lower her life points got, the weaker she felt. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon enough." Ivan said, crossing his arms over his chest, a triumphant smile on his face. "It's a shame too, you're very easy on the eyes I must say."

Hitaki struggled as she began to stand up, "Looks like you forgot something."

Ivan arched a brow, "What's that?" He questioned. His questioned was answered as he was struck by a massive explosion, knocking him off his feet. _'The Time Bomb?!' _He thought to himself as his body was racked with pain. (I: 600)

Since Ivan no longer had any cards in his hand Hitaki drew a card from her deck, giving her four cards to work with. "I'm going to activate the card I've just drawn. Time Redux revives my Chrono Manipulator."

The level six monster returned, glaring at the two monsters on Ivan's field. "Her special ability will revive my Chrono Magician." The level three monster returned, glaring as well. "And now his special ability activates, I'm getting rid of your Ivy Dragon!" Hitaki's monster leveled it's staff at the level eight monster, unleashing a beam of energy.

The beam connected with the dragon's chest but had no effect on it whatsoever, much to Hitaki's surprise. Ivan smirked as one of his Solider of Ivy slid out of his graveyard. "By removing one of my Soldiers in my graveyard from play my Ivy Queen can stop any effects that would remove her or Ivy Dragon from the field." He explained as he pocketed the level four monster card.

"Guess I have no other option." Hitaki said to herself as she discarded one of the remaining three cards in her hand to the graveyard. "By discarding my Time Traveler (500/0) from my hand to the graveyard I can add one monster with 'Time' in it's name to my hand."

Hitaki's chosen card popped out of her deck, which she quickly took. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Time Disrupter (2600/2200) in attack mode!" A man wearing a white cloak that covered much of his body appeared.

"By discarding one card from my hand I can activate my monster's effect." Discarding another card from her hand, two spell cards slid out of her graveyard. "I can remove up to two cards in my graveyard from play with 'Time' or 'Chrono' in their names and then select a monster." Hitaki explains.

"Now that selected monster loses 500 times the number of cards removed, since I removed two, your monster loses 1000 attack points." Ivan looked on in shock as his monster's attack points fell to 2200, making it weaker than Hitaki's monster.

"Time Disrupter, destroy Ivy Dragon!" The cloaked man held out his hand, unleashing a wave of energy that enveloped the monster, completely destroying it. (I: 200)

"Unlike most union monsters, Ivy Queen doesn't sacrifice itself to protect Ivy Dragon from damage, it's the other way around." He explained as his remaining monster was visibly upset.

Ivan's eyes widened in horror as Hitaki's monster's cloak flared up, a concentration of pure energy in front of it. "What is your monster doing?" He asked.

"I activated my quick-play spell card called Time Jump, it's skips ahead three battle phases in the future, which means my monster can attack once more!" The orb of energy collided with Ivan's monster, destroying it and taking the last of his life points with it. (I: 0)

Ivan fell to his hands and knees, panting with the effort to keep himself conscious. He looked up to see Hitaki standing above him. "Now I have to give you a punishment, right?"

Ivan grimaced as he felt himself nod, he hoped it wasn't something too bad. "First I want you to tell me how you started this Darkness Game." She ordered.

Unbidden, the words came to Ivan's mouth. "There is a machine on the island that Kakumeika has created, I don't really know how it works, but somehow it allows us to create Darkness Games whenever we want."

"Now I want you to tell me exactly where Kakumeika is hiding at on this island."

Ivan nodded, still unable to stop himself. "I don't know the exact location, but it's some kind of abandoned laboratory. That's all I know."

Hitaki sighed, "Then I have my punishment. I want you to forget everything regarding Kakumeika, Darkness Games, and your involvement with them."

With a final nod of his head, Ivan collapsed, causing the dome of darkness that surrounded them to fade away. Hitaki took off, _'I have to get to the others, I have to tell them what I've learned.'_

_

* * *

_"An abandoned laboratory? On this island?" Kazuki questioned.

Hitaki nodded, "That's what the boy said." She replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shindo asked.

"Look for it?" Ed suggested.

Kazuki shook his head, "Nightfall isn't too far off, if we search now no doubt we'll get arrested by the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

"Kazuki's right." Hayato agrees as he turns towards his laptop, "I might be able to find this abandoned laboratory using my computer though."

Everyone turned towards the dark haired boy. "How so?"

"Simple, by tracing the Darkness Game residue left behind after you defeated that Ra Yellow boy, if there really is a machine on this island that helps people create Darkness Games, then I can find it, thus, finding the laboratory."

Ed leaned in to Hitaki. "How did your brother get so smart?"

Kazuki stood up, "Alright. I'll leave that up to you, I think it's best if everyone else returned to their dorms." Opening the door to the room, he turned to everyone, "I hope you guys are ready, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

**Author's Note: And thus, another chapter comes to an end.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Time Disrupter: Dark/Spellcaster 7/2600/2200

Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand to activate this monster's effect. Remove up to two cards in your graveyard from play that have 'Time' or 'Chrono' in their names. Select one monster on the field. That monster loses attack points equal to the number of cards removed times 500 points.

_Kakumeika's hideout has finally been located. Kazuki leads an assault on the seemingly abandoned laboratory with one goal in mind, defeat and capture Kakumeika! Too bad that isn't as easy as it sounds..._

_Next time, Kaiser's Assault!_


	20. Kaiser's Assault

**Author's Note: I finally got around to watching the first few episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Not bad. Not bad at all.**

_Lessons cannot be taught by a gentle hand._

**Chapter Twenty: Kaiser's Assault**

Kado twisted his body expertly as he soared over two thick tree branches. Reaching out he caught a slightly thinner one. With a slight grunt he swung himself forward, landing on a particularly thick branch.

He looked over his shoulder, then to each side. Once he was sure there was no one else around, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular black device. Pressing a few buttons on it, the screen flickered on, showing the masked face of Kakumeika.

"I have important matters I must look over, this had better be urgent." Kakumeika said from the monitor.

"Apparently Ivan was defeated shortly after I left him to deal with an eavesdropper. I'm sorry." He said. "Whoever defeated him stripped him of his memories dealing with Darkness Games and you as well, which means they probably have some sort of ideal of where the hideout is."

The masked man nodded, "I see. Is that all you have to report?" He questioned.

Kado shook his head, "A little earlier we finished the job you assigned to us."

"Good."

"So...what are your next orders? Should I go and take care of the eavesdropper myself? " Kado asked, he hated to think that Kakumeika's plan would be ruined because of a slip-up he made.

"That won't be necessary, we don't have enough time to try and find this eavesdropper, chances are is that they will come to us." He answered.

Kado looked doubtful, "But if that's the case shouldn't we-"

"Enough." He interrupted. "I want you to rally the knights, station yourselves within the hideout."

Kado arched a brow, "Do you really think that all four of us are needed? I myself should be sufficient."

Kakumeika shook his head. "I'm growing quite tired of your suggestions Kado." He said, causing the boy in question to flinch. "I have reason to believe that the Kaiser will get involved, in which case, all four of my knights are necessary."

'_The Kaiser? That changes everything.' _Kado thought. "Against someone like the Kaiser I don't see how-"

Kakumeika interrupted the boy once more, "Do not worry, just listen to what I say and you won't have to lift a finger against him."

Kado nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Kazuki, Kai, Sakura, Ed, and Hitaki entered the Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2 room 227B. Hayato, who currently was sitting in a chair at his desk, turned at the sound of the door closing. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by the Kaiser himself.

"Kai and Sakura are here to help." He answered.

Hayato turned to Ed, "Where's Shindo?"

Ed shook his head, "He decided to sit this one out, something about him not being very useful. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't hearing any of it."

Satisfied with the explanation, he opened his laptop, on the monitor was a picture of a decrepit building. "It took me quite some time, but I manage to find the building via satellite."

"How did you-" Ed started.

"Trust me, I'm saving you a very boring explanation by not saying any more on the matter." Hayato said quickly. Grabbing something off his desk, he handed it to Kazuki, who took it.

It was the map of the island with a red circle around a forest area near a cliff. "Don't let the decrepit look of the building fool you, Kakumeika seems to have upgraded the building's defenses, you won't get too far if more than four people go." Hayato said, "I'll leave the selection up to you."

Kazuki nodded, "Right. Kai and Sakura are a given." Looking to Hitaki, she shook her head.

"I know I'm the only one out of us that has some experience in a Darkness Game, but I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Kai questioned.

"Well um...I wanted to check up on Hiro." She answered. "I want to see for myself that he's okay."

"Well?" Kazuki said, looking to Hayato.

Hayato shook his head as well, "Sorry, but I'll be working on shutting down the building's defenses to make it easier for you guys to progress."

Kazuki turned to Ed, "I guess we have no other choice then."

"Hey! You say that like that's a bad thing." Ed frowned.

Ignoring Ed's comment, Kazuki addressed Hayato, "Anything else we need to know?"

"Kakumeika is no slouch when it comes to tactical thinking, no doubt he's expecting an attack on his hideout."

"So we'll have to be on our guard." Kai figured.

Hayato nodded. "One more thing." He said, ruffling through his backpack. After several seconds of this he held out four identical devices with small microphones sticking out of them. "These will allow me to communicate with you guys."

"Well, you've thought of just about everything." Sakura said as she and the others grabbed their respective item.

Hayato smirked, "I usually do."

* * *

Night had come quickly, and the four duelist were gathered outside a darkened building. Kazuki tapped the device in his ear, "Are the cameras off?"

"Yes." A voice replied, "But there's a small problem." Hayato said.

"What is it?"

"The cameras will be online in a couple of minutes, Kakumeika has implemented quite a few defenses into them, I'm working on permanently shutting them off."

"Should we wait?" Ed asked, putting his finger to the device that was in his ear.

"No, don't worry. I'm nearly done. Go ahead." He replied.

Kazuki was the first to the door and he pushed it open, holding it out so that the other three could pass through it. Once they were through he stepped in and shut the door, careful not to make a sound. "It's quiet. That's not a good sign."

"Why not?" Ed questioned.

"We might be walking into a trap." Sakura answered.

They were in a darkened hallway. Kai squinted, peering off into the darkness. "It's so dark I can hardly see a thing." Putting his finger to the device embedded in his ear, he said, "Hayato, can you help us out?"

"There's an elevator at the far end of the hallway." Was his response.

The four quietly made their way towards the elevator, being extra careful as to not make any noise. They filed into the elevator one by one, the doors immediately closing behind them, surprising them. "What's going on?" Ed said, looking around.

"Looks like we walked right into a trap." Sakura answered.

"Hayato, can you take control of the elevator?" Kazuki questioned.

"Sorry, I'm trying, but my laptop has just been infected with several high level viruses, it's going to take me some time to get rid of them all. You guys had better prepare for whatever's waiting for you down there." Hayato suggested.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kazuki turned to the other three, "I'll lead." The other three nodded, and marched silently forwards, crossing into an arena.

The silence and darkness was shattered the moment Kazuki placed his left foot down on the arena floor. Almost instantly the entire room lit up, blanketing the four in light. "Oooooh! So what Kakumeika told Kado was true, the Kaiser really did show up!"

Ed, Kai, and Sakura cringed at the sound of the shrill voice, though Kazuki remained impassive.

Standing at the opposite end of the arena was a young woman, who looked to be either sixteen or seventeen. Her black hair framed her pretty face, her green eyes having a mischievous look to them. She was wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform.

"I wasn't expecting my Kaiser to be one of the people that showed up."

Ed blinked. "Did she just say my Kaiser?"

Kai whispered to Ed, "I'm not the only one at Duel Academy with crazed fan girls chasing after them." He said.

The teenager scanned Kai and Sakura. "Ooooooh! Even more treats!"

Looking at Ed, she frowned. "Who's this loser?"

Ed's left eye twitched at the reference to him, he was about to step up and duel the girl himself until Kazuki motioned for him to stay put.

"Eliza...is Kakumeika here?" He asked. He knew the girl was infatuated with him so it was very likely that she would tell him anything he wanted to know.

Eliza smirked as she planted her foot against the metallic surface of the arena floor. "Of course silly, after all, this is his hideout. Too bad though, you'll never get to him, because you'll never get passed me."

The girl raised her left arm into the air, revealing her duel disk which clinked into place, though there was a small device attached to it that Kazuki knew normal duel disks didn't have. "Are you ready to experience your first lost?" (E: 4000)

Kazuki sighed and pressed the button on his own duel disk. "You don't really think you can beat me, do you?"

This caused the girl in question to grin, "Normally I probably wouldn't be much of a challenge for you, but I've upgraded my deck! Not to mention the power of the Yami Generator!"

Purple fog began to roll in around their feet. Sakura, Kai, and Ed backed away, surprised at the sudden appearance of a Darkness Game.

'_So there really is a machine that helps people generate Darkness Games.' _Kazuki thought to himself.

The younger duelist smirked, "The power of the Darkness Game will give me just the advantage I need in this duel. And just so you know, there's no use in making a run for it. The elevator you used has already shut down, not to mention the door behind me won't open until my life points reach zero. So Kazuki, let's begin!" The girl said lovingly.

Eliza quickly drew five cards, looking at Kazuki expectantly as she did so. His eyes never leaving hers, Kazuki did as he was expected, drawing five cards from his deck in one swift motion. "Believe what you will, but this won't increase your chances of winning at all."

"Well we'll see if that's true or not." Eliza replied as she drew another card from her deck, taking the initiative. "I summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in attack mode." As she placed the card on her duel disk, a red-haired Harpie wearing purple appeared, brandishing it's claws at Kazuki.

Kazuki looked at the monster unimpressed. "Your monster's special effect increases the attack points of all wind attribute monsters by 300 points." He said eruditely.

"I'd expect no less from my future husband." The girl responded as her monster's attack points increased to 1600.

"Future...husband?" Ed parroted. Sakura and Kai merely shook their heads, it was obvious that they had heard the girl say things similar to this before.

"I'll end my turn by placing three cards face-down." Eliza placed the cards onto her duel disk as her turn came to an end, the three cards appearing behind her Harpie.

"Why am I not surprised that she uses a Harpie deck." Ed said out loud, causing Eliza to glare at him.

"It's my draw." Kazuki declared as he drew a sixth card from his deck. "I play a face-down card." He started as it appeared on his field. Grabbing another card from his hand, he showed it to his opponent. "I activate the continuous spell card Frontline Base."

Eliza swiftly depressed a button on her duel disk, one of her three set cards flipping upwards as a result. "Frontline Base is arguably the key card in your deck, so I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado!"

A tornado launched out of the card, though Kazuki didn't seem worried. "I activate a quick-play spell card called Diversion! By discarding a card in my hand, I can switch the target of your card to any other legal target." He said as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his graveyard.

"Well your still going to lose a card on your field." Eliza said confidently before realization dawned on her. "Unless...unless you want that to happen!"

The tornado changed it's target at the last second, slamming into Kazuki's set card and shattering it. "The card you destroyed was my Jewel Mine trap card. When this card is destroyed I can add a jeweled dragon in my graveyard to my hand."

"But...but you shouldn't have a jeweled dragon in your graveyard!" The shrill-voiced girl sputtered.

"I discarded one to activate my Diversion quick-play spell card." Kazuki informed his opponent. "My Pearl Dragon (2300/2000) is added to my hand, and when it's added to my hand through an effect, I can special summon it to the field."

Eliza grimaced as the monster made of the material it was named after emerged onto the field. "I summon Pearl Warrior (1500/1600) in attack mode." A man in heavy armor made of pearl and wielding a large broadsword created from the same material appeared next to the dragon.

Kazuki motioned to his continuous spell card, "Using the magic of Frontline Base I special summon Amethyst Knight (1700/1200)." A warrior in lavender armor for which it was named appeared, spear raised for it's attack.

"He would normally summon Amethyst Dragon from my hand, but since I don't have one in my hand, I can instead draw a card from my deck." Kazuki explains as he does so.

"Since I have a dragon-type monster on my field I can activate this card, Dragon Draw." Drawing twice more, he grabbed one of the new cards and placed them on his duel disk, causing the card to appear behind his monsters as a result.

"Amethyst Knight, attack Harpie Lady 1!" The lavender clad warrior immediately launched it's spear, which impaled th weaker monster, knocking it to the floor. Pressing it's foot on the fallen monster, Amethyst Knight extracted it's spear from it's body, causing it to immediately explode. (E: 3900)

Kazuki motioned to his dragon, which opened it's mouth wide as a result. "Attack Eliza." A wave of energy erupted from the dragon's mouth, slamming into Eliza and knocking her off her feet. (E: 1600)

The girl rose back to her feet, tapping a small device that was attached to her duel disk. "Thanks to this device I take no risk when I take life point damage, though the same can't be said for you." Eliza said, dusting herself off, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

"Cheater." Ed mumbled.

"I'm not the only one that was prepared Kazuki, my second face-down card activates, Damage Condenser!" She said with a grin.

"I can activate this trap whenever I take battle damage, it lets me summon any monster in my deck with attack equal or less than the damage I took. Now come on out my Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500)!" A massive red dragon with a chain on it's neck emerged, roaring furiously.

"Before I end my turn my warrior will union with my dragon." Kazuki says as his Pearl Warrior jumps nearly twenty feet in the air. Twisting expertly, it lands atop the dragon's neck. "My Pearl Dragon gains 300 attack points and the ability to deal 300 points of damage to your life points when it destroys a monster in battle." The large dragon lowers it's head as it's attack points increase to 2600.

Eliza laughed as she added a new card to her hand, causing everyone to flinch at the horrible sound, including the usually stoic Kazuki.

Grabbing her newly drawn card she slammed it onto her duel disk, "Here's a spell card no Harpie deck can do without, Gathering of the Harpies! On the turn that I activate this card, I can't normal summon, set, or special summon any monsters other then by this card's effect. Then I pay 1000 life points. (E: 600)

Even as her life points drained to a small 600 Eliza's smirk did not leave her face. "Now, this card lets me summon any number of cards from my hand, deck, or graveyard that are named Harpie Lady! So I'm special summoning all three Harpie Lady 1s!" One by one three identical Harpie Lady 1s appeared, screeching.

"With three Harpie Lady 1s on my field all wind attribute monsters by 900 points! Not to mention that their presence alone boosts my dragon's attack and defense points by another 900 points!" Kai, Sakura, and Ed watched in surprise as Eliza's monsters increased in strength. (2200/1400) x3, (3800/3400)

"There's no way I can lose now!" The girl exclaimed. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Pearl Dragon!" The massive dragon unleashed a torrent of flames that was repelled by a large wall of Diamond.

"What's going on?" Eliza questioned.

"Diamond Shield negates your monster's attack and lets me special summon a jeweled dragon from my hand, but I don't have one, still, your attack is negated."

Eliza pouted a bit, "Fine, but you can't protect your Amethyst Knight!" She yelled as one of her Harpie Lady 1s unleashed a sonic scream, causing the four duelist to cover their ears in pain. Kazuki's knight wasn't so lucky, as it quickly exploded in a shower of pixels. (K: 3500)

Eliza placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, "Dian Keto increases my life points by 1000 points." A warm light encased the obnoxious-voiced girl, her life points rising as a result. (E: 1600)

"I end my turn."

Kazuki snagged a card from his deck, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." An image of a grinning pot briefly emerged before shattering as Kazuki quickly drew two more cards from his deck, giving him three in his hand total.

"First I summon Diamond Soldier (1800/1600) in defense mode." A man in white diamond armor appeared, wielding a sword that was made of the same material, crouching defensively.

"Pearl Dragon, attack the Harpie Lady 1 on the right." Kazuki ordered. The dragon complied, unleashing a blueish-gray wave of energy that easily destroyed the weaker Harpie monster. (E: 1200)

"Since my monster destroyed a monster in battle, you now take 300 more points of damage." Kazuki explained as Eliza's life points dropped even further. (E: 900)

"With the loss of one of your Harpie Lady 1s, your monsters lose some of their attack boost." As Kazuki spoke, Eliza's monsters weakened. (1900/1400) x3, (3200/3100)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Kazuki finished, an unwavering expression on his face.

"As ususal nothing fazes you." Eliza said, studying her opponent's expression. "You're always so strong no matter what type of situation you're in. That's why I admire you so much." She said, drawing a card from her deck.

"You're the perfect man for someone as pretty as I am."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ed said, a little louder than he would have liked.

In an instant the girl's eyes shot in his direction. "What was that?!" She shrieked.

Ed winced as her voice went up at least two or three octaves. Fearing that if he angered her any further her voice would only get louder and more high pitched he decided to say what anyone else would have said in this situation. "Nothing."

Seemingly pleased with his answer, the girl's attention returned to the duel at hand.

Kai whispered to the dark haired boy. "If you want to keep your eardrums intact, it's best if you keep your comments to yourself." He advised. Ed nodded his head, agreeing with the slightly older boy.

"Now let's see, where was I?" The girl said to herself, looking down at the two available cards in her hand, "Goblin Thief decreases your life points by 500 points, at the same time my life points increase by the same amount." (K: 3000) (E: 1400)

Disregarding the final card in her hand, she brought her attention towards Kazuki's Pearl Dragon. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, destroy his Pearl Dragon once and for all!" She declared. The large dragon unleashed another torrent of intense heat.

Kazuki's set card immediately revealed itself. "The trap card called Shift changes the attack target of your monster to my Diamond Soldier." The intense flames changed directions, burning away the monster until there was nothing left of it.

A card slid out of Kazuki's deck, which he added to his hand. "When Diamond Soldier is destroyed I can add any of the jeweled dragons in my deck to my hand."

Eliza frowned, none of her remaining Harpie Lady 1s were strong enough to destroy his Pearl Dragon. "Fine. Turn end." She huffed, crossing her arms under her bosom.

Kazuki slid a card from his deck, _'Still nothing of use.' _He thought to himself briefly. "Pearl Dragon attack the Harpie Lady 1 on the left." He commanded.

Eliza grimaced once she realized her mistake, _'I completely forgot to change my Harpie Ladies to defense mode!'_

The second of the Harpie Lady 1s fell, Eliza's life points dropping once more as a result. (E: 700) "Don't forget that my monster inflicts another 300 points of direct damage to your life points."

Kazuki reminded as Eliza's life points dropped even further. (E: 400)

"Now that you only have one Harpie Lady 1 left, your monsters are weakened." Kazuki stated as the remaining Harpie Lady 1's attack points fell to 1600 and Harpie's Pet Dragon's stats dropped to 2600/2800, making it even with Kazuki's Pearl Dragon.

"My turn comes to an end."

Eliza drew once more, "By discarding a card in my hand Monster Reincarnation activates, letting me add one of my Harpie Lady 1 to my hand." She said as she slid her Repayment of Losses into her graveyard, the named card sliding out of her duel disk as a result.

"Since Repayment of Losses was sent to the graveyard I get to draw a card from my deck." Grabbing the card from her deck Eliza immediately played it, "Pot of Greed lets me draw twice more."

Quickly drawing twice more, Eliza glanced at the newly drawn cards. "AHAHAHAHA! This is perfect!" She exclaimed, causing the four duelists to wince at the sound of her shrill voice. "First I summon my Harpie Lady 1!" With the return of the monster, her monster's attack points increased once more. (1900/1400) x2, (3200/3100)

"Now! I play the spell card Harpie's Vengeance Ritual!" The two Harpies on her field surrounded Harpie's Pet Dragon and began to chant.

"This card prevents me from summoning again this turn, can only be played when I have at least one Harpie Lady on my field, and at least one more in my graveyard. It allows me to tribute Harpie's Pet Dragon to summon the monster given to me by Kakumeika, my ultimate monster! Harpie's Vengeance Dragon (3000/1500)!"

As the Harpies finished their chant, the dragon began to increase in size. The chain around it's neck broke due to it's sudden growth spurt, it's skin turned a pitch black, and it's eyes glowed an eerie red. Massive red spines grew out of it's back, and strange red symbols appeared all over it's body.

Kazuki looked up at the powerful monster and said, "Harpie's Vengeance Dragon gains 800 attack points for each Harpie Lady on your field and 500 for each one in your graveyard, in combination with your Harpie's special abilities, it now has 5900 attack points. It can't be targeted by spell or trap cards as long as there is a Harpie in play or in your graveyard, not to mention it has a trample effect. I've faced this monster before." He finished, not sounding the least bit worried.

The dragon in questioned roared as it's attack points increased to a powerful 5900. "You're smart too, another thing I love about you." The girl swooned, causing the three spectators to shake their heads.

"But right now isn't the time for compliments." The girl said. "Harpie's Vengeance Dragon, attack Pearl Dragon!" She ordered.

Kazuki grabbed one of the two cards in his hand, sliding it into his graveyard. "By discarding my Carbonedon #2 (0/0) from my hand I can turn any battle damage I would take this turn to zero." The flames connected with the dragon, turning the warrior that sat atop it to ash.

Eliza ground her teeth furiously, _'No matter how hard I try he keeps effortlessly blocking my attacks!' _She thought to herself, frustrated. _'How can the power of the Darkness Game affect him if I can't even do any significant damage!'_

Taking a deep breath, the girl said, "That's fine. I'll just get you next turn." She tried to sound calm but she was failing miserably as she placed a card onto her duel disk.

Drawing a card from his deck, Kazuki corrected her. "No you won't, because there won't be another turn, this duel has dragged on long enough."

"What? But-but there's no way you can beat me with just two cards in your hand!" The girl sputtered.

Kazuki ignored the girl's outburst as a card slid out of his duel disk. "By removing Carbonedon #2 in my graveyard from play when it has a jeweled dragon or dragon rider monster on top of it I can special summon any jeweled dragon from my hand." He explains as Crystal Dragon (2500/1900) appears on his field.

Eliza's hand twitched at the appearance of the large dragon. _'If he thinks he can win by attacking my Harpies he's wrong, my Staunch Defender trap card will force him to attack my Harpie's Vengeance Dragon instead!' _She thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

"The final card in my hand is Twilight Renewal, which means I draw five more cards from my deck." He explains as he does so.

"Using the effect of my Frontline Base I special summon my Crystal Templar (1600/1700) in attack mode." A man in crystalline armor and gripping a staff with a curved blade at the end appeared.

"Gift of the Martyr transfers the attack points of my Pearl Dragon to my Crystal Dragon." He explains as the blueish-gray dragon disperses, his remaining dragon's attack points increasing to 4800 as a result.

Ed turned towards Kai, "I don't get it, why didn't he just attack the Harpie Ladies with his two dragons?" He questioned.

"Eliza has a confident look on her face, not to mention a set card, she probably wants him to attack one of her Harpies." Kai answered.

"I tribute my Templar to summon Diamond God Soldier (2200/2400). This monster can union with any jeweled dragon, I choose to union it with Crystal Dragon, giving it a 500 attack point boost times the number of jeweled dragons and dragon rider monsters in my graveyard."

Eliza watched in horror as the dragon's attack points skyrocketed to a massive 7300. "Crystal Dragon, attack Harpie's Vengeance Dragon!" He ordered. The large dragon folded it's wings around it's body for a minute, it quickly snapped it's wings open, flinging a wall of glass shards at the now weaker dragon.

Seconds later Harpie's Vengeance Dragon fell to the floor, exploding in a fiery mass, blowing the protective device off of Eliza's duel disk. (E: 0) As the last of her life points trickled away Eliza fell to her knees, as if all the pain the device protected from her assaulted her all at once.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to win!" She whined.

The four duelists walked across the field, reaching Eliza. Kazuki looked down on her, "I don't have time to think of a more fitting punishment for you, so your punishment is to try and improve on your skills as a duelist."

Eliza stared up at him, and then promptly passed out, falling face first into the metal floor. Ed looked down at the girl. "I would have made her shut up for at least a week, no, scratch that, a month." He said, causing the Kaiser to smirk.

"Funny." He replied as he gestured to the now open door. Kazuki's three companions stepped over the girl's unconscious form, Kazuki following after them.

Ed stepped through the doorway after Sakura and Kai. Kazuki followed after him but was stopped when a wall of electricity sprang to life in front of him. "Whoa!" Ed jumped backed, having almost being caught in it.

"What the? A wall of electricity?"

Kazuki frowned, "I should have known. Kakumeika isn't an idiot, he knows he can't take all of us on."

Ed frowned as he tapped the device that was in his ear, he said, "Uh, Hayato can you hear me?"

"Yes, has something happened?"

"Well, we were passing through a door, but before Kazuki could get through a wall of electricity kinda just...appeared." He reported.

"A wall of electricity?"

"Yeah, can you help us out?" Ed asked.

"Sorry." Came Hayato's regretful reply. "I still haven't been able to get rid of the viruses that infected my computer, there's nothing I can do right now at the moment. You guys will have to go on without him for now."

Kai nodded in agreement, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'd better keep moving."

* * *

**Author's Note: Gathering of the Harpies, Harpie's Vengeance Ritual, and Harpie's Vengeance Dragon was created by AngelofBlades.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Harpie's Vengeance Dragon: Wind/Dragon 10/3000/1500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Harpie's Vengeance Ritual." This card gains 800 attack points for each "Harpie Lady" on your field, and 500 attack points for each "Harpie Lady" in your graveyard. As long as a "Harpie Lady" exists on your field or in your graveyard, this monster cannot be targeted by spell or trap cards. When this card attacks with an attack that is higher than the defense of your opponent's defense position monster, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's life points.

_Kazuki has defeated Kakumeika's first knight, opening the way to the remaining three, but has been separated from the team as a result. Picking up where he left off, Kai takes charge, but how will he react to the power of a Darkness Game?_

_Next time, The Blue Bomber Strikes!_


	21. The Blue Bomber Strikes

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter.**

_Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall._

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Blue Bomber Strikes**

_Eliza watched in horror as the dragon's attack points skyrocketed to a massive 7300. "Crystal Dragon, attack Harpie's Vengeance Dragon!" He ordered. The large dragon folded it's wings around it's body for a minute, it quickly snapped it's wings open, flinging a wall of glass shards at the now weaker dragon._

_Seconds later Harpie's Vengeance Dragon fell to the floor, exploding in a fiery mass, blowing the protective device off of Eliza's duel disk. (E: 0) As the last of her life points trickled away Eliza fell to her knees, as if all the pain the device protected from her assaulted her all at once._

"_No! This wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to win!" She whined._

_The four duelists walked across the field, reaching Eliza. Kazuki looked down on her, "I don't have time to think of a more fitting punishment for you, so your punishment is to try and improve on your skills as a duelist."_

_Eliza stared up at him, and then promptly passed out, falling face first into the metal floor. Ed looked down at the girl. "I would have made her shut up for at least a week, no, scratch that, a month." He said, causing the Kaiser to smirk._

"_Funny." He replied as he gestured to the now open door. Kazuki's three companions stepped over the girl's unconscious form, Kazuki following after them._

_Ed stepped through the doorway after Sakura and Kai. Kazuki followed after him but was stopped when a wall of electricity sprang to life in front of him. "Whoa!" Ed jumped backed, having almost being caught in it._

"_What the? A wall of electricity?"_

_Kazuki frowned, "I should have known. Kakumeika isn't an idiot, he knows he can't take all of us on."_

_Ed frowned as he tapped the device that was in his ear, he said, "Uh, Hayato can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, has something happened?"_

"_Well, we were passing through a door, but before Kazuki could get through a wall of electricity kinda just...appeared." He reported._

"_A wall of electricity?"_

"_Yeah, can you help us out?" Ed asked._

"_Sorry." Came Hayato's regretful reply. "I still haven't been able to get rid of the viruses that infected my computer, there's nothing I can do right now at the moment. You guys will have to go on without him for now."_

_Kai nodded in agreement, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'd better keep moving."_

Hitaki was currently looking out the window of the Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitory #2 Room 227B. The pale moon could be seen hovering over the island. For some reason, it reminded her of a certain white-haired boy with mismatched eyes.

Hayato tapped furiously as he stared at his laptop's screen, a deep frown on his face. Tapping in a few more commands, his frown only deepened at what he saw.

Sensing that her brother's frustration, Hitaki turned away from the window, walking over to him, leaning in, she asked, "So...how much longer is this going to take?"

Hayato sighed, his fingers never leaving the keyboard. "A lot longer than I thought it would." He answered. "Every time I get rid of one virus, five more take it's place." He groaned.

"You're not giving up are you?" She questioned.

Hayato shook his head, "Of course not. After all, I am doing this to help save a friend." With renewed vigor, he set to work.

Hitaki smiled, she knew just how to motivate her brother, and when he was this determined, there was hardly anything that could stand in his way, she knew that from experience._ 'Don't worry Hiro-kun. We'll clear your name soon. I promise.'_

_

* * *

_The three remaining duelists moved forwards through the hallway, pushing pass another door the lights immediately flickered on, revealing another arena, albeit a larger one than they were just in. "You guys got here sooner than I expected. I guess Eliza wasn't much of a challenge."

Standing on the arena floor, dusting off his Obelisk Blue uniform was a dark-haired boy with smoldering coal-like eyes. "Who are you?" Ed questioned, wondering if this new guy planned on getting in their way as well.

"That's Takai Iori, he's ranked number thirteen in the entire school." Kai answered before the named boy could open his mouth to answer the inquiry himself.

"Thirteen huh?"

The boy smirked, then dropped his arm to his side and raised his duel disk on his right arm. "That's right, and I'm going to bump my rank up right here and now."

Sending a glare Kai's way, he said, "By defeating you. Just like I've done before." (T: 4000)

Ed blinked, and then turned to Kai, "Wait...this guy beat you before?" Kai nodded his head, confirming it. Ed frowned, "Then how is it that he's only number thirteen and your second?"

Sakura leaned forward as Kai leapt onto the field. "Takai is a year ahead of Kai and I. During Kai's first year, when he was still a Ra Yellow, he was already Blue. It goes without saying that Kai lost in their first few encounters, but after that..." She trailed off.

"He improved and began the winning streak that brought him to the rank he is now." Takai finished for her, a deep frown set in his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest he nodded. _'If that's the case then Kai should be able to beat this guy no problem.' _Ed figured.

Kai and Takai drew five cards, and then Taki drew a sixth card for the start of the duel. "Takai...why is someone like you working for Kakumeika? No matter what he says, he's a villain, plain and simple." (K: 4000)

"He may seem that way to someone who is as narrow-minded as you, but he's not." Darkness sprang up around them, their feet blanketed by the purple fog of Darkness Games.

The Blue Bomber felt his body grow cold under the effects of the game and he took a deep breath in an attempt to focus_. 'Takai is far from a pushover, so I can't let my guard down. Not to mention that this is my first experience with a Darkness Game.'_

'_But this must be a low strength one, just like the last one, because...' _His thought trailed off as an image of a kind looking man with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes flashed before his eyes. _'That time was a full dome.'_

Looking down at the darkness that blanketed his feet, he frowned slightly. _'Meaning that someone is limiting the power output. Kakumeika must be saving the bulk of the power for later...'_

Takai fanned out his hand and then immediately tossed down one of his cards. "I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1000) in attack mode." In a flash of light, the spear-wielding Gravekeeper appeared on Takai's field, brandishing it's weapon.

"Now," Takai said, "I'll set these four cards face-down." Four face-down cards appeared behind the Spear Soldier, brining Takai's hand down to a single card.

"My draw." Kai declared as he pulled the top card off his deck. "Since I don't have any cards on my field I can special summon this card, Berserker Reploid (2000/0)!" A dark blue bulky robot appeared on his field, pounding it's fists together.

"Since that was a special summon," Kai continued, "I now summon Scout Reploid (1300/1100)." Kai placed another card on his duel disk, next to his Berserker Reploid, and a tall green robotic monster appeared.

Takai eyed the green robot._ 'With his Scout Reploid on the field I won't be able to activate any trap cards during his battle phase, but that won't be a problem.' _The dark-haired boy thought, glancing at one of his four set cards.

"Berserker Reploid, attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier! Berserk Barrage!" The large monster lumbered towards Takai's lone monster, with every intent of destroying it.

"Not so fast." Takai spoke up. "I activate a quick-play spell card, Gravekeeper's Diversion Tactic!"

Kai blinked, having never heard of such a card. "What does it do?"

Takai smirked, "This card can only be activated when a Gravekeeper on my field is the target of an attack, I can special summon a Gravekeeper from my hand!" A man wielding a crook as a weapon appeared, though it was crouching defensively.

"I chose Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800), who, when summoned, hits you for 500 points of direct damage!" The crouching Curse smirked and shot a bolt of black energy from his crook, causing him to stumble back from the slight pain. (K: 3500)

"But that's not all, your monster's attack target now switches to my Curse!" Kai's monster unleashed a barrage of punches upon the monster, blowing it away.

"I'll set two cards face-down, then my turn is done." Kai said.

Takai smirked. "My draw." He pulled a card off his deck, and added it to his hand. "First off," He said, "I activate another one of my face-down cards, Call of the Haunted." The trap flipped up and Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800) reappeared.

"Since Gravekeeper's Curse was summoned, he hits you for another 500 points of damage!" The dread-locked Gravekeeper once again shot a burst of black energy at Kai, taking a small portion of his life points away as it connected with his chest. (K: 3000)

Placing the card he had just drawn on his duel disk, Takai declared, "I activate Twilight Renewal. This powerful spell card only be activated when it's the only card in my hand." Takai smirked as five cards shot out of his deck. "I draw five cards."

Kai grimaced,_ 'He's definitely improved since the last time we faced one another. This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Glancing at his new hand of five cards, Takai continued his turn. "I activate a continuous spell card, one that you should be familiar with Kai, it's called Card of Safe Return." Takai placed the card on his duel disk, and it appeared next to his last set card.

"As long as this spell is in play, whenever a monster is special summoned from my graveyard, I draw a card." He explained.

"Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll do so now. I tribute Gravekeeper's Curse to summon Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200)." The staff-wielding gravekeeper vanished, and in his place appeared the leader of the gravekeepers, who brandished his snake-headed staff.

"Since he was tribute summoned his effect activates, allowing me to special summon a gravekeeper from my graveyard. I choose Gravekeeper's Curse." Once again the named monster appeared and blasted Kai. (K: 2500)

"Since I've special summoned a monster from my graveyard Card of Safe Return's effect activates." Another card popped off of Takai's deck, and he added it to his hand.

"Now it's time that I activated the key card in any Gravekeeper deck! The field spell Necrovalley!" An extra slot extended from Takai's duel disk, which he placed the card on. The four duelists now found themselves standing on a desert cliff overlooking a tomb-riddled valley instead of a large arena.

"My gravekeepers gain 500 extra attack and defense points." Takai said as his monster's attack points rose by that amount. (2400/1700), (2000/1500), (1300/1300)

"Kai chances of winning aren't looking very good right now." Ed said, while Sakura remained silent, watching the duel intently.

Takai smirked, "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack Berserker Reploid!"

Kai quickly depressed a button on his duel disk, causing one of the two cards on his duel disk to flipped upwards, revealing itself. "I activate the quick-play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! My target is Necrovalley!"

Takai grimaced as his field spell was blown away, causing the surroundings to change to that of the arena once more. "Now that your field spell is gone, your monster's lose their stat boost, which means your Gravekeeper's Chief is finished!" Kai declared.

In a flurry of punches Takai's monster fell, exploding, doing minimal damage to his life points. (T: 3900)

"My monster's may have lost their stat boost, but Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier is still strong enough to destroy your Scout Reploid!" The monster hefted it spear, with every intention of hurling it at the tall robot.

Kai motioned to his set card, "The quick-play spell card called Unyielding Spirit prevents my monster from being destroyed, though I still take the damage." Kai explained. The spear struck the robotic monster, bouncing off of it's metallic chest, though Kai's life points fell slightly. (K: 2300)

Takai frowned as he placed a card onto his duel disk. "I place one care face-down. My turn ends."

Kai drew and slapped down his card. "I tribute my Berserker Reploid in order to summon Zero (2100/1800) in attack mode!"

The red and white armored hero took to the field, green saber at the ready. Once it was in play Kai took another card out of his hand and slipped it into his duel disk. "Megaman X isn't the only one with a buster cannon, Zero has one too, so I equip him with Buster Upgrade!"

Zero's left hand turned into a cannon, which it aimed at it's opponent. "This card increases Zero's attack points by 500 points and gives it the ability to deal damage through defense." Kai explained as Zero's attack points rested at 2600.

"Zero, attack Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier with Buster Shot!" Zero began to charge up the weapon, aiming it at the spear wielding monster.

Takai motioned to one of his set cards, "I activate my trap c-" He faltered. _'Wait a minute! With his Scout Reploid on the field I can't activate any trap cards!' _He remembered, a grimace on his face. _'That's why he wanted to save his monster, he planned this!'_

A blast of plasma energy erupted from the cannon, striking the weaker monster and blowing it apart, the particles flying all in Takai's face. (T: 2800) Kai pressed on, "Scout Reploid, attack Gravekeeper's Curse!" The taller monster's leg extended as it made a kicking motion, it's foot slamming into Takai's monster.

(T: 2300) Takai tapped a small device that was attached to his duel disk, "No matter how much damage you inflict on me, as long as this device stays on my duel disk, I won't be feeling the negative effects of the Darkness Game at all." He said, confidently.

Kai frowned slightly, _'Just like Eliza.' _He thought as his turn came to an end.

Takai pulled a card off of his deck and added it to his hand. "I activate one of my set cards, Rite of Spirit! This trap card lets me special summon any Gravekeeper from my graveyard." Gravekeeper's Curse reappeared on the field in a flash of light.

Ed's left eye twitched, "You know, I'm really getting tired of that monster."

"Don't forget about my Card of Safe Return." Takai reminded Kai as he slid a card off of his duel disk. "You know what happens next." Takai said as his monster unleashed a wave of energy that slammed into Kai. (K: 1800)

Takai grabbed another card from his deck, "I tribute my Curse to summon a second Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200)." The leader of the gravekeepers appeared, a frown on his face.

"Since he was tribute summoned, his effect activates, which means I can special summon Gravekeeper's Curse once more, and he deals you another 500 points of damage." He declared as Kai was struck in the chest once more. (K: 1300)

'_These constant attacks on my life points are starting to get to me.' _Kai thought to himself as Takai drew another card from his deck, thanks to the effect of his Card of Safe Return.

"I'm not done yet, Tribute to the Doomed requires me to discard one card from my hand in order to destroy a monster on the field, I choose your Zero!" He exclaimed as he discarded a card in his hand to his graveyard, a chasm opening up in the arena floor as a result.

Dozens of mummified hands shot out of it, reaching for Kai's armored hero. With a swift slash of it's saber, the hands were sliced to pieces. Aiming at the chasm, Zero unleashed a barrage of bullets into it, causing it to explode.

Takai just stood there, shock evident on his face. "What the hell just happened?" He demanded as he came back to his senses.

Kai arched a brow, "Don't tell me you forgot about Zero's effect. It can't be destroyed through effects." He answered.

Takai grimaced, he had forgotten. "I may not be able to destroy your Zero, but I can destroy your Scout Reploid, Gravekeeper's Chief, attack with Grave Spell!" Gravekeeper's Chief shot a beam of black energy out of his staff, which impacted the weaker monster, blowing it apart. (K: 700)

"I end my turn."

Kai drew and then reached for a different card, "I summon Fighter Reploid (1650/1200)!" A blue robotic monster appeared before Kai, taking on a fighting stance.

"Now," Kai said, pointing at the stronger of Takai's two monsters, "Zero, attack Gravekeeper's Chief!"

Takai's hand snapped over one of his set cards. "I activate my trap card, Windstorm of Etaqua!" A strong wind covered Kai's field, causing his two monster's to crouch defensively.

"Windstorm of Etaqua, if you haven't figured out by now, changes the battle position of every monster on your field." Takai said, smirking, "Which means you won't be attacking this turn."

"I end my turn." Kai said, since there was nothing more he could do at the moment.

Takai took a card off the top of his deck and smirked once he saw what it was. "This duel is over. I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1000) in attack mode." The spear-wielding gravekeeper appeared next to the other two.

"Gravekeerper's Chief will destroy your Zero! Grave Spell!" A beam of black energy slammed into the defending armored warrior, destroying it.

Takai motioned to his next monster, "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier will attack your Fighter Reploid, and since it's in defense mode, and since my monster has a trample effect, you'll take damage from your monster's destruction!" (K: 400)

"Now my Gravekeeper's Curse can attack directly for the game!" Takai declared, but frowned soon afterwards. Kai's Fighter Reploid was still on his field, crouching defensively. "You didn't have any set cards on your field, and your life points decreased, so how did your monster survive?" He asked incredulously.

"Simple." Kai answered. "My Fighter Reploid has a special ability, once per turn, it prevents itself from being destroyed in battle."

Ed sighed in relief, "I almost thought it was over." He commented.

"You just got lucky that's all, next turn I'll finish you for sure." Takai said as his turn came to an end.

"We'll see about that." Kai replied as he drew a card from his hand and added it to his hand. "I summon Ride Armor (0/0)." In a flash of light a large machine with bulky arms and legs appeared on the field.

"I can union this monster to any level five or lower machine-type monster I have in play." Kai explained as his Fighter Reploid performed a back-flip, landing in the cockpit of the large contraption. "This card doubles the attack points the equipped monster.

Takai grimaced as Fighter Reploid's attack points increased to a powerful 3300. "My monster is now strong enough to end this duel by attacking your Gravekeeper's Curse, which it will!" Kai declared as Fighter Reploid fired up the engines to the machine it was currently sitting in.

Takai hastily depressed a button on his duel disk, causing one of his set card to flip over. "I activate Shift!" Blue flames erupted from the pipes extending from the Ride Armor's back as it propelled itself forward.

"I'm switching the target of your attack to my Spear Soldier." The Fighter Reploid punched forward, causing the Ride Armor to do the same, it's fist slamming through the weaker monster, causing it to shatter into a million pixels. (T: 500)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Kai said as he took the last card in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

'_All I have to do is draw a Gravekeeper's Curse and this duel is mine.' _Takai thought to himself as he drew fiercely, determined to pull off a victory. Glancing at the drawn card, Takai smirked, _'Heh, close enough.'_

Takai immediately played the drawn card, "I tribute my Gravekeeper's Curse to summon my third and final Gravekeeper's Chief (1900/1200) in attack mode!" He declared as a monster identical to the one he already had on the field appeared.

"That's not good, now he can use his monster's effect to get back his Curse and inflict 500 points of damage to Kai." Ed said with a grimace on his face. "Kai's going to lose."

Takai grinned, "That's exactly right." In a flash of light the crook-wielding monster reappeared, unleashing a blast of black energy that struck Kai in the chest, his life points changing as a result, but not what he was expecting. (K: 1550)

"How the hell do you 1550 life points!?" Takai yelled, "You shouldn't have any left!"

"You telling me that you don't notice that my Ride Armor and set card is gone?" Kai questioned.

"But why?! What did you do?!" He demanded.

"I activated my trap card called Recycle Factory. This card lets me tribute a Ride Armor on my field that is equipped to a monster, I then gain life points equal to the attack point boost my Ride Armor gave to the equipped monster, which means I gained 1650 life points before I took 500 points of damage from your monster's effect."

"That was a nice save." Ed commented, Sakura nodding in agreement.

Takai ground his teeth together in frustration, "Gravekeeper's Chief, attack Fighter Reploid with Grave Spell!" He commanded. A beam of black energy erupted from the monster's staff slamming into the monster, failing to destroy it but inflicting damage to Kai's life points nonetheless. (K: 1300)

"Remember, Fighter Reploid can prevent it's destruction in battle once per turn." Kai said.

"That doesn't matter, because my second Gravekeeper's Chief will destroy it!" Takai declared as a beam of black energy erupted from it's staff, slamming into the monster and destroying it. (K: 1050)

"Gravekeeper's Curse, attack directly!" Black energy surged from the monster's crook, connecting with Kai's chest and causing him to grit his teeth in pain. (K: 250) _'That hurt more than it usually did. Is Takai's anger intensifying the power of this Darkness Game?' _Kai thought to himself as Takai grabbed one of the cards from his hand.

"Mystik Wok tributes my Curse, giving me 800 life points." Takai said as his monster dispersed into particles of light, flowing into him. (T: 1300) "I end my turn." He finished, calming down somewhat.

Kai drew the only card in his hand from his deck. "Emergency Supply activates when it's the only card in my hand. I draw two cards from my deck." Drawing twice more, Kai slapped a card onto his duel disk.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two more times." He said, drawing two cards once more, giving him three cards to work with.

Kai placed one of the three cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "I summon the card which gave me my title, Megaman X(1800/1500)." The blue armored hero appeared in a flash of pale blue light, buster cannon at the ready.

"I equip my monster with Double Buster, this card gives my monster a 200 attack point boost and allows my monster to attack twice if it's first attack is successful." Kai explained as the blue armored man's other arm transformed into a cannon, causing it's attack point counter to rise to a solid 2000 points.

Takai grimaced, but kept a fierce look on his face. "So what? I'll still have life points to spare."

Kai shook his head, "Not after this you won't. When Zero is in the graveyard, I can equip Megaman X with Zero Saber, increasing it's attack points by 1000 points." A long green saber extended from one of X's cannon.

Takai stepped back in shock as X sliced his two monster into tiny particles in a flurry of slashes, depleting the last of his life points. (T: 0) As his life counter shot down to zero the device on his duel disk short-circuited, blowing apart in a small explosion and causing Takai to hit the floor roughly, knocking him unconscious.

Kai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt his body relax. The holograms faded away as the Darkness Game finally came to an end. Across the room the door swung open, leading to another hallway with another door at it's end.

"Takai, when you wake up your punishment will be to do a little jig in front of the entire school when you graduate." He said, cracking a smile. Ed cracked a smile as well, while Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

Picking up the cards from his disk and his graveyard, Kai shuffled his deck before placing it in his pocket. "Well, let's get going."

As the three walked through the door, Kai felt his heartbeat begin to speed up, causing him to fall to one knee, grabbing his chest in pain and coughing violently. Ed and Sakura rushed to the fallen duelist's side. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Kai shook his head as his coughing subsided somewhat. "I took a lot of direct hits in that duel. I didn't think anything of it, but now that the duel is over I feel like I have no energy left. I guess it did more damage to me than I thought." He answered.

Sakura stood up, looking at the door that led to the next room. "Ed, help Kai walk. I'll take the next one. That should buy us enough time for Kai to recover his strength." She said.

Ed looped an arm around Kai's shoulders and helped him up, then gave Sakura a nod. Together they began to walk through the narrow hallway, moving slightly slower because of Kai. Ed had a look of determination on his face,_ 'Hiro...don't worry. I'll help you the best I can! Of course you'll owe me one though!'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Zero: Earth/Machine 5/2100/1800

If there is a face-up "Megaman X" or "Axl" on your field you can special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's spell, trap, or monster cards.

_With Kai too injured to duel at the moment, Sakura has put it upon herself to duel the next knight of Kakumeika, though she really wasn't expecting her to be her opponent..._

_Next time, Grudge Match!_


	22. Grudge Match

**Author's Note: Here's chapter twenty-two.**

_Mankind fears the darkness, and so, we scrape away at it__'s edges with fire._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Grudge Match**

_Takai stepped back in shock as X sliced his two monster into tiny particles in a flurry of slashes, depleting the last of his life points. (T: 0) As his life counter shot down to zero the device on his duel disk short-circuited, blowing apart in a small explosion and causing Takai to hit the floor roughly, knocking him unconscious._

_Kai let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt his body relax. The holograms faded away as the Darkness Game finally came to an end. Across the room the door swung open, leading to another hallway with another door at it's end._

"_Takai, when you wake up your punishment will be to do a little jig in front of the entire school when you graduate." He said, cracking a smile. Ed cracked a smile as well, while Sakura merely rolled her eyes._

_Picking up the cards from his disk and his graveyard, Kai shuffled his deck before placing it in his pocket. "Well, let's get going."_

_As the three walked through the door, Kai felt his heartbeat begin to speed up, causing him to fall to one knee, grabbing his chest in pain and coughing violently. Ed and Sakura rushed to the fallen duelist's side. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned._

_Kai shook his head as his coughing subsided somewhat. "I took a lot of direct hits in that duel. I didn't think anything of it, but now that the duel is over I feel like I have no energy left. I guess it did more damage to me than I thought." He answered._

_Sakura stood up, looking at the door that led to the next room. "Ed, help Kai walk. I'll take the next one. That should buy us enough time for Kai to recover his strength." She said._

_Ed looped an arm around Kai's shoulders and helped him up, then gave Sakura a nod. Together they began to walk through the narrow hallway, moving slightly slower because of Kai. Ed had a look of determination on his face, 'Hiro...don't worry. I'll help you the best I can! Of course you'll owe me one though!'_

Sakura pushed open the door, holding it open so Ed and Kai could make their way into the room. Like the previous two rooms, they found themselves in another arena, though this one was, oddly enough, smaller than the previous two.

Sakura stepped onto the arena floor, and, as she expected, the lights immediately came on, revealing her opponent. Sakura arched a brow, "You're my opponent?" She questioned, a bit surprised.

Across the field was a dark haired Obelisk Blue female, her green eyes stared venomously at Sakura. The girl's duel disk was already activated, which meant she knew that they were coming beforehand. "This is too perfect." She said with a smirk.

Ed stared at the girl, he didn't know why, but he swore he had seen her before. _'I know I've seen her face somewhere before...'_ His thought trailed off.

"_Your monster may be stronger than mine, but it still isn't strong enough to end this duel with one attack, and with no other cards in your hand, you can't strengthen it any further." Sara points out._

"_When I activate a spell card Nitro Warrior's attack points increase by 1000 points once during damage calculation, which means his attack points will be 4100, which means you'll be left with exactly zero life points. Nitro Warrior, attack Ananta!"_

_Sara braced herself as the pipes on the monster unleashed flames. Nitro Warrior's fist encased in flames as it unleashed a powerful uppercut, changing the monster into nothing more than dust. (Sara: 0)_

A look of realization dawned on Ed's face as he dropped Kai, pointing his index finger at the girl that stood across the arena floor from Sakura. "Your that Sara Yukia girl, the one Sakura beat during the first semester!" He exclaimed. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere." He said as an afterthought, scratching the side of his face.

Sara's smirk turned into a frown, "Shut it drop-out boy." She quipped.

Ed was about to say something when he heard someone groan. Looking down at the floor he spotted Kai lying face first on the floor. "Oh! Sorry about that." He apologized as he knelt down to help the fallen boy back up.

Sara brought her attention back to Sakura. "You may have beaten me during the first semester, but this time will be different." Purple fog began to rise up around their legs, indicating that the Darkness Game had begun. (Sara: 4000)

In response Sakura activated her duel disk, during her best to try and ignore how cold her body was beginning to feel. (Sakura: 4000) "What reason could you possibly have behind joining someone like Kakumeika?" She asked as she drew six cards from her deck.

Sara sneered, "That's really none of your business, now is it?" She replied, drawing five cards from her own deck.

Sakura briefly glanced at the six cards in her hand before making her opening move. "I summon Magna Drago(1400/600) in attack mode." A red horned dragon with razor sharp claws and tattered wings emerged from the card, glaring at it's opponent.

Sakura grabbed the card farthest to the left in her hand and placed it onto her duel disk. "I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down."

Sakura watched as Sara reached for the top card of her deck, spotting a device that was attached to her duel disk that was slightly above her life point counter. _'So she has one of those devices that protects her from the negative effects of a Darkness Game as well.'_ She thought to herself with a frown.

Sara flipped over the card se had just drawn, a smirk on her face. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten about this card." Sara said as an extra slot extended from her duel disk, allowing her to place the newly drawn card onto it.

"I activate the field spell card Venom Swamp!" Suddenly, without warning, a geyser of poisonous liquid erupts from the fog, covering the field in crimson venom in a matter of seconds.

Sakura didn't seem at all bothered by the presence of the field spell card, "I've beaten this card before, this time won't be any different." She said confidently.

Sara laughed at this, "Is that so? You don't really think I would challenge you with the exact same deck, do you? I've added in a few improvements to my deck thanks to Kakumeika." She replied.

Sakura remained silent as Sara pulled a card free from her deck, "I summon Black Mamba(1300/1000) in attack mode." A large black snake emerged from the crimson swamp, hissing at it's opponent.

"When this monster is summoned I can change the battle position of one monster on your field, I switch your Magna Drago to defense mode." The red dragon folded it's wings around it's body defensively as the snake glared at it.

"Next up, I activate a continuous spell card, Reptile Pardon. As long as this card remains on my field, all reptile-type monsters are unaffected by the effects of Venom Swamp. Now that your monster is in defense mode, Black Mamba is going to destroy it!" Sara declared as her snake swam through the thick swamp, making it's way over to the red dragon.

Sakura's set card almost immediately flipped over, depicting the image of a Magna Drago shrinking. "I activate the continuous trap card called Miniaturize. I select a monster on your field with 1000 or more attack points, that monster then loses 1000 attack points and it's level is decreased by one."

A ray of light pierced through the darkness, causing the large snake to shrink considerably, it's attack points decreasing to 300. Despite this, the snake continued it's attack, though it was effortlessly flicked away by the now much larger Magna Drago. (Sara: 3700)

Sakura scowled as her attack failed. "I set one card face-down." She said a set card materialized behind her considerably weakened monster. Grabbing another card from her hand, she showed it to her opponent. "I activate the continuous magic of Serpent's Swamp."

The crimson red swamp began to darken as Sara placed the card onto her duel disk. "At my end phase this card's effect activates, I can special summon a level four or lower reptile-type monster from my deck onto your side of the field."

Sakura quirked a brow upon hearing this, "Your giving me a monster? Do you really think that's a good idea?" She questioned.

Sara nodded, "I choose Virulent Viper(100/200)." A snake with circular markings emerged from the swamp on Sakura's field. "Also, the effect of Venom Swamp activates, which means your monster gains a venom counter and loses 500 attack points." Sara pointed out as Sakura's monster's attack points decreased to 900 due to a small snake latching onto it from the swamp.

"My turn ends." Sara declared, leaving her with one card in her hand.

Sakura reached for her deck and drew and was surprised when a sharp stinging pain ran up her arm. Looking at her left arm, she found that Virulent Viper had latched it's fangs into her skin, causing her life points to drop as a result. (S: 3500)

Swatting away the monster, Sakura looked up at Sara, who had a smirk plastered on her face. "Why did that happen?" She questioned her smug looking opponent.

"Simple, the controller of Virulent Viper takes 500 points of damage each of their stanby phases." She explained.

'_Well that explains why she was willing to give me a monster, but it does have it's drawbacks.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she fanned out her five card hand. Plucking one of the cards free, she placed it onto her duel disk, causing a man wielding a large shield to appear before her.

"I summon Shield Warrior(800/1600) in attack mode. Now it's time for a Synchro summon." Sakura announced as her Magna Drago transformed into a bolt of light, encasing Shield Warrior and Virulent Viper.

"I Synchro summon Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth(2600/800) in attack mode!" A robotic version of the famous Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared as a result.

Sara frowned as the monster appeared on Sakura's side of the field, '_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Sakura monsters, even if they do inflict damage, not if she can use them to Synchro summon powerful monsters like that.' _She thought to herself.

"Gaia, attack Black Mamba!" Sakura declared as the named monster leveled it's spear at the weaker monster, unleashing a wave of lightning that obliterated it, taking a large portion of Sara's life points with it. (Sara: 1400)

Sara depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to reveal itself, "I activate my continuous trap card, Damage Equals Reptile, when I take damage in a battle involving a reptile-type monster I can special summon one reptile monster with an attack that is equal to or lower than the amount of damage I received."

A card slid out of the girl's deck, which she took and placed onto her duel disk. "I choose Ourubonus the Avatar of Resent(2000/800)_._" A large snake emerged from the crimson liquid, wearing a plate with spikes protruding from it and a gem in it's center.

Sakura took a card from her four card hand and placed it onto her duel disk. "I set one card face-down. My turn ends." A small snake jumped up from the swamp, latching onto Sakura's monster and decreasing it's attack points to 2100.

"Sakura is completely dominating this duel, Sara's no match for her, just like before." Ed commented.

"No one asked for your commentary drop-out boy, if you know what's good for you you'll shut the big fat mouth of yours before I come over there and shut it for you myself." Sara retorted.

A vein formed on Ed's forehead as he dropped Kai, "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you come down and try it!" He shouted at the girl.

Sara shook her head, "Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough." She replied.

"Oh, so your scared? I thought so."

Upon hearing that comment the girl glared at said boy venomously, "You are so asking for it, don't you know that Obelisk Blue students are superior to Reds in every way, or are you really that stupid?"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted before Ed could open his mouth to come up with a witty remark, causing the two to flinch, Ed more so than Sara. Sakura turned to Ed, "I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet and let me duel, and stop dropping Kai."

Ed turned back to see that Kai was once again lying face first on the floor again. "Oops."

Turning away from Ed, Sakura brought her attention back to Sara, "And you. Take your turn already." She ordered.

Sara frowned, but drew a card from her deck nonetheless. "I activate a spell card. Dragged Down Into the Grave. Both of us look at each other's hands and select one card." She began as she flipped over the remaining card in her hand, as Sakura showed Sara her hand.

"We then choose to discard a card from each other's card, I choose your Sangan(1500/1000)." Sara said as she discarded the only card in her hand, her Repayment of Losses. "Afterwards we both draw a card from our decks." She explained as the two did so.

"Since the card I discarded to the graveyard was Repayment of Losses, I get to draw another card from my deck." She went on as she slid another card from her deck.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw twice more." Glancing at the two newly drawn cards, she placed one of them on her duel disk. "I activate the spell card called Venom Rain. For every Venom Counter on your field, your monster loses 500 attack points." She announced as another snake leapt up from the swamp, latching onto Sakura's monster and decreasing it's attack points to 1600.

"Now my Ourubonus is strong enough to take down your Gaia, and when it attacks your monster loses 300 attack and defense points!" With surprising speed, the large snake launched forward, sinking it's fangs into the weakened monster and destroying it. (Sakura: 2800)

"I'll set a card face-down and activate the effect of Serpent's Swamp, giving you another Virulent Viper from my deck." Sara exclaimed as another snake with circular marking on it's body appeared on Sakura's field.

Since Sara no longer had any cards in her hand, Sakura drew. As soon as she did the newly summoned monster, courtesy of Sara, sunk it's fangs into Sakura's arm, causing another sharp pain to run up it. (Sakura: 2300)

'_She probably has another one waiting for me next turn.'_ Sakura figured as she swatted the snake away, which hissed at her in contempt.

"I summon Turbo Synchron(100/500) in attack mode." A green stubby monster emerges from the card. "Double Summon lets me normal summon once more, this time I choose Speed Warrior(900/300)!" The gray armored warrior shot out of the card, landing beside Turbo Synchron.

Sakura placed another card on her duel disk, "I activate Collection of Stars. First I draw a card from my deck and then select two level two or lower monsters on my field, they then gain the number of stars the other monster has, so Virulent Viper and Turbo Synchorn both gain a star, making them two star monsters." She explained.

"Other than drawing an extra card, what's the point?" Sara questioned.

"The point is now I can Synchro summon another monster." Sakura declared as Turbo Synchron transforms into a green light, encasing Speed Warrior and Virulent Viper. "I Synchro summon Turbo Warrior(2500/1500) in attack mode!" A red and white metallic monster replaced the two monsters, ready for battle.

"Turbo Warrior, attack with Whirlwind Strike!" The weaker monster was swiftly ripped to shreds, taking a portion of Sara's life points with it upon it's destruction. (Sara: 900)

"I activate my trap card." Sara declared as she motioned to her set card. "Shedding Skin revives my Ourubonus." The large snake reappeared, hissing at Turbo Warrior.

"I end my turn." Sakura finished, causing another snake to leap from the crimson depths of the swamp, sinking it's fangs into Sakura's monster and decreasing it's attack points to 2000.

Sara drew once and then placed it onto her duel disk, "Twilight Renewal allows me to draw five more cards since it's the only card in my deck. In one swift motion she pulled five cards from her deck. "By discarding one card from my hand I can activate this card, Snake Rain."

Discarding her Dimension Snake(800/800) to her graveyard, Sara explained the card's effect. "This card lets me discard four reptile-type monsters from my deck to the graveyard." Four cards slid out of her deck, which she took and placed them into her graveyard slot.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly what was coming next. "Judging by the look on your face, you know exactly what's about to happen. By removing from play all reptile-type monsters on my field and in my graveyard I can special summon Ananta the Snake Dragon(0/0)!" A giant snake with seven hissing heads appeared before the girl.

"Since I removed a total of nine reptile-type monsters my Ananta's attack and defense points are 5400!" She exclaimed as the large snake only grew larger in size.

Suddenly, two multi-colored snakes emerged on the field. "The card I discarded in order to activate Snake Rain was Dimensional Snake, when it's removed from play while in the graveyard it special summons two Dimensional Snake tokens on my field, each with 800 attack points and defense points." She explained as her the two snakes hissed as Sakura.

"Now I tribute the two tokens in order to summon Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes(0/0)." A large snake-like monster slowly rose from the swamp, donned in a red cape. Several snakes surrounded it, glaring at the weakened Turbo Warrior.

"At the moment is doesn't have any attack points, which is going to change because I'm activating another Snake Rain!" Discarding another Repayment of Losses to her graveyard, four more cards slid out of Sara's deck, which she also sent to the graveyard.

Drawing a card, she said, "Since I now have four reptile-type monsters in my graveyard, Vennominon now has 2000 attack points." Motioning to the stronger of her two monsters, Sara declared, "Ananta, attack Turbo Warrior!"

Sakura quickly depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow made of nothing but scrap metal on a stick emerged from the card, causing the larger monster to retreat. The versatile trap card then set itself back on the field in accordance to it's effect.

Sara motioned to her monster, "Vennominon, attack Turbo Warrior!" The larger monster unleashed a wave of poisonous mist at the same time Sakura's monster unleashed it's own attack.

A card slid out of Sakura's graveyard slot, "By removing my Shield Warrior from play, my monster can't be destroyed this battle!" Turbo Warrior's attack prevailed, ripping through Sara's monster.

Sara frowned, "By removing a reptile-monster in my graveyard from play I can revive my Vennominon." Sara explained as the large monster returned, though it's attack points were 1500 instead of it's previous 2000. "I'll set my last card face-down. Now, since it's my end phase, the effect of Serpent's Swamp activates once more, I'll give you my last Virulent Viper."

Sakura frowned as another one of the snakes appeared on her field. "Don't forget, Venom Swamp puts another counter on your monster." Sara reminded her as Turbo Warrior's attack points decreased to 1500.

Sakura drew and immediately flinched as the snake sunk it's fangs into her arm, draining her life points even further. (Sakura: 1800) "I switch my Turbo Warrior and Virulent Viper to defense mode and set two cards face-down." She finished.

Sara laughed as she drew her next card. "Looks who's on the defensive." She said. "Guess you weren't expecting me to be so strong, huh?" She questioned, though Sakura chose not to answer.

Disregarding the card she had just drawn, Sara pointed her index finger at Sakura's lone monster. "Ananta, destroy Turbo Warrior!" She immediately declared.

Sakura motioned to one of her set cards, "You let your overconfidence blind you." Sakura reprimanded her opponent. "I activate Slip Stream, destroying all monsters on the field!" A wave of bright light washed over the field, negating the three monsters from existence rather than destroying them.

To Sakura's surprise, Sara wasn't visibly upset. "I activate my own set card, Rise of the Snake Deity, this card can only be activated when a Vennominon is destroyed on my field, I can special summon the most powerful card in my deck!" Sara exclaimed as a card slid out of her duel disk, which she took and immediately slapped onto her duel disk.

The crimson waters began to surge as a creature began to rise from it's venomous depths. "This is Vennominaga, the Deity of Poisonous Snakes(0/0)! This monster gains 500 attack points for every reptile-type monster in my graveyard, which means it's attack points are 3000!"

As the monster's attack points rose, Sara smirked, "Victory is mine, Vennominaga, attack directly!"

"Did you forget?" Sakura questioned. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Once again the trap card did it's job, successfully fending off Sara's attack.

Sara slammed the remaining card in her hand onto her duel disk, "Oh no you don't, I activate my spell card called Sneak Attack! Now my monster can attack outside the battle phase! I won't let you snatch victory away from me this time!"

Sakura's remaining set card flipped up just as her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card set itself once more. "I activate my trap card, Synchro Spirits! By removing my Turbo Warrior from play I can special summon the monsters used to Synchro summon it, though I can't get back Virulent Viper, not that I'd want to." She added as Turbo Synchron and Speed Warrior reappeared on the field, crouching defensively.

Sara ground her teeth together, she had manage to defend herself again! "Vennominaga destroy Turbo Synchron!" A thick poison mist spewed from her monster, melting away the small green tuner monster.

"I forgo my Serpent's Swamp's effect." Sara said with a sigh as a snake latched onto Sakura's Speed Warrior, causing it's attack points to decrease to 400 points due to Venom Swamp.

Sakura snagged a card from her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more, Sakura placed a card onto her duel disk, "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards, and then discard two." Drawing three times, Sakura glanced at the cards in her hand and discarded her Bolt Hedgehog(800/800) and Repayment of Losses.

"Repayment of Losses lets me draw another card from my deck." She explains as she does so, giving her a six card hand. "I summon Tune Warrior(1600/200) in attack mode." A red humanoid robot appeared before Sakura.

"Since I have a face-up tuner monster on my field I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." A small furry hedgehog with several bolts sticking out of it appeared next to Tune Warrior.

"I activate the spell card Poison of the Old Man and choose to deal you 800 points of damage." An old man wearing a dirty brown robe appeared on the field, presenting Sara with a purple vial of liquid.

"I'm not drinking that cra-" She was cut off as the old man stuck the vial in her mouth, forcing her to drink it. (Sara: 100) Sara coughed violently as the man vanished, "Ugh! That...that tasted disgusting!"

Sakura discarded a card from her hand, "By discarding my Noisy Gnat(700/200) from my hand to the graveyard I can increase the level of one monster on my field by one until the end phase, I choose Speed Warrior."

Sara could feel her heartbeat quicken, Sakura's monsters now had a combined total of eight stars, this wasn't looking very good for her.

"It's time for the final Synchro summon of this duel!" Sakura declared as Tune Warrior transformed into red energy, engulfing her two monsters. "I Synchro summon Colossal Fighter(2800/1000) in attack mode!" A giant white mechanical golem with reflective plates on it's body appeared before the girl as a result.

Upon viewing the monster's stats, Sara sighed a sigh of relief, "That all? He's strong, but not strong enough to defeat my Vennominaga." She said.

Sakura shook her head, "That's where your wrong, for every warrior-type monster in my graveyard, Colossal Fighter gains 100 extra attack points, counting my Speed Warrior, Tune Warrior, and Gaia, that's three, which means it's attack points are now 3100."

Sara's eyes widened as Colossal Fighter's attack points increased. "No...that's can't be happening!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Sakura motioned to her monster, "With 100 more attack points than your monster, Colossal Fighter can end this! Colossal Fighter, attack Vennominaga with Colossal Power!" The giant white monster lumbered over to Sara's field, it's fist glowing several different colors.

With a swing of it's arm it's fist came crashing into Vennominaga, causing it to slam into Sara before exploding in a brilliant explosion, destroying Sara's protective device and causing her to slam her head hard onto the metal floor, knocking her out cold. (Sara: 0)

"Wow, brutal." Ed said from the side, Kai nodding his head in agreement.

As the energy of the Darkness Game began to fade the door leading to the next hallway opened. Sakura breathed heavily as she held her arm in pain, the same one that was bitten by Sara's three Virulent Vipers. "For your punishment, I want you to dream every night about this defeat from this day forward until the day you finally become a better person."

Turning to Ed and Kai, she said, "Let's get going." Wincing at the pain that shot up her arm, she frowned. "Kai, have you recovered yet?"

Kai shook his head, "It's still going to take me a little more time before I can duel again."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, Ed, you'll have to take the next one then."

Ed nodded, "Don't sweat it, there's no way I'm going to lose. They don't call me the Ace of Osiris Red for nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note: Got this one out faster than I expected.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Colossal Fighter: Dark/Warrior-Synchro 8/2800/1000

This card gains 100 attack points for every warrior-type monster in any graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, special summon one warrior-type monster from either player's graveyard.

_With Kai still recovering and Sakura wounded, Ed finally gets his chance to duel. The self proclaimed Ace of Osiris Red is definitely no pushover when it comes to dueling, but does he really stand a chance against Kakumeika's final knight?_

_Next time, Grudge Match Part Two!_


	23. Grudge Match Part Two

**Author's Note: To anime shadow alpha, thanks for pointing out the two errors I made in chapter seventeen and the previous chapter. Now, on with the fic!**

_The empty barrel makes the most noise._

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Grudge Match Part Two**

_Sara's eyes widened as Colossal Fighter's attack points increased. "No...this can't be happening!" She exclaimed in disbelief._

_Sakura motioned to her monster, "With 100 more attack points than your monster, Colossal Fighter can end this! Colossal Fighter, attack Vennominaga with Colossal Power!" The giant white monster lumbered over to Sara's field, it's fist glowing several different colors._

_With a swing of it's arm it's fist came crashing into Vennominaga, causing it to slam into Sara before exploding in a brilliant explosion, destroying Sara's protective device and causing her to slam her head hard onto the metal floor, knocking her out cold. (Sara: 0)_

"_Wow, brutal." Ed said from the side, Kai nodding his head in agreement._

_As the energy of the Darkness Game began to fade the door leading to the next hallway opened. Sakura breathed heavily as she held her arm in pain, the same one that was bitten by Sara's three Virulent Vipers. "For your punishment, I want you to dream every night about this defeat from this day forward until the day you finally become a better person."_

_Turning to Ed and Kai, she said, "Let's get going." Wincing at the pain that shot up her arm, she frowned. "Kai, have you recovered yet?"_

_Kai shook his head, "It's still going to take me a little more time before I can duel again."_

_Sakura sighed, "Okay, Ed, you'll have to take the next one then."_

_Ed nodded, "Don't sweat it, there's no way I'm going to lose. They don't call me the Ace of Osiris Red for nothing."_

Ed followed Sakura, helping Kai along. The violet-haired girl turned to the two boys as they traversed the hallway. "Are you sure your up to this?" She questioned.

Ed nodded, "Of course, it's like I told you, they don't call me Ace of Osiris Red for nothing." He replied.

Kai shook his head, chuckling, "No one calls you that." He pointed out.

Readjusting his shoulder, Ed replied, "Well they should."

The three duelists stopped as they reached another door. As Sakura began to open it, Ed could feel his heartbeat quicken, _'Okay, this is it. I'm up to duel.'_

Passing off Kai to Sakura, he went up the arena floor_. _Like the three previous rooms, this one instantly lit up, revealing the arena to be the smallest one yet. Ed gasped in shock once the lights fell upon the opposite side of the arena.

In typical Ed-like fashion he pointing his index finger at the person standing across from him. "It's you!" He exclaimed_._

On the opposite arena stood Kado, dressed in his Obelisk Blue uniform and running a hand through his short brown hair. "Hmph, I never expected to see you again. Don't tell me you're my opponent?" He questioned, looking unimpressed.

Ed ground his teeth, the memory of his duel with Kado flashing before his eyes.

* * *

_Kado shook his head as he drew, "I think I've let this duel drag on long enough."_

_Ed frowned, "What are you talking about, I'm completely controlling this duel you jerk!" Ed exclaimed._

"_Honestly, you were never worth my time to begin with, I just needed to pass the time. Here, I'll show you by summoning the card I've had in my hand since a few turns back, Tyrant King's Archer(1500/0)!" A warrior in a gold uniform took to the field, holding a bow of the same color. It knocked an arrow and took aim._

"_What's that monster going to do?" Kado smirked in response to Ed's question, snapping his fingers together. The tips of the arrow were suddenly shrouded in a dark aura, the archer settling it's target on Ed._

_(K: 2000) "At the cost of 500 life points while my opponent has monsters on the field, Tyrant King's Archer can attack my opponent's life points directly. So, attack!" The arrow was launched, and it was headed straight for Ed's 1500 life points._

"_Reveal trap card, my own Negate Attack!"_

_Kado's set card flipped upwards as a result, "Royal Decree negates all trap cards!" Ed stepped back in shock as the arrow slammed into his trap card, ripping through it._

* * *

If Kado hadn't stopped the duel shortly afterwards, it would have ended in Ed's defeat.

"After the way I humiliated you in our last duel, do you really believe you have a chance at beating me?" Kado questioned, snapping Ed out of his thoughts.

"This duel won't turn out like the last one did!" Ed retorted as he activated his red and white duel disk, drawing five cards from his deck. (E: 4000)

'_The last one?'_ Sakura frowned, she didn't like the sound of that.

In response, Kado activated his own blue and white duel disk, "You just don't get it do you? You've only gotten this far because the top three duelists in this school were by your side, without them, you would have never made it this far, and against me, you stand absolutely no chance." He sneered.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure!?"

Drawing five cards from his deck, Kado smirked, "There's a reason why I'm the last duelist standing in your way, it's because out of all the students that follow Kakumeika...I am, without a doubt, the strongest. Compared to a reject like you, I'm an elite."

Ed smirked, "With a little hard work and determination, even a reject can surpass the elite." He replied.

Kado snorted indignantly, "I assure you, there's no amount of hard work you can do to bridge the immeasurable gap between us. And once I'm done with you, I'll take care of the other two." He said with confidence as the purple fog associated with Darkness Games began to blanket the two duelist's feet. (K: 4000)

"We'll see about that." Ed said, shivering slightly as the cold that seemed to embrace him. Taking one of the cards from his hand he tossed it onto his duel disk. "I summon Dark Blade(1800/1500) in attack mode!" A man wearing black spiked armor and wielding two curved blades appeared before the boy, ready for action.

"Two cards face-down and my turn is done." Ed declared as two face-down cards materialized behind his lone warrior.

Kado seemed unimpressed by Ed' play as he drew a sixth card from his deck. "First I activate the spell card Tyrant King's Order! This card lets me special summon two level four or lower monsters from my hand that have Tyrant King in their names." Kado explained as two men dressed in silver armor appeared, one wielding a sword, the other, a spear.

"The two monsters I choose are Tyrant King's Soldier(1500/0) and Tyrant King's Elite Soldier(1900/0). Since you might not remember, Tyrant King's Soldier can increase the attack points of all warrior-type monsters on the field by 500 points as long as it isn't the only card on the field." (2000), (2400)

Ed smirked as Dark Blade's attack points increased to 2300, "Did you forget? My Dark Blade is a warrior-type monster, which means he gets the 500 attack point boost too."

Kado snorted, "As if that matters, Tyrant King's Elite Soldier is strong enough to kill Dark Blade, so the boost he receives means nothing. Tyrant King's Elite Soldier, attack and destroy Dark Blade!"

The warrior charged forwards, raising it's spear as it closed the gap between itself and it's attack target. Ed quickly motioned to his set card, "I activate my trap card, Sacrifice for the Greater Good!"

Ed slid his Repayment of Losses to the graveyard, causing a card to slide out of his deck, which he took. "This card requires me to discard a card from my hand, it immediately ends the battle phase, which means Dark Blade is safe." He explained.

Kado scowled and placed a card onto his duel disk. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Ed grabbed the next card from his deck, a smirk on his face. "I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon(900/600)." As it's name would suggest, a medium sized pitch-black dragon emerged from the darkness.

Kado seemed annoyed at sudden appearance of the monster, "Let me guess, your going to union it with your Dark Blade, giving your warrior an extra 400 attack points. Your even more predictable than I remember."

Ed shook his head, "See that's where your wrong, that's not my intention at all, Dark Blade is going to attack your Tyrant King's Soldier!" The named monster charged, slashing it's sword through the opposing monster's middle, cleaving him in half.

(K: 3700) "Okay, so your not predictable, your stupid, which is hardly better. If you would have equipped your Dark Blade with your Pitch-Black Dragon you would have inflicted more damage."

Ed shook his head, "No you're the one who's stupid! I activate my trap card, Polyacceleration!"

Kado's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing the name of the card, "You actually have one of those!"

"I've improved since the last semester." Ed replied as a vortex appeared on his field, sucking up his two monsters. Several seconds later a large black dragon emerged from it, Dark Blade sitting atop it's neck.

"Dark Blade the Dragon Knight(2200/1500), attack Tyrant King's Elite Soldier!" The large dragon tackled the smaller monster, sending it flying into the air. Dark Blade kicked off the dragon's neck, jumping after the monster, in a flurry of slashes the monster fell to pieces, Dark Blade landing expertly on the dragon's neck. (K: 3400)

Ed rubbed a finger under his nose, "When this card inflicts battle damage to my opponent I can select up to three monster cards in your graveyard and remove them from play. Bet you weren't expecting that." He said smugly.

Ignoring his opponent's comment, Kado motioned to his set card, "By discarding a card from my deck I activate my trap card, Damage Condenser." Sliding his own Repayment of Losses to his graveyard, a card slid out of his deck, which he took.

"Now I can special summon a monster from my deck with an attack equal to or less than the damage I took." A card shot out of Kado's deck and he placed it on his duel disk, causing a man with shackles on his hands and feet. "This is Prisoner of Tyrant King(300/0)." He explained.

Ed grabbed one of the cards in his hand, "I'll set another card and end my turn."

Kado swiftly drew. "My turn." He declared, causing his lone monster to shatter. "By sacrificing my monster, I can generate two Prisoner(300/0) tokens on my field." He explained as two frail old men replaced his monster.

Pointing at the two tokens, they shattered as well, "Now I sacrifice both tokens to special summon Tyrant King's General(2500/0) in attack mode." Another man wearing silver armor similar to Tyrant King's Elite Soldier appeared, though he wielding a sword and shield and wore a bright red cape.

"When this monster is summoned I can add a level four or lower warrior-type monster to my hand from my deck." Another card slid out of his deck, which he took and slammed onto his duel disk, "I summon another Tyrant King's Soldier(1500/0)!"

Motioning to the stronger of his two monsters, Kado said, "Tyrant King's General(3000) attack!" With a swing of it's blade a wave of luminescent energy surged towards Ed's monster.

Ed's set card flipped upwards as a result, revealing itself. "De-Fusion activates!" The two monsters quickly separated, narrowly dodging the wave of energy that surged passed them.

Kado motioned to his second monster, "Tyrant King's Soldier, attack Pitch-Dark Dragon!" In a matter of seconds the monster was upon Ed's dragon, cleaving it in twain with it's blade. (E: 2900)

Kado flipped over one of the cards in his hand, "I activate a spell card called Defense Mechanism. This lets me add a quick-play spell or trap card from my deck and add it to my hand." Grabbing the card, Kado immediately placed it on his duel disk.

"My turn ends."

Ed tugged the next card from his deck, immediately playing it, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Drawing twice more, Ed smirked. "I discard Thunder Dragon in my hand to the graveyard, now I can add up to two Thunder Dragons in my deck to my hand."

Kado glared at his opponent, the last time he did so, he had managed to summon a powerful level eight monster.

"Next I sacrifice my Dark Blade so I can summon Meteor Dragon(1800/2000) in attack mode." A medium sized meteorite appeared on the field. One by one the dragon's body parts stuck out of it, until finally it's wings sprouted from the top of it.

Both Kai and Sakura arched a brow, _'Why would he sacrifice his Dark Blade for a monster that's weaker than it is.' _They both thought. Kado on the other hand knew exactly why.

Next I activate the spell card called Quantity Over Quality. By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can special summon two monsters from my hand as long as their attack points are lower than the sacrificed monster." Ed's newly summoned Meteor Dragon explodes into a shower of pixels.

Two green scaled dragons appeared in wake of the dragon's destruction. "I choose to special summon my two Thunder Dragons(1600/1500)!"

This time Kai voiced his thoughts, "What are you doing? Those two monsters are even weaker than Meteor Dragon."

Ed turned to the boy, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Ed turned back to his opponent, "And judging by the look on your face, you do too." He said.

"First Dragon Draw lets me draw two more cards." Drawing twice more, Ed motioned to his two dragons, "I tribute my two Thunder Dragons in order to summon Megavolt Thunder Dragon(2800/2100)!" The two dragons were replaced by a much larger one, electrical energy surrounded the new dark green dragon.

"Once per turn, my monster can destroy a face-up attack position monster on your field!" A beam of electrical energy erupted from the large dragon's mouth, blowing away Tyrant King's General.

Kado snagged a card from his deck, "When Tyrant King's General is destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck for every warrior-type monster on my field other than itself." He explained.

Ed pressed on, "Megavolt Thunder Dragon, destroy his Tyrant King's Soldier!" Another beam of eletrical energy erupted from the large dragon's mouth, vaporizing Kado's last monster. (K: 2100)

Kado depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over, revealing itself. "With the power of this trap card, I'll show you exactly how oppressive my power can be! Law of the Tyrant King!"

Ed watched, confused as a mob of screaming peasants appeared on the field, running around aimlessly, it was obvious that they were afraid of something. Another group of peasants appeared, though this weren't running, they had their hands hung low.

"Since I have at least two monsters in my graveyard with Tyrant King in their names, I can special summon People Running About(600/600) and Oppressed People(400/2000) to the field!"

Ed looked at the two monsters, his confusion not leaving his face. "So what? There not very strong." He commented.

Kado immediately drew a card from his deck. "Maybe you'll understand once I summon this, United Resistance(1000/400)!" A third mob of peasants appeared, unlike the other two, this group was armed with pitchforks and torches, they seemed to be shouting obscenities at Ed.

Ed shrugged, "I still don't see what your getting at. My Megavolt Thunder Dragon is stronger than all three of those monsters combined." He replied. _'Seriously? He expects me to be afraid?'_

Kai and Sakura shook their heads at Ed's lack of knowledge, as did Kado. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected an Osiris Red to understand."

Ed snorted indignantly, "This Osiris Red is kicking your butt right now." He retorted.

"When this three monsters are on the field I can activate the card that perfectly describes Kakumeika's goal, Huge Revolution! All cards in your hand and on your field are destroyed!"

Ed watched in shock as the seemingly weak monsters proceeded to beat the living crap out of his monster until there was nothing left of it. Ed took a step back as the mob of peasants all brought their attention on him.

"Beat that Osiris Red loser into the damn ground!" Kado exclaimed. Ed barely had any time to react as the mob of peasants rushed him, attacking him viciously. Kado grinned as he watched the assault on the headstrong boy, a grin on his usually smug face. (E: 900)

The mob of peasants returned to Kado's field, who's eyes never left Ed's prone form. "Just as I thought, you're the type of person that talks big, but when push comes to shove, your nothing more than a pathetic washout."

"Why don't you shut the hell up."

Kado, as well as Kai and Sakura watched, surprised as Ed began to push himself off the ground. "What?! You shouldn't be able to stand after an assault like that!" Kado yelled in shock.

Struggling, Ed finally stood up, wiping some of the blood from his lips. Dusting off his uniform, he frowned, there was now several cuts in it. "Bastard, not only did that hurt, but you messed up my uniform." He said, suddenly grinning.

"What's with that stupid grin?"

"I just realized something..." He trailed off.

"Really? And what's that? Have you finally figured out that your no match for me?" He questioned, quickly becoming irritated by Ed's huge grin.

Ed shook his head, "No, I've realized that your not as strong as you think you are."

Kado's left eye twitched in annoyance. "You should have stayed down, your only prolonging your defeat." Placing the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, he said, "I end my turn."

Ed drew and then grinned at what he saw, "Twilight Renewal lets me draw five cards from my deck! How's that for luck?" In one swift motion he drew five more cards from his deck, surveying his new hand.

Grabbing one of the cards, he placed it on his duel disk, "I summon Masked Dragon(1400/1100) in attack mode." A white dragon with a red underbelly appeared, glaring at the groups of peasants on Kado's field.

Using his index finger, Ed pointed at the group of peasants that had their heads hung low, "Masked Dragon, attack Oppressed People!"

Before the dragon could even prepare it's attack Kado's set card had flipped upwards, "Negate Attack stops your monster's attack and ends the battle phase."

Despite that his attack had been thwarted, Ed didn't seem at all bothered. "Those three monsters must be the cornerstone of your deck."

"And what makes you say that?" Kado questioned, actually impressed that the Osiris Red had managed to figure it out.

"Because of how quickly you activated that Negate Attack." Ed answered as he grabbed another card from his deck and placed it onto his duel disk. "One card face-down, and that's it for my turn."

"Is it just me, or does Ed seem...more relaxed somehow." Kai questioned, noticing the change in the boy's demeanor.

"I see what you mean, it's almost as if...he's enjoying himself." Sakura replied.

Kado tugged another card from his deck, placing the drawn card onto his duel disk. "I activate Treasure from Hell, this lets us both draw cards from the bottom of our decks until we each have six cards in our hands." Ed drew two cards while Kado drew six.

"Next, I summon Berserker Knight(2000/1200) in attack mode." A man wearing battle damaged armor appeared before the boy, it's eyes bloodshot.

"Berserker Knight, attack Masked Dragon." Snapping his fingers together the monster instantly charged forwards. The monster slammed it's fist into the dragon's chest, easily ripping through it and taking a small portion of Ed's life points with it. (E: 300)

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed I can special summon a dragon-type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." A small red egg appeared on the field, a small black dragon's head was peeping through the crack that ran along the top of it.

"I choose Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) in attack mode."

Kado shook his head, "Your better off leaving that thing in defense mode, United Resistance, attack!" Similar to what happened to Megavolt Thunder Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick was pummeled to death. (E: 100)

Taking a page from Kado's book, Ed snapped his fingers, causing his set card to reveal itself. "Call of the Haunted revives my Red Eyes Black Chick." He says as the monster reappears.

Kado frowned as he set two cards behind his small army of monsters, ending his turn, _'Well that explains why he summoned it in attack mode.'_

Ed took a deep breath and then drew, the darkness surrounding him began to pulse slightly, though only Kai and Sakura noticed. "Alright, here goes nothing! I summon Lord of Dragons(1200/1100) in attack mode." A man wearing skeletal armor and a cape emerged on the field.

"Flute of Summoning Dragon activates when Lord of Dragons is on the field! I can special summon two dragon-type monsters from my hand!" The caped man grabbed the dragon shaped flute and began to play a soft melody on it.

Taking two of the remaining four cards in his hand Ed slapped them onto his duel disk, causing two black scaled dragons to appear on the field. "I special summon two Red Eyes Black Dragons(2400/2000)!"

"But I'm not stopping there, by sacrificing my Red Eyes Black Chick, I can special summon another Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) to the field!" Another black scaled dragon appeared on the field, joining the other two.

Ed smirked as one of the three legendary monsters opened it's maw, "Red Eyes, attack Oppressed People with Inferno Fire Blast!" Ed ordered.

Kado's hand snapped over one of his two set cards, "Quick-play spell card activate, Oppression! This card switches all of your monsters to defense mode."

Ed shook his head, "That card won't work, Lord of the Dragon's effect will make sure of that."

In response Kado's second set card revealed itself, "Not after this! Effect Clause negates the effect of monsters on my opponent's side of the field as long as they have the same amount of effect monsters on there field as I do!"

The flames that were about to erupt from the middle Red Eyes mouth died out as it and the other three monsters on Ed's field were forced to switch to defense mode. "Your going to have to do better than that if you want to make a successful attack." Kado said with a smirk.

Ed placed the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, "Well, let's see what you got."

Kado drew and smirked at what he saw, "Well, this will certainly give this duel a fitting end." He said as a warrior in a gold uniform took to the field, holding a bow of the same color. It knocked an arrow and took aim. "You remember this monster, right?"

Ed nodded, "Yeah."

The tips of the arrow were suddenly shrouded in a dark aura, the archer settling it's target on Ed.

(K: 1600) "Then you must also remember that at the cost of 500 life points my Tyrant King's Archer(1500/0) can attack you directly!"

The arrow was immediately launched, though Ed didn't seem worried as his set card revealed itself, "It's not going to work this time though, Draining Shield activates!" A barrier of energy erupted in front of Ed, absorbing the arrow, channeling the dark aura into life energy. (E: 1600)

Kado scowled as he motioned to his Berserker Knight, "You may have avoided falling this turn, but it won't be long before another revolution comes your way." He said as the monster he motioned to obliterated Ed's Lord of Dragons with one swift kick.

"I'll end my turn with a set card." Kado says as a face-down card appears behind his monsters.

Drawing a card, Ed looks at it and then to the field. "I'm switching all three of my Red Eyes to attack mode." One by one the three dragons roared, ready to wreck havoc on their opponent for forcing them into defense mode.

Kado snapped his fingers, "Thunder of Ruler prevents you from declaring an attack this turn. Nice try though."

Placing his newly drawn card onto his duel disk, Ed passed his turn over to Kado. With a smirk, Kado drew his next card from his deck. _'Perfect, Huge Revolution.'_ He thought to himself as he stared at the trap card.

(K: 1100) "I'll activate my archer's effect again." Kado said as the archer let another arrow fly, this one grazing Ed's cheek, causing a small cut to appear on his face, blood seeping from it.

(E: 100) "Ouch." Ed said, holding his cheek. _'I could have used my Kuriboh(300/200) to turn the battle damage to zero, but it's probably best if I save it for a bit later.' _Ed thought.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Ed drew, "Red Eyes, attack Oppressed People!"

As expected, one of Kado's set cards revealed itself, "I warned you didn't I? I activate Huge Revolution!"

"Yeah, about that. You probably shouldn't have. I activate my Trap Jammer trap card!"

Panicking, Kado immediately depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his second set card to activate, "Selfless Desires activates when my opponent attacks, by sacrificing a follower of Tyrant King I can reduce all battle damage I would receive this turn to zero, also, if there is another monster on my opponent's side of the field, it's immediately destroyed!"

One of the two remaining Red Eyes on Ed's field vanished, as did Kado's Tyrant King's Archer as the powerful fireball unleashed by Ed's remaining Red Eyes barreled through the depressed peasants.

"I won't go down that easily."

"How about this then? I activate Dragon's Gunfire!"

Kado braced himself as Ed's Red Eyes unleashed a hail of fire bullets from it's mouth, pelting the boy and singing his uniform. (K: 300)

"I end my turn." Ed said, satisfied that he was able to deal some type of damage.

Whipping the next card from his deck, Kado had a look of complete rage on his face. "You are so dead!" He shouted as he tossed his newly drawn card onto his duel disk, causing his two groups of peasants to vanished.

"I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon Tyrant King(2950/0) in attack mode!" A man dressed in regal clothing and wielding a large broadsword appeared on the field, he sneered at Ed's dragon as he used his free hand to adjust the jeweled crown that sat atop his head.

"Tyrant King, end this duel! Tyrant's Decree!" With an upward swing of it's sword a powerful wave of dark energy erupted from the man's sword, causing a massive explosion as it collided with Ed's dragon.

"See! I told you no amount of hard work could save you from your inevitable defeat at my hands!" Kado exclaimed, losing his cool completely.

"Oi! Don't go claiming victory just yet!"

As the smoke cleared, Ed was still standing, his life points remaining untouched. (E: 100) "How the hell are you still standing!?" Kado yelled in outrage.

"The last card in my hand was Kuriboh, I don't think I have to explain to you what it does when it's discarded from my hand, now do I?" Ed mocked.

At this, Kado began to laugh, "It doesn't matter. This duel is mine, all you have is one turn left. There's no way you can top deck your way out of this situation! Take your turn so I can finally throw you into the ground!"

Ed placed his two fingers on his deck, "Your wrong, no matter how tough of a jam your in, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem, I believe, that there's always a way...to win!" Drawing the card swiftly, Ed glanced at it.

"And my deck agrees with me, activate Dragon's Mirror! I can remove from play dragon-type monsters in my graveyard in order to fusion summon a monster!"

"There's not a monster in your entire deck that can save you now, fusion or not!" Kado replied.

Ed shook his head as a large dragon rose from the purple fog, lava flowing through it's solid rock body. "Wrong again! By removing my Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon in my graveyard from play I fusion summon Black Meteor Dragon(3500/2000)!"

Kado could only stare in shock as the large dragon towered over him. Sakura and Kai smiled at the sight of the powerful level eight monster, the same thought running through their minds, _'This guy...is something else.'_

"Black Meteor Dragon, finish this! Meteor Destruction!" With a lurch the dragon unleashed a molten rock covered in scorching flames, Kado braced himself in vain as the attack slammed into his monster. The resulting explosion knocked Kado off his feet, slamming him onto his back and nearly throwing Ed out of the arena. (K: 0)

When the Darkness Game faded, Ed immediately fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, despite this, he had a huge grin on his face. "Kado...for you punishment...I want you to spread the word around...Edgar Knight...he's going to climb to the very top."

Tilting his head up as the final door slid open, he turned to Sakura and Kai, "Alright guys, let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything of interest to say...**

**Card of this chapter:**

Black Meteor Dragon: Fire/Dragon 8/3500/2000

"Red Eyes Black Dragon" + "Meteor Dragon"

_They have fought long and hard to get to where they are, but was it all for naught? Someone seems to think so..._

_Next time, Ultimatum!_


	24. Ultimatum

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

_The nail that sticks up is often the one hammered down._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Ultimatum**

At the sound of a second door opening the three duelists turned to the previous door. "Kazuki?" Ed questioned, surprised to see the Kaiser standing a few feet away.

"Looks like Hayato pulled through just in time." Kazuki replied as he spotted Kado lying flat on his back. "You guys weren't going to go on ahead without me...were you?"

The three duelists tensed up at the piercing gaze the older duelist gave them, causing Kazuki to smirk. "Relax, I'm only kidding."

Ed sighed a sigh of relief, _'Most people don't look that scary when their only kidding, I'd hate to see him angry.'_

Kazuki walked over to Ed, helping the younger boy stand, "Let's go." He said as he helped the boy walk towards the final door. Sakura and Kai nodded, following after the two.

Pushing passed the door the four duelists found themselves in a small room, dozens of computers lined the walls, it seemed that each was keeping surveillance of a different part of the island."Welcome." A booming voice said, causing the four to turn their attention away from the computers.

At the far end of the room was a steel chair and a giant metal sphere, which Kazuki guessed was the Yami Generator. The chair swivelled around, revealing the person sitting in it. It was none other than Kakumeika, "It would seem that my four knights weren't able to last as long as I predicted they would."

Ed grinned, "That's right, they didn't stand a chance against us!" He exclaimed before a look of confusion spread across his face. "Wait a minute...what do you mean they didn't last as long as you predicted they would?"

Sakura glared at the man sitting before them, "So your saying you knew that they had no chance of winning?"

Kakumeika chuckled, "Precisely, after all, the top three duelists were their opponents."

"Hey I beat one!" Ed pointed out.

Kai arched a brow, "If you knew they would lose, then what was the point of all this? Some type of game? Something you could get a kick out of?" Kai guessed.

Kakumeika stood up, "Hardly. I don't have to time to play games."

Ed shook his head, "It doesn't really matter, we've got you cornered now, so you might as well come quietly."

Kakumeika raised his hands in mock defense, "Cornered? Hmmm...I see your point. Surely there's no way I would be able to fight my way through all four of you. Very well then, I know when I'm outmatched. I'll come quietly."

Confusion spread across the four duelists faces, each one of them having the same thought going through their heads, 'After everything that's happened, is he really going to give up just like that? Without a fight at all? Something doesn't seem right here.'

Sakura voiced her thoughts, "This must be some kind of trap."

Kakumeika placed his hands on his helmet. "Trap?" The four watched the man cautiously as he placed his fingers on the two latches at the base of the helmet's back. "I assure you, that's not the case."

With a click, the cloaked man unlatched his helmet. The four duelists gasped in shock as the man raised the helmet from his head, revealing the impassive face of John Emerson, Hayato and Hiro's former roommate.

Ed's hand instantly shot out, index finger shaking, "You!? Your Kakumeika?!" Sakura and Kai were at a loss for words while Kazuki glared at the boy once the initial shock wore off.

"That's not Kakumeika."

"What do you mean?" Ed questioned, "He just took off his helmet right in front of us. How could he not be Kakumeika?"

Kazuki frowned, "Kakumeika would never give up so easily, nor would he be so willing to reveal his true identity."

"Yeah but-"

Kazuki cut the younger boy off, "Don't you find it a bit odd? If Kakumeika was sure that we would be able to defeat four of his strongest followers, I doubt he would hide himself here."

"So...your saying he's a decoy?" Kai figured.

Kazuki nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying, and we fell for it."

Ed blinked, "But if that's true...then where is the real Kakumeika?"

* * *

A large arena was currently shrouded in a thick smog of green gas, coughing could be heard, as well as bodies hitting the floor as the gas began to spread rapidly across the entire arena, making it almost impossible to see.

The entire Supernatural Suppression Squad was currently scattered around the floor of a large arena, lying face first in the ground. Naota coughed violently as he fell to his knees. Looking up he saw Kairi cough a few times before falling to the floor, unconscious. "Kairi!" He choked out.

'_What the hell is going on!?' _The man thought to himself as he barely made out a figure walking towards him through the green mist that was finally starting to disperse. Walking around the fallen bodies and the equipment was none other than Kakumeika. Before he could open his mouth Naota lost consciousness, his head hitting the floor hard.

In the middle of the room, which had remained untouched by the gas was a table, and strapped to it was a white-haired boy, known to many as Hiro Katsuya, the White Lightning of Duel Academy. The boy was currently unconscious.

The cloaked man released the straps around Hiro's arms and legs, freeing him from it's confines.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small bottle filled with purple liquid. Squeezing it tightly, a pink mist issued from it, engulfing the boy's face.

Hiro groaned as the mist almost immediately dispersed. As the white-haired boy's eyes began to flutter open Kakumeika placed the small bottle back in his pocket.

Hiro sat up, feeling a little disorientated. The last thing he remembered was Naota and Kairi telling him that everything was going to be okay before he felt a sharp pain run through his neck, he figured it was probably a needle of some sort, which meant that he had been drugged.

"Have you come to your senses?" A voice asked, a voice all too familiar to Hiro.

Rolling off of the metallic table Hiro sent a glare Kakumeika's way. Kakumeika remained silent as the boy's glared intensified. "You...what are you doing here?" Surveying the arena Hiro was surprised to find several of the Supernatural Suppression Squad unconscious.

Spotting Naota and Kairi's fallen form he dashed over to them, kneeling to get a better look at them. "Naota! Kairi! Are you okay?" He questioned. Though he had only known them for a short time, they were the only members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad that treated him kindly.

Hiro turned to the cloaked man, "What did you do to them?" He demanded.

"Nothing lethal." The man answered. "They'll wake up in a few hours or so."

Hiro sighed a sigh of relief before standing up, bringing his attention back to the masked man. "Why did you do this? What do you want?" He questioned.

Kakumeika slid an older duel disk model and a blue and green box towards Hiro, who quickly recognized the two items as his duel disk and deck holder. Picking the two items up, Hiro glanced at the man before him, a confused expression on his face.

A section of the blue plate that covered the front of Kakumeika's helmet opened, revealing a violet-covered eye. The man extended his arm to Hiro, "Hiro Katsuya...as it stands now, you have no choice but to join me."

Hiro scowled, "Are you kidding me? You used my friend to frame me for a major crime, and you still expect me to join you?!" He asked incredulously.

Kakumeika shook his head, "You misunderstand Hiro. You are suspected of forcing someone into a Darkness Game, and once the Supernatural Suppression Squad awakens, you'll be suspected of attempted escape from authorities, what other choice do you have?"

Hiro held his head low, "So that's how it is, is it?" Kakumeika remained silent.

Snapping his head up Hiro set Kakumeika with a fierce gaze, "I've already given you my answer! I won't change my mind!"

"You'rE making an asinine choice." Kakumeika warned.

Hiro's fierce gaze did not falter, "You're right, if I don't accept your offer, more than likely my future doesn't seem like it'll be something to look forward to, but..." Hiro paused.

"Anything is better than joining someone like you." He finished.

Kakumeika sighed, the open section of the blue plate covering the front of his helmet closing, obscuring his eye from view once more. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but since you won't listen to reason...I have no choice." The arena was suddenly filled with a heavy humming as a black dome expanded from Kakumeika, engulfing the arena and everyone in it.

Kakumeika shot his arm out, causing his cloak to flare around him, a pitch black duel disk strapped to it. "I'll make you a bet under the terms of a Darkness Game. If you win, I'll give myself up. If I win, you will be forced to join me." (K: 4000)

'_So he's trying to lure me into a Darkness Game by giving me a chance to clear my name...' _Hiro figured. Shuffling his deck, he quickly slammed it into his duel disk, "Fine. I accept those terms." (H: 4000)

Kakumeika drew five cards from his deck while Hiro drew his opening hand and then a sixth card. "I'll start off by activating this magic card, Gift of the Gods. This lets me draw twice." Hiro drew twice, giving him seven cards to work with.

In one swift motion the white-haired boy placed two cards on his duel disk. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) and place a card face-down."

The two-headed canine monster snarled at it's opponent as it emerged from the card, another card materializing behind it. "End turn."

Kakumeika drew, "A solid opening." He commented as he placed the card he had just drawn onto his duel disk. "I summon Psiconic Knight (1500/0)."

A rather plain looking man in loose-fitting armor appeared on Kakumeika's field, his mid-size sword was rather unimpressive looking, much like the rest of the monster. "Double Summon allows me to normal summon once more, so I'll summon another Psiconic Knight."

As a monster identical to Kakumeika's current monster emerged, Hiro smirked, "Since you've activated a spell card my monster gains 500 attack points." He pointed out as his monster's attack points increased to a solid 1900.

Kakumeika motioned to the first of his knights as his life points decreased slightly. (K: 3500) "Once per turn, at the cost of it's attack and 500 life points my Psiconic Knight can decrease the attack points of one monster on the field by it's current attack points."

Hiro looked on in shock as the man held out it's palm, a beam of electrical energy erupting out of it, paralyzing his Mythical Beast Cerberus. "My second knight attacks!"

Psiconic Knight made a slashing motion with it's sword, a purple mist pouring out of it as a result. It quickly engulfed Hiro's monster, which struggled for a moment before succumbing to it.

Hiro pressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to reveal itself. "I activate my trap card called Mythical Curse. This card has two different effects depending on how a Mythical monster on my field was destroyed, since my Cerberus was destroyed by battle, I take no damage from it's destruction, and the monster that destroyed it is destroyed as well."

Kakumeika's second Psiconic Knight keeled over before it exploded in a drab shower of pixels. "Very well, I'll set a card and end my turn."

Kakumeika watched as Hiro moved to draw his next card, the darkness surrounded him rippling in waves. _'This isn't a good sign, the darkness is responding to his will, his resolve. This will only serve to strengthen him. I can't hold anything back, I can't afford to lose here.'_

Hiro drew a card from his deck, immediately slamming it onto his duel disk. "I summon Mythical Beast Gorgon (1500/0) in attack mode." A hideous woman with snakes for hair appeared.

"Next I'll activate Mythical Offering. This card lets me remove a Mythical Beast in my graveyard from play to retrieve a spell card from my graveyard." He explained as two cards slid out of his graveyard, one of which he pocketed.

"I'll activate Gift of the Gods once more." Hiro says as he draws two more cards from his deck.

"Now I'll activate my Gorgon's special ability, your knight won't be able to activate it's special ability, declare an attack, or switch battle positions. As long as my monster remains no the field, your monster won't be able to do anything." Hiro explained as Kakumeika's monster turned to solid stone.

"I'll set two cards face-down. That's it for my turn." As soon as Hiro declared the end of his turn Kakumeika's lone card flipped upward, revealing itself.

"During your end phase my trap card activates, Drawing Resources allows me to draw as many cards as my opponent has during their turn, which means I draw three cards from my deck." Kakumeika explains as he swiftly draws three more times, causing Hiro to grimace.

"Since your turn is now over, I enter my draw phase." Kakumeika says as he draws another card from his deck, increasing his hand size to six cards.

"By sacrificing my Psiconic Knight I can special summon Psiconic King (2800/2500)." A man much taller than the previous one appeared in a flash of purple light. His armor was loose-fitting as well but it was glowing purple and silver. An amethyst crown sat atop his head.

Another flash of purple light appeared next to Kakumeika's newly summoned monster. "If a Psiconic King is on my field I can special summon Psiconic Queen (2500/2300)." A woman emerged soon after, wearing armor similar to Psiconic King, though form-fitting.

"Neither of my two monsters can attack in the same turn that they are special summoned." Hiro sighed a sigh of relief upon hearing that bit of news. "I'll summon my final Psiconic Knight(1500/0) and activate it's effect." (K: 4000)

Hiro blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute, I thought you had to pay 500 life points to activate your monster's effect. Why did you gain 500 instead of lose 500?" He questioned.

"My Psiconic Queen allows me to increase my life points by the amount I would lose when activating the effect of a psychic-type monster." Kakumeika explained as Hiro's lone monster quickly became paralyzed by the effect of Psiconic Knight, it's attack points decreasing to zero.

"I'll set another card face-down. Turn end."

Hiro drew, "I sacrifice my Gorgon in order to summon Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)." A beautiful woman with the lower body of a serpent replaced the hideous monster.

"Lamia's special effect allows me to take control of one monster on my opponent's side of the field for one turn at the cost of discarding one card in my hand." Hiro explains as he slides his Fairy Meteor Crush to the graveyard. "I choose your Psiconic King."

Kakumeika motioned to his Psiconic Knight, causing it to vanish. "By sacrificing a psychic-type monster on the field and paying 500 life points my Psiconic King can negate the effect of your monster. Since I have to pay life points, my Queen's effect activates." (K: 4500)

Hiro pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate one of my set cards, Ashes of the Phoenix, this card lets me send a Mythical Beast Phoenix from my hand or deck to the graveyard." A card slid out of Hiro's deck, which he discarded to the graveyard.

"Now by removing my Mythical Beast Gorgon from play I can special summon my signature card, Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)!" The bird consisting purely of fire appeared, bringing light to the realm of darkness.

"Now my Phoenix will destroy your Psiconic King, Majestic Blaze!" Hiro declares as the versatile level eight monster unleashes a wave of brilliant flames towards the designated attack target.

Kakumeika's lone set card flipped over, "Psiconic Link changes your attack target to Psiconic Queen." The wave of flames change course, engulfing the weaker of the two monsters under Kakumeika's control.

Once the flames died down Hiro was surprised to see that Psiconic Queen had survived the attack. Seeing Hiro's shocked face, Kakumeika explained, "As long as Psiconic King remains on the field I can pay 500 life points in order to prevent a psychic-type monster from being destroyed in battle, and since I have to pay life points to activate this effect, Psiconic Queen's effect activates again, increasing my life points by that amount." (K: 4600)

Hiro frowned,_ 'With those two monsters on the field he has a pretty strong defense. A defense that I won't be able to break at the moment.' _He thought to himself.

The masked man reached for his deck and then drew, "I summon Psiconic Archer (1100/900) in attack mode." Similar to Psiconic Knight, a plain looking man wearing loose-fitting armor appeared, a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over it's shoulders.

"Once per turn, by paying 500 life points my new monster can decrease the attack of a monster on your field by 300 points. Of course my Psiconic Queen ensures that I gain that amount instead." (K: 4900) "The monster I choose is your Mythical Beast Phoenix."

The dull looking monster let a rusty steel arrow fly from it's dusty bow, which struck the large fire bird, weakening it somewhat. (2600) "Now your monster is weak enough for my Psiconic King to kill, so I'll have it do so."

Psiconic King blinked and then...nothing happened. Hiro sweatdropped. "Nothing happened." He pointed out. As soon as he did his majestic monster screeched, exploding in a shower of beautiful embers. (H: 3800)

"Okay, I stand corrected." Hiro said to himself with a frown.

Kakumeika motioned to his Psiconic Archer, "My Psiconic Queen will destroy your Mythical beast Lamia!" As the queen cupped her two hands together, gathering purple energy in them, Hiro's remaining set card flipped over.

Hiro smiled as two giant clashing rocks appeared before him, surprising Kakumeika and his monsters as well. "The trap card Symplegades ends your battle phase after you make a successful attack."

"It won't do you much good." Kakumeika responded, "Without any Mythical Beast monsters in your graveyard you won't be able to revive your Mythical Beast Phoenix, which is your only feasible way to get past my defenses." He pointed out.

Hiro slid a card from his deck, "That might be true..." He trailed off as he glanced at his newly drawn card.

"Oh but I know it to be true, after all, I witnessed your duel against Ms. Rei Taizo." He said.

"When I saw that duel, I knew to myself that you were someone special, and so, I carefully laid out a plan to recruit you into my ranks, though I never thought I would have to resort to dueling you myself."

"But why? What's so special about me that would make you go this far for me?" Hiro questioned, wanting answers.

The masked man sighed, "So you really are unaware of exactly how unique you are."

"What are you talking about?"

Kakumeika shook his head, "You want answers? You'll get them, but that's only after I defeat you."

Hiro glared at his cloaked opponent, "That's not going to happen. If you're not going to just tell me, then I'm going to just have to beat the answers I want out of you." Hiro looked down at his three card hand, _'That is...if I can.'_

Looking to the field, Hiro glanced at Psiconic King and then his Mythical Beast Lamia. _'There's no point in activating my monster's effect, he'll just negate it and gain more life points.'_

"I'll set a monster in defense mode." Hiro set his sights on Kakumeika's Psiconic Archer. "Mythical Beast Lamia will destroy your archer before it can do any more damage." The stronger monster swung it's tail, which the weaker monster surprising blocked with it's forearms.

"By paying 500 life points, my Psiconic King saves my archer from destruction, of course with Psiconic Queen on the field I really gain those 500 points."

"But you still take damage from the battle." Hiro pointed out. (K: 4500)

Kakumeika shrugged, showing that he wasn't too bothered about the minimal damage done to his life points. "I'll end my turn." Hiro said, since he really wasn't in a position to do anything more for the turn.

Kakumeika drew, taking note of the new card. "I'll activate my archer's effect again, this time on your Lamia." (K: 5000) The archer struck Hiro's monster with a rusty arrow from it's dusty bow, decreasing it's attack points to 1900.

"Psiconic Queen will destroy your Mythical Beast Lamia." Cupping her hands together, the female monster unleashed a purple beam of energy that ripped through the weaker monster. (H: 3200)

"Psiconic King will destroy your set monster." Once again the monster blinked as the face-down monster revealed itself to be a creature with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle before exploding in a shower of multi-colored pixels.

"What?" Kakumeika exclaimed, he had expected the set card to be Hiro's Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700).

Hiro smirked, "Were you expecting something else? When my Mythical Beast Griffin (1400/1400) is flip summoned I can return any two cards in my graveyard to my hand." The white-haired boy explained as his Gift of the Gods spell card and Symplegades trap card slid out of his graveyard, which he added to his hand.

"Psiconic Archer will attack you directly!" Hiro winced as the archer's arrow whizzed passed his face, grazing his left cheek. (H: 2100) "My turn ends."

Hiro drew a card and then grabbed one of the four other cards in his hand, "I activate Gift of the Gods, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Drawing twice more, Hiro fanned out his six card hand, a smile on his face.

Kakumeika could once again see the darkness surrounding the boy ripple as a card slid out of his graveyard slot.

"By removing my Mythical Beast Griffin in my graveyard from play I can special summon my Mythical Beast Phoenix!" The large flame bird returned to the field, screeching in fury.

Slapping another card on his duel disk Hiro says, "I'm not done yet, I summon Mythical Beast Cyclops (2100/0) in attack mode as well!" Appearing before him, a giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in it's hand beat it's chest with it's free hand furiously.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix will destroy your Psiconic King!" The bird spread it's wings, ember bullets shooting from them. Kakumeika's monster was pelted by the onslaught and destroyed in a matter of seconds. (K: 4900)

Hiro slammed another card from his hand onto his duel disk. "I activate the quick-play spell Siren's Song, this card destroys one monster on your field, I choose your Psiconic Queen." A terrible wafting filled the air, causing Psiconic Queen to clutch her head before exploding.

"Now my Cyclops will destroy your Psiconic Archer!" With a mighty swing of it's club Kakumeika's remaining monster was swiftly crushed. (K: 3900)

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Hiro finished, glad that he was able to break through Kakumeika's defenses and deal some damage.

Kakumeika snagged a card from his deck, "Just because you destroyed my Psiconic King and Queen doesn't mean this duel is over, not by a longshot."

Hiro was surprised to see that the darkness surrounding Kakumeika rippled in waves, _'Is the darkness actually...responding to him?'_

"If my opponent has two or more monsters on their field than I have, I can special summon this monster, Multiplier (0/0)." An x shaped monster with bulging eyes appeared on the field. "By paying 500 life points I can special summon monsters of the same name from my deck."

(K: 3400) In flashes of light two more of the x shaped monsters appeared, glaring at Hiro with their bulging eyes. "Now I can tribute all three monsters in order to special summon Psiconic Overlord (3000/2800) in attack mode."

A man garbed in an elaborate amethyst robe appears before the masked man. He was easily ten feet in height and wielded two giant blades that were curved at the tip. He grinned upon seeing his opponent.

"For every monster in my graveyard with Psiconic in it's name at the time of this monster's summoning I gain 500 life points." Kakumeika explained as his life points increased drastically. (K: 6400)

In an instant both of Hiro's monsters exploded, surprising Hiro.

Kakumeika quickly explained, "By paying 1000 life points and halving the attack points of my monster for this turn, I can destroy all monsters on your field." Kakumeika explained as his monster's attack strength decreased to 1500. (K: 5400)

"I'm quite sure your set card is Symplegades, and with no monsters, there's absolutely no way you can protect yourself from my monster's attack!" Psiconic Overload unleashed two giant waves of energy from it's blades, Hiro moved to defend himself but he knew it was useless.

The two waves of energy slammed into the white-haired boy, who surprisingly held his ground, the attack shredding much of his Ra Yellow blazer. (H: 600) Once the energy subsided Hiro fell to the ground, his energy leaving him.

"If you give up now, you can save yourself from another painful attack." Kakumeika said.

Hiro didn't move, Kakumeika's last attack had done a great deal of damage to his body. "If you can't continue the duel, then the darkness will declare me the winner." The masked man stated, he couldn't see Hiro's face, so he wasn't sure if the boy was conscious are not.

Hiro could feel the last of his strength slipping away from him, _'Am I really going to lose.....?'_

_Hiro turned at the sound of light footsteps. A shy looking girl about an inch taller than himself took a step back. "Oh...I didn't think anyone would be out here, since it's so late." The soft-spoken girl said._

_Hiro immediately recognized the girl's violet eyes and long black hair, "Hey your that Rei Taizo, aren't you? The one who got a perfect score on both portions of the entrance exam?" Hiro asked._

_The girl looked away, "That's right."_

"_Its nice to meet you, I'm Hiro Katsuya." Hiro extended his arm to the girl. The girl looked slightly surprised, apparently having expected something entirely different to happen._

_After several seconds Hiro's hand went back to his side, she obviously didn't want to shake his hand. "So...I didn't see you earlier..." Hiro trailed off, trying to start a conversation with the girl, maybe even become her friend._

_The girl joined Hiro, gazing out towards the sea. "Well...since I got the highest score I knew a lot of people were going to want to challenge me so..."_

"_You decided to hide." Hiro finished for her. The girl nodded. 'Weird.' Hiro thought to himself._

"_Do you really think so?" The girl asked, causing Hiro to step back in surprise._

"_What?"_

_The girl turned to leave, "It's...its nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud, that's all."_

_Hiro watched as the girl walked away from him. 'What was that about?'_

Hiro blinked_, 'That's weird, why would I be thinking of her at a time like this?' _He thought to himself, confused. Before he could think more on the matter another memory began to play out before him.

_Hiro's mismatched eyes burned with determination as he laid eyes on Rei's three powerful dragons, slowly drawing a card from his deck as he did so. "This duel has been a lot of fun...and even if I lose...I won't mind."_

_Rei wondered if Hiro was going to accept defeat, that is, until she heard the next words to come out of his mouth. "But losing isn't something I plan on doing."_

_Hiro smiled to himself, that duel was the toughest duel he had ever been in. Hiro blinked, 'Wait a minute.'_

_The smoke had finally dispersed. Revealing both Hiro and Rei standing, though there was now a face-up trap card on Hiro's field. Hiro looked down at his duel disk, "That was a close one." (H: 500)_

_Rei looked down at Hiro in shock. "500 life points? You shouldn't have any life points left." Looking down, Rei was even more surprised at what her duel disk displayed. "My life points...I don't have any left." (R: 0) "What did you do?" She asked, looking back up._

"_I activated my trap card called Force Redux, it halved the amount of damage I took, while at the same time it doubled the amount of damage inflicted to your life points." Hiro explained as the holograms faded away. "Which means I took 500 damage, while the 1000 points meant for me was dealt to you instead."_

_Rei looked sad for a moment, but replaced it with the smallest of smiles. "I never thought I could actually lose to another first year." The crowd cheered, Hiro's friend's being particularly loud._

_Before Hiro could say another word, the girl exited the ring._

Kakumeika watched in amazement as Hiro forced himself to stand, "That's it. There's no way I'm going to lose here." Hiro says as the cuts on his body miraculously heal before Kakumeika's very eyes.

"Because I've faced someone a lot tougher than you are." Hiro states, his mismatched eyes burning with determination. "And it would be an insult to her to let myself lose to you."

Surprised as he was, Kakumeika placed one of the remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "I...I end my turn." The masked man shuddered, he could feel an intense pressure coming from the boy standing before him.

"Draw!" Hiro declared as he drew a card from his deck. "Perfect! By removing my Mythical Beast Cyclops and Lamia in my graveyard from play I special summon Nemean Lion (?/?)! It's attack and defense points are equal to the attack and defense of the monsters used to special summon it. (4300/1200)

"Nemean Lion, attack Psiconic Overlord!" With a mighty roar the giant of a lion unleashed an orb of mystical energy from it's mouth which slammed into Kakumeika's field like a rocket, causing a massive explosion to ensue.

'_Did I get him?' _Hiro wondered as he tried to peer through the cloud of smoke that appeared as a result of the explosion.

Once the dust cleared Kakumeika was still standing as solid as a statue, his set card still on the field. (K: 4100) Hiro arched a brow as a strange sound met his ears, it almost sounded like...like something was breaking apart.

Without warning Kakumeika's helmet broke into two symmetrical halves. Hiro's eyes widened in shock upon viewing Kakumeika's face. "It's...it's you..."

* * *

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger ending, I thought it would be fitting to end the chapter this way.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Psiconic Overlord: Dark/Psychic 10/3000/2800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sacrificing three Psychic-type monsters on the field. When this card is Special Summoned successfully increase your life points by the number of monsters in your graveyard with Psiconic in their names times 500 points. Once per turn, by paying 1000 life points and halving the attack points of this monster for the turn you can destroy all face-up attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

_At the brink of defeat Hiro manages to turn the situation around and deals a powerful blow against his opponent. Kakumeika's identity has finally been revealed to him, but does Hiro really have what it takes to claim victory?_

_Next time, Kakumeika's True Identity!_


	25. Kakumeika's True Identity

**Author's Note: There have been hints, albeit subtle ones, regarding Kakumeika's identity throughout the story following his introduction, not that it matters now since it's finally going to be revealed. Anyway, on with the fic!**

_Chance is the only given thing in life. It can both lead to ever lasting happiness or desecrate dreams._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Kakumeika's True Identity**

Long black hair billowed out from it's confines as the two symmetrical halves of Kakumeika's helmet fell to the floor with a series of clangs, immediately obscuring the face that was, until a few moments ago, covered.

But that brief lapse in time was enough for Hiro to get a good look at the face behind the mask, and he couldn't believe what his eyes had saw.

Kakumeika brushed away the long black hair that obscured violet eyes, "I really wish you hadn't done that." Came Kakumeika's soft reply.

And with that, Hiro knew that it was true, the long black hair, the violet eyes, the demure voice. Kakumeika, the masked self-proclaimed revolutionary was indeed the shy, soft-spoken, Rei Taizo, otherwise known as the Divine Duelist of Duel Academy.

Pressing a button on her duel disk Rei's set card flipped over, revealing the picture of a determined Dark Magician holding the lifeless form of a Dark Magician Girl. "I activate a trap card. A Sacrifice Not In Vain activates when a monster on my field is destroyed in any way, my life points increase by that monster's attack or defense points. I choose the former."

Purple energy began to surround the girl as her life points began to climb. (R: 7100) Forcing the words to come to his mouth, Hiro tentatively questioned, "Are you...are you really Kakumeika?"

Rei nodded, "Yes...I am Kakumeika." Before Hiro could open his mouth to say anything more Rei continued. Motioning to the broken helmet that laid at her feet she said, "I used a voice modulator implanted in my helmet in order to mask my true voice."

With one swift motion she pulled the long black cloak from her body, tossing it aside, "And the cloak was used to hide most of my body from view." She explained.

"Why?" Hiro questioned.

"It wouldn't have worked in my favor if someone were to figure out my true gender." She answered matter-of-factly.

Hiro shook his head, "Why did you do all this? What is it that you want?"

Rei remained silent for several moments before speaking, "The first time we met on the boat, I sensed it. You possess unimaginable power within yourself, a power that only two other people I know have, and because you have that power, I know that **he **will be looking for you."

Rei continued, "But I had to make sure that I wasn't mistaken, so I rigged the matches so that I would be your opponent in the Duel Review. That duel confirmed it for me, and so I knew what I had to do."

"As Kakumeika I would be able to not only monitor you, but locate others on the island with special abilities as well, but first I had to draw you in. When you declined my first offer I sent Kosuke as a warning, I had hoped that you would change your mind."

Rei frowned, "But when you didn't drastic measures had to be taken, this is where your friend John came in. But then another problem emerged, your friends managed to figure out where my hideout was, so I had to distract them long enough to take their attention off of this place. As you can tell...it worked." Rei finished.

"So...your saying I have some sort of power hidden within me?" Hiro questioned, going over all the information Rei had just given him. The dark-haired girl nodded in response to his inquiry.

"And that because of it...someone will be looking to exploit me? Someone dangerous?" The dark-haired girl nodded once more. Hiro looked up at the dark ceiling above him, sighing audibly.

After several minutes, he reverted his gaze to the girl standing a few feet away from him. "I understand...but...I can't let you get away with what you've done here."

A brief flicker of disappointment flashed through Rei's eyes upon hearing Hiro's final answer. "Fine, I'll just have to defeat you then." She replied, resigning herself.

Hiro grabbed one of the three remaining cards in his hand, placing it on his duel disk, "Experimentation on Mythical Beasts allows me to create three tokens of my Nemean Lion with zero attack and defense points in defense mode." He explains as three miniature versions of the large lion appear on the field.

"Since I don't have a Mythical Beast in my hand to discard to the graveyard my Mythical Beast Nemean Lion is destroyed due to it's effect." As if on cue the massive lion roared, shattering into billions of pixels, leaving the white-haired boy with it's far weaker miniature versions.

"I end my turn." Hiro finished.

The darkness swirled around Rei as she drew, glancing at the card, she immediately played it. "I activate a magic card, Sacrifice of the Psiconics. If I have six or more monsters in my graveyard with Psiconic in their names and discard one card from my hand, I can draw six cards from my deck."

Hiro frowned, his opponent had managed to restore her hand. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Emergency Teleport lets me special summon one level three or lower psychic-type monster from my deck to the field. I choose Life Coordinator(800/400)." A blue gelatinous creature appears before the girl.

The small creature shimmered out of existence as Rei placed another card on her duel disk. A purple haired man wearing a green visor and a cybernetic trenchcoat appeared in the monster's place. "I sacrifice my Life Coordinator in order to summon Overdrive Teleporter(2100/1200)."

(R: 5100) "By paying 2000 life points, once during this duel my monster can special summon two level three psychic-type monsters from my deck." The man smirked as electricity crackled from his fingertips, causing two more monsters to appear on Rei's field.

One of the monsters was a four-eyed monster in a mid-sized space pod with a cannon extending from the front of it and the other was a large gold robot with two sapphires embedded in it's hands and glowing red eyes. "These two monsters are Psychic Commander(1400/800) and Mind Protector(0/2200)."

Rei proceeded to discard a card from her hand, "By discarding my Noisy Gnat(700/200) from my hand to the graveyard I can increase the level of one monster on my field by one until the end phase, I choose Psychic Commander."

Hiro took on a look of complete surprise upon hearing that, _'She's going to Synchro summon a monster?!'_

"Psychic Commander will synchronize with my Mind Protector in order to Synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer(2400/2000)." A female cyborg-like monster with long flowing black hair and a mechanical left arm appeared, replacing the two monsters.

Rei motioned to her two monsters, "Now both of my monsters will destroy two of your tokens." Both monsters unleashed bolts of lightning from their hands, obliterating two of the miniature Nemean Lions on Hiro's field.

"Once per turn, by removing a psychic-type monster, namely one of my Psiconic Knights in my graveyard from play, my Psychic Lifetrancer can increase my life points by 1200 points." Rei explained as much of the life points she lost from using her Overdrive Teleporter's effect were replenished. (R: 6300)

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Rei finished.

Hiro drew, _'She's definitely got the advantage in terms of life points.'_ He thought to himself, glancing at the card he had just drawn. _'But this can definitely give my life points I much needed boost.'_

"I summon Mythical God Asclepius(300/300)." A fairly tall blonde-haired man with sparkling blue eyes and wearing a white robe appeared before the white-haired boy. "When this card is summoned I draw three cards from my deck."

(H: 2100) "For each card I draw I gain 500 life points." Hiro explained as his life points increased, undoing the damage he had taken from Rei's Psiconic Overlord a few turns back. "The drawback is that I have to send the top three cards on my deck to the graveyard."

Hiro counted three cards off his deck and placed them into his graveyard. "By removing my Mythical Beast Nemean Lion in my graveyard from play my Mythical Beast Phoenix(2900/2100) can once again rise from it's ashes!" The brilliant bird consisting purely of fire emerged as it appeared before Hiro.

Hiro pointed at the cyborg-like monster on Rei's field. "That monster is too dangerous to keep around on your field, so my Phoenix will get rid of it!" In a blaze of flames the weaker monster was incinerated, decreasing Rei's life points somewhat. (R: 5800)

"I was expecting that." Rei replied as her set card flipped upwards, "I activate my trap card, Telepathic Power, when a psychic-type monster on my field is attacked and destroyed as a result of battle the opposing monster that battled it is destroyed as well."

Hiro grimaced as his newly revived monster shattered into ember particles. "I also gain the destroyed monster's attack points as life points." Rei said as her life points began to increase once more. (R: 8700)

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Rei drew from her deck slowly, "I summon Krebons(1200/400) in attack mode." A cube juggling jester with non-connected limbs appeared before the girl, which Hiro immediately recognized as one of the few psychic-type tuner monsters.

"I synchronize my Krebons with my Overdrive Teleporter." The newly summoned monster transformed into a glowing purple orb, which expanded, encasing Overdrive Telporter. "I Synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend(2700/2300) in attack mode."

A silver and gold skeletal monster that vaguely resembled Summoned Skull appeared on the field as a result of the summoning. It stretched out it's large green wings as it's long tail swung menancingly underneath it, it glared at Hiro's field.

"My Archfiend will destroy your Asclepius." Rei said as she motioned to her monster. The monster in questioned raised it's arm over it's head. With a guttural roar it brought it's hand down, causing several lightning bolts to rain down on the much weaker monster, frying it to a crisp.

(H: 4000) Upon viewing Hiro's life point counter Rei had a look of utter confusion on her face until she saw that his set card was no longer there. "You remember right? Shield of Perseus turns any battle damage I receive this turn to life point gain." Hiro explained as the shield shattered, having done it's job.

"Your not the only one that has cards in their decks that increase life points." Hiro commented.

"When my Archfiend destroys a monster in battle I gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points." Rei responded. (R: 9000)

Hiro grimaced, _'At this rate I'll never be able to inflict any real damage to her life points.'_

Rei inserted one of the cards in her hand into her duel disk. "My turn is over. Hiro...despite your best efforts I still hold the lead in this duel, it is inadvisable for you to continue to fight against me."

Hiro shook his head as he drew a card from his deck, "No, you've got it wrong. It's inadvisable for me not to continue." He replied as he slaps the drawn card onto his duel disk, "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your set card!"

Rei's unknown set card is whipped off of the field, "The card you destroyed was Life Saver. Which increases my life points by 500 points when destroyed." (R: 9500)

Hiro frowns slightly as he grabs one of the cards in his hand, placing it onto his duel disk, "I sacrifice my Nemean Lion token to summon Mythical Beast Chimaera(2000/2000)."

Hiro's remaining token vanished, replaced by a bizarre creature possessing the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake. "When this monster battles it gains half the attack points of the monster it's battling." Hiro explained as his monster charged, it's attack points increasing to 3350.

The conglomeration of a monster slammed into Thought Ruler Archfiend, attacking it savagely. It didn't take long for Rei's monster to be ripped limb from limb. (R: 8850)

"Turn end." Hiro finished quickly, looking confident in himself.

As Rei snagged a card from her deck she noticed that Hiro still had five cards in his hand. _'He still has a fairly large hand size, that must mean that his hand is full of monsters. If not that, then he has cards in his hand that he is unable to activate at the moment. In either case...'_

"I summon Grapple Blocker(1200/2000) in defense mode." A purple and pale green humanoid with several octopus-like tentacles wriggling from it's back emerged from the card. "When this monster is normal summoned I have to select a monster on your field, that monster can't attack or be used as a sacrifice as long as this card remains face-up on the field." She explained.

The tentacles that were wriggling from the monster's back suddenly stood up straight. Without a moment's notice they quickly shot forward, binding Hiro's Mythical Beast Chimaera to the ground, which roared in protest.

Glancing at the two remaining cards in her hand, Rei did the only thing she could at the moment. "I end my turn." As soon as she did so her life points took a slight hit. (R: 8350)

"At the end phase of my turn I must pay 500 life points to keep my monster on the field." She explained upon seeing the confused look on her opponent's face.

Hiro drew, starting his turn, _'Finally. Something that isn't a monster card.'_ Hiro thought to himself as he stared at the green bordered card. "I activate a magic card, Mythical Exchange." Hiro grabbed one of the cards in his hand and slid it into his duel disk.

"By discarding a card with Mythical Beast in it's name I can special summon a Mythical Beast from my graveyard, I choose my Mythical Beast Phoenix!" The glowing bird of fire rose to the field once more.

"Go my Phoenix, attack with Majestic Blaze!" The bird opened it's mouth, unleashing a torrent of flames upon it's opponent. Rei's monster screamed in pain as the attack consumed it, it's tentacles leaving the Chimaera's body.

In a matter of seconds the monster was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. "Without your Grapple Blocker on the field my Chimaera can attack, and without any set cards to back you up my monster can make the direct strike!"

As Hiro declared this the hulking creature charged, but to Hiro's surprise the purple fog that covered Rei's feet shot upwards, solidifying into a wall of dark energy, protecting her from the attack of the savage monster, though her life points still took a hit. (R: 6350)

'_The darkness...it's protecting her.' _Hiro figured as the wall of energy dissolved, once again becoming purple fog and bringing the dark-haired girl into view once more. "How did you do that?" Hiro questioned.

"That's another thing I'll have to tell you once you join me." She replied, causing Hiro to sigh, for some reason, even before he asked the question, he knew that she wasn't going to give him an answer to his inquiry.

Despite this, he couldn't help but smile. Despite all that had happened to him so far because of the girl that was standing before him, despite what was on the line in this duel, he was honestly having fun.

Rei arched a brow, "What are you smiling about?"

Hiro shook his head, "I was just thinking, despite everything that's happened...I'm actually enjoying myself a little."

Rei stared at the white-haired boy before her, she didn't quite know how to respond to that, and so she simply asked a question, "Why?"

"Well..." Hiro began, "That's just something I'll tell you if you actually do beat me." He replied.

Despite herself, Rei smiled, though it was barely noticeable. "Are you finished with your turn?" She asked, ready to get back to the task at hand.

Hiro looked at the remaining four cards in his hand before answering, "Yes. My turn is done."

Rei drew, deciding to immediately play it. "I activate the continuous spell card called Teleport." She declared as she slapped it onto her duel disk, causing it to materialize on her field.

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls monsters while I do not, I can pay 800 life points to special summon a psychic-type monster from my hand." She explained as her life points decreased slightly. (R: 5550)

In a flash of violet light a pale skinned anorexic man wearing a brown trenchcoat and a strange silver helmet appeared. "This is Psychic Jumper(100/1500)." Rei introduced as she grabbed the last card in her hand.

Placing it on her duel disk another monster appeared next to the anorexic monster. This monster was a skinny humanoid wearing red and black tights and a circular helmet. "I normal summon Telekinetic Shocker(1700/700)."

(R: 4550) Rei motioned to the weaker of her two monsters as her life points took a dive. "Once per turn I can pay 1000 life points and choose a monster on your field and a psychic-type monster on my field. Those two monsters switch places."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock as the helmet on the man's hands began to generate electricity. An electrical current built up around Hiro's Mythical Beast Phoenix and Rei's Telekinetic Shocker, causing their bodies to slowly vanish into tiny particles of light.

The particles of light moved opposite of one another as they began to reform into the monsters they once were. As the electrical energy subsided from the man's helmet the two monsters returned to their state of being, though they were now on opposite sides of the field.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, destroy Mythical Beast Chimaera!" Rei ordered. The fire bird began to flap it's wings, orbs of fire shooting out from them and slamming into Hiro's field setting it ablaze for a moment. (H: 3100)

Hiro drew, sighing in relief as he glanced at the card he had just drawn. "By discarding a card in my hand I activate Monster Reincarnation." Sliding one of the remaining four cards into his graveyard slot Hiro caught the card that shot out.

"I sacrifice Telekinetic Shocker to summon my Mythical Beast Chimaera(2000/2000) back to the field!" He declared as the monster returned, a look of pure rage in it's eyes.

"Sorry Phoenix, but I'm going to have to take you down." Hiro said as his newly revived monster's attack points increased to 3450. The monster quickly descended on the majestic monster, ripping it apart similar to how it did Rei's Thought Ruler Archfiend a few turns earlier. (R: 4000)

"That's all I can do for my turn, so I end."

Rei slipped a card from her deck, "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more Rei frowned, _'He's most likely going to revive his Mythical Beast Phoenix on his next turn, but there's nothing I can do about it for the moment.'_

"I'll switch my monster to defense mode and set a card face-down. End turn." Rei finished.

Hiro immediately drew a card from his deck, "First I'll set a monster in face-down defense." Hiro started as the card materialized next to his Chimaera.

"Next I'll remove my Mythical Beast Arion(1700/0), which was sent to the graveyard for Monster Reincarnation, and summon my Mythical Beast Phoenix once again!" The large majestic bird reappeared once more, embers falling from it's shimmering body.

"My Chimaera will destroy your Psychic Jumper." Hiro declared. Like the monsters before it, the anorexic man was quickly ripped to shreds, leaving Rei with just a face-down card to protect herself with.

"I'll have my Phoenix attack next." A torrent of flames erupted from the bird's mouth but failed to harm Rei as the purple fog at her feet once again solidified into a wall of dark energy, despite this, her life points began to decrease. (R: 1100)

'_If I keep this up, there's no way I'll lose.'_ Hiro thought to himself as he snapped up the remaining four cards in his hand. "Turn end."

Rei drew, feeling a pulse of energy run through her entire body. _'Twilight Renewal...' _Rei glanced at her Teleport continuous spell card on her field and then at the other card in her hand. "By paying 800 life points I can special summon a psychic-type monster from my hand." (R: 300)

A large purple and yellow humanoid snail emerged onto the field. "This is Psychic Snail(1900/1200)." Rei introduced as the monster generated a field of electricity around it's body.

Rei flipped over the last card in her hand, "Twilight Renewal now activates since it's the last card in my hand, I draw five cards." Swiftly doing so, Rei briefly looked over her new hand before deciding her next move.

"Emergency Teleport allows me to special summon a level three or lower psychic-type monster from my deck to the field." Placing the card onto her duel disk a woman with a large head and having puffy hair appeared, wearing a lab coat. On her head was a large helmet with light bulbs covering most of it.

"The monster I choose is Doctor Cranium(100/100)." Grabbing another card, Rei placed it on her duel disk. "Since I haven't normal summoned this turn, I'll do so now, Mind Master(100/200) in attack mode."

A mechanical monster with it's brain encased in alien technology emerged, wires connected it's arms to it's center. Rei pressed a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to flip over, "I activate my trap card, Psychic Rejuvenation. For every psychic-type monster on my field I gain 1000 life points."

Purple energy surrounded Rei as her life points received a much needed boost. (R: 3300) "Now by paying 800 life points I can activate Mind Master's special ability." (R: 2500) "By sacrificing a psychic-type monster other than Mind Master I can special summon a level four or lower psychic-type monster to the field."

Doctor Cranium transformed into motes of light as a new monster took it's place. "I choose to summon Power Injector(1300/1400)." A large man with bolts sticking out of it's head and large tanks filled with red liquid attached to it's arms appeared, glaring at Hiro's field.

"Now that all the preparations have been complete, my Mind Master will synchronize with my Psychic Snail and Power Injector." Rei declared as the three monsters on her field began to glow an intense violet.

Hiro's eyes widened in shock, _'All together her monsters have a total of nine stars! I didn't know that there were Synchro monsters whose levels went that high!'_

"I Synchro summon Hyper Psycho Gunner(3000/2500) in attack mode." A large mechanical monster appeared as a result of the summoning. A large dome covered the upper half of it, concealing the machine's inner workings. Two long wires extended from it's back, connecting to two guns that the monster wielded.

"Monster Reborn revives Psychic Snail." Rei says as the monster returns. "By paying 800 life points and giving up it's attack this turn Psychic Snail gives my monster the ability to attack twice during the battle phase." (R: 1700)

"Hyper Psycho Gunner, destroy Mythical Beast Chimaera!" Without hesitation the monster pulled the two guns' triggers, unleashing a hail of searing hot bullets upon Hiro's monster, destroying it in a matter of seconds.

"By discarding my Mythical Beast Daimon(500/500) in my hand to the graveyard I can reduce battle damage to zero." Hiro said as he slid one of the four cards in his hand to the graveyard.

'_With that card in his graveyard he'll be able to protect himself from another attack.' _Rei frowned, "Hyper Psycho Gunner will destroy your set monster!"

Hiro motioned to his unused set card, "Symplegades ends your battle phase!" Two giant rocks rose from the darkness, clashing together, stopping Rei's monster from carrying out it's second attack.

'_I forgot about that card.'_ Rei inserted the last two cards in her hand into her duel disk, "I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down."

The moment Hiro drew one of Rei's set cards activated, "I activate a trap card, it's called Buster Mode, I have to tribute one Synchro monster on my field to activate it." She explained as her level nine Synchro monster transformed into motes of light.

"I can then special summon a monster from my deck with the same name followed by '/Buster' in face-up attack position." A card slid out of Rei's deck, which she took and placed onto her duel disk. "I special summon Hyper Psycho Gunner/Buster(3500/3000) in attack mode."

The motes of light came together, forming a machine similar to Hyper Psycho Gunner, though it's armor was bulkier and large mechanical wings were attached to it's back. In it's right arm was a larger gun while it's left arm had become a cannon, both weapons were connected to it's back via power cables.

Hiro glanced at his drawn card after being interrupted. "Sorry Rei, but it looks like you summoned that monster for nothing." He said as he placed the newly drawn card onto his duel disk. "I activate Sum of All Fears!"

Almost immediately Rei's new monster aimed it's gun at the holographic image of the spell card that had appeared on the field, unleashing gunfire upon it. Hiro watched in shock as his spell card was ripped to shreds.

Rei motioned to her set card, which was now face-up. "Buster Counter can only activate while I have /Buster monster on my field, I can negate the effects of a trap, monster, or spell card."

'_Well there goes that plan.'_ Hiro grimaced. Looking at the remaining cards in his hand, _'I have a high level monster that I can't summon, a Repayment of Losses, and a Forked Magic. Not much I can do...'_

Hiro looked up from his hand, "Mythical Beast Phoenix attack Psychic Snail!" The majestic bird glowed an intense red-orange before slamming into the weaker monster, reducing it to nothing. (R: 700)

"I end my turn."

Rei drew the only card in her hand, immediately playing it, "Mind Break costs 500 life points to activate, it's destroys a defense position monster on the field." (R: 200) Hiro's set monster promptly exploded, leaving him with just his Phoenix.

'_Well...I'll only take 600 points of damage from her monster's attack.'_ Hiro thought to himself, _'That's not so bad...' _His thought trailed off.

"Hyper Psycho Gunner/Buster, attack Mythical Beast Phoenix." Rei's monster once again unleashed wave after wave of heated metal, this time ripping apart Hiro's Mythical Beast Phoenix. (H: 2500)

Rei's monster aimed it's cannon at Hiro, electrical energy flowed through the power cable connected to it, charging it up, much to Hiro's surprise."When Hyper Psycho Gunner/Buster destroys a monster as a result of battle you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's defense points." She explained.

Hiro barely had any time to defend himself as a large orb of concentrated electrical energy erupted from the cannon, slamming into him and sending him into the ground. (H: 400) "I also gain the destroyed monster's attack points as life points." Rei added in as her life points increased. (R: 3100)

Hiro stared up at the dark ceiling above him, lying on the floor beneath him. _'Things aren't looking good for me right now.'_ After a few seconds of lying on his back he shakily sat up, shaking his head.

It nearly took all of Hiro's energy to push himself to his feet. "Since a Mythical Beast was destroyed on my field I can special summon Wandering Spirit, the monster destroyed by your Mind Break, to the field in defense position."

"I end my turn." Rei stated, not bothered at all by the weak monster's appearance.

'_It all comes down to this draw...otherwise...I've lost.' _Closing his eyes, Hiro took a deep, ragged breath. In one swift motion Hiro slash-drew the card, bringing it up to his face before immediately slamming it onto his duel disk.

"I sacrifice Wandering Spirit in order to activate Girdle of Hippolyte. This card lets me select a Mythical Beast from my deck, graveyard, or one that has been removed from play and add it to my hand." He explained.

"Now I'm going to special summon my chosen card by removing my Mythical Beasts Chimaera and Phoenix in my graveyard from play! Nemean Lion(4900/4100) in attack mode!" The monstrous giant lion emerged from the darkness, looking down on Rei's lone monster with hunger.

"Sorry Rei, it's been fun...but this duel is over. By discarding my Mythical Beast Briareos(2600/2300) from my hand to the graveyard Nemean Lion gains it's attack points as it's own!"

The giant of a lion merely doubled in size as it's attack points skyrocketed, shooting up to a massive 7500. Rei held her head low as the behemoth roared in fury. _'So this is it. I've...lost.'_

"Nemean Lion, attack Hyper Psycho Gunner/Buster!" Hiro's monster dipped it's head, opening it's mouth wide, swallowing the mechanical monster whole and depleting the last of Rei's life points. (R: 0)

As soon as the Darkness Game ended Hiro fell to his knees, breathing heavily, "I've never been so exhausted in my life." He groaned.

Hiro looked up as Rei began to speak to him, "You have won this duel Hiro, therefore I have to give myself up to the authorities as punishment for the loss. But this is not over, and so, I'll leave you with a warning."

Once the dark-haired girl spoke her warning, Hiro looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask her what it meant the last of his energy left his body, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

The sun shined it's rays upon Duel Academy Island as it's inhabitants went about their business for the day, not that there was much to do, for today was Saturday, a day normally used for relaxing.

One particular boy was doing just that, that is, until the sun shone into his room, causing him to groan in response to the sudden intrusion. His left hand came over his face, trying in vain to shield his eyes from the sun's intense rays. "Will someone close those curtains." He mumbled.

"Your not planning on sleeping the whole day away, are you?" Hiro's eyes shot open as he heard the voice he recognized to be Hitaki. The girl in question was smiling down at him, looking passed her Hiro saw the others.

Sitting up, Hiro looked at the group, confused. "Ummm...why are you all here and how did I end up in my room?"

"The last time I checked this was my room too." Hayato pointed out from his desk, looking up from his laptop.

"What he means to say," Kai began, "Is that we brought you here after finding you unconscious. We figured you would prefer to wake up in your own bed, as opposed to the floor."

"What happened to John and Re...I mean Kakumeika. What about the Supernatural Suppression Squad?" He questioned.

"You don't have to cover up for her, we all know that Rei is Kakumeika." Sakura said from her spot on the wall.

Kazuki nodded, "She confessed to everything. The Supernatural Suppression Squad have her in custody at the moment, all charges on you have been dropped."

Hiro looked down at his hands which were currently folded in his lap, a look of worry on his face, "What's going to happen to her? And what about John?"

Hayato spoke, "Although John isn't a minor, I can't imagine that he would get full charges, since Rei admitted to forcing him into a Darkness Game and using it's power to make him serve her. So you shouldn't worry too much about him, as for Rei..."

"Rei has an older brother who is a very influential man, chances are she'll get off with minimal charges for what she's done." Kazuki finished for him.

Shindo sat down on John's empty bed, "Instead of worrying about all that extra stuff we should just be glad that it's all over, after it, it definitely wasn't easy."

Ed turned towards his roommate, his eyes narrowed at him. Extending his arm out he pointed his index finger at him shakily, "You say that like you actually helped!" Jerking a thumb towards himself he exclaimed, "I'm the one that did all the hard work!"

Kai arched a brow, "Excuse me? Your not the only one that helped. We all had a hand in it." He said, gesturing to the others sans Shindo.

Ed waved his hand at him as if he was shooing away a fly, "Yeah yeah, but I took out Kakumeika's strongest follower, you gotta give credit where it's due."

Sakura shook her head in disappointment as Ed, Shindo, and Kai started to shout at one another, arguing about who contributed more to taking down Kakumeika. "How immature."

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Card of this chapter:**

Hyper Psycho Gunner/Buster: Earth/Psychic 11/3500/3000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Buster Mode." When this card attacks, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the target monster's defense at the end of the damage step, and gain life points equal to that monster's attack. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one "Hyper Psycho Gunner" from your graveyard.

_The school year, as surprising as it has been, is finally coming to a close. With Kazuki Takahashi's impending graduation, a new Kaiser must be decided, and so the school's two strongest students will battle one another to claim it._

_Next time, Battle For The Title of Kaiser!_


	26. Battle For The Title of Kaiser

**Author's Note: Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving, I know I did.**

_It is only a fool that learns to swim in deep water._

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Battle For The Title of Kaiser**

Kai Hideki stood out on the balcony that overlooked his room, peering off into the endless blue sky that loomed overhead. Many saw him as a good-natured and hard working young man, the type of guy you would want to be friends with.

On top of that he was handsome, smart, physically fit, and popular. He was extremely skilled at the game of Duel Monsters, and because of his deck, he was known as the Blue Bomber, second highest ranked student in the entire school.

Like most titles, this brought him the admiration of many, especially the female population of the campus. At the moment however, none of these facts were on the blue-haired boy's mind. In an attempt to calm himself, he took a deep breath.

Ever since the beginning of the school year he knew that this day would come, though the ordeal with Kakumeika had distracted him from dwelling on it. But now that it was over it had hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_As it stands now, Sakura and I are dead even. Eleven wins for me, eleven wins for her. One tie.'_ Kai went over in his head. The two had been rivals ever since the duel review of their first year. He smiled slightly as he let the memory of their first meeting play over in his head.

* * *

_Dressed in his Ra Yellow blazer, Kai flipped over the card he had just drawn, a smirk on his face. "Monster Reborn activates, reviving my Megaman X(1800/1500) in attack mode!" The blue armored hero appeared before the boy in a flash of light, a look of determination on it's solemn face._

"_That monster is nowhere near strong enough to handle my Berserk Dragon(3500/0)." His opponent sneered._

"_With the right motivation, anyone can become stronger, and I'll prove it with this card! Since I have a Zero in my graveyard, I can equip my hero with Zero's Saber, this card increases X's attack points by 1000 points." He explained as his monster's attack strength increased to 2800._

_The boy shook his head, "Check your math, your monster still isn't strong enough to destroy my monster." He reprimanded._

_Kai grabbed another card from his hand, "Check my math? I won't have to with this card, Charged Buster Shot!" X pointed it's cannon at it's opponent's monster._

"_What's it doing?" His opponent questioned nervously, suddenly not as confident as he was a few moments ago._

"_Charged Buster Shot lets me destroy one monster on the field, that means your Berserk Dragon is going down!" A large purple wave of energy issued from the cannon, incinerating the large dragon, leaving the boy completely defenseless._

_X readied the saber in his hand, "Now X can attack you directly for the game!" As the last of his opponent's life points trickled down to zero the gathered students cheered._

_Kai thrusts his arm into the air, a grin on his face, "The Blue Bomber strikes again!" He declared as he made his way to the stands._

_The cheering died down as the board above the arena began the process of choosing the next duel. Walking up the stairs, Kai turned around just as the next two duelists were chosen._

"_Excuse me."_

_Turning back around, Kai met face to face with a young woman that appeared to be around his age, dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Her hair was violet in color and she possessed piercing emerald green eyes._

"_Oh, sorry." He replied as he stepped aside, letting the girl walk pass him. Kai watched as the girl made her way down to the arena, despite how brief the encounter had been, Kai knew that the violet-haired girl was someone that could push him passed his limits._

'_That girl...I bet she's an awesome duelist. I can't wait to get my chance to duel her.'_

* * *

Not long after that, Kai had gotten his wish, and the duel had ended in a tie. Their next duel had ended in his defeat, and by their third, he had managed to defeat Sakura. Since that time the two's scores had fluctuated until it finally settled at their current state.

Of course there were factors other than dueling which determined a student's rank, and it was only because of this that Kai was the second highest ranked in the school. _'It's been quite a while since we've dueled one another, and I'm sure Sakura isn't going to hold anything back, and neither will I.'_

Kai looked down at his open palm, the image of a kind looking boy with messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes flashing before his eyes. _'Watch me, I'll become Kaiser, and then, I'll prove to the world that heroes do exists! I won't let you down!'_

Kai's hand curled into a fist, shaking with intensity. "Get ready Sakura...there's no way I'm going to lose!"

* * *

Lying on her bed, fingers woven behind her neck, Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her room, a calm expression on her face. Ever since the duel had been announced at the beginning of the week, this is how she had spent the last couple of days, when she wasn't in class or doing schoolwork.

The recent tests that had sprung up had only served to distract her, and although she knew her deck was ready for the upcoming event, she had to make sure that she herself was ready as well. _'Kai is my opponent. He defeated me in our last duel, but this time will be different. To become stronger, to become Kaiserin, I must defeat him!' _

Sakura closed her eyes,_ 'I must become stronger.' _She thought to herself as she remembers what had happened to her years prior before coming to Duel Academy. _'So something like that never happens to me again.'_

* * *

Heavy chatter could be heard from within a tall metal building, the very same one that the Supernatural Suppression Squad had stationed themselves in while they were investigating the island.

The building itself was known at the Labyrinth. It was primarily used for sponsored tournaments and special events. At the moment, Sakura and Kai were behind closed doors of the largest arena the building had to offer.

The stands were currently filled with the entire student body, all of them cheering at the top of their lungs as their energetic principal took to the arena.

Standing next to the violet-haired woman was the current Kaiser of Duel Academy, Kazuki Takahashi, his arms folded over his chest. "Ladies and gentleman, it pains me to say this, but after this year our very own Kaiser Kazuki will be leaving us." She said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"And though he can't be replaced, a new Kaiser must be chosen. And so today, two of our top students will battle for the title of the strongest of Duel Academy. The title of Kaiser!" The violet-haired woman exclaimed.

Holding out the microphone, she winked at the young man beside her, "Well Kazuki, since you're the current Kaiser, I think it's only fair that you introduce the two candidates."

Stepping back, the energetic woman walked off the arena floor, letting Kazuki take center stage. He turned to the far door as a spotlight hit it, "This first duelist is someone who believes in peace, honor, and justice. He is one of the strongest and most honorable duelists I have ever met. He is known by many as the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy, Kai Hideki!"

As the doors swung open, Kai walked through, smiling and waving at the cheering crowd. His Obelisk Blue uniform that was styled as a trench coat, which was usually closed, was open, the long end swaying out behind him.

Stepping onto the arena, he thrust his right hand into the air, his duel disk flipping open. "Students of Duel Academy, I'll show you just how powerful a hero can be by becoming Kaiser!"

Kai's declaration was met with an eardrum-shattering applause. It was a well-known fact that no other person at the entire academy was more well liked than Kai. Once the applause finally died down, Kazuki turned towards his left, where another spotlight had appeared.

"This second duelist possesses incredible skill and strives to better herself everyday, as every self-respecting duelist should. I hold nothing but the utmost respect for her, the Beauty of Duel Academy, Sakura Inoue!"

The opposite set of doors opened, allowing Sakura to walk through, a look of sheer determination on her pretty face. The crowd began to chatter amongst themselves as they saw the girl's outfit.

Instead of wearing her looser than the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, she was wearing something completely different.

She wore black leather boots which came up midway below her kneecaps. Her skirt, which stopped just above her knees, was black in color, and the shirt was a dark violet, complimenting her hair.

Worn over the shirt was a black jacket, the inside of it being black or so dark blue that it was nearly impossible to tell the difference. Like most jackets it was long sleeved, and on the back of it in violet was the kanji for strength.

She wore black fingerless gloves, which completed her bad girl look. Strapped to her arm was a violet duel disk, the kanji for strength on it in green, complimenting her emerald green eyes, which were currently glaring at her opponent.

'_I didn't know we could dress up for this event.' _Kai thought to himself.

Sakura's duel disk flipped open, "Duel Academy, I make this declaration. Today, I will become Kaiserin!"

The crowd burst into applause, which rivaled the one that they had given Kai only a few moments earlier. "Sakura my love! I have the utmost confidence in your ability to win!" Came the love-struck reply of the blonde-haired boy known as Urusai Mazaki.

Kazuki looked to Sakura, and then to Kai, feeling waves of intensity coming off of the two duelists. "You may start when you are ready." He told the two as he got out of the arena, leaving the two duelists to their intense staring contest.

Kai steeled his resolve as he felt the intensity roll off of Sakura in waves, knowing that she was going to be more powerful in this duel than in their previous bouts, of course that was just fine with Kai, after all, so was he.

"Sakura, the last time we dueled one another, it ended in my victory. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that I win this one as well. After all, a true hero is always prepared for anything that may be thrown at him." Kai said as his life point counter began to rise. (K: 4000)

Sakura frowned slightly as she placed her deck into her duel disk, activating it. "I used to believe in heroes, but that day shattered that fantasy for me, that was the day that I learned the truth. In this world, there are no such things as heroes. There is no one that swoops down and saves the day. If people want something done, they have to do it for themselves, not rely on others." Sakura replied. (S: 4000)

"You and I never have seen eye to eye on this subject. But once I become Kaiser I will prove to you and the whole world that such a thing as heroes do exist!" With utmost speed he drew five cards from his deck, his eyes never leaving his opponent's.

"Then I suppose I'll have to prove the exact opposite." Sakura replied as she drew six cards from her deck. Briefly looking over her hand she quickly decided her opening play.

"I summon Tune Warrior(1600/200) in defense mode. I'll also set two cards face-down and end my turn." A red humanoid robot dropped down onto her field in a crouch, it's arms crossed over it's chest defensively. Seconds later two set cards appeared behind it.

'_Why would she summon Tune Warrior in defense mode when it's attack points are much higher?' _Kai thought to himself as he reached for his deck and drew.

Usually, at the start of the duel Kai would jump straight into things and adapt a strategy based on his opponent's actions, but this time he scanned his hand carefully and thought it through. If he wanted to defeat Sakura, he would have to be completely focused. _'Hmm...this will make for a good start.'_

Kai grabbed the card farthest to the left in his hand and slapped it down, "I summon Axl(1500/1200) in attack mode, it's special ability allows me to automatically equip it with Axl Bullets from my deck."

A navy-armored robot with an X-shaped scar on his face stroke a pose as soon as it reached the field, two handheld blasters materializing in it's hands. "Axl Bullets increases Axl's attack points by 300 points and gives it the ability to gain the effect of a monster it defeats in battle, similar to Megaman X." (1800/1200)

Axl raised the two handheld blasters and aimed them at Tune Warrior, who was currently watching him warily. "Axl, attack Tune Warrior!"

Pulling the triggers, Axl unleashed a barrage of lasers upon the defending monster, ripping through it in a matter of seconds. "Looks like your Tune Warrior stood no chance against my hero."

Sakura pointed to one of her set cards. "I wanted Tune Warrior to be destroyed, and I'll show you why. When a Tuner or Synchro monster is destroyed, I can activate Synchronize Efficiency Program, which, when activated goes to the graveyard. As long as it's there I draw one card every time I special summon a Tuner or perform a Synchro summon."

"Something tells me your not finished." Kai said.

Sakura nodded as she pointed to her second set card, "Birthright lets me special summon my Tune Warrior back to the field." She says as the red-armored monster returned in a flash of light. "And since I special summoned a Tuner, I get to draw a card."

Kai frowned, realizing that Sakura planned on using Synchronize Efficiency Program to at least keep her at a decent hand size while Synchro summoning monsters. _'I should have expected something like this from someone of her level.'_ He reprimanded himself.

Kai placed one of the remaining five cards onto his duel disk, causing the set card to materialize behind his armored hero. "Turn end."

Sakura drew and then held up two cards, "Ancient Rules lets me special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand."

Placing the card onto her disk, a large Apatosaurus made completely of ice formed, it's glowing yellow eyes glaring menacingly. "I choose Frostosaurus(2600/1700)."

"Next I summon Frequency Magician(800/400)." A heavily clothed magician wearing gauntlets appeared on Sakura's field, a smirk on it's face. "When this card is normal summoned I can place one spell counter on it. By removing it, I can increase the attack of one monster on my field by 500 points until the end phase, I choose Tune Warrior."

The newly summoned monster slammed it's gauntlets together, causing them to emit a frequency. A blue aura surrounded Tune Warrior as it's attack points increased to 2100 as a result.

Sakura motioned to her Frostosaurus, "Frequency Magician is a Tuner, which means I can have it synchronize with my Frostosaurus." She stated as the heavily clothed magician transformed into a white light, encasing her monster.

A giant white mechanical golem with reflective plates on it's body appeared before the girl as a result. "I Synchro summon Colossal Fighter(2800/1000) in attack mode!" She declared. "Since I've Synchro summoned a monster, Synchronize Efficiency Program lets me draw a card."

Glancing at the drawn card, she shot her hand out towards her newly summoned monster, "Colossal Fighter, attack with Colossal Power!" The giant white monster lumbered over to Kai's field, it's fist glowing several different colors.

With a swing of it's arm it's fist came crashing into Axl, shattering his handheld blasters. "While equipped with Axl Bullets, if Axl would be destroyed, the equipped card is destroyed instead." Kai explained calmly as his life points fell. (K: 3000)

As soon as Colossal Fighter returned to the field, Tune Warrior launched itself forwards, sinking it's fist into Axl's jaw and sending the monster slamming into the ground. (K: 2400)

The crowd could only watch in awe, hardly able to believe that Kai had lost nearly half of his life points in one turn. Sakura usually didn't start dealing out a lot of damage until a little later, but here she was, going on the assault in her second turn. "Well, at least I know your not holding anything back." Kai commented.

Sakura nodded as she placed a card onto her duel disk. "I'll set one card face-down and end. Tune Warrior's attack points return to their original 1600."

Kai drew and then smiled, placing the card onto his duel disk, "I summon my signature monster, Megaman X(1800/1500). I'll equip him with Buster Upgrade, giving him 500 extra attack points and a trample effect."

X's cannon changed from blue, to white in color, red linings adorning it as it's attack points increased to 2300. "Megaman X attacks Tune Warrior."

X fired a stream of plasma energy that instantly vaporized Sakura's monster the moment it touched it. (S: 3300)

Almost instantly Sakura's hand snapped over her set card, "I activate my set card, Call of the Haunted revives my Tune Warrior." A space on Sakura's field glowed as the red robot reappeared on the field. "Since a Tuner was special summoned, I draw another card."

Kai nodded as he grabbed another card from his hand. "I'll set another card and end my turn."

Sakura drew and pointed at her Tune Warrior. "I tribute Tune Warrior in order to summon Big Piece Golem(2100/0) in attack mode."

The red robot vanished as a large monster made of stone dropped down onto Sakura's field. "Since Tune Warrior is now in my graveyard Colossal Fighter gains 100 attack points. I'll have it attack your Megaman X!" (2900)

X quickly raised it's cannon, "X's Desperate Counterattack activates when a monster stronger than himself attacks, that monster is automatically destroyed, you also lose life points equal to the difference between X's attack and the monster attacking it."

Charging up his buster cannon, X unleashed a large orb of concentrated plasma that slammed into the mechanical golem's chest, shattering it into a million pixels. Sakura blinked, "I didn't expect something like that." (S: 2800)

Sakura looked down at her four card hand and grabbed two of them. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn for now."

Kai drew, "Okay, since I have Megaman X on the field, I can special summon his partner, Zero(2100/1800), to the field." A red armored man with long blonde hair appeared next to Megaman X, a green saber in his firm grip. "X will attack first."

X readied his cannon but Sakura was already prepared, "I activate my trap card, Fusion Illusion! By paying 800 life points this card lets me tribute a monster listed as a fusion component and allows me to fusion summon that monster, though it's removed from play at my end phase."

Sakura's large golem vanished as it was replaced with an even larger golem. "This is Multi Piece Golem(2600/1300)." Sakura introduced as her life points decreased slightly. (S: 2000)

'_Sakura is just as resourceful as she's always been.' _Kai frowned, "I cancel my attack." Glancing at his hand, he placed one of them onto his duel disk. "I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down." As soon as he did so Sakura's Multi Piece Golem vanished, leaving her with nothing more than a set card.

Sakura drew and then snapped her hand over her remaining set card, "Synchro Spirits activates, by removing my Colossal Fighter from play, I can special summon the monsters that were used to Synchro summon it."

Kai grimaced as Sakura's Frostosaurus and Frequency Magician reappeared on the field. "Synchronize Efficiency Program lets me draw a card since I've special summoned a Tuner." Sakura reminded her opponent, increasing her hand size to five cards.

"I summon Shield Warrior(800/1600) in attack mode." A man kneeling behind a large shield emerged as Sakura placed a card onto her duel disk.

Sliding a card into her graveyard slot, Sakura continued her play, "By discarding Noisy Gnat(700/300) to my graveyard I can increase the level of Shield Warrior by one until the end phase." She explained.

"Now I'm going to synchronize my Frequency Magician with my Shield Warrior." The heavily clothed magician transformed into an orb of white light before encasing Sakura's Shield Warrior in a bright light, transforming it.

"I Synchro summon Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth(2600/800)." A robotic knight riding a mechanical steed dropped down before the violet-haired girl, spear at the ready.

Drawing a card, Sakura signaled to her Frostosaurus, "Attack Zero." The dinosaur created of ice unleashed a wave of mist that engulfed Zero, causing the red armored hero to shatter into tiny ice particles.

"Your going to wish you hadn't done that." Kai replied as his life points took a hit. (K: 1900)

"We'll see about that, Gaia Knight, attack Megaman X!" Gaia Knight pressed a button on it's spear, causing the spear to extend towards Kai's blue armored hero.

X quickly jumped into the air, dodging the attack and landing onto the monster's spear, running along it's length. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised as X unleashed two blasts of energy that merged into a much larger one, incinerating her monster. "What happened?!" (K: 1600)

Kai pointed to his trap card which was now facing forward, "I activated a trap card called Unexpected Outcome. Regardless of damage calculation, it allowed X to defeat your Gaia Knight even though it was stronger."

Sakura frowned, but then reached for the card farthest to the right in her hand, "When a Synchro monster is destroyed I can activate this card, Tune Up. It lets me special summon a Tuner monster from my hand or deck to the field, I choose the latter."

A card slid out of Sakura's deck, which she took and placed onto her duel disk. A small man wearing glasses and wielding a sai appeared before the girl, a grenade attached to it's back. "This is Jutte Fighter(700/900)."

Drawing a card from her deck due to her Synchronize Efficiency Program, Sakura glanced at the two monsters on her field, a smirk on her face.

Kai frowned slightly, realizing what was about to happen. _'So she's going to summon that monster.'_

"My two monsters will synchronize in order to create my perhaps my deadliest monster!" She declared as Jutte Fighter becomes a wave of red light that engulfs her Frostosaurus. "I Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000)!"

A large three-horned black scaled dragon emerged from it's card, possessing large black wings, razor sharp claws, and a thick tail. Several parts of it's body glowed an intense orange red, including it's eyes as it settled them on it's opponent in an attempt to intimidate. "Your probably right about it being your most deadliest monster." Kai commented.

Sakura drew once more, "The quick-play spell Battle Tuned lets me remove a Tuner in my graveyard from play and add it's attack points to a monster on the field that I control!" Sakura explains as her Tune Warrior slides out of her graveyard.

Red Dragon Archfiend roars as it's attack points shoot up to a powerful 4600. Sakura flipped over one of the cards in her hand, showing it to her opponent, "Vitality Enhancement activates whenever a monster on my field has it's attack points increased, I gain double the amount of attack points gained as life points."

(S: 5200) As her life points increased, Sakura inserted two of the remaining three cards in her hand into her duel disk, causing two set cards to materialize behind her powerful dragon. "I set up two cards and end my turn. For all your big talk about the power of heroes, yours don't seem to be holding up that well."

Kai smirked as he drew. "I'm not too sure about that. You may have the lead in life points, but that doesn't mean your winning, after all, I have Megaman X in play, and you should know better than anyone the type of power he possesses." Kai replied.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw twice." Kai said, drawing quickly.

He took one of his cards and placed it into his graveyard slot. "By discarding my Reploid Technician(500/500) in my hand to the graveyard I can add an equip spell card from my deck to my hand." Kai explained as a card slid out of his deck.

Taking the card, he slid it in right behind X. "Your Red Dragon Archfiend may be powerful, but I'm sure X can defeat him. Spread Buster gives him 200 extra attack points and the ability to attack every monster on your field at once." (2500/1500)

Sakura frowned, she knew her opponent was building up to something, but to what it was, she didn't know. _'He's completely confident that X will be able to take down my Red Dragon Archfiend, but that's impossible. My dragon is far too strong, even for X.'_

Kai shook his head, "Just by looking at the expression on your face, I can tell what your thinking, and I have to say I'm pretty disappointed."

Sakura arched a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's true that your Red Dragon Archfiend, as it is now, is almost too strong for any monster in the game to beat. So your probably thinking, why am I so confident? You want to know why? Then I'll show you."

Kai grabbed one of the remaining three cards in his hand and slammed it onto his duel disk. "I activate Charged Buster Shot! This lets me destroy a monster on your field! You should have known that even the strongest of monsters can be taken down by effects!"

Sakura reached for one of her set cards but a spark hit her, making her jerk her hand back as X aimed it's cannon at her dragon. "Sorry Sakura, but my quick-play spell card Jamming Frequency stops you from chaining cards to the effects of my own."

X unleashed a wave of plasma that collided with Sakura's dragon, which withstood the attack for several seconds before finally being overpowered and engulfed by it. Once the attack ended, her dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Now X will make the direct strike!" Kai delcared.

As expected, one of Sakura's set cards flipped upwards, depicting the picture of a magician unleashing a spell. "I activate the quick-play spell card Master Magician's Incantation!" This card allows me to activate a normal spell in my hand or field as if it were a quick-play spell card."

Sakura swiftly placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk. "Zero Rebirth lets me special summon a monster that was destroyed by an effect this turn with zero attack and defense." Sakura declared as her Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field, crouching defensively.

With a series of shots from it's buster cannon X easily destroyed the revived monster.

"Emergency Supply activates since it's the only card in my hand, I draw twice." Glancing at the two drawn cards, Kai inserts both of them into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down."

Sakura frowned and reached for her deck, her mightiest Synchro monster had already been bested and now she was top decking, which was never a good thing, especially when you were up against an opponent of Kai's caliber.

As soon as she drew she let out a small inaudible sigh of relief. "Since it's the only card in my hand, Twilight Renewal activates, letting my draw five cards from my deck."

Scanning over her new hand of five cards, Sakura grabs one of them and places it onto her duel disk. "I activate Tuner Spirits, I can special summon a Synchro monster to the field by removing from play the set of monsters used to Synchro summon it." Sakura exclaims as her Frostosaurus and Jutte Fighter slide out of her graveyard slot.

In a flash of pale red light Red Dragon Archfiend returned, roaring in pure fury. "Next, I summon Magna Drago(1400/600) in attack mode." A red horned dragon with razor sharp claws and tattered wings emerged from the card, glaring at it's opponent.

"I activate Burial from a Different Dimension. Which lets me send any monsters in my out of play pile to the graveyard."

She quickly returned her removed monsters into her graveyard, and then held up one of her other cards, "Monster Reborn revives my Frostosaurus."

Kai looked at Sakura's Magna Drago, and then to her newly summoned monster. _'Another Synchro summoning?'_

"My Magna Drago will synchronize with my Frostosaurus to create Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)!"

A large winged aqua-white dragon emerged from it's card, landing next to Sakura's Red Dragon Archfiend. Embedded in it's shoulders and chest were large sapphire gems. Like Red Dragon Archfiend, it's claws were razor sharp, not to mention the spikes on it's tail, neck, and oddly shaped head.

Drawing a card, Sakura glanced at it and immediately decided to play it. "Silver Contrail increases the attack points of my Stardust Dragon by 1000 points until the end of the next battle phase." (3500/2000)

"Synchro Boost increases the attack of one monster on my field by 500 points and it's level by one, I'm equipping it to my Red Dragon Archfiend." (3500/2000)

Sakura places the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, "Unavoidable Attack prevents your from negating my first attack, which means you won't be able to stop my Stardust Dragon from destroying your Megaman X!" She declared.

Stardust Dragon's body glowed intensely as it unleashed a wave of cosmic energy from it's mouth. The blast slammed into X, who was instantly vaporized by the intensity of the attack. (K: 600) "I guess your going to attack with your Red Dragon Archfiend now, right?" Kai questioned, calm despite the fact his life points were hanging by a thread.

The crowd watched the ongoing duel silently, hardly able to believe what they were seeing. So far Sakura had barely taken any damage at all and was above the starting life points. Kai on the other hand, barely had any left by comparison.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, momentarily glancing at the two set cards on Kai's field. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Kai directly and end this duel!"

Kai smirked as his hand shot over his left set card, "There's always a risk involved when you attack an opponent with set cards, so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you! I activate Shock Absorber, which negates your attack and gives me Red Dragon Archfiend's attack as life points!"

The wave of flames that erupted from Red Dragon Archfiend slammed into a glowing barrier, which turned the destructive attack into an energy source for Kai, which flowed into his duel disk. "Well, the gap between our life points doesn't seem as big as it once was, now does it?" (K: 4100)

"That may be true, but I still hold the advantage in this duel. Turn end." Sakura replied, glad that Kai's set card hadn't been worse than what it was.

Despite having to face Sakura's powered-up dragons, Kai drew calmly. Sakura recognized the look of confidence on the handsome boy's face. _'I know that look...he's up to something, and whatever it is, I'm sure I'm not going to like it.'_

"I think it's time that I turn the tide of this duel in my favor. Twilight Renewal lets me draw five new cards." Kai smiled confidently as he drew a total of five cards from his deck. Sakura grimaced, apparently she had been right.

Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over, "Maintenance Check revives Megaman X!" The blue armored hero jumped out onto the field, buster cannon at the ready, a determined expression on it's face.

"I think it's time I showed you and everyone here the full extent of a true hero's power! The power of Megaman X and myself!" He raised his hand which was balled into a fist, a smirk on his face. "You had better prepare yourself, Sakura!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's certainly more to come.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Red Dragon Archfiend: Dark/Dragon-Synchro 8/3000/2000

When this card attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls, after damage calculation, destroy all defense position monsters your opponent controls. If this card is face-up during your end phase, destroy all monsters you control that didn't declare an attack this turn except this card.

_The duel continues between Sakura and Kai with neither one of them giving up an inch. Each one is determined to win, no matter how hard they have to push themselves and their decks. Though both duelists have proven themselves to be worthy of the title Strongest of Duel Academy, only one can obtain it. The question is, who will it be?_

_Next time, Kaiser Rising!_


	27. Kaiser Rising

**Author's Note:** **To darksoul123sp, I haven't really thought about including a Synchro monster for Tune Warrior, I might though. To Phantom 1, I'm glad you think so, and to answer your question, no, Hiro is still the main character, I just decided to dedicate these two chapters to Kai and Sakura. Hmmm....I think that's everything.**

_Man's mind, once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimension._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Kaiser Rising**

_Despite having to face Sakura's powered up dragons, Kai drew calmly. Sakura could see the look of confidence on the handsome boy's face. 'I know that look...he's up to something, and whatever it is, I'm sure I'm not going to like it.'_

"_I think it's time that I turn the tide of this duel in my favor. Twilight Renewal lets me draw five new cards." Kai smiled confidently as he drew a total of five cards from his deck. Sakura grimaced, apparently she had been right._

_Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over, "Maintenance Check revives Megaman X!" The blue armored hero jumped out onto the field, buster cannon at the ready, a determined expression on it's face._

"_I think it's time I showed you and everyone here the full extent of a true hero's power! The power of Megaman X and myself!" He raised his hand which was balled into a fist, a smirk on his face. "You had better prepare yourself, Sakura!"_

Kai scanned his hand, plucking one of the cards free and slapping it onto his duel disk. "Activate magic card, Ultimate Upgrade!" X's body was suddenly surrounded by a violet light, encircling it like a tornado.

Kai smirked as the violet tornado began to increase in strength while Sakura frowned. _'Ultimate Upgrade? He's never played this card against me before...'_ She thought, not liking the sinking feeling she was getting from the violet tornado's presence.

"First I have to sacrifice X, and then I can shuffle any cards in my graveyard that mentions Megaman X in it's text and add them to my deck." He began as his chosen cards slid out of his duel disk one by one.

Shuffling the cards quickly, he added the cards to his deck, reshuffling it and replacing it into the appropriate slot on his duel disk, doing so in a matter of a few seconds as Sakura watched him.

"Now, since I don't have the needed card in my hand, I'm allowed to take it from my deck and add it to my hand." He explained as a card slid out near the bottom of his deck, which he took.

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, the violet tornado on Kai's field collapsed in on itself, fading away from view. Kai pointed to the spot X had occupied only moments before. "Now I can show you X's true power! Ultimate Armor X(3000/3000)!"

A burst of violet energy erupted from the field, a figure in the middle of it. Once it faded it revealed the armored hero, looking significantly different.

The armor X wore was so dark a blue that almost appeared black. On it's ankles, shoulders, and helmet was gold plated metal. Adorning several parts of the new armor were ruby gems, which gave off an eerie glow, as well as the emerald gem in the center of it's chest piece, and attached to the helmet were three golden spikes.

Sakura blinked once seeing the monster's attack points. _'It's definitely strong, but...it's not strong enough...not unless...' _Her thought trailed off.

"Like Axl, when this card is summoned I can equip a card onto him, so I'll remove my Zero's Saber in my graveyard from play to equip X with Sigma Blade."

A large sword fell seemingly fell out of nowhere, landing at X's feet. Drawing the blade, he took a defensive stance with it, glaring at his opponent. The blade's handle seemed to be made up of the remains of a meteor and the blade itself was as large as that of a broadsword, though the metal was an orangish-red in color, glowing fiercely. (S: 6200)

"Like Zero's Saber, this card increases X's attack by 1000 points, though it also gives you 1000 life points. " X's glare intensified as it's attack points increased to 4000.

Sakura frowned slightly, _'It must have some kind of hidden effect.'_

Kai smirked as he held up one of his cards, "The spell card Jakob Project randomly summons monsters in your graveyard to the field, up to three, though you get to choose the positions of those monsters." Kai added.

Sakura gave Kai a confused look as three cards popped out of her graveyard slot, which she caught. She placed the three cards onto her field and Magna Drago, Jutte Fighter, and Frostosaurus appeared on the field, all in defense mode.

"Why would you revive my monsters?" The violet-haired girl questioned suspiciously.

"You'll see soon enough. Before I enter my battle phase, I activate the continuous spell card Maverick Busting. Though it's a continuous spell, it acts as an equip card. Now, for every monster X destroys he gains 300 extra attack points, not to mention you'll lose 300 life points for each kill." Sakura frowned as a violet aura surrounded Kai's heavily armored hero.

"Alright, here we go! X, attack Jutte Fighter!" X immediately unleashed a large orb of concentrated energy, completely destroying the small monster.

Kai pointed to Sakura's next monster, Magna Drago. "When a monster summoned by Jakob Project is destroyed, all monsters on your field lose 300 attack points, don't forget you also lose 300 points thanks to Maverick Busting." (S: 5900)

As Sakura's monsters weakened, Kai's lone monster strengthened, the violet aura surrounding it increasing in size, it's attack points rising to 4300. "My X has another ability called Nova Strike, it can keep on attacking as long as there are monsters on your field."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as X unleashed another blast of energy from it's cannon, vaporizing Magna Drago and depleting her life points even further and weakening her monsters. (S: 5600)

"Now X gains an additional 300 attack points, attack Frostosaurus." Once again a blast of plasma energy erupted from X's cannon, obliterating another of Sakura's monsters and weakening the others. (S: 5300)

"Next up is Stardust Dragon(2600)! X(4900), attack!" Leveling it's buster cannon at the shimmering dragon, X unloaded another wave of plasma, destroying the monster as it did the monsters that came before it. (S: 3000)

With the destruction of Sakura's Stardust Dragon X's attack points rose to 5200. "You lose another 300 life points from Maverick Busting." (S: 2700)

Kai motioned to his dark-armored hero, a smirk on his face. "With this last attack your finished, X, attack Red Dragon Archfiend(2600)!" X placed his arm on his buster arm as it began to vibrate gathering energy.

The propulsion system in it's leg armor activated, causing jet fire to shoot out of the bottom of it's feet, launching X into the air. Taking aim, a giant blast of energy surged from it's cannon, with blinding speed it slammed into Sakura's dragon, causing a massive explosion.

Kai pumped his fist into the air in triumph, "I did it! I won!" He exclaimed.

"Not quite." A voice replied from within the thick smoke, surprising the blue-haired boy.

Once the smoke finally dispersed, Sakura was still standing, as was her Red Dragon Archfiend. (S: 100)

Kai blinked in shock, "Bu-but how?!" He questioned. Sakura held up a card for Kai to see. "Shield Warrior?" Kai said aloud, trying to remember the card's exact effect. "Wait a minute...you mean y-"

Sakura nodded, "I removed my Shield Warrior from play to prevent my monster from being destroyed, and since it wasn't destroyed, I didn't take the 300 points of damage your Maverick Busting would have inflicted to me. Which means I'm still in this duel." Sakura said.

"Resourceful as always I see, but at least I did what I promised I would do, this duel is definitely going in my favor now."

Sakura grimaced, Kai was right. Just a few moments ago she had been in control of the duel, but now the tables had completely turned on her. This wasn't going to be easy, that, she was certain of.

Kai grabbed one of the two remaining cards in his hand and inserted it into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down, bringing my turn to an end. Alright Sakura, lets see if you have what it takes to recover." Kai challenged.

The audience began to whisper amongst themselves, the chances of Sakura being able to recover from Kai's assault seemed slim, especially since she was top decking.

Sakura drew, giving her only one card to work with. Taking a deep breath, she inserted the card into her duel disk, behind her Red Dragon Archfiend. "I equip Red Dragon Archfiend with Fighting Spirits."

Sakura's dragon roared as it's attack points increased to 2900. "For every monster on your field my dragon gains 300 attack points, I'll end my turn by switching my dragon to defense position.

The large dragon crossed it's wings over it's body defensively, causing Kai's brow to arch. _'What was the point of that?'_ Which was the same question going through the minds of the students watching the duel as well.

Kai drew, wondering what the violet-haired girl was up to. "I summon Fighter Reploid(1650/1200)!" A blue robotic monster appeared before Kai, taking on a fighting stance.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared again, it's attack point increasing to 3200, though it hardly mattered since it was in defense position. "I don't know what your up to, but it won't work, Ultimate Armor X, destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!"

X fired off a volley of blasts into the larger dragon's chest, who, surprisingly, withstood the attack. "What's going on? Why isn't your monster destroyed?" Kai questioned.

"When a monster with Fighting Spirits equipped to it would be destroyed in battle, Fighting Spirits is destroyed instead." Sakura explained as she slid the named spell card into the graveyard slot of her duel disk.

"And since it was destroyed and not my monster, Maverick Busting doesn't activate." She added.

"Right, and since my Fighter Reploid is too weak to destroy your Red Dragon Archfiend, your safe for the turn. Nice." He commented.

"I take it your finished with your turn?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing more I can do this turn, so I end."

Sakura drew, "Pot of Greed lets me draw twice." She exclaimed as she did so. She immediately slammed down of the drawn cards. "Poison of the Old Man has two effects, I choose to gain 1200 life points." A frail old man dressed in a dirty brown robe appeared on the field, holding two vials, one contained a green liquid, the other, purple.

Sakura took the green vial from the man and drank it, causing her life points to receive a much needed boost. (S: 1300) Handing the vial back to the frail old man, it bowed, and then promptly vanished.

Sakura inserted the only other card in her hand into her duel disk, "Prevent Star can only be equipped to a monster in defense mode. Once per turn I can select a monster on your field."

A large glowing star appeared on Kai's field, attaching itself to Ultimate Armor X's chest. "As long as this card remains on the field, the selected monster cannot declare an attack of change battle positions." She explained.

Seeing as Sakura no longer had any cards in her hand, Kai took the initiative and drew a card from his deck, "Sorry Sakura, but it ends here, Charged Buster Shot activates and destroys your Red Dragon Archfiend!"

As X aimed it's buster at Red Dragon Archfiend Sakura depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her lone set card to reveal itself. "I activate the trap card Remote Revenge." A small remote materialized in Sakura's hand.

"When a spell, trap, or monster effect targets a monster on my field that destroys it, I can switch the target to one of your monsters. I choose your Ultimate Armor X!" She declared as she pressed the button on the small remote.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that! My own trap card activates! The counter trap Reploid Decoy lets me switch the target of your card to a reploid monster I control, and Fighter Reploid fits the description." Kai announced as his own set card flipped over.

As a result Fighter Reploid keeled over and erupted into flames. "Since X can't attack for the moment I have no choice but to end my turn." Kai finished.

Sakura snagged a card from her deck and sighed in relief. "Shift Down lets me remove my Gaia Knight in my graveyard from play in order to draw two cards from my deck." She said, snagging two more cards from her deck.

"Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards from my deck." Sakura drew three more times, "Now I have to discard two cards to my graveyard."

Sliding her Bolt Hedgehog(800/800) and Speed Warrior(900/300) to her graveyard Sakura grabbed one of the cards in her hand and placed it onto her duel disk. "I summon Sangan(1000/600) in defense mode." The brown furry monster emerged next to Sakura's defending dragon.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." She finished.

Kai drew, smirking a little as he laid eyes on his newly drawn card, which wasn't a very good sign for Sakura. Kai immediately played the card, causing a spot on his field to shimmer before taking on the form of a portly red robotic humanoid.

"This is Supply Reploid, and when he's summoned in anyway I can draw two cards from my deck." He announced, quickly drawing twice more from his deck, his smirk never leaving his face.

His eyes scanned over his two newly drawn cards before he grabbed the card he had been saving and placed it onto his duel disk. "Machine Duplication lets me select a machine-type monster on my field with 500 or less attack points." Kai began as two more spaces on his field began to shimmer.

Two cards slid out of Kai's deck, which he took. "I can special summon up to two cards from my deck with the same name as the selected monster, so say hello to two more Supply Reploids!"

The two shimmering spaces on the blue-haired boy's field took on the forms of two portly red robotic humanoids, identical to the first. "Which means I draw four more cards from my deck." Kai exclaimed as he drew four more cards, bringing his hand size to six cards.

"First off, Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Prevent Star." Kai said as he held up the card, causing the glowing star to fade away, allowing X to move once more.

"Next, since Ultimate Armor X is considered Megaman X, I can special summon his partner, Zero(2100/1800), from my hand to the field." The blonde-haired hero appeared next to X, flashing X a smirk, which X returned.

"Now before I go on the attack I'm summoning Ride Armor(0/0) to the field." In a flash of light a large machine with bulky arms and legs appeared on the field.

"I can union this monster to any level five or lower machine-type monster I have in play." Kai explained as his red-armored hero performed a back-flip, landing in the cockpit of the large contraption. "This card doubles the attack points the equipped monster."

Zero fired up the engines to the machine that he was currently sitting in, preparing for an attack. "Alright Zero(4200), attack Sangan!" Blue flames erupted from the pipes extending from the Ride Armor's back as it propelled itself forward.

Sakura made no move to activate either of her set cards as Zero punched forward, causing the machine to do the same, it's fist slamming through the furry little creature. "Don't forget about my Maverick Busting." Kai reminded. (S: 1000)

Zero's attack shot up to 4500 as it returned to Kai's side of the field. "When Sangan is sent to the graveyard from the field I can search my deck for a monster with 1500 attack points or less." Sakura explains as a card slides out of her deck, which she adds to her hand. "I choose my Oneshot Booster(0/0), now I have to shuffle my deck."

Kai motioned to X, "X will attack your Red Dragon Archfiend and get rid of it once and for all!" X began to charge energy within it's cannon as it prepared it's attack. Sakura tried to reach for one of her set cards but jerked her hand back once a spark hit her.

"Sorry, but as long as X is equipped with Sigma Blade, you can't chain any cards to his attack." Kai informed his opponent as X unleashed a wave of energy that vaporized Sakura's defending Red Dragon Archfiend. (S: 700)

"I'll set a card and activate Sigma Blade's ability, I can tribute monsters on my field to increase X's attack by 500 points, so I'm going to tribute all three Supply Reploids and call it quits for now." Kai finished as X's attack points rose to 7000.

Sakura drew a card her deck, "Card of Sanctity let us both draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Sakura then proceeded to draw five cards from her deck while Kai drew four.

"I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys your Ride Armor!" Zero jumped out of the bulky machine just before it was ripped to shreds by the power of Sakura's spell card.

"Next, I summon Nitro Synchron(300/100) in attack mode." A ridiculous looking pink monster emerged from the card, moving it's arms about. "Since I have a face-up tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from my graveyard."

A small furry hedgehog with several bolts sticking out of it appeared next to Nitro Synchron as Sakura grabbed another card from her hand and placed it on her duel disk. "Since I've normal summoned this turn, I can special summon Oneshot Booster(0/0) to the field." A yellow vehicle appeared next to Sakura's two monsters.

Sakura placed another card onto her duel disk, "Vision Wind special summons a level two or lower monster in my graveyard to the field, I choose Speed Warrior." A monster wearing gray armor shot out of the card in a burst of speed, it came to a halt before the girl, ready for battle. "My four monsters will now synchronize!"

In a burst of flames a new monster emerged, several pipes protruding from it's body. "This is Nitro Warrior(2800/1800), and thanks to the effects of Nitro Synchron and Synchronize Efficiency Program, I draw two cards."

Drawing two cards, Sakura placed the other on her duel disk, "Synchro Blast Wave activates when I control a Synchro monster on the field, it destroys a monster on your field. I choose your Ultimate Armor X!"

Nitro Warrior punched forward, causing a wave of energy to emit from it's fist, which slammed into X, who struggled against it before being overpowered. Slamming into the ground, the powerful monster shattered into a million pieces.

Flames erupted from Nitro Warrior as a white aura surrounded it's body. "When I activate a spell card Nitro Warrior's attack increases by 1000 points once during damage calculation. Now, attack Zero(2400)!" She ordered.

Kai's set card flipped upwards as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "Shock Buffer equips to Zero for this turn and prevents him from being destroyed by this battle!" Nitro Warrior unleashed a wave of flames that converged on Zero, who withstood the effect thanks to the effect of Kai's trap card. (K: 2700)

"Impressive recovery." Kai commented as Nitro Warrior's attack points decreased to 2800 due to it's effect.

Sakura placed one of the three remaining cards in her hand onto her duel disk. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

Kai drew a card, looking happy despite the fact that his strongest monster had been destroyed, which Sakura took note of. Placing the drawn card onto his duel disk, Zero began to fade away from the field.

"By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard, Bond of the Hunters lets me revive X and Axl from the graveyard since I have a Zero on my field." Kai explained as his blue-armored and navy-armored monsters appeared on the field next to Zero, adopting a fighting stance.

"Axl's ability allows me to equip it with Axl Bullets no matter where it might be." Kai explains as the named card slid out of his graveyard, which he inserted behind his Axl, causing two handheld blasters to appear in the cocky robot's hands.

"Axl now gains 300 attack points and X's ability to copy the effects of monsters it destroys in battle." Kai explains as the orange-haired monster's attack points increase to 1800, making it even with X.

Kai slapped one of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk, causing a spell card with the picture of a mechanical clock to appeared behind his armored heroes. "A continuous spell card, called Clockwork Night. Now your Nitro Warrior is considered a machine-type monster and loses 500 attack points, though any other monsters you summon afterwards are safe from this effect."

Sakura blinked as her Nitro Warrior's attack points decreased to 2300. "Clockwork Night also increases the attack of all machine-type monsters on my field by 500." Kai explained as his monster's attack points increased to 2900, 2300, 2000 respectively.

"Since Zero is the strongest, he's going to take down your Nitro Warrior!" The red armored monster charged forward, his green saber at the ready.

Sakura motioned to her set card and it flipped up. Almost immediately flames shot out of the exhaust pipes on Nitro Warrior, much to Kai's surprise. "Synchro Strike increases the attack of a Synchro monster by 500 points times the number of monsters used in it's Synchro summoning, since I used four, that's 2000 extra attack points!"

As Nitro Warrior's attack points increased to 4300 it's fist erupted into flames, which it used to slam into Zero's gut, shattering him. (K: 1400)

Kai scratched his head, "Well...I wasn't expecting that. Since I cant' attack I guess I'll have to end my turn by setting a face-down card." He finished as the card appeared behind his two monsters.

Sakura drew, giving her four cards to work with as opposed to Kai's two. "First, I summon Ghost Guardna(0/1900) in attack mode." A mostly white machine like monster with clawed gauntlets appeared before the girl.

"Nitro Warrior will now attack!" As the violet-haired girl expected, Kai's set card immediately activated, producing a large magical barrier that successfully blocked her Nitro Warrior's attack. "So your set card was Negate Attack..." She trailed off.

Kai nodded, "Which means your attack is negated and your battle phase ends, which also means my monsters are safe."

"But not your life points." Sakura commented as she inserted the card she had drawn into her duel disk. "I may not be able to attack you this turn, but Misfortune deals you half the original attack points of a monster on your field as direct damage."

Charging energy into it's buster cannon, X turned around. Kai grimaced as he was struck in the chest by a blast of violet plasma energy, causing his life points to decrease. (K: 500)

"I'll end my turn here." Sakura finished.

Kai drew a card, immediately slapping it down onto his duel disk, "Sharpshooter switches the battle position of your Nitro Warrior to defense mode!" Kai exclaims as the green monster is forced into a crouch, crossing it's arms over it's chest defensively.

"Double Buster equips to Axl, increasing it's attack points by 200 points and giving it the ability to attack twice as long as it's first attack is successful." Kai explains as Axl's strength increases to 2000.

"Now that your Nitro Warrior is in defense mode, Axl can finish him off!" Aiming it's two handheld blasters at Sakura's monster, Axl grinned.

"I don't think so. Ghost Guardna's special ability forces your Axl to attack it instead!" The mechanical white monster moved in front of Sakura's defending Nitro Warrior just as Axl pulled the triggers to his blasters, sacrificing itself.

"Don't forget that Maverick Busting deals you 300 points of damage." Kai reminded his opponent. (S: 400)

"Not to mention that it also increases Axl's attack strength by 300 points." He added as Axl's attack points increased to 2300.

"When Ghost Guardna is destroyed in battle, it's special ability activates, it can decrease the attack of one monster on your field by 1000 points, I choose Axl." Kai frowned as his Axl's attack strength dropped to 1300, making it far too weak to destroy Sakura's Nitro Warrior.

"Still want to attack?" Sakura questioned.

Kai shook his head, "Another Emergency Supply activates, which means I get to draw two cards." Glancing at the two newly drawn cards, Kai motions to his X. "I tribute X in order to special summon another one of his upgraded forms." He declared.

This new version of X wore completely black armor, crouching defensively. A single fin protruded from it's helmet, and covering the lower half of it's face was a mask, making it look as if it were a ninja of some sort. "Shadow Armor X(2500/2500) in defense mode. That's it for my turn."

'_I've never faced this form of X either...'_ Sakura mused to herself as she pulled another card from her deck free.

Sakura barely took notice of the card she drew as she stared at Kai's field. _'He's left his Axl on the field completely defenseless.'_ Her eyes quickly darted to the boy in question, who was holding a single card in his hand. _'He couldn't have something in his hand to protect himself...could he?'_

Sakura shook her head. _'Only one way to find out.'_ "Nitro Warrior switches to attack position and attacks Axl!"

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm activating a trap card."

"What? But you can't, you don't have any set cards on your field." Sakura pointed out.

Kai nodded, "That's true. But I do have one in my hand, and while on the field, Shadow Armor X lets me activate trap cards from my hand. Activate, Burning Spirit!" Kai exclaimed as the trap card appeared on his duel disk, depicting the image of a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Dark Magician in a heated clash.

Axl pulled the triggers to his handheld blasters, unleashing laser after laser that slammed into Nitro Warrior, piercing the monster's skin as it neared the smaller monster. With a swing of it's burning fist, it decked Axl, destroying it. Seconds later it fell as well. (S: 100)

"What happened to my monster? And why did I take damage?"

"Burning Spirit increases a monster's attack points by the difference of the monster attacking it, which meant both of our monster were of equal strength when they battled. You took damage because of Maverick Busting." Kai explained.

Sakura glanced at the remaining cards in her hand and placed one of them onto her duel disk. "I summon Sonic Chick(300/300) in defense mode." A cute fluffy pink bird appeared before the girl, ducking for cover.

"Turn end."

Kai drew, "Hiding behind your Sonic Chick huh? Well, at the moment I can't destroy it, so I guess I'll just have to end my turn."

Sakura drew, suddenly getting the feeling as if the duel was coming towards an end. Looking at her drawn card, she suddenly knew why. "I discard my Turbo Synchron(100/500) in my hand to activate Dash Pilfer! This card lets me take control of a face-up defense position monster on your field for the turn."

Kai immediately threw down the only card in his hand onto his duel disk, "Using X's ability, I can activate a trap card from my hand, Override Code! By sacrificing a monster on my field I can negate the effect of a card on my opponent's field!" Kai exclaimed as his Axl vanished.

Sakura grimaced as her spell card was blown apart. She placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, causing it to materialize on the field. "Kai...this is definitely the toughest duel I have ever played. As it stands now, you hold the advantage, but I believe this duel isn't quite over yet. So let's keep playing with everything we've got until we reach the conclusion!"

Kai grinned in response, feeling the intensity in Sakura's voice. "You got it!" He responded as he drew a card from his deck, his grin broadening once he saw what it was.

"Since Shadow Armor X is considered Megaman X, I can sacrifice him to special summon another upgraded form, Blade Armor X(2800/2700)!"

A blue and white-armored version of X appeared on the field, a green saber in it's firm grip as it stared at it's opponent. "On the turn that this monster is special summoned, it can destroy a monster on your field, so say goodbye to Sonic Chick!"

Lifting up it's buster cannon, X unleashed a barrage of bullets that pelted Sonic Chick and destroyed it. "Since you monster was destroyed by an effect, Maverick Busting doesn't activate, but now your open for a direct attack!" Kai exclaimed as his monster dashed over to his opponent with every intention of dealing the final blow.

Sakura swiftly depressed a button on her duel disk, "Backup Guard activates when you declare a direct attack! The attack is negated and I get to draw a card!" Sakura explained as a barrier of energy slammed into Kai's monster, sending it back to Kai's field.

"Turn end. Show me what you got Sakura! And don't hold anything back! It's the only way to prove which one of us are truly the strongest!" The two locked eyes, staring at one another, feeling one another's blazing intensity.

Sakura closed her eyes as she placed two fingers on the top card of her deck, calming herself. _'Kai...I can't thank you enough for pushing me to my absolute limits, and so, the least I can do is by defeating you here and now and becoming Kaiserin.'_

"I draw!" Raising the drawn card to her eyes, she smiled. "Kai...this duel is over."

The Blue Bomber jerked back, surprised by those words. "What?! With no cards on your field and only two in your hand?" He questioned, not knowing what to make of Sakura's declaration.

Sakura nodded in response, "First I activate the card I got from Backup Guard, Synchronized Realm." Sakura began as the continuous spell card appeared on her field. "Next, I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500) in attack mode." A stubby robotic monster appeared before the girl. It wore an orange hat, which was the same color as the rest of it's armored body.

"When this card is successfully normal summoned I can special summon one level two or lower monster from my graveyard with it's effect negated." Speed Warrior returned in a flurry of speed, landing besides the orange monster.

"Now my two monsters will synchronize!" Speed Warrior launched itself into the air, Junk Synchro becoming a bolt of light that encased it. "I Synchro summon Junk Warrior(2300/1300) in attack mode!"

A fairly large blue armored monster appeared from the merge. It wore a long white scarf and had two red orbs for eyes, in a burst of light it landed onto the field, striking a fighting pose. Kai blinked, "But...but Junk Warrior is nowhere near strong enough to take down Blade Armor X."

"That's true." Sakura admitted. "But he doesn't have to be, Synchronized Realm deals you 500 points of damage when a Synchro summon a monster! Junk Warrior, finish it!"

Kai stared in shock as Junk Warrior raced towards him. Junk Warrior's fist glowed a gold color as it punched forward, striking Kai in the chest. The young man known as the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy was hurled to the ground by the force. "This duel ends in my victory!" (K: 0)

As the duel came to an end, the holograms faded away. Sakura walked across the field, over to her fallen opponent. Kai looked up as the girl looked down at him, extending her hand to him. Taking the offered hand, Kai was helped to his feet. "Thank you for pushing me to do my very best." Sakura said.

Kai scratched his head, smiling. "You don't have to thank me. It was an awesome duel. Now get out there and take your title, you've definitely deserved it."

Nodding, Sakura walked away from the boy until she reached the center of the arena. The crowd fell silent as she they waited for the girl's declaration. Thrusting her arm into the air, she announced, "Today, I take on a new title! From now until I pass on my title, I am this school's absolute strongest! I am Sakura Inoue, Kaiserin of Duel Academy!

* * *

**Author's Note: Well...who saw that coming?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Ultimate Armor X: Earth/Machine 10/3000/3000

This card's name is treated as Megaman X while face-up on the field. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effects of Ultimate Upgrade. Any cards equipped to Megaman X are transferred to this card. When this monster is Special Summoned, you can equip it with an Equip Spell card from your deck. As long as a monster exists on your opponent's field, this monster can declare an attack.

_The year is at an end and the time for Kazuki to leave Duel Academy has finally come. Keeping with tradition, a graduation duel between Kazuki and an opponent of his choice must come to pass, but does anyone stands a chance at actually defeating him?_

_Next time, Forceful Impact!_


	28. Forceful Impact

**Author's Note:** ***Ahem* Let the graduation duel begin.**

_As we're liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Forceful Impact**

Kazuki was currently looking outside the window of Duel Academy's principal's office. Turning away from the window, he brought his focus on Ms. Taragi who was seated behind her desk.

"Are you sure? Your not doing this as a favor to me, are you?" She questioned.

"No, I want to see exactly how much he's improved for myself. This has nothing to do with you...or his father." He said, turning for the door.

Taragi closed her eyes, nodding. "Well, if that's the case." She began, "I have no objections to your decision." She said calmly.

Without another word the young man opened the door and exited the room. A smile formed on the woman's face, "This is certainly going to be interesting. But I can't help getting a sense of deja vu."

* * *

"I suppose that's all I'm going to cover for today." The man known as Professor Akira Oyamada said as he turned his projector off, causing the students of his class, Deck Construction and Analysis 101, to begin to chatter amongst themselves.

Clearing his throat to regain his student's attention, the slick-haired man spoke, "Class, as I'm sure you are well aware of, an announcement shall be made later today regarding whom Kaiser Kazuki has chosen as his opponent in his upcoming graduation duel."

As the talking died down, Oyamada adjusted his glasses, a pleasant smile on his face. "At the end of your last class you will be able to view your grades at the main building. Afterwards, Kazuki Takahashi shall give his announcement."

The bell signaling the end of the first class of the day sounded just then, to which Oyamada responded with another adjustment to his glasses. "Well, you may be dismissed."

The head of the Osiris dorm watched as the students filed out of the classroom, a single thought running through his mind as he adjusted the glasses that were perched atop his nose once more. _'I really need to get these in a bigger size...'_

* * *

Outside of the main building was a huge holographic projection, a huge gathering of students surrounding it. Although it was two-sided and could be viewed from any angle, many students decided to simply download the information to their palm organizers.

Ed grinned as the data loaded up to his red tinted palm organizer. Turning to his roommate, Shindo, he thrust it at his face. Among the list of first year students that it displayed was his name, showing that he had scored relatively well.

Of course, that wasn't what the dark-haired boy was so happy about, for in one category he had scored the highest, which didn't surprise his roommate all that much. "Check it out! I'm the top ranked student of Osiris Red! Now no one can go around saying my title is self claimed."

Shindo sighed as he spotted his name, "Well that's good for you and all. My name isn't very high up there on the list..."

Standing to the right of the rather tall Osiris Red student was Hitaki, several of her female friends standing behind her. "Don't sweat it, I didn't do as well as I hoped I would either." She said, showing him her yellow tinted palm organizer.

Shindo frowned as he spotted the girl's name, which was decently near the top. "But your near the top." He pointed out, to which the girl shrugged. Sighing, he shook his head, "Well...at least my rank didn't drop." He said, trying to be optimistic about his standing.

Standing on the other side of the projector was Kira Santoryu, dressed in her Obelisk Blue uniform, having forgot her palm organizer, she stared up at the holographic image, spotting her name quickly, which was near the top.

'_Just as I thought. I'm still the highest rank of my year of Obelisk Blue.'_ She thought to herself with a smirk. She blinked as two names stood over her own, both belonging to two first year Ra Yellow students.

Hayato was standing to the right of Hitaki, lazily chewing on a candy bar as he searched for his name. Surprisingly, his name stood at the top of Ra Yellow, and not just for the first year, but for Ra Yellow itself. His overall rank was higher than that of most first year Obelisk Blue, including a certain arrogant Obelisk Blue female.

"I think I did pretty well." He said as he took another bite out of his candy bar.

"More like you got lucky." Hitaki responded. "If anyone should be at the top of Ra Yellow it should be Hiro-kun. After all, he took down Rei Taizo, twice I might add, and she was at the top of Ra Yellow." She said, upset that her brother her scored higher than herself.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Hayato questioned, finishing the last of his candy bar.

Hitaki replied with a simple "Humph!" As she folded her arms under her bust, looking extremely annoyed by her twin brother's smug expression.

Hiro looked down at his yellow tinted palm organizer, spotting his name on the list that it had downloaded from the holographic projection. "Well my name is right below Hayato's, so it's not like I can complain really." He said.

"Well I for one wouldn't be surprised if either one of you made it to Obelisk Blue next year." Hitaki turned around, a blush adorning her cheeks as Kai walked over to the group, her group of female friends blushing as well.

Ed grimaced, _'Great. Just what I need, Mr. I-get-all-the-ladies-without-even-trying.'_ Shifting his eyes away from the giddy look on Hitaki's face, he looked up at the screen, sighing as he spotted Kai's name, which was, not surprisingly, at the very top, below Sakura's and Kazuki's.

'_Well it's not all bad. He isn't number two anymore, at least until Kazuki leaves, which won't be for another week.'_ Turning back to the boy whom was talking adamantly with Hitaki and Hiro, he sighed. _'Of course, when it comes to his popularity, he's still unmatched, unfortunately.'_

Suddenly, the gathering of students went silent as Kazuki exited the main building, the principal standing beside him. Hiro's group turned in the direction everyone was facing, knowing full well why everyone became silent.

Looking over the huge gathering of students, Kazuki spoke in a loud tone, "As you all know, this is my final year here at Duel Academy." He began. "Sticking with the tradition of the Academy, I must stage a graduation duel with a student of my choice, and after giving it a lot of thought, I'm now ready to announce my choice."

"This is the person whom I wish to face before leaving Duel Academy behind and entering the Pro League." Kazuki announced as his eyes swept over the crowd, searching for the duelist that he had chosen.

"I choose you!" Kazuki shouted as he pointed to a dark-haired boy in the crowd, causing an image of the boy to appear in place of the ranks, allowing everyone to see his choice. "We will have our battle at the end of the week. I expect you to be at your best...Hayato."

The students burst into an uproar. Though not as popular as Hiro, Hayato was regarded as a highly skilled duelist, which promised for a good match. Kira frowned, _'Hayato? What's so great about him that would make Kazuki choose him over me.'_

Hayato's eyes met with Kazuki's, a look of determination on his face. _'I hadn't expected you to choose me, but they doesn't mean I wasn't prepared. I won't be overrun like I was during our first duel.'_ Hayato thought to himself.

* * *

Kazuki stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean, which he was currently watching, an impassive expression on his face. Though one couldn't tell by looking, he was enjoying the fading sunlight and the air as it steadily cooled.

"I'm surprised that you chose Hayato as your opponent, I was banking on it to be Hiro." Kai said, sitting on a rock not too far from Kazuki's position.

"Kai isn't the only one." Sakura added in, wearing the same outfit she had worn when facing Kai in their previous duel. "I know it's not my place to ask...but why him? I've only seen him duel once, and the duel was far too short for me to gauge exactly how good he is."

"See? Even Sakura is curious."

Kazuki turned slightly, his gaze settling on his two companions. "I've dueled Hayato once before."

"Really? So how did it go?" Kai questioned.

Kazuki turned away fully, his arms folded across his chest. "To put it simply, he's the type of guy who analyzes the situation and reacts accordingly." He answered.

Sakura closed her eyes, nodding. "I see what you mean...so I'm guessing you defeated him with minimal effort?"

Kazuki nodded in response. "I told him that a duelist who only uses his head could never defeat me and that he lacked something important. This was sometime during the beginning of the school year."

Kai nodded his head sagely, "In other words you want to see if he took your words to heart and improved." Kai figured, to which Kazuki nodded once more.

Kai sighed and scratched his head in response, "You know...this would have been a lot easier if you would have just told us flat out."

Kazuki smirked, "I know."

Kai and Sakura sweat dropped.

Kazuki shook his head, "But seriously, in order to gain the most from this and to impart the most of my experience onto the future generation, Hayato is the candidate I've chosen."

Kazuki turned away from the two duelists. "I've had some memorable times here..." Kazuki trailed off, peering of into the distance.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Kazuki spoke, "Once I'm gone, it'll be up to you two to guide the next generation in the right direction. I'm...counting on you two."

Sakura and Kai nodded, "We won't let you down." They said in unison.

Kazuki didn't verbally respond, he simply continued to stare out into the open ocean aimlessly, a glimmering light of thought in his eyes. _'I know.'_

* * *

Hayato frowned as he stared at the cards that laid on his bed, his friends chattering filling the room. His cards were separated into the three Duel Monster's main groups, monsters, spells, and traps, each one laid out neatly before him.

He frowned as the memory of his defeat at the hands of Kazuki played out before him.

_Kazuki drew a card from his deck, "Your strategy won't work."_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_The card that was destroyed due to your dragon's effect was Grave Fusion. You plan on surviving this turn and then using it to summon your Warrior of Twilight next turn, but there won't be a next turn."_

_Hayato stepped back, surprised that his strategy had been figured out so easily._

"_One of the cards you sent to the graveyard in order to use your Spell Searcher was Forbidden Trespassing, had you have used that, you would have another turn to possibly turn the duel around, but instead you decided that this strategy of yours would work."_

_Looking at the card he had just drawn, Kazuki continued, "I suppose you might have noticed that my deck has a high number of level six and higher monsters in it, you probably thought the chances of me summoning another monster was slim because of that, but you thought wrong. It's like I said, a duelist who only uses his head can never defeat me."_

"_Jewel Rebirth revives a jeweled dragon in my graveyard, return Crystal Dragon(2500/1900), now both of my monsters will attack and end this duel!" Hayato's field was showered with glass shards and emerald waves as his life point counter read zero._

_Kazuki looked down at his duel disk, "400. You were only able to inflict 400 points of damage to my life points."_

_Hayato fell flat on his butt as a result of Kazuki's fierce attack. "What is it? What is it that I'm missing?" Never before had he lost a duel as badly as he just did, he needed to know the answer._

_Kazuki turned from the boy, "That's a matter that your going to have to find out on your own." Hayato watched as the older boy walked off, leaving him there._

'_Something I lack...what could that be?' _

Picking up a card, he furrowed his brow. "You know, it's a lot harder to concentrate with you guys talking so loud." He remarked as he set the card down, glaring at Hitaki.

"Why are you only looking at me?"

"Because you're the loudest." He replied, picking up another card before setting it back down again. Hitaki was contemplating going over and slapping her brother over the head but settled on merely glaring at him instead.

"Well if your looking for some cards that could help you out, I've got a few you could probably put to good use." Ed suggested from his spot on John's bed, Shindo sitting next to him.

"So do I." Hiro said from his spot on his bed, sitting next to Hitaki.

Hayato waved the two boys off, "Thanks...but no thanks. I appreciate you guys trying to help, but I have to face Kazuki under my own strength. It would be disrespectful to him if I didn't."

Hiro and Ed nodded, "I see what you mean." They said in near unison.

"Still though...I'm surprised he picked you as his opponent." Shindo said.

"Me too." Hitaki added, glowering.

Hayato glanced at his sister, only for her to stick her tongue out at him. Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to his cards that were laid out before him. _'Maybe I should switch out my Spell Searcher for something else, I hardly use it...'_

Hiro watched his friend as he replaced his spell card with another. _'The Kaiser challenged and defeated Hayato before, maybe he wants to see how much he's improved.'_

Popping a few Skittles in his mouth, Hayato smirked, _'This should work. You had better brace yourself Kazuki, I know exactly how to defeat you!'_

* * *

The end of the week had come quickly, and every single student was awaiting the upcoming duel in the arena. The two duelists were standing opposite of one another. Hayato looking as lazy as he usually did and Kazuki impassive, hiding the fact that the both of them were excited.

"Hayato, you had better do your best, otherwise this duel won't last long." Kazuki said as he held out his deck to Hayato and accepted his.

The two shuffled each other's decks, a smirk forming across Hayato's face. "Don't worry, I've figured out exactly how to defeat you."

Kazuki handed the shorter boy his deck, "We'll see about that, now let's duel." Hayato returned Kazuki's deck and then walked over to his own side of the field.

The two slammed their decks into the deck slot of their duel disks. "Duel!" (K: 4000) (H: 4000) The two duelists drew their opening hands.

"In our last duel, I took the first turn, I'd like to take the second turn this time around." Hayato said.

Kazuki responded by snapping a card off of his deck, adding a sixth card to his hand of five. "Fine. I summon Diamond Soldier(1800/1600) in attack mode." He began, placing the card on his duel disk. What appeared was a man in armor that was created from white diamond, wielding a sword that was made of the same material.

"End turn." He declared, at the moment he didn't have any spell or trap cards he could use, so this was all he could do at the moment.

Hiro blinked, "I don't get it, why didn't he set any cards to protect himself?"

"That's the thing about the Dragon Rider deck, it's powerful, but it's packed with a lot of high level monsters. Kazuki probably doesn't have any spell or trap cards in his hand that would be of any use to him at the moment." Kai pointed out, sitting to the right of the white-haired boy.

"What Kai says is right." Sakura added, sitting to the right of Kai.

Hiro looked back down at the duelist in question. _'So he does have a weakness.'_

Hayato drew, _'It seems like I already have the advantage.' _"I summon Warrior of Light(1600/1800) in attack mode. Double Summon allows me to summon my Warrior of Darkness(1800/1600) as well." Hayato's two warrior monsters appeared side by side, ready for battle.

"Since Warrior of Darkness and Diamond Solider are of equal strength, I'll have them do battle!" Hayato declared as his warrior charged.

Kazuki arched a brow, "Suiciding your monster?" The two monster swords clashed, both trying to overpower the other. Jumping back, the two watched one another as they circled around. Launching forward, the two warriors cleaved through one another, causing the two to shatter into thousands of pixels.

"I may have just lost my monster, but you should have known not to destroy my Diamond Soldier. Now I get to take any of my jeweled dragons from my deck and add it to my hand." Kazuki countered as his duel disk ejected a card from his deck, which he took.

"That may be true, but now your wide open for an attack! Warrior of Light, attack Kazuki directly!" Taking it's twin blades, Hayato's warrior slashed Kazuki across the chest, whom not surprisingly, didn't as so much flinch. (K: 2400)

Hayato looked at the remaining cards in his hand and grabbed one of them, inserting it behind his Warrior of Light. "I'll set a card face-down. My turn ends here." He finished, a smirk on his face.

"My turn." Kazuki began, holding six cards, one of which he chose himself. His eyes narrowed briefly as they settled on Hayato's set card. "I begin my turn by summoning Emerald Paladin(1300/200) to the field in attack mode." A figure in shimmering emerald armor, hefting a shield and spear both made of pure emerald crystal.

"When summoned, Emerald Paladin lets me special summon my Emerald Dragon(2400/1400) from my hand to the field in attack mode." A large green dragon, it's back covered with a shell of emerald crystals, appeared. "Emerald Paladin will now union with my dragon."

"This gives my Emerald Dragon an extra 300 attack points and a trample effect, which I'm sure your already aware of." The emerald covered monster mounts the large dragon, causing it's attack points to rise to 2700 as a result.

"I set one card face-down and then I'll have Emerald Dragon attack your Warrior of Light! Emerald Burst Stream!" Opening it's maw, the dragon prepared a massive ball of emerald flames. Seconds later it unleashed the attack, easily burning away Hayato's warrior. (H: 2900)

"Also, don't forget that Emerald Dragon has an ability itself. When it destroys one of your monsters in battle, it destroys one of your magic and trap cards as well." Kazuki pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten, in fact, I was counting on you to summon your Emerald Dragon." Hayato replied as his set card exploded. "The card you destroyed was my Dummy Marker, and when it's destroyed a draw a card from my deck." He explained as he snagged a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to three cards.

"And now it's my move." Hayato called out as he drew another card from his deck, giving him four cards to work with. "I activate the continuous magic of Light and Darkness." Hayato declares as he grabs the card from his hand and slams it onto his duel disk.

"I'll explain it's effect soon enough, but first I summon Defender of Light(0/2000) in defense mode." A warrior donned in radiant bulky armor wielding a shield of equal brilliance appeared before the boy, crouching defensively.

"Now to explain my continuous spell card's effect, once per turn, when I summon a monster with 'light' in it's name I can special summon a monster of the same level with 'darkness' in it's name, and vice-versa." Hayato explained as he moved to grab another card from his hand.

"Using my card's effect, I special summon Defender of Darkness(0/2000) in defense mode." A warrior garbed in obsidian bulky armor wielding a shield made of the same material appeared next to Hayato's Defender of Light, crouching defensively as well.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn here." Hayato said as he inserted another card into his duel disk, emptying his hand as he did so.

"Things aren't looking too good for Hayato, the duel has only just started and he's already on the defensive." Ed remarked.

"Not to mention that Emerald Dragon has a trample effect, which means he'll still take damage from it's attack." Shindo pointed out.

"That's true, but it's like Ed said, the duel has only just started, we shouldn't count him out just yet. He may be annoying at times, but Hayato is definitely no pushover." Hitaki remarked, sticking up for her brother.

"Draw." Kazuki looked at his new card, and then promptly activated it. "Tiny Pound Hammer allows me to shuffle itself and my hand back into my deck and then draw that number of cards."

Taking his deck from his holster, he placed his cards in his hand on top and then swiftly shuffled his deck, his hands appearing as blurs to the watching crowd.

"Man he shuffles fast." Ed commented.

Returning the cards, he drew four new cards with a single pull, and then glanced at his new options. "I play my own continuous magic card, Frontline Base. This card lets me special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand each turn, I choose Amethyst Knight(1700/1200)." A warrior in lavender armor for which it was named appeared, spear raised for it's attack.

"Since I don't have an Amethyst Dragon in my hand I can instead draw one card from my deck." Taking another card from his deck, he placed it onto his duel disk, another green framed card appearing on his field as a result.

"Dragon's Trophy lets me draw a card every time a dragon-type monster I control destroys a monster in battle. Emerald Dragon, attack Defender of Light!" Preparing the ball of green flames, the dragon set it's sight on the defending monster.

"I activate my set card, Enchanted Javelin!" Hayato shouted as he depressed a button on his duel disk. "Now I'll gain life points equal to your Emerald Dragon's attack!" A spear with wings appeared in the path of the attack, absorbing much of it. (H: 5600)

The remainder of the attack slammed into Hayato's defending monster, some of the flames licking at the dark-haired boy. (H: 4900) "I'll end my turn with a set card." Kazuki finished, drawing a card due to his Dragon's Trophy, so far unimpressed by Hayato.

Hayato drew and immediately slapped the drawn card down. "This time I'll summon something a bit stronger." He said as a lean man wearing pitch black armor and holding a large obsidian shield appeared. (0/3000)

Kazuki blinked as he observed the monster's stats. "How did you summon a level six monster without tribute?"

"This is Chaos Defender, when it's the only card in my hand, I can special summon it to the field in face-up defense position. My turn is over." He finished, seemingly content with the way the duel was going so far.

Drawing a card, Kazuki motioned to the stronger of his two monsters. "Your Chaos Defender may be too tough for my dragon to take down, but your Defender of Darkness isn't. Emerald Dragon, attack with Emerald Burst Stream!"

Hayato watched as his defending monster was overwhelmed by the attack. (H: 4200) Kazuki drew another card from his deck since his dragon destroyed another enemy monster. "Turn end."

Hayato drew, immediately playing the drawn card. "End To Rivalry destroys a monster on your field that is equal in level to a monster on mine. Since my Chaos Defender is a level six monster, that means your Emerald Dragon will be destroyed."

The warrior that sat atop Emerald Dragon groaned as it exploded. "Thanks to the sacrifice of my warrior my dragon is spared from destruction." Kazuki says as his dragon weakens, it's attack points falling to 2400.

"Draw." Kazuki began calmly, his hand size increasing to five cards. "I'll set a monster in face-down defense and end my turn. It's only a matter of time before I destroy your Chaos Defender Hayato." He warned.

Hayato nodded as he drew calmly and quietly, and then placed his drawn card onto his duel disk. "Card of Sanctity allows us both to draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Hayato declared as he drew six cards from his deck, Kazuki drawing two from his own.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Kazuki scowled at the simplistic move, hoping that Hayato would have actually done something since he had six cards to work with. Snapping a card off of his deck, he showed it to his opponent. "Jewel Sacrifice forces me to discard a jeweled dragon from my hand and destroys your Chaos Defender."

As Kazuki slid one of the remaining six cards in his hand to the graveyard Hayato discarded a card in his hand was well, his set card flipping over. "By discarding a card from my hand I activate Magic Jammer!"

Drawing a card due to his discarded Repayment of Losses, Hayato smirked. "Your spell card is negated."

Looking unfazed Kazuki placed a card onto his duel disk, causing a man in crystalline armor and gripping a staff with a curved blade at the end to appear before him. "I summon Crystal Templar(1600/1700) in attack mode."

"When this card is successfully summoned I'm allowed to special summon Crystal Dragon(2500/1900) from my graveyard, which was sent there due to my Jewel Sacrifice spell card." Kazuki explained as a dragon seemingly made of glass appeared next to his knight.

Hayato nodded, "I'm familiar with the card, now your going to union your monsters."

Kazuki motioned to his two newly summoned monsters. "Crystal Templar will union with his dragon." The glass covered knight mounted Crystal Dragon, it's attack points increasing to 2700 as a result. "My Crystal Dragon gains 100 attack points plus another 100 points for your Chaos Defender."

"But it's not quite strong enough to take down my Chaos Defender." Hayato pointed out.

"For the time being." Kazuki said, concluding his turn, giving it to Hayato.

Hayato swiftly drew, "Okay, I've got every thing I need now. I activate Rebirth of Light and Darkness. This card lets me special summon one level four or lower monster from my graveyard with 'light' in it's name, and one level four monster with 'darkness' in it's name at the cost of discarding one card from my hand and destroying one monster on my field." Hayato explains as he discards a card from his hand and his Chaos Defender vanishes.

"I choose to revive Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness." The two monsters returned, one in a flash of light, and one from a vortex of darkness. "I sacrifice both monsters in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400)!" Hayato's signature monster replaced the two weaker monsters, it's large wings spreading outwards.

"When Warrior of Darkness is used to tribute summon Light and Darkness Dragon it gives it the ability to attack twice in a row if it's first attack is successful. And when Warrior of Light is used to tribute summon it, it gives my dragon a 500 attack point boost." Hayato explained as the dragon's attack strength increased. (3300)

"Crystal Dragon will be the first to fall! Twilight Purge!" As Hayato's monster charged up it's attack Kazuki's set card flipped over.

"I activate a trap card, Quest of the Dragon Rider!"

"By decreasing my dragon's attack and defense points by 500 your card is negated." (2800/1900) Kazuki's monster was engulfed in an orb of light and darkness, though only the warrior was destroyed in the ensuing blast. (K: 2300)

"My dragon has a second attack, this time your Crystal Dragon will be destroyed!" Once again Kazuki's dragon was engulfed in the stronger dragon's attack, this time destroying it. (K: 2000)

"I told you didn't I? I know exactly how to defeat you." Hayato said as he inserted two cards into his duel disk, ending his turn.

Kazuki placed two fingers on his top card, despite the fact that his opponent had more than twice the amount of life points he had, he was smirking. With great anticipation the audience watched Kazuki, expecting him to pull off something incredible.

"It seems you were playing possum this entire time, you've definitely improved, I'll give you that. Saying that you know exactly how to beat me huh? This duel is far from over, you should know that I won't give up just because I'm in a tough situation. I've gauged your strength, and so now I'm going to honor you with my own."

Grabbing a card from his deck, his smile turned into a frown, his eyes narrowing. "You had better prepare yourself Hayato, I'm no longer going to hold back."

Hayato smirked in return, "That's just fine with me. I wouldn't be able to prove to myself that I could beat you if you did. Bring it on Kazuki, I'm ready for anything you throw at me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are going to get a lot tougher for Hayato next chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Chaos Defender: Dark/Warrior 6/0/3000

This card is also treated as a Light attribute monster. If this is the only card in your hand you can special summon it to the field in face-up defense position.

_The graduation duel between Kazuki and Hayato continues. No longer holding back, Hayato struggles against Kazuki and the power of his Dragon Riders. It seems that Hayato has little to no chance of victory, but he has no intention of giving up. How will this duel conclude?_

_Next time, Forceful Conclusion!_


	29. Forceful Conclusion

**Author's Note:** **This chapter marks the end of season one. For season two, if you have any character submissions you would like to contribute, you can either leave one in a review, pm me, or contact me via e-mail. If you are going to submit a character, I will need to know the following information:**

Name:

Age:

Dorm:

Description:

Background Information(Optional):

Personality:

Love Interest(Optional):

Deck (If your going to be using custom cards, I'll need descriptions):

**Feel free to add anything else you deem necessary. Now, let's see how the duel between Hayato and Kazuki concludes, on with the story!**

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Forceful Conclusion**

Ms. Taragi and the teachers watched the ongoing duel intently, so far Hayato had proven he could hold his on against Kazuki, but now said boy had declared that he was no longer going to hold back, they were eager to see what was going to happen next.

"Um...Ms. Taragi?"

Taragi turned slightly, a bald man was standing before her, looking a little flummoxed. "What is it?" She questioned, recognizing the man as Professor Hyuu.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone hear to see you." He replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Taragi waved him off, "Sorry, I'm a bit busy now. Whoever it is will just have to wait or schedule a meeting with me." She replied, turning back to watch the duel in progress.

The man's face paled slightly as he patted the woman on her shoulder, causing her to turn around once more. "He says it's urgent."

Taragi eyed the man skeptically, "Tell him I'll get to him once I'm finished here." She responded, becoming slightly annoyed, which was a rare thing for the usually cheerful woman.

The man leaned in, whispering something in the violet-haired woman's ear. She sighed audibly as she stood up from her seat, gaining the attention of her colleagues. "Is something the matter?" Fuyuski asked from his seat.

Taragi shook her head, "No, I'll be back, there's something I need to take care of." She replied before taking off, the bald man following after her. _'I hope this doesn't take too long.'_ She thought to herself.

"Just the card I need." Kazuki said, snapping around the drawn card. "I activate the continuous magic of Impervious Magic Shield. This card protects my cards from being negated and cannot be negated itself."

Hayato frowned, that was the card that had lead to his eventual defeat in his first duel with Kazuki. "Once per duel, while my Quest of the Dragon Rider is in the graveyard I can add a jeweled dragon in my deck to my hand." A card ejected out of Kazuki's deck, which he took.

"Now I'll sacrifice my set monster and Emerald Dragon in order to summon it, Amethyst Dragon(2700/2300) in attack mode!" A giant lavender horned dragon emerged from the card, glaring at Hayato's Light and Darkness Dragon.

"I'll set a card and then have my Amethyst Knight union with Amethyst Dragon." Amethyst Knight jumps nearly twenty feet in the air. Twisting expertly, it lands atop the dragon's neck. "Amethyst Dragon gains 300 attack points from the union." Kazuki reports as his dragon's attack points increase to 3000.

Kazuki pointed at Hayato's dragon, "Amethyst Dragon, attack Light and Darkness Dragon!" Amethyst Knight kicked it's heels into the neck of Amethyst Dragon, causing it to unleash a wave of lavender flames upon Hayato's dragon, bringing Hayato's life points down to the starting point. (H: 4000)

"Since my dragon destroyed a monster on your field I draw a card." Kazuki said as he drew another card from his deck.

Kazuki watched as Hayato's two set cards exploded, "My dragon's second effect activates, by destroying all cards on my field I can special summon one monster in my graveyard." Hayato explains as his Defender of Light returns to the field.

"One of the set cards that were destroyed due to my dragon's effect was Return From The Grave, which lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard upon it's destruction." A dark vortex appears on the field as Hayato's Defender of Darkness stepped through it, taking it's position on his field, crouching defensively.

"Impressive foresight. Turn end." Kazuki finished. The crowd whispered amongst itself, all of them impressed at how Kazuki taken control of the duel back for himself despite Hayato's original advnatage.

Hayato drew, hardly surprised that Kazuki had managed to shift the duel back in his favor. _'I may have the lead in life points, but I'm hardly in a good situation here...'_

Looking at the cards in his hand, he came to a prudent decision. "I end my turn."

Kazuki drew a card from his deck, a look of complete confidence on his face. "Amethyst Dragon will destroy your Defender of Light." Another wave of lavender flames erupted from the seven star monster, burning the defending monster to ash.

Drawing a card from his deck due to Dragon's Trophy Kazuki immediately inserted it into his duel disk, "I'll set another card and end my turn."

Hayato drew, pumping his hand size up to four cards, a smirk appearing on his face as he glanced at the drawn card. "I discard a card in my hand in order to activate Tribute to the Doomed!" As he slid his chosen card into his graveyard a chasm opened up in the arena floor.

Dozens of mummified hands shot out of it, reaching for Amethyst Dragon. "Amethyst Knight sacrifices himself in order to protect Amethyst Dragon." Kazuki stated as the warrior was pulled from the dragon's neck and into the chasm, which promptly closed as a result. Amethyst Dragon's attack points fell to 2800 due to the absence of it's rider.

"Now I'll activate the card that was sent to my graveyard via my Tribute to the Doomed, Grave Fusion!" Hayato declared as a swirling vortex of energy emerged over his field.

"I can now fuse monsters in my graveyard, so I'm fusing Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness together to create Warrior of Twilight(2800/2400)!" A man with pitch black hair and glowing gold eyes appeared from the spiral vortex. His armor, like his hair, was pitch black in color. Various chain links hung from his armor, glowing intensely. Strapped to his back was an extremely large sword, and in his hands were two curved swords.

"This was the monster that you had tried to summon against me in our first duel." Kazuki commented as it landed on Hayato's field, swinging it's twin blades experimentally.

Hayato nodded. "That's right, and it has the same effect as the combined ability of the two monsters used to fusion summon it, which means it's unaffected by the effects of your spell and trap cards."

Hayato shifted his gaze to Kazuki's Amethyst Dragon, which growled in response. "Warrior of Twilight, destroy Amethyst Dragon, Twilight Gale!" The heavily armored man sheathed his twin blades and reached for the sword strapped to it's back. Pulling it free from it's scabbard, the warrior brought it down with incredible speed producing a gale of wind.

Amethyst Dragon groaned as it was torn to shreds by the powerful winds, doing minimal damage to Kazuki's life points. (K: 1900) Kazuki drew a card from his deck, "When Amethyst Dragon is destroyed I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck." He explained as he did so.

"Warrior of Twilight has another special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, it can attack once more in a row!"

Sheathing it's large blade, the warrior unsheathed the two smaller twin blades, charging towards Kazuki. With a jumping slash the warrior's blades met with a solid wall of diamond, much to the surprise of Hayato.

"Diamond Shield negates your monster's attack and lets me special summon a jeweled dragon from my hand." Kazuki explained as he grabbed one of the cards in his hand and placed them onto his duel disk.

"This is Sapphire Dragon(2200/2000)." Kazuki introduced as a shimmering blue dragon appeared on the field, several spikes made of the precious blue gem from which it was named after protruding from it's back, as well as it's tail.

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. I set up one card and end my turn."

"Draw." Kazuki declared calmly despite the fact that the tables had turned on him once more. Motioning to his Sapphire Dragon a blue aura began to surround Kazuki's body. "Once per turn Sapphire Dragon increases my life points by 100 points times the number of stars a monster on your field possesses. Since your monster has eight stars, I gain 800 life points." (K: 2700)

"I summon Sapphire Fighter(1200/1000) in attack mode." Kazuki continued. Like most of the dragon riders, this one wore armor that corresponded to the gem stone in it's name, but unlike most of the dragon riders, he wielding no weapon. Instead he wore spiked gauntlets, made of the same shimmering blue stone.

"My fighter has a special effect similar to Sapphire Dragon, though it targets a monster on my own field. Since Sapphire Dragon is a level six monster, I gain 600 life points." (K: 3300)

"My fighter will now union with his dragon." Kazuki declared as the shimmering blue dragon lowered it's head to the ground, allowing the sapphire-armored man to climb atop the wyrm's neck. "Unlike most union monsters, my fighter doesn't increase my dragon's stats in any way."

Hayato, and most of the people watching stared at Kazuki, confused expressions on their faces. "If it doesn't increase the stats of your dragon...then what's the point?" Hayato questioned.

Kazuki merely smirked, "You'll see soon enough. For now though, I'll end my turn."

* * *

Taragi stepped into her office, quickly spotting a rather tall man standing near her window. "Lovely day were having...isn't it?" The man said, turning to her slightly.

Walking into the room Taragi took a seat behind her desk, "Yes." She answered, surprised that such a influential man was standing in her office, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Mind if I sit down?" The man questioned, his perfectly white teeth sparkling.

Taragi shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all. Please." She responded, motioning to one of the two leather seats that sat in front of her desk.

The man sat down, looking quite pleased with himself. "I'm glad that you decided to come see me. From what I have heard you were attending a very important event. I hope you will forgive me for my impromptu appearance."

'_A little warning would have been nice.' _She thought to herself, but decided not to voice her opinion. Taragi waved dismissively, "It's no problem." She lied. Leaning back into her chair, she said in a cheerful tone, "Now Mr. Taizo...mind telling me what business you have here?"

* * *

Hayato drew a card from his deck, looking slightly perplexed, _'He's so confident, his dragon must have some kind of powerful effect now that it's unioned with his fighter...or he could be simply bluffing.'_ Hayato reasoned, wondering which of the two were more likely.

"I'll set a card and call you on your bluff! Warrior of Twilight attacks!" Hayato watched in shock as electrical blue energy began to surge through his monster, stopping it from carrying out his order.

"What's going on?"

"The effect of my combined monsters stops you from declaring an attack on my dragon, and as long as Sapphire Fighter is on the field, it's going to stay that way." Kazuki answered.

"I hadn't anticipated it having an effect like that." Hayato admitted. "But it doesn't matter, I'll find a way around it sooner or later." He replied, just as confident as he had been earlier in the duel, though Kazuki could tell that there was a definite difference.

"It seems like you've figured out exactly what you were missing. Yes...I can see it in your eyes, and more importantly...your heart. A duel isn't about pre-planning, it's about applying your cleverness, instincts, and wit in order to combat the situation at hand."

Hayato nodded, "That's right. My strategy is evolving with every turn I take. A duelist who only uses superficial cleverness can hardly call themselves so. I've learned that lesson." He replied, he had seen some amazing duels, each without any pre-planning at all, Hiro versus Rei, Kai versus Duragon, Kira versus Kazuki, and Kai versus Sakura.

Ed nodded sagely, "Hayato and Kazuki are right. Two duelists fighting with everything they have, putting their very heart and soul into their cards. That's what a real duel is all about." He said, the others nodding in agreement with him.

"Wow...that was actually insightful." Shindo said, causing his roommate's eye to twitch in annoyance.

Hayato watched as Kazuki drew a card from his deck, _'Don't worry Kazuki, I'll continue to come at you with everything I've got. After all...this duel isn't for me...it's for you. I'll make this duel worthy of your graduation!'_

"Sapphire Warrior and Sapphire Dragon's special effects activate, increasing my life points by 1400." Kazuki declared as his life points increased once more. (K: 4700)

Kazuki motioned to his set card, "Frontline Base lets me special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand, I choose Ruby Samurai(1400/1200) in attack mode." A man wearing traditional Japanese clothing glittering with ruby gems appeared on the field, wielding a ruby katana, his long hair reaching to his lower back.

"When Ruby Samurai is special summoned to the field I can special summon Ruby Dragon(2400/2200) to the field." A long red dragon flew down from the sky, a large ruby gem embedded in it's head. "My two monsters will now union." He announced.

The samurai warrior performed a back-flip that launched him more than twenty feet into the air, landing atop the large dragon's head elegantly. "Ruby Dragon now gains 400 attack points and a special effect." The dragon roared as it's attack points rose to 2800, making it even with Hayato's Warrior of Twilight.

"At the cost of it's attack this turn Ruby Dragon can destroy your Warrior of Twilight!" A swirling vortex of fire began to form within the dragon's maw as it set it's sights on it's target. "Meteorain!"

Rather than unleashing the great ball of fire, tiny little bullet shaped embers shot out of it, very much like falling rain. Much to Kazuki's surprise the warrior quickly went to work, unsheathing it's two blades in a flash. In a blur of speed it used it's twin blades to slice every last bullet that fired it's way, sending sparks flying in every direction.

It continued like this for several seconds, each deadly bullet being deflected from Hayato's field until there was nothing left of the large fireball in the dragon's mouth. The warrior sheathed it's two blades, looking quite satisfied with itself.

Kazuki merely blinked, "What...was that?"

Hayato motioned to his remaining set card, which was now standing face-up. "I activated my trap card. It's called Pride of the Warrior. It instantly equips to a warrior-type monster on my field upon activation. As long as it's equipped to my warrior, he can only be destroyed as a result of battle." He answered, a smug look on his face.

"I see." Kazuki said as his turn came to an end. "Clever." He complimented.

Fanning out the cards in his hand Hayato drew another from his deck, which he quickly placed onto his duel disk. "Heavy Storm destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" He called out as a violent storm erupted from the card.

One by one by one each and every card in Kazuki's spell and trap card zone shattered, including his Sapphire Fighter and Ruby Samurai, as well as Hayato's Pride of the Warrior continuous trap card and his Light and Darkness continuous spell card. With the loss of it's rider Ruby Dragon's attack points decreased to it's original 2400.

Grabbing the card he had drawn the previous turn Hayato placed it onto his duel disk, "The spell card Equality activates when you have more monsters on your field than I do." Kazuki watched as his Ruby Dragon unexpectedly exploded.

"It makes sure that I end up with just as many monsters on my field as you do." Kazuki figured.

Hayato nodded, "Warrior of Twilight, destroy Sapphire Dragon!" The heavily armored man reached for the sword strapped to it's back. Pulling it free it immediately brought it in front of itself with a downward slash, producing a powerful gale of wind.

Sapphire Dragon shuddered before exploded into a shower of pixels. (K: 4100) "Since my Warrior made a successful attack, it can now attack again, this time directly! Twilight Gale!" The warrior lifted up the sword and slashed in an downward arc once more, producing another powerful gale of wind that surged towards Kazuki.

Suddenly, however, an eruption of light from Kazuki's graveyard appeared. Seconds later the onlookers could see a shadow forming within the light, growing and taking form. Once the light died down, another dragon was revealed.

This one was made of white diamond that had a slight blue tint to it if one squinted hard enough. It's massive wings were wrapped around it's body and it's long neck dipped it's head down behind the protective wall as well, making it look like some sort of massive egg-shaped diamond.

"How did you summon Diamond Dragon(2100/2800)?" Hayato questioned, slightly startled by the dragon's sudden appearance.

"One of the cards I sacrificed in order to summon my Amethyst Dragon was Carbonedon, and once there are ten cards on it, I can remove it from my graveyard to special summon Diamond Dragon to the field." He explained.

Hayato's gaze shifted to the dragon's defense points, which equaled the attack of his monster. "Well I can't break through your monster, so there's nothing more I can do besides end my turn."

Drawing a single card Kazuki placed it onto his duel disk, causing a space on his field to shimmer in response. "Jewel Rebirth revives my Amethyst Dragon." The giant lavender horned dragon returned, roaring in fury.

Grabbing another card, Kazuki inserted it behind his revived dragon. "I activate the magic of Refining Process, this card increases the attack of one jeweled dragon on my field by 1000 points until the standby phase of my next turn." Diamond Dragon roared as it's attack points rested at a 3100.

"Diamond Dragon switches to attack mode, attack Warrior of Twilight!" Diamond shards erupted from the dragon's mouth, ripping Hayato's warrior to shreds in a matter of seconds. (H: 3700)

"Amethyst Dragon, attack Hayato directly!" The large dragon unleashed a wave of lavender flames that struck Hayato in the chest, causing him to stumble back. (H: 1000)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Kazuki finished, looking at Hayato expectantly.

"And the seesaw continues." Kai commented as Hayato placed his two fingers on the next card on top of his deck, the others nodding there heads in agreement with him.

Hayato glanced at his drawn card, _'I can at least buy some time with this.'_ "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Kazuki looked up as giant glowing swords resembling crosses dropped down all around him.

Hayato placed another card onto his duel disk, "I summon Marksman of Light(1400/1400) in defense mode." A man wearing golden armor and riding a white horse appeared before the boy, "This monster can deal half of it's original attack points as damage to your life points.

The newly summoned monster quickly knocked it's bow and let an arrow fly, which Kazuki deflected with his duel disk. Though he wasn't struck directly, his life points still took a hit. (K: 3400)

"I end my turn."

Kazuki nodded and drew, causing his Diamond Dragon's attack points to return to their original value of 2100. "I'll set another card and end my turn."

Hayato drew and then grabbed the other card in his hand, "I summon Marskman of Darkness(1400/1400) to the field in defense mode." A man wearing black armor and riding a black horse appeared next to it's gold counterpart, reaching for it's supply of arrows.

"Marksman of Darkness has the same effect as Marksman of Light." Hayato explained as the two monsters leveled their bows at Kazuki. "Now they'll both deal you 700 points of direct damage!"

Kazuki once again held up his duel disk in defense as the two arrows were shot, his life points taking another hit. (K: 2000)

"Turn end."

Kazuki snagged a card from his deck and added it to his hand, increasing his hand size to five cards. "I activate one of my set cards." He announced as he motioned to one of the face-down cards on his field, causing it to flip forward.

"It's called Revival Spell. By sacrificing a set card on my field, I can add a spell card in my graveyard to my hand, though I can't activate this turn." Kazuki as he motioned to his second set card.

"Before my set card is destroyed I'm activating it, Jewel Appraisal increases my life points by 1000 points for every jeweled dragon I have on my field." Kazuki closed his eyes as energy surged out of his dragons and flowed into him, increasing his life points by 2000 points. (K: 4000)

Fuyuski turned in his seat as Taragi returned to her own. "So...what did I miss?" She questioned.

"Control of the duel has shifted back and forth between the two." He answered. "Now I have a question for you. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Hitaki waved the man off, "Not right now, I'll tell you and the others about it once this duel is over."

Fuyuski leaned back in his seat, returning his attention back to the duel at hand. "Fair enough." He replied.

Kazuki placed the card that he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk, "This card should look familiar to you Hayato. Mystical Space Typhoon!" Hayato grimaced as the giant glowing swords that were surrounding Kazuki's field vanished.

"Amethyst Dragon, Diamond Dragon, attack Marksman of Light and Marksman of Darkness!" A wall of shimmering glass infused with lavender flames slammed into Hayato's field and destroying his two monsters.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Kazuki finished as a face-down card appeared on his field.

Hayato drew a card from his deck, "I activate my face-down card! Battle Spirit! This card allows me to special summon any monsters that were destroyed in battle the previous turn with halve their stats." Hayato declared as his two warriors returned to the field albeit weaker.

"I'm activating their effects again!" For the third time this duel Kazuki found himself using his duel disk as a shield as he deflected the two arrows. (K: 2600)

"Pot of Greed lets me draw twice." Hayato continues. "Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard I can add a monster in my graveyard to my hand." Hayato explains.

Hayato inserted a card another card into his duel disk. "I sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon to the field(2800/2400)." The two monsters became particles of light as Hayato slammed a card into his duel disk.

"Absorption Twilight activates whenever I tribute two monsters, one with light in it's name, and one with dark in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon. Before the summoning takes place it adds an effect that my two monsters gives to my dragon."

Hayato's signature monster appeared as he finished his explanation, setting it's sights on Kazuki's two dragons. "Like most of the monsters in my deck, Marksman of Darkness gives my dragon an effect when it's used to tribute summon it. Every time it destroys a monster in battle, 700 points of direct damage are dealt to my opponent."

"Marksman of Light gives it an effect too. Light and Darkness Dragon can attack every monster on your field at once. Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Amethyst Dragon and Diamond Dragon with Twilight Purge!"

An orb made of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, engulfing the two dragons and effortlessly incinerating them. (K: 1800) "Since it destroyed two monsters, you take 1400 points of direct damage!"

Kazuki shielded himself with his arms as another blast of energy slammed into him, causing his life points to drop even further. (K: 400)

Kazuki watched as an aura of light and dark energy surrounded Hayato, his life points increasing drastically. (H: 6000) "Absorption Twilight added an effect that my two Marksmen gave to my dragon, for every monster it destroys, I gain life points equal to the defense points of monsters Light and Darkness Dragon destroy in battle."

Hayato crossed his arms over his chest, "My turn is over, and soon enough, so will this duel."

Everyone in the audience was silent, unable to believe that Hayato had managed to pull of such a crippling move. Despite the huge disadvantage he was currently in, Kazuki smiled. "The amount of potential you possess is incredible, I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun in a duel. You've shown me exactly what you're capable of, now allow me to use the strength I have left to show you what I'm capable of!"

He drew and Hayato could feel the pure pressure of his strength radiating off of him in waves. _'Hayato...you have improved far beyond what I had imagined you would. Forgive me, this duel had been fun, but now it comes to an end!'_

Hayato watched as Kazuki added his drawn card to his hand and then reached to grab another. The pressure he felt with him was increasing with each passing second, Hayato vaguely wondered if it was his mind playing tricks on him. _'I can feel an intense pressure coming from him...but I have no idea what he's thinking.'_

Kazuki held up a card for everyone to see, "I'm activating the card that was returned to my hand due to my Revival Spell, Impervious Magic Shield!"

Hayato's eyes widened in shock, _'Impervious Magic Shield...but that means I won't be able to negate any of his cards! Did...did he suspect that I would summon my Light and Darkness Dragon?!'_

"I summon Pearl Warrior(1500/1600) in attack mode." A man in heavy armor made of pearl and wielding a large broadsword created from the same material appeared. "When Pearl Warrior is summoned to the field I can add a Pearl Dragon from my deck to my hand." Kazuki explained as his deck ejected a card into his waiting fingers.

"When Pearl Dragon is added to my hand through an effect, I can special summon it to the field."

In a flash of light, a dragon made of the material it was named after appeared next to it's rider.

"Dragon Draw lets me draw twice." Drawing twice more, Kazuki placed a card onto his duel disk.

"Double Summon lets me summon once more." He announced as his Pearl Warrior vanished. "I sacrifice Pearl Warrior in order to summon Diamond God Soldier(2200/2400). This monster can union with any jeweled dragon."

Kazuki's set card immediately flipped over, "Revival of the Diamond Blade will transform my Pearl Dragon into Diamond Head Dragon(?/?), who has 1000 more points than the monster used to special summon it." Instantly the dragon flashed with a bright light, and seconds later re-emerged as an even larger dragon with pale green scales, and large spiked diamonds pointing out of it's back, as well as the massive diamond on it's forehead that lanced forward.

"Now my soldier will union with my Diamond Head Dragon(3300/3000), and that raises it's attack points by 500 points times the number of dragon and dragon rider monsters in my graveyard. All fourteen of the mentioned monsters are in my graveyard, which means my monster gains 7000 attack points!"

Diamond Head Dragon (10,300/3000)

Hayato stared up at the massively powerful Diamond Head Dragon towering overhead, a small smile on his face. "Hayato...I thank you for facing me with all your heart."

Hayato shook his head, "No, thank you for choosing me as your opponent. You've taught me a valuable lesson, one that I might not have learned on my own. I'm glad I got one last chance to duel you before you left to make an impact on the dueling world. With that said...don't hold anything back."

Kazuki nodded, a smile on his face. Squeezing and outstretching his hand, he declared, "Diamond Head Dragon! Attack Light and Darkness Dragon! Diamond Spear Burst!"

Opening it's mouth as wide as it could, the dragon began to gather the air around it and concentrate it into a sphere of wind. Then, with a mighty roar it fired sphere of wind, carrying with it huge, pointed shafts of solid diamond, spearing straight through Hayato's Light and Darkness Dragon and destroying it in less than a second. (H: 0)

Hayato fell to his knees in exhaustion as the holograms faded, a smile on his face. The entire audience erupted into an eardrum-shattering applause, standing on their feet and clapping furiously.

Kazuki walked over to the fallen boy, who looked up at him. Holding his hand out, he spoke, "Hayato...you've proven to me that you are a powerful duelist, you have what it takes to be strong, stronger than any other duelist I have ever faced."

Hayato took the offered hand, Kazuki pulling him up. Kazuki raised Hayato's hand into the air so that he could accept the cheers of the crowd.

"Enjoy the praise Hayato, you've earned everyone's utmost respect, including my own."

* * *

The year had finally come to an end and Hiro was currently on the boat headed home. Duel Academy could still be seen off into the distance, which Hiro's gaze was currently settled on. It would be three months before he got to see his friends again, but he felt he could wait until then.

He casually brushed a strand of stray hair away from his eyes. A lot of things had happened during his stay and despite a few mishaps, he was glad that he had chosen to come. Hiro turned slightly as he heard two boys talking excitedly.

"Apparently Mugen Taizo was on the island for an entire week leading up to the graduation." One of the boys said.

"You mean Mugen Taizo as in head of Infinite Possibilities Incorporated?" The second boy questioned, causing the first boy to nod. "No way!?" The boy exclaimed. "So...do you know why he was there?"

The other boy shook his head, "No...but you can bet it was for something important." The two boys walked off, continuing their conversation, though Hiro could no longer hear them.

"Taizo." Hiro said aloud, remembering it to be the surname of Rei, the girl who had took on the identity of Kakumeika. He wondered if this Mugen Taizo was her older brother that Kazuki had spoke off.

Hiro let his mind wander off to his last meeting with the soft-spoken girl.

_As soon as the Darkness Game ended Hiro fell to his knees, breathing heavily, "I've never been so exhausted in my life." He groaned._

_Hiro looked up as Rei began to speak to him, "You have won this duel Hiro, therefore I have to give myself up to the authorities as punishment for the loss. But this is not over, and so, I'll leave you with a warning."_

"_Beware the frightening power of infinity...and the sins of it's heart."_

At the time Hiro hadn't understood what she meant, and even now, he was still clueless. Hiro clutched the pendant which was hanging from his neck, which shimmered in the light of the setting sun.

"Infinite Possibilities Incorporated...I wonder..."

* * *

**Author's Note: There's something I would like to address. I am well aware that this first season has ended relatively quick. The following season will, more or less, be more than twice as long as this one was, so fear not.**

**Anyway, don't expect another update until sometime in January, for I'll be far too busy to update for the rest of this month. With that said, Happy Holidays!**

**Card of this chapter:**

Warrior of Twilight: Dark/Warrior 8/2800/2400

"Warrior of Light" + "Warrior of Darkness"

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above monsters used as Fusion Materials. While this card is face-up on the field it is also treated as light. This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's spell and trap cards. If this card's first attack is successful, this card can attack once again in a row.

_The second year begins and Hiro and Hayato quickly discover that their new roommate isn't of the average type. In the meantime Ed and Shindo discover that their new roommate could be more troublesome than their old one. What kind of troubles will this new year bring?_

_Next time, The Beginning of A New Year! _


	30. The Beginning of A New Year

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! I would have had this chapter out earlier but I had some problems with my computer. By the way, the first of February is the deadline for character submissions.**

_No one is born to be a failure._

**Chapter Thirty: The Beginning of A New Year**

Hiro was currently sitting on his bed, a vast amount of cards scattered all around him. _'Okay, I've almost got all of the current Mythical Beast cards that are currently out, as well as some cards from the two other sets...'_

He picked one of the cards up, examining it closely. _'So now comes the hard part...'_

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. He arched a brow, wondering who it could be. "Uh, whoever it is, come in."

Slowly, the door opened, revealing the smiling face of Inari. "Hi Hiro. Mr. Katsuya sent me up here to see if you were awake."

"Yeah, I'm up. Hey, do you want to help me upgrade my deck?" He questioned.

The boy's eyes lit up in delight. "Of course!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Hiro's side, marveling at the cards spread all around the teen's bed. "Wow...you sure have a lot of cards..."

Hiro nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, so Inari, do you plan on going to Duel Academy?"

"Me? Go to Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, I mean you'll be fifteen next year right? So why not?"

Inari looked down, "Well, I don't know. I'm not very good at dueling. I'm always losing at school, and even Mr. Katsuya can beat me."

"Well, do you have fun while your dueling?" Hiro questioned.

Inari smiled slightly, "Well, yeah. Until I lose anyway."

Hiro placed a hand on the dark haired boy's head. "Don't get discouraged. Just keep at it. One day you'll be a great duelist."

"You really mean that?"

Hiro nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Inari smiled, "That reminds me, I've got a present for you."

* * *

A lone boat slowly made its way towards the Pacific, its destination, Duel Academy Island. Most of the passengers on said boat had quickly become restless, which was the main reason a mini-dueling arena was built onto the boat's deck.

As a matter of fact, a duel was currently being played within the small arena, a small crowd was surrounding the two combatants as the duel reached its inevitable conclusion.

"Ultima Weapon (3000/2000) attack directly for the game!" A brown haired boy ordered. As a result, the large mechanical behemoth that resided on his side of the field unleashed a vibrant beam of energy. The powerful surge of energy traveled across the deck of the large boat and slammed into a teenager on the other end. The boy's opponent cried out as his life points fell to zero.

The crowd began to chatter amongst themselves, obviously discussing the outcome of the duel that they had just witnessed. Leaning against the railing was a lone boy, not too far off from the crowd. He was casually dressed, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue long sleeved jacket, and atop his head sat a blue cap.

A sapphire pendant hung from his neck, swaying in the gentle breeze, his mismatched eyes trained on the brown haired boy that had emerged victorious against his opponent. "He's pretty good." Hiro commented to himself.

It had been three months since he completed his first year at Duel Academy and he was glad that the time for him to return had finally arrive. _'Its going to be great seeing my friends again. John and Kazuki won't be there...but I can always see Kazuki when he duels in the Pro League.'_

Hiro looked down at his deck, looking over the new cards that Inari had helped him pick out within it. '_With these new cards, my deck will be even better than it was last year!' _

Suddenly a strong gust of wind passed, and though he managed to hold onto his cards, Hiro's cap went flying off of his head. "Hey! My hat!"

It hovered in the air for several seconds, as if it was taunting him before another strong gust of wind blew it away and out of sight. Hiro sighed, "Just great." He said aloud to himself, the cap had been a present from Inari.

With another sigh he placed his deck into his green and blue deck holder, which was clipped to his pants, he didn't want his cards to receive the same treatment as his cap. Hiro looked around the deck of the boat for several seconds, his cap nowhere in sight.

'_It'll be a while before we reach the island...maybe I can find my cap before then...hopefully.'_ Hiro thought to himself. He was about to begin his search until he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. Turning around he discovered his cap being held out to him by someone dressed in baggy black jeans and a white t-shirt.

It was a meek looking boy with glasses perched atop his nose, whom possessed pale green eyes. Besides his unusually colored eyes, the boy's appearance was relatively plain.

The meek boy pushed the cap forward, Hiro accepting it from him. "Thanks, you've saved me a lot of time, I was just about to go look for it."

Hiro blinked when the boy didn't reply, instead he was staring up at Hiro's hair. "Your hair is so cool, its almost as white as snow. I wish I had hair like yours...I envy you..."

Hiro blinked once more, having not expected the smaller boy to blurt out something like that. "Umm...thank you...I guess. My name is Hiro Katsuya. What's your name?" Hiro questioned.

The boy frowned slightly, his gaze shifting from Hiro's hair to his mismatched eyes. "Your eyes are two different colors...and they don't seem to be contacts...that's so cool. I wish I had eyes like yours. I'm so jealous."

Hiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Er, thanks. So...are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh. I'm Veyn Thalevian."

The boy shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then gave Hiro an awkward bow, which Hiro returned. _'We've only just met and he's already given me two compliments, albeit strange ones...maybe I should compliment him on something.' _Hiro figured.

"You have a very interesting name, its unlike any I've ever heard."

Veyn merely shook his head, fidgeting slightly, seemingly uncomfortable with the compliment "It's nothing special really. Your name is so much better than mine."

Hiro placed a hand on the smaller's boy shoulder, "Well, I think your name is cool. So...you must be one of the new first years from the area. Do you know what dorm you're in?"

Veyn shifted on his feet, "I'm not exactly sure. I doubt that I'll be ranked very high like a lot of the other duelists here. A lot of people here have some incredible decks while mine is only average at best. I'm jealous of people who can pull off such complex strategies like that Weapon Deck that just dueled. I could never pull something like that off."

Hiro frowned slightly, _'He has such a depressing personality. He doesn't believe he's good at anything and is jealous of even the smallest of things. Its sad...'_

Hiro turned to the smaller boy that was currently watching the next duel start up. _'Maybe if I befriend him he won't feel so bad...' _With that thought in mind Hiro watched the duel with the boy, pointing out little things to him as the duel progressed.

It would be another two hours or so before they reached the island.

* * *

The reception speech given by the principal of Duel Academy, Ms. Hikari Taragi was just as energetic as Hiro had remembered it to be from the previous year. Hiro vaguely wondered where the fifty-something old woman got her energy from.

Hiro turned to Veyn, who had tagged along with him after the boat had reached the island. As Hiro had figured, Veyn didn't have a lot of positive things to say about himself, but he sure did for everybody else, which Hiro found rather sad.

Hiro leaned over, checking the sheet of paper that Veyn had received. "Looks like you're in Ra Yellow, I knew you weren't as bad as you make yourself out to be."

Veyn nodded his head nervously. "Y-yeah..." He trailed off.

"Well Veyn, I'll see you again later. You need to go get your room assignment and uniform from the Ra Yellow line." Hiro said, pointing to a rather long line.

With an unsteady bow Veyn left in a hurry, leaving Hiro on his own for a moment. Seconds later two petite arms slung over Hiro's shoulder, alerting him to the presence of another. "Guess who." A familiar voice said, causing Hiro to blush.

"Hitaki-chan?"

"You guessed right." The girl replied as she removed her arms from the boy, allowing them to rest at her sides. "Its nice to know you haven't forgotten about me."

"Its only been three months." A voice replied.

Hiro looked over his shoulder, finding none other than his best friend Hayato Aono standing there, lazily chewing on a candy bar.

"Three months is such a long time to be apart from friends." Hitaki said, placing her dainty hands on her shapely hips. It seemed that Hitaki had undergone some changes since the last time he saw her, Hiro figured, noticing the swell of her chest.

"So...how have you been?" Hayato drawled.

"I've been fine." Hiro answered. "And you two?"

"Same here." The two siblings answered in unison. They both shared a look and then shrugged, bringing their attention back to the white haired boy.

"Has life been treating you guys well?" The three turned at the sound of a new voice, spotting Ed and his best friend Shindo Amano.

The three nodded in response to the boy's inquiry. Both Ed and Shindo were already dressed in their Osiris Red uniforms, only now they were more white than red since they were now both second years.

"That's good. Same here." Ed and Shindo replied in unison, much like Hitaki and Hayato only a few moments before, the two shared a look before shrugging, bringing their attention back to the three.

Ed looked at the two large lines of first year students, a grin on his face. "Ah, so much ass to kick, wish I had a bigger foot." He said, causing the remaining four to shake their heads at him.

"You know...every time you open your mouth you prove how much I'm right about you." Shindo replied, grabbing his roommate by the arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shindo merely shook his head, "We'll see you guys later; we've got to got to our dorm orientation." He said as he proceeded to drag a protesting Ed away, causing the remaining three to sweatdrop.

"Well I guess we'd better get going too." Hiro said, Hayato and Hitaki nodding their heads in agreement. They were about to leave when they were stopped by a voice calling Hayato and Hitaki's names.

They looked around and found a large bald man running towards them, who they quickly recognized as Professor Hyuu. The man stopped before the three, taking a moment to catch his breath. _'I'm not cut out for stuff like this.'_

After several moments he stood upright. "Mr. and Ms. Aono, you've been asked to report to Principal Taragi's office."

The two in question gave each other surprised looks before nodding. Turning to Hiro they waved their goodbyes and headed off with the man.

* * *

Professor Hyuu led the way to the principal's office, Hayato and Hitaki following close behind. "Why do you think she wants to see us?" She whispered to her slightly older brother.

Hayato finished the last of his candy bar, with a lackluster shrug he answered, "No idea, but I seriously doubt its anything to worry about."

Professor Hyuu stopped as they finally reached their destination, holding the door opened, he allowed the two siblings to step through.

Principal Taragi was sitting at her desk and standing near her window was a long haired girl that the two almost immediately recognized. "Jade!?"

* * *

In the Osiris Red dormitory Ed's left eye twitched in annoyance. Laying on the top bunk, on his bunk, was a gangly dark haired teen, who was currently snoring loudly.

He turned towards Shindo. "Who...is...that? And why is he sleeping in my bunk!?"

Shindo scratched his head, grabbing the sleeping boy's palm organizer from his desk, "Err...his name is Sholt Gorphebel...and apparently he's our new roommate."

Ed blinked, "Sholt...Gorphebel." He parroted. "What kind of name is that?!"

Shindo shrugged, placing the small device back on the sleeping boys desk. "I have no idea."

Ed turned back towards the sleeping boy, "Oi! This is my bunk you're sleeping in!" He shouted, causing the boy in question to merely roll over and scratch his lower back in response, mumbling something incoherent.

Ed's left eye once again twitched in annoyance. "I swear that bastard Kosuke was better than this!" This of course, earned Ed a fart to the face, and in no time Shindo had to restrain his friend from killing the still oblivious sleeping teen.

Shindo sighed and shook his head as he tried his best to restrain the thrashing dark haired teen from unleashing his wrath on their new roommate. It was going to be a weird year, that much was already certain.

* * *

Hayato tapped in a few commands on his laptop as he popped a few assorted pieces of candy into his mouth. "I wonder who our new roommate will be."

"Yeah...I was wondering that myself." Hiro replied from his spot on his bed. Turning to his friend, he asked, "So...what did the principal want?"

Hayato merely shrugged, "Not much, someone Hitaki and I know has enrolled in Duel Academy." He stated.

"Oh." Hiro responded, now a little curious but decided not to pursue it any further, chances are he'd meet this person sooner or later. Hiro stood up, stretching. "So...which one of us are going to welcome our new roommate with a duel?" Hiro questioned.

Hayato looked up from his laptop, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Since you're asking, you must want to be the one to do it." He successfully figured.

At that moment the door opened and a rather large bag of luggage inched through, blocking the two's view of their new roommate. Hayato and Hiro both got up to help their new roommate. "Hey, I'm Hiro and this is Hayato. We're your..."

Hiro trailed off once he had a clear view of the shorter boy that was standing there. His pale green hair was short in length and his head was hung low, but Hiro easily recognized him nonetheless. "Veyn? You're our new roommate?"

Veyn looked up slightly, a little surprised. "Ah...Hiro-san...I didn't expect to get paired up with you...you deserve someone much better than myself as a roommate." He offered Hayato a shaky bow, who returned it.

"Actually I'm glad you're our new roommate." Hiro said. "So Veyn...are you up for a duel?" He questioned. "If I see your deck, I'll have a better understanding of you, of course that goes both ways."

Veyn stared at Hiro, uncertain about whether or not he should accept the friendly invitation. After a few seconds he bowed once more, which seemed to be a habit of his and unzipped part of his luggage and pulled out a pale green duel disk, which already had a deck inserted in it.

"I suppose its best if I accept, my deck is nothing special, so don't be surprised when you defeat me with ease." He responded, causing Hayato to arch a brow in response.

"We'll see about that." Hiro replied as he walked out of the room with both of them following, their destination, the Ra Yellow dueling ring.

* * *

Ten minutes later the two were standing opposite of one another, Veyn dressed in his Ra Yellow blazer and Hiro dressed in his own, though it was now mostly white, indicating that he was a second year. They activated their duel disks, starting the duel. "Duel!" (H: 4000) (V: 4000)

"I'll let you start us off." Hiro said encouragingly. Veyn responded by drawing a card. Hiro quickly noticed that Veyn was nowhere near as fidgety as he usually was, which meant that he was at least a little more confident about himself while dueling.

Veyn tentatively fanned out his hand and tossed down one of his cards. "I summon Moke Moke (300/100) in defense mode and place two cards face-down behind it."

Hayato arched a brow at the appearance of Veyn's monster. It was about a foot tall, pink, a rectangle with closed eyes, and had tiny wings. 'He claims to be an average duelist, but he would have to be better than that to get into Duel Academy as a Ra Yellow using a Moke Moke deck.'

Hiro smiled, "You're already off to a good start."

"Maybe, I'm not so sure. I end my turn."

Hiro drew, going over his six card hand, considering the number of options he had at his disposal. _'He doesn't seem to have much confidence in his deck...maybe I'll go easy on him...test his defenses out.'_

"I summon Mythical Beast Cyclops (2100/0)!" Hiro's one-eyed giant appeared, swinging its club at Veyn's monster in a threatening manner.

Veyn looked at Hiro's monster and then at his own. "Moke Moke is a lot cuter than your monster, I hope your monster doesn't get too jealous..."

Both Hiro and Hayato thought that was an odd thing to say but then again so were most of the things Veyn said. Hiro took another card out of his hand and slipped it into his duel disk. "I activate the quick-play spell Siren's Song, this card destroys one monster on your field!"

A terrible wafting filled the air, the fairy shrieked and opened its eyes before promptly exploding as a result. "Cyclops can now make the direct strike!" The large monster swung its club, causing it to slam into the ground with so much force that it created a shockwave, knocking Veyn off of his feet. (V: 2200)

Sitting up, Veyn motioned to one of his set cards. "Continuous trap card activates, Human Wave Tactics! During my end phase I get to special summon a number of level two or lower normal monsters from my deck equal to the number of the same type that were destroyed during this turn."

Hiro's eyes shifted to Veyn's remaining set card, _'If that card is the card I think it is then Veyn is a better duelist then he claims.' _

"Is that all?" He questioned, his gaze shifting back to his opponent.

Veyn shook his head, "Not yet, I can now activate my other set card, Instant Replay, which works as the last card played. So for this turn it counts as another Human Wave Tactics!" Hiro watched as the set card flipped upwards, he had been right it seems.

"You're a lot better than you claim. I set one card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Cyclops, and then two cards slid out of Veyn's deck. He picked them up and placed them onto his duel disk.

"Thanks to my Human Wave Tactics and Instant Replay I get to special summon two Moke Moke (300/100) to the field!" Two of the pink rectangular fairy appeared, hovering in mid-air over his field.

Veyn drew and immediately played the card, "I summon Venus, Angel of Creation (1600/0)!"

A blue skinned angel descended onto the field, her wings extended outwards. Floating in a circle around her were three little glowing spheres of light. "By paying 1000 of my life points Venus lets me special summon two Holy Shine Spheres (500/500) to the field!" (V: 1200)

Placing another card on his duel disk Venus began to sing ethereally. "Song of Angel increases my life points by 1500 since I have a fairy-type monster in play. (V: 2700)

Continuing his turn, Veyn placed one of the remaining two cards in his hand into his duel disk, the image of a puffed up angry looking Moke Moke appearing as a result. "I activate the continuous magic card Moke Moke Smackdown. And now, Venus will attack your Cyclops!"

Hiro couldn't help but frown as his monster swung its massive club, crushing the monster underneath it. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. (V: 2200)

"Now both of my Moke Moke attack points increase to 3000 points! I bet your Cyclops is really jealous now!" Veyn declared as both of his Moke Moke puffed up, growing to a much larger size and looking absolutely furious.

The one on the left suddenly charged forward, only to slam headfirst into a blue swirling vortex of energy. "Mythical Barrier negates one attack as long as I have a Mythical Beast in play, which, luckily for me, I do."

Veyn motioned to his remaining Moke Moke, who charged forward, "My second Moke Moke will defeat your Cyclops!" Moke Moke smashed into Cyclops, plowing him over and causing him to shatter into tiny particles. (H: 3100)

"With nothing on your field to protect yourself my two Holy Shine Spheres can attack you directly!" Hiro was struck in the chest by a blast of blue energy, his life points taking a hit as a result. (H: 2100)

The two Moke Moke returned to their original appearance and attack scores as Veyn placed the last remaining card in his hand into his duel disk. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Hiro drew and then reached for a different card, a look of complete confidence on his face. "I summon Mythical Beast Arion (1700/0) in attack mode." A plain looking stallion appeared before the boy, much to Veyn's surprise, who was expecting something entirely different.

Hiro brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyesight, "Arion, attack and destroy Veyn's Holy Shine Sphere!"

In a flash the horse was upon Veyn's monster, ready to strike it down but was stopped as Veyn triggered his set card, causing a shield to appear before his monster and absorb the hit. "Draining Shield negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack power of your monster." (V: 3900)

Hayato noticed, that despite the negation of his attack and the life point gain of his opponent Hiro wasn't worried at all. "You're pretty good, but your deck has a major flaw. In order for your Moke Moke Smackdown to work you have to have one of your fairies destroyed, and that can only happen if I have a monster in attack mode on my field."

Veyn was about to open his mouth to correct his opponent that he did indeed have an attack mode monster on his field when Hiro placed a card onto his duel disk. "Mythical Altar lets me replace a monster on my field with another from my deck of an equal level." Hiro explained as his Arion vanished from his field, reverting to its card form and returning to his deck.

"Arion's replacement is Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700) in defense mode." The golem made of stone appeared in Arion's placed, crouching defensively.

Grabbing one of the two remaining cards in his hand Hiro slid it into his duel disk, his look of confidence never leaving his face. "Turn end."

Veyn grimaced at the same time Hayato smirked. _'Hiro's a good strategist. He knows that Veyn won't be able to break through his defense.' _Hayato thought to himself as he watched Veyn's reaction.

Veyn drew and looked at the card carefully. "I set one card face-down. End." He finished, there wasn't much more he could do, after all, his deck was more of a reactive type.

His plan having worked out perfectly, Hiro drew another card from his deck, "Gift of the Gods lets me twice more from my deck." Drawing twice more, Hiro smiled.

"First off, Monster Reborn revives my Cyclops." He begins as the powerful level four monster returns, beating its chest furiously. "Now I'm going to sacrifice both monsters in order to summon Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)!"

Hiro's signature monster appeared, screeching loudly, embers falling from its shimmering body. Veyn looked up at the monster's magnificent form, "Its so cool...I envy you..."

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two more cards." Hiro quickly draws twice more. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your set card." Veyn's eyes widened in surprise once his set Mirror Force was blown away, leaving him virtually defenseless.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Holy Shine Sphere!" The majestic bird unleashed a torrent of flames that incinerated Veyn's inferior monster. (V: 1500)

Hiro held up the last card in his hand, "I activate another Mythical Altar, this time switching out my Phoenix for Mythical Beast Briareos (2600/2300) in defense mode." Replacing Hiro'slarge flame bird was an even larger monster, this one having a hundred arms. "End turn."

Veyn drew and held up the drawn card. "Give and Receive lets me draw three cards, as a drawback, you're allowed to draw twice."

He drew three times and then slipped one of them into his duel disk. "Monster Reborn activates. So the first Moke Moke returns to my field."

As Veyn's first Moke Moke reappeared he held up another card, "Polymerization fuses the two Moke Moke I have on my field with the one in my hand to create King Moke Moke (300/100)!"

The new monster was a giant blue Moke Moke, which filled up most of Veyn's half of the arena. "Noble Sacrifice lets me tribute King Moke Moke and draw one card for every two levels it has, King Moke Moke may not be very strong, but it's a level six monster, which means I get to draw three cards."

The huge monster blew apart and Veyn replenished his hand, giving him three cards to work with. One by one, the three little Moke Moke reappeared on the field. "When King Moke Moke is removed from my field, any Moke Moke in my graveyard is special summoned to my field."

Veyn held up another card, "Touched By An Angel gives me 400 life points for every monster I have in play, and I have four." (V: 3100)

"Next I activate Mighty Guard Swap, this card switches all monsters on the field with more than 1000 attack points into attack mode and lets the opposing player of the controller draw one card fro each." Hiro frowned as his monster switched to attack mode, Veyn drawing a card.

"I summon Happy Lover (800/500) in attack mode and it'll attack your Briareos!" A little orange ball with wings flapped its way over to Briareos and got swatted out of the sky by one of its many hands, sending it crashing into the ground and exploding. (V: 1300)

"Now all three of my Moke Moke reach 3000 attack points!" All three of the small monsters puffed up, their attack points skyrocketing. "Moke Moke attack Briareos!"

Hiro watched as Briareos was destroyed in a matter of seconds, his life points taking a slight hit. (H: 1700) "Moke Moke, attack directly for the game!" Veyn declared.

"By discarding my Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500) in my hand to the graveyard I can reduce battle damage to zero." Hiro said as he slid one of the two cards in his hand to the graveyard.

Veyn's meek look vanished for a moment, replaced by that of anger, but then it was gone, before either Hiro or Hayato could notice it. Veyn motioned to the last of his Moke Moke, "Moke Moke, attack Hiro directly and make him jealous of your strength!"

A wall of blue flames erupted in front of Hiro, protecting him from the monster's attack. Veyn blinked, surprised. "What happened to my attack?"

"When you attacked my Mythical Beast Daimon's one time second special effect activated from the graveyard reducing the damage I received from the attack to zero." Hiro explained.

"I'm jealous of your ability to block my attacks like that." With a sigh Veyn motioned to his last monster. "Holy Shine Sphere will attack directly." Once again Hiro was struck in the chest with a beam of blue light. (H: 1200)

Veyn slid one of the two cards in his hand into his duel disk, "Besieged lets me switch monsters on my field to defense mode." He explained as all the monsters on his field did just that. "I end my turn, and then using Human Wave Tactics I special summon another Happy Lover (800/500), this one in defense mode."

Hiro drew, looking over the two cards in his hand, and then up at Veyn, who appeared determined, but somewhat worried as well. _'Well holding back against him allowed me to see his true strength...but I think its time I brought an end to this duel.'_

"I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus (1400/1400) in attack mode!" The mostly blue two-headed snarling canine now stood in front of the white haired duelist.

"I activate Fairy Meteor Crush, this card equips to my monster and allows it to deal battle damage through defense, and since it's a spell card, Cerberus gains 500 attack points." Hiro explained as his monster's attack points increased to 1900.

"Attack Happy Lover for the game!" The meek boy sighed as his life points dropped to zero.

"Its just as I thought...my deck wasn't as strong as yours. I'm so jealous of that deck of yours...I wish it were mine..." (V: 0)

Hiro smiled, patting the shorter boy on the back, "You really shouldn't worry about that, or be jealous. There's a strategy suited for everybody. I use mine, and you have your own, that's what makes dueling fun."

The three roommates spent the rest of the night talking (well in Hayato's case, responding, and in Veyn's case, giving out compliments).

Some time later Hayato and Hiro had finally drifted off to sleep, leaving Veyn to stare out of the window, a pale moon staring back at him.

Veyn turned away from the sight, setting his gaze on the sleeping form of Hiro. His eyes focused and strong, unlike how they usually were, uncertain and weak. A grin split his face in half as his pale eyes glowed an eerie green.

"I can't wait for the time to crush you finally comes around...and when it does, I'll show you what I'm really made of! And when I do...you'll be the one green with envy!"

* * *

**Author's Note: There's more to Veyn than meets the eye it seems. Also, Ultima Weapon, the card used at the very beginning of this chapter was created by Shade the Bat, not me.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Mythical Beast Briareos: Dark/Fiend 8/2600/2300

This card can attack every monster on your opponent's side of the field at once.

_The duel review of this year begins and Ed is putting everything on the line by requesting a duel against Professor Fuyuski, the head of the Ra Yellow Dorm! If he wins he advances to Ra Yellow, but if he loses..._

_Next time, A Risky Bet!_


	31. A Risky Bet

**Author's Note: A new chapter has appeared!**

_The power of an idea is significant, and is worth dying for._

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Risky Bet**

Hayato lazily waved to the audience, walking off the arena, leaving his defeated opponent behind. He was greeted with chants of "Black Thunder!" Which, since his duel with Kazuki had become his title, though it was mostly attributed to the fact that his best friend's title was White Lightning.

Nonetheless Hayato had defeated his opponent quite soundly, which was a treat for the audience as it displayed his readiness, which was an important trait for any duelist to have.

An entire month had passed since the beginning of Duel Academy's new year, and as such, the yearly Duel Review had begun. Hayato rejoined his friends, taking his seat next to Hiro, who had won his duel only moments before.

So far everyone in their group had dueled, except for two. Hitaki and Ed had yet to duel. Hitaki smiled, looking down at the arena, she couldn't wait for her turn to come up. "I hope I'm next."

Ed on the other hand, had somehow fallen asleep. Veyn sat between Ed and Shindo, looking rather uncomfortable. Shindo glanced to his right, looking over Veyn, spotting a little bit of drool in the right corner of Ed's mouth. _'Figures.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of the energetic Hikari Taragi, the purple-haired principal of Duel Academy, who was currently standing in the middle of the arena, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a very interesting event for you all to witness today. One of your fellow students has issued an all-or-nothing challenge to one of the teachers."

There were murmurs throughout the crowd as they wondered what that had to do with the Duel Review. "The challenge was issued to Professor 'Hawk-Eyed' Fuyuski and the stipulations are as follows, if the student wins...he automatically advances to the next dorm level, but if he loses...he fails for the entire year and will never be allowed to improve his school ranking!"

More mutters swept through the crowd, many of the them questioning the sanity of whoever issued the challenge, it was one thing to challenge Professor Fuyuski, but it was an entirely different matter to take such a huge risk.

"Impressed by this student's fortitude, Professor Fuyuski has accepted this challenge and will be using his own personal deck, which he had used during his Pro League days, and so it is my hope, as well as his, that you all enjoy watching this courageous student in action!"

Fuyuski entered the arena, a duel vest strapped to his chest. "Now without further ado, here is the student that issued the challenge! Introducing, Edgar Knight!" Shindo's right eye twitched when he, Veyn, and Ed came up on the overhead monitor, a snot bubble was protruding from the sleeping boy's nose...

With a pop it burst, causing Ed to jolt awake. "Huh? What?" Ed said with a start, looking around. Shindo face-palmed as the entire audience began to laugh, Ed blinking stupidly as he looked around.

Principal Taragi cleared her throat. "Ahem, now that you're awake do you mind coming down here for your challenge?" She asked the dark-haired boy.

"Challenge?" Ed repeated dumbly.

Shindo face-palmed once more. "He is so going to fail..." He groaned.

Professor Fuyuski rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking slightly annoyed. Taking the microphone from Principal Taragi he said, "Edgar Knight, if you do not come down here now I will declare you the automatic loser of this duel."

Ed looked down at the arena floor and spotted the man who had addressed him, after staring at him for several seconds a look of realization dawned on his face, Shindo swore he saw a light bulb light up over his head.

"That's right, the challenge!" Ed exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat, nearly smacking Veyn in the process.

Rushing towards the stands Ed tripped, which sent him tumbling down the stands, the audience laughing at his apparent clumsiness. After several seconds of tumbling he landed on the arena floor, a dazed expression on his face.

Shaking his head, he blinked up at the sky, and then sat up, rubbing the back of his head where he felt a lump forming. Fuyuski sighed as the dark-haired boy began to check his duel disk, making sure it was still functional.

"Mr. Knight, if you waste any more time I will be forced to disqualify you."

Ed stretched as he got up, a grin on his face despite the fact that he had throughly embarrassed himself only moments before. "Sorry about that teach, just having a bit of bad luck today. I'm ready to throw down now!" (E: 4000)

Fuyuski nodded, pressing a button on his duel vest, causing it to activate. "For your sake, lets hope that bit of bad luck is gone, otherwise this duel will end relatively quickly for you, and I don't think I have to remind you what will happen then." (F: 4000)

Ed grinned, drawing his opening hand plus one more. "Well no matter what happens, I'll make sure that I have fun at least. Now lets duel!"

He looked down at his hand and then back up at Fuyuski, the memory of how this whole deal had started flashing before his eyes.

* * *

_Ed frowned as he stared down at a sheet of paper that was lying before him. Professor Fuyuski had sprung another pop quiz on them, and just when he thought the quizzes couldn't get any harder, the difficulty of this one was almost three times harder than the pervious one._

_He chewed on the end of his pencil furiously, finding himself stuck on question number five. What made things worse was that he had a sneaking suspicion that each question was more difficult than the last, which meant if he couldn't answer this one, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to answer the fifteen questions that came afterwards._

_With a groan he banged his head on the desk, garnering the attention of a few students, but most noticeably, Professor Fuyuski himself. "Is there a problem Mr. Knight?" He questioned._

_Ed looked up and shook his head. "There's no problem teach, just a little headache." 'Yeah right, more like full-blown migraine! Why is this so hard?' He thought to himself as he stared at the sheet of paper before him once more._

_Looking out of the corner of his eye he spotted Hitaki, who seemed to be having an easy time, judging by how fast her pencil was moving across her paper. He shifted his gaze to the clock, showing that he had less than fifteen minutes before time was up._

_Looking down at the sheet of paper before him once more, he made up his mind. 'I guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to wing it.'_

_Thirty minutes later the bell signaling the end of class sounded, and as a result the students shuffled out of class. Ed sighed to himself as he gathered his things. 'At this rate my rank will never improve, let alone my dorm rank.'_

_Just then an idea popped into his head. "Hey teach!" He called out, causing the man in question to look up from his desk. "The Duel Review is only a week away right?" _

_The man nodded in response. "That is correct."_

_Ed grinned, jerking a thumb towards his chest, "Then how about you and I make a wager? You and me, one on one at the Duel Review, if I win, you advance me to Ra Yellow!"_

_Fuyuski stayed silent for several moments before asking, "And if you lose?"_

_Ed blinked, "If I lose...? Hmm...I hadn't really thought about that..." He trailed off, scratching the side of his face thoughtfully._

"_I see." Fuyuski replied. "If you lose......you will fail for the entire year, and on top of that, you will never be able to improve your school ranking." The man said, fully expecting the boy to back down."_

_Ed looked momentarily surprised but quickly grinned his trademark grin. "You drive a hard bargain teach, but I accept!"_

* * *

_ 'I never do think these things through...' _Ed thought to himself before grabbing a card and slamming it onto his duel disk, causing a long-nosed dragon to appear on his field. "I summon Spear Dragon(1900/0) in attack mode."

An extra slot extending from the boy's duel disk, "Next up is the field spell Mountain, which increases my monster's attack and defense by 200 points!" Suddenly the arena they were currently in was replaced with a valley, mountains surrounding them on all sides. (2100/200)

"I'll set a card face-down and call it a turn."

"You will have to do better than that Mr. Knight." Fuyuski commented as his duel vest gave him a card.

Grabbing a card from his original five, Fuyuski slammed the card onto his duel disk, summoning a young man with bright green hair and dressed in crimson robes. "This is my Vandal Sorcerer LV3(1200/500), whom, when summoned, destroys one monster on your field, in this case, your Spear Dragon."

With a grin the green-haired boy lifted his arm, his finger pointing at Ed' Spear Dragon. A small laser, the same color as the monster's robes fired from its fingertips, slamming into Spear Dragon and causing it to explode in a shower of pixels.

"Now, Vandal Sorcerer LV3 can attack you directly."

This time the green-haired boy aimed his fingers at Ed, unleashing small waves of gravitational force from its fingertips. Despite Fuyuski's expectation Ed did not activate his set card, which meant that his attack was successful. (E: 2800)

Unperturbed, Fuyuski took another two cards from his hand, "I will set two cards face-down, and that shall be all for this turn."

Drawing a card, Ed grinned, sliding it into his graveyard slot. "By discarding my Thunder Dragon(1600/1500) to my graveyard I can add up to two from my deck to my hand!" Two cards slid out of Ed's deck, which he grabbed and added to his hand.

Slamming another card onto his duel disk, a giant vortex of energy emerged over his field, lightning crackling from it. "Polymerization fuses my two dragons together, so give a big round of applause for Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(2800/2100)!" (3000/2300)

"Next, before I go on the attack, I'm activating my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the set card on your left!" A funnel of wind erupted from the card, arching over the field and striking the target card, which was briefly revealed to be Draining Shield. Fuyuski didn't seem to worry though.

"Alright, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Vandal Sorcerer LV3! Gian Thunder Blast!" The two dragon's mouth's crackled with electricity, prepared to carry out Ed's command.

"Activate face-down card." Fuyuski called as his other set card shifted into the active position. "Level Flux allows me to sacrifice a LV monster on my field and then special summon a higher form of that monster, but no more than two evolutions further." Fuyuski explained as the green-haired boy flashed brightly for a few seconds.

When the light cleared an older version of his monster appeared on his field. "This is Vandal Sorcerer LV7(2600/2000)."

"Your monster is stronger and all, but its still not stronger than my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." He pointed out as the blast of lightning slammed into the monster, whom vainly held out its palms in an attempt to defend itself.

Fuyuski nodded. "That is true, Level Flux also has another effect, I take damage equal to the attack points of the monster I sacrificed to activate it." His life points dropped, making him even with that of his opponent. (F: 2800)

Vandal Sorcerer LV7 toppled over as the force of Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's attack became too much for it to bear. Ed blinked in surprise when Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon let out a pained cry. (E: 2000) (F: 2400)

"What gives? Why did I take damage?" He questioned.

"Simple, one of my Vandal Sorcerer LV7's special effects is that my opponent takes double the amount of damage I take when it is destroyed in battle, not only that, but the monster that destroyed Vandal Sorcerer LV7 is destroyed as well."

Ed slammed a card in his hand into his duel disk, "I don't think so! Activate De-Fusion!" The two-headed dragon split apart, becoming two Thunder Dragons(1600/1500) once more. Ed smirked, "And with nothing on your field my two dragons can end this duel!" Ed declared smugly. (1800/1700)

Fuyuski shook his head, "I'm afraid you're wrong Mr. Knight. You see, during the battle phase in which Vandal Sorcerer LV7 is destroyed, no further attacks can be made."

Ed instantly deflated. "Man, and here I thought I had you beat. I guess that ends my turn then." Fuyuski held out his hand and took the card his duel vest gave him.

"I summon a monster face-down. I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down." Fuyuski called as two face-down cards appeared before him, leaving him with just one card left in his hand.

Ed smirked as he drew a card from his deck. "Its time for me to show off one of the new cards in my deck, I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern(1800/1600)!" A skinny black scaled dragon appeared on the field, to the spectators watching the duel, as well as Professor Fuyuski, it looked like it was a distant cousin of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (2000/1800)

Ed turned his attention to one of his two empowered Thunder Dragons, "Thunder Dragon number one, attack his set monster!" The dragon unleashed a stream of lighting upon the unknown monster, shattering it without much resistance.

"Reveal face-down card." Fuyuski said calmly as one of his two cards flipped up. "My Desperate Evolution trap card, which can only be played when a LV monster that is the lowest in its set is destroyed allows me to skip my next draw phase in order to special summon its next level. The monster you destroyed was Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900), so now I can special summon Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700)."

Ed grimaced as a red scaled dragon donned in charcoal gray armor with spikes jutting out on it emerged onto the field, standing over him menacingly. "Well this is just great." He said. Having watched Kira duel, he knew of the monster's abilities, as well as the abilities of its higher forms, so he knew he had to be on the defensive now, much to his chagrin.

(2600/1900) "Armed Dragon LV5 benefits from your Mountain field spell card." Fuyuski pointed out as his dragon's attack and defense points increased marginally.

With a slight frown, Ed reached for the monster cards on his duel disk and began to shift them sideways, causing the monsters on his field to take on a defensive position.

"It is now my turn, of course, due to my Desperate Evolution, my draw phase is skipped, as I've already explained, but that is of little concern, for I play this card, Level Up! By sacrificing Armed Dragon LV5 I can special summon its next form, Armed Dragon LV7(2800/1000)." The seven foot tall dragon on Fuyuski's field began to grow in size.

Its body was now covered in thick obsidian and silver armor with dozens of steel spikes and blades extending out at various points and angles, in short, it looked far more dangerous now then it had in its previous form, which added to the fact that it actually was.

"It would be in my best interest to get rid of one of your Thunder Dragons, so Armed Dragon LV7(3000/1200) will destroy the one on the right!" Arching back its head, the large dragon let loose a wave of flames that burned away the weaker monster.

Seeing as how Fuyuski no longer held any cards in his hand Ed reached for his deck. "Draw!" Looking at the drawn card, Ed frowned slightly, "I'll set a monster in defense mode and place one card face-down."

_As Fuyuski's duel vest provided him with a new card for the start of the turn Hayato was contemplating the two duelists' decks. 'Mr. Fuyuski seems to run out of cards fairly quickly, which is never a good thing, but it is definitely a powerful deck.' _Hayato turned to Ed, _'Ed's deck is a bit more well-rounded, but he lacks the dueling experience Mr. Fuyuski has...'_

Fuyuski held up the only card in his hand for Ed to see, "Twilight Renewal lets my draw five cards." Ed grimaced as Fuyuski's duel vest spat out five new cards for him.

"Now that I have broadened my options, allow me to show you a little more of my deck's power Mr. Knight. I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2(900/0) in attack mode." A short warrior in purple samurai clothing with a white headdress and mantle appeared, a small sword in his hands.

"Now I shall equip Armed Dragon LV7 with Level Slasher. This equip spell is a very unique one. You see, when a LV monster destroys one of your monsters in battle, I may then sacrifice another LV monster on my field and summon the next level." He explained as the dragon's claws began to glow a bright gold.

"The magic card known as Level Assault allows all LV monsters on my field to attack twice this turn, but only if you possess more monsters than I do, which is the case."

Kira watched the duel with mild interest from her spot in the audience, "That Osiris Red trash isn't half bad, but its only a matter of time before he loses." Kira shifted her gaze to Professor Fuyuski. "Some of the cards in his deck would definitely improve my own, I wonder which set he got them from..." She trailed off.

Shindo shook his head, "Look at that idiot, he's gotten himself into such a mess, but he's still grinning like a maniac."

Hiro turned to the boy, "Well up to now, the duel has been pretty even, going back and forth between the two." Hiro pointed out.

Hitaki joined in the conversation, "You know what? I think Ed is happy, Professor Fuyuski was a powerful duelist back in his Pro League days, but despite this, Ed is holding his own. He's not only dueling so that he can make it into Ra Yellow, he's also dueling for his pride and to become stronger. That's what I think anyway."

"And you're probably right...for once." Hayato added.

Hitaki turned to her brother, glaring daggers at him. "What did you just say?"

Fuyuski placed a single card face-down before motioning to his Armed Dragon LV7. "Armed Dragon LV7 attack Red-Eyes Wyvern and Thunder Dragon!" As the dragon arched its head back, preparing its attack, Ed's two monsters quickly went on the offensive.

Red-Eyes Wyvern unleashed a ball of flames which spiraled towards the larger dragon. Thunder Dragon opened its maw, a stream of lightning erupting from it and fusing with the Red-Eyes Wyvern's attack, creating an electrical field around it. The attack exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks across the dragon's face.

Armed Dragon LV7 didn't even so much as flinch. Kira shook her head, "How pathetic."

Snapping its head down, the dragon released a stream of fire that engulfed both dragons and burned them to ashes, luckily for Ed, they were in defense mode, which meant he wouldn't take any damage.

"Since Armed Dragon LV7 destroyed two of your monsters, my Msytic Swordsman evolves, first to LV4(1900/1600) and then to LV6(2300/1700)." Fuyuski explained as his monster grew until he was five or more feet in height, now wielding two glowing swords.

Growing once more, the monster was now six or more feet in height, his armor turning a dark blue, his blades extending in length, though still surrounded by plasmic energy. "Mystic Swordsman will attack your set monster and then directly!"

The warrior charged, bringing its blade down on Ed's set card, easily cutting through it. Twisting its body to the right it swung its second blade, intent on slashing Ed across the chest and ending the duel.

Ed swiftly jammed a card into his duel disk, "I activate the quick-play spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, adding my Kuriboh(300/200) in my deck to my hand!" The card ejected out of Ed's duel disk just as Ed was struck across the chest, causing the dark-haired boy to stumble back from the impact.

"By discarding Kuriboh to my graveyard from my hand I can reduce the battle damage I take from this battle to zero." He explained, a small trickle of sweat running down his face, that had been too close for comfort.

Fuyuski seemed mildly impressed. "The effect of Mystic Swordsman LV6 sets the face-down monster he destroyed to the top of your deck rather than the graveyard.

Ed nodded, doing as he was instructed, returning his monster to his deck. "Things might look pretty bad for me right now...but don't count me out just yet teach!"

Fuyuski arched a brow, "I'm sorry Mr. Knight, but from my point of view, I have this duel won. You have no monsters on your field, a set card that, judging by the fact that you didn't use it, cannot protect you, and on your next turn you will draw a monster that I can easily destroy." He replied eruditely.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you not to count me out just yet?" Ed questioned as he drew a card from his deck, a smirk on his face. "I play my set card Pot of Greed."

Fuyuski looked on, surprised as Ed drew two cards from his deck, "Your set card was Pot of Greed?"

Ed smirked, "Well yeah, I mean, when I saw that you were using LV monsters I figured it was only a matter of time before you summoned out Mystic Swordsman, and since you can summon out the higher forms of your monsters pretty fast, I figured you might try to lock me in."

Shindo looked at Ed in disbelief, "You meant to tell me that he was actually thinking ahead for once?"

"Looks like it." Hayato replied, equally surprised, he hadn't even thought of that.

Shindo called out, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!?"

Ed's right eye twitched, turning around he shouted back at the boy, "What? You trying to say that I'm not smart enough to think ahead every once and awhile?!"

"Yeah!" Shindo shouted back, causing Ed's right eye to twitch in annoyance once more.

"Ahem," Fuyuski interrupted, "If you don't mind, I would like to get back at the task at hand."

Ed scratched his head, "Er right...where was I?" Looking at the three cards in his hand, Ed grabbed one of them and placed it onto his duel disk. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick(800/500) in attack mode." A small red egg appeared on the field, a small black dragon's head was peeping through the crack that ran along the top of it.

A tower of flames erupted onto the field, dispersing only seconds after it appeared, revealing the black scaled dragon. (2600/2200) Ed pointed at weaker of the two LV monsters on Ed's field. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Mystic Swordsman LV6 with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black dragon opened it's maw, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that engulfed the swordsman, burning it away. (F: 2100)

"Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards, and then I have to discard two." Ed declared as he drew three cards, quickly looked over them, and then dumped two of them into his graveyard slot. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Ed finished, emptying his hand.

"I'll start my turn by drawing." Fuyuski began as he did so, his hand size increasing to three cards. "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4(1600/1000) in attack mode." A fairly large bird, about three or more feet tall, appeared on his field, its body made of nothing but metal.

Hiro blinked upon seeing the monster. _'He could have discarded that card to destroy Ed's Red Eyes using his Armed Dragon LV7's effect, but that would have been reckless...no, that's not it at all. He's aiming for something else, I can tell.'_

"I activate my set card, Level Jump!" (F: 1200) "By paying half of my life points I can evolve a LV monster on my field to its highest level. So, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 evolves to its ultimate form, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8(3000/1800)!"

The metal covered bird multiplied in size, growing to the size of Armed Dragon LV7, its wings spread out wide, possessing a large dragonic tail, and large, talon-shaped arms. (3200/2000)

"While this monster is in play, I may choose to negate and destroy spell cards at a whim." Fuyuski explained, causing his opponent to grimace in response. "Now, Armed Dragon LV7, attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The two opposing dragons unleashed a wave of flames at one another, power crackled from the ensuing impact. The two monster poured their energies into their attacks, though it was obvious that Armed Dragon LV7 would overpower Ed's Red Eyes no matter how much it struggled.

"I think its time I tipped the odds in my favor!" Ed exclaimed as his trap card revealed itself. "Weak Offense activates, decreasing the attack of all monsters on my opponent's field by 1000 attack points!"

Armed Dragon LV7(2000/1200) was swiftly overpowered by the now stronger dragon, becoming nothing more than dust as the flames slammed into its body. (F: 600)

"That was impressive." Fuyuski complimented. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

Ed drew, a confident look on his face despite the fact that Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8's attack points returned to 3200, easily making it the strongest monster on the field.

Ed smirked at what he saw, "In terms of attack points your Horus is stronger than my Red Eyes, but this card can change all that! I summon Attachment Dragon(100/300)." (300/500)

"This is the monster that is going to help your Red Eyes overcome my dragon?" Fuyuski questioned, eyeing the monster skeptically.

"Its simple really, Attachment Dragon can equip itself onto one of your monsters, switching its battle position." Ed explained as the small dragon attached itself to the metallic bird. "Not only that, but your monster won't be able to change its battle position either, but that won't really matter because my Red Eyes is going to destroy it!"

Opening its mouth the legendary dragon unleashed a ball of fire that slammed into a swirling vortex of energy, much to Ed's surprise. "Negate Attack, as I'm sure you know, negates your attack and ends your battle phase, which means my Horus is safe." Fuyuski stated.

"Darn! I thought I had you too..." Ed trailed off as he slid the remaining card in his hand into his magic and trap card zone, the card materializing before him as a result as his turn came to an end.

Fuyuski drew, "My own Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards from my deck." Fuyuski says as he does so. "Then I must discard a card from my graveyard, one being Repayment of Losses, which means I draw another card."

Drawing another card from his deck, Fuyuski immediately plays it, "Dragon Draw lets me draw two cards from my deck since Horus is a dragon-type monster." Drawing twice more, Fuyuski continued his turn, "Level Restoration lets me remove a LV monster in my graveyard to revive another. I choose to remove my Armed Dragon LV5 from play in order to revive my Armed Dragon LV7!"

The monster returned to the field, empowered by Ed's Mountain field spell card, much to his dismay. (3000/1200) "Now, I'll sacrifice my newly revived dragon in order to summon its ultimate form, Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000)."

In a flash of light the black armored dragon grew again, becoming much larger and darker. "By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard Armed Dragon LV10's(3200/2200) special effect activates, all face-up monsters on your field are destroyed."

A fireball of immense proportions erupted out of the dragon's maw, engulfing Ed's field and burning away his only monster. The shorter duelist himself was forced to brace his body against the force of the attack.

"Mr. Knight, do you know the reason why I decided to become a teacher at this academy?" He questioned, his inquiry met with silence.

"Its because the students here remind me of the very LV monsters I use in my deck. At first they are unrefined, weak, but with a helping hand they can reach their maximum potential. This is the reason why I chose to do what I do, and so, it is my hope that this loss will help bring out more of your latent potential. Armed Dragon LV10, attack!"

Another fireball erupted from the dragon's maw, this time slamming into Ed, nearly sending him sailing out of the arena.

Smoke rose from his blazer as he began to push himself to his feet, a smirk on his face, much to the surprise of the watching audience. "I told you that you shouldn't count me out just yet...didn't I?" (E: 400)

Fuyuski's usually calm face took on the expression of complete surprise as he viewed Ed's life points. "You shouldn't have any life points left...unless..." Fuyuski turned away from the boy, spotting a now face-up trap card on his field.

"That's right teach. I activated my trap card called Offensive Guard. When my opponent declares a direct attack against me I can halve that monster's attack, not to mention draw another card from my deck."

Snapping a card off of his deck, Ed grinned, looking happy despite the fact that he was currently losing. "I'm really glad I got to duel you, you're something else, and despite the risks riding on this duel, it was a lot of fun."

Fuyuski arched a brow, "You sound as if you've got this duel won."

"That's because I do, its time for another fusion summon!" Ed declared as a large swirling vortex appeared above his head, much to the surprise of Fuyuski and the audience.

"I'm pulling a page out of Hayato's book by activating one of the cards I sent to my graveyard thanks to my Graceful Charity. Grave Fusion! I can now fuse monsters in my graveyard!"

Fuyuski watched as a large clawed hand emerged from the vortex, several guttural roars echoing throughout the arena. Ed stretched his arm out, his open palm facing his opponent. Holding up three fingers, he grinned."I've got three words for ya! Five! God! Dragon(5000/5000)!"

The massive dragon emerged from the vortex, each of its five heads roaring as it was empowered by the effects of Ed's field spell. (5200/5200) Fuyuski stared up at the menacing dragon, not believing his eyes, and neither could the rest of the audience.

"How did that Osiris Red drop-out get his hands on such a card?!" Kira questioned, just as surprised by the powerful dragon's appearance as everyone else.

Ed clenched his hand into a fist, his grin still present on his face. "Oh yeah, I got this bad baby in one! Five God Dragon, attack with WRATH OF THE ELEMENTS!" As the name of the attack would suggest the large dragon unleashed a powerful assault of energy that corresponded with each of the elements, engulfing Fuyuski's field.

Ed pumped his fist into the air as the last of what little life points Professor Fuyuski had trickled away. (F: 0) "Huzzah! I'm going to Ra Yellow!"

Silence swept over the audience, many of them not believing what they has saw. Had an Osiris Red really beat 'Hawk-Eyed' Fuyuski? Fuyuski smiled, albeit a small one, still hardly believing that he had lost. "Congratulations Mr. Knight, you've won the challenge, you've made it into Ra Yellow, but don't let it get to your head, I want you to keep improving."

Ed nodded, "Of course, after all, I'm going to climb to the very top!" He exclaimed.

After hearing the two's exchange, the crowd instantly broke into cheers after seeing such an amazing duel. Ed waved and bowed to the audience, accepting the praise, a grin still on his face.

Veyn frowned slightly. _'Everyone is cheering for that idiot...I'm so jealous...'_

Kado watched the boy's antics from his seat, dressed in his Obelisk Blue blazer, a slight scowl on his face. "That idiot might actually do it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Most of the cards in Fuyuski's deck were created by Time Mage, though I do claim the rights to Vandal Sorcerer.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Five God Dragon: Dark/Dragon 12/5000/5000

The Fusion Material Monsters for this card are any 5 Dragon-Type monsters. This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card does not take any Battle Damage and cannot be destroyed by battle with an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, WIND, or DARK monster. (Battle Damage is still inflicted to players.)

_In the wake of the duel between Ed and Professor Fuyuski the remaining duels of the duel review continue. Hitaki finds herself up against her first opponent of the year, but is she really ready? After all, Urusai Mazaki is no pushover._

_Next time, Fighting Spirit!_


	32. Fighting Spirit

**Author's Note: Managed to finish this one much earlier than I expected.**

_What does not kill you only serves to make you stronger._

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Fighting Spirit**

Ed watched with mild interest as another duel had come to a close, "Well I hadn't expected the duel to end in a tie but it wasn't very exciting." Ed commented.

Shindo turned towards the dark-haired boy, "Well of course you can say that, you had to duel Professor Fuyuski and managed to somehow win, I doubt any of the other duels we see today will top that."

Ed grinned, leaning back in his chair and resting his foot on the back of a seat in front of him, causing the occupant of said seat to turn around, looking irritated by the action. "Yeah, I know." Ed replied smugly, crossing his leg over the other.

The person sitting in front of him glared, "Do you mind?"

Ed blinked, looking slightly confused, "Hm? Mind what?" The two stared at one another before the boy sighed, shook his head, and turned back around, scooting up in his seat_._

Ed turned to Shindo, "Hey...what do you mean I 'somehow managed to beat Professor Fuyuski'?" Shindo merely sighed and face-palmed, which was slowly becoming a habit of his whenever he was around the dark-haired boy.

Two Ra Yellow female students lowered their duel disks, both of their life point counters were at zero, which meant that the duel had ended in a tie. The two duelists departed as the audience gave them a small applause, despite the surprise ending, the duel hadn't been particularly exciting.

Hitaki watched as the two girls made their leave, _'Please let me be next.'_ She glanced to her right, where Ed seemed to be lecturing a very uncomfortable looking Veyn about something, Shindo shaking his head off to the side. To her left Hiro and Hayato were casually chatting. _'Everyone else has won their duels, even Veyn. I can't lose.'_

Hiro nudged the girl gently. "Hey Hitaki, are you paying attention? Look up at the screen." Hitaki looked up, surprised to find that her name and picture was already up. The second screen stopped, showing the picture of a boy in an Obelisk Blue blazer with a rose in his mouth, a suggestive look on his boyish face.

"Hmmm...Urusai Mazaki? Looks kinda silly with that rose in his mouth." Shrugging it off the girl stood up, picking up her duel disk, her deck already in it. "Well, wish me luck guys." This of course was met with a chorus of good lucks from the group, save for one.

Hitaki looked to her brother, who was currently reclining in his chair, gingerly opening up a bag of Skittles. He turned to her slowly, as if he just noticed that she was there, "Hm? Did you say something?"

A vein twicthed on the girl's temple. "Never mind."

Hayato watched as his sister walked down the stands. _'I'm pretty sure you'll do just fine, whether I wish you good luck or not.'_

When she got down onto the dueling field her opponent was already waiting. He was a few inches taller than her, which probably attributed to the fact that he actually was. "Its a pleasure meeting you." The boy bowed to the girl, Hitaki doing the same.

Urusai drew five cards, grinning all the while. "I'm sorry to say this, but if you think you will advance to Obelisk Blue by defeating me you are sorely mistaken fair maiden, for you will be unable to match my burning passion!" (U: 4000)

Hitaki was slightly thrown off by the 'fair maiden' comment but drew five cards from her deck nonetheless. (H: 4000)

Urusai's eyes swept the crowd, quickly landing on a violet-haired girl. With a sparkling grin and a thumbs-up he exclaimed, "Sakura! In the name of love I shall win this duel!"

Kai, who was sitting next to Sakura, sweat dropped. "Did his...teeth just sparkle?"

Sakura face-palmed, "Is he seriously still going on about that?"

Urusai brought his attention back to his opponent. "You may have the first turn."

Hitaki nodded, "Fine with me. I summon Quantam Sage(1100/300) in attack mode." In a flash of orange light an old man in a dirty brown cloak appeared before the girl, a long beard cascading from his chin, wielding two long blades infused with mystical energies.

Hitaki placed two more cards from her hand onto her duel disk. "I'll end my turn by setting a card face-down."

"A very good starting move." Urusai complimented as he pulled a sixth card free from his deck, "But now its time to show you why I think my deck is ahead of its time! Activate spell card, Worm Hole Summon!" Urusai exclaimed, placing one of the cards in his hand into his pocket.

"This card lets me remove a monster in my hand from play and special summon it during my next standby phase. What makes it even better is that the monster I've chosen has a special effect once its removed from play, I draw two cards."

Drawing twice more, Urusai continued. "The magic of Entropy activates if I have a machine-type monster that has been removed from play, I can draw three cards from my deck."

Drawing three times, giving him a grand total of nine cards, he grabbed one of the original cards in his hand and slapped it down onto a monster zone. What appeared was a long sleek machine, which hovered over his field, looking like something from a science fiction movie.

"This is Victory Viper XX04(1500/1000), and with it on my field I can activate this next magic card, Gradius Missile! Now I can skip my monster's attack and instantly destroy your monster! Pretty impressive right?"

The tip of the flying ship opening up, revealing a missile launcher. "Fire!" The missile immediately discharged, soaring through the air and crashing into the dirty brown cloaked man, resulting in a small explosion.

"But that's not all, Gradius Missile also allows me to activate my monster's ability as if it had destroyed your monster in battle. So now I can choose one of the three effects of my monster. I choose to create a Victory Viper XX04 Option Token(1500/1000), which is just as strong as the original."

A red cylinder appeared next to his monster, which quickly shifted and transformed into a direct copy of the flying ship. Urusai was now down to six cards, grabbing another card from his hand, he slipped it into his magic/trap card zone. Hitaki was surprised to see Urusai's Victory Viper XX04 and its copy vanish.

What appeared in their places were two new fighters, their armor less thick and detailed, one possessing at least twice as many weapons as the previous two did. "The magic of Victory Viper Downgrade sacrifices a Victory Viper on my field and allows me to special summon two new Victory Vipers of a lower rank from my hand." Urusai explained.

"The one I sacrificed was an XX04, so that means I could summon an XX03(1200/1000) and an XX01(1800/600)."

Hitaki nodded, showing her understanding. "Okay, but why did your Option Token vanish?"

"When a Gradius or Victory Viper used to create an Option Token leaves the field, the token is destroyed, but thanks to the magic of my Downgrade card, any Option Tokens lost in the sacrifice have half of their attack points added to my life points, so its not a meaningless sacrifice." (U: 4750)

Grabbing another card, the image of a continuous magic card appeared on the field. "Victory Viper Formation increases the attack points of all my Gradius, Victory Viper, and Option Tokens by 200 points for each one in play." Urusai smiled as his two monsters' attack points increased by 400 points.

Urusai pointed at Hitaki, "Now its time for my battle phase. Victory Viper XX03(1600) and Victory Viper XX01(2200), go for the direct strike!" The two ships laser cannons activating, rotating rapidly as they charged their attacks, their sights set on Hitaki.

In unison, the two ships unleashed their attacks. The spectral image of an old man in a dirty brown cloak appeared before the girl, striking it head on and causing it to dissipate. Urusai blinked, surprised. "What just happened?"

"On the turn that Quantum Sage leaves the field I take no battle damage." She explained, a smirk on her face.

"That was very clever of you." He complimented as he looked at the two remaining cards in his hand. Taking one of them he slipped it into his duel disk. "I end my turn."

"Man, that guy is pretty strong." Ed commented from his seat, completely enthraled with the duel, his friends nodding with him in agreement.

"He seems to be playing some sort of pseudo-rush strategy, if Hitaki's monster hadn't been able to protect her she would have been down to 200 life points right now." Hayato said.

"Well she does have a set card..." Hiro pointed out.

Hitaki grasped her top card and drew, placing it into her duel disk after seeing what it was. "Its time for a counterattack, I activate the magic of Time Influx!"

In a flash of light two monsters appeared on Hitaki's field, one garbed in blue, the other, in red. "It lets me special summon Chrono Magician(1200/1000) and Chrono Negater(1400/1200), both in attack mode."

"I activate my magician's special effect! He can remove one monster on your field from play for one turn."

"What?" Urusai exclaimed surprised as his Victory Viper XX01 vanished from his field, causing his remaining Victory Viper XX03's attack points to decrease to 1400.

Slamming another card down the two magicians vanished replaced by a man wearing a white cloak that covered much of his body. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Time Disrupter(2600/2200) who is more than a match for your Victory Viper XX03!"

The cloaked man held out his hand, unleashing a wave of energy that enveloped the monster, Urusai didn't skip a beat, quickly motioning to his set card, "Unyielding Spirit prevents Victory Viper XX03 from being destroyed by this battle, though I still take battle damage, my monster is safe!" (U: 3550)

Hitaki grabbed the last card in her hand and slipped it into her duel disk. "I activate Time Bomb!" Hitaki exclaimed, emptying her hand. "At the end of your turn this card will deal 1000 points of damage to your life points." A giant bomb emerged from the card, hovering over the field. "End turn!"

Urusai grinned and drew, in a flash of light his Victory Viper XX01 that had been removed from play thanks to Hitaki's Chrono Magician returned to his field.

Reaching in his pocket for the monster he had previously removed from his hand, Urusai declared, "Thanks to my Worm Hole Summon I now special summon Victory Viper XX02(1000/1000) to the field. A wormhole opened up, allowing another sleek spaceship to appear on Urusai's field, this one smaller than the previous ones.

"I activate the magic of Optional Wingmen, which lets me create one Option Token for every Victory Viper on my field, provided I have the space, which I do." Urusai explained as a copy of his Victory Viper XX01 and Victory Viper XX02 appeared next to their originals.

Urusai held up the last card in his hand, "Treasure of Slashing Life lets me draw five new cards." He called, drawing five more cards from his deck. "I summon Gradius(1200/800) in attack mode!"

Another futuristic spaceship appeared, this one simpler in design than the others. Its body was smooth and shining, the forward part of it was split down the middle, a few gun turrets in the space between.

"Now its time for Gradius Manufacturing, this handy card allows me to sacrifice monsters on my field in order to summon that number of Gradius' from my hand or deck. So I'll sacrifice both of my Option Tokens to summon the other two."

Two cards ejected out of Urusai's deck, which he took and slammed onto his duel disk, causing two identical spaceships to appear next to the first. Grabbing two more cards, Urusai placed them into his duel disk.

"Cyclone Laser equips to my first Gradius, increasing its attack points by 300 points and giving it a trample effect. Matter Leveller equips to my second Gradius, when it attacks a monster in defense position, it gains attack points equal to that monster's defense points plus 100 more, though that doesn't really matter right now since you don't have a monster in defense position."

The crowd watched excitedly as the attack points of his fleet of five monsters rose, powered up by various equip cards, not to mention his Victory Viper Formation.

"Victory Viper XX01(2800), attack her Time Disrupter!" Seconds after the command was issued twin lasers mounted onto the ship swivelled around for a moment, locking onto Hitaki's monster. In a burst of light it fired two red lasers, incinerating the monster. (H: 3800)

Urusai motioned to one of his powered up Gradius. "Gradius(2500) will attack next."

"You might want to rethink having your Gradius attack me." Hitaki interrupted as her lone set card which she had set on her very first turn flipped upward, revealing itself. As a result a huge box shaped machine appeared on the field.

"This is a trap card called Time Machine, and it can only activate when a monster is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard. That monster is special summoned to the same side of the field it was on, in the same battle position it was in before it was destroyed." She explained, a confident look on her face.

The double doors on the box shaped machine opened, allowing Hitaki's Time Disrupter to return to her side of the field. Urusai couldn't help but smile at his opponent's craftiness. "Ah, and here I thought I had you beat, your resourcefulness reminds me of my one true love!" He exclaimed, his eyes sweeping over the crowd, resting on a certain violet-haired girl.

"His teeth are sparkling again...that's just...unnatural..." Kai commented while Sakura merely sighed at her misfortune.

Urusai slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, "Since none of my remaining monsters are powerful enough to take on your Time Disrupter I'll set a card face-down and bring my turn to an end."

"And since it's the end of your turn Time Bomb goes off, inflicting 1000 points of direct damage to your life points!" Urusai looked up as the bomb that hovered above him began to increase in size with every passing second.

In a brilliant display of flashing lights, it exploded. (U: 2550) "Well darn."

Hitaki drew, placing the newly drawn card onto her duel disk, a small girl wearing a blue cloak appearing on her field as a result. "I summon Time Mage(1000/1200) and when she's summoned I can add a card in my graveyard with 'Time' in its name to my hand, I choose Time Influx."

The named card slid out of Hitaki's graveyard slot of her duel disk, which she then added to her hand. "Now I'll activate it, this time I'll be special summoning two Chrono monsters from my deck instead of my hand."

In a flash of light two identical heavily armored monsters appeared on the field, their gold armor glimmering, long blonde hair billowing out even though there was no wind to induce such an action. They both wielded rather long katanas, glaring at the fleet of spaceships before them.

"I choose to summon two Chrono Warriors(1900/1400) to the field." Hitaki declared as she slapped her last remaining card onto her duel disk. "Charities of Time lets me draw a card from my deck for every Chrono, Quantum, and Time monster on my field." She called, replenishing her hand with four new cards.

A tall handsome man wearing a crimson cloak appeared on Hitaki's field, flicking a lock of hair away from his eyes. "Since I have two monsters on my field with Time in their names I can special summon Time Advocate(2200/2200) to the field in attack mode."

The crimson cloaked man clapped his hands together, creating an aura of blood red that enveloped himself and every monster on Hitaki's field. "Time Advocate increases the attack points of all Time, Chrono, and Quantum monsters on the field by 100 times the number of stars they have, including himself."

"Wow!" Urusai exclaimed, looking happy despite the fact that Hitaki now had an army of supercharged monsters that were more than capable enough of destroying his own.

"I'm not done yet, I activate the continuous magic of Chrono Meter, which increases the attack of Chrono monsters on my field by 100 points times the number of stars they have." She explained as the aura surrounding her two Chrono Warriors brightened.

"Time Advocate(2800), attack Victory Viper XX02(2000)!" The cloaked monster clenched its fist, gathering a silver aura around it. Punching forward it released the energy, splitting the star ship in half. (U: 1750)

"Time Disrupter(3300), your up next, attack Victory Viper XX01(2600)!" A blast of silver energy erupted from the monster's palm, enveloping the star ship and destroying it completely. (U: 1050)

"My Chrono Warriors(2700) will take out two more of your Gradius and end the duel!" Hitaki declared, causing her two warriors to charge the older boy's field, katanas held high. With a series of slashes the two identical star ships fell to the ground in a mangled heap.

However, much to Hitaki's surprise, the pieces of the two monsters instantly began to pull back together, appearing to never had been destroyed in the first place. Not only that, but Urusai's life points hadn't changed at all.

"Let me explain." Urusai said, not giving Hitaki the chance to even ask what had just happened. "I activated my set card, called Gradius Shield. When it is first activated it gains three counters. By sacrificing these counters I can prevent the destruction and reduce the battle damage to my Gradius, Option Tokens, and Victory Vipers to zero."

"Huh? He could have used that card earlier." Shindo said.

"He probably just wanted to protect his Gradius from being destroyed, they seem to be the key cards in his deck." Hayato pointed out.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Hitaki finished, Urusai responding by drawing switfly.

"First, Gradius Shield receives a counter for every two Gradius, Victory Viper, and Option Token on my field, since I have three Gradius, it only gains one counter." Urusai explained as the image on his continuous trap card glowed faintly.

Holding up the only card in his hand, Urusai smirked, "I activate the spell card known as Space Ship Wreckage Clearing. I can remove one spaceship from my graveyard and draw cards equal to its level if I have none in my hand. I remove Victory Viper XX02 and draw four cards, and since Victory Viper XX02 is removed from play, I draw two more!" He drew six cards quickly and slammed one of them into his duel disk.

An extra slot extended from Urusai's duel disk, allowing him to place a card there. "I activate the field magic Endless Space!" Everyone stared in awe as the field around them warped, becoming a wide field of stars, with nebula and black holes in the distance.

"As long as this card remains on my field there is no limit to the amount of monsters, spells, or trap cards either of us can have on the field, which is just perfect for what I'm about to do next!" Urusai stated as he grabbed another card in his hand, "And here's why, I activate Gradius Power-Up!"

Hitaki looked on in shock as three monsters identical to the three Gradius on Urusai's field appeared.

"Oi! You can't have more than three copies of the same card in your deck! That's cheating!" Ed exclaimed from his seat. Other members of the audience began to murmur their protest, agreeing with the dark-haired boy.

Urusai scratched his head, "Actually its not. Gradius Power-Up allows me to special summon one Gradius Option monster from my hand, deck, or out of play for every Gradius I have in play. Gradius Options are just like Option Tokens, except they're actually cards. It also lets me equip each Gradius with a Cyclone Laser and a Matter Leveller from anywhere they might be at the cost of discarding two Gradius-related cards in my hand to the graveyard." Urusai explained as he slid his Blue Thunder(1700/1000) and Jade Knight(1000/1800) to his graveyard.

This explanation was met with a variety of responses, but for the most part the audience accepted it. Ed sat back in his seat, a frown on his face. "Fine, Hitaki will still kick his ass." He said to himself, though his friends heard him.

"Okay, my Gradius Laser continuous spell card increases all Gradius-related monsters on the field attack points by 300 points." Instantly a pair of thin barreled guns appeared on each of his monster's front.

"Now that the odds are in my favor, its time to go on the attack. Gradius Option(3200) will attack Time Advocate(2800)." The new guns on the ship charged and fired, combining with the ship's standard laser. The crimson cloaked monster tried to create a barrier of energy in front of itself in an attempt to ward of destruction but was overwhelmed by the blast. (H: 3400)

"Without Time Advocate on your field all of your monsters lose their power boost." Urusai pointed out, the aura surrounding Hitaki's monster dispersed to show their power loss.

"My next Gradius Option(3200) will attack your Time Mage!" Another blast of four lasers were released, heading towards its intended target. Time Mage transformed into a beam of light, shooting off of the field, the attack missing its target as a result, much to Urusai's surprise. "What?"

"I activated a quick-play spell card from my hand called Quantum Leap. This card lets me return a monster on my side of the field back to my hand." She explained. "And if that monster has Time, Chrono, or Quantum in its name, then I can select a monster on your field and prevent it from attacking this turn, I choose the Gradius on the far right."

Urusai seemed slightly put off but continued his attacks nonetheless. "My last Gradius Option(3200) will destroy your Time Disrupter!" The ship let loose its four lasers, slamming into the cloaked monster and incinerating it. (H: 2800)

"My two remaining Gradius(3200) will attack your two Chrono Warriors(2300)!" A set of eight lasers fired from Urusai's monsters, easily overpowering Hitaki's two warriors, destroying them and taking a large chunk out of Hitaki's life points and leaving her field barren, save for her set card. (H: 1000)

Sliding the last card in his hand into his duel disk, Urusai addressed his opponent. "Since I don't have any more cards in my hand, I guess I'll have to end my turn."

"Before you end," Hitaki called, pointing to her lone set card, "I activate the trap card Time Counterflux. At my opponent's end phase all monsters on the field that were normal summoned, special summoned, and set during this turn are removed from play." As she spoke a giant wormhole opened up, hovering over Urusai's field. The three Gradius Options were pulled inside of it, leaving him with only his original three Gradius.

"After that we both have to special summon all monsters that we controlled the previous turn from our hand, deck, and graveyard." One by one Hitaki's army of monsters returned to her side of the field, their attack points skyrocketing.

Urusai watched as his Victory Viper XX01 returned to his field, though his Victory Viper XX02 didn't since it had been removed from play. "That's a powerful card..."

"Time Mage's effect activates, which means I can add a card in my graveyard with 'Time' in its name to my hand." A card ejected out of Hitaki's graveyard slot, which she added to her hand.

Hitaki drew a card, "Time Disrupter(3300) will attack your Victory Viper XX03(2600), Time Advocate(2800) will attack Gradius(2300), and my two Chrono Warriors(2700) will attack your other two Gradius!"

The two cloaked monsters channeled their energy into the blades of the two warriors causing them to glow a bright red. Lifting the magic-infused blades over their heads the two warriors swung downward, a massive wave of energy erupting from their blades. Hitaki was startled when four barriers appeared to intercept the attack.

"Looks like you forgot about my Gradius Shield." Urusai pointed out.

Hitaki frowned, she hadn't forgotten about it. "Your Gradius Shield only had two counters on it, at least two of your monsters should be destroyed, this duel should be over."

Urusai shook his head, "Before you declared your attack I activated my trap card, Gradius Shield Boost. It doubles the amount of counters a Gradius Shield on my field has. So when you attacked with your four monsters, I used all four counters to protect myself." He explained.

Hitaki frowned slightly, she hadn't expected that. She placed the remaining two cards in her hand onto her duel disk, causing the faced-down image of a Duel Monsters card and a face-up green bordered card to appear on her field. "I activate the card I got from my graveyard using Time Mage's ability, Time Bomb!"

A large bomb hovered over the two duelists for the second time this duel, though Urusai didn't seem too worried about it, which Hitaki took note of. "End turn."

Urusai drew, looking confident, "My Gradius Shield gains two counters." The continuous trap card glowed once more as Urusai placed the only card in his hand onto his duel disk.

"Treasure of Fate lets me roll a die and draw a number of cards equal to what I roll. Then I have to remove that same number of cards in my deck from play." Urusai called as the image of his new card appeared on spat out a die which bounced along the floor for a moment, eventually coming to a stop on...

"A six! It would seem lady luck is on my side!" Urusai exclaimed as he slid six cards. "And now I have to remove that same number of cards from play." Urusai announced as he took six more cards from his already thin deck and pocketed them.

Looking his new cards over, Urusai looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning, his teeth sparkling. He looked up to where Sakura sat and gave her a thumbs up, much to her annoyance.

"He's doing it again..." Kai said, Sakura's left eye twitching slightly.

Still giving a thumbs up, Urusai's gaze shifted to Hitaki. "Its been a fun duel fair maiden, but like every duel, it must come to an end. But do not fret, you have done quite well for yourself, not many can last this long against my overwhelming passion!"

Hitaki flinched, definitely not liking how confident he sounded. Urusai smiled, taking a card and setting it into a magic/trap card zone. "Gradius Mega Crush activates if I have a Gradius or Victory Viper in play, I can destroy all of your monsters or all of your magic and traps. I'm going to destroy your magic and traps!"

Soaring into the air, his Victory Viper XX01 was engulfed in an intense light. With blinding speed it surged towards Hitaki's field, shooting pass her monsters and slamming into her Time Bomb and set card before anyone could even bat an eyelash.

As the star ship returned to his field, Urusai grabbed another card, "Next I activate Gradius Extra Man to special summon a Gradius card from my graveyard, so I revive Victory Viper XX03(1200+1000/1000)!" He called, the detailed fighter appearing on his field, guns at the ready.

"In order to finish up my combo I'm going to need a little more life points, so I'm activating this card, Life Syphon. This card drains you of 500 life points and gives me the same amount." Urusai explains as a purple aura surrounds the two duelists. (U: 1550) (H: 500)

"Now I can activate this next card, Konami Code! This card needs a Gradius or a Victory Viper to be on my field in order for me to play, by paying 1500 of my life points I can take three cards from a list that includes Victory Viper Attack Formation, Gradius Missle, and a few others from my deck or graveyard and add them to my hand. I'm choosing three cards from my deck. Grabbing the three chosen cards, he shuffled what was left of his deck and reinserted it into his duel disk. (U: 50)

"The three cards I've chosen are all the same, a card called Power Capsule, which can only be activated if I have a Victory Viper XX03 on my field, but since all Victory Vipers are treated as XX03 I'll use its effect to create three Option Tokens of my Victory Viper XX01(1800+1600/600)!" He exclaimed as three copies of the larger, stronger star ship appeared.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw twice more!" Urusai drew two more cards. "Its mother ship time!" Urusai called, holding out one of his cards from the others. Picking up his Victory Viper XX01, XX03, and three Gradius off of his duel disk, he placed all five into his graveyard. "I summon Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper (?/?)!"

A new ship hovered in the air above Urusai, its shadow eclipsing more than three quarters of the entire arena. Its armor was thick, shimmering even though there was no light to reflect off of it. It possessed more than sixty different kind of weapons all around it.

"This monster's attack and defense points are equal to the number of Gradius and Victory Vipers used to summon it times 700 points, which means it has 3500 attack points, plus 800 more from Victory Viper Attack Formation."

Hayato frowned slightly, "But the Option Tokens should have been destroyed when the Vipers were sacrificed...unless..."

Urusai smirked, "If you're wondering why the Option Tokens weren't destroyed, that's because they change from Victory Viper XX01 Option Tokens to Ultimate Victory Viper Options." He explained as the three tokens took on the shape of the monstrous ship, though they were a great deal smaller.

"Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper has one more effect. When summoned I get to activate its effect a number of times equal to the number of cards sacrificed to summon it. Since I used three Power Capsules, that counts as three times, so that means I get to create three more Ultimate Victory Viper Options, but I'm not done yet, I play Gradius Recycling, which lets me remove any monsters from my graveyard with 'Gradius' or 'Victory Viper' in their name and create an Option Token on my field of a Gradius or Victory Viper currently in play!" He shouted, placing a hand against his graveyard, which began to shoot cards out into his hand.

Holding up all the cards, he fanned them out for everyone to see. "Three Gradius, three Gradius Options, Victory Viper XX01, XX03, and XX04!" He named as he shoved the cards into his back pocket and nine smaller versions of the massive ship above him appeared all around him.

"Now for the final touch, United We Stand equips to my Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper, giving it 800 attack points for every monster on my field! And don't forget, anything I do to him gets added to all of my Option Tokens as well! This is the true power of my burning passion! My love for Sakura!"

Hitaki, as well as the entire audience stared up in awe at Urusai's massive fleet of sixteen monsters, each with 19,700 attack points, which meant his monsters had a combined total of 315,200 attack points!

"Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper(19,700), attack Time Disrupter!"

The audience watched with baited breath as the machine stood still, charging up its large aresenal of weapons. "Wait!" A voice shouted, "A monster that large and with that many attack points attacking is too dangerous. Its best if its attack isn't simulated." Principal Taragi's voice announced from the speakers built into the stadium.

"So...did I win?" Urusai asked.

"No...you didn't." Hitaki answered. "The set card you destroyed with your Gradius Mega Crush was a trap card called Diplomatic Immunity, which has two effects, one when activated, and one when destroyed, since you destroyed it, you activated its second effect. It protects my monsters from destruction and battle damage."

"......I see...well there's nothing more I can do this turn, so I guess I'll have to pass it over to you." Urusai said, finding it extremely hard to believe that Hitaki was able to escape defeat once more. _'She's...something else...'_

Hitaki looked down at her deck, knowing she was going to have to pull off one hell of a top-deck if she was going to survive. Hitaki took a deep breath, attempting to quell her rapidly-beating heart_._

Hitaki looked down at her open palm. _'On_ _the outside I act confident, but the truth is...the truth is that I'm really insecure about myself.' _Her gaze shifted to the crowd, quickly settling on her brother, who was looking down at her nonchalantly.

'_I'm afraid that compared to you I just can't stack up. You've always been better than me at everything...' _Hitaki closed her eyes. _'And since we started attending here, I feel like the gap between us has grown even farther apart.'_

Hitaki's open hand clenched into a fist. _'Its so frustrating...even Ed and Shindo has shown more improvement than I have...'_

Hitaki opened her eyes, leveling her gaze on her opponent._ 'I can tell that Urusai is a better duelist than I am, he has a better strategy and has a stronger will to win than I do...he definitely deserves to win...'_

Hitaki looked back down at her deck. _'But...I don't want to be the only one to lose...'_ She sighed, feeling as if she was like Veyn. Worried about how she seemed weak compared to others. _'Everyone has something that strengthens them, but I...'_

Hitaki's thought trailed off as a look of realization dawned on her face.

* * *

_A thirteen-year-old Hitaki stares up at a picture on a wall quizzically. It was a picture of two girls, one she recognized as her mother in her younger years, a big smile spread across her cute face, but the taller girl had a deep scowl, a look of pure hatred in her eyes._

"_Ah, there you are Hitaki. What are you doing in here?" A long dark-haired woman asked from the doorway. The woman had a questioning look on her face that somehow seemed serene at the same time, her dark blue eyes trained on the girl, one hand on her shapely hips._

_The girl turned away from the picture, "Mom...who's the girl in this picture with you?" She asked, pointing at the scowling girl in the photo._

_The woman walked over to her daughter, her eyes resting on the photograph. "That was my older sister, her name was Hitaki Shiba...I named you after her."_

_Hitaki frowned slightly, "She doesn't look very happy."_

_The woman smiled sadly, "She was never a happy person, our parents focused all of their attention on me... and she resented me for it greatly. The night that our parents died...it was largely her fault... and I beared witness to it...we never really got along well after that..." The woman said, choosing her words carefully._

"_In truth...I came to hate her so much that it nearly consumed me...but then one day, many years later...the meaningless spite I held for her disappeared...along with her life. I witnessed her death first hand...that day she had confessed everything...and I realized that despite it being her dying wish, I couldn't find it in my heart to hate her anymore..." She smiled sadly, placing her hand on the photo._

"_She was always so miserable." The woman turned away from the picture, looking down at her daughter, noting the sad expression on her face. "I named you after her because you represent all her unfulfilled hopes...all her broken dreams. Hitaki...no matter what you choose to do with your life...I want you to promoise me that you'll do your very best."_

_Hitaki embraced her mother, her vision becoming blurry with tears, "Don't worry mom, I promise that I'll put everything I am into whatever I choose to do!"_

* * *

Hitaki leveled her gaze at Urusai, a look of determination on her face. _'That's right! That promise I made to my mother...that's what makes me strive harder not to fall behind...that's what makes me strong!"_

"It's my move!" She called out, snapping up the card. Glancing at it, she addressed her opponent. "Urusai, your strategy may be better than mine, your dueling skill may be better than mine, but there's one thing I'm 100 percent certain on, your will to win is not stronger than mine!"

Hitaki slammed her drawn card onto her duel disk, "You want to talk about burning passion? Well let me show you mine! I activate Time Paradox!" A rip in space appeared above Hitaki's field, a staff floating out of it.

"This card lets me choose an effect monster in my graveyard and give its effect to a face-up 'Time' monster on my field! I choose to give Time Disrupter Chrono Magician's special effect." The staff landed in the cloaked man's hand, which he pointed at Urusai's colossal ship.

"Now Time Disrupter can remove your Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper from play for one turn!" The staff shook violently as silver energy erupted from it, slamming into the behemoth of a ship and causing it to vanish.

"And since its gone, all of its Option Tokens are gone as well!" Urusai watched, shocked as each and every one of his 19,700 attack point monsters vanished from his field.

"This is the end Urusai, your Gradius Shield may be able to protect you from two attacks, but I've got five monsters, and with only 50 life points left you won't be able to survive!" Urusai smiled despite the fact that he had lost. (U: 0)

"That was absolutely amazing Hitaki...that has got to be the best top-deck in dueling history!"

Hitaki smiled as the crowd jumped to their feet and roared their approval. She had impressed them all. _'Just you watch Hayato...I'm right behind you.'_

Up in the stands Veyn frowned, _'She's getting so much public attention too...I'm so jealous...'_

Unaware of Veyn's thoughts, Hitaki waved to the cheering crowd, happy to be recognized by the school for her dueling and not just her looks. _'I won't stop here, I'll keep on improving...after all...I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Most of the cards used in Urusai's deck were created by Time Mage. At any rate, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was very difficult for me to write.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Gradius Ultimate Victory Viper: Light/Machine 9/?/?

This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sacrificing any number of Gradius and Victory Vipersyou control. This card's attack and defense points are equal to the number of Gradius and Victory Vipers used to Special Summon it times 700 points. When Summoned, all Option Tokens you control become exact copies of this card, this effect can be activated equal to the number of times the cards sacrificed to summon it did. When this card leaves the field all Option Tokens you control are destroyed.

_The Duel Review has come to an end with Hiro, Hayato, and Hitaki finding themselves promoted to Obelisk Blue. Apparently a first year Osiris Red student has been defeating Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students alike. The other Osiris Red students call her the Ace of Osiris Red as a result. Who exactly is this person?_

_Next time, The New Ace of Osiris Red!_


	33. The New Ace of Osiris Red

**Author's Note:** **Things have been pretty intense for me at the moment, so updates might come in a little later than ususal. Before you read on, there is something I want to address concerning character submissions. With the exception of one, I will not be taking anymore, the deadline was the first of February. Second, most of the character submissions will be a one time thing, though there are some exceptions. Well, enjoy the fic!**

_No one is poor who has friends._

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The New Ace of Osiris Red**

Hiro looked at himself in his mirror, admiring his new look. He was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform that consisted of a uniform top styled as a trench coat. "I think I look pretty cool in blue." He said, turning away from the mirror.

Veyn nodded, looking more jealous than he usually did, which was saying something. "Both of you made it into Obelisk Blue...I wish I was good enough to do that...you'll even get to get your own rooms...I'm so jealous..."

Hiro shook his head, "Don't worry about it too much, you've got plenty of time to improve and make it into Obelisk Blue. Besides, I may be happy about my promotion after the Duel Review, but that doesn't mean I'll forget about my friends." Hiro replied. "Right Hayato?" He asked, turning to the boy who was now clad in an Obelisk Blue uniform as well.

Before Hayato could answer he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hiro looked slightly puzzled, wondering who the unexpected visitor could be. Walking over to the door he opened it, finding Hitaki on the other side.

Hiro wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her usual Ra Yellow blazer. Instead she was wearing a little blue skirt and a white blazer with a blue collar base and blue button lines. The main part of the collar came up around her neck, her hair flowing a little bit pass her upper back.

Hitaki smiled, "What do you think Hiro-kun?," She questioned, running a hand up and down her arm, "I really don't like that its sleeveless, but I look cute in blue right?"

Hiro nodded, smiling happily. Hitaki blushed slightly at his answer, "So...um...can I come in for a bit?" Hiro nodded once more, stepping aside so that the slightly shorter girl could enter the room.

Spotting her twin brother on his laptop Hitaki placed a hand on her hip, "So you've made it into Obelisk Blue too huh?"

Hayato pulled out a bag of Skittles from his pocket, opening the bag gingerly. "Your powers of observation are staggering." He said sarcastically, popping a few of the sweet-flavored candy into his mouth.

Hitaki merely rolled her eyes at his statement. Hiro closed the door behind him, "Well people do have a tendency to ask questions that they already know the answer to..." Hiro replied.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ed ran in, wearing black pants and a Ra Yellow blazer hanging open over a black t-shirt. "There you are Hitaki! I tried looking for you at your dorm but you weren't there, don't I look cool in my new..." The dark-haired boy's voice trailed off as he noticed that the girl in question was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"You're...you're in Obelisk Blue?" He asked dumbly.

"Hey wait up!" A panting Shindo called out as he appeared at the door, looking out of breath. "Man I never knew you could run so fast." He groaned out, planting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Ed sighed, hanging his head low. _'Aw man, just when I thought I'd at least be in the same dorm as her she ends up in Obelisk Blue...life just ain't fair!'_ Looking back up, he grinned. _'Still though...that uniform looks really good on her, she's definitely filled out nicely.'_ He thought to himself perversely, unbeknownst to Hitaki.

Shindo blinked and walked over to the window. "Does anybody else here that?"

Cupping a hand to his ear Veyn leaned towards the window. "Its faint...but it sounds like a lot of people are outside talking..."

Ed suddenly jumped to his feet. "That can only mean one thing, my adoring fans have come for autographs!" Just then the group heard an explosion.

"Either that, or they've come to kill you." Hayato said.

Hiro opened the door, "Well there's only one way to find out." He said, Hitaki following after him.

The dark-haired boy paled at the thought of a mob of students waiting outside, armed with rocket launchers. "Umm...I think I'll just wait and stay here for awhile, you know, just in case its the second one."

Shindo grabbed the newly appointed Ra Yellow by the collar and proceeded to drag him out of the room, "I could have sworn you said something about wanting to go out in a blaze of glory, we can't pass this chance up now can we?"

Veyn and Hayato followed Ed and Shindo down to the bottom floor and outside, where they found a large crowd of Obelisk Blues, Ra Yellows, and Osiris Reds all gathered together around something. Another explosion occurred, the cry of a boy being heard.

Hiro and the others nudged their way through the crowd until they were able to get a clear view of what was going on. The dust that the explosion had kicked up settled, revealing a Obelisk blue student that Ed recognized as Kado Sorachi, the very same boy he had defeated during the Kakumeika incident.

The other student was a girl with long light brown hair tied into a ponytail that went half-way down her back. She wore a solid red blazer, which indicated that she was a first year and a black skirt that went half-way down to her knees, showing off her nicely toned legs. The girl flicked a lock of hair away from her eyes, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I can't believe I lost." Kado said. _'And to another first year Osiris Red...' _

"Don't feel too bad," The girl soothed, patting the boy on the shoulder, "You're the toughest duelist I've faced so far. I had a lot of fun."

Kado picked himself up, dusting off his blazer, grumbling something incoherently as he began to walk off, a sour look on his face.

The Osiris Red girl turned away from the boy and addressed the crowd, "Okay, does anyone else care to take the challenge? If you can beat me I'll let you take me on a date, I'll even let you take the first turn if you want."

Ed's eyes shamelessly roamed over the girl's figure. The first thing he noticed was that she had nice legs, which was always a plus in his book. She had a petite figure and a very pretty face, she had a fairly aggressive look on her face as her eyes roamed over the crowd, looking for any potential challengers.

Shindo turned to a Ra Yellow student, who was standing relatively close to him, "Who's the girl?" He asked.

The brown-haired boy turned to him, "I don't know her name but apparently the girls of the Osiris Red dorm are calling her the Ace of Osiris Red."

"Hey! She stole my title!" Ed shouted out loud, gaining the attention of the Osiris Red girl, as well as most of the crowd.

Shindo smacked his friend upside his head. "Idiot, you're in Ra Yellow now, how could that still be your title?"

Ed rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted as he tackled the boy to the ground, both of them rolling and punching, and kicking up a wave of dust and sand as they wrestled.

The Osiris Red girl shifted her gaze away from the strange wrestling match the two boys were having, her eyes settling on Hiro, who was currently watching the two friends duke it out. The girl raised one eyebrow as she looked up at his hair, _'White hair,' _Her focus then shifted onto his face, _'Two different colored eyes...'_

"You're the White Lightning of Duel Academy, Hiro Katsuya!" She exclaimed.

Hiro blinked in surprise as the girl ran over to him with almost blinding speed and captured his hands in her own. "Hitaki-chan and Hayato-san told me a lot about you, I've been wanting to meet you ever since I came! You absolutely must face me in a duel!"

Hiro's sweat dropped, "Erm...but I don't have my duel disk with me..."

The girl shook her head, "Don't worry about that, we'll just have to play the old-fashioned way!"

Hayato placed his hand onto Hiro's shoulder, offering his duel disk to the boy, "Honestly Jade, I know you're excited about facing someone as strong as Hiro, but try to rein it in a bit." He drawled.

The girl known as Jade released Hiro's hand, rubbing the back of her head, flushing in embarrassment. "I guess you're right Hayato-san, I kinda got carried away..." She replied.

"Its alright." Hitaki said, pushing passed her brother.

"Ah, Hitaki-chan!?," The girl exclaimed, looking surprised. "This makes it even more embarrassing..." She said, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"I know you like to duel strong opponents, but what's with the whole date thing?" Hitaki questioned.

"I figured since I'm an Osiris Red I might need an extra incentive to get people to challenge me, and besides...," The girl said, a crimson blush forming on her cheeks, "If someone actually does beat me in a duel I wouldn't mind getting to know them a little better."

"I see..." Hitaki dead panned.

* * *

_Hayato tapped in a few commands on his laptop as he popped a few assorted pieces of candy into his mouth. "I wonder who our new roommate will be."_

"_Yeah...I was wondering that myself." Hiro replied from his spot on his bed. Turning to his friend, he asked, "So...what did the principal want?"_

_Hayato merely shrugged, "Not much, someone Hitaki and I know has enrolled in Duel Academy." He stated._

"_Oh." Hiro responded, now a little curious but decided not to pursue it any further, chances are he'd meet this person sooner or later. _

* * *

'_She must be who Hayato was talking about.' _Hiro figured as the students backed up, giving the two enough space to duel.

Jade turned on her heel to face the white-haired boy, a smile on her face. "I'm so happy! I didn't think I'd get to face you so soon, but...," Hiro blinked as the girl's jubilant expression changed to that of sheer determination. "I don't intend to lose!"

Hiro nodded, a smile on his face as well. "Same here." He replied. The two duelists raised their duel disk clad arms, "Duel!" (J: 4000) (H: 4000)

Starting the duel off, Hiro drew a sixth card from his deck. Looking up from his hand the two duelists' eyes met. Hiro could feel the intensity of the girl's amber-colored eyes. "I'll start by summoning Mythical Beast Cyclops(2100/0) and then I'll set a card face-down. Turn end!"

The younger of the two duelists reached for her deck, eyeing the large club-wielding monster thoughtfully. Turning her attention to the card she had just drawn she smirked. "Here we go! I activate Reinforcements of the Army! This handy card lets me search my deck for a level four or lower warrior-type monster and add it to my hand!"

Hayato watched as the girl quickly found what she was looking for. _'Hiro is in for a big surprise once he sees what type of deck Jade uses.' _He idly thought to himself as said girl moved to place her newly acquired card onto her duel disk.

Hiro watched as a space on Jade's filed began to shimmer, a figure coming into view. "Okay, here is my first monster of this duel, Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200)!"

A man clad in light blue armor appeared, two tanks of water attached to his back and a small cannon mounted on its arm, a long white cape billowed out behind him as he struck a heroic pose. "When Bubbleman is summoned to my field when he's the only card on my field I get to draw two cards from my deck!"

"Elemental Heroes? Not many people can run that type of deck." Hiro commented, obviously surprised by the appearance of the blue-armored hero.

Jade nodded as she drew two cards from her deck, "That's right, but I'm one of the few that can!" Jade reached for one of the original five cards in her hand and slapped it down, "Polymerization activates, fusing together my Bubbleman on my field and King of the Swamp(500/1100) from my hand!"

A spiral vortex of energy rippled into existence, absorbing the aforementioned monsters into itself. Abruptly, the spiraling vortex of energy collapsed in on itself, revealing a man wearing armor that consisted of shimmering ice, possessing razor sharp shoulder plates and a long white billowing cape, similar to the one worn by Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

"Wow, Elemental Heroes sure do know how to make an entrance." Ed commented from the sidelines.

"This is Elemental Hero Absolute Zero(2500/2000) and he's going to ice your monster with Liquid Nitrogen!"

The newly summoned monster released the deadly liquid from its fingertips, which quickly made its way towards Hiro's lone monster. The newly appointed Obelisk Blue however, wasn't worried in the slightest.

With its free hand Jade's monster clutched its helmet-covered hand in pain as a terrible wailing sounded through the air. "What's going on?" Jade questioned, wincing.

Hiro motioned to his set card, which was now facing face-up, "Siren's Song destroys one monster on my opponent's field, which means Absolute Zero won't be 'icing' my monster after all." Hiro commented as Absolute Zero exploded in a shower of assorted pixels.

Much to Hiro's surprise his own monster's body began to freeze over, thick ice beginning to cover much of its body at a rapid pace, now it was the white-haired duelist's turn to ask, "What's going on?"

Much like Absolute Zero, Hiro's monster promptly exploded in a shatter of assorted pixels.

"When Absolute Zero is removed from the field all monsters my opponent controls are destroyed." Jade explained as she took one of the remaining five cards in her hand and placed it onto her duel disk.

"Fusion Remnants lets me special summon monsters in my graveyard that were used as fusion materials for a fusion monster that was destroyed this turn." In a flash of light the blue-armored hero and a slimy swamp monster appeared before the girl. "During this turn the revived monsters can't attack, so I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

Hiro drew. "Mythical Beast Stymphalian Bird(500/500) is summoned and its effect activates, by sacrificing it, I can deal 500 points of direct damage!" As quickly as the small metallic bird appeared it vanished, Jade's life points decreasing slightly as a result. (J: 3500)

Hiro flipped over one of the cards in his hand, showing it to his opponent. "Mythical Exchange lets me discard a Mythical Beast in my hand and lets me special summon one that is in my graveyard so my Cyclops returns!"

The club-wielding monster roared as Hiro discarded his chosen card to the graveyard, only for two cards to slide out of it. "By removing my Stymphalian Bird from play I can special summon the monster I sent to my graveyard through Mythical Exchange's effect, Mythical Beast Phoenix(2900/2100)!"

Hiro's signature monster appeared, its body shimmering brightly. Jade clasped her hands as she viewed the magnificent monster, "Its so pretty."

Hiro flipped over another card in his hand, "Mythical Altar lets me switch out my Phoenix for a monster in my deck of equal level, I choose my Mythical Beast Briareos(2600/2300)." Replacing Hiro's signature monster was a pale blue skinned giant, possessing approximately one-hundred arms.

"Huh? Why would you switch out your Phoenix for a weaker monster?" Jade questioned, her confusion evident on her face.

Hiro motioned to his newly summoned monster, "Simple, Briareos can attack every monster on your field at once!" The large monster raised its many arms menacingly as it set its gaze on its attack targets. "Briareos attack, One-hundred Palm Strike!"

Jade laughed and snapped her arm out towards her set card, "You really are as good as Hayato-san and Hitaki-chan say, Shield Strike activates, dealing your monster's defense points to you as direct damage!"

A beam of gold energy erupted from the face-up trap card, phasing through Hiro's attacking monster and striking him in the chest, who grimaced in response but quickly shook it off. (H: 1700)

Jade's two monsters were crushed under the pressure of Briareos, leaving her field barren. "With no cards on your field my Cyclops can make a direct attack on your life points!" The large monster slammed its wooden club into the ground, producing a powerful shockwave.

Jade stumbled backwards but quickly caught her footing. (J: 1400) "Looks like I still retain the lead when it comes to life points."

Jade laughed, an overly jubilant expression on her face, "Yeah, but don't count me out just yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves!"

Hiro grinned in response, which was probably due to the fact that his opponent's cheery mood was contagious. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." _'I haven't had this much fun during a duel in a while.'_

Jade drew, the force of her draw causing her ponytail to bounce. "Okay, lets see how you handle this! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos(1800/300)!" The policeman-esque hero emerged from the card, striking a heroic poseas it landed on the field.

"When Stratos is summoned to the field one of his two effects activate, in this case, his second one activates." Jade explains as a card slides out of her deck, which she then adds to her hand. "I can add an Elemental Hero in my deck to my hand, and now a second Polymerization activates!" Jade declares as another spiral vortex appears.

"Stratos and Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) become Elemental Hero Gaia(2200/2500)!" A giant golem consisting of nothing but stone emerged onto the field, looking similar to Hiro's Mythical Beast Golem.

Jade smirked upon viewing the partially confused look on her opponent's face. "I know what you're thinking. My Gaia is too weak for me to be so confident, right? Well here goes his special ability!"

A dull red aura surrounded Hiro's Briareos, which seemed to sedate the large monster as it began to flow out of it. The red aura found its home in Jade's Gaia, who seemed to strengthen as the energy syphoned into it.

"When Gaia is summoned to the field I get to select a face-up monster on your field, half of that monster's attack points then transfer over to Gaia, pretty cool huh?" Jade questioned as Hiro's Briareos' attack points decreased to a less impressive 1300 while Jade's Gaia's attack points increased to a powerful 3500.

"Now I have the strongest monster on the field, and he's strong enough to end this duel in one blow, go, Gaia Crush!" The large monster reached into the ground beneath its feet and pulled out a boulder as large as itself, lifting it high above its head.

With a grunt it hurled it towards Hiro's weakened Briareos. Hiro's hand shot over his lone set card, "My trap card Charybdis redirects your attack!" A giant whirlpool furiously erupted from the card, swallowing the large boulder and spitting it back out, sending it hurtling towards Jade.

Much to Hiro's surprise Jade quickly grabbed a card from her hand and slammed in into her duel disk, "No way am I going to get beaten by my own monster's attack, De-Fusion activates!" The large golem split apart almost instantly, taking on the form of the two monsters used to summon it.

Another card slid out of Jade's deck, which she took. "Since Stratos was special summoned to the field I get to add another Elemental Hero to my hand." With a smirk she settled her gaze on Hiro's weakened Briareos. "Not to mention that I can do what I intended and destroy your Briareos!"

The policeman-esque hero propelled itself forward, sinking its fist into the jaw of the one-hundred arm monster, easily destroying it now that it was weakened. (H: 1200) "I set up one card and end my turn. Looks like I'm in the lead now."Jade commented, a broad smile on her face.

Hiro nodded, "That's true, but don't forget that my Cyclops is the strongest monster on the field." Hiro drew and glanced down at his drawn card. "This is just what I needed, I summon Mythical God Asclepius(300/300)."

A fairly tall blonde-haired man possessing shimmering blue eyes and donned in a brilliant white robed appeared before the white-haired boy, smiling serenely. "When this card is summoned I draw three cards and gain 500 life points for each one." A golden aura of energy surrounds the slightly older duelist as his life point counter begins to rise. (H: 2700)

"Now I have to send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." Hiro counted off three cards and sent them to his graveyard, frowning slightly when he didn't see his Mythical Beast Phoenix among the discarded cards.

"Offering to the Gods forces me to sacrifice a monster." Hiro announced as blonde-haired monster dispersed into particles of light. "This card prevents spell and trap cards from being activated this turn. So now Mythical beast Cyclops attacks your Wildheart!"

Jade winced as an electrical energy surrounded her set card, preventing her from activating it. Hiro's Cyclops flattened her Wildheart with a single downward swing of its club. "That was a nice move..." (J: 800)

The White Lightning of Duel Academy slid one of the other remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Turn end!"

Jade immediately drew, "Perfect, first I set a card face-down and then I activate Fusion Pass! I send five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, and if any of them are fusion material monsters, I can special summon that fusion monster." Jade quickly counted off five cards from the top of her deck, smiling.

"Looks like luck is on my side, I get to summon Elemental Hero Flame blast(2300/1600)!" A large muscular man appeared before the girl, several spikes protruding from its body. The air around it seemed to burn as its fist erupted into flames. In the center of its chest was molten lava.

"Flame Blast attacks with Inferno!" The molten lava in the center of the monster's chest burst out, shooting across the field at an alarming speed and engulfing Hiro's Cyclops, who instantly melted under the intense heat. (H: 2500)

"Now Stratos can go in for a direct attack!" Propelling itself forward, Stratos delivered a right cross, decking Hiro square and the jaw, taking a large chunk out of the white-haired duelist's life points. "Ouch..." (H: 700)

Hiro motioned to his set card which flipped upward, "Soul Transfer activates when a monster on my field is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a monster from my deck with an equal number of stars."

In a flash of light a giant golem appeared before the boy, crouching defensively. "I choose my Mythical Beast Golem(0/2700)."

Jade glanced down at her face-down card. "I'll end my turn, looks like this duel is almost over White Lightning, and it looks like it'll end with me as the winner."

Hiro drew and then held up the drawn card, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." Hiro needlessly explained. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your set card." Powerful winds swept over the field, tearing through Jade's unknown set card, though she hardly seemed worried.

"Next up is Monster Reincarnation, by discarding a card in my hand I can add a monster in my graveyard to my hand." Hiro explained as he discarded the only other card in his hand to the graveyard.

"Now I'm going to summon that card, Mythical Beast Cyclops returns to the field, and he's going to get rid of your Elemental Hero Stratos!" With a mighty swing of its wooden club Jade's hero was reduced to a pile of pixels. (J: 500)

Jade clapped her hands together, "You don't give up do you? Fighting against the odds no matter how daunting they are, I love that in a duel! I'm really starting to like that about you...Hiro-kun."

Hitaki's eyes twitched slightly at the honorific that Jade had addressed Hiro with, which didn't go unnoticed by Hayato, much to his amusement.

Since Hiro no longer had any cards left in his hand to play Jade took the initiative and drew her card for the turn. "Just like you I activate Pot of Greed, which gives me two cards from my deck."

A green grinning pot appeared and then shattered seconds later once Jade had drawn her two cards. "Instant Replay activates, which means I draw two more cards!" Drawing twice more, Jade's eyes lit up mischievously.

"End to Villainy activates as long as I have one Hero monster on the field, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on your field!" Punching forward, Flame Blast unleashed a stream of flames that engulfed Hiro's Cyclops, effectively killing it.

"Legacy of Hero activates when I have at least two level four or lower Hero monsters in my graveyard, I draw three cards from my deck!" Jade drew three more times, giving her a hand size of five cards.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode!" A man wearing a blue jumpsuit and gold armor emerged from the card, and like most heroes, struck a heroic pose.

"And now I'm activating my final Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Ocean(1500/1200) with my Elemental Hero Woodsman(1000/2000)!" Another large spiral vortex formed, Jade's two named cards flowing into it.

With an abrupt crash the newly formed monster shot out of the vortex, landing before Jade. The monster itself was a muscular stark white armored man, several gems embedded in its body. "Introducing my signature hero, Elemental Hero The Earth(2500/2000)!"

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise, "Elemental Hero The Earth from the ultra rare planet series?"

Jade smirked, "So you're familiar with my hero? Well in that case you should know its effect." Jade's Sparkman became a bolt of electricity, shooting up into the air and slamming into Jade's newly summoned monster, causing an electrical aura to surround it.

"By offering an Elemental Hero on my field as a sacrifice, Elemental Hero The Earth gains its attack points as its own until the end of the turn." The stark white monster struck a pose, its attack points increasing to a more powerful 4100.

"Go! Attack with Terra Impact!" Elemental Hero The Earth's fists glowed hotly as it charged across the field. Hiro's Mythical Beast Golem took the hit to the chest, easily crumbling under the sheer might of Jade's monster.

"With your Golem out of the way Flame Blast can make the direct strike! Flame Blast, attack Hiro with Inferno!" A blast of lava erupted from the flame monster once more, this time its target being Hiro himself.

The lava quickly converged on the white-haired duelist whom merely braced himself as it washed over him, obscuring him from view for several seconds. Once the lava finally subsided Hiro was still standing, looking relatively unharmed.

Jade's amber-colored eyes flickered to the boy's life point counter. (H: 700) "Your life points didn't change?" She questioned.

Hiro nodded, "The card I discarded to my graveyard using Monster Reincarnation's effect was my Mythical Beast Daimon(500/500), and while its in the graveyard, once per duel, it can reduce the damage I would take to zero."

Jade blinked for several seconds before laughing brightly, appearing even happier than she was a few seconds ago, "You're really something else, you prevented yourself from losing there, but this game is mine. I've got two powerful fusion monsters on my field and you've got nothing but your next draw."

Jade's smile broadened, "But your not going to let that stop you, are you?"

Hiro reached for his deck and snapped up the top card. "Of course not, its like a friend of mine always says, a duel isn't over until the last card is played! Gift of the Gods lets me draw two cards."

Ed smirked, "He's talking about me." He said smugly, Shindo replying to that by rolling his eyes.

Drawing two cards, Hiro brought his attention back to his opponent. "In order to defeat your heroes I'll oppose you with my very own hero! By removing Mythical God Asclepius in my graveyard from play I can special summon Mythical Hero Hercules(2500/2500) from my hand!"

A dark-haired muscular man wearing the skin of a lion that resembled Hiro's Mythical Beast Nemean Lion appeared, flexing his large muscles. Hitaki's eyes widened at the sight of the monster. "Mythical Hero? I didn't know the Mythical set had heroes as well."

Hayato was about to point out that it was quite obvious that they did but was cut off by Hitaki, "Don't even think about it." She warned.

Jade's eyes lit up and clapped her hands together, which seemed to be a habit of hers. She looked positively spellbound by the sight of the muscular man on Hiro's field. "You've got a hero monster in your deck? He's so cool..."

Hiro smiled and held up the remaining card in his hand, "He gets even cooler, by equipping him with Hercules' Bow he gains 800 attack points. This is it, the end of the duel, Hercules(3300), attack Elemental Hero The Earth!

Knocking his newly acquired bow back, Hercules let an arrow fly, which rocketed towards her monster at an incomprehensible speed, slamming into Elemental Hero the Earth and sending it crashing into the ground. "Wow..." (J: 0)

The holograms faded away, the two duelists shutting down their duel disk in response. "That was incredible! You were amazing Hiro-kun! This has got to be the greatest duel I've had so far at this academy! And your Mythical Hero was so cool!"

Hiro scratched the back of his head, "Um...thanks. It was a fun duel. Any friend of Hayato and Hitaki-chan is a friend of mine." He said, holding his hand out to the girl.

Hiro was startled slightly as the girl grabbed both his hands, holding them in her own, her eyes sparkling, "Yeah, that's the spirit White Lightning Hiro-kun! So when are you going to pick me up?" She questioned_._

Hiro blinked in confusion, "Pick you up?" He parroted.

The shorter of the two nodded vigorously, "Yeah, you beat me in a duel so now you get to take me on a date!"

Hiro's look of confusion was replaced by that of surprise, "What?" Apparently Hiro had forgot the stipulations that were attached to the duel, as did another, said person being Hitaki.

"What?!"

"So what time?" The girl asked again.

Hiro looked to Hayato, who had an amused expression on his face, apparently he was enjoying the show, which meant he wouldn't be getting any help from him. Turning to Ed and Shindo they had similar expressions on their faces as well, which left Hitaki, who looked rather scary at the moment so Hiro really didn't have the courage to ask her anything at the moment.

Turning his attention back to the girl who was now swinging his hands in her own he sweat dropped, "Um...why don't you choose the time?"

The girl's eyes lit up once more, which Hiro found a bit creepy since he was now staring directly in them. "Okay, how about now?"

"Now is fine...wait, what?"

"Okay! Let's go!" The girl exclaimed.

"Wait a minu-" Hiro never got to finish his sentence however, as the jubilant girl had already dragged him off.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it was only a matter of time before the Elemental Heroes made an appearance in this story.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Elemental Hero The Earth: 8/2500/2000

"Elemental Hero Woodsman" + "Elemental Hero Ocean"

This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. Offer one Elemental Hero from your side of the field, increase this card's attack by the attack of the offered monster until the end of the turn.

_Mugen Taizo, head of the Infinite Possibilities Corporation(IPC) and the older brother of Rei Taizo, whom was once known by many of the students as Kakumeika, the self-proclaimed revolutionary, finally arrives at Duel Academy. Like his sister, there is more to him than meets the eye._

_Next time, The Divine Duelist Descends!_


	34. The Divine Duelist Descends

**Author's Note: To darksoul123sp, Mythical God Asclepius is indeed a very cheap card, as for Mythical Hero Hercules, I'm not quite ready to reveal its effect yet.**

_A bird in hand is safer than one overhead._

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Divine Duelist Descends**

A small stark white jet plane was making its way over the Pacific, on the side of this plane was the symbol for infinity which had three large bold letters in front of it, which were black in color, much like the symbol, contrasting sharply with the primary white of the plane. The letters read IPC, which stood for Infinite Possibilities Corporation.

Like its name suggested, the corporation itself dealt in nearly all forms of business, from automobiles to charity work. The company was also known for sponsoring many high level pro duelists, as well as its young charismatic CEO.

Said CEO was currently reclining in his chair aboard the small jet plane, a young dark-haired girl sitting across from him. Said girl was currently looking out the window, ignoring the man sitting across from her.

The man took a sip of his orange-colored drink, glancing down at the glittering ocean beneath them. "Ah, such a beautiful sight, wouldn't you agree?"

The girl's already present frown deepened, but she said nothing. Despite the girl's rudeness the man's pleasant smile did not fade. "As quiet as always I see." He replied.

The girl glanced at the man out of the corner of her eyes, sending a glare in his direction. "Your giving me such a scary look, are you angry with me?" He questioned, not surprisingly, the girl brought her attention back to the window.

The man took another sip of his drink, "You know you really should be thanking me, I had to go through a great deal of trouble just to keep you out of prying scientists fingers, and a great deal more in order to get you back into this academy. Mr. Seto Kaiba is not a very easy man to deal with." The man said, still smiling pleasantly.

Suddenly a faint tune began playing, causing the young girl to bring her attention back to the man sitting across from her, "Aren't you going to get that?"

The man replied by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone, and flipping it open, "Ah, Veyn, I've been meaning to contact you."

He paused as Veyn spoke before chuckling slightly. "Yes, I will be arriving at the academy within the hour." The man paused before speaking again, "I see, that is rather interesting. I trust Tsana has been restraining herself from her...impulses?"

Again there was a pause, and then the man spoke again. "That's good news. I want you all to be prepared for my arrival. By the way, I have asked for a screening of my graduation duel to be shown upon my introduction to the students."

The boy on the other end spoke once more, causing the man to laugh heartily. "There's no need to be jealous of the other students, you'll see it too."

He pulled the cell phone away from his ear and eyed his watch. "I'll speak with you a little later. My sister and I have something to discuss. Goodbye."

The phone clicked shut and he slid it into his pocket. His pleasant smile having never left his face. "Now...where were we exactly?"

* * *

Taragi and the three Dorm Heads, Professors Oyamada, Fuyuski, and Haji waited patiently at the landing bay, which had been built five years ago at the demand of one Seto Kaiba, whom had a penchant for Blue-Eyes White Dragon shaped jet planes.

At long last the small jet plane landed, a staircase extended from it as its only door opened, the CEO of IPC emerging from it. He was a tall man, easily over six feet in height, wearing an expensive white suit. In one hand he was holding a black briefcase with the IPC's logo on it in white and in his other was his unfinished drink, which he took another sip from.

Handing the glass to the girl standing directly behind him he smiled down at the four gathered down below, his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the sun's rays, not unlike one love struck Urusai Mazaki. His wavy silver locks blew in the wind and oddly enough, complimented his bright violet-colored eyes.

The man had finally made his way down the small staircase, to which Taragi greeted him with a pleasant smile of her own. "I trust you had a pleasant flight Mr. Taizo?"

This brought a laugh from the tall silver-haired man, "No need to be so formal Hikari, I know its not your style, after all, you were once my teacher."

Taragi let out a sigh as she patted the man on the shoulder, "That's true. Well, come on, we don't have all day do we? Lets introduce you to the students you'll be scouting. After that, we'll do a screening of your graduation duel."

Mugen signaled to the young girl, "Well come on, we don't want to keep them waiting do we?" The girl reluctantly followed.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Kai sat down in the lower section of the bleachers, his crowd of fan girls fighting against one another in an attempt to sit down next to him. _'The drawbacks to being popular...never a moment of peace.'_

"You seem annoyed."

Kai looked up, finding none other than the Kaiserin herself, still wearing that outfit from their duel to determine who would be crowned Kazuki's successor. Sakura sat down next to the self-proclaimed hero, much to the dismay of the crowd of fan girls. Kai chuckled, "You're sitting next to me of your own free will? Is this a sign of you finally warming up to me?" He joked.

Sakura quirked a bow, "I respect you as a duelist, beyond that, I think your idealism is ridiculous."

Kai sighed once more, "I'll take that as a no then."

Just then the Dorm Heads and Principal Taragi walked onto the floor of the arena, Mugen Taizo trailing behind them. _'So this is the world famous Mugen Taizo, not to mention Kazuki's sponsor in the Pro League...'_

Mugen's smiling face swept through the crowd, landing on Kai and Sakura, which caused the surrounding fan girls to swoon. Kai blinked in surprise, _'Woah. No one has ever been able to do that to my fan girls before...maybe with him around I'll be able to have a little peace and quiet.' _Kai thought to himself happily.

"Students, as you all are well aware, Mr. Taizo is a successful businessman and the CEO of IPC which deals in nearly all forms of business, including sponsoring several top Pro League duelists, like our former Kaiser, Kazuki Takahashi."

The gathered second and third year students cheered at the mention of the former Kaiser's name. Taragi smiled as she signaled for the crowd to settle down and let her finish. "He has come here to scout out potential students that he would like to sponsor, so make sure you do your absolute best." Mugen waved to the gathered students before accepting the mike.

"Believe it or not, but seven years ago was my last year at this here wonderful academy. At this very moment I'm feeling a great deal of nostalgia, standing here in this arena. The quality of the students here, has not diminished in my long absence, as I am sure." Many of the students nodded their heads in agreement with his statement.

"Though I want you all to do your very best, as Ms. Taragi has pointed out, I would rather you not become stressful because of my presence or go out of your way in an attempt to impress me, for I will merely be observing. I am looking for talented duelists, that is for certain, but it takes more than talent to catch my eye, it also takes a certain...uniqueness." The audience stirred, each one certain that they possessed what the handsome man was looking for.

"Now allow me to get to the matter at hand. Seven long years was my last year at this academy, and at that time I held two titles, one was Kaiser, and the other, which I was a great deal more fond of, was the Divine Duelist."

Hiro blinked upon hearing that, _'The Divine Duelist...that was Rei's title...'_

"With that said, I would all like you to see the recording of my graduation duel. I hope you enjoy it." With those last words he lowered the microphone from his mouth and walked off the dueling arena with the Dorm Heads and the Principal.

Suddenly a huge holographic projection appeared on the dueling field, and though it was two-sided, it could be viewed from any angle. Within the projection were two males, one, a somewhat younger looking Mugen wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, and the other a short ruffled black-haired teen, also wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. His blazer however, was hanging open and a red armband could be seen above his duel disk with an indiscernible character written on it.

"You may start at any time Hanamichi, first turn honors are yours." (M: 4000)

The boy named Hanamichi bowed slightly to the taller duelist. "I thank you for giving me this chance Kaiser, I won't disappoint you!" (H: 4000)

Swiftly drawing six cards the boy fanned out his hand, quickly coming to a decision. "I summon Apprentice Neku(1600/1000) in attack mode!"

A teen in loose blue martial arts pants that were tied around his waist appeared, a white headband on his forehead. Taking another card in his hand, Hanamichi slid it into his duel disk, "Big Bang Shot equips to my monster, increasing its attack points by 400 points and allowing him to deal damage through defense. (2000)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." The ruffle haired boy said, slipping another card into his duel disk as his turn came to an end.

Mugen drew, "I summon a monster in defense mode and then I will set one card face-down. End." Mugen declared as the holographic images appeared before him.

"Draw!" Hanamichi called, bringing his hand size to four cards. "I play Brick Break, which destroys one card on your field and deals you 200 points of damage if I have a fighter on my field, which I do."

Apprentice Neku jumped into the air, his hand raised upwards. With a swing of his arm he came crashing down, attempting to slam his fist into Mugen's set card. To Hanamichi's dismay the card flipped upward, causing his fighter to miss.

"Sorry Hanamichi, Jar of Greed activates, sparing me from some damage and allowing me to draw a card from my deck." Mugen explained as he drew a card from his deck, a pleasant smile on his face.

"I walked right into that one, but I won't let it get to me! I'll set a monster face-down and then have my fighter go on the attack!" Apprentice Neku turned his attention to Mugen's face-down monster and unleashed a flurry punches into it, destroying it effortlessly. (M: 3500)

"You destroyed my Speaker of Excelion(1200/1500), who allows me to add any card with Excelion in its title to my hand." The smiling boy replied as he added the desired card to his hand and shuffled his deck before placing it back into the appropriate slot. "You may continue."

"Well there's not much else I can do, so I guess I'll have to end my turn."

Drawing once more Mugen held up a green bordered card, "Here's a rare magic card you might not have heard of, its called Death Before Birth. During this turn I have no normal summon. Instead I pick up cards from my deck until I have two monsters, the first is discarded, but the second is special summoned to the field. Any other cards I draw are shuffled back into my deck."

Drawing a card from his deck, Mugen immediately discarded it. "Soldier of Excelion(1700/1200) is discarded." Drawing another card Mugen immediately placed it onto his duel disk. Instantly a shrill howl was heard as an unearthly darkness surrounded the field. Seconds later the shadow burst in an explosion of blue flame, revealing a silver-scaled dragon now hovering above Mugen's side of the field.

"My summoned monster is Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+300/900+300). I don't have any copies of him in my graveyard at the moment, but he does gain 300 attack points for my discarded soldier."

Hanamichi eyed the monster, and then Mugen, who was still smiling. _'I don' get it, his dragon is 200 points weaker than my monster, yet he puts it in attack mode, he's planning something.'_

"First, I'll set two cards face-down for later use, and then my Divine Dragon will attack your face-down monster!"

Rearing its head back, the dragon let loose a stream of sapphire flames, burning away Hanamichi's face-down monster to cinders.

Hanamichi smirked, "The monster you destroyed was my Training Dummy(300/0), which has a special effect when its flipped face-up, it allows me to special summon two copies of itself from my deck." Two human-sized straw dummies emerged on the field as Hanamichi placed two cards onto his duel disk.

Mugen smiled warmly, "Impressive, I suppose you will end up sacrificing them to summon a powerful monster. Very well, I end."

"Draw!" Hanamichi called, whipping a fourth card into his hand. Glancing at his drawn card he smirked and flipped it over, allowing his opponent to see what it was. "I sacrifice my two Training Dummies to summon Sensei Ueki(2900+300/2900)!"

The two training dummies shattered, their straws flying into the air as a man with an extremely muscular body appeared, his shoulders being more than four feet wide. Much like Hanamichi's Apprentice Neku, this monster wore martial arts styled pants, though this one was ragged and white in color. The smaller of the two monsters bowed to the latter in reverence.

"My Sensei Ueki has a number of effects, including gaining 100 attack points for each monster in my graveyard with the same attribute it has, which I have three of at the moment. Also, by discarding a card in my hand I can destroy a card on your field." Hanamichi smiled, slipping one of the cards in his hand into his graveyard. Instantly the massive fighter lifted its arm into the air before slamming it into the ground, creating a shockwave that ripped through the set card to Mugen's left.

"Now Sensei Ueki(3300), attack and destroy Divine Dragon Excelion!" Clasping its hands behind its back the fighting master sprinted forward and leapt to the air, performing a forward flip, and extending its right leg as he completed the turn, using the force of his turn and drop to deliver a devastating kick. (M: 2000)

Despite the hit to his life points and the loss of his only monster Mugen's pleasant smile did not leave his face, fully aware that Hanamichi's next attack would strip him of his last remaining life points.

"Apprentice Neku, go!" Hanamichi commanded, which the monster responded to by sprinting forward, very much like Sensei Ueki but less refined. Skidding to a halt the monster lifted its left leg in a rising kick, before the attack could connect with Mugen's chest a pink bordered card sprang up before the two.

"I activate Excelion's Descent." Mugen explained from behind the holographic image of the card. "This card allows me to instantly special summon a Divine Dragon Excelion(1500/900) from my hand."

Taking a card from his hand and slapping it down onto his duel disk, the second of his three majestic dragons appeared. "Like the one before it, my Excelion gains 300 attack points from my soldier in my graveyard. Not only that, but it gains 1000 more attack points from the Divine Dragon Excelion your Sensei Ueki destroyed." Mugen explained, his dragon's attack points increasing to 2800, making it much too powerful for Hanamichi's fighter to take down.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to set a card face-down and end my turn." In response Mugen drew a card from his deck. "Wait, before you do anything else my Apprentice Neku's effect activates, during my opponent's standby phase, he can increase the attack of one monster on my field other than itself by 500 points until your end phase." Sensei Ueki: 3800

"Yes, I'm well aware of that rather odd effect." Mugen commented as he placed a card onto his duel disk, "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your set card." Hanamichi grimaced as his set card was blown away.

"Gracefuly Charity activates." Drawing three cards, Mugen quickly discarded two. "One of my discarded cards were the ever versatile Repayment of Losses, which means I draw an extra card." Mugen announced as he did so.

Mugen placed another green bordered card onto his duel disk, causing the flames on his dragon to flare up. "Excelion's Divine Flame!" Mugen called out. "For this turn only this card allows my Excelion to gain one of the effects printed on its card, I choose to give it another 1000 attack points." Mugen's Excelion roared as it gathered a massive amount of flames within its mouth.

Hanamichi frowned, "They'll tie, and then you'll only leave yourself open for an attack."

Mugen shook his head, "The card I searched for when you destroyed my Speaker of Excelion was another Soldier of Excelion."

Hanamichi's eyes widened in shock, "You mean...that the other card you discarded using your Graceful Charity was a second Soldier of Excelion! But that means that your monster-"

"Gains another 300 attack points, making it strong enough to defeat your Sensei Ueki. Excelion(4100), attack with Divine Flame Strike!" With a mighty roar the divine dragon unleashed a torrent of blue flames that descended upon Hanamichi's monster and vaporized it. (H: 3700)

"I set one card face-down." Mugen finished with a smile.

Hanamichi drew, not feeling nearly as confident as he had before. _'At least he's hand is empty.' _"I summon one monster in face-down defense, switch my Apprentice Neku to defense, and set one card face-down." Hanamichi finished, emptying his hand.

Drawing a single card Mugen focused on his dragon, "Excelion(3100), attack Apprentice Neku!"

As expected Hanamichi depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip upward, "I activate my set card, After-Image!" Hanamichi shouted as the dragon unleashed another torrent of sapphire flames. Apprentice Neku's body vanished as the attack slammed into the spot he was previously in.

Reappearing to the right side of Hanamichi's set monster, Apprentice Neku smirked. "After-Image lets me negate an attack and then choose one of its two effects, I'm choosing its second one, which allows me to search for any of my named fighter monsters in my deck and add it to my hand."

Choosing his desired card, Hanamichi nodded, signaling that Mugen could take the remainder of his turn. "I suppose I'll have to end my turn." Mugen responded.

"In that case its my move!" Hanamichi smiled. "I'm going to sacrifice my Apprentice Neku and my set monster in order to summon my Enlightened Warrior Jin(2400/2400) in attack mode!" Hanamichi's two cards slowly faded away as a bright light enveloped his field, blinding the spectators of the duel.

Once sight was restored to the players and the spectators a man was sitting before Hanamichi. Unlike his previous monsters, this one was dressed in elegant robes and possessed long pitch black long hair and a serene look on its flawless face. On the floor before him was a long katana, which glowed a golden color.

Hanamichi smirked, "I'm going to activate the first of his effects, by discarding a card in my hand, I can special summon a monster in my graveyard that is of the same attribute. Of course that means I'm going to choose my Sensei Ueki." The Obelisk Blue smiled as his most powerful monster took to the field once more, looking significantly angrier than he had before, his attack points rising by 400 points.

"The card I discarded was my own Repayment of Losses, which means I get to draw another card." Doing just that, Hanamichi immediately played it, "Pot of Greed lets me draw two more cards." Drawing twice more, Hanamichi placed another card onto his duel disk.

"A New Challenger appears lets me special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck, I choose Grappler Kuya(1900/0)!"

The newly summoned monster was similar in appearance to Apprentice Neku, though it possessed a bit more muscles and was slightly taller. "So, what do you think of that Kaiser? Good enough for you?"

Mugen merely smiled, "Impressive rush, now how exactly are you going to utilize your collected monsters?"

"I'll show you exactly what I'm going to do. Sensei Ueki(3300), attack Divine Dragon Excelion!" The large man sprang forward, spinning his entire body in a spinning top fashion as it neared the majestic dragon.

"My face-down card activates." Mugen called out as the holographic image of the card in front of him began to flipped forward.

"Ha! That won't work!" Hanamichi shouted. "Sensei Ueki negates any cards that are activated in chain to his attacks!" Hanamichi watched as his muscle bound fighter swung its large leg forward, only for Excelion to unleash a wave of sapphire flames that slammed his monster into the ground. "What?"

Mugen motioned to the space next to his Excelion, which was now glowing. A column of sapphire flames erupted into the air, the roar of as dragon being heard from within it.

Hanamichi took a hesitant step back, "I don't understand...what's going on?" Sensei Ueki struggled to get back to his feet but was assaulted with another sure of blue flames, engulfing him completely.

Once the flames subsided, Hanamichi's monster was gone, and to his surprise another Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+600/900+600) had formed on Mugen's field.

"I imagine that you have no idea as to what just happened, so allow me to explain. When you attacked, I activated my Offerings to the Divine trap card. It may only be activated if I have a monster on my field with Divine of God in its name in my graveyard. It allows me to negate and destroy an opposing monster attack or effect and then special summon the chosen monster from my graveyard."

Hanamichi clenched his teeth, "That may be, but you no longer have any Excelion in your graveyard, which means this one doesn't gain any of its effects, right?"

Mugen nodded, "Correct."

Hanamichi clenched his fist, "Fine! Enlightened Warrior Jin, attacker the newest Excelion(2100/1500)!" The sitting warrior grasped the blade that lay before him, unsheathing it. In a flash of light the sword extended, stabbing into the newly summoned monster and shattering it into a million pixels. (M: 1700)

Hanamichi took a deep breath as he slid the last remaining card in his hand into his graveyard, "Before I end my turn, I'm going to activate Jin's effect again, which brings back my Sensei Ueki(2900+400/2900) to the field.

Mugen calmly drew, and then placed the card onto his duel disk. "I set one card face-down and then my Divine Dragon Excelion will attack your Enlightened Warrior!" With a single blast of blue flames, Hanamichi's monster was vaporized completely. (H: 3000)

"My turn." Hanamichi called, a look of determination on his face. "Card of Sanctity activates, allowing us both to draw cards from our decks until we have six cards in our hands." Simultaneously the two duelists drew six cards from their respective decks and fanned out their hands.

Hanamichi eyed the lone face-down card on Mugen's field cautiously. "I won't fall for that again!" Grabbing two cards from his hand, Hanamichi placed them into his graveyard. "By discarding two cards in my hand, Sensei Ueki's special effect activates, both cards on your field are destroyed!"

Clapping its hands together Sensei Ueki created a powerful shockwave that washed over Mugen's field, prompting his two cards to vanish, leaving his field completely empty.

Hanamichi smirked triumphantly, "Perfect! Sensei Ueki, this duel is ours! Attack Mugen directly!" Cracking his knuckles, the massive fighter approached Mugen, lifted both arms above his head, clasped his hands together, and swung down with all the power of every muscle in his upper body.

"I'm afraid your attack won't reach me." Mugen stated as a silver barrier enveloped the smiling boy, knocking back the massive fighter.

"What...how could you have...? But what about Ueki's effect!?"

"It seems another explanation of my actions is necessary. You didn't destroy my cards...I did." Mugen replied. "The moment you discarded those two cards, I activated my set card, Excelion's Departure. Using it, I sacrificed my own Excelion, whom exercised its divine powers. For the remainder of this turn, myself and my field are unaffected by your attacks or effects.

Hanamichi grimaced, one again he had been outmaneuvered by his opponent.

"Not only that, but my trap card grants me Excelion's base attack points as life points." (M: 3200)

With a heavy sigh the ruffled haired Obelisk Blue ended his turn.

"I summon Follower of Excelion(900+600/900+600) in defense mode." A man donned in simple silver and blue clothes appeared. Falling to his knees, he clasped his hands together and began to pray. "When this devoted follower is summoned, he allows me to draw the top card of my deck. Based on what card it is, and whether or not it has any relation to Excelion, a number of different things happen."

Pulling the top card free. Mugen flipped it around, showing it to his opponent. "Brood of Excelion(700/400) is a monster, which means its discarded to my graveyard. Grabbing three cards in his hand, Mugen placed them into his duel disk. "Three set cards. Turn end."

Drawing a card, Hanamichi steeled his resolve. "Its time I ended this duel. Monster Reborn revives my Enlightened Warrior Jin(2400/2400)!" In a flash of light, the serene warrior appeared. "Next I'll use its effect to revive one of the cards I sacrificed when I summoned my Sensei Ueki for the first time, Crusher Jizo(1900/0) in attack mode!" Another muscular monster appeared, this one garbed in the same clothes as Grappler Kuya.

Hanamichi flipped around one of the cards in his hand, "By paying 1000 life points I activate Ki Shockwave!" (H: 2000) "You now have to set the top three cards from your deck onto your field. You can't activate or flip those cards until the end phase of my next turn."

Nodding Mugen pulled the top three cards off his deck, glanced at them, and the set two monsters and one magic/trap. "Crusher Jizo's effect grants him 200 attack points for every set card you have on your field, since you now have six, that's an extra 1200 points!"

"Grappler Kuya, attack Follower of Excelion!"

"Face-down card activate, Mirror Force!" Hanamichi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as the pink bordered card flipped upward, revealing the extremely powerful trap card.

A rainbow colored wall sprang up, emitting a large intense wave of light that engulfed Hanamichi's group of monsters.

"Dammit!" Hanamichi swore as he shoved two of the cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I activate two quick-play spell cards, Kamikaze and Spiritual Pressure!" One of Mugen's set cards exploded, as did the remainder of Mugen's spell and trap cards.

"Kamikaze allows me to sacrifice a monster on my field to destroy all magic and traps on your field, while Spiritual Pressure destroys one face-down monster on your field and deals you 500 points of direct damage!" (M: 2700)

Hanamichi's monster faded away. _'At least I was able to clear most of the cards on his field.' _Hanamichi thought as he placed another card on his duel disk, "A Warrior Returning Alive lets me add a warrior-type monster in my graveyard to my hand."

Doing just that, Hanamichi slapped the newly acquired card onto his duel disk, "Crusher Jizo(1900+200/0) returns to my side of the field. That's it for my turn."

"Impressive recovery, and though I would love this duel to continue, I'm afraid it must come to an end. I activate my magic card, Excelion's Rebirth!" A large column of sapphire flames erupted into the air, Mugen's signature monster reappearing.

"I have another Excelion in my graveyard, one Brood of Excelion, and two soldiers. I will use both the Brood and Excelion to boost my monster's attack points by 2000 points total." Flames growing in intensity, Excelion stared down at Hanamichi's lone monster.

"I not quite done however, Excelion's Rage costs me 1000 points to activate." (M: 1700) "This card lets me activate all three effects printed on Excelion's card. My monster now gains another 1000 attack points, double attack if it destroys a monster in battle, and he deals a destroyed monster's attack as damage."

"Divine Dragon Excelion(6100/1500), attack and destroy Crusher Jizo! Pass your divine judgement!" Opening its maw wide, the dragon released its wave of blue flames, completely engulfing the muscular fighter and incinerating him in a matter of seconds. (H: 0) "It would seem that victory, is mine."

The hologram faded away, the entire audience bursting into applause. They had witnessed an incredible duel, and an incredible Kaiser skillfully defeat his opponent. Mugen waved to the crowd, smiling pleasantly. "Thank you all for the wonderful applause. I enjoyed the duel myself and I felt a great deal of nostalgia watching it."

Sitting side by side, both Sakura and Kai had the exact same thought going through their heads, _'Mugen Taizo...have you gotten any stronger since that time?'_

Hiro watched as the man continued to wave to the cheering crowd, a slight frown on his face, _'I wonder...is this the man Rei warned me about...?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for now I'm afraid.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Sensei Ueki: Earth/Warrior 9/2900/2900

This card gains 100 attack points for each Earth attribute monster in your graveyard. By discarding x amount of cards from your hand, you can destroy x amount of cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any card effects in chain.

_The screening of Mugen's graduation duel has several students wanting to prove that they are exactly what he's looking for, and what better way to do that than to challenge the one who has inherited his title as the Divine Duelist!_

_Next time, The Divine Duelist Descends Part Two! _


	35. The Divine Duelist Descends Part Two

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, I'm actually surprised I was even able to finish this chapter as soon as I did, which is saying something. The character Nick Wright is the creation of holyknick2. Also, the Divine Dragon Excelion set is the creation of Time Mage, seems I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

"_To love one's self is the beginning of a life-long romance."_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Divine Duelist Descends Part Two**

Mugen seated himself in one of the leather seats that sat in front of Principal Taragi's desk, motioning for Rei to do the same, which the girl reluctantly did.

The purple-haired principal was looking over several sheets of paper in front of her, her brow furrowing slightly as she did so. Looking up at the two seated before her, she gave a small nod, "Well, everything seems to be in order."

Mugen smiled, looking quite pleased. Taragi turned to Rei, "You'll be assigned to the dorm room you were in the previous year." Turning back to Mugen, she asked, "Would that be alright?"

The man nodded, "Of course, I see no reason for me to object." Turning to his younger sister, he smiled, "You may go now, I have something I want to discuss with Hikari in private."

Rei eyed her older brother apprehensively, but did as she was told.

Taragi gathered the assortment of paper and placed it in a neat stack. "So, what is it that you want to discuss with me? It must be pretty important if you want to discuss it in private."

Mugen smiled warmly, "Well, I have heard that a few students here have made quite a name for themselves, I was wondering if you would allow me to look over their files."

Taragi shrugged, "Sure, but is that all you wanted to talk about?"

The silver-haired man chuckled, "It seems even after all these years you still know when I'm not exactly getting to the point. Very well then, I would like to meet a certain student, I had heard that he was able to defeat my younger sister not only once...but twice."

"Oh, you must mean Hiro. I don't see why not. He's considered to be one of our most promising students, he's already earned a name for himself. They call him the White Lightning of Duel Academy."

Mugen's smile brightened upon hearing that. "Ah yes, that is a rather distinguished title. I'm very interested in meeting him. Very interested indeed."

Outside of the principal's office, Rei frowned.

* * *

Hiro sat at his desk deep in thought as he waited for the teacher to enter the class. The haughty Professor Haji was uncharacteristically late. Hayato watched his white-haired friend's expression via his peripheral vision as he chewed the last of his candy bar.

"Something on your mind?" He questioned once he had swallowed.

"Huh?" Hiro blinked several times before Hayato's question finally sunk in. "Uh...no, just wondering why Professor Haji is running late, that's all."

Hayato shook his head, "That was one of the worst lies I have ever heard."

Before Hiro could reply Professor Haji entered the room, a pleasant expression plastered on his face, which was a rare sight for the usually grumpy man. "Class, I have just been informed that Mr. Taizo is interested in starting his scouting immediately, beginning with this class."

A sudden air of participation filled the room after these words were spoken, hardly an hour had passed and the pressure to impress the charismatic CEO was already in full swing. As hushed mumbles filled the room the door to the classroom swung open, everyone bringing their attention to it.

They were greeted with the sight of Mugen walking into the room, smiling cheerfully. "I apologize for interrupting your class Mr. Haji, I'm sure you have quite a lot to get to today, but there are a few students in this class that I just had to meet for myself."

The man adjusted his glasses, nodding his acceptance as he did so. "No need to apologize Mr. Taizo, its perfectly understandable. Class, please give Mr. Taizo your full cooperation." The Professor said before retreating to the blackboard.

Mugen's eyes roamed over the room, causing all of the students subjected to his gaze to sit up straighter, sans Hayato, who was casually leaning in his chair, looking as calm as he usually did. _'How very interesting...this boy is unaffected by my presence.'_

'_He must be the one Kazuki told me about...Hiro's best friend...'_, Mugen thought to himself as his gaze shifted to Hiro. _'Hmmm...he seems rather uneasy. He's suspicious of me.'_ Mugen gazed at the door to the classroom via his peripheral vision_. 'No doubt its my sister's doing.'_

His gaze settled on a Ra Yellow student in the row below Hiro's and just a few seats to the side. _'In that case...' _Mugen lifted his left arm and pointed at the row below Hiro's, "Young man, would you mind coming down here so I could speak to you?"

Mugen smiled as he saw the surprised expression on Hiro's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Hayato. The chosen boy stood up, everyone turning to get a good look at him. He was of average height, being less than six feet tall. Overall he looked rather plain, the only thing that really stood out about him was his miniature Afro.

Hiro watched as the boy made his way down the aisle, _'I thought for sure that he was going to pick me...maybe Rei was wrong after all...'_

Mugen smiled as he offered the boy a handshake, "Its very nice to meet you Mr. Wright."

The boy known as Nick Wright shook the taller man's hand, looking slightly confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I hope you don't mind me prying, but I looked up your file, and I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're are able to use such an unorthodox deck."

The boy bowed slightly, not able to hide his smile, "Thanks."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showcasing your skills for me against an opponent of my choosing?" Mugen questioned.

Nick quickly nodded, "I accept, I never back down from a challenge. Besides, a chance at a future with Infinite Possibilities Corporation isn't something I can pass up." Mugen chuckled, seemingly pleased with the boy's answer.

"That sort of confidence is exactly what I like in a duelist. Allow me to introduce you to your opponent then, you may or may not know her, my very own younger sister, and the one who has inherited my title as the Divine Duelist, Rei Taizo."

The long black-haired girl walked into the room, wearing a second year Ra Yellow uniform. Hiro's eyes widened in shock, _'Rei?! What is she doing here?'_ Rei activated her duel disk, sneaking a glance at Hiro's shocked expression. (R: 4000)

Once again hushed mumbles fell over the room, it was a well-known fact among the second and third year students that Rei had masqueraded as Kakumeika the previous year. Many were wondering why such a dangerous individual was allowed to return to the academy.

Nick went back to his seat, collecting his deck and duel disk, not the least bit intimidated by the prospect of having to face such a dangerous opponent. Making his way down the aisle he depressed a button on his duel disk. Quickly the holographic lights came up, displaying his life points. (N: 4000)

As Nick drew his opening hand Rei's attention was solely on Mugen, whom she was currently glaring at. _'What are you up to?' _She questioned.

Her brother merely smiled, _'Now now my dear little sister, its not nice to ignore your opponent.'_ He replied.

Rei turned away from Mugen, deciding to focus on the task at hand, for the moment. Seeing as how her opponent had only drawn five cards, she figured he was allowing her to have the first turn.

In one swift motion she grabbed the top six cards off the top of her deck, glancing down at them once she held them up to her face. "I summon Soldier of Excelion(1700/1200) in attack mode." A man donned in gold plated armor emerged before the girl, wielding a lance of a similar color.

"I'll place a face-down behind it. End." Rei finished as a holographic image of her set card appeared behind her monster.

Nick snagged a card from his deck, glancing down at it he quickly played it. "Corruption Cell A places an A-Counter on your Solider of Excelion."

Rei arched a brow as a purple blob appeared on the chest plate of her monster. "By the look on your face I can tell you've never faced someone who uses an Alien deck, so allow me to show you what its all about!" Nick exclaimed as he slammed another card onto his duel disk.

The purple blob began to increase in size before exploding in a shower of sticky goo, destroying Rei's Soldier in the process. "Triangle Area destroys one monster on the field with A-Counters on it, afterwards, I can special summon a level four Alien monster from my deck."

Nick's duel disk beeped as his chosen card slid out of his graveyard, "My chosen monster is Alien Hypno(1600/900)." A large-headed creature emerged before the boy, its body being nothing more than a green vial with another creature floating within it.

"I sacrifice my Alien Hypno so that I can summon Alien Mother(2300/1500) to the field." A large four-armed creature replaced Alien Hypno, several spikes and glowing gems protruding from its body.

"Alien Mother, attack Rei directly!" The four arms of Alien Mother stretched forward, its claws shooting towards Rei's face. Before the attack could connect a pink border card sprang up before Rei.

"I activate Excelion's Descent." Rei explained. "Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+300/900) is summoned to my field in defense mode." Taking a card from her hand Rei placed it onto her duel disk, causing the majestic dragon to appear before her.

The four claws of Alien Mother ripped through the newly summoned monster, scattering its pixels across the field. "That was a nice save." Nick admitted as Alien Mother's arms returned to their original length.

Nick took two cards from his hand and slid them into his duel disk, "I activate the continuous spell "A" Cell Breeding Device and set one card face-down on my field. That's it for my turn."

Rei fanned out her hand and immediately held up three cards. "I activate the power of Polymerization, fusing together Divine Dragon Ragnarok(1500/1000) and Lord of Dragons(1200/1100) in order to create King Dragun(2400/1100)."

Nick paled as the newly summoned monster appeared on his opponent's field. _'My Alien deck relies largely on targeting effects, but with King Dragun on her field, I won't be able to target any of her monsters.'_

Rei fixed her gaze on her opponent, "You were right in your assumption that I had never faced someone who used an Alien deck, but I already know its weakness. King Dragun, attack Alien Mother."

The large monster easily crushed Alien Mother with one swing of its tail, doing minimal damage to Nick's life points. (N: 3900) "I end my turn."

'_She may know my deck's weakness, but that doesn't mean she has me beat!' _"Draw!" Nick declared as he did so. "During my standby phase "A" Cell Breeding Device would activate, but since it can't target your King Dragun, it doesn't."Glancing down at his newly drawn card, Nick frowned. _'I guess this will have to do.'_

"I'll set a monster in face-down defense and end my turn."

Rei drew a card from her deck, quickly dismissing it. Motioning to her monster, it sprung into action, smashing its clawed fist into Nick's set monster, which was briefly revealed as a humanoid creature before bursting into thousands of pixels.

"The monster you destroyed was my Alien Grey, when its destroyed in battle after being flipped face-up I can draw a card from my deck." Nick explained as he did so. He smirked once he saw what it was,_ 'Just what I needed!'_

Unfortunately for him, Rei noticed. "My turn ends."

Nick drew the top card of his deck, immediately playing it. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." Doing just that, Nick grabbed the card he had drawn the previous turn and slapped it onto his duel disk.

"I summon Alien Ammonite(500/200) in attack mode." Something akin to an extraterrestrial machine gradually formed onto Nick's field. "When Alien Ammonite is summoned to my field I can special summon a level four or lower Alien monster from my graveyard." Nick explained as his Alien Hypno reappeared on his field.

Rei switched her gaze from Nick's Alien Ammonite to the confident expression on his face. It didn't take her long to figure out what he had planned. "Your going to Synchro summon?" She asked, surprised.

"That's right!" Nick confirmed, a bright light enveloping his two monsters. "I Synchro summon Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar(2600/1800)!" True to its name, an insanely large monster emerged, its lower body resembling a fortress of sorts. Its upper body, however, was a giant mass of withering green flesh. Four worm-like arms protruded from it, not to mention the many tentacles that wiggled in spastic rhythms as an ungodly sound bellowed from it. To put it quite simply, it was a disgusting sight to behold.

Rei stared up at the monster, unimpressed. _'This is supposed to be a representation of a cosmic being?' _She looked to her brother, his perpetual smile still present on his face. _'It couldn't be farther off.'_

"I can see that your not impressed, but maybe you'll change your mind once Gol'Gar attacks! Go, Cosmic Barrage!" The large monster's eyes glowed eerily as the spastic rhythm of its many tentacles continued their mad dance.

Rei took one of the two cards in her hand and slapped them onto her duel disk, "De-Fusion defuses my monster, which means your attack fails." The large monster instantly split into its two smaller components, the eerie glow in Gol'Gar's eyes fading as a result.

Despite the fact that his attack had failed Nick still had a smile on his face, "I knew you were going to do something like that. I activate the continuous spell card called Code A Ancient Ruins."

Rei arched a brow as the holographic image of the card appeared before Nick, "What does it do?"

"At the moment? Nothing, I didn't play it to use it, I just needed another face-up spell card on my field." If Rei wasn't confused before, she was now.

"My next move will explain everything. I activate Gol'Gar's special ability. Once per turn, I can send any number of face-up spell or trap cards on the field back to the owner's hand, for each card I removed from the field, I can place A-Counters amongst face-up monsters on the field."

Both of Nick's continuous spell cards returned to his hand, "Since two face-up spell cards were removed from the field that's two counters, and I'm placing both of them on your Lord of Dragons."

Two purple blobs instantly appeared on Rei's monster."Gol'Gar isn't done yet though, it has another special ability it can activate once per turn. By removing two A-Counters from the field, I can destroy a card you control."

The two blob-like leeches expanded and then exploded, taking Rei's Lord of Dragons with them. "Before I end my turn I'm activating my two continuous spell cards and setting a card face-down."

'_He's a lot stronger than I thought.' _Rei admitted as she drew a card from her deck. "I switch my Divine Dragon Ragnarok to defense mode and summon Speaker of Excelion(1200/1500) in defense mode." The newly summoned monster was a man, donned in an elaborate robe, made from the very same scales as Divine Dragon Excelion.

"Turn end."

Nick drew, _'If I keep this up, there's no way I can lose!' _"A Cell Breeding Device activates during my standby phase, I'm placing an A-Counter on your Divine Dragon Ragnarok." Like the monsters before it, a purple blob formed on the mystical dragon, which roared in protest.

"I'm activating Gol'Gar's effect again." As the two cards returned to Nick's hand, two more blob like creatures emerged onto Rei's field, another for her dragon, and one for her Speaker.

Rei frowned as Nick once again activated his two continuous spell cards, she could tell he was up to something. "By removing two A-Counters on the field, one from your Speaker, and one from your dragon, Code A Ancient Ruins' effect activates! I can special summon one Alien monster in my graveyard to my field!"

Nick's Alien Mother returned with a howl, setting its sight on Rei's monsters. "Alien Mother, attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok!" With another howl the newly revived monster stretched one of its four arms forward, its claws easily piercing through the flesh of Rei's dragon.

"Gol'Gar, attack Speaker of Excelion!" One of the monster's many tentacles suddenly stopped as if stalking its prey, with almost blinding speed it shot forward and pierced the abdomen of the crouching man, effectively killing it.

A card slid out of Rei's duel disk, which she took. "When Speaker of Excelion is destroyed I can add a card in my deck with Excelion in its title."

Nick merely shrugged, assured in his victory. "My battle phase ends, which means Alien Mother's special effect activates. Since she destroyed a monster on your field that had an A-Counter on it, I can special summon that monster to my side of the field." He explained as the mystical monster emerged onto his field.

Nick held up the last card in his hand, "The special effect of a seven star monster in my hand now activates, since I'm going to sacrifice a monster owned by my opponent in order to summon it, I don't have to offer another." Nick explained as Rei's Divine Dragon Ragnarok shimmered out of existence.

"I summon Cosmic Horror Gang'iel(2600/2000)!" Much like Gol'Gar, this new monster was insanely large, its bottom half a mass of withering, thick, slimy tentacles, all of which moved spastically. Like its bottom half, a mass of tentacles were protruding from its back, moving in a very slow and meticulous manner.

Seeing as how Nick no longer had any cards in his hand, Rei drew, and despite the three powerful monsters standing before her, she remained calm and collected.

"Graceful Charity activates." Rei slid three more cards from her deck, briefly glancing at them she took two of them and slid them into her graveyard slot.

"One of the discarded cards was Repayment of Losses." She called out as she drew another card from her deck. Glancing at it, she depressed a button on her duel disk, causing an extra compartment to extend from it.

"I activate the field spell card Divine Paradise!" The classroom floor suddenly became soft fluffy clouds, rising up behind Rei was a stark white mountain, from which a crystal clear waterfall formed a breathtaking lake at its bottom.

"This card decreases the level of all monsters in my hand with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' in their names by one and increases their attack points by 400 points." Following her explanation a shrill howl was heard as a pillar of flames erupted into the air.

"Divine Dragon Excelion(1500+400/900) is summoned!" The sapphire flames dispersed, revealing the silver-scaled dragon.

"One of the cards I discarded when using Graceful Charity was Brood of Excelion(700/400). While its in the graveyard I can grant Excelion one of the effects printed on its card, I choose the ability to attack once again in a row when it destroys a monster in battle."

Nick arched a brow in confusion, "What good will that effect do? Your monster is too weak to defeat any of my monsters."

"You forget, I still have another Excelion in my graveyard, the one that your Alien Mother destroyed earlier in this duel."

Nick's eyes widened in shock, "But that means-"

Rei nodded her head, "Excelion gains 1000 attack points, making it the most powerful monster on the field. Now Excelion(2900), attack Gol'Gar and Gang'iel with Divine Flame!"

Rearing its head back, the powerful dragon unleashed a stream of blue flames that engulfed Nick's two most powerful monsters, burning them into ash in a matter of seconds. (N: 3300)

Rei took the last card in her hand and slid it into her duel disk, "Turn end."

'_I didn't think she would be able to make a counterattack, but that doesn't mean I wasn't prepared.'_ Nick grabbed the top card of his deck, "A Cell Breeding Device puts an A-Counter on your Excelion."

The divine dragon roared in fury as one of the small purple blob-like creatures appeared on it. Nick motioned to his lone set card, which flipped upward. "Interdimensional Warp activates, a monster on your field with an A-Counter and a monster on my field switch places!"

The two monsters faded out of existence momentarily before reappearing on opposite fields of one another. "Sorry Alien Mother, Excelion, attack with Divine Flame!" Nick ordered as the dragon opened its maw.

To Nick's surprise, another column of sapphire flames shot into the air, dissipating quickly and revealing another Divine Dragon Excelion, this one on Rei's side of the field. "Excelion's Rebirth revives a Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard and gains 1000 attack points from Brood of Excelion. (2900)

"What?! But that means my Excelion loses its 1000 attack point boost!" Excelion unleashed its attack, which was swiftly knocked aside by Alien Mother now that it was weakened.

"Alien Mother, counterattack!" Alien Mother made quick work of the weakened Excelion, Nick's life points dropping as a result. (N: 2900)

Nick looked down at the only card in his hand, and then back up at Rei. Realization dawned on him just then, "...You...you knew I was going to make that move...didn't you? That's why you chose the Excelion you had in your graveyard to give the 1000 attack point boost instead of the Brood."

Rei remained silent to the inquiry, which was enough for Nick to know that she did. _'This girl...who exactly is she?' _"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Rei slid a card from her deck, barely glancing at it. She briefly glanced at Nick's set card before motioning to Alien Mother, "Alien Mother, attack with a direct strike!"

Before the four-armed monster could even move a muscle Nick's set card flipped face-up, depicting the image of a fog rising from a graveyard site. "Call of the Haunted activates!" The massive form of Gang'iel rose before the boy, its unearthly howl filling the entire room as its tentacles flared out, as if it was daring Alien Mother to continue its attack.

Rei motioned for Alien Mother to stop and then turned towards Excelion. "Divine Dragon Excelionl!" Excelion roared as it gathered a massive amount of flames within its mouth. "Attack with Divine Flame!" With a mighty roar the divine dragon unleashed a torrent of blue flames that slammed into the newly revived monster, instantly vaporizing it. (N: 2600)

"I end my turn."

Nick looked down at his deck, and then at Rei, _The Divine Duelist of Duel Academy huh?' _Turning away from her, he studied his surroundings, _'Divine Paradise is just another word for heaven...and my skills are...'_

Nick snagged the top card off his deck, "My skills are greater than the heavens themselves!"

Mugen smiled, _'Ah, his true colors finally emerge.'_

"A Cell Breeding Device places an A-Counter on Divine Dragon Excelion." As a purple blob-like creature appeared on the majestic dragon Nick turned over the only card in his hand, "Twilight Renewal lets me draw five cards from my deck!"

In one swift motion Nick pulled five cards free from his deck. Glancing at his new hand, he quickly formulated a plan. "I summon Alien Mars(1000/1000) in attack mode!" A large headed monster with three tendrils extending from it emerged from the boy. Rei looked slightly surprised as her dragon's attack points fell form 2900 to 1900.

"Confused? Alien Mars negates the effect of effect monsters that have A-Counters on it." He explained as he reached for another card in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. As a result a blue skinned dog appeared on the field, wearing what appeared to be bone armor.

"Since I normal summoned an Alien monster, I can special summon Alien Dog(1500/1000), who's special effect activates, letting me distribute two A-Counters onto the field, I'm placing both of them on Alien Mother!"

Alien Mother barely took notice as two purple blobs appeared on two of her four arms. "By removing those two A-Counters I can special summon Alien Revenger(2200/1600) from my hand!" An eight armed heavily armored creature let out a shrill roar as it emerged onto the field, a long tail swishing behind it as it set its sights on Rei's monsters.

"Once per turn Alien Revenger can place one A-Counter on every monster on your field!" Nick exclaimed as another purple blob appeared on Excelion and one appeared on Alien Mother. An extra compartment extended from Nick's duel disk as he placed a card there.

"I activate the field spell Otherworld - The "A" Zone!" The beautiful scenery of Divine Paradise faded, replaced with a giant vortex of swirling bright colors. "As long as this field spell is on the field, your monsters lose 300 attack and defense points during damage calculation while battling an Alien monster!"

"Alien Revenger attack Alien Mother(2300-600/1500-600)!" An electrical current charged through the monster as it prepared its attack, growling fiercely. "During the damage calculation when a monster with an A-Counter battles an Alien monster, that monster loses 300 attack and defense points for each A-Counter, which means your monster loses a total of 600 attack and defense points!"

Alien Revenger unleashed a wave of electrical energy that slammed into Alien Mother, essentially frying it. (R: 3500) Nick motioned to his next monster, "Alien Dog, attack Divine Dragon Excelion(1500-900/900-900)!"

The small dog charged forwards and slammed into the dragon, causing it to shatter into a million pixels, Rei's life points dropping even further as a result. (R: 2600) "Alien Mars, attack her directly!"

One of the monster's tendrils shot forward, shooting towards Rei's face. To Nick's surprise, Rei's left hand shot up, catching the tendril and stopping it in its tracks. (R: 1600) "Show off." Nick mumbled under his breath as Alien Mars' tendril withdrew from Rei's grip.

Nick took the last card in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk, a confident smirk on his face. "I end my turn."

Rei grabbed a card from her deck, "This duel is over." She stated calmly.

"Oh really?"

Rei nodded, "I activate Death Before Rebirth. This turn, I have no normal summon. I draw cards until I reach two monsters, the first is discarded and the second is summoned to the field. All other cards are shuffled back into my deck."

Drawing a card, Rei glanced at it and drew once more. "The first monster is Brood of Excelion(700/400), which is discarded." Doing just that, Rei drew again. Three more card draws later Rei finally had another monster.

"The summoned monster is my last Divine Dragon Excelion(1500/900)." Rei explained as she shuffled the excess cards back into her deck. A powerful wind swept over the arena, blowing Rei's hair about as the last of her majestic dragons appeared in a blaze of glory.

"The last of my Excelion gains 3000 attack points total and the ability to attack once again in row from the two Excelion and Brood of Excelion in my graveyard." Rei explained as the sapphire flames that wreathed the divine dragon's body began to glow intensely.

Nick momentarily gazed at his face-down card before bringing his attention back to Rei's powerful dragon. _'Go ahead and attack, I'll blow your monster away, and then, I'll be the winner of this duel.'_

Rei held up the last card in her hand, which was glowing almost as intensely as Excelion. Nick looked down in surprise as several glowing gold chains wrapped around his set card. "The spell card Temporary Rest prevents either of us from setting or activating spell and trap cards until my next turn."

"Damn." Nick swore.

"Divine Dragon Excelion(4500/900), attack and destroy Alien Mars!" Complying with its master's wishes, the dragon opened its maw wide, releasing a wave of super intense heat that instantly incinerated the much weaker monster. (N: 0)

As the holograms shut down Mugen began to clap, followed quickly by all the students in the room. "Ah, Mr. Wright, that was a rather intriguing duel to watch."

Nick blinked in confusion, "But I lost."

The taller man patted the boy's shoulders, "Ah, but there is victory in defeat, is there not?"

Nick's look of confusion did not fade, but he nodded in agreement nonetheless. Mugen gave Nick, as well as the class, a brief bow before walking to the door, Rei following him. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time Mr. Haji, I think it might be best if I saved the demonstrations for after school hours from now on."

As Mugen left the room Rei stopped at the door and turned around, looking up directly at Hiro, their eyes meeting. A pulse briefly passed between the two before the girl turned back around and left the room as well.

* * *

Later that night, in the large Obelisk Blue room that Mugen had been given for his, the silver-haired man sat on his bed. Opposite of him stood seven people of various shapes and sizes. "Its as I expected, my dear little sister has warned him of me."

"So what do you want us to do?" A female figure asked, her voice like a soft melody.

"Whether he is suspicious of me or not is of little consequence, it isn't that big of a concern really. However, its time to put this school and its students to the test." The man replied, running a hand through his silky hair.

"I do not want any of you, for any reason, to target Hiro Katsuya, you can however, do so indirectly. Like most youths his age, he has many friends. As always, if you are unsure which ones to target, then come to me for guidance. I'm giving you a bit of free rein, but you will only move as I order you to, I do not want you all to move at once. Understood?"

"Understood." The same melodic voice replied.

One of the other seven grinned, "So which of us are going to get the privilege of being first, eh? I wouldn't mind carrying this mission out all on my own. At the very least I want to be the first."

Mugen chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you do Gered, and though I know its your nature, now is not the time to be greedy." Mugen turned to the shortest of the seven who stood before him. "First turn honors goes to Veyn. He's been extremely patient, not to mention he would get rather jealous if any of you were to have a turn before him."

Veyn smiled, his eyes glowing an eerie green. Mugen pulled out a sheet of paper from his vest, handing it to Veyn. "I know I said you could choose your target, but I would like you to target this young woman, apparently she fancies herself a rival of the current Kaiserin. I would like to see for myself if this holds true or not."

Veyn accepted the sheet of paper, studying the face of the girl in the picture. "Whether her claim holds true or not, I want you to crush her completely, understand?" Veyn nodded, a face-splitting grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this certainly makes things more interesting, doesn't it?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Cosmic Horror Gang'iel: Light/Reptile 7/2600/2000

If you're tributing a monster on your side of the field owned by your opponent, this card can be Normal Summoned with one tribute. Once per turn, you can place one A-Counter on a monster on your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles and "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)

_Veyn has been waiting very patiently, and now the time to unveil his true identity is finally at hand. Underestimating this young teen will come at a heavy price._

_Next time, Preemptive Strike!_


	36. Preemptive Strike

**Author's Note: It's time for Veyn to unleash his true power!  
**

_Out of the seven deadly sins, only envy is no fun at all._

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Preemptive Strike**

"It's time for the final Synchro summon of this duel!" Sakura declared as Tune Warrior transformed into red energy, engulfing her two monsters. "I Synchro summon Colossal Fighter(2800/1000) in attack mode!" A giant white mechanical golem with reflective plates on it's body appeared before the girl as a result.

Upon viewing the monster's stats, Sara sighed a sigh of relief, "That all? He's strong, but not strong enough to defeat my Vennominaga." She said.

Sakura shook her head, "That's where your wrong, for every warrior-type monster in my graveyard, Colossal Fighter gains 100 extra attack points, counting my Speed Warrior, Tune Warrior, and Gaia, that's three, which means it's attack points are now 3100."

Sara's eyes widened as Colossal Fighter's attack points increased. "No...this can't be happening!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Sakura motioned to her monster, "With 100 more attack points than your monster, Colossal Fighter can end this! Colossal Fighter, attack Vennominaga with Colossal Power!" The giant white monster lumbered over to Sara's field, it's fist glowing several different colors.

With a swing of it's arm it's fist came crashing into Vennominaga, causing it to slam into Sara before exploding in a brilliant explosion, destroying Sara's protective device and causing her to slam her head hard onto the metal floor, knocking her out cold. (Sara: 0)

* * *

Sara woke up, a deep frown on her face. She turned her head slightly, looking at a small clock that displayed the time in bright red. She scowled, five in the morning, there was no way that she was going to be able to go back to sleep, not that she wanted to.

She sat up slowly, still feeling rather groggy from having just woken up. _'Damn her.'_ She gritted her teeth. Ever since her duel with Sakura the previous year the dark haired girl had only dreamt of her defeat.

She threw the blanket from her body, hanging her head low, her bangs falling over her eyes. _'Just where the hell does she get off telling me to become a better person, tormenting me like this.'_ She gripped at the sheets of the bed, her knuckles turning white as a result.

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity before turning to face her clock again. Ten minutes had passed. Sighing heavily she hopped out of bed, pausing briefly to take off her shirt, throwing it in one of the four corners of her room haphazardly.

Reaching for her upper back, she undid her bright red bra, letting it fall to the floor, shivering slightly as the newly exposed flesh reacted to the slightly cold temperature of the room. Frowning slightly, she walked over to a thermostat mounted on the wall, changing the temperature to accommodate her state of undress.

As she moved to remove her panties a faint tune began to play. Turning around sharply, Sara eyed the blue tinted palm organizer that sat on her desk, _'Who the hell would send me a message at five in the morning?!'_

Sighing heavily the girl stopped what she was doing and walked over to her desk, picking up the small device. Pressing a button on it a loading screen with the academy's logo appeared on it. The green eyed girl rolled her eyes as the small bar began to load, _'State of the art technology, yeah right, what a joke.'_

The screen flickered a few seconds later as the bar reached 100 percent. "Sara Yukia, by request of Mugen Taizo you will be participating in a special duel against an opponent of his choosing at 2:00 P.M. Please be prepared." Sara blinked a few times and played the message once more to assure herself that what she had just heard was not a product of her own imagination, which was ironic considering she had no such thing.

After playing it a third time a grin gradually formed on Sara's face as she realized exactly what that meant. "Mugen Taizo...is interested in me!" Her eyes lit up, "Yes! He's interested in me, not Kai, not that white haired kid, and especially not that bitch Sakura, but me!" She exclaimed in glee, not caring that her shouts of joy were loud enough to be heard by the rooms adjacent to her own.

'_He might even decide to sponsor me!'_ With that thought spurring her on, Sara continued to undress and prepare for the day with renewed vigor, ignoring the angry shouts of her neighbors. Unfortunately for her, it would all be for naught.

* * *

Hayato nibbled on a powered doughnut, looking relatively bored as he watched his best friend pick at a plate of shrimp that was sitting before him. Licking his lips to get at the white ring of powder that had formed there, he asked, "Isn't shrimp your favorite food...?"

Hiro absent mindedly nodded his head as he answered, "Uh huh."

Frowning slightly, the dark haired boy took a large bite out of the doughnut, savoring the sweet taste that danced on his tongue before swallowing. "Then why aren't you eating?" He questioned.

"Not hungry..." Hiro answered lamely, still picking at the plate of food.

Hayato leaned in slightly, "Your thinking about Rei...aren't you?"

This caused Hiro to finally look up, "Wha...?" He vigorously shook his head, "No that's not it at all." Hayato merely stared at him, as if he could see right through him. Hiro sighed heavily, "Am I really that easy to read?"

Hayato leaned back, finishing the last of his doughnut, licking his fingers one by one. "I like to think that I'm quite good at reading people's thoughts, but yes, you are that easy to read." He answered.

"So....", he drawled, "Are you going to tell me about it or not?" It wasn't in his nature to pry, but the recent behavior of his white haired friend was starting to annoy him...just a little.

Hiro nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you." He brought his voice down to a whisper as he continued to talk, not wanting the neighboring students to overhear. "Rei had once warned me that I should beware the frightening power of infinity and the sins of its heart, or something similar to that."

Hayato quirked a brow upon hearing that.

Several moments passed.

"Interesting..." He mumbled.

"What...what is it?" Hiro questioned, now curious as to what his friend thought was interesting.

"I hadn't given it too much thought, but now that you mention that, Mugen does roughly translates to infinite. But there's something else that might mean that Rei's warning may hold some truth to it."

"Really? What is it?" Hiro questioned once more, eager to find out what his friend had figured out.

Hayato took out a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket, scribbling on it briefly. Once he was done, he slipped the slip of paper to Hiro, who read it out loud. "Veyn Thalevian? What does he have to do with anything?"

Hayato shrugged as he took the paper back from Hiro, scribbling on it once more, "Maybe nothing." He remarked. "One day I was bored, so I made a chart of all the duelists I knew personally, putting down the strengths and weaknesses of their decks." He began to explain.

Hiro nodded, "Okay."

"When I wrote down his first name, I realized that if you rearranged the letters, they spell out a different word." Hayato said as he slipped the slip of paper to Hiro once more.

Hiro gazed down at it, looking slightly surprised, "Envy?"

Hayato nodded, "I thought it was odd, considering it describes his personality so well. Since his first name could be rearranged into a different word, I thought maybe his last name could as well." Hayato explained as he pointed at the second word next to the first that he had written.

"Leviathan?" Hiro questioned.

"In some works of literature and art, leviathan is a powerful demon commonly associated with the sin Envy. I didn't go into it any further than that though, after all, it was only a name, an odd one, but a name nonetheless."

Hiro stared at the slip of paper before him, was it true? Is this what Rei had warned him about? Hayato stifled a yawn, looking bored once more. "I know this is all rather weird, but don't think about it too much, its not as if you can really trust Rei, she did masquerade herself as Kakumeika after all, and to this day, nobody knows what she was really after. Or still is." He added as an afterthought.

Hiro frowned slightly, but nodded, he couldn't really argue against that logic. A few days ago he was asking himself whether or not he could trust Mugen, now he was wondering if he could trust either of the two siblings.

As Hiro sat there deep in thought, his plate of shrimp long forgotten, Hayato stifled another yawn. _'If it'll keep your mind at ease, perhaps it'd be worth it to look into this some more after all.'_ He thought to himself_._

_

* * *

_

Sara flicked her dark hair back as she waited for her opponent to arrive, a smirk on her face. She knew that the entire school was watching her, but more importantly, she knew that Sakura was watching her.

She folded her arms under the generous swell of her chest, looking through the sea of faces until she spotted the violet haired girl. The two eyes met, causing Sara's smirk to turn into a sneer. _'I bet she's so jealous right now!'_ She thought to herself gleefully.

"Ah, words cannot express how glad I am that you have decided to participate in this duel to satisfy my abundant curiosity Ms. Yukia. I can tell by your posture that you are ready to give your all, not a single sign of nervousness. I must admit, I'm rather intrigued by such confidence."

Sara's eyes lit up as she turned around, coming face to face with none other than the charismatic CEO of IPC himself, Mugen was smiling down at her, his bright violet colored eyes trained on her. She resisted the urge to melt right under his captivating gaze."A duelist's greatest strength is their pride." She responded, albeit a little shaky.

Mugen's smile merely widened as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Such conviction in those words_. _I do believe I will enjoy watching this do your best Ms. Yukia."

Mugen walked up the stands, heading towards the spectator's booth, where the principal and Dorm Heads were patiently waiting for himjoin them.

"Something about Mugen just seems...off." Sakura said to herself as said man had seated himself next to Principal Taragi, flashing the woman a smile.

"Are you sure your not just jealous that he's interested in Sara and not you?" Kai questioned from his seat directly next to hers.

She turned to the boy sharply, "That would be rather immature of me, and you know I am anything but." She answered, glaring at him.

Kai rubbed his chin in thought, "Your always so uptight, you should learn to loosen up, even if its just a little."

Sakura's glare intensified, "I don't need to be given advice, especially from someone who believes in something as ridiculous as the existence of heroes." Sakura was beginning to wonder what had compelled her to voluntarily sit next to the blue haired boy.

Kai held up his hands in mock defense. "No need to be so defensive. You know, people are going to start getting the wrong idea about us if we keep fighting like were a married couple." He pointed out.

Sakura palmed her face as she heard someone who suspiciously sounded familiar cry out, "NOOOOO!", as if in pain.

Sara stepped onto the dueling ring, and to her surprise, a short boy possessing shoulder length pale green hair was standing opposite of her, round glasses resting lightly on his nose. "You've got to be kidding me, someone as pathetic looking as you is my opponent?"

"Oi! Isn't that Veyn down there?" Ed questioned, looking surprised.

Shindo nodded, looking equally surprised, "For once your right, that is Veyn, but what's he doing down there, he isn't going to duel...is he?"

"It looks like it." Hitaki responded

Hiro and Hayato shared a look, perhaps there was more to Veyn than having a weird name after all.

Jade, having no idea who Veyn was, merely blinked in confusion.

Veyn smiled despite the insult. It was at this moment that Sara realized that her opponent wasn't wearing an academy issued uniform, instead he was wearing a pale silver blazer, though it seemed to have been designed in the style of an Obelisk Blue uniform. "You're from this academy right? Why aren't you wearing the proper uniform?"

Veyn smirked, "You really don't know...do you?"

Sara placed a hand on her hip, annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"This outfit I'm wearing is what Mr. Taizo distributes to his youngest sponsored duelists. Since he used to attend this academy he decided to model it after the school uniforms here." Veyn's smirk turned into a sneer, "You really shouldn't underestimate me."

Those who knew Veyn began to whisper amongst themselves, could it really be true? Could Veyn actually be a Pro League duelist and not the wimpy kid he seemed to be? Looking for the answer to their newfound questions everyone looked towards the spectator's booth, where Mugen was currently standing, microphone in hand.

"It would seem an explanation is required. It is indeed true that Veyn Thalevian is one of my youngest sponsored duelists. With the permission of the academy he has been allowed to attend here as a student this year."

Suddenly a holographic image appeared in the middle of the dueling field, showcasing a montage of Veyn defeating several opponents, wearing the exact same uniform he was wearing now, in various crowded buildings. "Actually, I'm rather surprised that no one immediately recognized him as one of the upcoming top duelists that my corporation sponsors, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Perhaps the fact that he wasn't wearing his signature outfit attributed to that..."

An image of Veyn standing in a group of six silhouettes of other people, appeared in place of Veyn's dueling montage. "Its my pleasure to introduce you to the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy!"

"I guess Veyn really is a Pro League duelist..." Hitaki turned to Hiro, "Did you know about this?"

The white haired boy shook his head, looking just as shocked as she did. "No, when Veyn and I dueled I easily defeated him. I had no idea that he was hiding something like this."

Mugen spoke up, drowning out the chatter of the students, "During this year, the students I will be most interested in are the ones who can show me a level of power and skill similar to that of what my Seven Sins will showcase."

Sara scowled at the revelation that her opponent was a powerful Pro League duelist. Envy on the other hand had a smug look on his face. A man in a business suit approached the smaller of the two duelists, carrying a briefcase.

Envy turned to the suited man as he opened the briefcase, revealing a pale green duel disk, which he handed to Envy. Grabbing the deck that was in the case, Envy made a shooing motion with his hand.

Once the man complied Envy put on his duel disk and worked towards the middle of the dueling ring. Mugen spoke again, "As per standard in the Pro League, the two duelists will shuffle one another's decks."

Sara offered her deck to Envy, who merely shook their head in response. "I see no need to shuffle your deck, even if you've cheated. I don't envy your dueling skills at all."

Sara ground her teeth together, glaring at Envy venomously as she shuffled his deck. "Is that so? You won't think that way once I've crushed you."

The two duelists returned to their positions and turned around, a scowl was on Sara's face, while a smirk was on Envy's. Mugen spoke up one final time, "For this particular duel, Envy will start off with 2000 life points in order to make this duel slightly more fair. That is all."

Envy activated his duel disk, a smug look on his face. "Giving me 2000 life points against someone like you is overkill, with my true deck and power, I could beat you with far less." (E: 2000)

Sara's face contorted in anger as she activated her own duel disk, "I'm going to make you wish you had three times more life points then what your starting with!" She growled out. (S: 4000)

Mugen smiled as he moved to take his seat once more. "May the best duelist win. Ms. Yukia will start first."

Sara drew fiercely and slammed the card down onto her duel disk. A fairly large purple snake with orange stripes running along the scaly length of it's body emerged, baring it's poisonous fangs at it's opponent. "I summon Venom Snake(1200/600) in attack mode!"

Taking another card from her hand, she slid it into her duel disk face-down. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Envy reached for his deck and drew slowly, his pale eyes becoming an eerie green. Sara took a slight step back, surprised by the sudden change. "Its true that Mr. Taizo is looking for talented duelists, but the only ones that he is truly interested in are those who possess special abilities...like us Seven Sins." Envy spoke, keeping his voice low so only Sara could hear him.

"What are you talking about?" Sara questioned, taking another slight step back as a spiral pattern appeared in the boy's eerie green eyes, spinning rapidly. _'Just who the hell is this guy?'_

"We seven sins each have our own special ability that put us far and above average people like yourself. My own special ability is named after my dueling title, its called Tempest of Envy! You see, on a general level, I am envious of everyone. By focusing on a person, I can make them uncertain about anything I want, their goals for the future, their beliefs, their appearance, even something as simple as the way they walk." Envy explained, grinning.

Sara could only listen on in fear and shock as Envy continued, "I relish in others' uncertainties, they strengthen me. Make no mistake about it, after this duel is over, you will never duel again. I'm going to leave you a complete wreck."

Sara's eyes widened, shivering under the boy's piercing eyes. Was his power already affecting her? She shook her head in an attempt to clear all of her doubts. "I'm not going to succumb to some stupid trick of yours!" She exclaimed.

Envy laughed, "You'll learn soon enough that its not a trick." He replied as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "Allow me to plant the first seed of envy, I summon Serene Beauty(800/800) in attack mode!" His voice increasing in volume, so the audience could once again hear his words.

Sara, as well as the audience, stared in absolute awe as a beautiful woman wearing silky white robes appeared, a serene expression on her beautiful face, her long elegant hair flowing behind her, even though there was no wind to induce such an action.

With a snap of his fingers, Sara's hissing Venom Snake suddenly became docile, its attack points decreasing to zero. "When Serene Beauty is summoned, one monster on your field loses all of its attack points, permanently. Serene Beauty, attack Venom Snake."

The beautiful woman smiled, causing Sara's monster to simply vanish, a peaceful expression on its face, or the closest thing to peaceful a poisonous snake could get. (S: 3200) Sara merely blinked, "That was...weird."

Envy merely shrugged at the accurate observation made by his opponent. "I set one card-face down and end my turn." With a grin, he folded his arms across his chest, "You had better do your best, this deck of mine has defeated every opponent I have ever faced."

Sara grimaced and drew, not being able to stop herself, she shivered. Apparently Envy's power was already affecting her, she was already feeling uncertain about her chances of winning. Motioning to her set card, Sara's Venom Snake returned. "Shedding Skin revives my Venom Snake." She explained as she placed her newly drawn card onto her duel disk.

A monster identical to Sara's revived snake appeared before her, its head swaying side to side, eying Envy's monster. "I summon another Venom Snake, attack Serene Beauty!" The newly summoned snake lunged forward, its mouth wide opened.

Envy snickered as he pointed to his face-down card, "Did you think I was kidding when I told you not to underestimate me? I activate my trap card, Enchanting Beauty. I can only activate this card while I have a Beauty monster on my field, all monster on your field lose all of their attack points until the end phase."

The snake shimmered out of existence, destroyed by the serene smile of Envy's monster. (S: 2400) The remaining Venom Snake had become docile, much to Sara's dismay. "Damn...I set one card face-down. Turn end."

Envy drew and glanced at his newly drawn card. "This will do nicely. I summon Robust Beauty(1400/700) in attack mode."

To Sara's surprise, and the audience, instead of a woman appearing, a man appeared instead. He was dressed very similar to Serene Beauty, and although he had an x shaped scar on his left cheek, it did not diminish his beauty, in fact, it seemed to somehow enhance it.

"Robust Beauty increases the attack points of all Beauty monsters on the field by 400 points." Envy explained as his two monster's attack points increased to 1200 and 1800 respectively. "Robust Beauty, attack Venom Snake!" The man held his palms out, rose petals flowing from them, surrounding Sara's monster.

Sara, though a bit hesitant, pressed a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to flip upward. "Negate Attack!"

Envy shrugged as the rose petals were pushed away as his battle phase was forced to end, "Oh well, I'll just set this card face-down and end my turn." He casually announced.

Sara snagged a card from her deck, feeling a bit more confident once she saw what it was. Pressing a button on her duel disk, an extra slot extended from her duel disk as she held up her drawn card, "Let's see how you handle this, I activate the field spell Venom Swamp!"

Suddenly, without warning a geyser of poisonous liquid erupted from the center of the dueling ring, covering the field in crimson venom. Hissing filled the air, coming from the several snakes that were now swimming through the venomous depths of the damp swamp.

"I sacrifice my Venom Snake for Venom Boa(1600/1200)!" A large blue three-eyed snake arose from the crimson liquid menacingly, hissing as it did so. "Venom Boa, attack Serene Beauty!" Sara immediately ordered.

Envy snickered once more as his set card flipped upward. Immediately Venom Boa hissed, as if in pain while the two Beauty monsters were holding hands, smiles on their faces. "Sufferings of the Beast, Pleasures of the Beautiful activates when a non-Beauty monster attacks a Beauty monster." He began to explain.

"The attack is negated and the difference in attack points of the two monsters are dealt to you as damage, and given to me as life points. Afterwards, the battle phase immediately ends." (E: 2400)

(S: 2000) Sara grimaced as her lead in life points was lost. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Since it's the end phase, both of your monster's gain a Venom counter from Venom Swamp."

Two snakes leapt out of the damp swamp and latched onto Envy's two monsters. "Monsters with Venom counters on them lose 500 attack points." Sara explained as Envy's two monster's attack points weakened to 700 and 1300 respectively.

Envy drew, looked at his newest card, and smirked. Sara couldn't help but shudder and look away as Envy's eerie green eyes met hers, the spiral pattern within them still swirling inward, very much like a whirlpool. _'Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous?'_

"You seem a little nervous Sara." He shook his head, "Too bad, my next move will probably only increase your nervousness." Placing the newly drawn card onto his duel disk, powerful winds swept over the dueling ring.

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Venom Swamp!" The crimson swamp was quickly swept up in the powerful winds, becoming a mini-tornado of sorts, the snakes within it hissing in protest.

A few second later, and there wasn't a single drop of the swamp left. "Without the effect of Venom Swamp powering the Venom counters on my monsters, they are useless." The two monster's attack points returned to 1200 and 1800 respectively.

"Robust Beauty, attack Venom Boa!" Once more, rose petals flowed from the man's hand, pelting the large snake and sedating it before it peacefully shimmered out of existence. (S: 1800)

Sara set card activated as her deck spat out two cards, "Diluted Venom activates when a monster with Venom in its name is destroyed on my field, I can special summon two Venom monsters from my deck whose levels are lower than the destroyed monster's, I choose my final Venom Snake(1200/600) in attack mode and Venom Serpent(1000/1800) in defense mode."

As the two monsters emerged on the field, Envy shrugged, not looking at all bothered by their unexpected appearance. "Doesn't matter much, neither one of those monsters are much of a threat. I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Up in the stands, Hiro was frowning, there was definitely something weird about Veyn, he could feel it. _'He's a lot stronger now then when he faced me, but something's not right...'_

Sakura gaze was solely on the fidgeting form of Sara. _'This isn't like Sara, she's usually brash and confident, even when she's losing.'_ Sakura thought, remembering the two times she had dueled the girl.

She turned away from Sara, _'And that kid, why am I getting these weird vibes from him?'_

Sara drew and looked up just in time to see that Envy's set card was activating. "I activate The Price of Beauty. For every Beauty monster on my field you must give up 300 of your life points." (S: 1200)

Envy smirked as his life points increased, "The price of beauty is indeed a heavy one." (E: 3000)

The dark haired girl had made the mistake of once again looking directly in Envy's eyes, the spiral pattern within them seemingly spinning faster than before. The boy grinned, he could feel his opponent's confidence slipping away, strengthening his own.

With great difficulty Sara forced herself to look away, shivering as she did so. She looked down at her hand and her drawn card, they were shaking. _'I'm...I'm shivering...'_ The girl thought, finally noticing.

She closed her eyes, bringing her hands closer to her chest, _'Why...why am I shaking? It can't be...it can't be that I'm afraid...' _The girl looked up, but stopped herself, remember how small and powerless she felt when she looked into those bright green eyes of his.

'_He's too strong...against someone like him...I can't...I can't...'_

Kira watched the duel with a bored expression on her face, "Its so obvious she's nervous. How pathetic. If that was me down there this duel would be over already."

Sara stared at the two monsters on her field, _'What was it I was about to do again...?'_ She asked herself.

"Are you going to do anything this turn, or are you going to pass?" Envy questioned.

"Um...", Sara grabbed the two monster cards on her duel disk and slid them into her graveyard. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes(0/0)...and his special ability...is...um..."

Envy quirked a brow, "Forgetting your own monster's special ability? For every reptile-type monster in your graveyard Vennominon gains 500 attack points, since you have five, its attack points are 2500."

Sara looked up at her newly summoned monster, to some, it looked menacing and powerful, but to her, it seemed underwhelming. Useless. She looked at Envy's field with trepidation, making sure not to look into his eyes.

'_Have I always been this weak...?'_ She thought to herself. _'He's been able to beat me at every turn so far...he's so confident...so strong...unmovable...'_

"Vennominon..." She said, tentatively. "Atta-", she faltered. Envy was smirking. Sara looked away, "I...I end my turn." She finished lamely. This of course was met with a loud complaint from the watching student body, even those who were normally afraid of the girl .

'_I can feel it, she's at her limit.' _Envy's lips curved into a smile. "Well if you say so." Drawing a card, Envy immediately played it, "Privilege of the Beautiful lets one Beauty monster on my field attack my opponent directly with half of its current attack points."

The monster known as Robust Beauty unleashed a torrent of rose petals that surrounded Sara, who looked down nervously. She had a set card on her field but when she tried to remember what it was, her mind was coming up with blanks. (S: 300) "Couldn't stop the attack huh? What's wrong? Are you...jealous?"

Sara didn't reply, instead she opted to stare at the floor, tears threatening to fall. _'There's no way I can win...I'm not strong enough...I'm too weak...too weak...'_

Envy stifled a yawn as he placed one of the last two cards in his hand into his duel disk, "Well my turn is over. Maybe this turn will yield you better results. Honestly, you're no longer worth being jealous of." He said off-handedly.

While Sara rubbed the forming tears from her eyes, Mugen watched with a disappointed look on his face. _'It seems Veyn's Tempest of Envy is too much for Ms. Yukia to handle.'_ Mugen's gaze shifted to Sakura, who was currently watching the duel with a frown on her face. _'I wonder...was this girl really a rival of yours Ms. Inoue?'_

'_Should I...?'_ Sara slowly moved her hand over her duel disk. She could hear them, the many complaints of the student body who were watching her.

-What are you doing!?-

-You talk big but you're really nothing more than a coward!-

-You're no duelist, you should be ashamed of yourself!-

Almost abruptly, the shouts had stopped. There, on top of Sara's duel disk, was her hand. Every student watching knew exactly what the rarely used gesture meant_._ Sara was surrendering. "I...I can't win. I surrender." (Sara: 0)

The holograms of the cards vanished as the duel came to its inevitable conclusion., and Sara slumped to her hands and knees, letting her tears fall freely. Envy's eyes returned to their normal pale color as he stood over Sara's fallen form.

He leaned down, a smug look on his face, as he whispered to her. "There was only one thing I envied about you, and that was your pride. I could see it, the way you walked, the way you talked, you just oozed it. Too bad though, because I've stripped you of everything, not just your pride. It's the price you pay when you make me envy you."

Envy moved away from Sara, adopting a stern look, as he shouted out his next words to the watching audience, "Though she lost, Sara played well. Like any wise person, she knew when it was appropriate for her to continue, and when it was time for her to quit, and in this situation, she chose the best option. Anyone who thinks ill of her decision can take it up with me!"

Envy folded his arms across his chest, a smirk on his face. He was brimming with confidence, Sara's confidence. At first the audience was silence, too stunned to say anything, but that silence was quickly shattered as they burst into applause, respecting Envy's courage.

Envy's smirk did not leave his face, _'Sara's confidence is invigorating, I'll be sure to use it well until it fades.'_ He turned to glance at the girl who still hadn't moved from her spot. "Everyone is cheering for me, I hope your not too jealous..."

Hiro and the others could only watch in shocked silence as Envy waved to his adoring fans.

Those eerie green eyes would haunt Sara for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next morning found the top two duelists of the school standing before Principal Taragi's desk. "So Sara has left the academy?" Kai questioned.

The purple haired woman sighed, "Mr. Taizo and I tried to talk her out of it, but in the end we couldn't convince her to stay."

"I see." Sakura said with a frown.

"I'm really sorry, was she a friend of yours?" Taragi questioned.

Sakura shook her head, "No, just someone I was looking after." She replied before turning away and opening the door to the room.

As the violet haired girl exited the room Kai bowed to the principal before following after her. "I guess this proves it, we really can't trust Mugen. So what are we going to do?"

"I have a feeling walking up to either Mugen or Veyn and outright asking them isn't going to get us very far."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I figured that."

"We need to know more about him, and I know just who to call." Sakura said as she pulled out a sleek black cell phone.

Within the principal's office, Taragi sighed. She was beginning to have her own doubts about her former student.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Sara. **

**Card of this chapter:**

Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes: Dark/Reptile 8/0/0

This card cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by Venom Swamp. This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-type monster in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can remove from play one other Reptile-type monster from your graveyard and Special Summon this card.

_Sara's abrupt departure from the academy marks the return of two former students. For what reasons have these two returned?_

_Next time, Duel Academy's Bastards Returns!_


	37. The Return of Duel Academy's Bastards

**Author's Note:** **The character Hidetada Matsuki and his deck is the creation of Drasser. To Tectonix, if you are still reading this story(and I hope you are), I am still patiently awaiting your response to my inquiry.**

_You can't tell time, time tells you._

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Return of Duel Academy's Bastards**

Shindo sighed as he stared at a sheet of paper he was currently holding. Shifting his bag to his left shoulder, he turned to the dark haired boy who was walking alongside him. "Man, I swear Professor Fuyuski loves tormenting us like this."

Ed nodded, an exhausted look on his face, "Yeah, I don't even see the point in calling them pop quizzes anymore, were bound to get one everyday." He replied, folding a sheet of paper with a D+ on it and shoving it into his pocket.

Shindo squinted up at the shining sun ahead, another sigh escaping his lips as he did so. "At least you have your dueling skills to fall back on. At the rate I'm going, I'll be lucky to make it through the next semester."

Ed patted the boy on the back, "Ah, your dueling's not that bad."

"Everything about me is so...average. Its kind of frustrating to see everyone move on ahead, makes me feel like I'll never catch up."

Ed frowned slightly, he didn't really like to hear the boy speak ill of himself. "Well if you keep thinking like that, then there really is no way that you'll be able to catch up. If you want something, you can't just pine away and hope you get it, you have to reach out and take it for yourself!"

Ed gestured to the great ball of fire that sat in the sky, balling his hand into a fist, a confident smirk on his face. "If there isn't a path, then you make one with your own hands! If there is a wall in front of you, you knock it down!"

Shindo stared at his friend's grinning face lamely, "You so stole that from that old anime."

Ed sweat dropped. "Well how about this then? To go beyond the impossible, one must break the limits of what's possible!"

Shindo's expression did not change. "I'm pretty sure something similar to that was also said."

Ed merely sighed, "So I'm a sucker for epic speeches, sue me." The two boys stopped walking, they were now at a crossroad that split of into two paths, one leading to the Osiris Red dorms, the other, Ra Yellow.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Alright then." Shindo responded, walking down the path that led to the Osiris Red dorms, waving his goodbye as he did so.

Ed shifted his bag onto his right shoulder, feeling the weight of papers and books inside digging down._'I never was any good at cheering people up.'_ He thought as he took the path that led to the Ra Yellow dorms.

* * *

Shindo closed the door behind him, letting out an exasperated on the top bunk was his one and only roommate, and as always, he was sleeping. It was almost as if he didn't have a roommate at all.

'_Wait a minute...how did he get here before me?'_ Shindo thought, perplexed. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. _'Now that I think about it, whenever I leave, he's still here, and whenever I get back, he's still here.'_

He frowned. _'Does he even go to class?'_

Pushing those curious thoughts aside, the second year Osiris Red tossed his bag on his bed, ignoring the heavy thump that followed. Walking over to his desk, he pulled the chair out and sat down. There on his desk was his deck, which he picked up.

Slowly, he went through it, studying every inch of detail on them. _'My deck's not that bad, so why am I still an Osiris Red?' _He stared intently at his deck, as if he was expecting it to answer his unspoken question.

BAM!

Shindo merely fell out of his seat, startled by the sound, even his sleeping roommate looked up, albeit groggily. Shindo turned to the source of the noise, noticing that the door to the room was now wide open.

Apparently somebody had kicked it open...hard, very hard. The door itself was barely hanging on to it's somebody was currently standing in the doorway, a black duffle bag slung over his shoulders.

Shindo dropped his deck, his cards scattering over his desk, his mouth agape, a clearly shocked expression on his face as he stared at the person who was still standing in the doorway. His roommate however, had already once gain fallen asleep.

The young man in the doorway dropped the black duffle bag onto the floor before him, which landed with a resounding thud, the weight of it forming several cracks onto the weak wooden floor. "What's with that look on your face Kiddo?"

"...Hide...is that you?"

The young man known as Hidetada Matsuki merely blinked, looking at the still seated boy as if he was stupid. "Of course its me, who else would I be?" He responded rudely, kicking the black duffle bag under the only bed of the room.

Hide's long red trench coat flared out as he turned sharply, grabbing the door by its edges. "Man, this door is still as weak as I remember it to be." He complained as he realigned it.

"What...are you doing here?" Shindo asked hesitantly, fearing the answer to his inquiry.

The grayish white haired boy turned around, dusting off some of the dust on his hands onto his baggy black fixed the smaller boy with a gaze that said 'What are you? Stupid?' "Well that's a stupid question. I'm here because its my room." He replied, taking a step forward, his black leather boots causing the wooden floor underneath it to creak.

Hide's dark blue eyes flickered to the still sleeping boy, "Hmmm...looks like I'm going to have to make a few changes around here." He said aloud.

Upon hearing this, Shindo's face paled considerably. "Hey, you're giving me that weird look again." Duel Academy's Cocky Bastard had returned.

* * *

At the docks a boat was moored and anchored, one of its doors opened and from it, emerged a single boy. He was wearing a deep blue Academy uniform and had a deep frown on his face. His hair swayed as a strong gust of wind bellowed.

The dark haired boy brushed imaginary dust off of his blazer as he scoffed, "Didn't think I'd ever have to set foot in this dump again."

Coming down off of the boat, the boy known as Kosuke Hitokiri took his first steps onto Duel Academy in months. He looked around, it didn't seem any different from the last time he had been here.

"What are you doing here?"

Kosuke turned to the source of the voice. Standing a dozen feet away, wearing a trench coat style Obelisk Blue uniform, and leaning against the lone lighthouse of the island was none other than Hayato. He quirked a brow, waiting for his inquiry to be met, a stick of pocky in his mouth.

Kosuke snorted indignantly, "That's really none of your business, now is it?" He sneered, he recognized the indolent looking young man as one of Hiro's friends, hardly someone he would divulge any information to.

Hayato straightened his posture slightly, if he was annoyed with the boy's rudeness, he didn't show it. "I know for a fact that you transferred to North Academy after the Kakumeika incident." He gave the boy a calculating look.

"I doubt you would come here of your own free will after what happened, which can only mean that somebody has sent you here." Hayato concluded.

Kosuke smirked, "Hmph. You're not as dumb as you look."

Hayato ignored the boy's rude comment. "You were either sent here by the principal of North Academy...," Hayato paused, analyzing the boy's facial expression, "Or North Academy's Queen." Upon hearing that, Kosuke frowned.

'_So it was the Queen huh?'_ "The only reason I can think of that would make you come here...is because Mugen Taizo is here...are you trying to convince him that North Academy is a better pick?"

"Look, I'm not here to start any trouble, so why don't you just stay out of my way? Once I'm finish with my business here I'll be heading back to North Academy." Upon hearing this, Hayato eyed the boy skeptically.

Seeing the disbelieving look on Hayato's face, Kosuke walked away, "Believe me, I don't want to have to stay in this dump any longer than I have to."

Hayato stared at Kosuke's retreating form, a thoughtful expression on his face, _'Hmmm...should I tell somebody about this...?'_

Shrugging slightly he leaned against the lighthouse again, enjoying the cool breeze and the sweet taste of pocky.

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Shindo finished as he and Hide stopped at one of the two Ra Yellow Boy's Dormitories.

Hide shouldered his black duffle bag, "Hmph, this school really has changed. Nothing nearly as appealing as that happened while I was here two years ago."

Shindo blinked, "Two years ago?" He questioned. He knew for a fact that Hide had indeed attended the Academy one year before he had started, but he had no idea why the boy had suddenly stopped attending.

Hide looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's right, you and I haven't seen each other for a while, so I guess you wouldn't know." He said to himself.

Hide looked as if he was debating something in his head, and after a few moments, shrugged. "Alright I'll tell ya. During my first year I kicked a lot of ass." He started, to which Shindo snorted indignantly. Hide stopped, glaring at the boy, who seemed to shrink back in fear.

"Like I was saying, I started off an Osiris Red, just like you, but unlike you I was taking names and kicking ass. Since I was so great all of the professors wanted to promote me to Ra Yellow, but I told them no. After tha-"

Shindo stared at him curiously, "Why did you tell them no?" He cut in.

Hide gestured to his red trench coat, "Are you kidding me? I look good in red."

"That's your reason." He stated flatly.

"What's your reason for not being in Ra Yellow?" Hide retorted. Shindo raised his finger to say something, but just let it drop.

Hide smirked, "That's what I thought Kiddo, now don't interrupt me again. Anyway, like I was saying, at the end of my first year things were going pretty good for me, that is, until my father died."

Shindo suddenly had a crestfallen look on his face, "...Sorry."

"Shindo."

Shindo looked up, "Yeah?" Hide flicked his index finger, hitting Shino square in his forehead...hard, very hard. "Ow!" The shorter of the two boys exclaimed as he held his now throbbing forehead. "What was that for?!"

"I told you not to interrupt me didn't I?" He said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now, back to what I was saying. After my dad died I had to drop out of the Academy to take care of my little sis, Mayumi," He paused, "You remember her right?"

Shindo nodded once more.

"After things settled down, I asked to be readmitted, and for some strange reason, the Directive Board refused. If it wasn't for-," He paused.

"If it wasn't for who?" Shindo questioned.

Hide shook his head, "Sorry Kiddo, I made a promise not to say anymore than that."

"Hey Shindo, what did you want to meet me for?" The two Osiris Red shifted there attention to the owner of the voice, who was currently walking towards them from the entrance of one of the Ra Yellow dorms.

"Hey Ed." Shindo greeted.

Ed turned away from Shindo, a friendly smile on his face, "Who's this?"

Shindo motioned to Hide, "I called you out here because I wanted you to meet an old friend of mi-"

"Partner." Hide corrected, causing a confused expression to spread across Ed's face.

Shindo whispered to the dark haired boy, "Don't mind him, he's got commitment issues." This of course earned him a flick to the back of the head from the taller boy.

"What was that Kiddo?" Hide questioned, a vein twitching on his forehead.

"Nothing." Shindo answered, now rubbing the back of his head soothingly.

Ed's confusion only increased, "Kiddo?"

Shino merely shrugs, "He never really calls anybody by their given name, I got used to it."

At the sound of a twig snapping all three duelists turned around. Ed's pointed his index finger shakily at the person standing a few feet away from them, a surprised expression on his face, "I-it's you!"

Kosuke blinked, it only took him a second to recognize Ed. He grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day that you became Ra Yellow. This school must have dropped its standards ridiculously low in my absence if they let someone like you advance."

He shook his head, looking slightly disappointed before turning to Shindo. "Well, I'm not surprised that you haven't advanced at all. You were even more of a loser than Ed here."

"What did you just say!?" Ed shouted as Shindo restrained his friend from physically attacking the smug boy, throwing a glare over the boy's shoulder at Kosuke.

He looked passed the two glaring faces, "And who's this loser?" Noticing the red trench coat he sighed, "Just another Osiris Red drop-out I see."

Unsurprisingly, Hide stepped forward, dropping his black duffle bag to the soft ground beneath his feet, a smirk on his face. "You, mind saying that to my face?"

Kosuke scoffed, "Sorry, I'm here on important business, I don't have time to take out the trash. So why don't you move along and I'll be on my way."

Hide knelt down, unzipping his black duffle bag and pulling out a black duel disk with a flame motif etched into it. "Heh, you'd better watch what you say, here's some advice for you, don't piss me off."

Kosuke frowned as Hide placed his duel disk onto his arm and then activated it. "Didn't you hear what I said? I don't have time for you." (H: 4000)

Hide grinned, "That's too bad. Looks like you're going to have to make some time unless... you think you can get rid of me by force."

Kosuke scowled, he had to admit, he wasn't much of a fighter. Seeing no other way out of the situation he had put himself in due to his arrogance he activated his own sleek royal blue duel disk which was currently strapped to his arm. (K: 4000) "Fine, but you're going to regret this." Kosuke said, drawing from his deck harshly.

Glancing at the six cards in his hand, he couldn't help but snicker, _'I'll show this idiot the difference between this Academy and North Academy!' _

Kosuke took one of his cards and slid it into his duel disk, "I activate the magic of Fusion Syphon! This continuous magic card absorbs the combined attack and defense points of any monsters used in a fusion and when that fusion is successful this card is destroyed and I gain the combined total of all the fusion components as life points!"

Hide arched a brow, _'Fusion Syphon? That's one of the most rarest cards in the game...how did he get his hands on one?'_

Kosuke jammed another card into his duel disk, "I'm feeling a little greedy at the moment, so I think I'll activate this next card, Encore! This card copies the effect of a spell or trap card I've played during this turn, which means I now have two Fusion Syphon on my field!"

Ed couldn't help but be surprised, _'Wow, Kosuke has definitely improved since the last time I've seen him.'_

Kosuke held up the remaining four cards in his hand, "Its time I showed you the difference between an elite duelist like myself and a low class nobody! I activate Power Bond!"

Hide watched as three mechanical figures were pulled into a swirling vortex, _'I don't care what he plans on summoning, I'll take down whatever he throws at me.'_

A tremendous machine warrior floated down onto the field, several weapons protruding from nearly every inch of its sleek metallic body. "Power Bond's effect now doubles the attack points of my newly summoned Perfect Mecha Warrior(3800/3000), giving it a total of 7600 attack points!"

Kosuke's two face-up spell cards trembled and then transformed into a bright golden light that shot into the sky and then slammed down into Kosuke's duel disk, causing his life point counter to increase rapidly. "Since I completed a successful fusion summon both of my Fusion Syphon grants me the combined total of the monsters used as fusion components as life points." (K: 15,100)

Shindo and Ed merely stood in awe as Hide scowled, _'Damn, with that much life points Power Bond's side effect won't hinder him at all. I hate to admit it, but this guy actually has some skill.'_

Kosuke smirked as a red light surrounded his body, draining away some of his newly acquired life points. "I end my turn, and now the side effect of Power Bond activates, taking away the original 3800 attack points of my monster from my life points." (K: 11,300)

Once the red light faded from Kosuke's body, his smirk turned into an all out grin. "On my very first turn I've already stretched the gap between us impossibly far. I bet you regret challenging me now, right? Why don't you just give up now, you don't look like the type that likes to get embarrassed."

Hide grinned in return, "Sorry, I don't get scared off that easily."

Kosuke shrugged in response, "If that's how its going to be, then fine."

Drawing a card from his deck, Hide looked down at his hand, registering the cards that were in it. Without any hesitation he slapped down one of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

A mass of dark energy slowly formed on his field as a result, shifting from side to side. "The monster I've summoned is called Great Demon Doppleganger(?/?), and when he's normal summoned, he gains the attack and defense points of the weakest monster on your field."

Kosuke frowned as the shapeless dark energy began to take on the form of his powerful monster, albeit with gleaming red eyes, growing in height. (7600/3000)

Hide smirked as he slide one of the remaining five cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Your monster isn't looking so tough anymore, now is it?" He taunted.

Kosuke drew for his turn and then held up his drawn card, "You probably think you're pretty clever with that little move you just pulled, but you're not! I activate the magic of Mecha Quad Laser!"

The giant robotic warrior held out the palms of its hands, aiming them at its shadowy doppleganger. "This card can only be activated when I have a Perfect Mecha Warrior or a Mecha Warrior on my field. At the cost of skipping my next draw phase, I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

A quadruple blast of blue energy erupted from the robotic warrior's palms. The massive amount of pure concentrated energy poured towards Hide's Doppleganger, who in return, held up its own palms.

"When Doppleganger is destroyed and sent to the graveyard all monsters on your field that share the same number of attack points as it are destroyed!" Hide announced as four arching beams of lasers erupted from its palms, slamming into Perfect Mecha Warrior as it was struck.

Both monsters exploded, glittering pixel dust over the two duelist's fields. Despite the loss of his monster, Kosuke didn't seem worried. "I wasn't expecting that, but it hardly matters, I can still take you out this turn."

Hide folded his arms across his chest, a look of disbelief on his face, "You don't have any cards left in your hand, so how are you going to do that?"

"Simple." Kosuke answered as three miniature versions of his Perfect Mecha Warrior appeared before him. "When Perfect Mecha Warrior is destroyed by an effect, I can special summon all three Mecha Warriors(1900/1800) back to my field."

Kosuke motioned to the first of his newly summoned monsters, "Mecha Warrior number one, attack him directly with Blazing Sword Strike!" The robotic warrior's left hand extended and transformed into a long sword that resembled a katana. It charged forwards as the blade ignited, leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

Hide's set card flipped upwards, "I activate Negate Attack!" A powerful barrier appeared before the boy, blocking the attack and sending the monster flying backwards. "What was that about taking me out this turn?" Hide asked with a smug look on his face.

Kosuke merely scowled as Hide reached for his deck, pulling another card free. "I summon Demon Huntress Lady(1000/1000) in attack mode." A dark haired woman wearing a low cut outfit appeared on the field, a confident smirk on her face.

A card ejected out of Hide's duel disk, which he immediately activated. "When Demon Huntress Lady is summoned to my field I can add one Kalina Ann to my hand, which I've just activated. It increases her attack points by 1000 points."

A sleek black rocket launcher dropped down from the sky, which Lady caught before adopting a crouching position. "Demon Huntress Lady, attack Mecha Warrior number one!" Mecha Warrior had little time to react as a missile erupted from the rocket launcher and slammed into its chest, easily destroying it. (K: 11,200)

"That's it for my turn."

Kosuke frowned, "Due to my Mecha Quad Laser my draw phase is skipped, so I'll just switch my remaining two Mecha Warriors to defense mode and end my turn." The two robotic warriors crouched defensively, which only seemed to boost Demon Huntress Lady's confidence.

Hide immediately reached for his deck and drew. "Allow you to introduce you to one of the greatest badasses in gaming history! I summon Dante, Son of Sparda(1800/1500) in attack mode!"

Dropping down from the sky was a white haired man in a stylish red trench coat, much like the one Hide was currently wearing. He raised his head, an overly confident smirk on his face. "When Dante is summoned I can take a equip card from my deck and immediately equip it to him."

A card ejected from his deck and he immediately slipped it into the magic/trap card zone behind Dante. "I equip him with Ebony and Ivory!"

Dante reached down into his holsters and whipped out two modified semi-automatic pistols, one white, and one black, with Ebony and Ivory engraved in the insides of their frames in cursive script. He leveled them at Kosuke's monsters, who frowned in response.

"Ebony and Ivory increases Dante's attack power by 200 points." Hide announced as Dante's attack power rose to 2000, making it equal in strength to Demon Huntress Lady. "But that's not all it does, it also lets him attack twice each battle phase!"

Almost instantly a barrage of bullets slammed into Kosuke's two remaining monsters, blasting them away and leaving him wide open for a direct attack. The white haired man spun his guns in his hand and then holstered them, a seemingly pleased look on his face.

Hide motioned to his remaining monster, who was already prepared for an attack, "Demon Huntress Lady, attack with a direct strike!" The dark haired woman unleashed another missile from her rocket launcher, this time her target being Kosuke.

The tip of the fired missile touched Kosuke's chest, immediately exploding as a result, causing the boy to stagger backwards as his life points took a hit. (K: 9200) "That's it for my turn."

Kosuke practically snarled as he drew the only card in his hand from his deck, _'I will not lose to another Osiris Red drop-out! I refuse!'_ "I activate Pot of Greed!" Drawing twice more, Kosuke slammed one of the newly drawn cards onto his duel disk.

Three familiar mechanical figures reappeared on Kosuke's field. "Renewal of Triplets activates when I have three monsters in my graveyard with the same name. All three of them are special summoned to my field! My Mecha Warriors(1900/1800 X3) return!"

Kosuke held up the last card in his hand, "I activate the continuous spell card called Drawing of Limited Resources! Once per turn, by paying 1000 life points, I can draw four cards from my deck. Each time I activate this effect however, it costs an additional 1000 life points." (K: 8200)

Kosuke fanned out his new hand of four cards, he took one of the cards from it and placed it onto his duel disk, "I activate Polymerization!"

The three mechanical warriors were pulled into a vortex that hovered overhead, and from it, another Perfect Mecha Warrior(3800/3000) emerged. Kosuke pointed to Hide's Demon Huntress Lady, "I'm going to punish you for attacking me directly, Perfect Mecha Warrior, get rid of that eyesore!"

The giant mechanical monster's hand transformed into a large gatling gun. A hail of bullets immediately hailed down onto the dark haired woman as the gun was activated, piercing through her several times before blasting her away completely. (H: 2200)

Dante held out his right arm as Kalina Ann materialized into his hand, his attack points increasing to 3000 as a result. "When Demon Huntress Lady is destroyed while equipped with Kalina Ann and I have a face-up Dante on my field, instead of sending it to the graveyard I can equip it to Dante." Hide explained.

Kosuke frowned slightly as he heard that information and then glanced at the remaining three cards in his hand, taking one of them he placed it into his duel disk. "End turn."

Hide drew, "Its time to add another monster to Dante's kill list."

Kosuke arched a brow, "Really? Last time I checked your Dante was 800 points shy of being able to do anything to my monster."

"Well you might want to check again." Hide suggested as an ornate sword with a hilt like a demon's face appeared in Dante's free hand. "I equip Dante with Rebellion, increasing his attack points by another 1000 points." (4000)

"Before I attack, Mystical Space Typhoon will get rid of your continuous spell card." As Kosuke's card shattered, Hide motioned to his lone monster.

"Dante, attack Perfect Mecha Warrior!" The white haired man sped forward, his newly acquired blade sending dirt and gravel flying in every direction as it scraped against the ground. With an upward swing of his sword he sent it flying, easily cleaving through the now weaker monster. (K: 8000)

Kosuke depressed a button on his duel disk, "Parting Gift activates, allowing me to gain the attack points of my fallen monster!" He announced as his life point counter began to increase rapidly. (K: 11,800)

Despite the increase in his opponent's life points Hide merely smirked as Dante launched himself into the air, his hand reaching for the spinning blade that was slowly making its descent back towards the ground.

As his hand grasped the blade all of a sudden Dante's face turned dark and an oppressive red aura sprang up around his body. His muscles rippled and increased in size as power began to erupt from his body in massive bursts.

Kosuke took a step back as Dante's attack and defense power increased by another 1000 points. "What the hell is going on?!"

"When Dante destroys three monsters in battle his demon blood begins to stir and he Devil Triggers! In this state he gains an additional 1000 attack and defense points!"

Kosuke's eyes widened as Dante instantly appeared before him, barely registering that something was flying towards his head.

THWACK!

"................"

The three duelists stared at Kosuke's fallen, twitching form.

"................."

He twitched again.

"Um....I think you may have overdone it." Ed pointed out.

He twitched once more.

* * *

Kosuke was awaken with a start as icy cold water splashed across his face. The first thing Kosuke saw when he awoke was a grinning Ed, standing over him with an empty bucket in hand.

He pushed himslef up, holding his head in pain, "What the hell happened?" He said aloud.

Ed couldn't help but laugh, "He happened." He answered, pointing at the transformed Dante who was looking back at him.

Kosuke blinked for a few seconds until he realized what Ed was saying. "I was knocked out?!" He jumped to his feet, anger and embarrassment clearly visible on his face, as well as slight pain from the blow he took to the head.

Hide looked slightly bored, "You awake now?"

Kosuke frowned, _'I can't believe I got knocked out, and by a hologram!'_ The whole thing seemed so absurd to him. _'And this guy...he's far too strong to be an Osiris Red, he's easily at the level of an Obelisk Blue...if not better.'_

Kosuke looked down at his life point counter. (K: 6800)

Hide placed a card onto his duel disk, "Now that you're awake we can continue this duel. Your up."

Kosuke ignored the throbbing pain as he slid a card from his deck. "I summon Mecha-Dog Marron(1000/1000)." A blocky metallic dog appeared on Kosuke's field, barking at Dante angrily.

Hide chuckled at the sight of the small monster, "What is that little thing going to do?"

"I activate Scapegoat." Four furry sheep-like monsters appeared on Kosuke's field, filling up the last four monster zones on his field. "I end my turn."

Hide drew, not even bothering to so much as glance at it. "I bet you're thinking that you'll be able to hold out against me long enough to find something to help you out." Hide smirked, "Too bad you're wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"While Dante is in Devil Trigger mode, certain equip cards gain new effects. For example, Rebellion gains the ability to allow Dante to attack every monster on your field!" Without moving from his position Dante began to swing his sword at breakneck speed.

With the final swing of its blade all four monsters on Kosuke's field shattered. "Wow, that was pretty badass." Ed said, Shindo nodding his head in agreement.

"When Mecha-Dog Marron is destroyed as a result of battle both players lose 1000 life points." Kosuke explained, grimacing, he was not looking forward to Dante's next attack. (H: 1200) (K: 5800)

"With all your monsters gone Dante can make the direct attack!" The moment those words were issued from his mouth Kosuke threw his arms over his head and clamped his eyes shut.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Hesitantly he opened one of his eyes, a vein forming on his forehead as a result of what he saw. Both Hide and Dante were snickering at him. Kosuke glanced down at his duel disk, his life point counter showing his remaining life points proudly. (K: 800)

"Wait a minute, how come I only have 800 life points left? From what I can tell you didn't attack me."

Hide shook his head, "You got it all wrong, I attacked you, I just decided not to simulate it, you'd just get knocked out again."

Placing another card onto his duel disk, Hide smirked. "Turn end."

'_Dammit, this guy is repeatedly humiliating me! I won't stand for it!'_ Drawing fiercely, Kosuke immediately activated his newly drawn card. Overload Fusion allows me to remove machine-type monsters on my field and in my graveyard from the game in order to summon a fusion monster. I'm going to use all five of my monsters!"

A large portal formed onto Kosuke's field, a giant mechanical arm emerging from it. "Only monsters with Mecha in their title can be used as the fusion materials for this monster. Behold, Deus Ex Mecha(5250/4700)!"

A dark menacing robotic entity pulled itself from out from out the portal, towering over the field, and the Ra Yellow dormitories as well. The dark metallic flesh of the monster blocked out the sun's rays as the monster took one lumbering step forwards, its glowing red eyes staring down at Hide's field.

"This monster gains half the attack and defense points of the monsters used in its summoning, and by decreasing its attack and defense points of one of the monsters used in its summoning, I can destroy all magic and trap cards on your field!"

The large mechanical monster crouched down, its arms crossed over its massive chest. "I'm going to give up the 500 attack and defense points gained from Mecha-Dog Marron to activate its effect!" (4700/4200) Kosuke announced as dozens of immensely sharp blades extended from its body.

"Unlimited Rain of Blades!" The blades immediately shout up into the air, arching slightly as they did. Several more blades extended from the mechanical behemoth's body and followed suit, shooting into the air and arching towards Hide's field as well.

Ed and Shindo winced as the dozens of blades slammed into Hide's field, producing an extremely large cloud of dust, obscuring the duelist from view. Kosuke merely smiled, without any of your spell or trap cards your Dante is nearly strong enough, Deus Ex Mecha, attack and end this duel with Overdrive Laser!"

The red cylinder in the center of the monster's chest began to spin rapidly as it stood up from its crouching position. "Fire!" An intense red beam of energy slammed into the cloud of smoke, dispersing the cloud of dust and slamming dead center into Dante, slamming him into the ground and crushing him into tiny pixels. (H: 800)

Kosuke's smile immediately turned upside down as he viewed Hide's life points. "What the hell? You shouldn't have any life points left!"

Hide dusted his trench coat off, "You're right, I wouldn't have had any if I hadn't had activated my Rising Energy trap card."

Kosuke blinked upon hearing that, "Rising Energy......" He trailed off as he tried to remember what the card did.

"By discarding a card from your hand it increases the attack points of one monster on your field by 1500 points until the end phase." Hide explained.

"Hmph...that doesn't matter, with no cards in your hand there's no way you can make any sort of comeback. I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." He finished, a smug look on his face.

Hide drew a card from his deck, not looking at all worried as he did so. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dante!" The white haired man donned in a red trench coat jumped out onto the field, flipping over Hide's field and landing in a crouch.

"Since Dante has been summoned I can equip him with a card from my deck, this time I choose Lightning Broadsword Alastor." A broadsword crackling with electricity dropped down from the sky, landing in front of the white haired man.

Dante gripped it by the handle and picked it up, making a few experimental strokes with it. "This is where the duel ends."

Kosuke snorted, "Oh please, that equip card doesn't even increase Dante's attack points, and even if it did, there's not an equip card in the entire game of Duel Monsters that would allow him to take down my monster."

"You're right, guess it's a good thing that my target isn't your monster."

"What?"

"Lightning Broadsword Alastor can inflict half of Dante's original attack points to my opponent's life points at the cost of Dante's attack. That means you're about to take 900 points of direct damage!"

Dante swung the blade down and streaks of lightning shot off it, slamming into Kosuke's body. (K: 0) Dante gave Kosuke a cocky smirk before he and the other holograms generated by the two duelist's duel disk faded away.

Kosuke gritted his teeth in pure anger, _'Dammit, I lost again, I lost to another Osiris fucking Red!'_

The four duelists all turned as they heard clapping. They were greeted with the sight of Mugen and a tall dark skinned man, who was digging in his ear, looking rather bored. "Ah, that was a rather intriguing duel Mr. Hitokiri."

He turned to Hide, "I would very much like to know your name, if you don't mind Mr..."

"Matsuki. Hidetada Matsuki." He answered off-handedly.

Mugen nodded, "Not a bad name. I look forward to seeing you in action in the future." He turned his attention to the scowling Kosuke. "Shall we be on our way? I am very curious as to why Ms. Kaosu has sent you to me."

Kosuke nodded slightly, knowing full well that now wasn't the time to hold grudges. The three walked off, leaving a very confused Hide, Ed, and Shindo behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Expect Hide to become a regular in this story.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Deus Ex Mecha: Dark/Machine 11/?/?

"Mecha Warrior" + "1 or more 'Mecha' monsters"

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with monster with the name 'Mecha' in their titles. This monsters attack and defense points are equal to half of the attack and defense points of the monsters used to fusion summon it. By decreasing the attack and defense points of this monster by half the attack and defense points of one of the monsters used in this Fusion Summon you can destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. This effect can be used equal to the number of Fusion materials used to Fusion Summon this monster.

_Suspicious of Mugen and his Seven Sins, Sakura and Kai confide in the one man they know they can count on for answers, but will he be able to deliver?_

_Next time, The Undefeated's First Defeat!_


	38. An Unprecedented Battle

**Author's Note: {Insert obligatory excuse for late chapter} For those whom are interested, there is now a poll on my profile. It will close after one answer has seven more votes than the other, so please vote.**

_We must not say every mistake is a foolish one._

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Clash! An Unprecedented Battle **

A silver haired man was leaning comfortably against the trunk of one of the many trees in a beautiful lush garden. The nearby sparkling waterfall formed into a crystal clear lake, its running water like a soft soothing melody.

The man sighed, enjoying the scent of the fresh ripe fruit that the gentle breeze carried to his nostrils. One of the plump fruits fell from the tree, which the man caught without even looking. He surveyed the juicy unnamed fruit before taking a small bite from it, savoring its sweet taste.

The man turned slightly as a flicker of motion caught his eye. Directly across from him at the edge of the sparkling lake was a long green haired woman, her back facing towards him. The man smirked as the woman raised her hands above her head and stretched languidly.

The woman slightly swayed her hips from side to side as she continued her lazy stretch, the man's eyes never leaving her nude form. With graceful steps, the woman began to walk forward, her ivory skin reacting to the cool temperature of the lake's water.

She stopped once she was in waist deep. Holding her palms out, she scooped some of the pure water from the lake, threw her head back, and let the cool water run down her upper body, shivering slightly as she did so.

The green haired woman vanished from the man's sight as she dove underwater for several minutes, much to the man's disappointment.

She soon resurfaced, this time facing in the man's direction. His mismatched blue and green eyes stared into her golden ones, by such a simple action, he instantly knew that the woman had been aware of his presence the entire time.

The woman began to slowly hover out of the water until she was floating over the crystal clear lake. The man watched as her dainty feet met the surface of the water, as if the lake had suddenly became solid.

With the most captivating smile on her almost glowing face, the woman began to walk towards the man, each graceful step she took creating small ripples on the water's surface.

The man's mismatched eyes were transfixed on the small droplets of water that were running down the woman's flawlees body as she stepped onto the grass and continued her slow sensual walk towards him.

The woman stopped once she was standing directly in front of him. The man looked down, staring into the woman's intriguing eyes, his half-eaten fruit long forgotten. The woman captured the man's hands in her own and leaned into him, her soft body pressing into his.

She craned her neck upward until her soft luscious lips were a few centimeters away from his ear. With a smile, she whispered almost ethereally, _**"It's time for you to wake up now."**_

Hiro awoke, thoroughly confused.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky over the busy streets of a place called Domino City, famous for perhaps the greatest duelist to ever play the game of Duel Monsters, the man once known as the King of Games, Yugi Mutou.

The city itself was also home to another famous person, the one and only Seto Kaiba, the owner of the profitable Kaiba Corporation.

As well known as the city is, its outskirts get little to no recognition, though it is understandable, after all, there were only small negligible neighborhoods where hardly anything interesting ever happened that is, until today.

A black limousine stopped in front of a modest house in an equally modest neighborhood, surprising several individuals who were on casual strolls, as well as a few children who were outside playing.

The door opened, and from it, a blueish black haired man stepped out from it, to some of the onlookers, he was instantly recognized as an upcoming undefeated rookie in the Pro League sponsored by the famous Mugen Taizo himself, Kazuki Takahashi.

He ignored the stares as he stepped onto the side walk and walked towards the house directly in front of him, his black coat flaring out behind him. Before he could make it to the door, a group of kids stepped in front of him, big bright smiles on their faces.

"Wow! You're Dragon Rider Kazuki aren't you? Could I have your autograph?" One of the kids with a snotty nose asked, holding up a Obsidian Dragon(800/2100) Duel Monsters card.

Kazuki regarded the cheerful expression on the kid's face before kneeling down to meet him face to face. Reaching into his coat he pulled out several Duel Monsters booster packs, "Here."

The remaining four kids gathered around their friend, "Oh wow! Cool!"

Kazuki returned to his full height, "Make sure to share those with your friends."

"I will!" The boy answered before he and his friends ran off happily.

With the kids out of his way Kazuki walked up the steps of the blue-roofed house. Without hesitating he delivered three hard knocks. He heard faint movement from the other side before the door opened, revealing a very meek looking man.

The man looked up nervously, "Um...may I help you?"

Kazuki bowed, "My name is Kazuki Takahashi. I'm a friend of Sara's." He answered politely.

The meek looking man eyed Kazuki apprehensively before stepping aside, allowing him to enter. "Sara is upstairs in her room, it's to the left."

Kazuki bowed once more, "Thank you." Turning away from the man, he began to walk up the stairs, he wasn't quite prepared for what he would see only a few seconds later.

Kazuki opened the limousine door and got in. As soon as the door was closed the limo began to drive off, leaving behind the modest neighborhood.

Kazuki folded his arms across his chest as he peered out the window, _'What I've just heard confirms it, I'm the one to blame for this. I have to make things right again.'_

"Where to Mr. Takahashi?" The driver questioned.

Kazuki kept his gaze outside the window, "Take me to the hangar."

The driver quirked a brow, "The hangar? Are you planing on going somewhere far? As your supervisor I don't think that's a very good idea, your next match is coming up soon."

"I'm well aware of that. Don't worry, this shouldn't take too long, I just have some business I have to take care of."

The driver sighed, "Very well then, may I ask where you will be attending to your business?"

A few seconds passed before Kazuki finally responded. "Duel Academy."

Unbeknownst to Kazuki, a woman had been watching him from the very beginning. Reaching into her trench coat, she pulled out a sleek violet cell phone, pressing a speed dial button before placing it to her ear.

A few seconds later, the girl spoke. "Kazuki will be heading towards Duel Academy soon." The other person on the line spoke, and the woman nodded. "Understood."

Returning the phone to her trench coat, the woman looked down just as a small boy fell flat on his face, the cards in his hand scattering to the ground. "Ow." The boy groaned as he held his face in slight pain.

He looked up, surprised to see a smiling woman holding his cards out to him. In awe, he took them from her. "Wow lady...you're pretty." The boy said, his entire face beet red.

The woman patted the boy on his head, before walking off, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her palm organizer which she was currently holding. "Kazuki has just sent me a message, he says he'll be arriving at the landing bay in about an hour, he wants us to meet him there." She said, looking across from her spot on the bed to look at the far wall, which Kai was currently leaning against.

"Did he found out anything about Veyn from his talk with Sara?" He questioned.

Sakura nodded, "Apparently each of the Seven Sins have some sort of special power that relates to their title. Kazuki says that Sara told him Veyn's was called Tempest of Envy."

"Tempest of Envy? So what does it do exactly?"

"By focusing on a person, Veyn can bring out that person's uncertainties, no matter how small it might be, it will weaken their resolve, and in turn strengthen him." She answered.

Kai clenched his right fist in anger, "So that's what happened to Sara, and we let it happen right in front of us!" He turned away, a look a shame on his face. "Dammit."

Sakura noticed the look of guilt on Kai's face. "There wasn't anything we could really do about it, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

Kai frowned, "If I start thinking like that then everything he stood f-", He stopped.

Sakura quirked a brow, "He?"

Kai's frown deepened, "Nothing, its nothing." Seeing the unconvinced expression on Sakura's face, he sighed audibly. "Let's just drop it, okay."

Sakura nodded, "Fine, but its like I said, there's no point in beating yourself up over it. Kazuki was once a student of Mugen, if anyone can figure this out, its him."

Opening the door to Sakura's room, Kai nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right. Kazuki has never lost a duel before...I don't think he plans on losing one any time soon." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

A thoughtful expression graced Sakura's face, _'He seemed pretty upset. Looks like there's an actual reason for his hero act, I wonder what it could be? Something in his past maybe?"_

_

* * *

_

Kai and Sakura watched as Kazuki walked down the staircase of the stark white jet that had landed, his usual emotionless look on his face. He wore a long black coat, the inside of it being a blueish black, which matched his hair.

"You two are looking well." He greeted.

Kai and Sakura bowed, which Kazuki did in return. "Well, I'm on a tight schedule, so let's go." Kai and Sakura nodded as they followed after him.

* * *

The three stopped as they made it to one of the Obelisk Blue dorms, the V.I.P. room. Kazuki knocked once and the door immediately swung open.

A dark skinned teen was staring back at him, long black braids covered his head and he was wearing a pale silver blazer, similar to the one Veyn had worn in his duel against Sara. "Oh, its you." He said, looking slightly bored.

"With a greeting like that, I assume Mugen knew I was coming." Kazuki said, looking unsurprised, though the same couldn't be said for Sakura and Kai, who were both wondering how the man could have possibly known.

"Yeah, he knew." The dark skinned teen confirmed, his look of boredom not changing. "He also knows that you've come here to challenge him to a duel, I guess you want some answers about us, eh?"

Kazuki nodded, "Among other things."

The teen snorted, "Hmph, if you want to do that you're either going to have to give up some cash...or beat me in a duel." He looked at Kazuki pointedly, "And trust me, I've seen you duel, you don't want to do the latter." He said with a grin, showing off his slightly yellow teeth.

Kazuki glared at the teen's blatant lack of respect and was about to take him up on his second offer until a hand placed itself on the dark skinned teen's shoulder, pulling him back lightly. "Ah, Kazuki, you've finally arrived."

The four duelists turned their attention to the familiar voice, which belonged to none other than Mugen Taizo. He turned to the dark skinned teen, "Now Gered, you now how much I dislike how you impede on my guests."

The teen known as Gered merely snorted and walked off, mumbling to himself. Mugen brought his attention back to Kazuki, "I'm very sorry for Gered's rude behavior, but he really can't help himself, its in his nature after all. Now, Kazuki, I understand you've come here to issue me a challenge of some sort?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yes, that is, unless you are willing to give me the answers I want without confrontation."

Mugen's look of amusement did not fade, "Is that so? Very well then, what is it that you want to know?"

Kazuki relaxed his firm posture slightly, "I hadn't expected that you would give in so easily, however, even if you are willing to give me the answers that I seek without confrontation, my challenge to you still stands."

Mugen quirked a brow, "Oh? And why is that?"

Kazuki glared at the slightly taller man, "That's because you used me, and I can't let something like that go so easily."

Kai and Sakura had looks of confusion on their faces but Mugen had a knowing look on his face. "You seem rather upset with me, I can't possibly back out, now can I?" Snapping his fingers, Veyn came into view, holding up a stark white duel disk.

Seeing the glare that Kai was directing towards him, Veyn stuck his tongue out at him.

Taking the duel disk from the small teen, Mugen ran his fingers through his hair, his ever present smile still on his face, "Very well then, I accept you're challenge, that is, under one condition."

"And what's that?" Kazuki immediately questioned.

"You and I are both former Kaisers of this academy, its only fair that a duel between us be showcased to the entire school, don't you agree?"

"Fine." Kazuki answered without hesitation.

Mugen smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth, "Shall we go then?"

* * *

The entire student body of the academy was abuzz as they filed into a large metal building known as the Labyrinth, the very same building in which Sakura and Kai had battled one another to claim the title of the school's absolute strongest during the previous year.

At the moment, the two combatants were behind closed doors, preparing for the duel that was to come as soon as all the students were ushered in and seated.

Sakura and Kai watched as Kazuki reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a deck case. He flipped open the case and pulled his deck out before turning to Sakura and Kai, "Shouldn't you two be taking your seats like the rest of the students?" He questioned, a slight hint of curiosity on his face.

"We want to know." Kai started.

"What you meant when you said that Mugen had used you." Sakura finished.

Kazuki stared at the two for several seconds before turning away. "During my last year here, Mugen had become interested in the students here, and having once been his student, he came to me, wanting to know of anyone with noticeable talent. So I told him."

Kai's eyes widened in shock, "You mean...the reason why he's come here...is because of you? This mess that were in...what happened to Sara...its all your fault?"

Kazuki nodded, "That's right."

Kai's look of shock quickly turned to that of betrayal. Without looking back, the blue-haired boy left, slamming the door behind him on his way out.

Sakura shook her head, _'How immature.' _She turned back to Kazuki, "Before I go, there's something else I want to know."

"What is it?"

"You and Kai have known one another for a long time, haven't you?"

Kazuki seemed mildly surprised about the question but nodded, "Yes."

"Then you know why he acts the way he does, right?"

Kazuki nodded once more. "That's right, do you want to know what happened?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "I admit, I hadn't thought that there was a deep reason for Kai's obsession with proving the existence of heroes, but today has made it obvious that **something **happened to him that made him like this, so, are you going to tell me?"

Kazuki closed his eyes, shaking his head, "What happened to Kai when he and I were kids...if you really want to know, then you should just ask him yourself."

Sakura turned away from him, "I see. Good luck in your match." And with that, she left the room.

* * *

Several minutes later Kazuki and Mugen met in the middle of the dueling arena, shuffling one another's decks. Whereas Kazuki's shuffling was sharp and quick, Mugen's was half-hearted, which Kazuki took note of.

With a smile, the older man handed Kazuki his deck back, Kazuki doing the same. Mugen smiled as he slid his deck into his bright silver duel disk, "Lets do our best to enjoy this, shall we?"

The two duelists took their positions and began to draw their opening hands as their life point counters shot up to the standard starting point. "Duel!" (K: 4000) (M: 4000)

The entire audience cheered as that single word was uttered, what they were about to see was definitely going to be a Duel Academy first, two former Kaisers going head to head, it was an understatement to say that they were excited.

Sakura took her seat next to a silent Kai, who had a deep frown on his face. Sakura turned her attention away from him, focusing on the two men that were standing in the center of the stadium. _'If this Mugen Taizo is only as strong as he was in that hologram, then there's no way that Kazuki can lose to him, I'm certain of it.'_

Farther up in the stands sat Hiro and his friends, the first of which was completely silent. _'Why has Kazuki come back to duel Mugen? Does this mean what Rei told me is true? Is Mugen really someone to be feared?'_

Kazuki drew a sixth card from his deck, keeping his attention focused on the smiling man standing across the field from him. _'There's no telling which of his three decks he's using, so I had better play it safe for now.'_

"I summon Diamond Soldier(1800/1600)." A man in white diamond armor appeared, wielding a sword of the same material.

"For now I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn. Its your move Mugen."

Like Kazuki, Mugen drew a sixth card from his deck, "Its rather unusual to see you start a duel in such a way Kazuki, hmmm, I suppose its because I know your usual dueling style that you've decided to start in such a way." Looking down at his hand, Mugen grabbed the card on the far left.

A space on his field shimmered as he placed the card onto his duel disk, a small pale skinned girl appearing as a result, garbed in a dirty gray robe and quivering, as if afraid of something. "I summon Essence of Emotion: Fear(300/200)."

Looking down at the remaining cards in his hand, Mugen adopted a thoughtful look, "Hmmm...I suppose that will be all for my turn."

As expected, many of the spectators in the audience face-vaulted while others blinked at the unimpressive move, Kazuki on the other hand knew better. _'What are you up to?'_

Narrowing his eyes, Kazuki drew, "It appears you were keeping more secrets from me than I had originally thought, I've never heard of that card before."

Mugen looked slightly surprised, "Really? Honestly, I had thought I showed this one to you before, well I suppose seeing this deck in action will make up for it."

Kazuki slammed two cards onto his duel disk, "I summon Emerald Paladin(1300/200) which allows me to special summon Emerald Dragon(2400/1400) to the field as well!" The two shimmering figures appeared on the field, ready for battle.

"Emerald Paladin, attack Fear!" The warrior charged forwards, its spear aimed at its target. Much to Kazuki's surprise, as well as the spectators, the petite girl threw her hands up in terror and screamed before jumping to the side, barely dodging the attack.

Undeterred, the warrior raised its spear over its head, causing the small girl to run away in terror, tears streaming from her eyes. Slightly surprised, the warrior began to give chase.

Kazuki sweat dropped as he watched his warrior chase the crying girl around the arena, missing each and every one on of its spear strikes. "What...is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? True to her name, Fear is fleeing from battle. Its rather amusing, wouldn't you agree?" Mugen answered.

Kazuki resisted the urge to palm his face, "But how is she doing it?"

Mugen's smile seemed to brighten as he began to explain, "Fear has two effects, both of which depends on whether or not I have more cards in my hand than my opponent. Since I have five while you have two, her first effect activates."

"Which is?" Kazuki questioned, becoming quite irritated by the constant wailing of Mugen's fleeing monster.

In a flash of light the crying girl vanished from the field, "When Fear is declared as the target of an attack, she is returned to my deck, and in its place, I'm allowed to draw a card." Mugen explained as he increased his hand size to six cards, "Also, the current battle phase ends immediately."

'_He was able to negate my attack and gain an extra card to work with...all with one monster. He's actually stronger than I remember.' _Kazuki thought to himself as he signaled that his turn had come to an end.

Mugen drew, "I'll keep this turn nearly as simple as my first." He announced as he placed two out of the seven cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

"I place one card face-down and summon Essence of Emotion: Shame(1000/300) in defense mode." A blonde haired teen appeared before Mugen, his head hung low as he stared at the floor beneath him.

Kira frowned as she watched Kazuki draw another card from his deck, _'What's up with this guy, its as if he doesn't take Kazuki seriously.'_

"I summon Pearl Warrior(1500/1600)." As the named warrior appeared on his field in a flash of light, Kazuki began to immediately explain its effect, "When summoned this card lets me add a Pearl Dragon in my deck to my hand."

A card spat out of Kazuki's duel disk, which he caught, "When Pearl Dragon(2300/2000) is added to my hand through an effect I can immediately special summon it to my field."

Wasting no time, Kazuki motioned to his Emerald Paladin, "Emerald Paladin, attack Shame!" Much like before, the warrior charged forwards, only this time its attack hit its mark, shattering it.

The silver haired man looked down at his set card and it activated, causing a red aura to appear where his monster had stood only moments before. "Invoked Emotion allows me to special summon an Emotion monster from my hand when an Emotion monster is destroyed in battle."

A new monster appeared, this one was a man wearing crimson armor, covered in more than two dozen spikes. "Essence of Emotion: Hostility(2300/1100) is my choice."

Kazuki frowned as his own monster's attack points began to drop. "Like all of the monsters in my deck, Shame has an effect when destroyed, all face-up attack position monsters on your field lose half of their attack points."

Looking down at the remaining two cards in his hand Kazuki came to a prudent decision. "I switch my Emerald Dragon, Diamond Soldier, Pearl Warrior, and Pearl Dragon to defense mode. Turn end."

Drawing a card, Mugen placed it onto his duel disk, "I activate my Heavy Storm spell card, destroying all spell and trap cards on the field." A fierce tornado sprung into existence in the middle of the field and Kazuki immediately acted.

"I activate my set card, Jewel Appraisal increases my life points by 1000 points for each jeweled dragon I have on my field." Kazuki closed his eyes as energy surged out of his trap card, slamming into him and increasing his life points by 2000 points. (K: 6000)

Kazuki's remaining set card was swept up into the fierce winds and promptly ripped apart. Seeing that his spell card was, for the most part, successful, Mugen continued with his turn, "By discarding a card to my graveyard, I can summon this next monster without tribute, allow me to introduce you to Essence of Emotion: Contempt(1900/1000)."

A tall woman emerged from the card, wearing a long black dress and possessing long black hair, she scoffed as she laid her eyes on Kazuki's monster and looked away, as if they were beneath her notice.

"She certainly lives up to her name." Kazuki commented.

Mugen nodded, "And for good reason, once per turn, she can reduce the attack or defense of one monster on your field to zero, since Emerald Paladin is the only monster on your field that is in attack position, he will be the one affected.

A yellow aura flowed from the woman's body, the moment it touched Emerald Paladin its attack points took a nosedive. Mugen turned to the crimson armored man, "Hostility's effect allows it to attack every single monster on your field, so I think I'll have him do that now."

The heavily armored man lunged forward, plowing its fist through Emerald Paladin, who slumped forward before shattering into a thousand pixels. (K: 3700) Lifting its left foot up it punted Emerald Dragon to the far wall of the arena, causing it to shatter very much like its rider.

Turning its attention to Kazuki's two remaining monsters, it leapt into the air, bringing its fist down in a double-handed smash, slamming Pearl Dragon into the ground. Landing on its feet, it continued its assault, stretching its arms out, the armored man pulled Pearl Warrior into a skull crushing headbutt, destroying the last of Kazuki's defenses.

A card spat out of Kazuki's duel disk, which he caught without even looking, "When Diamond Soldier is destroyed I can add a jeweled dragon from my deck to my hand."

Mugen nodded, showing his understanding, "With your monsters gone, Contempt will attack with a direct blow to your life points." The woman merely scoffed once more, causing Kazuki's life points to drop. (K: 1800)

"I'll place a card face-down. I believe the turn is yours Kazuki." He said, his ever present smile still on his face.

'_He isn't taking me seriously.' _Kazuki thought to himself, a frown on his face. _'Perhaps this turn will change that.' _Drawing a card, Kazuki glanced at it before quickly playing it.

"By discarding the jeweled dragon I got from my Diamond Soldier's effect I activate Jewel Sacrifice!" As Kazuki slid his chosen card into his graveyard a flurry of crystal shards rained down from above, impaling Mugen's two monsters and easily destroying them.

"Next, I summon Crystal Templar(1600/1700)," A man donned in crystalline armor and gripping a staff with a curved blade at the end appeared, "When this card is successfully summoned to the field I can special summon a Crystal Dragon in my graveyard to the field."

The crystalline dragon appeared next to its rider, roaring as it did so. "Impressive recovery."

Kazuki eyed Mugen's set card before looking the man straight in the face, "It'll be even more impressive once I beat you in this turn, Crystal Warrior, attack Mugen directly!" Twirling its bladed staff, the warrior leapt forward and slammed it into Mugen's shoulder, who merely smiled pleasantly in response.

The warrior jumped back as Kazuki announced his next attack, "Crystal Dragon, attack with Crystal Shard Bombardment!" The crystalline dragon unleashed a stream of bullet sized crystals, each one slamming into Mugen head on.

After several moments of this the dragon finally closed its maw, halting its attack. (M: 900) Kazuki blinked upon seeing the man's life points and then quickly looked to his set card, which was still face-down.

Confusion quickly spread across his face, "I just hit you with 4100 points of damage, you shouldn't have any life points left."

Mugen nodded, by all means this duel would be over right now, that is, had I not taken precaution before hand."

Kazuki sighed, "I would appreciate it if you would just tell me rather than skirting around the answer."

Mugen shook his head, "You never were any fun, very well then. The card I discarded in order to summon my Contempt was Essence of Emotion: Love(500/500). You see, while this card is within my graveyard, it increases my life points by 100 points equal to the number of 'Emotion' cards in my graveyard, itself included, every time damage to my life points is inflicted."

"I should have known you wouldn't be defeated so easily."

Mugen snapped his fingers, causing his lone set card to reveal itself. "I activate Emotional Sacrifice, by sending an Emotion monster in my deck to the graveyard, depending on the level, an effect activates."

A card slid out of his duel disk, which he took and calmly placed into his graveyard. "The monster I've chosen is level three, which means I draw a card from my deck." As he did so, he brought his attention to Kazuki. "I suspect you aren't quite finished with your turn yet?"

"My Crystal Templar will union with my Crystal Dragon, increasing its attack points by 100 points. Turn end." Kazuki finished.

As soon as Mugen drew, a blue light engulfed him, increasing his life points. (M: 1600) Upon viewing Kazuki's slightly confused expression, he smiled.

"The card I sent to my graveyard using my Emotional Sacrifice trap card was Essence of Emotion: Compassion(500/500), and while its counterpart, Love, is in the graveyard as well, I gain 100 life points for each 'Emotion' card in my graveyard, including itself, during each of my standby phases."

Mugen glanced down at the five cards in his hand, "Kazuki...did you know that out of the entire history of this academy, there has only been a total of three Kaisers that have been considered perfect? The first, was Kaiser Ryo, the second, myself, and the third, you."

Mugen grabbed one of the cards and moved to place it onto his duel disk, "The first, was proven not to be as perfect as everyone had believed, and in this duel, I shall prove that neither are you."

Placing his chosen card onto his duel disk a somber looking man appeared before Mugen, wearing dark clothes. "This is Essence of Emotion: Depression(700/1400). While face-up on the field, he decreases the attack points of all monsters are your field by 700 points."

Kazuki watched as his crystalline dragon lowered its massive head, suddenly looking rather somber, much like the monster that stood across from it. "Double Summon allows me to normal summon once more, so now I'm going to sacrifice Depression in order to summon Essence of Emotion: Gratitude(2200/1400) in attack mode."

A blonde haired woman garbed in blue cloth appeared, a gold bracelet located on her right wrist. Kazuki quirked a brow at the seemingly counter-productive move but said nothing. "Gratitude, like all of the Emotion monsters, lives up to her name, the monster sacrificed to summon her is summoned to the field once more."

Clapping her hands together, a pink aura flowed from her, taking the form of Depression, whom, despite having just being revived, still had a gloomy expression on his face. "Gratitude, attack Crystal Dragon(2100/1900)."

The smiling woman walked over to the much larger dragon calmly and patted it on its head, causing its rider to shatter. "Thanks to the sacrifice of Crystal Templar, Crystal Dragon stays in play." Kazuki pointed out as his life points took a negligible hit. (K: 1700)

"I'll finish my turn by placing two cards face-down. Prepare yourself Kazuki, I will soon show you the power of a true perfect duelist." Mugen warned, his usual smile still in place.

Kazuki snagged a card from his deck, "Dragon Draw lets me draw two cards from my deck since I have a dragon-type monster on my field." Snagging two more cards from his deck, Kazuki held up one of them for Mugen to see.

A green grinning pot appeared before him before promptly shattering. "Pot of Greed activates, allowing me to draw two more cards." Kazuki showed Mugen one of them. "I activate the magic of Tiny Pound Hammer."

Taking his deck from its holster, he placed the cards in his hand on top and then swiftly shuffled his deck as he explained the effect of the card, "This card allows me to shuffle it and my hand into my deck and the draw that same number of cards."

Returning the deck to its holster, Kazuki drew a new hand of four cards in a single pull and then glanced at his new options. A card slid out of Kazuki's deck, which he added to his hand. "Once per game, while its in my graveyard, Quest of the Dragon Rider allows me to add a jeweled dragon in my deck to my hand."

"Ah, that must have been your remaining set card that was destroyed by my Heavy Storm, how perceptive of you, and here I thought my use of the card was at least semi-successful."

Kazuki ignored the compliment and placed a card onto his duel disk, "I activate the continuous spell card Frontline Base. This card lets me special summon a level four our lower union monster from my hand each turn, I choose Amethyst Knight(1700/1200)." A warrior in lavender armor appeared, spear at the ready. (1000/1200)

"Amethyst Knight's special ability special summons Amethyst Dragon(2700/2300) from my hand!" A giant lavender horned dragon emerged onto the field, its attack points decreasing due to Depression's effect. (2000/2300)

"Next, I summon Sapphire Fighter(1200/1000) to the field, and when he's summoned to the field successfully, Sapphire Dragon(2200/2000) is special summoned from my deck to the field." No sooner had the sapphire armored warrior appear did its matching dragon appear, swinging its spiked tail lazily behind it.

"Sapphire Fighter's once per turn effect increases my life points by 100 points times the number of stars a monster on my field possesses, Amethyst Dragon has seven, so my life points increase by 700 points." A blue aura began to surround Kazuki as his life points increased. (K: 2400)

"Sapphire Dragon has a similar effect, except it targets your field instead, your Gratitude is a six star monster, which means I gain 600 more life points." (K: 3000)

"Now Amethyst Knight will union with his dragon, increasing its attack points by 300 points." The lavender armored knight mounted Amethyst Dragon, increasing its attack points to 2300, making it the strongest monster on the field.

Placing the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, Kazuki called out his next move, "Dragon's Trophy allows me to draw a card each time a dragon-type monster destroys a monster on your field, now, Sapphire Dragon(1500/2000), attack Depression!" With a swing of its spiked tail, Sapphire Dragon sent the weaker monster crashing into the far wall of the arena, easily killing it. With Depression gone, all of Kazuki's monster's attack points increased to their original scores.

Drawing a card due to the effect of his Dragon's Trophy, Kazuki signaled to the next of his dragons, "Crystal Dragon, attack Gratitude with Crystal Shard Burst!" A blast of the sharp substance erupted from the dragon's maw, slamming into Mugen's monster.

Mugen motioned to his set card, which activated, "Negative Emotion: Suffering, activates, I select a face-up Emotion monster on my field, and, for this turn only, that monster cannot be destroyed in any way, damage calculation is still applied of course."

Mugen's remaining monster held its chest in pain, but remained on the field. "Your attack caused a total of 300 points of damage to my life points, however, now that I have eight Emotion cards in my graveyard, I gain 800 life points, which means your attack did more good than harm." (M: 2100)

"You could attack me with your Amethyst Dragon next, but it would be fairly pointless, considering you'd only inflict 800 points of damage, which I would only gain back. My defense, for at least this turn, is flawless."

Kazuki frowned, the man was definitely right. "My Sapphire Fighter will union with my Sapphire Dragon." As his monster carried out his command Kazuki slipped the remaining two cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I place two cards face-down, turn end."

Mugen's life points increased by another 800 points, his life points missing Kazuki's by a mere 100 points. (M: 2900) Drawing casually, Mugen smiled, "Ah, perfect. I activate Graceful Charity."

A ray of light shined down on Mugen's deck as a angel descended upon him. Drawing three cards from his deck, he quickly chose which two to discard, which he handed to the angel. With a smile the angel faded away.

"One of the discarded cards was my Repayment of Losses, which means I'm allowed to draw another card from my deck." Doing just that, Mugen held up the drawn card, "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards."

Drawing twice more, Mugen surveyed his hand, "Hmmm, let's see...ah, I think I'll activate this card, Emotionless Rebirth."

Much to Kazuki's surprised, one by one, four spots shimmered on Mugen's field. "This card allows me to revive any number of Emotion monsters in my graveyard provided that I strip them of their effects, attack, and defense points."

Contempt, Hostility, Shame, and Depression all returned to Mugen's field, their faces devoid of any emotions. "This next card, Positive Emotion: Hope, lets me draw a card from my deck for every Emotion monster on my field."

Drawing five new cards, Mugen fanned out his hand. "The magic card known as Magic Purge negates all floating effects, which means all four of my newly summoned monsters have their powers returned." Kazuki's three monster's attack points lowered as the effect of Depression activated.

Almost immediately one of Kazuki's set cards activated, "Intimidation activates if I have a dragon-type monster on my field, all monsters on your field are switched to defense mode, any monsters already in defense mode have their defense points decrease to zero!"

Mugen's smile did not fade as he flipped over one of the cards in his hands, "Quick-play spell card activates, Negative Emotion: Annoyance, negates the effect of your card and destroys it. I won't be deterred so easily."

Kazuki could only frown as his set card shattered. "Now, Contempt's effect will drain your Amethyst Dragon of all its attack points." A yellow aura enveloped Kazuki's monster, robbing it off its remaining attack points.

"Hostility, attack Amethyst Dragon!" The red armored man leapt forward and sunk its fist into the jaw of the large dragon, flooring it and taking a good portion out of Kazuki's life points. (K: 700)

"Kaiser Ryo and I aren't perfect, that much is true, but the title of perfect doesn't belong to you either. Trap card activate, Dragon's Revenge! When a dragon-type monster is destroyed in battle, all face-up monsters on my opponent's side of the field whose attack points are lower than my dragon's base attack points are immediately destroyed!"

Lavender flames erupted from the face-up trap card, engulfing Mugen's entire field and burning his five monsters to ashes. Mugen laughed heartily as the flames dispersed, a look of amusement on his handsome face.

"Dueling you now reminds me of why I chose you to become my apprentice in the first place, despite your apathetic personality you truly are an amusing young man. I don't think you have much say in rather or not I deserve to be called perfect, especially considering what the outcome of this duel between us is going to be." He said, a warm smile on his face.

"Whether or not you'll win this duel is up for debate." Kazuki answered.

"Once again, you are mistaken, Kazuki." Mugen placed another card from his hand onto his duel disk, "I activate another Quick-play spell card, this one is called Neutral Emotion: Pity, at the cost of half of my life points it revives all Emotion monsters that were destroyed due to an effect, though during this turn none of them are able to attack."

(M: 1450) Kazuki could only look on in shock as one by one, Mugen's monsters returned to his side of the field, his remaining two dragon's attack points decreasing once again due to the effect of Depression.

Mugen looked down at the lone set card on his field, which flipped upwards, "Positive Emotion: Acceptance now activates, for every Emotion monster that has been destroyed this turn, I draw a card from my deck, that means I get to add five more cards to my hand."

Pumping his hand size up to eight cards, Mugen brushed several stray locks of his hair out of his eyes. "I activate the continuous magic card Emotional Support, which increases the attack of all face-up Emotion monsters on my field by 1000 points."

Contempt(2900/1000), Shame(2000/300), Hostility(3300/1100), Gratitude(3200/1400), Depression(1700/1400)

"Next I activate Emotional Comfort, this card increases my life points by 1000 points for each Emotion monster I have face-up on my field." The charismatic CEO continued to smile as his life points shot up, increasing the already large gap between him and his opponent. (M: 6450)

"What more do I have to do to prove to you that the title of perfect belongs to me?" He questioned as he placed one of the remaining four cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, "A lot more." He answered, drawing a card. "The combined effects of my Sapphire Fighter and Dragon increase my life points by 1200 points." (K: 1900) Glancing at his newly drawn card he grabbed the other one and placed it into his duel disk. "I place one card face-down and then I activate Twilight Renewal!"

Drawing five new cards Kazuki almost immediately activated one of them, "Jewel Burst activates when a have a level seven or lower jeweled dragon on the field, by sacrificing it I can deal its original attack points as direct damage to your life points!"

Crystal Dragon spread its wings, flying high into the air. With a roar it shattered, the remains of its crystalline body raining down on Mugen's field, inflicting the dragon's original 2500 attack points as direct damage, though he quickly regained 700 of those points due to his Essence of Emotion: Love. (M: 4650)

"My Sapphire Fighter will dismount from my dragon." Kazuki announced, his monster doing as he said. Placing another of his cards onto his duel disk, his the sapphire armored dragon rider vanished.

"I sacrifice my Sapphire Fighter for Diamond God Soldier(2200/2400), which has the ability to union with any jeweled dragon. Next, I activate Forced Activation! By randomly destroying a face-up spell or trap card on my field I can activate a card I set this turn!" Kazuki declared as his Dragon's Trophy shattered.

The recently set card flipped over, "Revival of the Diamond Blade transforms my Sapphire Dragon into Diamond Head Dragon(2500/3000)!" A flash of light shined down on the blue dragon, causing it to increase in size as diamonds began to grow out of its body. A massive diamond lanced forwards from its forehead as its scales turned a shade of light green, completing the transformation.

"Your Depression may decrease my Diamond Head Dragon's(1800/3000) by 700 points but that won't matter once it receives a boost in attack points from its union with Diamond God Soldier!" Diamond Head Dragon's attack points increased rapidly as Diamond God Soldier mounted it. (6300/3000)

"Truly an impressive monster, however, its appearance in this duel means little."

Kazuki slammed another card onto his duel disk, "Don't jump the gun just yet, Evil Intentions activates, allowing Diamond Head Dragon to attack every single monster on your field!" Mugen's eyes widened completely as the monster opened its mouth wide, unleashing a sphere of wind carrying with it, huge pointed shafts of diamond.

Mugen's quickly depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my quick-play spell card, Emotional Resurface!" A light blue aura began to pour out of Mugen's five monsters and flowed into the face-up spell card.

The card glowed intensely before releasing the energy, which poured into Mugen, his life points increasing rapidly. "This card copies the effect of a spell or trap card in my graveyard with Emotional in its name, I choose Emotional Comfort!" (M: 9650)

The diamond infused wind sphere ripped through Mugen's five monsters, dealing a massive amount of damage to his life points. (M: 2250) _'If I hadn't have had the foresight of placing Shame and Depression in defense mode, I would have lost this duel just now.'_ Mugen thought to himself, genuinely surprised.

Kazuki placed the last card in his hand into his duel disk as his dragon lost half of its attack points due to the effect of Mugen's Shame. "You can boast about your perfection all you want, but in the end, that's all it is, mere boasting. There is no such thing as a perfect duelist."

Mugen slid a card from his deck, his lips curving downward a bit, but not enough to affect his perpetual smile. "Kazuki, you surprise me, you've gotten a lot stronger since your apprenticeship under me, that is for certain..." (M: 3450)

"But you aren't nearly strong enough to defeat me." He shook his head, "It's a pity really, if only your were stronger, you could have stood by my side as Pride." He smile turned into a smirk, something Kazuki had never seen him do before.

"Emotional Withdrawal allows me to discard once card in my hand in order to return a spell card with 'Emotion' in its text to my hand." Doing just that, Mugen held up the retrieved card. "I activate the magic of Emotionless Rebirth!"

Once again, Contempt, Shame, Depression, Hostility, and Gratitude appeared before Mugen, emotionless expressions on their faces. "Next, I sacrifice Depression in order to summon Essence of Emotion: Horror(?/?)."

The somber dark clothed man vanished from the field with a depressed sigh, and in its place, a quivering grotesque mass of human flesh appeared, blood oozing from its' every pore. Those in the audience who were squeamish couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the monster while others winced in disgust.

In the center of the lump of flesh was a face, its eyes closed, a peaceful expression on its face. "This card gains 400 attack and defense points for every card in my graveyard with Emotion in its title, since I have eight, that's 3200 attack and defense points."

As it's attack and defense score shot up, the face's eyes shot open, and a horrific blood curdling scream escaped its torn lips, even more blood oozing from its' every orifice. "Don't forget, my continuous spell card Emotional Support increases its attack points even further." (4200/3200)

"At my end phase Horror will be destroyed and I'll lose life points equal to its attack points, however, I have no need to worry myself with such a detail, for this is the final turn in this duel. Horror, attack and destroy Diamond Head Dragon!"

Kazuki snapped his arm out and his set card flipped up, "Battle Against the Odds activates when a monster on my field battles a monster with more attack points, its attack points double in strength!" Kazuki's dragon roared in defiance as its attack points returned to a massive 6300.

To Kazuki's surprise, Mugen merely laughed as he flipped over the last card in his hand, "I'm sorry Kazuki, but this is where your perfect winning streak ends, Positive Emotion: Empathy activates. For the duration of this turn, a monster on my field gains the base attack points of every other monster on my field."

Horror unleashed an ocean of bubbling blood from its torn mouth as its attack points skyrocketed to 11500. The ocean of sizzling blood washed over Kazuki's ultimate monster, burning away its body as it roared in pure agony.

Kazuki fell to his knees as the last of his life points were depleted. (K: 0) Mugen deactivated his duel disk and snapped his fingers, causing a man in a business suit to walk over to him. With a smile he handed the man his duel disk, who placed it in a suitcase.

Signaling for the man to leave, the man closed the suitcase and bowed before walking off. Mugen walked over to Kazuki, a pleased expression on his face. "There's no need to ask me any questions, I already know what you want to know."

Kneeling down, Mugen softly whispered into Kazuki's ear. Kazuki's eyes widened as the man spoke, a look of complete shock on his face. Once finished, Mugen stood up to his full height and walked off.

With a grim expression on his face, Kazuki brought himself to his feet, watching Mugen's retreating form. He looked up in the stands and his eyes met with Hiro's, surprising the white haired boy.

He turned and walked away, leaving through the exit for the duelist on his side of the field. Entering the hallway, he spotted the familiar forms of Sakura and Kai. He could tell just by looking that they were trying to hide their surprise caused by his complete and utter defeat.

"You two shouldn't look so surprised. From the very beginning, I knew that I was going to lose this duel."

This time Sakura and Kai freely showed their surprised. "The point of my challenging Mugen was to show you two exactly what you are up against, as you both saw, my level of strength was useless. If you want to stand any chance at all, you will have to greatly surpass my level of strength."

"Sakura, Kai, there is no doubt about it, Mugen Taizo is a very dangerous man. Please, do what I have failed to do, protect this academy." He gave the two younger duelists meaningful looks before walking off, leaving the two to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: The idea for Mugen's deck came from an episode of Teen Titans that I had watched recently (They should have never canceled the series in my opinion.) It was the one in which Beast Boy and Cyborg gets trapped in Raven's mirror and meets all of her different emotions, and seeing as how I was having a hard time coming up with a deck for Mugen to use in this duel, I thought, why not?**

**Card of the chapter:**

Essence of Emotion: Horror: Dark/Fiend 6/?/?

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully it gains 400 attack and defense points for every card in your graveyard with "Emotion" in its title. During your end phase destroy this card and inflict this card's attack points as direct damage to your life points.

_Several days have passed since Kazuki's defeat and life returns to normal at Duel Academy for a while, however, it doesn't lasts for very long._

_Next time, Duelist...Hotties?_


	39. Lust Just Wants To Have Fun

**Author's Note:** **Another late update. Hopefully I will be able to return to my original schedule, which was one or two chapters being released in a week, only time will tell though. The characters James Haught and Risty Chihoda were created by Lightblade77.**

_Never doubt the benefit of giving others the benefit of the doubt._

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Lust Just Wants To Have Fun**

Hours after Mugen handed Kazuki his first defeat night had befallen Duel Academy. The stars had began to litter the sky, gleaming brilliantly as the crickets below began their incessant chirping for the night.

Everyone had turned in and was either sleeping, or lounging around. One such boy, was currently doing the latter as he sat at a table within one of the Obelisk Blue dorms, to be more specific, the V.I.P. room.

Veyn flipped to the next page of the magazine he was reading entitled Duelist Weekly. He paused briefly as he spotted an article on the most popular rising talent in the Pro League. Skimming through it he stopped at a picture of Kazuki and frowned.

'_He's the most popular...that makes me...so jealous...'_

"Hey Veyn, you like reading magazines...right?" The short boy lifted his head up from the magazine, a slightly wary expression on his face as he laid eyes on the person who had spoken his name.

Standing before him was a voluptuous woman who wore the same pale silver uniform as him. She looked down at him with her amber colored eyes, an inquisitive look on her beautiful face. "Well?"

He nodded, momentarily forgetting how jealous he was feeling only a few moments ago, the woman known as Lust seemed to have that affect on people. Veyn uncomfortably tugged at the collar of his uniform, "Um...where's Mr. Taizo?"

Lust smiled, "Hmmm...I think he's in a meeting with the principal." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Taragi...I think that's her name." She said as she leaned in, the low cut in the front of her uniform revealing quite a bit of cleavage to the young boy.

A trickle of blood oozed from Veyn's nose as the woman smirked. "Tell me, what do you think of this?" She questioned, sliding a magazine across the table the boy was currently sitting at.

The boy looked down, his vision slightly hazy, "Um...," He flipped through the first few pages, "It looks...interesting." He said, barely able to make out what exactly he was looking at. He shakily slid the magazine back to the girl.

Lust's smile turned into a grin, "I just knew you'd like it." She leaned in closer and planted a quick kiss on the boy's forehead. "See ya." She said before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her.

As soon as she was gone Veyn's glazed look faded away. Slightly confused, he looked around the rather expansive room for a few moments, blinking stupidly before realizing what exactly had just happened.

Flipping through another page of his magazine he grumbled as he wiped the trickle of blood from beneath his nose, "I hate it when she does that..."

* * *

Lust hugged the magazine to her bosom lovingly, a giddy expression on her face. "I can't wait to see the looks on everybody's faces when they see this."

"Yo, Lust. What ya got there?" Lust turned in the direction of the voice, spotting its owner several feet away, leaning against an old oak tree. His dark brown eyes were trained on her as he chewed on a toothpick nonchalantly.

Lust blinked in slight surprise, "Gered? I didn't see you out here before I went inside..." She trailed off.

"Hey, I take offense to that." The dark skinned teen known as Gered a.k.a. Greed retorted. "Are you implying something by saying something like that?" He questioned, shifting slightly against the tree as to get a better look at the woman standing a few feet away.

Lust merely rolled her eyes, "No Gered, not at all." She answered.

Greed rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly annoyed, "Ya know, you and Mugen are the only two who still call me by that name, and its really starting to piss me off."

Lust pouted slightly, "What's wrong with wanting to call you by your real name?"

Greed stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, his look of annoyance firmly intact, "I'm Greed, I don't care what others want, the only thing that matters is what I want, and what I want, is for you to start calling me Greed, otherwise..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming completely white.

"I'll crush you."

Despite the threat to her well being, Lust merely huffed, "Fine, Greed." She said, putting an emphasis on his desired name. "I won't call you Gered anymore, happy now?"

Greed casually picked the gathered wax from his fingernails, "Very." He answered, his eyes returning to their ususal dark brown. With one final huff Lust walked off, Greed returning to leaning comfortably against the old oak tree.

A gust of wind blew past, carrying with it a couple of leaves. Greed blinked. "Wait a minute...she didn't answer my question."

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes slowly as he began to leave the lands of his dreams. Groaning slightly, he sat up, scratching his head groggily. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned loudly, "Another one of those weird dreams..." He mumbled to himself.

An entire week had passed since Kazuki's defeat at the hands of Mugen and life at Duel Academy had returned to normal, well, as about as normal as having someone like Mugen Taizo and his Seven Sins hanging around could get.

He turned over and settled his gaze on the clock that was sitting on his night stand. _'I woke up at four in the morning again...' _He sighed and slumped backwards, allowing himself to fall back to his mattress, his head hitting his pillow softly.

Ever since he had that dream of that green haired woman, several more had followed, and each time, he ended up waking up at four in the morning.

He stared up at the ceiling overhead, a slight frown on his face. _'I swear I've heard that woman's voice before these weird dreams started...but I can't remember where...'_

It was a mystery to him, he knew that he didn't know who the woman was, but deep down, he felt like he did. There was also something about that silver haired man, he too, had appeared in each and every dream.

Hiro rolled over in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position to relax in. _'That man...he has the same eyes as I do...what do these dreams of mine mean exactly, if anything at all?'_

With a sigh he closed his eyes, _'Maybe I should talk to Hayato about it, he seems to always have an answer to everything.' _Just then a slight rustling noise caught Hiro's attention, causing him to sit upright in his bed.

As soon as he did the rustling noise stopped, replaced by faint footsteps. Slightly alarmed, Hiro tossed his blanket from his body and quietly hopped out of bed. Tiptoeing to his door he stopped as he felt the bottom of his left foot land on something that certainly didn't feel like the floor.

Taking a slight step back he bent down to see what it was, though it was fairly dark in his room, he could make out a distinct rectangular shape. Grabbing it, he felt some of it fall away, _'A magazine?'_ He thought to himself briefly as he heard the rustle of pages.

'_Someone must have slid this under my door...' _Hiro figured as he searched the wall around the door for the light switch. Finding it, he flicked his finger upward, causing the lights in his room to flicker on.

Looking down at the magazine in his hands, he sweat dropped, _'Is this...is this some kind of joke?'_ Opening the door to his room, he peered off into the dark hallway, but couldn't make out a shape of a person, which meant they were long gone.

Closing the door, he surveyed the cover of the magazine once more, a look of disbelief on his face. The title of the magazine read Duel Academy's Hotties.

* * *

Students at the Osiris Red dorms were still sleeping peacefully, save for two. Shindo scratched his head as he stared down at a sheet of paper, a slightly weary look on his face. He lifted his eyes from the paper, checking out the clock that was in front of him and off to the side.

'_Just great, its five in the morning and I've barely made any progress on this paper at all, what am I going to do?!' _He sighed heavily and slumped in his chair, classes were going to start soon, which meant he only had very little time to finish up the assignment that Professor Fuyuski had assigned.

Shindo wrote down a few words, stared at them, shook his head, and promptly erased them. _'Man, why is this so freaking hard?! If only I hadn't fallen asleep, then I'd have more time to finish this thing.'_

Shindo merely jumped out of his seat as the sound of gunfire filled the room. Turning in his chair quickly he spotted the source of the noise. On the room's only television was a white haired man in a red trench coat who seemed to be using a monster of sorts as a makeshift skateboard and shooting several other monsters as he did so, spinning rapidly all the while.

Shindo craned his neck, his gaze settled on the top bunk, where Hide was currently lying, a video game controller in his hands. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

Hide didn't even bother to look at the smaller boy as he answered, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm kicking all sorts of ass."

Shindo sighed, "Well could you lower the volume, I'm trying to think."

Hide smirked, "Trying?"

Shindo was about to come up with what he thought was a witty retort but stopped when he spotted a magazine slide underneath the door to the room. "Um...somebody just pushed a magazine under our door."

"What?" Hide paused the game he was currently playing and looked over in the direction that Shindo was pointing at. Curious, he hopped down from the top bunk and walked over to the magazine. Picking it up, he surveyed the cover, "What the..."

* * *

As with most Fridays, the students were anxious to get the day's lessons over, but this Friday was much different from the norm, as the students of Duel Academy were about to soon learn.

"Well, this is rather amusing." Hayato said as he took a bite out of his chocolate candy bar, looking down at a magazine that was on his desk, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I don't get it, who would waste their time doing something like this?" Hiro questioned, staring down at an identical magazine on his desk, as a matter of fact, every single student in the classroom had the exact same magazine on their desks.

The man known as Professor Fuyuski walked into the room with an extremely annoyed expression on his face. Turning to the class, he cleared his throat, "For today...we will be doing something entirely irrelevant to the game of Duel Monsters."

This of course caused confusion amongst the seated students. "The reason why I was late today...," A vein formed on the man's temple, "Is because, at the behest of Principal Taragi, one of the Seven Sins, will be informing you about a new magazine that is to be published in Duel Academy's name."

He turned away from the now muttering students and grabbed a few sheets of paper from his desk, "Therefore, our regular lesson will have to be postponed." This of course, was met with cheers of joy.

He frowned as the students celebrated the apparent good news. Walking towards the door, he grabbed the handle and turned to his students once more, an evil gleam in his eyes, "I suggest you enjoy this temporary respite, for next week, I will work you harder than I ever have."

The students' cheers abruptly stopped.

With a nod of his head he slammed the door shut behind him. As soon as he did a collective sigh sounded throughout the room. "Why am I not surprised." A brown haired boy in a Ra Yellow uniform said as he leaned back, looking rather calm despite Fuyuski's warning..

"Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone really." A dark haired girl replied, also wearing a Ra Yellow uniform.

The two's conversation was cut short as the door to the room opened up, catching everyone's attention. From it, Lust strolled in, Envy in tow. Many of the students' breath hitched in their throats as they laid eyes on her, female included.

Lust smiled seductively, "Hello class, for those of you who don't know me, shame on you. I am Lust, one of Mr. Taizo's Seven Sins." She allowed her gaze to sweep over the gathered students. "Its very nice to meet you all."

"By now, I'm sure you all have received a magazine with a note instructing you to bring it to class." She turned to Veyn, who frowned slightly but nodded. He stepped forward, a copy of the magazine in his own hands.

Lust ran a hand through her hair, her seductive smirk still intact. "For those of you who disregarded the instructions, this is what the magazine looks like." Veyn held the magazine up and it appeared on a holographic projection for everyone to see.

"Don't let the title of the magazine fool you, it actually does have relevance to the game of Duel Monsters. The 'Hotties' in the magazine title actually refers to the academy's top talent, or the hottest duelists, as I like to call them."

Veyn looked up at her skeptically, _'Really now? Everyone in this magazine makes me jealous, as far as looks go anyway.'_

"Now allow me to go into further detail..." Lust began.

* * *

"So, as you can see, this will help to give the best duelists this academy has more exposure and increasing the chances of getting sponsored." Lust finished, looking quite pleased with herself. _'Among other things.'_

Lust stretched languidly, "Okay, now that I've explained everything, its time to get to the fun part. In order to promote Duel Academy's new magazine, two students, one male and one female from this class are to be selected to duel one another."

Seeing that she had piqued the students' interest, Lust smiled, "I'll be the one who chooses the selected duelists." She said, her eyes roaming over the rows of students. "Hmmm...you two seem pretty close, could you come down here please."

The two Ra Yellow duelists looked slightly surprised, but complied with Lust's request, walking down the stairs and stopping in front of her. Lust turned to the girl, "Your name please."

"Risty Chihoda." The green eyed girl answered.

She turned to the boy, a sultry smirk on her face, "And yours?"

"James Haught." The boy answered casually, a small trickle of blood oozing from his nose.

"Um James." Risty said, gaining the hazel eyed boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

He blinked as some of the seated students began to snicker. "Really?" He questioned before touching under his nose with his index finger. "I really am bleeding...that's...weird." Wiping a hand under his nose, he merely shrugged. "So...when do we start?"

"About an hour after classes end for today." Lust answered. "This duel will be broadcast over quite a few regions, so make sure to put on a good show, but for now, I have a few more things I want to share with you all."

* * *

The bell signaling the end of classes for the day sounded, standing up, Hiro gathered things from his desk and made his way out of the classroom, following after the other students. Once in the hallway, he looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure of Hayato.

"Hiro, over here!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Hiro smiled, spotting Hayato and the others. "Hey." He greeted as he caught up with them.

"Hiro!" Jade exclaimed as she captured him in a friendly hug, much to Hitaki's chagrin.

"Hey." Was everyone's reply, save for one. Hide, who was currently leaning against the wall looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Hey old man." He greeted.

"Its Hiro." He corrected, though he knew the older boy wouldn't listen, since their first meeting, which was a week ago, that's the only thing Hide would address him as. _'I don't get it, he's older than I am, not to mention the fact that he has gray hair._..'

Hide merely flipped to another page of his magazine, as if he hadn't heard Hiro correct him. Hitaki closed her copy of the magazine, "You know...I'm not too crazy about the title, but the premise behind this magazine is actually pretty good."

Ed crossed his arms across his chest, a frown on his face. "Yeah, but they didn't have me anywhere in there."

"You've only recently become a Ra Yellow, not to mention your ranking in the school isn't all that high." Shindo pointed out.

Ed shook his head, "No way, they just forgot to add me in there, that"s all. I'm sure I'll be in the next issue."

Shindo merely sighed in response.

Hayato took a bite out of a glazed doughnut he was currently holding, "It is kind of strange though..."

Ed smirked, "See Shindo, even Hayato here agrees with me."

Hayato shook his head, "No, I wasn't talking about that. What's strange is that this whole thing was set up by one of the Seven Sins, I can't think of a reason as to why they would want to do something like this."

"Well, whatever the reason, it'll help more students get sponsored, so I don't have a problem with it." Hitaki said, shrugging. "Of course, knowing you, you'll come up with a few theories soon enough."

Hayato idly licked the icing from his fingers. "Most likely."

"Hey Hitaki!" A group of female students called out.

Hitaki waved to them, "I'll be right over!" She called back. Turning back to her group of her friends, she smiled, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

The stadium within the Labyrinth was currently filled with students, as well as numerous news stations from across several regions, all of which attention were on the two Ra Yellow students whom were currently standing in the middle of the arena.

James scratched the back of his head, looking slightly apologetic, "Um, sorry about this Risty, I know you don't like to be a part of big events like this."

The slightly shorter girl shook her head, "There's no need for you to apologize, its not as if you volunteered for us to be picked for this." She responded, her duel disk shifting into place as it activated. (R: 4000)

James nodded, "Right. Now lets get this duel started." (J: 4000) The two duelists swiftly drew five cards from their deck, "Duel!"

James grabbed a sixth card from his deck, taking the initiative, "I'll start first." Glancing at the six cards in his hand, he grabbed two and placed them onto his duel disk, "I set a card face-down and summon Breaker the Magical Warrior(1600/1000) in attack position."

A man dressed in gold and red armor and wielding a sword and shield appeared, as well a face-down card, which appeared directly behind him. "Breaker gains a spell counter when summoned, increasing its attack points by 300 points." (1900)

"My turn is over, its your move Risty."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Risty drew a sixth card from her deck. Her strategy for the turn already planned out, she quickly started her turn.

"I activate Charge of the Light Brigade!" Risty grabbed the top three cards of her deck as she explained her card's effect. "First, I must send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard." Doing just that, a spot on her field shimmered.

A large humanoid white wolf appeared, wearing white and gold ornate armor and wielding a gold axe. "This is Wulf, Lightsworn Beast(2100/300)." Risty announced, more for the sake of the watching audience than her opponent, since James knew her deck fairly well.

"Since he was sent from my deck to the graveyard, his special effect allowed me to special summon him to the field." A card slid out of Risty's deck, which she added to her hand. "The effect of Charge of the Light Brigade resolves, allowing me to add one Lightsworn monster in my deck to my hand."

"I'll set that monster face-down and end my turn." She finished as the card materialized before her.

'_She uses Lightsworn monsters? Hmmm...this should be an interesting duel.' _Hayato thought to himself, leaning in slightly in his seat.

James drew and signaled for his set card to activate, which it did. "I activate my set card, Harmonic Summon." He announced as a space on his field began to shimmer. "This card lets me special summon a monster from my hand or deck that shares the same level and attribute as a face-up monster on your field."

A card ejected out of James' deck, which he quickly placed on his duel disk. "Despite her name, Dunames Dark Witch(1800/1050) is a light attribute monster, and she's my choice monster." A girl with metallic wings emerged, hovering over the field.

"I remove the spell counter on Breaker to destroy your set card!" The armored warrior channeled his mystical energy through its sword before swinging it in an upward arc, sending a shockwave of energy surging towards its target.

Before the shockwave of energy connected Risty's set card flipped upward, "The Transmigration Prophecy activates, allowing me to add two cards in my graveyard and then to shuffle my deck afterward."

The shockwave dispersed as two cards slid out of Risty's graveyard slot, which she quickly added to her hand. "I should have seen that coming." James commented as Risty shuffled her deck and reinserted it into her duel disk.

"I sacrifice Breaker and summon Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900)." The red armored warrior was replaced with a magician garbed in green armor and robe. The newly summoned magician twirled its staff before aiming it at the large humanoid wolf that stood across from it.

"Chaos Command Magician, attack Wulf!" A wave of energy erupted from the magician's staff, flying across the field and slamming into the monster's chest. (R: 3700)

"Dunames Dark Witch is up next, attack!" A wolf with white fur sprang from Risty's set card, lunging towards' James' winged monster. Metallic feathers shot from Duname's wings, sinking into the wolf's flesh who howled in agony but pressed on. With a thud it tackled Duname to the ground, shattering both of them.

"The monster you attacked was Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter(200/100). His special effect destroys one card on the field, and since your Chaos Command Magician is unaffected by monster's effect, Dunames was the target. Ryko's effect also sends the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard."

"Well, I'll a card face-down and end my turn." James finished.

Glancing at her newly drawn card a slot extended from Risty's duel disk. "I activate the field magic Realm of Light!" The arena shook as a large mountain began to rise from the ground. Two large towers quickly followed, and soon enough an entire port city joined as well, complete with a moat, channels, and channel locks.

"Next, I activate the quick-play spell, Reoccurring Event! This card allows me to activate a quick-play spell or trap card that I activated during the previous turn, so once more, The Transmigration Prophecy activates!"

Quickly shuffling her two chosen cards into her deck, Risty continued her turn with her next move. "My next card is Foolish Burial, with it, I send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my deck to my graveyard, which activates its effect, special summoning it back to my side of the field."

The humanoid wolf reappeared in a flash of light as the port city is was surrounded by began to glow a faint gold color. "Whenever cards are sent from my deck to my graveyard my field spell gains a Shine Counter, for each Shine Counter on it Lightsworn monsters on my field gain 100 extra attack points."

The golden color faded away as Risty's monster gained an extra 100 points, putting it at 2200 attack points. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two more cards from my deck." Doing just that Risty surveyed her new options.

Quickly coming to a decision, Wulf transformed into small motes of light. "I sacrifice Wulf and summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon(2000+100/1600)!" The small motes of light began to rapidly increase in size as they began to gravitate towards one another. Merging into a single large orb of light, a majestic roar sounding throughout the arena.

A blinding flash of light assaulted the eyes of those currently watching the duel, and when it cleared, a large armored white dragon was standing were Wulf once was. It possessed large feathery wings and a long flowing golden mane, as well as two red horns that jutted out of its head.

"For every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard with different names in my graveyard Gragonith gains 300 attack and defense points, right now I have four, so his new stats are (3300/2800). Gragonith, attack and destroy Chaos Command Magician!"

"I activate my set card, Hallowed Life Barrier. By discarding one card in my hand to the graveyard I can protect myself from any life point damage!" Chaos Command Magician was engulfed by a bright orb of light, shattering almost instantly as a result.

"The card I discarded was Repayment of Losses, so I draw a card from my deck."

"I'll end my turn with a set card. During my end phase, Gragonith's special effect sends three cards on the top of my deck to my graveyard." The port city surrounding the two duelists glowed a faint golden color once more as Riza took the top three cards of her deck and slid them to her graveyard.

"My field spell gains another Shine Counter, increasing Gragonith's attack points by 100 points." (3400/2800)

James snagged a card from his deck, "I activate the continuous magic of Soul Absorption. As long as this card remains on the field I'll gain 500 life points for each time a card is removed from play."

"Which leads to my next move, by removing Dunames and Breaker in my graveyard from play I can special summon this monster from my hand! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End(3000/2500)!"

There was a notable gasp throughout the crowd upon seeing the massive dragon that was so incredibly rare and to this day, still considered one of the most deadliest monsters in the entire game of Duel Monsters. "How did that loser Ra Yellow get his hands on such a rare card!?" Kira all but shouted.

Chaos Emperor Dragon roared as it threw its head back. "Since I removed two cards, I gain a total of 1000 life points from Soul Absorption." (J: 5000)

James pointed at the powerful level eight dragon, causing it to glow. "At the cost of 1000 life points I can send each card on both of our fields and hands to the graveyard. Messenger of the Apocalypse!" (J: 4000)

The dragon exploded, the force of the blast rocking the entire building, nearly knocking Risty off of her feet. Once the explosion died down she discarded her entire hand, as did James. "Now for each card sent to the graveyard you lose 300 life points. That's nine cards for 2700 points of damage!"

Risty grimaced slightly as her life points began to plummet. (R: 1000) "You may have the lead in life points James, but I have the field advantage."

James quirked a brow, "How so?"

"My set card was a card called Light Bringer. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard I can special summon one level four or lower Lightsworn monster in my deck to my field."

Risty's chosen card was spat out of her deck, which she caught and placed onto her duel disk. "I choose Jenis, Lightsworn Mender(300/2100), in defense position." A red haired woman wearing a white dress and cape appeared, her golden scepter crossed over her chest defensively.

"I also have hand advantage, one of the cards in my hand was my Repayment of Losses, which means I can draw a card from my deck." Risty glanced at her newly drawn card and placed it onto her duel disk, "When Watapon(200/300) is added to a player's hand due to a card effect, it's special summoned to that player's field."

In a flash of light a small cute fluffy creature appeared before Risty, smiling happily. James rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Man, I should have known you would see my combo coming."

Risty nodded, "One of the cards that you sent to your graveyard was Envoy of Chaos, wasn't it?"

James nodded an affirmative, "Since it was sent to my graveyard due to an effect, I can add this next card to my hand." James' deck churned and spat out a card. "And by removing my Chaos Command Magician and Chaos Emperor Dragon from play, I can special summon that card, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(3000/2500)!"

A blue and gold armored man appeared before James, sword and shield at the ready. Another audible gasp filled the stadium at the appearance of Chaos Emperor Dragon's counterpart.

James lifted his hand and pointed at the small fluffy creature, and his soldier lifted its blade in response. "Black Luster Soldier, attack and destroy Watapon!"

The soldier darted forward and cleaved through the monster, instantly turning it into nothing more than pixel dust. "Black Luster Soldier's effect activates, allowing him to attack your Jenis as well!"

Turning on its heel the soldier cleaved the red haired woman in two with a single upward stroke of its sword, leaving Risty's field completely barren. "Well, my turn is over."

Risty slid a single card off her deck, "One card face-down. Turn end." _'If James manages to summon a monster...then I'm finished.'_ She thought to herself calmly as she watched his hand reach for his deck.

James drew, _'Risty seems pretty confident in her set card, well, lets see what she's got.' _"Envoy of the Beginning, attack!"

'_Looks like he didn't get a monster after all.' _"I activate my continuous trap card, Glorious Illusion!" In a flash of light Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon returned, standing before Risty. "This card special summons a Lightsworn monster from my graveyard!"

The majestic dragon roared as its attack points began to increase. "Since I now have six different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard Gragonith gains a total of 1800 extra attack points!" (3800/1600)

"I cancel my attack." James called out, his warrior jumping back in response. James frowned slightly as he slid his remaining card into his duel disk, _'I should have known she would pull something like that, ah well, what's done is done I guess.'_

Risty snapped the top card off of her deck, "I activate Overbearing Light, for this turn only you won't be able to activate any cards in response to the attack of a Lightsworn monster. Now, Gragonith, attack and destroy Envoy of the Beginning!"

The armored soldier almost immediately shattered as a orb of intense light slammed into him. (J: 3200) "In chain to my monster's destruction, I activate the trap card Chaotic Revival. By sending two cards on the top of my deck to the graveyard for every 1000 attack points my soldier possessed, I can special summon him to the field, completely ignoring his summoning conditions."

Counting off six cards, James shoved them into his graveyard slot. The shattered pieces of the armored warrior reformed into the powerful level eight monster. "That's not all though, one of the cards sent to my graveyard thanks to my Chaotic Revival was Rewards of an Arduous Journey. When its sent from my deck to the grave, I can choose to draw two cards from my deck at the cost of allowing you to draw one card from your own."

The two duelists drew, James gaining one card more than Risty did. "Well, that's it for me, you can continue your turn now."

Risty nodded and placed her newly acquired card onto her duel disk, "One monster card face-down. Turn end. A total of five cards are sent from the top of my deck to my graveyard due to the effect of Gragonith and Glorious Illusion."

Shoving the top five cards from her deck, Gragonith roared as its attack points increased by 900 points. (4700/1600) "Three of those cards were Lightsworn monsters." Risty explained.

James nodded and drew, quickly activating the newly drawn card. "I summon Sangan(1000/600) in attack mode and activate Double Summon, sacrificing Sangan and summoning Air Knight Parshath(1900/1400)."

The newly summoned monster took to the field, its gaze already set on Risty's set monster. A card spat out of James' deck, which he caught. "Since Sangan was sent to the graveyard I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand."

James pointed at Risty's set monster, "And now Air Knight Parshath will attack and destroy your set monster!" The monster was briefly revealed to be a white haired man before it shattered into a million pixels, via, a sword to the gut.

"The destroyed monster was Aurkus(1200/1800), which means I only take 100 points of damage from your monster's piercing effect." (R: 900)

James nodded, "That's true, but I also get to draw a card from my deck." Adding another card to his hand, James set his gaze on Gragonith, "Envoy of the Beginning will use its first effect to remove Gragonith from play." With a twitch of its blade, the infamous soldier create a black vortex of such, which quickly sucked the majestic dragon in, banishing it from the field.

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards, and I'll end my turn with that."

Risty snagged a card from her deck, "I activate Pot of Avarice." Five cards spat out of Risty's graveyard slot. "First I choose five monster cards from my graveyard and add them to my deck." Taking her deck from its holster Risty shuffled the five cards into her deck.

"And then I draw two cards from my deck." It only took a second for Risty to decide her next move once she laid eyes on her newly drawn cards. "Since I have four Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard with different names I can special summon this card to the field, Judgment Dragon(3000/2600)!"

A bright intense light filled the stadium as a powerful roar sounded, blinding everyone. The light died down quickly though, and a large gray dragon was seen standing before Risty, the upper half of its body covered in what appeared to be ruffled fur.

Risty flipped over the remaining card in her hand, "Bestowed Blessing increases my life points times 100 points for each star on my field, Judgment is an eight start monster, so that's 800 points." (R: 1700)

"Now I can give up 1000 life points and activate my monster's effect and destroy all other cards on the field. Go, Judgment!" (R: 700) The gray dragon glowed a bright gold as it dug its talons into the arena and let out a stadium shaking roar.

James grimaced as his field was completely blown away, leaving him defenseless against Risty's powerful new monster. Risty motioned to her dragon, "Judgment Dragon, attack James directly!"

James staggered back slightly as he was hit head on by a beam of light that erupted from the level eight dragon, his life points dropping rapidly as a result. (J: 200)

"That was a good move, overtaking my lead in life points like that."

"During my end phase I must send the top four cards of my deck to the graveyard due to Judgment Dragon's special effect." Taking the top four cards of her deck and sliding them into her graveyard slot, Risty nodded, signaling that her turn was over.

James drew, "Okay, this will work just fine, I activate Burial from a Different Dimension. This card lets me take up to three of my cards that were removed from play and add them to my graveyard."

A single card ejected from James' duel disk. "I'll only be needing one though. Next I activate Monster Reincarnation and discard my Chaos Sorcerer(2300/2000) to get that monster back."

Risty could already tell exactly what monster that James had chosen, which meant that this was going to be the final turn of their duel. "I activate Soul Absorption, now, by removing Chaos Sorcerer and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning in my graveyard from play I can special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End to the field!"

The powerful level eight monster appeared before James, roaring triumphantly as James life points increased by 1000 points due to the effect of his Soul Absorption. (J: 1200) "I give up 1000 life points and activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect, Messenger of the Apocalypse!" (J: 200)

Chaos Emperor Dragon exploded in a fury of flames, depleting the last of Risty's life points. (R: 0) The two duelists' deactivated their duel disk, "Looks like its 27 to 26 now, huh?"

"Well, it won't be like that for long." Risty replied.

James looked up as the surrounding students began to give the two a round of applause. "Well, it looks like we put on a good enough show for everybody."

Envy watched the two duelists depart the field as the clapping from the other students continued, a slightly jealous expression on his face. "Hey Lust, why did Mr. Taizo want to see those two duel anyway?"

Lust turned to the boy, looking slightly confused. "What are you talking about, he didn't watch this duel, he isn't even on the island right now."

"What?!"

Lust blinked, "You didn't know? He said he had some business he had to attend to at North Academy, or something like that."

"So...so what was the whole point of this magazine stuff and making those two duel then?" Veyn questioned, slightly jealous that Lust knew about Mugen going to North Academy while he hadn't."

Lust tilted her head and smiled brightly, "Oh that, I was just having a bit of fun while Mugen was away. That's all."

Veyn face-faulted.**

* * *

Author's Note: Regarding t****he****poll(which is now closed), its going to take a while before I actually get started on the drawings of the characters, but rest assured, I won't disappoint.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Judgment Dragon: Light/Dragon 8/3000/2600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having four or more "Lightsworn" monsters with different names in your graveyard. You can pay 1000 life points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, send the top four cards of your deck to the graveyard.

_In an effort to surpass Kazuki's level of skill, Kai has been training rigorously. Frustrated with his lack of improvement, Kai turns to the one person Kazuki has nothing but the highest expectations_ _for._

_Next time, Kazuki's Successors!  
_


	40. Kazuki's Chosen Successors

**Author's Note:** ***sigh* Another late chapter.**

_Love truth, and pardon error._

**Chapter Forty: Kazuki's Chosen Successors**

"X(4000/1500), attack and destroy his Master Kyonshee(1750/1000)!" Charging up its buster cannon, X unleashed a large orb of concentrated plasma that slammed into the blue skinned monster, shattering it into a million pixels. An Obelisk Blue student winced as his life points dropped sharply. (LP: 0)

Kai frowned as he deactivated his duel disk, the hologram of his favorite monster fading out of view. _'This isn't working, at this rate I'll never be able to surpass Kazuki_..._maybe I should increase the number of opponents...'_

The defeated Obelisk Blue student sighed and shook his head. _'I knew I shouldn't have accepted his challenge.' _Sighing once more, he hurried back in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dorms, a disappointed expression on his face.

* * *

Sakura was leaning comfortably against one of the many trees on the island, staring at the clear blue sky overhead. At the sound of footsteps her gaze shifted away from the calming view. She gave an Obelisk Blue student a passing glance as he hurried passed her. _'Kai must be at it again.'_

She sighed as she began to walk in the direction that the Obelisk Blue student had came from. _'Ever since Kazuki was defeated by Mugen Kai has done nothing but challenge duelist_ _after duelist. He'll never be able to surpass Kazuki doing something as simple as that.'_

She shook her head, _'He's such an idiot. Besides myself, he is the only one who could even hope to match the Seven Sins right now. This is no time for him to be faltering.'_

_

* * *

_"Ouch!" A female Obelisk Blue student yelped as she landed on her bottom.

"Ah, sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away with that last attack." Kai apologized, holding his hand out to the girl.

She blushed slightly and grasped his hand. "It's okay." She answered timidly as she was pulled to her feet.

Kai ejected his deck from his duel disk and began to shuffle it. _'I'd better go an find someone else to challenge.'_

"You've been rather busy lately."

Kai immediately recognized the voice and turned around to face its owner, "Sakura?" He questioned, slightly surprised to see her.

Sakura eyed the Obelisk Blue girl, which easily intimidated her, causing her to shrink back. She turned back to Kai, "I'm haven't interrupting something here, have I?"

Kai slid his deck back into his duel disk and shook his head. "No, I was just about to leave, actually. Is there something you want?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. You and I need to talk." She glanced in the Obelisk Blue girl's direction, "In private."

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed, looking extremely nervous. "Um, I'll just be going now then." She hastily bowed to Kai and then took off, leaving the top two duelists of the academy alone.

Kai blinked, "Huh...the way she took off...its as if she was afraid of something. Strange..." Shrugging, her brought his attention back to the violet-haired girl that was standing before him.

A tense silence fell upon the area as the two stared at one another. "So...what is it that's so important that you wanted to talk to me in private?" Kai questioned.

"You, actually." She answered, a serious expression on her face.

A confused expression quickly spread across Kai's face, "Me?"

Sakura nodded an affirmative and a look of absolute terror dawned on Kai, "W-wait a minute, could it be? You...your not going to confess your undying love for me are you?!"

A vein twitched on Sakura's temple and she suddenly had a strong urge to hit Kai over his head, preferably with a baseball bat. "Don't be an idiot. This isn't one of your cliche-ridden manga."

Kai chuckled, "Hey, I was only kidding, I just wanted to break the tension, that's all. So, what is it that you really wanted to talk about?" Kai questioned, this time being serious.

Sakura sighed, "I know it isn't really any of my business, but you shouldn't push yourself too hard. We don't know what Mugen and his Seven Sins are planning, so we have to be ready at all times. Don't forget, Kazuki entrusted the safety of this academy to us. We are his successors."

Kai frowned slightly, "You're right, we are his successors, but at the level were at right now, there's no way we would be able to protect this academy, let alone ourselves. What good are successors if their weaker than the ones who came before them anyway?"

Kai balled his hands into fists, "In order to surpass Kazuki, I've got to push myself to my absolute limit, and even beyond that. I have to be better than him in every way. I have to become strong enough to protect everyone."

Sakura sighed, "You...you still feel guilty for what happened to Sara...don't you?" Kai's silence confirmed her answer. She shook her head. "Kai...I'd like to ask you something. Will you hear it?"

"...What is it?"

Sakura looked Kai straight in the eye. "Your obsession with proving the existence of heroes...did something happen to you in your childhood?"

Kai blinked, a bit surprised by the sudden question, "...Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm not asking for your life story. I simple yes or no would suffice. If you don't want to answer, its fine, this is the only time I'll ask you."

Kai placed his hands in his pocket, a sad smile on his face, "......Everyone has a past. Everyone is burdened with something. Some are just better at hiding it than others."

Sakura was momentarily surprised by Kai's answer, she hadn't expected him to say something like that. "Don't look so surprised, those words aren't my own, its something that someone taught me a long time ago." He shrugged, "Anyway, I'll be going now."

With a wave of his hand, Kai walked off.

* * *

Hayato looked up from his laptop as a knock sounded on his door. Getting up from his desk, he made his way towards his door as another knock sounded. "Just a minute." Grabbing the handle to the door, he twisted it and pulled, opening the door.

"Oh, hey Hiro." He greeted as he stepped back, allowing the white haired boy into his room. "You came over at a good time, I was just looking up some background information on Mugen and the Seven Sins."

"Really?" Hiro questioned, intrigued. "So, did you find anything?"

Hayato motioned to his desk, where his laptop sat. "Actually, not much. Hold on a minute, I'll pull up a seat for you."

Hiro shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'll stand."

Shrugging, Hayato walked over to his desk, pulled the chair out, and sat down. "Anyway, I've only found out a few things about them, namely their real names, hobbies, things like that."

"What about videos of some of their duels?" Hiro questioned.

"Well, I have found a few videos on DuelTube, but most of them have either terrible quality, or bad audio, sometimes both."

Hiro placed a hand on Hayato's shoulder, "Well I'm sure you'll find something eventually."

Hayato nodded, "Yeah." Reaching into his blazer Hayato pulled out a bag of assorted candy. "So... is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um yeah, how did you know?"

Hayato bit into one of the hard candies he fished from his bag, "I can usually tell when you've got something on your mind that's bothering you."

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...there is something that's been bothering me...but its kind of weird."

Hayato shrugged, "I doubt whatever you say is going to surprise me, so what is it?"

Hiro closed his eyes and sighed, "Alright...lately I've been having these weird dreams about a girl-"

"Hiro." Hayato cut in. "You know its perfectly normal for guys our age to have dreams like that right? Wait, their not about my sister are they?"

Hiro blinked, "......" Suddenly realizing what Hayato was implying his face turned a beet red. "They aren't those kind of dreams! And their not about Hitaki!"

A faint beeping noise caught the two duelists' attention, and Hayato reached into his pocket and pulled out the source of the noise, his palm organizer. "Hmmm...I've got a message from Kai."

"Kai? What does he want?" Hiro questioned, his earlier embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

"He wants me to meet him at the docks." Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his bed and picked up his duel disk. _'Something tells me I'll be needing this.'_ He turned to Hiro, "Come on, you can tell me all about these weird dreams of yours on our way there."

Hiro nodded and followed after Hayato, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kai turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Ah good, you brought your duel disk. I was wondering if you would since I forgot to tell you to bring it."

"I figured I might need it. Still though, I'm a bit confused here. For what reason would you want to challenge me? I've only recently become an Obelisk Blue, I'm pretty sure there are at least 100 students who rank higher than I do." Hayato replied.

Kai nodded, "You're right, there are quite a few students that rank higher than you, but that doesn't necessarily mean all of them are more skilled than you are. Kazuki once told me that out of all the duelists he had ever dueled, he sensed that you had the most potential."

Hayato fished in his bag of assorted sweets as he answered. "So...what you're saying is that you want to see if what he believes is true?"

Kai smirked, "That's right. I want to experience this strength of yours that Kazuki spoke so highly of myself." _'Although that's not the only reason...'_

"I see, then in that case, I accept your challenge." Hayato replied, his duel disk shifting into place as it activated. (H: 4000)

"Alright then, would you like to take the first turn?" Kai questioned, his own duel disk activating. (K: 4000)

Hayato pulled five cards free from his deck, "I'll have to decline that offer, the second turn is more my preference." He answered.

Kai drew five cards, and then a sixth. "Alright then. I summon Megaman X(1800/1500) in attack mode." Kai's signature monster appeared in a flash of pale blue light, buster cannon at the ready. "I'll set two cards behind him and end my turn." Kai finished as two face-down cards materialized behind the blue-armored hero.

Hayato drew, "I activate the continuous spell Light and Darkness. Next, I summon Warrior of Light(1600/1800), and now, the effect of Light and Darkness activates!"

Hayato placed another card from his hand onto his duel disk, "Since I've summoned a monster with 'light' in its name I can special summon a monster with 'darkness' in its name from my hand, I choose Warrior of Darkness(1800/1600)!"

Hayato's two warriors appeared side by side, ready for battle. "Next, by discarding one card from my hand I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" A chasm opened in the ground and the groaning of mummies almost immediately filled the area.

"Megaman X doesn't go down that easy." Kai said as one of his face-down cards flipped upward, "Unyielding Spirit activates, preventing X from being destroyed this turn."

Hayato motioned to the stronger of his two warriors, "Warrior of Darkness, attack X!" The warrior charged forward, holding its blade low to the ground.

Kai blinked in confusion. "Didn't you just hear what I said? X can't be destroyed this turn." X easily dodged the swing of the warrior's blade and planted a hard kick into its chest, sending it flying backward and shattering on the ground upon impact.

Hayato shrugged, "Sorry, I must not have been paying attention. Oh well, there's not much I can do about it now. I'll end my turn here."

Both Hiro and Kai arched a brow upon hearing that, _'He must be up to something, there's no way he would have done that by mistake.'_

Shaking his head, Kai drew a card from his deck. "My turn." He began, holding four cards in his hand. "I summon Reploid Defender(0/2500) in defense mode." A large bulky robot appeared next to X, crouching defensively.

"By sacrificing X I can special summon one of his upgraded forms, Falcon Armor X(2700/2400)!" X' armor sharpened, its base color changing to that of the color white. "X, attack with Hurricane Strike!"

The upgraded X broke off into a sprint and jumped into the air. Spinning rapidly its body became encased in a miniature tornado. In a flurry of wind it tore Hayato's warrior to shreds. (H: 2900) "I end my turn."

"And now mine begins." Hayato called out as he drew a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to two cards, putting him even with Kai. "The card I sent to my graveyard using Tribute to the Doomed was Grave Fusion." A large swirling vortex of energy appeared above Hayato's field.

"So that's why you had your Warrior of Darkness attack X, you wanted it in your graveyard." Kai figured.

Hayato nodded, "With my two warriors in my graveyard, I fusion summon Warrior of Twilight(2800/2400)!" From out of the vortex leaped the pitch black armored warrior, the golden chain links that hung from its armor swinging back and forth from the action.

Kai folded his arms under his chest, looking relatively impressed. "I didn't think you'd be able to summon that monster so soon."

"You may be the second highest ranked student in the academy, but that doesn't mean you should underestimate me because of it. Warrior of Twilight, attack Falcon Armor X!" The long haired warrior broke off into a sprint, holding its twin blades in front of its body in the shape of an x.

"Reploid Defender's effect forces your warrior to attack it instead." At the last second Hayato's monster switched targets, cleaving through the bulky robotic monster.

"Your X still isn't safe, since my warrior's first attack was successful he can attack once more!" Sheathing its twin blades, the warrior reached for the large sword strapped to its back and leapt into the air, bringing it down in a downward slash.

X raised his arms over its head, staggering backward from the impact of the warrior's blade. "It's like I said Hayato, X doesn't go down that easily. Once per turn, if he would be destroyed, I can discard a card in my hand to the graveyard to prevent it." (K: 3900) Kai snagged a card from his deck, "The discarded card was my Repayment of Losses, so I gain a card in my hand."

Hayato placed the last two cards in his hand into his duel disk. "My turn ends."

"Draw." Kai looked at his new card, and then promptly played it. "I activate Double Buster, increasing X's attack by 200 points and giving it the ability to attack twice if its first attack is successful, just like your Warrior of Twilight." X's other arm transformed into a buster cannon, which it leveled at Hayato's monster.

"Now, lets test the waters shall we? X(2900), attack Warrior of Twilight with Storm Buster!" X's two cannons spun rapidly as two large tornadoes erupted from them, merged together, and created an even larger one.

Hayato and Hiro both braced themselves as the powerful attack swept over Hayato's field, taking his warrior with it. (H: 2800) "Now X can go for the direct strike against your life points!"

"I don't think so!" Hayato declared as one of his set cards activated. "Forbidden Trespassing activates, immediately ending your battle phase."

"Okay then, I guess I have no choice but to end my turn here then."

Hayato drew and immediately slapped the drawn card down. "I summon Chaos Defender(0/3000) to the field in defense mode." A lean man wearing pitch black armor and holding a large obsidian shield.

"I remember this card, it's the one you used to stall when you dueled Kazuki." Kai commented.

"I end my turn." Hayato finished.

Drawing a card from his deck, Kai started his turn. "Since X is on my field I can special summon this card to the field, Zero(2100/1800)." A red armored man with long blonde hair appeared next to X, a green saber in his firm grip.

"Neither of my two monsters are strong enough to take out our Chaos Defender, so I'll have to end my turn."

Hayato slid a card from his deck, "I activate Card of Sanctity, this card allows us both to draw cards from our deck until we have six cards in our hands." Hayato announced as he drew six cards, Kai drawing four from his own.

Glancing at his new hand of six cards, Hayato went over his new options. "I activate Giant Trunade, returning all magic and trap cards we have on the field to our hands." Kai picked up his Double Buster and set card from his duel disk while Hayato picked up his Light and Darkness and set card from his own.

"By discarding a card from my hand, I can activate this next card, Rebirth of Light and Darkness." Hayato declared as his Chaos Defender vanished from the field.

"By destroying a monster I control on my field I can bring back my Warrior of Light and Warrior of Darkness." The two warrior's returned to Hayato's field, one in a flash of light, the other a vortex of darkness.

"I sacrifice both monsters to summon Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400), who gains an extra 500 attack points from Warrior of Light and the ability to attack once more if its first attack is successful from Warrior of Darkness!" (3300/2400)

The large dragon spread its wings outward and roared as Hayato motioned to it, "Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Zero with Twilight Purge!" An orb made of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, engulfing the saber wielding hero and destroying him. (K: 2700)

"X is next!" Hayato declared as his dragon turned and unleashed another orb infused with light and dark energy, this time its target being Kai's signature monster.

Kai slid one of the cards in his hand into his graveyard, "I activate X's effect in order to protect him from destruction."

Hayato shook his head, "That won't work, by decreasing Light and Darkness Dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points, the effect of X is negated." (2800/1900)

Kai watched as X was engulfed by the attack like Zero before him, "At least I won't take as much damage as I would have from that attack." Kai commented as his life points took a negligible hit. (K: 2600) "Nice comeback though."

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Kai calmly drew from his deck, giving him seven cards in his hand, as opposed to Hayato's two, one of which he knew was Hayato's Light and Darkness continuous spell card. "Thanks to your Card of Sanctity you've given me quite a bit to work with here Hayato, but first, I'll have to work on weakening your Light and Darkness Dragon even further."

Kai held up two cards, showing them to Hayato, "I activate Jakob Project which is negated due to your Light and Darkness Dragon's special ability." (2300/1400) "Next up, is Clockwork Night, which is also negated by your dragon's special ability." (1800/900)

Kai grabbed another card from his deck, "And finally, I summon Axl(1500/1200), whose effect is also negated by your dragon's special ability, weakening it even further." (1300/400) "Now that its weak enough, Axl can finish it off!"

The navy blue armored robot charged forward and punched the dragon square in the jaw, shattering it almost instantly. (H: 2600) "Looks like were even in terms of life points now."

"My Light and Darkness Dragon's second special ability activates, by destroying all cards that I control on the field, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, I choose Warrior of Twilight(2800/2400)!" The long haired warrior returned to Hayato's field, unsheathing its two blades.

"Not only that, but the two cards that were destroyed due to my dragon's effect were Dummy Marker and Return from the Grave, which means I draw a card from my deck and special summon a monster from my graveyard."

Drawing a card from his deck, Warrior of Darkness returned to Hayato's field, standing alongside his Warrior of Twilight.

Kai smiled, impressed. _'He's gotten even stronger from when he faced Kazuki.' _"I guess I'll have to set a card and end my turn for now."

Hayato drew, "I activate End to Rivalry, this card destroys a monster on your field whose level is equal to that of a monster on my field." Axl shuddered and then promptly exploded, leaving Kai with nothing more than a set card to protect himself.

"Now, Warrior of Twilight can go for the direct strike!"

Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, his set card activating as a result. "Negate Attack activates!" The warrior was pushed back by the powerful shield that sprung up before Kai. "Your battle phase ends."

Hayato slid two of the remaining three cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Turn end."

Kai snapped a card off of his deck. "I activate Pot of Greed.'

Almost immediately Hayato's set card flipped upwards. "Magic Jammer negates your spell card." He said with a smirk as he discarded a card to his graveyard.

Kai nodded, "I thought so."

Hayato frowned slightly, "You suspected that my set card was Magic Jammer? Then that means your Pot of Greed was just a decoy to lure me into playing it."

"That's right, I activate Maintenance Check. This card revives Megaman X." Kai's signature monster returned to the field, a sympathetic expression on its face. "Which leads to this next card, Bond of the Hunters! By discarding one card from my hand I can special summon X's comrades to the field!"

In a flash of red and blue light Zero and Axl joined X, confident expressions on their faces. "Axl's effect activates, allowing me to equip him with Axl Bullets from my deck." Two hand held blasters materialized in the navy blue armored robot, bringing a smile to its face, its attack points increasing by 300 points. (1800/1200)

"I activate the last card in my hand, Emergency Supply, I draw two cards." Glancing at the newly drawn cards, Kai smirked. "I'll set a card and summon Ride Armor(0/0) and union it with Axl, doubling its attack points!"

Axl jumped into the large bulky robot, its attack points shooting up to 3600 points. "Now that he's strong enough, Axl's going to destroy your Warrior of Twilight!"

"I activate my set card, Enchanted Javelin!" Hayato shouted as he depressed a button on his duel disk. "Now I'll gain life points equal to your Axl's attack points!" (H: 6200)

Axl punched forward, causing the Ride Armor to mimic the action, slamming its fist into the pitch black armored warrior, easily shattering it. (H: 5400) "Zero will take care of your Warrior of Darkness." With a single stroke of his saber Zero felled Hayato's warrior as X charged up his buster cannon. (H: 5100)

"X, attack Hayato directly with Buster Shot!" X took aim and unleashed a large sphere made of plasma, which rocketed across the field and slammed into Hayato, causing him to stagger back from the force of the impact. (H: 3300)

Hayato swiftly drew, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Drawing twice more, Hayato immediately played one of them, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Kai motioned to his set card, "I activate Recycle Factory. This card tributes my Ride Armor and increases my life points equal to the attack point boost it gave Axl." (K: 4400)

Axl's attack points returned to their original 1500 as its two equip cards were destroyed. "I'll end my turn by activating Swords of Revealing Light!" Kai looked up as giant swords that resembled crosses dropped down all around him.

"Good top-deck." Kai commented, unperturbed.

Hayato frowned slightly, _'Even though he's smiling and acting nonchalant, I can feel his intensity coming off of him in waves, it's a lot different from when he dueled Sakura. Strange.'_

Grabbing a card from his deck, Kai glanced at it. "I may not be able to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light this turn, but don't forget, Axl defeated your Warrior of Twilight in battle, which means he inherited its special ability. He's unaffected by the effects of your Swords of Revealing Light, and not only that, he can attack twice!"

Axl delivered two swift kicks to Hayato's abdomen, his life points decreasing drastically as a result. (H: 300) "Turn end."

Hayato drew, "I summon Defender of Light(0/2000) in defense mode." A warrior donned in radiant armor wielding a shield of equal brilliance appeared before the boy, crouching defensively. That's it for my turn."

Kai drew a card from his deck, "Since your monster is too strong for Axl to destroy, I'll have to set a card and activate Mirage of Nightmares. Turn end."

Hayato drew, as soon as the card was in his hand Kai began drawing from his deck. "During my opponent's standby phase Mirage of Nightmares allows me to draw from my deck until I hold four cards in my hand."

"I set up one card and end my turn."

Kai drew immediately, "Emergency Provisions activates, getting rid of my Mirage of Nightmares and increasing my life points by 1000 points." (K: 5400) "Next I activate Buster Upgrade and Instant Replay!"

Axl's arms transformed into two cannons as Kai slapped the two cards onto his duel disk. "Axl gains a total of 1000 attack points, now he can take down your Defender of Light, and then, the rest of your life points!"

Charging up its newly acquired weapon Axl fired it, easily destroying Hayato's defending monster. Without skipping a beat Hayato depressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my set card, Successful Battle Plan. When I receive an attack the battle phase ends immediately, however, since I didn't take any damage, or have any cards in my hand, its secondary effect doesn't activates."

"You've managed to avoid another of my killing blows, but this turn is the last turn your Swords of Revealing Light stays in play, which means on my next turn I'll be able to attack you full force." Kai reminded Hayato as the giant swords that were surrounding his field slowly vanished.

Hayato drew a card from his deck, "Since it's the only card in my hand Twilight Renewal activates, allowing me to draw five cards from my deck." One by one the dark haired boy began to draw cards from his deck until he held a total of five.

Hayato's eyes roamed over his new options and he quickly found a solution to get himself out of the situation he was currently in. "I summon Defender of Darkness(0/2000) and activate the spell card called Universal Balance, allowing me to special summon the counterpart of my Defender of Darkness, which means Defender of Light(0/2000) returns to my field once more!"

"Since I now have monsters on my field with Light and Darkness in their names I can activate this next card, The Feather of Ma'at! This card allow me to add a Light and Darkness Dragon from my deck or graveyard to my hand."

Gaining his desired card, Hayato grabbed another card and activated it, "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Double Buster equip spell card!" Axl's attack points dropped to 2000 points, its right arm returning to its original state.

Hayato held up the last two cards in his hand, "Double Summon allows me to normal summon once more this turn, so I'll sacrifice both of my monsters and summon Light and Darkness Dragon(2800/2400) to the field!"

The large black and white dragon emerged from its card, its sights set on Kai. "Light and Darkness Dragon gains the ability to inflict the defense points of a monster it destroys in battle as damage to my opponent and Defender of Light gives it the ability to increase my life points by the attack of a monster it destroys in battle."

Hayato pointed to the strongest of the three monsters on Kai's field, "Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Zero with Shining Breath!" The dragon opened its maw, emitting a wave of light that consumed Zero, erasing him completely from the field. (K: 4700)

"And now you lose life points equal to Zero's defense!" Kai braced himself as the wave of light washed over him, draining him 1800 life points. (K: 2900) "And I gain life points equal to his attack." (H: 2400)

Since Hayato no longer had any cards in his hand Kai drew a card from his deck, starting his turn. "I didn't think I'd have to face Light and Darkness Dragon again in this duel, but that doesn't mean I wasn't prepared. I'll set a card face-down and end my turn for now though."

Hayato snagged a card from his deck, _'I have a bad feeling about those two set cards.'_ Hayato thought to himself. He looked to his dragon, _'But with my dragon's negation ability, it should be fine if I attack this turn.'_

Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, causing one of his set cards to flip upward, "I activate the trap card Shock Buffer, which your Dragon negates with its special ability." Kai says as his card shatters, Light and Darkness Dragon's attack and defense dropping as a result. (2300/1900)

"Trying to chip away at my dragon's attack again?" Hayato questioned.

Kai shook his head, ""I told you I was prepared, didn't I? I've got something entirely different in mind this time, I chain with Sharpshooter, this card switches your monster to defense mode for the remainder of the turn, and since your dragon's effect can't be chained, it can't negate it!"

Hayato frowned as his dragon folded its wings around its body defensively. _'Outmaneuvered again.' _"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Drawing a single card from his deck Kai began his turn, "I tribute X in order to special summon Shadow Armor X(2500/2500)." This version of X's armor was entirely black, a single fin protruding from its helmet and a ninja-like mask covering the bottom half of its face.

"Now X, attack and destroy Light and Darkness Dragon!" The upgraded X aimed its cannon and fire, unleashing an orb of plasma energy that surged across the field and slammed into Hayato's defending monster, shattering it.

"I activate my dragon's special ability and special summon my Chaos Defender from my graveyard." Hayato declared as the lean man returned to his field.

"I figured you would choose to summon that card, but don't think you'll be able to stall with it for long, or at all really. I activate Charged Buster Shot!" X charged up its buster cannon once more and let the energy loose, easily destroying Hayato's newly summoned monster.

"My turn ends." Kai finished, looking at Hayato expectantly. _'So, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?'_

Hayato drew and glanced at his drawn card. "I activate Monster Reborn!" Chaos Defender returned to Hayato's field once more, crouching defensively."That's it for me."

"Your right," Kai said as he drew a card from his deck, "This is it for you, I equip X with Zero's Saber, increasing his attack points by 1000 points." A glowing green saber extended from the opening of X's cannon as its attack points increased. (3500/2500)

"X, take down Chaos Defender!" Hayato blinked in slight surprise as X vanished from the field and reappeared before him, crouching. He looked up at his monster, which exploded violently.

X vanished once more, reappearing on Kai's side of the field. "With two attacks, Axl can easily finish this off, "Go, Double Buster!" Axl aimed its two cannons at Hayato and fired, the two large orbs of plasma exploding and causing a massive explosion.

Hiro peered into the thick smoke that resulted from the explosion, _'Is it over? Did Hayato lose?'_

Kai looked to X and nodded, in response the black armored robot made a slashing motion with its arm, blowing away the smoke that obscured Hayato from view. Kai glanced at Hayato's life point counter. (H: 1400)

"You still have life points, so what was your set card?" Kai questioned, not at all surprised that Hayato had once again managed to avoid a killing blow.

"It was Parting Gift, it increases my life points by the attack or defense of a monster on my field when its destroyed." He answered.

"Well, there's really nothing more I can do this turn, so I guess your up."

Hayato grabbed a card from his deck, "I activate Recitation! This card activates the effect of a spell card from my graveyard at the cost of 700 life points!" Hayato declared as his graveyard began to glow gold in color. (H: 700)

"The card I've chosen is Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw cards from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Kai drew five cards from his deck while Hayato drew the full six.

Hayato's eyes swept over his new hand of six, his lips forming into a smile at what he saw. _'Perfect!'_ "First, I summon Marksmen of Light(1400/1400) in defense mode." A man wearing gold armor and riding a horse appeared before the boy as he grabbed another card in his hand.

"Next, by removing a light attribute monster in my graveyard from play I can special summon this card to the field, Paladin of Light(2000/2000)!"

In a flash of blinding light Hayato's newly summoned monster appeared, donned from head to toe in an intensely bright suit of extravagant armor. It hefted its golden broadsword over its shoulder as its cape billowed out behind it.

"By removing a dark attribute monster in my graveyard from play I can special summon Paladin of Light's counterpart, Paladin of Darkness(2000/2000)!" Dark tendrils shot up out of the ground and twisted together to form a warrior donned in obsidian armor, hefting a broadsword as well.

"When these two monsters are together, they gain 600 attack points." Hayato explained as his two monster's attack points increased.

"Impressive, but neither of them are strong enough to destroy X." Kai commented, wondering if the two warriors had another effect that he was unaware of.

Hayato smirked, "My two warriors also gain an additional effect from the others' presence that they can only use once per duel. Paladin of Darkness can destroy one face-up monster on my opponent's field! His target is X!" Dark tendrils protruded from Paladin of Darkness as it prepared its special effect.

"Sorry Hayato, but I'm using X's effect to activate a trap card from my hand." Kai said as he took a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk. "Temporary Malfunction negates the effect of a monster." Kai watched with satisfaction as the tendrils on Hayato's monsters receded into its armor.

"Well how about this then, Paladin of Light's ability destroys your Zero Saber!" The named monster raised its sword over its head and a veil of light fell down upon Kai's equip spell card, causing it to explode.

"With your equip spell card gone, X returns to its original strength, and now Paladin of Light will finish him off, Blade of Light!" Paladin of Light swung its sword in an upward arc, sending a wave of light energy surging towards Kai.

"I'm activating another trap card from my hand, Shock Absorber! This card negates your attack and increasing my life points equal to the attacking monster's attack!" The wave of light slammed into a glowing bearing, turning the energy of the attack into an energy source for Kai, which flowed into his duel disk. (K: 5500)

Hayato motioned to his next monster, "Paladin of Darkness will just have to pick up where Paladin of Light left off, attack with Blade of Darkness!" An aura of dark energy surrounded the warrior's blade, and shot outwards, seizing X and ripping him apart. (K: 5400)

"Turn end."

Kai snagged a card from his deck, increasing his hand size to five cards. "I switch Axl to defense mode and summon Fighter Reploid(1650/1200) in defense mode." A blue robotic monster appeared to Axl, crouching defensively.

"Double Summon allows me to normal summon again, so I'll summon another Fighter Reploid in defense mode. I'll set a card and end my turn with that."

'_I've got him on the defensive.' _Hayato thought to himself as he drew a card from his deck. "Paladin of Light will destroy Axl!" Slashing its blade, a wave of light surged forwards and consumed Axl, vaporizing him.

"Paladin of Darkness will destroy one fo your Fighter Reploids." The dark warrior charged forwards and sunk its blade into the robots shoulder, who withstood the attack.

Hayato blinked and looked to Kai's set card, which was still face-down. "How did your monster withstand Paladin of Darkness' attack?"

"His special ability prevents its destruction once per turn." Kai answered.

"Hmmm, I see. In that case I summon Marksman of Darkness(1400/1400) in defense mode. When both Marksmen are on the field they can activate their effects, inflicting a total of 1400 points of damage!"

The two warriors knocked their bows back and let their arrows fly, which Kai deflected with his duel disk, very much like how Kazuki did during his duel with Hayato. (K: 4000) "My turn ends."

Kai slid a card from his deck, glanced at it, and then placed it on his duel disk. "I activate Revival Spell. By sacrificing a set card on my field I can add a spell card in my graveyard to my hand, though I can't activate it this turn. Your up."

Hayato drew a card and immediately motioned to his two Marksmen. "I'll activate my two monsters special abilities once more!" Kai once again deflected the two arrows shot at him via his duel disk, though his life points still took the hit. (K: 2600)

"Next I activate Polymerization, fusing my two Marksmen together to summon Marksman of Twilight(2400/2000)!" The two monsters were pulled together and what resulted was a dark haired man wearing luminescent armor, riding a pitch black horse that possessed glowing gold eyes.

"This monster can attack twice per battle phase, which means he can attack both of your Fighter Reploids!" The long haired man knocked his bow back and let two arrows fly, both of which hit there target dead center.

Kai blinked in surprise as his life points decreased. (K: 1800) "My life points decreased? Why?"

"When Marksman of Twilight attacks, he inflicts 100 points of damage to my opponent times the number of stars the monster he is attacking has. Now, my two Paladins can finish your two Fighter Reploids off!"

Paladin of Light unleashed a wave of energy from its blade, the dark tendrils from Paladin of Darkness' blade wrapping around the attack as it slammed into the two monsters, destroying them and leaving Kai's field barren.

Hayato held up a card for Kai to see, "De-Fusion defuses Marksman of Twilight and special summons his fusion materials back to the field." Marksman of Twilight promptly vanished and Marksman of Light and Darkness returned.

"Now I can activate their effects and inflict another 1400 points of damage to your life points!" Kai raised his duel disk again as he deflected the two arrows shot at him, his life points decreasing once more. (K: 400) "I end my turn."

Kai smiled as he drew a card from his deck, giving him three cards to work with. "I have a confession to make, Hayato."

"A confession?" Hayato questioned.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Watching your duel against Kazuki, I could already see the potential he told me about. My real reason for dueling you was for an entirely different reason."

"And what's that?"

Kai rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, well I don't really want to tell you that bit of information."

Hayato and Hiro sweat dropped. "That's not much of a confession."

"Well, I think its time I wrapped this up. I activate the card I got from Revival Spell, Maintenance Check!" Megaman X reappeared before Kai, buster cannon at the ready.

"Next I activate Ultimate Upgrade! First X is sacrificed, and then I can shuffle any cards in my graveyard that mentions Megaman X in its text and add it to my deck." Choosing his chosen cards, Kai quickly shuffled them into his deck.

"From my deck I special summon Ultimate Armor X(3000/3000)!"

Hayato momentarily glanced at his set card as X's ultimate form appeared before Kai. _'As soon as he declares an attack, I'll be able to destroy X and end this duel on my next turn.'_

Kai placed the last card in his hand onto his duel disk, "I know what you're thinking Hayato, and it won't work. I summon Scout Reploid(1300/1100) to the field." A tall green robotic monster appeared next to X.

X placed his arm on his buster cannon as he began to gather energy into it. "As long as this card is on my field, you won't be able to activate any trap cards during my battle phase, which means X can finish this duel with his ability to attack every monster on your field!"

A giant blast of energy erupted from the cannon, slamming into Hayato's four monsters. _'Well, so much for that idea.' _Hayato thought to himself as his life points trickled down to zero.

The holograms shut down as the two deactivated their duel disks. "Thanks for the duel." Kai said before walking away.

"I wonder what the real reason for Kai challenging you was." Hiro said as Hayato dug into his pocket and pulled out his bag of assorted candy.

"Well, whatever reason he had, I'm glad I got the opportunity." The two boys walked off, oblivious to the spectator who had witnessed the entire duel.

Kira frowned as she watched the two boys from her spot behind a tree, _'What is it about Hayato that makes the top duelists of this academy want to challenge him and not me?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This duel was probably the most difficult I've had to write so far.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Marksman of Twilight: Light/Warrior 7/2400/2000

"Marksman of Light" + "Marksman of Darkness"

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above monsters used as Fusion Materials. While this card is face-up it is also treated as dark attribute. When this card attacks inflict 100 points of damage times the number of stars the targeted monster possess. This card can attack every monster on your opponent's side of the field at once.

_Amongst the Seven Sins, Greed is known as one of the deadliest. With Mugen away on business, Greed works towards his own agenda, to obtain the dormant power that lies within Hiro!_

_Next time, A Terrifying Power!_


	41. A Terrifying Power

**Author's Note: Managed to get this one out relatively early, probably because this chapter is shorter than the last few.**

_Greed consumes the soul._

**Chapter Forty-One: A Terrifying Power**

Veyn yawned and stretched his hands up over his head. Plopping down onto his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, a bored expression on his face. _'With Mugen away on business were forbidden from going after anyone who is close to Hiro. How boring...'_

Sitting up, he reached under his bed and pulled out one of the many magazines in his collection.

Flipping it open he turned to a random page and began reading. Seconds later he looked up from his magazine, a slightly irritated look on his face as a knock sounded on his door. _'Who could that be?'_

Deciding to ignore whomever it was on the other side of the door Veyn continued reading where he left off, that is, until he heard the following. "Hurry up and open the door before I kick it down."

Veyn frowned, he recognized that voice, "Unless your going to pay for the damages, I think it would be best if you just wait for me to open it for you."

"No way am I coming up with any money out of my wallet." Was the reply Veyn received. "Fine, I won't kick it open, just hurry up and open the door."

Sighing heavily, Veyn closed his magazine and slid it under his bed with the rest of his collection. _'What could he possibly want?'_ Was the thought going through his mind as he stood up and closed his eyes, debating rather or not he should open the door.

"I'm still out here."

"Alright, I'm coming." Veyn responded, walking over to the door and grabbing its handle. Twisting it, he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a dark skinned teen who was wearing the exact silver uniform as he was.

"Yo, Envy. Took you long enough." Greed greeted, looking slightly annoyed due to having to wait.

Veyn frowned, "Greed...what do you want?"

Greed placed his hands in his pocket, looking down at the smaller boy, "We've known each other for three years now, and yet you think the only reason I would want to talk to you is because I want something? Honestly, that hurts."

Veyn rolled his eyes, "You're Greed, what other reason could there be?"

Greed smirked, "Can't get anything pass you, can I? Yeah, I do want something." He said, to which Veyn merely replied with another roll of his eyes.

"First." He began, pushing passed Veyn, whose eyes flashed green in response. "I want to sit down." Veyn's left eye twitched as the tall dark skinned teen sat down on his bed. "Second, I want you to answer two questions I got for ya."

Veyn folded his arms across his chest, "And they would be?"

"What is Hiro's weaknesses and his deck strategy?" He asked, mimicking Veyn's action of folding his arms across his chest.

Veyn blinked in surprise, caught off by the question. "Why would you want to know that? Have you forgotten that Mugen ordered us not to challenge Hiro?"

Greed gave Veyn a steady focused look, a grin splitting his face in half. "In case you hadn't noticed, Mugen isn't exactly here right now, now is he?"

Veyn sighed, "Honestly, your own greed is going to get you into trouble. It doesn't really matter what you want from Hiro, you should know from experience that its not a good idea to go against Mugen's orders."

Greed snorted, "How many times do I have to tell you and the others, huh? I don't give a damn about what anybody else thinks. Nor do I care about Mugen's orders." He said, looking rather irritated. "The only thing that matters is that I get what I want."

Veyn rubbed his temples and sighed, _'This guy's stupidity is giving me a headache.'_ "Fine, fine. If I tell you what you want to know, you'll leave right?"

Greed nodded, "Yeah, so get to telling me what I want to know already."

"If you really are willing to risk it, go ahead, just remember that I'm not going to vouch for you."

Greed shrugged, "Whatever."

"As long as were clear on that, Hiro runs a Mythical Beast Deck and relies mostly on special summoning from his deck and graveyard." Veyn said, recalling his only duel with the white haired teen.

Greed leaned forward, "What about Hiro himself? What are his weaknesses, I'm sure you used your Tempest of Envy to see them, right?"

Veyn nodded an affirmative. "That's right. He's unsure of his own self worth and is afraid of abandonment. I really don't see why you want to know any of this though, you could easily defeat him."

Greed smirked malevolently as Veyn finished talking, his eyes wide open. Veyn barely had any time to react as Greed's hand shot right at his neck. "Wha-?"

Veyn gasped as he was slammed into the far wall, Greed's hand still wrapped around his neck. Greed stared at him with dark satisfaction, his eyes completely white in color. "Thanks for the info Envy. Tell Mugen and the others what I asked you, and I'll crush you. Got it?"

Veyn nodded weakly and Greed grinned. "I don't know, that doesn't seem like a very convincing yes to me. Maybe I should just crush you now and save myself the trouble." Greed suggested, lifting up his left hand until it was in front of Veyn's face.

Veyn's eyes widened in panic, "I...won't tell anyone...I promise." He barely managed to choke out. Greed looked thoughtful for a moment, and then let the smaller teen drop to the ground, gasping for air.

"Good." He said before walking away and opening the door to the room, closing it behind him as he left.

Veyn shivered, "So close...I was so close to dying just now...that power of his...even now, it terrifies me..."

* * *

Hiro brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes and yawned. Ever since the whole Duel Academy Hotties incident Professor Fuyuski had kept his promise and worked all of his classes even harder, which was the reason for Hiro's current state. _'I wish Fuyuski would give us a break, I don't know how much longer I can take.'_

"The White Lightning of Duel Academy huh? Well I can definitely see how you got your title. A bit scrawnier then I thought you would be though." Hiro stopped in his tracks and turned around, finding himself facing a young man who looked to be at least nineteen, wearing the same uniform as Envy.

Hiro arched a brow, "And you are?"

"Well, I use to go by the name Gered Ammnom, but nowadays its just Greed, and if ya know what's good for ya, you'll address me as the latter."

Hiro blinked, surprised that someone so...greasy looking would be one of Mugen's Seven Sins. "You're one of the Seven Sins?"

Greed smirked, "What? The uniform and name isn't enough?" He questioned, running a hand through his hair, causing Hiro to notice the solid gold duel disk strapped to the dark skinned teen's arm.

Hiro stepped back, remembering what had happened to Sara after her loss to Veyn. "What do you want?"

Greed grinned and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a deck, "Ya know, you're the second person to ask that of me today. Guess I really shouldn't be surprised, my name is Greed after all."

Hiro merely glared at Greed, who sighed in response and began to shuffle his deck. "I'm sure you already know this, but I'll say it anyway. You have a dormant power within you, a power that could prove very useful for something I have in mind. You wouldn't mind just cooperating with me, would ya?"

Hiro's glare did not fade.

"Heh, I thought so. Which is why I brought my deck and duel disk. You and I are going to duel one another, right here, right now. If you win, I'll leave you alone and we can act like this never happened. But if I win, well, I'll fill you in on the details afterward, just know for now that your going to have to do whatever I tell ya."

Greed placed his deck into his duel disk, a smirk still on his face. "Oh, and here's a bit of advice, its best if you accept my challenge, that is, unless you want me to get angry. And trust me, you don't want that."

Turning away from Hiro, Greed walked over to a nearby tree, Hiro watching him apprehensively as he did so. He placed his left hand onto the tree, his eyes turning completely white. Hiro's eyes widened as the tree gradually withered and died. "You...you killed it?!"

"That's right, my ability is Essence of Life. I can drain away the life force of whatever my skin comes into contact with. In other words, I can kill with a single touch. And that's not even the best part! I can use the life force I drain from others to extend my youth, which means I have plenty of time to obtain anything I would ever want."

"Ah, there you are Hiro, I've been looking all over for you." Greed turned to his left, Hiro mimicking his action, staring in the direction of the voice. A girl in a second year Obelisk Blue uniform walked through the clearing. She was a very pretty girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hitaki?" Hiro said, looking surprised as the dark haired girl walked over to him.

"Hayato says he wants to talk to you about something, sounds like its important," She crossed her arms under her bust, a curious expression gracing her face, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Greed cleared his throat, slightly irritated at being ignored. "Ahem."

Hitaki and Hiro both brought their attention to Greed, "Who is this guy?" Almost immediately after asking Hitaki recognized the silver uniform, "You...you're one of the Seven Sins!"

"That's right, the name's Greed."

Hitaki stared at him apprehensively, "What do you want?"

Greed couldn't help but snicker, "Ya know, people just keep asking me that today."

Hitaki just stared at him blankly and Greed shook his head. "What I want right now is for you to go away little girl. In case you hadn't noticed I was just about to have a duel with White Lightning here. So I advise you to get lost, otherwise something unpleasant is going to happen."

Hitaki frowned, "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere."

Greed palmed his face and sighed, "See, this is why I shouldn't bother giving people warnings anymore, they never do listen." Greed bent down and brushed his fingertips against the grass. Hitaki's eyes widened as the grass changed colors, and then crumbled, slowly blowing away in the wind.

"That's just a sneak peek of what I'll do to ya if ya don't take my advice and leave now." He said, making a shooing motion with his left hand.

Hitaki stared at the man before her unflinchingly, her eyes alight with determination. "How about a duel with me? If I win, you have to leave Hiro alone. If you win, you can challenge Hiro again."

Greed snorted, "Why do that when I can just crush you now?"

"Are you saying your not sure if you can beat me?" Hitaki goaded.

Greed snickered at this, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh. "Fine little girl, its actually been a while since I've dueled anyone, I'll use you as a warm-up." He slid his deck into his duel disk and it activated immediately. (G: 4000)

Hiro placed his hand on Hitaki's shoulder, causing the girl to face him. "Hitaki, I'm glad you're willing to do this for me, but I can't let you do this, he's far too dangerous."

Hitaki smiled in response, "You shouldn't worry about me Hiro, I'm defending someone I really like, so there's no way I'm going to lose."

Hiro's cheeks turned red in color upon hearing Hitaki's admission to liking him, "Hitaki..."

Her cheeks a bright red, Hitaki turned away from the boy, and slammed her deck into her duel disk. (H: 4000) "I know he's tough...but I'm a tough duelist myself. So don't worry." She said as she reached for her deck.

Greed wagged a finger at the girl, "First turn goes to me." He said, drawing a card from his deck before Hitaki could even protest. He placed his drawn card on his duel disk and a greasy dark haired man wearing a business suit appeared before him, a greedy expression on his face.

"Allow me to introduce you to one of my favorite monsters, Midas(0/0)."

Hitaki quirked a brow upon viewing the stats that were displayed underneath Greed's monster. "One of your favorites? It doesn't have any attack points at all."

"I wouldn't summon a monster with no attack or defense points if it didn't have a special effect. For every card in my hand Midas gains 500 attack and defense points. I've got five." Greed's monster grinned, showing off its yellow teeth as its attack points shot up to 2500.

"Of course I'll be weakening it a bit because I'm setting a card face-down. End turn." He brushed a hand through his braided hair, a smirk on his face, neither of which Hiro or Hitaki liked.

Hitaki grabbed a card from her deck, her eyes lighting up once she saw what it was. "I'm going to go all out from the very beginning! I activate Chaotic Inflation! First, we both must discard one card in our hands." Greed took a card from his hand and dumped it into his graveyard slot, looking slightly bored as he did so.

"Then lets both players must special summon one level four or lower monster from their decks to their fields!"

A card popped out of Greed's deck which he took and placed onto his duel disk, "I special summon Greedy Accountant(600/300) in defense mode." The monster that appeared was an overly fat goblin wearing a business suit sitting at a desk wearing thick glasses.

"My choice is Time Mage(1000/1200)." A small girl wearing a blue cloak appeared before the girl in a flash of light. "And when she's summoned, I can add a card in my graveyard with Time in its name to my hand." She said as her discarded card returned to her hand.

Hiro smiled, _'That was a good move, causing Greed to discard a card from his hand weakened his monster, not to mentioned she ended up gaining her own discarded card back.'_

"I'll activate my retrieved card right now, Time Influx!" In a flash of light two identical heavily armored monsters appeared on her field, their gold armor glimmered. "Two Chrono Warriors(1900/1400) are summoned to my field, both from my deck."

Hitaki took another card from her hand, "Now I'll sacrifice my Time Mage in order to summon Time Advocate(2200/2200) in attack mode!" A tall handsome man wearing a crimson cloak appeared on Hitaki's field.

"Time Advocate increases the attack of all Time, Chrono, and Quantum monsters on my field by 100 points times the number of stars they have, including himself." The crimson cloaked man clapped his hands together, creating an aura blood red in color that enveloped himself and Hitaki's two Chrono Warriors.

"I'm not done yet though, I activate the continuous magic of Chrono Meter, which increases the attack of Chrono monsters on my field by 100 points times the number of stars they have." She explained as the aura surrounding her two monsters brightened, their attack points increasing to 2700 each.

Greed yawned, "Rushing the field with monsters huh? Boring."

"We'll see how boring my strategy is once my monsters wipe the floor with you! Time Advocate(2800), attack Midas!" Greed sighed as he shook his head and snapped his fingers. Greedy Accountant grinned as he took a pencil from his desk and began to write something on a piece of paper.

"When a monster on my opponent's side of the field declares an attack I can draw a card from my deck for every three levels the attacking monster has." He slide two cards off of his deck, giving him five cards in his hand and increasing his monster's attack points to a solid 2500.

"Nice try, but your monster is still 300 points short of being able to match my monster." Greed smirked at this and pointed to his face-down, which flipped face up. It was a trap card depicting the image of a man kneeling in a pile of gold coins.

"Excess Greed activates when I've drawn cards from my deck due to an effect, I can now draw twice the amount that I just drew, which means four more cards for me." Hitaki's eyes widened as Greed drew four more cards from his deck and Midas' attack points shot up to 5000 points.

"Midas, counterattack." Hitaki could do nothing but watch as the now massively powerful monster grabbed her own and turned it into a solid gold statue. With a simple push, her now golden monster hit the ground and shattered, her life points taking a big hit. (H: 1800)

Hiro himself was just as shocked as Hitaki by the tactical move displayed by Greed. _'No way...the way he just played was too...perfect. Did he already have this planned out the moment Hitaki played Chaotic Inflation?'_

"Are you done with your turn little girl?" Greed mocked.

Hitaki frowned, "There's no way I'm letting your Greedy Accountant stay on the field for another turn. Chrono Warrior, destroy it!"

Greed smirked, "Greedy Accountant's effect activates again, since your monster is a level four, that's another card for me." He said, drawing once more, his hand size increasing to eleven cards.

Hitaki's warrior cleaved through the fat Goblin, causing it to explode violently. Hitaki was about to end her turn but stopped when she noticed three cards sliding out of her duel disk. She looked up to Greed for an explanation, who rolled his eyes in response

"When Greedy Accountant is destroyed in battle, my opponent draws cards from their deck equal to the number of cards I gained from using his effect that turn. Not that it will do you any good." He said offhandedly.

Hitaki picked up the three cards. _'Cocky jerk, he thinks he's already beaten me.' _"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Two cards appeared before the girl, one behind each of her warriors.

Greed grinned and drew, his hand size increasing to a whopping twelve cards and boosting his monster's attack points by another 500 points. "Hmmm...what to do, what to do..." He trailed off, looking over his options.

After a few seconds he shrugged and pointed his left hand at one of Hitaki's Chrono Warriors. "Midas(6000), attack and destroy the Chrono Warrior on the right!"

Hitaki immediately depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate the trap card called Singularity. This card destroys your monster and inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points!"

Greed's attacking monster turned orange in color and then abruptly vanished without a trace. (G: 3000) "Oh well, guess I'll just move on to the next stage of my strategy." Greed said, seemingly not bothered at all by the loss of his powerful monster.

Greed took five cards from his hand and slid them into his graveyard slot. "By discarding five cards from my hand I can activate this next card, Soul of Mammon. As long as this card is in my graveyard I can draw up to two cards from my deck during my draw phase provided I have no more than six cards in my hand."

Smirking, he took three more cards from his hand, this time placing them into his duel disk. "I'll set three cards face-down and then activate the continuous magic, Sinner's Lament - Greed. This card has two effects, I'm activating the second. By paying 500 life points, I can search your deck and place a card that involves drawing cards to the top of your deck." (G: 2500)

A holographic image of the cards in Hitaki's deck appeared before the him and he quickly made his choice. "Card of Sanctity." The card ejected from Hitaki's deck, who took it and placed it on top, looking slightly confused. "Why would you have a card like that in your deck? You don't benefit from it at all."

"Oh trust me, I do benefit from it, you just don't know it yet." He replied before taking one of the two remaining cards in his hand and placing it onto his duel disk. "I set one monster in defense mode and then end my turn."

Hitaki snagged the card that Greed had given her from her deck. _'He must have given me Card of Sanctity so that he can recover his resources.' _She glanced at Greed, who was holding one card in his hand.

Hiro watched the two duelists, not at all understanding Greed's strategy. _'Outside of certain situations that card Greed played is fairly useless_..._maybe I'm missing something here...'_

As Hiro pondered that possibility Hitaki began her turn. "I activate the magic of Time Dilation! This card increases my life points by the amount of life points my opponent has if it's a higher amount.." A blue aura surrounded Hitaki as her life point began to rise. (H: 4300)

"Time Redux revives my Time Advocate!" Hitaki declared as the crimson cloaked monster reappeared on her field, its attack points increasing to 2800 due to its own effect, as well as increasing the attack points of Hitaki's two Chrono Warriors to 2300.

"I'll set a card face-down and summon my final Chrono Warrior to the field." As two more cards appeared on Hitaki's field she held up the last card in her hand. "Your going to regret giving me this card Greed, I activate Card of Sanctity!"

Greed laughed as one of the three set cards on his field flipped face-up. "I think you're going to be the one who will regret it. I activate the continuous trap card called Greed. When a player draws a card outside of their draw phase 500 points of damage are inflicted to their life points!"

Hitaki grit her teeth as a gold aura wrapped around her, refusing to let Greed hear her scream. She nearly fell to her knees, beads of sweat dripping from her face. Greed snickered, relishing seeing Hitaki in such a weakened state. "I told you I would benefit from giving you that card, didn't I?" (H: 1300)

Hitaki steadied herself, a smirk of her own on her face, "That's true...but you just drew five cards from your deck. You're finished."

Greed snorted, "Yeah right, the card I discarded thanks to your Chaotic Inflation was Heart of Mammon. As long as its in my graveyard, any time I draw a card is considered to be in my draw phase. Which means I'm completely immune from my trap's effect."

Hiro and Hitaki stepped back, shocked as they came to a terrifying realization. _'He had this entire strategy planned out the moment Chaotic Inflation was activated.'_

Frustrated, Hitaki pointed at Greed's set monster. "Chrono Warrior, attack and destroy his monster!"

Greed depressed another button on his duel disk, the second of his set cards activating. "Master Magician's Incantation activates, allowing me to activate a spell card from my hand as if it were a quick-play." Greed announced as he took one of the six cards in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

"Pot of Avarice activates, allowing me to take five monsters from my graveyard and shuffling them into my deck." Greed explained as he shuffled his five chosen monsters into his deck. "And then I draw twice."

"That doesn't stop your monster from being destroyed and opening the way to your life points!" Hitaki replied as her warrior swung its blade and easily shattered Greed's monster.

Greed laughed once more, "You still don't get it to you? No matter what, I'll always be two steps ahead of you little girl. The monster you destroyed was Envoy of Midas(0/0). When its destroyed I can special summon Midas from my deck!"

The greasy looking businessman appeared in the place of Greed's destroyed monster. "With seven cards in my hand Midas' attack points increase to 3500, still want to attack?" He mocked.

Hitaki motioned to her Time Advocate, "Actually, I do, Time Advocate, attack Midas!" The cloaked monster clenched its fist, gathering a silver aura around it.

Greed shook his head, "What a sorry sight, your letting your frustration cloud your judgment."

Hitaki snapped her left hand over her remaining set card, "I activate Battle Against the Odds! This card doubles my monster's attack strength!" Time Advocate punched forward and released the gathered energy as its attack points doubled, settling at a powerful 5600.

"Hmph, getting better." Greed remarked as his last set card flipped over. "Reward of Bravery activates when a monster on my field battles a monster that has a higher amount of attack points. I draw a card for each 1000 attack points the attacking monster has."

Hitaki bit back a cry of frustration as Greed's monster's attack points increased to a massive 6000, allowing his monster to defeat her own. (H: 900)

'_How far does this guy plans his moves? Envy's good, but compared to the level of skill this guy has, he's nothing.'_ Hiro couldn't but think as Hitaki tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath.

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

Greed drew in response, putting him at thirteen cards, empowering his monster by another 500 points. "Lets see...which way of defeating you will inflict the most pain?" He pondered to himself, glancing at his hand.

"Hmmm, this will work. I activate Dragged Down into the Grave." He announced as he turned his hand over, allowing Hitaki to view the cards in his hand. "This card forces us both to show our hands to one another."

Hitaki frowned as she showed her hand of cards. Greed smirked, "We then pick one card from each others hand and discard them."

"I pick your Card Destruction." Hitaki said, wondering why he hadn't just played it, instead of giving her a fighting chance."

"Good choice, I'll choose your Time Disrupter(2600/2200)." Hitaki slid the chosen card to her graveyard. "And now we both draw a card from our deck, and since your drawing out of your draw phase, Greed activates."

Hitaki grit her teeth again as the golden aura wrapped around her body once more, draining her of another 500 life points. (H: 400) "Greedy Charity activates, allowing the player with the smaller amount of cards in their hands to pick up cards from their decks equal to the difference. In exchange, the other player picks up twice as many."

Greed fanned out his hand, showing Hitaki that he held twelve cards in his hand. "The difference is eight, so pick up eight cards."

Hitaki did as she was told, picking up eight cards from her deck, Greed picking up a whopping sixteen cards from his own. "I bet you think I was giving you a fighting chance by playing Dragged Down to the Grave, well you're wrong. The truth is, I wanted to make you suffer as much as I could."

Greed held up a card from his twenty-eight others. "Recycle allows me to add any card I discarded from my hand during this turn, so Card of Destruction returns, which I'll activate right now! Now discard those twelve cards and draw twelve new ones!"

Greed's continuous trap card shook as a bright golden aura seized Hitaki and inflicted 6000 points of direct damage. This time Hitaki couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain as she collapsed to the ground, her life points trickling down. (H: 0)

Greed's eyes turned completely white as he walked towards Hitaki's fallen form, the grin on his face showing that he was going to enjoy using his power on her. Before the Sin could take another step Hiro ran in front of him, giving the man an angry glare.

"No! I won't let you hurt her! So don't even think about taking another step!" Hiro warned.

Greed blinked in surprise, but quickly shook it off. "Fine, whatever. I beat her, so now your next." He said, shuffling his deck. "So come on and lets go before I change my mind." (G: 4000)

Glare still intact, Hiro shuffled his own deck and placed it into his duel disk., trying to ignore the rational part of his mind that was telling him there was no way in hell he was going to win. "Alright, lets duel!" (H: 4000)

"Hiro, what's going on?" Greed turned and grimaced at the sight of Hayato, Ed, Jade, and Shindo.

'_Dammit! His friends are here. If I take them all out there's no way Mugen wouldn't know what I was up to.' _Greed deactivated his duel disk, "Looks like your in luck White Lightning, if I hadn't played around with your little girlfriend there I could have taken you out before your friends arrived. But don't get too happy, I'll be back when I get the opportunity."

With one last look at Hayato and the others he ran off. Hayato and the others ran to Hiro as he dropped to his knees, looking down at Hitaki. "Too strong...he was just too strong for me. I'm sorry Hiro..."

Hiro shook his head, "Its alright, the only thing that matters is that you're safe." Hiro replied. He shifted his gaze in the direction that Greed had run off to. _'If Hayato and the others hadn't had come, I would have lost...and Hitaki...she probably wouldn't be alive right now.'_

He clenched his fists. _'Against opponents like these Seven Sins...what hope does this academy have?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Greed's deck is based on Seeker of the Soul's awesome Greed Beat Down/Burn deck, so much of the credit for this chapter goes to him.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Midas: Dark/Fiend 4/0/0

For every card in your hand this card gains 500 attack points.

_Sakura receives an unexpected challenge from a certain arrogant Obelisk Blue female._

_Next time, The Absolute Strongest!_


	42. The Absolute Strongest

**Author's Note: I know this update is long overdue and the only real excuse I have is that I was being extremely lazy. Anyway, I've started on the drawings of the characters, if you go to the link in my profile you should see the drawing I did of Hiro. Hayato and Hitaki will be up relatively soon, so be on the lookout for those two as well.  
**

_Hatred dyes the heart black._

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Absolute Strongest**

Kazama Santoryu was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. His mother, Kushina, spent most of her time trying to get her fledgling company off the ground, which left Kazama in the care of the not-so-loving hands of his strict father, Sakumo.

It was during these times that Kazama adopted his father's mannerisms and beliefs, much to his mother's dismay. Even long after the man's untimely death Kazama firmly believed in the principals his father had instilled in him as a child.

By the age of sixteen, his mother's company had grown into the now profitable Santoryu Corporation. Upon hearing that there were several powerful duelists on Duel Academy Island, Kazama set out, determined to prove his strength.

Skilled though he was, he was eventually defeated by a student named Ayato. For the first time in his life, Kazama began to doubt the teachings of his father, however, upon obtaining a new deck, his faith was restored.

Determined to become stronger, Kazama departed from Duel Academy. Sponsored by his mother's corporation, he entered the world of Pro League Dueling. There, he quickly rose to the very top and was given the title God of the Pro League due to the nature of his deck.

Returning to Duel Academy, Kazama was eventually a part of a grand graduation duel with the Academy's unofficial Kaiser, the very same Ayato that had defeated him a year before, although this time he was fighting alongside him rather than against him.

In the years that followed Kazama married a woman by the name of Anna Haruno and continued to dominate the Pro League. Sometime after the birth of his only daughter, Kira, he retired and settled down.

Upon discovering that his daughter had adopted the mannerisms of her mother he quickly went to work, spending as much time as possible with her until the teachings of his father stuck with her. And although she hadn't turned out exactly as he wanted her to, somewhere deep, deep, deep down in his heart, he was proud of her.

Which brings us to present day, Domino City.

Kazama had awoken to the heavenly aroma of his wife's cooking (though he would never tell her that he thought her cooking was heavenly), and was now currently sitting in a chair in one of his mansion's many kitchens. He was watching the news via the television embedded in the far wall, sneaking glances at his wife every now and then, admiring the graceful way she moved as she cooked (another thing he would never tell her).

He shifted his attention back to the television as his wife walked over to him and set a plate of food before him. "Eat up honey, I know how much you love my cooking." She said, smiling at him.

"Hn." He grunted, as he picked up his chopsticks, preparing to eat.

"Wanna know how I know?" She questioned as she sat down in the chair opposite of him.

He stared at her blankly as he took a bite and chewed softly. Anna smiled in response to his silence.

"There's not a secret you have that I don't know. Don't think I haven't seen you sneaking glances at me while I work." She said, winking, causing her husband to arch a brow. Anna smiled smugly, "We've been married for quite a long time now, and I know that look, you only get that look on your face when you know I'm right about something."

"Hn." Was his response as he continued to eat.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She questioned, smiling at him lovingly.

Kazama sat his chopsticks down, "Nothing, I don't feel like going to another one of those meetings, so Ohgi is going to drop by later and fill me in on what was discussed."

Anna giggled at this, "So what you mean to say is that you took the day off so you could spend some time with me, how sweet of you."

"Hn." Was Kazama's reply as he picked his chopsticks back up and continued eating.

"Say, you aren't still upset about that duel, are you? It was only 500 life points, wasn't it?"

Kazama frowned, "I'm not upset about that, I'm upset at the fact that my skills are getting rusty, she really shouldn't have been able to inflict any damage at all."

"But she has gotten better, wouldn't you say? At the very least she's better than you were when you were her age, isn't she?"

"Not by much." Kazama replied.

Anna blinked, surprised. "Wow, a few years ago you would have never admitted to something like that, I guess you really are proud of her, or maybe you're just a big softie after all." Anna said, getting up from her seat.

She placed a finger to her lips and looking as if she was deep in thought. "Speaking of softies, I forgot to tell you Ayato and Judai stopped by yesterday."

"Yeah? What did they want?"

Anna shrugged, "Not sure really, they just asked if you were home or not, and when I told them no they said their goodbyes and left. You might want to go see them later." She said as she walked over to her husband.

"If I'm in the mood." Kazama said before taking a sip from his glass of orange juice, his wife giving him a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant."

Kazama promptly spit his drink all over the kitchen table.

* * *

Kira blinked as she stepped into her room, a small frown on her face. _'Just now...I felt a strong sense of dread for some reason.' _Shaking that thought from her head, she removed her uniform top and stretched languidly.

It had only been a few days since Kira had witnessed Hayato's duel against Kai, but she was still pissed off about the fact that she herself hadn't been challenged. With an inaudible sigh she walked over to the desk in her room and pulled the chair out.

Sitting down, she stared at her deck atop her desk, _'I just don't get it, Kazuki chose him as his opponent for his graduation duel and now Kai wanted to duel him as well. What exactly does he have that I don't?'_

She leaned back and closed her eyes. _'Well, whatever it is, it won't make a difference in the end. I'll still be the best when its all said and done.'_

She opened her eyes and turned to a picture hanging up on the near wall. It was a family photo of her and her parents. Her mother was smiling brightly, while she herself shared a scowl with her father.

'_In order to surpass you father, I have to become strong enough to crush any opposition.' _She grabbed the top card of her deck and smirked at the image she saw, _'And what better way to do that then to do one of the few things you weren't able to do...'_

'_Become Duel Academy's Absolute Strongest. This time I'll do it for sure!'_

_

* * *

_Sakura sighed softly with fatigue as she unlocked the door to her room, tossing her keys carelessly on her dresser as she entered. Ever since she had obtained the title of Kaiserin the workload she received in all of her classes had doubled, and considering they were all advanced classes, it was an understatement to say that she frequently found herself exhausted.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she leaned against it and let another fatigued sigh escape her lips. She closed her eyes, relishing in the accompanying silence, as opposed to the monotone droning of Professor Fuyuski.

Pushing off of the door, she knelt down and pulled her black leather boots off, tossing them aside afterward. Standing back up, she began to divest herself of her clothing, save for her bra and panties.

She went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and pinning her hair up so it wouldn't get wet in the shower. Reaching behind her upper back, she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the tiled floor and then pulled down her panties until they pooled around her ankles, stepping out of them.

She cranked the hot water to full blast, enveloping the bathroom with steam in a matter of seconds. Sakura stepped into the shower and sighed in contentment as the hot spray of water hit her body. She let the water wash over her, curing all of her muscle tension.

She leaned her forehead against the cool tile of the wall as the hot droplets assaulted her back, allowing her mind to wander back to an event that occurred not too long ago.

* * *

_Sakura was sitting at the edge of her bed, a notebook in her lap, which she was currently writing in. She looked up from what she was doing as a knock sounded on her door. "Who is it?" She questioned._

"_Its me, Kazuki."_

_Sakura dropped her pencil, surprised. "Kazuki?" Placing her notebook aside she stood up and walked over to the door, opening it._

_Kazuki stepped over the threshold, looking as calm as he usually did._ _"I trust you've been doing well?"_

_Sakura nodded in affirmative, "Yes, nothing of note has really happened since you dueled Mugen...is there something wrong?"_

_Kazuki shook his head, "No, not really. I just got done finishing up the last of the paperwork to be sponsored under the Santoryu Corporation."_

"_I see..."_

"_But that isn't why I've come here to see you." He said as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a small blue and black palm organizer, handing it to the violet haired girl._

_Sakura arched a bra, confused. "What's this for?"_

_Kazuki folded his arms across his chest, "I had originally planned to give Kai that when I returned, but I think it will be better off in your hands rather than his." He answered._

_Sakura pressed a few buttons on the small device, a look of surprise on her face. "This is..."_

_Kazuki nodded, "Protecting this Academy from Mugen and his Seven Sins is not going to be easy, in fact, it might almost be impossible,_ _as some of the Seven Sins are even stronger than I am." He admitted._

"_Nevertheless, I have listed several names of students in there that I think can aid you and the others. Whether or not you think the names on that list are good choices is entirely up for you to decide."_

_

* * *

_With the water starting to run cold, Sakura cranked off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a soft towel. She wiped off the steam that had accumulated on the mirror with the palm of her hand and began to take her hair down and brush out any tangles.

Emerging from her bathroom, Sakura walked over to her closet and opened it. Just as she was about to pick out something she was interrupted by the sound of faint beeping. She turned to her desk, frowning slightly.

Abandoning what she was doing at the moment she walked over to her desk and picked it up. _'A message from Kira Santoryu? There's only one thing she would want with me.' _She thought to herself.

Pressing the button to accept the message, which read: Come out to your balcony. _'She must be waiting right outside.' _Sakura figured as she placed the small device back onto her desk. She turned back to her closet, _'Well she's just going to have to wait for a bit.'_

_

* * *

_Kira tapped her foot impatiently as Sakura approached her, duel disk strapped to her arm. "What took you so long? You didn't even come out to your balcony like I told you to." She said, a frown on her face.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing a bit, "You should be grateful I decided to even come out here."

Kira mirrored Sakura's action, a smirk on her face. "Me? Grateful to someone like you? Don't make me laugh, the only reason you became Kaiserin is because Kazuki graduated. So you shouldn't be acting all high and mighty."

Sakura shook her head, "I had figured that after Kazuki defeated you last year you would be a little more humble, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I guess I'll have to teach you another lesson in humility." She said, activating her duel disk. (S: 4000)

Kira's smirk did not fade as her duel disk flipped into position. _'She's strong, but there's no way she's stronger than Kazuki, which means this duel is as good as mine.' _(K: 4000) Drawing six cards from her deck, Kira made her opening move.

"I play the spell card Double Summon and normal summon two monsters in face-down defense position. I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Sakura grabbed a card from her deck, adding a sixth card to her hand. "Playing defense against me won't work. By discarding a card from my hand I activate Card Rotator!"

Kira frowned as her two monsters, Artillery Dragon LV3(1500/1200) and Armed Dragon LV3(1200/900), were forced from face-down defense to face-up attack.

"I summon Magna Drago(1400/600) to the field and activate Vision Wind reviving the monster I discarded, Speed Warrior(900/300)." In a flash of consecutive lights Sakura's two named monsters appeared before her.

Kira quickly checked the two monster's levels and smirked. _'Ha!Both of those monsters are only level two, there's no way she'll be able to Synchro summon anything decent.'_

Sakura shook her head upon seeing Kira's smirk. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm about to prove you wrong. I activate the spell card Collection of Stars. First I draw a card from my deck, and then select two level two or lower monsters on my field." Sakura began to explain as she drew a card from her deck.

"Those two monsters then gain one another's stars, meaning I now have two four star monsters on my field. And now I'll synchronize Magna Drago with my Speed Warrior!" In a flash of blinding light the two monsters vanished, and in their place now stood Stardust Dragon(2500/2000).

"Stardust Dragon, attack Armed Dragon LV3!" Stardust Dragon's body glowed intensely as it unleashed a wave of cosmic energy upon the much smaller monster, easily destroying it. (K: 2700)

"One card face-down. Turn end."

Kira snagged a card from her deck and motioned to her set card. "I activate Transcendent Level Up! This card removes a LV monster from my graveyard and special summons its next level to the field!"

Armed Dragon LV5(2400/1700) shimmered into existence as Kira held up a card from the others in her hand. "And while I'm at it, Level Up will take my Artillery Dragon to the next level as well!"

Artillery Dragon's armor expanded as it began to increase in size, becoming bulkier and much more menacing in appearance. (2700/2000) Kira smirked, "What do you think of that? Two powerful monsters in one turn and I didn't even have to burn my hand to do it."

"You shouldn't brag until you've actually done something worth bragging about." Sakura replied.

Kira scoffed, "Fine, I'll defeat you here and now. By sending Artillery Dragon LV7(3100/1300) from my hand to my graveyard Armed Dragon's effect activates, destroying your Stardust Dragon!"

In response Stardust Dragon roared, its entire body glowing intensely. Kira covered her eyes with her forearm. "What the hell is going on?!"

"You shouldn't recklessly activate effects like that without considering what actions your opponent can take in return. Stardust Dragon has a special ability that I didn't get a chance to activate during my duel with Kai."

"What?!"

"By offering it as a tribute I can negate the effect of your Armed Dragon and destroy it." The two dragons exploded in a violent shower of pixels as Stardust Dragon's special ability took effect.

Kira lowered her arm as the light faded, "So what, Artillery Dragon can still make a direct attack."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sakura questioned, motioning to her set card.

"You won't bluff me into not attacking, Artillery Dragon attack Sakura directly!" Artillery Dragon threw back its head and let out a guttural roar, an assortment of modern weaponry protruding from the open slots on its armor.

Sakura depressed a button on her duel disk, her set card flipping over. "I never bluff, Backup Guard activates, negating your attack." A large barrier made of energy erupted from the card and slammed into Kira's monster, pushing it back.

Sakura drew the top card off of her deck. "It also allows me to draw a card from my deck."

Kira grit her teeth as she placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk. In a flash of light Sakura's Stardust Dragon returned, surprising her. "What the...why is that thing on your field again?"

"During the end phase I activated Stardust Dragon's ability, its special summoned back to my field." Sakura answered.

Kira frowned, "Fine. Its not like its strong enough to take down my Artillery Dragon anyway."

Sakura shook her head as she drew another card from her deck, starting her turn. "You know, you could be a far better duelist if you weren't so full of yourself."

"I didn't come here for you to lecture me, I came here to defeat you and take my rightful place as Duel Academy's Absolute Strongest."

Sakura merely frowned as she began her turn. "I activate Graceful Charity." Grabbing three cards from her deck Sakura glanced at them and then discarded two of them to her graveyard, another card sliding from her deck as a result.

"One of the discarded cards was Repayment of Losses, which means I draw a card." Sakura said, taking the card from her deck. "I place one card face-down and activate Battle Waltz."

Kira stepped back in surprise as another Stardust Dragon emerged from the card. "Another Stardust Dragon?"

"Not quite, Battle Waltz targets a Synchro monster on my field and creates a Waltz token of it, which possesses all of the stats of the original. Now, I'll have my newly created Waltz token attack your Artillery Dragon!"

Kira quirked a brow, "I don't know what your up to, but your Waltz Token is dead meat, Artillery Dragon, counterattack!"

The newly created token was immediately assaulted by a hail of bullets before it could even attempt to attack, easily shattering under its opponent's superior attack power. "Well that was dumb." Kira said, before blinking in confusion.

"Wait a minute, your life points, they didn't decrease?"

"Whether you like to believe it or not, I am Kazuki's successor, did you really think I would attack with a weaker monster for no reason?"

Kira frowned, "So then...there's more to your Battle Waltz card."

Sakura nodded, "That's right. Any battle damage either player takes in a battle involving a Waltz token is reduced to zero."

"So what was the point of attacking then?"

"The point is, your monster now loses attack points equal to that of my destroyed Waltz token."

"What?!" Kira's Artillery Dragon roared in fury as its attack points took a massive dive, dropping down to a measly 200.

Sakura motioned to her dragon, "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Artillery Dragon with Cosmic Blast!"

Kira grit her teeth as Stardust Dragon's body began to glow. _'Dammit, I didn't think I'd have to use this card so soon!' _Depressing a button on her duel disk Kira's set card flipped upward, "I activate Level Jump!"

(K: 1350) "By paying half of my life points Artillery Dragon levels up to its highest form, LV10(3300+600/2000)!"

"I call off my attack." Sakura said, a satisfied expression on her face. "I just forced you to summon your strongest monster, do you still think you'll be able to win if you continue to take me likely?"

Kira clenched her fist, "Are you done with your turn or not?"

"Yes, my turn is over." Sakura answered.

Kira scowled and drew a card from her deck, glancing at it. _'Dammit...she's right. She's just as tough as Kazuki was when I dueled him last year...no, she's even stronger.'_

"Alright then, you've convinced me. You really are worthy of having the title of Kaiserin, but that doesn't mean I can't still beat you! Activate spell card, Emergency Supply! I draw two cards!"

"I equip my Artillery Dragon with the equip spells Artillery Cannon and Artillery Shield!" A giant cannon slowly emerged from the dragon's open chest plate, a giant obsidian shield materializing on its left arm.

"Artillery Shield can prevent my dragon from being destroyed by sacrificing itself and Artillery Cannon grants my dragon 1000 attack points!" Kira grinned as she motioned to her powered up dragon. "Artillery Dragon(4900) attack with Artillery Barrage!"

"I activate a quick-play spell, Battle Tuned. By removing my Magno Drago from play Stardust Dragon gains its 1400 attack points for itself."

Despite the increase in attack points Stardust Dragon was quickly reduced to a pile of pixels via an intense surge of red energy from Artillery Dragon's cannon. (S: 3000) Kira was unfazed, "And it doesn't just end there, by using Artillery Cannon's second effect, I can halve my dragon's attack and have him attack again!"

Sakura grit her teeth as the energy of Artillery Dragon's cannon slammed down on her. Reaching for her duel disk, she pressed a button on it, causing her set card to flip over. "Damage Cut activates, halving the amount of damage." (S: 1775)

Kira smirked, "I'm going to give you everything I've got Kaiserin, so you'd better do the same."

"You think so?" Sakura replied as she drew a card, starting her turn. "I activate Drawing of Resources. Upon its activation I can discard monster cards from my deck to my graveyard, up to five." Sakura began to explain as five cards slid out of her deck, which she held up for Kira to see.

"And for each one discarded I can draw a card from my deck." She finished as she slid all five cards into her graveyard and drew five new cards from her deck. Looking through her new options, Sakura held up one card from the others.

"I summon Sonic Chick(300/300) in defense mode." As the small bird appeared before the girl Sakura placed another card onto her duel disk. "Since I've successfully normal summoned, Oneshot Booster(0/0) is summoned to the field. Turn end."

Kira snagged a card from her deck. "Your Stardust Dragon isn't the only monster that had an effect that no one else was aware of. In my duel with Kazuki my Artillery Dragon never got to showcase its effect, which I'll show to you right now!"

Kira slid her Armed Dragon LV10(3000/2000)in her hand into her graveyard, "By discarding my 'entire' hand I can destroy every last card on my opponent's field!"

Sakura stepped back as Artillery Dragon held it armored right arm out, a large rocket launcher emerging from it. "Fire!" Sakura braced herself as a large red missile erupted from the launcher and exploded upon reaching her field, producing a large plume of smoke.

Several of the residents of the female Obelisk Blue dorms, came out to their balconies to see what all the commotion. "Hey, isn't that Kira down there?" One of them asked.

Another nodded, "Yeah, but who is she dueling?"

"Luckily for you Artillery Dragon can't declare an attack when it uses its effect." Kira said once the smoke dispersed, a confident expression on her face.

Sakura drew, increasing her hand size to four cards. "I hadn't expected that your monster would have an effect like that, which is why I had to test the waters first."

Kira looked surprised, _'She was baiting me into revealing my monster's effect?'_

"And now that I know what it can do, I'm going to crush it right now. I summon Tuningware(100/300)!" A small creature with a frying pan stuck on its head appeared, glaring at Kira's Artillery Dragon.

'_A level one tuner monster, what could she possibly do with that?' _Kira thought to herself.

"Ancient Rules lets me special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand. I special summon Frostosaurus(2600/1700) to the field as my choice!" A large Apatosaurus made of pure ice formed, glaring menacingly at Artillery Dragon.

Both of Sakura's monster began to glow, "When Tuningware is used for a Synchro summon, its treated as a level two monster, which means I can Synchro summon a level eight monster! I Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2000) to the field!"

The large three-horned black scaled dragon appeared, spreading out its large black wings. "When Tuningware is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro summon I can draw a card from my deck." Doing just that, Sakura motioned to her newly summoned monster. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Artillery Dragon(5100/2000)!"

Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed a large orb of fire from its mouth as Sakura slapped a card onto her duel disk. "Battle Against the Odds activates, my dragon's attack points double in strength!" The ball of fire slammed into the shield of Artillery Dragon, shattering it. (K: 450)

"Did you forget? My Artillery Shield prevents my dragon from being destroyed." Kira said.

Sakura slid one of the remaining two cards in her hand into her duel disk. "I didn't forget." Sakura replied, bringing an end to her turn.

Kira drew, looking slightly pleased as several of the girls from the dormitories came into the clearing. "See, I told you someone was dueling." One of them said.

"No way, is that the Kaiserin? I didn't think I'd get a chance to see her duel!" One of them said in excitement.

'_Hmm, I could activate my dragon's effect and wipe her field clean...but I'll never get anywhere playing like that.' _"First, I activate Dragon Draw." Drawing two cards, Kira brought her attention to Sakura's lone monster. Artillery Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Sakura's set card flipped over immediately. "Miniaturize activates, decreasing your dragon's attack points by 1000 and decreasing its level by one."

"Too bad, my Artillery Dragon is still too powerful for your dragon to take down!" Kira replied as the red energy from Artillery Dragon's cannon slammed into the spectral image of a man wielding a shield. (S: 575) Kira tilted her head in confusion, "What was that?"

"By removing my Shield Warrior(800/1600) in my graveyard from play my Red Dragon Archfiend wasn't destroyed by your monster's attack."

Kira's confusion quickly turned to frustration, "Your Archfiend is still going to be destroyed, I activate War Hawk. When a monster on my field fails to destroy a monster in battle, that monster is destroyed." Red Archfiend shuddered and then exploded in a shower of pixels.

"I then draw a card from my deck." Grabbing the other card in her hand Kira placed it into her duel disk, "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Sakura drew, _'Synchro Blast Wave, with this I can get rid of her Artillery Dragon.' _"I summon Junk Synchron(1300/500) to the field in attack mode!" An orange stubby monster emerged from its card, striking a pose as it landed on the field.

"Junk Synchron's effect activates, allowing me to revive a level two or lower monster in my graveyard to the field in face-up defense, I choose Speed Warrior!" Sakura's named warrior returned, launching itself into the air.

"I tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Synchro summon Junk Warrior(2300/1300)!" The white scarf wearing robot slammed down onto the field, it eyes set on Kira's monster.

"What's that thing going to do?" Kira questioned, not at all feeling threatened by the newly summoned monster.

"Its going to destroy your Artillery Dragon with the help of this spell card," Sakura answered as she placed the card onto her duel disk, "Synchro Blast Wave activates when I have a Synchro monster on my field, it destroys a monster on yours."

The blue robotic monster unleashed a blast of green energy from its fist that converged on Kira's monster, obliterating it. "Now Junk Warrior can make a direct strike!" Junk Warrior jumped forward, its red eyes glowing.

Kira snapped a hand over her set card. "I activate a trap card, Enemy's Blunder. By removing a trap card in my graveyard from play, I can activate a trap from yours. I choose Backup Guard!" Junk Warrior was blown back by a wall of energy as Kira drew a card from her deck due to its secondary effect.

"I take it your done with your turn?"

Sakura nodded, to which Kira responded by drawing a card from her deck. _'Just you wait, once I get Grave Fusion in my graveyard, it'll be all over for you.' _"I've got no monsters on my field, while you do, which means I can special summon this monster from my hand, Vice Dragon(2000/2400) in defense mode!"

A purple dragon emerged before the girl, growling at Sakura. "Since I summoned it this way, it loses half of its original attack and defense points, before I end my turn, I've still got a normal summon, so I'll summon Twin-Headed Behemoth(1500/1200) to the field, in defense mode."

Another purple dragon appeared, this one having two heads. Sakura drew, "I summon Ghost Guardna(0/1900) to the field in defense mode," A white machine like monster emerging, hovering over Sakura's field, "And then have Junk Warrior attack your Vice Dragon!"

Junk Warrior's fist glowed a golden hue as it punched forward, easily destroying Vice Dragon. "I end my turn."

Despite the lost of her monster Kira didn't seem concerned, "I tribute my Twin Headed Behemoth and summon out Assault Dragon(2500/2000)." A large, black dragon emerged from the card, silver spines protruding from its muscular back.

Sakura blinked, "Isn't that a level seven monster?"

Kira nodded, "Yeah, but I can summon it to the field with only one sacrifice if the monster is a dragon, but it doesn't go to the grave, instead its removed from play. Now that I got that explanation out of the way, Assault Dragon, attack Junk Warrior!"

"Ghost Guardna's special ability forces your monster to attack it instead." The mechanical white monster moved in front of Junk Warrior, sacrificing itself. "The monster that destroys Ghost Guardna in battle loses 1000 attack points."

"I already knew that, since my monster destroyed a monster in battle, one of its three effects activates, I'm choosing the second one. By discarding one trap card in my deck to the graveyard its attack points increase by 1000 points, so your Ghost Guardna's attack draining effect was pretty much meaningless."

Sakura grabbed a card from her deck, pinning Kira with a suspicious look. _'She chose to use that effect instead of the other two? The only reason she would want to use that one is if she wanted a specific trap card in her graveyard, which means...'_

"I activate Twilight Renewal!" Drawing a new hand of five cards, Sakura quickly played one of them, "I equip Junk Warrior with Fighting Spirits, increasing its attack points by 300 points!" Junk Warrior adopted a fighting stance as it attack points increased to 2600.

"Now that its strong enough, Junk Warrior will attack your Assault Dragon!" Junk Warrior slammed its fist into the now weaker monster's jaw, effectively destroying it. (K: 350)

Kira shrugged, "Oh well, he was just a throw away monster anyway."

Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit, _'So I was right, then that means the trap card she sent to her graveyard must be Grave Fusion, but I don't recall her using any monsters that are fusion compatible.'_

Sakura took two cards from her remaining hand of four and placed them into her duel disk. "I'll set two cards face-down. Turn end."

Kira drew the only card in her hand from her deck. "I think its time I introduce you to the card that is the sole reason why I believe I can defeat you."

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You don't honestly believe that any single card on its own is capable of defeating me, do you?"

"No, but then again this isn't just any card, in fact, it's the only card of its kind in the entire world! Let me show you what I mean! By using the effect of the Grave Fusion that was sent to my graveyard using my Assault Dragon's effect I can fuse both my Armed Dragon LV10 and Artillery Dragon LV10 together!"

A guttural roar filled the entire area as a giant spiral vortex appeared above Kira's field, two giant claws emerging from it. "Meet the most powerful wind attribute monster in the game, Destruction Dragon(4000/4000)!"

The ground shook as the newly summoned dragon planted its feet on the ground, towering over the field, as well as the surrounding dormitories. Its claws were razor sharp and its silver armor shined, covering nearly the entirety of its dull gray body. Its long thick tail swung wildly, producing small gales of wind that pushed several of the watching students back.

Drool spilled from the dragon's fangs as it reared its ugly head toward Sakura's opposing monster. "For every dragon type monster in my graveyard my dragon gains 400 extra attack points, seeing as I have eight, my dragon gains 3200 more attack points! So, what do you think of my ultimate monster?"

"Even with a monster as strong as that, you won't be able to defeat me."

Kira couldn't help but laugh, "I see, still trying to act tough are we? Lets see if this next card won't change your mind, I activate the equip spell Upgraded Artillery!" The armor on Destruction Dragon transformed, becoming sleek and compact as opposed to its previous bulky nature.

"This card negates the effects of spell and trap cards that would destroy Destruction Dragon. Luckily for you though, Destruction Dragon can't attack on the turn that its summoned. So I'll just have to end my turn for now."

Sakura snapped a card off her deck. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Without wasting any time Sakura held up one of her newly drawn cards, "Monster Reborn revives my Stardust Dragon!" Sakura's dragon returned in a flash of light, staring up at Kira's massive dragon.

Sakura motioned to her set card, which revealed itself. "At the cost of reducing its level by one and its defense to zero, as well as being unable to switch its battle position, Descending Lost Star revives a Synchro monster in my graveyard in face-up defense, which means my Red Dragon Archfiend returns to the field!" In another flash of light Sakura's monster returned, crouching defensively.

Sakura depressed another button on her duel disk, causing the last set card on her field to flip over. "You're are not the only one who acquired new cards over the break, by activating the trap card Assault Mode Activate I can tribute my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The crouching dragon vanished into particles of light as a single card slid out of Sakura's duel disk, "And special summon Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode(3500/2500) from my deck!" A larger version of Sakura's previous dragon formed in a blaze of fire, brandishing its razor sharp claws.

Kira snorted, "That all? There's no way that thing will be able to take down my Destruction Dragon."

"For once, you're right. So far now I'll set two cards face-down."

"Hmph, and here I thought you were going to do something impressive." Kira said, drawing a card from her deck.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Kira's smug look quickly vanished, "What?!" A large funnel of wind erupted from Sakura's set card, which was now facing forward. Kira grimaced as her equip spell card vanished, leaving her monster once again vulnerable to effects.

"I may not know your Destruction Dragon's effect, but I'm willing to bet it's a better version of the effects of the two dragons used as its materials, and if I'm right, Stardust Dragon will be able to easily deter you from using it."

Kira frowned, "That may be, but my dragon can still attack, I'll get rid of that Stardust Dragon!" The large dragon raised its massive foot over Sakura's field, who sprung into action as a result.

"I activate my trap card, Realize Defense. A monster on my field whose original attack points are higher than its defense points switches to defense mode!" Stardust Dragon wrapped its large wings around its body as Destruction Dragon brought its foot down, effectively crushing it.

Kira's frown only deepened. "I'll set this card face-down to protect myself just in case you actually manage to come up with something."

Sakura stared up at Kira's dragon as she drew a card from her deck, a calm expression on her face. "You know...they say a person's deck reflects their true nature, you are a prime example of that statement being true. You rely on overwhelming power to defeat your opponents to make up for your lack of defense."

"So? What does that have to do with this duel?"

"If you really have to ask that, then you're not a true duelist yet."

"Say what you want, I'm still going to win this duel."

"No, you won't." Sakura replied calmly as her Stardust Dragon card slid out of her duel disk. "Shift Down removes a Synchro monster in my graveyard from play, letting me draw two cards from my deck."

Sakura took the card she hadn't drawn due to her spell card and activated it. "Half Shut halves your dragon's attack points and prevents it from being destroyed in battle until the end phase."

Kira's dragon shrank to half its size as its attack points fell to a still impressive 3600. "Even with that my monster is still stronger." Kira commented.

"Not after this it won't, Synchro Boost equips to my dragon, increasing its level by one and its attack points by 500." Red Dragon Archfiend's eyes glowed as its attack points increased to 4000, making it the strongest monster on the field.

Kira scowled, "It won't be enough, if you think it'll be as easy as attacking my monster, you're sorely mistaken!" Kira said, feeling slightly worried about her chances at winning, especially since Sakura still had a card in her hand she hadn't played yet.

"Whether or not you're bluffing makes little difference, there's nothing you can do. I activate the last card in my hand, Assault Breaker!" As soon as the card was played Junk Warrior's body broke apart into tiny particles, surrounding Sakura's remaining monster.

"By sacrificing a monster on my field an Assault Mode monster can attack my opponent without chain! Red Dragon Archfiend attack with Extreme Crimson Force!" Kira could only watch in disbelief as her mighty dragon was burned to cinders by Red Dragon Archfiend's attack, the last of her life points depleting. (K: 0)

"Kira lost." One of the girls whispered.

"Of course she did, the Kaiserin wouldn't lose to somebody like here." One of the girls whispered back.

Kira clenched her fists in frustration as the whispers began to grow in numbers. _'I lost again, even with the power of Destruction Dragon, I couldn't win. What could it be? What could it be that I'm missing?'_

"Your heart still isn't strong enough Kira." Sakura said, answering Kira's unspoken question. "Until it is, you'll never be able to achieve your dream of surpassing your father, let alone beat me." With those parting words, Sakura left, the chattering girls following suit.

Kira watched Sakura's retreating form for several moments before looking away, a scowl on her face. _'My heart isn't strong enough? Kazuki said that too...but what is it supposed to mean?'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: As usual, Kira still doesn't understand what it is that she lacks.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode: Dark/Dragon 10/3500/2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". If this card attacks, destroy all other monsters after damage calculation. When this card on the field is destroyed you can Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your graveyard.

_Having just returned from his business at North Academy, Mugen quickly arranges a match between Kai and the fourth of his Seven Sins, Gluttony. Kai accepts, but is he in for more than he bargained for?_

_Next time, Unstoppable Appetite!_


	43. Unstoppable Appetite

**Author's Note: R.I.P. Michael Jackson.**

_He who does not punish evil commands it to be done._

**Chapter Forty-Three: Unstoppable Appetite**

Principal Taragi looked up from the papers on her desk as her door slammed open, a slightly startled expression on her face. "Is it true?!" Kai asked, panting heavily. He walked over to Hitaki's desk, planting his hand on it. "Is it true that Kazuki's contract with IPC was terminated?!"

"Terminated? No, that's not the case. Kazuki left IPC under his own terms. Actually, this happened quite some time ago, why are you only finding out about it now?" She questioned.

A look of relief washed over Kai's face. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled in slight embarrassment. "Oh, uh, sorry about barging in. I'm usually the last person to find out about these things, and when I heard about it...well I..."

"You thought it had something to do with his duel with Mugen." Taragi finished for him. "I don't know what Kazuki's reasons were for leaving, but I'm fairly certain the duel itself didn't violate his contract with IPC."

Kai nodded in agreement, still feeling slightly embarrassed. "Right, so, do you know what he's up to now?"

Hitaki leaned back in her chair, "He's sponsored by the Santoryu Corporation now, so I'm pretty sure he's doing just fine. He knows how to take care of himself, so there's no need to worry."

Kai was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a soft knock. "Excuse my intrusion." Mugen said with a bow. Behind him was a pudgy looking fellow dressed in the same uniform worn by Greed and Envy, signifying that he was one of Mugen's Seven Sins.

"I wasn't expecting your arrival for at least another three days," Taragi said, "I assume you finished whatever business you had with North Academy?"

Mugen nodded, "Indeed I have, and although I've only just returned, I would like to offer a proposition to this young man here." He said, turning his attention to Kai, his ever present smile still on his face.

Taragi closed her eyes, folding her hands together. "I see no problem with that."

"Ah, then allow me to introduce my companion. This is Yulgontt Bezelebub, though, like most of my proteges, he prefers to be called by his title, Gluttony."

Gluttony offered the two a bow, the sun's rays from the open window reflecting off his completely bald head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Taragi." He stood upright, his eyes locking with Kai's. "As well as Duel Academy's Blue Bomber, Kai Hideki."

Gluttony eyed the vacant seat in front of Taragi's desk. "You wouldn't mind if I sat down, would you?"

Taragi shook her head, "No, not at all."

As soon as Gluttony was seated he reached into his blazer, pulling out a bag of assorted foods. Mugen walked over to the open window, enjoying the view he received. "Its no secret that I've come to this island to find talented duelists that possess unique qualities..." He began.

He turned from the window, his eyes settling on Kai. "And while I have my eye on quite a few students here, you are one of the ones I am the most curious about, Kai. I have heard quite a bit of praise regarding you from my former apprentice, Kazuki. I would like very much to see if you are as exceptional as he says."

Kai looked over at Gluttony, "So, you want me to prove myself by dueling Gluttony, one of the strongest of the Seven Sins?"

Mugen chuckled in response, "Its true that Gluttony has made a name for himself, even amongst the Seven Sins. I am not anticipating your victory, just hoping to see what you are truly capable of."

"So, you want to set me up in a duel that you're certain that I will lose?" Kai questioned, trying to keep his rising anger from coming to the surface.

Mugen shook his head, "You misunderstand, I understand Gluttony's skill well, for I have witnessed it first hand, while you are an unknown to me. I would very much like to see what you are capable of. Not only that, but I'm am certain that the students here would enjoy a duel between one of the strongest of their numbers and one of the strongest of the Seven Sins."

Kai frowned slightly, not wholly convinced with the man's reasoning. Resisting the urge to look back at the principal for reassurance, he nodded his head. "Alright Mr. Taizo. I'll accept this duel."

Behind him Gluttony finished the last of the food within the bag he had taken out, a grin on his face.

* * *

Within Mugen's V.I.P. room, Greed stared at the television, which was currently displaying a commercial about money, from his spot on the couch, trying to ignore the noise of Lust harassing Envy.

"Leave me alone Lust!" Envy shouted, rushing passed Greed.

"But I haven't shown you the rest yet!" Lust called after him.

Greed grumbled under his breath about idiots and grabbed the remote, increasing the volume in an attempt to drown out the noise they were making.

**CRASH!**

Greed's left eye visibly twitched at the sound of something smashing against the floor.

"Ohhhh, you're going to get in trouble for that Veyn."

"W-what? Its not my fault, you're the one that knocked me into it!" Was Veyn's frantic reply.

Feeling as if the pair's eyes were on him, Greed turned around, and found out that his feeling was indeed right. "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it. I'm not paying for a damn thing, especially something I didn't break."

Lust put a slender finger to her mouth, "Please?"

Greed palmed his face, "Who the hell do you think I am? That crap doesn't work on me."

Lust huffed and was about to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft, almost melodious voice. "What's going on in here?"

Standing in the doorway was a woman who many would consider the epitome of exotic beauty. She was dressed in boots, black pants and black long-sleeved shirt, and a pale violet trench coat trimmed with gold. Her gold diamond shaped earrings jingled slightly as she shifted her gaze from each of the three Sins, finally settling on Greed. "Well?"

Lust spoke before Greed could give the woman his answer, "What are you doing back here Niav? I thought it would be a few more days before you and Mugen returned from North Academy."

Niav turned to Lust, "We finished our business earlier than expected." She said, her bi-chromatic eyes, one blue, the other red, shifting back to Greed. "So I'll ask again, what exactly were you three up to? I heard a crash before coming in here."

"Veyn knocked over one of the expensive vases." Lust answered quickly, seizing her chance to put the blame on someone else other than herself.

"You pushed me into it!" Envy said, irritation laced in his voice.

Niav gracefully walked over to the broken remains of the vase, the silky strands of her aquamarine hair that went down to her waist swaying slightly as she did so. "If what Veyn says is true, then you both are going to have to pay for it." She said.

"Fine." Lust and Veyn both said, grumbling.

"Mugen has just set a duel up between Gluttony and Kai. He wants us to be present during the duel just in case it gets out of hand, and, knowing Gluttony, it probably will."

Greed arched a brow, smirking cockily, "Kai? There's no way in hell that scrub can last against Gluttony, let alone actually beat him. Hell, I don't think even I could beat him."

Niav turned for the door, "I have some other business I have to attend to at the moment. I expect you three to be ready within the hour."

"Hey, what about Sloth and Wrath?" Greed questioned.

Niav stopped, but didn't turn around. "Sloth will play a key part in making sure that no one else learns of our abilities. As for Wrath, its best if we continue to keep her under lock and key, we won't be needing her for this operation."

* * *

"So...your really going through with this?" Sakura asked.

Kai nodded an affirmative, "Yeah."

"You could be playing right into Mugen's hands." She warned.

Kai looked down, "I know, but I can't just let this chance slip by, I've got to take it." His hands clenched on his knees.

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily. "Do you...think you can win?"

Kai shook his head, "I don't know...but no matter what happens, I'll give all that I am! I'll stand tall, and show Mugen...you...everyone...the heart of a true hero!"

Kai looked over to Sakura, his eyes locking with hers. "This much...I promise." The two stayed like that for several seconds, Kai's determined expression staring back at Sakura's impassive one.

Sakura's lips formed into a small smile. "...I see. If you're that determined, I won't stand in your way. I won't try to stop you."

Pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on, Sakura walked over to the door to the room and grabbed its handle and gave Kai one last look. "Good luck." With those final words, she opened the door and closed it on her way out.

Kai's eyes drifted to his night stand, where two decks rested. _'If I want to stand any chance of winning...'_,Kai walked over to his night stand and picked up both decks, _'I'll have to duel harder than I've ever dueled before.'_

_

* * *

_Ed leaned back in his seat and kicked his feet up, which landed on the back of the chair in front of him, much to the irritation of said seat's occupant.

Ed blinked as Jade was suddenly standing over him. "Excuse me."

"Hey Ace." Ed greeted, moving his legs so that she could pass by him.

"Oh I'm not the Ace of Osiris Red anymore." Jade corrected him as she took a seat next to Hiro, Hitaki sitting on the other side of him.

Ed blinked in surprise, "What? Your not?"

Jade shook her head, "Nope. He is." She pointed to Hide, who had just taken a seat next to Ed.

Ed turned to the young man, who greeted him with a simple "Yo."

Hiro looked down at the field as the two opposing doors opened. _'If Gluttony is about as strong as Greed, then I don't see how Kai will be able to win.'_

Up in the spectator's booth, Principal Taragi frowned. _'I can't help but have a bad feeling about this. Did I make the right choice? Should I have stopped Kai from accepting this challenge?'_ She eyed Mugen out of the corner of her eye, who was currently smiling. _'Mugen...what is it that you really want with my students?'_

Mugen's smile broadened as Kai and Gluttony both walked out of the open doors, heading towards the center of the field. _'Kai Hideki...I've been very curious about you since the moment Kazuki mentioned your name to me those many years ago. Your strong sense of right and wrong leads me to believe that you are the Virtue of Justice, and this duel is going to confirm this for me. You had better do your absolute best, for I'm afraid if you lose...'_

Sakura took her seat in the front row, her eyes trained solely on Kai as he and Gluttony made it to the center of the field. _'Kai...you made a promise to win this duel no matter what. As my rival I'll never forgive you if you go back on your word. Don't let this sin defeat you.'_

Kai's duel disk shifted into place as it activated. "Gluttony, you had better not take me lightly, because you'll be in for a big surprise if you do." (K: 4000)

Gluttony merely chuckled as a man wearing a business suit placed a stand with a large platter full of food to his right. "So you want me to duel you with my full strength? Fine, but know that you've practically sealed your fate. There's more at stake here than you know."

Kai's eyes narrowed as he remembered what happened to Sara. "I know exactly what's at stake here."

Gluttony slammed his deck into his duel disk. "Hehehe, prepare to fall before my unstoppable appetite!" (G: 4000)

"Okay, what's with the food stand?" Ed questioned as Gluttony drew a card from his deck, taking the first turn of the duel.

"Well, his name is Gluttony after all, it really shouldn't be too surprising." Hayato answered as Gluttony grabbed a handful of food from the plate and stuffed it into his mouth, grinning as he took one of the six cards from his deck and slapped it onto his duel disk.

"I summon Obese Goblin(1000/1000) in defense mode." A grotesquely obese goblin appeared on his field, crouching with its arms over its chest. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Hurry up and take your turn, I'm eager to see what happens when the power of a Sin such as myself clashes with the power of a Virtue."

'_Virtue?' _Kai drew fiercely, glaring at his opponent. "I'll warn you now Gluttony, in my eyes, you're a villain standing in my way, and as such, I'll do whatever it takes to take you down and protect this academy!"

Kai slammed down his drawn card, a familiar figure appearing on his field as a result. "By sending Megaman X in my deck to the graveyard I can special summon Golden Armor X(2500/2000) to the field!"

Gluttony smirked at the gold armored hero, "So this is the famous X is it? Hmph, I was expecting a bit more."

Kai glared as he pointed at Gluttony's defending monster. "X, attack Obese Goblin with Plasma Barrage!"

X grabbed its cannon with it arm as its golden armor began to glow intensely. "Go!" X unleashed the concentration of plasma that surged forward, spiraling towards Obese Goblin.

Gluttony smirked and raised his left arm over his left most set card. "Use your head! You think it'll be that easy to destroy a monster of mine? I activate my face-down trap card!"

Kai smirked as he thrust his right arm out, his hand clenched into a fist, "Golden Armor X's effect activates! When he attacks all magic and trap cards are instantly destroyed!"

Gluttony's smirk turned into a slight frown as his two set cards exploded, leaving his monster defenseless. The wave of plasma washed over it, easily destroying it. "Not bad, but not exactly good enough, when Obese Goblin goes to my graveyard as a result of battle its special effect activates!"

The Blue Bomber flipped around one of the cards in his hand, "I know all about Obese Goblin's effect, which is why I'm activating this card, Replicate!"

"When a monster on my field destroys a monster on your field, that monster is removed from play and a copy of it is summoned to my side of the field, which makes your monster's effect invalid!"

Gluttony frowned as a copy of his monster appeared on Kai's side of the field. "Since its in attack mode, I'll have it attack you directly!"

The large goblin lumbered over to Gluttony and delivered a straight right to his face, drawing blood from his lips. Kai stood there, surprised as Gluttony spat the red liquid on the floor and rubbed his meaty arm across his mouth. (G: 3000)

"Your...bleeding?"

Gluttony laughed in glee, "Mugen's suspicions were right, you really are Justice."

Kai arched a brow, obviously confused. "Justice? What are you talking about? Why are you bleeding?" Kai questioned.

Gluttony's laughter died down, "You mean you don't know? You have the power of one of the Seven Virtues, that which opposes us Seven Sins. The sources of our power are derived from light and dark respectively. These two opposing forces mix, making the damage we receive in this duel become real!"

Gluttony clenched his fist as a faint, barely visible yellow aura began to emanate from his body. "In other words, this might as well be a darkness game."

Kai stepped back, his eyes widening in shock. "If what you say is true...then that means that everyone here is in danger! Why would Mugen knowingly do something like this!?"

Gluttony scoffed at Kai's question. "You don't understand why? I expected more from someone who wields the power of Justice. In the end, it won't really matter whether you understand or not. Make no mistake, I will break you."

Kai narrowed his eyes in anger. "There's no way I'm losing to the likes of you. No matter what it takes I'll win this duel and find out exactly what it is that Mugen wants with this academy. I'll end my turn by setting once card face-down."

Obese Goblin shuddered and then exploded in a shower of pixels. "During my end phase the monster special summoned by Replicate is destroyed and I lose life points equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points." (K: 3500)

Gluttony drew for the start of his turn, and then held up one of his cards. "I activate Pot of Greed!" He slid two cards off his deck. "When its added to my hand outside my draw phase Watapon(300/200) is special summoned to the field, in this case in defense mode!"

A white ball of fluff with an antennae formed on its field, its big eyes blinking up at Kai. Gluttony smirked as he grabbed another helping of food and shoved it into his mouth, quickly devouring it. "I offer up Watapon to summon Morbid Chef(2100/0)."

A man with bloodstains on his chef uniform appeared, two large knives in his hands, which were dripping blood. "This monster has a dangerous power. By sending up to three monsters in my deck to the graveyard I can power him up by 300 points for each!"

Three cards slid out of Gluttony's deck, which he took and showed to his opponent. "The monsters I chose were three Outstanding Dog Marron(100/100), which when sent from my hand or deck to the graveyard by an effect is automatically shuffled back into my deck."

Up in the spectator's booth Mugen smiled as he watched his Sin work, shuffling his deck in a matter of seconds. Kai frowned after seeing the move, _'I hate to admit it, but that was pretty clever.'_

"Morbid Chef(3000/0), attack and destroy his X!" With its increased attack power Morbid Chef easily cut through X, causing Kai to stagger backwards, clutching his chest in pain. _'So I feel the damage from his attacks even if I'm not the target...' _(K: 3000)

Gluttony slipped two cards into his duel disk. "I'll set these two cards face-down. That's it for my turn, oh, and before I forget, Morbid Chef keeps its attack point bonus until your end phase."

"Before you end Golden Armor X's special effect activates. By sacrificing a set spell or trap card on my field I can special summon Megaman X from my graveyard." Kai's set card exploded as his signature monster reappeared on his field, this time donned in blue armor. "My set card was Repayment of Losses, so I draw a card."

Gluttony scowled and helped himself to another serving of food as Kai drew two cards from his deck, one for his card's effect, and the other for the start of his turn. "Your trap cards won't do you any good Gluttony! I activate Heavy Storm!"

Gluttony growled in frustration as his two set cards were destroyed by the power of Kai's spell card. "It doesn't matter, I doubt you'll be able to summon a monster out that will be able to match my Morbid Chef."

Kai held up one of his cards, "With this card, I won't need to! I activate Sharpshooter!" Morbid Chef went from a standing position to a kneeling one, crossing its arms over its chest.

The crowd cheered which only caused Gluttony's scowl to deepen. "Since your monster has no defense power to speak of X can easily get rid of him! X, attack!" An orb of plasma erupting from the blue reploid and slammed into Gluttony's monster, vaporizing it.

"I'm not done yet! I sacrifice X to summon another of his upgraded forms, Force Armor X(2400/2100)!" X's armor sharpened as its color turned primarily white, a confident expression on its face.

"I'll place a card face-down and then activate Emergency Supply, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck if it's the only card in my hand." Drawing two cards with a single pull, Kai glanced at them. "I'll end my turn."

Gluttony shoved the last of the food that the platter held in his mouth, licking his lips as he swallowed it whole. He drew a card from his deck, giving him two cards to work with. "Heheheh...I have to admit, I underestimated you, if I had to guess, you're about as strong as Kazuki, but this is where everything goes downhill for you, Justice."

"I doubt that." Kai replied, glaring at Gluttony as he did so.

"Really now? Are you telling me that the nature of my special ability hadn't once crossed your mind?"

"It did," Kai admitted, "But from what I can tell all it does is boost your confidence every time you eat something. Compared to Envy's power, its pretty tame."

Gluttony chuckled, "How observant of you, but that isn't my power at all. You think Envy's power is frightening? Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Up in his booth, Mugen leaned in, an intrigued smile on his face. _'Its as I thought. Your going to unleash your full power on him. That means things are going to get hectic relatively quickly. I wonder if Kai will be able to survive.'_

Gluttony clenched his fist, a smirk on his face. "You see, by eating, I'm able to do a number of things, such as increasing my durability and stamina. I can even regenerate lost limbs."

Kai frowned, not at all impressed. "That's an interesting power, but not at all frightening. It doesn't at all give you any type of advantage against me."

Gluttony licked his lips, his expression becoming manic. "The energy I get from eating increases my dueling power, and can be stored within my body for later use. After you accepted Mugen's offer to duel against me, I've been eating huge portions of food non-stop. Can you imagine the amount of energy I've stored up within my body?!" He all but shouted his last question.

Gluttony raised his meaty arms to the sky as the floor he and Kai stood on suddenly began to shake. Kai stepped back, surprise evident on his face as the entire academy building began to shake violently. "What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

Gluttony laughed. "You had better brace yourself Justice, because when I cut loose, you could very well find yourself bloody and broken!" He shouted.

Kai grit his teeth as a tremendous force began to push down on his body, nearly forcing him to his knees. _'This pressure, it feels like my skull is going to crack!' _Kai legs wobbled as he tried to steady himself, much to Gluttony's delight.

Gluttony laughed violently as a yellow aura, now clearly visible to the audience sprang from his body, shooting into the air. Kai was nearly blown off of his feet as a powerful force slammed into him, knocking him backwards.

Several people in the front row were starting to feel the effects of Gluttony's power, barely able to keep themselves conscious as they grit their teeth in pure agony. Sakura stood up from her seat as those around her fell to their knees, a deep frown on her face. _'Gluttony's power is starting to affect the audience, if this goes on...'_

As the effect began to spread many people began to rise from their seats in a desperate attempt to escape from the dangerous duel but were stopped in their tracks as they too began to feel the effect. The stadium was quickly filled with screams of terror and agony as more and more people began to feel the effects of Gluttony's power.

Ed, Shindo, Jade, Hide, Hitaki, and Hayato were also feeling the immense pressure pushing down on them as they too rose from their seats, trying to stave off the searing pain. "It hurts...it hurts so much." Hitaki barely managed to say, tears forming in her eyes.

Unaffected by Gluttony's power, Hiro could only watch in shock as his friends collapsed to their knees. "Hayato! Hitaki!" Turning to the field, Hiro saw that the yellow aura that surrounded Gluttony had formed into a spiraling pillar. _'This duel...I have to stop it!'_

Turning on his heel Hiro ran as fast as he could up the stairs, intent on forcing Mugen to stop the duel, no matter what it took. _'If this keeps up, everybody will die!'_ He thought to himself frantically.

He stopped in his tracks as a beautiful woman unlike anyone he had ever seen stood in his way. "What...what are you doing? Get out of my way, I have to stop this duel!" Hiro shouted at her, moving to the side, the woman mirroring his action.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Niav replied.

Hiro blinked in surprise at the woman's response and it dawned on him. "You...your one of Mugen's Seven Sins aren't you? Don't you see what's going on?! If this duel continues, innocent people will die!" He shouted, gesturing all around him.

"Calm down...no one is going to die."

Hiro's suppressed anger quickly began to boil, "How can you say that?! At this rate everyone will die! Please, move out of my way!"

Niav shook her head, "I've already told you, I cannot let you pass."

Hiro clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing. "If...if you won't move...then I'll make you." Before Hiro could even react Niav's open palm collided with his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped as he was sent tumbling down the stairs and onto the arena floor below.

Niav narrowed her eyes as she shifted her gaze from Hiro's unconscious form to Gluttony, who was still laughing manically, a deep frown on her face.

Having fallen to his knees, Kai growled in frustration as he began to push himself back up, a light blue aura beginning to emanate from his body. "Gluttony...do you have any idea of what you're doing? Innocent people are hurting because of you! You have to stop this!"

Gluttony looked down at Kai as he struggled to get to his feet. The yellow aura that had shaped into a pillar began to tighten around him, producing sparks that created grooves in the arena floor. "And why exactly should I comply with your wish? The strong survive and the weak die, it's the law of the world."

Gluttony stepped forward, his body crackling with raw power. "My true ability allows me to eat one's very soul. When this duel is over, I'll forcibly consume the souls of everyone here who has fallen! As long as I consume souls, I will live forever!"

"Immortality?" Kai's fists shook in anger. "You'd do something as vile as taking someone's soul...for a stupid reason like that! I was wrong about you...you're no villain. You're a monster!"

Gluttony scowled, his eyes narrowing. "A monster you say? No...I am a God! And as such it is only right that I take what I want from these insignificant **humans**. You, me, the Seven Sins, Mugen, we are all above these insects, we are homo superior!"

With a burst of strength Kai pushed himself to his feet, a look of absolute hatred on his face. "You are above no one! No matter how much power one possesses, it doesn't make them any better than anyone else!"

Gluttony's eyes widened as the light blue aura around Kai's body began to increase in size. "I won't let you continue to hurt people! I am the protector of this academy, and I'll protect it with my life!"

Within the spectators' booth, all the teachers, dorm heads, and Principal Taragi were sound asleep, thanks to another of Mugen's Seven Sins, Sloth, also known as Sholt Gorphebel. "Excellently done Sloth. Now, please direct your attention to the audience."

Sloth yawned slowly as his body began to glow a faint silver. Mugen watched with a smile as one by one, and then in droves those in the audience fell asleep. "Thank you Sloth."

Mugen's eyes roamed over the audience, and found that only a small handful of students were still awake. _'Ah, so these are the students who possess power. My plan has worked perfectly so far, now all that is required is a conclusion to this duel.'_

In the front row, Sakura looked up at the spectator's booth, _'Mugen...what in the world is it that you hope to gain from this?'_

Ed blinked in confusion as the intense pressure that had been pressing down on him suddenly vanished. "The pain...its gone."

Jade shook her head to clear it of a slight fog, "Yeah...but it looks like almost everyone else has passed out."

Hide placed an unconscious Shindo in his seat, "What the hell is going on here? Is that guy even human?" He questioned as he glanced down at the field.

Hayato stood up from his kneeling position, grabbing onto one of the seats to steady himself. "I not sure if any of the Seven Sins are human." Glancing up at the spectator's both, Hayato spotted Mugen, who was looking down at the field with a smile on his face.

"I noticed that Envy, Lust, and Greed hid themselves in the audience before this duel started, but I wasn't able to find any of the other Sins, chances are, they're in the booth with Mugen. I thought they might have been up to no good, but I would have never thought that something like this would happen."

Hitaki groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. "Are you okay?" Hayato asked as he moved to support her.

Hitaki nodded, "I'll be fine." She looked around and immediately noticed that one of their numbers were missing. "Where's Hiro?"

The group looked around the stadium before Jade spotted him, "Look! There he is! He's down there!"

"Hiro!" Hitaki gasped as she tried to move, but faltered, Hayato catching her.

"Were too weak to move around right now Hitaki," Hayato said, "We'll have to rest up a bit first."

Seeing the crestfallen expression on Hitaki's face Hide grimaced. He planted his hands on a seat and leaned forwards. "Hey! Hero wannabe! Kick his ass!"

Kai allowed himself to relax as the aura surrounding Gluttony receded into his body. "Now that Mugen has gotten what he's wanted, I can go all out against you Justice!"

Laughing, he slapped the card down he hadn't drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell known as Gluttonous Appetite! This spell card targets one monster on the field, in this case, your Force Armor X. Both players must then send one monster in our decks to the graveyard equal to the number of stars the selected monster has. I count six stars, so that's six for each of us!"

Both duelists quickly chose six cards in their decks and sent them to their graveyards. Gluttony held up three cards. "First I shuffle my three Outstanding Dog Marron back into my deck and then activate the last card in my hand, Twilight Renewal!"

Replenishing his hand to five cards, Gluttony's deck began to glow. "When five or more of my opponent's monsters are sent to the graveyard this card is added to my hand, though you'll have to wait a bit before I play it."

Gluttony slapped another card onto his duel disk, "Common Shame is a continuous spell card that activates when either player takes damage. Each player must then send one monster from their deck to their grave, and if they can't, they take 300 points of damage."

Gluttony laughed as he slid one of the remaining five cards in his hand into his duel disk. "By discarding Hazardous Ingredient in my hand to my grave, I can inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points."

Kai bit his lips as 500 points of his life points were drained from him. (K: 2500) "Since you took damage Common Shame activates, so send a monster in your deck to your grave. You already know my choice." Gluttony said as he shuffled his Outstanding Dog Marron back into his deck.

Kai dumped his chosen card into his graveyard slot as Gluttony held up another one of his cards. "Same Type Summoning activates at this time. It selects one monster on your field and forces you to special summon as many monsters from your deck that share the selected monster's sub-type. Any effects of the summoned monsters are negated."

'_Its obvious he wants me to summon high level monsters to my field.' _"I choose three Supply Reploid(300/300) and one Reploid Technician(500/500)." Kai's field was instantly flooded with his named monster, each one crouching defensively.

"I summon Gluttonous Fiend(1600/600)." As a large red demon emerged on Gluttony's field, three cards slid out of his graveyard, which he held up for Kai to see. "The other three cards I sent to my graveyard due to Gluttonous Appetite were Helpful Symbiote(100/100). By removing them from play I can power up a monster on my field by 400 points for each."

Gluttony's monster increased in size as its attack points settled at 2800. "And now, allow me to show you the card that was added to my hand, Soul of Beezlebub!" Kai looked up as six stars appeared above his field, two appearing over Gluttony's.

"Each players totals the levels of monsters on their field and then divides it in half. We then send that many monsters from our decks to our graves, and for each one we can't, we take 300 points of damage, just like Common Shame."

Kai grimaced and searched through his deck, "I send Reploid Defender, Scout Reploid, two Fighter Reploid, Berserk Reploid, and Ride Armor to the grave."

Gluttony shuffled his two Outstanding Dog Marron into his deck as he laughed, "Now my Gluttonous Fiend will destroy your Force Armor X!" A large axe materialized in the fat demon's hand, which it used to slash through Kai's armored hero.

"Any battle damage I take involving Force Armor is halved." (K: 2300)

"Since you took damage Common Shame activates, forcing you to send another monster from your deck to your grave, that is, if you even have any left." Gluttony said, grinning.

"Just one." Kai replied as he slid his Ultimate Armor X into his graveyard.

"While Soul of Beezlebub is in my grave, you must send a card from your deck every time a monster leaves your field."

Kai took the top card of his deck and slid it into his grave as Gluttony motioned to his monster once more, "I'm not done yet, Gluttonous Fiend's effect activates now, by sending a card in my deck to the grave, he can attack once more, my choice is Repayment of Losses." Gluttony drew a card from his deck as his monster slashed through Kai's Reploid Technician, forcing him to send another card from his deck to his grave.

Gluttony held up his drawn card, which was the only card in his hand. "I activate Consumption. I select one monster on the field, and then draw cards from my deck equal to half the selected monster's number of stars."

Drawing twice more Gluttony placed one of the cards into his duel disk. "The bonus my monster received from my three Helpful Symbiote stays until your end phase." Gluttony laughed darkly. "With no monsters left in your deck, this duel is as good as mine, Justice."

Kai fiercely drew from his deck, "There are a lot of things in life that I'm unsure of...but the one thing I am certain of, is that I'll win this duel no matter what!" Kai's hand shot over his set card, which flipped over. "Maintenance Check revives Megaman X!"

Gluttony motioned to his own set card, "By paying 1000 life points I activate the continuous trap card called Gluttony." (G: 2000) "Now whenever either of us special summons a monster to the field we have to discard the top card from our decks per level!"

Kai was taken aback as the spectral image of a grinning goblin grabbed the top four cards of his deck and placed them into his graveyard. _'There's no way I can allow that card to stay on the field.'_ "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Gluttony frowned as a funnel of wind ripped through his continuous trap card. "With that card out of the way its safe to activate the card I've drawn for this turn, Ultimate Upgrade! First, X is sacrificed, and then I can shuffle any cards in my graveyard that mentions Megaman X in its text and shuffle them into my deck."

Kai took a total of sixteen cards from his grave and shuffled them into his deck, much to Gluttony's annoyance. "From my deck Ultimate Armor X(3000/3000) is special summoned."

X's ultimate form appeared before Kai as he took a card from the top of his deck and slid it into his grave due to Gluttony's Soul of Beezlebub. "When summoned I can equip X with an equip spell card from my deck. I choose Double Buster, increasing its attack points by 200 points. X, attack!"

Kai's armored hero immediately unleashed a concentrated orb of energy that easily vaporized Gluttony's monster. (G: 1600) Gluttony slid his Fallen Spirit(300/100) to his graveyard due to the effect of his own continuous spell card, Common Shame.

Kai clenched his fist, a confident expression on his face, "Gluttony, this duel is over, Double Buster allows X to attack once more! This time it'll be a direct strike!"

Gluttony merely laughed as a brown fur ball appeared before him, blocking X's attack but shattering in the process. "By discarding Kuriboh(300/200) from my hand I reduced the damage to zero. This duel isn't over just yet."

"You have no cards in your hand or any on your field, as it stands now, this duel might as well be over."

Anger showing clearly in his eyes, Gluttony drew fiercely from his deck. "Who do you take me for? An amateur? I place this card face-down and then activate the effect of a card in my graveyard, Fallen Spirit!"

Gluttony's name card slid out of his deck, "When I have no cards in my hand I can remove this card from my graveyard to draw five cards."

Gluttony grinned as one of his drawn cards stood out from the others. "I activate Heart of Beezlebub! By sending the top ten cards of my deck to the grave, I can return all cards in my graveyard to my deck with the exception of those ten and my Sin card!"

Gluttony's grin broadened as he began to shuffle his deck, "And that's not all, you have to discard cards from your deck equal to the number of cards I get back! Now discard sixteen cards to your grave!"

Kai grimaced as he counted off sixteen cards and slid them into his graveyard slot. "Prepare to discard some more cards from your hand, I activate Compelling Sacrifice! By sending up to three monster cards from my deck to the grave, I can destroy the same number of monsters on your field!"

Gluttony shuffled his three Outstanding Dog Marron into his deck, "While in the grave Heart of Beezlebub forces you to discard cards from your hand when I do, and since three monster left your field, Soul of Beezlebub forces you to discard as well! So discard a total of six cards!"

Six more cards from Kai's deck were sent to his graveyard, Gluttony's grin broadening even further. "When five or more cards are sent from my opponent's deck to their grave I can special summon this card to the field, Body of Beezlebub(?/0)!"

Kai's eyes widened as a large winged demon stomped out onto the field, an overflowing amount of saliva dripping from its mouth that dripped onto the large hammer it wielded, sizzling like acid.

"For every card my opponent has sent to their graveyard during this turn Beezlebub gains 300 attack and defense points! I've counted twenty-two cards, which means Beezlebub(6600/0) is stronger than any monster yo could ever hope to produce!"

Kai looked down at his deck, knowing that he only had seven cards left in his deck, and then back up at Gluttony's behemoth of a monster. He realized that he had almost no options left. Gluttony laughed manically, "I gotta admit, you lasted longer than I expected, but this is where it ends!"

Gluttony's laughter increased in volume, "Nothing can save you from your fate! When you lose this duel Mugen's power will consume you, and only then will you realize his true goal! But it'll already be too late for you to do anything by then! Beezlebub, devour Ultimate Armor X!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Gluttony's deck is based off of Seeker of the Soul's Card Destruction deck, so much of the credit for this chapter goes to him.**

**Card of the chapter:**

Golden Armor X: Light/Machine 8/2600/2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending one "Megaman X" from your deck to your graveyard. When this card attacks all spell and trap cards on your opponent's field are destroyed. During the end phase of the turn this card is destroyed you can sacrifice one set spell or trap card on your field to Special Summon one "Megaman X" from your graveyard.

_The battle between the Virtue of Justice and the Sin of Gluttony continues, with neither side giving an inch. Just when it seems all hope is lost, something no one could had anticipated happens, shocking even Mugen himself!_

_Next time, An Answer To A Prayer!_


	44. An Answer to A Prayer

**Author's Note:** **Tada! Another later update! Enjoy!**

_Gluttony consumes, until there is nothing left._

**Chapter Forty-Four: An Answer To A Prayer**

"_When five or more cards are sent from my opponent's deck to their grave I can special summon this card to the field, Body of Beezlebub(?/0)!"_

_Kai's eyes widened as a large winged demon stomped out onto the field, an overflowing amount of saliva dripping from its mouth that dripped onto the large hammer it wielded, sizzling like acid._

"_For every card my opponent has sent to their graveyard during this turn Beezlebub gains 300 attack and defense points! I've counted twenty-two cards, which means Beezlebub(6600/0) is stronger than any monster you could ever hope to produce!"_

_Kai looked down at his deck, knowing that he only had seven cards left in his deck, and then back up at Gluttony's behemoth of a monster. He realized that he had almost no options left. Gluttony laughed manically, "I gotta admit, you lasted longer than I expected, but this is where it ends!"_

_Gluttony's laughter increased in volume, "Nothing can save you from your fate! When you lose this duel Mugen's power will consume you, and only then will you realize his true goal! But it'll already be too late for you to day anything by then! Beezlebub, devour Ultimate Armor X!"_

The large winged demon charged forwards and raised its weapon over its head, laughing eerily similar to Gluttony. With a powerful downward swing of its over sized hammer X was reduced to a pile of pixels.

Gluttony and his monster laughed maniacally in unison, though only the former spoke, "Victory is mine Justice!"

Kai glared as his body began to glow a faint gold, "Didn't I tell already tell you Gluttony? I won't let you defeat me."

Gluttony's laughter quickly died out as Kai's life points began to shoot up instead of down. "What's going on?! Why are your life points increasing instead of decreasing!"

Kai revealed the only card in his hand to his opponent. "Lasting Legacy is a normal magic that can only be used when either X or Zero would be destroyed in battle. By discarding it to my grave the battle damage I would take from that battle is turned into life point gain instead." (K: 5700)

Gluttony snarled as he gestured to his monster, "Since a card was sent to your graveyard my monster's effect activates, increasing my life points by 600 points." Gluttony inhaled deeply as a yellow aura flowed from out of his monster and into his body. (G: 2200)

"Not only that, but since a monster left your field Soul of Beezlebub forces you to discard the top card off your deck."

Kai slid the top card off his deck. "That all?"

Gluttony shook his head, "Since another card was sent to your graveyard, my monster's effect activates again, increasing my life points by another 600 points." (G: 2800) "I'll end my turn by placing two cards face-down."

Gluttony chuckled as Kai reached for his deck. "Even with the small amount of cards you have left in your deck, I bet you think that you if you can just get rid of my monster somehow, you still have a chance of winning, don't you?"

Gluttony tapped his duel disk, "While Soul of Beezlebub is in the grave, my monster cannot be sent from my field back to my hand or deck, and while Heart of Beezlebub is in the grave it cannot be destroyed by targeting effects, couple with its 6600 attack points, and its nearly impossible to defeat!"

"Your point?"

Gluttony chuckled once more, "All of the effort you're putting into this duel is futile, there is no way you can overcome the difference between you and I. I will crush you no matter what you try to do."

Kai shook his head and snapped a card off his deck. "I pity you, you just don't get it at all. I'm not dueling you in order to prove that I'm superior, or any other reason as selfish as that. I'm dueling you in order to protect this academy and everyone in it."

Kai balled his hand into a fist, "For that reason alone, I'm willing to fight until my body breaks. There's no way a delusional monster like you could ever compare to what I stand for."

Gluttony's fists shook with anger at those words, his power seeping from his body once more, "The only one who is delusional is you! You can talk all you want, but in the end, that's all it is! You want think so lowly of me once I take all you have to give and throw it into the ground!"

Kai sighed as he placed his newly drawn card onto his duel disk, "I guess my actions will speak to you louder than my words. By paying 1000 life points I activate X's Resolution." (K: 4700) "This card can only be activated if an upgraded form of X was destroyed during the previous turn. X's base form is special summoned from my grave to the field."

The blue armored hero returned in a flash of light, a determined expression on his face. Gluttony quickly motioned to his set card, "By paying 1000 life points I activate another Gluttony, forcing you to discard four cards from your deck!" (G: 1800)

Kai took the top four cards from his deck and dumped them into his grave, leaving him with only one card in his deck. "Since four cards went to your grave, I gain 600 life points for each!" (G: 4200) "Hahahahahahaha! Now do you see how utterly hopeless it all is?"

"My spell card's effect hasn't resolved yet."

Gluttony stopped laughing and blinked stupidly, "What? There's more?"

"I can take up to five cards in my graveyard that mentions X in its text and shuffle them into my deck." Gluttony frowned as Kai's chosen cards slid out of his grave, which he took and quickly shuffled into his deck.

"And then draw two cards."

"So what? It won't make a difference."

"Next, I activate Pot of Greed."

Gluttony shook his head as his life points increased once more due to the effect of his monster, "Now you're down to just two cards in your deck, all you're doing is delaying your defeat." (G: 4800)

Kai glanced at his newly drawn cards, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

Gluttony growled as his two cards shattered, _'What is he planning?' _(G: 5400)

"With your trap card out of the way, I can activate this card once more without worry, Ultimate Upgrade!"

Gluttony couldn't help but grimace as eleven cards ejected from Kai's grave, which he took and shuffled into his deck. (G: 6000) "Ultimate Armor X is summoned to the field, this time I'm equipping him with Recycle Buster from my deck, increasing his attack by 700 points!" (3700/3000)

Gluttony shrugged, unworried. "Is that all, even with that he still can't take down my monster. Don't forget you have to discard a card from your hand since you a monster left your field."

"I still have a card left in my hand Gluttony, a card that's capable of destroying your so called invincible monster! Activate spell card, Giga Attack!" X raised his cannon into the air, firing off a volley of shots into the air.

"All monsters on your field are now destroyed, and since it doesn't specifically target your monster..." Gluttony gasped as the orbs of plasma rained down on his field, destroying his monster.

"The downside to the card is that I can't declare an attack this turn." Kai looked down, surprised as four cards ejected from his deck. Kai shot a questioning glance at Gluttony, who had a smug look on his face.

"Confused? When you activated your Heavy Storm, I activated my set card in chain, an rare trap card called Glutton for Punishment. During the end phase of my opponent's turn they must send one card from their deck for every 1000 attack points a monster on their field possesses."

A spot on Gluttony's field began to shimmer as he continued his explanation, "I can then special summon a monster from my hand or deck equal to the number of cards discarded. I choose Eager Conjurer(1200/600)."

A fat magician garbed in purple robes appeared, an impossibly wide grin on his face. Gluttony smirked as he drew, not at all worried that Kai now had the advantage. Gluttony held up three cards which had ejected from his deck, "By sending three cards from my deck to my grave, namely, my three Outstanding Dog Marron(100/100), Eager Conjurer's effect activates, allowing me to add a spell card from my deck to my hand."

Shuffling the three monster cards back into his deck via their effect, Gluttony added his chosen card to his hand. "Heart of Beezlebub forces you to discard three cards." Kai took the top three cards of his deck and dumped them into his grave, leaving him with only four cards left in his deck.

"Before I show you the card I chose, I'm sacrificing Eager Conjurer for Devious Galvanizer(2400/1200)."

Gluttony's fat magician shattered, replaced by an overly fat demon with purple skin and a misshapen body. "Now, I activate the card I chose, Burial from a Different Dimension! Now I can send up to three of my cards that were removed from play and place them into my grave!"

Kai's eyes widened in shock, he knew exactly what Gluttony was going to do next.

"I choose two Helpful Symbiote(100/100) and Fallen Spirit(300/100) to return. When Fallen Spirit is in my grave, I can remove it from the game to draw five cards from my deck!" Gluttony laughed as his hand was replenished.

Placing two cards into his duel disk, one face-down and one face-up, Gluttony grinned, "You may have managed to defeat my monster, but your not in the clear just yet, allow me to show you what I mean! I activate the continuous magic card, Sizzling Heat! Whenever a card is sent from a player's hand or deck to the grave by an effect you take 100 points of damage."

Two cards ejected from Gluttony's deck, which he took and quickly shuffled back into his deck. "Devious Galvanizer's effect activates, by sending two monsters in my deck to my grave, I can decrease the number of attack points of a monster on your field by the attack points of a monster in my grave, my choice is Eager Conjurer!"

Gluttony grinned as X's attack points dropped to 2500. "And now you take 200 points of damage from Sizzling Heat!"

Kai grit his teeth as an intense heat washed over him, burning his skin. _'Dammit...' _(K: 5500)

"You also take damage equal to the half the amount of attack points your monster lost." The fat purple demon clawed Kai across his chest, who fell to his knees in response, blood flowing from the open wounds. (K: 4900)

"Since two cards were sent to my grave, Heart of Beezlebub forces you to discard that same amount from your deck."

Taking a deep breath, Kai steadied himself, getting back up on his feet. He took two cards from his deck and dumped them into his grave. "I'm...not going down just yet, I refuse to."

Two cards ejected from Gluttony's grave, "Really now? I beg to differ. By removing my two Helpful Symbiote in my grave from the game, my monster gains 800 attack points, making it strong enough to take down your X!"

The fat demon lunged, sinking its clawed hands into X's chest, who groaned in response before shattering. (K: 4400) "Now you lose another card from your deck! That leaves you with just one card left!"

Hiro groaned as he slowly returned from his state of unconsciousness. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the worried faces of his friends. "What...happened...?" He trailed off, trying to remember exactly what had happened to him.

"We're glad you're okay." Hitaki said as Hiro continued to stare up at her and the others groggily.

"...Could you guys help me up...I don't think I can move on my own right now..." Hiro said, still feeling a bit out of it.

Hayato and Ed moved to help the boy up but stopped when a gasp of pain escaped Hiro's lips. The white haired boy clutched his ribs as a jolt of pain ripped through him. "Hiro, what's wrong?"

Hiro squinted as the pain began to increase, his breathing becoming labored. "I think...I think one of my ribs are broken..." He said through short bursts of breath.

"What?! But how?!" Was Hitaki's response.

Hiro closed his eyes as he tried to recall how he ended up the way he was now, but all he could recall was a soft melodious voice. After some time, he finally spoke. "I think...I think...a woman did this to me..."

"A woman?" Hayato looked over to the exits to the arena, and sure enough, each one was being blocked by Mugen's Seven Sins. "It must have been one of Mugen's Seven Sins."

Hitaki looked down at Hiro's pained expression sadly, "Well, what do we do? Hiro needs medical attention as soon as possible, and there's no telling what type of powers these other Sins might have."

Hayato sighed, "Chances are, we won't be able to leave until this duel is over. I don't like it, but until then, Hiro will just have to hold out. It's the only viable option we have at the moment."

Not liking the option Hayato presented to them, Hitaki and the others were about to protest that there had to be another way but stopped as Sakura approached the group. She leveled the group with a stern look, "There's no point in trying to argue, what Hayato says is true, waiting it out is the only thing we can do at the moment."

"How can you say that? At the rate this duel is going, we can't just sit here and rely on Kai to defeat Gluttony, we have to at least try something." Hitaki protested.

"She's right, it doesn't look like Kai will pull through. What's the worst that could happen?" Hide questioned.

"That's the exact reason why we should wait, we don't know what could happen."

Hide shook his head, "Hmph, you sure have changed. I don't remember you being this hesitant. Are you sure you deserve the title of Kaiserin?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Before this duel started, Kai swore that he would win no matter what it took, that he would protect this academy and everyone in it. I may not believe in what he believes in, but I do believe in him."

The group of duelists turned to the duel that was still in progress, "But with only one card left in his deck, what can he do?" Jade questioned, touched by Sakura's words, but still not seeing a way Kai could pull off a victory.

A small smile formed on Sakura's lips, "A duel isn't over until the final card has been played."

Gluttony laughed as Kai continued to stare down at his deck, "What's the matter Justice? Have you finally realized how futile it all was?"

"No..."

Gluttony's laughing continued, "No? With only one card left in your deck and no cards in your hand or on your field how can you deny it! This is your final turn Justice, so take it!"

Kai looked up from his deck, "As long as there is something to protect...I won't lose...no...I can't lose! One final turn, one last card...is all I need! Draw!"

Mugen watched the ongoing duel with a smile on his face, pleased with what he saw. _'I must applaud you Kai, you are the first duelist to ever last this long against Gluttony, but at this point, can you live up to your words?'_

Crossing one leg over the other, Mugen leaned back in his seat, _'Either way, my goals have already been furthered, and for that, you have my thanks.'_

Kai narrowed his eyes as he snagged the last card from his deck. "At the moment, I can't activate the card in my hand..."

"Ha! Then you lose!"

"But I can after the effect of Recycle Buster goes off!"

"What?!"

"During my standby phase after its sent to my graveyard I can take two X related cards from my grave and add them to my deck!"

"What good will that do you?"

"Because I can add them to my hand with this card, Pot of Greed!" Adding the two cards to his hand, Kai immediately slapped down one of them, "Once more I summon Megaman X(1800/1500) to the field!"

Gluttony raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

Kai held up the last card in his hand, "As long as the power is X on my side, you won't be able to defeat me! I activate the magic card Advent Rising!" As soon as the card touched Kai's duel disk bright blue flames erupted all around Kai's field.

Gluttony couldn't help but step back in slight fear as the raging flames began to spread out. "What's going on? What does your magic card do?"

"After I accepted Mugen's offer to duel against you, I knew there was a chance that my Megaman X deck wouldn't be able to defeat you on its own, so I decided that it would be best if I added this card to it." The flames surrounding Kai almost immediately dispersed, his life points taking a huge hit. (K: 1400)

"This card can only be activated by sacrificing either X or Zero on my field, and then paying 3000 life points. I can shuffle all the cards on my field, in my hand, deck, and more importantly, my graveyard together and trade them out for a completely different deck!"

Gluttony looked on in disbelief as Kai took the cards in his graveyard and placed them into his back pocket and reached into his other back pocket, pulling out another deck. Quickly shuffling it, Kai inserted it into his deck slot and drew a hand of six cards.

Gluttony ground his teeth together, "So all of that work and you just bring out a new deck? ...Fine! I'll destroy this one the same way I did the other!"

"There's one last effect my spell card has, depending on whether I sacrificed Zero, X, or both for its activation. In this case it was X, so from my deck I special summon Biometal X(1800/1500)!" To everyone's surprise, instead of a monster appearing on the field, armor appeared onto Kai, which bore a striking resemblance to Megaman X.

Gluttony quickly depressed a button on his duel disk, revealing a card Kai knew all to well. "The last Gluttony continuous trap card activates, causing you to discard four cards from your deck." (G: 5000) "You're still going to lose, even without the attack point boost my monster is still stronger."

Kai smirked and flipped one of his card's around. "Biomatch lets me select one monster on your field and add a Biometal monster from my deck to my hand with an equal or lesser level." A card ejected from Kai's deck, which he took and added to his hand.

"Now allow me to show you Biometal X's special ability, Double Megamerge!"

Gluttony threw up one arm as suddenly a huge blast of wind struck him, air whipping violently around the entire area. "What is this?" Gluttony questioned as the strength of the winds jumped.

"By discarding Biometal H(1600/1200) and returning Biometal X to my hand I can special summon Biometal HX(2400/2000) from my extra deck to the field!" Gluttony's eyes widened as the strength of the winds jumped yet again, nearly knocking him off his feet.

The armor surrounding Kai shattered, replaced by green bulky armor. Kai flexed his arms, two twin sabers extending from them, "When this card is summoned to the field my opponent must discard all cards they hold to their grave!"

As Gluttony dumped the three cards he was holding he smirked, "So what, you take 400 points of damage from Sizzling Heat since four cards were sent to the grave. Not only that, but you lose a total of eleven cards from your deck through the combined effects of Soul, Heart of Beezlebub, and my Gluttony trap card! And in case you forgot my monster retains its attack point boost until your end phase, so the summoning of that monster hurt you more than it helped."

(K: 1000) "By returning Biometal HX to my extra deck I can special summon Biometal X from my hand once more!" Kai's armor shattered, replaced once more by X's blue armor.

Gluttony arched a brow, "You lose five more cards from your deck due to Soul of Beezlebub and my Gluttony trap card."

Ed palmed his face, "What is Kai thinking? He got rid of a stronger monster for a weaker one and lost more cards from his deck for it."

"Just shut up and watch." Sakura replied.

Kai continued smirking and held up one of his other cards. "Biometal Reincarnation lets me add a Biometal monster in my grave to my hand." As his chosen card returned to his hand, flames immediately erupted all around Kai's field, very much like it had when he activated his Advent Rising spell card.

"Biometal X's effect activates again, this time I'm discarding Biometal F(2000/100) to the grave and special summoning Biometal FX(2500/1500)!" This time Kai was encased in red armor, two giant pronged weapons attached to his arms.

"You lose eight more cards from your deck! If you keep this up, you're going to deck yourself out."

Even as eight more cards slid out of his deck, Kai's smirk did not fade, "When Biometal FX is summoned to the field a monster on your field is destroyed!" Kai aimed one of the guns attached to his arm at Gluttony's monster, "You'll also take damage equal to half of that monster's attack!"

A large fireball erupted from the gun, barreling forward and slamming through Gluttony's monster, some of its embers landing onto Gluttony and burning his flesh. (G: 3400) Gluttony hissed in pain as he glared at Kai.

"Once per turn, by discarding a card from my hand, Biometal FX can destroy one card on the field, so I'll use this effect to destroy your Sizzling Heat continuous spell card!" Kai unleashed a wave of flames that slammed into Gluttony's card, leaving him with only his face-up trap card.

"The discarded card was Ground Breaker, and when its discarded, it destroys a card on your field, so say goodbye to your Gluttony trap card!" A chasm opened on Gluttony's field, swallowing up Gluttony's card and leaving his field barren.

"Now, its time for a direct strike against your life points!" Kai unleashed two large fireballs from his guns, the two merging into one and slamming into Gluttony, knocking him off of his feet. (G: 900)

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kai watched as Gluttony shakily got back up to his feet. "No matter how you look at it Gluttony, this duel is over for you. You should just give up while you still have the chance."

Gluttony chuckled as he reached fro his deck, "Give up? Not a chance!" Gluttony screamed in rage as he drew, "I won't lose, especially not to someone like you! Activate, Twilight Renewal!"

He snapped five cards off his deck, a growl escaping his throat as he flipped over one of his cards. "Since it was added to my hand through an effect Watapon(200/300) is special summoned to the field, in defense position!"

"Consider this duel over Justice, first, I set a card, and then I summon Bazoo the Soul Eater(1600/900)!" A muscular purple skinned baboon emerged from Gluttony's card, standing idle as it watched Kai silently.

Gluttony grinned as he played another card, "I activate the continuous spell Opposite Reaction! Now whenever a monster on my field gains attack points or defense points, the reverse happens to your monster!"

"Now! By removing my Eager Conjurer, Devious Galvanizer, and Gluttonous Fiend in my graveyard from play, Bazoo gains a total of 900 attack points and Biometal FX loses that same amount!"

The purple baboon roared furiously as its attack points shot up to 2500, while Kai's attack points dropped to 1600. "Finally, I equip my monster with Overindulgence, and now, Bazoo will attack!"

Bazoo stood up and beat its chest furiously before hopping across the field and slamming its large arms into Kai, causing him to stagger back as his armor shattered, the force of the impact causing him to cough up blood. (K: 100)

"Now the effect of Overindulgence activates, by destroying it when a monster on my field destroys one on yours, you lose cards from your deck equal to the destroyed monster! Your monsters a level seven, so discard all of the remaining cards in your deck to your grave!"

Mugen leaned forwards, _'What will you do now Kai?' _That same thought was going through the heads of everyone still awake.

Kai motioned to one of his set cards, "Before you end your turn Gluttony I'm activating the effect of Master Magician's Incantation!" Kai's second set card flipped over, "Now I can activate this spell card as if it were a quick-play! A Feather of the Phoenix!"

Kai dumped the last card in his hand, which was Biometal X to his grave, "By discarding the last card in my hand I can take a card in my graveyard and add it to the top of my deck, which means you can't deck me out just yet Gluttony!"

Gluttony clenched his fist, angry that Kai had managed to avoid losing, "So you managed to save yourself again, but its still useless, all you have now is one last draw."

"Didn't I tell you already Gluttony?" Kai questioned as he drew the last card in his deck, "One last draw is all I need. I activate the magic card Backup System!"

Two cards slid from the graveyard slot of Kai's duel disk, "With this card I can add one Biometal and one equip spell card from my graveyard to my hand. Now, I summon Biometal P(1600/800)!" Kai was instantly encased in purple armor, two long red scarves flowing from the back of his helmet.

"I equip myself with Overdrive Buster! Once per turn, I can send a Biometal from my extra deck to my grave and gain its effect as my own, I choose Biometal PX(2600/1800). Now I can attack you directly with half of my attack points! This duel is over Gluttony!"

Gluttony took a step back as he depressed a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, I activate Sakurestu Armor!" Gluttony gasped as his card shattered and Kai vanished, reappearing directly in front of him.

"Biometal P is unaffected by the effect of trap cards." With a spinning kick Kai sent Gluttony flying across the room and into the arena wall. (G: 0) Cheers erupted from those left awake in the audience as the holograms faded, Kai standing victorious.

"Phew, its over." Kai said to himself, slumping to the floor.

Sakura rushed over to the fallen duelist and knelt down, helping him sit up, "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Kai placed his hand to his chest, were he was slashed earlier in the duel, the blood having long since dried up. "Yeah, I'll be fine after I get a little bit of rest."

"Heh, I never would have thought that you would be able to beat me, Justice." The two duelists turned their attention to the fallen sin, who was struggling to get to his feet.

Sakura frowned, "The duel is over Gluttony, you've lost. Just give it up already."

Gluttony laughed in response. "Over? No...not yet it isn't. I may have lost the duel, but this academy is about to lose a lot more!" With a scream of rage Gluttony's yellow aura burst from his body, shaking the entire building.

One by one, white lights erupted from the mouths of the audience, those awake and asleep. Kai and Sakura look around, wondering what was going on as the lights began to converge on Gluttony. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Gluttony laughed violently, "I already told you this would happen Justice! I will consume the souls of every last person in the audience!"

Kai's eyes widened, forcing himself to his feet he sprinted towards Gluttony. "No! Stop this!" Putting all of his remaining strength into his right fist he floored Gluttony with a right hook, who continued to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahahahaha! Nothing you do can stop me now, once I start, I can't stop! its already too late!"

His energy spent, Kai slumped to the floor once more. "No...I have to...I have to stop him!" He said, trying to push himself back to his feet but failing. "Somebody...anybody, please, STOP HIM!" Kai shouted, his plea echoing throughout the entire arena.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked once he heard Kai's plea. Ignoring the pain, he rolled over and slowly pushed himself onto his knees, his eyes widening at what they saw. White lights were flowing out of his friends' mouths, and dozens more were flowing into Gluttony's mouth from all around the arena, who was still laughing hysterically.

"No...this can't be happening...it just can't..."

"_**Do you want me to save them?"**_

Hiro looked around, the voice sounding vaguely familiar to him. "W-who's there?"

"_**Do you want me to save them?" **_The ethereal voice asked once more.

"Y-yes, whoever you are, if you can, please, save them."

"_**If you want to me to save them, you have to want me."**_

Hiro blinked in confusion, "I...I don't understand."

"_**Mind, body, heart, and soul. You must wish for me with all your being."**_

Still not understanding quite what the disembodied voice meant, Hiro nodded and closed his eyes. _'Mind, body, heart, and soul. In order to save everyone, to save my friends, I must wish for it with all that I am! I don't want any harm to come to them, I don't want them to die! Please, save them!'_

Hiro's entire body glowed a bright gold, quickly catching the attention of Mugen. He abruptly sat up, knocking his seat over and startling Sloth awake. _'Impossible, that energy...it can't be! How could she have escaped!?'_

A beam of golden energy extended from a confused Hiro's chest, shooting towards the ceiling of the arena. In a flash of blinding light a long green haired woman appeared, hovering over the arena.

Hiro stared up in awe, "It's the woman from my dreams..."

The woman slowly turned to the spectator's booth, causing Mugen to take a step back, a look of complete surprise on his face. "Do not worry, at the moment I haven't the strength to take my revenge on you for that cheap trick you pulled."

Turning away from the shocked man the woman transformed into a ray of light, slamming down into Gluttony, instantly vaporizing him. When the intense light faded, dozens of souls shot into the crowd, returning to their rightful bodies.

Composing himself, Mugen turned away from the arena. _'So, using the dormant power within Hiro she was able to temporarily materialize her body into this realm. I will have to do something about this, but for now, its time to move on.'_

Mugen opened the door to the booth, his usual smile back in place. "Sloth, for those who are asleep, a want you to make them dream of a replica of this duel, minus the displays of power, that woman's appearance, and Gluttony's death, understand?"

Sloth nodded slowly as his body began to glow a faint silver. With a pleased smile on his face Mugen walked out, ready to execute the next stage of his plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's a fun fact, Kai's Biometal deck was originally going to be his main deck during the initial planning stages of this story, but I ended up creating the X deck for him to use instead, you'll see why I chose to do this when he uses the deck again later on in the story.**

**Card of the chapter:**

Body of Beezlebub: Dark/Fiend 10/?/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand during the turn your opponent discards five or more cards from their deck to their graveyard due to an effect. For every card sent to your opponent's graveyard before the Summoning of this card, this card gains 300 attack points. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Each time a card is sent to your opponent's grave increase your life points by 600 points.

_The battle between Virtue and Sin has ended, and thanks to the mysterious green haired woman, the students of Duel Academy have survived the aftermath. Thanks to the ability of Sloth, only a few retain the memory of the event, allowing Mugen to move on to the next step of his plan without opposition._

_Next time, Revival! Return of the Genex Tournament!_


	45. Return of the Genex Tournament

**Author's Note: This chapter has no *gasp* duel!**

_Follow the footsteps of your own path._

**Chapter Forty-Five:** **Return of the Genex Tournament**

"What happened?" Kai questioned as Sakura helped him to his feet. "What happened to Gluttony?"

Sakura shook her head, not quite understanding what happened either. "I'm not sure. There was a strange woman...and then a ray of light...and then Gluttony was gone."

Kai tilted his head and looked up at the spectator's booth, seeing no sign of Mugen. _'Does Mugen have something to do with this?'_

Kai was brought out of his thoughts as Sakura spoke, "Come on, lets get you to the infirmary."

As Sakura led Kai out of the arena Hayato and the others were tending to an unconscious Hiro. "It looks like he'll be alright." Hayato said, checking the boy's pulse.

Hitaki sighed in relief. "That's good."

Ed turned to the duel arena, where Gluttony had stood only moments before, "I don't get it, what happened to Gluttony?"

"I don't think anyone really has any idea, but that's not really important right now. We need to get Hiro to the infirmary." Jade said.

Ed nodded, "Yeah you're right, which reminds me, I've got to get Shindo, he's still asleep. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

As Ed made his way up the stairs Hayato turned to the others, "We need to find the best way to get Hiro to the infirmary without making his injury any worse than it already is."

"I got it." Hide said, lifting the unconscious boy up and slinging him over his shoulder_. _Everyone stood there, staring at the older teen. Hide arched an eyebrow, "What?"

* * *

Mugen sat down at the far end of a long table, which was surrounded by seven more chairs, two of which were empty, the others being occupied by five of the Seven Sins. "Before we begin, I would like us all to take a moment to mourn Gluttony's death."

"Why?" Greed questioned, looking rather bored. "Its his own fault he got killed isn't it?"

Mugen turned to Greed sharply, his eyes narrowed, "Thanks to Gluttony's sacrifice, we have confirmed that Kai is Justice, one of the Seven Virtues, for that, he deserves our respect. Understand?"

"I don't get it, why do you need the Seven Virtues for anyway? Aren't we enough?" Greed questioned, gesturing to the other Sins.

Greed barely how any time to react as an immense pressure suddenly pressed down on him, nearly slamming his head into the table. "I didn't hear your answer, Greed. Do you understand?" Mugen repeated.

After a few seconds of struggling against Mugen's power, Greed relented. "I...understand." He said through clenched teeth.

"Good." Mugen replied, his usual smile back in place. "Now, I would like everyone to close their eyes and bow their heads in remembrance of Gluttony."

The Sins did what they were asked of, closing their eyes and bowing their heads. _'Just you wait. Once I get my hands on that kid's power, it'll be me giving out the commands.' _Greed thought to himself.

"Now then," Mugen said, causing the Sins to look up at him as he pulled out a small device, "We've spent quite some time on this island, but despite that fact I haven't been able to gauge the students at this academy very well."

Placing the device on the table, Mugen tapped it, a hologram projecting from it as a result. "As you can see, this small list of students are those of which I am certain have power, but its not nearly enough."

Mugen tapped the device again, causing the hologram to vanish. "It has become clear to me that the easiest way to uncover the powers within a person is to allow them to grow through battle, and what better way than to do that with a tournament."

"A tournament? That sounds like fun." Envy said, smirking.

"Unfortunately, none of you will be allowed to enter, putting the students against you would prove to be ineffective, a repeat of what happened with Ms. Yukia would not be in our best interest, Veyn."

Lust snickered as Envy frowned and slumped into his chair. "Do not worry though, I will be giving all of you the opportunity to duel those from the list I have already come up with. It will take some time to get this tournament up and running, so until then, I want you all to continue to keep a low profile."

Standing up, Mugen picked up the small device from the table. "You are all dismissed." One by one, the Sins filed out of the room, all except one.

"Is there something wrong Niav?"

"If I may, I'd like to ask you something." The woman replied.

Mugen nodded, "No need to be so formal, after all, I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this world."

"If that woman hadn't appeared, would you had let Gluttony devour all of those souls?"

"Of course not. I only held off in hope that Temperance's power would awaken. I strongly dislike putting the innocent in harm's way, the same as you, of course, you already know this."

"Temperance? Do you mean the Kaiserin?"

Mugen nodded, "Yes, I had hoped that her powers would awaken and suppress Gluttony's. It could be that I'm mistaken and that she is not Temperance, but I don't believe that's the case. I believe we will have to try a different tactic with her."

On the other side of the door, Greed grinned. _'I think I can benefit from this.'_

_

* * *

_The days that followed after Gluttony's defeat were filled with confusion for those who hadn't been affected by Sloth's power. It quickly came apparent to them that those who had fallen asleep only remembered a normal duel between Kai and Gluttony, which made them unsure of what to say or do_._

Hayato and the others were successfully able to get Hiro to the infirmary without further injuring the boy, which was surprising considering Hide's rather rough way of carrying him there. Despite this, Hiro had yet to awaken from his unconscious state.

Kai's wound had healed relatively quickly, though it did leave him with three long scars across his chest_. _Even though he had managed to defeat Gluttony, he quietly berated himself for being unable to stop Gluttony's power.

After Kai's wound healed, he and Sakura began to discuss the students on the list Kazuki had given her, not wanting another incident like what happened with Gluttony to occur again.

Which leads us to present day Duel Academy...

The students had all been called to an assembly, one by one they had all filed into the large room, taking their seats as they waited for the principal to arrive.

Ed yawned and kicked his feet up on the seat in front of him. The student who was sitting in front of him swiftly turned around. "Look you, no matter where I sit, you're always behind me kicking your feet up on my seat! Well I've put up with it for the last time! Its early in the morning and I'm trying to relax!"

Ed made a shooing motion with his hand as he yawned again, "If you don't like it you should just stop sitting in front of me." He replied.

The student was about to open his mouth to reply but stopped when Hide cut in, "Can't you see I'm trying to get in some sleep before this assembly starts? Shut up, or I'll make you shut up."

The younger student immediately recognized Hide and decided it was best if he didn't say anything else, opting to turn around in his seat instead.

Shindo, who was sitting between Ed and Hide, leaned back in his seat, suppressing a yawn. "So, what do you guys think this assembly will be about?"

"More than likely its going to have something to do with Mugen." Hayato answered as he sat down next to Ed. "I'd be surprised if it didn't."

"Hey guys." Hitaki said as she and Jade took their seats one row above them. There was a series of 'hey' responses from the others, except for Hide, who had already fallen asleep.

"You girls don't mind if I join you, do you?" Kai questioned as he sat himself down next to Jade. The two girls shook their heads. Kai turned towards the end of the row, where Sakura was sitting alone. "Hey Sakura, why don't you come sit with us!"

The violet haired girl reached into her blazer and pulled out her palm organizer and began to type something. Kai reached into his own blazer as his palm organizer began to beep. Loading up the message, he read it to himself. _'Stop yelling, its early in the morning and I have a headache. I'll pass on your offer by the way.'_

Shrugging, Kai returned his palm organizer to his blazer just as Principal Taragi and Mugen walked into the arena, both of them wearing microphones on their shirts. Clearing her throat, the principal gained everyone's attention.

"Students of Duel Academy, before we start, I'd like to apologize for waking you up at such an early hour."

There was a series of grumbles following her statement and Taragi patiently waited for them to die down. "Now that you've got that out of your systems, please allow Mr. Taizo to speak." Taragi said, gesturing to the man.

Mugen nodded and stepped forward, briefcase in hand. "Students of Duel Academy, during my stay here I have found that there are a number of you who I am considering sponsoring, however, I feel there is still a great deal of hidden talent I have yet to discover."

Placing the briefcase on the podium before him, Mugen opened it, causing a projection of the island to appear from it. "And so, for the past few days Ms. Taragi and I have been discussing my proposal for a tournament to be held, to be more specific, the return of the Genex Tournament on this island."

An uproar of cheers followed Mugen's announcement, who smiled in response. Once the commotion died down considerably, Mugen began to speak once more. "Unlike the original Genex Tournament, this one will be quite different."

The students began to whisper amongst themselves, all curious about the details. "Initially, all entrants will be dueling one another with Genex points on the line. In order to reach the finals, which will showcase the top eight, students will have to collect twelve of these points."

"For this tournament, students will be given a special duel disk funded by my corporation that automatically records the number of points a duelist has. Each entrant will start off with one point. To speed up the process, students can bet any number of points before the start of a duel."

The image of the projection flickered, now showing the smiling face of Kai, as well as seven other duelists. "The top eight duelists, excluding the Kaiserin will automatically be given a total of two Genex points. However, if any of the listed students do not wish to enter, those points will be given to the student next in line instead."

"During this tournament, if you manage to defeat an opponent that is of a higher rank than you, then you yourself will see an increase in your rank, it is possible that you may even be promoted to the next dorm depending on the opponent."

"The finals will be broadcast worldwide, increasing the final eight's chances of being sponsored by another corporation, in the event that I myself choose not too." Once again the image on the projection flickered, this time showing the impassive face of Sakura.

"Since she is the top ranked student of this academy, the Kaiserin will not be participating in this tournament normally. The Kaiserin will face the winner of the tournament, with her title on the line as the prize.

Mugen closed the briefcase, causing the projection to fade away. "Lastly, the Seven Sins may be challenged for this tournament, defeating them will give you a total of three points, however, losing to them immediately eliminates you from the tournament."

A man in a black suit approached Mugen, who handed him the briefcase. "Registration for the tournament will be available at the Examination Hall later today. The tournament will officially begin starting next week. I wish you all good luck."

Taragi stepped up to the podium once more, "Students, you are dismissed."

The students began to chatter amongst themselves as they poured out of the arena, Taragi frowning as they went. _'For some strange reason I can't help but feel a little apprehensive about this.'_

_

* * *

_In the school's infirmary, Hiro groaned as he awakened, squinting at the lights that hung overhead the bed he was currently lying in. "Where am I?" He grumbled to himself.

After a few seconds of attempting to adjust his eyes to the light, a voice spoke, "You're in the school infirmary." It was a voice that Hiro vaguely recognized.

He abruptly sat up, wincing slightly. "You shouldn't move around too much, you expended a lot of power."

Hiro turned his head, looking over to the window, where Niav stood. "You've been unconscious for seven days. Your friends have been visiting you everyday, they've been very worried about you."

Momentarily forgetting the fact that the woman before him was an enemy, Hiro smiled. "My friends...I'm glad they're okay."

"I've been visiting you everyday too." The woman said, causing Hiro to look up, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologize...for that." She answered, pointing at the bandages wrapped diagonally across Hiro's body. "I don't like putting innocents in harm's way if I can help it."

Hiro frowned, "You expect me to believe that?" He said angrily. "I don't know what you guys want with me or this academy, but what happened to Sara and what Gluttony tried to do proves that it can't be anything good."

Niav turned away from Hiro, "Believe what you will, but I am telling the truth." Without another word, the woman left, leaving Hiro alone to try and make sense of what had just happened.

Niav stopped outside the door, frowning at the sight before her. "What are you doing here?"

Greed placed his hands in his pocket, a smirk on his face. "You really did a number on him, eh?"

Niav ignored his comment, "You shouldn't be here."

Greed ran a hand through his braided hair, "Neither should you." He replied, a shark-like grin on his face. "You know...Mugen wouldn't be too happy about you talking to the kid, especially since I'm sure it wasn't in his orders to do so."

Niav crossed her arms under the generous swell of her chest, "Are you threatening me?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Greed said as he took several steps back, his hands raised in mock defense. "That's not my intention at all. All I'm saying is, if you've got something planned, I want in."

Niav walked over to the Sin, and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "If you ever try to betray our cause, I will crush you."

Greed watched as the woman walked off, rubbing his now numb shoulder. _'Dammit. She's a lost cause, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised though, after all, she was the very first Sin.'_

_

* * *

_The Examination Hall was filled with students who were eager to register for the tournament, their chatter filling the entire hall. Ed grinned, having just finished entering himself in the tournament. "This tournament is exactly the chance I need to show the whole world exactly what I got! I'm going all the way to the top!"

"You still on about that?" An Obelisk Blue student said, his uniform more white than blue.

It took Ed a few seconds to recognize the student, "Oh its you. Don't tell me you plan on entering the tournament." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kado frowned, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Well...", Ed trailed off, a smug look on his face, "You better hope you don't run into me, otherwise I might just have to wipe the floor with you again."

A vein formed on the boy's forehead, "First of all, you barely beat me, second, our duel record is one to one, so don't go thinking your better than me just yet." Kado said.

"Oh how the mighty hath fallen."

The two duelists turned, a black haired girl wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform was staring back at them. The girl shook her head, "And to think I once had a crush on you Kado."

Ed stared at the girl, "Um...who are you again?"

The girl instantly glared in response. "How dare you forget who I am! I am the great Eliza Trumbull, heiress to the great Trumbull fortune!" The girl yelled out shrilly, causing those around her to wince in pain.

James Haught and Risty Chihoda entered the Examination Hall, fortunately for them it was after Eliza's outburst. "Hey look, I got Dark Armed Dragon(2800/1000). This will make a nice addition to my deck." He said, holding the card away from the others he had gotten from his purchased booster pack.

"Hey James, hey Risty." A boy said, walking over to the two Ra Yellow students.

"Oh, hey Nick. You entering the tournament too?" James asked.

Nick nodded, showing off the Genex duel disk he had just received, "Yeah, and I'm gonna win it for sure."

"You'll have to get through me and Risty if you want to do that." He replied, turning to the girl. "Right Risty?"

James blinked as the girl that was standing by his side a few seconds ago was no longer there. "Hey, where did she go?"

"I think she went to go register." Nick answered.

"Well I'd better go register too. See you around." He said as he walked over to the line of waiting students.

"See ya."

* * *

"Um, I'll have three Duelists' Advent, two World Championship Edition Sixteen, and five Gamer's Paradise: Capcom Edition." Kai said as he slid his money over the counter.

Shirona, the woman behind the counter nodded and found the named packs, handed them to the blue-haired boy. "Would you like anything else?"

Kai thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm, no, I think that will be it."

"When you buy ten or more packs you can get another one for free."

"Really?" Kai questioned, having never known that. "In that case I'd like another World Championship Edition Sixteen." The woman nodded and handed the boy another of the named packs.

"Have a nice day." Shirona said, waving goodbye.

"You too." Kai walked out of the card shop, "Were you waiting for me?" He asked, spotting Sakura standing a few feet away.

Sakura nodded, "I wanted to ask you if you were planning on entering the tournament."

Kai shook his head, "The thought of dueling you for your title is tempting, but I already know the true purpose of this tournament. Mugen wants to see what we can do, he wants to know which students he should go after, and he's already seen most of what I got. I don't plan on letting him see anymore."

"That's true, but this tournament benefits us as well."

Kai nodded, "We'll know exactly which students will be able to help us stop Mugen and his Sins. Still, its going to be tough. Some of the students know exactly what happened in my duel with Gluttony, they're not going to be easy to convince."

"That's true, but if we fail to get anyone to join us, we still have Hayato and the others to fall back on."

"Yeah, and if they enter this tournament they're bound to get stronger."

As the top two duelists of the school continued their discussion, Veyn poked his head around the corner, a deep frown on his face. _'So they've got their own plans do they? I'd better tell Mugen about this.'_

_

* * *

_"I'm so glad you're awake Hiro!" Hitaki exclaimed, capturing the white-haired boy in a hug, causing him to hiss in pain in response.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hitaki apologized, quickly letting the boy go, blushing in embarrassment. "You were unconscious for seven days...so seeing you awake now I kind of got a little carried away."

"Its okay, it only hurts a little." Hiro remarked.

Hayato and Hitaki exchanged looks, and then Hitaki leaned in. "Really? Are you sure?" She questioned, not quite able to believe that anyone could heal from a broken rib so quickly.

Hiro nodded, "Of course."

"But...there's no way you could have healed from your injury that quickly." Hitaki said in disbelief, Hayato nodded in agreement.

"As impossible as it seems, it's the truth." The three duelists turned to the door, where the school nurse, Ayame Kurosaki was standing. "I couldn't believe it at first when I came to check on him earlier. It usually takes about four to eight weeks to recover from a broken rib, but it looks like Hiro might be able to do it in two."

Hitaki turned back to Hiro, "That's great news! That means Hiro will be able to enter the tournament!"

Hiro blinked, confused. "Tournament?"

"Thanks to Mugen, the Genex Tournament has returned to this island." Hayato explained.

"Now hold on a minute," Ayame cut in, a stern look on her face, "He may be healing quickly, but that doesn't mean he's well enough to enter the tournament."

Hitaki frowned, "But-"

"Its okay." Hiro said, cutting her off. "I'd really like to enter, but Ms. Kurosaki is right. Just because I'm feeling better doesn't mean that..." Hiro trailed off, and then leaned over and held his head.

Ayame quickly rushed to his side, Hitaki and Hayato stepping out of her way as she did so. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Hiro shook his head as the room around him seemed to begin to spin. "No...but I am starting to feel dizzy."

Ayame gently helped Hiro lie down. "Just lie down, you've only just recently woken up from a seven day sleep, so a bit of disorientation is natural."

The woman turned to Hayato and Hitaki, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. Hiro needs a little more rest it seems."

The two reluctantly nodded and turned for the door, Hitaki taking one last look over her shoulder. _'Hiro...I hope you'll be alright.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I think you all are really going to enjoy the Genex Tournament Arc.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Dark Armed Dragon: Dark/Dragon 7/2800/1000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 Dark monsters in your graveyard. You can remove from play 1 Dark monster from your graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field.

_A former student returns to Duel Academy Island. What should be a happy reunion ends up being anything but._

_Next time, A Battle Within the Darkness!_


	46. A Battle Within the Darkness

**Author's Note: This chapter ended up being longer than what I had originally planned.**

_Even while you are in doubt, there will be an answer you will arrive to. Even while you are in pain, your happiness will be waiting._

**Chapter Forty-Six: A Battle Within the Darkness**

"That will be twenty dollars and fifty cents."

An old balding man reached into his coat pocket and fished out the amount of money he needed. "Ya know, it's a real shame Duel Monsters didn't work out for you." He said as he placed the money on the counter.

The teen shook his head, "Truthfully, I kinda always knew it would end up this way." He said, collecting the money and placing it in the cash register. "There's not a lot I'm really good at. It was either a career in dueling, or join the family business."

The man reached over the counter and patted the teen on the shoulder, "I think your selling yourself a little short there boy. You're still young, you've got plenty of time to find your true calling."

The teen handed the man his receipt as he began to bag what he bought. "I hope your right."

"I know I am. Trust me, when you get to be my age, you gain quite a bit of wisdom." The man replied, taking the receipt and then the bagged goods once the teen was finished bagging them.

"You need any help with that?" He offered as he watched the old man slowly walk away from the counter.

"I'll be fine. I may be getting up there in age, but I still have some strength in this old body of mine." He replied as he opened the door, causing the bell that was placed above it to jingle.

The teen chuckled, "Is that right? Well take care then. Tell Mrs. Vega hi for me."

"Will do." The old man said, leaving the store as he did.

The teen sighed and sat down on a stool that was behind him. His eyes roamed over the small store, which was a bakery, and then shifted to the clock mounted to the wall across from where he sat.

The teen closed his eyes, the memory of smiling friends passing by them as he did so. _'Its been months since I last saw them...I wonder how they're doing right now...I wonder...if I'll ever see them again.'_

The teen was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the jingle of the bell, "If you're going to buy something you had better hurry, the store..." The teen trailed off as he laid eyes on the would-be customer. "You! What are you doing here?"

Standing at the door entrance was a another young teen. He was wearing a deep blue Academy uniform and had a bored expression on his face. He turned to the teen who was staring at him in shock. "What's with the stupid look?" He asked.

"You're Kosuke Hitokiri." The teen said.

"And your John Emerson." Kosuke said flatly as he brushed off imaginary dust from his blazer.

"What are you doing here?" John asked, reiterating his previous question.

Kosuke crossed his arms across his chest and snorted indignantly. "I didn't come here to buy anything from this stupid store if that's what you think."

John frowned at the remark, causing Kosuke to sneer. "I figured that already, so I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I'm here for you." Kosuke answered.

John blinked in confusion, "Me?"

Kosuke sighed, "Yes you. What are you, deaf?"

"I don't get it. What do you want with me? Does it have something to do with Duel Academy?"

Kosuke's eyes narrowed, "North Academy." He corrected. "And I'm here because North Academy's Queen, Sayama Kaosu, has something she would like to discuss with you."

"Sayama Kaosu...never heard of her."

Kosuke merely stared at the older teen in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? I mean, seriously, there's no way anyone can be that dense."

John merely stared at the boy blankly.

Kosuke palmed his face. "Haven't you ever heard of the Kaosu Zaibatsu?"

John shook his head, "Nope. I don't usually concern myself with things like that."

"Well, allow me to purge you of your ignorance. The Kaosu family line has been around for quite some time, but they've never really concerned themselves with the world of Duel Monsters, that is, until Ms. Kaosu showed an interest in it."

"Just like the Manjoume group, they strive to be number one in everything that will bring them profit and recognition. At the moment, their aim is to conquer the world of Duel Monsters, and Ms. Kaosu is going to help them accomplish that."

John arched an eyebrow, "And someone like that wants to offer me something? Sorry, but if you haven't noticed," he said, gesturing all around him, "I'm done with Duel Monsters."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, there isn't anything that will change my mind."

Kosuke shook his head, a look of disappointment on his face. "That's too bad, without this shop of yours, your family will undoubtedly become poor relatively quickly, won't they?"

John frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kosuke questioned, a smirk on his face. "Getting a place like this to shut down will be child's play for Ms. Kaosu."

John narrowed his eyes, "Are you threatening me?"

Kosuke sneered, "Me? No. Ms. Kaosu? Yes. So what's it gonna be?"

* * *

_Shindo yawned and sat up in his bed. He groped around on his night stand and switched on the lamp. He was surprised to see Hide shouldering his black duffle bag. "Hide? What are you doing?"_

"_Did I wake you? You should go back to sleep, its still pretty late."_

"_Are you...going somewhere?"_

_Hide sighed, "Yeah. There's something I've got to take care of."_

"_When will you be back?"_

_Hide chuckled, "Who knows, I might never come back."_

_Shindo suddenly had a crestfallen look on his face. "...Oh."_

"_Shindo."_

_Shindo looked up, "Yeah?" Hide flicked his index finger, hitting Shindo square in his forehead. "Ow!" The boy yelped._

"_Cheer up Kiddo, I've already let the principal know I'm leaving, so there's a good chance that I'll be back. Okay?" He said, sounding slightly annoyed._

_Shindo nodded, already feeling a bit better about the older duelist's abrupt departure. "Okay."_

"_Good. I don't have a lot of time to spare, so I'm off. Take care of yourself."_

"And that's pretty much what happened. He didn't really tell me why he was leaving or even where he was going." Shindo said as he finished recalling what had happened the night before.

"Your right, that is kinda weird, but I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling you." Ed said as he leaned against one of the walls in Shindo's room.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Hey, the tournament starts in two days, you enter yet?" Ed asked, hoping a change of subject would cheer his friend up.

Shindo sighed and shook his head, "Why bother? There's no way I'll be able to get very far in it anyway."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." He grinned, "After all, belief is the first step to victory."

Shindo sighed once more, "Easy for you to say. You're an awesome duelist. Me? "I'm-"

"No one special. That was what you were about to say, right? Its exactly that type of thinking that holds you back from becoming a stronger duelist. Just look at me, at first glance, everyone thinks I'm an idiot that will never get anywhere in life, but I've proven them wrong time and time again."

Shindo opened his mouth to protest, "But I'm-"

Ed cut the boy off again. "No excuses. No matter what happens you have to keep thinking positive. You think 'I'm no one special, really' when you should be thinking 'I pity the galaxy that does not know me'."

Shindo sweat dropped. "Uh..."

"Even when it looks like the entire world is against you, when it looks like you should just give up, always remember this. There are no such things as impossibilities, only possibilities that haven't been discovered yet." Ed said with a grin.

"Besides, even if things don't work out quite like you want them to, defeat makes us stronger than victory. I know that from experience."

Shindo stared at Ed's grinning face. _'How does he do it? How does he stay so confident about himself? If I tried hard enough...could I...could I have that sort of confidence too?'_

"You want me to keep going? Because I'll warn you now, I won't stop until you agree to change your mind and enter the tournament."

Shindo sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, a faint smile visible on his face. "Fine. You win. I guess I can give this tournament a try. Its not like I have anything to lose anyway."

Ed patted the slightly taller boy on the back. "That's good to hear. If you want, I can take a look at your deck and make some changes to it for you. I've bought a couple of booster packs from the card shop and there's a few cards that I think would fit into your deck perfectly."

"Sure, why not? I'm going to need all the help I can get anyway." Shindo said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going."

* * *

Night had soon befallen the island of Duel Academy, the lighthouse's beacon piercing through the thick fog that had formed around the area. At the docks a boat was moored and anchored, awaiting the return of its passenger.

Said passenger was currently surveying his surroundings carefully as he made his way to his destination, even though it was relatively late, he didn't want to take any chances bumping into someone. John peered off into the darkness, a frown on his face. _'How is it that this keeps happening to me?'_

'_If I had just won that duel...maybe...just maybe things would have turned out differently for me.' _John thought to himself allowed his mind to wander back to the duel that alienated him from his friends.

"_Psychic Lifetrancer, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The woman unleashed a bolt of lightning from her fingertips, which raced through the darkness and slammed into a man wearing red armor, easily shattering him._

_John threw his hands up in front of him in an attempt to shield himself from the millions of pixels that flew into his face, his life points dropping from the attack. (J: 200)_

"_I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." John's opponent was none other than Kakumeika, otherwise known as Rei Taizo, the Divine Duelist of Duel Academy, though he had no way of knowing that at the time._

"_You should just give up, its obvious that you cannot defeat me."_

_Ignoring Kakumeika's comment, John drew, feeling weaker by the moment. Surrounding him and his opponent was a large dome of dark energy, a characteristic that only high level Darkness Games had. A Magical Dimension was staring back at him, and a quick glance at the other card gave him a combo to work with._

"_I summon Gemini Elf(1900/900) in attack mode_ _and then play Magical Dimension!" Two female elves appeared, only to disperse into tiny particles of light. "By sacrificing my monster I can special summon this card from my hand, Cosmo Queen(2900/2450)!"_

_A woman wearing a large headdress appeared, a sultry smirk on her face. "And now Magical Dimension destroys your Psychic Lifetrancer!" Kakumeika's monster shuddered and then exploded._

"_Now Cosmo Queen can go for the direct strike!"_

"_Not quite." Kakumeika interrupted as her set card flipped up, revealing a Skull Servant rising from its grave. "Graceful Revival revives a level two or lower monster in my graveyard, so my Krebons(1200/400) returns."_

_John sighed in relief at the sight of the cube juggling monster, he had feared that Kakumeika's set card would have some sort of destruction effect. "That's fine, Cosmo Queen will just destroy it!"_

"_Have you forgotten?" John's opponent questioned as a field of electricity surrounded her lone monster, pushing Cosmo Queen back. "By paying 800 life points when its attacked, Krebons can negate your monster's attack."_

_John fell to his knees, taking several deep breaths. "That's fine, at least I still have my Cosmo Queen. Turn end."_

_Kakumeika drew from her deck slowly, "Double Summon allows me to normal summon twice this turn, so I'll summon both Psychic Snail(1900/1200) and Mind Protector(0/2200)." The two named monsters appeared in two consecutive flashes of light._

"_Now all three of my monsters will synchronize!" Kakumeika declared as her field began to glow an intense violet._

_John could only look on in disbelief. 'There are such things as level nine Synchro monsters!?'_

"_I Synchro summon Hyper Psycho Blaster(3000/2500) in attack mode." A large mechanical monster appeared as a result of the summoning. "Hyper Psycho Blaster destroys your Cosmo Queen!"_

_John grimaced as his most powerful monster was destroyed, his life points taking a negligible hit, not that it mattered since he hardly had any left. (J: 100)_

"_Though I've attacked with my only available monster, I'm not ending my battle phase just yet." Depressing a button on her duel disk, her remaining set card flipped over. "I activate Assault Mode Activate!"_

_John looked on, surprised as Hyper Psycho Blaster transformed into motes of light. "By sacrificing my Hyper Psycho Blaster I can special summon its advanced form from my deck, Hyper Psycho Blaster/Assault Mode(3500/3000)!"_

_The motes of light came together, forming a machine similar to Hyper Psycho Blaster, though its new armor was bulkier and large mechanical wings were attached to its back. In its right arm was a larger arm while in its left arm had been transformed into a cannon, both weapons were connected to its back via power cables._

"_Since its still my battle phase I can attack once more. I'll give you one last chance. Surrender now."_

_John grimaced as he placed his hand over his deck. "I...I surrender." (J: 0)_

_The holograms faded away as the darkness surrounding the two receded. "Good." She said, walking over to the teen, who was still on his knees, clearly exhausted. "Since you have lost, I may now issue out your punishment. You're going to do whatever I tell you for as long as I want. Understood?"_

_Forced to obey, John nodded weakly._

John shook off the memory, allowing a more recent one to take its place.

_Kosuke pulled open the limousine door and gestured for John to get in. Shooting the younger teen a glare, John got into the limo, the other boy following after him. As soon as the door was closed the limo began to drive._

"_I'm glad you've agreed to hear my proposition Mr. Emerson."_

_John frowned at the dark haired beauty that sat across from him. "I'm not here because I want to be."_

_The woman known as Sayama Kaosu smiled slightly, the look seeming awkward on her cold face. "Perhaps, but you were given a choice. I'm glad you made the right one." John merely narrowed his eyes in response._

"_Regardless, here is my proposition, John. Return to Duel Academy and duel Hiro Katsuya...in a Darkness Game. At the moment he is quickly healing from an injury. I don't expect you to be able to defeat him, I only want you to weaken him the best you can. In a few days time there will be a tournament held on Duel Academy Island and its important that he doesn't enter it."_

_John's eyes widened, "You want me to duel Hiro...in a Darkness Game..."_

_Sayama nodded, "Yes. A Darkness Game. You've dueled Hiro in one before haven't you?"_

_John balled his hands into fist, shooting Sayama an intense glare. "No...I won't do it. Not to him, not again." Sayama responded by rolling her emerald eyes._

"_Its inevitable really, that you'll do it. You already know what will happen to that little bakery of yours if you don't. Even if you decide to give that up for this friendship you supposedly have, I can still make it so that you or your family will never be able to get a job in this city or the next."_

_Kosuke smirked as John's expression softened. "Don't be more of an idiot than you already are. Just accept the proposition and save you and your family some unneeded trouble."_

_Sayama reached into the solid blue vest she was wearing and pulled out a deck of cards. "I'm well aware that you no longer have your deck, so I've already prepared one for you that suits your playing style. Since you aren't able to generate Darkness Games on your own, within this deck is a special card that I've created myself called Darkness Game. It will allow you access to the powers of a Darkness Game."_

_John took the deck from the woman. "...What if I don't draw it?"_

"_Don't worry. The deck is designed so that you'll be able to play it on your first turn."_

_John looked down at the deck in his hand. "Why? Why me? And why Hiro?"_

_Sayama smiled once more. "Because you were once his friend. As for your second question, well, you'll find out soon enough. Oh, and one more thing. If he asks you what I think he will, tell him that its at the behest of North Academy's Queen. And tell him that you're doing it of your own free will."_

John sighed, the memory fading. _'My life sucks.'_

_

* * *

_In the school's infirmary, Hiro sat up on his bed, unable to sleep. _'Ever since that woman appeared to stop Gluttony, she hasn't been appearing in my dreams anymore. On top of that, I'm healing inhumanly fast from my injury. What does it all mean?'_

Hiro was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a faint beeping noise. On the night stand was his blue tinted PDA, it was vibrating slightly, which meant it was receiving an incoming message.

Grabbing it, Hiro flipped it open and found that it was a text message only. "Meet me outside near the woods as soon as you can. Its very important that you bring your deck and duel disk with you. P.S. Don't worry. I'm an old friend of yours."

Hiro stood up, albeit a little shakily, and walked over to the window, peering out of it. He could barely make out a figure that was standing near the woods which wasn't too far off from the infirmary.

Hiro turned away and frowned, his eyes shifting to his deck and duel disk, both of which were on his night stand. _'I can't help but be a little curious of who this, but its probably best if I don't go. Besides, it could be a trap, it could be Mugen, or maybe one of his Seven Sins. Still...it did say that it was an old friend of mine, which means it could be...'_

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. Pushing away the last remnants of doubt from his mind, Hiro quickly pulled on his Obelisk blue blazer, and grabbed his deck and duel disk. Despite the dull pain he felt, he was out the door. _'If there's a chance that its him, then its worth the risk!'_

Minutes later Hiro found himself in front of the woods, looking for a sign of who he thought was there. Not seeing anything Hiro sighed out loud, but stopped when he heard the snapping of a twig. He spun around and stopped dead.

"Its been a long time...Hiro." Hiro couldn't help but stare in shock. Staring right back at him was a face he easily recognized, but one he hadn't seen in many was standing just a dozen feet away, wearing a deep blue academy uniform.

"John! What are you doing here?," Hiro noted the duel disk in John's hand, "And why are you challenging me to a duel?"

John frowned and slid on his duel disk, clicking it open. (J: 4000) "Sorry Hiro, but I didn't come here to talk."

Hiro slowly activated his duel disk. "John...what's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble...like you were last year?" (H: 4000)

Ignoring Hiro's inquiry John snapped his fingers and a card shot out of his deck. "Before either of us draws the normal magic Field of Battle activates! At this time each of us may place one field card to the top of our decks."

Hiro frowned slightly. "I don't have any field spells in my deck."

"I know." John said, quickly drawing six cards from his deck, giving him seven cards to work with for the start of his turn. "I activate the field magic Magical Citadel of Endymion!" True to its name, a large citadel rose from the ground, waves of magical energy emitting from it.

Another card shot out of John's deck, "When a field spell is activated this spell card is added to my hand from my deck, which I'll activate right now, Darkness Game!" Hiro's eyes widened as a purple dome erupted around them, trapping them within a seemingly endless realm of darkness.

"Upon its activation it equips to a field spell on the field, namely, my Magical Citadel. It also reduces the level of all dark attribute monsters by two and halves all battle damage I would take in a battle involving them."

The citadel that had risen from the ground behind John began to glow an intense violet color. "Since a spell card was activated, my Magical Citadel gains a spell counter. Now, I summon Defender, the Magical Knight(1600/2000) in attack mode."

An armored man wielding a large shield appeared in a flash of light. "When its summoned it gains a spell counter. One card face-down, and then turn end."

Hiro sighed, "John...who put you up to this? Was it Mugen? Rei? Or is it someone else?"

John momentarily closed his eyes, recalling Sayama's words. _"Oh, and one more thing. If he asks you what I think he will, tell him that its at the behest of North Academy's Queen. And tell him that you're doing it of your own free will."_

Opening his eyes, he spoke. "I'm here at the behest of North Academy's Queen, and, I'm doing this of my own free will."

Hiro shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. "I don't believe that."

"I'm not the same person you once knew." John lied.

Hiro clenched his fists. "That's not true."

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't."

Hiro remained silent for a moment, and then drew a sixth card. "I summon Blind Prophet Tiresias(1400/300) in attack mode. For every spell and trap card on the field this card gains 100 attack points." (1700/500)

An old black robed man appeared and then with a flick of his wrist sent a wave of blue energy shooting towards John's monster. "When a spellcaster type monster would be destroyed I can remove one spell counter from a card on my field to prevent its destruction, I choose my Magical Citadel." The wave of energy washed over his monster, his life points taking a negligible hit. (J: 3900)

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." Hiro shot the older teen a glare as he drew from his deck.

John slapped his card down. "Since its level has been reduced by two, I can normal summon Dark Red Enchanter(1700/2200) without tribute." A magician clad in red and gold garb emerges within the darkness, its staff at the ready.

"This card gains two spell counters when its normal summoned, and for each one its attack points increase by 300." (2300/2200) "I'll have it attack your Blind Prophet(1800)!" A red beam of energy shot from the magician's staff and tore into Hiro's monster, instantly shattering it.

(H: 3500) "When Tiresias is destroyed I can draw cards from my deck for every spell and trap on the field, up to a maximum of two."

Unperturbed, the older duelist pointed at Hiro. "Defender, attack him directly!"

Hiro pointed to his set card. "Mythical Rebirth special summons a monster from the grave to the field at the cost of sending one Mythical monster from my hand to the grave. Tiresias is back!"

"I use the right of recall to end my monster's attack and then activate my set card, Pitch-Black Power Stone! By activating its effect I can place one of its three spell counters on my Magical Citadel. Finally, I set one card face-down."

Hiro drew, and then immediately pointed to John's Defender. "Tiresias(1800), attack and destroy that monster!"

"I'll activate my Defender's effect again, this time removing a spell counter from itself." John declared as a wave of blue energy washed over his monster again. (J: 3800)

"I set two cards face-down and then end my turn."

John snapped a card off his deck and gestured to his Defender, which transformed into motes of light in response. "I offer up Defender to summon Cosmo Queen(2900/2450)." Hiro grimaced at the sight of the powerful spellcaster.

"Cosmo Queen, attack his Tiresias(2000) with Cosmic Ray!"

Hiro immediately depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate a trap card, Mirror Force!"

John could only grimace as a ray of light washed over his field, destroying his two monsters. "When a card with spell counters on it is destroyed, I can transfer them to my Magical Citadel." He explained as the card glowed a faint violet.

"Using the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone I'll place another counter on it, bringing the number up to four." Fanning out his four card hand, John took three of them and placed them into his duel disk. "I set three cards face-down. Turn end."

Hiro tossed down his newest drawn card and a two-headed snarling canine appeared, its two sets of eyes staring at John. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus(1400/1400) to the field in attack mode, and then, I'll have Tiresias attack!"

John raised his arm over his field and one of the three cards he had set flipped over. "Call of the Haunted lets me special summon Cosmo Queen to the field from my grave!"

"I'll call off my attack and then end my turn."

John drew, "My Magical Citadel gains another spell counter from my Pitch-Black Power Stone." John's face-up trap card shuddered and the exploded, no longer having any spell counters on it to sustain itself.

"I activate Graceful Charity!" He drew three cards and then discarded two of them. "Set card open, Disgraceful Charity! All cards discarded by an effect this turn return to their controller's hand!"

The two cards that John had discarded slid out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk, which he added to his hand, giving himself four cards to work with for the turn. "Magical Citadel now has six spell counters, and by removing them, I can special summon Endymion, the Master Magician(2700/1700) from my hand!" A purple skinned man wearing elaborate black and gold armor appeared possessing a long cape.

"When this card is special summoned I can add a spell card in my grave to my hand, and by discarding it, I can destroy one card on your field. I choose your set card!"

Hiro's hand shot over his set card, "I activate it in chain, Experimentation on Mythical Beasts creates three tokens of my Mythical Beast Cerberus." John frowned as three miniature Cerberus appeared on Hiro's field.

"I activate Foolish Burial and send one monster in my deck to my grave and then summon Summoner Magician(1400/700). By using its effect I can skip my next draw phase and special summon a spellcaster type monster from my grave to my field. My choice is Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900)!"

As soon as the dark blue robed magician appeared a magician in garbed in green armor and robe appeared as well, completing John's army of spellcasters. "Now, with four monsters on my field I can nearly clear your field!"

Mystical runes surrounded the four monsters as they began to chant their incantation. Hiro unconsciously took a step back as a large orb of magical energy began to form before him. The older duelist pointed with his open right hand at Hiro's field, "Attack!"

Hiro threw up his arms protectively, shielding himself from the intense heat the large orb of energy was emitting as it slammed into his side of the field. (H: 1900) "That's it, no more holding back."

John took note of look in Hiro's eyes. A look he had not seen before. "I set one card face-down and bring my turn to an end."

Hiro drew and John felt the darkness around him ripple. Staring down at the card, Hiro remained silent, and then looked back up at the older duelist. "John...when Rei used you last year to get to me, I forgave you, but this time..."

John opened his mouth to cut the boy off but stopped as a wave of force slammed into him, sending him flying backwards and skidding across the ground. Hiro's white hair whipped about in all directions from the force he was exuding. "This time I won't be able to."

The darkness swirled around him, and then grew in size, threatening to swallow up John as well. Said duelist quickly scrambled to his feet and stepped back in fear. _'What is this? What's going on?!'_

The spiral of darkness that had engulfed Hiro stopped, and then without warning, collapsed in on itself. "By removing my Mythical Beast Cerberus in my grave from play I can special summon Mythical Beast Phoenix(2900/2100) from the grave!"

A blazing light slammed down from the sky above, piercing the darkness and striking Hiro's field. The massive phoenix screeched as it spread it wings, the darkness surrounding it receding as it did so. John looked around in surprise as the darkness that surrounded the two began to recede. _'The darkness, its receding!_ _Is he forcing the Darkness Game to end?'_

The dome of darkness that had once surrounded the two duelists had now vanished completely, John not being able to believe his eyes. Hiro on the other hand was unfazed by the incredible feat he had just accomplished. "I activate the magic card Tiresias' Prophecy! This card has two effects, since Tiresias is in my grave, its second one activates! I can special summon one level four or lower Mythical monster from my hand or deck to the field!"

In a flash of light Hiro's chosen monster appeared. "Mythical Beast Cyclops(2100/0) is special summoned, and now, I offer up all three of my monsters and special summon Mythical Beast Python(2500/2500) to the field!"

One by one Hiro's monsters vanished, replaced by a huge hissing serpent, spiky scales protruding from it. "I remove my Cyclops from play to revive my Mythical Beast Phoenix!" The large phoenix returned, tiny embers falling from its body.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Endymion!" John threw up his hands in an attempt to shield himself from the intense heat of the phoenix's flames as his key monster was burned away to cinders by it. (J: 3700)

"Mythical Beast Python will destroy your Summoner Magician!" With blinding speed the large serpent's tail lashed out, easily crushing the weaker monster into pixel dust. (J: 3150)

"Since they were dark monsters, the battle damage was halved." John said.

Hiro grabbed two cards from his hand and placed them into his duel disk. "Finally I end my turn with two cards face-down."

John carefully reached for his set card to start his turn. _'I don't know what's gotten into him, but I can't falter now.' _"I activate my set card, Jar of Greed lets me draw one card."

Once he registered the newly drawn card he slammed it down onto his field and a blue skinned man wearing black armor appeared, light and dark energy swirling around its body. "By removing Defender and Dark Red Enchanter in my grave from play I can special summon Chaos Sorcerer(2300/2000)!"

Suddenly Mythical Beast Python hissed in fury and lunged forward, consuming the newly summoned monster. John blinked in surprise. "What...just happened?"

"Whenever you normal summon or special summon a monster whose original attack points are lower than my Python's I can discard one card from my hand to automatically destroy it." Hiro answered.

John motioned to his Cosmo Queen. "In that case I'll have to get rid of it! Cosmo Queen, attack and destroy that overgrown snake!"

John winced as suddenly a terrible wailing wafted through the air, causing his monster to shudder and then explode. "Siren's Song destroys one monster on your field." Hiro explained before the older teen could even open his mouth to ask what had happened.

"I...I switch my Magician to defense mode and end my turn."

John watched with apprehension as Hiro drew. _'I don't get it. One second I had the upper hand, and the next, I can't even contend with him.'_

"Mythical Beast Python, attack and destroy Chaos Command Magician!" Just like Summoner Magician, Chaos Command Magician fell prey to Mythical Beast Python's tail, leaving John's field utterly empty.

Without hesitation Hiro motioned to his signature monster. "Mythical Beast Phoenix attack him directly!" With a flap of its wings, bullet sized embers erupted from the phoenix, pelting John's body and causing him to stagger back in pain. (J: 250)

John looked down at his singed blazer, _'That attack...even though Hiro canceled out the power of the Darkness Game, it felt real!'_

"I end my turn."

John looked down and grimaced. _'If I get a monster, Hiro will be able to destroy it with his Python's effect if I don't set it, but if I do that, he'll easily be able to finish me off on his next turn. There's only one card in this deck that can get me out of this situation. If I don't draw it...I'm finished.'_

He drew, and then sighed in relief. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hands!" Hiro drew two cards while John drew the full six. "Perfect, I activate Fissure!"

A large chasm opened up in the ground, swallowing the large serpent and then closing, effectively destroying it. "With your Python gone I can summon Invitation to a Dark Sleep(1500/1800) to the field." As the named monster appeared John slapped down another card from his hand.

"Double Summon lets me normal summon again, so I'll summon Frequency Magician(800/400), and when its summoned, it gains a spell counter." A heavily clothed magician appeared, wearing gauntlets on its hands.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Darkness Game!" As the card shattered, John's two monsters began to glow. "Now that its gone, Invitation to a Dark Sleep is once again a level five monster, so I'm going to use it and my Frequency Magician to Synchro summon a monster from my extra deck!"

The two monsters dispersed as a new monster took their place. "I Synchro summon Arcanite Magician(400/1800)! It gains two spell counters when its summoned, and for each one, it gains 1000 attack points!" (2400/1800)

Hiro remained silent as John's field spell began to glow. "By removing a spell counter on my field, Arcanite Magician can destroy a monster on your field, so I'll just remove one from my Magical Citadel!"

A blast of energy surged across the field and slammed into Hiro's remaining monster, which screeched in pain before shattering into millions of pixels, leaving the white haired duelist completely defenseless.

"Hiro, I've never once been able to defeat you, but this time, this time I'll be the victor! Arcanite Magician, attack him directly!" Before his monster could even attempt to do what it was commanded a wave of blue flames erupted from the ground, pushing it back.

John grunted in pain as the flames licked at him, burning some of his skin. "What is this?"

"I discarded Mythical Beast Daimon(500/500) when I activated my Python's effect during your last turn, and since its in the grave, I can reduce the battle damage I take to zero." Hiro explained.

John glanced at the six cards in Hiro's hand and grimaced. "I set one card face-down. Turn end."

Hiro drew and a burst of wind erupted from him, sending John flying backwards. He placed one hand against the ground and let himself skid to a halt, feeling as if he had just been hit by a sledgehammer.

John groaned as he held his now throbbing chest, _'That can't be a good sign.'_

"I activate Spring of Life! By removing a monster in my grave from play I can gain life points equal to its attack and defense. I choose my Mythical Beast Phoenix." Without warning red hot flames erupted around the teen, replenishing his life points. (H: 4800)

"By paying 1000 life points I can activate this next card, The Golden Bough. This card can special summon a Mythical monster whether it be from my hand, deck, grave, or removed from play pile, so Mythical Beast Phoenix returns!" (H: 3800)

John quickly depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over. "By sacrificing my Arcanite Magician I can activate my trap card, Assault Mode Activate! Now I can special summon its upgraded form from my deck, Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode(900/2300)!"

"When its special summoned it gains two spell counter, increasing its attack points by 2000 points, making it just as strong as your Phoenix!" (2900)

"It won't do you any good. I summon Mythical Beast Golem(0/2700) and activate the magic of Point to Point Transfer!" John stepped back as the large phoenix grew in size, its attack points skyrocketing. (5600)

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode with Majestic Blaze!" The bird opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames that slammed into the armored magician. Even as it shattered the attack continued, hurling John backwards and onto his back. (J: 0)

Hiro took a step forward as the holograms faded, his eyes starting to glaze over. "Now your...now your going to..." Before he could say anything more he collapsed, unconscious.

John blinked in confusion, wondering what had just happened. _'What the...?'_

"I expected as much."

John blinked in surprise as Sayama knelt down beside him and took the duel disk from him. John pushed himself to his feet. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with him?"

The woman smiled slightly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he just over exerted himself by using his powers in his weakened state."

"Weakened? He seemed pretty strong to me."

Sayama crossed her arms across her ample chest, "Looks can be deceiving. He lost consciousness just now because he used too much of his power while he was still recovering, not to mention trying to suppress the pain he felt from believing that you had betrayed him. To be quite honest, your actually pretty lucky to be alive right now."

John stepped back slightly as Sayama held the duel disk she had taken from him up, and, in mere seconds, it collapsed in on itself, vanishing without a trace. "...What are you?"

"I'm a girl, I thought that would be obvious. Now that I've answered your questions, I need you to carry him back to the infirmary, after that, we leave."

"We?" John questioned.

"Of course. You'll be working for me from now on. If you refuse, my threat still stands, so its best if you don't. Besides, you or your family will never have to worry about money again. I think that's fair, so, what will it be? Do you accept?"

John stared at Hiro's fallen form, and then came to his decision. "Yes. I accept."

* * *

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens.**

**Card of this chapter**:

Mythical Beast Python: Earth/Reptile 9/2500/2500

This card can be Special Summoned by sacrificing three face-up monsters with 'Mythical' in their titles. If it is Special Summoned this way it gains the following effect: When your opponent Normal Summons or Special Summons a monster whose original attack points are lower than this card you can discard one card from your hand to destroy it.

* * *

**Shindo: **Huh? What's this?

**Ed: **It's the preview for the next chapter.

**Shindo: **Oh.

_**The Genex tournament has officially begun and Shindo quickly finds himself facing a dangerous opponent. **__**Next time, **__**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Forty-Seven: The Genex Tournament Begins! Shindo vs the Keeper of the Sealed God!**_

**Ed: **Oooh, sounds exciting!

**Shindo (sighs): **You would think that, wouldn't you...


	47. Keeper of The Sealed God

**Author's Note: This chapter introduces three new characters, one of which was mentioned in season one by name and another being a character submission. The submitted character is Ando Kasshu, who was submitted by Dabrikishaw. **

_There is no detachment where there is no pain._

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Keeper of the Sealed God**

Kosuke waited impatiently at the docks for John and Sayama to return, a slight scowl on his face. He just didn't get it. Why was Sayama going through all of this trouble for a loser like John? It really didn't seem necessary, especially since she already had him and the others. _'Especially me.'_

He shook his head, clearing it of such thoughts. He was not going to think about this, not now. He knew what the feeling was, that green-eyed monster that everyone felt at least once in their life. Jealously.

He sighed, was his crush on the well endowed seventeen old so great that even the mere thought of her showing another male even the smallest hint of attention made him feel like he wanted to vomit? "How pathetic." He said to no one in particular.

When he first met Sayama, she had made it very clear that she had no romantic interest in himself, or anyone else for that matter, and he had accepted that. Well, he thought that he did. He perked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled as he spotted Sayama walking towards him.

Of course, this smile turned into a frown as he spotted John walking a few feet behind her. He felt a sudden urge to run over to the older teen and deck him. "This is no time to be spacing out Kosuke. Come on, lets go." Sayama said as walked passed the teen

Shaking his head, he did as he was told.

As soon as the three were boarded, Sayama burst out laughing, causing John and Kosuke to give her questioning glances. She wiped a lone tear from her eye, "I wish I could stick around to see the look on Mugen's face when he finds out that I've went back on our little deal."

"Deal? What deal?" John questioned, Kosuke not bothering to since he already knew what she was talking about.

"I'll tell you about later." She said dismissively, not even bothering to turn around and face the teen. "Right now, we can just relax and see how things unfold from here. Oooh, its gonna be so fun!"

John and Kosuke merely arched a brow at the woman's strange behavior.

* * *

A man wearing a black uniform with a horizontal stripe running along it as well as three white triangular patches on his left shoulder panted heavily as he stood before two men, who were also wearing black uniforms.

The two men snapped a salute. "Good day sir!"

"You seem to be out of breath sir, is something the matter?" One of them asked.

The panting man stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sorry, but I don't have time to stay and chat right now. I've got urgent news that needs to be brought to Supreme Commander Kururugi's attention. So if you guys could just move out of the way, I'd appreciate it."

The two men nodded and stepped aside, allowing the younger blond haired man to pass by them. Once he was out of earshot, one of the men grumbled, "Honestly, how did a guy like that get to be second in command. He's got no respect for his elders and the way he carries himself is unbecoming."

The other one shrugged, "Commander Kamina's skills as a duelist is top-notch, and when your in this line of work, that'll get you pretty damn far. Good manners or not."

The taller of the two reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a look of agitation on his face. "I already know that. It doesn't change the fact that I can complain about it though."

Fishing around in his pocket, he sighed. "You got a lighter I can use?"

The smaller of the two shook his head. "Of course not. You know I don't smoke, I like my lungs just the way they are. You know, nice and healthy. Besides, if Supreme Commander Kururugi finds out that you've been smoking out here, who knows what he'll do."

The older man shrugged, as he placed the pack of cigarettes back into his pocket. "Well, you know what they say. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"Yeah. That, or it leaves you crippled for the rest of your life." The other added.

"Shut up."

* * *

Futaku Kururugi was a man of few words and even fewer emotions. At the moment though, he was feeling a particular emotion in full force. He was currently sitting at his unnecessarily large desk in his unnecessarily large office, which consisted of a few file cabinets, a sofa, and a lcd television screen embedded in the wall behind him.

He currently had an open book laid out before him, which he was looking through, his eyebrows knitting together as he did so. He gave out a frustrated growl as he flipped the page, _'I know its in here, so where the hell is it!' _

Calm, he had to remain calm, he thought, unless he wanted his blood pressure to shoot up again. Closing the book, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his riled nerves.

Anyone who saw the man could easily tell he was in his early to mid forties since his black hair and goatee had a few strands of gray hair in them. He also had a slightly worn look, and it wasn't hard to guess why.

As the Supreme Commander of the Supernatural Suppression Squad that there wasn't a lot of time the man had to relax. Papers upon papers upon papers were brought to his desk everyday, and he tirelessly went through them all, only his extreme prejudice against those with supernatural powers spurring him on.

And then there were the countless interviews and the occasional protesters , who thought that what they were doing was wrong. Futaku frowned, _'Idiots. The whole lot of them.'_ Most people knew that the Supernatural Suppression Squad was created for the sole purpose of capturing and imprisoning those who possessed supernatural powers, duelist or not.

What they didn't know, and even some of the members of the establishment themselves didn't know was that some of the more powerful captives were subjected to cruel experiments, and if they proved to be too much of a problem, torture.

Of course Futaku took several measures so that this type of information would never be leaked, for if it ever was all the effort it took for him to obtain the position he had now would go down the drain.

Those who knew the man personally joked that he was soulless. His lips curled into a small smile at the thought. He agreed with them.

"I think somewhere in the world a kitten just died."

Futaku's sinister smile faded, his usual frown back in place. "Commander Kamina....how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering my office?"

The blond haired man, who had just entered the room, grinned. "Dunno, but I'll tell you now I think it's a lost cause."

The man rested his elbows on the desk before him and folded his hands, his frown deepening, though Naota couldn't see it. _'Naota Kamina, the most powerful of my subordinates, but the least trustworthy. If he were to find out about the experiments that went on here, surely he would not stand for it. If he were not such a skilled duelist, I would have thrown him out long ago.'_

"Did you come here just to pester me? Or do you actually have something of worth to say?" He questioned, that goofy grin his second in command had always irritated him for some reason, it was probably because it reminded himself of how he once was, many years ago.

Naota snapped to a salute. "As much as I like to pester people now isn't the time for it. Sir, I have some urgent news."

Futaku was surprised by the man's quick change in behavior, but quickly shook it off. "Very well then. What news do you have to report?"

"The D.E.D. detected the energy of a Darkness Game on Duel Academy Island and according to the reading, the strength of it was incalculable."

Futuku's eyes widened slightly, "Incalculable? How long ago was this?"

"A few hours at the most, but there's something else. There was some sort of interference with the energy reading and then the energy disappeared. The guys down in R&D are looking into it right now."

Futaku stayed silent, several, if not dozens of questions roaming through his mind. After some time, he spoke. "This...is a problem. Notify the board and tell them we need their best scientists over here as soon as possible."

Naota nodded. "Yes sir!"

"However, before you do that, I want you inform Yuuta and Mimari of the situation and have them head out to Duel Academy. They can bring with them whatever they believe is necessary, but they must leave as soon as possible."

Naota nodded once more. "Yes sir! Um...do you want me to let Duel Academy know that they'll be coming."

"No." Futaku said firmly. "This will be a covert operation. Not only do I want to know exactly who or what those energy readings came from, but there's something else about that island that has had me concerned for quite some time."

Naota's lips curved downward minutely as he nodded his head. "Understood."

Though others would have missed it, Futaku noticed the minute change in Naota's facial expression, but quickly dismissed it. Right now, he had other things he had to worry about. He was sure that this new development would lead to something big. "Before Yuuta and Mimari head out, I'd like to see them, So after you fill them in, tell them to come to my office immediately."

With a final salute, Naota turned and headed for the door, leaving the man to his thoughts.

* * *

The day of the tournament had finally arrived and the students of Duel Academy had been called to an assembly once again, Principal Taragi already addressing them. "Before the Genex tournament officially begins, there are a few more things I would like to go over."

She held up a slender finger. "First, the exchange of Genex points without dueling is not permitted. Two. Cheating is not allowed. If you do cheat, you will immediately be eliminated from the tournament and forced to write a twenty page report about a topic chosen by Professor Fuyuski."

She held up another slender finger as she counted off another rule. "Duels can be played anywhere you wish, with the exception of one of the main duel halls. There are no limits to the number of duels that can be played in a day, and challenges may be refused. However, if you do so, you may find a drop in your rank, depending on who issued the challenge."

Kira frowned as she listened to the woman, _'She doesn't really think anyone will refuse a challenge, does she?'_

"Finally, when you obtain twelve Genex points your duel disk will be rendered inactive and your name will automatically be registered for the finals. Now, good luck, and begin!"

Shindo's Osiris Red blazer fluttered out behind him as smoke billowed over his field. His opponent, a boy dressed in a Ra Yellow blazer smirked. "Just give it up already, Machiners Force(4600/4100) and I can't be beaten by the likes of you." (S: 500)

Despite his opponent's suggestion Shindo was determined not to lose. "You destroyed my Test Ape(700/300) so now I can special summon a level four or lower Gladiator Beast from my deck! My choice is Gladiator Beast Bestari(1500/800)!"

The Ra Yellow shrugged as Shindo's chosen monster appeared. "So what? That thing is way to weak to do anything to my Machiners Force and with no cards in your hand all you have is this last draw. Face it, I've won."

Shindo looked down at his deck and then at the single monster on his field. Strengthening his resolve he reached for his deck. "A duel isn't over...," he grabbed the top card of his deck as he recalled Ed's favorite line, "Until the last card is played!"

Snapping the top card off his deck he looked down at it, his tension fading. "And my deck agrees with me! I activate Gladiator Proving Grounds!" A card immediately ejected from his deck, which he quickly took and slammed down onto his duel disk. "It lets me add a level four or lower Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand, and I'm going to summon it right now!"

A large bear wearing plated armor appeared, standing on its hind legs. "Gladiator Beast Andal(1900/1500) is my choice!"

"So you summoned another wimp. Big deal."

"I'll show you what the big deal is! By returning my two monsters to my deck I can special summon this card from my extra deck!" Shindo exclaimed as he held up a purple bordered card. "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus(2400/1500)!"

The Ra Yellow duelist blinked as he viewed the newly summoned monster's stats and then laughed. "Ha! Is that it? All you've done is summon another wimp!"

"Gyzarus is far from a wimp and he'll prove it!" Shindo replied as a powerful wind erupted from his monster, shattering Machiners Force and leaving the Ra Yellow duelist stunned.

"What the...what the heck happened to my monster?"

"When he's special summoned Gyzarus can destroy up to two cards on your field. And now that your Machiners Force is gone this duel is over! Gyzarus, attack him directly for the win!"

A gust of wind struck his opponent in the chest, his opponent grimacing at the sound of his life points depleting. "I can't believe it...beaten by an Osiris Red..." (LP: 0)

Shindo mentally cheered at the sight of a second Genex point appearing on his duel disk's built-in counter. _'I'm getting better, I can tell! And its all thanks to Ed.'_

The Ra Yellow student sighed as he pocketed his deck and stalked away, muttering to himself. "Beaten by an Osiris Red..."

Shindo watched as his defeated opponent departed. Hearing an explosion, Shindo turned in the direction he had heard it. _'Must be another duel. It couldn't hurt to go check it out.'_ He thought as he ran in the direction he had heard the explosion.

When he made it to the clearing he spotted two students, one an Osiris Red, and the other a Ra Yellow. Judging by the look of the Ra Yellow, he had just lost. Shindo ran up to the victorious Osiris Red. "Hey, you wouldn't mind dueling me would you?"

The six foot tall Osiris Red turned around, the sun's rays reflecting off of his bald head. He looked down at Shindo with his blue eyes, who noticed the scar that ran down his left eye. "Another challenge? Sure. I'll take you on." He answered.

He held up his left arm, the duel disk that was attached to it activating as a result. "I'm Ando Kasshu." (A: 4000)

"Shindo Amano." Shindo replied as he triggered his duel disk. (S: 4000)

Ando drew from his deck and held up one of the cards in his hand. "I activate the continuous spell card called Card Trader. This card's effect activates only during my standby phases. I can shuffle one card in my hand to my deck and draw one card to replace it."

Shindo nodded, not really worried about the effect. Grabbing another card from his hand, Ando placed it onto his duel disk, causing holographic projections of two set cards to appear before him. "I'll end my turn by setting a monster face-down and a spell or trap face-down."

Shindo drew and fanned out his hand of cards. He had to stop himself from frowning when he noticed he didn't have any monsters in his hand. _'No monsters...but I can get around that with this card.'_

"I activate Gladiator Proving Grounds and add one level four or lower Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand!" Shindo's deck churned, and then spat out his chosen card. "My choice is Gladiator Beast Laquari(1800/400) and I'll summon it right now!"

A tiger wearing red plated armor appeared, snarling at Ando. "Now that he's summoned I'll have him attack your set monster!" The tiger warrior charged forward as Ando's set card flipped over, revealing a small furry creature with big bulging eyes. With a slash of its claws the monster known as Sangan(1000/600) was cut asunder.

Ando reached for the card that ejected from his deck, "Since you destroyed my Sangan I can add a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to my hand."

Not caring in the least Shindo motioned to his monster, which transformed into a bolt of light and slammed into his deck. "Laquari's effect activates! At the end of my battle phase by returning him to my deck after he's battled I can special summon a different Gladiator Beast from my deck!"

A bolt of light slammed down onto Shindo's field, taking on the form of a humanoid bird. "My choice is Gladiator Beast Octavius(2500/1200) and when he's special summoned by a Gladiator Beast he can destroy one face-down spell or trap card on your field!"

Ando depressed a button on his duel disk. "Since it going to be destroyed, I activate Reckless Greed. By skipping my next two draw phases I can draw two cards from my hand."

Shindo frowned as Ando drew two cards from his deck, putting him at five cards. _'His face-down card was a bluff and I fell for it.' _Without wasting another moment Shindo tucked two cards from his hand into his disk. "End turn."

Ando's face-up continuous spell card glowed. "Since its my standby phase Card Trader activates. I'll shuffle one of the cards in my hand back into my deck and draw a new one."

Shindo arched a brow as Ando drew two cards from his deck instead of one. "Why are you drawing two cards? I thought you said Card Trader only lets you draw one."

"It does, but the card I shuffled back into my deck was Pharaoh's Hidden Treasure. When its sent from my hand to my deck I can draw a card from my deck." Ando explained. "Now say goodbye to your monster because I'm activating the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!"

Shindo grimaced as his monster was pulled into an open chasm via dozens of mummy hands. "Since I discarded Repayment of Losses to activate it, I can draw another card from my deck." Doing just that, Ando grabbed another card in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk.

"I activate Gold Sarcophagus." True to its name, a golden sarcophagus appeared before the prematurely bald Osiris Red. "This card lets me remove one card in my deck from play. During my second standby phase I'll be able to add that card to my hand."

The golden sarcophagus opened up, the holographic image of a Duel Monsters card entering it. "Now I'll summon a monster, Emissary of the Afterlife(1600/600)!" A cloaked monster wielding a scythe cackled as it appeared, pointing at Shindo as it did so.

"Emissary of the Afterlife attacks you directly!"

Shindo motioned to one of his set cards, which promptly flipped over. "Lone Gladiator special summons the only Gladiator Beast without an effect from my deck to the field, Gladiator Beast Andal(1900/1500)!"

"Tch. Guess I'll have to recall my attack." The scythe wielding monster stopped in mid-swing and floated over to Ando's field. "My turn is over, so show me what you got."

Shindo drew and smiled slightly once he saw what card he had drawn, which Ando took note of. "I'll set a monster and then equip Andal with Gladiator Beast's Battle Halberd!" The named weapon materialized in Andal's paws, who gave the bladed weapon a few experimental strokes.

"Now he'll destroy your Emissary of the Afterlife!" With a swing of its new weapon, Ando's monster was cleaved in two, his life points taking a negligible hit. (A: 3700) "And now the effect of Andal's Battle Halberd activates! I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field, so say goodbye to your Card Trader!"

Ando frowned slightly as his continuous spell card shattered but quickly shook it off. "That was a nice move but my monster has an effect once its sent to the graveyard. We both get to take a level three or lower normal monster from our deck and add it to our hands."

Shindo watched as a card ejected out of Ando's duel disk, "I don't have any."

Ando smirked as he added his chosen card to his hand. "No one ever does."

Shindo looked at the last three cards in his hand and then folded them together into a single bunch. "I end my turn."

Ando placed another of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn."

Shindo drew, not understanding why his opponent was so confident. _'So far I've got hand and field advantage. So why does he look so confident.' _Shrugging, he placed his newly drawn card onto his duel disk. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius(1700/300)!"

A humanoid horse wearing orange plated armor appeared, neighing as it did so. "Gladiator Beast Darius will attack your set monster!"

Ando shook his head as his set monster was revealed. "Too bad, Pharaoh Servant(1200/2000) is too tough for your Darius to take down."

Shindo immediately grabbed a card from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "The quick-play spell card Indomitable Gladiator Beast increases Darius' attack by 500 points!" Ando watched as Shindo's monster kicked through his thanks to the temporary boost in attack strength.

A spot on Ando's field shimmered soon afterward. "When Pharaoh's Servant is flipped I can special summon a level three or lower dark attribute monster from my graveyard to the field!" Ando declared as his Sangan returned.

Shino motioned to his remaining face-up monster, which roared in response. "Andal will destroy your Sangan!" The humanoid bear swung its weapon in an upward arc, cleaving the small furry creature in two.

'_Won't be long now.' _Ando thought to himself as he added another monster card to his hand from his deck due to the effect of his destroyed Sangan. "Are you finished?"

Shindo nodded as he took one of the remaining two cards in his hand placed it next to his equip spell card. "I end my turn."

"Since its been two turns since I've activated Reckless Greed I don't have to skip my draw phase anymore." Drawing a card from his deck Ando glanced at it and then motioned to the golden sarcophagus that was still on his field.

"Gold Sarcophagus activates, letting me add the card I removed from my deck earlier to my hand." The golden sarcophagus opened, causing a card to materialize in Ando's hand. "Now I'll activate the card I drew for this turn, Spell Books From the Pot!"

As the named card slid into his graveyard Ando explained the effect of the card to his opponent, "This card lets both players draw three cards from their decks." The two duelists drew, Ando's hand size increasing to seven while Shindo's increased to four.

"I play Monster Reborn now, calling back Sangan(1000/600) in defense mode." As the furry creature returned, Ando slid a card in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll set a card face-down. Turn end."

Shindo frowned as he reached for his deck to start his turn. _'I don't get it. So far all he's been doing is searching through his deck for cards and then adding them to his hand...but never playing them. Why?'_

Shindo looked down at his hand, and then at the two face-down cards on his field. _'He used Monster Reborn to bring back his Sangan instead of my Octavius...so that means he wants me to destroy it so he can add another card from his deck to his hand...right?'_

Suddenly Shindo's eyes widened in horror. _'No way! It can't be!'_ He looked up at his opponent, who was staring back at him with a confident look on his face. _'If that's what he's really up to, then I'm going to have to break his strategy right now!'_

Shindo slapped down the card he had drawn for the turn, "Since I have a Gladiator Beast on the field I can special summon Test Tiger(600/300) from my hand, and when its one the field I can sacrifice it to return a Gladiator Beast on my field to the deck and special summon a different Gladiator Beast from my deck!"

Test Tiger and Gladiator Beast Darius vanished, replaced by a merman of sorts. "When Gladiator Beast Murmillo(800/400) is special summoned it destroys one monster on your field!"

Ando watched with satisfaction as Shindo's newly summoned monster punched through his own, sending its pixels scattering into the air. "Since you destroyed it Sangan's effect activates!"

Suddenly Shindo's two face-down cards revealed themselves. "I activate the trap cards called Gladiator Lash and Gladiator Beast War Chariot!"

Ando looked down at his duel disk in surprise as it made a noisy beep, refusing to let him add his chosen card to his hand. "What's going on? Why isn't Sangan's effect working?"

Shindo smirked, "Gladiator Beast War Chariot can only be activated if I control a Gladiator Beast. It negates the effect of an effect monster and destroys it, but since your Sangan is already destroyed only the first effect applies."

Ando frowned slightly, turning to Shindo's other face-up card. "And what does your other card do?"

"Gladiator Lash forces you to discard a card from your hand since I special summoned a Gladiator Beast." Shindo watched as Ando looked at his five card hand, and then held one of them up for him to see.

Shindo read the name of the card out loud, a look of disbelief on his face. "Exodia the Forbidden One(1000/1000)...so you are trying to get all of the pieces of Exodia in your hand!"

Ando crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, that's right. I've already got three of the pieces in my hand and on my next turn I'll be able to get the piece I just put in my graveyard back."

"Not if you don't get another turn you won't! I sacrifice my set monster to summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus(2200/1600)!" A large, muscular dinosaur-like creature immediately appeared, wielding its own halberd.

"Now, by returning Spartacus and Murmillo to my deck I can special summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz(2600/1500) from my extra deck!" Shindo exclaimed as he held up a purple bordered card.

A larger, more heavily decorated/armored version of Spartacus emerged, its sights set on Ando. "I equip Gaiodiaz with Gladiator Beast's Battle Archfiend Shield. Now if he would be destroyed, this card will be destroyed instead." As the shield materialized on Gaiodiaz's arm Shindo motioned to his opponent. "Gaiodiaz, go for the direct strike!"

Not surprisingly, Ando's set card flipped over, causing a shield of its own to materialize on his arm. Shindo grimaced as Ando used it to block the powerful strike of his monster, his life points shooting up. "Draining Shield negates your attack and I gain 2600 life points." (A: 6300)

"Andal is up next!" The bear warrior swung the halberd in its paws in a horizontal arc, aiming at the Osiris Red's torso. Surprisingly, Ando grasped the weapon before it could hit its intended target. (A: 4400)

Shindo looked down at the two cards that were left in his hand, wondering how his opponent was able to do what he had just done. "Um, I'll set a card face-down."

Ando drew and immediately activated his drawn card. "Pot of Greed activates. Since it's a common card I'm not even going to bother explaining its effect."

Drawing twice more Ando glanced at them and then discarded one of them. He held up the other card he had drawn, showing it to Shindo. "Monster Reincarnation lets me add a monster in my grave to my hand and I'll summon it right now, Emissary of the Afterlife!"

As the scythe wielding monster returned, Ando revealed another card in his hand to Shindo. "Next I activate Dark Eruption. This card lets me add a dark attribute monster in my graveyard with 1500 or less attack points to my hand, so I'll just get my Exodia the Forbidden One back now."

With a confident smirk, Ando flipped around his hand, allowing Shindo to view the four cards he was holding. Right Arm of the Forbidden One, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Exodia the Forbidden One, and Left Arm of the Forbidden One. "This duel is over. All I have to do is suicide my monster into one of yours and its effect will let me add the missing piece of Exodia I need for instant victory."

Shindo's eyes briefly flickered to his set card as Ando motioned to his cloaked monster. "Emissary of the Afterlife, attack Gladiator Beast Andal!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Shindo called out as a large dome of energy erupted around his field, pushing Ando's monster back.

Despite the setback, Ando merely shrugged as his turn came to an end. "It doesn't matter. Even if you use an effect to destroy my monster its effect will still activate. And if you don't attack, then I'll just attack you on my next turn. I've won."

Shindo looked down at his deck, _'He's right. There isn't a card left in my deck that can stop him from getting that last piece of Exodia. Its...impossible. Well, at least I tried.' _He thought to himself grimly.

"_Even when it looks like the entire world is against you, when it looks like you should just give up, always remember this. There are no such things as impossibilities, only possibilities that haven't been discovered yet." Ed said with a grin._

Shindo shook his head. _'Why am I remembering that now......wait a minute...' _Shindo looked up, a thought occurring to him. _'There is one card I know that's in my deck that can get me out of this, but...the chances that I'll draw it are...'_

Shindo shook his head once more, this time in an attempt to clear it of his doubts. _'I can't think like that. I've got to think positive...I've got to believe in my deck!'_

Shindo grasped the top card of his deck. "You haven't won yet! Until the last card has been played, I can still win this!" He exclaimed as he drew.

'_Okay! The moment of truth!'_ Shindo slowly flipped the card he had drawn over, his eyes widening at what he saw. He stayed like that, staring at the card for several seconds and then without warning, he burst out laughing.

Ando arched a brow, "What's so funny?"

"I've just drawn the card that can win me the duel! First, I summon Gladiator Beast Dimacari(1600/1200) and then activate Card Destruction! Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I don't get to draw any cards, but that's not the point, now is it?"

Ando couldn't help but grimace as he was forced to discard the four pieces of Exodia that were in his hand and draw four new cards from his deck.

Not wasting any time Shindo quickly entered his battle phase. "Andal will destroy your Emissary of the Afterlife!" This time, Andal launched its halberd, which easily pierced through the weaker monster, as well as Ando's set Crush Card Virus. (A: 3400)

Ando's duel disk churned and spat out a card for him to take. "Since it was destroyed, Emissary of the Afterlife lets me add Right Leg of the Forbidden One to my hand."

Shindo motioned to his remaining two monsters. "Like that matters! Gaiodiaz and Dimacari will attack you directly!"

The two bulky monsters charged forwards and slammed into Ando, sending him skidding a few feet backwards from the force.

Shindo clenched his fist in success. "I...I did it! I won!"

Shindo's celebration was cut short as Ando dusted himself off, his life point counter displaying his remaining life points proudly. (A: 1800) "You didn't really think I'd go down that easy did you?"

Shindo could only stare dumbly as Ando held up a card that had ejected from his graveyard slot. "The card I discarded when I activated Monster Reincarnation was Necro Guardna(600/1300) and while he's in the grave I can remove him from play to negate an attack. I used its effect to block your Gaiodiaz."

Regaining his composure, Shindo frowned. _'Okay, calm down Shindo. He blocked your attack, but your safe. He can't win using Exodia's effect because four of its pieces are in his graveyard.'_

Ando drew, giving him six cards to work with. "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production and another Dark Eruption. With these two cards I can add Exodia the Forbidden One and two of its pieces to my hand."

Adding the mentioned cards to his hand, Ando smirked, once again having four out of the five Exodia pieces needed for an instant victory. "This duel is over! I activate Magic Shard Excavation! By sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I can add a spell card in my graveyard to my hand! I choose Dark Eruption!"

Shindo's eyes widened in horror as he realized what that meant. "Now the last piece of Exodia returns to my hand!" The ground beneath the two duelists began to shake as the infamous monster rose from it, its body shackled in chains.

"No way..."

With a simple flex of its muscles the chains restraining Exoida snapped apart, allowing it to take a giant step forward. Holding its two palms out, an orb of mystical energy began to form between them.

Shindo stepped back as the sky darkened slightly, lightning erupting from Exodia's body. "Exodia. End this." Ando commanded, the monster replying by hurling the sphere of energy forward, which ripped through the ground effortlessly as it made its way towards its intended target.

Shindo barely had enough time to put his arms up in an attempt to brace himself before the blast of energy hurled him off of his feet, sending him flying into the air. Ando watched as the boy landed with a loud thud. (S: 0)

"You're slipping Ando."

Ando turned in the direction of the new voice. Standing in the clearing was a pale skinned Obelisk Blue girl. She was petite, barely over five feet in height, and was slender. Her dark blue hair had streaks of pure white going through them, giving her an exotic look.

"I went easy on him." He replied as he deactivated his duel disk. "What were you doing anyway? Stalking me? I don't remember that being part of the mission."

The Obelisk Blue girl frowned, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the mission is a success. And if I have to stalk you to make sure you keep your powers in check in order to do so, then so be it."

Ando shoved his hands into his pockets. "How many times do I have to tell you Haruka? I'm in complete control of my powers. I don't need you to babysit me. Now if you excuse me, I've got a few more duelists I need to beat."

As Ando walked away, Haruka looked down at her duel disk's built-in Genex point counter, which displayed that she had already collected the twelve points needed. _'He's definitely slipping.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: And the plot thickens once again.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Exodia the Forbidden One: Dark/Spellcaster 3/1000/1000

When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand you win the duel.

* * *

**Ed: **Hahahahaha! That's another Genex point for me!

**?: **Ed-sama! Your so cool!

**Ed: **Huh? Who are you?

**?: **I'm-

**??: **Ssssh! You can't give out your name just yet remember? Its supposed to be a secret.

**Ed: **Another weird person showed up...

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Forty-Eight: Raging Inferno! Red Eyes Versus Red Eyes!**_

**???: **Trust me. You don't want to miss it.

**Ed: **Where are all of these new people coming from?


	48. Raging Inferno

**Author's Note: It seems I've forgotten to give Master of the Library credit for his character submission, Niav. I'm terribly sorry about that. There are three new characters in this chapter. Alundra Blaze, submitted by BEWK. Edwin Sung, submitted by SungEd159. And Rukia Kamiya submitted by shadowwolf547.**

_Belief is the first step to victory._

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Raging Inferno**

Millions of pixels flew in Ed's face as his last monster was blown to pieces. (E: 1000) "I should have seen that coming."

His Obelisk Blue opponent smirked as his lone monster, a giant green centipede, began to glow. "When Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior(1900/400) inflicts battle damage your forced to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. Then my turn ends!""

Ed frowned as he took the top card of his deck and slid it into his grave. It was Monster Reborn, something that would have come in handy right about now. Drawing another card from his deck, this time for the start of his turn, Ed looked at it and then burst into full blown laughter, causing his opponent to arch a brow.

"What's so funny?"

Ed held up his three card hand, revealing to his opponent the card he had just drawn for the turn. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick(800/500)." A small red egg appeared on his field, a small black dragon's head peeping through the crack that ran along it.

"And by sacrificing this card, I can special summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000) from my hand!" The egg erupted into flames, the legendary black dragon emerging from it.

The Obelisk Blue shrugged, not at all worried by the appearance of Ed's newly summoned monster despite the fact that it was more powerful than his own. "So what? It won't do you any good. As long as my Wall of Revealing Light is on the field, any monster with 3000 or less attack points won't be able to hurt me."

Ed smirked as he revealed the last card in his hand, "Oh really? I think you should think again, because your trap won't do you any good! I activate the last card in my hand, the spell card known as Inferno Fire Blast! Now I can inflict my Red Eyes attack points as direct damage to your life points!" Ed's opponent gasped as the black dragon opened its maw, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that engulfed him.

As the flames dispersed, the Obelisk Blue grimaced, his life points shooting downwards. "Oh man, I should have known that I wouldn't be able to take down someone who was capable of beating Professor Fuyuski." (LP: 0)

Ed grinned as he looked down at his duel disk, his current Genex points increasing by one, giving him a total of six. "Oh yeah! Just six more and I'll be on my way to the finals!"

Unbeknownst to Ed, in the distance, an Osiris Red watched him in admiration. "He's so cool!" The girl exclaimed, clasping her hands together, stars in her eyes.

"Hey Alundra. What are you doing hiding behind those bushes?" A voice asked.

The girl with fiery red hair and green eyes quickly turned around, "Um, nothing!" She blinked once she saw the curious expression of the Ra Yellow that was standing before her. She wiped several beads of sweat from her brow. "Oh, its just you Rukia."

Rukia looked up, seeing a grinning dark haired boy in the distance. "So you were spying on that guy again. Um...what was his name again?"

"How many times do I have to remind you Rukia? He's the Number One Duelist of Ra Yellow, and the Ultimate Hot-Blooded Duelist of Duel Academy!" Alundra exclaimed with a great deal more passion than was necessary.

With a delighted look on her face she thrust her right arm into the air, her finger pointing up at the sun. "When he duels he shines brilliantly like the sun, burning away all in his path! The magma in his heart is like an undying blazing flame! He is the man who has claimed my heart, Edgar Knight!"

By this time a large sweat drop had formed on the back of Rukia's head. "If you like him that much why don't you just tell him?"

The shorter of the two girls froze in place, a bright red blush painting her cheeks. "Oh, I'd be way too embarrassed to do that."

Rukia had to resist the strong urge to face-fault. "I could tell him for you." The jet black haired girl offered.

"No!" Alundra shouted, causing Ed to turn towards the two girls' direction. Seeing nothing, he shrugged, and then walked away.

Seconds later, Alundra stood back up from her spot behind the bushes. "That was close, he almost saw us."

Rukia sweat dropped, "You didn't have to yell. It was just a suggestion."

* * *

Mugen leaned back in his chair as he looked through a small journal. He sighed and flipped to the next page. "It would appear that our friend Sayama has finally let her true intentions known to us."

"So she was responsible for that Darkness Game? She's the reason Hiro is still in the infirmary instead of participating in the tournament?" Mugen looked over his shoulder to where Niav sat on a bed, flipping through her deck while her aquamarine tresses hung in her eyes.

He nodded an affirmative. "I haven't the slightest idea what it is that she is planning...but I knew that our little truce would only last so long." He shook his head, "It's a pity really."

Pocketing her deck, Niav's placid expression changed to that of a serious one. "If it's a problem I could-"

Mugen put a hand up, halting the woman's speech. "Yes, it is a problem, but even someone of your remarkable skill wouldn't pose much of a threat to Sayama."

Niav seemed taken aback from that statement, finding it hard to believe that the woman in question was that much stronger than herself. "Is she really that strong?"

Mugen flipped to another page in his journal, "Indeed she is. Her power is equal to my own. However..."

Niav unconsciously leaned in, waiting with baited breath to hear what the man was going to say next. "However...half of her power has been sealed away. If she were to ever regain access to that sealed portion of her power, she would undoubtedly become far more powerful than myself."

Niav took in the new information, a new question almost immediately popping into her head. "That sealed part of Sayama's power...does it have something to do with that woman that killed Gluttony?"

Mugen smiled, Niav's perceptive nature was one of the many reasons that he held her in higher regard than the other Seven Sins. "Ah, as perceptive as ever I see. Sayama and I were able to seal that woman's physical existence in the Outer Realm. Sayama, at that time, possessed far more power than myself, and offered to use most of it to reinforce the seal we had crafted."

Niav blinked in slight confusion. "Outer Realm?"

Mugen closed his journal, setting it on the desk next to him. "Forgive me. I had thought that I had already went over this with you. My apologies." Crossing one leg over the other, Mugen leaned back in his seat. "Allow me to explain. The Outer Realm is one of the twelve different planes of existence separate from this one, or, as some would say, a different dimension. In this vast universe, excluding the Outer Realm, there are a total of twelve dimensions, each one connected, but separated by nearly unbreakable barriers. The reason for that is so the stability of the universe stays intact."

"However, the Outer Realm is unlike the other twelve dimensions, because it is not connected to them in any way, thus anyone residing in it will find it exceedingly difficult, almost impossible really, to cross over from it to any of the other dimensions. That made it an idea place to use it as that woman's veritable prison."

Mugen watched with a slightly amused expression as Niav took in the influx of new information. He could tell that her mind was going into overdrive, trying to grasp the information that is had just received.

There were many questions going through the mind of Mugen's strongest Sin, but one question stood out to her more than the others. "The woman that killed Gluttony...who is she?"

"If you are asking for her name I am sorry to say that I do not know, its possible that she doesn't even possess one. When Sayama and I managed to trap her, she addressed her as the Herald of Twilight."

"The Herald of Twilight?" Niav parroted.

Mugen nodded. "Yes. If you want to understand what her motives are and why she's a threat to our plan then allow me to elaborate..."

* * *

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon(4800/2000) attack Vorse Raider(1900/1200) with Inferno Hellfire!" The axe wielding monster was burned to cinders as a wave of intense flames washed over it. (LP: 0)

Ed pumped his fist into the air. "That's two more points for me!" True enough, two more Genex points appeared on the built-in Genex point counter on his duel disk, increasing the total number collected to eight.

His opponent grimaced as two of his collected seven Genex points vanished. "I thought I could get two wins in one fell swoop but ended up being beaten by a crazy yellow...what a day."

Ed grinned and flashed the defeated Obelisk Blue the victory sign. "It just goes to show you that you shouldn't underestimate someone, regardless of how they may appear. But hey, you've still got five points left, so there's a chance we'll meet each other in the finals for a rematch."

The Obelisk Blue sighed and shoved his deck into his pocket. "I guess your right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and salvage my pride. Good luck."

The other student waved and departed, leaving Ed alone, or so he thought. Behind a pair of bushes, not too far off from where Ed was standing crouched a certain red haired Osiris Red. "Another win for the great Ed-sama!" She silently proclaimed to herself, pumping her fist into the air, quickly retracting it once she realized that there was a chance that Ed would turn around and see it.

"I've finally found you." Alundra's heartbeat quickened at those words but she quickly calmed down once she realized that it wasn't Ed that had spoken.

Walking over to the apple of her eye was a Ra Yellow with short spiky black hair, standing at about five feet and nine inches. Ed blinked at the sight of the slighter shorter duelist. "You were looking for me?"

The Ra Yellow nodded. "Yeah, my name is Edwin Sung and I run a Red Eyes deck, just like you." He said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a pendant that was attached to a necklace, it was shaped like the head of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Ed stared at the pendant appreciatively. "Cool pendant, where'd you get it?"

"You won't find this in any store, I made it myself." The Korean duelist answered, looking quite proud of himself.

"That's cool, so, how about a duel?" Ed questioned.

Edwin tucked the pendant he was wearing back into his shirt. "Actually that's the reason why I was looking for you. Ever since I saw your duel against Professor Fuyuski I've wanted to see how my Red Eyes deck would stack up against yours."

A clicking sound went through the air as Ed reactivated his duel disk. "Alright then, how many points do you want to bet on this duel?" (Edgar: 4000)

Edwin reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck, placing it in the deck slot of his duel disk. Flicking the disk open, it activated, "Two is fine." (Edwin: 4000)

The two Ra Yellow duelists quickly drew five cards from their decks before shouting the customary "Duel!"

"If you don't mind Edwin, I'm really excited about going up against another Red Eyes deck, so I'll start us off!" Ed said, drawing a sixth card from his deck.

Edwin chuckled at Ed's enthusiasm. "That's fine with me." He replied.

Ed looked down at his hand, "Okay, let me show you what the Ultimate Hot-Blooded Duelist of Duel Academy is capable of!"

Laughing lightly he slapped a card onto his field, and suddenly a small red egg appeared. Seconds later a small black dragon's head peeped through the crack that ran along it. Its eyes glowed a faint red. "Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500) is my first choice!"

Edwin waited in anticipation as Ed reached for another card in his hand. _'He's going to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon, I can feel it.'_

"Since you run a Red Eyes deck then you should already know that by sacrificing my monster I can special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand, but before I do that I'm activating this card!" He held up a spell card from his hand, showing a picture of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors surrounded by a gold aura.

"Unbreakable Ties activates when I summon a monster. It lets me special summon a monster from my deck mentioned in my monster's text. So that means Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes out to play!" The famous black dragon emerged in a burst of flames, its red eyes glowing intensely.

Ed smirked as his deck began to glow, "Once per duel, while its in the grave, Unbreakable Ties lets me use its effect again, so here's another Red Eyes from my deck!" A second black dragon appeared, fixing Edwin with a cold stare.

"Three Red Eyes are better than two so I'll activate Red Eyes Black Chick's effect right now and special summon the last Red Eyes from my hand!" With a loud screech a pillar of flame erupted around the small black dragon, and when it dispersed, another Red Eyes Black Dragon stood in its place.

From her spot behind some nearby bushes Alundra stared at Ed with admiration. _'Wow, Ed-sama managed to summon all three Red Eyes Black Dragons on his first turn!'_

Continuing his turn Ed flipped around another card. "Inferno Fire Blast activates! This card deals you 2400 points of direct damage!"

Edwin braced himself as a wall of flame shot out from the first Red Eyes that Ed had summoned for the turn, scorching him and draining his life points. "That was a nice hit..." (Edwin: 1600)

"Yeah, and there's more where that came from, but for now I'll set a card and call it a turn."

The Korean duelist drew swiftly and then flipped around the drawn card. "That was a pretty impressive first turn, but now its my turn! I activate Ancient Rules and special summon my own Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

A tower of flames erupted onto the field, dispersing only seconds after it appeared, revealing a fourth black scaled dragon. "Now, by sacrificing my dragon, I can special summon its ultimate form, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)!" The newly summoned dragon morphed into its advanced form, red lines running along its entire body.

"Since my Red Eyes is in my grave, my dragon gains 300 attack points, making it the strongest monster on the field, but I'm not ready to attack just yet." Edwin said as he grabbed another card from his hand, holding it away from the rest.

"I activate the spell card Stamping Destruction! Since I have a dragon type monster on my field you'll lose your set card and 500 life points!" Ed frowned slightly as his face-down Metalmorph was blown apart, taking with it a small portion of his life points. (Edgar: 3500)

"Before my monster attacks, I'll activate one last card, a spell card called Evil Intentions. While I don't care much for the name, it is a useful card. By skipping my monster's next attack my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon can attack every single monster on your field!"

Ed's eyes widened as triple bursts of flame shot out of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's maw, burning away each of his three dragons. (Edgar: 2600)

Taking the last card in his hand, Edwin slid it into his duel disk, "I'll set this card face-down and end my turn. Lets see you make your comeback."

Ed smirked and drew, giving him two cards in his hand. "I play Pot of Greed, I'm sure you already know what this card does so I won't waste any time explaining its effect." As he drew his first card a grinning green pot appeared on his field.

As soon as he had drawn his second card the grinning green pot shattered. "Okay, first I'll summon the monster I withheld last turn, my Red Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600), and then activate the spell card Quantity Over Quality!"

A skinny black scaled dragon appeared and then promptly shattered. "By sacrificing my Red Eyes Wyvern I can special summon two monsters from my deck whose attack points are lower!" Edwin watched as two cards spat out of Ed's deck, wondering which two monsters he was going to choose.

"I choose Exploder Dragon (1000/0) and Hunter Dragon (1700/100)!" In a flash of two consecutive lights the two named monsters appeared, roaring loudly.

"I don't remember you playing these two cards in your duel with Professor Fuyuski..." Edwin trailed off as he stared at the two newly summoned dragons.

Ed smirked in response. "That's because I didn't have them. I've upgraded my deck for this tournament so you might as well forget everything you think you know about my deck because I've completely reworked it!"

Edwin remained silent as Ed motioned to his Exploder Dragon. "Now for my battle phase Exploder Dragon will attack your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"I don't think so, I know all about Exploder Dragon's special effect! I activate my trap card, Repelling Flame!" Edwin's lone set card flipped over, depicting the image of a Red Eyes Black Dragon protecting a Red Eyes Black Chick from a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Normally, this card would just negate an attack of my opponent and deal half of the attacking monster's attack points as direct damage to my opponent, but since I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon in my grave, it also destroys the attacking monster!"

Red Eyes Darkness Dragon snapped its head down, unleashing a stream of searing hot flames that easily consumed the approaching dragon, incinerating it in the process. (Edgar: 2100)

Despite the fact that his chance of winning the duel had just been dashed Ed's smirk was still intact. "I didn't see that coming...but I'm not out of this duel just yet. I'll set a card face-down for now and end my turn."

Edwin drew, glanced at the drawn card, and then looked over to Ed's side of the field. "My monster can't attack this turn because of Evil Intentions so I'll just activate the continuous magic Lighten the Load and end my turn."

Drawing a card from his deck, Ed's eyes lit up at what they saw. "Okay, its time for your Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to get acquainted with your graveyard! I activate the spell card Share the Pain!"

Grinning, he slapped the card down. "First, I choose a monster on my side of the field." A serrated knife appeared above Ed's field, hovering over his Hunter Dragon. "Then comes the part I don't really like, I have to destroy it."

The serrated knife dropped down, spearing into the unassuming dragon. It squirmed for several seconds in a vain attempt to get free before finally coming to a stop and exploding into millions of tiny pixels.

"Now that the deed is done you have to do the same thing on your side of the field, and seeing as how your Red Eyes is the only thing you can target its going to bite the dust."

The serrated knife that was still hovering over Edwin's field dropped down into the neck of the black scaled dragon, causing it to shudder violently and then shatter into millions of tiny pixels, leaving Edwin with just his face-up continuous spell card, Lighten the Load, on his field.

"I'll skip my battle phase and main phase two and go straight to my end phase, and since I haven't normal summoned or set a monster this turn I can activate the effect of a monster in my grave, my Red Eyes Wyvern to be exact."

The named card slid out of Ed's graveyard slot of his duel disk, which he took and placed into his back pocket. "By removing it from play I can special summon a Red Eyes monster from my grave except Red Eyes Black Chick, but I'm sure you already knew that, so welcome back one of my Red Eyes Black Dragons!"

In a burst of flames the legendary black dragon reappeared and bellowed out an angry roar, setting its sights on the Ra Yellow duelist that stood across from it.

"You turned the tide with only one magic card? I wasn't expecting that." Edwin admitted as he stared at the black scaled dragon that was staring right back at him.

"That's just how good I am. Now that my turn is over bring on whatever you've got." Ed replied, his grin growing a little wider.

Edwin nodded as he drew a single card from his deck. "I've drawn another of my own Red Eyes Black Dragons. Since it's a level seven monster I can activate Lighten the Load's effect." The lone face-up card on Edwin's field glowed faintly as Edwin placed his drawn card back into the deck slot of his duel disk.

"I can shuffle that card back into my deck and then draw a new card." Edwin waited for several seconds as his duel disk automatically shuffled his deck and then drew.

"Just what I needed. I activate the spell card Graceful Charity!" Drawing three more times, Edwin smirked, liking what he saw. "To fulfill its cost of two discards I'll send Repayment of Losses and my own Red Eyes Wyvern to my grave."

After discarding the two named cards Edwin reached for his deck and drew once more. "Since Repayment of Losses was sent to the grave, I draw another card." After explaining the rather common card's effect, Edwin finally looked down at his new hand of two.

Grabbing the card he had just drawn he set it onto his duel disk. "I'll set a monster face-down and end my turn."

Ed drew swiftly, "Hmmm...nothing I can play at the moment so I guess I'll just have my Red Eyes attack your set monster, go, Inferno Fire Blast!"

Opening its mouth the legendary black dragon unleashed a great ball of fire that battered Edwin's set monster, but surprisingly enough, didn't destroy it. Ed jerked back in surprise as an abrupt surge of energy ran through his body, his life points taking a decent drop. (Edgar: 1100)

"What the heck was that?"

"Dragons aren't the only type of monsters I have in my deck. The monster you attacked was my Marshmallon (300/500) and since it was face-down when you did it inflicted 1000 points of direct damage to your life points. Not only that, but it can't be destroyed by battle."

Ed grimaced at the sight of the rather ridiculous looking monster. "Well that sucks, guess I'll just have to end my turn then..."

Edwin drew, _'Hopefully I'll be able to stall long enough with Marshmallon until I can get something that can take out his Red Eyes.'_

Looking down at the card he had drawn Edwin frowned slightly. "Turn end."

"Alright, guess its my draw then." Ed said as he drew for the start of his turn. Once he saw what it was, he sighed. "I don't have anything that can get rid of your Marshmallon, so I'll end my turn."

Since it was his turn once more, Edwin drew. "I'll set a monster face-down. Turn end."

Ed drew a card and looked down at his four card hand and then burst out laughing, causing Edwin to raise an eyebrow. "Hahahahaha! Perfect! The wall you set up between my monsters and your life points won't be able to stop this card!"

Slapping the drawn card onto his duel disk a spot on Ed's field began to shimmer. "I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode!" A creature with a spear shaped nose from which it got its name appeared next to the waiting Red Eyes.

Edwin grimaced at the sight of the monster, _'Not good.'_

"Spear Dragon can't destroy your Marshmallon but what it can do is deal piercing damage! Spear Dragon, attack with Spear Strike!"

The long-nosed dragon leapt forward, stabbing its spear-like nose into the pink monster whose body absorbed the blow and pushed the dragon backwards. Despite this Edwin's life points still took a decent dive. (Edwin: 200)

Ed eyed Edwin's remaining set card thoughtfully as his Spear Dragon crouched defensively due to its second special effect. "I could attack your set monster with my Red Eyes...but chances are it probably has some sort of effect when its flipped, destroyed, or something similar, so I'll just end my turn."

Edwin drew swiftly and then flipped around the drawn card for his opponent to see. "The card I've drawn is Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400) so I'll activate Lighten the Load's effect and shuffle it back into my deck and draw a new card."

Alundra smiled as she watched the duel progress, _'Try as hard as you like. No matter what you do you won't be able to beat Ed-sama.'_

Oblivious to a certain redhead's thoughts Edwin drew a new card from his deck once his duel disk was done shuffling. Edwin couldn't help but smile at the card he had gotten, which Ed knew was a bad sign, at least for him it was anyway.

"You were right about my set monster, it does have an effect when its flipped, and I'll do that right now!" Grabbing the card that was on his duel disk the black haired duelist flipped it over. "I flip summon the Old Vindictive Magician (450/600)!"

Ed grimaced at the sight of the hunched over staff wielding monster, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. "When this monster is flipped face-up I can destroy one monster on your field!"

With a wave of its staff a veil of magical energy slowly descended upon Ed's Red Eyes Black Dragon, causing it to shudder violently before exploding into a shower of pixels. "I really should have seen that coming..."

"Now my Old Vindictive Magician will attack and destroy your defending Spear Dragon!"

Before the hunchback monster could even move to wave its wooden staff Ed depressed a button on his duel disk. "Here's a card that'll have you reconsidering attacking my Spear Dragon. I activate the trap card Relieve Monster!"

A card popped off of Ed's duel disk, which he caught. "This card activates when my opponent declares an attack. I can return a monster that I control to my hand and then special summon a level four monster from my hand."

Placing the card he had just caught the familiar figure of Spear Dragon returned in a flash of light. "And since it was the only card in my hand that qualified Spear Dragon returns to the field, this time in attack mode."

"I'll call off my attack." Edwin said as he ended his battle phase, reaching for one of the three cards in his hand.

Ed watched, slightly confused as a dark aura sprang up around Edwin's two monsters. "I activate the ritual spell Dark Dragon Ritual!" Edwin declared as he held up the green bordered card.

"Now by offering my Marshmallon and Old Vindictive Magician I can ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragon (1900/1200) from my hand!" The two monsters were consumed by the dark aura that had sprung up around them which eventually took on the shape of the newly summoned monster.

"Now by sacrificing it I can special summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck!" Knight of Dark Dragon was quickly engulfed by an explosions of flames as, for the umpteenth time, another Red Eyes Black Dragon descended to the field.

A card slid out of Edwin's duel disk's graveyard slot, which he took and showed to his opponent. "Since its now my end phase and I haven't normal summoned or set for the turn I'm activating the effect of my Red Eyes Wyvern."

Pocketing the name card another Red Eyes Black Dragon descended onto the field, identical to the one that was already there. "The Red Eyes resting in my grave is revived. That's it for my turn. Your up."

Ed reached for his deck and drew, giving him four cards in hand. "I'll set a monster face-down and that's it." Ed finished relatively quickly, his set card materializing before him.

Edwin arched a brow as he drew for the turn, "With four cards in your hand I was kind of expecting a little bit more than that..."

Ed merely shrugged in response, seemingly not worried despite the fact that his opponent could very well defeat him with just two attacks.

Ignoring the card he had just drawn for the moment Edwin pointed at Ed's set monster. "My first Red Eyes, attack his set monster with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black dragon's signature attack barreled forward and slammed into Ed's set monster, which was briefly revealed to be Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) before succumbing to the intense flames.

"With your monster out of the way my remaining Red Eyes can go for a direct strike against your life points!" Not bothering to wait for Edwin to call out its attack the black scaled dragon opened its maw an unleashed a wall of flames upon Ed, obscuring him from both Edwin's and Alundra's view.

Once the flames dissipated Ed was lying on the ground, smoke rising from his blazer. "I guess that's that."

Alundra could only smirk as she stared at the fallen form of Ed. _'Ed-sama's just playing possum, I saw what he did before that attack connected.'_

Suddenly, without warning, Ed hopped to his feet, grinning like crazy. "So that's what an Inferno Fire Blast feels like. I've always wondered what it would feel like..."

Edwin could only blink repeatedly in confusion as Ed began to dust his yellow blazer off. "Wait...how did you..."

"What? Don't tell me that you didn't see what I did before your attack connected, its not like I was trying to be discreet or anything so you should have noticed."

"...So what did you do?" Edwin questioned, pretty much ignoring most of what Ed had said.

"I simply discarded Kuriboh (300/200) from my hand in order to reduce the damage I took from your attack to zero."

"I see...I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

As soon as those words left Edwin's mouth a two headed purple dragon appeared before Ed. "Since it's the end phase of the turn it was destroyed by battle Twin-Headed Behemoth's special effect activates, which lets me special summon it with 1000 attack and defense points. This effect can only be used once per duel though."

Snapping a card off of his deck, Ed glanced at it, a wide grin crossing his entire face. "I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror!" A large vortex appeared above Ed's field, glowing intensely.

"By removing my Twin-Headed Behemoth, Hunter Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick, and two of my Red Eyes Black Dragon I can fusion summon Five God Dragon (5000/5000) from my extra deck!"

Edwin couldn't help but stare up in awe as the large five-headed dragon emerged from the vortex, looking down at his field menacingly. "This is the card you used to defeat Professor Fuyuski..."

Ed cracked his neck and then rotated his shoulders. "That's right, and its about to do the same to you! Five God Dragon, attack with Wrath of the Elements!" Each of the dragon's five heads reared back and then unleashed a powerful assault of energy that corresponded with the elements of earth, water, fire, wind, and dark.

Shaking out of his trance Edwin quickly motioned to his set card, which was now face-up. "I activate Widespread Ruin! This trap card destroys the strongest monster on your field!"

A massive explosion ensued, nearly knocking the two duelists off their feet and Alundra out from her hiding spot. When the dust was settled Edwin was surprised to see two Red Eyes Black Dragons on Ed's side of the field, staring back at him.

"...What just happened?" Edwin asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well that was a fine display of dust..." Ed muttered as he brushed some of it off of his yellow blazer.

Looking up at Edwin's confused expression, he smirked. "I kinda figured you might try something like that so I activated a quick-play spell card called Dimension Explosion. It returns a fusion monster on my field to my extra deck and lets us both special summon up to two monsters that are removed from play to the field."

Edwin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Red Eyes Wyvern. "In that case I'll special summon it in face-up defense." He said as the skinny black dragon appeared next to his Red Eyes.

"Since its still my battle phase I'll have one of my Red Eyes attack your Red Eyes Wyvern!" The black dragon opened it maw, unleashed a powerful stream of fire that engulfed the smaller dragon, frying it.

Once the flames subsided, Ed looked over to Edwin's remaining monster thoughtfully. "Hmmm...sure, why not? I'll have my second Red Eyes Black Dragon attack yours! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Grimacing, Edwin motioned to his dragon, "Red Eyes, counterattack with your own Inferno Fire Blast!"

The two balls of flames erupted from the dragon's mouths and collided into the chest of the other, causing both of them to shatter. "Alright, I guess I'll set these last two cards and end my turn."

"Its my draw!" Edwin declared as he snagged a card from his deck. Glancing at the card, he smiled. "By removing my Red Eyes Black Dragon from play I can special summon this card from my hand, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!"

A sleek, metallic version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon emerged. It dug its talons into the ground as it spread out its huge razor sharp wings and roared, which had a metallic ring to it. "Once per turn it can special summon a dragon type monster from my graveyard so I'll use its effect to bring back a Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Edwin's summoned monster descended, its eyes glowing just as intensely as the metallic dragon parallel to it. "Now I activate A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! By returning my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to my hand I can destroy all spell and trap cards!"

Ed braced himself as the metallic dragon began to flap its wings in preparation for a take off, sending small gales of wind crashing into his field and shattering his two set cards.

"By removing my Red Eyes from play I can special summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to the field once more and use its effect to special summon the last Red Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard to the field!"

The two named monsters reappeared, their sights set on Ed's lone Red Eyes. "Now, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon will attack and destroy your Red Eyes with Inferno Flash Fire!"

As expected, a wave of flames erupted from the dragon's mouth, scorching the ground and burning Ed's last defense to ash. (Edgar: 700) "That was an intense attack..."

Edwin motioned to the original Red Eyes, "And now for the finishing blow, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red hot flames erupted from the dragon's maw, hitting Ed and causing him to stagger backwards from the force.

Edwin blinked as Ed's life point counter didn't deplete at all. "Your life points...they didn't change at all..."

"Yeah, that's because I activated one of my set cards when you activated A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon. It was a trap called A Sacrifice Not In Vain, it increases my life points by the attack or defense of a face-up monster on my field when its destroyed in any way. Most people don't know that you can activate it before the battle phase, but you can." Ed explained.

'_He managed to save himself again...' _Edwin briefly thought to himself as he grabbed the last card in his hand and slid it into his duel disk. "The way you can keep preventing yourself from losing the duel...is really something else. I'll set a card and end my turn."

Reaching for his deck, Ed drew swiftly, giving him just one card in his hand. He looked at the card and began to think carefully, trying to figure out how he was going to pull his next move off. "Ed-sama! You had better not lose!"

Both duelists jerked back, caught by surprise by the sudden outburst. "Did you just here that?" Ed questioned, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Yeah." Edwin answered, doing the same.

Alundra placed her hand over he mouth as she watched the two duelists look around for several seconds. _'That was close, they almost saw me.'_

"Maybe we were both just hearing things." Ed decided as he placed the card he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. "I activate Painful Choice, meaning you have to select one of the five cards I choose. That one stays in my hand and the others go to my grave."

He searched his deck quickly before fanning out his hand. "Grave Fusion, Red Eyes Darkness (2400/2000) Dragon, Meteor Dragon (1800/2000), and two Repayment of Losses."

"I choose one of your Repayment of Losses."

Ed nodded and discarded the four other cards in his hand. "Since I discarded a Repayment of Losses I can draw a card from my deck."

He looked down at his hand and smirked. "Now I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two, you already know one of the cards I'm discarding, don't you?" Ed questioned as he slid two of the three cards in his hand into his grave, one of them being his other Repayment of Losses.

Drawing another card, Ed smirked. "Since Grave Fusion is in my grave I'll activate its effect right now, fusing my Red Eyes and Meteor Dragon together to fusion summon Black Meteor Dragon (3500/2000)!"

Before the dragon monster could even form Edwin's set card was face-up. "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, your monster is destroyed and removed from play!"

Despite the loss of his monster Ed's smirk did not fade. "I'm not going to be shut down that easily. Monster Reborn activates!" In a flurry of flames the black scaled dragon descended, digging its talons into the ground as it landed and roared.

"I'm going to finish this now, by activating the equip spell card Amulet of Ambition." A small gold five pointed star appeared on the Red Eyes chance, a glowing red eye in the middle of it. "Now my Red Eyes, attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!"

"I don't know what your up to but it doesn't look like your equip spell increases your monster's attack, so Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon is going to be the victor! Counterattack with Inferno Flash Fire!"

The two opposing dragons unleashed a wave of flames at the other, causing the air to crackle from the ensuing impact. "That's where your wrong Edwin! When a monster equipped with Amulet of Ambition battles a monster with a higher level than its own it gains 500 attack points times the difference!"

Edwin stepped back in surprise as the original Red Eyes began to push his Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon back. "And since your dragon is a level ten monster my Red Eyes gains 1500 attack points!" (3900)

Edwin's dragon was swiftly overpowered by the now stronger Red Eyes, becoming nothing more than dust as the flames slammed into its body. (Edwin: 0)

As their cards faded Ed sighed, "Whew! I really had to work for that one."

"Yes! Ed-sama won!" Alundra exclaimed as she popped out of the bushes she was hiding behind, pumping her fist into the air.

Startled, Ed and Edwin both turned and spotted the redhead, who was now sporting a rather large sweat drop. "Um...who are you?" Ed questioned, feeling a sweat drop of his own forming.

"And what were you doing behind those bushes?" Edwin added.

Alundra chuckled nervously, "Uh...what's that over there!" She suddenly shouted, pointing in a direction behind the two black haired teens.

The two Ra Yellow duelists turned around to see what the girl was talking about. "I don't see anything." Ed said as he turned back around, just in time to see the redhead make a break for it.

Both Edwin and Ed scratched the back of their heads in unison, undoubtedly confused by what had just happened. "O...kay."

* * *

**Author's Note: Red Eyes decks are awesome. Heck, the Red Eyes in general is awesome.  
**

**Card of this chapter:**

Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Dark/Dragon 10/2800/2400

You can remove from play 1 Dragon-type monster you control to Special Summon this card. Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster except "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" from your hand or graveyard.

* * *

**Principal Taragi: **Looks like its my turn to introduce the next chapter.

**???: **Yeah, it certainly seems like it, doesn't it?

**Principal Taragi: **Well look who decided to show up. I haven't seen you in a while.

**???: **I kept you waiting, didn't I?

_**An old friend and student of Principal Hikari Taragi appears and it seems he means business. What exactly could it be that has caused him to return? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Forty-Nine: The Preliminaries End! A Surprise Appearance!**_

**Principal Taragi: **You couldn't come by just to visit?

**???: **Heh, sorry...


	49. A Surprise Appearance

**Author's Note: Here we are, chapter forty-nine.**

_The first rule is there are no rules._

**Chapter Forty-Nine: A Surprise Appearance**

Ocean waters rippled around his feet as he stepped off the small speedboat and onto the sand of the beach. He looked around, quickly spotting a woman and two teens, both of which were dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"I'm disappointed in you Roy, you know that cheating is not allowed. I'm afraid I'm going to have to eliminate you from the tournament." The woman said with a sigh.

The orange haired duelist that was being addressed gasped, "What?! You can't do that Professor Shiho!"

He pointed to the girl that was standing across from him. "Are you really going to take her word over mine?"

The woman known as Professor Shiho shook her head and sighed. "Each and every Genex duel disk comes with a built-in camera that activates in tandem with the disk, because of that I have undeniable proof that you cheated."

"Excuse me." A masculine voice said, causing the usually timid professor to jump up and let out a frightened yelp.

"Er, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The voice said.

Shiho turned around, flushing in embarrassment. "Um, there's no need to apologize, I get startled really easily, its an old habit of mine..." The woman's voice trailed off as she stared up at the man that was standing before her.

The man looked to be in his late thirties, and was tall, standing at about six feet and five inches. His hair, which was black, was spiky, leaning slightly to the left, his bangs covering his forehead and eyebrows. His crystal blue eyes were currently staring down at the woman before him, an inquisitive look in them.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Hikari." The easily startled woman continued to stare up at the man, seemingly having not heard the man.

The man arched a brow, "Um...are you okay?"

He reached out to touch the woman's shoulder out of concern and she almost immediately fainted, falling to the ground with a thud.

The man scratched the back of his spiky hair as a sweat drop formed there. Turning away from the fallen woman he turned to the orange haired teen that had been standing next to her. "I don't suppose you would know where Hikari is?"

Roy stared blankly at the man, who sighed in response. "That's right, I guess you wouldn't know her first name.." He trailed off. A thoughtful expression graced his face as he tapped a finger to his chin.

He looked back down at the boy, "Do you know where Principal Taragi is?"

A look of realization dawned on the teen's boyish features, "Oh, yeah, she should be in her office, I think."

The unknown man grinned. "Thanks!" He was about to run off but stopped. "Er, is she going to be all right?" He asked, pointing at the unconscious woman that was still lying on the ground.

"I'll go get nurse Kurosaki." The Obelisk Blue girl said before running off in the direction of the school infirmary.

Seeing that he no longer had a reason to stay, the man ran off in the direction of the academy, leaving the orange haired teen and the unconscious professor behind.

Roy watched the man go for several second before turning his attention to the fallen woman. There was a small smile on her face, a trickle of blood oozing from her nose.

A gust of wind blew past, carrying with it grains of sand as Roy continued to stare, "Wow Professor Shiho...you're a perv."

* * *

"Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000)," Kira called out as the hulking dragon appeared before her, "Finish the match."

One by one, each of the slots on the monster's battle armor opened, and from each one, a different type of weapon emerged. "Artillery Barrage!"

With a loud roar, the weapons came to life, a hail of bullets raining down on Kado Sorachi, bringing his life points down to zero and ending the duel. (Ka: 0)

"Dammit," He muttered, his collected Genex points decreasing by one. "I knew I shouldn't have accepted a challenge from the daughter of Kazama Santoryu. What in the world was I thinking..."

Kira stared down at the fallen teen, a look of disgust on her face. "While I agree with your sentiment, anyone who talks like that can hardly consider themselves a worthy duelist." She said, her Genex points increasing to the needed twelve, causing her duel disk to immediately deactivate as it registered her name for the finals.

Kado watched as the girl walked off. He sighed and shook his head. _'I just can't seem to catch a break. Is this what they call karma?'_

_

* * *

_Principal Taragi sighed as she looked out of the window of her office, observing several of the duels that were being played below. _'I should feel happy that my students are getting the opportunity to showcase their skills to the world but...'_

She sighed once more as an image of a woman with long black hair and golden eyes appeared in her mind's eye, which quickly morphed into the image of Mugen Taizo, the smile that hid his true intentions in place. _'I can't help but think I'm making the same mistakes all over again...'_

The usually cheerful woman turned away from the window and walked over to her desk, sitting down in the chair placed behind it. She eyes the stack of paper that was neatly placed before her, contemplating whether or not she felt like sorting through them at the moment.

Reluctantly, she decided that at the very least it would distract her from dwelling on that grave mistake she had made in the past. Just as she was about to get started a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She said dully, not even bothering to look up as she heard the door open, allowing whomever was on the other side of it to enter.

"Yo, how have you been Hikari?"

The purple haired woman's eyes widened as she gasped, _'That voice...I recognize that voice!' _She snapped her head up and felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the man that was standing in the doorway.

"Ayato!" With speed she didn't even know she had the woman bolted out of her seat and lunged towards him, grabbing him around his midsection in a powerful hug.

"Its been so long since I've seen you!" The woman exclaimed as she squeezed him around the abdomen happily. "How are you?"

"Well...I'll be dead in a few seconds if you don't let go..." He gasped out, having trouble breathing.

She let go of the man and held him out at arm's reach, allowing him to breathe normally. She studied his face and smiled. "You haven't changed one bit, your still as handsome as ever."

Ayato chuckled, "Yeah, and your hugs still hurt like hell."

She smiled in response and hugged him again, although not as tightly as she had before. "Sorry about that, its just that its been so long since I've last seen you. Guess I couldn't help myself."

Once she released him Ayato looked around the spacious office and whistled. "This place sure has changed since the last time I've been here. Everything's gotten a lot bigger."

Hikari playfully punched him on the arm. "Well, things tend to change without you noticing when you don't come to visit for eight years."

Ayato feigned being hurt, "Hey, its not like I didn't keep in touch or anything."

Hikari rolled her eyes in response. "I few phone calls here and there every few years or so are poor substitutes to the real thing."

A smile formed on the man's lips. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and take that as a compliment."

Hikari shook her head as she walked back over to her desk, "You really haven't changed...but I guess I wouldn't want it any other way."

Taking a seat in her chair, she motioned for Ayato to do the same. "I'd like to think that you came by just to see me, but unfortunately, I sincerely doubt that. So...what can I do for you?"

Ayato rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "That easy to read am I?" Taking a seat himself, he sighed. "You're right, I didn't come here just to see you-" He paused, noting the slightly disappointed look on the woman's face. "Er, sorry about not visiting you after all this time, it really is good to see you again Hikari."

Hikari shook her head, a bright smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, being able to talk to you right now is good enough for me."

"Yeah...I kinda figured that. I just felt like I needed to apologize somehow. I really am sorry."

Hikari closed her eyes, starting to become a little bit annoyed. "I see, but free will does exist, you know. We made our own choices."

Ayato smirked at this, he knew her well enough to know what she meant by that. "Your starting to get annoyed, aren't you?"

"Just a bit." She answered, her bright smile still intact. "So...are you going to tell me why you decided to grace this island with your presence or not?"

Ayato snorted at this, having just pictured himself clad in nothing but tight black leather pants and descending upon Duel Academy Island via white fluffy wings that were attached to his back. Hikari snorted as well, having just pictured the same thing. _'What a random thought.'_ They both thought to themselves.

"Anyway, I had heard a rumor last year. Something about a Darkness Game being played on the island and the Supernatural Suppression Squad showing up to find the culprit. I've also heard other things."

Hikari nodded, "That's right, I didn't tell you because I thought Naota and Kairi would."

Ayato frowned slightly, "Those two hardly tell me anything anymore. Everything is 'top secret' this and 'top secret' that. I'd expect that from Naota, but not from my own sister."

"Well, even though you haven't, people do change, for better, or for worse."

Ayato leaned back in his chair in an attempt to get more comfortable. "That's true, doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I suppose not." Hikari replied, waiting for Ayato to get back on topic.

"I met up with Judai recently."

Hikari perked up upon hearing the man's name. "Really? He's even worse than keeping in touch with friends than you are. How's he been?"

"He's fine." Ayato answered. "He recently went back to helping people who hear duel spirits again."

"Sounds like he's still ever the whirlwind. That comes as no surprise though."

Ayato nodded. "He told me that he had been sensing some weird vibes from this island and wanted to check it out. He'd be here right now but something came up so...here I am, by myself."

Hikari arched a brow, "What about Kazama?"

Ayato held back a laugh, though traces of it could be heard as he spoke. "Need you even ask?"

An image of a scowling Kazama telling Ayato and Judai off appeared in her mind's eye. She cracked a smile. "No...I guess not. Sounds like he hasn't changed much either."

"Anna mellowed him out a bit, but other than that he's still his good old loveable self."

The two shared a laugh at Kazama's expense, who had, at the moment, just sneezed.

* * *

Kazama rubbed his nose, which still tickled from the sneeze from a few seconds previous. His wife looked over from where she sat, "Are you catching a cold?"

Kazama frowned, "For some strange reason...I have a strong urge to punch Ayato...preferably in the face."

* * *

"So...has anything unusual occurred?"

Hikari thought back to Sara's duel with Veyn, otherwise known as Envy. "Yes, actually. There was a student who quit dueling after losing to Envy."

Ayato arched a brow, "Envy?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes, he's a part of Mugen Taizo's Seven Sins. You've never heard of them?"

Ayato shook his head, "No...I've heard about them...I thought it was kind of strange how they just disappeared from the Pro League. I had no idea that they were on this island though. Why are they here?"

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure. Mugen wanted them to tag along with him, and since he was a former student of mine, I allowed it. Now I'm having second thoughts about my decision." The purple haired woman sighed as she said this and leaned back in her seat.

Ayato crossed his arms across his chest. "That's not like you. What's wrong?"

Hikari rubbed her upper arm absent-mindedly as she turned away from the man's gaze. "Its just...I've been getting these really bad vibes lately. Like I'm making the same mistake now that I made with Lina."

His eyes narrowing, Ayato stood up abruptly. "Where is he?"

Hikari blinked up at the man, surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor. "What?"

"Mugen Taizo. He's the one your worried about right? Where is he?" Ayato demanded.

Hikari couldn't help but cringe as the crystal blue eyes of Ayato changed to that of an eerie bright gold. The lights began to flicker on and off as the man clenched his fists, a gold aura beginning to emit from his body.

"Ayato, calm down."

Ayato frowned. "How can I? If he's anything like Lina then I have to-"

"What if you do what your thinking of doing and I'm wrong? What then Ayato?" Hikari quickly questioned, cutting the man off.

Ayato's fists clenched tighter, causing the lights in the room to dim down, but then relaxed. The spiky haired man let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, the golden aura that had formed around his body receding. "I'm sorry for losing control like that...its just..."

"Her name brings back really painful memories..." Hikari finished for him.

Opening his eyes, which were once again blue in color, he nodded. "Yeah."

Hikari motioned for the man to sit once more, and he did. "Right now, we're holding the Genex tournament on this island. The preliminaries are almost over. I'd like it if you stayed for the finals."

Ayato remained silent for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity to Hikari, he spoke. "Sure, I'll stay. I'm not wholly convinced that this Mugen Taizo and his Seven Sins aren't dangerous, especially since you've got a bad feeling about them. Besides, it'll be nice to see my son and daughter in action."

"Oh? Confident that they'll make it to the finals?"

A smug expression graced the man's face. "Of course...but I'll be leaving as soon as the tournament ends. After that I have to get back to Akari, she's already pissed at me for leaving so abruptly."

Hikari smiled, knowing just how temperamental the woman in question could get. "For your sake, you had better hope this tournament doesn't last too long then, huh."

Ayato laughed at this, "Kazama isn't the only one who's mellowed out a bit, but yeah, I hope so."

Hikari stared off into the distance."I'm surprised though. I wasn't aware that you still had that type of power left in you. I thought you lost more than half of it on that day...twenty years ago."

It took Ayato a long time to respond. "I did, but too many people had suffered and died for me to obtain that power. I didn't want their sacrifices to be in vain..."

Hikari sighed, rubbing her temples. "Power...all power, has its price. There are those who might enjoy that type of existence, but I know that your not of that temperament, Ayato." She stared the man directly in the eyes. "...So...what price did you pay...? What was it that you were willing to give up? And why?"

Ayato let out a heavy sigh. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

The woman's face was a mask of frustration. "You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me, especially ones that sound as important as this one."

The blue eyed man shrugged. "Its not as if you haven't kept important secrets from me before. Besides, I'm fine. So there isn't anything you need to worry yourself about." He smiled, "There's nothing I can't handle, remember?"

Hikari smiled despite herself, "There goes that infectious cheer of yours. Fine. I'll let it go...for now. But one day, your going to have to tell me. Promise?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Hayato frowned slightly as his opponent's Berserk Dragon (3500/0) destroyed his Defender of Darkness (0/2000), which was, luckily for him, was in defense position upon its destruction. "My Berserk Dragon has a special ability that allows it to attack all monster's on your field once each, so your Defender of Light is going to be destroyed as well!"

Hayato's opponent, who was donned in blue, pointed at his zombie-like dragon, a look of confidence on his face. "Berserk Dragon attack Defender of Light with Undead Flames!"

The pitch black dragon reared its head back and unleashed a torrent of greenish black flames, incinerating its target, leaving Hayato with nothing more than a set card on his field.

Seeing that his attack was successful he slammed a card down into his duel disk behind his dragon. "I'll set a card and end my turn, causing my dragon to lose 500 of its attack points." The undead dragon groaned as a green aura surrounded it, its attack points dropping to a still impressive 3000.

Hayato drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "Perfect, first, I activate my set card, the continuous trap card known as The Balance Between Light and Darkness!" The lone card on Hayato's field flipped over, depicting the image of Warrior of Light (1600/1800) and Warrior of Darkness(1800/1600) standing side by side.

"This card lets me add a light attribute monster from my deck to my hand if I've drawn a dark attribute monster and vice-versa." He explained as his chosen card ejected from his deck. "If I summon that card this turn it cannot attack."

Placing his chosen card on his duel disk, dark tendrils shot up out of the ground. "By removing a dark attribute monster in my grave from play I can special summon Paladin of Darkness (2000/2000)!" He exclaimed as he pocketed his Defender of Darkness.

The dark tendrils twisted together, forming a warrior donned in obsidian armor, hefting a pitch black broadsword, its dark blue cape billowing out behind it despite the fact that there was no wind to induce such an action.

"Likewise, by removing a light attribute monster from play I can special summon Paladin of Darkness' counterpart, Paladin of Light (2000/2000)!"

In a flash of blinding light Hayato's newly summoned monster appeared, wearing bright gold plated armor with an image of Light and Darkness Dragon etched into it, and held its broadsword aloft. "When these two monsters are together they both gain 600 attack points."

Hayato's opponent crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, that was pretty impressive and all but your two monsters are just 400 points too weak to do anything to my dragon."

Hayato nodded in agreement. "True, but that's not going to stop me from destroying your dragon and ending the duel right here and now."

"What?"

Hayato smirked at his opponent's stunned expression. "My two warriors also gain an additional effect from the other's presence that they can use once per duel. Paladin of Light can destroy one spell or trap card on your field!"

Hayato's opponent appeared unfazed as his set Shattered Axe trap card was blasted by Hayato's warrior. "So what? That doesn't change the fact that your two monsters can't do anything to mine."

Hayato sighed at the teen's apparent ignorance. "If Paladin of Light destroys spell and traps, what do you think Paladin of Darkness' special ability is?"

The other Obelisk grimaced, instantly realizing what his opponent was getting at. "You mean...it can destroy a monster on my field?"

Hayato merely nodded in response as dark tendrils protruded from his warrior's palm, seizing Berserk Dragon and constricting it. With a weak roar it shattered, leaving Hayato's opponent completely defenseless.

Trying to be optimistic, the Obelisk Blue shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Only your Paladin of Light can attack this turn, so I'll be able to counter-attack next turn."

"Too bad for you there is no next turn. I activate the magic card Magic Purge. This card negates all floating effects, which means my Paladin of Darkness can join my Paladin of Light in attacking you directly!"

The other blue grimaced as the two warriors unleashed a wave of light and dark energy slammed into him, depleting his life points. (LP: 0) (H: 2900)

Hayato offered his hand to his defeated opponent, who accepted and shook it, to show that there were no hard feelings. As his opponent departed, Hayato turned towards the direction of the school infirmary, _'Don't worry Hiro, we won't let Mugen or anyone else get their hands on you...'_

_

* * *

_"Despair from the Dark (2800/3000), attack her Chrono Warrior (1900/1400)!" The large sinister shadow brandished its razor sharp claws and stretched its long arms towards the handsome blonde haired warrior, intent on impaling him.

"I activate Battle Against the Odds! Since your monster is stronger than mine Chrono Warrior's attack points double in strength!" Hitaki smirked as her warrior's attack points shot up to 3800.

"Now that he's stronger Chrono Warrior can counterattack!" With a series of slashes with its katana the opposing monster shattered, causing its owner life points to trickle down to zero. (LP: 0) (H: 2600)

"Well, that's that." Hitaki said, looking down at the built-in Genex point counter in her duel disk. "Twelve Genex points. I wonder if the others are finished yet..." With that thought in mind Hitaki left in search of one of her friends.

Her third year Obelisk Blue opponent eyes twitched as he watched her go. _'She totally ignored me! She could have at least said thanks for the duel or something...'_

_

* * *

_Jade clenched her fist as she addressed her monster. "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (3000/2000) attack Water Dragon (2800/2600) with Instant Freeze!"

The third year Ra Yellow groaned as the white armored monster dashed forward and made a sweeping motion with its arm, causing the water that made up his monster to instantly freeze. It soon crumbled afterward. (LP: 0) (J: 2300)

Jade blinked as a faint beeping noise emanated from the bag that she had sat down before her duel. Bending down, she reached into it and retrieved her cell phone. Flipping it open, she saw that someone had left her a text message. Her eyes lit up as she read the message.

She quickly picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Turning to the Ra Yellow, she smiled. "See you around." And with that she darted off, leaving a very confused teen behind.

* * *

Hayato, Hitaki and Jade were in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, talking adamantly as they ate. "And then I attacked his Water Dragon with my Absolute Zero for the win!" Jade exclaimed, as she used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of shrimp from her plate.

Hayato leaned back in his seat, chewing on a stick of pocky. "Sounds like you've had a pretty exciting day."

"What about you? Did you have any fun duels today?" Jade questioned as she placed the piece of shrimp in her mouth.

Hayato nodded as he finished off his stick of pocky. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I didn't see a sign that said that Osiris trash were allowed in here." They all looked up as Kira walked up to the table, pinning them with a glare.

Hitaki narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What do you want?"

Kira ignored the girl's question, opting to turn her attention to Hayato instead, who had picked up another stick of pocky from his plate and began eating. "Hayato...I look forward to crushing you under my heel in the finals."

Hayato merely stared at the girl indifferently as he spoke, "Why don't we save the petty banter for when we actually duel one another, that is, if you don't get eliminated first."

Kira scoffed at this. "Make no mistake, you and I will duel, and I will win. And then, I'll take the title of Kaiserin for myself." With a faint scowl she stalked away, leaving the three duelists behind.

"What a jerk." Hitaki said as she watched the girl go.

The four were blissfully unaware that Mugen had watched their interaction, some distance away. "How very interesting..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before it gets bloated and unmoving, for as time passes the reserves of my enthusiasm will slowly dry up. Luckily creativity won't be a problem since I've already got 3/4 of this story mapped out.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero: Water/Warrior 8/2500/2000

"Elemental Hero" or "Destiny Hero" + WATER monster

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK for every face-up WATER monster on the field other than "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero". When this card is removed from the field, all monsters on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed.

* * *

**Professor Fuyuski (clears throat): **The end of the first stage of the tournament has come, and now the second stage begins.

**Ayato: **The eight duelists that remain will face each other in a standard tournament setting with the entire world watching...but more importantly, my son and daughter made are among those eight! One of them is going to win this for sure, those other six don't stand a chance!

**Professor Fuyuski (raises eyebrow): **A little bias aren't we?

**Ayato (smiles): **It's a parent's job to believe in their children, isn't it?

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty: Elimination Surprise! The Finals Begin!**_

**Professor Fuyuski: **You know, I pictured you to be a little more sophisticated than this, but since that woman was your teacher, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

**Ayato: **Can't really say I'm sorry to disappoint.


	50. The Finals Begin

**Author's Note: The character Jason Lee was submitted by Agent of the Divine One.**

_Even madmen have people to love._

**Chapter Fifty: The Finals Begin**

The Dorm Heads, Mugen, and five of the Seven Sins all turned in their seats as the door to the spectator's booth opened, Ayato walking into the small space. He shifted his weight onto his left foot as he raised his right hand. "Yo."

One by one, the Dorm Heads sat up to greet the man, barring Mugen and his Sins, whom had waited until everyone else had done so before walking up to the man himself.

He bowed, "It is an honor to meet you Mr.-"

"Ayato." Ayato cut him off. "You can just call me Ayato. I always feel old when people call me Mr."

Standing up from his bow, he smiled in response. "My apologies, it wasn't my intention to offend you."

Ayato shook his head, "No harm done."

Mugen turned and motioned to the five people that were now standing behind him. "Allow me to introduce you to five of the Seven Sins."

Envy stepped up, bowing to the man. "This is Envy."

The next Sin appeared to be sleeping, even though he was standing. "Sloth."

Lust winked at Ayato suggestively, causing a drop of sweat to appear on the back of his head. "Lust."

"Greed." Said Sin looked at Ayato, unimpressed.

"And finally, Niav, otherwise known as Pride." Like Envy, she bowed to the man.

The voice of Principal Taragi was suddenly heard. "For an entire week, hundreds, if not thousands of duels have been played and now the time that everyone has waited for has come."

Taragi adjusted the microphone attached to her uniform, smiling up at the audience of students. "I will now reveal the eight duelists that have struggled their way to the top."

For dramatic effect, Taragi snapped her fingers, causing the lights to dim down, preventing the eager crowd from seeing the eight finalists. "First, we have a whopping five representatives from Obelisk Blue."

As she expected, the Obelisk Blue students in the crowd all cheered at their success, with those numbers, it was a sure bet that an Obelisk was going to win the tournament. "Next, we have one representative from Ra Yellow."

The Ra Yellow students let out a dull cheer, slightly disappointed that only one of their numbers had made it. They quickly settled down, realizing that the last two students had to be from the Osiris Red dorm.

"And last but definitely not least, "Two representatives from Osiris Red!" The Osiris Red students' cheers were the loudest, sure the Obelisk Blue dorm had more representatives than they did, but they had more than the Ra Yellow dorm, which proved that they weren't completely hopeless.

Taragi waited for them to quiet down again before speaking once more. "Now its time to introduce the identities of our top eight, starting with the Obelisks. First, the Black Thunder of Duel Academy, Hayato Aono!"

Hayato waved lazily as a spotlight came down on him, the crowd erupting into cheers, regardless of what dorm they were from. It was obvious he was a fan favorite. "Hayato was chosen as a worthy opponent by our former Kaiser, Kazuki Takahashi, so its really no surprise that he's among our finalists."

In the spectator's booth Ayato smirked. _'I knew you'd make it to the finals.'_

"Our next finalist is another duelist that has made quite a name for herself. The heiress to the Santoryu name and last year's number one rookie, Kira Santoryu!"

As the spotlight lit up over Kira, she looked up at the crowd, and then glanced towards her left, where Hayato stood a few feet away from her. _'I can't wait to face you Hayato, and then I'll be able to see for myself what it is that you have that I don't.'_

"This next duelist is a first year Obelisk Blue and this year's number one rookie, the Rising Star Haruka Kurihara! She has surely earned this title, as she is currently ranked seventh in the entire school." The petite Obelisk Blue girl merely stared up at the crowd calmly as they cheered.

"Next of our Blues is Hitaki Aono, like her brother, she too has made quite a name for herself, dazzling everybody with her skill during the Duel Review earlier this year."

Ayato leaned back in his seat as the crowd cheered for the dark haired girl. _'Its good to know your not letting your brother show you up.'_

"And last of our Blues is the eccentric Urusai Mazaki. His success during the preliminaries of this tournament has placed him at tenth in the entire school." The blonde haired duelist took a bow as the crowd cheered.

Raising from his bow he quickly spotted Sakura in the audience and smiled, his teeth sparkling. "How does he do that...?" Kai questioned, who was sitting behind Sakura. Sakura merely palmed her face in response to the blonde haired boy's continued display of affection for her.

Principal Taragi motioned to the space next to Urusai, who was still smiling up at Sakura. "Our lone Ra Yellow, who managed to achieve his current dorm by defeating Professor Fuyuski, the hot blooded Edgar Knight!"

Ed smirked as the spotlight hit him, "Oh yeah, the Ultimate Hot-Blooded Duelist of Duel Academy is going straight to the top!" He exclaimed.

Of those who were cheering, Alundra was cheering the loudest. "Go Ed-sama, kick their butts!" Rukia, who was sitting next to the girl, merely sweat dropped at the girl's enthusiastic outburst.

"The first of our Osiris Reds is Jason Lee, unlike the other duelists in this tournament he hasn't made much of a name for himself, but the fact that he's among the top eight is proof enough that he is a formidable opponent."

The short blonde haired boy waved to the cheering crowd, a red bandanna tied around his left elbow.

"Second of our Osiris Reds is Ando Kasshu, like Haruka Kurihara, he is a first year. He has made quite a name for himself by defeating many strong opponents during the preliminaries, making him the top ranked student of his dorm."

The prematurely bald duelist crossed his arms over his chest as a spotlight revealed him to the crowd, who cheered in response.

Shindo frowned at the sight of the Osiris Red, remembering his duel. _'I wonder if anyone in the top eight knows he runs an Exodia deck.'_

Taragi pressed a button on her mike, causing the display board above her to flicker as it ran through the eight duelists that stood behind her names rapidly. "Unlike most standard tournaments, the first rounds will be determined randomly, which means not even the duelists know who their going to duel."

The display board stopped, showing the two names for all to see. "Alright, lets get the finals underway. Our first duel will be between our two Osiris Reds, Ando Kasshu and Jason Lee!"

The six duelists and Taragi walked off the arena as the two duelists walked towards one another. As per tournament rules they exchanged decks and shuffled. Handing the decks they held to their rightful owner, they turned on their heel and walked away.

Spinning around to face each other they both declared, "Duel!" (J: 4000) (A: 4000)

Jason drew first, starting the duel off. He looked over his six card briefly and then up at his opponent, snapping his cards together as he did so. "I'll end my turn."

As expected, the audience erupted into hushed mumbles, wondering what it was that the young man was up to. However, those who had the opportunity in facing him during the preliminary round knew exactly what he was up to.

His opponent wasn't one of those people.

Ando drew, his eyes quietly determined as he fanned out his hand of six cards. "I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to end your turn without playing any cards, but I'm going to take full advantage of it."

Placing a card on his duel disk his chosen monster formed. It was a brown cloaked skeletal monster wielding a scythe. "This is Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/600)." As it laid its beady red eyes on Jason it pointed at the Osiris Red and cackled, almost as if it knew about what had transpired the turn that occurred previous.

Ando noticed Jason's unfazed look and frowned as he snapped around one of the cards he was holding in his hand. "The magic of Double Summon lets me normal summon again, so I summon out another Emissary of the Afterlife."

A second cackling skeletal figure appeared, pointing its scythe at Jason threateningly. "Emissary of the Afterlife, attack with a direct strike against his life points!"

The scythe wielding monster charged forwards and brought its weapon of choice down in a downward swing, slashing Jason across his chest diagonally. (J: 2400)

Before Ando could declare his next attack purple flames erupted around Jason's field, surprising him. "What's going on? What is this?"

"This..." Jason began to answer as he slowly turned over one of the cards in his hand, "Is the effect of a monster in my hand called Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness (2700/2500)!"

Ando frowned slightly, "A monster's whose effect activates from your hand when you take damage huh? What does it do?"

"When I take battle damage from my opponent's monster while I control no monsters on my field I can special summon him to the field, and then special summon an Emissary of Darkness token whose attack and defense is equal to the amount of damage I took." (1600/1600)

The flames that had surrounded Jason's field died out as he finished his explanation, his two monsters appearing before him. "So that's why you didn't play any cards..." Ando concluded.

Noticing that Jason had summoned his Emissary of the Afterlife in defense position as opposed to attack, he frowned. _'Since he summoned it in defense I won't be able to suicide one of my Emissaries and use its effect to get a piece of Exodia in my hand...does he know my deck strategy? ...Or is he planning for something else?'_

He shook his head as he looked down at the remaining three cards in his hand and then up at the spectator's booth, where he knew the target for his mission resided, Mugen Taizo. _'It doesn't matter whether Haruka or I win this tournament. That's not the point of the mission.' _He reminded himself.

He looked back over to his opponent, who was patiently waiting for him to either continue his turn, or end it. _'So there's no need to get all worked up, still, that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you win.'_

"Before I end my turn I'll activate the continuous spell card called Card Trader and set a card face-down."

Jason drew and placed his drawn card onto the extended slot of his disk. "I activate the field spell Molten Destruction!" The arena suddenly became a rocky mountainous area, two large volcanoes, one situated behind Jason, the other behind Ando, spewing out smoke.

Ando looked around at the changed surroundings. _'So he runs a fire deck...'_

Jason took two of the remaining five cards in his hand and slapped it down on his disk, causing a ring of searing hot flames to surround his Emissary of Darkness token. "I activate the continuous magic Dark Room of Nightmare and then sacrifice my token and summon out Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000)."

Jason's Emissary of Darkness token dissolved into nothingness as it was quickly replaced by a figure in old samurai armor, wielding a katana crafted of pure fire. "When Thestalos is tribute summoned his special effect activates. You have to discard a card in your hand, and if it's a monster you lose 100 life points times the discarded monster's level."

Ando frowned, he only had one card in his hand, and said card was indeed a monster. "I'm not going to let it be that easy for you. I activate my set card, Reckless Greed!" Drawing two cards from his deck, Ando raised the three cards, fanning them out in his fingers for his opponent to choose which one of them would be discarded.

After putting some thought into his choice, Jason pointed to the middle card in Ando's hand. Ando revealed it, showing it to be the ever so versatile Repayment of Losses of spell card. "Wrong choice." He commented as he slid the card into his grave, drawing another card from his deck.

Unperturbed, Jason pointed to the newly summoned monster, flames erupting from its body as he did so. "Since he's a fire monster Molten Destruction increases Thestalos' attack points by 500 points, the downside to that being that it also decreases his defense by 400 points."

Thestalos raised its fiery blade as it poised itself to attack. "Thestalos (2900/600), attack the Emissary on the left!"

The flame powered samurai immediately swung its sword, launching a stream of flames at the weaker monster. As expected, Ando's monster was easily burned to ashes by the stronger monster's attack. (A: 2700)

"Since my Emissary of the Afterlife left the field we both can add one level three or lower normal monster from our deck to our hand." Ando explained as his chosen card entered his hand.

Jason shook his head, saying exactly what Ando knew he was going to say. "I don't have any."

Not wasting anymore time, Jason motioned to his remaining monster. "Gorz will attack and destroy your second Emissary of the Afterlife!"

A wave of purple flames erupted around the powerful level seven monster, and with a wave of its hand the flames were sent surging across the field, slamming bodily into the skeletal monster and easily destroying it. (A: 1600)

Another card slid from Ando's deck, which he took and added to his hand, increasing its size to five cards.

Jason looked down at the remaining three cards in his hand, quickly coming to a decision concerning what his ending move would be. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Ando's face-up continuous spell card glowed as his turn started. "I have to skip my draw phase because of Reckless Greed, but with the help of my Card Trader I'll still be able to draw a card from my deck this turn."

Ando took one of the five cards in his hand, two of which were Exodia pieces, and placed it into his deck, his duel disk automatically beginning to shuffle his deck. "By shuffling a card in my hand back into my deck I can draw a card, and since the card I sent back to my deck was Pharaoh's Hidden Treasure I'll be able to draw an extra card."

The duel disk made a small beep sound as it finished shuffling Ando's deck and spat out two cards, which he added to his hand, increasing the number of cards he held to six. "I normal summon Pharaoh's Servant (1200/2000) in attack position."

A man wearing black robes appeared, a worn look in his eyes. Jason vaguely wondered why his opponent summoned the monster in attack position, especially since it couldn't defeat either of his own. "I discard a card in my hand and activate Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Thestalos!"

Ando smirked as he watched the powered up monster being pulled into a giant chasm via dozens of mummies, until a fireball slammed into his chest. He staggered back slightly in shock, his life points dropping. (A: 800) "What was that?"

With a slight smirk, Jason pointed to his set card, which was now face-up, depicting the image of flames erupting from a destroyed monster into a goblin's face. "You can't play with fire and expect not to get burned. My continuous trap card Backfire deals you 500 points of damage each time a fire monster on my field is destroyed."

Ando frowned, dissatisfied with the answer he had just received. "But I just lost 800 points of damage, not 500."

Jason motioned to his face-up continuous spell card. "Whenever you take damage from a card's effect my Dark Room of Nightmare deals you 300 points of damage."

Now satisfied with Jason's explanation Ando held up the two cards in his hand that weren't his Exodia pieces. "I activate Ancient Rules! With this card I can special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand, my choice is the level seven monster Sengenjin (2750/2500)!"

A burly blue skinned ogre appeared, carrying what appeared to be a sack full of Millennium Items in one hand and wielding a double-sided battle axe in its other. Jason stared at the rather peculiar monster. "I've never heard of this card..."

"That's because its an extremely old one." Ando answered as the monster in question tightened its grip on the sack it was carrying, as if someone would swoop down and snatch it from him at any moment. "But enough about that, Sengenjin is going to get rid of your Gorz!"

Strangely enough, the large brute of a monster set its weapon down, opting to go in for the attack without it. With a jaw shattering elbow to Gorz's...well...jaw, the smaller of the two monsters was sent flying, landing unceremoniously within the large volcano that was behind Jason. (J: 2350)

The muscle-bound monster returned to its spot on Ando's field, picking up its weapon. "Pharaoh's Servant, your up next. Go for a direct strike against his life points!" Ando declared.

Instead of charging forward like Sengenjin did, the weary man merely looked Jason's way and sighed, causing his life points to take a hit. Everyone resisted the urge to face-fault at such a lame attack. (J: 1150)

Ando crossed his hands over his chest. "I'll end my turn there." He watched in silence, just as the audience did, as Jason drew. _'If I had to guess, he's about as skilled as I am...I wonder if he's a Breaker too...or maybe he's...'_

Oblivious to Ando's thoughts the left corner of Jason's mouth quirked upwards as he stared at the card he had just drawn. "Ando, from my hand I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" Ando looked up as giant glowing swords resembling crosses dropped down all round him and his field.

Ando watched in tense silence as his opponent placed a card on his duel disk, knowing full well that if Jason managed to summon a monster with 2000 or more attack points, then he would be able to attack his Pharaoh's Servant and end the duel. _'Unless I use the effect of Necro Guardna (600/1300) in my grave...'_

A spot on Jason's field shimmered as a green turtle appeared, its shell fashioned in the shape of an alien ship. "I summon UFO Turtle (1400/1200) to the field in attack position."

Much like Thestalos before it, flames erupted from the monster, its attack points increasing as its defense points decreased due to the effect of Jason's field spell Molten Destruction. "UFO Turtle will attack your Pharaoh's Servant!" (1900/800)

The turtle did as it was commanded, withdrawing into its shell and floating up two feet in the air, spinning rapidly. With a hissing sound it launched itself at Ando's monster and pulverized it into pixel dust. (A: 100)

Looking at the last card in his hand, which was Infernal Flame Emperor, Jason promptly ended his turn, his UFO Turtle slowly returning to his side of the field..

Due to his Reckless Greed trap card, Ando was once again forced to skip his draw phase, and since he had nothing in his hand besides the two Exodia pieces he had gathered, there was nothing he could do to get rid of Jason's Swords of Revealing Light. And so, he did the only sensible thing he could do, "I end my turn." As he did so, two of the swords that were surrounding them dispersed.

Jason drew, giving himself two cards in hand. "I summon Command Knight (1200/1900)." A fairly tall blonde haired woman in red armor stepped out onto the field, holding a sword concealed within its scabbard.

Like the two fire monsters before her, flames erupted from her as well, her attack and defense points making the appropriate change. (1700/1500) "Command Knight increases the attack points of all warrior-type monsters on my field by 400 points, including herself." Once more, the female warrior's attack points increased. (2100/1500)

"I'll have to end my turn there."

Ando's eyes lit up in anticipation since he no longer had to skip his draw phase. "I activate Pot of Greed!" Drawing two more cards from his deck, Ando motioned to his face-up continuous spell card, which glowed in response.

"I'll activate my Card Trader's effect and shuffle one of my cards back into my deck." He took one of his newly drawn cards and placed it into his deck, his duel disk immediately beginning to auto-shuffle it.

After several seconds the duel disk beeped, signifying that the auto-shuffling process was complete. "I'll set a monster and activate Gold Sarcophagus." Ando deck spat out a card as a golden sarcophagus appeared behind his Sengenjin, which he pocketed.

"This card lets me remove from play a card in my deck. During my second standby phase that card will be returned to my hand." Ando explained as a holographic image of the card he had chosen entered the sarcophagus.

"Turn end." Four more of the swords that were surrounding Ando's field shimmered out of existence.

Jason drew for the start of his turn. He reached down and picked up the two cards on his duel disk and slid them into his grave. Immediately a spiraling pillar of intense flames shot up around each of his monsters, engulfing them and hiding them from view.

"I tribute my two monsters to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)!" A tall monster made of entirely of flames stepped out onto the field as the spiraling pillar of fire faded. It appeared to be a combination of a lion, man, and horse.

The newly summoned monster held up a ball of flames in its hand as the effect of Molten Destruction washed over it. (3200/1200) "When Infernal Flame Emperor is summoned I can remove fire monsters in my grave from play to destroy spell and traps on your field!"

Jason's UFO Turtle slid out of his grave, which he pocketed. "I'll remove my UFO Turtle and destroy your Card Trader!" With a lurch the powerful level nine launched the ball of flames which quickly slammed through Ando's face-up continuous spell card.

"Now Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Sengenjin with Infernal Fireball!"

The fire monster formed another fireball in its hand, this one being twice the size of the one it had thrown only seconds ago. With a roar that vaguely resembled a lion's it threw it. The ball of fire quickly flew across the field, barreling towards its intended target.

Ando's deck glowed and the spiritual image of a white haired warrior appeared before Sengenjin, taking the full force of the fireball before shattering into millions of pixels. "You used the effect of your Necro Guardna to block my attack." Jason said, not surprised.

Ando blinked, "You knew Necro Guardna was in my grave?"

Jason shook his head, "No, I'm just familiar with the card, that's all." He lied.

Ando frowned, _'He's lying. Since this duel started I've been getting some really strange vibes from this guy...maybe he really is one of us.'_

Jason inserted the card he had drawn for the turn into his duel disk. "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Ando immediately snagged a card from his deck. "I activate Spell Books From the Pot. We both draw three cards from our decks." The two duelists immediately began drawing cards, Ando's hand size increasing to five while his opponent's increased to three.

"I'll switch Sengenjin to defense position and sacrifice my set monster to summon Sphere of Chaos (1600/0) from my hand." As the blue ogre crouched defensively Ando's unknown set monster vanished, replaced by a floating black sphere, several openings in it glowing an intense gold.

"The monster that I used as a sacrifice was Sangan (1000/600), and when its sent to the grave I can add a monster with 1500 or less attack points in my deck to my hand." Ando's deck spat out his chosen card, which he added to his hand.

The floating sphere began to spin rapidly as Ando began to speak once more, "When this monster is tribute summoned to the field I can add a level three monster from my deck to my hand." Once again Ando's deck spat out his chosen card.

'_Then that means the last Exodia piece he needs is inside that sarcophagus.' _Jason thought to himself briefly as Ando took one of the five cards in his hand and inserted it into his disk.

"Mystik Wok activates, sacrificing my Sphere of Chaos and increasing my life points by 1600 points." As expected, a giant wok appeared, Ando's Sphere of Chaos falling into it, essentially being cooked alive as its life essence flowed into Ando's duel disk, increasing his life points. (A: 1700)

'_On my next turn I'll be able to add the last piece of Exodia in my hand, I just have to survive until then.' _Ando thought to himself as his turn came to a rather uneventful end. The remaining swords that were still surrounding him promptly shattered.

Not wasting anytime, Jason drew, increasing his hand size to four cards. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted!" In a flurry of flames Thestalos returned, the katana it wielding catching fire as it channeled its strength into it.

"By removing my Command Knight from play I can special summon Inferno (1100/1900) from my hand." A monster made up of nothing but flames appeared, possessing glowing blue eyes. Its stats changed as the effects of Molten Destruction washed over it. (1600/1500)

Ando couldn't help but arch a brow at the sight of the monster. _'Why would he summon that? If he attacks_ _with his Infernal Flame Emperor and Thestalos the duel would be over...' _He looked down at the cards he held, glancing at the one card that wasn't an Exodia piece. _'Unless...'_

"Infernal Flame Emperor will attack your Sengenjin and then Thestalos will attack you directly for the win!"

The two fire monsters unleashed their attacks, sending a wave of flames slamming into Ando's field, engulfing him and obscuring him from view. The watching audience leaned in with baited breath as the waited for the flames to die down.

After several tense seconds, the flames finally subsided, revealing that Ando's life points had not changed. The audience was surprised by this, but Jason wasn't. He quickly noticed that one of the cards in Ando's hand was missing. "You activated a card from your hand?" He questioned.

"That's right." Ando answered with a nod of his head. "I activated my Burial from a Different Dimension to return Necro Guardna to my grave and then used its effect to block your Infernal Flame Emperor's attack."

Jason stayed silent for a moment, and then shook his head, as if he had been internally debating something. "Inferno will attack you directly."

Once again a wave of flames assaulted Ando, though this one was much smaller. (A: 100)

Jason glanced at the remaining three cards, inserting one of them into his duel disk. "Once card face-down. Turn end."

The audience watched with baited breath as Ando reached for his deck to draw for his turn. By now it was obvious, even to the most unskilled of duelists there that Ando now held four pieces of Exodia in his hand, and that this was the turn in which his Gold Sarcophagus would give him the final piece needed for instant victory.

Drawing the card, Ando ignored it and motioned to the gold sarcophagus on his field. "Gold Sarcophagus activates, letting me add the card I removed from my deck earlier to my hand." Ando noticed as Jason reached for his duel disk, frowned, and then shook his head.

'_Was he going to activate his set card?' _Ando wondered as he reached into his back pocket, adding the final piece of Exodia to his hand. Flipping around his hand of six cards, Ando spoke, "I have all five pieces of Exodia in my hand. I win." (J: 0)

Opting not to simulate Exodia's effect, the holograms faded. As it was a part of the tournament's rules, the two duelists shuffled their decks and walked to the center of the field. They grasped hands and shook, Ando frowning slightly while Jason smiled in a self-assured way.

Ando squeezed the other duelist's hand tight, feeling dissatisfied with the way the duel turned out despite the fact that he had won. "Before I added the last piece of Exodia to my hand, you were about to activate your set card. What was it?"

Jason squeezed back. "Nothing that would have changed the outcome of the duel." He was lying of course, for his trap card was Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. With it, he could have sacrificed any of the three monsters that had been on his field and inflicted their attack points as direct damage to Ando's life points.

As the two duelists released each other's hands the audience erupted into cheers. The two duelists turned, and walked away.

Mugen smiled as he watched the two duelists depart. _'This tournament has just begun and I'm already getting the results I want.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Seems like things are already going Mugen's way.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Infernal Flame Emperor: Fire/Pyro 9/2700/1600

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you can remove 5 FIRE monsters in your Graveyard. Destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards equal to the number of the cards that you remove from play by this effect.

* * *

**Haruka: **I suppose this is the preview for the next chapter...

**Ed: **Yeah, that's right. You and I are going to be dueling in the next round.

_**In the second duel of the tournament Ed finds himself battling against the strange and beautiful duelist Haruka Kurihara. Unfortunately she's more powerful than anyone could have guessed, and she's able to predict his every move. Can Ed defeat her, or will he fall prey to the fate she has predetermined for him? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-One: A Predetermined Outcome!**_

**Ed (sweat drops): **I don't like the sound of that.

**Haruka: **.....I take offense to being called strange.


	51. A Predetermined Outcome

**Author's Note: I've got some news for you all (I apologize in advance if its old). To celebrate ten years of Yu-Gi-Oh goodness a movie special (or OVA, I'm not entirely sure) is being made, and its going to feature the three main characters of the series (Yugi, Judai, and Yusei) in a three way duel! That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_When it is obvious that the goals cannot be reached, don't adjust the goals, adjust the action steps._

**Chapter Fifty-One: A Predetermined Outcome**

_The audience watched with baited breath as Ando reached for his deck to draw for his turn. By now it was obvious, even to the most unskilled of duelists there that Ando now held four pieces of Exodia in his hand, and that this was the turn in which his Gold Sarcophagus would give him the final piece needed for instant victory._

_Drawing the card, Ando ignored it and motioned to the gold sarcophagus on his field. "Gold Sarcophagus activates, letting me add the card I removed from my deck earlier to my hand." Ando noticed as Jason reached for his duel disk, frowned, and then shook his head._

'_Was he going to activate his set card?' Ando wondered as he reached into his back pocket, adding the final piece of Exodia to his hand. Flipping around his hand of six cards, Ando spoke, "I have all five pieces of Exodia in my hand. I win." (J: 0)_

_Opting not to simulate Exodia's effect, the holograms faded. As it was a part of the tournament's rules, the two duelists shuffled their decks and walked to the center of the field. They grasped hands and shook, Ando frowning slightly while Jason smiled in a self-assured way._

_Ando squeezed the other duelist's hand tight, feeling dissatisfied with the way the duel turned out despite the fact that he had won. "Before I added the last piece of Exodia to my hand, you were about to activate your set card. What was it?"_

_Jason squeezed back. "Nothing that would have changed the outcome of the duel." He was lying of course, for his trap card was Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. With it, he could have sacrificed any of the three monsters that had been on his field and inflicted their attack points as direct damage to Ando's life points._

_As the two duelists released each other's hands the audience erupted into cheers. The two duelists turned, and walked away._

_Mugen smiled as he watched the two duelists depart. 'This tournament has just begun and I'm already getting the results I want.'_

Ando finished walking as he reached the seats that had been set aside for the top eight duelists, and sat down, the seat next to it meant for Jason empty. He looked passed Ed and gave Haruka a meaningful look, who merely nodded in response.

She quickly spotted Jason, who was taking a seat among the audience, her eyes beginning to glow an icy blue. Under the influence of her powers, she could see a faint green aura surrounding the boy.

She turned back to Ando and gave a brief nod, causing him to frown. _'So he does have some sort of power...'_

Ed grinned as the monitor began to flash names once more, "I hope I'm next." He said excitedly.

The names stopped changing and displayed for everyone to see. Ed grinned once he saw the two names displayed in bright letters. Edgar Knight versus Haruka Kurihara. "Oh yeah, I'm up next!" Ed exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and pumping his fist into the air.

His opponent, who incidentally was sitting right next to him stood up as well, albeit slowly. She cast the excited boy a domineering glance. "I will say this, you are mildly strong, but your childish antics make it hard for anyone to take you seriously. That aside, you do not stand even the slightest chance of defeating me."

Ed merely grinned in response, being extremely used to this type of treatment, especially from Obelisk Blue students. "If that's what you think then your in for a big surprise."

The pale skinned girl walked passed him, heading for the arena floor. "I am never surprised."

The two duelists made it to the arena floor, standing opposite of one another. Ed laughed heartily as he activated his duel disk. "So you're the Rising Star of Duel Academy, ranked seventh in the entire school. I have to admit that's pretty impressive. I couldn't have asked for a better first opponent." (E: 4000)

Haruka's violet eyes narrowed slightly as she raised her right arm, her duel disk activating. "On the contrary, I couldn't be a worse opponent. The moment I was chosen as your opponent your fate was sealed. You will not advance pass this round." (H: 4000)

Ed snagged five cards from his deck. "I never was one for believing in destiny or predetermined futures, life is a lot more interesting when you don't know what will happen next."

"Believe what you will Edgar Knight." Haruka muttered as she drew five cards from her deck. She glanced down at the cards in her hand, and then at the spiky black haired boy across from her. "I would prefer if you would take the first turn."

Ed shrugged and drew a sixth card from his deck, taking the first turn of the duel. "Got a bad hand huh?"

Haruka didn't respond, and Ed found himself shrugging once more. "That's fine with me, the first turn is my preference anyway."

He looked down at the six cards in his hand and smirked at what he saw. Casually, he took three of the six cards and placed them onto his disk. "I'll keep my first turn short and simple. I'll set a monster and two spell or trap cards face-down. Your up."

Haruka drew and looked at Ed's set cards, and then directly into his eyes. "Edgar Knight, I will begin my turn by making a prediction. This turn you will first take 1000 points of direct damage. Your two trap cards will be rendered useless, your set monster shall become my own, and you will take 800 points of battle damage, all in that order."

Ed snorted at this, "What are you? Some kind of fortuneteller?"

Haruka ignored Ed's reaction to her prediction. "I activate the magic card Vision, which lets me show you the top card of my deck. Afterwards its shuffled back into my deck, and should it be summoned or played you take 1000 points of damage."

Ed blinked as a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute...how did you know my two set cards were traps?"

Shindo face-palmed as he heard the question leave his best friend's lips. _'He's still as dumb as ever. She guessed and he just told her...' _Luckily for him he didn't know just how wrong that thought was.

"My top card is Arcana Force VII The Chariot. Now I shuffle it back into my deck." Her duel disk quickly auto-shuffled the card.

Ayato leaned forward, a look of surprise on his face. _'Arcana Force? The same monsters used by Saiou Takuma?' _Unbeknownst to him Mugen was thinking the same thing himself, just as intrigued.

"I activate Vision of Creation. At this time the top three cards of my deck are discarded to the graveyard."

She tugged the top three cards of her deck, and discarded two of them, placing the other on her duel disk. "If any of the cards among the discarded are Arcana Force monsters I can add them to my hand. One of the discarded cards was Repayment of Losses, so I draw a card."

She placed her newly drawn card in her hand and held up her recovered card. "I summon Arcana Force VII The Chariot (1700/1700)."

In a flash of light Haruka's monster appeared, surprising the spiky haired teen. "Since my Chariot was summoned the effect of Vision activates, dealing you 1000 points of direct damage."

Ed grunted as a blue aura encased his body, draining him of the aforementioned life points. (E: 3000) "That's some luck you've got..."

Ignoring his comment, Haruka motioned to her monster, which had a bulbous gray bottom with eyes on it, with a spindly top patched with numerous arms. The bulbous bottom had two gray tentacle extension with cannons on them. "And now...to determine your destiny you must choose."

Above her monster the image of its card formed and started spinning slowly. Ed raised a brow as he watched the image of the card continue its rotation. "What's up with your card? And what do you mean I have to choose?"

"There's no need for you to be confused. All you have to do is tell my card when to stop spinning and The Chariot gains an effect based on whether its in an upright or reversed position."

Ed rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at the image of the rotating card. "So...its kinda like a coin flip."

Haruka nodded. "That is correct."

After watching the card rotate for several more seconds Ed held out one hand and made his declaration. "Stop."

The card stopped, showing itself as upright. The smallest of smiles formed on Haruka's face as the image of her card shattered. "The Chariot gains its upright effect."

Ed blinked, "So....?"

Haruka ignored his inquiry as she played another card. "Temporary Rest prevent us both from setting and activating spell and trap cards until my next turn." Ed grimaced slightly as gold chains wrapped around his set card, rendering them useless, just as Haruka predicted they would be.

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed. So far I've lost 1000 life points and my trap cards are no good this turn, just like you predicted. But how do you plan on taking my monster if you can't play any spells?" Ed questioned.

"With my Chariot's special ability." She answered, the two cannons on her monster activating. "Attack his set Masked Dragon (1400/1100)."

Ed stepped back, surprised. _'She knew my set monster was Masked Dragon?'_

Two beams of light fired from The Chariot's cannons, vaporizing Ed's set Masked Dragon. "Well, since you somehow knew my set monster was Masked Dragon then you must know that when its destroyed I can special summon a dragon-type monster with an attack of 1500 attack or less from my deck."

As if on cue a small red egg appeared before him. "My choice is my Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500)."

Suddenly, a spot on Haruka's field shimmered, and then, to Ed's surprise, his Masked Dragon emerged. "What the? What's my monster doing on your field?"

"The Chariot's upright position effect allows me to take control of a monster on your side of the field if its destroyed as a result of battle. I'll have my newly acquired Masked Dragon attack your Red Eyes Black Chick, which will deal you 800 points of battle damage that I predicted you would take this turn."

The newly summoned monster swung around, its tail slamming into the small red egg, shattering it. "This has got to be the worst second turn of a duel I've ever had..." (E: 2200)

Haruka's features remained cold and calculative, "I believe it is now your turn Edgar Knight. Please try your very best to defy your destiny of defeat. Watching my opponent struggle against the inevitable...I never tire of it."

Ed gulped as he reached for his deck. _'Just what the heck am I up against? Since she's a Blue I knew she'd be good but this level of strength is just ridiculous!' _He looked down at his deck, his mind a blur of thought.

He added the top card of his deck to his hand, not bothering to look at it. _'And then there's the whole prediction thing she's got going on. Is she really predicting the moves I'm making...or did she just analyze my deck and body language? Quite frankly I'm hoping it's the latter. At least that way I actually have a shot at winning.'_

Pushing his thoughts aside, he looked at the four gathered cards in his hand. He grimaced as he saw the card he had just drawn. _'Ancient Rules, with this I could have summoned out my Red Eyes Black Dragon...but her spell card stops me from activating or setting any spell or traps until her next turn...'_

He moved his gaze over to the only other monster in his hand. _'Guess I'll just have to settle for summoning this guy out instead...'_

Before he even had the chance to reach for the card Haruka interrupted him. "Since my Temporary Rest spell card prevents you from activating your spell and trap cards this turn you can't activate your Ancient Rules to summon out your Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Ed's hand stopped as he raised his head to meet the eyes of his opponent. "What? How could you...how could you possibly know that?"

"I would think that the answer to that would be obvious by now. I saw it...with my powers of prediction..."

"...What?"

Haruka smiled coldly, "During your first turn you set your Masked Dragon in hopes that I would destroy it, that way you could summon your Red Eyes Black Chick with its effect and on your next turn sacrifice it to special summon your Red Eyes Black Dragon and inflict 2400 points of damage to my life points with your Inferno Fire Blast spell card, and any monster on my field would be destroyed by the Dark Blade your about to summon."

Ed eyes never left Haruka's as she continued to speak. "That of course, was what you had planned if things went in your favor. Your contingency plan, your two set cards, Damage Condenser and Repelling Flame, were to be used if I managed to destroy your monster with an effect, or summon more than one monster. You would take the hit, activate your Damage Condenser by discarding your Red Eyes, special summon a monster, and then the next time my monster made an attack your Repelling Flame would deal me damage and destroy it, effectively allowing you to maintain some sort of advantage."

Ed blinked as he heard the girl's explanation. _'I...I hadn't even thought of using those two cards like that...'_

"Of course none of that happened because I was able to accurately predict, analyze, and pick apart your meager form of strategy."

Ed stood there for several seconds, stunned. _'She calls a strategy like that...meager?' _"You...just what the heck are you?"

Haruka ran a hand through her multi-colored hair, her smile fading slightly. "Right now your going to summon your Dark Blade and destroy my borrowed Masked Dragon, using its effect to special summon your Pitch-Dark Dragon from your deck and then equipping it to your warrior to strengthen its attack, in hopes that I won't be able to summon something strong enough to kill it."

Seeing that the girl was right and that he wouldn't get a response to his inquiry Ed growled in frustration. "Once again your right, but with no set cards on your field you won't be able to stop it from happening." He slammed the card onto his duel disk, a warrior wearing black armor and wielding two swords appearing as a result. (1800/1500)

"Dark Blade, attack Masked Dragon!" The black armored warrior leapt forward, bringing its two blades down in a vertical swing, effectively cutting the dragon in twain. (H: 3700)

"Now, just like you said I would I special summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600) from my deck using Masked Dragon's effect!" The medium-sized black dragon emerged, growling at Haruka and her lone monster.

"I'll end my turn by equipping it to my Dark Blade, increasing his attack points by 400 points and giving him a trampling effect." Dark Blade mounted the dragon, its attack points increasing to 2200 points.

Seeing that Ed was finished she drew and looked at his set cards nonchalantly, and then up at the boy's face. "I activate the normal spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two additional cards at this time."

She drew the two top cards of her deck and her eyes flicked up to her opponent's. "Once more you must choose your destiny Edgar Knight. I activate The Choice of Fate." The image of the spell card appeared before the girl, depicting the image of a hand choosing between two cards.

"You must select a card in my hand." She said, fanning out the five cards she was holding. If it is a monster card, it is special summoned to the field."

Ed frowned, _'Is her entire deck going to be like this?' _"I choose the card to the far right."

Ed's choice came to no surprise to Haruka, who was already preparing to play the card before he even announced his choice. "The card you've chosen is a monster, in fact it's the strongest monster in my deck in terms of attack and defense, Arcana Force XXI The World (3100/3100) is summoned."

Ed bit back a groan as a giant orb of pulsing gray matter floated onto the field, the image of its card immediately appearing and beginning to spin. "Stop now!"

The card stopped, the result being its reversed position. "The World's reversed position lets you add the top card of your graveyard to your hand during your draw phase." Haruka explained, a calm expression on her face.

"Cup of Ace allows me to draw two cards from my deck if it stops in an upright position, but in its reversed position you are allowed to draw two cards instead. Now choose when you want it to stop."

Ed watched the card spin for several seconds before making his declaration. "Stop." He grimaced as the card stopped in its upright position, allowing Haruka to draw two more cards from her deck.

"At this time, I activate the continuous magic of Chains of Peace." She snapped her fingers, and gold chains wrapped around both player's field. "This card is very similar to Temporary Rest, no set cards can be activated as long as it is in play. However, at the end of my turn I have to discard one card from my hand as a cost or it will be destroyed."

Ed gulped, _'Not good.'_

Carefully, she folded her hand of three cards and narrowed her eyes, her gaze on Ed's Dark Blade. "First, I switch The Chariot to defense position," The Chariot crossed its tentacle extensions over its body. "And now The World shall attack your Dark Blade."

Ed shielded his eyes with his forearm as a beam of pure light plowed into his Pitch-Dark Dragon, shattering it into nothingness. "Thanks to Pitch-Dark Dragon's sacrifice Dark Blade is safe for this turn..." (E: 1300)

Ed blinked in confusion as Haruka inserted one of the three remaining cards in her hand into her duel disk. "What's the point in setting a card? You said it yourself, your Chains of Peace prevents us both from activating face-down cards."

Haruka smiled slightly, looking completely calm. "That is correct, however, I have a way to get around that. I activate the continuous spell known as Flawed Peace. As long as this card remains face-up on my field my own face-down cards are immune to the effect of my Chains of Peace." The chains that were wrapped around Haruka's field unraveled and dispersed, freeing her set card.

"In addition, I no longer have to discard cards from my hand in order to keep Chains of Peace in play."

Ed looked down at his deck, seriously doubting the chances he had of winning the duel. _'This girl...is too strong. She can somehow predict my moves before I even make them, has uncanny luck, and now she's sealed off my defenses...'_

He paused, _'Even so...I've come too far to just be beaten like this. No matter how tough she seems or how crafty her combo is...there's definitely still a way I can win!'_

He flicked his eyes up to Haruka and her assembled cards. "Okay Haruka, I admit it. You really had me going there for a moment, but I'm okay now. I couldn't care less if you can predict my moves or whatever, all I need to do is duel the way I usually do and see where it goes from there!"

Mugen smiled, intrigued at the sudden pulse of power that he felt from Ed. _'It seems my suspicions were correct. This boy is another of the Seven Holy Virtues, Fortitude.'_

He shifted his gaze from Ed to Haruka. _'Still, there is something about this Ms. Kurihara that I can't quite put my finger on...'_

Veyn fidgeted in his seat slightly as he watched the dark haired boy, his eyes flashing a bright green. _'The delicious waves of confidence flowing off of him...there's no mistaking it, this guy is the Holy Virtue Fortitude...my counterpart.'_

Ed was about to draw a card for the start of his turn but stopped when he noticed a card sliding out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "What the...oh yeah, that's right. Your Arcana Force XXI The World's reversed position lets me add the top card of my graveyard to my hand during my draw phase." He picked the card up and added it to his hand of three.

Ed snagged the top card of his deck and then burst out laughing once he saw what it was. Most people would have asked him why, but not Haruka. She already knew the reason why.

"First, I'll activate good old Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more, he smirked. "Next, I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon and equip it to my Dark Blade, giving him a boost to his attack points." The dark armored warrior mounted the dragon once more, its attack returning to 2200 points.

"Next up is the spell card Ancient Rules. Come out Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!" Ed's signature monster appeared in a flurry of flames, roaring loudly.

"And now Inferno Fire Blast activates, dealing you 2400 points of direct damage!" The newly summoned dragon opened its maw and unleashed its signature attack, which barreled across the field and slammed into Haruka, who surprisingly didn't flinch. (H: 1300)

Ed pumped his fist into the air, "Ha! Bet you didn't predict that!"

Haruka shook her head and sighed. "You do remember that earlier in this duel I already told you I knew that those three cards that you just played were in your hand. What you just did comes as no surprise to me, or anyone who's been watching this duel up till now."

A rather large sweat drop formed on the back of the Ra Yellow duelist's head. "Er...right. Anyway, I'm sacrificing my Red Eyes to special summon one of its advanced forms, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)!"

The Red Eyes body contorted as it took on the shape of its new form, a ring of flames circling around it as it did so. The flames surrounding it intensified as red lines began to run along its entire body. With a roar it spread its wings outward, dispersing the flames and revealing its new form.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon-type monster in my graveyard. I have Masked Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick, and Red Eyes Black Dragon, which makes three, so it gains a total of 900 attack points!" The red lines that ran along Ed's newly summoned dragon intensified as its attack points increased, making it the strongest monster that was currently on the field. (3300)

"You'd better hope that your card is good, otherwise your two monsters are going down! Dark Blade, attack Arcana Force VII The Chariot!" The dragon that the warriors was currently sitting on began to flap it wings and with a roar, took flight.

Ed pointed to the defending monster, a grin on his face. "Go! Skydive Slasher!"

The dragon instantly folded its wings and dive bombed, much like a hawk would, towards Haruka's monster. Dark Blade raised its sword and slashed horizontally as the dragon pulled up at the last second, causing the monster to shatter into thousands of pixels. "Don't forget, Pitch-Dark Dragon also gives Dark Blade a trampling effect." (H: 800)

As the two monsters returned to Ed's side of the field he motioned to his Red Eyes. "Your up Red Eyes, attack Arcana Force XXI The World with Inferno Hellfire!"

The dragon inhaled deeply and then unleashed a torrent of flames that went straight for Haruka's remaining monster. Haruka motioned to her set card which promptly flipped up. "Unexpected Fate negates one opposing attack and lets me add an Arcana Force monster from my deck to my hand. Your attack is worthless."

Ed frowned as the fireball dispersed and Haruka's chosen card ejected from her deck, which she caught and added to her hand. "I really should have seen that coming..."

Haruka nodded. "Yes, you should have."

Ed's frown deepened, but then he shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't draw anything really good I should be okay."

"A rather foolish thought." Haruka replied as she drew and placed the drawn card onto her duel disk. "I summon Arcana Force IV The Emperor (1400/1400) in attack mode."

A purple skinned bulbous creature with three arms and a crown-shaped head formed on Haruka's field, and immediately the image of its card started spinning above it. "Stop now." Ed quickly said.

The card stopped in its reversed position and Haruka's two monsters were engulfed by dark energy. "The Emperor's reversed position decreases the attack points of all Arcana Force monsters by 500 points." The World's attack points decreased to 2600 as the Emperor's decreased to 900.

Ed smirked, a triumphant look on his face. "Ha! Looks like your card backfired! That's what happens when you run a deck based entirely on luck."

Haruka remained calm. "True, a deck like mine is far from perfect, possessing quite a few flaws. I'd go so far as to say its completely impractical...were it in anyone else's hands but mine."

Ed stepped back instinctively, knowing he wouldn't like whatever the Obelisk Blue girl did next.

"I activate the spell card Magician's Scales." Arcana Force IV The Emperor's bulbous body broke apart and turned into motes of light as Haruka's deck glowed.

"By sacrificing a Arcana Force monster on my field I can add one spell card in my deck to my hand." As her Arcana Force XXI The World's attack points returned to their original value she added her chosen card to her hand and she slid it into her duel disk.

"I activate the continuous spell Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past. For the next six turns, once per turn I can check the bottom card of my deck."

Ed bit his lip, not liking the sound of the that one bit. "Okay, what else does it do? I'm sure that's not all."

"If that card is a Arcana Force monster it is special summoned. If it is a spell or trap with Suit or Ace in its title its immediately activated, anything else is automatically destroyed." She pulled the bottom card of her deck and showed it to Ed, who grimaced.

"Arcana Force XVIII The Moon (2800/2800) is special summoned!" Like the other Arcana Force monsters, this one was bulbous as well, possessing long flailing arms and a large sphere in its chest that resembled the Earth.

The image of the card appeared above it and began to spin, Ed wasting no time in declaring for it to stop. As quickly as it begun the spinning stopped in a reversed position, much to Ed's delight. _'Yes! Her card backfired again!'_

"The Moon's reversed position forces me to select a monster on my field during the end phase and shift control of it over to you." Haruka informed him.

Ed smiled, _'That means all I have to do is survive this turn and I'll get one of her monsters! This duel is as good as mine!'_

"Arcana Force XXI The World, attack Dark Blade."

Dark Blade dismounted Pitch-Dark Dragon as a surge of light plowed into it, taking a portion of Ed's life points with it. (E: 400)

Haruka motioned to her newly summoned monster, "Arcana Force XVIII The Moon attack Dark Blade." She ordered.

The monster's flailing arms shot forward, seizing the dark armored warrior and shredding it into tiny pixels. "I hope you weren't counting on that to be a finishing blow, because by discarding Kuriboh (300/200) from my hand the battle damage I just took is turn to zero." Ed said, smirking.

"I'm well aware." Haruka replied. "Since there aren't any more moves I can make at the moment I conclude my turn."

Ed nodded, "Yeah, and now one of your monsters join my field!" True to his words, Arcana Force XXI The World vanished and then reappeared next to his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Ed drew a card from his deck, barely taking note of it. "This duel is as good as done. Red Eyes, attack Arcana Force XVIII The Moon with Inferno Hellfire!"

The ball of fire struck the bulbous monster's chest, causing it to crash into the ground and explode in a fiery blaze. (H: 300)

Haruka placed one hand on her hip, "My prediction still stands. You will not be the victor of this duel."

Ed couldn't help but snort. "Oh yeah? Well I think your monster disagrees with you. Arcana Force XXI The World, attack with a direct strike and finish this duel!"

The beam of light surged forward towards Haruka, but before it could hit its intended mark the image of a bulbous creature with large arms appeared, blocking it. Ed blinked as the creature shattered, having stopped the attack from reaching Haruka. "What the...what was that?"

"Arcana Force XIV Temperance (2400/2400) was the card I added to my hand with my Unexpected Fate trap card. By discarding it from my hand I can reduce the battle damage I take from one attack to zero, just like your Kuriboh." She explained.

Ed sighed, "Man...I thought for sure that I had you," He shrugged, "Oh well, I still have the advantage here. I just have to make sure I maintain it by making sure you won't be able to recover by playing this card, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The power of his spell card ripped through Haruka's Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past. "Without that card your going to have to hope you get a really good top deck, otherwise this duel really will be over. So lets see what you get."

Haruka snagged a card from her deck, getting Arcana Force I The Magician, a card that definitely couldn't get her out of the situation she was currently in. She didn't even flinch. "My top deck gave me nothing of use."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it looks like I win after all."

"Wrong, did you not find it odd that I chose to give control of Arcana Force XXI The World to you rather than my Arcana Force XVIII The Moon?"

Ed quirked a brow, wondering what she was getting at. "...No?"

"Have you forgotten about Arcana Force XXI The World's reversed position effect?" Haruka questioned, already knowing the answer to her inquiry.

Ed had a blank expression on his face before his eyes widened. "...You mean...you get to add the top card of your graveyard to your hand...which means you knew I was going to destroy your Tarot Reading with Mystical Space Typhoon."

Haruka nodded. "Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past returns to my hand, which I'll activate now." Haruka quickly snagged the bottom card of her deck and held it up for her opponent to see. Mugen leaned forward in anticipation as he felt a surge of power erupt from the girl.

"I activate the spell card Suit of Swords X!" The image of the card appeared before the girl and began to spin. "Choose Edgar Knight."

'_Why does it feel like something bad is about to happen...' _"Stop!"

The card stopped...upright. "Suit of Swords X's upright position destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

Ed grimaced as his two monsters were blasted into oblivion, leaving him completely defenseless. "Dang it..."

Haruka placed the card she had drawn for the turn onto her duel disk. "I summon Arcana Force I The Magician (1100/1100)."

A strange gaunt gray skinned creature with large bulbous eyes and spiked armor plates on its shoulders appeared, the image of its card appearing above it. "...Stop..."

The card stopped in its reversed position. "The Magician's reversed position increases your life points by 500 points each time a spell card is activate, but that hardly matters, as this duel is over. The Magician will attack you directly for the win."

The Magician gathered bright green light into its palms and then hurled it at Ed. The Ra Yellow duelist staggered back slightly as the blast stuck him in his chest, his life points depleting to zero as a result. (E: 0)

As the holograms faded from view there was an eruption of cheers (and one passionate cry of "Nooooooo!" from a certain red haired girl) "Man...I can't believe I lost...all of that talk about rising to the top...and I lost..."

Haruka finished shuffling her deck and placed it into the deck slot of her duel disk. "There is no need for words like that Edgar Knight. I warned you before this duel even began that you would lose. You were simply no match for me."

She walked up to Ed until she was standing less than a foot away, her eyes glowing an icy blue as she stared down at him. Her voice was but a mere whisper as she spoke, "This defeat represents a new beginning for you Edgar Knight."

"...What?"

"You will be forced to make an important decision which needs to be made as you begin this new life cycle and to deal with the difficult obstacle you will be faced with. In order to face this challenge you must meet it with energy, optimism, and faith, which will ensure a positive outcome. You must resist the temptation to act recklessly or immaturely, otherwise your impatience and impulsiveness will lead to your downfall. Accept your responsibility and commitment with honor and walk your own path with your head held high."

With those words Haruka started to walk away from the confused and stunned duelist. "What...what does all of that mean?" Ed whispered back.

She paused and looked back at him, her icy blue eyes losing their glow. "You'll find out soon enough. Until then, take my words into careful consideration. They are the key to your future."

* * *

**Author's Note: Haruka Kurihara is in no way, shape, or form related to Saiou Takuma. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Card of this chapter: **

Arcana Force XXI The World: Light/Fairy 8/3100/3100

Toss 1 coin when this card is summoned. Depending on whether the toss is Heads of Tails, you acquire one of the following effects:

Heads: By sending 2 monsters on your side of the field to the Graveyard during your End Phase, your opponent must skip 1 turn.

Tails: Your opponent adds the top card of your opponent's Graveyard and adds it to his/her hand during your opponent's Draw Phase on his/her turn.

* * *

**Hayato: **Looks like I'm dueling next.

**Urusai: **That is correct, and your opponent is none other than I, the Love Struck Urusai Mazaki!

**Hayato: **...That isn't really your title...is it...?

_**In wake of Ed's defeat the next duel begins. Its Hayato versus Urusai's new and improved deck. With the thought of dueling Sakura for her title in mind Urusai's burning passion knows no bounds. Hayato definitely has his work cut out for him. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Two: Super Condensed Space Battle!**_

**Urusai: **Hahahahahaha! In super condensed space no one can hear you scream!

**Hayato: **I don't think that's how the saying goes...


	52. Super Condensed Space Battle

**Author's Note: Here's another update for you all.**

_Bonding is not just about friendship. Its about every kind of relationship we can have with different types of people._

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Super Condensed Space Battle**

_Haruka placed the card she had drawn for the turn onto her duel disk. "I summon Arcana Force I The Magician (1100/1100)."_

_A strange gaunt gray skinned creature with large bulbous eyes and spiked armor plates on its shoulders appeared, the image of its card appearing above it. "...Stop..."_

_The card stopped in its reversed position. "The Magician's reversed position increases your life points by 500 points each time a spell card is activate, but that hardly matters, as this duel is over. The Magician will attack you directly for the win."_

_The Magician gathered bright green light into its palms and then hurled it at Ed. The Ra Yellow duelist staggered back slightly as the blast stuck him in his chest, his life points depleting to zero as a result. (E: 0)_

_As the holograms faded from view there was an eruption of cheers (and one passionate cry of "Nooooooo!" from a certain red haired girl) "Man...I can't believe I lost...all of that talk about rising to the top...and I lost..."_

_Haruka finished shuffling her deck and placed it into the deck slot of her duel disk. "There is no need for words like that Edgar Knight. I warned you before this duel even began that you would lose. You were simply no match for me."_

_She walked up to Ed until she was standing less than a foot away, her eyes glowing an icy blue as she stared down at him. Her voice was but a mere whisper as she spoke, "This defeat represents a new beginning for you Edgar Knight."_

"_...What?"_

"_You will be forced to make an important decision which needs to be made as you begin this new life cycle and to deal with the difficult obstacle you will be faced with. In order to face this challenge you must meet it with energy, optimism, and faith, which will ensure a positive outcome. You must resist the temptation to act recklessly or immaturely, otherwise your impatience and impulsiveness will lead to your downfall. Accept your responsibility and commitment with honor and walk your own path with your head held high."_

_With those words Haruka started to walk away from the confused and stunned duelist. "What...what does all of that mean?" Ed whispered back._

_She paused and looked back at him, her icy blue eyes losing their glow. "You'll find out soon enough. Until then, take my words into careful consideration. They are the key to your future."_

Ed stumbled off the stage, the next two names lighting up on the display board, which read Hayato Aono versus Urusai Mazaki.

Mugen watched as Haruka took her seat, his usual smile on his face. _'Ms. Kurihara...if your powers are what I think they are, you could prove to be extremely useful to me.'_

Hayato stood up, stretching languidly as he did so. "This should be interesting." He drawled, running a hand through his dishelved hair.

Hitaki, who was sitting next to him, smiled. "Good luck brother."

"I should be telling you that, since I'm up against Casanova that means it'll be you up against Kira in the next round." He replied, gesturing to the dark haired heiress.

Hitaki leaned back in her seat. "There's no way I'm going to lose to that jerk. Just make sure you win so I can take you down in the semi-finals."

Hayato nodded briefly in response and then made his way down the stairs to the arena floor.

Urusai reached the dueling arena first and stepped onto it. He turned his head back to look over his shoulder at his opponent, who had just arrived. "Older sibling of the fair maiden Hitaki Aono, it is a pleasure to finally engage you in battle."

'_He's still referring to my sister as "fair maiden" I see.' _Hayato slid his duel disk onto his arm, then walked up onto the platform to join the blonde haired boy. "Likewise, but I'll have to warn you, I'm stronger than my sister." Hayato ignored the shout of "Hey!" that ensued.

Urusai nodded as the two met in the center of the ring and began to shuffle the other's deck. "I am well aware of that." Another shout of "Hey!" ensued, which Urusai ignored, just like Hayato had. "But I've upgraded my deck a fair bit since my defeat at the hands of your younger sibling, and I can say with the utmost confidence that I shall be the victor of this duel."

Hayato accepted his deck back, "You aren't the only one. I'm willing to bet that every single person that entered this tournament upgraded their deck in some manner."

He placed his deck into the deck holder of his duel disk and walked to the opposite side of the field. With a press of a switch his duel disk flicked open, Urusai mirrored the action, his duel disk activating as well. (U: 4000) (H: 4000)

Suddenly, without warning, Urusai thrust his hand out toward the crowd, a spotlight appearing over a certain violet haired girl. "Sakura! I know I have failed in my past endeavors to live up to my word of victory in your name, but this time shall be different!"

Sakura groaned, _'He does realizes he's on worldwide television, doesn't he?'_

Kai, who was seated behind Sakura merely blinked in slight confusion. "Hey...where did the spotlight come from?"

Somewhere in the arena Principal Taragi snickered.

Urusai smirked as he drew his five opening cards in one sweep. "Your right...everyone who entered this tournament more than likely made some type of change to their decks, but in my case I completely reworked mine. I'm no longer using a Gradius deck."

Hayato arched a brow, "Really? Then what type of deck are you using? Don't tell me your using that love deck..."

Urusai shook his head. "Nope." Snapping his fingers, a card ejected from his deck. "Before either of us draws the normal magic Field of Battle activates! You're a smart guy, so I'm fairly certain you know that this card allows us to place a field spell card to the top of our decks."

Urusai found the card he was looking for and then looked up at Hayato. "You wouldn't mind if I took the first turn, would you?"

Hayato shook his head, "Not at all. The second turn is more my preference anyway."

Urusai drew his chosen field spell from his deck, a grin on his face as he popped open the side slot of his duel disk. "Go, field spell card Super Condensed Space!"

The entire arena instantly warped, turning into a field of stars with nebulas and galaxies in the background. "This field spell is probably the most dangerous of them all." Urusai said as the arena suddenly began to fill with what looked like water.

Hayato took a step back in surprise. "...An ocean...in space?"

Urusai nodded. "That's right, and now, since a field spell has been activated, another card in my deck activates, The Undying Zone!" The ocean the arena was currently submerged in glowed a faint green, its depths becoming murky.

"Now my Super Condensed Space field spell can't be destroyed or replaced by another field spell, not that you have any of course."

Hayato looked around at his surroundings, "You said that this field spell of yours is probably the most dangerous of all field spells...so what does it do exactly?"

Urusai grinned, "I'll get around to explaining that, but first, I activate the spell card Worm Hole Summon! I start by removing one monster in my hand from play and during my next standby phase it'll be special summoned." He quickly reduced his hand down to three cards when he placed a card out of his hand and into his pocket.

"I'll end my turn by setting a monster and one card face-down." He said, placing two cards onto his duel disk. "Now, if you'll so kindly take your turn and summon a monster, I'll gladly explain the effect of my field spell."

Hayato frowned slightly, feeling as if he was being led on, but nodded nonetheless and drew a card from his deck. "I'll start by activating the continuous spell Light and Darkness. Then I summon my Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) to the field."

The bastard sword wielding monster emerged from its card, surveying its surroundings cautiously. "With the effect of Light and Darkness I can special summon this next monster to the field, Defender of Light (0/2000)."

The glowing warrior appeared in a flash of light, crouching behind its huge shield, also cautiously surveying its surroundings. Without warning, the stars surrounding the arena began to burn brightly. Hayato frowned slightly, he hated not knowing things. "So...are you ready to tell me the effect of your field spell now?"

Urusai nodded. "Yeah, I think I've kept you in the dark for long enough. Super Condensed Space grants all monsters upon their summoning a Life Force counter for every level that monster has. Since both your Warrior of Darkness and Defender of Light have four stars, they each get four Life Force counters."

Hayato nodded, showing that he understood. "But what are the Life Force counters for?"

Urusai rubbed a finger under his nose, a smug look on his face. "That's simple. You see, nothing can survive for very long in space, especially not in super condensed space. During each of our standby phases all monsters on the field will lose a Life Force counter. When a monster loses all of its counters, Super Condensed Space automatically destroys them. Which means the only way to win this duel is to rush towards victory!"

'_For someone who isn't a rush style duelist...like myself, this is a dangerous strategy to be facing...looks like this is going to be harder than I initially thought.' _"I see, in that case I'll have to try and take you down as quickly as possible. Warrior of Darkness attack his set monster."

The dark armored warrior rushed forward and slammed its blade down on the unknown monster. There was an audible sound of metal hitting metal and Hayato's warrior was thrown backwards by the force. Hayato looked up at the huge figure that had appeared from the set card. "...Why am I not surprised..."

A tremendous ship was now floating above Urusai's field. It was at least thirty feet in height and had a glowing center which seemed to provide the ship its power. Urusai laughed heartily. "You just attacked my Quasar Core (1300/1000), which gets three Life Force counters. It can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 or less attack points."

Hayato took one of the remaining three cards in his hand and placed it into his duel disk. "I end my turn, causing each of our monsters to lose a Life Force Counter, reducing mine to three and yours to two. If this is going to be a battle of attrition, your monster is going to lose."

"Which is why it won't." Urusai replied as he drew a card from his deck, starting his turn. With a grin, he reached into his back pocket for the monster he had removed from play his previous turn. "The effect of Worm Hole Summon now activates, allowing me to special summon my Quasar Cannon (1000/0)!"

Another huge spaceship appeared, this one even bigger than Quasar Core, a long cannon extending from its front. Hayato looked up at the large machine. "...What does this one do?"

Urusai held up the card he had drawn for the turn causing a familiar grinning green pot to appear before him. "I'll tell you in a bit, but first I'm activating Pot of Greed."

Drawing twice more he grinned. "I summon Quasar Base (0/1000) in defense position!"

A ship similar to Quasar Core emerged, this one possessing a core of its own. "During my end phase Quasar Cannon gains 500 attack points for each Quasar monster on my field, excluding itself. Quasar Base shares this effect, though in this case its for defense points." Both monster's stats fluctuated, Quasar Cannon's attack increasing to 2000 points while Quasar Base's defense increased to 2000 points.

"Now allow me to explain another effect of my field spell. You already know that during each of our end phases our monsters lose Life Force counters, but what you don't know is that the number of Life Force counters lost equals the number of turns a monster is on the field."

Hayato's eyes widened slightly, "So since this is the second turn my two monsters lose two Life Force counters, bringing them down to one. There's no doubt about it, that field spell of yours really is the most dangerous of them all."

"My Quasar Cannon and Quasar Base only lose one Life Force counter, putting them at six and three respectively. My Quasar Core on the other hand loses its remaining two Life Force counters and is destroyed." The large ship quickly collapsed in on itself before exploding violently, causing the two duelists to brace themselves from the force generated.

"When Quasar Core is destroyed by an effect I can add one Quasar related card from my deck, but since its my end phase I can't do anything more so your up."

Hayato drew, noticing that his two monsters were starting to feel the effects of Urusai's field spell. _'At my end phase my two monsters will be destroyed by Super Condensed Space. Turns are very important to keep track of here.'_

He looked over to the blonde haired duelist, who was currently giving Sakura a thumbs up, his teeth sparkling. _'Even though he acts like a love struck idiot_ _this Urusai may very well be a genius, at least when it comes to formulating dangerous deck strategies such as this one.'_

He looked away from Urusai's antics and down at the card he had drawn for the turn. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon..."

'_Light and Darkness Dragon...' _Urusai finished as the two monsters were encased in a bright light.

"Light End Dragon (2600/2100)! Shine forth!" In a flash of light a long white serpentine like dragon appeared, two sets of feathery wings sprouting from the gold chest plate it wore, which had an emerald embedded in its center.

Urusai observed the newly summoned monster. "What the...I thought your were going to summon Light and Darkness Dragon. I wasn't aware you had any other dragons in your deck..."

Hayato pointed at one of the overly large spaceships on Urusai's field. "Light End Dragon, attack Quasar Cannon with Shining Sublimation!"

Light End Dragon opened its maw wide, a wave of light emitting from it. Urusai quickly dumped a card in his hand into his grave. "I activate the quick-play spell card Interstellar Sacrifice! This card allows me to destroy a Quasar monster on my field to prevent the destruction of another!"

The wave of light washed over the large spaceship, which withstood the attack, causing the other to shudder before being engulfed in an over the top explosion which nearly knocked the two duelists off their feet. "For every 500 points of damage I take I can add a Quasar related card to my hand." (U: 3400)

Adding his chosen card to his hand Urusai motioned to his field. "Since my Quasar Base was destroyed by an effect is special ability allows me to special summon a second Quasar Cannon (1000/0) from my hand or deck!"

Another Quasar Cannon appeared, landing next to the first. "At this time both Quasar Cannons gains Quasar Base's defense points as attack points!" The original Quasar Cannon's attack points shot up to 4000, while the new one reached 3000 points.

Despite the fact that Urusai's two monsters were now stronger than his own, Hayato didn't seemed at all worried. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn. My dragon loses a Life Force counter, as does your new Quasar Cannon."

Urusai nodded, "Yeah, and my original Quasar Cannon loses two Life Force counters, but with the card I added to my hand using Interstellar Sacrifice I won't have to worry about Life Force counters anymore."

Hayato frowned. He didn't like the sound of that one bit.

Urusai drew, "Here it is, the spell card Indefinite Life Force. After its activation all Quasar monsters cannot lose Life Force counters for as long as it exists in my grave."

Urusai gestured to his set card, "Since Indefinite Life Force is now in my grave I can activate this trap card, Finite Life Force. Upon its activation all non-Quasar monsters only receive half of the Life Force counters they would receive when summoned."

Hayato couldn't help but frown, _'This deck...is brutal. It systematically gives him all the advantages while I'm left with all of the disadvantages. Still...this type of strategy does have its weakness. Whether or not I'll be able to exploit is an entirely different matter though...'_

"Next I activate the card I've drawn for this turn, Quasar Synergy! This card allows me to add the total number of Life Force counters Quasar monsters have on my field." Ten stars appeared over Urusai's field, shining brightly.

"Each Life Force counter is worth 500 points, since I have a total of ten, that's 5000 points."

Hayato narrowed his eyes, realizing exactly what his opponent was up to. "You can distribute those points to your two monsters in increment of 500 points."

Urusai nodded, "You hit the nail right on the head. I'm increasing my original Quasar Cannon's attack points by 2000 points while my new one gains the remaining 3000 points." At this point, Hayato was beginning to worry about his chances of winning.

"Next up is Graceful Charity." Drawing three cards from his deck, Urusai glanced at them, and then quickly chose which two cards he would send to his grave. "I'll send my Repayment of Losses and Quasar Orbital Satellite (0/0) to my grave."

Drawing another card from his deck due to his Repayment of Losses, he smirked. "Since Quasar Orbital Satellite was sent to my grave due to an effect I can add a Quasar related card in my deck to my hand."

Adding his chosen card, he immediately inserted it into his duel disk. "I activate the equip spell Quasar Cannon Upgrade to my second Quasar Cannon. Now, once per turn, by reducing the number of Life Force counters is has by two I can destroy a card on your field. I choose you right set card!"

Light gathered at the tip of the cannon and then fired, easily vaporizing Hayato's set card. Hayato shook his head, "Wrong choice. The card you destroyed was my Dummy Marker trap card, normally it would allow me to draw a card from my deck, but since it was destroyed by the effect of a spell I can draw two instead."

"That may be, but that is only a minor hindrance. Quasar Cannon (6000/0) attack Light End Dragon!"

Hayato reached out and flipped over his remaining face-down card. "Like I said, wrong choice. Since I have a light attribute monster on my field Twilight Barrier's first effect activates!"

A barrier of mystical energy sprang up around Hayato's field as a beam of energy erupted from Urusai's Quasar Cannon, blocking the strike. "Your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack." (H: 10,000) "In addition the battle phase immediately ends."

Urusai grimaced as he set one of the two remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll set a card and end my turn, reducing the number of Life Force counters your Light End Dragon has to five, also my two Quasar Cannon's gain 500 attack points." (6500/0)

Hayato drew, "I activate the quick-play spell Universal Balance. This card lets me special summon Light End Dragon's counterpart to the field, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

A dark fog formed, quickly taking the shape of a black scaled dragon, a grinning demon's face on its chest. Its tattered wings flapped slowly as it eyed Urusai's two spaceships. "Don't forget, Finite Life Force halves the number of Life Force counters monsters you summon receive by half. So instead of getting eight your Dark End Dragon only gets four."

Hayato nodded, "Once per turn I can permanently reduce Dark End Dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points to send one monster you control to the grave!" (2100/1600)

The mouth on the dragon's chest opened, dark mist gathering around it. "I'll choose the Quasar Canon equipped with Quasar Cannon Upgrade, Dark Evaporation!"

Urusai motioned to his equip spell as the dark mist began to encroach on his spaceship. "By paying 500 life points I can prevent my Quasar Cannon's destruction!" (U: 2900)

The mist dispersed just before it reached its target, much to Hayato's disappointment. "I'll switch my Light End Dragon to defense position and defend myself with these two cards, ending my turn. Light End Dragon's Life Force counters reduce to two while Dark End Dragon's decrease to three."

His opponent drew, "I'll set a card and then activate Space Ship Wreckage Clearing."

Hayato grimaced, he remembered that card from when Urusai had dueled Hitaki. "Since it was the only card in my hand I can remove my Quasar Base in my grave from play and draw cards from my deck equal to its level."

In one swift tug Urusai now had four cards in his hand, broadening his options. He snapped his cards up and depressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate the continuous trap card Quasar Defense Mechanism. As long as this card remains face-up on my field no Quasar monsters can be destroyed by effects. So if you want to take them down your going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

'_Another piece of his strategy falls into place...'_ Hayato thought to himself grimly.

Urusai flipped around two of the cards he was holding. "I activate a second Worm Hole Summon, which lets me remove my final Quasar Cannon from play. During my next standby phase it will be summoned."

"I activate the effect of Quasar Cannon Upgrade, reducing my Quasar Cannon's Life Force counters by two to destroy your left face-down card!"

The beam of light slammed into Hayato's set card, instantly vaporizing it. "The card you destroyed was my Return From the Grave trap card, which allows me to special summon a monster in my grave to the field, I choose my Defender of Light!"

In a flash of light Hayato's named monster reappeared, crouching in front of him defensively. "It would appear that resourcefulness is a trait you share with your younger sibling, however, struggling against the might of my burning passion is useless. Quasar Cannons, attack Light End and Dark End Dragon!"

Two bolts of pure energy hit Hayato's two monsters, easily vaporizing them. (H: 5600)

"That's it for my turn, which means your monster loses one of its Life Force counters, leaving it with only one. Also, my two Quasar Cannons gain 500 more attack points." (7000/0)

Hayato took a deep breath and drew, giving him three cards to work with. "I summon Marksman of Darkness (1400/1400) and due to the continuous effect of Light and Darkness I can special summon Marksman of Light (1400/1400) to the field as well."

The two horse riding warriors appeared, one in a fog of darkness and the other in a flash of light. "When these two warriors are together on the field they gain the ability to inflict 700 points of damage to my opponent!"

The two warriors leveled their bows and knocked them back, letting their arrows fly. Urusai staggered back as he was struck in the chest, his life points dropping accordingly. (U: 1500)

Hayato couldn't help but smirk. "Even though the entirety of this duel has been in your control you're losing in terms of life point amount."

Urusai blinked, as if he had just realized the fact. "Hey...your right." He shrugged, "It matters not, for I shall still be the victor of this duel."

Hayato took the last card in his hand and slid it into his disk. "My turn ends, since it no longer has any Life Force counters, my Defender of Light is destroyed." Just like Urusai's Quasar Core, Hayato's monster collapsed in on itself before exploding violently.

"My two Marksmen lose a Life Force counter, leaving them with only one..." _'That Finite Life Force continuous trap card of his is rather annoying...'_

Urusai drew and then reached into his back pocket, adding the Quasar Cannon he had removed from play his previous turn. "Thanks to my Worm Hole Summon my final Quasar Cannon is now special summoned to my field, joining its brethren!"

The final of the cannon shaped spaceships materialized before the blonde haired duelist, albeit much weaker than the other two. That fact didn't seem to bother Urusai as he flipped around the card he had drawn for the turn, showing it to his opponent.

"I activate Quasar Calibration. This card can only be activated if I have two or more Quasar Cannons on my field. My newest Quasar Cannon now gains the attack points of another Quasar Cannon on my field!"

Hayato cursed under his breath as the third of Urusai's spaceship's attack strength increased to 8000 points, essentially making it the strongest monster on the field. He quickly glanced at the two set cards on his field, _'At least he won't be able to activate the effect of his Quasar Cannon Upgrade without destroying the Quasar Cannon its equipped to...'_

"I can't activate the effect of my Quasar Cannon Upgrade to destroy one of your set cards without destroying the Quasar Cannon its equipped to because it'll cost its last two Life Force counters, but..."

Urusai flipped around another card in his hand, "With the effect of Life Force Recovery my Quasar Cannon's Life Force counter return to their original seven. Now once more, Quasar Cannon Upgrade's effect activates!"

Urusai eyed the two face-down cards on Hayato's field. "Since you didn't activate the set card to your left during my last battle phase I'll assume that its of no use to you, so I'll destroy the one on your right instead!"

Hayato braced himself as his face-down Successful Battle Plan was blown apart, leaving him (as far as Urusai knew) virtually defenseless against his inevitable onslaught of attacks. "Now my two weaker Quasar Cannons will destroy your two Marksmen!"

The two monsters were burned to ashes by the intensity of the two monster's beams of light, and then even their ashes were burned away. "My burning passion shall fuel this next attack!" Urusai declared, causing Hayato to step back in surprise as a faint red aura began to form around the boy.

"Quasar Cannon (8000/0), allow my fiery spirit to fuel your attack! Go, Space Shattering Ray!" Hayato screamed as the wave of pure chaotic energy surrounded him, engulfing his entire field with its unbridled power.

He clamped his mouth shut, wincing in pain as he depressed a button on his duel disk. Urusai blinked in surprise as the rapid decrease in Hayato's life points abruptly stopped. (H: 1600)

He glanced at the now face-up trap card on Hayato's field that was currently dissolving. "I see. You activated your Damage Cut trap card, halving the amount of damage you took from my attack..."

Hayato slumped forward causing Hitaki to jump out of her seat, "Hayato! Are you really going to lose to a guy **I **beat? If you do I'm never going to let you live it down!"

Hayato took one step forward, preventing himself from falling. He placed his hands on his knees, steadying himself as he mumbled, "Yeah...I know you won't...which is why I'm not going to lose."

"I'm impressed that your still able to stand after that attack, I put everything I had into it."

Hayato placed a hand on his forehead, still feeling the effects of Quasar Cannon's attack. "I thought so. Right before you attacked I saw a faint red aura surrounding you, which means that your one of the few who remember the actual events of Kai's duel with Gluttony."

Urusai's eyes widened in surprised, "You mean...you were awake too...?"

Hayato nodded. "Yeah. Urusai...is that duel the real reason you reworked your deck?"

Urusai nodded, a firm look on his face. "After watching Kai's duel with Gluttony...there were a lot of things going through my mind...and I came to the conclusion that no matter what was going on, I needed to be strong...."

'_Strong enough to protect Sakura I presume.' _"You really do love her...don't you?" Hayato inquired.

Urusai looked down. "I know that everyone thinks I'm not serious about what I say because of the way I act, but I don't know how to convey the way I feel any other way. I really do love her."

Hayato shook his head, _'It's a shame. There isn't much of a chance that his feelings will ever be reciprocated, no matter how sincere they are. Besides that, I don't think the "Academy's Absolute Strongest" needs someone to protect her.'_

Drawing a card from his deck Hayato immediately played it. "Pot of Greed activates." He drew twice and sighed slightly. _'Well its better than nothing I guess.'_

"I'll set these two cards face-down and end my turn."

Urusai quickly drew, assured in his victory. "You played a good game Hayato, but this is where the duel comes to an end. With the effect of my Quasar Cannon Upgrade equip spell card I'll destroy the card to your left!"

Everyone's vision of Hayato's field was obscured as a beam of light slammed down onto it. Once the light faded, the set card that had been to Hayato's left was nowhere to be seen.

Urusai stretched his hand out, pointing at Hayato's remaining set card. "You may have a set card left, but I have three monsters. I am confident that at least one of their attacks will get through. My strongest Quasar Cannon (8500/0), attack with a direct strike against his life points!"

"I activate my set card, the one you should have destroyed, Enchanted Javelin!" Hayato shouted as he depressed a button on his duel disk. "Now I'll gain life points equal to your Quasar Cannon's attack!"

A spear with wings materialized in the path of the energy beam, absorbing much of it. (H: 10,100) The remainder of the attack slammed into Hayato's field, once again engulfing it in its intense light. (H: 1600)

Surprisingly, Hayato stood his ground, though he seemed greatly weakened by the attack, as evidenced by his shortness of breath.

Urusai motioned to his second Quasar Cannon, the one that was equipped with the Quasar Cannon Upgrade equip spell. "My second Quasar Cannon, finish this!"

To everyone's surprise, instead of gathering energy for its attack, the massive space ship remained motionless, as if it didn't here its controller's command. "Attack!"

Again, the giant space ship remained motionless. Urusai looked down at his duel disk, wondering if it had malfunctioned. He looked up as he heard an amused chuckle escape his opponent's lips, a confused look on his face.

Hayato took a step back, steadying himself. "Confused? You shouldn't be. I told you that my Enchanted Javelin trap card was the card you should have targeted with the effect of your Quasar Cannon Upgrade."

Urusai grimaced, realizing what he meant. "Are you telling me that you activated your set card in chain to my Quasar Cannon Upgrade?"

Hayato nodded. "Yeah, it was the quick-play spell commonly known as Forbidden Trespassing. Once you make a successful attack it immediately ends the battle phase."

Urusai frowned, "I see...I had no idea that it could be used before your opponent declared an attack. I guess I'll have to end my turn here." He said, his strongest Quasar Cannon's attack points increasing to 9000 while the other two's increased to 8000.

Mugen's eyes lit up in anticipation as Hayato drew, _'I can feel it, he's drawing on the power within him. I wouldn't be surprised if this were to be the final turn of this duel.'_

Hayato picked up the card from his deck, holding off on looking at it. _'There are only three cards left in my deck with drawing capabilities, factoring in the cards I've played up till this point, the chances that I've drawn one of those cards are more than likely less than forty percent, perhaps even lower than that...'_

He held the card up before him, smirking at what he saw. _'But then again, statistics aren't the only thing one should factor in a duel. A little luck goes a long way after all.'_

"I activate Twilight Renewal!" He swiftly drew five cards, replenishing his hand. "I summon Defender of Darkness (0/2000)." The man donned in obsidian armor and crouching behind a large shield appeared within a fog of darkness.

"The effect of Light and Darkness now activates, allowing me to special summon Warrior of Light (1600/1800) from my hand!" The bright armored warrior appeared in a flash of light, joining the crouching warrior.

"By activating my Double Summon spell card I can tribute them both to summon out my ace, Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400), who gains 500 attack points from Warrior of Light and the ability to inflict the defense points of a monster it destroys in battle as direct damage to my opponent's life points from Defender of Darkness!"

Hayato's signature monster appeared, roaring as it did so. (3300/2400) Despite the fact that his opponent's monsters were far stronger Hayato had a smirk on his face, which baffled Urusai. _'Why is he so confident...?'_

Hayato held up the last card that was in his hand, showing them to his opponent. "I activate the spell card Dark Baptism."

Urusai arched a brow, confused. "Won't your dragon just negate it?"

Hayato shook his head. "This card is unaffected by Light and Darkness Dragon's special ability, which makes since considering it can only be activated when its on the field. It reduces the attack points of all monsters on my opponent's side of the field to zero!"

Urusai braced himself as powerful winds of dark energy assaulted his field, robbing his three space ships of their amassed attack points. "No way..."

"This is the end Urusai, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack with Shining Breath!" The dragon opened its maw, emitting a wave of light that blinded everyone in the arena.

The light from Hayato's dragon gradually drifted away, revealing that the field was now clear of holograms, Urusai's life points displaying for all to see. (U: 0) Urusai fell to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face. "Even with the power of my Quasar deck...the deck I worked so hard on..."

Hayato walked over to the blonde haired duelist and offered his hand to him. "Urusai, your deck definitely had power, but it had one glaring weakness. Zero adaptability. It was too methodical, if even one piece of its strategy were to be broken, then it would fail, just like it did just now. If you're serious about wanting to become stronger, then you'll have to either improve your deck, or start from scratch."

Urusai grasped Hayato's hand, allowing the younger boy to help pull him to his feet. "You're right. I was relying too much on the power of my strategy to bring me victory instead of adapting to the situation, if I had, I might have won. Thank you Hayato, this defeat has taught me a valuable lesson."

The two duelists shook hands and the audience cheered loudly in response, having just witnessed an incredible duel.

As Hayato departed, Urusai remained, staring up at a certain violet haired girl. _'Sakura, once more I have been defeated. Perhaps my pursuit of your heart really is a lost cause. Even so, I shall not waver, for I have made a promise of a lifetime, and I fully intend to keep it.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: The idea behind the Super Condensed Space field spell came from an episode of the awesome anime series Gurren Lagann in which, at one point, a ship was trapped within in an ocean in space and was quickly losing power. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Quasar Cannon: Fire/Machine 7/1000/0

If "Super Condensed Space" is in play this monster can only be destroyed by a Level 7 or higher monster. During each of your end phases increase this monster's attack points by 500 points for each face-up "Quasar" monster on your field.

* * *

**Hayato:** Urusai ended up being a lot tougher than I expected.

**Hitaki: **Yeah, he almost beat you a few times. You were lucky.

**Hayato:** Look who's talking.

**Kira: **You idiots are supposed to be introducing the next chapter, not discussing what happened in this one.

_**The last of the first round duels is in full swing. Hitaki must duel against the powerful and arrogant Kira Santoryu, who is set on completely humiliating her. She soon finds that it's a lot harder than she thought it would be. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Three: An All Out Assault!**_

**Kira: **Don't underestimate me...

**Hitaki: **Hey, that's my line!


	53. An All Out Assault

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

_Its better to die on your feet than to live on your knees._

**Chapter Fifty-Three: An All Out Assault**

"_This is the end Urusai, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack with Shining Breath!" The dragon opened its maw, emitting a wave of light that blinded everyone in the arena._

_The light from Hayato's dragon gradually drifted away, revealing that the field was now clear of holograms, Urusai's life points displaying for all to see. (U: 0) Urusai fell to his knees, a look of disbelief on his face. "Even with the power of my Quasar deck...the deck I worked so hard on..."_

_Hayato walked over to the blonde haired duelist and offered his hand to him. "Urusai, your deck definitely had power, but it had one glaring weakness. Zero adaptability. It was too methodical, if even one piece of its strategy were to be broken, then it would fail, just like it did just now. If you're serious about wanting to become stronger, then you'll have to either improve your deck, or start from scratch."_

_Urusai grasped Hayato's hand, allowing the younger boy to help pull him to his feet. "You're right. I was relying too much on the power of my strategy to bring me victory instead of adapting to the situation, if I had, I might have won. Thank you Hayato, this defeat has taught me a valuable lesson."_

_The two duelists shook hands and the audience cheered loudly in response, having just witnessed an incredible duel._

_As Hayato departed, Urusai remained, staring up at a certain violet haired girl. 'Sakura, once more I have been defeated. Perhaps my pursuit of your heart really is a lost cause. Even so, I shall not waver, for I have made a promise of a lifetime, and I fully intend to keep it.'_

Haruka frowned as she watched Hayato make his way up the stands. _'Something unearthly surrounding him was blocking my vision, I wasn't able to predict any of his moves. This is...troubling...'_

As Urusai exited the stage the last two names lit up on the display board. Their names were obvious, since they were the only two duelists that hadn't dueled yet. The next duel was Hitaki Aono against Kira Santoryu.

As Hayato ascended the stands, he stopped in his tracks, Kira was standing in his path, a smug look on her face. "If that's the best you've got then you had better quit while your still ahead. Unless of course you want to get embarrassed on worldwide television."

Hayato shifted his weight onto his right foot, his expression blank. "You say that as if I'll be facing you in the next round."

Kira scoffed at this, "Oh please, its obvious that I'll be the winner of this duel. Defeating your lesser half won't take much effort at all."

"Maybe you should actually duel before you declare yourself the victor." An angry voice sounded from behind the dark haired heiress.

Kira turned around, Hitaki standing a few steps above her. She pinned the arrogant duelist with a glare. "Because I won't be easy to beat."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Maybe if I were a weaker duelist that statement might actually hold some merit. Unfortunately for you, I'm not. Anyway, I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible so I can move on to bigger and better things." With a cocky smirk she turned on her heel and pushed passed Hayato, making her way down to the arena floor.

Hitaki shook her head. "She takes being a cocky jerk to new levels..."

Hayato continued his ascent up the stands, passing Hitaki. After taking several more steps, he paused and looked back. "Hitaki?"

She turned over her shoulder to look up at him. "Yeah?"

Hayato ran a hand through his dishelved hair, an awkward expression gracing his face as he spoke. ".......Do your best, okay?"

A small smile touched Hitaki's lips as she nodded, somehow feeling slightly more relaxed by Hayato's sudden uncharacteristic behavior. "Thanks for the support, win...or lose, I'll definitely give this duel all that I've got." She turned back around and made her descent towards the arena floor, where Kira was (impatiently) waiting.

Not wanting to miss a moment of the duel that was about to start Hayato quickly made it to the seats reserved for the eight finalists. Haruka gazed at the languid teen via her peripheral vision, _'How peculiar...the presence that was surrounding him has vanished...'_

Hitaki met Kira in the middle of the ring, the two exchanging decks as to shuffle them. "What took you so long? Did you get cold feet? Needed to hear some encouraging words from your brother to give you the extra push to come down here?" Kira mocked.

The two quickly finished shuffling one another's deck. "Talk all you want, but you had better be ready to back it up, because I'm taking this to you all the way."

Returning the decks to their respective owners the two turned and walked until there was about twenty feet between them. Turning on their heels the two female duelists simultaneously inserted their decks into their duel disks. "Get ready for a beating." (K: 4000)

Hitaki frowned, "Enough talk. Its time to duel!" (H: 4000) Taking one last glance over her shoulder at Hayato, she grabbed five cards off her deck. "Go ahead and take the first turn."

Kira drew five cards from her deck in a single tug, shrugging as she did so. "Hmph, if that's what you want you won't hear any objections from me. Your going to regret not quitting while you were ahead. I'll start by summoning Artillery Dragon LV3 (1500/1200) to the field in attack mode!"

Hitaki grimaced at the sight of the small battle armor wearing dragon, knowing full well what its stronger forms were capable of. "I'll equip it with Artillery Shield!" A giant obsidian shield materialized on the reddish orange dragon's arm, who nearly collapsed from the weight of it.

"I'll end my turn by setting a single face-down card on the field. Now, show me this supposed strength of yours." As she said this she took a glance at the three remaining cards in her hand, and then smirked, looking utterly confident.

Hitaki drew, frowning at the confident look on Kira's face. _'Kira's deck is based around quickly leveling up her Artillery Dragon, which means if I want to obtain any sort of advantage I'll have to force her to use up her resources quickly!'_

"I start with Chrono Warrior (1900/1400)! And he's going to destroy your Artillery Dragon! Attack!" The gold clad warrior lowered its katana and then launched itself at Artillery Dragon, swinging its weapon of choice in an upward arc.

Artillery dragon let out what sounded like a snort and raised its arm (albeit with some difficulty), blocking Chrono Warrior's attack with its shield. Hitaki's monster jumped back, just as surprised by what had just happened as she was.

Hayato shook his head, grimacing, _'She was so focused on forcing Kira to use her set card that she hadn't even considered what the effect of Artillery Shield was. This isn't like her at all, she's thinking too much.'_

Kira motioned to her signature dragon, who's shield had just shattered. "Artillery Shield is destroyed in my dragon's place and the battle damage I would have taken is reduced to zero. If you want to destroy my monster your going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Shaking off her surprise Hitaki took two of the remaining five cards in her hand and placed them into her duel disk. "I'll end my turn by setting a card and activating the spell card Time Bomb!"

Kira looked up as a giant bomb materialized into existence, hovering over her field. "Right, if I don't manage to destroy it on my next turn I'll take 1000 points of damage during my end phase. Its kind of pathetic that your already relying on effects to inflict damage."

Hitaki clenched her fists, "You just love hearing yourself talk don't you? Just take your turn already."

Kira snapped a card off her deck. She smirked once she saw what it was. "I activate Level Up!" Artillery dragon growled as its body began to grow and expand, its battle armor increasing in size with it.

"Artillery Dragon becomes LV5 (2700/2000)!" Hitaki grimaced at the sight of the powerful level five monster.

Kira pointed at Hitaki's Chrono Warrior, a smirk on her face. "Artillery Dragon LV5, take down that wimp of a monster!"

As the slots on the dragon's battle armor began to open Hitaki reached for a card in her hand. "I activate the quick-play spell Quantum Leap!" Chrono Warrior transformed into a beam of gold light and shot off the field.

"This card lets me return a monster on my side of the field to my hand." Hitaki explained.

Kira shook her head, "So? All that means is that I can now attack you directly!" She motioned to her large dragon, "Attack with Artillery Barrage!" To her surprise, Artillery Dragon roared in protest.

Kira blinked, obviously confused. "Why won't it attack?" She turned away from her dragon and to her opponent. "Ugh, don't tell me that card you used has another effect."

Hitaki nodded an affirmative. "That's right. When a monster with Chrono, Time, or Quantum is returned to my hand I can select a monster on your field and prevent it from attacking, which means your Artillery Dragon won't be attacking me directly after all."

"Tch, just because you blocked my attack doesn't mean you should let it go to your head. Turn end."

"Before you end," Hitaki called, pointing to her lone set card, "I activate the trap card Time Counterflux. During my opponent's end phase all monsters on the field that were normal summoned, special summoned, and set are this turn are removed from play." As she spoke a giant wormhole opened up, hovering over Kira's field. Her Artillery Dragon was quickly pulled into it.

"After that we both have to special summon all monsters we controlled our previous turn from our hand, deck, or graveyard." Hitaki grabbed a card in her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk, causing her Chrono Warrior to reappear before her.

Kira took the card that had ejected from the graveyard slot of her duel disk and played it, causing her Artillery Dragon LV3 to reappear before her. "Although I hate to admit it...that was pretty clever of you."

Hitaki pointed above Kira's field, causing the dark haired heiress to look up. "Don't forget, since you failed to destroy my Time Bomb it now goes off, inflicting 1000 points of damage to your life points!"

Kira braced herself as the bomb exploded in a brilliant flash of lights. (K: 3000) "I can't believe this...she's actually...winning..."

Hitaki smirked as she drew, confident that she could keep the current advantage she had over her opponent. She looked down at her hand of three cards and then held one up. "I activate Pot of Greed!"

Drawing twice more, she held up one of them, "Next, I activate the spell Time Influx!"

Her duel disk churned and spat out two cards, which she added to her hand and then slammed down onto her duel disk. "It allows me to special summon another Chrono Warrior and Chrono Magician (1200/1000) to my field!"

The two monsters appeared in consecutive flashes of light, one clad in gold, and one garbed in blue. "Now, Chrono Magician's special ability activates, removing your Artillery Dragon from play until your next standby phase!"

Hitaki's monster leveled its staff at Kira's dragon, beginning to chant its spell in order to activate its effect. The magician's staff suddenly unleashed a wave of yellow energy that surged towards Artillery Dragon.

Kira quickly motioned to her set card. "I activate Level Flux! By sacrificing my Artillery Dragon I can special summon one of its evolved forms, in this case, Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300)!" Once more the small dragon growled as its body began to expand in size, the color of its skin becoming a gray tint.

With a guttural roar it flexed its muscles, a pair of large wings sprouting from its back, completing its transformation. "Nice try, but its going to take a lot more than some lame ass magician's effect to take me down." Kira said with a hand on her shapely hip, a smirk on her face.

"Your Level Flux also deals you damage equal to the attack of the monster you sacrificed to activate it, increasing my lead I have in life points even further." Hitaki pointed out. (K: 1500)

Kira merely shrugged, not at all bothered. "That's true, but you won't have the lead for much longer."

"We'll see about that, first, I'll set a card face-down, and then, I activate the spell card Temporal Energy!" The three monsters on Hitaki's field began to glow red in color as the effect of Hitaki's spell card activated.

"For every one of my monsters I gain 500 life points." She explained as the red energy from her three monsters flowed into her, increasing the lead she had in life points even further. (H: 5500)

Kira tapped her left foot impatiently, "Are you done?" Hitaki gave the arrogant teen a nod to indicate that she was indeed done.

The dark haired girl drew, increasing her hand size to four cards, as opposed to Hitaki's one. "I activate Dragon Draw! I now draw two cards!" She slipped two more cards off her deck, opting to immediately activate one of them.

"This next card only be activated if a have a face-up level seven or higher LV monster on my field, which I do. Level Greed lets me draw three cards from my deck."

Hitaki frowned the moment Kira finished drawing her third card, meaning she now had seven cards in her hand. "Let me show you exactly what your up against you arrogant little girl (the irony in this statement was not lost on the audience). First, I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)." A small orange dragon wearing gray body armor appeared next to Artillery Dragon LV7.

"Now I equip my Artillery Dragon with Level Slasher. Now when it destroys a monster on your field in battle I can sacrifice my Armed Dragon and special summon its next level." She explained as the monster in question claw's began to glow a bright gold.

"I'm not stopping there though, Level Assault allows all LV monsters on my field to attack twice this turn since you have more monsters than I do. Now that I got that out of the way, my Artillery Dragon will destroy your Chrono Magician!"

With one swipe of its claws the blue garbed magician was cut asunder. (H: 3600) "Armed Dragon now levels up to LV5 (2400//1700)!" The small orange dragon transformed, its scales turning red and its battle armor becoming a charcoal color as it increased in size.

"Artillery Dragon will take down the Chrono Warrior to your left!" The large dragon swung its claws towards one of Hitaki's gold clad warriors with the intention of impaling it.

Hitaki snapped her left hand over her lone set card, "I activate Battle Against the Odds! For this battle only, my monster's attack points double in strength!" The katana wielding monster leapt to the side, dodging Artillery Dragon's attack at the last possible second.

"Go, counterattack!" (3800/1400) Rolling to the side Chrono Warrior narrowly dodged another of Artillery Dragon's claw. Lifting its blade above its head it leapt more than twenty feet into the air before sinking its weapon into the skull of its opponent, causing it to groan before shattering into millions of pixels.

(K: 800) Kira grit her teeth in anger as the audience cheered. "Armed Dragon, destroy her two Chrono Warriors!" With a swing of its tail the two warriors were sent crashing into the fall wall, shattering upon impact. (H: 2600)

"I'll set two cards and since it destroyed a monster as a result of battle my Armed Dragon levels up to LV7 (2800/1000)!" The seven foot tall dragon on Kira's field transformed once more, its body now covered in thick obsidian and silver armor with dozens of steel spikes and blades extending out at various points and angles.

"You may still be winning in terms of life points but as far as field and hand advantage is concerned, I'm far ahead of you."

Hitaki reached for her deck, "That's true, so I think its time I tipped the odds in my favor. By discarding Time Traveler (500/0) in my hand to the grave I can add one monster with 'Time' in its name from my deck to my hand."

Hitaki's chosen card popped out of her deck, which she quickly took. "Here it is, one of the newest additions to my deck, Time Meddler (1000/1500) in attack mode!"

The newly summoned monster was a young teen with wavy blonde hair and a charming smile, it wore a long white lab coat. Kira placed a hand on her hip, unimpressed. "And what exactly is this weakling of a monster going to do?"

"Just like me, he isn't as weak as you think he is. When Time Meddler is summoned I can add one card with 'Time' or 'Temporal' in its name from my deck to my hand!"

Hitaki flicked up the card she had just placed into her hand. "I activate Temporal Paradox! If I have one face-up Chrono, Quantum, or Time monster on the field I can activate this card and create clones of that monster in my available monster zones, of course the downside is that they can't inflict any battle damage."

One after another identical versions of Hitaki's Time Meddler formed until there were five of them. Kira shrugged, unperturbed. "So what? It doesn't matter how many of those wimps you make. Five times zero is still zero."

Suddenly, Kira's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute...don't tell me those clones...they share the original's effect, don't they?"

"That's right, so now I add four cards with 'Time' in their names from my deck to my hand!" She flipped through her deck until she found the four cards she was looking for and added them to her hand.

She smirked, holding up her five card hand. "I'll activate one of those cards right now, Charities of Time! For every Chrono, Quantum, and Time monster on my field I can draw a card from my deck!"

She pulled five cards off her deck, increasing her hand size to a whopping nine cards. "Now...what were you saying about having field and hand advantage?" Hitaki questioned, a confident smirk on her pretty face.

Kira grimaced, _'I don't believe this, how is it that she's this strong?' _Shaking her head out of frustration she motioned to her dragon. "Like it matters, your monsters are still too weak to do anything to my Armed Dragon!"

With her smirk still intact Hitaki held up one of the cards she had retrieved from her deck using her monster's effect. "By discarding a card in my hand to the grave the spell card Temporal Relativity activates!"

Blue energy flowed from four out of the five Time Meddlers, following into the original. "My original Time Meddler now gains the attack points of its clones divided by half, which means its attack points increase to 3000!"

The blonde haired teen gave Kira a cocky smirk as its attack points skyrocketed, making it the strongest monster on the field. "The next card I'm activating is Time Dilation! During this turn only, the effect of Temporal Relativity now spreads to my Time Meddler's clones!"

One by one the four remaining monsters on Hitaki's field attack points increased, settling at 3300. Kira blinked in slight confusion, "What's the point? You yourself said that none of those clones can inflict battle damage."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean they can't destroy your Armed Dragon, clearing a path for my original Time Meddler to finish you off." Kira frowned at this bit of information, but said nothing.

Hitaki held up one of the cards she had gotten from her Charities of Time spell card, "But first I think it'll be best if I got rid of your set cards with this, Heavy Storm!"

Kira quickly snapped a hand over the set card to her right, causing it to flip upright. "By discarding my Artillery Dragon LV10 (3300/2000) in my hand to the grave Magic Jammer activates, negating the effect of your spell card and destroying it!"

The Heavy Storm spell card shattered into tiny pixels, but Hitaki pressed on. "Okay, that didn't go exactly as I had planned...but I've got an army of five monster each stronger than your dragon and all you have is one set card. There's no way your coming out of this unscathed."

Despite the advantage Hitaki currently had over her Kira gestured with her left hand towards her body. "Come on then, attack me and I'll prove you wrong."

Hitaki frowned, _'Something's not right here...What if her set card is something really powerful...like Mirror Force?' _She shook her head, _'No, I can't falter now, I have to carry through with my intentions, no matter what.'_

"I don't know whether you're bluffing or not but here it comes, my first clone of Time Meddler attacks!"

Kira depressed a button on her duel disk. "The trap card Emergency Equipping allows me to equip a monster on my field with an equip spell from my deck. My choice is Pillar of Strength!"

Just as Time Meddler's fist was about to connect with Armed Dragon's stomach Kira's chosen card popped out of her deck, which she quickly took and slammed into her duel disk. "This equip spell prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle."

Upon hearing this, Hitaki let out a sigh of relief. "And here I thought it was something dangerous like Mirror Force..."

She motioned to the original Time Meddler, "Since attacking with my clones would be pointless, my original Time Meddler will attack, he may not be able to destroy your dragon because of your equip spell, but he can still inflict battle damage!"

The original Time Meddler reached into its coat pocket and pulled out an ink pen. With a smirk it tossed at its target, which uselessly bounced off Armed Dragon's stomach. Despite how ineffective the attack had seemed, Kira's life points took a slight dive. (K: 600)

Ignoring the numerous face-faults that sounded throughout the arena Hitaki quickly decided on how to conclude her turn. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn. Kira, you said that defeating me wouldn't take much effort, but I've pretty much been in control of this duel since my first turn. Isn't it about time you stopped underestimating me?"

Drawing a card from her deck, Kira added it to her hand, it was Twilight Renewal. Her hazel colored eyes flickered to the other card she was holding, Twin-Headed Behemoth. She looked up from the two cards she was holding and at her field.

Looking pass her Armed Dragon, she silently surveyed Hitaki's field, and then Hitaki herself, who had a determined look on her face. Kira shook her head, seemingly disappointed. "I just don't understand..."

Confusion quickly spread across Hitaki's features. "Huh?"

Kira frowned. '_I don't understand how someone like her could be this strong, it goes against everything my father has ever taught me.'_

As she thought this a distant memory began to play in her head.

_A younger Kira fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily as her life points dropped to zero. Kazama was standing across from her, a stern look on his handsome face. "Get up Kira, we're far from finished here."_

"_Father..." She managed to croak out between breaths. "We've been at it for three hours straight, can't I at least have a break...?"_

"_Kira, look at me." He commanded._

_She did as she was told, lifting her head up weakly to look her father in the eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that you no longer have the desire to be strong?"_

_Her eyes widened, "N-no! I do, I do want to become strong! Stronger than you even!"_

_Kazama folded his arms across his chest, staring down at the still panting girl coldly. "In order to become truly strong one must go through many hardships. Compared to what I went through when I was your age, this is nothing. If you want to surpass me, you must press forward, no matter what it is that is standing in your way."_

_Groaning from fatigue, Kira pushed herself to her feet as Kazama began to walk away. "Wait! I...I can keep going!"_

_Kazama glanced at her from over his shoulder, observing his daughter's appearance. There were several cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. With a shake of his head, he replied, "No, you can't. We're done for the day, your still too young. I expected too much from you."_

"_B-but..." He gave her a sharp look, and she faltered._

_Looking disappointed, Kazama left the room, leaving the young girl to cry alone._

As the memory faded, she clenched her fist in rising anger. _'More than anything in the world I wanted my father to be proud of me, so each and every day I pushed myself to my absolute limit. Living under his care was like hell, but I persevered. In order to became as strong as I am now, I had to sacrifice my childhood, but she...'_

She lowered her head, _'What gives her the right to be this strong? I can see it in her eyes, she's never had to sacrifice anything of value, so why? It makes no sense...no damn sense at all!'_

She snapped her head up and pointed her left index finger at Hitaki. "Fine! I'll acknowledge that you're strong. You might even be my equal, but I absolutely refuse to lose to you! I've waited long enough for the answer I've been seeking, and the only way I'll obtain it is by facing Hayato in battle!"

Slapping a card onto her duel disk, her Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) appeared. "I won't allow you to bar my path! Activate, Twilight Renewal! I now draw five cards!"

Mugen watched as the dark haired heiress drew five new cards from her deck. _'Oh my, this is a surprise. I would have never expected that she would be the Holy Virtue known as Faith.'_

"I activate Double Summon, sacrificing my Twin-Headed Behemoth to summon Assault Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode!"

A large black dragon replaced the two headed purple dragon, silver spines protruding from its back. Having witnessed Kira's duel with Sakura, Hitaki already knew the specifics of the card. _'She's going to try and use its effect to send Grave Fusion in her deck to her graveyard, that way she can fusion summon her Destruction Dragon.'_

Her eyes shifted to Kira's Armed Dragon. _'But in order to do that she would have to have Armed Dragon LV10 in her grave...'_

"I sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV7 to special summon Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000)!" In a flash of light the black armored dragon grew again, becoming much larger and darker.

Hitaki had a look of surprise on her face. _'She summoned it instead? I thought for sure she was going to use her LV7's effect to place it into the graveyard...maybe she isn't trying to summon Destruction Dragon after all...'_

"By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard Armed Dragon's special ability activates, all face-up monsters on your field are destroyed!" A fireball of immense proportions erupted from the dragon's maw without delay, barreling towards Hitaki's field.

"Time Freeze!"

Kira watched in shock as the fireball suddenly stopped in its tracks, mere inches away from colliding with Hitaki's field. "My trap card, Time Freeze can negate the attack or effect of a monster. It also ends the current phase, which means you can either enter your battle phase or skip ahead to your main phase two."

Kira motioned to the stronger of her two monsters, "That's fine with me, I didn't expect my dragon's effect to work anyway. Armed Dragon will attack your original Time Meddler!"

"But they'll tie..." Hitaki warned.

"I'm well aware of that." Kira replied as the two monsters in questioned destroyed one another. Not long after, the four remaining copies of Time Meddlers exploded. Kira merely blinked in surprise and confusion. "What just happened?"

Hitaki grimaced. "If the original is destroyed, the copies go with it..."

Kira motioned to the weaker of her dragons, "In that case Assault Dragon will attack you directly!" The large dragon roared, causing Hitaki to be knocked back by the force.

As expected, Hitaki quickly motioned to her set card, "Since it's a direct attack Offensive Guard halves your monster's attack and lets me draw a card from my deck!" (H: 1350)

Although her attack was unsuccessful Kira smirked, "Doesn't matter, I've already gotten the necessary cards in my graveyard."

Hitaki's eyes widened in shock, "What? But there shouldn't be a Grave Fusion in your graveyard."

A giant vortex appeared above Kira as the graveyard slot of her duel disk began to glow. "You thought I was trying to use my Assault Dragon's effect to send my Grave Fusion to my grave, but in actuality I only summoned him to make you believe that was my aim."

Hitaki frowned at the revelation. "...Armed Dragon LV7's effect only works with monsters...but Armed Dragon LV10's effect works with any type of card, that's why you summoned, so you could send the Grave Fusion in your hand to your grave."

Kira nodded, "That's right. Now by activating the effect of Grave Fusion in my grave I can fusion summon my most powerful monster to the field, Destruction Dragon (4000/4000)!"

The ridiculously massive dragon emerged from the fusion vortex, letting out a guttural roar that shook the entire arena. "For every dragon-type monster in my grave my dragon gains 400 attack points, since I've got nine, that's 3600 points!" (7600/4000)

Kira placed one of the remaining two cards in her hand into her duel disk. "Its your move. You had better make it count."

Hitaki drew, entirely confident in her ability to win despite the fact that she had no idea what Destruction Dragon's special effect was. Grabbing the card she had gained from Offensive Guard she immediately played it. "I summon Time Mage (1000/1200) in defense mode."

The small cloaked girl appeared, eying the two large dragons before her warily. "Her effect lets me add any card with 'Time' in my grave to my hand, I choose Time Influx."

The named card slid out of Hitaki's duel disk, which she immediately played. "I activate Time Influx, special summoning Chrono Negater (1400/1200) and Quantum Sage (1100/300) to the field, both in defense mode."

The named monsters appeared, one after the other, both crouching defensively. "I activate Chrono Negater's effect, the effects of your Destruction Dragon are now negated." Kira's dragon's attack points took a dive, returning to its original value of 4000.

Hitaki held up the last three cards in her hand. "By discarding two cards in my hand to the grave I can activate the card I got from my Offensive Guard trap card, Magical Stone Excavation! I can now add a spell in my grave to my hand, my choice is Time Bomb, which I'll activate right now!"

Kira stood unflinchingly as another large bomb materialized above her field. "One of my discarded cards was Repayment of Losses, so I get to draw again." Drawing another card, Hitaki glanced at it, and then immediately decided to play it. "I activate the continuous spell Time Rift!"

What appeared to be a rip in the fabric of space appeared above Hitaki's field. "Upon its activation this card gains a counter for every Quantum, Chrono, and Time monster on my field. For each counter I can block an attack from my opponent."

'_There, I've got a strong defense, so there isn't much of a chance she'll be able to break through it. The only thing I can do now is end my turn, hopefully she won't be able to do anything and my Time Bomb will take her out.'_

"Turn end."

Kira reached for her deck, a single thought going through her mind. _'This next card I draw...decides whether I win or lose. It all comes down to this...'_

Steeling her resolve, she slash drew the card from her deck and held it up to her face. Glancing down at the set card on her field she depressed a button on her duel disk, causing it to flip upwards."I activate the continuous trap card Dragon's Rage."

Hitaki arched a brow at the sight of the card, "With that card your dragons can deal piercing damage...but what's the point of activating it? With my Time Rift continuous spell card I can block up to three attacks, and you've only got two monsters on your field..."

Kira held up the card she had drawn for the turn. "Two monsters is all I need. I activate Dragon's Gaze!" The two dragons on Kira's field eye's began to glow eerily as the effect of the card began to take effect.

"For every face-up dragon-type monster on my field I can destroy the same number of spell and trap cards on yours!"

Hitaki blanched as her Time Bomb and Time Rift both shattered. "No..."

"Destruction Dragon," Kira called out, "Attack Time Mage!" The large dragon raised its massive foot over Hitaki's field and brought it down, effectively crushing its target. (H: 0)

As the holograms faded Kira walked over to Hitaki, her eyes narrowed. Once she was within arms length of the girl she stopped. Before she could open her mouth to speak Hitaki spoke first. "Let me guess....your going to brag about how you knew you were going to win all along..."

Surprisingly, Kira held her hand out to the girl. "...I may be arrogant, but even I'm capable of showing a little respect when the situation calls for it." She said firmly, pinning the slightly shorter duelist with a glare.

Hesitantly, Hitaki grasped the girl's hand, and the two shook, eliciting an uproar of cheers from the watching audience.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that was certainly interesting, wouldn't you agree?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Time Meddler: Light/Warrior 4/1000/1500

When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned you can add one card with "Time" or "Temporal" in its name from your deck to your hand.

* * *

**Hayato: **The result of this next duel comes as a bit of a shock.

**Hitaki (shakes fist threateningly): **Are you trying to say that the result of this one wasn't?

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Four: Weakness of Heart!**_

**Haruka: **There's no point in doing unnecessary things...

**Ando: **That's easy for you to say, your not getting the short end of the stick.

**Ayato: **So what exactly is the next chapter about? This wasn't much of a preview...


	54. Weakness of Heart

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update, but writing this chapter turned out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

_All people live on their knowledge and understanding, and so are bound by them. They call it "reality."_

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Weakness of Heart**

"_Destruction Dragon," Kira called out, "Attack Time Mage!" The large dragon raised its massive foot over Hitaki's field and brought it down, effectively crushing its target. (H: 0)_

_As the holograms faded Kira walked over to Hitaki, her eyes narrowed. Once she was within arms length of the girl she stopped. Before she could open her mouth to speak Hitaki spoke first. "Let me guess....your going to brag about how you knew you were going to win all along..."_

_Surprisingly, Kira held her hand out to the girl. "...I may be arrogant, but even I'm capable of showing a little respect when the situation calls for it." She said firmly, pinning the slightly shorter duelist with a glare._

_Hesitantly, Hitaki grasped the girl's hand, and the two shook, eliciting an uproar of cheers from the watching audience._

As the two female duelists departed the dueling field the next two names on the display board lit up. The first match of the semi-finals was between one of Obelisk Blue's top duelists, the Rising Star Haruka Kurihara and the Osiris Red duelist Ando Kasshu. Though the two duelists were strong in their own rights, the winner seemed obvious enough.

The two duelists stood up and nodded to each other, fully aware that Mugen's watchful gaze was upon them. Mugen folded his hands together, intrigued by the familiarity between the two. _'This duel should prove to be most interesting...'_

As the two made their descent towards the arena floor they began to converse. "Is there anything I should know?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes. For some reason or another Hayato didn't take any of the actions I thought he would during his duel with Urusai Mazaki. I must know the reason behind this."

Ando rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "Well, the higher-ups put you in charge of planning...so what do you want to do?"

"The future is still unclear to my vision...but one thing is for certain, the purpose of this tournament was to lure people like us out of hiding, which means Mugen is well aware of our presence. If we don't finish our mission soon then we won't be able to finish it at all."

"I see...in that case I know what I need to do."

The two stopped in front of the dueling field. Ando held up his duel disk clad left arm. The crowd was hushed with anticipation, wondering what it was the Osiris Red duelist was doing. Slowly, but surely, he reached for his duel disk...

And then to everyone's surprise he placed his right hand over his deck. "I forfeit this match."

Hushed mumbles instantly fell over the crowd, and up in the spectator's booth, Mugen frowned. _'Forfeit? Why? Are they trying to avoid letting me see their full strength?' _Noticing that the two duelists eyes were on him, his frown only deepened. _'...I see...it would appear that these two know the true purpose of this tournament and have an agenda of their own...'_

The voice of Principal Taragi was suddenly heard. "Er, since there isn't a rule about forfeiting a match before it even starts Haruka Kurihara advances to the finals. The next duel of the semi-finals will begin immediately."

The display board flickered again, showcasing the next two names. At the same time, the two duelists stood up and strode down to the arena floor. Haruka, who had not yet left walked towards Hayato. As they crossed paths, she whispered, "I'll be looking forward to our duel..."

Hayato stopped in his tracks, having felt a chill tingle up his spine. _'That feeling I just got...'_, He turned to watch the girl's retreating form, _'Something's not right here...'_

Kira crossed her arms under her bust, looking slightly annoyed. "Hey, pay attention. Your opponent is standing right in front of you."

Hayato turned back around and his opponent frowned. _'There's no point in denying it any longer, I know he's strong, but his eyes...they're the same as his sister's. Eyes that have never seen hardship. He's another contradiction to what my father has taught me.'_

The two duelists walked towards one another. Kira's hazel eyes remained fixed on Hayato's blue as the they handed and shuffled each other's deck. As they finished Kira handed Hayato his deck and he did the same. Turning on her heel, she was about to leave until Hayato spoke, stopping her in mid-step. "Is there a reason why you singled me out for this tournament?"

She closed her eyes and smirked. Turning around, she opened them, her gaze settling on the messy haired teen. "I think its obvious to everyone by now what my goal is. I want to surpass my father."

She pointed to the audience, "Sakura, Kai," She then pointed to the teen that was standing before her, "And you, are all obstacles standing in the way of that goal."

Hayato stayed silent for a moment. Rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly, he sighed. "I get it, but that's not the real reason, is it?"

Kira placed a hand on her hip, shifting her weight onto her right foot. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hayato's lips quirked upward, but only a fraction. "Your real reason for singling me out is because of the attention I've received from both Kazuki...and Kai."

Though she tried not to show it, surprise was clearly written all over the dark heiress' face. _'He knew I was there when he dueled Kai?'_

"Not everyone knows this, but my graduation duel with Kazuki wasn't the first time he and I had dueled."

Kira looked taken aback by this bit of information. "What?"

"I lost, of course, but that loss showed me a weakness that I was unaware of. I overcame it, and became a better duelist. I had lacked adaptability, and you, Kira, you lack the strong heart of a true duelist."

The expression on Kira's face darkened considerably, "What is that supposed to mean?" _'Kazuki and Sakura...they both told me the same thing...'_

Taking a few steps back, as to put some distance between them, Hayato activated his duel disk, a look of understanding on his face. "It must be frustrating, not knowing the meaning of the answer to your question. I know how that feels..." (H: 4000)

Kira waited, expecting him to say more, but when he didn't she too took a few steps back until at least twenty feet existed between them. Extending her left arm, she pressed a button on her rather large silver bracelet. It instantly began to expand, unfolding into her signature sleek silver duel disk, her initials embedded above her life point counter. (K: 4000)

The two Obelisk Blue duelists drew five cards from their respective decks and shouted out the words the watching audience had been waiting to hear, "Duel!"

Taking the initiative, Hayato drew. He spread the six cards in his hands before bringing them up to his eyes. "I'm usually not the type of person who goes around promising things to people, but by the time this duel is over, you'll understand the answer to your question. I guarantee it."

He slapped a card horizontally down onto his disk, and a larger holographic version of it appeared face-down in front of him. Grabbing two more cards from his hand, leaving him with three in reserve, he placed them into his duel disk. "I'll set two cards behind this monster and end my turn."

In response Kira reached for her deck, but paused before her finger touched the top card. "Hayato, by defeating you, I can finally prove to myself, as well as Kazuki, Sakura, that as a duelist I lack nothing."

She drew and Hayato was slightly surprised by the pressure he could feel emanating from the dark haired girl. _'So she has some sort of power too...'_

"I'm not going to lie to myself and treat you like I did your sister. I'm fully aware of your strength, and so, I'm going to go all out from the very beginning!" She slammed down one of her drawn cards onto her duel disk and her signature battle armor wearing dragon appeared on the field.

"I summon Artillery Dragon LV3 (1500/1200)!" The small dragon flexed its small biceps and roared.

She held another card aloft and heavy winds whipped around the field in response. "I hope you didn't think you'd be able to defend yourself with those two set cards of yours, because I activate Heavy Storm! All spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

Hayato smirked as his two set cards were battered by the powerful winds of Kira spell card. Seeing the smirk on his face, she instantly realized her mistake. "I should have known. You wanted those two cards to be destroyed..."

Hayato nodded. "That's right. One of the cards you destroyed was my Dummy Marker trap card, and since it was destroyed by a spell, I draw two cards as opposed to the usual one."

Kira briefly wondered what Hayato's other set card was before continuing her turn. "Draw as much as you like, it won't make a difference in the end. I activate Level Up! My Artillery Dragon levels up to LV5 (2700/2000)!" Artillery Dragon LV3 increased in size, its body becoming bulkier as it reached its next level.

Kira held up one of her other cards. "The quick-play spell card Instant Replay gains the effect of the last spell or trap card played. So for this turn it counts as another Level Up! My dragon becomes LV7 (3100/1300)!"

Artillery Dragon's skin began the process of changing to a gray tint as its body began to expand with its battle armor. Giant wings jutted from its back as it roared in a mixture of rage and pain. Its transformation complete, the large dragon reared it head towards Hayato, letting out what sounded like a snort.

The two duelists matched stares for a few moments before Kira opted to play one of the two remaining cards in her hand. "I equip my Artillery Dragon with Artillery Cannon!" Slowly, but surely, the dragon's chest plate opened, a giant cannon extending from it.

"This card increases my dragon's attack points by 100 points times its level, which means it now gains 700 attack points!" (3800/1300)

Now that her dragon was powered up, Kira held up the last card in her hand. "Since I have a face-up level seven LV monster on my field I can activate this card, Level Greed! I draw three cards!"

Glancing at the three newly drawn cards in her hand Kira motioned to her dragon, "Artillery Dragon LV7, destroy that defense monster!" With a mighty roar the cannon embedded in the dragon's chest unleashed an intense beam of red energy towards Hayato and his defense monster.

It was briefly revealed to be a warrior donned in bulky obsidian armor wielding a large shield made of the same material before it was unceremoniously erased from existence by the red beam of energy that plowed into it.

Kira smiled slightly, looking quite pleased with herself. "I figured your set monster might be your Defender of Darkness (0/2000) or your Defender of Light. Of course, there aren't many monsters that can actually defend themselves against my Artillery Dragon, so it didn't really matter what your set monster was."

Kira's smile turned into a smirk, "My battle phase isn't over yet though."

Hayato arched a brow and then looked up at Kira's dragon, surprised to see that the cannon that extended from its chest was still glowing. "Artillery Cannon has another effect, by halving my dragon's attack points it can attack once more! Artillery Dragon, fire!"

Surprisingly, instead of unleashing a beam of red energy onto Hayato the cannon's light dulled and then went out. Kira blinked in confusion. "What the...why isn't my dragon attacking? You don't have any cards on your field so there isn't any way you could have possibly..." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly remembered that something similar had happened in Hayato's duel with Urusai.

_Urusai motioned to his second Quasar Cannon, the one that was equipped with the Quasar Cannon Upgrade equip spell. "My second Quasar Cannon, finish this!"_

_To everyone's surprise, instead of gathering energy for its attack, the massive space ship remained motionless, as if it didn't here its controller's command. "Attack!"_

_Again, the giant space ship remained motionless. Urusai looked down at his duel disk, wondering if it had malfunctioned. He looked up as he heard an amused chuckle escape his opponent's lips, a confused look on his face._

_Hayato took a step back, steadying himself. "Confused? You shouldn't be. I told you that my Enchanted Javelin trap card was the card you should have targeted with the effect of your Quasar Cannon Upgrade."_

_Urusai grimaced, realizing what he meant. "Are you telling me that you activated your set card in chain to my Quasar Cannon Upgrade?"_

_Hayato nodded. "Yeah, it was the quick-play spell commonly known as Forbidden Trespassing. Once you make a successful attack it immediately ends the battle phase."_

_Urusai frowned, "I see...I had no idea that it could be used before your opponent declared an attack. I guess I'll have to end my turn here."_

Kira grimaced, "I can't believe it, I fell for the same trick that love struck idiot did. Your other set card was Forbidden Trespassing." Hayato merely nodded to confirm that her statement was correct.

Disappointed that she wouldn't be able to inflict the 1900 points of damage to Hayato's life points she thought she would her frown deepened. "I place one card face-down. Turn end."

Hayato drew, increasing his hand size to six cards, the starting amount. He flipped up his drawn card, holding a second card along with it. "I'll start by activating one of the key cards in my deck, the continuous spell Light and Darkness!"

Placing the other card he had held along with it onto his disk a spot on his field shimmered. "I summon the monster you mentioned earlier, Defender of Light (0/2000) in face-up defense position."

The warrior donned in glowing armor appeared, crouching behind its huge shield and eying Kira's dragon warily. "With the effect of Light and Darkness I can special summon this next card from my hand!" Hayato declared as a dark fog began to form next to his Defender of Light.

"Rise from the depths of darkness, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)!" The dark fog began to solidify, taking on the shape of one of Hayato's newest additions to his deck. After a few seconds, the black scaled dragon with a grinning demon's face on its chest fully formed, its tattered wings keeping it aloft.

As expected, the mouth on the dragon's chest opened, dark mist gathering around it. "I activate Dark End's effect! By permanently reducing its attack and defense points by 500 points I can send your Artillery Dragon to the grave!" (2100/1600)

Kira's hazel eyes briefly flickered to one of the two cards she was currently holding as the dark mist encroached on her dragon. _'Dammit! Since its not destruction I won't be able to activate Dragonic Knight's effect. I guess I'll have to go with plan B instead.'_

The dark mist seized Kira's monster, causing it to evaporate in a matter of seconds. In response Kira made a slashing motion with her arm. "There's no way that I'll be the first to take damage in this duel! Set card, activate! Dragon's Lair!"

The set card flipped over, depicting the image of a man walking through a mountainous region with several dragons flying overhead. "When a dragon-type monster on my field is sent to the grave I can special summon another of the same level!"

A humanoid dragon wearing sterling silver armor appeared, wielding a sword and shield of the same color. "Dragonic Knight (2800/2300) is my choice."

'_Dragonic Knight? I wasn't aware she had that card...' _With that thought in mind Hayato tucked a card from his hand behind Dark End Dragon. "I'll set this card face-down and pass the turn back to you."

Kira drew and held up the card. "I activate Pot of Greed."

Casually, she drew two more cards from her deck, getting Double Summon and Transcendent Level Up. "I activate the spell card Double Summon! Now that I've got two normal summons this turn, I'll start off by summoning Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) to the field!"

The small dragon that bore a striking resemblance to Artillery dragon appeared, something akin to a confident expression on its face. "For my second normal summon I sacrifice Armed Dragon to call out Assault Dragon (2500/2000)!"

Another dragon appeared in place of the previous one, except this one was a good deal larger, was black in color, and from its muscular back jutted several silver spines. Eying Hayato's set card, Kira motioned To her newly summoned dragon. "Assault Dragon, attack Dark End Dragon!"

Kira was somewhat surprised when Dark End Dragon was effortlessly destroyed with no reaction from Hayato. "Your set card...it was a bluff?" (H: 3600)

In response, Hayato shook his head. "Not quite."

"Not quite? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You didn't activate it just now, so it must be useless." She motioned to Assault Dragon. "Since Assault Dragon destroyed a monster as a result of battle I can activate its effect to send a trap card in my deck..." Her chosen card ejected from her deck, which she carefully slid into her grave. "And increase its attack points by 1000 points." (3500/2000)

Of course Hayato knew the real reason behind the move. _'The card she just sent to her grave is undoubtedly Grave Fusion, which means she's making sure she'll be able to summon Destruction Dragon soon...'_

"Now that I've got that out of the way, Dragonic Knight will take down the last of your defense!" The armored dragon that bore a vague resemblance to Troop Dragon (700/800) casually cleaved through the defending Defender of Light.

Seeing that her attack was successful she smirked. "I'll set the last card in my hand face-down and end my turn."

Hayato responded by snatching a card off his deck. "I activate my set card, Battle Spirit! This card special summons any monsters that were destroyed on my field during the previous turn as a result of battle with half their original attack and defense points!"

Kira grimaced as Hayato's two monsters reappeared, albeit weaker. _'Dammit, now he's going to activate his Dark End Dragon's effect and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it.'_

"My continuous spell Light and Darkness also works when I special summon a monster, and since Dark End Dragon is a dark attribute, I can special summon its counterpart from my hand. Shine forth, Light End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

In a brilliant display of flashing lights the long white serpentine like dragon formed, its feathery white wings keeping it aloft. "I activate Light End's effect, Light Expansion!" An intense ray of light began to emit from the emerald embedded in the center of the dragon's chest plate.

"By permanently decreasing its attack and defense points by 500 points I can decrease the attack of a monster on your field by 1500 points, my choice is Dragonic Knight!" (2100/1600)

The waves of light intensified as it washed over Dragonic Knight, weakening it. (1300/2300) "I'll activate Dark End's effect as well, Dark Evaporation!" (800/550) Just like Artillery Dragon, Assault Dragon was seized by the black mist and dissolved in a matter of seconds.

"I haven't normal summoned yet so I'll do so now." Slapping one of the two remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk a warrior donned in pitch black armor appeared, wielding a bastard sword. "Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) is summoned, and he's going to take down your Dragonic Knight!"

Leaping high into the air the heavily armored man came down with a yell. Dragonic Knight raised its shield in a vain attempt to protect itself but was easily cut asunder by the stronger monster. (K: 3500)

As Hayato motioned to his Light End Dragon Kira swiftly depressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate the instant magic of Transcendent Level Up! By removing a LV monster in my grave from play I can special summon that monster's next from, regardless of its summoning conditions!"

Hayato grimaced as the familiar figure of Artillery Dragon LV10 (3300/2000) appeared before his opponent, gazing down at him menacingly. "Still want to attack with your Light End Dragon?" Kira questioned as her dragon's attack points increased due to its effect. (4300/2000)

'_I won't be able to stop her from activating her dragon's effect so at the very least I should set this card and hope it'll give me something I can fight back with.' _His grimace still intact he took one of the last two cards in his hand and placed them down. "I end with that."

Kira drew, seemingly more confident now that her Artillery Dragon LV10 was standing before her. She glanced down at the draw card, a small smirk forming on her lips. _'Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000), perfect.'_

She slid the card into her grave as she spoke, "I activate Artillery Dragon LV10's special effect! By discarding my 'entire' hand I can destroy every last card on your field!"

Hayato unconsciously took a step back as Artillery Dragon a rocket mounted launcher emerged from the gauntlets on its wrists. "Fire!" He braced himself as the large red missile erupted from the armor mounted launcher with a loud boom.

It swiftly reached his field, exploding almost instantly as it did. The shock wave of the blast was so powerful that it nearly knocked Kira off her feet. A plume of smoke remained in the explosion's wake, hiding Hayato's field from view.

Kira nodded to her dragon, who in response swung its right arm in a slashing motion, dispersing the large cloud of smoke. She smirked once more upon seeing that his field was indeed devoid of any cards, which meant her monster's effect was a success.

"My set card was the spell Repayment of Losses." Hayato said as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Kira frowned, realizing that she could have simply attacked and he would have been unable to defend himself. "My Artillery Dragon can't attack the turn it uses its effect, and since I don't have any other cards in my hand there's nothing more I can do so I end my turn."

Snagging a card off his deck Hayato held it up to his eyes. _'Paladin of Darkness...' _He looked over to Kira's field, where she and her Artillery Dragon were watching him intently. He shook his head, _'Without Paladin of Light there's really no point in summoning it.'_

Turning his head slightly, he looked at the other two cards in his hand, _'Depending on what happens next I might be able to get Paladin of Light in my hand though.'_

"I summon Warrior of Light (1600/1800) in defense position!" A man wearing intensely bright armor appeared, crossing its two curved blades over its chest defensively.

"I'll set the last two cards in my hand face-down and end my turn." He finished. Kira frowned and drew, despite the fact that she currently held the advantage Hayato didn't seem at all worried. She felt as if she was missing something important.

"Emergency Supply activates. I draw two cards."

"I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200)." A purple two-headed dragon appeared before the girl, snarling. She eyed the two set cards on Hayato's field. _'I could use my Artillery Dragon's effect to destroy the cards on his field and then attack him directly with Twin-Headed Behemoth, but he might be expecting me to do that. For all I know one of those two set cards could have some kind of effect when its destroyed, he seems to like baiting his opponents into destroying his set cards so that it benefits him.'_

'_Besides, even if one of them is a card that ends up destroying my Artillery Dragon I can just summon Destruction Dragon in its place.' _With that thought in mind she motioned to the stronger of her two dragons. "Artillery Dragon, your target is Warrior of Light!"

One by one the various slots on the dragon's bulky battle armor opened, a vast assortment of high caliber machine guns, cannons, and rocket launchers. Hayato instinctively took a step back, _'Talk about overkill...'_

"Attack with Artillery Barrage!" Kira commanded. With a roar, the large dragon complied, unleashed the destructive force of the weapons in its armor upon Hayato's field. As a result a massive explosion that shook the entirety of the arena ensued, nearly knocking some of the reporters and cameramen who were currently broadcasting the duel worldwide.

Unlike Artillery Dragon's previous assault on Hayato's field there was no smoke, and so no one had any problem seeing that Hayato had withstood the explosion, though he did seem a little shaken up by it.

Seeing that her attack was successful, she squeezed her hand into a fist and thrust it forwards. "Twin-Headed Behemoth now attacks you directly!"

The two-headed purple dragon leaped over to Hayato and sunk both sets of its fangs into his arms, causing the dark haired teen to wince in response. (H: 2100) As the dragon retreated to Kira's side of the field Hayato motioned to the set card in front of him, which promptly activated.

"My trap card Successful Battle Plan activates when I receive an attack. It ends the battle phase, and for every 500 points of damage I took I get to draw a card from my deck."

"Hmph, I've got to hand it to you. You're pretty good at benefiting from your opponent's moves." She clenched her fists, "Still, I won't allow any of your efforts to defeat me! I will prove my strength and win!"

Hayato drew, suddenly serious. "That's where you're wrong Kira. Its true that the deck you have is powerful, but you aren't."

"That doesn't make any sense, if my deck is powerful then that makes me powerful by default!" Kira shot back, suddenly becoming defensive.

He shook his head in response to her outburst. "You don't understand. Those aren't your cards. That's not your deck at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked incredulously, wondering exactly what had possessed her dark haired opponent to make such a statement that made about as much sense as his previous, which was zero. "This deck was given to me years ago, and I've used it ever since. Of course its mine!"

"Yeah, it was given to you by your father, and since then you've been leeching off of its power in order to win your duels. That's not true strength Kira, that's the epitome of weakness. Your heart is weak because of your dependence on your father's deck. You've never had to rely on your own strength, and because of that you don't have anything even close to real power."

Seized by rage, she clenched her fists angrily as blood and adrenaline began to pump swiftly through her veins. "How dare you! You don't have a damned clue as to what the hell you're talking about!" Kira screamed.

Hayato sighed and then motioned for his remaining set card to activate, which it did. "I'd rather not hear another one of your outbursts, so lets get on with the duel. I activate the continuous trap The Balance Between Light and Darkness."

"Since I've drawn a dark attribute monster I can now add a light attribute monster from my deck to my hand." His chosen card quickly ejected from his deck, which he added to his hand, increasing his hand size to five cards. "If I summon my chosen card this turn it cannot attack."

Taking two of the cards from his hand he slapped them down onto his duel disk, causing a spiraling sphere of light and dark energy to appear before him. "By removing both a dark and light attribute monster in my grave I can special summon these two monsters from my hand to the field, Paladin of Light (2000/2000) and Paladin of Darkness (2000/2000)!"

The sphere abruptly stopped spinning and then exploded into tiny light and dark particles, revealing the two armored warriors that were within. "They both gain 600 attack points from the other's presence." (2600/2000)

"And now Paladin of Darkness' once per duel special ability activates! It can destroy a single monster on your field!" Kira silently watched as Artillery Dragon was seized by black tendrils. It roared in protest as it struggled before promptly being ripped to shreds.

"I sacrifice my two Paladins to summon the cornerstone of my deck, Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400), who gains both of my Paladin's one time effects as well 300 attack points from each!" (3400/2400)

The large multi-colored dragon replaced the two warriors, its wings spreading outward. "I'll use the effect it got from my Paladin of Darkness to destroy your Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Once more dark tendrils assaulted Kira's field, this time seizing and ripping her two-headed purple dragon apart.

He thrust his hand forward, "Attack her directly with Dark Baptism!"

Kira braced herself as she was assaulted by powerful winds of dark energy, robbing her of nearly all of her life points. (K: 100)

"Turn end." He declared as he placed a card into his duel disk.

Mugen smiled to himself as he watched Kira reach for her deck. _'The presence of Hayato's Light and Darkness Dragon has sealed off your only means of summoning your Destruction Dragon. I'm curious to see how you plan on fighting back.'_

Kira grimaced. _'With that stupid dragon of his on his field he's virtually sealed off any feasible way I can make a comeback, but I refuse...I refuse to believe that what he said is true. I'm not using this deck as a crutch and I'll prove it by winning!'_

"Do you understand now Kira? I have faith not only in the strength of my deck but of my own as well. Because of this I was easily able to overtake your lead. If you want to become a true duelist you have to have faith in your own strength too. I can't put it any simpler than that."

Kira clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white as she screamed, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! You can't even begin to understand how much I hate you right now! I've pushed myself to my absolute limits all in an attempt to be the best! I graduated at the top of Duel Prep School and became a first year Obelisk Blue! I was named the Number One Rookie of last year!"

Hayato's eyes widened slightly as he felt a great pressure pushing down on him. She pointed at him accusingly, "And you...your just some no name who hasn't even achieved a fraction of what I have! What gives you the right to deny my status as a true duelist?! Just who in the hell do you think are?!"

Without even looking she placed the card she had drawn for the turn into her duel disk. "I am going to crush you beneath me heel you loser! Activate, Fusion Annihilation! By sending a Polymerization in my hand to the grave I can destroy a card on your field!"

Her opponent shook his head. "That won't work, my dragon's effect will just negate it!" He declared, Light and Darkness Dragon roaring in agreement.

"Yes it will!" Kira retorted. "This card's effect can't be negated!"

"What?" Hayato jerked back in surprise as his dragon suddenly exploded. Shaking off his surprise he motioned to his set card, which promptly exploded. "When Light and Darkness Dragon is destroyed I can destroy all remaining cards on my field and special summon a monster from my grave!"

In a flash of light Defender of Light returned, crouching defensively. "Not only that, but the set card that was destroyed was my Return From The Grave trap card, which means I can now special summon another monster from my grave, Defender of Darkness!"

Kira scoffed as the dark armored monster appeared. "So what, now that your Light and Darkness Dragon is gone I can use the Grave Fusion in my grave to fusion summon Destruction Dragon (4000/4000)!" Her ultimate monster quickly appeared, looking just as pissed as she was. It growled at Hayato threateningly as its attack points increased due to one of its effects. (6800/4000)

"He may not be able to attack this turn but it can nuke your monsters!" The armored dragon waved its arms and without warning a explosion rivaling the creature in height erupted from the center of Hayato's side of the field, forming a flaming spiral of intense heat.

To her surprise it quickly dispersed, as if someone had forced it to. What was even more surprising to her that there was now a barrier of mystical energy surrounding Hayato and his two defending monsters. She blinked stupidly, "What the..."

"When both Defender of Darkness and Defender of Light are on the field together they are unaffected by the effects of my opponent's monsters." Hayato explained as the barrier surrounding his field dissipated.

Gritting her teeth Kira slid a card from her deck. "The card I discarded to activate my dragon's effect was Repayment of Losses." She glanced at it. "And I'll activate it right now, Dragon Draw!"

Sliding two more cards off her deck she immediately played one of them. "I equip my Destruction Dragon with Power Converter!" Two long prongs emerged from the slots of the battle armor's shoulder plate that Destruction Dragon wore, crackling with red electricity.

"I can only activate the effect of this card if I'm willing to give up my monster's attack for a turn, but since it can't attack this turn anyway it doesn't matter. This equip spell can inflict damage to your life points equal to half of the amount of my dragon's original attack points!"

The red electricity's activity intensified as the dragon roared. "Prepare to take 2000 points of direct damage you insolent loser!"

He braced himself and as the red electricity slammed into his body. He grunted as a painful electrical charge coursed through him, nearly depleting him of his life points. (H: 100)

With a satisfied look on her face Kira held up the last card in her hand. "I activate the magic of Deadshot. This card allows me to discard one card from your hand. I choose the one on your left."

Hayato complied with the choice, sending his Rebirth of Light and Darkness to his grave. "**Do** you understand now Hayato?" Kira mocked. "I don't rely on anyone's strength besides my own. As a matter of fact, I've come to a conclusion. Neither you, Sakura, or even Kazuki have any idea of what it means to be a true duelist."

With a look of disgust she crossed her arms under her bust. "A strong heart is nothing more than an illusion, because the truth of the matter is that every heart, no matter how strong willed the person, is weak. The only things necessary to be classified as a true duelist is power..." She tapped her deck, indicating that it was the power she was speaking of, "And skill." She finished, gesturing to herself. "Nothing. Else. Matters."

Her dark haired opponent shook his head as he drew. "Once again your wrong Kira, and this turn, the final turn of the duel, will prove it."

Kira couldn't help but snort at this. "Don't make me laugh, there's not a damn thing you can do against me at this point."

Ignoring the card he had drawn for the turn, as well as his opponent, he placed the card that he withheld the previous two turns onto his duel disk. "Since I have two monsters on my field with both Light and Darkness in their names I can activate this spell card, The Feather of Ma'at!"

A card slid out of his grave, which Hayato took and added to his hand. "My ace monster is returned to my hand, which I'll summon right now by sacrificing Defender of Light and Defender of Darkness. Once more, come forth, Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Once more Hayato's signature monster descended to the field, its gaze settling on the massive form of Destruction Dragon. "Light and Darkness Dragon gains effects from both Defender of Light and Defender of Darkness but their hardly worth mentioning at this point."

"Neither is that pathetic excuse for a dragon." Kira replied.

"You won't think so after I play this card." Hayato responded as he placed the last card in his hand, the card he had drawn for the turn, into his duel disk. As soon as he did so a pillar of light erupted from the center of the field, engulfing the two duelist's monsters.

Kira winced, "What the...what's going on?"

"The spell card Shining Breath is a lot like Dark Baptism in that it cannot be negated by Light and Darkness Dragon's effect, because it can only be played when Light and Darkness Dragon is on the field. As for its effect..." Hayato trailed off as the light intensified.

The pillar of light burst outwards and Kira' eyes widened in shock as Light and Darkness Dragon's attack points increased dramatically. (6800/2400) "It increases the attack points of Light and Darkness Dragon by the amount equal to the original attack points of a monster on my opponent's field."

Kira grit her teeth. "So what? Even if you attack you won't win. Both of our monsters will be destroyed and then on my next turn I'll be able to counterattack."

"You think so?" Hayato questioned as he motioned towards his monster. "Light and Darkness Dragon attack with Twilight Purge!" An orb made up of light and darkness energy erupted from the dragon's maw, barreling towards Kira's Destruction Dragon. In response she motioned to it, "Counterattack!"

The two attacks collided and exploded, the resulting shock wave eliminating both dragons. Kira placed a hand on her hips, looking annoyed. "So you sacrificed your dragon to destroy mine. Now what?"

"End game." He answered as a card slid out of his grave.

Kira's eyes widened as he took it and slapped it onto his duel disk. _'No way! I completely forgot about his dragon's secondary ability!'_

"Using the effect of my Light and Darkness Dragon I special summon Warrior of Darkness from my grave in face-up attack position."

As the monster appeared before her Kira felt her entire body go numb. "This can't be...I've...lost..."

"Warrior of Darkness, finish this!" The dark armored warrior charged forward and raised its blade in an upward ark, slamming it into Kira's chest and sending her flying out of the dueling ring. (K: 0)

* * *

**Author's Note: Hayato wins, go figure.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Destruction Dragon: Wind/Dragon 12/4000/4000

"Armed Dragon LV10" + "Artillery Dragon LV10"

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above monsters used as Fusion Materials. This card cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. This card gains 400 ATK times the number of dragon-type monsters in your graveyard. Once per turn you can discard a card from your hand to destroy either every monster or every spell or trap on your opponent's field. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

* * *

**Hiro: **So I'm introducing the next chapter am I? You know, I haven't really done much this season. I'm beginning to question my status as the main character.

**???: **You are very much still the main character. Without you, there wouldn't be much of a story to tell. You are-

**Mugen:** Excuse me for interrupting, but lets save it for the next chapter shall we?

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Five: A Brief Intermission! The Origin of Hiro Revealed!**_

**Hiro: **What? The next chapter is about me?

**???: **No matter how hard you try to resist, you cannot escape your destiny. You will embrace your true self.


	55. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note: As usual, I'm sorry for the late update. The next chapter should be up some time next week. **

Masks. To most, they are simply things used to conceal one's face, but to others, they are so much more. To these individuals they are considered things of wonders, and rightfully so, for they only cover a small space, but can encase an entire personality.

Such an individual was currently sitting down at the edge of her bed, staring at her windowsill longingly. On it was a blue plated black helmet with several spikes protruding from the back of it. It was the mask of Rei Taizo's alter ego, Kakumeika.

Rei reached out to the perfectly symmetrical mask and lightly caressed it. A frown graced her soft lips as the feeling of regret hit her full force. She couldn't help but think about how things would have turned out differently if she had managed to defeat Hiro.

She sighed as the image of the kind white haired teen appeared in her mind's eye. During the few times she was in his presence she had felt an almost unbearable urge to reach out to him and tell him the truth, but each time she resisted.

She sighed once more. Uncertainty wasn't something that she felt very often, but it was the very same thing that prevented her from confronting him. There was no telling how he would react if he knew the truth...about himself.

_Not knowing everything is what makes it all okay sometimes._

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid**

_Kira grit her teeth. "So what? Even if you attack you won't win. Both of our monsters will be destroyed and then on my next turn I'll be able to counterattack."_

"_You think so?" Hayato questioned as he motioned towards his monster. "Light and Darkness Dragon attack with Twilight Purge!" An orb made up of light and darkness energy erupted from the dragon's maw, barreling towards Kira's Destruction Dragon. In response she motioned to it, "Counterattack!"_

_The two attacks collided and exploded, the resulting shock wave eliminating both dragons. Kira placed a hand on her hips, looking annoyed. "So you sacrificed your dragon to destroy mine. Now what?"_

"_End game." He answered as a card slid out of his grave._

_Kira's eyes widened as he took it and slapped it onto his duel disk. 'No way! I completely forgot about his dragon's secondary ability!'_

"_Using the effect of my Light and Darkness Dragon I special summon Warrior of Darkness from my grave in face-up attack position."_

_As the monster appeared before her Kira felt her entire body go numb. "This can't be...I've...lost..."_

"_Warrior of Darkness, finish this!" The dark armored warrior charged forward and raised its blade in an upward arc, slamming it into Kira's chest and sending her flying out of the dueling ring. (K: 0)_

The holograms faded as the duel came to an end, the watching crowd exploding into a frenzy of cheers. Kira stared up at the ceiling, unable to believe that Hayato had managed to snatch victory from her grasp. _'Why?'_

Slowly, she sat up, her head hung low, her hands clenched shut. "Could it be...that he's right?" Have I....have I really been relying on the power of my father's deck...?"

Hayato walked over to the dark haired heiress, "Whether you like it or not, what I've said is the truth. You don't know what it is to walk on your own two feet, and that's because you've been relying on your father's deck like a crutch."

Upon hearing this Kira's looked up, ready to tell the young teen off, but faltered as he unexpectedly held a hand out to her. "But a crutch is pointless when you can walk isn't it?"

There were a few seconds of silence as Kira blinked up at him, and for a split second, she almost considered accepting his offered hand.

Almost.

Opting to ignore it instead she pushed herself to her feet, a look of annoyance on her face. "Whatever." She muttered as she dusted her blazer off. "If you've got nothing meaningful to say then I'll be on my way."

As she began to walk away Hayato called out to her. "Kira." She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn to face him.

Seeing that she had no intention of turning around to face him Hayato spoke, "There was something else you were wrong about."

She turned slightly, her hands tightening into fists. "And what would that be?"

His voice dropped to a dull whisper so that only she could hear what was said next. "I'm not just some no name. My surname isn't really Aono. Its actually..."

Kira's eyes widened as she heard the name, a stunned expression on her face. Before she could question whether or not he was lying the principal coughed into her microphone, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, before we move on to the final duel of the tournament we will be taking a short break. It is encouraged that during this time that the two finalists prepare themselves. That is all."

The crowd began to chatter amongst themselves, obviously discussing the outcome of the duel they had just witnessed, as well as the one that was to come. Hayato, having made his way up the stands as the principal spoke, opted to sit amongst the crowd as opposed to sitting in the seats reserved for the eight finalists.

"Congratulations on making it to the finals." Hitaki said as he took a seat next to her. "I'm glad at least one of us did."

Hayato merely nodded in response. Ed leaned back in his seat, the memory of his duel with Haruka flashing before his eyes. "Yeah well, good luck in the final round. That Haruka, there's something really strange about her. When I dueled her, it was as if she was predicting my every move, even the ones I thought about doing but didn't."

Shindo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that title of hers is no joke. After seeing her in action I'm surprised that her school ranking is only seven."

Hitaki tapped her chin as a curious thought occurred to her. "Now that you mention it, what's your school ranking Hayato? I know that before the start of this tournament it was in the double digits but what is it now? I'm ranked twentieth myself."

"I'm ranked sixtieth." Jade added.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "Forty-sixth."

He looked over at Shindo, who immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Uh, I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Ed encouraged.

Shindo looked away slightly as he muttered "One hundred ninety-ninth."

Ed patted the slightly taller teen on the back, "See? I knew it couldn't be that bad. Before the tournament your rank was three hundred eighty-fifth right? That means you increased your rank by...uh..."

"One hundred eighty-six ranks." Hayato finished for him.

Ed grinned, "Right. And that's a bigger improvement than any one of us made."

Shindo nodded, feeling a little better about his rank. "Yeah, I guess your right."

The four duelists turned to Hayato, who ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Well, before the start of this tournament I was ranked thirtieth, but now? Fifth."

Hitaki and Shindo gawked at Hayato as Ed sputtered, "N-no way! You're in the top five?!" Jade giggled at her friends' reactions, being the only one who wasn't surprised by Hayato's high ranking.

Hayato merely blinked in response. "Is it really that surprising?"

Mugen leaned back in his seat, a content look on his face. _'So far I've been able to uncover the Virtues Fortitude, Faith, and I suspect that Hayato is Prudence.' _He smirked as his gaze landed on a certain blue/white haired girl. _'But what interests me the most, is your abilities Ms. Kurihara.'_

Ayato watched the man via his peripheral vision, a frown on his handsome face.

* * *

In school's infirmary, Hiro stared down at the palm of his left hand. His mind was heavy with thoughts. There was so much he had to worry about. The Seven Sins, Mugen Taizo, and now a woman he knew only by title, the Queen of North Academy.

He frowned, _'And then there's this feeling I've been getting for the past few days.' _Slowly, he curled his hand into a fist, doing the same with the other. _'Its almost as if my body is being weighed down by something really heavy.'_

An image of a handsome silver haired man and a beautiful green haired woman smiling happily flashed before his eyes, causing him to hold his forehead in pain. _'And that man and woman...ever since my duel with John I've been seeing random images of them again...why is that?'_

He winced as another image flashed before him, this time of the silver haired man alone. Unlike the first image, this one lingered. The man's mismatch eyes were focused, seemingly on Hiro himself. Hiro shuddered from the wave of intensity he felt wash over him as he stared back at the man.

Several seconds passed and the image of the man did not fade from Hiro's view, which unnerved him. Closing his eyes, he shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the man's piercing gaze. Opening his eyes once more, he found that it had worked and he sighed in relief.

'_That man...he has the same eyes as me...and for some strange reason...I feel like I know him.'_

"_**There's nothing strange about it."**_

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. Even though he hadn't heard it in a while, he recognized the almost ethereal voice. As he looked around to find its owner the room was abruptly filled with a blinding light, forcing him to close his eyes to avoid losing his vision.

As quickly as it appeared, the light faded and Hiro found that he was no longer in his bed. Instead he was now surrounded by a vast number of stars, nebulas, and black holes. It didn't take him long to realize that he was now somehow floating through space.

"Don't be foolish, if this were space you would most assuredly be dead right now." The same voice said, as if it had read his mind.

Hiro quickly turned around at the sound of the voice and was not surprised to see the green haired woman from his dreams 'standing' across from him. "Its you..."

He took a step towards her but stumbled backwards as a comet abruptly passed the space between him and the woman across from him. He held a hand to his chest as he watched the comet speed off. "Where...am I?"

"There's no need to fear, for nothing in this place can harm you." The woman motioned to their surroundings, "This place...is the true reflection of your soul."

Hiro blinked in confusion. _'The true reflection...of my soul?' _

"Try not to think about it too much. With the limited knowledge you possess at the moment you couldn't possibly understand."

"Who are you?......What are you?"

"To the few on Earth who know of my existence, I am known as the Herald of Twilight..." The woman looked down for a moment, a sad expression gracing her beautiful face."But to you I'm..."

She shook her head, "No." She held a hand to her chest, suddenly looking angry, "You told me that we'd see each other again. You promised. And now you don't even remember who I am, even after everything we've been through...everything I've done for you..."

She looked back up, her gold irises staring into Hiro's, "I can't forgive you, at least, not that easily."

Hiro couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt, even though he didn't have any idea as to what she was talking about. "I'm sorry Yukari...but I really don't know what you're talking about."

The woman smiled. "You're lying." She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You just said my name."

"I.....did?" He placed a hand to his forehead. "But...that doesn't make any sense. How come...all of a sudden I know your name?"

"Its because you just remembered it." She answered.

A look of confusion once again graced Hiro's face. "I remembered it?" He shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense either. How could I remember something...that I never knew?"

"Has it ever occurred to you, that you don't know yourself very well?" She questioned, placing a hand on her shapely hip.

"What are you talking about? No one knows me, better than me."

Yukari laughed, "Is that so...Takeshi-kun?"

"What did you...what did you just call me?"

Snapping her fingers, the area surrounding the two quickly faded away, replaced by that of a lush beautiful garden, the very same one from Hiro's dream. "I called you Takeshi, after all, that is your name. Your real name."

"What? That's not tru-"

"Why wouldn't it be? The name you have now is just something you came up with isn't it?" Yukari interrupted. "You don't know when you were born, where you're from, or even your real name. You claim to know yourself, but it seems to me that you don't know much at all. So...what do you know?"

"I...", Hiro faltered, realizing that she was right, "...don't know."

Yukari shook her head. "What's with that sad look? Isn't this the moment you've been waiting for? For someone who knows all about you to come along? To give you the answers to your unspoken questions?"

"I...I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't? Tell me everything."

Yukari smirked. _'Just as I expected, he's just as easy to manipulate as any other human.' _"Very well then, shall we begin?" She questioned, pointing at Hiro's right arm.

Looking down at his arm, Hiro was surprised to see that a duel disk, his duel disk, was now strapped to it. He looked back up and noticed that a duel disk of pure light was now strapped to Yukari's left arm, an aura of dark energy surrounding it. "A duel?"

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you? Its like I said earlier, I can't forgive you so easily for forgetting me and the promise you made. Even if you are sorry."

Once more he felt a sense of guilt, she sounded deeply hurt. "What am I...to you?"

His opponent shook her head, "You'll find out soon enough, after all, I would prefer to answer your questions in a passionate duel, but I should warn you. You don't stand the slightest chance of defeating me unless you accept your true identity."

"My true identity? You mean...as Takeshi." Hiro looked down at his duel disk, "What happens...if I lose? If I win?"

Yukari looked thoughtful for a moment as she contemplated Hiro's questions. "Hmm, I have a few theories, but I won't know for sure until either I defeat you, or you defeat me."

Hiro frowned as he drew five cards from his deck with one tug. _'Why can't she just give me an answer that actually makes sense?'_

Yukari smiled at him appreciatively. "There's no turning back now, the fact that you've drawn five cards means you've accepted my challenge."

Hiro's frown deepened, realizing what she was implying. "You thought I would decline your challenge?" He felt hurt, was she doubting his determination to learn the truth?

"Hmm...your quicker on the uptake than I remember you to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiro demanded, he was beginning to grow tired of the woman's obscure comments.

"Its as I said Takeshi-kun, you'll find out soon enough." She answered, drawing five cards from her deck.

Hiro frowned at the use of the name but said nothing as Yukari pressed on. "Well then, let's proceed. I'm eager to see how you will react, once you learn the truth."

The two stared at each other as they spoke the word in unison. "Duel!" (Y: 4000) (H: 4000)

Yukari drew a sixth card from her deck. "I'll take the first move. Since I have a 'Emissary of Twilight' in my hand I can add a certain field magic in my deck to my hand."

Her chosen card slid out of her deck, which she chose to immediately activate. "Field magic card Twilight Realm activate." She said as the garden around them warped into a seemingly endless expanse of dark and light energy.

"This field magic is the key card of my deck." She said as she placed the card she had drawn for her turn on her duel disk. "Depending on the number of 'Emissary of Twilight' monsters I have on my field it gains different effects."

The dark mass of energy before her contorted into the shape of a man as she spoke. "Since I don't have any monsters on my field Twilight Realm's first effect activates, allowing me to special summon one of my Emissaries from my hand to the field."

A man with tan skin, amber colored eyes, and silver hair appeared before her, wearing a black coat. His soulless eyes unnerved Hiro. "This is Emissary of Twilight - Xemnas (3000/2500)."

Yukari took another card in her hand, sliding it into her duel disk. "As long as I have at least one 'Emissary of Twilight' on my field Twilight Realm cannot be destroyed, in addition, no other field spells can be played."

She smiled. "Turn end."

Hesitantly, Hiro drew. Looking down at his hand of six cards he was surprised to see that he already had the means to summon out his ace, Mythical Beast Phoenix. Not only that, but he also had the means to pull off his favorite combo, as well as destroy Yukari's set card. _'No way! What are the odds of me drawing a hand like this on my first turn?'_

"One hundred percent." Yukari answered, causing Hiro to look up from his hand of cards. "Wondering if I can read your mind? Well, its rather hard not to when you leave yourself so unguarded."

"If you're reading my mind then your cheating." Hiro accused, his anger evident.

Yukari seemed unfazed. "Maybe, but I'm not the one who stacked their deck in their favor."

Hiro arched a brow, taken aback. "What are you saying?"

Yukari sighed at her opponent's apparent ignorance. "Look at the cards in your hand and I'll explain." Hiro did as he was told and looked down.

"Your far left card became 'Mythical Beast Phoenix' when I announced that Twilight Realm was the key card of my deck."

She pointed to the next.

"Your next card became 'Mythical Exchange' as a means to summon out your ace."

And the next.

"Your next two cards became 'Mythical Beast Golem' and 'Point to Point Transfer' once you saw that my monster was stronger than your Phoenix."

And the next.

"The card to the right became 'Mystical Space Typhoon' once I set a spell or trap card face-down."

She pointed to the card Hiro had just drawn. "Lastly, since you would end up using quite a few cards this turn the top card of your deck became 'Pot of Greed.' In other words, the cards in your hand and deck responded to your subconscious desires and changed accordingly."

Hiro frowned, not at all believing what he had just heard. "There's no way that I would ever cheat. Besides, I don't have a power like that."

Yukari merely shrugged. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but its not like I'd ever lie, at least, not to you anyway."

His frown still intact Hiro immediately inserted a card into his duel disk. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" A powerful typhoon swiftly formed, heading straight for its intended target.

Yukari's eyes flickered to the man standing before her, who quickly sprung into action. Xemnas' hands began to crackle with electricity as he raised them to the air and shouted "Bind!"

Hiro watched in surprise as blue energy surrounded and constricted the typhoon his spell card had conjured up. "Surprised?" Yukari questioned as the typhoon was crushed into non-existence. "Xemnas' special ability protects my spell and trap cards from being targeted or destroyed by the effects of my opponent."

'_Xemnas having an effect didn't even cross my mind. I wasn't thinking.' _Hiro reprimanded himself. He held up the card he had drawn for the turn, "Pot of Greed, activate." He said as the grinning green jar appeared on the field.

Once he drew two cards the pot instantly shattered. Hiro stared down at the drawn cards, surprised by what he saw. "You've drawn a card that can potentially destroy my Xemnas, haven't you?"

Hiro looked up from his drawn cards as Yukari questioned him once more. "Its 'Siren's Song,' isn't it?" She laughed. "Still believe that your not stacking the cards in your favor?"

"Its...its just a coincidence." He said, more in an attempt to convince himself rather than his opponent.

Yukari merely laughed in response. "Whatever you say...Takeshi-kun."

"Stop calling me that." Hiro shouted impulsively as he held up one of the two cards he had drawn from Pot of Greed. "I activate Siren's Song!"

His opponent wagged her finger, a look of disappointment on her face. "Tsk tsk tsk. Don't tell me that you honestly expect that card to do you any good." She discarded one of the cards in her hand to her grave. "By discarding my Emissary of Twilight - Roark (1400/1100) to the grave I can negate any card and destroy it."

The holographic representation of Siren's Song exploded, much to Hiro's dismay. "Darn. I summon Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700)." The monster consisting of nothing but stone emerged, crouching defensively.

"Next, I activate the spell Mythical Exchange! By discarding a monster from my hand with 'Mythical Beast' in its name I can special summon one from my grave." He explained as he slid his Mythical Beast Phoenix into his grave.

"There's no need to explain the effect of your cards, after all, I know everything about you." Yukari said.

Ignoring her comment Hiro grabbed the card that slid out of his grave. "I choose to revive the card I sent to the grave. Rise from the ashes and be reborn! Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)!"

The brilliant bird consisting purely of fire appeared, screeching as shimmering embers fell from its body. Yukari looked up at it appreciatively. "Out of all the monsters in your deck, this one definitely suits you the most."

"Huh?"

She closed her eyes, "It must be fate that it came into your possession."

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, a little annoyed that she seemed to be ignoring him.

She shook her head, "Its nothing. Just thinking to myself out loud, that's all."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Hiro held up one of the remaining two cards in his hand. "I activate Point to Point Transfer!" Hiro's ace monster screeched once more as it grew in size, its attack points skyrocketing as a result. (5600/2100)

"That certainly is a lot of attack points, if you had managed to destroy my Xemnas beforehand this duel would be over." Yukari commented.

Hiro pointed at the tan skinned man. "Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Xemnas with Majestic Blaze!" The shimmering bird opening its beak and unleashed a torrent of flames that slammed into a barrier of dark energy.

Yukari motioned to her set card, which was now face-up. "My set card, Twilight Barrier activates at this time. It has two effects, depending on whether I have a light or dark attribute monster on my field. Xemnas is considered both, so I choose its second effect."

The barrier of dark energy increased in size, pushing back the flames. "Your attack is negated and your monster is destroyed." The majestic phoenix screeched in pain as it began to fall backwards.

Yukari smirked. "You also lose life points equal to half of its attack points."

Hiro braced himself as his signature monster exploded, pushing him back slightly in the process. "Urgh..." (H: 1200) _'I can't believe it. She perfectly countered everything I threw at her.' _"I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." He said, emptying his hand of cards.

"I'm disappointed in you. Your not at all that strong. In fact, you're pretty weak." Yukari said as she drew a card from her deck, increasing her hand size to four cards.

"Well excuse me...for being weak." Hiro said with a frown.

"Weakness isn't something I could ever easily excuse, especially when it comes to you." Yukari replied.

"And why is that?" Hiro questioned.

His opponent motioned to their surroundings. "Not only is this field magic of mine the key card of my deck, but it is also the representation of my power. I suppose I really don't need to say this, but as the Herald of Twilight, I control both the light and the dark, and not in just a general sense, but on a universal scale."

Hiro's eyes widened. "A universal scale? But that would mean-"

"That I am the source of all light and dark energy in the entire universe." She finished for him.

Hiro's eyes widened, _'The entire universe?! No way...if what she says is true then...there's no way I can beat her.'_

Yukari laughed softly, "Now your beginning to understand. As you are now, defeat is certain. But there is a way you can win. You must recall your lost memories. You must throw away your pointless insecurities and worthless perceived notions that constrain your true power! The true you!"

"Lost...memories?" Hiro gasped as he finally realized what all of his dreams meant. "You mean...those dreams I've been having are-"

"That's correct." She interrupted. "Minus a few details, they are your memories." Yukari asserted.

Hiro dreaded the answer to his next question, "And the man from my dreams...?"

"He is the true you."

* * *

**Author's note: Dun dun dun! Plot twist!**

**Card of this chapter:**

Emissary of Twilight - Xemnas: Dark/Spellcaster 9/3000/2500

This card is also treated as a LIGHT attribute monster. As long as this card remains face-up your spell and trap cards cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your opponent's cards.

* * *

**Hiro: **Could it really be...that my existence is just a mistake?

**Jade: **The person called Yukari lets her objective become clear, she wants Hiro-kun to give up his sense of self!

**Hayato: **And little by little Hiro's spirit is worn down by the truth behind his existence.

**Ed:** But he should know by now that we, as his friends, will support him! No matter what!

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Six: My Soul Belongs To Me!**_

**Hitaki: **Please, don't give up Hiro-kun! No matter what it is that you are, we will still accept you!


	56. Bonds

**Author's Note:** **I'm incredibly sorry for the extremely late chapter, but I got caught up in a lot of stuff that needed to be sorted out before I could get to writing this. Also, there are quite a few things in this chapter that alludes to what season three (which will be the final season of this story) will be about. In any case, enjoy.**

_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it._

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Bonds**

_Yukari laughed softly, "Now you're beginning to understand. As you are now, defeat is certain. But there is a way you can win. You must recall your lost memories. You must throw away your pointless insecurities and worthless perceived notions that constrain your true power! The true you!"_

"_Lost...memories?" Hiro gasped as he finally realized what all of his dreams meant. "You mean...those dreams I've been having are-"_

"_That's correct." She interrupted. "Minus a few details, they are your memories." Yukari asserted._

_Hiro dreaded the answer to his next question, "And the man from my dreams...?"_

"_He is the true you."_

"The true me? But how is that something like that even possible?"

Yukari lowered her eyes to the cards in her hand. "Hmm, I suppose I've kept you in the dark long enough. Before I proceed with my turn, allow me to explain, Takeshi-kun."

She looked back up, her eyes focused directly on his. "You had better pay close attention, there's a lot I have to tell you."

Snapping her fingers, the surroundings immediately changed to that of stars, nebulas, and black holes. "This universe we inhabit consists of thirteen dimensions and two realms of existence, the Outer Realm and the Inner Realm." She began.

"While the Inner Realm contains twelve dimensions, the Outer Realm contains only one. It is this one dimension where beings like you and I hail from."

Hiro felt his blood run cold at her words. "What do you mean 'beings like you and I'?"

Yukari quirked a brow, "Need you even ask? Despite my appearance, I am by no means human...and neither are you."

"That's not true!" Hiro shouted, "There's no way I'd believe such a thing!"

"Long before the humans of this dimension existed, within the Outer Realm, there was a place called Divus," Yukari went on like he hadn't spoken. "The beings living there were known as Divinians, named after the god-like powers they wielded. You and I are of that race."

"If any of this is true then how come I've live my entire life on Earth? How come I don't have any memory of any of this?"

Seeing the look of disbelief on Hiro's face Yukari shook her head and sighed. "I've already told you that I wouldn't lie to you. I have nothing to gain from it."

Hiro clenched his fists, "And by telling me something as ridiculous as this...just what are you trying to gain?"

"I've already told you." Yukari replied. "I want you to remember who you truly are, who you were meant to be. In short, I want my Takeshi-kun back."

'_Who I was meant to be?' _Hiro quirked a brow, "What do you mean 'your Takeshi'?"

His opponent rolled her eyes in response. "Really now? I didn't expect you to be this dense. It should be obvious by now that you and I were once lovers."

"L-l-lovers?!" Hiro sputtered in shock, his cheeks flaring a bright red.

"There's no need to react like that." Yukari said, a slight frown on her face. "Still, I have to admit that you have a very cute expression on your face right now." She said, her frown turning into a small smile.

Naturally, Hiro's cheeks only burned brighter in response.

"Anyway, I've gotten off track." She said offhandedly. "Originally, Divus was a peaceful place, it was during this time of peace that I first met you, but you've already seen that in your dreams, haven't you?"

Hiro nodded briefly, his cheeks flaring a bright red once more. _'She was completely naked in that dream...'_

"Again with the blushing? I don't recall you being such a prude, especially not during our lo-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Hiro interrupted, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red. He really didn't want to be reminded of some of the more _graphic_ dreams he had experienced concerning the woman standing across from him. "Just go on with your story."

With an amused expression on her face, Yukari obliged. "Eventually the peace established by our ruler, known only as Kamui, was shattered following their mysterious disappearance."

"Kamui? Do you mean...God?" Hiro interjected.

Yukari paused, seemingly confused by his statement. "God?" She paused once more. "I...don't know. There was only two people who had ever seen him...or her." She added as an afterthought.

Yukari exhaled. "As a matter of fact you've already encountered one of them."

Hiro looked taken aback. "I..I did?"

Yukari simply nodded. "Yes. It was during your Darkness Game with Kosuke Hitokiri. Do you remember?"

Hiro blinked, his mind playing back to that time. "My Darkness Game with Kosuke..."

_As Kosuke began to draw, Hiro started to feel sick. He didn't understand, only a few minutes ago he had been feeling relatively fine, well, as fine as one could feel in such a situation._

_He was now holding his head in pain, it was as if his skull was going to split in two. Kosuke noticed his opponent's weird behavior. "What's the matter? The cold grip of the darkness finally getting to you?" He mocked._

_Hiro didn't respond, he could no longer hear anything but a dark voice talking to him in his head, speaking to him in words he couldn't understand. __**"OUY USTM EID!" **__Those same three words kept repeating in his head over and over again. He gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to his knees, the pain was unbearable._

"I had forgotten all about that..." He stared at the woman standing across from him, recalling her voice in his head as another memory played out before him.

_Hiro blinked in confusion. 'The pain...it's gone?' Standing back up, he looked down at his hands. Just a few minutes ago he could barely keep his self conscious, now he felt great, better than he ever had._

_Though it was faint, he could hear a soft, almost ethereal voice. __**"You're okay now." **__It said. Hiro looked around the darkness, looking for the source of the voice, but beside Kosuke and himself, there was no one else there._

'_So it was her voice that saved me back then...' _Hiro frowned slightly. "That other voice...who does it belong to?"

The look on Yukari's face darkened as she answered, "The man who caused the destruction of not only Divus, but nearly all life in the Outer Realm. The one who took you away from me. The one person I despise most, Kujo Kakurin."

"Kujo...Kakurin...?" Hiro repeated as an image of a long dark haired man with gleaming red eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared in his mind's eye. He held a hand to his forehead as a sharp pain went through it.

"Kujo Kakurin..." He said again, this time holding a hand to his chest, as if in pain. "Hah...hah...Kujo...Kakurin." The grip on his shirt tightened as he broke out into a cold sweat.

Yukari arched a brow in surprise as Hiro fell to his knees, continuing to mutter the name over and over again. "Kujo Kakurin...hah...hah...Kujo..."

She stared at the fallen duelist incredulously. _'Is he...is he hyperventilating? To think that just hearing his name would have this sort of effect on him...'_

Her eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt a faint pulse of energy ripple throughout the area. _'It can't be! This energy is...!'_

A dark, chilling voice began to fill the area, chanting the same three unintelligible words over and over again. **"OUY USTM EID! OUY USTM EID! OUY USTM EID!" **Each chant was louder than the one that came before it, and with each one, Hiro's condition worsened..

Yukari took a step back, partly due to surprise, but mostly due to fear. _'How is this happening? There's no way he could...' _Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. _'Damn you Kujo, your trying to use Takeshi's life force to revive yourself! I won't let that happen!'_

Grabbing one of the four cards in her hand she slammed it onto her duel disk. _'I've got to stop him, I've got to stop him from continuing to say his name!'_

"I activate Rise of A New Emissary! Since I have an 'Emissary of Twilight' in my grave I can special summon one from my deck or hand!"

In a flash of light a tall and lean girl appeared. Her long silky hair was pitch black and her eyes were golden in color. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the black coat she wore, which was similar in style to Xemnas'. She stared at Hiro expressionlessly, whom was still muttering to himself.

"Emissary of Twilight - Lina (2800/2700) attack Mythical Beast Golem! Absolute Hypnosis!"

A gold aura surrounds Lina and with a flick of her wrist Hiro's Golem smashes its fist into its chest, destroying itself and sending the boulders that made up its body flying in multiple directions.

As if broken out of a trance Hiro blinked in confusion, his breath evening out. He looked around in bewilderment. "What...what just happened...?"

Yukari sighed in relief. _'I can no longer feel his life force, that means I made it in time...'_

Hiro stood up, noticing that his defending monster was no longer crouching before him. "Hey...what happened to my Mythical Beast Golem?" He looked over at Yukari's field. "And why is there a new monster on your field..."

His opponent ignored his inquiries. _'If my plan is to work I have to drag this out as long as I can, but at the same time I have to be careful. This makes the second time that bastard has tried to interfere with me and there's no guarantee I'll be able to stop him a third time.'_

"Hey! Answer me!" Hiro shouted, annoyed at being ignored.

"Sorry...but it looks like I'm going to have to cut the history lesson short. Xemnas, attack with Aerial Blade Assault!" Almost immediately two glowing red light saber-like blades extended from the palm of Xemnas' hand.

In the blink of an eye he vanished, reappearing in front of Hiro and bringing one of his blades down on Hiro's head. In response the white haired duelist took a step back, barely evading the attack as he depressed a button on his duel disk.

Not skipping a beat Xemnas slashed with his other blade, this one aiming for Hiro's side. "I activate the trap card Shield of Perseus!" A shield with a reflective surface materialized on Hiro's forearm, which he used to block Xemnas' attack. _'Her monster is so fast, I almost didn't make it.'_

Using his newly acquired shield Hiro pushed Xemnas back, causing him to retreat to Yukari's side of the field. "Shield of Perseus turns any life point damage I would take to gain instead." He explained as the shield shattered, having done its job. (H: 4200)

Hiro stared at the new monster on Yukari's field. _'Its clear to me now, she's already attacked with this new monster, which explains why my Mythical Beast Golem isn't on my field anymore...but why can't I remember her attacking with it...or summoning it for that matter? Something isn't right here...'_

"My turn is over."

Hiro put his hand on his deck and closed his eyes. _'I'll have to forget about the gap in my memory right now, if I don't draw something really good, I'm done for.'_

"Oh? Are you going to use your power to choose the exact card you need again?" Yukari teased.

Hiro opened his eyes and frowned, drawing a card from his deck as he did so. "You said that the cards in my deck and hand change according to my subconscious desires. If that's true, then it means that even if I didn't want to use this so-called power of mine, I would still have no choice but to use it."

"Hmph. Well said...," Yukari commented.

Hiro looked down at the card he had drawn, it was 'Twilight Renewal.' _'Wait a minute...this was exactly the card I had in mind...does that mean that I can willingly use this power after all...?' _

He looked over at Yukari. _'Does that means she_ _was lying to me?' _He shook his head, _'No...that can't be it. She said she would never lie to me...and I believe her. If I really can control this power...then that means that she doesn't know I can.'_

'_In that case...,' _"I activate Twilight Renewal from my hand. I draw cards from my deck until I have five in my hand."

'_Focus, if I really can control what cards I draw I have to focus!' _

In one swift motion Hiro pulled five cards from his deck, causing Yukari to gasp in surprise. "Those cards..."

Hiro arched a brow in response to Yukari's reaction. To his surprise, upon looking down he found that he didn't recognize a single card he had drawn. "What the...Emissary of Life - Rayearth (2400/2100), Eternal Gathering, All Creation...these aren't my cards!"

"Yes...they are." His opponent affirmed.

"What?"

Yukari held a hand to her chest, "Just as the cards I use are a manifestation of my power and soul, so are the cards you are now holding." She smiled, _'I can feel it, its working! That sleeping part of his soul is starting to awaken!'_

Hiro frowned as he stared at the cards. "These cards...are mine?" His frown deepened as the image of the man known as Takeshi flashed before his eyes. "No...these cards are..."

He clenched his fists, "What's going on!? Why aren't these my cards?" Another image of the man flashed before his eyes, this time sending a jolt of pain throughout his body. "Nnngh! What's going on!?" He repeated, this time dropping the cards he held in his hand to the ground in pain.

To Hiro's surprise the cards re-materialized into his hands mere seconds later. "Wha...?"

"Takeshi-kun, tell me...," Yukari closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Why are you resisting?"

"Resisting what?" Hiro managed to look confused even though he was in pain.

'_Now is my chance.' _Yukari thought as a sad expression graced her beautiful face. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"That's...ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hiro fell to his knees as the pain running throughout his body increased two-fold. "I don't understand! What's going on? Why am I in so much pain?"

"Would you really rather continue on living as you are now?" Yukari questioned, ignoring Hiro's questions. "Are you really content living in the world of humans?" Yukari asked, turning her head aside.

"What are you saying?" Hiro hissed out.

"You remember don't you? The way things were for you growing up on Earth?"

Hiro winced painfully as the memories of his past flooded his vision.

* * *

"_Okay class, settle down. Today we have a new student. I'd like it very much if you all were to welcome him with open arms." The bespectacled teacher looked down at a white haired boy who was fidgeting nervously by his side. "Now that I got that out of the way why don't you introduce yourself?" _

_The young boy blushed in slight embarrassment, "Um..hi. My name is Hiro Katsuya. I...I hope we can all become good friends." He stuttered._

_Suddenly, one of the students, a boy name Michiro jeered, "Hey! What's with those weird eyes and white hair? Don't tell me you bleached it? Hahaha what a loser!"_

_A small section of the class (Michiro's friends) laughed as the teacher attempted to get them to settle down again. Hiro lowered his eyes to the floor beneath his feet, his blush intensifying._

_Some odd hours later the school bell rung, signifying the start of lunch and recess._

_Hiro timidly walked over to a group of kids that appeared to be preparing to play a game of some sort. One of the kids, Michiro, saw him approaching. "Hey freak, what do you want?"_

_Hiro looked down, fidgeting slightly. "Um...I was wondering if I could play with you guys."_

_Michiro snorted and another boy made a shooing motion with his hand as he spoke. "Get real, who would want to play with a freak like you?"_

"_But I..."_

_Michiro sneered, "Nobody cares about what you have to say. Look, why don't you go be weird somewhere else huh? Leave us normal kids alone would ya?"_

_

* * *

_"Back then no one wanted to be bothered with you. You were always alone."

Hiro grit his teeth, still in pain. "No...that's not true..."

* * *

_Sitting alone, Hiro picked at his food as kids around him talked adamantly. 'I hate this.'_

_A trio of children walked up to the table Hiro was sitting at. The one in the middle, a cute brown haired girl smiled. "Hi!"_

_Hiro looked up from his food, surprised. "Um...hi." _

_The girl leaned in, her bright smile still on her face. She stared at Hiro's face curiously. "So your name is Hiro huh? I like your eyes. Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mariana, its nice to meet you."_

"_Um...its nice to meet you too."_

"_Oh, and this is my friend Janice and my little brother Marcus." Mariana said, gesturing to the dark haired girl and short boy by besides her._

"_Its nice to meet you Hiro." Janice said._

"_Yeah, its nice to meet ya!" Marcus exclaimed with a bright smile rivaling his sister's._

"_So...you wanna hang out?"_

_

* * *

_"I wasn't alone. I had friends that cared about me!"

"Are you sure they were truly your friends. They just ended up abandoning you didn't they?"

* * *

"_Hey Mariana...what's with the sad look?" Hiro asked as he walked over to the lone girl, a concerned look on his face._

_The usually cheerful girl turned to Hiro. "Oh...hey Hiro. I've got some bad news..."_

"_Bad news?" Hiro questioned, hoping it wasn't something too bad._

_Mariana nodded. "Yeah...my dad says he got a new job somewhere in America."_

_Hiro arched a brow, "That all? What's so bad about that?"_

_Mariana held back the tears in her eyes. "Since its so far away my family will be moving there. We won't be able to be friends anymore..."_

_Hiro's face paled as he suddenly started to feel sick to his stomach. "W-what?"_

_Mariana closed her eyes as she cried and shouted, "I said we won't be able to be friends anymore Hiro-kun!"_

"_Mariana...please...tell me you're joking..."_

_Hiro stepped back in surprise as Mariana suddenly glared at him. "How could you...how could you ever think I'd joke about something like this!" She pushed passed him, trying to conceal her tears as she ran off._

"_Mariana, wait! Don't go!"_

_

* * *

_"No...they didn't have a choice, they had to leave..."

"I suppose you're right, but what about the others?"

"_I'm sorry Hiro, but we can't be friends anymore. Without Mariana and Marcus here...it just isn't the same..."_

"_Eh? No, I don't think we can hang out anymore. You don't exactly fit in with my new friends..."_

'_Hmm, I don't think so. I kinda don't want to be your friend anymore actually..."_

"It was like that with everyone you befriended...even the ones at the orphanage ended up abandoning you eventually."

"_I can't wait to go home with my new family!"_

"_Don't worry Hiro, I'm sure someone will come and adopt you soon!"_

"_Goodbye Hiro, I'll never forget you!"_

"No!" Hiro shook his head, doing his best to ignore the pain. "I don't care about any of that! What happened in the past has nothing to do with the present! Right now, at this very moment I have friends that care for me! Friends who support me! I believe in them, they won't abandon me!"

"Really? Do you think your friends would stick by you if they were to find out that you aren't human?"

Hiro faltered, "I..."

"What would you do then?"

Hiro looked down. "I would...I would..."

"Find new friends?" Yukari finished for him. "In the end, they would abandon you too."

Hiro didn't reply. At this point, it felt like every cell in his entire body was burning. He struggled to keep himself conscious as his vision flashed.

She walked over to the white haired duelist, who had fallen to his knees. "Takeshi-kun..." She said, caressing the side of his face. "I'm not like the others. I would never abandon you. I would stay with you for all eternity."

Despite the intense pain he was currently feeling, Hiro slapped her hand away, albeit weakly. "You're wrong about them..."

Yukari arched a brow, "Hm?"

"Each one of them...would never abandon a friend. Even if the day comes where we're forced to go our separate ways...the bond we share with one another will still be there. The chains of that bond would someday bring us back together again. It doesn't matter what you say because I promised..."

Yukari frowned, "You...promised?"

"I promised myself that I'd never stop believing that."

Yukari clenched her fists. "I see..."

Hiro struggled to his feet as Yukari stepped away from him. "You aren't my Takeshi...I couldn't see it before...but its clear to me now."

The look on her face darkened. "My Takeshi...my Takeshi would never pick _anyone_ over me!" She yelled, a burst of light and dark energy erupting from her body.

"How dare you say such things to me! Its because of me that your friends are even alive you ungrateful lout! Its because of me that you even _exist_!"

Hiro braced himself against Yukari's influx of power, doing the best he could to ignore the pain. "You're the reason...I exist? What are you saying?"

"_My_ Takeshi died long ago...but I didn't want to accept that...I couldn't. The pain of losing him, the pain of being alone, it was unbearable. That's why...that's why I tried to revive him through any means necessary. You have no idea how long it took me to gather up enough power to do it..."

Yukari held her head low, her fists tightening. "But it didn't work...not completely. Something went wrong. Takeshi wasn't revived, instead, somehow, his soul became you. That shouldn't have happened. Hiro, you were never supposed to exist."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock. "That can't be..."

"Even so, I can still feel him within you, somewhere he's there, I know it. There's no way I'm going to just let you continue to live the life that is rightfully his. You have no right to exist, no right to overshadow my Takeshi!"

Hiro looked down sadly.

Yukari calmed down somewhat. "You can feel it, can't you? Takeshi is fighting to gain control of your soul, that's why you're in so much pain. You understand what it means to be alone, so you should have some semblance of how I feel. If you do, you should just surrender yourself to him. You owe me that much."

Hiro didn't answer, which only served to anger Yukari. "If you refuse, I will make you suffer greatly. I'll make it so that you wish you _had_ never existed. Do you understand?"

"I...understand..."

A smile graced Yukari's lips, "So you'll do it then?"

"...No, I'm not giving up," Hiro shook his head. "If you had approached me and told me all this years before...I wouldn't have hesitated to surrender myself..."

Hiro closes his eyes as images of his friend flash before him. "But right now, surrendering myself is not an option. You said 'I was never supposed to exist', but the fact that I do means that there is a reason for it. I won't take the life that was granted to me for granted by just giving it up. Besides, If I were to disappear right now, there are definitely people who would mourn for me. For their sakes as well...I won't surrender, even if I am responsible for all your grief."

Yukari's eyes narrowed, "You won't surrender...because of the 'bond' you share with your 'friends'? Is that it? Such pathetic words. If I shatter them, you'll realize they don't have the worth you think they do."

"You say that...but aren't you forgetting something?" Hiro questioned.

"What?"

Hiro takes a card from his hand, "Its still my turn."

Yukari frowned as Hiro slapped the card down onto his duel disk. "I activate All Creation from my hand! By paying increments of 1000 life points this card allows me to special summon monsters from my hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play pile regardless of summoning conditions!"

'_This place is the true reflection of my soul. I didn't really understand what she meant by that before, but now I do. It means that in this place, there isn't a thing I can't do!'_

"I pay a total of 3000 life points to special summon Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400), Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), and Chrono Magician (1200/1000) from my deck to my field!" (H: 1200)

Yukari looked on in shock as, one by one, the signature monsters of Hiro's best friends appeared before her. "Impossible...those cards...they aren't your cards at all!"

Hiro pumped his fist forward. "Each of these cards represent the bonds I share with my friends," Hiro replied. "Lets see if you really have what it takes to shatter them."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Well that's it for this chapter, hopefully you guys didn't find it too confusing. Also, this chapter is pretty much the last one of 2009, so I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Emissary of Twilight - Lina: Light/Spellcaster 9/2800/2700

This card is also treated as a DARK attribute monster. As long as this card remains face-up your monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by the effects of your opponent's cards.

* * *

**Hiro: **The faith that I put in the bonds I share with my friends...as long as I believe in them, then even if I hesitate, my heart should not waver.

_**With that thought in mind Hiro pushes forward towards victory, meanwhile, the final duel of the Genex tournament begins. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Seven: An Uncertain Future!**_

**Haruka: **There are some things even I cannot foretell...


	57. An Uncertain Future

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to **_**TRY**_ **to return to my original schedule of updating, which is one or two chapters per week, I'm not making any promises though.**

_We may have precious little, but it is still precious._

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: An Uncertain Future**

_Yukari's eyes narrowed, "You won't surrender...because of the 'bond' you share with your 'friends'? Is that it? Such pathetic words. If I shatter them, you'll realize they don't have the worth you think they do."_

"_You say that...but aren't you forgetting something?" Hiro questioned._

"_What?"_

_Hiro takes a card from his hand, "Its still my turn."_

_Yukari frowned as Hiro slapped the card down onto his duel disk. "I activate All Creation from my hand! By paying increments of 1000 life points this card allows me to special summon monsters from my hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play pile regardless of summoning conditions!"_

'_This place is the true reflection of my soul. I didn't really understand what she meant by that before, but now I do. It means that in this place, there isn't a thing I can't do!'_

"_I pay a total of 3000 life points to special summon Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400), Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), and Chrono Magician (1200/1000) from my deck to my field!" (H: 1200)_

_Yukari looked on in shock as, one by one, the signature monsters of Hiro's best friends appeared before her. "Impossible...those cards...they aren't your cards at all!"_

_Hiro pumped his fist forward. "Each of these cards represent the bonds I share with my friends," Hiro replied. "Lets see if you really have what it takes to shatter them."_

Yukari looked unimpressed. "My monsters are stronger than that of your friends. Shattering them will be child's play."

Hiro didn't reply to Yukari's comment, his eyes currently staring at Light and Darkness Dragon. _'I hate to admit it, but she's right, and with Light and Darkness Dragon on the field I won't be able to activate any effects, unless...'_

"_Just the card I need." Kazuki said, snapping around the drawn card. "I activate the continuous magic of Impervious Magic Shield. This card protects my cards from being negated and cannot be negated itself."_

Hiro smiled, _'That's it! Impervious Magic Shield will help me bypass Light and Darkness Dragon's effect.'_

He looked down at the four remaining cards in his hand, _'Now all I have to do is envision the card in my head like I did before...'_

The card farthest to the right in Hiro's hand changed from Emissary of Life - Rayearth (2400/2100) to Impervious Magic Shield, causing his smile to broaden. _'Yes! It worked!'_

Grabbing the newly changed card he slammed it down onto his duel disk. "I activate the continuous magic of Impervious Magic Shield! This card protects my cards from being negated and can't be negated itself!"

Yukari frowned in anger, "You don't have that card in your deck either. How is it that you're doing this?"

"Can't you read my mind?" Hiro questioned.

Yukari didn't respond, she merely turned her head in disdain.

"I see, you can't do it anymore, can you?"

Yukari's frown deepened. "Just take your turn."

Complying with his opponent's request Hiro motioned to the blue garbed magician standing before him. "I activate Chrono Magician's special effect. He can remove one monster on your field from play for one turn. His target is Xemnas!"

Instead of twirling its staff and unleashing a beam of yellow energy from it, Chrono Magician remained motionless. Hiro blinked in confusion. "My monster's effect...its not working...why?"

Yukari scoffed. "Your monster? You have some nerve. _Hitaki's_ monster's effect didn't work because of Lina's special ability. As long as she exists on my field my monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by effects."

"So that's it...in that case..." Hiro grabbed two of the remaining three cards in his hand, his eyes closing as he envisioned another memory of a duel in which a friend of his played.

_Kai smirked as he held up one of his cards, "The spell card Jakob Project randomly summons monsters in your graveyard to the field, up to three, though you get to choose the positions of those monsters." Kai added._

_Sakura gave Kai a confused look as three cards popped out of her graveyard slot, which she caught. She placed the three cards onto her field and Magna Drago, Jutte Fighter, and Frostosaurus appeared on the field, all in defense mode._

"_Why would you revive my monsters?" The violet-haired girl questioned suspiciously._

"_You'll see soon enough. Before I enter my battle phase, I activate the continuous spell card Maverick Busting. Though it's a continuous spell, it acts as an equip card. Now, for every monster X destroys he gains 300 extra attack points, not to mention you'll lose 300 life points for each kill." Sakura frowned as a violet aura surrounded Kai's heavily armored hero._

"_Alright, here we go! X, attack Jutte Fighter!" X immediately unleashed a large orb of concentrated energy, completely destroying the small monster._

_Kai pointed to Sakura's next monster, Magna Drago. "When a monster summoned by Jakob Project is destroyed, all monsters on your field lose 300 attack points, don't forget you also lose 300 points thanks to Maverick Busting." (S: 5900)_

"I activate Jakob Project." Hiro declared as he opened his eyes, throwing the card down onto his duel disk.

"You're using another card that isn't yours..." Yukari muttered.

"The spell Jakob Project randomly summons monsters from your grave to the field, up to three, but since you only have one that's all you're getting."

In a flash of light Yukari's monster emerged, crouching defensively. Like Xemnas and Lina, it wore a black coat, unlike either however, it had the appearance of a frail old man with a long brown beard. (1400/1100)

Hiro pointed to the revived monster. "Chrono Magician, attack Roark!" The magician's staff shook violently as a beam of yellow light erupted from it, slamming into the frail old man's body and shattering him into millions of tiny pixels.

Yukari was not surprised as her remaining two monster's attack scores lowered slightly. "I'm starting to understand how you're doing this. You envision the memory of a card used by another, and it becomes reality."

She clenched her fists. "I was careless. I didn't think that you would be able use Takeshi's powers to such a degree, but I suppose it helps that this duel is occurring within your soul, as opposed to the real world."

Hiro arched a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

A small smile formed on Yukari's face. "You're finally tapping into the depths of Takeshi's power, something your body can't quite handle yet. Its because this duel is occurring within your soul that you aren't feeling any ill effects, but in the real world, your body must be in great agony."

The white haired duelist's mismatch eyes widened in shock. "T-that can't be!"

Yukari's smile broadened. "Oh, but it is. The more you draw on Takeshi's powers at the level you're using them now, the further pain your body will have to endure. If you aren't careful, you'll start to deteriorate. Physically and mentally."

Hiro stood there in stunned silence, much to Yukari's satisfaction. _'Is she saying that if I continue to use this power the way I am...I could...die?'_

Yukari watched Hiro stare down at the last card in his hand. _'Yes! His will is weakening. I can read his mind once more. If I can somehow weaken it further I might still have a chance to revive m_y _Takeshi!'_

"I don't know if what you're saying is true or not...but you're mistaken if you think that will stop me from winning this duel." Hiro responded with a shake of his head, trying to ignore the fact that he was now very much afraid for his well being.

Yukari smirked, "That's what you say...but its not what you're thinking."

Hiro stared at the green haired woman standing across from him, trying to hide his surprise. _'What? She can read my mind again?'_

"Yes. I can." She said, answering his unspoken question. "You know...I can feel it. Your will is weakening. What's the matter? What happened to the faith you had in the 'bonds' you share with your friends?" She mocked, suddenly feeling more confident.

She laughed. "Could it be that you're not really fighting for them, as you said you were? Could it be you're really just a selfish little boy who is only thinking of himself, and nothing of the feelings of others?"

Hiro frowned. "You're one to talk..."

Yukari's smile instantly faded. "What did you just say?"

"Challenging me to a duel. Telling me that I have no right to exist, that I should just give up everything that I worked so hard for. I bet that you hadn't ever thought about how any of that would make me feel."

"And why should I? If not for me you wouldn't even exist. So why should I care about how you feel?"

He clenched his fist in rising anger, "Even if you really are the reason why I exist, I don't owe you anything. You may have given me life, but those who are precious to me make it worth living. You're nothing but a hypocrite. No matter what you say I won't lose to you."

The look on Yukari's face darkened considerably. "Is that so? You can talk big all you want, but the fact remains that you are nothing to me. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Yeah, but _this_ is my domain, and in it, _you_ are nothing."

"Such arrogance!" Yukari yelled in unbridled fury, her power beginning to exude from her in waves.

Light and Darkness Dragon spread it wings in defiance of Yukari's power as Hiro motioned to it. "Light and Darkness Dragon...attack Xemnas (2700) with Twilight Purge!"

An orb consisting of light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, engulfing Xemnas. He fought back in vain against the influx of power and was quickly shattered, causing Yukari's life points to take a negligible hit. (Y: 3900)

"Since another one of your monsters was destroyed your remaining one loses 300 more attack points, weakening it just enough for my Red Eyes to finish it off. Go, Inferno Fire Blast!"

Opening its mouth, the legendary black dragon unleashed a great ball of fire that slammed into Lina (2200), who was quickly consumed by it, causing Yukari's life points to take another negligible hit. (Y: 3700)

"This won't be enough. It won't be enough to defeat me." Yukari ground out, anger clearly evident on her face.

Hiro slid one of the remaining two cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I'm well aware of that, and I'm ready for anything you throw at me."

"I was only playing around before, but now I'll show you my true power.," Yukari said, as the power her body was exuding began to expand. "My turn, draw!"

Hiro looked over to Light and Darkness Dragon, _'It should be fine. With Light and Darkness Dragon on my side she won't be able to use any type of special effects...'_

Yukari's eyes flickered up towards Hiro's field. "I think I'll take a page out of your book and activate Impervious Magic Shield!"

Hiro jerked back in surprise. "What?"

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You can create the cards in your deck, and while I cannot duplicate such a feat, I can copy any card you play."

Hiro opened his mouth to protest but Yukari cut him off. "Don't you dare say that _I'm_ cheating. You truly are a fool if you honestly expected me to play fair at this point. If not for your power and my earlier reluctance to go all out this duel would have ended long ago."

She slapped the card she had drawn onto her duel disk. "I activate Pot of Greed, I'll draw two cards..." She trailed off as she drew two cards from her deck, getting Monster Reborn and Mystical Space Typhoon.

"And activate Monster Reborn from my hand, and revive a monster...I could choose my Xemnas or Lina, but there's another monster I could take..."

Hiro stepped back in surprise as the graveyard slot of his duel disk began to glow. "What? You couldn't be thinking of..."

"Summoning your Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100)?" Yukari finished for him as the majestic bird appeared before her, beautiful embers falling from its body. "Well of course, if you want to oppose me with the monsters of your friends, then I shall oppose you with your very own monsters."

Hiro's mismatch eyes quickly flickered to his set card, which Yukari noticed. "I hope you don't think that set card of yours will do you any good. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A powerful typhoon swiftly formed, slamming into its intended target and shattering it into millions of pixels. _'Well, there goes Sakura's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card...' _Hiro thought to himself glumly as he watched the assorted pixels scatter all around him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about my Twilight Realm field spell special effect. Since I don't have an Emissary of Twilight on my field I can now special summon one from my hand. My choice is Emissary of Twilight - Terra (2900/2000)!"

In a flash of light another of Yukari's emissaries appeared, this one being a young man with blue eyes and brown spiky hair. Like Xemnas, Lina, and Roark before him, he wore a black coat. Unlike them however, he wielded a rather large, oddly shaped bladed weapon.

Yukari held up the last two cards in her hand. "I could simply have either of my two monsters attack Chrono Magician and this duel would be over...but you need to suffer. You need to suffer for being some ungrateful to me.

She slapped the last two cards onto her duel disk. "I activate Siren's Song and chain it with Forked Magic, which means all three of your monsters are about to be destroyed!"

One by one, the three monsters on Hiro's field exploded, leaving his field barren.

"Using the effect of Light and Darkness Dragon I special summon Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700) from my grave to the field in face-up defense."

Hiro motioned to a spot on his field and, true to his words, the monster made up entirely of stone appeared, crouching defensively.

"Its useless to keep on struggling. Terra, attack Mythical Beast Golem!" With almost blinding speed the brown haired warrior leaped into the air, and with a battle cry, sunk its oddly shaped weapon into the skull of Hiro's monster, instantly shattering it.

"Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack him directly with Majestic Blaze!"

The shimmering bird screeched in protest, but reluctantly did as it was ordered. A torrent of flames erupted towards Hiro's side of the field, filling his entire side with fire and ash.

Yukari laughed triumphantly. "You only have 1200 life points, you're finished! Give it up, Hiro Katsuya! Give up the life you took from my Takeshi!"

"No..."

Yukari's laughter stopped. "What?!"

The flames abruptly vanished, revealing that Hiro was still standing, and that his life point counter hadn't changed. A veil of blue flames was swirling around his body as he spoke. "You're better off giving up...on me giving up."

Yukari frowned, suddenly feeling less intelligent. "...You used the effect of your Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500)..."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. It was the last card in my hand."

"Having watched all of your past duels...I should have seen that coming. Still, this duel is over. There isn't a card in your deck, or your _friends'_ decks for that matter, that can help you now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You've been wrong before."

Yukari shook her head. "Turn end."

'_If I'm going to win this...I'll have to use this 'creation power' of mine again.' _Hiro thought to himself as he reached for his deck. _'But if what she said was true, and its causing my body to deteriorate, then this will have to be the last time.'_

"I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in face-up attack position."

A man clad in light blue armor appeared, two tanks of water attached to his back and a small cannon mounted on its arm, a long white cape billowed out behind him as he struck a heroic pose.

"Another one of your friends' monsters? And this one is the weakest yet..." Yukari mused.

"When Bubbleman is summoned to the field and it's the only card on it I get to draw two cards from my deck."

Yukari arched a brow, "If you summoned that monster just so you could draw cards from your deck, wouldn't have Twilight Renewal been a better choice?" She questioned

Hiro nodded. "Yes, it would have, and then, I could have envisioned the five pieces of Exodia and won." He answered.

His opponent was taken aback by this bit of information. "......Then why didn't you?"

The white haired duelist shook his head. "Because if I did, that wouldn't prove where my true strength comes from."

Yukari shook her head, "You mean those bonds you keep talking about? How foolish. Its because of that you're going to lose."

Hiro shook his head in return. "No, it's the reason that I'm going to win. I sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)."

Bubbleman vanished, and in its place now stood a beautiful woman with the lower body of a serpent. "By discarding a card from my hand I can take control of a monster on your field, my choice is Mythical Beast Phoenix."

The shimmering phoenix screeched in approval as it flew over to Hiro's side of the field.

"This won't be enough to defeat me." Yukari warned.

"I know." Hiro replied off-handedly as he slid the remaining card in his hand into the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "The card I discarded for Lamia's effect was Repayment of Losses, which means I can draw again this turn one more time."

"Whatever it is you're planning it won't work."

Hiro snagged the top card off his deck. "If you really thought that was true you wouldn't have said it. You can feel it, can't you? You know that the card I'm holding will end this duel."

Yukari didn't respond.

"I activate Takeshi's favorite card, Eternal Gathering, which can only be activated if my opponent has more than twice the amount of life points I have. First, I must choose one monster on my field, all others cards are destroyed. For every card destroyed I lose 1000 life points." With a moan Mythical Beast Lamia exploded, leaving Hiro with just his signature monster. (H: 200)

"Then, I have to remove any cards in my hand or deck from play." He continued as he slid his deck from the deck slot of his duel disk and slid it into the grave.

"And then, my remaining monster gains attack points equal to the total amount of attack points four monsters in my grave possess."

One by one the monsters Hiro had played during the duel appeared in a horizontal line. "Light and Darkness Dragon (2800), Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400), Chrono Magician (1200), and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800)." Hiro said as the images of his friends appeared next to their respective monsters.

Hiro stepped forward, standing side by side with his Mythical Beast Phoenix as its attack points skyrocketed. (10,100) "With the unmatched strength my allies have given me, this duel ends in my victory. Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Emissary of Twilight - Terra! Majestic Blaze!"

The majestic bird unleashed a wave of intense heat that quickly washed over Yukari's monster, burning it away into nothingness and depleting her life points completely. (Y: 0)

"Its over...I've won."

Yukari fell to her knees, she could feel her power beginning to slip away. "You...you beat me. I knew that my chances of beating you in this place were slim...but I hadn't thought that you'd be this powerful." She said weakly.

Hiro shook his head. "Even though you've been with me this whole time...you don't understand me at all."

Yukari sighed. "That's because you're irrational."

Hiro shook his head once more. "No...that's not the reason at all. Its because you didn't have anyone to save you from your despair that you don't understand me. You've been alone all this time. Even though there was a time when I was like that, I can't say I can imagine your pain."

Yukari blinked. "I just essentially tried to kill you. Why are you saying all this...?"

Placing a hand to his chest, Hiro smiled sadly. "I don't know why, but right now, I can feel _his_ pain. The pain he's feeling at seeing what his death has done to you. Maybe that's why...maybe that's why I feel like I should try..."

"Try to do what...?"

Hiro looked down. "I feel like I should try saving you from your pain..."

"You..."

Hiro sighed, "But I know I can't, because what you need, I can't give it to you."

Yukari stood up, albeit weakly. "No. Its not that you can't give it to me, its that you don't want to. Its as I said, you can say whatever you want, you can try to act like you are a saint, but in the end you are just like everyone else. You are selfish."

Yukari held up a finger, stopping Hiro from protesting. "No. I don't want to hear it. The world is selfish, so its okay to be selfish in return. I won't fault you for being a hypocrite, because I know that I am one too."

She winced as her body began to fade from view and Hiro impulsively ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"You are an anomaly Hiro." She said weakly. "Though you should not exist, you do. Though you have every reason to hate me, you don't. I do not understand you at all..."

Hiro held her as she collapsed once more. "Yukari...you aren't...you aren't dying...are you?"

Yukari chuckled weakly. "You are far too kind, but don't think that your kindness will be enough. I still cannot forgive you for existing."

"I'm not dying..." She whispered. "I just used up too much of my power. It will be a while before you see me again, but rest assured, you and I _will_ meet again. One way, or the other, you will give my Takeshi back to me..."

With those last words, she finally disappeared completely.

* * *

The crowd was hushed with anticipation as the principal took center stage, this was it, the final match of the Genex tournament. It was going to be a duel between two of Obelisk Blue's top duelists, second year student Hayato "Black Thunder" Aono and first year Haruka "Rising Star" Kurihara.

Sakura found herself intrigued by the upcoming match, since whoever was the victor would be her opponent for her title as "Duel Academy's Absolute Strongest."

"Feeling nervous?" Kai asked from his seat next to the Kaiserin, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hardly. Both duelists are powerful, and would definitely put up a good fight. I won't deny that. But from what I've seen of them so far, neither can beat me."

Kai grinned at this. "Hey, you never know. You and I may be Kazuki's successors, but Hayato is his _true_ successor, and I wouldn't count that Haruka girl out either. She seems to have some sort of strange power that allows her to predict her opponent's moves."

The principal cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the final round of the Genex Tournament begins now!"

Her announcement was met with an uproar of cheers from the watching crowd.

A spotlight came down on Haruka. "First, we have the Rising Star, who in this tournament has achieved a ranking of seventh in the school, Haruka Kurihara!"

Then a spotlight came down on Hayato. "And our second duelist, who has achieved a ranking of fifth, Hayato Aono, also known as Duel Academy's own Black Thunder!"

As the crowd's cheering increased two-fold Haruka fixed Hayato with an emotionless stare. Hayato merely stared back. "Hayato Aono, before we begin there is something I wish to tell you."

Hayato arched a brow. "You have something to tell me? Fine, what is it?"

Haruka nodded calmly. "Ando Kasshu and I were sent to this academy to investigate Mugen Taizo. We believed that he was after a forbidden power that was thought to be lost long ago, and we were correct in our assumption."

"A forbidden power...?"

Haruka nodded once more. "Yes, and depending on what happens in the near future, we may be forced to kill either him...or Hiro Katsuya."

Hayato's eyes widened, "Kill...Hiro..."

Haruka placed her deck into her duel disk, nodding once again. "That is correct."

Hayato felt his entire body shaking with a bundled up rage he never knew he was capable of producing. He locked eyes with his soon to be opponent. Narrowing his eyes he slammed his duel disk into place. "No, it isn't. As if I'd ever let anyone harm my best friend."

Up in the stands Hitaki felt a bead of sweat drop down her face. "Guys...something is wrong..."

Ed, Jade, and Shindo turned to the girl, confused looks on their faces. "What makes you say that?"

She gulped. "I'm not sure why...but I just know that something is seriously wrong." She stared down at her brother, _'Hayato...what did she say that's making you this angry?'_

Kai and Sakura exchanged looks as they felt an ominous energy emitting from Hayato. "What's going on? I've never felt this type of energy from Hayato before. Its so dark...so palpable..."

Mugen leaned in eagerly, _'Oh my, this is certainly new.'_

Ayato frowned as he watched his son, _'It looks like you'll be needed after all...' _He closed his eyes. _'I'm sorry for burdening you with this, but I had no choice...'_

Hayato and Haruka reached for their decks at the same time as the principal brought the mic to her lips. "Alright, let the duel begin!" (Hayato: 4000) (Haruka: 4000)

Haruka drew the first card for the duel and placed it onto her duel disk. "I will start this duel by playing the continuous spell card Second Coin Toss."

As the card materialized before her she placed a hand on her hip. "Turn end."

As expected, the audience murmured amongst themselves, wondering exactly what Haruka was thinking by making such an opening move.

Hayato drew a card from his deck, but made no move to play it, or any of the other five cards in his hand.

Hitaki watched her motionless brother with a worried expression, _'Hayato...'_

Suddenly, without warning, almost everyone in the audience froze in place, surprising those who didn't.

Ed looked around, confused. "What the...? What the heck just happened? Why has almost everyone stopped moving?" He questioned, poking a student that was sitting in front of him.

The student didn't respond.

"Hayato..." Hitaki whispered to herself, causing the others to stare down at the dark haired teen in question.

Haruka shivered as she suddenly felt a sickening cold gripping at her petite body. "This energy...its foul. The amount of darkness it possesses is staggering. Its unlike anything I've ever felt before."

A tall, demon-like shadow emerged from behind Hayato as he raised his head. Haruka was taken aback by his now gleaming red eyes. He clenched his fist and bared his teeth, which were now razor sharp. "For threatening to harm my friend...I'm going to crush you completely."

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, spaghettios!**

**Card of this chapter:**

Emissary of Twilight - Terra: Dark/Warrior 9/2900/2000

This card is also treated as a LIGHT attribute monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster. (Battle Damage is still inflicted to players.)

* * *

**Ayato: **I had hoped that this day would never come, but it looks like that accursed power will be needed after all.

**Mugen: **Oh my, to think that **_his_** power was hiding within this boy all this time, this is certainly disconcerting.

_**The duel between Hayato and Haruka has begun, which of the two will be the victor? And what of Hayato's new mysterious power? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Eight: An Uncertain Future Part Two! **_

**Jade: **I don't know what's going on, but Hayato-san sure is scary.


	58. The Bangou Seal

**Author's Note: I blame the lateness of this chapter on the games Persona 3 and 4, two awesome games I bought a few months ago but never really played until recently. I haven't managed to beat them yet though...**

**Also, chapter name change.**

_It's fun to spit in Fate's eye once in a while._

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Bangou Seal**

_Hayato and Haruka reached for their decks at the same time as the principal brought the mic to her lips. "Alright, let the duel begin!" (Hayato: 4000) (Haruka: 4000)_

_Haruka drew the first card for the duel and placed it onto her duel disk. "I will start this duel by playing the continuous spell card Second Coin Toss."_

_As the card materialized before her she placed a hand on her hip. "Turn end."_

_As expected, the audience murmured amongst themselves, wondering exactly what Haruka was thinking by making such an opening move._

_Hayato drew a card from his deck, but made no move to play it, or any of the other five cards in his hand._

_Hitaki watched her motionless brother with a worried expression, 'Hayato...'_

_Suddenly, without warning, almost everyone in the audience froze in place, surprising those who didn't._

_Ed looked around, confused. "What the...? What the heck just happened? Why has almost everyone stopped moving?" He questioned, poking a student that was sitting in front of him._

_The student didn't respond._

"_Hayato..." Hitaki whispered to herself, causing the others to stare down at the dark haired teen in question._

_Haruka shivered as she suddenly felt a sickening cold gripping at her petite body. "This energy...its foul. The amount of darkness it possesses is staggering. Its unlike anything I've ever felt before."_

_A tall, demon-like shadow emerged from behind Hayato as he raised his head. Haruka was taken aback by his now gleaming red eyes. He clenched his fist and bared his teeth, which were now razor sharp. "For threatening to harm my friend...I'm going to crush you completely."_

Haruka took a step back in fear as Hayato smirked, a murderous intent in his gleaming red eyes. She held a hand to her chest, her heart was beating furiously. _'This feeling...I'm...I'm actually afraid...'_

"I activate Twilight Fusion! By sending Marksman of Light (1400/1400) and Marksman of Darkness (1400/1400) in my deck to the grave I can fusion summon Marksman of Twilight (2400/2400) from my extra deck!"

The horse riding fusion warrior appeared from a swirling vortex of energy, glaring at Haruka. "By removing my two marksmen in my grave from play I can special summon these next two cards, Paladin of Light (2000/2000) and Paladin of Darkness (2000/2000)!"

"Haruka! If you're going to do something you had better do it now!" Ando shouted from the audience as the two monsters appeared before Hayato, brandishing their weapons.

Swiftly, Haruka grabbed one of the five remaining cards in her hand and slid it into her duel disk. "By sending the spell card Fate's Intervention to the grave when my opponent summons a monster I can play a spell card from my hand."

She held up her chosen card, "My choice is Suit of Sword X!"

The image of the card appeared above the field and began to rotate. "If it stops in its upright position every monster on your field will be destroyed!"

Hayato watched the image of the card for several seconds before saying, "Stop."

The card spun a few more times before coming to a complete stop...in its reversed position. Despite the fact that her card had failed Haruka wasn't worried. She motioned to the lone face-up continuous spell card on her field. "Second Coin Toss negates the first result of my card, so now you have to choose again."

Hayato frowned as the card began to spin once more. "Tch, stop."

Unlike before, this time the card stopped in its upright position, much to Hayato's anger. The card glowed as it blasted Hayato's monsters into oblivion, leaving his field barren.

Sakura shook her head, "What was Hayato thinking? Had he had used Twilight Fusion to summon his Warrior of Twilight instead this duel would be over already."

Kai nodded his head in agreement, "That's true...but I'm not so sure that this is the Hayato we've come to know..."

"Tch, I'll set a monster in face-down defense. In addition, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Hayato concluded, placing the three remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk.

Haruka looked up to where Ando was sitting, _'If it weren't for Ando, I probably wouldn't have regained my composure quick enough to prevent Hayato's attack. I'll have to thank him later.'_

"Hey! Are you ignoring me? Hurry up and draw!" Hayato shouted, dark flames erupting from his body.

Hitaki gripped her knees tightly, "Hayato...what in the world has gotten into you?"

Haruka stood unflinchingly. She could feel the heat coming from the flames as they whipped around her. _'I never would have imagined that Hayato had this sort of power. Its far more powerful than my own. Winning this duel will not be easy.'_

She drew, '_But then again, its not as if I didn't already know that.'_

"I activate the Choice of Fate." Haruka declared, holding up the spell card for all to see.

She held up her three card hand. "Now you must choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster I can special summon it."

Hayato frowned, "...I choose the card in the middle."

Haruka slapped the card onto her duel disk, "Arcana Force XVIII The Moon (2800/2800) is special summoned!"

The image of the card appeared above it and began to spin, Hayato wasting no time in declaring for it to stop. As quickly as it begun the spinning stopped in an upright position, much to Hayato's anger. "Dammit!" He snarled.

"Arcana Force XVIII The Moon's upright position's effect allows me to special summon one Moon Token (0/0) during each of my standby phases."

As a miniature version of Arcana Force XVIII The Moon appeared Haruka placed another card onto her duel disk. "By sacrificing my Moon Token I can summon Arcana Force XII The Hanged Man (2200/2200)."

Much like the other Arcana Force monsters, this one was bulbous as well, and in staying true to its name its shape resembled that of a hanged man.

The image of its card appeared above it, immediately beginning to spin. "Stop now." Hayato quickly said. The card stopped in its reverse position, causing the dark haired duelist to smirk.

"I see no reason for you to smirk. After all, The Hanged Man's positive effect lies in its reverse position as opposed to its upright position. Once per turn, it can destroy a monster on your field and inflict damage to your life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

Hayato's face-down monster was briefly reveled to be Defender of Darkness (0/2000) before it promptly exploded.

"Now The Hanged Man shall attack you directly!"

Hayato motioned for one of his set cards to activate, which it did. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Haruka was not surprised, for she had expected that one of Hayato's set card would be Negate Attack. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

As soon as Hayato drew he placed th drawn card onto his duel disk. "Since it's the only card in my hand I can special summon this monster to the field, Chaos Defender (0/3000)."

A lean man wearing pitch black armor and holding a large obsidian shield appeared, glaring at Haruka menacingly despite the fact that both of her monsters were stronger than it.

Ayato narrowed his eyes as Haruka drew, his focus solely on Hayato. _'It'll only be a matter of time before __**he **__appears, and when he does, I'll be ready for him._

He eyed Haruka, _'Hopefully she doesn't get hurt before I can subdue him.'_

"I activate The Hanged Man's special effect and then it attacks you directly!"

Just like Defender of Darkness Chaos Defender exploded into a shower of pixels, leaving Hayato with nothing more than a set card, one he intended to utilize. "I activate the trap card Parting Gift!"

The dark energy flowing out of Hayato's body wrapped around him, his life points increasing as a result. (Hayato: 7000) "This card increases my life points equal to a monster's attack or defense points that was destroyed on my field."

"But it doesn't stop my monster's attack." Haruka replied as Hayato was struck by her monster's attack. (Hayato: 4800)

"The Moon's attack is next." The flailing arm of Haruka's monster shot forward, which Hayato caught, much to his opponent's surprise.

Despite the fact that the attack didn't technically reach him, Hayato's life points still took a dip. (Hayato: 2000)

Haruka stared at the remaining card in her hand. _'Despite the fact that his power eclipses mine I'm in control of this duel. It seems that this power of his has a major drawback. It greatly clouds his judgment, probably due to the fact that it is triggered by anger.'_

"Turn end."

Hayato drew and then winced as the tall demon-like shadow that had emerged from him grew in size. A dark voice chuckled. **'What's this? You have access to my power and yet you're losing? My powers are not to be used so pitifully.'**

Hayato could feel something pounding away at the base of his skull. _'Who...who are you?'_

'**Hehehe...my name is of no importance. The only thing you need to know is that you're going to be my new vessel.'**

Hayato bared his razor sharp teeth, which were getting sharper with each passing second as he closed his eyes as tightly as he could. _'Your new vessel?'_

The dark voice chuckled once more. **'I've already failed in trying to gain a vessel just a short while ago. I don't plan on failing a second time today. Now, give in to the darkness of your heart!'**

Hayato brought his hands to the side of his head in an attempt to stifle the pain. The demonic shadow began to recede as dark energy rolled off of Hayato in waves. "Ugh..."

'**Yes, that's it. Just a little bit further...'**

Hayato could feel his body begin to turn cold as he began to lose consciousness. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he fell to his knees, the demonic shadow receding fully into his body. He swayed back and forth for several seconds before finally falling face first.

Those who were still awake in the audience watched the teen's still body in dead silence, wondering what the hell had just happened.

With a grin Hayato pulled himself back to his feet, a dark chuckle escaping his lips, unlike anything those who were watching had ever heard. "Amazing. Simply amazing. I never was one to believe in what others called luck, but I can't call this opportunity that I've been given anything else."

He curled his hand into a fist. "I'll admit that I was a little apprehensive when I first felt his power, but I'm glad I took the chance. To think that there actually existed a human that is compatible with my power_._"

He chuckled once more as he flexed his arms, a gust of dark wind emitting from his body that shook the entire arena. "Yes. If I can't have Hiro's body, then this one will serve as a nice alternative."

Suddenly, his smile turned into a frown. "Still, my power hasn't fully returned." He flexed his arms again, causing another dark wind to emit from his body. "If I had to guess...I'd say that this isn't even a fraction of my power..."

He brought his attention to Haruka, a grin on his face. "No matter. Even with my power severely weakened there isn't a being in this dimension or the next that can stop me."

Haruka frowned. "You...you aren't Hayato, are you?"

Hayato's grin widened. "I am now, and if you ask me, that's all that matters."

Despite her fear Haruka took a step forward, her eyes glowing an icy blue. "If you won't tell me who you are then I'll just find out for myself."

"Oh? Are those the Eyes of Arcana? Planning on seeing my past are you? I wouldn't recommend it...but if you insist..."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "I'll open my heart to you. Allow me to show you one of my fondest memories..."

* * *

Haruka suddenly found herself standing in front of the entrance of a village, one that was slowly burning down to the ground. As loud as the roar of the red hot flames were, she could clearly hear screams in the distance, as well as laughter. Hideous laughter.

A little girl ran passed her, a look of complete fear in her eyes as she screamed. "Mommy! Mommy where are you!"

Haruka followed after the little girl into the village and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. The streets were filled with creatures one would only see in the worst of nightmares.

They walked like men, but were far from it. Some were grotesque masses of flesh that walked upright, their bodies lined with dozens of razor sharp teeth and possessing a single protruding eye that rolled around in the upper part of its body. They grabbed a hold of the people with their razor sharp claws and tore through their throats with ease.

Others were giant behemoths, with horns protruding from their forehead, arms, and legs. Their flesh seemed to be melting off of their very bones but they didn't seem to impede their strength at all. Haruka saw one grab a young girl no older than she and slam her head into the ground, splattering her brains all over the pavement.

Some of the men and women were attempting to fight back, but to no avail. One of the villages charged one of the single eyed monsters with a spear, only to be torn apart. Another was grabbed by one of the behemoths. It roared as it proceeded to pull the man apart, effectively ripping him in half. The red ropes of his insides spilled onto the pavement.

That's when Haruka saw him, walking through the midst of chaos with a satisfied grin on his face was a long dark haired man. He possessed gleaming red eyes and razor sharp teeth. He wore a long black cloak that billowed as he moved.

One of the villagers, a man, spotted him. "Kujo? This...this is your doing!?"

Kujo turned to the man. "Hm? Oh, is that you Shi? Hmph, you've certainly seen better days. Your face is a complete mess, I hardly recognized you."

"Why..why are you doing this to our people!?"

Kujo shook his head. "Why? Well, isn't it obvious? I wish to bury this world and all in it. No, its more than that. I wish to destroy all shape and form of existence!"

"What? But why?! I don't understand! You, along with Takeshi, are one of the chosen ones! For what reason would you want to destroy this world?"

Kujo grinned. "Because its fun."

Shi's eyes widened. "Because...because its fun?" His entire body shook in unbridled rage. "You...you bastard!"

Shi charged, a golden sword materializing in his hand. Kujo made a slashing motion with his hand and in an instant Shi's body was split in half, his two halves falling on either side of him. Kujo began to laugh as blood pooled around his feet. "Gyahahahahaha! Its still not enough! More! More destruction!"

His laughter stopped abruptly, and then he turned around, looking directly at Haruka. "Having fun?"

* * *

Haruka withdrew her power immediately afterward, her surroundings returning to that of the arena. It took her a few moments to realize that she had fallen to her knees, shaking and sweating.

"Ah yes, those were good times. And now that I've gotten a hold of a new vessel, I'm going to enjoy doing it all over again." Hayato, or rather, Kujo, said with a smirk, the right corner of his lip curling up to reveal a razor sharp fang.

Haruka shivered in fear. _'I've never faced anything like this before. There's no way, there's absolutely no way I can stop this monster...'_

"Exodia! Obliterate him!"

Kujo looked up just in time to see the infamous monster hurl a blast of mystical energy towards him. He smiled as the attack hurtled towards him, dark tendrils shooting up in front of him, forming a barrier.

The attack slammed into the barrier, shattering it, but failing to do any harm to Kujo. "Hmm, how interesting. That definitely wasn't an attack created by Kaiba's solid vision system. It was real." He commented to himself.

He looked up in the audience, his gleaming red eyes trained on the one who had summoned Exodia, Ando Kasshu, and held his hand out. "So that's your power is it? You have the ability to make the monsters you summon real. Hmph, that's not so special."

Without another word a mystical beam of energy, one that was identical to the one Exodia had unleashed, erupted from Kujo's hand, surging towards Ando at an incredible speed.

Ando quickly motioned to Exodia. "Exodia!"

The large monster swiftly moved in front of Ando and was struck by Kujo's blast. It groaned in pain as it was blown apart.

Kujo lowered his arm. "Hmm...I take back what I said. The fact that a human as young as yourself has that much control over a being like Exodia is rather impressive I suppose."

Ando winced and fell to his knees as a sharp pain shot throughout his entire body. "Ugh...I can't believe it...he...he actually destroyed Exodia..."

Kujo smirked, "But it seems like its destruction puts a huge strain on your body."

Haruka stood up, her body engulfed in blue flames. Kujo turned to her, "Oh? Is that your full power? Impressive, for a human anyway."

"I can't let someone as dangerous as you roam around freely." Haruka said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Even if it costs me my life, I will subdue you."

Kujo threw his head back and laughed as dozens of dark tendrils erupted from his body, "Is that so? Well then, lets see if your words hold any truth to them. I'm going to kill everyone in the audience! Let's see you try to stop me!"

Suddenly, the dozens of dark tendrils shot out towards the audience, traveling at high speeds. "Gyahahahaha!"

"No!" Haruka shouted, fully aware that she wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen.

Ed jerked back in surprise as one of the tendrils headed straight towards him.

"Ed!" Shindo and the others shouted in concern.

Surprisingly, a barrier of gold energy erupted in front of the audience, protecting them from the dozens of dark tendrils, Ed included. Ed blinked in confusion, "What the..."

Kujo frowned. He recognized that energy signature. "What the hell? Yukari?"

"Nice guess, but you're a little off." A voice replied.

Hitaki's eyes widened. "No way. That's my dad down there!"

Jade blinked, "Hey, you're right!"

Kujo turned around, spotting Ayato. He arched a brow. "Who the hell are you? You have the same energy signature as Yukari..."

Realization quickly dawned on him, "Oh, I get it. You're Yukari's last emissary." He motioned to himself. "And this body that I've taken over...its your son's isn't it? Yes, I can feel him calling out to you."

Ayato frowned in response.

Kujo shrugged, "Well, I'll play with you in a little bit, but right now I've got a cute girl to attend to."

Ayato clapped his hands together, a gold aura emitting from his body. His eyes flashed from a cerulean blue to a glowing gold. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Kujo's eyes widened. "That stance!"

"That's right, this is the stance of the Bangou Seal. By giving up all of my power I'm going to bind your soul to my son's, however, he'll be the one in control."

Kujo laughed at this. "Gyahahahaha! You idiot! There's no way a human could ever pull off something that advanced!"

Ayato smirked, "Keep telling yourself that."

Kujo took a step back in surprise as gold letters appeared around him, spelling out his full name. "What? No! That's impossible! How is it that you're able to do this!"

Ayato closed his eyes, focusing all of his power into a single point. _'I've got to concentrate, otherwise it'll backfire and I'll end up losing my life instead of my power.'_

"You really are an idiot!" Kujo yelled in fury. "I happen to know that anyone attempting the Bangou Seal is completely defenseless! Now die!"

The dozens of dark tendrils protruding from Kujo came together, taking on the shape of a giant drill. "Gyahahahahaha! I'll pierce right through you!"

'_Dammit! Just a little more!' _Ayato thought to himself as the gigantic drill spiraled towards him.

"Father! Get out of there!" Hitaki cried out.

"Allow me to be of some assistance." Mugen said, moving in front of Ayato and erecting a wall of energy in front of himself.

The giant drill slammed into it, pushing Mugen back slightly from the impact. "Oh my, even though you're severely weakened your power is superior to my own. Very impressive...Kujo Kakurin."

"What the hell? How do you know my name? Who the hell are you!" Kujo shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just a humble man who is looking out for everyone's best interests." Mugen replied with a grunt. The wall of energy that he had erected was starting to crack.

"Get the hell out of the way!" Kujo screamed as the gold letters that were surrounding him began to spin rapidly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Mugen replied as he was pushed back by the unrelenting force of the drill..

He turned to Ayato as he was pushed back one more. "I don't mean to be rude, but you had better hurry up. My power is draining quickly, I won't be able to keep this up much longer."

"Die!" Kujo roared.

The wall of energy shattered as the drill finally broke through, stopping mere centimeters away from Mugen's face before vanishing, much to his surprise. He turned to Ayato, who had a smirk on his face, despite how drained he looked. "Its done."

Kujo threw his head back and screamed as the gold letters entered his body, causing a blast of gold light to erupt from his eyes and mouth. "Dammit all to hell! I won't let it end this way! I'll return when his heart is once again filled with rage. And once that happens, I will bring ruin to everything!"

As the light faded Hayato fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. Everyone in the audience who had been frozen could once again move, having no recollection of what happened, they all looked down at the field in confusion.

Hayato groaned as he stood up. _'Ugh, it feels like every cell in my body aches...'_

Haruka sighed in relief, immediately relaxing. _'That was far too close.' _She eyed Ayato, who Mugen was currently helping up the stands. _'If not for the combined efforts of those two...everyone in this arena would be dead right now.'_

She turned her attention to Hayato, _'I knew by angering him that I would be able figure out the true nature of his power...but to think that something that monstrous would appear in doing so...'_

"Hayato..." Haruka addressed.

Hayato looked up, pain evident on his face.

"Are you aware of what just happened?" She questioned.

The dark haired teen frowned as he nodded, trying his best to ignore the searing pain his body was in. "Yes, I saw and heard everything while that...mons-" He paused, remembering what Mugen had called it. "Kujo Kakurin was in possession of my body."

"I see." Haruka replied. She looked down at her duel disk and then back up at Hayato. "I'm going to be honest with you, Hayato. Neither my partner or I had any intention of killing Hiro Katsuya, I merely said so because I knew it would anger you."

"And you wanted to anger me because...?"

"Because I wanted to know the nature of your power, and now that I do, this duel is meaningless to me." Haruka answered. "However, if I were to simply forfeit right now, that would only arouse further suspicion, so this duel shall proceed as normal."

Hayato eyed her suspiciously, "That's not all, is it?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, it isn't. Regardless of who wins this duel, I would like to...discuss some things with you after this tournament is over, preferably in private. Its of the utmost importance that I do."

"Fine." Hayato replied. "But before that, there's someone else I need to talk to first."

'_He must mean his father.' _Haruka thought to herself as she nodded. "Very well. It is still your turn."

Hayato nodded. "Right."

"No way, even after all of that they still plan on continuing the duel?" Shindo asked incredulously.

"Looks like it..." Hitaki answered, not wanting to believe it either.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was originally going to have this duel conclude in one chapter, but then I realized that doing that would make this chapter a little too long for my taste. On a side note, Kujo is one crazy mofo, wouldn't you agree?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Arcana Force XVIII The Moon: Light/Fairy 7/2800/2800

Toss 1 coin when this card is summoned. Depending on whether the toss is Heads of Tails, you acquire one of the following effects:

Heads: You can special summon 1 (Moon Token) during your Standby Phase (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/1 Star/ATK 0/DEF 0) on your side of the field.

Tails: During your turn's End Phase, select 1 monster on your side of the field, change control of that monster to your opponent. (If your opponent does not have a free Monster Card Zone, the selected monster is destroyed.)

* * *

**Haruka: **"This duel is meaningless to me." Although that is what I said, I will not make this easy for you.

**Hayato: **That's fine with me. I would be insulted if you did.

_**The calamity known as Kujo Kakurin has been averted thanks to the efforts of Ayato and Mugen, for the time being. With the thought of questioning his father in mind, Hayato pushes towards victory. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Fifty-Nine: And The Winner Is?!**_

**Haruka: **Prepare yourself for a surprise ending.


	59. And The Winner Is

**Author's Note: If you find any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know.**

_You can't tell time, time tells you._

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: And The Winner Is?!**

Haruka frowned as Hayato was about to make his move. _'Even though that dark power of his has been sealed I still can't predict what his move for this turn will be. Why is that?'_

Oblivious to Haruka's thoughts, Hayato placed the card he was holding onto his duel disk, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed."

Drawing twice more, he grabbed one of the drawn cards and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I activate Recitation! This card activates the effect of a spell card from my graveyard at the cost of 700 life points!" (Hayato: 1300)

"The card I've chosen is Twilight Fusion!" Hayato declared as a spiral vortex appeared above his field.

"By sending my Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600) and Warrior of Light (1600/1800) from my deck to the grave I fusion summon Warrior of Twilight (2800/2400)!" The heavily armored warrior emerged from the spiral vortex, its sight set on Haruka's two Arcana Force monsters.

"Warrior of Twilight, attack Arcana Force The Hanged Man! Twilight Gale!"

Complying with Hayato's order the Warrior of Twilight sheathed its twin blades and leaped high into the air. Reaching for the large broadsword strapped to its back it pulled it free from is scabbard, producing a powerful gale of wind.

The gale of wind easily ripped through Arcana Force The Hanged Man as if it were made of tissue, causing Haruka's life points to decrease for the first time since the duel had begun. (Haruka: 3400)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Hayato finished as Warrior of Twilight landed before him.

Haruka drew and after glancing at it, placed the drawn card onto her duel disk. "I activate the continuous spell Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune."

Hayato arched a brow as a giant holographic wheel appeared. Imprinted onto the wheel were the numbers one through six, in roman numerical form.

Slowly, the wheel began to spin as Haruka spoke. "Keeping with the theme of my deck, this card allows you to choose your destiny, as well as mine. Tell it when to stop, and depending on the number it stops on, an effect will activate."

Hayato silently watched the wheel spin, _'Normally, I'd probably try to figure out which number would most likely hold a negative result...but right now my heart just isn't into this duel, so...'_

"Stop."

The wheel slowed to a stop, landing on the number three. "Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune effect number three activates, which allows me to activate a spell card from my deck." Haruka declared as her deck began to glow a blueish hue.

"At this time Arcana Charity activates. It allows me to view the top five cards of my deck. For each card that is either an Arcana Force monster, or a spell or trap card bearing the title Sword, Wand, Cup, or Pentacle, I can choose to either draw a card from my deck or gain 500 life points. For each one that isn't one of the aforementioned cards I lose 500 life points."

Picking up the top five cards of her deck Haruka glanced at them. "I have three Arcana Force monsters, one Pentacle of Ace spell card, and one Ace of Wand trap card." She said, showing them to Hayato.

"I choose to draw five cards from my deck, but before I do that, I must shuffle my deck." Haruka explained as she placed the five cards she had picked up onto her deck, her duel disk automatically shuffled it afterward, saving her the trouble of doing so.

"And now I draw five times." As she began to draw a spot on her field shimmered. "I activate Arcana Force The Moon's special ability to create another Moon Token (0/0)."

As soon as the Moon Token fully formed Haruka slapped one of her newly drawn cards onto her duel disk, causing it to disperse. "I sacrifice my Moon Token to summon Arcana Force VIII The Strength (1800/1800)."

Before the summoned creature emerged, a large holographic representation of its card appeared, spinning above the field. "Stop now." Hayato hastily said.

The card stopped upright, causing Hayato to frown. Haruka on the other hand smiled slightly as a large armored creature with gray skin and blue stripes all over its body appeared before her. "The upright position gives me control of one monster on my opponent's field."

Arcana Force The Strength grabbed the Warrior of Twilight with its large arms, slowly pulling the warrior over to Haruka's side of the field.

Hayato motioned to his set card, "De-Fusion defuses Warrior of Twilight and special summons his fusion materials from my grave to the field."

In a flash of light the warrior split into Warrior of Darkness and Warrior of Light, breaking Arcana Force The Strength's hold and returning to Hayato's side of the field.

Haruka seemed unfazed. "Very well then, Arcana Force The Moon and Arcana Force The Strength shall attack Warrior of Darkness and Warrior of Light respectively.

Both Arcana Force monsters' arms stretched over to Hayato's field, easily destroying their respective targets with simplistic punches. Hayato's life points dropped sharply as a result. (Hayato: 100)

Haruka slipped two of the four remaining cards in her hand down into her duel disk. "My turn is over. Its your move Hayato."

Hayato looked down at his deck. _'The chances of me drawing a card to turn this duel around is probably around two percent...'_

He sighed, _'Not only that, but I don't have any motivation to win this duel, so my chances are probably even less that...'_

Hayato reached for his deck, _'Even so, just giving up isn't exactly my style.'_ Haruka's eyes widened as Hayato's left eye suddenly flashed crimson red. "Okay Haruka, here is my counterattack."

He snapped the card off, and Haruka took a slight step back as she felt Kujo's foul power wash over her once more.

From his seat in the spectator's booth Mugen couldn't help but smile. _'It seems Ayato's Bangou Seal truly was a success. The boy is able to, albeit unconsciously, tap into a little of Kujo's power without being enraged or possessed. I do believe I'm going to have to make some changes to my plans.'_

Hayato pulled the cards up to his eyes. He smirked as he flipped it around to show Haruka. "Twilight Renewal activates, allowing me to draw five cards from my deck."

Drawing five times, Hayato pulled the cards up to his eyes, quickly singling out a move he could make that he was sure Haruka wouldn't be able to counter. "I set one card face-down and then activate the spell card known as Heavy Storm!"

Shindo arched a brow, "What? If he was just going to activate Heavy Storm then why didn't he wait until after he played it to set a card?"

"Come on Shindo, isn't it obvious? Hayato has a few trap cards in his deck that have effects when they are destroyed." Ed answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

As the storm conjured up by Hayato's spell card raced toward her side of the field Haruka motioned to one of her two set cards, causing it to flip upward. "In response I activate the trap card Hierophant's Wand. At the cost of allowing you to draw a card from your deck, cards on my side of the field cannot be destroyed as a result of my opponent's card effects."

"That may be, but it doesn't stop my Heavy Storm from destroying my own set card._" _True to his words Hayato's set card was swiftly ripped apart as he drew a card from his deck due to the effect of Haruka's Hierophant's Wand.

"My set card was the trap card known as Dummy Marker. When its destroyed, I can draw a card from my deck, but since it was destroyed by a spell I can draw two instead." He explained as he drew two more cards from his deck, giving him a total of six.

"Now, I summon Defender of Light (0/2000)." In a flash of light the luminescent armored warrior appeared, crouching defensively.

"However, he won't be staying for long. I activate the quick-play spell Duality!" The crouching warrior transformed into small motes of light as the card's effect began to take effect.

Hayato quickly grabbed one of the cards from his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "By sacrificing a light attribute monster on my field I can special summon a dark attribute monster from my hand! From the depths of darkness rises Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

The motes of light came together, swiftly taking on the shape of the dark dragon. Hayato quickly grabbed another one of the cards from his hand. "I'm not stopping there, the quick-play spell Universal Balance allows me to special summon Dark End Dragon's counterpart from my deck!"

Hayato's deck began to glow as it ejected his chosen card, which he took and held it up for all to see. "Embodiment of light, shine forth! Light End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

In a flash of light the counterpart of Dark End Dragon appeared, roaring as it did so.

Haruka frowned as the two mighty dragons stared down at her. _'Its been so long since I've dueled someone without the use of my visual powers that I've forgotten what it feels like to be uncertain of victory. I suppose its as the masters have said, I really have been relying on my powers too much.'_

"I activate Dark End's effect, Dark Evaporation!" In a matter of seconds Haruka's Arcana Force The Moon was dissolved by the black mist Dark End Dragon spewed out from the mouth on its chest.

Hayato motioned to his serpentine-like dragon. "Next I'll activate Light End Dragon's effect, Light Expansion!"

The emerald on Light End Dragon's chest emitted a wave of light that washed over Haruka's Arcana Force The Strength, draining it of almost all its attack points.

Hayato pointed his index finger at the now weakened monster, "Now Light End Dragon, attack with Shining Sublimation!" The shining dragon reared its head back as it gathered light energy into its maw.

Haruka depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate Slip of Fortune! This trap card negates your attack and removes my monster from play until the next standby phase."

Light End Dragon's light energy faded as Arcana Force The Strength (300/1800) vanished, leaving Haruka's field barren.

Unperturbed, Hayato motioned to Light End Dragon's dark counterpart. "Dark End Dragon, attack Haruka directly with Dark Fog!"

Haruka threw up an arm in defense as a condensed blast of black fog struck her. (Haruka: 1300)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Haruka drew and then motioned to her field. "Arcana Force The Strength returns to my side of the field. Also, during each of my standby phases I must pay 800 life points or my Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune will be destroyed." (Haruka: 500)

"And while we are on the subject of said card, its effect now activates." Haruka declared as the giant wheel began to spin.

Hayato watched the wheel spin silently as its paced quickened. _'Hmm...I wonder what happens if it lands on a one? Will it be a positive effect...or a negative one?'_

The wheel's spinning speed increased once more as Hayato's thoughts continued. _'If the wheel's spinning speed increases at the rate I believe it does then the best time to say stop would be......now!'_

"Stop."

Slowly, the wheel's speed decreased as it approached its inevitable stop, Hayato watching it intently. Unbeknownst to him, Haruka was watching him.

Hayato smirked as the wheel stopped on a one, just as he believed it would. Haruka frowned. _'He's figured out the mechanics of my spell card.'_

She smiled slightly, _'Still, thanks to that, I've gained another positive effect.'_

"Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune effect number one activates. My life points increase by 1000 points for each Arcana Force monster in my grave. If the amount of Arcana Force monsters in my grave are an even number than I gain double the amount."

Hayato couldn't help but frown as Haruka's life points shot up by 4000 points. (Haruka: 4500) _'Great, it ended up being a positive effect, a very helpful effect at that.'_

"Now..." Haruka said as she held up the card she had drawn for the turn. "I activate Necro Sacrifice."

Hayato arched a brow as Arcana Force XVIII The Moon (2800/2800) appeared before him. "You're giving me one of your monsters?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, and in return, I can summon a monster with one tribute cost already fulfilled. Before I do that though, I must divine our futures."

The holographic representation of Arcana Force The Moon appeared above the field and began to spin. Haruka wasted no time in declaring for it to stop.

The card slowed to a halt in its reversed position, which Hayato wasn't too happy about, especially since he remembered the card's reversed position effect. "Arcana Force The Moon's reversed position effect forces me to select a monster on my field during the end phase and shift control of it over to you..."

"That is correct." Haruka affirmed as she placed one of the two remaining cards in her hand onto her duel disk. "Now, by sacrificing my Arcana Force The Strength I summon Arcana Force XXI The World (3100/3100)."

The image of the card appeared above the field, spinning slowly. Hayato watched it intently. _'I wonder if this has some kind of mechanic to it as well?'_

Haruka watched Hayato, knowing exactly what it was that he was thinking. _'Its pointless. Unlike Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune my Arcana Force monsters don't have a specific mechanic to them.'_

"Stop."

The card stopped, the result being its upright position.

Hayato frowned upon seeing the result. _'I guess not.'_

"The World's upright position allows me to send two Arcana Force monsters on my side of the field to my grave in order to force you to skip a turn."

Hayato eyed the remaining card in Haruka's hand. _'That's a dangerous effect, but she doesn't have any Arcana Force monsters to send to her grave, so there's no point in worrying about it at the moment._ _What I do need to worry about is whether or not that last card in her hand can destroy spell or trap cards.'_

"I activate the spell card Cup of Ace. Choose when you want it to stop."

Hayato watched the card spin for several seconds before making his declaration. "Stop."

The card stopped in its upright position, allowing Haruka to draw two more cards from her deck.

She glanced as them before bringing her attention to her lone monster. "Arcana Force The World, attack Dark End Dragon!" A beam of light surged towards Hayato's field, drawing ever closer to its target.

"I activate my set card, Enchanted Javelin!" Hayato shouted as he depressed a button on his duel disk. "Now I'll gain life points equal to your Arcana Force The World's attack!"

A spear with wings materialized in the path of the beam of light, absorbing much of it. (Hayato: 3200) The remainder of the attack slammed into Dark End Dragon, easily destroying it. (Hayato: 2200)

Haruka pushed a card into her duel disk as he turn came to an end.

Hayato drew, briefly glancing at the drawn card before adding it to his hand. "I activate Light End Dragon's special effect, Light Expansion!"

Arcana Force The World groaned as the ray of light emitting from the emerald on Light End Dragon's chest plate robbed it of almost half of its attack points.

Hayato eyed Haruka's set card. _'Its probably for the best that I attack with Arcana Force The Moon first, that way, if her set card has some sort of destruction effect I'll only end_ _losing a monster that's more of a liability than anything else._'

"Arcana Force The Moon, attack Arcana Force The World (1600/3100)!"

The bulbous monster's flailing arms shot forward, seizing the giant orb of pulsing gray matter and shredding it into tiny pixels. (Haruka: 3300)

Hayato blinked in surprise. _'...She didn't activate her set card? Then does that mean it can't protect her?'_

He shifted his attention to Light End Dragon. _'Well, there's only one way to find out.' _"Light End Dragon, attack Haruka directly!" The shining dragon reared its head back as it gathered light energy into its maw.

"Shining Sublimation!"

Haruka shielded herself with her arm as the blast of light struck her, decreasing her life points even further. (Haruka: 1700)

Hayato placed the card he had drawn for the turn into his duel disk. "End turn."

"Don't forget, Arcana Force The Moon is in its reversed position, which means one of your monsters will be joining my side of the field." Haruka reminded the dark haired duelist.

"I didn't forget. My choice is Arcana Force The Moon." True to his words Arcana Force The Moon vanished and then reappeared on Haruka's side of the field.

Shindo arched a brow, "Huh? Why didn't he give Haruka Light End Dragon? That way, if she tried to use its effect against him it would end up still being too weak to defeat Arcana Force The Moon."

"Hmm, you actually have a point." Ed agreed.

A vein throbbed on the teen's forehead. "Actually have a point? Just what do you mean by that huh?"

"I'll admit it's a little strange, but my brother wouldn't make a move like this unless he has something planned." Hitaki said.

"If you say so..."

Haruka drew and her set card glowed and revealed itself. "Reversing Destiny changes the position of an Arcana Force monster on my field, which means Arcana Force The Moon now gains its upright position effect."

'_I could pay 800 more life points to keep Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune on my field, but by now Hayato has most likely figured out what numbers hold a negative result.'_

"I no longer wish to pay life points for Tarot Reading: Wheel of Fortune so it is destroyed." She said as the face-up continuous spell card exploded into a shower of tiny pixels.

"Now, Arcana Force The Moon will destroy your Light End Dragon."

Hayato reached out and flipped over his face-down card. "I activate the trap card Twilight Barrier!"

A barrier of mystical energy sprang up around Hayato's field, protecting his dragon from Arcana Force The Moon's strike.

"Since I have a light attribute monster on my field Twilight Barrier's first effect activates. Your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack." (Hayato: 5000) "In addition the battle phase immediately ends."

The Rising Star held up the card she had drawn for the turn. "Here is a card you might remember from my duel with Edgar Knight. The spell card Vision."

Hayato nodded. "I remember. First, you have to show me the top card of your deck, and then you shuffle that card back into your deck. If you end up playing the card, I take 1000 points of damage."

"That is correct." Haruka replied as she showed the top card of her deck to Hayato, which was Pentacle of Ace, before placing it back, her duel disk automatically shuffling it afterward. "I activate Arcana Force The Moon's upright position effect to create a Moon Token (0/0) on my field."

A smaller, miniature version of Arcana Force The Moon appeared before Haruka as she said, "My turn is over."

Kai leaned back in his seat. "You know, I'm kind of disappointed."

Sakura turned to him. "...And why is that? Barring the incident, those two have been going back and forth since this duel began."

"I'm not saying it's a boring duel, its just that there's no real intensity that a duel of this caliber should have."

Sakura merely stared at Kai with a puzzled expression on her face.

Kai quirked a brow, "Can't you tell? Their hearts just aren't into it."

Sakura brought her attention back to the duel, just as Hayato drew a card from his deck. She studied the two duelists' expressions for a few seconds.

".......You're right. Their not really giving it their all. "

From her place in the stands Alundra stood up and punched a fist into the air. "C'mon guy! Kick her butt! Avenge Ed-sama's defeat!"

Rukia sighed, a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. Sometimes her friend could get just a little too enthusiastic when it came to a certain dark haired Ra Yellow.

Hayato pointed to Haruka's Arcana Force The Moon. "Once more, I activate Light End Dragon's special ability. Light Expansion!"

Light End Dragon (1100/600) roared as the emerald on its chest plate illuminated the field, draining Arcana Force The Moon of 1500 attack points.

"Light End Dragon, attack that Moon Token with Shining Sublimation!"

The miniature version of Arcana Force The Moon was blasted by a beam of light from Light End Dragon's maw, which effortlessly destroyed it.

"I end my turn."

Haruka snagged a card from her deck before motioning to her monster. "I activate Arcana Force The Moon's effect once more."

Another miniature version of Arcana Force The Moon appeared, this one just as weak as the last. "Now, I activate the card I've just drawn. By discarding the Repayment of Losses in my hand Monster Reincarnation activates, allowing me to retrieve a monster in my grave and add it to my hand."

"In addition, when Repayment of Losses is sent to the grave I card draw a card from my deck." Haruka said as she added two cards to her hand.

"I sacrifice both my Arcana Force The Moon and Moon Token to summon out my strongest monster, Arcana Force XXI The World (3100/3100)!"

Hayato quickly grabbed one of the cards in his hand and slapped it down onto his duel disk. "I activate the quick-play spell card End To Rivalry!"

Light End Dragon opened its maw as red energy gathered within it. "This card destroys a monster on my opponent's field that is equal in level to a monster on mine. Since Light End Dragon is a level eight, your Arcana Force The World is destroyed!"

Light End Dragon unleashed the energy from its maw, which surged across the field and slammed into Haruka's newly summoned monster. In vain it tried to stand its ground but was ultimately destroyed, leaving Haruka's field barren.

Despite the setback Haruka continued her turn as if it hadn't happened. "I activate the spell card I acquired from Repayment of Losses. Reverse Reborn."

Haruka's graveyard slot on her duel disk began to glow. "First, I select an Arcana Force monster in my grave." She said as a card slid out of her grave.

"Then, I special summon it." She took the card and slapped it onto her duel disk, causing the image of her chosen monster to appear. "My choice is Arcana Force XII The Hanged Man (2200/2200)."

"Arcana Force The Hanged Man automatically gains its reverse position effect due to Reverse Reborn's effect, which I'll activate right now to destroy your Light End Dragon and inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack points."

Light End Dragon groaned in protest before it was finally destroyed, taking some of Hayato's life points with it and leaving him unprotected. (Hayato: 3900)

"Since you no longer have anything to protect yourself with, Arcana Force The Hanged Man shall attack you directly!"

Hayato staggered back slightly as he was struck by Haruka's monster's attack, his life points decreasing even further. (Hayato: 1700)

"Now we're even." Haruka informed her opponent as her turn came to an end.

Hayato drew and smirked at what he saw. _'And here I thought I was going to go through this entire tournament without getting to summon one of newer cards...'_

"I summon Shinobi of Darkness (1700/1900)!"

Despite the fact that he had just summoned a monster, nothing appeared on Hayato's field.

Haruka blinked in confusion. "I don't see your monster. Is your duel disk malfunctioning?"

Hayato smirked as he pointed towards the floor, "Look below you."

Doing as Hayato said, Haruka looked down and was surprised to see a lithe figure in a pitch black ninja outfit crouching before her. "When did it-"

Hearing her monster groan, Haruka looked up and was surprised to see dozens of shurikens embedded in its body. "How did it-"

"He's pretty fast, isn't he?"

"What's going on?" Haruka questioned as her monster exploded into millions of pixels.

The lithe ninja performed a back-flip, landing in front of Hayato. "Normally, Shinobi of Darkness doesn't have an effect, but if I discard a card from my hand to special summon it..." He trailed off.

"Then it destroys a monster on my field." Haruka finished.

Hayato nodded. "That's right, and if the monster destroyed by this effect original attack points are higher than my Shinobi's, then it can't declare an attack this turn."

"I see, then is your turn over?"

Hayato shook his head. "Not quite. The card I discarded to special summon Shinobi of Darkness was Repayment of Losses, which means I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck.

Hayato drew once more for the turn. "I'll set this card face-down and end my turn." He finished as he slid the drawn card into his duel disk.

Haruka drew, "I summon Arcana Force IV The Emperor (1400/1400)."

A purple skinned bulbous creature with three arms and a crown-shaped head formed on Haruka's field, and immediately the image of its card started spinning above it.

"Stop now." Hayato quickly said.

The card stopped in its reversed position and Haruka immediately motioned to her lone face-up continuous spell card. "Second Coin Toss negates the result, you must now choose again."

The image of the card began to spin once more. This time Hayato watched the card spin for several seconds before making his declaration. "Stop."

The card stopped, this time in its upright position. Arcana Force The Emperor was engulfed by light energy as its attack points began to rise. "Arcana Force The Emperor's upright position increases the attack points of all Arcana Force monsters by 500 points." (1900/1400)

Arcana Force The Emperor gathered energy in its three arms as Haruka motioned to it, "Arcana Force The Emperor shall attack and destroy your Shinobi of Darkness!"

The lithe ninja tossed a smoke bomb onto the ground, surprising Haruka. Her surprise increased as a ninja in a white suit burst through the smoke, holding a small curved blade in its right hand.

Before Arcana Force The Emperor could release its attack the white clad ninja sunk its blade into it, mortally wounding it. With a groan the three armed monster dropped the energy ball it was holding, which promptly exploded, taking both monsters with it.

Instead of asking what had just happened, Haruka just gave Hayato a questioning look. "After you declared your attack I activated my set card, the trap card know as Illumination of Light. It allowed me to return Shinobi of Darkness to the top of my deck and replace it with Shinobi of Light (1900/1700), who became your new attack target."

Haruka nodded, "I see, which means your Shinobi of Darkness will return on your next turn. Very well then, its your move."

Hayato reached for his deck and drew. "Just like you said, Shinobi of Darkness is once again summoned to the field, and it has just enough attack points to take out your remaining life points."

The lithe ninja reappeared, holding four pair of shurikens in its hands. "Shinobi of Darkness, attack Haruka with Shuriken Barrage!"

The four pairs of shurikens were thrown towards Haruka, but before they could hit its intended mark the image of a bulbous creature with large arms appeared, blocking it.

"So that card in your hand you've been saving this whole time was Arcana Force XIV Temperance (2400/2400)?"

Haruka arched a brow as the image of Arcana Force Temperance shattered. "You've been keeping track of the cards in my hand the entire duel?"

Hayato nodded, "Doing so has its advantages. I knew there had to be a reason you were so calm despite the fact you had nothing on your field."

Seeing that Hayato had no other cards in his hand Haruka drew. "I activate Pot of Greed.." Drawing twice more, she held up one of the cards. "I summon Arcana Force I The Magician (1100/1100)."

The monster that Haruka had used to defeat Ed emerged, the image of its card appearing above it. "Stop."

The card stopped at its upright position. "The Magician's upright position doubles its attack until the end phase of a turn in which a spell card is played."

"Which means the last card in your hand is a spell card..." Hayato figured.

Haruka placed the last card on in her hand into her duel disk. "Correct, I activate the spell card Pentacle of Ace, which means the effect of Vision now deals you 1000 points of direct damage!"

A blue aura encased Hayato's body, draining him of the aforementioned life points. (Hayato: 700)

"Now Hayato, choose."

After watching the card rotate for several seconds Hayato held out one hand and made his declaration. "Stop."

The card stopped, showing itself as upright. _'That uncanny luck of hers is starting to get on my nerves...'_

Oblivious to Hayato's thoughts Haruka explained her card's effect. "Pentacle of Ace's upright position allows me to draw a card from my deck and increases my life points by 500 points." (Haruka: 2200)

Drawing once more, she motioned to her monster. "Arcana Force The Magician (2200/1100) attack points double, which means it is now powerful enough to destroy your Shinobi of Darkness!"

The Magician gathered bright green light into its palms and then hurled it at Hayato's monster, shattering it upon impact. (Hayato: 200)

"I place one card face-down. End turn." Haruka said, her Arcana Force The Magician's attack points decreasing to its' original value of 1100.

Hayato looked down at his deck as he reached for it, _'I'm in a bad spot here, if I don't draw something good, then this duel will end in Haruka's victory.'_

Unbeknownst to him, his left eye flashed crimson red for a second time as he grabbed the top card of his deck. Holding up the drawn card, Hayato blinked in surprise. _'Monster Reborn? Hmph, what are the odds?'_

He eyed Haruka's monster. _'Once I activate this card her monster's special effect will increase its attack to 2200...'_

And then her set card. _'Not to mention her set card, which more than likely possesses an effect to protect her monster.'_

His gaze shifted to the graveyard slot of his duel disk, _'The monster I should revive is obvious.'_

"I activate Monster Reborn, reviving my Warrior of Twilight (2800/2400)!" Hayato's strongest known fusion monster emerged, reaching for the large broadsword strapped to its back.

"Since you played a spell card my Magician's attack points double." A blue aura encased Haruka's monster as its attack points increased to 2200 once more.

"I know, but it won't be enough, Warrior of Twilight, attack!" Pulling the sword free from its scabbard the Warrior of Twilight launched it like a boomerang.

Before the sword could reach its intended target a giant shield sprang up, causing it to bounce back, which the Warrior of Twilight caught. Hayato arched a brow upon viewing the set card that was now face-up on Haruka's field. "Your set card was Negate Attack...I should have seen that coming."

Once her monster had weakened once more Haruka drew. "First, I'm switching my monster to defense, and now I'll activate the card I've just drawn, Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past!"

"I remember this card..."

"Which means you should remember its effect. For the next six turns, once per turn I can check the bottom card of my deck." Haruka replied as she reached for the bottom card of her deck.

"If that card is a Arcana Force monster it is special summoned. If it is a spell or trap with Suit or Ace in its title its immediately activated, anything else is automatically destroyed."

She pulled the bottom card of her deck and showed it to Hayato. "Arcana Force III The Empress (1400/1400) is special summoned in face-up defense."

As the bulbous monster emerged the image of its card appeared above it. "...Stop..."

The card stopped in its reversed position, causing Haruka to motion to the face-up continuous spell that she had played during her first turn of the duel. "The result is negated due to my Second Coin Toss continuous spell card. Choose again."

Hayato frowned, "Stop now!"

Surprisingly, the card stopped in its reversed position once again. "...Arcana Force The Empress' reverse position forces me to discard a card from my hand each time you normal summon a monster."

'_I can't believe her card actually backfired this time...' _Hayato thought to himself as he drew a card from his deck. "First, I'll set this card face-down, and then my Warrior will attack both of your monsters with Broadsword Boomerang!"

The heavily armored warrior threw its large sword again, which cut through both of Haruka's monsters before returning to it. "My turn is over."

Haruka drew and frowned at what she got, Master Magician's Incantation. "I activate Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past once more."

Her yes glowed an icy blue as she drew another card, this time from the bottom of her deck. "I activate Suit of Wand III! Now, tell it when to stop!"

'_Here we go again...' _"Stop!"

The card stop, and as Hayato expected, the result was upright. _'There's that luck of hers again...'_

"The upright position randomly choose a spell card from my deck or graveyard and adds it to my hand." Her duel disk churned as a card was spat out of its deck slot, which she took and added to her hand.

She held up the card, "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

'_You have got to be kidding me..." _Hayato thought as both he and Haruka drew until they held six cards in their hands.

"Next, I activate the spell Pot of Avarice!"

"..." Hayato watched in stunned silence as Haruka chose five monsters from her grave and shuffled them into her deck before drawing two more cards.

Haruka studied her seven card hand, six of which were monsters. "I summon Arcana Force VI The Lovers (1600/1600). Once more you must choose."

'_Ugh, at this point I don't even care anymore.' _"Stop..."

The image of the card slowed to a stop, the result being its upright position. "Arcana Force The Lovers can now be used as two tributes for the summoning of an Arcana Force monster, which is why I'm activating this next card, Double Summon!"

'_I don't believe this, its as if she's become some sort of dueling machine...'_

"Now that I have another normal summon I'm sacrificing Arcana Force The Lovers to summon Arcana Force XXI The World (3100/3100)!"

As the bulbous creature formed the image of its card appeared overhead, rotating slowly. "Stop..."

The image stopped, and once again the result was the upright position. "Since you already know its effect I won't waste any time in explaining it. Arcana Force The World, attack and destroy Warrior of Twilight!"

Hayato shielded his eyes with his forearm as a beam of pure light plowed into his monster, shattering it into nothingness. "Damage Cut halves the amount of damage I take from my monster's destruction..." (Hayato: 50)

Haruka's eyes returned to their natural violet color. _'And here I thought that by tapping into my power I would be able to finish it this turn...' _"My turn is over. Its your move Hayato."

'_That's it, I've had it. This turn will be the last.' _Hayato thought to himself as once more his left eye flashed a crimson red.

From her place in the stands Hitaki watched the ongoing duel intently. "Something tells me this will be the final turn of the duel."

"That's funny, that's exactly what I was thinking." Ed said.

Jade nodded, "Me too."

Shindo merely stared at his friends, confusion evident on his face.

Hayato drew, increasing his hand size to seven cards. "By discarding a card in my hand Monster Reincarnation activates, allowing me to retrieve a monster from my graveyard."

His duel disk churned as it spat out his chosen card, which he quickly took and slapped onto his duel disk. "I'll summon the retrieved monster right now, Warrior of Darkness (1800/1600)."

The bastard sword wielding monster emerged from its card, surveying its surroundings cautiously.

"Next, I activate Rebirth of Light and Darkness. This card lets me special summon one level four or lower monster from my deck with 'light' in it's name, and one level four monster with 'darkness' in it's name at the cost of discarding one card from my hand and destroying one monster on my field." Hayato explains as he discards a card from his hand and his Warrior of Darkness vanishes.

"I choose to revive Marksman of Light (1400/1400) and Marksman of Darkness (1400/1400)." The two monsters appeared one after another, one in a flash of light, and the other from a vortex of darkness.

The two monsters leveled their bows at Haruka. "I'm activating both of their effects to inflict 1400 points of direct damage to your life points!"

Haruka held up her duel disk in defense as the two arrows were shot, her life points taking a dive as a result. (Haruka: 800)

Hayato held up one of the three remaining cards in his hand, "The spell card Reward for Charity lets you draw a card from your deck, and in return, I'm allowed to add a monster in my grave to my hand."

Haruka snagged the top card of her deck, _'Suit of Cups VII?' _

"By sacrificing my two Marksmen I'll summon that card right now, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

The dark dragon emerged from a vortex of darkness, glaring menacingly. The mouth on the dragon's chest opened, dark mist gathering around it. "You know what's coming next, Dark End Dragon's effect activates!"

In a matter of seconds Arcana Force The World was consumed by Dark End Dragon's effect, leaving Haruka utterly defenseless. "This is where this duel ends Haruka." Hayato said as he motioned to his dragon.

"Dark End Dragon, attack with Dark Fog!"

'_I guess I have no other choice.' _Haruka briefly thought to herself as Hayato's dragon spewed out a condensed blast of fog.

"I activate the quick-play spell card Master Magician's Incantation!" Haruka reached for another card in her hand. "It allows me to play this next card as if it were a quick-play spell itself, Suit of Cups VII! If it stops upright, we both gain 1000 life points, but if it stops in its reversed position, we both lose 1000 life points!"

'_Which means this duel will end in a tie unless I can get her card to stop in its upright position twice.' _Hayato thought to himself as he watched the card spin.

"Stop!"

The card creaked slowly from position to position until it finally stopped...upright. Haruka immediately motioned to the only card on her field. "Second Coin Toss negates the result and forces you to choose once more!"

'_Okay, this will decide whether the duel will end in my victory, or a tie.' _Hayato reached his hand out, making his final declaration of the duel. "Stop!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I decided to end this rather long chapter with a cliffhanger. Neat, huh?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Dark End Dragon: Dark/Dragon 8/2600/2100

Once per turn, you can permanently reduce the ATK and DEF of this card by 500 points to send one monster your opponent controls to the graveyard.

* * *

**Hiro: **Ugh, its feels like my entire body is on fire.

**Hayato: **Its about time you woke up, you pretty much missed the entire tournament.

**Hiro: **Really? Well, who won?

_**As Hiro awakens he finds himself once again confronted by the Deadly Sin Greed. Weakened from his duel with Yukari, how exactly will the white haired duelist fare? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty: Divine Intervention! **_

**Hiro: ***sighs* Sometimes its tough being the main character...


	60. Divine Intervention

**Author's Note: The events of this chapter occur around the same time Hayato's duel with Haruka begins. Also, I'm using the old effect of the continuous trap card Greed. As always, if you see any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know.**

_The world is not beautiful, therefore it is._

**Chapter Sixty: Divine Intervention**

_Hiro stepped forward, standing side by side with his Mythical Beast Phoenix as its attack points skyrocketed. (10,100) "With the unmatched strength my allies have given me, this duel ends in my victory. Mythical Beast Phoenix, attack Emissary of Twilight - Terra! Majestic Blaze!"_

_The majestic bird unleashed a wave of intense heat that quickly washed over Yukari's monster, burning it away into nothingness and depleting her life points completely. (Y: 0)_

_"Its over...I've won."_

_Yukari fell to her knees, she could feel her power beginning to slip away. "You...you beat me. I knew that my chances of beating you in this place were slim...but I hadn't thought that you'd be this powerful." She said weakly._

_Hiro shook his head. "Even though you've been with me this whole time...you don't understand me at all."_

_Yukari sighed. "That's because you're irrational."_

_Hiro shook his head once more. "No...that's not the reason at all. Its because you didn't have anyone to save you from your despair that you don't understand me. You've been alone all this time. Even though there was a time when I was like that, I can't say I can imagine your pain."_

_Yukari blinked. "I just essentially tried to kill you. Why are you saying all this...?"_

_Placing a hand to his chest, Hiro smiled sadly. "I don't know why, but right now, I can feel his pain. The pain he's feeling at seeing what his death has done to you. Maybe that's why...maybe that's why I feel like I should try..."_

_"Try to do what...?"_

_Hiro looked down. "I feel like I should try saving you from your pain..."_

_"You..."_

_Hiro sighed, "But I know I can't, because what you need, I can't give it to you."_

_Yukari stood up, albeit weakly. "No. Its not that you can't give it to me, its that you don't want to. Its as I said, you can say whatever you want, you can try to act like you are a saint, but in the end you are just like everyone else. You are selfish."_

_Yukari held up a finger, stopping Hiro from protesting. "No. I don't want to hear it. The world is selfish, so its okay to be selfish in return. I won't fault you for being a hypocrite, because I know that I am one too."_

_She winced as her body began to fade from view and Hiro impulsively ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly._

_"You are an anomaly Hiro." She said weakly. "Though you should not exist, you do. Though you have every reason to hate me, you don't. I do not understand you at all..."_

_Hiro held her as she collapsed once more. "Yukari...you aren't...you aren't dying...are you?"_

_Yukari chuckled weakly. "You are far too kind, but don't think that your kindness will be enough. I still cannot forgive you for existing."_

_"I'm not dying..." She whispered. "I just used up too much of my power. It will be a while before you see me again, but rest assured, you and I will meet again. One way, or the other, you will give my Takeshi back to me..."_

_With those last words, she finally disappeared completely._

_

* * *

_

Hiro opened his eyes. Sitting up, albeit with some difficulty, he found that he was once again in his hospital bed. _'Was that...was all of that just a dream?'_

He brought a hand to his forehead. 'Ugh, my entire body feels like its on fire...'

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Huh?" Hiro suddenly realized that someone was standing over him. It took him a few moments to realize that someone was Ayame Kurosaki, the school nurse. "Ms. Kurosaki?"

"Your heart rate suddenly skyrocketed. I was worried that you might not wake up." She informed him.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible...worse than I've ever felt." Was Hiro's weak reply.

"Here, drink this, it should help." She said, handing him a glass of water with two white tablets floating in it.

"Thanks." He said shakily as he took the glass of water from her.

As Hiro brought the glass of water to his lips Ayame suddenly slumped forward with a groan, surprising him. "Ms. Kurosaki?"

Standing over the nurse's unconscious body was the familiar figure of Greed. "Yo. Its been a while White Lightning. Feeling any better?" The dark skinned teen asked with a grin.

Hiro placed the glass of water on his night stand, glaring at his unwanted visitor. _'I can't believe this. I was so out of it that I didn't even notice him come in...' _"Greed...what did you do to her?" He questioned, fearing the worst.

Greed stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it around, "Don't worry about her. If I had used my powers on her the only thing that would be left of her is that tight little outfit of hers." He answered with a lecherous grin on his face.

Hiro winced as a sharp pain shot up his abdomen. "Ugh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the tournament?"

The dark skinned teen tapped the gold duel disk strapped to his arm, "There's no need to play dumb. You know exactly why I'm here."

He smirked, _'The truth is that Mugen felt a disturbance in your power and sent me, of all people, to come check up on you. He is such an idiot. Of all the Sins to choose he sends the least trustworthy one. In any case, this is my chance to secure this brat's power for myself.'_

Hiro eyed his duel disk next to the glass of water he had sat on his night stand. _'There's no way I can duel him in my current condition, I've got to think of something and fast, otherwise...'_

Greed grabbed the collar of the unconscious nurse, pulling her up as he wagged a finger at Hiro. "Not so fast. I know exactly what it is that you're thinking. You're not going to weasel your way out of dueling me this time."

His eyes lost all its color as he brought his free hand towards Ayame's face. "Everyone on this island is attending the tournament right now, which means no one will come to save you. And if you try anything I don't like you can kiss this nurse's life goodbye."

He grinned, "So...what's it gonna be?"

Hiro clenched his fist. "You're a monster...plan and simple." He grabbed his duel disk from the night stand. "Fine, if you want to duel me so badly then I accept!"

Greed's grinned widened. "Heh, I knew you'd see it my way, but it's a bit too small in here for a duel, so let's take this outside."

* * *

The two duelists stood across from one another, now outside the infirmary. Slumped against the entrance to the building was the unconscious form of Ayame. "Don't forget, try anything I don't like and the woman is as good as dead." (G: 4000)

Hiro activated his duel disk, feeling a lot weaker than he did a few moments ago now that he was standing. "I'm not going to run from you Greed. I'll defeat you and make one less threat to this island and all of my friends." (H: 4000)

Greed laughed, earning himself a glare from his white haired opponent. "You good guy types never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. You've seen what I can do first hand and yet you can still say things like that with such confidence?"

Hiro shook his head to clear it of a slight fog, it was getting harder to keep his mind focused. "It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not. If I'm one hundred percent focused, there is no way I can lose to you. I'm sure of it."

He shook his head. "Do you think I'm blind or something? I can tell that you're far from one hundred percent. You can hardly stand, let alone duel. But don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it." With a sneer he drew six cards from his deck.

Licking his lips he placed two of the six card he was holding onto his duel disk. Holographic projections of the two cards appeared before him. "I'll set two cards face-down, one a monster, the other a spell or trap. End turn. Make your move White Lightning."

Hiro nodded and snapped a card off his deck. "Before I start, I want to know. Greed, for what reason do you want my power?"

Greed licked his lips once more. "Heh, I guess there's no harm in telling you. The first thing that I want to do with your power is make that bastard Mugen bow before me. After that, taking over his company would be a cinch. From then on, I'd use it to obtain anything and everything I want! Your power is the ultimate key to greed!"

"You want my power for something as selfish as that?" Hiro questioned, pinning his opponent with a glare.

He shrugged, "My name is Greed after all. What exactly were you expecting?"

Hiro didn't answer as he placed his drawn card onto his duel disk and a half man, half horse monster wielding a bow appeared, leveling it at Greed's set monster.

"Mythical Beast Centaur (1700/900) is summoned to the field and he'll attack your set monster!" The centaur knocked its bow back and fired an arrow.

Greed shook his head. "Honestly now, did you really think it'd be that easy? My set trap card Shield of Midas activates, negating your attack and allowing me to draw a card from my deck."

A wall of golden light shot up in front of Greed's set monster, causing the arrow to ricochet off of it harmlessly. "In addition, if I have Midas (0/0) on my field or a card related to it in my hand I can add a card in my deck with 'Greed' in its name."

Greed grinned as he shuffled through his rather large deck until he found the card he was searching for. "You're supposed to be a pretty smart guy, right? So, what do you think my choice is?"

Hiro frowned as he answered, "The continuous trap card Greed."

Greed flashed the card he had chosen to Hiro, "Bingo, we have a winner!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Now, got anything else you want to throw at me?"

"No..." Hiro answered as he slid a card into his duel disk, his turn coming to an end.

Greed snatched a card off of his deck, his grin still intact. "I think its time I took the first step to crushing you. I play the spell card Greedy Charity! This card allows the player with the smaller amount of cards in their hands to pick up cards from their decks equal to the difference. In exchange, the other player picks up twice as many."

He fanned out his six card hand. "The difference is two, so pick up two cards."

Hiro did as he was told, picking up two cards from his deck and increasing his hand size to six card, making him even with Greed. "Now I pick up twice that amount, which means I get four cards."

With a grin Greed held up a card from his nine others, "Now that I've gotten that out of the way I activate the spell card Heart of Mammon, upon its activation it goes straight to my grave and while its there-"

"Any time you draw is considered to be in your draw phase." Hiro cut him off, remembering this aspect of his strategy from his duel with Hitaki. "Which means you'll be immune to the burn effect of Greed."

Greed shook his head, "Yeah, but there's another effect it possesses, one that I didn't reveal in my duel with your little girlfriend. Cards with 'Greed' in their title can't be destroyed or removed from the field by effects."

He slid three of the nine cards in his hand into his duel disk, making him even with Hiro. "I'll set these three cards face-down and end my turn. Bring it on White Lightning, just try and break my unbeatable strategy!"

Hiro drew, glancing at the newly drawn card. _'Hmm, nothing I can use at the moment.' _"I'll have my Centaur attack your set monster!"

The half horse, half man monster fired off an arrow, which Greed responded by depressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the continuous trap card Overflowing Greed."

Hiro arched a brow, having never heard of the card, "What's it do?"

"Besides eliminating the six card hand limit, nothing at the moment." Greed replied as the arrow pierced through his set monster. "Which is why I'm activating this next continuous trap card, Despicable Greed." Another of Greed's set card flipped upwards, depicting the image of a fat goblin collecting gold coins from a dead soldier's body.

"Each time a monster on the field is destroyed through battle, the controller of that monster draws a card from their deck. If its destroyed by a spell or trap, then the player draws two cards instead."

Hiro turned to the other face-up continuous trap card on Greed's field. "And what does that have to do with Overflowing Greed?"

"Simple." Greed replied. "Whenever an effect activates that makes a player draw a card, Overflowing Greed forces each player to draw a card, so draw!"

Both duelists reached for their decks and drew. "Not only that, but the monster you destroyed was Greedy Accountant (600/300). Since your Mythical Beast Centaur is a level four monster I draw a card from my deck. You know what that means right?" He questioned with a grin.

Hiro nodded with a grimace. "In the turn in which Greedy Accountant is destroyed through battle I'm forced to draw as many cards as you were able to draw from its effect. Afterward, Overflowing Greed forces us both to draw a card from our decks."

Both duelists drew from their decks once more, their hand sizes increasing to an even ten cards. Greed depressed another button on his duel disk, causing his final set card to reveal itself. "And of course the continuous trap card Greed now activates. Since you drew three cards from your deck outside of your draw phase this turn you'll be taking 1500 points of damage at the end of the turn."

Hiro looked down at the card he had drawn for the turn, a frown on his face. _'This guy's strategy...its brutally effective.' _"I'll just set this one card face-down and end my turn."

Suddenly, a gold aura wrapped around Hiro. He screamed in pain as it constricted him. (H: 2500)

He laughed, "And the best part? Since all three of my continuous trap cards have the word 'Greed' in their title they are protected by my Heart of Mammon's effect, which means they can't be destroyed or removed from the field by any means!"

As the gold aura faded away Hiro collapsed to his knees. Greed's laughter filled his ears as he struggled to get back to his feet. _'Ugh, I know that my body hasn't exactly recovered, but I would have never thought I'd be this weakened...'_

Greed's laughter stopped. "Ya know, if you can't continue you lose by default..."

"I can keep going..." Hiro weakly said.

"Hm, is that so? Well, prepare to suffer some more White Lightning." Greed replied as he picked up the top card of his deck. He glanced at it and then held it high above his head. "Here's the second aspect of the demon that personifies Greed, Soul of Mammon."

He took five cards from his hand and slid them into the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "In order to activate this spell card I have to discard five cards from my hand, which I've just done. Like Heart of Mammon this card goes straight to my grave upon activation, and while its there I can draw up to two cards from my deck during my draw phase provided I have no more than six cards in my hand."

Greed smirked, "This card also shares another similarity with Heart of Mammon. It has two other effects I didn't utilize when I dueled against that nosy brat. You see, cards with 'Greed' in their title don't take up any of my zones, not only that, but as long as I hold more cards in my hand than my opponent I don't take any life point damage from my monsters being in battle!"

He placed a card onto his duel disk as he finished his explanation. "Of course at the moment you have more cards in your hand than I do, but that won't matter in a few seconds. I summon Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) to the field."

A giant insect with chainsaw-like pincers appeared, it clacked its pincers as its red eyes glowed eerily, "If you can't block this attack then this duel ends in my victory."

Hiro arched a brow, checking his life point counter. "What? I have 2500 life points left. Your Chainsaw Insect isn't nearly strong enough to take me out in one attack."

Greed smirked, "True enough, but at the end of the damage step in which Chainsaw Insect attacks you're forced to draw a card from your deck, which means Overflowing Greed will force you to draw another, but it doesn't just stop there. Despicable Greed will force you to draw another card due to your monster's destruction, and then once more Overflowing Greed will force you to draw again."

He laughed, "And if I did my math right you would take a total of 2700 life points at the end of your turn once the effect of Greed goes off."

"You're right, but that's assuming my monster is destroyed this turn." Hiro pointed out.

Greed shook his head, "For someone who is supposed to be smart you sure are dumb. Do you really think I'd tell you all of that without having an actual way of pulling it off? From my hand I activate Heavy Storm, so say goodbye to whatever defenses you had prepared!"

Hiro's hand shot over one of his two set cards, "My quick-play spell card activates, Experimentation on Mythical Beasts allows me to create three tokens (0/0) of a Mythical Beast monster on my field!"

Three miniature versions of Mythical Beast Centaur appeared as Hiro's remaining set card was torn to shreds. "So what? Creating those tokens isn't going to protect the original at all! Chainsaw Insect, attack Mythical Beast Centaur!"

The large insect grabbed Hiro's monster in-between its large pincers, immediately applying pressure in an effort to crush it. (H: 1800)

"Now, draw!"

As Hiro drew, Greed motioned to one of the three face-up trap cards on his field. "Overflowing Greed now activates, forcing us both to draw!"

The two duelists drew, Hiro increasing his hand size to eleven cards while Greed's increased to four. Greed smirked, "And now-"

Just then Mythical Beast Centaur broke free from Chainsaw Insect's grip. "What the hell? How did that just happen? You don't have any cards on your field and I haven't seen you discard anything from your hand either!"

Now it was Hiro's turn to smirk. "You were so focused on your strategy that you didn't even consider whether or not Mythical Beast Centaur had a special effect or not."

"Huh?"

Hiro motioned to his monster, "Mythical Beast Centaur can't be destroyed in battle at all, so I won't be taking any more damage from your combo this turn."

Greed frowned, looking frustrated. "Dammit, that means you've got an effective wall monster." He shifted his gaze to the three tokens on Hiro's field, "As well as tribute fodder..."

He reached for his hand of four cards, still frustrated. "But that doesn't matter, because you'll still be taking 1000 points of damage for the two cards you drew this turn. Sure it won't be as much as what you took last turn, but considering how weakened you are, I doubt you'll be able to take much more."

He placed two of the four cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down, now prepare to feel the burn!"

As expected a gold aura appeared, constricting Hiro and draining him of 1000 life points. (H: 800)

Hiro collapsed to his knees once more. _'That didn't hurt as much as the one before, but my body is starting to reach its limit. I can't take too much more of this...'_

His vision blurring slightly he pushed himself back to his feet and drew. _'Even though I now have twelve cards in my hand my options are limited. I can't use any cards with drawing capabilities or I'll end up taking damage. The same goes for destroying his monsters.'_

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. _'But I can't just keep playing defensively either. This strategy of his really is nigh unbeatable. Whether I attack or defend I'll end up taking damage somehow. Right now, what I need more than anything else is more life points.'_

Hiro held up three cards, "By discarding two cards from my hand I activate the spell card Sum of All Fears! Your two face-down cards are destroyed!"

Greed pointed at one of his two set cards. "I activate the trap card Jar of Greed. This trap lets me draw one card. And since an effect activated that makes a player draw a card you know what happens next, right?"

Hiro nodded, "Overflowing Greed activates and each of us draws one card..."

Greed grinned, "Care to guess what my other set card was?"

"Not really." Hiro replied, not liking the grin on Greed's face.

"Heh, it was Repayment of Losses. You see, with all of those cards in your hand I figured at least one of them had to have some sort of destruction effect, and I was right! Now I get to draw another card from my deck, which means Overflowing Greed activates again!"

The two duelists drew, Greed's grin still intact. "Hahahahaha! Once you end your turn you'll take 1000 points of damage and lose the duel! Victory is mine White Lightning!"

"I activate Spring of Life! By removing a monster in my grave from play I can gain life points equal to its attack and defense. I choose my Mythical Beast Phython!" Without warning a blue aura encased the white haired teen, replenishing his life points. (H: 5800)

Greed's laughter abruptly stopped. "Tch, gain as many life points as you want, in the end it won't matter. I'll still be the victor of this duel when its all said and done."

"Maybe, maybe not." Hiro replied. "I activate Zeus' Commandment. You won't be able to attack me for three whole turns."

Greed's left eye twitched, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Hiro didn't reply as he motioned to his monster, "I switch Mythical Beast Centaur to defense position and then set one card face-down. Now my turn ends."

Greed smirked, "And your burning begins."

Once again a gold aura constricted Hiro, eliciting a cry of pain from the white haired teen. (H: 4800)

As Hiro once again collapsed to his knees Greed sneered and drew. "I can't attack, so I'll set three cards face-down and summon one of my favorite monsters. I'm sure you remember him, the insatiable Midas (0/0)!"

A greasy dark haired man wearing a business suit appeared before him, a greedy expression on his face as he eyed Hiro's field. "Of course even if you don't I'm more than happy to jog your memory. For every card in my hand Midas here gains 500 attack points."

He held up the three cards in his hand and a gold aura surrounded his newly summoned monster. "I've only got three at the moment, which means Midas' attack points are only 1500, but don't worry, he'll be getting a lot stronger soon."

Greed shifted his focus to his trio of face-up continuous trap cards. "Luckily for you, I wasn't able to pull off my combo this turn, so for now you're safe."

Hiro rose from his kneeling position and drew, adding a ninth card to his hand of eight._ 'Only two more turns until Greed can attack again, I've got to make my move now.'_

"I sacrifice one of my Centaur tokens to summon Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)!" The token vanished and from the sky dropped a beautiful woman with the lower body of a large serpent.

"Hmph, I guess I'll activate my Solemn Wishes continuous trap card in chain." Greed said offhandedly as one of the three cards he set flipped over.

Hiro ignored the move, eying the two remaining face-down cards on Greed's field before shifting his focus to Midas. 'I remember this set-up, its almost the exact same one he used against Hitaki. If I try to attack Midas he'll use those two set cards to draw more cards and increase its attack points.'

Finally, he brought his attention to his newly summoned monster. 'The monster I should use Lamia's effect on is clear.'

"Lamia's special effect allows me to take control of one monster on my opponent's side of the field for one turn at the cost of discarding one card in my hand." Hiro declares as Lamia winked.

Midas immediately blushed and stumbled over to Hiro's side of the field, which angered Greed. "And what exactly do you plan on doing with my monster huh?"

"Since I have seven cards in my hand Midas' attack points increase to 3500, making him more than strong enough to defeat your Chainsaw Insect."

Greed crossed his arms across his chest. "You do realize that when Chainsaw Insect is attacked you'll end up having to draw a card from your deck, right?"

His opponent raised an eyebrow at his act, "Yeah, but it won't matter once my remaining monsters take out the rest of your life points. I'm switching my Mythical Beast Centaur to attack position."

As the centaur stood up from its kneeling position Hiro motioned to his newly gained monster, "Now, Midas will attack your Chainsaw Insect!"

"Hmph, Reward of Bravery activates when a monster on my field battles a monster that has a higher amount of attack points. I draw a card for each 1000 attack points the attacking monster has."

Greed swiftly drew three cards from his deck as his last set card flipped over. "And while I'm drawing cards I might as well activate my other trap, Excess Greed! Now I draw twice the amount that I just drew, which means six more cards for me!"

He grinned, "Since I've activated two cards that allowed me to draw Overflowing Greed's effect activates twice!"

The two duelists drew two cards from their respective decks, Midas' attack points increasing to 4500 as a result. "Check it out White Lightning, since I experienced four different instances of card drawing the continuous floating effect of Solemn Wishes allows me to gain a total of 2000 life points!" (G: 6000)

Midas grabbed Chainsaw Insect, instantly turning it into a golden statue. "Of course none of that stopped my Chainsaw Insect from being destroyed, but now that I have more cards in my hand than you do Soul of Mammon protects me from any damage I would have taken from your attack."

His grin widened, "And not only that, but through the combined effects of Chainsaw Insect, Despicable Greed, and Overflowing Greed you're forced to draw four more cards from your deck!" Greed exclaimed as he drew twice, his life points increasing by 1000 points. (G: 7000)

Hiro looked down at his deck as he drew four more cards,_ 'At the rate I'm drawing my deck isn't going to last...'_

He looked over to Greed's field, which was now devoid of monsters._ 'I thought his strategy was deadly before, but this is ridiculous. Is there really no way I can beat this guy?'_

Hiro motioned to his two monsters, _'Even so, I have to try!' _"Mythical Beast Lamia, Mythical Beast Centaur, attack Greed directly!"

Even as Greed was pummeled by Hiro's two monsters his grin did not fade. (G: 3100) "Still not ready to give up I see. Well, unless you can somehow increase your life points again Greed will inflict 3000 points of damage to your life points, and then on my next turn I'll be able to finish you off."

Hiro held up one of the thirteen cards in his hand. "As a matter of fact I do. I activate Blessing of the Gods! This card can only be activated if my opponent has 2000 or more life points than I do. My life points increase by the active scores of all 'Mythical' monsters on my field!"

Even as Hiro's life points increased Greed remained unperturbed. "Ya know, its really sad watching you continue your petty struggle against my supreme strategy." (H: 7400)

Hiro frowned as he placed a card into his duel disk. "End turn." _'Okay Hiro, brace yourself.'_

A beam of golden light shot out of Greed's continuous trap card, blasting Hiro in the chest and sending him flying several feet away. (H: 4400)

He hit the ground, the impact causing him to roll several more feet before he came to a complete stop. Greed watched Hiro's motionless form with a satisfied expression on his face._ 'This duel is as good as mine.'_

_'My body..has reached its limit...' _Hiro thought to himself as he felt his consciousness begin to fade. He planted his hands onto the ground as he lifted his head. He could barely make out the form of Greed standing across from him through his blurry vision._ 'This is it...I...I can't go on. I'm going to lose...'_

His view of Greed was cut off as someone stepped in front of him. Someone he recognized. "Rei?"

The dark haired girl turned to the fallen duelist. "I'll be taking over for you from here on out."

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are getting interesting, no?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Mythical Beast Lamia: Water/Reptile 6/2200/1200

Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand to take control of one monster on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase of your turn. This effect can only be used during the Main Phase of your turn.

* * *

**Greed: **Well well, what do we have here?

**Hiro: **Rei...what are you doing here?

**Rei: **Isn't it obvious? I'm here to protect you.

_**Having reached his limit, Hiro finally collapses only for the ever mysterious Rei to appear. What exactly will Greed's reaction to her challenge be? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-One: Divine Intervention Part Two!**_

**Greed: **What will my reaction be? Heh, you'll see soon enough.


	61. Divine Intervention Part Two

**Author's Note: Happy Easter.  
**

_Nothing is inevitable._

**Chapter Sixty-One: Divine Intervention Part Two**

Greed crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Rei expectantly. "I don't know how you knew I was here, or how you escaped Mugen's surveillance, but I have White Lightning here on the verge of defeat. What exactly would I gain by allowing you to take over for him?"

Rei glanced at Hiro, who's eyes were beginning to slowly close. _'I have to play my cards right if I'm going to save Hiro.' _She turned back to Greed, who was still looking at her expectantly. "What is it that you're getting out of this duel?"

Greed grinned, "Heh, I know what it is that you're trying to do. If I tell you, you'll try to offer me something of greater value in an attempt to deter me." He laughed, "However, in this situation you won't be able to offer me anything greater than what I'm about to get my hands on."

He pointed to the fallen form of Hiro, "As soon as he loses whatever remaining vestiges of consciousness he has left the duel will automatically end in my victory! And when that happens, he'll have to do whatever it is I tell him to do. In other words, that power of his will be at my complete and total disposal!"

'_Now's my chance.' _Rei thought to herself as she took a step forward. "In that case I offer my power as well."

Greed quirked a brow, "What? You're actually willing to go that far for this brat?" He eyed Hiro's fallen form. "First that little girlfriend of his and now you. What is he, some kind of ladies man?"

Rei didn't respond.

Greed brought a hand to his forehead. "Feh, as tempting as your offer is, I'm going to have to decline. Once I have his power, there won't be anything that can stand in my way. I don't need yours."

"Are you sure?" Rei questioned. "At the moment, Hiro doesn't really have a grasp on how to use his powers. Until he does, he won't be of much use to you."

"Hmm..." Greed ran a hand through his braided hair. "Now that you mention it, he's never consciously tapped into his power for anything. While that is kind of helpful right now, it won't be that way once this duel is over. That could pose a problem..."

Rei took another step forward. "One of your goals it to defeat my brother right? There isn't much of a chance you'll be able to do that, especially if this plan of yours is the best you can come up with."

Greed crossed his arms across his chest, not at all liking the fact that Rei had just ragged on his master plan. "Hmph. If you have an actual point to make I'd like to hear it girlie."

'_I've almost got him.' _Rei thought to herself as she went for the final blow. "I may not have as much potential as Hiro does, but I can help draw it out of him. That is something you could never do, no matter what you tried. Face it Greed, if you want anything to go your way from this day forward, you need my help."

He ran a hand through his braided hair again, "Ah what the hell, why not? You can't beat me anyway." Greed finally decided. "Besides, having someone as smart as you around could prove useful for other things I have in mind."

Rei turned from the dark skinned teen and knelt down in front of Hiro. He looked up at Rei weakly. "What...do you think you're doing...?"

She brought a finger to her soft lips. "Shhh, right now you need to rest."

Hiro grumbled something incoherently as his eyes began to drift close. Rei removed the duel disk from his arm. She removed his deck from the deck slot of the duel disk, replacing it with her own.

Standing up, she picked up one of the cards on the duel disk and tossed it to Greed. "I believe this is yours."

He caught it easily enough and placed it onto his duel disk, causing Midas (8000/0) to appear before him once more.

Greed drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn, which increased Midas' attack points by another 500 points as well as increase his life points. (G: 3600) "So, you switched his deck with your own, but decided to keep everything else intact?"

Rei nodded. "Of course, I said that I would take over for him, not start an entirely new duel."

Greed grinned in response. "Heh, that's just fine with me. I don't know what it is you're planning to get out of this, but it doesn't matter. There's no way someone of your skill level can defeat me."

As usual, Rei didn't respond.

Greed motioned to his field but Rei cut him off. "There is no need for you to say anything about the cards you have on your field. I've seen enough of your duels to know your strategy inside and out. It isn't as unbeatable as you claim it to be."

Greed quirked a brow, "Is that so? Fine, I guess my actions will speak a hell of a lot louder than my words."

He grinned and slapped down one of the seventeen cards he was holding, which formed into a twitching gremlin of sorts. "By discarding two cards in my hand I special summon Greedling (2200/1100). It may not look like much, but it's a very useful monster."

Rei nodded, "When Greedling is special summoned this way it gains the ability to force the opponent to discard cards equal to the level of a monster it destroys in battle, its controller draws half of that amount."

She idly threaded the eleven cards she was holding through her fingers as she continued. "However, if it is destroyed in battle you must skip your next two draw phases."

"Well, before you showed up Hiro played a card called Zeus' Commandment, which is still in effect. I can't attack you." He smirked as he thumbed the card he had drawn for the turn. "But thanks to the card I've drawn this turn, that will no longer be a factor. I activate Magic Purge, eliminating all floating effects!"

Greedling screeched and bounded towards Lamia, who retaliated in turn. The little gremlin's left hand transformed into a long blade just as Lamia's tail smashed into its face. With a dying wail it brought the blade down, cleaving the beautiful woman in two. Both monster shattered shortly afterward.

Rei stared directly at Greed. "Now that both of our monsters have been destroyed both of Greedling's effects activate. I must discard six cards from my hand while you draw half of that amount. Likewise, you must skip your next two draw phases."

The Sin laughed as both duelists' duel disks began to churn. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves there girlie. Before that happens we both draw a card from our decks due to Despicable Greed, not to mention I gain 500 more life points from Solemn Wishes while you'll end up taking 500 points of damage from Greed at the end of the turn." (G: 4100)

He snapped his fingers as another of the face-up continuous trap cards on his field began to glow. "And of course Overflowing Greed activates, and since it was two instances of drawing that's two more cards for the both of us." (G: 5100)

Greed thrust his hand out, "And now, discard six cards from your hand while I draw half of that amount!" (G: 5600)

Rei fanned out her hand of fourteen cards, carefully choosing six of them. "And now Overflowing Greed activates once more, forcing us both to draw again." She said as she dumped the six chosen cards into her grave.

Greed nodded with a grin as he increased his hand size to twenty cards. "That's right, and since I now have twenty cards in my hand Midas attack points are now 10,000! Now do you see the difference between you and I?" (G: 6100)

He laughed as he adjusted his grip on his large hand of cards, "Since its still my battle phase I'll have Midas attack your Mythical Beast Centaur. Sure it can't be destroyed in battle, but with it in attack mode and Midas with 10,000 attack points that hardly matters!"

Midas' eyes lit up greedily as it charged in. Greed's eyes widened when Rei stepped in front of Midas' attack target. "For the five years we've known each other you haven't changed at all Greed. Your focus on set strategies has blinded you."

"What are you..." His voice trailed off as he shifted his gaze to the unconscious form of Hiro. _'Wait a minute! Before that white haired brat ended his turn he set a card didn't he?'_

Rei tapped a button on her duel disk and the card that Hiro had set previously flipped up, causing a shield with a reflective surface on it to materialize on Rei's arm which she used to block Midas' attack. "Shield of Perseus turns any life point damage I would take to gain instead. I thank you for increasing Midas attack points to such a high amount." (R: 12,700)

Greed growled and looked through his hand of cards. "Don't think that increasing your life points will change anything. I've still got my strategy and a powerful attacker to fall back on. For now I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn, which means Greed will now deal you 2000 points of damage!"

Instead of releasing a gold aura, the continuous trap card released a silver one which flowed into Rei's duel disk. (R: 14,700) "What the hell?! Why are your life points increasing?!"

A small smile formed on Rei's lips. "Didn't you hear me? I said Shield of Perseus turns any life point damage I would take to gain instead, that includes effect damage as well."

Although it took some effort on his part, Greed calmed down after hearing those words. "That's fine, because it doesn't matter. No matter how many life points you try to gain they'll just end up getting smashed by my strategy anyway."

Rei drew, adding a tenth card to her hand, five of which belonged to Hiro. "I wonder who you are trying to convince by saying that. Me, or yourself?"

Greed narrowed his eyes. "Just take your damn turn already."

"First, I set these two cards face-down and then from my hand I activate the field spell Divine Paradise." An extra slot extended from the duel disk, allowing the dark haired girl to place the card on it. The ground beneath the two duelists feet suddenly became clouds, rising up behind Rei was a stark white mountain, from which a crystal clear waterfall formed a beautiful lake at it's bottom.

"This card decreases the level of all monsters in my hand with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' in their names by one level, it also increases the attack points of all monsters with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' on my field by 400 points, fusion monsters that use monsters with 'Divine' or 'Excelion' as it's components also receive this boost."

Greed grinned and motioned to one of his three set cards. "I activate the trap Reckless Greed, which means I now draw two cards at the cost of my next two draw phases."

He drew two cards, "And next Overflowing Greed's effect activates, forcing us both to draw a card from our decks." (G: 6100)

As Midas' attack points returned to a whopping 10,000 Greed pointed to another of his set cards. "Since I'll end up skipping two draw phases anyway I might as well activate this next card, the quick-play spell known as Encore."

He drew twice more. (G: 6600) "This card copies the effect of any spell or trap card that has been activated this turn, obviously the card I chose to copy was Reckless Greed. Luckily for me skipped draw phases don't stack up, otherwise I'd have to skip six draw phases instead of two."

He ran a hand through his braided hair. "Well, thanks to Overflowing Greed we draw once more." (G: 7100)

Rei gave Greed's final set card a look. _'I've seen this combo before. His final set card must be Reoccurring Greed.'_

Greed noticed her gaze and grinned, pointing at his final set card as he did so. "That's right, my final set card is Reoccurring Greed. For every card I've drawn during this turn before this card's activation I can draw a card from my deck."

He laughed as he slipped six more cards off of his duel disk. "And of course Overflowing Greed forces us to draw again." Drawing once more Greed's lone monster began to laugh. (G: 8100)

"Heh, that's right. Right now, I have an even thirty cards in my hand, which means Midas here now has an incredible 15,000 attack points!"

Rei held up one of the cards she had drawn for the turn. "I activate the spell Double Summon." Taking two more cards from her hand she placed them onto her duel disk, "I summon Divine Dragon Excelion (1500/900) and Guard of Excelion (1200/2000), both of which gain 400 attack points from Divine Paradise." (1900/900) (1600/2000)

A long serpentine dragon with bright shimmering scales of silver and a man in silver armor which was designed to resemble the divine dragon, bearing a large shield made of the scales of the same dragon, and an image of it's face on the front emerged before the dark haired girl.

"Tch, and just what do you plan on doing with those weaklings?"

"I'm going to burn away some of your life points." Was Rei's reply as Excelion reared back its head. "I activate Excelion's Divine Judgement, this spell card inflicts Excelion's current attack points to your life points as long as it's attack points are no higher than 2500."

Greed''s eyes widened in shock as an explosion of shining blue flames erupted from the dragon's maw, engulfing him in a matter of seconds. (G: 6200)

"I cannot conduct my battle phase when this card is used, but seeing as how your Midas is by far the strongest monster on the field that hardly matters."

"So? Are you going to end your turn or not?" Greed questioned.

Rei shook her head, flipping around one of the six cards she was holding as she did so. "Not quite, I still have one last card to activate, the continuous spell known as Excelion's Divine Curse, which can only be activated if a Divine Dragon Excelion is face-up on my field."

The Sin quirked a brow as blue flames engulfed his monster's body. "Wait a minute, I know for a fact that the deck you are using used to belong to Mugen back in his academy days, but I've never seen him play this card before..."

"Its true that this deck used to belong to my brother, but its asinine to assume that I haven't made any improvements to it since then. Upon its activation a monster on your field gains a counter for each 1500 attack points it possesses. During each of your standby phases a counter is removed from your monster. When all of its counters are removed your monster is destroyed." Rei explained.

Greed laughed, "Is that all? My monster has 15,000 attack points, which means you would have to last twenty more turns before your spell card does anything. This duel will be long over before that happens."

"I switch Mythical Beast Centaur to defense mode and end my turn." Rei said, ignoring Greed's laughter.

"Yeah, and since you drew three cards outside of your draw phase this turn you take 1500 points of damage from Greed." A gold aura emitted from the continuous trap, constricting Rei and decreasing her life points by a small amount. (R: 13,200)

Greed drew, his life points increasing by 500 points due to Solemn Wishes. (G: 6700)

"Don't forget, your Midas loses one of its counters..."

Greed shrugged, interrupting her. "So what? Its not like it'll matter in the long run."

"And you take 1500 points of direct damage."

"What?!" The sapphire flames surrounding Midas expanded, engulfing Greed as well. (G: 5200)

As the flames receded Greed growled. "You didn't tell me that I'd be taking damage as well!"

"I suppose it slipped my mind..." Rei replied demurely.

Greed growled once more, "What else aren't you telling me?"

"...If either Divine Dragon Excelion or Excelion's Divine Curse is destroyed before your monster is I take 1500 points of damage for each remaining counter your monster possesses."

Greed quickly looked down at his hand of thirty-one cards, but with so many cards in his hand finding a strategy to break his opponent's was proving to be difficult. _'Dammit, I know there's a card somewhere in here that can break her strategy!'_

An image of Mugen's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye, which was then replaced by the smiling face of his opponent. _'Never again! Never again will I allow myself to be beaten! I am Greed, and I always get what I want, no matter what!'_

Finding a suitable card Greed's face lit up in excitement. "Say goodbye to that pathetic excuse for a strategy girlie! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Powerful winds picked up on his field and began to whirl towards Rei's.

"Set card activate, Magic Jammer! By discarding a card in my hand your Mystical Space Typhoon is negated and destroyed." The powerful winds conjured up by Greed's quick-play spell card quickly died out.

"Dammit!" Greed swore as he began to search through his hand of cards once more. _'Impossible! The Rei I know can't possibly be this strong!' _He ground his teeth together as a thought suddenly occurred to him. _'I know! Mugen is behind her increase in strength! That bastard, he's even indirectly interfering with my plans!'_

"I equip Midas with Midas Touch! Once per turn, I can remove a monster on your field from play and replace it with a useless Midas Token (0/0) by discarding cards from my hand equal to the level of the targeted monster."

He slid four cards into his grave as Midas began to walk towards Divine Dragon Excelion, a greedy expression on its face. A barrier of silver energy erupted from the ground, halting its advance, much to Greed's surprise. "What the hell?"

"You must really be desperate to break my strategy if you've forgotten the effect of Guard of Excelion."

Greed immediately grimaced. _'Dammit, how the hell could I have forgotten that!?' _He closed his eyes. _'It must be because I'm getting so worked up. If I keep playing so recklessly I'm not going to get anywhere. I need to calm down.'_

After a few moments he opened his eyes, "So you've managed to keep your strategy intact, but that doesn't matter." He held up his hand of twenty-four cards. "With this many cards in my hand I'm bound to break it eventually."

He took one of the cards from his rather large hand and placed it onto his duel disk. "Midas isn't the only monster in my deck that gains attack points based on the number of cards I hold in my hand. Meet Muka Muka (600/300)."

A small crab-like creature appeared, its gleaming red eyes set on Rei and her field of monsters. "For every card in my hand Muka Muka gains 300 attack and defense points." (7500/7200)

"One of the cards I sent to the grave in order to activate Midas Touch was Muka Muka's advanced form. So why not bring it to the field as well? I activate Monster Reborn!"

Another crab-like creature appeared, although this one was a great deal larger. "Enraged Muka Muka (1200/600) is special summoned, and for each card in my hand it gains 400 attack and defense points!" (10,000/9400)

With a smirk, Greed flipped around one of the cards he was holding. "Lets not forget that I have to keep my combo going, and what better way to do that then to activate Jar of Avarice!"

Five cards slid out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk, which he took and placed onto the top of his duel disk. "As I'm sure you already know this card lets me shuffle five monsters in my grave back into my deck in order to draw two cards."

His duel disk churned as it shuffled his deck. Once it finished Greed slipped two cards off of his duel disk. "And of course Overflowing Greed now activates." (G: 6200)

Drawing once more Greed flipped around another one of the cards he was holding. "The quick-play spell Extra Draw activates when either of us draws outside of our draw phases, I draw two more cards from my deck." (G: 6700)

Drawing twice more he motioned to one of his face-up continuous trap cards. "Once more, we draw due to Overflowing Greed's effect." (G: 7200)

Greed glanced down at his life point counter. "Well what do you know? I managed to undo the damage your little continuous spell card inflicted on me. Guess I got worked up over nothing huh?"

Rei merely stared at her opponent in response.

Greed shrugged, "Eh, whatever. I activate Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon once more this turn. Allow me to introduce you to The Bistro Butcher (1800/1000)."

A fat demonic man wearing a cook's outfit appeared next to Enraged Muka Muka. He licked the bloody kitchen knife he was holding, staring at Rei intently as he did so. "Whenever this monster deals life point damage my opponent has to draw two cards, and considering what my strategy is, he's not a bad addition to my deck."

He laughed as smoke began to pour out of the back of Enraged Muka Muka. "With four monsters on my field one of them are bound to break through your defense and destroy your Divine Dragon Excelion! Enraged Muka Muka, attack!"

The crab-like monster charged, swinging its pincers at Divine Dragon Excelion. "Your attack won't reach me Greed. I activate Negate Attack." A wall of energy erupted in front of Rei's field, easily knocking back Greed's monster.

"Hmph, struggle as much as you want, its only a matter of time before I break through your defense. For now, I'll set a card face-down and call it a turn which means Greed's effect now activates!"

Once more Rei was constricted by a gold aura. (R: 12, 200)

Rei reached for her deck but stopped when Greed began to laugh. She arched a brow as she noticed that the card Greed had set was now facing forward.

"Another aspect of my strategy falls in place in the form of the continuous trap card known as False Greed. Now every time you draw a card from your deck its considered to be outside your draw phase. And of course, since it has the word 'Greed' in it Heart of Mammon protects it from being destroyed or removed from the field and Soul of Mammon makes it so that it doesn't take up any of my zones."

The grin on his face widened, "And since you've 'drawn outside of your draw phase Overflowing Greed activates and we both draw." (G: 7700)

Rei looked down at her hand of eight cards. _''Its only a matter of time before Greed manages to break through my strategy, so setting up a solid defense should be my top priority. Besides that, there's still that other matter I have to worry about...'_

".......Before we continue this Greed, there's something I need to confirm."

An expression of confusion graced Greed's face. "What?"

Folding up her hand of cards she tapped a watch-like device on her arm. Suddenly, a huge holographic projection appeared within the space above the two duelists. Although it was two sided, it could be viewed from any angle.

* * *

Within the projection were two people, a male and a female, and they seemed to be in a middle of a duel. Greed recognized one of the figures as Hayato."Hey, this is the final round of the Genex Tournament!" Noticing how low the two combatants' life points were he scowled, "I had no idea that they were this far in..."

Greed clenched his free hand into a fist, _'Dammit! This is bad. If I don't end this soon Mugen or one of the other Sins are sure to find me!'_

Withinn the projection Hayato had just declared an attack with his Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)

"Dark End Dragon, attack with Dark Fog!"

As Hayato's dragon spewed out a condensed blast of fog Haruka reached for one of the cards in her hand. "I activate the quick-play spell card Master Magician's Incantation!" Haruka reached for another card in her hand. "It allows me to play this next card as if it were a quick-play spell itself, Suit of Cups VII! If it stops upright, we both gain 1000 life points, but if it stops in its reversed position, we both lose 1000 life points!"

Hayato watched the card spin for several seconds before making his declaration "Stop!"

The card creaked slowly from position to position until it finally stopped...upright. Haruka immediately motioned to the only card on her field. "Second Coin Toss negates the result and forces you to choose once more!"

Not wasting any time Hayato reached his hand out, "Stop!"

The two duelists waited with baited breath as the card began to slow to a halt. After a few more rotations the card finally stopped, this time in its reverse position.

A pillar of white light erupted from the center of the field, causing both Hayato and Haruka to shield their eyes. The pillar of light expanded as it engulfed the two duelists, inflicting 1000 points of direct damage to their remaining life points. (Hayato: 0) (Haruka: 0)

* * *

Rei tapped a button on her watch-like device and in response the hologram faded away. "I see, so the tournament ends without a winner."

Greed narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. "Looking back, it was so obvious."

Rei tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Greed ground his teeth, "You think I wouldn't have figured it out by now? You never had any intention of defeating me in a duel, did you?"

When Rei didn't respond Greed clenched his fist harder. "No, what you wanted to do was buy enough time until the tournament ended. That way either Mugen or the other Sins would come looking for me. Isn't that right?"

Rei dropped her innocent act. "Yes, that was my plan from the very beginning, but you finding out about it doesn't change a thing. It won't be long until you're found out and when that happens it'll all be over."

Greed's scowl turned into a grin, much to Rei's surprise. "Is that so? I may not have as much time left as I thought I did, but it'll be enough."

Rei arched a brow. "How do you figure that? All I have to do is not play anything at all and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

Greed's grin widened as his eyes turned completely white. "You see, that's where you're wrong. I still have my ace in the hole." He motioned to the unconscious form of Ayame. "If you try and stall I'll kill her. I don't think you want her death riding on your conscience, do you?"

Rei frowned in response, "Greed, you are willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want, no matter what line you must cross in order to do so. In that respect, you and I aren't so different."

Greed's left eye twitched. "Do you understand what it is that you're saying?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "I don't like it, but if this woman must die in order for me to successfully protect Hiro from you, then so be it."

Greed glanced at the woman in question and then shifted his gaze back to his opponent. "I really will kill her, you know that right?"

"I've already given you my answer. I won't change it."

Upon hearing those words Greed snarled, "Fine, but remember that this was your choice!"

"No..." A voice weakly said, stopping Greed in his tracks.

Rei turned around in surprise as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. "Hiro? You're awake?"

Hiro weakly looked up from his position on the ground, his mismatched eyes staring directly into Rei's. "You can't...let him do this Rei...if you do...you're no better...than he is..."

Rei turned away from the white haired teen's gaze. "I'm sorry Hiro, but I can't allow my emotions to deter me from what's really important, and that's protecting you at all costs. No matter what line I have to cross in order to do so, I will realize my dream."

"I don't know what your dream is, but a dream born of the sacrifice of others is meaningless...!" Hiro shouted in a burst of strength.

Rei's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiro..."

"If you really are fighting for my sake, then that alone should give you the strength needed to defeat this guy!"

When Rei didn't respond Hiro frowned. "I know that you think what you're doing is right...but its not. I know I can't stop you...but if you go through with this...then I will willingly give myself up to Greed."

Rei returned her gaze to Hiro, staring him directly in the eyes. Defiance was clear in his mismatched eyes, as well as his expression. "......I see. So that's how its going to be is it?"

With a sigh she grabbed three of the eight cards in her hand and set them onto her duel disk. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Feeling his consciousness slipping away again, Hiro released his grip on Rei's ankle. "Thank you..."

Greed smirked. "Well well, I would have never thought that brat would actually end up helping me so soon. Thanks to him, you're going to lose this duel after all." Once more, a gold aura constricted Rei, draining her of 1000 more life points. (R: 11,200)

"My draw phase is skipped due to Reckless Greed, but that isn't really much of a setback. You see, one of the cards I discarded for Midas Touch was Acolyte of Greed (0/0). While its in my grave I can draw a card from my deck during each of my standby phases."

He drew, "And now Overflowing Greed forces us both to draw." (G: 8200)

He drew again, and smirked at what he saw. (G: 8700)

"Since it seems like you've forgotten my Excelion's Divine Curse is still in play, and since its your standby phase, your Midas loses another one of its counters and you take 1500 points of direct damage."

Greed seemed unfazed as his body was once again engulfed in sapphire flames. (G: 7200) "Heh, I didn't forget. Too bad though, that card of yours is going to be the reason you lose."

As he expected, Rei didn't respond. "Here, let me show you what I mean. I activate the effect of Midas Touch!"

His opponent shook her head. "Have you forgotten? Guard of Excelion protects Divine Dragon Excelion from such effects."

"Once again, I didn't forget. My target isn't your dragon, its your guard." Sliding three cards into his grave, Midas walked over to Rei's monster and grabbed it, turning it into a solid gold statue in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that once your monster is removed from play a Midas Token (0/0) is formed in its place? And just so you know, these tokens can't be sacrificed or have their battle positions changed."

Greed flipped around one of the twenty-one cards he was holding. "Anyway, that little tidbit of information doesn't matter since this next card will end it anyway. Instant Replay lets me reactivate the effect of the last card I played, which means Midas Touch activates again, and without your Guard to protect it, your dragon is as good as dead!"

Turning from the golden statue of Guard of Excelion Midas grabbed Excelion and gave it the same treatment. Greed began to laugh hysterically. "And since your Excelion is technically no longer on the field your strategy is broken!"

"And if I'm not mistaken Midas has eight counters on it, which means you'll be taking 12,000 points of direct damage! Victory is mine!"

A pillar of sapphire flames slammed down from the clouds above onto Rei, engulfing her completely.

Greed's laughter increased in volume. "Hahahahaha! I told you there was no way you could defeat me didn't I?"

"Your laughter irritates me."

Greed's laughter abruptly stopped. "Huh?"

The flames immediately dispersed, revealing a relatively unharmed Rei. (R: 5200)

"What? How is that possible? You should have taken 12,000 points of damage! How is it that you still have that many life points?"

Rei motioned to her set cards. "During my previous turn, I set three cards, and now one of them is missing. That missing card was Damage Cut. Instead of taking 12,000 damage I only took 6,000 instead. There's no need for you to be surprised. You didn't honestly think I'd use a card as risky as that without having some sort of contingency plan, did you?"

"Tch, I wasn't expecting you to be able to survive that." He frowned as he glanced at Rei's line-up of monsters. "And attacking you would be useless since all of your monsters are in defense position, not to mention your Mythical Beast Centaur can't be destroyed in battle..."

He grinned, "However, none of that really matters. I set one card face-down and summon Card Hoarder (1800/1100) by sacrificing The Bistro Butcher!"

The fat demonic cook vanished, replaced by an overly fat demon wearing coke bottle glasses and suspenders. "Now I know what you're thinking, he looks ridiculous right? Well that doesn't matter either since his effect is rather useful."

Greed slid the remaining fifteen cards he was holding in his hand into the deck slot of his duel disk. "By returning cards in my hand to my deck you have to send that many cards from your deck to the grave."

Rei frowned as she took the first fifteen cards off of her deck and slid them into her grave.

"Since I no longer have a use for it I activate Card Hoarder's second effect."

The overly fat demon shuddered, groaned, and then exploded into thousands of tiny pixels. "By sacrificing him I can add up to the same number of cards in my graveyard to my deck equal to the number of cards I sent from my hand to my deck."

He added the recovered cards to his deck, his duel disk immediately shuffling it. "Of course I chose to keep Heart of Mammon and Soul of Mammon in my grave. Anyway, my turn is over, which means you once again take damage from Greed."

Rei ignored the gold aura that constricted her. _'Thanks to that play of his I've only got twelve cards left in my deck. He's up to something...' _(R: 4700)

As soon as Rei drew from her deck Greed's grin widened. "This duel is over. First, Overflowing Greed activates, and then I activate the continuous trap card known as Appropriate!" (G: 7700)

Rei's eyes widened in surprise.

Greed's grin stretched across his entire face. "Oh? Judging by your reaction you must understand exactly what it is that I've just done."

His opponent unconsciously nodded. "The effect of Appropriate allows you to draw two cards whenever I draw outside of the draw phase. And when either of us draws from an effect Overflowing Greed lets us each draw one card. In other words…"

"I've created an infinite loop! Each one activates the others' effect!" Greed finished for her.

"I see, so that's why you wanted all of those cards to return to your deck."

Greed grinned. "That's right, for every one card you draw I'll be drawing three. It wouldn't really do me any good if I ran out of cards to draw before you did. Well, lets get this infinite loop started, shall we?"

The two began to draw cards from their decks as the effects of Appropriate and Overflowing Greed activated one after the other. This went on for several seconds until finally Greed added a thirty-third card to his hand. "You have no one to blame but yourself." (G: 18,700)

"If you hadn't stuck your nose into my business all of this could have been avoided." As the two duelists drew once more due to the effect of Overflowing Greed the dark skinned teen couldn't help but snicker. "Heh, I know my vision isn't exactly as good as it could be, but from where I'm standing it looks like you've only got one card left in your deck." (G: 19,200)

He motioned to his Appropriate continuous trap card. "That's too bad because once more Appropriate activ-"

Without warning a wave of sapphire flames formed out of thin air, surging towards Greed. "I activate Divine Law!"

The flames consumed Greed's Appropriate continuous trap card, easily burning it away. "By sacrificing a card on my field with the word 'Divine' or 'God in its name I can negate the activation of a card and destroy it!"

The beautiful scenery of Divine Paradise faded, leaving Greed in shock. "I...I don't believe this! You actually stopped my infinite loop combo..."

His expression of shock faded, quickly replaced by confusion. "Wait a minute...you could have stopped it any time, so why did you..." His voice trailed off as the answer to his unfinished question became clear to him.

He narrowed his eyes. "You wanted to draw as many cards as you could."

Rei glanced down at the sixteen cards she was now holding. "What I said earlier wasn't the complete truth. Although its true that I wanted to buy as much time as I could, I've also been keeping certain cards in my hand to set up a one turn kill."

Greed's anger quickly vanished upon hearing his opponent's words. "Hahahaha! What the hell are you on?!"

He held up his massive hand of cards. "I can't believe you of all people would make a claim as ridiculous as that, especially since with thirty-three cards in my hand my monsters are stronger than ever!"

Muka Muka (10, 500/10, 200)), Enraged Muka Muka (14,400/13,800), Midas (16,500/0)

"Even if you do somehow manage to destroy them and attack me directly I've almost got 20,000 life points, you can't one turn kill me! And in case you've forgotten at the end of your turn you'll take 5,500 points of direct damage from Greed, which means you'll lose!"

Ignoring the Sin completely Rei declared the activation of a card. "By discarding my Brood of Excelion (700/400) to the grave Monster Reincarnation activates, allowing me to return one of the key cards needed to defeat you."

She slid the card into her grave, which spat out two cards in return. "When Brood of Excelion is sent to the grave I'm allowed to add a Divine Dragon Excelion to my hand."

Doing just that, Rei slapped the card she had retrieved using Monster Reincarnation onto her duel disk. "By sacrificing my two Mythical Beast Centaur tokens Divine Spirit (0/0) is summoned to the field!"

The two miniature versions of Mythical Beast Centaur vanished, replaced by a floating mass of blue flames. Greed arched a brow at the sight, "And what exactly do you plan on doing with a monster that weak?"

"Nothing at the moment." Rei quickly answered as she played another card. "The next card I'm activating belongs to Hiro, Girdle of Hippolyte, which lets me add a Mythical Beast monster to my hand no matter where it might be."

Another card slid out of the graveyard slot of her duel disk. "In order to summon this card I'm activating Divine Sacrifice. By destroying three cards on my field Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200) is special summoned to the field!"

Mythical Beast Centaur and the two Midas Tokens shattered as Rei's chosen monster appeared. "By discarding another Brood of Excelion to my grave her effect activates, allowing me to take control of your Midas!"

"Tch, what good will that do you? With only nine cards in your hand Midas becomes weaker than both my monsters."

Adding another Divine Dragon Excelion to her hand due to the effect of her Brood Rei motioned to her newly acquired monster. "By equipping Divine Spirit to Midas his attack points double!" (10,000)

Greed shook his head. "It still isn't enough. Why don't you just give it up already?"

Rei depressed a button on her duel disk causing her final set card to reveal itself. "Excelion's Descent allows me to special summon a Divine Dragon Excelion from my hand!" Once more, Rei's signature monster appeared, wreathed in sapphire flames.

"At this time Excelion gains a total of 2000 attack points from the two Brood of Excelion in my graveyard." (3500/900)

By this point Greed was growing tired of Rei's seemingly pointless moves. "I swear if you're trying to stall..."

Rei held up one of the remaining nine cards in her hand. "I activate the last card of Hiro's that I never played. Point to Point Transfer!"

Divine Dragon Excelion roared as the 8000 attack points of Midas flowed into it. (11,500/900)

"Congratulations. Your monster is now stronger than the weakest one on my field." Greed deadpanned.

Rei slapped another card down. "The spell card Divine Punishment destroys your Enraged Muka Muka!" Excelion unleashed a torrent of blue flames that burned away Greed's strongest monster to cinders in seconds, despite this fact, he seemed unfazed.

"Don't you get it? You can't one turn kill me."

Once again, Rei ignored the sin. "By paying 1000 life points Excelion's Rage activates! Until the end of the turn it gains all three effect printed on its card!" (R: 3700)

"Now, Divine Dragon Excelion (12,500/900), attack Muka Muka with Divine Flame Strike!" Just like its upgraded form, Muka Muka was burned away in a matter of seconds.

Greed snorted. "In the end, it wouldn't have really mattered how many attack points your monster had since Soul of Mammon protects me from any battle damage involving my monsters' destruction."

Rei motioned to her dragon, who gathered azure flames in its maw. "One of Excelion's gained abilities allows it to inflict damage to your life points equal to the attack of a monster it destroys in battle, and since its not battle damage your Soul of Mammon can't protect you."

Greed's cocky expression faded as azure flames slammed into him, singing his blazer in the process. (G: 8700) "Even though Midas retains its attack points due to its special effect, it only has 6000 since you played those two cards. Even if you attacked me with both it and Lamia I'd still have 500 life points left."

He grinned. "Face it, its over."

"For once, I agree with you Greed. It is over. For you that is. Excelion's other gained effect allows it to attack in a row if it destroys a monster in battle, which it just did."

Greed's eyes widened as Excelion opened is maw. "No way...its impossible."

"Excelion...pass your divine judgment." The dragon released its wave of azure flames, completely engulfing Greed, causing his life remaining life points to drop rapidly. (G: 0)

Slowly, the holograms faded, _'I did it. I defeated one of the strongest of the Seven Sins.'_

Greed's knees quaked and dropped out from under him. _'Me? Defeated...by the likes of her?' _The memory of his defeat at the hands of Mugen flashed before his eyes. _'Am I destined to lose to the Taizo family?'_

Rei turned to Hiro, who had long since lost consciousness again. _'Now that the duel is over I need to hurry and return Hiro to the infirmary.'_

Slowly, Greed stood up. Soft laughter escaped his lips as his pupils vanished. "I'm sick of it. Both you and Mugen see it fit to get in the way of my plans."

With a sadistic grin plastered on his face he charged towards the dark haired girl. "I may not be able to bump Mugen off just yet but you're an entirely different story!

Before Rei could move out of his path Greed grabbed her by the arm. "This is where you die!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh-oh, looks like someone's in trouble.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Enraged Muka Muka: Earth/Rock 5/1200/600

As long as this card remains face-up on the field increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 400 points for every card in the controller's hand.

* * *

**Rei: **When a damsel is in distress isn't that when her knight in shining armor comes to save her?

**Hiro: **Who, me? What do you expect me to do? I'm still unconscious...

_**Filled with unbridled rage Greed attacks Rei, what will come of this development? And what of the Hayato and the others now that the tournament is over? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Two: The Limits of Omniscience!**_

**Rei: **You are going to save me, aren't you Hiro?

**Hiro:**Why is it that everyone is always pushing me to do things?

**Haruka:** Such is the fate of the main character.

**Hitaki:** You guys are taking this a little bit too lightly.


	62. The Limits of Omniscience

**Author's Note: What do you know, a fast update, the apocalypse must be upon us or something. All jokes aside, you won't find a duel in this chapter *insert gasp here*, but what you will find is quite a bit of plot progression though.**

_Last words are for fools who haven't said enough._

**Chapter Sixty-Two: The Limits of Omniscience**

As Greed's power began to take affect Rei's arm began to wither. She tried to pull away but Greed's unnaturally strong grip made it impossible. "I don't think so! I'm not letting you go anywhere!"

Seeing as how there was no way she could get away from Greed Rei began to focus all of her power. A bright silver aura appeared around her arm, stopping the spread of Greed's power over it.

Surprised as he was, Greed didn't let go. "What? You can actually fight back?" He ground his teeth together as he focused all of his power on combating Rei's. "Fine, I'll just use all of my power to crush you!"

Slowly, Rei's power was being pushed back by Greed's, the remainder of her arm starting to wither away. _'Focus, I have to focus!'_

The silver aura that encased Rei's arm increased in size, pushing back Greed's power and restoring some of her arm to its original state. "Greed, I won't give up so easily!"

Greed's grip tightened. "Dammit! Why don't you just die already!"

The air around them shimmered, and Greed was surprised when their surroundings faded away. The two were now within a giant black dome, purple fog obscuring their feet. "You started a Darkness Game?"

The darkness around them rippled as Rei's strength increased, restoring a little more of her withered arm. "No, this isn't a Darkness Game. Its merely the place where they occur. I wanted to avoid doing this, but you've given me no choice."

Greed's eyes widened in shock as his own arm started to wither away. "What? No! This is impossible!"

Her arm completely restored, Rei grabbed Greed's arm, speeding up the process of his arm withering away. "No, it isn't. I know your ability's weakness. If you try to use it on someone who possesses more power than you do, its effect can be reversed."

"Damn you!" Greed swore as he attempted to pull away.

Losing her grip, the purple fog that covered Rei's feet shot upwards, solidifying around Greed's arm and preventing him from escaping. "I don't think so. I'm not letting you go anywhere." Rei said, repeating Greed's earlier words.

Using his free hand, Greed clamped it onto his shoulder. "I won't let it end here! I refuse to!" Not resisting his power at all, he quickly turned his shoulder into a dried husk of flesh, surprising Rei.

With a sharp pull his arm came clean out of its socket.

Blood oozed from the severed arm, as well as Greed's shoulder. He placed his remaining hand over the wound, panting heavily. Rei removed her power from Greed's severed arm, letting it fall into the purple fog below. "So, you gave up your arm in order to escape."

Greed took a step back, his eyes quickly darting around the darkness for a way out. "You may have beaten me today, but I swear, one day I will kill you."

Rei shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave this place." The fog at Greed's feet shot upwards, which he barely managed to dodge in his weakened state.

Greed rolled to the side as he was attacked again. _'Damn! This girl, just what in the hell is she? If I don't think of something fast all of my ambitions ends here!'_

Once more Greed was able to dodge the purple fog which seemed to have gained a life of its own. "Are you sure you want to waste any more time trying to capture me?" Greed questioned.

Rei arched a brow. "......What do you mean?"

"Its only a matter of time before someone comes by and sees this dome you've created. What do you think would happen then? It wouldn't bode well for you or that brat."

As much as she hated to admit it, Rei knew that Greed was right. Closing her eyes, the darkness surrounding them shattered, depositing them back to where they were. She opened her eyes, "You have a point, so I'll let you go."

She turned away from the now one-armed teen. "After all, in your current state you're no threat to anyone." Slinging one of Hiro's arms over her shoulder, she pulled him to his feet. "But know this, if you come after Hiro again, I won't be so merciful."

Figuring it was best not to say anything in response, Greed turned and ran. _'I swear, if it's the last thing I do I will have my revenge on both you and Mugen!'_

Rei watched as the Sin ran off into the clearing. _'If my assumption is correct, I doubt either I or Hiro will ever see him again. Niav will make sure of that.'_

_

* * *

_"Well, my business on this island is done," Ayato said as he hopped into his boat. "My wife and daughter are waiting for me. Besides that, I have to get back to work. So for now, this is goodbye. I'll be seeing you, Hikari."

He smiled, "Or do you prefer being called Principal Taragi now?"

Hikari shook her head. "You can be rather silly sometimes, you know that right? If its you, Hikari is just fine."

"Right." Ayato replied before turning around to start his motor.

"Ayato."

He paused, turning around.

"Is it really okay for you to be leaving? What I mean to say is, do you trust Mugen?"

Ayato thought back to how the man had selflessly jumped in the path of Kujo's attack as he prepared the Bangou Seal. "Hm...I can't say for certain that he's one hundred percent trustworthy, but from what I've seen of him, I don't think he's anything you need to worry yourself about."

"...What about Hayato and Hitaki? Aren't you going to wait for them so they can see you off as well?"

Ayato shook his head. "Nah, I'm pretty sure they have a lot of questions for me that I'm not quite ready to answer yet. Its best if I just leave now."

'_Questions? Why would they...' _Shaking her head, Hikari decided not to comment on it, it probably didn't have anything to do with her anyway. "Well, just be sure to drop by more often."

"Okay." Ayato was about to pull the string on his motor when he paused. "Looks like we have some company."

"Hm?" Hikari turned just as Kira walked passed her. "Kira? What are you..."

Ignoring the principal, Kira addressed Ayato. "You...you are Ayato Mutou, aren't you?"

Ayato nodded. "Yeah, and you're Kazama's daughter, Kira Santoryu. Its nice to finally get to meet you. I tried to get Kazama to visit every now and then so you could meet my son and daughter when you were younger, but he always refused for some reason..."

Kira frowned as she tapped her silver bracelet, which expanded into a sleek silver duel disk. "You are one of the few duelists my father couldn't defeat. If I beat you in a duel, I can finally prove that I deserve to carry the Santoryu name!"

Ayato turned away from the motor of his boat. "Hm..."

Kira drew six cards from her deck, the memory of the ending of her duel with Hayato flashing before her eyes.

_Hayato walked over to the dark haired heiress, "Whether you like it or not, what I've said is the truth. You don't know what it is to walk on your own two feet, and that's because you've been relying on your father's deck like a crutch."_

_Upon hearing this Kira's looked up, ready to tell the young teen off, but faltered as he unexpectedly held a hand out to her. "But a crutch is pointless when you can walk isn't it?"_

"......" Placing the six cards she was holding in her hand into the deck slot of her duel disk, she sighed. "Never mind. As I am now, there's no way I would be able to defeat you." Deactivating her duel disk she walked off.

Hayato and Hitaki walked passed Kira, giving the dark haired heiress passing glances. Ayato groaned inwardly at their arrival. _'And here I thought I'd be able to leave before they showed up. Oh well...'_

Hitaki placed her hands on her hips, pinning the man with a glare. "Father, you were here this whole time and you didn't even come to see us? And you were going to leave without saying goodbye too..."

Ayato scratched the back of his head nervously, _'Heh, she reminds me of her mother when she gets like this.' _"Well, you see, I figured since the Genex Tournament was starting my being here would just put you too on edge so..."

Hayato closed his eyes, "Its fine. I know why you didn't let us know you were here." He opened his eyes, "But what I don't know is what exactly happened to me during my duel with Haruka."

He frowned. "But judging by how you jumped in, its obvious that you do. Whatever it is that you know, I want you to tell us."

Hikari arched a brow, having been one of the people that were affected by Kujo's power, she had no idea what Hayato was talking about. "Ayato, what is he taking about? Did something happen?"

Ignoring Hikari's inquiry, Ayato turned away from the three. "I'm sorry, but I don't think your ready to know the truth just yet," Ayato replied with a heavy sigh.

Not liking the answer he was given, Hayato's frown deepened. "If you don't think I'm ready to know the truth yet, then when will I be? When will you tell me? If nothing else, can you at least tell me that much?"

Ayato nodded. "I'll tell you...once your second year here is over."

"Fine," Hayato said simply.

"......Hayato, Hitaki, even though I'm sure you already know this, I'll say it anyway. I'm proud of you two." With those parting words, Ayato finally started the motor, and headed off.

"Have a safe trip...father," Hayato said as he watched Ayato leave.

Hitaki frowned as she turned to her brother. "Are you sure its okay to just let him leave like that?"

"Even if it isn't, there's nothing we can do about it now." Hayato replied.

"You've had your talk, now its time for you to come with us," A voice from behind them said. A voice they both recognized.

They both turned, Haruka and Ando standing a few feet before them. Hayato nodded, "Right, let's go."

Hikari watched as the four walked off together. _'What's going on here?'_

_

* * *

_Within his V.I.P. room Mugen sat down at the far end of a long table, Lust and Envy were with him. "Although the tournament ended without a winner, I was able to collect some rather valuable data. It will take some time to analyze it all though."

Lust tilted her head to the side, looking perplexed. "Um, sir, where are Sloth, Greed, and Niav?"

Mugen smiled at Lust's confused expression. "Sloth is keeping an eye on Hayato and the others at the moment. As for Greed and Niav, well, you shall find out soon enough."

He held out his hand as a butterfly flew through one of the open windows of the room. It fluttered about before landing in the man's palm. _'Hope, Justice, Fortitude, Faith, and Prudence...these Virtues have been revealed to me. Which amongst those left in this place are Temperance and Charity?'_

"Sir, once you analyze the data you obtained from the tournament, would it be okay for me to begin moving?" Envy asked.

The butterfly in the palm of Mugen's hand fluttered off as he brought his attention to the one who had spoken. "There's no need for you to ask, before this tournament began I already had a list of candidates that possess a degree of power prepared."

He stood up from his seat and turned to the door. "I've already taken the liberty of forwarding the list to your palm organizers. You may duel anyone on the list at your leisure."

He opened the door and turned towards the two Sins. "Although they aren't on the list, Hiro's friends may also be challenged. If you so wish, you can duel any one of them . However, Hiro himself is still off-limits. Understand?"

The two Sins nodded and Mugen smiled in response. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business I must attend to." With those last words he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Envy grinned as a spiral pattern appeared in his green eyes, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I destroy you Edgar Knight! Ooh, just thinking about it is putting me on edge!"

Lust placed a hand on the boy's head. "Calm down there kiddo, if you don't rein it in a bit you'll be thrown into the wind, just like Gluttony was."

Envy blinked, the spiral pattern in his green eyes fading away. He turned towards his fellow Sin with a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? What happened to Gluttony was just an accident, wasn't it? There's no way Mugen knew that would happen to him."

Lust leaned back in her seat, stretching languidly. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I just get the feeling that Mugen is trying to cast us aside for these Seven Virtues...and others who potentially possess more power than we do."

She turned to him, a bored expression on her face. "You realize neither Greed or Niav are here, right?"

Envy arched a brow, "Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Lust looked the smaller duelist directly in the eye, "Outside of the obvious, it means that Greed's been found out. Mugen is going to have Niav take care of Greed, permanently."

"What? But I never told anyone about Greed's plan to take Hiro's power for himself. How did Mugen figure out what he was up to?"

Lust rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Veyn, use your head. There isn't much about us that Mugen doesn't know. That's why I'm warning you not to go overboard, otherwise you'll be nothing more than disposable trash as far as Mugen's concerned."

Envy frowned, "You don't really think he'd abandon us in favor of the Seven Virtues do you? We've stood by his side for years now. We're his most trusted allies aren't we? Why do you think Mugen would do that to us?"

"Think about it Veyn, once Greed is out of the picture there will only be four of us left, five if you count Tsana but she's clinically insane. There's almost no doubt in my mind that Mugen would rather have those Seven Virtues standing by his side rather than us incomplete Sins."

Envy gulped, what Lust said certainly made sense. "I don't get it. If that really is the case, then why is it that you still follow Mugen? Why not just leave?"

Lust smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Isn't it obvious? I'm completely infatuated with him."

"Huh?" Envy said, not believing what he had just heard. "Your saying you're in love with him? You're kidding right?"

The beautiful woman sauntered towards the door. "From the moment I met the man, I decided to myself that I would devote my entire being to fulfilling his every desire."

Opening the door, Lust looked over her shoulder. "If I do that, then surely he will keep me by his side...forever." And with that, Lust closed the door on her way out, leaving Envy alone in the expansive room.

He looked down at his hands, "She won't leave him...because she loves him?" He grinned like crazy. "That sort of conviction and dedication makes me extremely envious! Yes, I'm jealous...insanely so!"

His head lifted up and a spiral pattern appeared in his eyes as they glowed an eerie green. "I understand now why Greed was so desperate to surpass Mugen in power, he knew his true nature."

A grin split his face in half as the lights in the room flickered on and off. "And now that I do too I'll make sure that Mugen finds himself whimpering in despair at my feet!"

On the other side of the door Lust smirked, having heard all of what Envy had just said. _'Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be...'_

_

* * *

_Greed rested by a tree next to the docks. He placed his remaining hand onto the tree. _'I have to get off of this island before either Niav or Mugen finds me, but first, I need to replace my missing arm.'_

Invoking his power, the tree quickly withered away and died, and when there was nothing left of it Greed's missing arm was fully restored. "It's a good thing I can use my power to regenerate lost limbs similar to Gluttony's ability." He muttered, trying to get some blood flowing through his new arm.

"I've finally found you, Greed." A melodious voice said.

Greed cursed his luck, he recognized who that voice belonged to. Looking up from his restored arm he brought a hand to his forehead, "Of all the people to find me, it just had to be you..."

Niav frowned. "Who else do you think Mugen would send after you?"

"Che, I should have expected as much." Greed replied as his eyes darted around the area, looking for a way out. "Ever the loyal little puppet. I have no idea why you were chosen as Pride. You don't seem to have an ounce of it."

Niav narrowed her eyes. "Provoking me into dropping my guard won't work. There is no escape for you Greed. Mugen's orders are to eliminate the traitor, and I have yet to fail carrying out an order of his."

Greed grimaced. _'Dammit! Getting passed her won't be easy, and I'm sure Mugen is on his way as we speak. A duel is out of the question, which means I'll have to try and force my way through!'_

"Niav." He growled, his eyes losing its color. "Out of my way!"

He charged forward, his target making no move to evade. Niav stood there, her arms hanging limply by her side. Her posture seemed to slump and then she titled her head up and looked Greed directly in the eye.

Greed could see it, the unbridled power hidden within the depths of Niav's bi-chromatic eyes. Eyes that seemed to see right through him. He leapt, with every intention of using his ability...

...And landed, sliding to a stop, behind and slightly off to one side. Niav turned her head slightly and asked, blandly, "...What?"

'_What the hell was I thinking?!' _Greed questioned himself as he remembered what had happened when he tried to use his ability on Rei. _'If that brat could reverse the effects of my ability, then surely Niav can as well.'_

The color of Greed's eyes returned. "There's no point in using my ability on you. Chances are, you'd be able to reverse the effect of it."

"You've gotten passed me Greed. If you'd like, you can run away now." She narrowed her eyes. "But if you do, don't think that I won't give chase."

"As if I'd run away from you." Greed forced his fear down, shifting his weight onto his right foot. _'I should have known that getting passed her wouldn't be enough. If I want to be rid of her, I have to knock her out and from there I'll be able to use my ability on her.'_

Greed pounded down with his right foot and smoothly threw himself into a run. "I'm not afraid of you!" He yelled.

Niav shook her head in pity as her opponent approached. She crouched down slightly and put her feet apart. She then reached out with her right hand, causing Greed to step back in order to avoid being caught in her grasp. Next, she pivoted on her foot to step forward with the left. Alongside that motion, she slapped out with an open palm. The force came from the rotation of the hip, not her left arm.

Greed felt bone-shattering pain as he was lifted off of his feet and into the air. He bounced once, twice, and slowly rolled to a stop upon coming into contact with the ground. He gasped for breath as he stared up at the sky. "Dammit..." Was all he could mutter.

Ever since he had known Niav, he knew that her ability made her unnaturally strong, but this was far beyond his understanding of it. How was it possible that she could hit this hard? He was sure that two or three of his ribs were broken from just that one blow.

Niav's battle cry in the distance caught Greed's attention, who mustered up enough energy by absorbing the grass' life energy beneath him to frantically roll to the side as she came down with a heel drop.

The impact of the attack splintered the ground all around. Greed closed his eyes to keep the large amount of dust and debris produced from getting in his eyes, and thus was ill-prepared to accept another blow from his opponent.

It knocked all the wind out of him, and it felt like his eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. He went flying, sliding to an uncontrolled stop upon hitting the ground. Instinctively, he reached for the ground beneath him and activated his ability again, undoing the damage that was done to him in a matter of seconds.

"Its useless Greed. Using your power continuously puts a strain on your body, and when that happens, I'll be able to finish you off."

Greed grit his teeth and threw himself aside. The dust had not cleared yet, so it was hard to tell from which direction Niav would come at him. _'She's probably expecting me to try and dodge her, so I'll trip her up by standing my ground instead...'_

Niav burst through the smoke with speed that Greed barely had any time to react to. He held out both of his hands, as if to catch her attack. "That won't work!" Niav shouted as she threw a punch.

Despite having braced himself the force of Niav's punch traveled through his arm, causing the bones within to shatter. Greed gurgled out his agony as he slumped to his knees. "It was stupid of you to try and block my attack with your bare hands."

Grabbing a handful of dirt with his working hand, Greed tossed it into Niav's face. Having been caught of guard, Niav stepped back, attempting to rub the dirt from her eyes. "Ugh..."

Although she was temporarily blinded the strongest of the Seven Sins managed to get an elbow up in time to block Greed's determined axe kick. Sweeping her arm aside, Niav quickly jabbed up with her left.

Using the shift in his center of gravity, Greed quickly brought his other foot into a cross-counter. Luckily, he had the advantage of reach. His foot caught Niav under her chin, causing her punch to miss by a mere centimeter.

The two jumped back from one another, momentarily stopping the fight as the sky began to darken and storm clouds gathered. "I am a practitioner of various martial arts, to land a hit on me is a feat in itself, to counter me, is another. Even if you had to use a dirty trick to do so." Niav couldn't help but compliment.

"Heh, in a fight to the death there are no such things as 'dirty.' I learned that while growing up in poverty." Greed replied.

The winds howled, and a faltering rain began to fall. "Ah, Greed. I almost didn't think I'd make it here before Niav eliminated you. I suppose your determination to oppose me attributed to that."

The warmth in Mugen's voice only served to piss Greed off. "Even when your saying things like that you're so calm and happy go-lucky. It makes me sick to my stomach! Did you honestly believe that I would be content with serving you? With being your puppet?"

"My dear Greed, I had high hopes for you, that is why I took you in all those years ago. And now you've gone and betrayed me. It's a pity, but you cannot be saved."

Enraged, Greed charged towards the smiling man. "You're full of shit!"

Mugen's smile widened. "Poor boy, have you forgotten just how powerful I am?"

Greed stopped his charge just in time as a spear of nature's wrath slammed down from above. He stared at the crater that was created between the two, his mind boggled._ 'What the f... did he just... did he just call lightning?!'_

Mugen's smile seemed warmer than ever as the skies cleared. "I can see it. The pain and terror that dwells deep in your heart. The hatred as well. I had always seen it. I thought I would be able to heal your damaged heart, but I'm afraid it was not to be."

Greed took a step back in fear, it quickly became clear to him that his life was coming to an end. Taking the opportunity given to her, Niav chopped him in the back of the neck, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Niav looked out towards the sea, and then back to Mugen. The silver haired man nodded, giving the strongest of the Seven Sins his approval.

With a nod of her head, Niav grabbed the unconscious Sin by the hand and tossed him into the sea. Upon landing in the water the dark skinned teen began to sink. "...Goodbye...Greed."

* * *

Hayato and the others were gathered in his room, all of them focused on the only two first years that had managed to make it to the finals of the Genex Tournament, Obelisk Blue Haruka Kurihara and Osiris Red Ando Kasshu.

Haruka looked around the room before settling her violet eyes on Hayato. "Why is it that all of your friends are here? I only wish to speak to you, no one else."

Ed was about to open his mouth in protest but Hayato cut him off. "Even if had I agreed to speak with you alone, I'd just end up telling my friends anything you tell me anyway. Whether they stay or leave makes little difference in the end."

Ando stepped up to say something but Haruka held her arm out in front of him, halting his movement. "Very well, if it is your wish, the rest of you may stay."

Hayato sat on his bed next to his sister and Jade, taking a bite out of the candy bar he was holding. "Okay, I'll keep things simple. Before our duel started, you told me that you and your companion were sent here to investigate Mugen Taizo. So my question is this, who is it that sent you here?"

The two first years exchanged looks, and Haruka spoke. "Ando and I come from a secret sect known as the Order of the Breakers. It is with them that we spent a large majority of our lives. The sect is located in a place far from here. Far from the world of normal people."

"Normal people...you mean those who don't possess any type of power, right?"

Haruka nodded. "That is correct. The name 'Breaker' was given to those with power by the Supernatural Suppression Squad during the Great Purge. Our leader surmises that the name is a reference to our abilities breaking the 'natural' order of things."

From the rolling chair he was sitting in Kai spoke up, "What do you mean Great Purge? I've never heard this term before."

Haruka looked to Ando, who nodded in response. "It isn't surprising that you never heard of it. As I'm sure you are aware, the Days of Darkness is an unexplained event that happened eleven years ago."

This time Sakura spoke up from her spot against the wall. "Yes. One day a multitude of Darkness Games occurred worldwide. Darkness Games continued to appear for a period of one month after that before they simply vanished. Thanks to that, the world became aware of Duel Monsters' supernatural element. The Supernatural Suppression Squad was formed to prevent such a thing from happening again."

Ando frowned. "That's right. The Supernatural Suppression Squad believed that by eliminating anyone who possessed supernatural power that such an incident would never occur again. That is what the Great Purge is. They scoured worldwide for anyone who had power and slaughtered them without mercy."

Kai slammed his fist against the wall in anger, causing everyone's attention to shift to him. "No! I don't believe that! The Supernatural Suppression Squad was formed to protect people from otherworldly threats! Their a group that fights for justice! I refuse to believe that they would take part in such a thing!"

"What do you know?!" Ando shouted back angrily. "No matter how much my parents begged and pleaded they were still killed by the Supernatural Suppression Squad!" He pointed to the scar on his left eye, "I barely managed to escape with my life! This scar of mine is a memento of that horrid day!"

As much as he wanted to deny it, sitting there, staring at Ando's face, he knew the teen was telling the truth. "But that'sI..." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm...sorry..." Without another word, he opened it and closed it behind him on his way out.

"Tch, good riddance." Ando spat angrily.

"...I'm...I'm going to go after him." Hitaki said as she stood up.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't bother, nothing you say will be able to change the way he feels. The sole purpose of Kai attending Duel Academy was so that he could have a better chance of joining the ranks of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. Its his dream. What could you say, that would make hearing a truth like this any less painful for him?"

Hitaki sat back down, a sad expression on her face. "Poor Kai...I can't believe the Supernatural Suppression Squad would do something so terrible..."

"What Ando says is true," Haruka said. "My family was killed by them as well. Although they aren't nearly as ruthless in their pursuit as they were before, they are still hunting for people like us as we speak."

Wanting to change the subject, Hayato spoke up. "So, what exactly are you two's powers?"

Ando crossed his arms over his chest. "I have the ability to bring life to non-living things. My power also grants me a degree of control over whatever it is I've brought to life. Of course, you've already seen my power firsthand."

Hayato nodded and then turned to Haruka. "And you?"

"My ability is called the Eyes of Arcana. It has many capabilities to its name, the most prominent one is the ability to see into someone's future. However, its not an ability I have complete control over. It doesn't appear to work on some individuals, such as yourself, and I am unable to see beyond a choice."

'_So that's how she knew what moves I would make in my duel against her.' _Ed thought to himself with a frown. "Hey! That means you cheated during our duel!" He shouted.

Haruka turned to the dark haired teen. "I told you that I am unable to see beyond a choice. Which means I can tell what _might _happen, but its up to whoever I'm facing as to what actually _will _happen. Besides, I was able to duel Hayato to a stalemate without the use of my powers, which means you would have lost either way."

Ed pouted as Haruka returned her attention to Hayato. "Do you have any other questions?"

Hayato nodded. "Yes. This forbidden power you spoke of that Mugen is supposedly after, what is it?"

"I do not know much about it, for I am merely an underling within the Order," Haruka admitted, "But I do know that our leader believes that it is the key to our salvation."

Hayato arched a brow, "Salvation? Salvation from what?"

Haruka frowned as she answered, "The End of Eternity."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the end of the first half of season two. If you're wondering about the fight scene, the character Naiv was submitted by Master of the Library and in the description he gave me it was noted that Niav was a practitioner of various martial arts. So I wanted to showcase that in the story at least once so...**

**Card of this chapter:**

N/A

* * *

**?: **The End of Eternity? I don't like the sound of that.

**??: **Hey, get back to work, we're not exactly getting paid by the hour ya know.

_**Sakura and Kai find themselves teaming up along some unexpected duelists as they descend to the rumored vaults of Duel Academy by the request of Principal Taragi. Their mission is to protect it from an assault of sorts. Unfortunately for them, these aren't just any ordinary thieves. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Three: Operation Protect The Vault!**_

**Kai**_**: **_Hey, what are you guys doing down here?!

**??: **Ah crap, looks like we've been found out.

**?: **I blame you for this.

**??: **What, me? You're the one who was slacking off!

**Sakura:** Enough of your bickering, this ends here.


	63. Operation Protect The Vault

**Author's Note: After much delay, here's another chapter for you all.**

_The world is full of contradictions._

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Operation Protect The Vault**

"The End of Eternity?" Ed repeated. "What's that?"

"Its exactly as it sounds. It is the end of all things." Haruka answered, a serious expression on her face.

A cold silence crept over the room as everyone was struck speechless by this revelation. Haruka continued, "I know not when or how it will occur, nor do I know how it can be stopped. The only thing I know for certain is that it is an event that will come to pass...if we do not do something about it.""

Shindo chuckled nervously, "Yeah but you said it yourself, its only something your leader believes will happen, right?"

Haruka turned to the slightly taller teen, her eyes glowing a faint blue. "That is incorrect. I said my leader believes the forbidden power that Mugen seeks is the key to stopping the End of Eternity, not the event itself."

Jade frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

Haruka closed her eyes and sighed as she answered, "Because, I have seen it with my own eyes."

Once again a cold silence crept over the room. "What do you mean you've seen it with your own eyes? Does it have something to do with your Eyes of Arcana?" Sakura questioned from her spot on the wall.

Haruka nodded, her eyes now glowing an icy blue. "Approximately one year ago I had a vision of the destruction of the universe. Allow me to show you."

Without warning, Hayato's room faded away, replaced by the endless expanse of outer space, complete with stars, nebulas, and planets, including Earth. "Whoa! What's going on?" Ed exclaimed as a comet whizzed passed him.

"As I have already explained, the Eyes of Arcana has many capabilities to its name. This is its projection ability. It allows me to project any vision I have had into the minds of others."

Jade looked around in awe, "So all of this is happening in our minds? Unreal..."

Suddenly, faint laughter was heard and a blinding white light consumed everyone's vision. "Ugh, what's going on? This light...its so bright!"

When the light faded there was nothing left. No stars, no nebulas, no planets, nothing. Nothing but endless darkness.

Haruka's eyes returned to their violet color, returning the surroundings to Hayato's room. "Now do you see? Unless we are able to secure this forbidden power my leader speaks so highly of, then the End of Eternity _will_ come to pass."

Hayato frowned as he remembered what Haruka had said to him before their duel had started.

_As the crowd's cheering increased two-fold Haruka fixed Hayato with an emotionless stare. Hayato merely stared back. "Hayato Aono, before we begin there is something I wish to tell you."_

_Hayato arched a brow. "You have something to tell me? Fine, what is it?"_

_Haruka nodded calmly. "Ando Kasshu and I were sent to this academy to investigate Mugen Taizo. We believed that he was after a forbidden power that was thought to be lost long ago, and we were correct in our assumption."_

_"A forbidden power...?"_

_Haruka nodded once more. "Yes, and depending on what happens in the near future, we may be forced to kill either him...or Hiro Katsuya."_

His frown deepened as the memory passed. Even though he knew Haruka wasn't serious about killing his best friend it still left a bad taste in his mouth. "And you believe that this forbidden power that can supposedly save us...is within Hiro?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, that is what my leader believes, however, after witnessing the power you possess I am starting to have my doubts."

Hayato shook his head as the memory of Kujo's temporary possession of his body flashed before his bright blue eyes. _'The type of power I have sealed away within me seems like it'd be more suited to causing the End of Eternity, not preventing it.'_

"My personal doubts aside, Ando and I will stick to our primary mission." Haruka said, pulling Hayato from his thoughts. "We shall continue to keep a close eye on Mugen and the remaining Seven Sins. Now, I have a question for you, Hayato. After this school year is over, will you come with Ando and I to the Order of the Breakers?"

Her question was met with a collective "What?" Ando included.

"What are you saying Haruka? Are you planning on breaking as many rules as you can? I agreed to talk to these people only because you assured me that they could be trusted, but I don't think I can believe your words anymore."

Haruka calmly turned to the taller duelist. "And why is that?"

"You heard it yourself didn't you? The guy that left wants to be a member of the Supernatural Suppression Squad and he's a friend of the rest of these people. Going off of just that alone none of them can be trusted!"

Haruka shook her head, "Hm, you would have a point, _if_ Kai knew the Supernatural Suppression Squad's true nature. As it stands, we can very much afford to confide in him and his friends."

Ando pointed at Hayato, causing the dark haired teen to arch a brow. "What happens if we take him with us and he goes berserk again? It'd be a disaster! Besides that, he's an outsider! The only reason we've been able to hide our location from the outside world for as long as we have is because we don't accept untrustworthy outsiders into our ranks!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Ando, I will not allow you to turn this into a personal matter."

"W-what?"

She looked up and directly into the prematurely bald duelist's eyes. "You're being unreasonable only because he reminds you of your older sister before she deserted us."

He turned away, "Tch, this has nothing to do with her. Besides, I thought I told you to stop referring to her as my sister. She lost that right a long time ago."

Feeling as though Haruka's eyes were still on him he sighed, "Fine. Do what you want, but if things go bad because of this then it'll be your..."

"There's no need to say anything more. I understand." Haruka said, cutting him off.

Hayato shook his head, "Sorry, but there's something I have to take care of after this school year is over. I won't be able to go with you two."

Before Haruka could respond a beeping noise caught everyone's attention. Sakura reached into her black jacket and pulled out her blue tinted palm organizer. Pressing a button on it her eyes scanned over the message she received.

With a slight roll of her eyes she placed the device back into her jacket and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on. Without saying a word she headed for the door. "Um, where are you going?" Hitaki questioned.

Sakura grabbed the handle to the door, "The principal wants to see me," She replied as she opened the door.

Hitaki blinked as Sakura closed the door behind her without saying anything else. "Hmm, I think I'll go too."

Hayato arched a brow, "Why?"

Hitaki mirrored her brother's action. "I'm not going with Sakura, I'm going to visit Hiro."

* * *

Said white haired teen groaned as he began to slowly return to the realm of consciousness. He blearily opened his eyes, _'Ugh, my body aches all over.' _Shaking off a sense of deja vu he sat up and stretched.

"Feeling any better?" A demure voice asked.

Hiro turned his head, looking over to the window of the room, "Rei...what are you..." His voice trailed off as he remembered exactly why the dark haired girl was there. _'That's right, I was dueling Greed and then Rei stepped in when I lost consciousness...' _

"Where's Ayame? Is she okay?"

The demure girl nodded and pointed ahead. Hiro followed the gesture and spotted the unconscious nurse sitting in a chair. He let out a sigh of relief. _"Good, she's still alive.'_

He turned back to Rei. "So...what about Greed? Since he isn't here right now I'm guessing you won but..."

"I didn't kill him, if that is what you're asking." Rei cut him off. "I was going to, but I didn't."

The white haired teen let out another sigh of relief. "That's good. Taking someone's life, no matter what the reason, is wrong. I'm glad you didn't kill him Rei."

Rei closed her eyes momentarily, _'I didn't spare him out of the goodness of my heart,' _She observed Hiro's smiling face, _'But I suppose it's probably better if I keep that bit of information to myself...'_

Rei slowly walked over from her spot next to the window and sat down on the edge of the bed, causing Hiro to tense up. "It's a shame...that everyone doesn't share that same mentality."

She turned to him, looking him straight in the eye. "This world would be a much better place if everyone valued life as much as you do."

Hiro stared back at the demure girl unblinkingly. "...Rei, why did you save me?"

A moment of silence passed between the two. Rei shifted uncomfortably. "It wasn't a lie."

Hiro arched a brow. "Huh?"

She turned to the white haired duelist. "What I said my dream was when I first appeared as Kakumeika last year. To change this world for the better, that really is my one and only goal. It's the dream I spoke of during my duel with Greed."

"So your saying that you saved me...because you want me to help you achieve this dream of yours?" Hiro questioned, sounding slightly defensive.

Rei shook her head. "No, its more than just that. It was also the right thing to do, however, it wasn't just that either."

Hiro relaxed slightly, "So, what else is there?"

"I learned a long time ago that this world was doomed," Rei said, "And so, I have made it my mission to find the one who could lead this world to salvation. That person is, without a doubt, you."

Hiro laughed uncomfortably, "What are you talking about? That's a very weird thing to say Rei."

"How peculiar," Rei said, turning her back. Suddenly, she planted one hand on each side of Hiro's head, leaning in close so that her eyes were completely level with his.

"Hiro, has someone calling themselves the Herald of Twilight appeared in your dreams at all lately?"

Hiro blinked, "The Herald of Twilight...?"

_"To the few on Earth who know of my existence, I am known as the Herald of Twilight..."_

"Oh, you must mean Yukari." His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute, how do you know about my dreams?"

'_Yukari? So that's her name...' _Rei leaned in closer, her lips mere millimeters from Hiro's. "They aren't just dreams," She said, ignoring his question. "What has she told you about the End of Eternity?"

Before Hiro could respond the door to the room swung open, gaining the two's attention. Niav walked into the room, arching a brow at the two duelists' close proximity. _'Do I even want to know?'_

"Rei, Mugen requests that you return to your dorm room immediately."

Rei frowned, pulling her hands away from each side of Hiro's head. _'If she's here then that means Greed is most likely dead. I thought that by letting him go he would attract Mugen's attention long enough for me to talk to Hiro...'_

She sighed as she slipped off of the bed,_ 'He didn't last nearly as long as I needed him to, why couldn't he put up more of a fight?'_ Niav stepped aside as Rei walked towards her.

Once she was at the door Rei stopped and turned back towards Hiro. "Hopefully, we'll get another chance to talk to one another in the near future Hiro."

She glanced at Niav and then back at Hiro. "When you see _her _again, make sure that you make the most of it." She cryptically added.

Niav grabbed the handle to the door as Rei walked passed her. "Mugen sends his regards. Get well soon Hiro."

Hiro blinked in confusion as Niav closed the door behind her. There were many thoughts going through his head, one more prominent than the others. _'What just happened?'_

_

* * *

_Sakura quirked a brow as she entered the principal's office. Kai was there, staring out of the room's only window and leaning against the wall adjacent to the hero duelist was someone she vaguely recognized. "You are...Jason Lee, correct?"

The blond haired teen bowed out of respect. "Yes, its nice to finally meet you face to face Ms. Inoue."

Sakura turned her attention to the one who had called her here, Principal Taragi. "When I first got your message I figured that you had some mundane task waiting for me...but since Kai is here I'm assuming that something very serious is going on."

BAM!

The four slightly startled occupants of the room all turned to the source of the noise, noticing that the door to the room was now wide open. Sakura sighed, "Honestly, what is it with you and kicking doors?"

There, standing in the doorway was none other than Hidetada Matsuki. He dropped his black duffle bag, which resounded with a particularly loud thud as it hit the floor. "Thanks for the warm welcome snob queen."

"Ah Hide, your back. I assume that your sister is in good health again?" Principal Taragi questioned.

Hide nodded, "Yeah, the doctors said she'll be fine so I'm back for the time being. So, what's going on? Both the snob queen and the hero wannabe are here...," He eyed Jason, "Hmm, don't know who you are but something serious must be going on."

"Your timing is perfect. You can help Sakura, Kai, and Jason with their mission." The principal beamed.

"Mission?" Hide, Kai, and Sakura all questioned in unison.

Taragi nodded. "Yup, I'll let Jason here explain it to you all."

The three duelists turned their attention to Jason as he spoke. "Five of the seven keys to the Vault have been stolen."

Hide quirked a brow, "The Vault? What's that?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Seeing as how you never were one to pay attention to things that were happening around you its no surprise that you've never heard of the Vault. The majority of the student body is either unaware of its existence or believe it only to be a rumor."

Hide frowned, "Yeah, but what is it?"

Kai spoke up from his spot next to the window. "It's a secret underground vault that contains lots of rare cards and other valuables kept by the Academy."

Jason nodded. "Originally it was built as a means to seal away three powerful and dangerous cards known as the Sacred Beasts, well, that's what Principal Taragi told me anyway. They're probably what the thieves are after."

"Hmm, I've never heard of these Sacred Beasts, but the thieves only have five of the keys, right? So where are the other two?" Kai asked.

In unison, both Jason and Taragi produced a key from their blazers. "Just in case something like this happens I keep one on my person at all times."

Sakura frowned, "Makes sense, but why give Jason one and not one of us? No offense, but he isn't as strong as either Kai or I." She turned to Hide. "Hide's a stronger duelist too, although I can understand you not giving one to him."

"Can't go one second without being a snob huh? You haven't changed at all since the day I met you." Hide chimed in.

"Principal Taragi didn't give one to me, on my way to my room I spotted some suspicious looking people so I followed them. That's how I found out about the Vault. It took a while, but I managed to steal this one from them. After that I came here to tell Principal Taragi what I had saw."

"If that's the case then you must have a pretty good idea of who the culprits are." Kai said.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to believe it at first, but the thieves seem to be members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

Kai's eyes widened in shock and Hide quirked a brow. "The Supernatural Suppression Squad? Aren't they supposed to be good guys? Why would they try to steal anything from the Academy? It doesn't make any sense."

Taragi sighed, "I feared this might happen."

Sakura arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

Taragi tapped her chin idly with her finger, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. "Well, about eleven years ago the Supernatural Suppression Squad somehow caught wind of the Vault's existence and came to the island wanting to secure it for themselves."

Jason perked up, "Why?"

"They believed that it would aid them in something they called the Great Purge, although I'm not too sure what that is."

Kai clenched his fist in pure anger. _'I didn't want to believe it...but there's no denying it now. There really was a Great Purge. How could fate be so cruel? It was my...my lifelong dream to join the ranks of the Supernatural Suppression Squad...'_

"Since I was still only a teacher at that time I don't know too much about it, but what I do know is that Supreme Commander Futaku Kururugi himself had visited the island several times in an attempt to force Fuyuski into divulging the Vault's location."

"Fuyuski? You mean Professor Fuyuski?" Jason questioned.

Taragi nodded, "Yeah, he was the principal eleven years ago. Naturally he didn't tell Futaku anything and he eventually stopped trying once Kaiba himself came to the island and gave him an official warning. Looks like he didn't take that warning to heart."

"Well, we had better get going," Jason said as he walked over to Sakura and the others, "If we don't come to them they're probably going to come to us. Its better if we catch them off-guard."

Having said that he handed the key he was holding to Sakura. "I think this will be safer with you, after all, you are this Academy's Absolute Strongest." Sakura nodded in agreement as she placed the key into her black jacket, ignoring Hide's indignant snort as she did so.

As the four duelists began to leave Taragi tossed the key she was holding to Kai, who caught it in slight surprise. She grinned, "Once you kick those no good thieves off of the island a reward will be in order, right? I'm allowing each of you to pick one thing you want from the Vault."

Her expression turned serious. "Having said that, the three Sacred Beasts cards are off-limits. Understood?"

The four duelists nodded and, one by one, filed out of the room. Taragi let out a sigh and sat down behind her desk. _'What happened to the days when being the principal of this Academy was easy?'_

_

* * *

_Thirty minutes later the four duelists found themselves on a cliff overlooking a small section of land. There were a few trees here and there, as well as a large cavern. What caught the four's attention though was the three figures standing in front of the entrance to the cavern.

Three men, each one wearing black uniforms with a horizontal white stripe running along it as well as a white triangular patch on their left shoulders appeared to be standing guard, stark white duel disks strapped to their arms.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "There's no question about it, these guys are definitely from the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

Jason frowned, "Something's not right...I don't recognize any of those guys..."

Hide turned to the blond haired teen, "What do you mean you don't recognize any of them? You did steal a key from them didn't you?"

"Yeah, but there were only two of them, a man and a woman."

Sakura frowned as a thought occurred to her. "They must have called for back-up, which means the ones you stole the key from must be inside the cavern. They must have figured that whoever stole the key from them would be back for the others. If we're going to get passed them we're going to need a plan."

Hide stood up from his crouching position, a smirk on his face. "Isn't it obvious? Me and blondy over there will distract them while you two sneak in."

Kai smiled, "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

Sakura shook her head. "Except there's one problem. The Supernatural Suppression Squad aren't pushovers. While I have no doubt that you can handle yourself despite your reckless personality, I'm not too sure about Jason, if his duel with Ando is anything to go by he won't be quite up to par."

She turned to Jason, "No offense, of course."

Jason shook his head, "None taken, but I'm not nearly as weak as you think I am. I've got a special deck I use for situations just like this one."

Hide grinned, "Alright then, its settled. Let's get going!"

* * *

One of the three guards, the middle one with long brown hair tied into a single braid down the back, yawned loudly. "Man am I bored..."

The guard to the left of him who was about six feet tall or so, with dark brown hair that was cut very short yawned as well. "Man I hear ya. It sucks that we have to do such a boring job because Yuuta and Mimari screwed up. I mean, how could they let some kid steal one of the keys from them?"

The middle guard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, not to mention the fact that they couldn't even find the seventh key in the first place, so much for being elite operatives."

The guard to the right of him shook his head. "Choza, Kon, how about you two keep your fail opinions to yourself. If either Lieutenant Commanders here you it'll spell big trouble for us."

Choza, the middle guard, sighed. "Oh don't be like that Shi. I know for a fact that you don't think very highly of those two either. Why don't you stop being such a tight ass and loosen up for a change?"

Kon joined in, "Yeah. We're brothers so there has to be at least one thing we share besides the blood running through our veins. Lighten up would ya?"

Shi ran a hand through his dark red hair that hung straight down to his mid back. "In case you two have forgotten I'm ranked higher than the both of you, so if anybody is going to be making any suggestions its going to be me. Got that?"

Both brothers grumbled under their breaths, they hated it when Shi used his higher ranking to boss them around, especially since they were older than he was. "You may outrank us but don't forget that we're older than you are."

Shi shook his head, "Too bad age doesn't have anything to do with rank. Now shut up and be quiet. We're supposed to be on the lookout for that thief..."

"Hey, how's it hanging?"

The three guards turned their attention away from one another as Hide and John stepped before them. "This area is off-limits to students. Please return to your dorm immediately." Shi said sternly, wondering how the two students had managed to stumble upon the area.

Hide crossed his arms over his chest. "That's funny, I don't remember seeing a sign that said 'this area is off-limits to students'."

Kon mimicked Hide's action. "Haha, very funny kid, now move along. We don't have time to indulge you. We're here on important business."

Choza nodded, "Yeah, shoo."

Hide looked to Jason who nodded and stepped forward, "We overheard you guys talking. You're looking for a thief right? Well, it just so happens that we know who you're looking for."

The three guards perked up at this bit of information. "Really?," Shi questioned, "Tell us then, who is it?"

Jason opened his mouth to respond but Hide cut him off. "Not so fast there big guy. This is Duel Academy Island, where we settle any and everything with a duel. If you want to know who the thief is, then you're going to have to beat it out of us. Question is, are you game?"

Shi narrowed his eyes in anger. "Listen you little punk. We are the Supernatural Suppression Squad! The law! We have no time to spend playing your little games. Now, tell us what we want to know or else."

Choza placed a hand on Shi's shoulder. "Geez, rein it in a bit would ya, they're just a couple of kids who don't know any better. Besides, they're Osiris Red, delinquents basically. Chances are they don't know anything, probably just messing around."

"Yeah," Kon said, "No need to get angry. Besides, we were bored anyway. A duel would be an excellent diversion from our menial task of looking out for some lame thief."

Shi had a look of disbelief on his face as he turned to his two older brothers, "You two can't possibly be thinking of playing along..."

Choza and Kon shrugged, "Eh, why not? Its like we said, we're bored and don't really have anything better to do."

Hide grinned as he watched Kai and Sakura slip into the cavern unnoticed by the bickering siblings. _'Heh, just as planned_.' Holding up his black duel disk with a flame motif he exclaimed, "Alright then, lets get this duel started!" (H: 4000)

Jason activated his standard issued Academy duel disk. "We're ready when you are." (J: 4000)

In response Choza and Kon activated their stark white duel disks, "Try not to lose too quickly okay?" (C: 4000) (K: 4000)

"Heh, that's funny. I was just about to say the exact same thing." Hide replied.

"Tch, cocky little runt." Shi said as he activated his own duel disk, surprising his two brothers. (S: 4000)

"What? Your going to duel with us? I thought you were against the idea of 'playing along with their little game' brother. What changed your mind?" Kon questioned.

Choza smirked, "Isn't it obvious? Despite his protests he was just as bored as we were. Admit it brother, at heart, you're the same as Kon and me."

Shi shook his head in slight irritation. "Please, it has nothing to do with that. These two punks need to be taught a lesson. That's the only reason why I'm joining in. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jason snagged five cards from his deck. "Since there are five of us I don't think going back and forth like we would if there were an even number of players is a good idea. Instead, how about I go first, then Hide, and then you three?"

Choza and Kon shrugged while Shi begrudgingly agreed.

Jason lifted his arm up, reached for his deck, and drew a sixth card and added it to his hand. "I set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. End turn."

Hide immediately grabbed at his deck and drew a sixth card. "Heh, I think I'll copy my partner's move and summon a monster in face-down defense and set one card face-down before ending my turn."

"That's it huh? I guess I really shouldn't have expected any better from a couple of Osiris Reds." Choza said as he drew a sixth card from his deck. "Let me show you how a real duelist starts off his first turn. I summon Knight of Cornelia (1700/1100) in attack mode."

The first monster actually summoned face-up for the duel was a tall warrior in bulky silver armor, a large broadsword in his right hand, and a purple flowing cape.

"I'll back him up with two cards face-down and end my turn." He concluded as he placed two cards into his duel disk.

"Draw." Kon said, a slight hint of excitement in his voice. "I summon Dark Knight of Baron (1500/1300) in attack mode, and then I set two cards face-down. End turn."

A warrior in pitch black plate armor appeared, a sword of the same color at his waist. At the same time two face-down cards appeared directly in front of Kon.

Adding a sixth card to his hand, Shi chose the three to his left and set two of them face-down before placing the third onto his duel disk. "I set two cards face-down and then I summon Paladin of Luneria (1500/1300) to the field."

A man with long white hair in silver armor with intricate blue designs etched into it appeared, his sword at the ready. "If a Dark Knight of Baron exists anywhere on the playing field then my Paladin gains 1500 attack points."

Kon smirked, "Yeah, and if a Paladin of Luneria exists anywhere on the field then my Dark Knight gains 1500 attack points." Both monsters' attack points doubled, increasing from a respectable 1500 to an impressive 3000.

Shi crossed his arms over his chest, "Your up kid."

Grabbing a card from his deck, Jason drew swiftly, adding a fifth card to his hand. Reaching for his duel disk he flipped his lone monster over into attack position and a figure wearing a pink and white helmet that covered its entire head appeared, clad in a pink and white suit of sorts.

"I flip summon Pink Ranger (1400/800). When she's summoned in any way I can equip her with Power Bow from wherever it might be at the time." A bow, the same two colors as the Pink Ranger, materialized in her hands.

"A Power Ranger deck?" Choza blurted out, a huge grin on his face. "What are they gonna do? Pose us to death?"

Kon laughed, "How lame, but then again we are facing a couple of Osiris Reds."

"Choza, Kon, shut up. The fact that he flip summoned this monster despite the fact that its weaker than each of ours means he's up to something. They may be Osiris Reds but don't forget that Central Duel Academy is a cut above the others." Shi said to his brothers.

Jason took one of the four cards he had withheld his previous turn and placed it onto his duel disk, causing a monster similar to Pink Ranger to appear before him, although this one was black. "You guys should listen to your brother."

"And why's that?" The two brothers; questioned in unison.

"Because he's right," Jason answered, "The monster I've summoned is Black Ranger (1700/1300)."

Seconds later a black battle axe materialized in the ranger's hand, "When Black Ranger is summoned I can equip him with Power Axe. This equip card increases the attack points of all Ranger monsters on my field by 1000 points."

The two rangers struck a pose, their attack points increasing to 2700 and 2400 respectively. "And that's not all. For each other Ranger monster on my field Black and Pink Ranger gain 500 attack and defense points." (3200/1700) (2900/1300)

The three brothers grimaced as Jason's Black Ranger was now the most powerful monster on the field. "Black Ranger, attack Paladin of Luneria!"

"Not so fast!" Choza suddenly shouted, extending an arm over one of his two set cards. "I activate the trap card Shift, allowing me to control who you attack."

Knight of Cornelia taunted Black Ranger, causing it to charged towards it instead. With a mighty swing of its axe it easily cleaved the weaker monster in two. (C: 2500)

Despite the loss of his monster Choza smirked, "The monster that destroys Knight of Cornelia in battle is destroyed and then you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Fire in the shape of several spears erupted from Choza's field, barreling towards Black Ranger. Pink Ranger took aim with her bow and fired off a volley of shots, successfully dissipating each spear of fire, much to Choza's surprise. "What the-"

"Pink Ranger's Power Bow protects all Rangers from being destroyed by effects." Jason explained.

Kon laughed while Shi merely palmed his face. "Haha, you've got to admit he got you pretty good brother."

Choza frowned, "Man, shut up."

"Well, my turn is over."

With a grin Hide drew, giving him five cards. "I summon Dante, Son of Sparda (1800/1500)!" Hide's signature monster dropped down from the sky, a cocky smirk on its face. "When Dante is summoned I can take a equip card from my deck and immediately equip it to him."

A card ejected from his deck and he immediately slipped it into the magic/trap card zone behind Dante. "I equip him with Ebony and Ivory!"

Dante reached down into his holsters and whipped out his two modified semi-automatic pistols, his attack points increasing by 200 points. (2000/1500) "With Ebony and Ivory equipped Dante gains an additional attack."

With a smirk Dante leveled them at Shi's Paladin, who arched a brow in response. "Dante, attack Paladin of Luneria!" The three siblings were about to open their mouths to point out that Dante was far too weak until Hide's face-down card flipped over.

"By discarding my Repayment of Losses from my hand the trap card Rising Energy increases Dante's attack by 1500 points until the end phase!" (3500/1500)

"I activate-" Kon began, but was quickly cut off by a glare from Shi. With a nod showing his understanding he removed his hand from the activation button on the left of his duel disk. _'I hope you know what you're doing Shi...'_

A barrage of bullets slammed into Paladin of Luneria, blasting him away and doing minimal damage to Shi's life points. (S: 3500) Without Paladin of Luneria on the field Dark Knight of Baron's attack points returned to their original value of 1500.

Hide turned to Kon, _'He was just about to activate something so its probably not a good idea to attack any further...'_

"Ah, what the heck, Dante, attack Knight of Baron!"

Once more Kon was about to activate one of his set cards but a sharp look from Shi stopped him. A spectral image of Paladin of Luneria appeared before Kon's Dark Knight, protecting it from the barrage of bullets from Dante's two modified semi-automatic pistols.

"Any monster that battles Paladin of Luneria has a Cover counter placed on it. By removing that counter I can negate that monster's attack." Shi explained before Hide could even ask.

"Heh, pretty sweet effect." Hide complimented as he slid a card into his duel disk and it appeared face-down behind Dante.

"Alright then, its my turn." Choza called as he drew a card from his deck. At the same time Dante's attack points decreased to 2000 due to the effect of Rising Energy wearing off. "I summon Knight Gustaph (1200/200) in attack mode."

A man much smaller but wearing similar armor to Knight of Cornelia appeared, a thin sword in his left hand. "Gustaph, attack Black Ranger!"

"What?" Hide and Jason said in unison as the bulky armored man charged forward.

With a forward thrust Gustaph's sword hit Black Ranger square in the chest, which did absolutely nothing. Using the blunt side of its axe the Black Ranger swatted the man away, causing him to stagger backwards.

Choza smirked, "Knight Gustaph is a special monster. You see, there is absolutely no battle damage inflicted to either player in a battle involving this card, nor can it be destroyed in battle. Instead, any monster it battles loses any attack or defense point boosts it has."

Black Ranger's stats returned to their original value of (1700/1300). "Well, that's it for me. Its your turn Kon."

Kon nodded as he drew. "Okay, I summon Dark Knight Giradot (0/2400) in defense mode. Then I'll have Dark Knight of Baron attack Hide's face-down monster." Another knight in pitch black armor appeared, crouching behind a heavy obsidian shield. At the same time his Dark Knight of Baron charged forward and slashed its sword down on Hide's set monster.

The card instantly shattered and Hide smirked in response. "The monster you destroyed was my Great Demon Hellion (900/1400). The monster that destroys this card is removed from play."

A wave of flames erupted from the spot the card had been seconds before, threatening to engulf Kon's monster. Kon motioned to his newly summoned monster. "Ha, I don't think so. Dark Knight Giradot protects all Knights and Paladins from being destroyed or removed from play by effects."

The flames died down and Dark Knight of Baron jumped backwards, returning to Kon's side of the field. Folding his hand of cards up Kon nodded to his brother.

Shi swiftly drew. "I summon Paladin Grandal (1100/100) in defense mode." A warrior in bright heavy armor appeared, wielding a sword that appeared to be made entirely of light. "When summoned to the field Grandal's effect activates, I can special summon one Paladin monster in my grave to the field!"

In a flash of light Paladin of Luneria returned, brandishing its sword. "And since its back both it and Dark Knight of Baron's attack points increase to 3000 once again. Now, Paladin of Luneria, attack Pink Ranger!"

Lifting its blade above its head Shi's monster charged forward and slashed down, in response the Pink Ranger lifted its bow above its head in an attempt to block the strike. However, the Paladin's blade cut straight through the weapon, cutting the weaker monster in half. (J: 3400)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Shi concluded as the card appeared behind his monster.

Jason drew, _'So far this duel has been pretty even despite the fact that its two on three...' _He looked down at the card he had drawn for the turn, _'But something tells me it won't be that way for long if Hide and I don't pick up the pace a bit.'_

"I sacrifice Black Ranger to summon Mastodon (2400/2000) in attack mode." The Black Ranger leapt high into the air as the ground split apart and an overly large mechanical mastodon emerged.

The three brothers looked up in awe at the mechanical behemoth. "Holy crap that thing is huge..."

The Black Ranger landed atop the Zord's head, the hatch atop it opening up. As the ranger slipped inside Jason turned to Hide, giving him a slight nod. _'Without the right cards in my hand its going to take a while for my deck to build up some momentum, so in the meantime I'll just have to put my trust in Hide...' _

Taking his cue Hide drew, giving him five cards to work with for the turn. _'It looks like blondy's got himself a bad hand...' _He smirked, _'Heh, guess I'll just have to work twice as hard to make up for it.'_

"Okay, I activate the continuous spell card, Combat Style! As long as this card is in play I can style change Dante into one of six forms, well, I only have four at the moment but that doesn't really matter right now."

The three brothers all shared confused looks. "Style change?"

Hide sighed, "Here, let me show you what I mean. By returning Dante to my deck Combat Style allows me to special summon Doppelganger Dante, the Legendary Demon Slayer (2000/1800) from my deck to the field!" This version of Dante looked no different from his normal appearance, aside from the fact that purple lightning was crackling around his body, as usual a cocky smirk was on his face.

"When this form of Dante is summoned two things happen, first, he creates a Doppelganger token identical to himself in every way!"

Dante fluctuated and then split in second Dante appeared to be a shadow version of the original. (2000/1800) Hide scratched his cheek, "Well maybe not identical in every way but you get the point. His second effect is the same as his original version."

An ornate sword with a hilt like a demon's face dropped down from the sky, which Dante took. "I can equip him with an equip spell from my deck. My choice is Rebellion, giving Dante 1000 extra attack points." (3000/1800)

Another sword dropped down from the sky, this one a shadow version of the one Dante had picked up. "Any equips or bonuses the original Dante receives the clone receives as well." Hide explained with a grin as the shadow version of Dante picked up the sword, its attack points increasing as well. (3000/1800)

"Since I don't want any interference I activate the spell Mano A Mano! If Dante battles the strongest monster on a player's field this turn then no spell, trap, or monster effects can be used to negate that battle! And don't forget, my Doppelganger token gains any bonuses Dante does, which means you won't be able to stop either of my attacks."

The three brothers grimaced upon hearing that bit of information. It meant either Kon or Shi was about to take 1500 points of damage.

"Dante's Doppelganger, attack Paladin of Luneria!" The two monsters met each other in the center of the field, their blades deflecting one another as they fought. The battle was fierce but short, and after only a few seconds both monsters fell.

With Paldin of Luneria no longer on the field Dark Knight of Baron's attack points once again returned to their original value of 1500. Hide motioned to the Dark Knight, "You're next."

As if accepting its fate the warrior threw itself into a run, dark energy dancing around the edge of its blade. With a war cry it leapt into the air, its blade held high...

...Which instantly crumpled like paper as Dante caught it in his left hand. With a cocky smirk Dante thrust his sword forward, spearing the Dark Knight on it. It struggled for but a moment before going limp and promptly exploding into thousands of pixels. (K: 2500)

"Well, my turn is over." Hide said, a confident expression on his face.

Drawing, Choza frowned. He and his brothers were now behind by a large margin, and to make matters worse they had hardly even dented their opponent's life points. _'Man, I can't believe the three of us are losing to two Osiris Reds. If they're this strong I'd hate to see the Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues in action...'_

Growling in irritation, he looked over at Hide's field, or to be more specific, his Combat Style continuous spell card. He then turned his attention to Dante, who was looking at him expectantly. _'Lots of powerful cards have exploitable weaknesses. I bet if I destroy that Combat Style of his then Dante will go with it!'_

"First, I set one card face-down and then activate Mystical Space Typhoon on Combat Style!" He called as a spiral of wind launched from his field and slammed into the designated card, successfully destroying it.

Choza frowned as Dante appeared unaffected. Hide laughed, "What? You thought that if you destroyed my Combat Style that Dante would go with it? Sorry, but if you want to take down Dante you're going to have to do it the old fashion way."

"Fine!" Choza snarled as he held up the two remaining cards in his hand. "Since I have a face-up Knight on my field I can activate this card, Called to Aid! I can special summon a Knight from my hand, my choice is Knight Ceza (2500/950)!"

A man in sterling silver armor appeared, holding two long swords in his hands. "He's not as strong as your Dante, but he will be in a second. Knight Gustaph, attack Dante!"

The weaker of the two monsters charged forward and struck Dante in the chest, which did absolutely nothing. As the warrior jumped back Choza smirked, "Now your Dante loses its attack point boost!" (2000/1800)

He motioned to his newly summoned monster, "Ceza, destroy Dante!"

Jason glanced at Hide, wondering if he should utilize his face-down to protect Dante as Ceza charged towards him. He got his answer in the form of Hide shaking his head.

As a result Dante was blown apart by a stab to the heart, "Well what do you know? You actually managed to destroy Dante. God job man." (H: 3500)

Choza frowned at his opponent's nonchalant attitude, but since he no longer had any cards in his hand to play he could do nothing more. Kon smirked as he drew a card from his deck, _'Perfect, all I have to do is blast away that Mastadon and Shi might be able to finish one, maybe even both of them off!'_

"I summon Dark Knight Clauzer (1600/600) in attack mode." Another man in pitch black plate armor appeared, this one thinner than the others. "He won't be staying long though because I activate the spell Suicidal Charge!"

Dark energy began to flow out of his newly summoned knight as it took a step forward, a grim expression on its face. "By sacrificing a monster on my field I can destroy a monster on yours! Say goodbye to your Mastodon!"

With a battle cry the dark warrior lunged forward, an enormous amount of dark energy flaring up around its body. The giant mechanical mastodon stomped on the warrior, putting an end to its charge. Seconds later it erupted in dark flames, bellowing as it began to melt away.

Kon smirked, "When Clauzer goes to my graveyard he inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent. And since both you and Hide over there are my opponents you're both going to take the damage!"

The two Osiris Reds were hit in the chest by black fireballs, though it didn't seem to bother either of them. (H: 3000) (J: 2900)

Once the flames subsided and the giant mechanical behemoth was no more Kon was surprised to see the Black Ranger, axe in hand, standing on Jason's field. "What the...why is that monster back on your field?"

Jason smirked, "If Mastodon is ever in danger of being destroyed by an effect I can sacrifice it to summon out Black Ranger equipped with Power Axe." The ranger swung his axe experimentally before striking a pose. (2700/1300)

"Damn..." Kon swore under his breath as his turn came to an end, Shi drawing a card from his deck in response.

Looking at the card he had drawn for the turn Shi shook his head, "I summon Paladin Cetzar (0/2500) in defense mode. End turn."

Drawing, Jason looked over to Hide and then back to his opponent. "Well, it looks like its time to kick things up a notch!"

Hide grinned, "Hell yeah, show them what you've got blondy!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Jason Lee's Power Ranger deck is the creation of Agent of the Divine One.  
**

**Card of this chapter:**

Black Ranger: Earth/Galactic 4/1700/1300

This card gains 500 attack and defense points for each other face up "Ranger" monster face up on the field. When this card is normal summoned, flip summoned or special summoned equip this card with "Power Axe".

* * *

**Choza:** Dammit, they're kicking our ass!

**Kon:** Yeah, who's bright idea was it to play along with these brats anyway?

**Shi: **It was you two, freaking morons.

_**The three on two duel continues with Hide and Jason going full force, but as Sakura said, the Supernatural Suppression Squad are no pushovers. Which side will claim victory? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Four: Operation Protect The Vault Part Two!**_

**Hide:** There's no way blondy and me are going to lose, you can count on that!


	64. Operation Protect The Vault Part Two

**Author's Note:** **Long chapter is long. Hopefully not too long. Also, if you have the time, check out MysteRay's Flames of Eternity. What I've read of it so far is pretty good. Its in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Crossover section. Oh, and before I forget please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors you may or may not find in this chapter, for I am far too tired to proofread this thing. Enjoy!  
**

_There are no such things as chains that can't be broken._

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Operation Protect The Vault Part 2**

_Drawing, Jason looked over to Hide and then back to his opponent. "Well, it looks like its time to kick things up a notch!"_

_Hide grinned, "Hell yeah, show them what you've got blondy!"_

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jason began as a green pot with a grinning face on it appeared before him. Drawing two cards from his deck, the grinning green pot vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"I summon Red Ranger (1800/1500)." The newly summoned monster jumped forth from the holographic image of its card, clad in red. Its attack and defense points increased due to the effect of the Black Ranger's Power Axe, as well as its own effect. (3300/2000)

Seeing the increase in Jason's newly summoned monster's attack points Shi motioned to the card he had set two turns previous. "I activate the trap card Threatening Roar. For the remainder of your turn you can't declare an attack."

With a slight frown Jason motioned to his newly summoned monster. "Red Ranger's effect now activates, allowing me to equip him with Power Sword from my deck." A silver sword with a red hilt materialized in the ranger's hand, who swung it a few times experimentally.

"When this card is equipped to Red Ranger it can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of face-up Rangers on my field, including itself. Since Kon's Dark Knight Giradot protects all Knight and Paladins from destruction and removal effects I'll get rid of your remaining two face-down cards."

The Red Ranger swung its sword, sending an arc of red energy slamming into Shi's two set cards. "That's it for my turn."

Drawing, Hide grabbed one of the cards he had been holding since the start of the duel. "I think its time I introduce you to another son of Sparda, Vergil (1800/1500)!"

A man who looked nearly identical to Dante burst from the ground, dusting off his blue long coat with three tails. "When Vergil is summoned I can equip him with Devil Sword Yamato, increasing his attack points by 800 points." (2600/1600)

"Vergil huh? Looks like Dante to me." Kon commented.

Upon hearing this Vergil glared at the man, tightening his grip on the sheath of its blade. With his free hand he swept it through his hair, causing it to spike up a bit, slightly distinguishing himself from his twin brother.

Before Kon could comment on Vergil's weird behavior Hide rammed a card into the spell/trap card zone of his duel disk. "Vergil doesn't have much love for his brother, but that doesn't mean he's opposed to avenging his death. I activate the spell Ties That Bind!"

Vergil slash-drew its blade before returning it to its sheath, confusing the three sibling duelist. Before either of them could say anything a massive shock-wave assaulted their field, shattering each and every one of their monsters.

"What the...what the hell just happened?" The three brothers questioned in unison.

Hide smirked, "Since Dante was in my grave Ties That Bind allowed Vergil to get revenge by sending every monster on you guys' fields to the grave."

Kon frowned, "But you can't do that! Its like your partner said, my Dark Knight Giradot protects all Knights and Paladins from being destroyed or removed from the field!"

Hide crossed his arms across his chest, "Yeah, but it doesn't protect them from being sent directly to the grave, so that's a moot point."

"But that's-"

Kon was cut off as Shi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, he's right. It's a difference in card text that left him pull off what he just did."

Hide nodded, "That's right. Of course a card this powerful has its drawbacks. For each of your monsters that were sent to the graveyard you guys' can draw cards from your decks."

Both Choza and Shi drew two cards from their decks while Kon drew one, increasing their hand sizes to two, five, and one respectively.

Hide shifted his gaze from one brother to the next. "Hmm, now who should I attack..." He trailed off.

Vergil unsheathed his blade, pointing the tip at Kon. Hide ran a hand through his hair, "Heh, he must have really pissed you off when he said you looked like Dante, huh? Alright then, Vergil, attack Kon with a direct strike!"

Vergil charged forward, the tip of his katana scrapping across the ground as he sprinted towards his intended attack target.

"I don't think so!" Kon shouted as he depressed a button on his duel disk, "Negate Attack, activate!"

Vergil quickly came to a stop and jumped backwards as a wall of energy erupted in front of Kon, protecting him and his life points. "Well, guess I'll just have to end my turn then."

Choza drew, giving him three cards to work with for the turn. He frowned as he took one of them and set it onto his duel disk. "I set one monster in face-down defense. End turn."

Kon drew the instant his brother finished his turn. "I summon Dark Knight Blitz (0/0) in face-up defense and one spell or trap card face-down." Another warrior donned in obsidian armor appeared, a long jagged scar over its left eye.

"My turn is over." He turned to the Shi, giving him a slight nod, which Hide and Jason both noticed.

"Draw!" Shi called, adding a sixth card to his hand. "I summon a monster in face-down defense and end." He called, a holographic image of the card appearing before him.

'_Weird. Hide and I have monsters on our field powerful enough to take either one of them out but despite that they didn't really put much of an effort in protecting themselves. They must be up to something...' _Jason realized as he drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn.

"I summon Blue Ranger (1600/2000) in attack mode, who is immediately equipped with Power Lance from my deck, allowing all Rangers on my field to inflict piercing damage!"

Another Ranger appeared, this one clad in blue and wielding a long lance. It struck a pose as its attack and defense points increased due to Power Axe and its own effect. (3600/3000)

The Red and Black Ranger placed a hand on the newly summoned Ranger, as if welcoming his arrival. Their attack and defense points increased as well due to their effects. (3800/2500) (3700/2300)

The three brothers grimaced at the sight of the three powerful Rangers.

Jason depressed a button on his duel disk, causing an extra slot to extend from it. Taking the card he had drawn for the turn he placed it onto it. "I activate the field spell Command Center!"

The area around them rippled and then vanished, replaced by a large, low, circular podium, on which one could walk, with computer consoles arranged around its edge. On one side was a large plasma tube, and a globe resembling a large crystal ball was opposite. Beyond the ring of computers were no walls, but rather a blackness, dotted with lights, resembling the night sky.

"This field spell prevents my opponent's spell and trap cards from effecting my Rangers, it also lets me special summon a Ranger destroyed in battle once per turn." He smirked, "Which means Pink Ranger (1400/800) equipped with Power Bow is revived!" (3900/2300)

The Red (4300/3000), Black (4200/2800), and Blue Ranger (4100/3500) all welcomed the revival of their fallen comrade, their stats increasing once more.

Hide whistled, impressed by his partner's army of Rangers. "It takes a while for your deck to pick up steam but once it does its pretty damn impressive. Mine is still better though of course."

"Uh, thanks. I think." Jason replied as he brought his attention to the three face-down cards on Choza's field.

'_Choza has been saving those two face-down cards on his field since the duel started, which means they're probably something really good...' _Jason thought to himself as he motioned to the Red Ranger. "I activate the effect of Power Sword to destroy both of Choza and Kon's two set cards!"

Another arc of energy erupting from the Ranger's sword, decimating its targets. "The card you destroyed was Deployed Back-up!" Kon called out. "When its destroyed I can create two tokens of a face-up monster on my field!"

In a flash of light two warriors identical to Dark Knight Blitz appeared, crouching defensively. (0/0)

"It doesn't matter, none of you have any set cards to protect yourself from my attacks, and with each of my Rangers being able to inflict piercing damage this duel is over." Jason said as he motioned to the weakest of his four Rangers, "Pink Ranger, attack Choza's set monster!"

As the Pink Ranger knocked her bow back Kon interrupted, "Heh, when an opponent declares an attack Dark Knight Blitz's special ability activates. It can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's field, so say goodbye to your Power Lance!"

The primarily blue lance in the Blue Ranger's hand promptly exploded just as an arrow struck Choza's face-down card, which revealed itself to be another warrior. "Ha, Knight Baal (1500/0) can't be destroyed in battle against a monster that has more attack points than it does. Nice try though." Choza jeered.

Ignoring his opponent's comment Jason motioned to his remaining three monsters. "Red, Black, and Blue Rangers, attack Dark Knight Blitz and its tokens!"

As the three Rangers charged forward Kon smirked, "Dark Knight Blitz' effect activates once more, this time destroying your Red Ranger's Power Sword!"

Despite the loss of its weapon the Red Ranger easily dispatched its target, as did the other two Rangers. "I end my turn."

Drawing, Hide glanced at his hand of three cards for a moment. "I'll set a card face-down, and, since its pointless to attack Choza's monster Vergil will be slaying the face-down monster hiding on Shi's field!"

Vergil slash-drew his katana, causing Shi's unknown monster to explode in a shower of pixels. "That's it for my turn."

A bead of sweat traveled down Choza's forehead as he drew a card. Despite the fact that none of his opponent's monsters could destroy his own due to its effect he knew it would only be a matter of time before it was destroyed by some other method. It didn't help that he was the last line of defense.

"Dammit, guess I've got no other choice. By paying 1000 life points I activate King's Ransom in order to draw four cards from my deck!" He called as his life points dropped by the aforementioned amount. (C: 1500)

Now that he held six cards in his hand Choza visibly relaxed, which his two opponents' took note of. "I gotta admit, I underestimated you two, especially you." He said, giving Jason a pointed look.

"That Power Ranger deck of yours is a real pain in the ass. Especially since that Command Center and Power Bow protects your Rangers from being effected by spell or traps." He smirked, "But that's all going to change now."

He held up one of the four cards he had drawn due to his King Ransom's spell card. "I activate the magic of Heavy Storm!"

As soon as he placed the card into the spell/trap zone of his duel disk violent winds assaulted the field. "Say goodbye to all of your spell and trap cards!"

The Command Center vanished as one by one each of Jason's and Hide's spell and trap cards were destroyed. "Heh, and now that your monsters are no longer protected I can-OOF!"

Choza gasped as Vergil elbowed him in the abdomen, sending him to his knees. Vergil turned to the other two brothers, a smirk on his face. (C: 700)

Shi blinked in surprise, which unfortunately meant that he missed Vergil move towards him. Before he could even react he was sent flying back by a devastating kick to the chest. (S: 2700)

Lastly, Vergil turned to Kon, his smirk taking on a sinister quality. He instantly vanished and then reappeared, grabbing Kon by the neck and lifting him off of his feet. "W-what the hell...i-is going on?" He managed to choke out. (K: 1700)

Hide smirk, "When Devil Sword Yamato is destroyed by an effect my opponent takes 800 points of direct damage."

Vergil tighten his grip on Kon's neck, who felt his consciousness starting to slip away. "C-call your...monster off..."

"Vergil, you can let go of him now."

The demon slayer replied by dropping Kon, who instantly fell to his hands and knees in a coughing fit.

Shi stood up, albeit shakily. _'What the hell? That attack, it felt so real. Could it be that this kid is one of them?'_

Choza stood up next, cradling the spot where he had been hit. "Damn that hurt, but kid, you've just made a big mistake. Now that we know what you are we're bringing you in."

Hide's response was not what either of the three siblings were expecting. "I'd like to see you guys try."

"You won't be so cocky when this duel is over kid. I activate Fissure, which destroys the weakest monster on the field." A giant chasm opened up and swallowed Jason's Pink Ranger, weakening his remaining three Rangers.

"I'll end by setting two cards." As the holographic projections of the two cards materialized before him Choza glanced at Kon, who was in the process of drawing a card from his deck. _'We're not out of the clear yet, but I've weakened them a bit. It'll be up to Kon and Shi to take it from here...'_

A grinning green pot appeared before Kon, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" As he did so the green pot shattered. "Now, by discarding my Repayment of Losses I activate Lightning Vortex! Every single one of your monsters are destroyed!"

A massive bolt of lightning erupted from the card, streaking across the field and slamming into Jason's and Hide's monsters, leaving their fields barren. With just one card in his hand Kon nodded to Shi, who drew a card from his deck in turn.

"Choza, Kon, good work." The youngest of the three siblings complimented as he placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Paladin Raito (1600/1500) in attack mode." A warrior in silver armor appeared, a blinding light radiating from its blade. "Paladin Raito, attack Hide directly!"

Lowering its blade to the ground the warrior shouted, _"Bathe in the light!"_, before slashing upward, sending a wave of light that struck Hide, who merely shrugged it off as if it were a minor annoyance. (H: 1400)

"Cool light show." Hide remarked as he brushed off his solid red trench coat.

Ignoring Hide's remark Shi placed four cards onto his duel disk. ."I'll set four cards face down and end."

Jason drew, a determined look on his face. _'With so many face-down spell or trap cards on my opponent's field I'll have to play it safe for a bit...' _"I summon a monster and spell or trap in face-down and activate Gold Sarcophagus! This card lets me remove one card in my deck from play. During my second standby phase I'll be able to add that card to my hand."

As the golden sarcophagus appeared Jason turned to his partner, "Hide, your up."

With a smirk Hide drew. "By discarding 'Great Demon Agni and Rudra (1000/1000)' from my hand Demon Slayer's Creed revives Dante (1800/1500) from the graveyard!" The cocky demon slayer appeared once more, his cocky smirk intact.

"And since Great Demon Agni and Rudra are in the grave I can use Dante's effect to equip himself with Devil Arms Agni and Rudra, increasing his attack by 700 points and allowing him to deal damage through defense!" A pair of two blades, one red and the other blue, with serrated edges materialized in the demon slayer's hands. (2500/1500)

"Not only that, but if Dante's first attack is successful, he can attack again!"

"Talk about a broken equip spell..." Kon mumbled as Hide motioned to Shi's armored warrior.

"Now its time for a little payback. Dante, attack Paladin Raito!"

Kon shook his head, "Seriously? Have you not noticed that we have six spell or trap cards on our field? I activate Sakuretsu Armor, which destroys your-"

The short haired duelist was cut off as Dante swung the blue blade named Rudra towards him, producing a tornado-like gale. "What the hell is this?" He questioned as he braced himself against the force of the powerful winds, which easily ripped through his trap card.

Hide smirked, "When Demon Slayer's Creed is activated the monster revived by it gains a counter for every 'Great Demon' in my grave at the time. By removing one of those counters I can protect Dante from being destroyed. Looks like Paladin Raito is going down after all."

Shi sighed, "Kon, I appreciate you trying to help but you really should have saved that card for yourself idiot. Have you forgotten that out of the three of us I'm the strongest duelist? I can protect myself just fine. Quick-play spell activate, Battle Against the Odds! For this turn only Paladin Raito's attack points double!" (3200/1500)

The powered up paladin unleashed another wave of light that pushed Dante backwards, halving the total remaining life points Hide possessed as a result. (H: 700)

A golden aura encased Paladin Raito as its attack points returned to their original value of 1600. "Whenever Paladin Raito inflicts damage to my opponent through a battle with a dark attribute monster he gains 400 attack points." (2000/1500)

Hide placed the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "Heh, he's still weaker than Dante though. Anyway, I'll end my turn by setting the last card in my hand. Lets see if you guys have what it takes to take us out this round."

"We'll see all right." Choza remarked as he drew a card from his deck. Looking down at the card he had drawn, a grin spread across his face. "Ha, I set two cards face-down and activate Treasure from Hell! Now we each draw cards from the bottom of our decks until we're holding six cards!"

Hide and Choza snapped up six cards from the bottom of their decks while Jason, Kon, and Shi drew five. "Ha, and now my second Called to Aid special summons Knight Xerxes (2800/100) from my hand in attack mode!"

A warrior heavily armored in chain mail appeared, towering over all the other monsters that were currently present on the field. It gripped the handle of its wider than normal broadsword. "He's a doozy of a monster, isn't he? And guess what, when Xerxes destroys a monster in battle my opponent takes 400 points of direct damage!"

Choza clenched his fist, "Which means this duel is over for you cocky brat, Xerxes, destroy Dante and the rest of Hide's life points!"

Dante moved to protect himself but was too slow, Xerxes blade impaled him, causing Hide's life points to drop. (H: 400) (J: 2500)

Choza laughed, "And now that your Dante is destroyed you take 400 life points and lose the duel!"

To his surprise, and everyone else sans Hide, Dante pushed himself off of Xerxes blade with a smirk and delivered a swift kick to the knight's head, sending the armored warrior flying backwards.

"You've got to be kidding me! How did that just happen?"

"I already told you didn't I," Hide questioned with a smug expression on his face, "Dante can't be destroyed if it has a Demon Slayer's Creed counter on it."

Choza frowned, "But...you only have two 'Great Demons' in your grave. Hellion and Agni and Rudra."

Hide wagged a finger at his dumbfounded opponent. "That's where you got it all wrong. Agni and Rudra may be one card, but while they're in the grave they're considered two 'Great Demons.' Which means Dante still had a counter left when your Xerxes attacked. I'm still in this game whether you like it or not."

Despite his anger at not being able to take Hide out of the duel Choza shrugged. "So what? Kon is up next, and with all of our hands refreshed there's no way he doesn't have a card in his hand that can crush you."

Naturally, Hide responded to that with a smirk. "Oh really? Well, my trap card here begs to differ. Since you attacked me successfully I can activate Sparda's Decree! Now, until the end phase of my next turn my opponent won't be able to summon or special summon any monsters to the field!"

Gritting his teeth Choza turned to his brother. "Your up Kon."

Kon immediately drew, adding a seventh card to his hand. "Thanks to that trap card of yours I can't do anything other than set these two cards face-down and end my turn." He said with a sigh.

Shi smirked as he glanced at the card he had drawn for the turn, "I bet you thought that move you just pulled was pretty clever, huh? Well, you might want to think twice on that. I activate Magic Purge, removing all floating effects on the field!"

Shi glanced at the card he had drawn for the turn, "Now, allow me to let you two in on a little secret. Within my deck are three monsters known as the Paladin Three, Raito here is one of them. And with this next card I can special summon the other two."

He slapped the card onto his duel disk, causing two pillars of light to erupt on his field. "By paying 1000 life points I activate The Paladin Three!" (S: 1700)

First was the familiar form of Paladin of Luneria (1500/1300). The second was another armored warrior, although this one's armor was red and wielded a small sword.

"Paladin of Luneria is revived, and Paladin Onion (1400/1400) is special summoned," Shi introduced, "And now The Paladin Three increases my three Paladin's attack by 1000 points!"

A golden aura encased the three armored warrior's as their attack points increased by the aforementioned amount. "When Paladin Onion's attack increases or decreases its special effect activates, destroying all spell or traps on my opponent's field!"

The lightly armored knight spun its dagger counter-clockwise and in seconds a large meteor erupted from it, Jason quickly depressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate the trap card Secret Chamber, which allows me to chose a card on my field and remove it from play until my next standby phase!"

Hide depressed a button on his duel disk in response, "And I chain with the counter trap Demon Slayer's Honor!"

As the meteor slammed into Dante's Devil Arms Agni and Rudra Jason's Gold Sarcophagus vanished in a flash of light. Hide smirked, "Heh, I didn't think I'd have to use this card so soon."

"So what's it do?" Shi questioned, since there were no visible signs that Hide's card had done anything.

Hide crossed his arms across his chest. "For every two monsters on my opponent's field Dante here gains a counter. For each counter on Dante I can negate that many attacks."

Shi chuckled, "A lot of good that'll do you. Now, since I haven't normal summoned yet I'll do so now. I summon Paladin Li (1300/1000) in attack mode."

A tall platinum armored warrior appeared, a sword and shield in hand. "Paladin Li increases the attack and defense of all Paladins by 300 points, but I'm not stopping there, I activate the continuous spell United Front! As long as I have more than one 'Paladin' on my field this card increases the attack of all Paladins by 700 points!"

Shi smirked as his small army of Paladins consisting of Paladin Raito (4000/1800), Paladin of Luneria (3500/1600), Paladin Onion (3400/1700), and Paladin Li (2300/1300) let out a unified war cry. "This duel is over for you Hide. Its going to take three attacks, so I won't be able to take your partner down with you this turn, but don't worry, he'll be right behind you."

The youngest of the three siblings motioned to the weakest of his Paladins, "Paladin Li, attack Dante!" The tall warrior charged forward and leaped high into the air, bringing its blade down towards the white haired demon slayer.

Dante moved to the side, causing the warrior to miss entirely. With a smirk he sent the tall warrior flying backwards with a swift kick to the abdomen. Shi was unperturbed as he motioned for his next Paladin to attack. "Paladin Onion, your up!"

Much like the warrior before him Paladin Onion was sent flying backwards with a deft kick to the abdomen. Dante adopted a fighting stance, as if daring the next Paladin to step forward despite the fact that he no longer had any counters to protect himself.

"Paladin of Luneria, end this!" Unlike the two warriors before it Paladin of Luneria didn't charge forward, instead he formed an orb made of pure light in his hands. With a lurch he launched it towards Dante, who caught it and sent it flying into the air with a rising kick, much to Shi's and his brothers' surprise, as well as Jason's.

Hide held up one of the six cards he was holding. "The quick-play spell card Counter Reprise."

Shi frowned, recognizing the card. "You used it so Dante could regain those two counters you used to block my other two Paladins' attacks..."

Hide nodded, "That's right, which means Dante still has a counter left and you won't be taking me out of this duel after all."

"I see." Shi slowly said in an attempt to calm his anger at not being able to defeat Hide this turn. "Then I'll just have to destroy that last counter of yours! Paladin Raito, attack!"

The leader of 'The Paladin Three' unleashed a wave of light from its blade which Dante smacked aside with ease. "Tch, I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jason called as he did just that. In a flash of light the Gold Sarcophagus returned, Jason however didn't pay it any mind as he frowned at his hand of seven cards. _'This isn't good, all I've got is a bunch of Zords and my last Ranger, and I can't play any of them without the proper cards on the field...'_

He glanced at his partner, who didn't seem worried at all despite the fact that they were losing. _'But I'm not giving up just yet. If we can last just one more turn Hide and I can definitely turn this duel around. I just need that card from Gold Sarcophagus to do it!'_

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

'_Playing it defensively again huh? Must be waiting for whatever is in the sarcophagus.'_ Hide thought to himself nonchalantly as he drew a card from his deck. "I think I'll follow my partner's lead and play it defensively." He announced as Dante adopted a crouching position, signifying that it was now in defense position.

"I'll end my turn by setting three cards face-down. One, a monster, and the other two spell/trap cards. That's it for me."

"Yeah, this will definitely be it for you." Choza replied as he added a fifth card to his hand. "I summon Knight Teplin (1500/1600)!" A man in steel armor appeared, a long lance in its tight grip.

"By discarding a card from my hand Knight Teplin's effect activates! During this turn, 'Knight' monsters are immune to any and all destruction effects!" Choza explained as he discarded one of the cards in his hand to the grave.

"Now that I don't have to worry about you guys' face-down cards Xerxes will destroy your Dante and take you out of this duel!"

Hide shook his head, "What are you, some kind of idiot? Just because I can't destroy your monster doesn't mean I can't stop it from destroying Dante. I activate Draining Shield!"

Raising its arm Dante blocked the warrior's strike, much to Choza's anger. "Heh, thanks for the life points. I really needed them." (H: 3200)

Choza clenched his hands in anger, "Dammit! Fine, Knight Teplin will destroy Jason's set monster!"

As the Knight charged Jason's set monster was revealed to be Yellow Ranger (1500/1600). Due to is superior defense power Teplin was pushed back, decreasing Choza's remaining life points by 100 points. (C: 600)

"Since Yellow Ranger is now face-up her special ability allows me to equip her with Power Daggers, which allows Rangers on my field to attack twice each battle phase." Jason explained.

Clenching his teeth Choza muttered something under his breath that was better left unheard.

As Kon drew with a smirk Hide depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate Demon Slayer's Sacrifice! By sacrificing Dante your turn is skipped!"

Kon's smirk instantly vanished.

Shi ignored Kon's tirade of curses as he added a third card to his hand. "First things first, I activate the card I've just drawn, Mystical Space Typhoon!" He called as a spiral of wind launched from his field and slammed into Jason's left set card, which was briefly revealed as Mirror Force.

Shi quirked a brow, "Well, that would have sucked if I had ended up just attacking." He shrugged, "Now that I've got that out of the way its time I put an end to this duel. Don't feel bad though, you two put up more of a fight than I thought was capable of two lowly Osiris Reds."

"Hey, this duel isn't over yet. If you hadn't noticed my partner still has a set card on his field." Hide said in an annoyed tone.

Shi chuckled, "Wow, that's quite some faith you have in this partner of yours." He turned to Jason, who had a determined expression on his face. "But that faith is being wasted. I've gotten rid of his Mirror Force, there isn't a chance that his remaining set card is anywhere near as good as that."

He motioned to the weakest of his three Paladins, "Paladin Li, attack Yellow Ranger!"

Before the armored warrior could even take one step Jason depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his remaining set card to flip over, "I activate my trap card, Waboku! All battle damage either I or Hide would receive this turn is reduced to zero!"

A group of chanting robed maidens appeared before the two Osiris Reds, a mystic barrier forming over their field.

Shi narrowed his eyes as his warrior backed off. "...I see, attacking you any further would be useless thanks to that card. I end my turn, but be warned, you two are going to lose, and when you do you'll be arrested and taken into custody for obstruction of justice."

"Obstruction of justice? Give me a break. You guys are nothing more than petty thieves." Jason replied as he added a card to his hand from the top of his deck.

"Gold Sarcophagus activates, letting me add the card I removed from my deck earlier to my hand." The golden sarcophagus opened, causing a card to materialize in Jason's hand. "I'll summon my retrieved card, the one and only Tommy Oliver (1400/1700)!"

A column of green light with electricity running through it slammed down from the sky. Before the green column of light could fade and reveal the appearance of Jason's monster he slapped another card onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell Dark Beginnings! By sacrificing Tommy Oliver I can summon the last Ranger I have, the Green Ranger (2300/1800)!"

The green column of light intensified as a surge of energy shot through it. "Like the other Rangers in my deck Green Ranger has a special equip card that automatically equip to him when summoned. Unlike the others, he gets two instead of one, Dragon Dagger and Dragon Shield!"

The light faded, revealing a Ranger that looked semi-similar to the ones Jason had summoned earlier in the duel, although this one wore a gold chest plate known as the 'Dragon Shield.' "With another Ranger on my field both of my monsters gain 500 attack and defense points."

The two rangers struck a pose as their stats increased to (2800/2300) and (2000/2100) respectively. "First, I'll switch Yellow Ranger to attack position and then have Green Ranger attack Paladin Li!"

Shi made no move to activate either of his two set cards so Kon took the initiative and activated one of his own. "I activate one of my set cards, Curse of Baron!" A dark aura enveloped Jason's newly summoned monster, halting its movement.

"Normally this card would prevent your monster from attacking until your next turn, but since 'Knight of Baron' is in my grave your monster won't be able to attack unless its attack points exceed that of 3000." Kon explained with a smirk.

Not at all perturbed Jason quickly motioned to his remaining Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, attack Knight Teplin!"

With two slashes from its dagger, the yellow clad Ranger easily destroyed the now weaker monster, nearly depleting the last of Choza's life points. (C: 100)

Jason placed one of the four remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "Yellow Ranger still has an attack left thanks to Power Daggers but since every other monster on the field is stronger than her I'll just set this card face-down and end my turn."

Quickly drawing from his deck Hide began his turn with his usual flair. "I'll sacrifice my set monster to set another monster. I'll end my turn by setting another card face-down. You guys are up."

"You guys are going to regret doing so little." Choza exclaimed as he added a fourth card to his hand. "I'll set a monster in face-down defense and have Xerxes strike down Yellow Ranger!" Holding its wide broadsword low to the ground the armored warrior charged forward, letting out what sounded like a war cry.

To everyone's surprise the Green Ranger jumped in the warrior's path, taking the blow that was meant for the Yellow Ranger head on. "Ugh, what is it this time...?" Choza questioned.

"Dragon Shield lets Green Ranger negate an attack once per turn. I thought it would be obvious since the word 'Shield' is in its name." Jason explained.

Choza merely sighed and palmed his face, he was growing tired of being outmaneuvered nearly every one of his turns. "My turn is over..."

"Finally!" Kon nearly shouted at the top of his lungs as his turn began. "I was beginning to think I'd never be able to summon anything else for the rest of the duel thanks to those cards of yours." He said as he looked Hide directly in the eye, who merely shrugged in response.

He chuckled, with seven cards in his hands his options were a lot more varied than the other participating four duelists. "I hope you two are ready because I'm going to do whatever it takes to end this duel right now, first, I activate Soul Release!"

Four cards ejected from Kon's duel disk as the card's effect activated, "I can remove up to five cards in my grave from play." He held up all four cards for Hide and Jason to see. "They're all monsters, which leads to this next card!" He exclaimed as he depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his lone set card to flip upwards.

"Return from the Different Dimension lets me pay half of my life points in order to special summon as many monsters that were removed from play as possible! Dark Knight of Baron (1500/1300), Giradot (0/2400), Clauzer (1600/600), and Blitz (0/0) are all special summoned to the field!"

As the four previously destroyed dark armored warriors appeared before Kon his life points took a dive. (K: 850) "Now, I sacrifice Baron, Clauzer, and Blitz to summon Dark Knight Griever (2900/1900)!"

Three of the four revived warriors transformed into wisps of darkness as they were replaced by a tall hulking figure. Like all of the other 'Dark Knights' this one wore obsidian armor, which seemed to absorb sunlight for one reason or another. However, unlike the other 'Dark Knights' this one possessed no weapon, most likely because its massive size could be considered one.

"For every monster sacrificed in the summoning of this monster Griever gains an additional attack, and with three sacrifices that means he can attack up to four times!"

Suddenly, the two Osiris Reds were hit in the chest by two black fireballs, though neither one physically reacted. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Since Dark Knight Clauzer ended up in the graveyard its special effect deals the two of you 500 points of damage." (H: 2700) (J: 2000)

Kon smirked at his handy work, "I'll increase Griever's attack even further by equipping him with Axe of Despair!" (3900/1900) As a giant axe materialized in the giant Knight's hand Kon held up one of the four remaining cards in his hand. "Now to shut down any defenses you've prepared. I activate Baron's Rule! This card seals off my opponent's spell and trap cards for the remainder of the turn as long as I have a Dark Knight on my field!"

Suddenly the darkness that enveloped the Green Ranger shattered as its attack and defense points drastically increased. (5600/4600) Kon's eyes widened in surprise. "What the...why did your monster get stronger all of the sudden?"

"I activated the quick-play spell Go Green Ranger Go! Until the end of my turn Green Ranger's stats twofold! I figured I might as well activate it since you were trying to seal it off with that spell of yours."

Clenching his teeth in anger at seeing an opportunity to end the duel ruined Kon pointed at Jason's Yellow Ranger, "Griever, attack and destroy Yellow Ranger!"

Like the previous turn before, Green Ranger moved in front of the weaker monster to protect it, successfully negating Griever's attack. "That won't do you any good!" Kon all but screamed. "Griever attacks Yellow Ranger again, and this time you can't protect her!"

Griever brought its massive axe down, easily cutting asunder the weaker Ranger, causing Jason's remaining life points to nearly deplete. (J: 100) Seeing that his strike had succeeded Kon calmed down somewhat. "I'll end my turn by setting two cards face-down..."

"Hey, shouldn't your Giradot be removed from play now due to the effect of Return from the Different Dimension?" Jason questioned.

Kon arched a brow, "Forgotten already huh? Giradot protects all 'Knights' and 'Paladins' from destruction and removal effects, even my own."

"Hmm, you left that part out of your first explanation. Anyway, due to the effect of "Go Green Ranger Go! The Green Ranger returns to my hand." Jason explained as the Ranger vanished within a column of green light, much like how it had appeared.

"Kon..." Shi began.

"Huh? What?" The older sibling questioned.

He sighed in response, "Why didn't you attack Hide's set monster?"

Kon blinked in slight confusion. "His set monster...?" He turned to Hide's field and there was indeed a set monster there, "I guess I got so angry that I forgot all about it..."

Shi slowly drew a card from his deck, which he placed onto his duel disk. "Whatever, thanks to this card it doesn't really matter. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying pretty much you guys' last line of defense!"

A spiral of wind launched from his field and slammed into the designated card which was briefly revealed to be the trap card Negate Attack before being destroyed. "Ah man, and that was the last defensive card I had in my deck." Hide seemingly lamented.

Shi narrowed his eyes as he motioned to the strongest monster on his field, "That should be the least of you worries. With nothing more than a set monster to protect you, this duel is over.

A bead of sweat dropped down Jason's forehead as he watched the armor clad Paladin take a step forward, its blade glowing with power. _'Is this it? Are we really going to lose?'_

"Paladin Raito, destroy their last line of defense, Shining Wave!"

The heavily armored Paladin swung its blade in an upward arc, producing a wave of energy that surged towards Hide's set monster.

Since it was being attacked the card flipped over, revealing a being of inorganic substances encased in smooth stone like armor with strange markings etched into it. "Ha, when Great Demon Nightmare (?/?) is attacked while its face-down its attack and defense becomes that of the monster attacking it!" (4000/1800)

"That makes absolutely no difference. My Paladin's attack points are far higher than its defense. Your monster is still going to be destroyed."

Hide smirked in response. "Heh, I wouldn't be too sure about that..."

The wave of light slammed into the monster, which surprisingly stood its ground despite the fact that it was far weaker. For the umpteenth time this duel the three brothers found themselves confused by this turn of events, as well as Jason.

Hide crossed his arms across his chest, a smug expression on his face. "Great Demon Nightmare has more than just one effect you know. It can't be destroyed in battle at all, of course the trade off is that it can never attack an opponent directly, but that doesn't really matter right now, now does it?"

'_Dammit! How much longer is this duel going to drag on?' _Shi thought to himself silently, his eyes narrowing in sheer frustration at having been outmaneuvered once more.

Seeing as how his opponent made no further move to play any cards Jason took the initiative and drew. "You know, for a second there I thought it was all over."

Hide chuckled, "No way. I'd never lose to a bunch of lame thieves. Now, if you can set it up, I can guarantee you that I'll be able to end this duel on my next turn."

Choza laughed, "Pfft, yeah right! Neither one of you guys have any cards on your field whatsoever and we've got a powerful army of monsters on ours, not to mention a total of eight cards set cards for added defense. There's no way your taking us out on your next turn."

"Your next turn huh? Sounds like a long shot, but if you think you can do it then I'll do what I can to make it happen..." He looked down at his hand of cards. _'It's a good thing I've drawn this card, otherwise I'd only have three monsters I can't even summon to work with...'_

"I activate Tiny Pound Hammer, which allows me to shuffle itself and my hand back into my deck and then draw that same number of cards." Taking the four cards in his hand he placed them into his deck, his duel disk automatically shuffling it for him.

Drawing four new cards from his deck he smirked at what he saw. "Just what I needed, Heavy Storm!"

The three sibling duelists looked on in shock as one by one a violent storm destroyed their set cards. _'Impossible! What are the odds that he'd draw just the card he needed, no, what his partner wanted him to?'_ Was their unified thought.

"Now, since I have no cards on my field I can activate the continuous spell Morphing Grid from my deck." A card ejected from the teen's deck, which he took and immediately played.

"This card doesn't do much at the moment but it will in a second, but before I get to that there's another continuous spell I need to activate, Alpha 5!"

A primarily gold and red robotic figure with a yellow thunderbolt emblazoned on its chest appeared. It shrank back in fear at the sight of the powerful warriors staring it down. _'Ay yi yi!'_

Another card ejected from Jason's deck, which he took and immediately placed onto his duel disk. "Since Morphing Grid is on my field I can activate this next card from my deck, the continuous spell Zordon!"

A large blue head in a blue tower of light appeared, much to the delight of Alpha 5. "With Alpha 5 on the field I don't have to pay the 500 life point cost to keep Zordon on the field." Another card ejected from Jason's deck, and, like the cards before it he immediately played it.

"Once per turn, Zordon lets me pay half of my life points to special summon a Ranger or Zord monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard regardless of summoning conditions as long as it's a level seven or lower monster!" (J: 50)

In a flash of green light the Green Ranger returned, brandishing his dagger. "Morphing Grid will give him the attack point boost he needs to destroy your Giradot!" (2800/1800) With a spinning kick the Green Ranger sent the weaker monster flying, effectively destroying it.

Kon arched a brow, "Why attack Giradot when you could have attack Li and done some actual damage?"

Jason smirked and then turned to Hide, "That's about all I can do, the rest is up to you."

"Heh, I couldn't have asked for a better set-up!" Hide replied as he snapped a card off of his deck. "By paying 2000 life points I activate Brother in Arms! This card lets me special summon Dante equipped with Ebony and Ivory and Vergil equipped with Devil Sword Yamato to the field no matter where they might be!" (H: 700)

One after the other the two brothers dropped down from the sky. They glared at each other coldly and took a step back from one another. Hide smirked at his monsters' behavior. "Hey, I know you two don't like each other but you're going to have to work together for a bit."

His smirk broadened, "Alright, now marks the beginning of the end for you three. I activate the spell Jackpot. Every single one of you guys' monsters are destroyed!"

The three brothers stepped back in surprise as Dante begrudgingly tossed the gun named 'Ebony' to Vergil, who caught it in slight disgust. The two stepped closer to each other, with Vergil saying _'Fine, I'll try it your way for once.'_

'_...Hey, remember what we used to say?' _Dante replied.

There was a brief silence before the two stood back to back, crossing the two modified pistols together. _'Jackpot!'_

The two fired simultaneously, creating a blast of red and blue energy that swirled together and slammed into the three siblings side of the field, vaporizing every single one of their monsters.

The two demon slayers stepped back from one another, Vergil tossing Dante back his gun. "Heh, it's a good thing that my partner got rid of Giradot for me huh?" Hide questioned, his smirk still intact.

Noticing the blanched looks on his opponents' faces Hide laughed, "Hey, don't worry. Neither Dante or Vergil can attack after Jackpot is activated, so you guys are safe..."

"Or at least you would be, if I didn't have Magic Purge in my hand, which negates all floating effects. Now, Dante, Vergil, end this!"

In an instant Kon was sent flying by a kick to the chest from Vergil, likewise Choza was floored by an elbow to the stomach from Dante. (K: 0) (C: 0)

Dante walked over to Shi, who had by then fallen to his knees in disbelief. He looked up as Dante pressed the gun named 'Ivory' to his forehead. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to put you to sleep for a while."

A shot rang out and Shi slumped to the floor unconscious, along with his brothers. (S: 0) The holograms faded and Hide began to walk towards the entrance to the cave the brothers had been guarding. "Come on, Kai and Sakura should be done by now."

Jason nodded, and followed after the older teen.

* * *

**Author's Note: I absolutely hated writing this chapter, partly because it took so damn long to write, not to mention it was difficult as hell trying to keep track of everything. I swear I wrote at least four versions of this chapter (all of which are longer than this one). I'm definitely never doing a three on two duel ever again.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Green Ranger: Dark/Galactic 7/2300/1800

This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Beginnings." When this card is Special Summoned equip this card with "Dragon Dagger" and "Dragon Shield." This card gains 500 attack and defense points for each other face up" "ranger" monster on the field.

* * *

**Jason: **I have to admit, for a second there I thought we were really going to lose.

**Hide: **Its like I said, there was no way I was going to lose to a bunch of lame thieves. Anyway, its really dark in here, I wonder how long it'll take us to catch up to hero wannabe and the snob queen.

**Jason:** Hmm, not sure but we should probably watch our step...

_**Kai and Sakura take on the culprits behind this ordeal, but confronted with a power that preys on their very hearts, is there any way they can win? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty Five: Operation Protect the Vault Part Three, Wavering Hearts!**_

**Hide**: Dammit, where the hell could that stupid vault be?


	65. Operation Protect The Vault Part Three

**Author's Note: This chapter turned out a lot different than what I originally planned it to be, which is the reason for it's delay. Having said that, this is probably one of my favorite chapters.  
**

_All things done in darkness will eventually be exposed to the light._

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Operation Protect The Vault Part Three, Wavering Hearts**

Duel Academy's top two duelists currently found themselves blindly walking through a nearly pitch black cavern in an effort to catch the so-called masterminds behind the theft of the Vault's keys. Unfortunately for them they weren't making much progress.

"Kai."

The blue haired teen continued to march forward, not even bothering to turn around. Although they had been wandering around in the dark for what seemed like an eternity he had a feeling that the two Supernatural Suppression Squad members that had hid themselves away weren't too far off.

For the umpteenth time Sakura's black jacket got caught on a particularly jagged rock protruding from the craggy wall the two were walking along, causing the violet haired girl to sigh in annoyance.

"Kai." She said again, this time more sternly as she attempted to dislodge her jacket.

Much to her irritation Kai didn't stop, in fact, it seemed as if he were picking up speed. "Kai." She said once more, as she successfully freed her jacket from its rocky captor. Kai of course continued on as if he hadn't heard her, which only served to further piss her off.

Sakura frowned as she momentarily stopped walking, _'I do not have the patience for this type of behavior...'_

She rushed over to the slightly taller duelist and grabbed him by the shoulder.

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Kai." She said again, this time with a little more force.

"What?" He questioned, not bothering to hide his impatience, which only served to strengthen his companion's irritation with him.

"Its almost pitch black in here and it feels like we've been walking around in circles for the past few minutes. We need to slow it down a bit. For all we know we could end up walking off a cliff or into a trap of some sorts. We need to tread cautiously. Besides that, the slower we go the better the chances are that Hide and Jason will catch up to us. We'll also be able to get a better feel of the area that way."

"We'll be fine. There's no time to waste, we have to keep pushing forward." Kai replied quickly before trying to walk off again but Sakura held him steady.

"Kai, I'm not going to lie to you by saying that I know how you feel or anything like that, but you need to rein it in a bit. It won't do either of us any good if you're not one hundred percent focused. You and I both know that."

"I am focused." Kai replied sharply as he turned to look at her. "Believe me, I've never been more focused in my entire life."

Sakura stared into Kai's eyes for several seconds before loosening her iron grip on him. She wasn't entirely sure if his claim was true or not, but she was getting the sneaking suspicion that the blue haired teen standing before her would just shrug off whatever else she told him. In addition to that, she also didn't feel like arguing with him any further.

With a heavy sigh she removed her fairly dainty hand from his shoulder. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore about it. Let's just keep going."

Kai nodded in response and began his march once more, Sakura following closely behind him.

* * *

Hiro aimlessly stared up at the infirmary ceiling, his mind a turmoil of thoughts, each one vying for the white haired teen's immediate attention.

'_Will I ever see Yukari again? Will Takeshi try to take control of my body again if I try to tap into his power? Will that power really cause my body and mind to deteriorate if I continue to use it?'_

'_What does the Queen of North Academy want with me? Who is she? And what has she done to John?'_

'_Why is Mugen so interested in my power? What is he trying to achieve with it? Who is he really?'_

'_What happened to Greed? Are the remaining Sins just as deadly as he is?'_

'_Who was the victor of the Genex Tournament? Has it even ended yet?'_

'_Can I really trust Rei? And how does she know so much about me?'_

He was broken out of such thoughts as he heard a groan. Ayame, who had just woken up, brought a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, my head hurts..."

"I know the feeling." Hiro said, causing the nurse to look up.

She blinked for a few seconds. "Hiro? ...Wait a minute...wasn't I...?" Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember exactly what it was she had been doing before she inexplicably found herself in a chair in front of Hiro's infirmary bed.

"You passed out." Hiro quickly said. "So I helped you to the chair you're sitting in. Don't worry, I didn't have to move around all that much so I'm fine. I'm guessing that you must have been really tired." The fact that it wasn't an entire lie made Hiro feel a little bit better.

The nurse looked down, still feeling as if there was something missing, or something Hiro wasn't telling her. "Huh...I don't remember passing out, but I have been working really late lately..."

Shaking her head she brought her attention back to the teen sitting before her. "So, are you feeling any better? Is the treatment helping any?"

Hiro nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good right now actually." He answered, which was the honest to goodness truth, well, in regards to how he was feeling physically anyway. "I think after a day of rest I'll finally be able to get out of here."

Ayame stood up, albeit a little shakily. "Hmm, I'll be the judge of that. In the meantime, try to get some more rest. I'm going to step out for a bit so don't you try sneaking off or doing anything else mischievous. Okay?"

Hiro nodded. "Alright, I won't."

Ayame opened the door to the room. "I'll be back to check up on you in an hour."

"Okay."

As soon as Ayame closed the door behind her on her way out Hiro let out a sigh and laid down, his head hitting the bed's pillow softly. He stared up at the ceiling absent-mindedly. _'I hope I'll be able to get out of here soon. I'm like a sitting duck, the longer I stay here doing nothing the more danger I'm in.'_

Hiro was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. A puzzled expression graced his face as he wondered who it could be. _'Please don't tell me its another one of Mugen's Sins...'_

As another knock sounded Hiro remained quiet, hoping the silence would drive his would-be visitor away. He felt his heart skip a beat at the doorknob turned ever so slightly, _'Please let it be a friendly face...'_

The door began to open slowly and Hiro heard the familiar voice of Hitaki, "Hiro, are you awake?"

Hiro sat up as the door opened fully and Hitaki stepped into the room. She smiled upon seeing him awake, "Oh, so you are awake. That's good. Did you just wake up, or have you been up for a while?"

The white haired teen vaguely wondered if the fact that Hitaki was here meant that the tournament was over but pushed that thought out of his mind in favor of answered the pretty girl's question. "I've been up for a while now although I was asleep a bit earlier."

"Hmm..." Hitaki hummed to herself as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"So, is the tournament over?"

Hitaki nodded, "Yeah, but there was no winner."

Predictably, confusion spread across Hiro's face. "Huh? What do you mean there was no winner?"

Hitaki leaned against the door, "Hayato dueled a girl named Haruka to a draw in the finals. So, there was no winner."

Hiro scratched his cheek, his confusion still firmly intact. "But wouldn't that mean they would have to duel again until there was a winner? I mean, that's how most tournaments deal with draws, isn't it?"

Having expected Hiro's question Hitaki casually responded, "Yeah, but both of them refused a rematch, so there really wasn't anything that could be done about it."

Hitaki's answer only served to increase Hiro's confusion. "Refused a rematch? But...why? I cant speak for this Haruka person but that doesn't sound like Hayato at all."

"Its kind of a long story..." Hitaki answered, not really wanting to get into any further details, especially since it wasn't her intention to visit Hiro just to let him know what had happened while he was resting, no, she had an ulterior motive behind her visit.

Hiro stared at her, he could tell by her tone that she didn't really come to tell him about the tournament, which begged the question, what was her reason for visiting him? Unbeknownst to the white haired duelist his piercing stare brought a slight heat to Hitaki's cheek and made her belly do an annoying little flip flop.

"So...how are you feeling?" Hitaki questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"Good enough to get out of this stuffy room that's for sure."

Hitaki glanced at Hiro's torso, which was still wrapped in bandages. Her gaze shifted to his chest as she asked, "So you're saying your ribs have fully healed?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head, "Well, they don't hurt anymore. I'm not sure if they've fully healed though, so Nurse Kurosaki might make me stay a bit longer."

"That's too bad..." Hitaki trailed off, still staring at the teen's bare chest.

Hiro tilted his head as a thought occurred to him, _'Is she...is she staring at my chest?'_

Noticing Hiro's questioning glance Hitaki quickly averted her eyes, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "So, when do you think you'll finally be able to get out of here?"

Hiro brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes as he answered, "I'm not sure, but I don't think I'll be in here longer than another week."

Hitaki fidgeted slightly, "So...do you have any plans? For when you finally get out I mean."

Hiro glanced at the fidgeting girl and arched a brow, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"I figured you might want to do something to celebrate being released from here is all." Hitaki said quickly, which was a blatant lie, luckily for her, Hiro wasn't all that good at catching people's lies.

He shrugged, "Nah, Nurse Kurosaki will probably tell me I should take it easy for a while. So that's probably what I'll do."

An uncomfortable silence befell the room shortly afterward and just as Hiro was about to say something to break it Hitaki beat him to it. "Once you get out, why don't you and I do something together?" She asked as casually as possible.

Hiro stared at the girl for a long moment, his eyes wide. _'Is she asking me out?'_

Misunderstanding Hiro's silence Hitaki panicked, "Don't worry, its not like it'd be a date or anything...it'll just be something to celebrate your full recovery."

"So...you aren't asking me out?"

"Of course not silly, it'll just be a friendly outing." She laughed nervously as her heart did a peculiar thump in her chest. _'Ugh, I'm such a coward. What am I so afraid of?'_

There was a long pause before Hiro spoke again, "Well, okay."

"Okay, great!" she said casually, trying not to show how secretly thrilled she was.

"So, what do you have in mind, I mean, there isn't all that much we can do, is there?" Hiro questioned, it was obvious to him now that this was the reason Hitaki had come to visit him, which meant she had probably been thinking about it for quite some time.

Hitaki smiled brightly and wagged a finger at him, "It's a surprise, so I'm not telling."

"Not even a hint?" Hiro asked.

"Nope." Hitaki said, her smile widening.

Hiro ran a hand through his currently messy hair, a slight smile on his face. "Well, thanks for giving me something to look forward to once I get out of here Hitaki-chan. I really appreciate it."

A heated blush spread over her cheeks and she quickly looked away. Why was he always so sweet, so sincere in everything he said? It only made her like him more and it was not helping her little 'problem'. "You're welcome, Hiro." She said, willing the redness from her face.

Another spell of silence befell the room, but unlike the first one this one was rather pleasant. Once again Hitaki was the first to break it. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I took a seat. I'm not quite ready to go back to my dorm yet."

"Sure. There's a chair at the edge of the bed." Was Hiro's answer.

Hitaki rubbed her arm nervously, "Uh...I meant the bed..."

"Oh." Hiro said, a dull red color adorning his cheeks. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Thanks." She said as she walked over to the left side of the bed, Hiro scooting aside so she could sit down. Several minutes passed comfortably before either felt inclined to speak again.

"This is...nice." Hitaki said softly. "Its been a while since we've been able to talk or just hang out like this."

"Well, in my defense, I have been hospitalized for the past three weeks."

Hitaki nodded, "That's true, but I still...missed you. I really like spending time with you, you know?" The moment the words passed her lips she felt a blush spread over her cheeks. That may have been a little too much to say.

"I really like spending time with you too, Hitaki." Hiro admitted, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks as well.

A few minutes passed, and Hitaki stole several glances at the bandaged teen, or rather, his eyes. She didn't know exactly when it had happened, but she was completely enamored with his eyes. The duality of them delighted her, she suddenly had the urge to examine them more closely.

She turned to him fully, "Hiro...?"

He glanced up at her. "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly, her nervous fidgeting returning full force.

Hiro of course noticed the change in her demeanor. _'What's up with her all of a sudden?' _He nodded, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I know this is going to sound kind of weird...but can I...get a closer look at your eyes?"

As she expected Hiro gave her a strange look. If there was one thing Hiro didn't like about himself it was his eyes, that, and the color of his hair. He never did like the unwanted attention it brought him, but never in his sixteen years of living did anyone ever ask to get a closer look at them. She was right, it certainly was a weird thing to ask.

For the second time Hitaki mistook Hiro's silence for reluctance and she quickly looked away. "Ah, its okay. You don't have to if you don't want to. It was a silly thing to ask anyway."

"Its alright." Hiro said. "I don't mind. You can look at them as much as you want." Truthfully he didn't really want her gawking at his eyes of all things, but if it made her happy...

"Really?" She asked in a small, almost awed voice.

Hiro couldn't help but think that Hitaki was acting a bit out of the ordinary but nodded nonetheless in answer.

The corner of her lips curled as she kicked her shoes off and crawled closer to him. His eyes widened as she practically crawled in his lap, bracing one knee on either side of his outstretched leg, half straddling him as she positioned herself directly in front of him. His breath caught in his throat at her close proximity.

Hitaki was so close to him that she could practically feel the heat emanating from his body. She didn't know what had come over her, but here she was, practically in Hiro's lap and staring into his two tone gaze. She was definitely closer to him than she had originally intended to be, but he didn't seem uncomfortable by her proximity, which she was grateful for.

She tentatively raised her hands to touch the sides of his face and his eyes flinched ever so slightly at the soft contact. Hitaki didn't need to look in a mirror to know that her face was bright red, but right now her flushed appearance didn't really matter to her. What did matter was the mismatched eyes that were staring into her own.

They were perfect, better up close than from a distance. That was what she had decided as she stared into them, drinking up every single detail. She gave him a soft smile, "Hiro," she said softly, "Your eyes are beautiful..."

Hiro hadn't expected her to say something like that so abruptly, which was evident in his response. "Uh...thanks?" Then again, even if he had expected her to say something like that he had no idea how to respond to someone calling his eyes beautiful. One thing was for certain though, for the first time in his life he was actually glad his eyes were two toned.

"Hiro...you're blushing." She said, touching her fingertips to the slight pink tinge on either cheek.

Hiro very briefly thought about denying it but knew that it was useless, so he opted to point out an observation of his own. "So are you."

Hitaki paused, somehow his observation suddenly made her self-conscious. With a nervous laugh she backed off of him slightly so that she was sitting in front of him.

After a moment she summoned forth the courage to speak, "Er, thank you, Hiro." She said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Something about the way he said it, so quietly, and his lingering gaze caused a warm feeling to spread through her body. Without thinking she reached out and carefully touched Hiro's chest. She felt his breath catch and half expected him to pull away from her or push her hand way. He didn't and she instantly grew bold.

She let her finger trace an outline of an oval along his chest. Slowly, her finger moved as it traced the shape. She couldn't believe that he was letting her do this, even more so than the fact that she was even doing it.

"Oh," she whispered when she realized her finger had completed its outline. She raised her hand until it made contact with his chin. She let her hand trace the planes of his face from chin to cheek as she stared into his eyes unabashed.

Her gaze lowered to his lips, which were slightly parted. Before she could stop herself she blurted out something neither of the two duelists ever thought they would hear, "May I kiss you, Hiro?"

"..." Hiro couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard right? Had Hitaki really asked if she could kiss him? Hitaki stared at him in anticipation as she licked her lips in a slightly threatening manner. Yup, she had most certainly asked if she could kiss him.

He wasn't entirely sure what would come of allowing or denying Hitaki's request, nor was he aware that the unconscious slight nod of his head was all the invitation Hitaki needed. She crawled into his lap, leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and their eyes met for one heart-stopping second before she sealed her lips to his.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and all of his thoughts vanished as her lips probed against his, gentle, and yet hungry. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. The girl he had a crush on since last year was actually kissing him! His lips parted and he returned the kiss eagerly, a soft sound escaping his throat as she slanted her mouth fully against his and her fingers wove into his messy hair.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two to gasp and pull away from one another. There, standing in the doorway was none other than Hayato. He arched a brow, "Am I interrupting something here?"

Both duelists' cheeks instantly flared red, and Hitaki scooted away from Hiro. "Uh, I was just getting ready to leave, actually."

Hopping out of the bed and trying her best to ignore Hayato's gaze she hastily slid her shoes on. "I'll...talk to you later, Hiro." Without another word she quickly left the room, obviously embarrassed at having been caught locking lips with Hiro, and by her brother no less.

Hayato slowly closed the door behind himself, "So...mind telling me what that was about?"

Hiro chuckled nervously, "Uh...its kind of a long story."

"Really?" Hayato questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I've got time to spare, so why don't you start from the beginning?"

Hiro gulped, who could have guessed that Hayato had a 'protective big brother' mode?

* * *

Sakura and Kai found themselves in a dimly lit room, the floor beneath their feet was metallic, contrasting sharply with the rocky walls and ceiling that housed it. Sakura frowned, "A dead end?"

Suddenly, a circular portion of the floor shook and sank down into the ground. Much to the two duelists' surprise there was now a shaft leading straight down. Sakura's frown turned into a grimace as she walked over to the shaft and leaned over. "And how exactly are we supposed to get down there?"

Kai spotted a small panel embedded in the far wall, sparks shooting out of it. "Well, it looks like there might have been an elevator of some sort, but its probably busted now."

Sakura was about to ask Kai what he was talking about until she spotted the panel herself. "Great, just great. There isn't much of a chance that you know how to fix it, is there?"

Her companion shook his head, "Nope."

Sakura sighed and brought a hand to her forehead, just trying to think of a way they could get down the shaft was starting to give her a nasty headache. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on the back of her neck and then her legs being swept from under her. "What the-"

Kai was now carrying her bridal style. "Kai, what do you think you're doing?" Sakura practically yelled as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Stop squirming around so much or I'll end up dropping you, and trust me, you don't want that."

She vaguely wondered what he meant until she realized that he was standing right in front of the shaft. Her eyes widened, "You can't be thinking of..."

Kai nodded, "Yup."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't..."

The violet haired girl got her answer in the form of Kai jumping down the shaft. "Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Came her shrill voice as the two made their descent to what was surely their demise.

Despite the severity of the situation they were currently in Kai merely closed his eyes and did his best to block out Sakura's shrill scream. _'Focus, I have to focus...'_

They entered a pitch black section as the two grew too far away from the light source of the room above, Sakura was still screaming her head off. Kai furrowed his brow, _'All of that screaming really isn't helping Sakura...'_

A faint, barely noticeable blue aura began to encase Kai as he flooded his entire body with his power. Opening his eyes a burst of energy erupted from his body as his feet slammed into the ground sending gravel and dust flying in every direction, surprisingly his legs didn't snap like twigs under the immense force.

Taking a deep breath he felt his power recede. "Man am I glad that worked."

Sakura blinked up at the blue haired teen, momentarily forgetting that she was in his arms. "How...how did you do that?"

He looked down at her and shrugged, "Ever since my duel with Gluttony I've been practicing using my powers for various things. I still haven't gotten the hang of how they work exactly, but I'm getting there."

Having heard his explanation Sakura suddenly became aware of her position. She weakly pushed against his surprisingly muscled chest, still feeling the adrenaline that came with falling a few hundred feet. "You can put me down now."

"Oh, right." Kai said as he let her go, allowing her to get back on her own two feet.

She quickly turned away from him, the feel of his muscled chest had caused a pink tinge to appear on either of her cheeks, which was something she definitely didn't want the blue haired duelist to see. _'Ugh, stupid hormones...'_

It was at this moment that she realized it was even darker in their new location than it was up above. Kai reached into his blazer and pulled out his palm organizer. "This is most likely where the vault is located so there should be a light switch somewhere around here..."

Once his palm organizer was on, its faint glow illuminated enough space to reveal a switch. "Looks like I was right." He said as he walked over to it.

Once he switched the lights on the two found themselves in what appeared to be an ancient cave, complete with giant stalactites and stalagmites. At the end of a small walkway there was a giant steel circular vault door. Despite how far away it was Kai could clearly see that five keys were inserted into it.

Sakura crossed her arms under the swell of her chest. "There's the vault, but where are those two Supernatural Suppression Squad members that Jason told us about?"

"Right behind ya." A feminine voice echoed through the tunnel.

Sakura and Kai turned around, facing the one who had spoken and her companion. They both wore black uniforms similar to the three brothers that were guarding the cave, although they had two horizontal white stripes running along them, which meant they were of a higher rank. They both had visors that obscured their eyes from view.

The man whistled, "Wow, you came straight down that shaft even though the elevator is broken. I'm curious kid, just how did ya manage to survive a fall like that? You wouldn't happen to be a Breaker, would ya?"

Kai ignored the shaggy haired man's question as he took a step forward, a deep frown on his face. "Why are you guys doing this? You're supposed to protect the people, not steal from them."

The woman chuckled, "Stealing?" She shook her head, "No, ya got it all wrong. We're just here to take back what's rightfully ours."

Kai was taken aback, "What?" He exchanged glances with Sakura, who looked just as surprised as he did. "What do you mean take back what's yours? The Sacred Beasts are the property of Duel Academy, not the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

The man laughed, "Sacred Beasts? What would we want with those pitiful imitations? Look, I don't know what ya heard, but we're definitely no thieves. Now, hand over those last two keys. We know you've got em' on ya."

Kai frowned, _'I don't get it, there not after the Sacred Beasts? Are we wrong, are they really innocent?' _He shook his head, _'No, even if what they say is true there's still __**that**__.'_

He stood at the ready, his fists up. "Stop the innocent act, you're still trespassing on private property, not to mention guilty of theft." His blue eyes narrowed, "But more importantly, we know all about the Great Purge." He watched the two's reaction, ready to move at a moment's notice.

The woman was the first to speak, a deep frown on her face, "Now how would ya know about a thing like that? Did one of those Breakers from that Order of theirs tell ya?"

Kai's frowned deepened, she wasn't denying it, that was pretty much the final nail in the coffin for him. He dropped out of his fighting stance. "Till the very end, I kept denying it, not wanting to believe it, but it really is true..."

He curled his hands into fists. "There's no way either Sakura or I will give the last two keys to you."

The woman shook her head and sighed, "See? Didn't I tell ya Yuuta? There's just no easy way to deal with teenagers these days."

The man now identified as Yuuta sighed in return, "How many times does Supreme Commander Kururugi have to tell ya that our names are supposed to be top secret, _Mimari_." He said, putting an emphasis on her name.

"Whateva." She replied as she brought her attention to the two duelists in front of her. "Okay, since being nice didn't work we're going to have to do this the hard way kiddies."

Sakura reached for her deck in her jacket, Kai doing the same. "I don't care how strong you two think you are, there's no way you're defeating this school's top two students."

"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a woman." Yuuta replied as both he and his sister activated their stark white duel disks.

Mimari smirked, "Okay, lets put down some ground rules here. Teams share a total of 8,000 life points. There will be absolutely no sharing of strategies, and no using your partner's cards that aren't already on the field. No duelist can attack on their first turn. Other than that, rules remain the same."(Y&M: 8000)

Both Sakura and Kai shuffled their decks and slammed them into their duel disks once they were finished. Both of their eyes narrowed as their life point counters lit up. (S&K: 8000) "If we win, you guys have to tell us everything you know about the Great Purge and then leave this island."

Mimari shrugged, "You want to add stipulations to this duel, eh? Well, that's fine with me and my partner. When we win, and believe me when I say we will, you have to hand over those last two keys and come with us for questioning, got it?"

Kai and Sakura nodded and then all four duelists drew five cards from their decks, ready to begin. Mimari reached for her deck, "I'll be taking the first turn."

She looked through her hand, and then placed a card on a card onto her duel disk Immediately a little mechanical monster formed on her field with a loud clanking sound. "I summon Ally of Justice - Multiplier (200/300) in defense mode. If it's the only card on my field when its summoned then I can special summon any other copies I have of it from my deck."

Another two little mechanical monsters appeared with a loud clanking sound accompanying their arrival. They too were summoned in defense position. Kai frowned at the sight of the little monsters, _'How dare she use those cards, she's no ally of justice...'_

A card appeared behind the middle machine. "I'll end my turn by setting a face-down spell or trap. Sakura, why don't ya go next, my little cherry blossom."

Sakura flinched, "W-what did you just call me?" There was only one person that had ever called her that, someone from her past that had hurt her irrevocably.

Her opponent smirked, "What's wrong? You used to love being called that, didn't ya?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she snapped a card off of her deck in anger. "Shut up, don't talk to me as if you know a thing about me thief!"

Mimari's smirk turned into a grin, "Oh, I know more than ya think I do. I know that someone hurt ya very, _very_, deeply. In fact, he hurt ya so much that your scars, physically and emotionally, never fully healed. He hurt ya so much that you've sworn to have ya vengeance on him, am I right?"

Kai turned to Sakura with a questioning glance, "Vengeance? Sakura, what is she talking about? Do you know her?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her opponent laughed. "Confused? Ya wondering how I could possibly know something like that, right? Well, my brother and I are a little bit different from your average Supernatural Suppression Squad member. We're a part of their Special Ops Division, not to mention its founders."

She removed the visor she wore from her face, revealing unnerving pitch black eyes. "We were born with the ability to see the deepest, darkest parts of people's minds and hearts. Ya can try to hide them from us but all of ya secrets are as clear to us as the sky above."

Kai's eyes were nearly as wide as Sakura's as he spoke up, "B-but that's impossible! The Great Purge, you should have been-"

"Killed?" Mimari finished. She shrugged, "Well, that might have been the case if we hadn't agreed to use our powers to further their goals, as I said, we are the founders of the Supernatural Suppression Squad's Special Ops Division."

Yuuta smirked, "You know what they say, you have to fight fire with fire. Supreme Commander Kururugi understands that concept well. Its like I said kid, you've been misinformed."

Mimari placed her visor over her pitch black eyes once again as she returned her attention to Sakura. "Now my little cherry blossom, are you going to take your turn or not?"

Sakura snarled as she slammed a card onto her duel disk. "Stop calling me that!" A red horned dragon with razor sharp claws and tattered wings emerged from the card, it was Magna Drago (1400/600).

Like Mimari Sakura set a face-down spell or trap card and promptly ended her turn.

Yuuta shook his head as he drew. "Ya know Mimari, I wanted to be the one to mess with Sakura." The woman in question merely shrugged in response. He sighed, "Well, whateva, I guess hero boy over here will have to do. I activate the spell Graceful Charity."

Drawing three cards he tossed two of them into his graveyard, "One of those cards was Repayment of Losses." He said as he drew a card from his deck and then slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Destiny Hero Fear Monger (1000/1000)."

Kai jerked back in surprise as Yuuta's summoned monster appeared before him. "You're using a Destiny Hero deck?"

Yuuta shrugged, "Yeah, so what? After all, I am a part of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, we're all _heroes_, right? So why shouldn't I use them?"

Kai frowned in anger, "You have no right to use those cards. You're no hero."

Yuuta crossed his arms across his chest, "Ya mean I'm nothing like _he _was, right?" He laughed at Kai's shocked expression. "Oh, I'm truly sorry that I'm not living up to the image he painted for you of the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

Kai's eyes narrowed, remembering that both siblings had the exact same ability. "Stay out of my head."

Yuuta merely chuckled and then set two cards face-down, bringing his turn to an end.

Kai drew, his eyes never leaving Yuuta. The man smirked, "Ya know, ya really are a naive kid. All of these years and you still insist on keeping that impossible to keep promise to him."

Sakura glanced at her partner, who merely grimaced. _'Impossible to keep promise? Is that the reason Kai wants to prove that heroes really do exist so much?'_

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head." Kai reprimanded as he placed a card onto his duel disk. "I summon Axl (1500/1200) whose special ability allows me to equip it with 'Axel Bullets' from my deck!"

A navy blue armored humanoid with an X-shaped scar on his face struck a pose as it materialized before Kai, two handheld blasters in its hands. "Axl Bullets increases Axl's attack points by 300 points and gives it the ability to gain the effect of a monster it defeats in battle." (1800/1200)

Yuuta adjusted his visor, "Aw, how sweet of ya to use that deck as your main. I bet it makes for a good memento. Ya surely won't ever forget ya promise as long as ya have that deck as a reminder, now will ya?"

Kai's eyes narrowed as he held up a card, "I'm not going to warn you again. Stay out of my head." The field slot of his duel disk opened, "Activate field spell card, Maverick Hunters Headquarters!"

The damp cave vanished, replaced by a high tech room filled with holographic projections of various areas of the world. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Mimari drew immediately and slammed her card down with a grin. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way its time for the fun to begin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. Hopefully I'll have the next one up relatively soon.  
**

**Card of this chapter:**

Destiny Hero Fear Monger: Dark/Warrior 4/1000/1000

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from your Graveyard (except a "Destiny Hero Fear Monger") during your next Standby Phase.

* * *

**Yuuta: **For a couple of students these secrets ya hiding are pretty dark.

**Mimari: **I wonder what else we can uncover.

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Six: Operation Protect The Vault Part Four, Mind Games!**_

**Mimari: **Are we having fun yet kiddies?


	66. Operation Protect The Vault Part Four

**Author's Note: After a month long hiatus (one that I did not see coming at all) I'm back with another installment. As you have probably already noticed, extremely long chapter is long. As usual, please let me know if you notice ant spelling or grammar mistakes since, you know, I'm far too lazy to proofread this thing.**

_Paths. Two paths too far apart to be called destiny, yet too close to be called fate._

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Operation Protect The Vault Part Four, Mind Games**

_Mimari drew immediately and slammed her card down with a grin. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way its time for the fun to begin!"_

A spot shimmered on Mimari's field and an armored machine with dozens of blades protruding from it appeared, brandishing a bladed weapon in each of its four arms."This monster is called Ally of Justice - Thousand Arms (1700/0). It can attack every light attribute monster my opponent controls once, but if it battles a monster of any attribute other than light it is destroyed before damage calculation is applied_._"

Sakura arched a brow, "Neither Kai or I have a light attribute monster on our field, so your monster is useless."

Mimari's set card flipped over, depicting the image of monster doctors operating on a patient. "Which is why I'm activating this continuous trap card, DNA Transplant. Now all I have to do is declare an attribute and every monster on the field becomes it. My choice is obviously light."

She pointed at Sakura's Magna Drago (1400/600), "Now my Thousand Arms can attack your Magna Drago without fear of being destroyed!"

Kai looked to Sakura who merely narrowed her eyes and shook her head as Mimari's monster approached her own. With a downward swing of one of its bladed arms Magna Drago was cut in twain, effectively killing it. (S&K: 7700)

Mimari smirked, seemingly pleased with herself. "Looks like first blood goes to us." She turned her attention to Kai's side of the field. "And don't forget about Thousand Arms' special ability, since my DNA Transplant has converted all monsters on the field to light attribute he can attack your Axl (1800/1200) as well!"

Kai arched a brow, _'What is she up to? Axl is stronger than her Thousand Arms...'_

Much like before Thousand Arms charged and when it was in range it swung it's bladed arm in an attempt to cut the navy blue Reploid in half. Axl took a step back as it prepared its counterattack on the weaker monster when Mimari depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to flip over. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A raging typhoon immediately occurred, easily ripping through Kai's equip spell card. (1500/1200) Now that it was weaker than its attacker Axl's counterattack became a hasty defensive maneuver. It closed its eyes as it raised its arms over its head, as a result, they were shattered by Thousand Arms' attack. (S&K: 7500)

Mimari looked momentarily surprised that Axl wasn't destroyed by her attack until she saw the face-up trap card on Kai's field. "Shock Buffer huh? I guess your Axl is safe for now." She said as her monster returned to her side of the field..

Kai frowned, _'This isn't good. By the sound of it she's familiar with the cards in my deck, and even though I know what deck type she's using I don't know which of the Ally of Justice monsters she's using or what type of strategy she employs with them...'_

He was brought out of his thoughts as Mimari shrugged and said, "Ah well. I guess I'll end my turn by setting a face-down spell or trap card." She turned to Sakura, a devious smirk on her face. "Its your turn my little cherry blossom."

Sakura didn't respond in an angry outburst as she did before, instead she drew fiercely. "Don't let your negligible lead in life points go to your head. It won't be long until I blow away those life points of yours."

Kai frowned at this, _'I don't like the way she phrased that, its as if she's only concerned with herself and Mimari...'_

Sakura looked down at the card she had drawn for the turn and then reached for the card next to it. "Now that I have a spell card in my hand I summon Summoner Monk (800/1600), who's effect immediately switches it to defense position."

A blue skinned man wearing predominantly purple robes appeared, hovering over the field in what appeared to be meditation. Mimari looked at the monster, feeling as if she was missing something important about it. "What does having a spell card in your hand have to do with this monster?"

Sakura held up the spell card she had drawn for the turn, which was Misfortune. "By discarding a spell card from my hand I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck." As she slid her Misfortune spell card to her grave a spot on her field shimmered. "My choice is Hyper Synchron (1600/800)."

A white aura encased Summoner Monk as its effect activated, moments later a stubby predominantly blue robot appeared, giant jet boosters attached to its back. "It can't attack this turn...but then again that's not why I summoned it."

Mimari frowned slightly, knowing exactly what it was that was about to happen. "If I'm not mistaken Hyper Synchron is a Tuner monster," her frown deepened, "You're going to Synchro summon."

Sakura merely nodded as a purple orb of plasma appeared in Hyper Synchron's palm. With a powerful upward thrust of its bulky arm it sent the orb flying sky high. Without warning the giant jet boosters on its back ignited and it flew towards the orb of plasma that was now floating in place.

The four duelists watched at the stubby robot made its way towards the orb with the expected speed of jet powered rockets. _'Which monster will she Synchro summon? Stardust Dragon? Red Dragon Archfiend? Colossal Fighter? Or maybe something else? Depending on which one she chooses and what she has in her hand this could actually turn out bad for us.' _Mimari admitted to herself.

Hyper Synchron was now encased in the orb of plasma, its body transforming into three giant green rings of glowing light. Summoner Monk began to float upward as Sakura began to speak, "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro summon! Reverberate! Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)!"

A blinding light appeared as Summoner Monk finished its ascent in order to be surrounded by the three green glowing rings. A roar was hard as shimmering dust rained down on the four duelists. _'Dammit, it just had to be this one...'_ Mimari mentally swore.

Once the light faded the large winged aqua white dragon descended, landing before Sakura. It dipped its head, allowing Sakura to place her hand on it. She caressed it lightly before giving it her command. "Stardust Dragon, attack Thousand Arms with Shooting Sonic!"

The aqua-white dragon stood up fully as its body began to glow intensely. Despite the fact that her monster was on the verge of destruction Mimari didn't seem to be worried, in fact, she shook her head disapprovingly. "And here I thought ya were going to do more than just simply attack. I activate my quick-play spell card, Shrink!"

She laughed as Stardust Dragon fired a stream of cosmic energy towards her Thousand Arms. "Now your Stardust Dragon's attack is halved, making it weaker than my Thousand Arms!"

To her surprise, instead of easily cleaving through Stardust Dragon's attack, Thousand Arms was instantly vaporized by the blast of cosmic energy. (Y&M: 7650) Mimari blinked, completely dumbfounded by the destruction of her monster. "What the..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Did you really think that I would fall for such a trap? I didn't become the Kaiserin of this school through sheer luck. When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro summon of a dragon type monster it grants that monster 800 extra attack points, which means my Stardust Dragon's attack points was 3300, not 2500."

Mimari frowned, noticing that Stardust Dragon's current attack points were now 2050. _'Tch, I was too hasty. Well, at least I lessened the amount of damage we would have taken...'_

"The downfall to using Hyper Synchron for the Synchro summon of a dragon type monster is that it will be removed from play during my end phase..."

Mimari smiled, _'That's good, looks like me and Yuuta won't have to deal with that bothersome dragon after all.'_

Sakura noticed the slightly relieved expression on her opponent's face and took great comfort in the fact that her next move would wipe that expression right off. "But that doesn't matter because I'm activating my set trap card, Assault Mode Activate!"

The three other duelists' eyes widened as a column of white light erupted from Stardust Dragon. Strangely enough, Kai seemed the most surprised. _'Assault Mode Activate? Since when did she have that card? Is she running an Assault Mode deck now?'_

"From the falling dust of the dying stars comes a shining light that illuminates the endless darkness! Shine brighter! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500)!"

The column of light faded, revealing the form of a monster that was similar in appearance to Stardust Dragon. Unlike Stardust Dragon however, it wore blue and white arm and shin guards, the former having a brilliant sapphire embedded in them. Draped over its chest was a blue and white breastplate with two spikes protruding on either side of it. In its center was shining sapphire, flowing with unbridled power.

Once again Mimari mentally swore to herself at the sight of the upgraded form of Stardust Dragon. _'Dammit, I wasn't aware that Stardust Dragon had an Assault Mode. This is only going to make things harder for me and Yuuta.'_

Mimari was brought out of her thoughts as Sakura declared her new monster's attack, "Assault Shooting Sonic!"

Another blast of cosmic energy, this one far bigger and more powerful than the original Stardust Dragon's surged across the field, easily vaporizing one of Mimari's Multipliers (200/300) and leaving her with just two left.

Sakura placed a hand on her shapely hip, "I end my turn."

Much to Sakura's and Kai's surprise Mimari began to laugh. She momentarily pulled the visor from her face to wipe the tears from her unnerving pitch black eyes. Once she was done she looked up at the upgraded form of Stardust Dragon. "A shining light that illuminates the endless darkness, huh?"

She laughed again, "I didn't realize the Kaiserin, Duel Academy's Absolute Strongest, still needed a night light."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and Mimari chuckled in response. "Aw, did I make ya angry? If I'm not mistaken, _fear_ is what leads to anger, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Ya put up a strong front but the truth is you're still the scared little girl you were four years ago. Your eyes haven't changed one bit from that day."

Sakura clenched her fist as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode growled, "Shut up."

Mimari shook her head, "And yet ya still insist on lying to yourself. What a pity."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared in fury.

Kai reached out towards his rival, who currently had a murderous intent in her eyes. "Sakura, calm down! She's just trying to distract you, make you lose focus. If that happens there is no way we'll be able to beat them. Don't let her words get to you, its just talk."

Kai flinched as Sakura whipped her head towards him, her emerald green eyes glaring at him. "I don't need a lecture about calming down from you, or have you forgotten about how you kept brushing me off when I tried to get you to calm down not too long ago?"

Kai wanted to protest but faltered, he knew that she was right.

"Tch, that's what I thought." She pointed to Mimari, who merely blinked in response. "I've already chosen her as my opponent so just stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours!"

Mimari clapped, "Wow, looks like your team is falling apart rather fast," she smirked, "Sorta gives you a sense of deja vu, doesn't it?"

Sakura brought her attention away from her 'partner' and back to Mimari as she set a face-down spell or trap. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Mimari merely shrugged in response and Yuuta drew, extremely amused by what had just transpired right before his very eyes. "Well that was amusing, but now its my turn to have a little fun. I summon Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200)."

A torrent of water washed over the field and when it subsided a blue humanoid figure emerged, what appeared to be a dorsal fin atop its head. It stood up, wielding a silver staff with a crescent shape at its tip. "You use Elemental Heroes too?" Kai questioned, mildly surprised.

"Only the ones that have effects that pertain to Destiny Heroes, for example, Ocean here can return my Destiny Hero Fear Monger (1000/1000) to my hand." The named card popped of off Yuuta's duel disk, which he caught and added to his hand.

He smirked, "Of course there's another reason I keep a few Elemental Heroes in my deck and here's it is! I activate the magic of Polymerization, fusing Ocean on my field with King of the Swamp (500/1100) in my hand to create..."

A spiral vortex of energy rippled into existence, absorbing the aforementioned monsters into itself. Abruptly, the spiraling vortex of energy burst into thousands of ice particles as a man wearing armor that consisted of shimmering ice, possessing razor sharp shoulder plates and a long white billowing cape leaped out of it. "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)!"

Kai grimaced at the sight of the monster, having originally used an Elemental Hero deck as a kid he knew just about everything there was to know about the set which meant he knew full well what would happen if Absolute Zero were to be destroyed.

He turned to Sakura's side of the field, or more specifically, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. _'Then again Sakura does have Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode on her field and while I don't exactly know what its effect is in this new form I'm willing to bet its an upgraded version of the original Stardust Dragon's effect.'_

"Hey, hero boy, didn't your mother ever teach ya that its rude to ignore people?" He chuckled, "Oh, that's right. She didn't quite live long enough to give ya that lesson. Hmm, now that I think about it, neither did your father."

Kai clenched his fist tightly but said nothing. "Aw, and here I was banking on an angry outburst or something. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for an angry glare. Absolute Zero, attack Axl with Instant Freeze!"

Without delay the white armored monster dashed forward and made a sweeping motion with its arm, causing Axl to become encased in a block of ice. (S&K: 6500) Yuuta was about to laugh but was interrupted as Axl suddenly broke free of its icy prison. "What?"

Kai motioned to his face-down trap, which was now face-up. "Unexpected Outcome allows my monster to destroy yours in battle regardless of damage calculation so my Axl is safe." The navy blue colored reploid landed a high kick to Absolute Zero, sending it skidding backwards.

This time Yuuta did laugh. "Is that so? Well, I hate to break it to ya kid but when Absolute Zero is removed from the field it destroys every single monster my opponent controls."

Absolute Zero dissolved as its effect began to take effect. Both Axl and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode began to freeze over, thick ice rapidly covering them. Kai looked to Sakura who merely glared at him in response before motioning to her nearly frozen monster. "I activate Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's special ability, Victim Sanctuary!"

The aqua-white dragon's body glowed intensely, easily shattering it from its ice that had moments ago encased its entire body. "By sacrificing it I can negate any effect, whether it be spell, trap, or monster!"

Yuuta and Mimari frowned as Sakura's dragon vanished, _'Any effect? If it has the original Stardust Dragon's revival effect that things is going to be a total pain in the ass to get rid of.'_

Despite the fact that his monster had just been saved from destruction Kai was far from happy. "It can negate any effect? Then why didn't you negate his Polymerization? If you had, I wouldn't have had to use my Unexpected Outcome trap card and we'd still have those 1000 life points."

Sakura turned to the blue haired duelist, her intense glare still intact. "I already told you that Mimari is my opponent, unless it involves my field, what your opponent does has nothing to do with me."

Kai's frown deepened. "Sakura..."

"Quiet!" Sakura snapped as she turned away from her 'partner.' "Thanks to you I had to reveal my dragon's effect, Whatever it is you have to say I don't want to hear it."

Kai begrudgingly sighed, _'If things keep up like this we're going to have to find some way to win without working together as a team whatsoever...'_

Yuuta cleared his throat, "Now that your little lovers' spat is over I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Sakura gave Yuuta a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare say anything remotely close to what you just said again or I'll make you pay' and then motioned to her field, a column of light erupting from it. "During the end phase Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode returns to my field due to its effect." With a mighty roar the level ten wind attribute dragon reappeared.

Kai drew, "I activate one of the effects of Maverick Headquarters." A card slid out of the graveyard slot of Kai's duel disk which he took and added to his hand. "It allows me to, once per turn, add an equip spell or trap from my grave to my hand."

Axl smirked as his handheld blasters suddenly reappeared in his hand, his attack points increasing by 300 points. (1800/1200) "My choice of course is Axl Bullets. Now, I'll equip Axl with Buster Upgrade, increasing his attack points by 500 points and giving him a trample effect!" (2300/1200)

"Since Yuuta doesn't have any monsters on his field it looks like you're my target Mimari." Kai ignored the glare Sakura sent his way as he motioned to his powered up hero. "Axl, attack one of Mimari's Multipliers!"

In an instant a hail of plasma bullets assaulted Mimari's field, easily destroying another of her Multipliers and leaving her with just one left. Mimari grunted as some of the stray bullets pelted her. (Y&M: 5650)

"I place one card-face down and end my turn." Kai finished.

Mimari drew and laughed at the sight of the card she had drawn for her turn. She eyed Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. "Say goodbye to that night light of yours Kaiserin. By discarding Repayment of Losses from my hand I activate Lightning Vortex!"

As expected Sakura motioned to her dragon, "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect activates, Victim Sanctuary!" The large aqua-white dragon roared and then transformed into tiny motes of light before dispersing completely, effectively canceling out the effect of Mimari's Lightning Vortex.

Said woman smirked as she drew card from her deck due to the effect of her discarded Repayment of Loss. "Ha, ya fell for it Kaiserin, but I think I'll keep ya in suspense for a bit by activating Pot of Greed!"

Drawing twice more Mimari held up the card she had drawn for the turn. "By discarding D.D. Crow (100/100) in my hand to the grave I can remove one monster in your grave from play."

To Mimari's surprise Sakura depressed a button on her duel disk. "I activate my set continuous trap card, Imperial Iron Wall. As long as this card remains face-up no cards can be removed from play."

Mimari frowned slightly and Sakura shook her head in return. "You didn't honestly think I wouldn't keep a few cards in my deck to protect my Stardust Dragon from removal effects did you?"

Mimari's frown instantly faded as she shrugged. "So you managed to protect your little night light, big deal. I'll admit it would have been nice if I could have gotten rid of it permanently but thanks to the cards I've drawn due to Pot of Greed that doesn't really matter all that much anymore."

Sakura briefly wondered if Mimari was bluffing as the woman in question placed a spell card onto her duel disk. "Here, I'll show ya what I mean by activating the spell card Ancient Rules in order to special summon Ally Mind (1800/1400) from my hand!"

A mechanical ball with various mechanisms attached to it appeared, electricity encircling it. Recognizing the monster both Sakura and Kai knew what was coming next. _'She's going to Synchro summon...'_

Mimari held up the last card, "Before I Synchro summon there's still one more thing I've gotta do. By paying a measly 800 life points I activate Premature Burial and bring back Thousand Arms!" (Y&M: 4850)

Both Kai and Sakura were surprised by the reappearance of the revived monster. _'She's going to Synchro summon a level ten Synchro monster?'_

The mechanical ball transformed into three large glowing rings of purple light and quickly surrounded her two other mechanical monsters. "I don't have a cool little chant to go with the Synchro summoning of this monster but I think a simple introduction works just as well! I Synchro summon Ally of Justice - Decisive Armor (3300/3300)!"

Duel Academy's top two students looked up as an incredibly large machine appeared before them. It possessed an extremely large base that was gold in color and from there it only got bulkier and larger. Attached to its bulky center were two sleek arm cannons and atop it was one huge multi-cylinder cannon. The entire machine was covered in what appeared to be searchlights.

Since Sakura's field was barren with the exception of her face-up continuous trap card Mimari shifted her attention to Kai. "Decisive Armor has three different effects when my opponent has a face-up light attribute monster on their field, I'm activating the first."

Kai stepped back in surprise as his set card was destroyed leaving him with just Axl and its two equip spells attached to it. Mimari smirked, "A set card on your field is destroyed and now Decisive Armor attacks Axl with Decisive Cannon!"

The behemoth of a machine leveled one of its cannon arms and fired, unleashing an intense beam of energy that slammed into Axl, who withstood the attack due to the secondary effect of Axl Bullets. (S&K: 5500)

"I activate the quick-play spell card Time Jump to skip three battle phases into the future!" Mimari, Sakura, and Kai all turned to Yuuta who now had a face-up card on his field.

Kai and Sakura frowned while Mimari pointed a finger at her brother, "Ya idiot, why didn't ya tell me you had that card in your hand!"

Yuuta looked slightly taken aback by his sister's outburst. "What are ya talking about? Ya said it yourself, no sharing strategies, remember?"

"Yeah but ya could have at least gave me a wink or something. I wasted my D.D. Crow."

Both Kai and Sakura resisted the urge to face-fault.

Yuuta shook his head. "Ya would have never have gotten to use it anyway so what's the big deal," he smiled slightly, "Besides, I thought you wasting that card was kinda funny."

Mimari sighed before bringing her attention back to Kai. "Whateva, Decisive Armor, take down Axl for real this time!"

Using its other arm cannon Decisive Armor unleashed another beam of energy, this time it destroyed its target leaving Kai's side of the field completely barren. (S&K: 4200)

Mimari smiled in smug satisfaction. "Now we're in the lead." She turned to Sakura, who had a deep frown on her face. "And guess what? Since three turns have technically passed you won't be able to use your night light's revival ability. Looks like you're going to have to face the big bad darkness after all, huh?"

Sakura didn't respond and Mimari shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing to say huh? That's fine, I mean, I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk all that often, especially after what he-"

"If I were you I wouldn't dare finish that sentence." Sakura quickly interrupted Mimari, venom dripping in her voice.

Kai glanced at the violet haired girl out of the corner of his eye, _'He...?'_

Mimari laughed. "I think it should be obvious by now that my brother and me are the type of duelists who love to get feedback from our opponents. Its not my fault that mentioning your past is the only thing I can do to get much of anything out of ya."

Sakura resisted the urge to respond and reached for her deck. _'With no monsters on our field Kai and I are at a distinct disadvantage. To make things worse neither one of us are familiar with Mimari's Decisive Armor. Who knows what other effects it could have.'_

Drawing a card from her deck she shifted her focus to the lone face-up continuous trap card on Mimari's field. _'The course of action I should take is clear, I have to get rid of DNA Transplant. As long as its on the field its going to be harder to combat her Allies of Justice.'_

She looked down at the card she had drawn for the turn. _'Luckily I've drawn just the card I need.' _"I activate Card of Sanctity. Each player draws until they're holding six cards in their hand."

Each of them did so and Sakura eyed Kai out of the corner of her eye. _'Okay, I have something I can work with here but Yuuta will get a turn before Kai does so I'll have to protect myself as well as him.'_ She sighed, _'This would be so much easier if it was just a one on one duel.'_

"Mimari, I'm going to make you pay for invading the privacy of my mind. I summon Assault Mercenary (1800/300)!" An predominantly white anthropomorphic creature with grayish purple fur appeared, wielding a large gun of some sorts. Its red eyes stared at Mimari vehemently.

"Now by returning the Assault Mode Activate in my grave to my deck Assault Mercenary's effect activates, destroying your DNA Transplant!" As Sakura returned the key trap card of her deck to her deck Assault Beast leveled its gun and fired, an intense blue light emitting from it.

Mimari seemed unconcerned as her continuous trap card was destroyed by the blast. "So ya managed to get rid of DNA Transplant so Decisive Armor can't use its effects, big deal." She patted the level ten Synchro monster. "There isn't a monster in your deck that can take Decisive Armor down."

Sakura shot her a glare. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I activate Assault Teleport to return an /Assault Mode monster in my hand to my deck in order to draw two cards from my deck." Drawing twice more Sakura slid one of the drawn cards into the graveyard slot of her duel disk. "By discarding Assault Beast (1900/1200) to my graveyard I can add Assault Mode Activate from my deck to my hand, which I'll set face-down."

Mimari frowned at this news, _'She's trying to summon another Assault Mode monster? There's only three other Assault Mode monsters that I know of that can defeat Decisive Armor but at this point it doesn't really matter all that much, she can't activate Assault Mode Activate this turn...'_

The violet haired girl held up two more cards. "I activate Double Summon and summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600)." A red haired woman sporting a ponytail and white scarf appeared. Dressed in black she wielded a blade with a red hilt.

A gale of wind carrying rose petals surrounding the woman as she closed her eyes. Assault Mercenary lowered its gun as Rose transformed into three glowing rings of red light. Mimari grimaced as said light encircled Assault Mercenary creating a column of swirling flames.

"From the flames carved deep within the Earth a great power shall ascend! Take witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000)!" The column of flames dispersed as the thee-horned black scaled dragon spread its wings, roaring as it did so.

Mimari stared up at the large dragon, "Red Dragon Archfiend is a powerful card, there's no doubt about that, but it still isn't strong enough to take down my Decisive Armor."

"With this next card it won't have to be, I activate Battle Waltz!" Both Mimari and Yuuta stepped back in surprise as another Red Dragon Archfiend appeared, roaring as it did so.

"What's going on? Why is there another Red Dragon Archfiend on your field?"

"Battle Waltz creates a Waltz token of a face-up Synchro monster on my field that possesses the exact same stats as the original. When that token battles neither one of us will take any damage, but the monster that destroys this token loses attack points equal to the token's until the end phase."

Mimari blanched as Sakura motioned for the token to attack. As expected the approaching dragon was easily destroyed by one of Decisive Armor's arm cannons. Its attack points dropped accordingly. (300/3300)

With the level ten Synchro monster severely weakened Sakura motioned to the original Red Dragon Archfiend. "Attack Decisive Armor with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" An orb of intense flames encased Red Dragon Archfiend as it approached the behemoth of a machine. With a forward thrust it sunk its fist into...a cylinder.

Sakura blinked in confusion and then turned to Yuuta, who once again had a face-up card on his field. "Forgot about me again have ya?" He shook his head, "Well that's too bad because this time my set card is Magic Cylinder!"

Sakura screamed as a blast of intense heat engulfed her completely from a second cylinder. (S&K: 1200) Mimari smiled, ignoring the smoking body of Sakura stumbling to her feet. "Thanks bro, I thought I was going to lose my Decisive Armor for a second there."

Yuuta shrugged, "Eh, its your favorite monster so I thought I should pitch in and help you out."

Kai arched a brow upon hearing that, _'What? The way he's talking its as if he doesn't care that they were close to talking 2700 points of damage. Something definitely isn't right here.'_

Sakura placed the remaining card in her hand into her duel disk, "You'll pay for that Yuuta..."

Yuuta drew, adding a seventh card to his hand. "As if I haven't heard that one before." He smirked, "Mimari, I think its time for a change of scenery, what do you think?"

Mimari smirked in return. "I agree, hero boy's field spell is a little too bright."

An extra slot extended from Yuuta's duel disk, which he placed the card he had drawn for the turn on. "I activate the field spell Clock Tower Prison!" The high tech room vanished, replaced by several tall buildings, the most noticeable one being a giant clock tower.

"Ah, that's much better." Mimari commented as their surroundings darkened.

"Now, by paying 800 life points to activate Re-Fusion allow me to reintroduce you to Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)!" (Y&M: 4150) The white armored hero reappeared in a flash of pale blue light, striking a heroic pose as it did so. Both Kai and Sakura frowned at the hero's reappearance.

"Next, I summon Destiny Hero Dread Servant (400/700) in attack mode." As another hero monster appeared on Yuuta's field the large hand on the giant clock moved forward slightly. "When Dread Servant is normal summoned one Clock counter is placed on Clock Tower Prison, just in case ya didn't know."

Both Kai and Sakura briefly wondered why Yuuta summoned such a weak monster in attack position but said nothing of it.

Sliding three of the four remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk Yuuta promptly ended his turn.

Kai drew and the large hand on the giant clocked moved forward once more. "During my opponent's standby phase Clock Tower Prison gains a Clock counter, that makes two so far which means I might as well reveal one of my trap cards now."

Depressing a button on his duel disk Yuuta's middle face-down card flipped over, "Eternal Dread places two more Clock counters on Clock Tower Prison for a total of four. Ya know what that means don't ya?"

At that moment Kai regretted his lack of knowledge concerning the Destiny Hero set. "No."

Yuuta smirked, "Really hero boy? _You_ of all people don't know? Well, I guess you're going to have to find out the hard way, aren't ya?"

Kai frowned but continued on with his turn nonetheless. "I summon my signature card, Megaman X (1800/1500)!" The blue armored hero appeared, a solemn expression on its face.

"Since X is on the field I can special summon this next card, Zero (2100/1800)." The red armored man with long blonde hair appeared next to X, a green saber in his firm grip.

"Now, by sacrificing X I can special summon one of his upgraded forms, Blade Armor X (2800/2700)!"

A blue and white-armored version of X appeared on the field, a green saber in it's firm grip as it stared at it's opponent. "On the turn that this monster is special summoned, it can destroy a monster on your field, so...", he turned to Mimari, "Say goodbye to your Decisive Armor!"

Before the upgraded form of X could even move an inch it promptly exploded, sending millions of pixels flying into Kai's face. "What the-"

Yuuta shook his head, "Sorry, can't let ya do that hero boy. One of my face-down cards was the trap card Dark Illusion. Since you activated an effect that targeted a dark attribute monster on the field Dark Illusion destroyed it."

Kai frowned at this bit of information and Yuuta casually turned to Mimari, a bored expression on his face. "Really now, you had better start pulling your own weight Mimari. This is like, the second time I've had to save your Decisive Armor. For something that supposed to be your favorite monster ya sure don't take good care of it."

Mimari waved her brother off, "Ah shut up, I could have stopped hero boy's monster's effect if I wanted."

"Right, of course ya could have." Yuuta replied sarcastically.

Kai shook his head at the two siblings bickering and motioned to Zero, "Don't get too relaxed, Decisive Armor is still in danger of being destroyed. I activate Double Summon and summon Ride Armor (0/0)!"

In a flash of light a large machine with bulky arms, legs, and a cockpit of sorts appeared next to Zero. "Any level five or lower machine-type monster I have in play can union with this card and Zero fits that description perfectly."

The red armored hero hopped into the cockpit of the large contraption, causing it to spring to life. "Ride Armor doubles the attack points of the monster its equipped to." Kai explained as Zero's attack points received a rather large increase, making it the strongest monster on the field. (4200/1800)

Blue flames erupted from the pipes extending from the Ride Armor's back as it propelled forward. "Zero, attack Decisive Armor!" Zero punched forward, causing the bulky machine to do the same, its fist slamming into a large wall of pure energy.

A face-up Negate Attack was now on Yuuta's field. "That's three times now Mimari..."

Kai frowned at Yuuta having outmaneuvered him again and placed the last three cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "My turn is over."

Mimari drew, eager to make up for the three times Yuuta had to protect her Decisive Armor from being destroyed. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my hand I can add a spell card in my grave to my hand!"

Mimari slid three cards into the graveyard slot of her duel disk. It churned and then spat out her desired card. "By discarding another card in my hand I'll activate it right away, Lightning Vortex!"

The violet haired girl glanced at Kai who merely shook his head. Sighing, she depressed a button on her duel disk just as the giant lightning bolt was about to hit her dragon. "I activate Assault Mode Activate!"

The lightning bolt struck, destroying both Zero and the Ride Armor equipped to him. The ground began to shake as several pillars of intense flame erupted from it. An unearthly roar filled the cavern the four duelists were in as a chasm opened up, a large figure slowly emerging from it.

"An undying flame burning with unbridled passion. The red dragon's cry shakes all of creation! Burn ever brighter! Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (3500/2500)!"

Similar to Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, the upgraded form of Red Dragon Archfiend wore arm and shin guards, crimson red in color. The chest plate it wore was also crimson red in color, shaped as a demon's face.

"Now that you're done interrupting me I set one card-face down and activate Hammer of Justice! Since I have an Ally of Justice on my field no spell or trap cards can be activated for the remainder of the turn. Now its time that I destroy that dragon of yours before it becomes a threat."

Sakura glanced at Kai, who merely shrugged, before turning back to Mimari. "How do you expect to beat my monster when you can't play any spell cards?"

"Easy," Mimari replied as she held up the last card in her hand, "By summoning Ally of Justice -Unlimiter (600/200) to the field." A black and silver bug-like machine with the letters AOJ etched onto its service appeared, scuttling about.

Sakura arched a brow, "And how is that going to take down my Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mimari questioned as the newly summoned monster transformed into an orb of blue light. "By sacrificing Unlimiter it doubles the attack point of an Ally of Justice I control until the end phase."

The orb of blue light transformed into an aura of blue energy that surrounded Decisive Armor, causing its attack points to skyrocket. (6600/3300) Mimari laughed, "And with 6600 attack points not only can it destroy your dragon, but it can end this duel! Decisive Armor, attack with Crushing Justice!"

The main cannon of Decisive Armor fired, the intense blast of energy easily destroying the upgraded form of Red Dragon Archfiend. Mimari laughed again as the attack produced a massive plume of smoke, obscuring Duel Academy's top two duelists from view. "How's that for carrying my weight, huh Yuuta?"

Her laughter faded as a roar was heard from within the smoke. "When Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode is destroyed I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend in my grave to the field!" (S&K: 200)

Two waves of flames appeared, dispersing the plume of smoke. The original Red Dragon Archfiend was now standing before Sakura, a look of rage on its face. Mimari was at a loss, as was Yuuta. "How the...how did ya survive that attack...? Ya shouldn't have any life points left!"

Kai cleared his throat, catching the two duelists' attention. "I activated my trap card called Recycle Factory. It lets me tribute a face-up Ride Armor that is equipped to a monster and gain life points equal to the attack point boost the equipped monster had received from the union."

"What? That's impossible. My Hammer of Justice spell card prevent ya from activating spell and trap cards, besides, you didn't even have a Ride Armor on your field." Mimari protested.

Kai shook his head, "I activated it when you activated Lightning Vortex, I guess the both of you were too preoccupied to notice."

Mimari frowned but since she no longer had any cards in her hand there wasn't much more she could. "...I end my turn." Decisive Armor's attack points returned to their original value of 3300 as Sakura prepared to begin her turn.

"I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Drawing twice more for a total of two cards in hand Sakura immediately activated both of them. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your face-down card," Mimari grimaced slightly as her face-down Negate Attack was torn asunder, "And I equip my dragon with Synchro Boost, raising its level by one and increasing its attack points by 500 points!" (3500/2000)

"Go, Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" A large fireball encased the red dragon's hand as it charged forward. With a forward punch it sunk its fist into the behemoth of a machine which seemingly withstood the attack. Seconds later pillar after pillar of red hot flames erupted from the large machine until it was nothing more than smoldering ash.

Sakura blinked, noticing that Yuuta and Mimari's life points didn't lower despite the destruction of Decisive Armor. Yuuta held up his duel disk, tapping the field spell slot of it, "Clock Tower Prison currently has six counters on it which means neither me or Mimari will take any battle damage."

"I see..."

Mimari clenched her fists as she stared at the charred remains of her once great monster, "I'm going to make you pay for that Sakura. You're going to pay for that dearly," she smiled sinisterly, "Just like you did four years ago."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously as her turn came to an end. _'Not this again...'_

Yuuta drew and smirked, "Ah, this is exactly what I needed. I activate Graceful Charity!" Drawing three more cards from his deck he quickly discarded two of them, leaving him with just two cards to work with for the turn.

"I'll set a card and then have Dread Servant attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" As expected, the weaker monster charged forward only to be effortlessly dispatched by the more powerful monster. "I bet ya two are thinking that what I just did was pointless huh? Well ya bet wrong because when Dread Servant is destroyed I can destroy a spell or trap card on my field!"

Slowly, the several tall buildings, as well as the giant clock tower began to crumble. Kai and Sakura arched a brow, "You're destroying Clock Tower Prison?"

Yuuta nodded, "That's right and when Clock Tower Prison is destroyed with four or more Clock counters on it I can special summon Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (?/?) from my deck to the field!"

A huge scarred muscular man wearing an iron mask dropped onto the field. He wore nothing but tattered shorts and had manacles with broken chains on his ankles and wrists. "When Dreadmaster is special summoned to the field by the effect of Clock Tower Prison I must destroy any non-Destiny Heroes on my field, ya know what that means, don't ya?"

Absolute Zero leaped over to Sakura's field, landing on Sakura's dragon. Moments later the two monsters fell to the floor as nothing more than ice particles. "Heh, then I can special summon up to two Destiny Heroes in my graveyard to the field. My choices are Destiny Heroes Dasher (2100/1000) and Fear Monger (1000/1000)!"

As the two monster's appeared Dreadmaster's muscles increased in size. "Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are equal to the attack and defense of all Destiny Heroes in play!" (3100/2000)

He held up the last card in his hand, "And with this next card this duel is over, I activate the quick-play spell Unavoidable Attack! The first attack I declare after this card's activation cannot be negated, now Dreadmaster, attack Kai directly with Dread Blow!"

Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his set card to flip over, "Maintenance Check revives Megaman X!" The blue armored hero jumped out onto the field, buster cannon at the ready, a determined expression on it's face.

Yuuta merely laughed as Dreadmaster raised its fist, "So what? Its nowhere near strong enough to take on my Dreadmaster!" Dreadmaster swung its fist, easily pulverizing the revived armored hero.

Yuuta laughed once more. "And with that this duel is finally over."

"No, not yet it isn't," Kai replied, revealing the last card in his hand to his opponent, "Lasting Legacy is a normal magic that can only be used when either X or Zero would be destroyed in battle. By discarding it to my grave the battle damage I would take from that battle is turned into life point gain instead." (S&K: 1500)

Yuuta shrugged, "Fine, Dasher will just finish you off then."

Kai depressed another button on his duel disk, causing his last set card to flip over. "Sharpshooter switches the battle position of one monster on your field to its weakest stat."

Yuuta frowned as the monster in question crouched defensively, "Hmph, managed to squirm ya way out of losing this turn huh? Well, ya won't be so lucky next time, Fear Monger, attack Kai directly!"

The jet-like hero raised its cannon arm and fired, Kai braced himself as several of the bullets cut grazed his hands and face, leaving tiny cuts behind. (S&K: 500)

Seeing as how he no longer held any cards in his hand Yuuta crossed his arms across his chest, seemingly disappointed. "Ya know, its kinda sad that this is all Duel Academy's top two students can accomplish. Pitifully clinging to so few life points."

He chuckled, "Don't forget. When you two lose this duel you're coming back with us. Supreme Commander Kururugi will be sure to make sure neither one of you will ever see the light of day for obstructing our business."

He looked over at Sakura, who was glaring at him. "You'll never get the chance to meet the one who took away your innocence...", then he turned to Kai, who was also glaring at him, "And your idealistic dream will crumble away."

"Talk all you want, but that won't happen. I'll achieve my dream and fulfill my promise no matter how many years it takes!" Kai retorted, there was no way he was going to let the man standing before him get under his skin.

Yuuta arched a brow, although Kai couldn't see it since it was obscured by the visor the man wore. "Really now?" He grinned as a wicked idea came to him. "That's funny because I seem to recall you failing to keep quite a few promises in the past."

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Kai's body became tense.

'_Ah, looks like I struck a chord, now its time to strike a few more.' _Yuuta smirked, "Become the Kaiser? No, you're still only second best. Protect all of the students of Duel Academy? Well, that poor girl Sara would like to have a word with you. Enter Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue? Ya didn't quite make the cut. The list goes on and on, but ya know which failure stands out the most to me?"

Sakura looked over at her rival, surprised to see a mixture of anger and remorse in his eyes. She had seen him angry at times, but never like this.

Kai shook his head, he knew his opponent was only trying to make him lose focus. "None of that matters now. You can't shake my resolve, Yuuta. Sakura and I will win this duel."

_'And now for the final blow.' _Yuuta cleared his throat as he began to speak. "Ya know, I've been thinking, maybe...just maybe...heroes really do exist, after all, isn't that what I am to you? If that's the case, then there isn't anything you need to worry about Tsukune. No matter what happens, I promise that I will always protect you. I swear it. I swear it on my soul."

Yuuta let out a hearty laugh that echoed off of the cave walls surrounding the four duelists. "Sound familiar, huh hero boy?"

Kai didn't respond, he merely stood there with a pained expression on his face, his hands shaking. Sakura couldn't help but want to reach out to the hero duelist, even though she didn't have the full picture.

Yuuta laughed again. "But you couldn't protect him, could ya?" He shook his head, "No, when he needed ya the most you weren't there for your little brother and he paid the ultimate price for it, didn't he hero boy?"

Kai closed his eyes as painful memories of his past flashed before them, he clenched his teeth in an effort to fight back the tears he felt forming. Yuuta shook his head, "One would think you would have learned your lesson, but no, you just had to go and make another ill-founded promise to another poor unfortunate soul that believed in ya all of the way until the bitter end. He was a budding Supernatural Suppression Squad member, as well as your foster father, Kiyo Hideki."

He frowned, "And after all of that you have the nerve to use his deck as if to honor him, how arrogant of you."

Sakura could feel the pang of guilt she felt for Kai fading, replaced with a burning rage for the man who was currently taunting him. Instead of angrily shouting at Yuuta as most people would have, Sakura walked over to Kai, placing a slender hand on his shoulder. Both Yuuta and Mimari arched a brow at the Kaiserin's uncharacteristic behavior.

Kai turned to Sakura, a look of surprise on his handsome face. The two stared at each other and for the first time in the three years they had known one another they had finally come to something they had never come to before...understanding. And not just in a general sense, but an absolute, complete, infallible understanding.

Kai wiped the single tear that had escaped from his face, a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "Yuuta, I may never come to terms with my past, I may even resent it, but I won't allow you to use those memories, good or bad, against me!"

Yuuta took a step back, surprised at how easily Kai had shrugged off his mental assault thanks to Sakura.

Kai drew and glanced at the card before turning to Sakura, they both nodded, no words needed to be said, in that moment, they were on the exact same wavelength. _'Kai, show them...show them the conviction of your heart...the heart of a hero.'_

Kai slapped the drawn card onto his duel disk. "Since it's the only card in my hand Emergency Supply activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck!"

Drawing twice more Kai instantly played one of the drawn cards, causing a spot on his field to shimmer before taking on the form of a portly red robotic humanoid.

"This is Supply Reploid (300/300), and when he's summoned in any way I can draw two cards from my deck." He announced, quickly drawing two more cards from his deck.

Yuuta shook his head, "Like I said, pitiful. Hoping that you'll draw something useful?"

Kai shook his head, "There isn't a single useless card in my deck and I'll prove it by activating Monster Reborn!" In a flash of pale blue light Megaman X reappeared, readying its buster cannon.

"Ah, him again. I hate to break it to ya but he just isn't gonna cut it."

"Which is why I'm activating this next card, Ultimate Upgrade! First X is sacrificed, and then I can shuffle any cards in my graveyard that mentions Megaman X in its text and add it to my deck." Choosing his chosen cards, Kai quickly shuffled them into his deck.

"From my deck I special summon Ultimate Armor X(3000/3000)!" A burst of violet energy erupted from the armored hero, and when the smoke clear it was now in its ultimate form, glaring at Yuuta menacingly.

Yuuta stared back, unimpressed. "So the strongest monster in your deck finally makes an appearance, but it's a little too late for it to make much of a difference. In the end, summoning it accomplishes absolutely nothing. It kind of reminds you of Kiyo, doesn't it?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You don't deserve to wear that uniform. Neither one of you do. Someone who doesn't understand a thing about heroes doesn't have the right to call themselves so! Whether or not people believe in them, or even if they have to go against the law, a hero will always fight to the end for what they believe is right or just!"

Both Yuuta and Mimari took a step back in a mixture of surprise and fear as blue energy began to seep out of Kai. "Even if their mission is impossible, a hero will keep fighting in what they believe in to the very end. To protect what is most precious to them, a hero will sacrifice everything that they are! Kiyo...he understood this, so why don't you two?"

The blue energy surrounding Kai flared brightly as powerful winds began to form. Sakura watched Kai in awe, _'I still don't want to believe that such a thing as a selfless hero exists...but watching him like this...I think I'm starting to believe...'_

A card ejected out of Kai's deck which he took and slammed into his duel disk. "When Ultimate Armor X is summoned I can equip him with an equip spell from my deck, my choice is Zero's Saber, increasing his attack points by 1000 points!" (4000/3000)

Despite the increase in X's strength Yuuta shrugged. "Even with that monster's ability to attack every single monster on my field you still cannot win. My face-down card is hardly a bluff. X may be the strongest monster on the field, but its still not enough for you to claim victory."

Kai closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Just watch me. X, attack every monster on Yuuta's field with Nova Strike!" X leaped high into the air, its body transforming into a ball of intense fire.

Yuuta smirked as the fireball neared his field. "I told ya that my set card was no bluff didn't I? Well since ya don't believe me I'll just have to prove it by activating it!" Yuuta reached for his set card but jerked his hand back when a spark hit it. "What in the-"

Kai revealed the last card in his hand, a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Jamming Frequency prevents you from activating that set card of yours."

Both Yuuta and Mimari blanched, realizing that the duel was over, but not in the way they would have liked. "No, impossible!" The giant fireball slammed into their side of the field, causing it to set ablaze. The two duelists screamed as the red hot flames licked at their skin, their life point depleting as a result. (Y&M: 0)

The holograms faded and the blue aura emitting from Kai's body vanished. Sakura silently watched the hero duelist as he made his way over to the fallen body of Yuuta for Mimari was already unconscious.

Kai looked down at the fallen duelist. "You've lost, which means you have to hold up your end of the deal and leave this island, but more importantly than that, you have to tell me everything you know about the Great Purge."

Yuuta chuckled, "Heh, fine. The Great Purge, well, you already know what it was initially about...right?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, after Mimari and me got it in Futaku's head to fight fire with fire it shifted gears. The only ones who were either killed or imprisoned after that were the ones who wouldn't consent to using their powers for the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

Kai frowned at this, just hearing it pissed him off.

"Its only a rumor, but Futaku supposedly has some sort of end game. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason I can't exactly put into words I get the feeling that it's more than just the eventual death of everyone who has supernatural powers."

Kai arched a brow at this, "What could he do that's worse than that?"

Yuuta shook his head slowly, he could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away. "Dunno...but whenever I try to look into his heart...I can't. Its as if nothing is there. A man like that...is surely capable of something far worse than genocide, that's for sure."

Kai grimaced, he definitely didn't like the sound of that. "You know, my dream, the promise I made to Kiyo, to become a Supernatural Suppression Squad member and prove to the world the existence of heroes...I still haven't given up on the first part of that dream."

Yuuta stared up at the teen incredulously. "Are you...are you serious?"

The hero duelist nodded. "Dead serious. I will join the Supernatural Suppression Squad and, I don't know how, but I'm going to overthrow Futaku and become the new Supreme Commander. That way, no one, gifted with supernatural powers or not, has to suffer."

Sakura could hear the sincerity in Kai's voice and in that one moment made up her mind about how she felt about the existence of heroes. _'If there is such a thing as a selfless hero...there is no doubt in my mind that Kai is the personification of that.'_

Yuuta began to chuckle, which quickly turned into laughter. "You really are serious, aren't ya? Well, good luck with that kid. You sure as hell are gonna need it." His laughter died out as he finally lost his remaining vestiges of consciousness.

Sakura walked over to Kai, who let out a deep breath, "Well Hide and Jason should be here any minute now. Hopefully its before these two regain consciousness."

There was a pause and a moment of silence between the two and then, quite suddenly, Sakura embraced Kai in a quick hug, greatly surprising him. "Kai...thank you."

Hesitantly, Kai returned the hug, causing Sakura to tense up slightly. "Uh, no problem," he then chuckled, "But I'm the one who should be thanking you. I almost lost it back there."

The two parted and Sakura instantly frowned as she noticed the goofy smile on Kai's face. "Don't get used to that. The chances of me ever hugging you again are extremely low."

Kai chuckled once more, "Oh don't worry, I don't think I could ever get used to a Sakura that gave out hugs at random."

Despite wanting to chastise Kai for his little joke at her expense Sakura merely smiled. Even though the duel had only ended moments before Sakura could tell it had a profound impact on her relationship with the hero duelist. It provided them with a level of understanding in regards to one another.

Sakura let the smallest of laughs escape her lips, which startled Kai. He stared at her, dumbfounded. "Sakura...did you just...laugh?" He asked in disbelief.

Sakura crossed her arms under her bust and shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Me? Laugh? You must be hearing things."

It was at this moment that the two duelists eyes were opened to something that should have been obvious to them for some time now. Somewhere down the road, without even realizing it, the two had become best friends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Strangely enough, even though this duel features my favorite character (Kai) it wasn't really all that satisfying for me, weird no?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode: Wind/Dragon 10/3000/2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Assault Mode Activate". You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard**.**

**

* * *

****Kai: **Phew, I'm glad that's over.

**Sakura: **I have to agree, if I ever see those two again it'll be too soon.

**Lust: **Okay, you two have had your fun, now its my turn.

_**Now that Mugen has lifted the ban on Hiro's friends, Lust ponders who she should go after first, in the meantime Envy prepares himself for a showdown with a certain someone. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Seven: Misguided Love?**_

**Lust:** Just for the record, its true what they say, girls really do just want to have fun.


	67. Misguided Love

**Author's Note: The duel in this chapter is kind of a throwback to my earlier chapters, you know, when the duels were much shorter.**

_Admiration is the farthest thing from understanding._

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Misguided Love?**

"Man, it took forever to get here."

Both Sakura and Kai turned to the familiar voice that echoed throughout the large cavern. Hide walked through the small passage in the far southeast corner, Jason following shortly afterward. "You said it." The blonde haired teen agreed.

The two Osiris Reds made their way over to the fallen forms of Yuuta and Mimari. Hide looked down at the two unconscious duelists and whistled as he nudged Yuuta with his foot, "Looks like you two put these guys through the ringer."

He looked up, noticing the several cuts on Kai's Obelisk Blue issued blazer, "On the other hand it looks like they put up a bit of a fight."

Kai shrugged, "Well, we were going up against the Supernatural Suppression Squad, they're not exactly pushovers."

Sakura frowned, "Now isn't the time for small talk. Principal Taragi said we could choose one card out of the Vault for our troubles, so lets just get this over with," She looked down at the still unconscious forms of Yuuta and Mimari, "Who knows when those two will regain consciousness."

The other three watched as Sakura walked off in the direction of the Vault. Hide shook his head, "I see she's still determined to keep her title as 'Snob Queen of Duel Academy."

Kai smiled, "Ah, give her a break Hide, besides, she is right, although I do agree she could have gone about saying it a little bit nicer." Having said that, the hero duelist walked off, following after the Kaiserin.

Hide looked to Jason, who merely shrugged in response before following after Sakura and Kai. With a shake of his head and a sigh Hide joined the other three duelists on the walkway to the Vault.

"So, did you learn what the Supernatural Suppression Squad was after?" Jason questioned as the four duelists walked over the narrow walkway across a deep chasm.

Kai shook his head, "No, but we did learn that they weren't after the Sacred Beasts like we originally thought."

Jason arched a brow, surprised by that bit of information. "They weren't? Well what else is in the Vault they could possibly be after?"

The blue haired duelist shrugged, "I have no idea, but we might be able to find out once we get inside, so its probably best if we look out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Well if its supposed to be filled with rare cards and other valuables its gonna be hard to find something that isn't out of the ordinary." Hide interjected.

The four duelists crossed the walkway and now found themselves in front of the entrance to the Vault, a giant circular steel door. There were a total of seven slots in it, five of which already had keys stuck in them.

Sakura and Kai nodded to one another and then reached into their respective blazers, taking out the last two remaining keys. Walking up to the giant circular steel door they inserted them into the last two slots and stepped back.

The steel door shook and then slowly opened, the four duelists quickly making their way inside. The inside of the Vault was filled with rows upon rows of intricately designed boxes, the ones further back in the room wrapped in chains. "Wow..." Jason breathed in awe as he took in the sight before him.

At the very end of the expansive room was a pillar engraved with mystical designs which housed three cards behind bulletproof glass. "Those must be the Sacred Beasts Taragi told us about." Hide figured.

Sakura walked passed the grayish white haired teen, her usual frown in place. "Yes, and if you recall, she also told us that they were off-limits."

Hide was about to retort but stopped as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. One of the chained boxes was emitting a dark aura, one that felt vaguely familiar to Hide.

"Well, what do we have here..." He walked over to it and touched the chains on the box. The chains shuddered and then detached, much to Hide's surprise. Opening the box he found that there was a single Duel Monsters card encased in glass. "Heh, so this is where Pegasus stashed you..."

Tucking the glass set card into his pocket Hide looked up as Jason spoke, "Uh, guys...those two Supernatural Suppression Squad members that were here a few seconds ago...yeah...they're gone."

Sakura, Kai, and Hide exchanged looks. "What? Are you sure?"

Jason nodded and the three duelists rushed to the entrance of the Vault. Joining Jason at the entrance they found absolutely no trace of the unconscious duelists. "Huh, I guess you two didn't do as much damage as I thought." Hide commented.

* * *

Five figures found themselves on a cliff overlooking the small section of land that housed the cavern that led to the Vault. Choza groaned as he tenderly rubbed his stomach, "Man, I cannot believe we lost, and to two Osiris Reds no less!"

Kon was equally upset, tenderly rubbing his chest, "Yeah, and to make matters worse we were knocked unconscious too. This is not going to look good on our permanent record."

Mimari smirked at the two disgruntled duelists, "Isn't this like the fifth mission in a row that you guys have failed?," she shook her head in mock pity, "As long as people like me and my bro are around you guys will always be nothing more than lowly grunts."

Shi frowned, "That's some big talk coming from someone who also failed their mission."

Mimari shrugged nonchalantly, "And? At least we have the excuse of losing to Duel Academy's top two students. I wonder how the Supreme Commander will react when he learns that three of his operatives were defeated by two Osiris Red students who, if I recall correctly, are classified as bottom of the barrel duelists on this island."

Shi's frowned deepened, "What difference does it make who we lost to? All that matters is that we lost and were forced to abort our missions by _teenagers_. This mission was classified as top priority, it was probably the most important mission anyone in the history of the Supernatural Suppression Squad were ever given, do you know what that means for us?"

Mimari merely looked at Shi expectantly, who sighed in response, "It means that we're all getting kicked out of the organization," his eyes darkened, "Or worse."

Yuuta began a slow clap, gaining the other four duelists' attention. "Wow, I always knew ya were a drama queen Shi, but man, that's the best performance I've seen from ya yet."

Shi stared at the clapping man, a mixture of anger and surprise in his eyes. "You think this is funny? This isn't a joke! Our very livelihoods are at stake here!"

Yuuta removed the visor he was wearing from his face, revealing his pitch black eyes. Shi unconsciously took a step back, those eyes had always unnerved him. "Oh, ya don't have to tell me what's at stake here. Because of this power of mine my livelihood has been at stake since the day I was born."

He tiled his head to the side, "Besides, I can see exactly what it is that you're afraid of with these eyes of mine, remember?" He smirked, "You're not afraid at all for you life," he shook his head, "No, you're afraid of being seen as a failure, a loser, someone who isn't worth dirt."

Mimari began to laugh, "Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?"

Shi frowned and Kon groaned, "Man, could you please put the visor back on?"

Choza nodded in agreement with his brother's sentiment. "Yeah, you know how much your eyes creep us out."

Mimari chuckled, "There's no need to be scared you pathetic little grunts." She snapped her fingers and instantly a man appeared by her side, surprising the three siblings.

Both Choza and Kon held their hands to their chest to quell their beating hearts. "Dammit Rodan you scared the hell out of me!" They both shouted out in unison.

The man known as Rodan frowned, his eyes on no else but Mimari. "Yeah, don't ever snap your fingers at me like I'm some sort of dog ever again. I'm not one of these lowly grunts you love to boss around so much. Our ranks are equal to one another."

Mimari rolled her eyes, although Rodan couldn't see it since her eyes were obscured by the visor she wore. "Sheesh, I was trying to give ya a badass entrance. That's the last time I'll ever try to do a favor for you again."

Rodan adjusted the sunglasses on his face. "That's good to hear Mimari."

"Rodan? What are you doing here?" Shi questioned.

Like everyone else there, Rodan wore a black uniform with a white horizontal stripe running along it. Two white triangle patches on his left shoulder indicated that he was of a higher rank than Shi, Kon, and Choza.

The bald dark skinned man pulled down his shades, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Shi grimaced, "What are you doing here...sir..."

Rodan turned away from the man, bringing his attention to Shi's two brothers. "You two had better start addressing me properly or I'll see to it that the Supreme Commander learns of your insubordination."

The two brothers paled and nodded reluctantly.

"Excuse me?"

Choza and Kon looked to one another with a frown and then back to the man who was staring at them. "We understand, sir."

Rodan nodded. "Good." He brought his attention back to Shi. "As for your question, the Supreme Commander sent me here as back-up." He turned to Yuuta and Mimari. "Good thing too because if not for me you guys would have failed one of the most important missions we've had in years.."

Shi arched a brow, obviously confused, "Wait...so we didn't fail the mission after all?"

Rodan merely stared at the man. Shi sweat dropped. "Sir?"

"That's what I just said." Rodan answered. "The Supreme Commander figured my power of invisibility would come in handy, and he was right. I was able to slip passed those kids and grab what we came for undetected when they opened the Vault."

Choza and Kon smiled, "So...does that mean we're not in trouble...sir?"

Rodan grinned, which sent a shiver down the two brother's spines. "Oh, you're still in trouble. My being here is proof of that. You're not in as much trouble you would've been in if this mission had failed, but I can assure you that the Supreme Commander will learn of your defeat at the hands of two Osiris Reds."

The two brothers sighed, "Great...just great."

Yuuta placed his visor back over his pitch black eyes. "Rodan, the fact that you're here...doesn't mean that the Supreme Commander doubts our ability...it means he still doesn't trust us completely, doesn't it?"

Rodan turned to the man, a frown on his face. "You can see what's in my heart, right?" He questioned, to which Yuuta nodded. "Well then, you already know the answer to that question."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking what is it exactly that we came here for anyway? It wasn't in the mission briefing." Shi interjected.

Rodan looked to Yuuta and Mimari, both of them shrugged. He turned back to Shi, "Sorry, but that's classified information. Only those of rank Lieutenant and higher are allowed access to this knowledge."

Naturally Shi frowned upon hearing that, _'We're not good enough to know huh? Fine, I'm going to find out sooner or later.'_

Rodan reached into his uniform and pulled out a box with chains wrapped around it. "I managed to get a little extra while I was in the Vault, I think you'll like it Yuuta."

"A present? For me? Aw, ya shouldn't have." Taking the box from the dark skinned man he opened it, a look of shock gracing his face. "Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900/600) and Destiny End Dragoon (3000/3000)..."

He closed the box and tucked it into his uniform. "Heh, what do ya know, that old rumor was true after all. Edo Phoenix really did entrust these cards to Duel Academy after his retirement from the Pro League."

Mimari pouted, "What? No present for me?"

Rodan shook his head, "Those cards are just my way of paying back your brother for something he did for me a while back. Until the day comes when I owe you something you can forget about getting any presents from me. Now come on, we need to get back to headquarters ASAP."

* * *

Within Room 113A of the Ra Yellow Girl's Dormitory #1 a certain second year student with jet black hair and violet eyes absentmindedly stared at her roommate from her bed, her roommate being none other than the ever mysterious Rei Taizo.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you've been staring at me for the last five minutes?"

Rukia Kamiya, the girl who head been absentmindedly staring, blinked. "Huh?"

Rei scribbled a few more words onto the piece of paper on her desk, "I asked you if there was a reason why you've been staring at me for the past five minutes." She repeated.

Rukia frowned slightly, had she really been staring at her roommate for the past five minutes? And if she had, and Rei knew, then that meant that Rei had been staring at her as well for the past five minutes. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

She didn't particularly dislike Rei, but on the other hand she didn't particularly like her either. The fact that it was known among second and third year students that the demure girl had masqueraded as Kakumeika certainly didn't help her case. Not to mention the weird sporadic visits from Mugen and his Seven Sins.

"I was just thinking about a friend of mine, I really didn't notice that I was staring at you..."

Rei nodded, signaling that she believed her. "I see...what's your friend's name?"

Rukia blinked in surprise, it was rare for Rei to ever start up a conversation, let alone show any actual interest in it. "Its Alundra. Alundra Blaze. We've been best friends since we were really little. She's an Osiris Red."

Rei scribbled some more words on the paper before her, "...Do you worry about her often?"

Rukia's eyes widened, _'Huh? How did she know I was worrying about her...?'_

Rei was looking at her now, an expectant look on her demure face. Rukia unconsciously nodded. "Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Her voice came out a little more nervously than she would have liked.

Rei shrugged nonchalantly, "It was just a hunch."

Rukia relaxed slightly, _'Just a hunch, man, I have no idea why that got me so worked up.' _

"Why are you worrying about her?" Rei questioned in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

'_She's really talkative today...I wonder why...' _"Well, she's apparently in love with some guy, or at least, that's what she believes. She's always following him around everywhere he goes, stalking him basically. Its kind of weird now that I really think about it..."

Rei shrugged again, "People do strange things when they're in love."

Once again Rukia found herself surprised by the words of her roommate. "Rei...have you ever been in love?"

Rei brought a finger to her chin and looked up towards the ceiling of the room, as if she were deep in thought. "Hmm, yes...and no."

Her cryptic answer only served to confuse her roommate. "Huh? What do you mean yes and no?"

Rei stood up and stretched. "I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll see you later...Rukia." Without saying another word she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaving one very confused seventeen year old girl behind.

* * *

Alundra Blaze, Rukia Kamiya's best friend, sighed a little, a bright red blush spreading across her cheeks as she watched a certain Ra Yellow student from behind a bush. Ever day after classes let out said Ra Yellow student would hang out with the two Osiris Reds he was currently talking to before heading to his dorm. _'If only those two guys weren't there, maybe I could work up the courage to actually talk to him...'_

She held her hand to her chest, sighing once more as the Ra Yellow student laughed at whatever one of the Osiris Reds had said. It was like music to her ears. _'Ed-sama is such an incredible guy. He can duel with the best of them and nothing ever gets him down. No matter what he's always smiling that bright smile of his. Just looking at him makes me feel like there's nothing I can't do...'_

Her memory drifted back to when she had first laid eyes on the hot-blooded sixteen year old duelist. It was during the Duel Review. She had thought he was a little odd at first, but after witnessing the fiery spirit he possessed during his duel with the head of Ra Yellow, Professor Fuyuski, she knew that he was the guy she had been looking for. He was perfect, at least in her eyes anyway. Others would probably say that what she felt for the teen was nothing more than a silly crush, but she knew it was more than just that. Much more.

Lust yawned as she made her way to the VIP room Mugen had been given for his stay at Duel Academy. Wiping a tear from her eye she let out a rather loud sigh. She was extremely bored, something that she greatly disliked to be. _'Mugen lifted the ban on Hiro's friends...maybe I should have a little fun with one of them...'_

She brought a slender finger to her lips, as if she were deep in thought, _'But who should it be...?'_

It was at this moment that she noticed a girl crouching behind a bush. She blinked in slight confusion, wondering what it was the girl was doing. Looking further ahead she saw three teens, two of which she instantly recognized.

It took her less than five seconds to figure out exactly what the Osris Red girl was doing. She smiled, _'Well what do we have here? Someone has got themselves a secret admirer. The question is, which one is it that's being admired?'_

As Lust approached the still oblivious girl she was determined to find out. _'Ooh I can already tell that this is going to be fun!'_

Ed was shuffling his deck idly as he spoke and Alundra felt a familiar flush build up at hearing his voice. "Ed-sama...I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel..."

"That could be arranged..." Alundra's green eyes widened and she nearly jumped when a delicate hand touched her shoulder. "A little jumpy are we?"

The fiery red haired girl quickly turned around, "Huh? Who are you?", she paused, recognizing the beautiful woman that was standing before her as one of Mugen's Seven Sins, the one known as Lust, "What do you want?"

Lust smiled down appreciatively at the smaller girl, "I couldn't help but notice that you were-"

A blush quickly adorned Alundra's cheeks, "Uh, you've got it wrong. I wasn't spying on them or anything I just...uh...was looking for a uh...key!" She nodded her head, pleased with her lie. "That's right, I dropped the key to my dorm room somewhere around this bush and I was just looking for it."

A brief silence passed between the two. "...I see. Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." The voluptuous woman said as she turned and began to walk away.

Alundra frowned slightly and called after her, "Um, wait!" Lust stopped mid-stroll, a small smile on her face. "What did you mean before...when you said 'that could be arranged'...?"

Lust turned back to the girl, her small smile turning into a sensual one. "You're in love with that boy, aren't you?" She pointed to Ed, "Edgar Knight, right?"

Alundra seemingly debated whether or not she could trust the beautiful woman with that bit of information before nodding her head slowly. Lust walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want him to notice you, I can make that happen. Do exactly as I tell you and you won't have any problem expressing your feelings to him. Wouldn't you like that?"

Alundra's eyes began to glaze over as, unbeknownst to her, Lust's power began to wash over her.

"More than anything in the world..."

* * *

"And then I took all three of them out with Dante and Vergil's triple attack." Hide said, finishing the tale of how he 'single-handedly' defeated three trespassing Supernatural Suppression Squad members.

Ed was grinning from ear to ear. "Sweet!"

Shindo on the other hand looked at the older duelist skeptically, "I know you're a strong duelist and all but its kind of hard to believe that you beat three Supernatural Suppression Squad members all on your own. I don't think even Sakura or Kai could pull that off"

Hide had a smug expression on his face. "Well believe it Kiddo, I'm just that damn good."

Shindo's skeptical look did not fade. "Uh huh, and what happened to them after that? I find it even harder to believe that they would just leave. They didn't try to arrest you or anything?"

Hide crossed his arms across his chest, "Of course they didn't. They knew what was good for them."

Shindo merely sighed in response and Ed eagerly spoke up, "So what happened next?"

Before the exaggerating duelist could answer a monotonous voice caught everyone's attention, "Ed-sama..."

"Huh?" The three duelists turned their attention to a cluster of bushes nearby, Alundra emerging from them. Her eyes were glazed over and she groaned softly as she slowly made her way over to the trio.

The three teens each looked at one another, perplexed by the sudden appearance and behavior of the girl that was approaching them. "Ed-sama..."

Shindo turned to the dark haired teen, "Did she just say Ed-sama? Dude, do you know her?"

Ed stared at the girl, he wasn't exactly sure who she was but he was pretty certain he had seen her somewhere before..."Uh, I don't think I do."

"Ed-sama, the Number One Duelist of Ra Yellow, and the Ultimate Hot-Blooded Duelist of Duel Academy...please accept my challenge...a duel of love..." It was at this moment that the duel disk on the girl's arm became apparent to the confused trio. (A: 4000)

"Well, it looks like she knows you," Hide commented, "And did she just say 'a duel of love'?"

Ed was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable. "Look uh..."

"Alundra..." She informed him.

"Right, Alundra. I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about..."

The pretty girl tilted her head to the side, "If you want to understand, then please duel me Ed-sama." Seeing his hesitation she pressed on, "I want you to understand me Ed-sama. It is very important to me..."

Now Ed was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "Uh...I'm pretty sure you're a nice girl and all but I-"

"I think you should duel her." Shindo cut him off.

Ed looked at his friend incredulously, "What? Why?"

Shindo shrugged off his best friend's reaction, "What's the harm? Besides, it'd kind of be rude to ignore a heartfelt request like that."

Hide placed a hand on the younger duelist's shoulder. "I agree, she's so focused on you that its as if we aren't even here. Besides, haven't you always wanted a girl to pay this much attention to you?"

Both Shindo and Hide had a point Ed thought as he frowned. It probably took a great deal of courage for this girl to come up to him and say everything that she had, especially considering the fact that he wasn't alone.

He sighed, he had always wanted a girl to single him out like this, Hitaki to be more specific, but now that it was actually happening...he didn't know what to do...or even think for that matter. "Uh...I don't have a duel disk on me..." He said lamely.

"I got ya covered." Hide opened the black duffle bag he was carrying and handed his flame motif duel disk to Ed who reluctantly accepted.

"Thanks..." He said as he placed his deck into Hide's duel disk. He leveled his gaze at the girl that was standing before him, her eyes were still glazed over, which Ed thought was weird, but she seemed happy. (E: 4000)

Alundra drew, her movements slightly sluggish. "Thank you for accepting my challenge Ed-sama. I'll start by summoning Flamvell Dragnov (1100/200) in face-up defense."

A fairly large metallic-like dragon emerged, a trail of flames flowing from its eyes. "I'll finish by setting three cards face-down. Its your turn now Ed-sama, please don't hold anything back."

Ed drew, not at all comfortable with his opponent's continuous use of the 'sama' suffix. _'Okay, this girl is seriously starting to creep me out. I need to come up with some sort of strategy so I can end this duel as quickly as possible...'_

His thoughts ceased for a moment as he examined the six cards in his hand. _'Wait a minute, what am I thinking? Strategy? Man, I must really be on edge if I'm trying to form strategies. I've been in enough duels to know that its always best to just go with the flow and see where it goes.'_

From her position hiding behind a tree Lust smiled to herself. _'If I'm not mistaken that boy is Fortitude, Veyn's target. Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I have my little 'love slave' rattle him a bit.'_

"You don't have to worry about me holding anything back Alundra." He smirked as he placed the card he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. "When I duel I duel to win! I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600) in attack mode!"

The skinny black scaled dragon that looked as if it were a distant cousin of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged, eyeing Alundra's dazed expression quizzically. Ed pointed at the lone monster on Alundra's field. "Now I should probably be concerned about those three set cards you set but, eh, Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack!"

Red-Eyes Wyvern unleashed a ball of flames which spiraled towards the larger dragon. Alundra simply depressed a button on her duel disk. "The continuous trap Backfire deals you 500 points of direct damage each time a fire attribute monster on my field is destroyed."

The ball of flames slammed into the metallic dragon, easily killing it. Seconds later a fireball erupted from Alundra's newly activated continuous trap and struck the hot-blooded duelist in the chest. "I probably should have seen that one coming..." He commented, Shindo and Hide nodding in agreement. (E: 3500)

"When Flamvell Dragnov is destroyed in battle 500 points of direct damage is dealt to my opponent's life points."

Ed stumble back in surprise as another ball of fire slammed into his chest, his life points dropping by the aforementioned points. (E: 3000) "Okay, there was no way I could have saw that one coming."

Glancing over the remaining five cards in his hand Ed grabbed two of them. "Well I guess I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn..."

Seemingly pleased that she was currently in the lead Alundra drew once more from her deck. "Since a fire attribute monster I control was destroyed last turn the spell card Rejuvenating Flames let me draw two cards from my deck."

Alundra picked up two more cards from her deck, "Allow me to show you a little more of my fiery passion," Alundra began, which was weird since she was still speaking in monotone, "I summon Flamvell Magician (1400/200)."

A man appeared in a torrent of flames, seemingly controlling them with his hand movements. Alundra pressed on, "Since a face-up Flamvell monster is on my field and you have less than three cards in your graveyard I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin (500/200) from my hand to the field in attack mode."

A small throne crafted of red hot flames appeared next to Flamvell Magician, and much to Ed's surprise, as well as his two companions, a small blue flame sat upon it, its beady eyes looking up at Ed innocently.

Ed blinked, "Uh...its kind of cute, but what exactly do you plan on doing with such a weak monster...?"

Alundra mimicked Ed and blinked as she answered, "I can synchronize it with Flamvell Magician in order to Synchro summon Flamvell Uruquizas (2100/400)."

The two monsters burst into a wall of scorching hot flames, obscuring Alundra from view. Once it finally fizzled away a new, muscular monster was in their place. "Uruquizas, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern."

The newly summoned monster unleashed a wave of flames that easily incinerated its intended target, dealing minimal damage to Ed's life points. (E: 2700) Flames erupted from Uruquizas' body as it attack points increased by 300 points. (2400/400)

Ed gave Alundra a quizzical look, "Uh...what's up with your monster gaining attack points?"

"Uruquizas gains 300 attack points every time it inflicts battle damage to my opponent." Alundra answered.

Satisfied with his opponent's explanation Ed motioned to one of the two set cards he had set his previous turn. "The trap card A Sacrifice Not In Vain increases my life points equal to the attack or defense points of a monster that was destroyed on my field. I choose to gain the 1800 attack points of my Red-Eyes Wyvern as life points!" (E: 4500)

To Ed's surprise Alundra discarded the remaining two cards in her hand in response to the increase in his life points. "Since you have more than 3000 life points I can discard two cards from my hand in order to activate the trap called Meteor Flare!"

Ed barely had any time at all to react before the entire side of his field was engulfed in flames, nearly draining half of his life points in the process. (E: 2500) "Man that's hot..."

Since one of the cards she had discarded for the effect of Meteor Flare was Repayment of Losses Alundra drew a card from her deck. "It deals you 2000 points of direct damage...my turn is over Ed-sama."

Ed reached for his deck, frowning as he did so. Although he was fairly certain he had never actually met the girl that was standing before him he was sure something was seriously wrong with her. _'But what that is I'm not so sure...'_

Pushing his thoughts aside for the moment he snagged the top card off his deck and added it to his hand. "Monster Reborn revives my Red-Eyes Wyvern!" In a flurry of flames the skinny black scaled dragon returned, roaring out a challenge to the stronger Uruquizas who merely grunted in response.

"I sacrifice Red-Eyes Wyvern in order to activate the spell card Dragon Seeker! This card lets me special summon a dragon-type monster from my deck! My choice is the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"

The Red-Eyes Wyvern distant and more powerful cousin descended from the sky, its gleaming red eyes trained on Uruquizas who once again let out a grunt. "He won't be staying however since I'm activating this next card, the spell known as Quantity Over Quality!"

The legendary black scaled dragon promptly shattered, "By sacrificing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon I can special summon two monsters from my deck whose attack points are lower!" Two cards spat out of Ed's borrowed duel disk, which he quickly took and slammed onto it.

"I choose Exploder Dragon (1000/0) and Powered Tuner (1400/1000) who gains 500 attack points for each face-up Tuner monster on the field, including itself." (1900/1000)

Despite being Ed's two closest friends both Shindo and Hide were surprised by the appearance of a Tuner monster on Ed's field. "You're going to Synchro summon?" They both questioned in near unison.

Ed smirked as Powered Tuner transformed into three blue rings of light. "Heh, I figured I should get with the times and add in a few Synchro monsters to my deck. Besides, this one is the favorite one I've got my hands on so far..."

The three blue rings of light encased Exploder Dragon, causing it to begin to increase in size. It roared in what sounded like agony as its body began to contort and bulge. "By synchronizing my Powered Tuner with Exploder Dragon I Synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing (2400/1600)!"

The dragon was much taller now, and lumpy, extremely lumpy. It stood upright and spread its wings which were attached to what looked like a large hump on its back. Shindo and Hide blinked upon viewing the newly summoned dragon's stats. "Huh, its just as strong as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, weaker if you count its defense points."

Ed's smirk did not fade, "True, but its effect more than make up for it. Exploder Dragonwing, attack Uruquizas!"

The two equally matched monsters charged towards one another. The outcome of their ensuing battle seemingly obvious. The distance between the two was quickly remedied as they locked hands, trying to overpower the other.

"When Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster with equal or weaker attack strength than its own then it can destroy that monster without applying damage calculation." Uruquizas found itself losing ground as Exploder Dragonwing's effect allowed it to begin overpowering it.

"And that's not even the best part. My opponent loses life points equal to the amount of attack points the destroyed monster has!" Ed exclaimed.

With a lurch Exploder Dragonwing slammed Uruquizas into the ground, causing it to burst into flames which licked at Alundra's exposed skin, her life points dropping as a result. (A: 1600)

Ed staggered back slightly as another fireball hit him in the chest via the effect of Alundra's face-up continuous trap card Backfire, but otherwise held his ground. (E: 2000) "That's it for my turn Alundra. Its your move."

Alundra complied by drawing a card from her deck and immediately activating it. "I activate Pot of Greed."

Drawing twice more she continued on with her turn. "Encore repeats the effect of Pot of Greed..."

Snagging two more cards from her deck Alundra pressed on. "Next, I activate the spell Rekindling. This card lets me special summon all fire attribute monsters in my graveyard with 200 defense points to my field. I have to remove them from play during my end phase though..."

Alundra's field set ablaze as Flamvell Dragonov (1100/200), Flamvell Magician (1400/200), Neo Flamvell Origin (500/200), and Neo Flamvell Shaman (1700/200), which Ed figured was the other card Alundra had discarded when she had activated her Meteor Flare trap card.

"I set one card face-down and summon Flamvell Archer (1000/200) to the field in face-up attack position." An extremely muscular man with fiery red hair appeared, wielding a weapon of sorts encased in blazing hot flames.

A slot extended from Alundra's duel disk and she promptly placed the last card on her hand onto it. "I activate the field spell Molten Destruction."

The surrounding area immediately became a rocky mountainous area, two large volcanoes, one situated behind Ed, Shindo, and Hide, and the other behind Alundra, spewing out black smoke. The flames surrounding Flamvell Dragonov (1600/0), Flamvell Magician (1900/0), Neo Flamvell Origin (1000/0), Neo Flamvell Shaman (2100/0), and Flamvell Archer (1500/0) increased exponentially as they all gained 500 attack points and lost 400 defense points due to the effect of Molten Destruction.

The flames began to reach even further into the clear blue sky as Neo Flamvell Origin transformed into three large rings of red light. "I synchronize Neo Flamvell Origin with Flamvell Dragnov and Neo Flamvell Shaman in order to Synchro summon Ancient Flamvell Deity (2500/200)."

The dancing flames that surrounding Alundra's side of the field gradually formed into a towering figure whose entire body consisted of nothing more than untamed flames. On its arms were what appeared to be gauntlets with two jagged blades protruding from them, seemingly made of molten rock. The flames that were its body only burned brighter at is stats changed to accommodate its surroundings. (3000/0)

"When Ancient Flamvell Deity is Synchro summoned to the field I can remove cards in your graveyard from play equal to the number of cards in your hand, since you only have one I choose your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

The named card slid out of Ed's borrowed duel disk, which he took and placed into his back pocket. "Ancient Flamvell Deity gains 200 attack points for each card removed by its effect." Alundra finished her explanation as the most powerful monster in her deck grew even more powerful. (3200/0)

Flamvell Magician slowly became one with the flames as Alundra motioned to Flamvell Archer. "By sacrificing a pyro-type monster on my field Flamvell Archer's effect activates, increasing the attack points of all Flamvell monsters on the field by 800 points until the end phase."

Ancient Flamvell Deity (4000/0) and Flamvell Archer (2300/0) increased in size as their attack points increased by the aforementioned 800 points, their sights solely on Ed's Exploder Dragonwing.

"The passion you have every time you duel, this attack will prove that I have it too Ed-sama. Ancient Flamvell Deity, attack Exploder Dragonwing."

A barrier of energy formed between Alundra's approaching monster and Ed's defending one as he depressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Ancient Flamvell Deity's fist collided with the barrier of energy and promptly shattered it, its fist losing absolutely no momentum. Ed looked on in shock as the powerful Synchro monster punched through his own, his life points taking a major hit. (E: 900) "What the-"

There was now a face-up trap card on Alundra's field, one of the three she had set during her first turn of the duel. "By removing a fire attribute monster in my graveyard with 200 defense points from play Flamvell Counter can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it." Alundra explained as the graveyard slot of her duel disk spat out Flamvell Magician, which she tucked away.

Lust arched a brow as she watched the duel from afar. _'Well this is unexpected. He doesn't have any other cards on the field to stop that girl's next attack, and I doubt he has anything in his hand that could be of any use. Is he really going to lose?'_

Alundra motioned to her next monster, "I hope you'll forgive me Ed-sama. Flamvell Archer, attack Ed-sama with a direct strike."

The extremely muscular monster did as it was told, unleashing a blast of fire that headed straight towards the spiky haired duelist. In response Ed held up the last card in his hand, which glimmered for two seconds before producing a Kuriboh (300/200).

The blast of fire slammed into it, easily incinerating it but failing to hit Flamvell Archer's intended target. _'I stand corrected.' _Lust thought to herself as she watched Ed slide the card into the graveyard slot of his borrowed duel disk.

"Do you understand now Ed-sama? Even though you're a far better duelist than me my love for you has given me control of this duel." Alundra droned as the attack strength of Ancient Flamvell Deity (3200/0) and Flamvell Archer (1500/0) lowered due to Flamvell Archer's effect wearing off. Her gaze was fixated solely on the Ra Yellow duelist.

Ed, Shindo, and Hide sweat dropped. _'How does she expect me to take this "love duel" of hers seriously if she's speaking in monotone? Its almost as if she's a robot or something...'_

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he drew a card from his deck and glanced down at it before returning his attention to his opponent. "I activate my own Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

Snagging two more cards from his deck Ed wasted no time in playing them both. "I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100) and activate Dragon Draw to draw two more cards!"

Drawing twice more from his deck Ed grinned his trademark grin. "Heh, looks like I'll have to thank Edwin for giving me this card, by removing my face-up Masked Dragon from play I can special summon this card from my hand, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!"

The sleek, metallic version of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon emerged, digging its talons into the ground as it spread out its huge razor sharp wings and roared, its metallic ring sounding throughout the area.

"Once per turn it can special summon a dragon type monster from my hand or graveyard so I'll use its effect to bring back Exploder Dragonwing!"

The level seven Synchro monster returned, causing Alundra to frown minutely. "I activate my set trap card, Altar for Tribute. By sending my Flamvell Archer to my graveyard I gain life points equal to its original attack points." The extremely muscular monster burst into flames, adding 1000 points to Alundra's life points. (A: 2600)

Ed smirked, "Sorry Alundra, but that won't stop you from losing this duel."

"But my Ancient Flamvell Deity is the strongest monster on the field..." The fiery red haired girl replied.

"Yeah, until after I play this card, Stamping Destruction! Say goodbye to your Molten Destruction field spell card and 500 of your life points!" The two volcanoes exploded violently, sending flames raining down on the two competing duelists, as well as Shindo and Hide. (A: 2100)

"Now that your Ancient Flamvell Deity (2700/200) is weakened Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon will finish it off, go, Inferno Flash Fire!"

The metallic dragon opened its maw wide and unleashed a wave of flames that, ironically, burned away the monster of pure fire, leaving scorched land in its wake. (A: 2000) Ed barely flinched as Backfire's effect activated, causing another ball of fire to hit him in the chest. (E: 400)

"Can't really say I'm going to enjoy this but...Exploder Dragonwing, attack Alundra directly!" The tall dragon swept its head back and then unleashed a wave of flames towards its intended target.

As the waves of flames assaulted her Alundra screamed, which was the first thing to come out of her mouth that wasn't monotone. As her life points dropped and the flames gave way she crumpled to the ground in a heap. (A: 0)

"Uh...is she okay?" Shindo questioned as the fiery red haired girl laid on the ground, unmoving.

Fearing that he had hurt Alundra Ed rushed over to the young girl and pulled her into his arms, trying to support her. "Hey, are you alright?"

Lust frowned in annoyance. "Feh, she didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked her too. I'm still bored." She lamented as she watched Ed try in vain to awake Alundra. Shaking her head she withdrew her power from the motionless girl and began to walk off. "I guess I'll have to find something else to do..."

With Lust's influence over her body gone Alundra began to groggily awaken, much to the relief of Ed. "Good, you're awake. For a second there I thought I hurt you."

"What happened to me?" Alundra groaned as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

Ed looked to Shindo and Hide, a confused expression gracing his face. The two Osiris Reds merely shrugged their shoulders, just as confused as he was by the girl asking a question she should have already known the answer to.

"Uh, you challenged me to a duel and lost." Ed answered as he turned back to the girl who was struggling to awaken fully.

"I was...dueling? Wait, I lost? To who?"

Ed's confusion was beginning to increase, did the girl have short term memory or something? "You lost to me, Edgar Knight."

"Edgar Knight...," Alundra mumbled, her eyes beginning to close again. Suddenly, without warning her eyes shot open. "Ed-sama?" Her cheeks instantly turned red as she realized who it was who had been speaking to her.

She quickly got to her feet, surprising the three male duelists. _'I challenged Ed-sama to a duel? And he was just holding me in his arms a few seconds ago?' _The redness in her cheeks spread to her entire face. "Ed-sama..."

Ed arched a brow, for the life of him he couldn't understand what was up with this girl. One moment she was acting as stiff as a robot and talking about love and the next she was red in the face. And what was up with her adding sama to his name?

Ed stood up and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to go as stiff as a board. "I know we've just met and all but are you ok? I mean, really ok? Because you've been acting really weird."

Alundra stood there agape. _'Ed-sama thinks I'm...weird!'_

"Uh...Alundra?"

Now anyone who knew Alundra knew that when she was feeling nervous or under a lot of stress her first reaction would be to retreat, and so, that's exactly what she decided to do. "Uh...what's that over there?" She suddenly shouted, pointing in a direction behind the three male duelists.

The trio turned around to see what the girl was talking about. "Huh, I don't see anything." The three said in near unison as they turned back around just in time to see the redhead make a break for it.

Ed scratched the back of his head as he watched the girl run off. "Huh...for some reason I'm getting a sense of deja vu from all this..."

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter should be up in a few days, if my schedule doesn't get out of hand that is...**

**Card of this chapter:**

Ancient Flamvell Deity: Fire/Pyro-Synchro 7/2500/200

1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Pyro-Type monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, remove from play cards from your opponent's Graveyard up to the number of cards in their hands. This card gains 200 ATK for each card removed from play by this effect.

* * *

**Lust: **I'm tired of being bored, if something exciting won't happen then I'll just have to make something exciting happen.

**Veyn: **And what exactly does that have to do with me?

**Lust (smiles): **Oh Veyn, you're the star player...

_**No longer content with just having "harmless fun" Lust decides to spice things up a bit, which is bad news for a certain Osiris Red. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Eight: Awakening of the Leviathan!**_

**Shindo: **I have a bad feeling about this...

.


	68. Awakening of the Leviathan

**Author's Note: Surprised? Well you shouldn't be, I told you I was going to update in a few days.**

_Moving forward is all that matters._

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Awakening of the Leviathan**

"Well that was weird." Ed said as he, Shindo, and Hide made their way towards the Osiris Red dorms.

"I think you should go out with her." Shindo said off-handedly.

Ed's head turned so fast that Shindo swore that he was going to have a nasty case of whiplash. "What? Are you serious?"

Shindo shrugged, "Hey, its not everyday that a cute girl confesses her love for you. Who knows when it'll happen again, if ever."

"But she's weird." Ed blustered.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not _that_ weird." He said in slight exasperation. "Besides, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now..."

Shindo sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his Osiris Red blazer. "Okay, so she's a little weirder than most girls but she looks like she's really nice too. Maybe you should give her a chance?"

"She's younger than I am...," Ed complained, he was beginning to run out of viable excuses...

"You don't know that, and even if she is it can't be more than a one year difference," Shindo all but promised.

"Why would she single me out anyway? There are tons of guys on this island that are-," he paused, "Better looking than I am. So why me?"

"Who cares if there are guys out there that are better looking than you. You've got something that none of them have."

"And what's that?" Ed asked, his tone sour.

"The spirit of a hot-blooded knucklehead. That's why she confessed to you in the first place, remember?"

Ed didn't say anything in response, causing Shindo to eye him suspiciously. "Are you...still holding out for Hitaki?"

Both Ed and Hide stiffened, though no one noticed the latter's reaction. "No," Ed replied a little too hastily, "I mean, she's with Hiro now and is totally happy so why would I-"

"If that's true then what _are_ you waiting for?"

Ed fidgeted and diverted his gaze.

"You might as well give it a go and see what its like. If you don't like it then it won't be a big deal."

"But-"

"Hey, in the two years that I've known you you've never once backed down from anything so how is this any different? What you're doing is wasting a good opportunity...you never know, you might be missing something really good if you don't at least try."

"...What about you? I don't see you walking around here with a girlfriend."

Shindo's shoulders sagged slightly, "...Well I've confessed to a few girls before but I've been rejected each time..."

Ed frowned, suddenly feeling guilty. Hide patted the now sullen teen on his back. "Don't worry Kiddo, you're bound to go out with at least one girl before your three years here are up."

Ed sighed at the defeated look on his best friend's face, "Alright Shindo. I'll give her a chance."

* * *

Sakura yawned as she stood out on the balcony to her room. She had just gotten back from studying at the school library and was now admiring the stars that littered the night sky. A pleasant breeze passed by, bringing with it an influx of humid air which Sakura found to be rather pleasant.

She stifled another yawn and just as she was about to call it a night something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Curiosity hitting her like a ton of bricks she shifted her attention to it, peering off into the darkness.

It took her some time but she eventually spotted a figure of a person. She wasn't sure if it was a male or a female but it definitely peaked her interest despite how tired she was. Upon further inspection she found that the figure was carrying what appeared to be a duffel bag.

Sakura frowned, there was only one person on this island that she knew that carried a duffel bag nearly everywhere he went. _'Hide? What is he doing out this late at night? And so close to the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorms...'_

She watched for several seconds as the figure she believed to be Hide made his way to his destination. Sakura narrowed her eyes, the direction the figure was headed was suspiciously close to where the Vault was located. She remembered how Hide had examined the Sacred Beasts with great interest,_'He wouldn't...' _

Despite her thoughts Sakura headed back inside. _'Maybe I'm just overreacting but If I'm not...'_ Slipping on a pair of sneakers she quickly headed out the door. She was determined to find out if her thoughts were true or not.

By the time she made it outside the figure had already gained a good amount of distance so she began to jog, doing her best to make as little noise as possible. After a few minutes she once again spotted the figure, who seemed to be walking rather quickly.

Stopping in her tracks she quickly hid behind a tree as the figure turned around. She wondered if he had heard her when he didn't move for a good while but those thoughts ceased as she heard the grass crunch under his footsteps. He was on the move again.

This time she decided to walk as well, making sure to only step as he did to minimize the chances of him hearing her and turning around again. She continued this for a handful of minutes until the figure stopped at a building. Sakura stopped as well, realizing that the building was the school gym.

As the figure slipped inside Sakura mentally kicked herself. _'He was just going to the school gym? Ugh, I just wasted my time following him then.' _Sakura didn't know why she didn't just turn around and head back to her dorm (curiosity?) but she ran over to the door and peered inside.

She was surprised to see that it was actually Kai, not Hide that she had been trailing. _'Kai? What is he doing sneaking to the gym this late at night?' _She watched as he walked over to one of the benches in the room and sat the dark blue duffel bag he had been carrying on it.

Her eyes roamed over his attire, which was a simple white t-shirt and dark blue yoga-like workout pants. After seeing him in his Academy issued uniform for nearly three years it was kind of strange to see him wearing something else.

Kai walked over to the mat section of the gym, Sakura's eyes following him as he did so. Lying down on one of the mats, he began to stretch, lifting and lowering his legs from the mat. Pushing himself into standing position he pulled his arms over his head, his eyes closed as he sighed in content.

Kai bent down and touched his toes and it wasn't until he straightened and lifted one leg so that his heel touched his back that Sakura realized she had been staring at his backside. She frowned, _'Why am I watching him like some sort of pervert? I should just leave and-'_

Sakura's thought process halted as Kai guided the heel that was touching his back to straight up in the air, his cheek resting against it.

Sakura gaped at the blue haired teen, his posture was perfect. _'Wow, he's really flexible. I wonder if he took any ballet classes when he was younger...'_

Kai repeated the action, this time with his other leg, his balance just as good. Lowering his leg to the mat he rolled his neck a few times, checking for soreness. Finding no such thing he smiled and walked away from the mat section of the room, returning to where he had sat his duffel bag down.

Sakura continued to watch him as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed it out of the way, it falling a few inches away from him. He rolled his shoulders as he approached one of the punching bags in the room and flexed his fist, tightening the tape on his hands.

Kai began to bounce on the balls of his feet and Sakura couldn't help but notice how the muscles of his back bunched and moved. He was moving now, still on the balls of his feet as he fluidly attacked the swinging bag with a flurry of punches and sharp elbow jabs.

Now Sakura had dabbled a bit in the martial arts for a few years when she was younger but the fluid way Kai was moving told her that he had been a practitioner in some sort of discipline for far longer than she had. Still, she wondered why he had decided to go to the gym in the middle of the night to workout, did he not want anyone else to know of his skill?

Kai ducked the approaching bag and slid under it to come out on the other side, ready for it when it swung back at him. Sakura's eyes widened as Kai attacked the bag once more, this time with a stunning combination of a roundhouse, uppercut, backward roundhouse, and left hook.

Had that bag had been a person, they would have surely been unconscious.

After a series of more attacks, each one executed flawlessly, Sakura knew that whatever style Kai was using he had to be a master at it. She had never seen anyone move so fast or gracefully, not even her various instructors. As the bag swung towards him once more Kai performed a back flip away from it, flexing his hands and wiping the beads of sweat from his face.

He quickly moved in again, his arms moving and punching with perfect accuracy. With each punch the bag swung more wildly, Kai skillfully keeping up with its erratic movements. With a particularly powerful punch the back of the bag exploded violently, sand gushing out of it in copious amounts.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp in shock at the display of inhuman strength and Kai instantly looked towards the door, finally aware of that someone had been watching him, luckily for Sakura she managed to slip behind the door before he saw her. _'He'd never let me live it down if he knew I was watching him...'_

Kai frowned as he stared at the door, which was open wide enough that a person could fit through. "Who's there?"

His frowned deepened as he received no response. He was sure he heard someone gasp, and by the sound of the it, it was female. He groaned inwardly. _'Don't tell me its one of my fan girls...' _He looked at the remains of the punching bag he had demolished. _'This is great, just great. How am I supposed to explain this? If only I was in more control of my powers..._' He lamented.

Pushing those thoughts aside he resigned himself to the task at hand, finding out who was probably still outside the door. "Look, I know you're out there whoever you are. So why don't you just come on out?"

For the second time that night Sakura mentally kicked herself, this time for being found out. _'If Kai finds out that I was secretly watching him while he was working out he'll never let me hear the end of it. He might even think it was something I did repeatedly.'_

Having once again received no response Kai's frowned deepened even further. "Fine. If you won't come to me I guess I'll just come to you."

Sakura briefly debated whether or not she should turn tail and run, but having bared witness to Kai's speed, she sincerely doubted she would get very far before he caught up with her, which would be ever more embarrassing. Seeing no other alternative Sakura decided that it would be best if she just showed herself.

Opening the door she walked into the gym, surprise clearly showing on Kai's face. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura replied coolly, "But I already know the answer to that."

The initial shock wearing off, Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought you might have been one of my fan girls or something," he paused as a thought occurred to him, "Wait a minute...were you watching me?"

Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush, "Actually, I saw you outside my balcony. Since it was dark and you were carrying a duffel bag I thought you might have been Hide so I followed after you."

Kai's quizzical expression changed and Sakura must have known what conclusion he was coming to because she quickly narrowed her eyes. "I thought he might have been up to no good. Nothing more, nothing less." She affirmed.

Kai held up his hands in mock defense. "No need to be so touchy, it was just an innocent question."

Sakura turned her attention to the remains of the punching bag Kai had destroyed. "You know, something about you has been bugging me. Back in the cavern, when you jumped down that shaft and somehow avoided snapping your legs like twigs, and now with the punching bag. I know you're using some sort of power, but what exactly is it? It seems to be more than just super strength and durability."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I'm not too sure myself, which is why I've been sneaking to the gym late at night. I'm trying to figure it out."

Sakura quirked a brow, "By destroying punching bags?"

Kai chuckled, "That was an accident actually. Recently I learned to consciously tap into the power, but I'm having problem regulating it once I do. And I'm still not too sure how it works exactly."

Sakura's eyes flickered to the three long scars across Kai's muscled chest, which he had received during his duel with Gluttony. "So you've been doing this since your duel with Gluttony then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I haven't been able to make much progress."

"I see..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Kai spoke up again, "...So...how long were you watching me?"

Sakura tore her gaze away from him. "...The whole time." She admitted since there wasn't much of a point in denying it. "You're amazing, though."

Kai's eyes widened and in turn so did Sakura's, she hadn't meant to say that aloud. She expected him to grin or tease her about her slip of the tongue but he merely nodded his head. "Thanks, I was taught a bunch of different styles by my," he paused, "Foster father."

Sakura heard the strain in his voice at that last bit and asked impulsively, without thinking. "Would you teach me?"

He blinked at her, caught off guard by the sudden question. "Uh, you want to learn? Really?" He hadn't thought that Sakura was interested in such things.

Sakura was slightly offended by Kai's disbelieving look but she wasn't exactly sure she really wanted to learn either so she supposed he was justified. "I use to practice a little Tai Kwon Do when I was younger for two years." She offered.

"Really? Well I don't see why not then." He answered as he began to limber his arms a little, working the tension out of them by shaking them at his sides. "Why don't you show me what you've got?"

Sakura blinked in surprise as Kai crouched down in a stance she vaguely recognized. "What? But I haven't practiced Tai Kwon Do in-"

She was forced to cut her sentence short as Kai charged at her. Reflexively she aimed a kick towards his face but he jumped back from her nimbly. He grinned at her. "You haven't practiced in years huh? That's some pretty good reflexes for someone who's supposed to be rusty."

The violet haired girl narrowed her eyes, "Kai..." She said in a threatening tone.

Kai charged again and much like before Sakura aimed a kick towards his face. Instead of jumping back like he had before Kai ducked, Sakura's foot missed him entirely. With a swipe of his leg he threw her off balance and followed her until she was lying on her back with her arms pinned to the floor by his own. He wasn't sprawled atop her, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to get up unless he wanted her too.

"Huh, I guess you really are rusty."

Sakura was a bit disappointed that she had been bested so easily even though she knew that it was the only outcome that would transpire in a fight between herself and Kai. "Uncle."

Kai quirked a brow, "Giving up already?"

"Like I said, I'm rusty." She said, wondering when he would stop hovering over her so she could get up.

"Wanna go again?" He could feel her heartbeat steady under her pulse.

"I think you might want to get off of me. You're a little too close for comfort."

It was at this moment that Kai noticed how little Sakura was wearing. A tight white t-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination and precariously short shorts. "Oh." He said, suddenly sounding a little nervous.

Sakura frowned slightly when he didn't move. "Well?"

"Uh, right." Kai replied, Sakura's voice breaking him out of his reverie. He let her go and scooted back, ashamed that she had to ask twice. "Er, sorry." He mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Sakura sat up, massaging her neck with one hand. Her eyes followed a bead of sweat that was currently traveling down Kai's neck to his chest. _'I wish he'd put his shirt back on...'_

Kai stood up and offered his hand to the still sitting girl. She grasped it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "So, do you still want me to teach you?" He asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"What, you think just because you beat me that I would change my mind?" Sakura questioned indignantly.

Shocked by his best friend/rival's change in demeanor Kai raised his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"Same time tomorrow?" Sakura cut him off.

Kai blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You'll be here the same time tomorrow right?" Sakura questioned, elaborating on her previous statement.

Kai nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

Sakura turned away from him and began to walk toward the door. "Don't be late."

"Oh, I won't be late. You can count on that."

Sakura stopped at the door. "...Goodnight, Kai."

"Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and walked through the door, closing it behind her as she did so.

Kai smiled to himself as he continued his workout, executed a flurry of punches and kicks. He would have to clean up the punching bag he destroyed, as well as the sand that had been inside of it and while that would have usually bothered him it didn't tonight.

Halting his leg in the middle of a backward roundhouse he turned to the door, "Tomorrow night huh."

* * *

Shindo yawned as he watched Hide play another one of his many Devil May Cry games. They seemed to be just about the only thing the gray haired teen was willing to play. "Hey, I'm going to step out for a bit, get some fresh air."

"That's cool." Hide replied as the word 'stylish' appeared on the screen in bright red colors as Nero, the character he was currently playing as, executed a long chain of combos.

Opening and closing the door behind him Shindo slowly made his way out of the dorm and outside. He stretched lazily as he walked a couple of feet and then gazed up toward the night sky littered with numerous stars. "Hmm, its not much but it beats watching Hide playing Devil May Cry for hours on end..."

"Oh I don't know about that. I myself find Dante to be pretty sexy. Vergil and Nero are pretty easy on the eyes as well."

Shindo nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. "Hey, don't sneak up on...a...guy...like that?" He trailed off as he laid eyes on the owner of the voice. Standing a few feet away from him was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Lust smiled seductively at the teen. "That's a rather cute reaction."

Shindo could feel the heated blush spread across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but he was having trouble articulating at the moment. "Uh..."

Lust giggled, which was like music to the Osiris Red's ears. "Oh you are just _too _cute." She said as she began to walk towards him, practically gliding with each step. Before Shindo knew it she had crossed the distance between the two and leaned in close, her lips mere centimeters from his ear as she spoke in a tone that heated his blood.

"I have a surprise for you cutie...," Shindo shivered as Lust's voice came out in deep breaths, "All you have to do is follow me to get it."

Shindo fumbled over his words as he tried to answer, "I...um..."

Lust smiled and placed a hand on the teen's face, causing him to go rigid, his entire face beet red in color. Her lips were mere centimeters from his as she spoke once more, "Will you follow me?"

With her hand on his cheek Shindo could barely think straight, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. Through his fogged brain he heard himself respond. "Yes..."

Had he had been more aware Shindo wouldn't have missed the evil gleam in Lust's amber colored eyes.

* * *

Shindo had absolutely no idea where it was Lust was leading him to. She had told him that he was to cover his eyes as she steered him to whatever destination they were heading to and that if he tried to peek through the cracks between his fingers he wouldn't get his surprise.

So the thought hadn't even crossed his mind, not even once.

After quite some time Lust hands left his shoulders, allowing him to finally stop walking. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Shindo dropped his hands and looked.

They were in a clearing in the woods, evident by the fact that there was tress all around them. And in the center of the clearing was a beautiful crystal lake. But the thing that stood out the most to the Osiris Red was the plain looking teen that was standing a good twenty feet before him, one that he recognized. "Veyn?"

"Envy." The shorter of the two corrected, a pale green duel disk strapped to his arm. "Why don't you pick that up so we can get started loser."

Shindo looked down at his feet, a duel disk with a deck already inserted into the deck slot of it was lying in the grass. It was his duel disk he realized as he spotted the telltale chip in the center of its life points counter. He frowned as he turned to Lust. "What is this? What's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to duel my friend Veyn. If you win," she caressed his face, "Then you'll get your _surprise_."

Unbeknownst to him a little of Lust's power began to wash over him, making him want to comply with her wish. Bending down he picked the duel disk up and slid it onto his arm. With a press of a button it sprang to life, its life point counter lighting up. (S: 4000) "Okay. I'm going to make sure I win then."

Envy quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Oh, confident are we? That makes me rather...jealous." (E: 4000)

Lust smiled to herself as she watched the two duelists draw five cards from their respective decks. _'As long as I bolster this Osiris' confidence with my power Veyn should have no problem using it to increase his own.'_

Shindo grimaced as he reached for his deck and drew. _'What the hell am I doing? This is Envy! One of Mugen's Seven Sins! He can pretty much eat Obelisks for breakfast! There's no way I stand any chance of winning!'_

Seeing the change in his demeanor Lust frowned slightly and let a little more of her power wash over him. _'I didn't think I'd have to use my powers again so soon, this kid most not have much confidence in himself. Still, he's the perfect opponent for Envy to face if he wants to hurt Ed so I guess it can't be helped.'_

Suddenly feeling a bit more confident Shindo slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I start this duel off by summoning Gladiator Beast Laquari (1800/400)!"

A humanoid tiger wearing red plated armor appearing, snarling at Envy. "How ugly. Its going to be so jealous once it sees the beauty of my monsters..." He trailed off.

"We'll see about that." Shindo retorted as he placed a card into his duel disk. "I'll set this one card face-down and end my turn."

Envy drew, "Prepare to be jealous, I summon Fleeting Beauty (900/200) in attack mode!" A woman wearing a plain white mask moved onto the field, she wore a wide sleeved kimono which gave her the appearance of someone graceful.

Shindo had to stop himself from snorting at the newly summoned monster's stats. "Its only half the strength of Laquari, what is there for him to be jealous of?"

Envy's eyes flickered to Lust and then back to Shindo. He knew for a fact that his opponent wouldn't be speaking to him in such a way if Lust wasn't bolstering his confident with his power. He was starting to feel jealous again.

Suppressing the want to activate his Tempest of Envy he motioned to his monster, "Once per turn, by temporarily halving Fleeting Beauty's attack points its special effect allows me to send a monster my opponent controls to their hand so say goodbye to that ugly tiger of yours."

The woman removed her mask and Shindo nearly threw up upon seeing her face. Words could not describe how grotesque it looked. Laquari whimpered pathetically before shimmering and fading from view, its card popping off of Shindo's duel disk. "Who could ever be jealous of that?"

"Hmph," Envy motioned to the woman before him as she donned her mask once more, "Fleeting Beauty (450/200), attack!"

Shindo frowned and looked down at his set card as she approached, _'I can't activate the trap card I set without a Gladiator Beast on my field, then again, if I still had a Gladiator Beast on my field he wouldn't be attacking me...'_

The woman practically glided across the grass and patted the teen on the head, much to his embarrassment. (S: 3550) "See? Even though you insulted her she forgave you. I think you owe her an apology."

Shindo frowned as the woman glided back over to Envy. "Just finish your turn already."

Envy shrugged, "Suit yourself. I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Fleeting Beauty's attack points returned to its original value of 900.

The Osiris Red drew, returning his hand size to six cards. "Once more I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari. He's going to have his revenge on your Fleeting Beauty."

His opponent rolled his eyes. "Him again huh? What's makes you think the outcome will be any different? What makes you think you can actually beat me?" Envy questioned, although he already knew the answer. "You saw it didn't you? I beat that Obelisk Blue with only half the normal starting life points. She couldn't even _touch_ me."

Shindo's confidence instantly plummeted. _'H-he's right. There's no way I can compete with any Obelisk Blue, so what makes me think I can defeat Envy, someone who can effortlessly crush someone as strong as Sara was?'_

He turned towards Lust, who was watching him intently. _'Is it...her? She is one of Mugen's Seven Sins after all. Could she be using some sort of power on me?'_

Lust smiled, _'Veyn, you clever little sneak. You're making him doubt himself in order to force me to give him more confidence. You really want to get as much as you can out of this, don't you?'_

As Lust pumped more of her power into Shindo's mind he turned away from her and shook his head. _'No, I don't think that's it, if it was I'd probably be feeling strange or something. A girl is finally showing an interest in me, I can't mess this up!' _He concluded, discarding his suspicious thoughts regarding the voluptuous woman.

"Are you going to continue or not?" Envy asked impatiently.

"Of course." Shindo replied without any hesitation now that Lust was once again bolstering his confidence. "I'll activate the card I've drawn this turn, Double Summon!"

Descended from the sky was a green humanoid bird, its body heavily decorated with armor and various trinkets. "This is Gladiator Beast Bestari (1500/800)." He introduced.

"Feh, another ugly one," he looked between Shindo's two monsters, "Neither one of them are going to do you any good." He said as he motioned to his two face-down cards.

"I'd tell you you're wrong but its probably better if I just show you! By returning my two monsters to my deck I can special summon this card from my extra deck!" He exclaimed as he held up a purple bordered card. "Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (2400/1500)!"

A taller, more heavily armored Gladiator Beast Bestari descended, its talons digging into the moist grass. Envy was unimpressed. "So you swapped out two monsters for a more powerful one. It still won't make a difference."

Suddenly, without warning, a powerful wind erupted from Gyzarus, shattering Envy's two set cards like so much glass. "What the heck was that?"

Shindo smirked, "Gyzarus' effect. When he's special summoned he can destroy up to two cards on my opponent's field. Now, Gyzarus, attack Fleeting Beauty!"

A gust of wind stuck the woman in the chest, shattering how similar to the way Envy's two set cards had. (E: 2500) "Ooh, he got you pretty good Veyn." Lust teased, which made Shindo that much more confident.

Envy narrowed his eyes. "I think I might have underestimated you." He sneered. "But you had better watch yourself because I won't make that mistake again." He warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. He was itching to use his power but he knew he should wait, wait until Shindo's confidence was at its absolute highest before crushing it completely.

"Whatever you say." Shindo replied with confidence as he placed another card onto his duel disk. "One card face-down. Its your move."

Envy pulled a card off his deck and smirked. "Don't let your lead in life points go to your head. When it comes down to it your still a loser."

Shindo smirked once more, "Yeah, a loser that is kicking your ass."

Envy looked surprised for a moment by Shindo's remark but quickly shook it off. _'Lust is doing a pretty good job if he's talking to me like that.'_ "You'll be a loser that's getting his ass kicked soon enough. I set two cards face-down and activate the spell Bolstering Beauty!"

A card slid out of the graveyard slot of Envy's duel disk, which he showed to his opponent. "By removing from play a 'Beauty' monster that was destroyed in battle during my opponent's battle phase I can remove that card from play and special summon a 'Beauty' monster from my hand or deck whose level is twice that amount!"

He tucked the card into his silver blazer. "Believe it or not Fleeting Beauty is a level four monster which means I can special summon a monster whose level is eight!"

Shindo could feel his confidence slipping away. _'A level eight monster? That's not good...'_

Envy's pale green duel disk churned and then spat out his desired card. "My choice is Absorbent Beauty (2050/400)!" Another woman appeared before Envy, unlike the last one however it wore no mask. She wore a kimono, which seemed to be the running theme to Envy's monster, and her eyes were closed.

Shindo blinked as he saw the monster's stats. "That's a level eight monster? But its weaker than Gyzarus."

"Spoken like a true amateur," Envy quipped, "Its common knowledge that if a high leveled monster has low stats that its more than likely that its effect will make up for it."

"And what is its effect?"

Envy wagged his finger at him, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves, I still have a card to activate before I get to that." Placing the card onto his duel disk strong winds assaulted the field, carrying what appeared to be millions of cherry blossom petals.

Shindo shielded his eyes as Envy spoke, "Beautiful Storm destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Normally I'd gain 300 life points for each of my cards destroyed and take 300 life points for each one of yours but since I have a face-up 'Beauty' monster on my field I gain that amount instead."

One by one the four set cards were destroyed by the whirlwind of petals, Envy's life points nearly increasing to their original amount of 4000. (E: 3700) "The two set cards on my field were Repayment of Losses and Return From the Void which means I get to draw a card from my deck and Fleeting Beauty comes back for a repeat performance.

Shindo grimaced as Envy drew a card from his deck and the masked woman appeared reappeared in a flash of light. "And if you think that's bad things are about to get worse. Absorbent Beauty's special effect increases its attack points equal to half the amount my life points increased, making her stronger than Gyzarus!" (2650/400)

"Of course that doesn't matter because I'm activating Fleeting Beauty's effect, sending your Gyzarus back to your extra deck!"

Once more another of Shindo's monsters was forced to leave the field due to Fleeting Beauty's grotesque appearance. "Absorbent Beauty, Fleeting Beauty (450/200), attack Shindo directly!"

Another whirlwind of cherry blossoms erupted onto the field, this time assaulting Shindo himself, his life points taking a massive hit as a result. (S: 450)

"If Fleeting Beauty's effect didn't halve her attack this duel would be over right now." Envy remarked as he slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, Fleeting Beauty's attack points increasing to its original value of 900 as his turn came to an end.

'_That might have been a bit much.' _Envy thought to himself as he noted the dismayed look on his opponent's face. _'But nothing a little holding back can't fix, not to mention Lust's hold over him...'_

'_I knew it...there's just no way I can beat him. He's a pro and I'm just a no name Osiris Red...' _

"Shindo." Lust called, catching his attention. She pouted, "You're not going to give up are you?"

"I..."

"Please, keep going. Do it for me." She cooed.

He turned away from Lust's hopeful face. Taking a deep breath he gathered his resolve. _'Okay, so he's got a huge lead in life points...that doesn't mean I can't still find some way to win. After all, its like Ed always says, a duel is over until the last card is played!'_

Envy smiled as he felt the teen's confidence return. Drawing a card Shindo immediately played it. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

Slipping two more cards off his deck Shindo's mood instantly changed. "I activate Smashing Ground! The monster on your field with the highest defense is destroyed and if I'm not mistaken that monster is Absorbent Beauty!"

The beautiful woman fainted and then promptly exploded, the remaining particles of her body flowing into Envy's duel disk. "When Absorbent Beauty is destroyed my life points increase equal to half the attack point boosts it accumulated." (E: 4000)

Unperturbed, Shindo played the second card he had gotten from Pot of Greed. "I summon Gladiator Beast Andal (1900/1500) and have it attack your Fleeting Beauty!"

A large bear wearing plated armor appeared, standing on its hind leg. With a growl it through itself into a run. As if accepting her fate the woman bowed slightly as the beast-warrior slammed into her bodily, sending her careening into the lake. (E: 3000)

"Well what do you know, you still have some fight left in you after all," he smirked, "Not that it matters because I'm still going to walk all over you."

"Not if I can help it." Shindo replied with new-found confidence.

Envy motioned to his set card, "Trust me. You won't. Now, since 'Beauty' monsters on my field were destroyed this turn I can activate this trap card, Beauty in Death. For each one destroyed I can draw a card from my deck plus one extra." As Envy drew three times from his deck Shindo slid the remaining two cards in his hand into his duel disk.

"My turn is over Envy."

"And mine begins," Envy replied as he drew another card from his deck, this time for the start of his turn. He quirked a brow once he saw what he had drawn, _'Hmm, with this monster I could beat him in one turn...guess I'll save it for later.'_

"I activate Toll of Great Beauty! This card lets my opponent draw two cards and in exchange I can revive a level seven or higher 'Beauty' monster in my grave!"

Shindo drew twice as Absorbent Beauty returned, a pleasant smile on her face. "Absorbent Beauty, attack Gladiator Beast Andal!"

Once more a storm of cherry blossom petal assaulted the field but this time Shindo was ready. "I activate one of my set cards, the trap known as Defensive Tactics! Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle and any battle damage they would take is reduced to zero!"

Andal weathered the attack by crossing its arms across its chest, much to the amusement of Envy. "Heh, I'll set this card face-down and end my turn."

As Shindo drew for the start of his turn Envy looked to Lust and nodded his head. Lust nodded back, understanding what it was he wanted her to do.

It was time.

Closing her eyes Lust concentrated on Shindo, she was going to give him the biggest confidence boost she could, even if she had to use the remaining power she had left to do it.

Shindo's eyes widened as a strange sensation swept over him. The sensation was so great that his entire body trembled. _'W-what's going on? All of the sudden I feel...'_

The surge of energy pulsated through him, invigorating every fiber of his being. He felt stronger. He felt smarter. He felt faster.

He felt like he could do anything.

His lips formed into a sneer, he had never felt anything like it in his entire life. He no longer felt like he was Shindo Amano, the second year Osiris Red with nothing going for him. No, he was someone new, someone better.

And he was going to take down Envy.

It took everything Envy had to resist the temptation to activate his Tempest of Envy ability. The amount of confidence Shindo was exuding was intoxicating. He couldn't recall ever facing an opponent who was this sure of themselves. _'I can't want to drain you of every last drop!'_

Oblivious to Envy's thoughts Shindo slapped a card onto his duel disk. "This is the beginning of the end for you Envy! I summon Gladiator Beast Darius (1700/300)!" A humanoid horse wearing orange plated armor appeared, neighing as it did so.

He slapped down another card, confidence oozing out of his every pore. "Since I have a Gladiator Beast on the field I can special summon Test Tiger (600/300) from my hand, and when its on the field I can sacrifice it to return a Gladiator Beast on my field to the deck and special summon a different Gladiator Beast from my deck as if it was special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast!"

Test Tiger and Gladiator Beast Darius vanished, replaced by a merman of sorts. "When Gladiator Beast Murmillo (800/400) is special summoned it destroys one monster on your field!"

The fish-like monster appeared right in front of Absorbent Beauty and threw a punch, which the woman caught in her palm. Shindo blinked in surprise. "What the-," He eyed Envy's set card but it was still face-down, "You didn't activate your set card so why isn't your monster destroyed?"

Envy smirked, "Monsters revived by Toll of Great Beauty cannot be destroyed until my next standby phase."

Had Shindo not been juiced up with confidence he might have cared but since he was he merely shrugged in response. "Whatever, its not like it changes anything. You're still going to lose." He motioned to his set card. "Double Tag Team lets me special summon a Gladiator Beast from my deck!"

In a flash of red light Gladiator Beast Laquari returned, growling at Envy and his monster. Feeling the surge in Shindo's confidence Envy knew that the teen was up to something. _'Just one more turn and all of that confidence will be mine!'_

One by one each of the three Gladiator Beasts on Shindo's field transformed into beams of light and returned to his deck. Seconds later another beam of energy appeared, this one dropping down from the sky. "By returning all three Gladiator Beasts on my field to my deck allow me to introduce you to the most powerful monster in my deck, Gladiator Beast Heraklinos (3000/2800)!"

The new monster appeared to be a cross between a humanoid lion and horse. Its flowing red mane contrasted sharply with the blue and gold of the armor it wore over its body, oriental designs running throughout.

It hefted its solid gold and battle axe, settling its menacing gaze on Envy. Shindo wasted no time in declaring his attack, "Heraklinos! Attack Absorbent Beauty!"

As the powerful level eight fusion monster raised its massive battle axe Envy motioned to his lone set card, "I activate the trap card- "

"By discarding the last card in my hand, Repayment of Losses, Heraklinos' effect activates! Your trap card is negate and destroyed!" Shindo swiftly interrupted before Envy's set card could even flip over fully.

Envy's trap card shattered and Absorbent Beauty took a battle axe to the face, surviving only due to Envy's spell card. (E: 2050) Drawing a card from his deck due to the effect of the Repayment of Losses he had just discarded Shino smirked, his confidence continually increasing as Lust's power lingered in his body. "Its your move Envy. You had better make it count."

"I'm done holding back," Envy fiercely drew a card from his deck, "All of that confidence is going to be mine! I activate the spell card-"

Shindo crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate to break it to you Envy, but Heraklinos effect can be activated during my opponent's turn as well." Sliding the last card in his hand into the graveyard slot of his duel disk Envy's spell card shattered before his opponent could even knew what it was.

"Its over Envy. I've won." Shindo said smugly.

In return Envy grinned, his pale eyes becoming an eerie green. "What an idiot. Do you really think I wouldn't have tested for that?"

Shindo suddenly felt a strange pull coming from his opponent. _'Is that...is that despair I'm feeling from him...?'_

A spiral pattern appeared in Envy's eerie green eyes, his grin widening. "I really hate weak people like you. I'm going to strip you of everything, you're going to get it far worse than that Sara girl did."

Shindo felt himself shiver, his wellspring of confidence slowly starting to dwindle. _'Sara? Is he saying he had something to do with her leaving the Academy? And I'm going to get it worse?' _He shook his head, trying to rid himself of doubt. _'No, there's no way I'm going to lose. I've got Heraklinos on my side! He can't touch me!'_

"Ha! You can't scare me Envy! I'm still going to win this! As long as I have Heraklinos there's no way I can-"

Envy laughed, cutting him off. The spiral pattern in his eyes began to spin rapidly, much faster than they had in his duel with Sara. "Lose?" He finished for him. "And you really that dense? Since when have you ever won? Face it Shindo, you're nothing more than a complete and utter failure!"

Shindo winced as a strange force began to weigh down on his body. He could tell from experience that what he was feeling exuding from Envy and weighing down on himself was depression, but the sheer volume of it was unprecedented. He could barely even keep himself standing.

"Tell me Shindo," Envy sneered as he flexed his powers more and more, "Why do you hang out with Hiro and the others? Isn't it painful knowing that out of the entire group that you are the weakest link? That you'll never amount to anything?"

The Osiris Red shook his head in protest, "No...I'll definitely..."

Envy pressed the issue, "Hanging out with them gives you a glimpse of what its like to actually be worth something, doesn't it?"

Shindo felt his focus slipping, Envy's words were causing his motivation, his confidence, to sink into an inescapable sea of depression. "No...that's not it at all..."

Envy's body was tingling all over. He could feel the copious amounts of confidence he was absorbing from the now troubled teen. "By discarding a card from my hand I activate one of the three cards that personify me, Heart of Leviathan!"

Shindo instantly crumpled to his knees as Envy's power increased twofold. Envy sneered as Shindo tried his best to get back to his feet. "You can feel it can't you? The despair of everyone I've ever dueled. It's a horrible suffocating feeling isn't it?"

Lust looked on as Envy spoke, "I know I said I was going to strip you of everything you are but I'm feeling rather merciful right now. Before I explain the effect of my spell card I'm giving you one chance to surrender. Will you take it?"

"Not...a chance...Heraklinos is...still...the strongest..." Shindo managed to say between gasps.

Envy shook his head, "Stubborn to the end huh?" He grinned, "Just the way I like it. Now, Heart of Leviathan's effect activates! By halving the attack points and defense points of every monster on my field the attack and defense points of all my opponent's monsters are reduced to zero and added to my life points!" (E: 7850)

Shindo's eyes widened and Envy laughed. "And even though it isn't really needed don't forget that Absorbent Beauty's (1025/400) effect increases its attack points equal to half the amount of life points I just gained." (3925/400)

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, now its over! Absorbent Beauty, destroy Heraklinos (0/0)!"

Shindo watched in horror as the monster he had pinned all his hope on was ripped to shreds. (S: 0) "Why? Why did I even bother..." He said to himself weakly as the holograms faded away, the duel ending in his defeat.

"Because I wanted you to." Lust answered, panting slightly from fatigue. "And you performed wonderfully my little puppet."

Shindo turned to the beautiful woman weakly. "You...set me up?" He turned back to Envy. "You...wanted me to...but why...?"

"I'm going to crush Ed," Envy said, Shindo's confidence running through his veins, "And what better way than to crush those who are closest to him."

Shindo's eyes were drifting shut as he struggled to keep them open. "I won't let you..hurt him. I have to...I have to...warn.."

He fell face first in the dirt, he could feel his consciousness slipping away at an alarming rate. "Warn...warn..." Warn who? Who was it that he had to warn? What was he trying to warn this person from? Why couldn't he remember who the person was? Why even bother trying to remember?

Envy walked over to the fallen boy and stomped on the back of his head, pushing it further into the dirt. The rotating spiral pattern in his eyes began to slow down considerably as he drained the last bit of positive emotions from the now unconscious teen.

"This is absolutely invigorating! For years Mugen forbade me from using my full powers but now, now that I know how good it feels to finally cut loose, there's no way I'm going back to him!" He all but shouted.

Lust sauntered over to the boy, "Well, that was certainly fun to watch, but I can't say I'm looking forward to a repeat performance. That would be rather boring. Still, it looks like my plan worked out about as good as expected."

Envy shook his head. "No, better than expected. For the first time in my life I'm actually...satisfied. But it won't be for long. I'm not stopping with just him. I'm going to drain as many people as I can with Ed as the main dish."

"And then?" Lust questioned.

"I'm going to crush Mugen and let him wallow in a sea of his own despair, forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: I must say, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I had originally planned it to be, not that I'm complaining mind you.**

**Card of this chapter: **

Gladiator Beast Heraklinos: Fire/Beast-Warrior/Fusion 8/3000/2800

"Gladiator Beast Laquari" + "2 Gladiator Beast monsters"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck, by returning the above cards you control to the deck (You do not use "Polymerization.") You can discard 1 card from your hand to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it. You can use this effect during either player's turn.

* * *

**Ed:** Hey Hide, where's Shindo?

**Hide:** Don't know, I thought he was with you.

**Ed**: Well if he's not with you then where is he?

_**Envy continues his assault on the Academy students and when Shindo's unconscious body turns up a certain hot-blooded duelist will do everything in his power to find his assailant. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Sixty-Nine: Awakening of the Leviathan Part Two!**_

**Ed: **Whoever did this is going to pay!

**Haruka: **Have you already forgotten my warning Edgar Knight?


	69. Awakening of the Leviathan Part Two

**Author's Note: This is a relatively fast update, wouldn't you say?**

_Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love. _

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Awakening of the Leviathan Part Two**

Ed chewed on the end of his pencil absent-mindedly as Professor Fuyuski droned on about how important it was for a duelist to possess a strategic mind. He would glance at the entrance to the classroom every once in a while as Fuyuski continued his lesson, one thought on his mind.

Where was Shindo?

The seat to the left and right of him were empty, which meant both Shindo and Hide had yet to show up to class. Naturally it was a common occurrence for Hide to arrive late to class since he spent most of his nights playing his Devil May Cry games when he should have been asleep.

Shindo on the other hand was almost never late for class. _'I wonder what's keeping him? Maybe I should just ask Jade, she's an Osiris so she's bound to have at least seen him around.' _Ed slightly turned around in his seat as to not alert Fuyuski to what he was doing and was met with the sight of Jade diligently taking notes, which seemed like an odd thing for an Osiris Red to do.

"Psst, Jade, psst."

The light brown haired girl blinked and then looked up. "Ed?" She whispered, clearly surprised that he was addressing her while Fuyuski's lesson was in session.

"Have you seen Shindo around? The class is almost over and he still hasn't shown up."

Jade blinked, "Shindo?, she shook her head, "No I don't think so. Maybe Hide kept him up late and he's sleeping or something," she offered.

"Huh, you might be right..."

"Mr. Knight."

Ed nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of the booming voice. _'Ah crap, busted.' _He turned in his seat and looked down the seven or eight rows below him. "Yeah teach?"

"There will be no socializing while I am speaking, understamd?" The meek looking man questioned, although it sounded a lot more like a demand.

Ed nodded as several of the students in the class began to snicker. He flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I got it teach."

"Laughter is not allowed either." He said gruffly, causing the snickering to immediately stop. "Now, as I was saying in order to-"

BAM!

Nearly everyone in the entire classroom fell out of their seats, startled by the sudden noise. Standing in the doorway, carrying his signature black duffel bag was the gray haired teen known as Hidetada Matsuki.

He brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned. Fuyuski narrowed his eyes at the teen. _'Hidetada Matsuki, if only you'd take your studies more seriously, you could easily place in the top five of this Academy.'_

His eyes followed the extremely late duelist as he made his way towards his seat next to Ed. "How nice of you to join us this morning Mr. Matsuki." He said with a slight edge to his tone.

Hide raised a hand in acknowledgment, seemingly not entirely awake yet. "Yeah I'm sure it is teach..."

Fuyuski frowned and shook his head. He was going to have to have a little talk to the principal about Hide's continuous late streak later, but for now he was going to finish the lesson he had planned for the day.

Ed turned to Hide as he took his seat next to him. "What's up Hide? Where's Shindo?"

"Shindo...," Hide trailed off, "Dunno."

Ed quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't know? He's your roommate."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm his keeper." He replied nonchalantly.

Ed frowned, "Well yeah but you should still have some sort of idea of where he is. From what he's told me you've always been kind of like a big brother to him."

"He told you that?" Hide questioned, a look of surprise on his face. Ed nodded. "Huh, well the last time I remember seeing him is yesterday night I guess."

"Yesterday night?" Ed parroted.

Hide nodded, "Yeah. I was playing one of my Devil May Cry games and he told me he was going to step out for a bit to get some fresh air."

"He didn't come back?"

The older of the two teens shrugged, "Dunno. I went to sleep not too long after he left. When I woke up the next morning and he wasn't there I figured he must have already went to class or something so I didn't really give it much thought."

Ed began to chew on the end of his pencil again, _'Huh, that's weird. He left...and never came back? Then where in the world could he be?'_

_

* * *

_Walking out of the last class of the day Ed was starting to seriously worry about his best friend. _'Shindo didn't show up to any of his classes today. I swear when I find him I'm going to kick his ass for making me worry like this.'_

Unbeknownst to the mulling teen two girls were watching him from around the corner of the heavily populated hallway. "I don't think I can go through with this Rukia...," one of them said nervously.

Rukia placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sure you can Alundra. All you have to do is walk up and tell him exactly how you feel. The school year will be coming to an end soon and by then he might get himself a girlfriend so you might as well just go for it."

Alundra sighed, she knew that her best friend was probably right but the fear of being rejected was a powerful thing. "But what if he rejects me? What if he thinks I'm some sort of weirdo? What if he laughs in my face?"

Rukia shook her head. "He's not going to laugh in your face Alundra. You've said it yourself countless times that he's a great guy."

Her answer did nothing to quell the red haired girl's fear. "You didn't say anything about my first two questions."

"That's because I don't know if he won't reject you or think you're weird. You're going to just have to figure that out on your own." Rukia said with a soft sigh.

"But its so crowded here," Alundra replied, trying to come up with another excuse as to why confessing to her crush would be a bad idea, "People are going to be listening in on us."

Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she had to stay supportive after all. "No they won't. They'll be too busy heading back to their dorms to try eavesdropping on you two's conversation. Now hurry up, he's leaving!"

She gave the girl a light push causing her to stumble forward. "O-okay. Here I go..."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Alundra prepared herself for what was to come. "Ed-sama!"

Ed whipped his head around, nearly giving himself a nasty case of whiplash. Some of the passing students had stopped as well, wondering who it was that was yelling. "Huh?" Ed blinked as he examined the girl standing twenty feet away from him. "Alundra?"

Alundra tried to ignore the curious stares of some of the surrounding students. "I-I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes if there isn't anything you need to do right now..."

"Well there is something I need to do," Ed began and Alundra's shoulders sagged slightly, "But I guess I can spare a few minutes..."

Alundra perked up a bit, "Um, its about yesterday. I don't remember much about what happened between you and me but I was wondering if..."

A few more passing students had stopped, their curiosity peaked by what was playing out before them. "I was wondering if...you thought I was weird." She finished lamely, much to the watching students' disappointment, as well as Rukia's.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, just going by what happened yesterday then yeah, I think you're weird."

Alundra's shoulders sagged and her eyes were downcast. "I knew it..."

"Hey, being weird isn't a bad thing." Ed said in an attempt to placate the red haired girl. "I like weird."

Alundra smiled slightly. "You like weird? Does that mean that you like...me?"

"Uh, sure." Ed replied uncertainly.

The look of joy on Alundra's face was unlike anything he had ever seen. She rushed over to him and grasped his hands in hers. "Ed-sama, you have no idea how happy that makes me!" She exclaimed, not caring in the least that she had a watching audience.

Ed on the other hand was very aware of the various 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' coming from the nosy spectators. "Uh..."

"I've never met a guy as incredible as you are, Ed-sama, and I don't think I ever will. There is no one as hot-blooded, or as determined, or funny, or handsome as you. Just being near you makes me feel as if there's nothing I can't do. As if nothing else in the whole wide world matters."

Now Ed was all for over-dramatizing things but even he thought that was a bit much. "I-I don't know...," he stammered, "If I can easily accept your feelings for me when mine aren't anywhere near that intense..I've only just met you yesterday."

Alundra faltered, "You mean...you don't feel the same?"

"I think...I'm a little scared," Ed admitted. "Of your feelings for me I mean. No one has ever said these things to me before, no one has ever shown this much interest in me. I'm not sure how to react to all of this."

"We...we could just be friends if you want." Alundra offered, misunderstanding the meaning behind Ed's words. She looked down sadly, "I'd be happy with just that."

Ed shook his head sharply, "No."

Alundra looked up, tears pricking at her eyes. "W-what?" She choked out.

"I'd rather give you a chance," he hesitated, "Give _us_ a chance, I mean I may not love you now but there's always the possibility that I'll find a place in my heart for you in time."

"Ed-sama..." Alundra's expression was that of a girl who's dream had just come true.

She stared at the spiky haired teen with red cheeks and a few tears blurring her vision of the one who had captured her heart. "So does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" She breathed.

Ed nodded mutely with a slight smile and Alundra wrapped her arms around his torso. "Thank you so much Ed-sama." She said, placing a heartfelt kiss on the teen's cheek.

Ed blushed and touched the cheek Alundra had just pressed her soft lips to, "I have to warn you though, I've never been with a girl before so I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

Alundra laughed and it was a beautiful moment to those who were watching, especially Rukia. _'I've never heard her sound so happy. Maybe this guy really is the one for her.'_

"Don't worry Ed-sama, you don't have to be anything but you." Alundra assured him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Unbeknownst to the two Envy had watched the entire scene unfold from afar. He grinned at the sight before him despite how jealous it made him. He had found his next target.

* * *

"So...I'm good to go?" Hiro questioned hopefully as he looked up at the woman standing next to the bed he was currently sitting in.

Ayame looked over the notes on her clipboard and nodded, "Yes, your vitals look fine. You're good to go."

Hiro sighed a sigh of relief. "Finally, I thought I'd never get out of here."

"Truthfully you probably could have left a bit earlier but as I said I wanted to be one hundred percent sure that you were perfectly healthy."

Hiro hopped out of bed and slipped into his sneakers. Ayame handed him his Obelisk Blue blazer which he took and put on before stretching languidly. "Hayato and the others are going to be so surprised to see me up and about."

Just then the door opened and Kira came walking through, dragging an unconscious Shindo along with her.

She didn't seem happy.

Hiro looked down at the unconscious teen, a stunned expression on his face, "Shindo?," he gave Kira a questioning glance, "What happened to him?"

She let the Osiris Red's foot go as Ayame propped him up. "I found him at the lake at the center of the island like this. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't so I brought him here," she looked down at his unconscious form, "He's a lot heavier than he looks."

Hiro crouched down and helped Ayame lift the unconscious duelist up. "Is he going to be okay?" He questioned, worry showing clearly on his face.

They sat him down on the bed Hiro had been occupying only moments before and Ayame bit her lip, "Its hard to say right now, I'm going to have to do an in-depth analysis before I can give you a concrete answer."

She looked up at the white haired teen, "You should probably go get your friends. They'll want to know."

Hiro nodded his head in agreement and rushed out the door. Ayame turned to Kira who was just about to make her leave. "I think it'll be best if you stick around for a little while. I have a few questions I need you to answer."

Kira stopped and turned around, her mouth was pressed in a thin line. Why was it that everyone around her insisted on annoying her?

* * *

It didn't take long for Ed to come bursting through the door to the infirmary, Alundra and the others in tow. "Shindo!" He paled as he saw several machines hooked up to his best friend, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

He rushed over to the side of the bed, looking down at him sadly. "What happened to him?"

"He's in a coma I'm afraid." Ayame answered as she looked over the notes on her clipboard.

Ed's eyes widened, "A coma?"

"It's a good thing that Kira brought him in when she did otherwise he might have-"

But Ed was no longer listening to the kind woman's words, his attention was focused slowly on the scowling girl who was leaning against the far wall. "You!," he shouted, pointing his index finger at Kira, "What did you do to Shindo!"

"You had better watch where you're pointing that finger of yours loser." She replied, her eyes narrowing.

He stomped over to her, his vision flashing red. "Answer my question! What did you do to my best friend!"

Kira tightened her fist, if Ed took even one step closer to her she was ready to knock his lights out. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it? Hell, I'm the one who brought him here even though I didn't have to. I could have just left him there where he probably would have never been found! If anything I saved his life so you had better back off."

Alundra placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Ed-sama..."

Ed relaxed, but only slightly. He turned away from the seething girl. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Kira turned on her heel and made her way for the door, "If you don't need me for anything else I'm leaving."

"That's fine. You've been a great help." Ayame said as she checked Shindo's vitals.

"Kira, wait," Hayato called, causing her to stop near the door.

She turned around, her anger evident. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're grateful for you bringing Shindo here. You're right, you didn't have to do that but you did anyway. Thank you."

Kira stared at him, slightly surprised. She hadn't expected to be thanked, least of all by Hayato. Turning back around she replied with a flippant, "Whatever," before leaving, closing the door to the room behind her.

Ayame sighed as she placed her clipboard on the table. "I've been trying but I can't find out the reason why your friend has become comatose."

"But you'll keep trying, right?" Hitaki asked, her fingers interlocking with Hiro's.

"I will," Ayame reassured them, "But at this rate I doubt it will do any good. Duel Academy just isn't equipped to deal with comatose patients. I'll have to call his parents and inform them of his condition. They'll probably want him moved to a more suitable hospital."

Hide frowned, he didn't like the sound of that one bit.

Hiro frowned too, "Why would he have to leave? I was in a coma too wasn't I?"

Ayame shook her head, "No, you were just unconscious for a few days from the pain of having your ribs broken. Shindo's case is entirely different. It would be best if he was moved to a hospital that's better suited to his needs, after all, I'm just a nurse. I can only do so much."

"He won't have to leave if he wakes up soon though, right?" Jade questioned hopefully.

Ayame bit her lip, "Maybe, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Ed balled his hands into fists as he stared down at Shindo's peaceful face. _'Don't worry Shindo, I'm going to find whoever did this to you and make them pay. I promise.'_

_

* * *

_"Please...no more...I-I give up. I can't take this anymore..." An Obelisk Blue student fell to her knees. "I d-don't want to duel anymore..." Tears were dripping from her eyes, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Please..."

Envy rolled his eyes as the holograms on the field faded from view. Taking his deck from the deck slot of his pale green duel disk he began to shuffle it. "How pathetic. Since you were an Obelisk Blue I was sure that you'd have a lot more confidence than that. That wasn't anywhere near enough to satisfy me."

The girl didn't verbally respond to his taunts, she just continued to cry. He shook his head, "Wow, even that Osiris Red I dueled yesterday lost with more dignity than this. What are you crying for, you're the one who challenged me remember?"

Getting no response Envy began to walk away. "Oh well, I can see that there isn't much of a point in talking to you anymore."

He stopped, he could sense two people nearby, one with a lot of confidence, one that he recognized, "Alundra." He said with a grin.

Not too far from Envy's location Alundra and Rukia were making their way towards the Ra Yellow Girl's dorms. "He looked so sad," Alundra said, "I wish there was something I could do for him."

"I know you promised that you and I would hang out today but maybe you should go and comfort him?," Rukia offered, "From what you've told me it sounds like he needs it."

"Really? You don't mind?"

Rukia shook her head. "We can hang out tomorrow or maybe later tonight. You two haven't even been together for a full hour yet. Right now you should be with your boyfriend, especially if he's as upset as you say he is."

"Well, if you really don't mind..."

"I mind."

The two girls turned at the sound of the new voice, spotting Envy standing a good twenty feet away. He walked towards them, "You aren't going anywhere Alundra."

Alundra frowned, "Who are you? And how do you know my name? And what do you mean I'm not going anywhere?"

"Don't you recognize him Alundra? That's Envy, one of Mugen's Seven Sins." Rukia said, staring at the plain looking boy apprehensively, there was something strange about him. Something...unnatural.

He regarded Rukia with a sneer. "Yes, I am Envy, but I am not one of Mugen's Seven Sins. Not anymore anyway," He made a shooing motion with his hand, "Now why don't you run along. I have no business with you, only with your friend here."

Rukia frowned, the idea of leaving Alundra alone with a guy she was getting weird vibes from didn't sit well with her. "What do you want with my best friend?"

Envy tilted his head, "Didn't you hear me? I told you to run along."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Envy frowned for a few seconds and then grinned, "Fine. I guess you're going to become my meal as well then."

The two girls jerked back in surprise. "Meal?"

"Hey, Alundra!" A new voice called, one that all three duelists recognized.

Ed came running out of the clearing, a backpack strapped to his back. Alundra blinked in surprised. "Ed-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well I was looking for the bastard that put Shindo in a coma but I figured I should find you first so here I am," he looked at Rukia. "Oh, you're already with someone. That's good. I was going to tell you not to go anywhere alone, I don't want what happened to Shindo to happen to you too."

Alundra felt her cheeks heat up, _'Ed-sama was worried about me...'_

Envy cleared his throat, alerting Ed to his presence. "Veyn? Oh wait, I forgot you like to go by the name Envy now. What are you doing here?"

'_I didn't expect that I would run in to him so soon. I know I should wait a little longer before I face him but...' _He smirked, "Oh I was just getting acquainted with your girlfriend and her little friend here," he paused, as if debating whether or not he wanted to say what was on the tip of his tongue, eventually he gave in to the temptation, "You were looking for me?"

Ed blinked, "Looking for you? No, I was...," his voice trailed off as he slowly realized what it was that Envy's question implied, "...What did you just say?"

Envy grinned, "You really are slow, aren't you? I asked if you were looking for me."

Ed could feel his blood beginning to run cold. "It was you? You were the one that put Shindo in a coma?"

"I was just about to give your girlfriend and her little friend the same treatment actually." Envy said, his grin still intact.

He relished in the look of pure fury on Ed's face. He clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was trying to hold in his rage.

"ENVY! You're gonna pay for what you did to Shindo!"

Shrugging his backpack off he unzipped it with so much force that he ripped the zipper right off. Reaching into it he grabbed his Ra Yellow issued duel disk, deck already in place. Slipping it onto his arm he leveled Envy with a furious glare. "Duel me Envy!" (Ed: 4000)

Envy smirked, "I was going to save you for the main dish but I guess it can't be helped. I'm going to enjoy draining you dry...Fortitude." (Envy: 4000)

Alundra and Rukia took a step back from the two duelists as Ed drew a card from his deck and fanned out his six card hand, taking the first turn of the duel. "I'll start with Tiny Pound Hammer. This card's effect lets me shuffle itself and my hand back into my deck and then draw the same number of cards."

Taking the six cards in his hand he placed them into his deck, his duel disk automatically shuffling it for him.

Envy smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, "Bad hand?"

"That's none of your business," Ed replied harshly as he drew six cards off the top of his deck. "I set a monster in face-down defense and one set card. That ends my turn."

Envy watched him to see if he would say more but when he didn't he drew a card from his deck to start his own first turn. Unlike Ed who was rather rash in his decision making Envy took his time to carefully examine his hand of six cards.

He smirked as a spinning spiral pattern appeared in his now eerily glowing green eyes. Both Alundra and Rukia shivered as they felt a oppressive aura emitting from the plain looking teen.

Ed didn't even _feel_ it.

"Against someone with as much confidence as you there's no need for me not to use my Tempest of Envy at from the very beginning!"

Ed, who remained unaffected by Envy's power quirked a brow, noticing that both Alundra and Rukia were shivering as if they were cold. "Tempest of Envy? Is that the name of your power?"

"Oh?," Envy tilted his head to one side, "You mean to tell me that you challenged me without even knowing what my power is?"

Ed nodded and Envy shook his head in response. "At its most powerful Tempest of Envy allows me to feast on the positive emotions of my opponent until they're nothing more than a former shell of what they once were."

"Alundra."

Alundra blinked at being addressed, "Y-Yes Ed-sama?" Envy's power was making it harder for her to focus.

"Take your friend and get out of here. Its not safe for you to stay here any longer."

"B-but-" The red haired girl began to protest but a sharp look from her boyfriend cut her off. "O-Okay. Just promise me that you'll be okay."

Ed managed to give his worried girlfriend a small smile despite how angry he was at the moment. "Don't worry. There's no way I'm losing to this bastard. Now go, I'll meet up with you two once this is all over."

Alundra returned his smile with a smile of her own before helping Rukia out of the area. Once the two girls were out of sight Ed beckoned to himself with one hand. "Bring it on Envy. If this is all your power can do there's no way you're taking me down."

'_You won't be saying that once I drain you of all of that delicious confidence of yours.' _Envy thought to himself, grinning broadly as he placed two cards onto his duel disk. "I summon Robust Beauty (1400/700) and activate the spell Beauteous Clone!"

An extremely handsome man appeared, donned in silky white robes and possessing an X shaped scar on his left cheek. Moments later a man identical to Robust Beauty appeared, smiling just as warmly. "In case you haven't figured it out by now Beauteous Clone creates a identical copy of a 'Beauty' monster on my field."

Envy motioned to the original Robust Beauty. "Now if that tiny brain of yours can remember as far back as my duel with Sara you'd know that Robust Beauty's effect increases the attack points of all 'Beauty' monsters on my field by 400 points." (1800/700) x 2

He motioned to the clone, "The clone of Robust Beauty retains the original's effect which means they both gain another 400 attack points!" (2200/700) x 2

He smirked and slid a card in his duel disk directly behind the original Robust Beauty. "I equip the original with Beauteous Armament - Katana of the Gales, which gives the equipped 'Beauty' monster an extra 200 attack points." (2400/700)

"That can't be all it does." Ed said as a bright green sheath housing a plain looking katana appeared in the original Robust Beauty's grip.

Envy grinned, "You're right, when a monster equipped with Katana of the Gales attacks one spell or trap card on the field is immediately destroyed!" Gripping the sheath even harder the handsome man slash-drew the katana within, producing a powerful gale, hence the name.

"If its just going to be destroyed anyways then I'll chain it! The quick-play spell known as Attack Clause!" Ed's set card flipped over, depicting the image of a man holding up a contract in the face of an armored goblin warrior that was about to bring a mallet down on his head.

"During the turn this card is activated you're only allowed one attack this battle phase so that clone of yours is going to have to sit this one out." Ed explained as his face-down monster was revealed to be a white dragon with a red underbelly, it was swiftly ripped to shreds by the force of Robust Beauty's attack.

Envy frowned, not only would he not be able to inflict any actual damage this turn but Ed was about to get a monster out of the deal. "The monster you just destroyed was my Masked Dragon (1400/1100) which means I can special summon a dragon-type monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points!"

In a puff of smoke a small red egg appeared, two beady red eyes peering from the crack that ran along the top of it. "My choice is Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500)."

Envy narrowed his eyes as the sight of the monster, he knew exactly what he was going to have to face on Ed's next turn. "I'll just set a card face-down and end my turn."

Ed drew, "I'm going to end this right now Envy! I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600)!"

Envy looked unimpressed as the skinny black scaled dragon appeared. "And how exactly is this monster going to end me?"

"With the help of this spell card," Ed replied as he slapped one of the four remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk, "Unbreakable Ties!"

A tower of flames erupted from Ed's field, "I can special summon a monster from my deck mentioned in Red-Eyes Wyvern's text so here it is, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!" The tower of flames burst, revealing the famous dragon, its gleaming red eyes trained on Envy.

Ed smirked, his deck glowing a bright red, "Once per duel while its in the grave I can use Unbreakable Ties' effect once more!" A second Red-Eyes appeared in a flurry of flames, joining the first one in glaring at Envy.

The Ra Yellow motioned to the weakest monster on his field, "And now for the third! I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's special ability! By sacrificing it I can special summon its grownup form from my hand to the field!" The small red egg exploded in a flurry of flames and from it another Red-Eyes emerged.

"Impressive," Envy said as much as it pained him to admit it, "But it won't be enough. Just like Shindo's Heraklinos wasn't enough."

Ed glared at his opponent fiercely, his anger quickly rising. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack the original Robust Beauty with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black scaled dragon opened its maw and unleashed a powerful stream of fire. "I hope you weren't expecting a tie..." Envy said cryptically as the scarred handsome man stood up and unsheathed his katana. "Because you're going to be disappointed."

With a downward slash a powerful gale instantly dispersed the stream of fire, much to Ed's surprise. "What the-"

The gale continued onward, cleaving through the attacking Red-Eyes. "What the heck happened? Why was my Red-Eyes the only monster that was destroyed?" Ed demanded.

"Simple," Envy said with a smirk on his face, "My continuous trap card Untouchable Beauty prevents face-up 'Beauty' monsters equipped with a Beauteous Armament from being destroyed in battle. In addition, I won't take any battle damage from battles involving 'Beauty' monsters."

Ed instantly motioned to one of the two remaining Red-Eyes on his field. "My second Red-Eyes will destroy the copy of Robust Beauty!"

This time the stream of fire barreled forward and incinerated its mark, causing Envy to shrug. "Thanks to Untouchable Beauty I don't take any damage, not to mention that when a clone created by Beauteous Clone is destroyed I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck."

"Yeah," Ed began as Envy drew a card from his deck, "But without the clone of Robust Beauty the original loses its 400 attack point boost." (2000/700) He slid a card into his duel disk, "Its your move Envy. Don't keep me waiting."

'_Even though I managed to use his own moves against him his confidence hasn't slipped up at all. I need to step it up a bit if I'm going to get anywhere close to leaving him a sniveling wreck like all the others...'_ Envy thought to himself as he drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn.

"I activate the continuous spell card Burden of the Mighty! As long as this card is active each monster you control loses 100 attack points times its level!" Ed didn't visibly respond as his three Red-Eyes weakened, the first two by 700 points and the second by 400.

"Next I summon Serene Beauty (800/800)!" A beautiful woman wearing silky white robes similar to the one Robust Beauty was wearing appeared, her long elegant hair flowing behind her. A serene expression graced her face as Robust Beauty's effect increased her attack points by 400 points. (1200/800)

"At this time Serene Beauty's effect activates, draining one of your Red-Eyes Black Dragon of all its attack points, permanently!" With a snap of her fingers one of Ed's Red-Eyes Black Dragon immediately became docile. (0/2000)

"Before she goes on the attack Robust Beauty will destroy your Red-Eyes Wyvern (1400/1600)!" Much like before Robust Beauty slash-drew the katana from its sheath, creating a powerful gale that easily ripped through its target. (Ed: 3400)

"Don't forget that when a monster equipped with Katana of the Gales attacks a set card on your field is destroyed!" The gale continued onward, easily shredding Ed's face-down card.

"Next Serene Beauty will destroy the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with zero attack points!" The beautiful woman smiled, causing the docile dragon to peacefully shimmer out of existence. (Ed: 2200)

Envy crossed his arms across his chest. "Still think you can beat me?"

"Of course I do!," Ed shouted angrily as he drew a card from his deck.

"Really now?," Envy questioned in a mocking tone, "Thanks to my Burden of the Mighty continuous spell card your Red-Eyes (1700/2000) is weaker than Robust Beauty. Even if you attacked Serene Beauty it wouldn't make a difference since my Untouchable Beauty continuous trap card would protect me from the battle damage."

He smirked, "And with only two cards in your hand your options are surely limited. So what exactly makes you think you can actually beat me?"

"Because you made a mistake." Ed answered, catching his opponent off guard.

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"When you destroyed my set card last turn," Ed clarified, "Why do you think I would set a card if I knew it would just be destroyed anyway?"

Envy quirked a brow, "You wanted it to be destroyed? But that's stupid. I've seen enough of your duels to know that the only cards in your deck that you would benefit from being destroyed like that is your two Repayment of Losses and it couldn't have been that otherwise you would have drawn a card from your deck when it was destroyed."

Ed smirked as the graveyard slot of his duel disk began to glow. "The card you destroyed with your Katana of the Gales equip spell card was the trap card known as Grave Fusion!"

Envy's eyes widened in surprise as a large glowing spiraling vortex appeared above Ed's side of the field, "Grave Fusion?," he paused, trying to remember what combination of monsters in Ed's grave would give him a workable fusion, "You've got five dragon-type monsters in your grave..."

"Which means I can fusion summon Five God Dragon (5000/5000) from my extra deck!" The massively powerful fusion dragon descended from the spiraling vortex, each of its five heads looking down at Envy menacingly as it landed, causing small tremors throughout the area.

Envy looked irritated at the sight of the newly summoned dragon as its attack points decreased to a still powerful 3800 due to the effect of his Burden of the Mighty continuous spell card. "So what? As long as I have my Untouchable Beauty continuous trap card on my field it won't be able to damage me at all."

"But it can still destroy your Serene Beauty!," Ed retorted as one of the Five God Dragon's head, the yellow one with spikes atop its head, fired off a stream of lightning that obliterated the beautiful woman.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. I'm untouchable."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ed said as he held up one of the card he had drawn for the turn, "I activate the spell Inferno Fire Blast!"

Envy barely had any time to react as a great ball of fire barreled towards him. He screamed in genuine pain as it slammed into him. He stumbled back from the force, "Damn that hurt..." (Envy: 1600)

"My turn is over Envy. Still think you're untouchable?"

"You have no idea how that much that confidence of yours make me jealous," Envy said as he drew a card from his deck for a total of three cards in hand. "If you want to play rough I guess I'm going to have to play a little harder. I activate the spell Bolstering Beauty!"

"By removing the level four Robust Beauty in my grave from play I can special summon a monster whose level is twice that amount from my deck!"

A card slid out of his deck, which he took and slapped onto his duel disk. "My choice is Absorbent Beauty (2050/400)!"

Ed stared at the new monster unimpressed and Envy sneered in response. "She may not look like much but this is the monster that crushed Shindo and left him comatose!," he said with a hearty laugh.

Ed looked upon the monster with a new-found hatred. "If that's the case then I'll make sure to destroy it."

"You think its going to be that easy huh?," he shook his head, "There's a reason why this monster is a level eight despite its low stats, but before I tell you why I think its time I increased the power of my Tempest of Envy twofold!"

The plain looking teen dumped his Repayment of Losses to his grave. "By discarding a card in my hand I activate Heart of Leviathan! By halving the attack and defense points of every monster on my field the attack and defense points of all of my opponent's monsters are reduced to zero and added to my life points!" (Envy: 14, 100)

Drawing a card from his deck due to the effect of his discarded Repayment of Losses Envy laughed, the spiral pattern in his eyes spinning at a more rapid pace. "And now Absorbent Beauty's (1025/200) effect activates, her attack points increasing equal to half the amount of life points I just gained!" (7275/200)

"Since you love Red-Eyes so much I think I'll have her crush your Red-Eyes Black Dragon (0/0) and end this duel!" The woman held her palms out, cherry blossom petals flowing from them, surrounding the black scaled dragon.

Ed swiftly jammed a card into his duel disk, "I activate the quick-play spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, adding the Kuriboh (300/200) in my deck to my hand!" The card ejected out of Ed's duel disk just as his favorite monster was ripped to shreds.

"I discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce the battle damage I would take to zero. Now if you don't have any other moves you want to make end your turn so I can start mine."

Envy scowled, "Don't rush me...I end my turn."

Ed snagged a card from his deck, "Since I have a dragon-type monster on my field I can activate this card, Dragon Draw!"

He snagged two more cards off of his deck. "Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!"

Drawing twice more the hot-blooded duelist smirked at what he saw, "I activate the magic of Dragon's Gunfire! For as strong as your Absorbent Beauty is its defense points are still pathetically low."

"So?" Envy said with a shrug.

"Dragon's Gunfire destroys a monster on your field with 800 or less defense points!" Ed exclaimed as one of Five God Dragon's five heads, the one consisting purely of flames, unleashed a stream of fire that burned away Envy's lone monster, leaving him completely defenseless.

"Is that all? When Absorbent Beauty is destroyed I gain life points equal to half of its attack point boosts." (Envy: 17, 225)

"I'm not done yet, I activate De-Fusion!"

Envy's eyes widened marginally as the powerful level twelve fusion monster vanished, replaced by two Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a Red-Eyes Wyvern, a Masked Dragon, and a Red-Eyes Black Chick.

Recovering from his shock Envy sneered, "So what? All of them are weakened by my Burden of the Mighty continuous spell card and even if they were at full strength they'd still barely be able to put a dent in the amount of life points I possess!"

"You're right," Ed agreed as he motioned to the five monsters on his field, "But that doesn't mean this won't hurt like hell!"

Ed's miniature army of dragons all threw their heads back, "Attack Envy with a direct strike!," they unleashed their attacks, which combined into one massive fireball. Envy grimaced as it barreled towards him, he knew Ed was right.

This _was_ going to hurt like hell.

The great ball of fire slammed into him bodily, sending him flying a good twenty feet back from the force of the impact. He gasped in pain as he hit the ground, the wind being momentarily knocked out of him. (Envy: 10, 625)

Groggily pushing himself off the ground Envy looked up just in time to see Ed sliding the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "Are you finally getting the big picture Envy? It doesn't matter what your power does or how much you try to discourage me. There is absolutely no way I'm losing to you!"

'_I have to push harder,' _Envy thought with a frown as he drew a card from his deck, _'No matter how much of his confidence I devour it feels as if I'm not getting anywhere!'_

"You say that now but its only a matter of time before you too succumb to the Tempest of Envy! I activate Beautiful Entrance which allows me to special summon a 'Beauty' monster from my hand!"

Another beautiful woman appeared, just as elaborately dressed as the others but this one possessed a grin on its face reminiscent of the former Sin Greed. "This is Avaricious Beauty (2900/900). Her special ability allows me to draw a card from my deck once per turn."

Doing just that Envy motioned to the weakest monster on Ed's field, his Red-Eyes Black Chick. "Avaricious Beauty, attack Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

The beautiful woman clapped her hands, producing a powerful gale that easily put an end to the much weaker Red-Eyes Black Chick. Envy laughed, "This duel is over! Which means all of that delicious confidence of yours in now mine!"

Ed quirked a brow, "What are you talking about? I've still got life points left idiot." (Ed: 4100)

Envy blinked, "What the hell? You shouldn't have any life points left! How is it that you have even more than before I attacked?"

"Simple," Ed said, "I activated my set trap card, Nutrient Z. Before I took the 2200 points of damage from your attack it increased my life points by 4000 points."

Envy scowled but then smirked, "You're only delaying the inevitable. All of that confidence of yours will be mine...," he said, his smirk turning into a grin. _'I'm going to show you the true extent of my power, just you wait Fortitude!'_

Oblivious to Envy's thoughts Ed drew a card from his deck and immediately activated it. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards from my deck," he began as he drew three cards off of the top of his deck, "And then I have to discard two cards from my hand."

He reached for his deck, "Both of the cards I discarded were Repayment of Losses which means I get to draw two more cards from my deck!"

Slipping two more cards off his deck his Masked Dragon vanished from the field. "By removing a dragon-type monster on my field from play I can special summon this monster from my hand, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!"

As the metallic dragon descended from the sky Ed slapped another card onto his duel disk, "Heavy Storm destroys your two continuous spell and trap cards!"

Envy smirked as his two cards were destroyed by violent winds. "So? Even without them Avaricious Beauty is still the strongest monster on the field and since all of your monsters have regained their attack points the effect of Heart of Leviathan in my graveyard activates. I gain life points equal to the boost each of your monster's received." (Envy: 13, 025)

"You're going to need each and every last one of those gained life points for what I'm about to do next," Ed declared unperturbed, "By activating Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect I can revive a dragon-type monster in my grave! So once more here's Five God Dragon!"

The most powerful monster in Ed's deck reappeared and roared in fury. "Five God Dragon, attack Avaricious Beauty with Wrath of the Elements!"

The massively large dragon unleashed a powerful assault of energy that corresponded with each of the five elements it consisted of, burning away Avaricious Beauty in a matter of seconds. For the second time Envy found himself completely defenseless. (Envy: 10, 925)

Ed motioned to the other three dragons on his field, "Red-Eyes, Triple Inferno Flash Fire Blast!"

Another great ball of fire, this one smaller than the last, slammed into Envy, causing him to stumble back from the force. (Envy: 3325)

By this point Envy was starting to become frustrated. "Why won't you just stay down?," Envy questioned as Ed slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, "Your persistence is starting to piss me off."

"Just take your turn already so I can put an end to this." Ed said in a threatening tone.

Envy drew, his eyes widening in surprise and disbelief at what he saw. _'With this card I can finally unleash the true power of my deck, the true power of my Tempest of Envy!'_

"Prepare yourself Fortitude, for this is where it all comes crashing down. I activate Soul of Leviathan!"

For the first time since the duel had started Ed had finally began to feel the effects of Envy's power on his body. It was like a wave of depression so powerful, so palpable that it was making him sick to his stomach.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the feeling spread throughout his entire body, _'This feeling...is this what all the others felt when they dueled Envy?' _He shook his head, "I can feel your power trying to eat away at me Envy but it won't work. I won't succumb to a power as cowardly as this."

As frustrated as he was by the fact that Ed was still standing Envy was also filled with delight. "Fine, I'll just have to push my powers to the absolute limit! Soul of Leviathan halves your life points and doubles my own!" (Ed: 2050) (Envy: 6650)

The spiral pattern in Envy's eyes were spinning even faster than before, so fast in fact that if one were to look in them they would find themselves helplessly hypnotized. "Behold Fortitude, the full power of Tempest of Envy!"

He held up the last card in his hand as his body was encased in green flames. "Since both Heart and Soul of Leviathan are in my graveyard I can special summon this card from my hand! Body of Leviathan (?/0)!"

The ground beneath the two duelists' feet began to shake as a giant chasm opened up on Envy's side of the field. With blinding speed a serpentine like dragon shot out of it like a rocket, it was easily long as the island was wide. The scales that ran along its body were a shimmering green, as was the mane of hair around its head. It loomed over Ed ominously.

The only thing that was keeping the Ra Yellow duelist from collapsing from the sheer amount of horrible depression hovering above him was the righteous anger flowing through his veins. Envy seemed impressed, "Even with my power this high you can still stand huh? But I'm not done yet, this still isn't the full extent of my power."

The large serpentine dragon lowered its head so that it was hovering exactly above Ed's field. "Leviathan's attack points are equal to the strongest monster on the field plus 100."

Like Envy, Leviathan possessed eerily glowing green eyes and a spinning spiral pattern within them. Green flames erupted from its body as it roared, its attack points skyrocketing. (5100/0)

The combined force of Envy's Tempest of Envy and his Leviathan's presence swiftly brought Ed down on one knee. He was breathing heavily now, "Tch, I can't...let this get to me..."

Envy laughed as Ed struggled to get to his feet. "There's no point in struggling," Envy said as the green flames that was surrounding himself and his ultimate monster burned intensely, "Even the bravest of the brave eventually crumble beneath the awesome might of my power!"

Ed felt the burning sensation that was flowing through him, that power that was allowing him to beat back Envy's power begin to fail him. _'This feeling...its...too much...'_

Envy's laughter increased in volume, an almost manic expression gracing his face. "This confidence! This power! I would have never had thought that my powers would ever become this potent!"

The green flames were now surrounding Envy's entire field. "Its time I put an end to all of this, I activate Leviathan's special ability, Hellmouth!"

The shimmering green monster opened its gaping jaws wide, a seemingly endless abyss within. "This ability allows him to destroy a monster on your field. I'll take half of its attack points as damage to my life points but you'll take the full brunt of your Five God Dragon's 5000 attack points!"

The Leviathan's head descended as Envy began to laugh once more. "All of the confidence you have stored away in you...its all mine!"

"No...," Ed said weakly, trying his best to overcome the overbearing depression pressing down on him, "For Shindo's sake...I can't lose...I promised him that I would avenge him..."

He looked up, the fire returning to his eyes. "For his sake I won't lose! Not yet, not ever!"

Envy gasped in shock as Ed stood up with a yell, yellow flames erupting from his body. _'No way! I had him, he hardly had anything left! Where is he drawing this confidence from?'_

"It doesn't matter!," Envy yelled back, the flames surrounding his field flaring in response to his anger, "You're still going to lose!"

Ed depressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate my set card, courtesy of my good friend Hiro! Force Redux!"

Five God Dragon was swallowed into the abyss that was Leviathan's mouth. "It halves the amount of damage I take and doubles the amount of damage you take!"

"NO!," Envy screamed as both he and Ed's power clashed against one another, their life points dropping to zero. (Ed: 0) (Envy: 0)

The ensuing explosion was absolutely massive, sending the two duelists flying in the air and knocking some of the surrounding trees over in the immediate area.

Ed couldn't count how many times he had bounced off the ground before rolling to a stop but the pain shooting through his body was enough for him to know that he might have broken something.

Envy on the other hand had slid to an uncontrolled stop upon hitting the ground just once, he was hurt, but nothing was broken.

There was now a forty foot deep crater between the two duelists. It was wide as it was deep. Envy groaned in obvious pain as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. _'Damn that guy...there's no way he's human. I don't care if he is Fortitude there's no way anyone could have that much confidence...'_

He stood up and quickly noticed Ed struggling to get to his feet from across the crater he had helped carve into the island. He grinned, _'At least I'm in much better shape than he is...'_

He turned and began to limp away until Ed's voice stopped him. "Where are you going? We're not through here yet!"

Envy turned, Ed was still lying down, his chin resting on the ground. It seemed one of his arms was broken...

"Yes, we are. I need to find someone who I can actually drain dry to recover from these injuries." He said, frowning at the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth.

"You're...not going anywhere..." Ed said weakly as he tried to use his arm that wasn't broken to crawl towards Envy.

Envy shook his head, "There's no way you could duel me in that state and even if you could you'd probably end up killing yourself from overexertion," he grinned, "You're no good to me dead."

Ed winced as a pain shot up his broken arm and Envy turned away from him. "Rest up Fortitude, and while you do I'm going to drain as many people as I can. Once you're back at one hundred percent I'll be even more powerful, and then we can have our rematch."

The hot-blooded duelist could do nothing but watch as Envy limped off laughing. He pounded the ground with his fist in frustration. "Dammit...I couldn't beat him...but don't worry Shindo...I'm not giving up!"

His face hit the dirt as the adrenaline began to leave his body. _'Next time I'll win for sure...I promise...' _Was the last thought to go through Ed's mind before he blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: The last few chapters have been pretty long huh?**

**Card of the chapter: **

Body of Leviathan: Dark/Sea Serpent 10/?/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless there is a 'Heart of Leviathan' and 'Soul of Leviathan' in your graveyard. This card's attack points are equal to the attack points of the strongest monster on the field plus 100. Once per turn you can destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's field to inflict damage to their life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack. If this effect is used inflict half of the destroyed monster's attack points to your life points.

* * *

**Haruka:** Hayato, I humbly request your help with an urgent matter.

**Hayato:** Uh, sure. What is it that you need help with?

_**Having finished analyzing the data he received from the Genex Tournament Mugen sets his **__sights on Haruka's power. To lure her in he takes something very precious to her..._

_**Next time Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy: Showdown At The Abandoned Lab!**_

**Hayato:** Looks like Mugen has finally decided to make his move...

**Haruka: **I will not allow him to get away with this...


	70. Showdown At The Abandoned Lab

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter that doesn't have a duel in it.

_Destiny is never left to chance._

**Chapter Seventy: Showdown At The Abandoned Lab**

Mugen leaned back in his seat, folding his hands together in his lap as he admired the beautiful night sky. "Even with the data I've received from the Genex Tournament the Virtues Temperance and Charity sill elude me..."

He smiled down at the figure curled up in a fetal position at his feet, which seemed to be snoring gently. "But more importantly, thanks to the information I've received from you, Sloth, I have a rare opportunity to uncover the location of the Order of the Breakers. If that were to happen then not even that organization I abandoned would be able to stop me."

Tapping the small device strapped to his wrist a hologram projected from it, showing two images. One image depicted a young man with piercing blue eyes, a scar marking his left eye. The other was of a young girl with blue hair, streaks of pure white running through it.

"Ando Kasshu possesses the ability to bring life to non-living things."

His smiled warmed even further as he addressed the other image. "And Haruka Kurihara, possessor of the Eyes of Arcana. If I were to gain control over such a magnificent power then surely my designs for Mr. Katsuya will be a great deal easier to achieve."

He tilted his head to one side, appearing amused. "Still, Ms. Kurihara is a very cautious person. It will not be easy to lure her in...," his eyes flickered to the image of Ando, "However, she does have a weakness I can exploit."

Tapping the small device strapped to his wrist again the image of Haruka vanished, leaving only Ando's. "Yes, Mr. Kasshu will do nicely as bait." With another tap of the device Ando's image vanished as well, plunging the room into darkness once more.

"Sloth," the figure lying at his feet stirred slightly, "You will fetch him for me, won't you?"

The gangly dark haired teen sat up, yawning loudly. Mugen chuckled, "There's no need to rush. Take as much time as you need, after all, I know you won't fail me."

* * *

For the second night in a row Sakura found herself once again peering into the seemingly vacant gym.

Kai was already inside, moving so slowly it looked as if he were moving through water. She watched him with great interest as his hands moved fluidly. The expression on his face was the epitome of calm and reflection.

'_This is a lot different from how he warmed up yesterday night...' _Sakura thought to herself as Kai's hands moved gracefully in front of him, almost as if he was caressing the air. _'It almost seems as if he's dancing...'_

Kai did a succession of quick turns, the fluidity of his movements making Sakura question if he really did take ballet classes when he was younger. He was in constant movement, like the waves of the ocean that surrounded the island they were on. He easily shifted his weight onto his right leg, his arms and upper body compensating for the balance.

He paused and took a few deep breaths, his eyes closed off to the world around him. _'He looks so peaceful...so beautiful...' _

She paused at the revelation, her first instinct was to deny it vehemently but she shook it off. _'There's no point in denying it I suppose. Kai has always been the most physically attractive boy on this island...'_

Kai's back was turned to Sakura once more as his hands moved in perfect form, his body moving. It was at this point that Sakura realized that she was once again watching him like some sort of pervert so she decided to make her presence known.

"You're here early."

Instead of losing his balance in surprise like Sakura expected he would Kai dropped out of his stance and turned towards her. "Well you said not to be late," he replied casually, as if he had been expecting her to be early as well.

"Besides, you're early too," he pointed out as he walked over to the bench upon which his dark blue duffel bag sat. Reaching into it he pulled out a towel and a water bottle.

"You didn't have to stop," she told him. "I didn't recognize the stance you were using but it seems like something I'd like to learn."

Kai grinned and Sakura instantly realized her mistake, "So you were watching me again huh?"

She turned away from the handsome teen pointedly in an attempt to hide the blush she felt forming, "...You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Its not my fault if you don't notice me standing there."

"Uh huh," Kai replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the towel, by the tone of his voice it was obvious that he didn't believe her.

Getting her blush under control Sakura turned back towards him. "So, are you going to tell me what style of martial arts that was?," she questioned, wanting to quickly change the subject.

Kai eyed her discreetly as he took a swig from his water bottle. Sakura was currently wearing a black tank top and yoga-like workout pants. A emerald green ribbon kept her violet hair in a makeshift ponytail. "The ribbon's a nice touch."

Sakura frowned, "Its to keep my hair in check, not for you to admire. Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

The blue haired teen chuckled as he set the towel and water bottle on the bench. "It wasn't just one style, but I was mostly using T'ai Chi. I don't think I'll teach it to you though."

"Why not?" Sakura questioned with a quirk of her brow.

"You're a bit too impatient for it."

Sakura was about to open her mouth and retort but stopped herself, she had to admit that she could be a bit impatient at times. "I can try, can't I?"

He nodded, "Sure, but for today we're just going to spar."

She frowned, "Spar? But we did that yesterday."

"I wouldn't exactly call what we did yesterday a spar," Kai began, "It was over far too quickly and neither one of us really broke a sweat. Today I want to see what you can really do and then we'll go on from there."

Sakura didn't like the idea of sparring with Kai again, at least not so soon. It had only been twenty-four hours ago that he had defeated her in one swift simple move. She didn't see how today would be any different, except for the fact that she was going to lose a lot more than once.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly, "What do we do first?"

"Stretch of course," was Kai's answer.

Nodding her head Sakura stepped toward the center of the sparring area. Kai watched as she began to limber her arms and legs to get to the point he already was at. _'Hmm, she's pretty flexible. I guess she's at least been keeping in shape even if she doesn't practice Tai Kwon Do anymore...'_

"Shouldn't you be stretching too instead of watching me like some sort of pervert?"

The irony of her words were not lost on either of them.

Kai shook his head, "Nah, I've already stretched. Besides, you were watching me not too long ago, and in secret I might add," he thought about adding 'Maybe you're the pervert?' but refrained from doing so, he didn't want to upset her.

Sakura looked up at him as she bent down and touched her toes, he was grinning lopsidedly at her. The idea was starting to form in her head that maybe Kai had only agreed to train her because he had an ulterior motive, that motive being flirting with her.

"If you're going to stretch your legs you should probably try some lunges too."

Kai's words swiftly crushed those thoughts. She shook her head, _'What am I thinking? Kai isn't like that at all. He likes helping people just for the sake of being helpful.'_

Following Kai's suggestion she stood up and began to perform said lunges. Even though she hadn't practiced her preferred style of martial arts for years Sakura did indeed stay in shape so after a few more lunges she felt she was finally ready to take on Kai.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Kai nodded, "Okay. To make things fair I'm going to hold back to the best of my ability. Whatever you remember from those two years of practicing Tai Kwon Do I want to see for myself. Don't hold anything back."

"Right," Sakura nodded, showing her understanding.

Without further warning she charged forward, taking long, even steps and pushed off the ground. Kai's eyes widened as she approached and it wasn't because he was surprised or afraid, it was because of the missteps he saw Sakura take.

"Wait!"

But it was too late, Sakura was already sailing in the air towards him, preparing a axe kick she was sure would catch him off-guard. Kai briefly entertained the idea of letting her attack connect so she could avoid the inevitable fall she was about to take but quickly discarded the thought.

Sakura was going to have to learn this lesson the hard way.

As Kai stepped to his side Sakura realized too late that she hadn't caught enough push and she came down at the ground too fast to complete the kick. She fell onto the ground, hard.

Kai winced, judging by the audible smack he had heard Sakura's foot must have came down on the ground harder than he originally thought it would. He ran over to her and knelt down, instantly regretting letting her fall. "Sakura, are you okay?"

She grimaced as she sat up, "I'm fine. I managed to keep it from twisting."

Kai frowned as she rubbed at her bare ankles. Why hadn't he noticed before that she hadn't wrapped them? "You shouldn't have tried that," he said sternly.

"But you said to show you everything I've got," Sakura protested.

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. You're ankles need to be wrapped if you're going to be doing moves like that otherwise you'll hurt yourself when you land wrong."

"I knew that...," Sakura muttered, looking away.

He smiled at the pout on Sakura's lips. He was seeing a side of her that she probably didn't let many people see. "Come on, we'll wrap your feet and you can try that move again. I promise I won't move away this time," he teased as he started for the bench with his duffel bag on it.

Despite the fact that she didn't like to be teased Sakura walked over to the bench as well. Once she got there Kai was already unrolling the tape he had fished out of his duffel bag. "Okay, sit down and hold your foot out."

Sakura quirked a brow, still standing. "You're going to do it?"

"Is there a problem?" Kai asked innocently.

"...I can do it myself."

"You could," Kai said as he took her arm and sat her down, "But it'll be much faster if I do it."

Sakura frowned as he crouched down close to her legs, "You just want to touch my feet," she blurted out, annoyed that he was being so persistent about something so trivial.

Kai looked up, a slightly amused expression on his face. "There's no need to worry, its not like I have a foot fetish or something weird like that."

"I hope you didn't think that saying something like that would actually make me more comfortable about this."

"I was trying to be reassuring." Her best friend/rival said as he wrapped his hands around her bare right foot and pulled it into his lap.

Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat and felt her entire body tense at his touch. Her first instinct was to pull her leg out of his grasp but she resolved herself to allow it as he began the dutiful task of tenderly wrapping the tape around and around.

She watched him closely as he worked. Even though she knew he wouldn't, if he tried anything funny she was prepared to kick his teeth in.

Tying off the first foot he reached for the other. "Are you sure you've warmed up enough? You're really tense," he said as he pulled her bare left foot into his lap.

"I'm fine...," she managed to say, clutching the bench so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She wasn't sure why she had all of the sudden become hypersensitive to touch but what she did know was that she didn't like it one bit. Maybe letting Kai do this was a bad idea...

"You have really soft feet."

This time Sakura did pull her foot away, nearly smacking Kai in the face in the process. Her eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you didn't have a foot fetish," she hissed.

"What?," he blinked, "I don't. You just have really nice feet is all."

He sighed as Sakura looked at him distrustfully. "Relax, it was just a simple observation. Now, are you going to let me finish taping or not?"

She regarded him for a moment and, tentatively, she held out her left foot. "Fine, but I don't want to hear you say anything else about my feet, understood?"

Kai nodded mutely as he returned to the diligent task of wrapping Sakura's left ankle in tape. Her throat suddenly feeling dry Sakura reached for the water bottle next to her and brought it to her lips.

Without thinking she took a few gulps from it. It wasn't until the water bottle was nearly empty that she realized exactly what it was she had just done. By drinking from the same water bottle Kai had drunk from she had just indirectly kissed him.

"Alright, all done." Kai beamed as he let her foot drop from his lap.

He blinked in surprise as he looked up at Sakura. Her mouth was agape and she seemed to be staring off into the distance,"Uh...Sakura? Are you okay?"

There was a pause and then she was looking down at him, blinking stupidly. "Are you okay?" Kai pressed, deducing that his companion might not have heard his question the first time around.

She stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over the bench she had been sitting on. "I just kissed you."

Kai, who had fallen flat on his ass looked up at the girl who's eyes were currently as wide as saucers, "Excuse me?"

Noticing that Kai was looking at her as if she had gone crazy she shook her head, "Not directly." She motioned to the floor where the water bottle lay, the last of its contents spilling out.

He looked at it, "What? You drank from it?"

She nodded and bit her lip, watching for his reaction. He looked back at her, "So...ready to try that move again?" He offered.

Well, she hadn't expected _that_ kind of reaction. "Is that all you have to say?"

Kai found himself confused again, "Yeah, I guess? You drank from the same water bottle I did, so what? Its not like you have to worry about getting sick from it or something. I'm perfectly healthy."

'_With a body like that how could I think otherwise?' _Sakura briefly thought to herself before shaking her head. "That's not the point," she pressed, "I just kissed you."

"But not directly," he corrected her.

"I might as well have," was her reply. She knew that she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion but the fact that Kai seemed to genuinely not care really bothered her for some reason...

There was a pause as the two looked at each other, Sakura standing up and Kai still sitting down. "I don't get it. Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Do you want to?"

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat a second time. "I'm not making a big deal out of it," she said, knowing full well that she was, "And no, I do not want to kiss you,"at least that was what she kept telling herself.

She sighed, the way he was staring at her was starting to make her uncomfortable. She was starting to wonder herself why she _had_ made such a big deal out of it. "Lets just drop it, okay?"

He shrugged, "Okay." He resisted pointing out to her that she was the one who had brought it up in the first place. "So...want to try that move again?" He offered again.

"I think...I want to call it a night," she said as casually as she could. "I'll try it next time, maybe," she looked at him hopeful that he would get the hint that she was feeling _really_ uncomfortable about what had just transpired between them.

He frowned, "But we've barely started."

She exhaled, he obviously didn't get the hint. "My ankle still hurts." It was a lie and as gullible as the hero duelist could be at times she hoped he would buy it.

"Oh, okay then," he said, suddenly wishing he had stopped Sakura from taking that fall.

Sakura smiled slightly, he had fell for it. Hook line and sinker. "Daylight next time, alright?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"I'm more of a morning person so daytime suits me better," she told him.

"But what if someone walks in on us?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "What, planning on using your powers on me?"

"No," the blue haired teen answered hastily, "Daytime it is."

With a nod of her head Sakura exited the gym, Kai staring after her. _'She's been acting weird ever since yesterday night...maybe its that time of the month for her or something...'_

_

* * *

_The next day was Saturday, and as such, most students were sleeping in since there were no classes for the day. So its understandable that Hayato was surprised when his door slammed open to reveal an out of breath Haruka.

Forgoing typing whatever it was he had been typing on his laptop he stared at her as she tried to catch her breath, "Haruka? What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me for the intrusion," she began, "But I humbly request your help with an urgent matter."

Seeing the serious expression on her face Hayato began to stand up. "Sure. What is it that you need help with?"

"Ando Kasshu, my partner, has been kidnapped."

He blinked, "Kidnapped?" That was certainly odd, who would do such a thing? And on an island no less. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "May I come in?"

Hayato nodded in response and she walked over to him, handing him a slip of paper. "When I awoke this morning I found this note attached to my door. I figured it might have been someone playing a joke on me but when I went to visit my partner and he wasn't there my assumption was proven incorrect."

Hayato's eyes quickly scanned over the few words scribbled onto the slip of paper. "There isn't a name addressed here at all, not even an alias. Any ideal as to who it could be?"

The blue/white haired girl nodded, her eyes narrowing, "One of Mugen Taizo's Seven Sins. Sloth if I'm not mistaken."

Hayato gave her a questioning glance, "You sound so sure."

"I can feel the fleeting traces of his aura on that slip of paper. Its another one of my abilities as the possessor of the Eyes of Arcana."

He frowned, "I see, if that's the case then it means that Mugen is trying to lure you in by using Ando as bait."

"It would appear so."

Hayato closed his laptop and lifted it off his desk, "Come on," he walked over to the doorway of his room, "We can talk this over with the others."

Haruka nodded as she followed after him.

* * *

"Well I say we go and wipe the floor with all of those Sins, Mugen too!" Ed said with a flourish.

Hayato and the others were currently gathered in the infirmary since Ed had to be moved there on the account of his broken arm, which was now in a cast. Ed winced as a pain shot up his arm, "Ouch..."

"You shouldn't move around so much Ed-sama...," Alundra said with a worried expression on her face.

Ed pouted and Hiro smiled sympathetically. "Your girlfriend is right. Nurse Kurosaki will never let you out of here if you don't take it easy."

"I agree with Ed. We should just go over there and put an end to all of this. Hell, we should have done it sooner, if we had then Shindo wouldn't be in a coma." Hide replied from his spot next to the window.

Hayato shook his head in disagreement, "Mugen Taizo is a very influential man. Even if one of us could take him down it'll only cause more trouble for us in the end. People wouldn't take the news well that a couple of kids with supernatural powers attacked one of the most influential men in the world. Especially not the Supernatural Suppression Squad. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Hiro."

Hiro frowned at the memory, "Yeah, that would be pretty bad."

Haruka nodded, "Indeed it would. If the Supernatural Suppression Squad were to get involved we would all most assuredly be taken into their custody, probably experimented on or interrogated, and then subsequently killed or imprisoned for the rest of our lives," she narrowed her eyes, "And a lifetime of being tortured endlessly is not a favorable outcome for anyone. We need to proceed cautiously."

Hide frowned and Hitaki spoke up, "Hey, there's no need to gang up on him like that. We knew that we would have to face Mugen sooner or later. Sooner has just come faster than we all expected. If Mugen really has plans for us I doubt he's going to let any of us be arrested by the Supernatural Suppression Squad. If he can stop them from taking his sister into custody then he can do the same for any one of us."

"Yes, but at the moment the only ones he is interested in is Hiro, myself, and possibly Hayato. The rest of you are probably disposable to him, just as his Seven Sins are," Haruka replied, causing Hitaki to frown in response.

"Um guys...why don't we just tell Principal Taragi about all of this? She's an old friend of our parents so there's no way she wouldn't help us out," Jade pointed out.

Hayato fished into his pocket for the bag of Skittles he had placed into them as he began to speak, "I'll admit that the thought had crossed my mind, but as I said Mugen Taizo is a _very_ influential man. If we get the principal involved there's no telling what lengths he's would be willing to go to get rid of her. As an old friend of our parents I could never live with myself if something were to happen to her because we were too afraid to take care of this problem ourselves."

"I guess you're right..."

"Anyway," Hiro began, "I doubt that Mugen has stashed your friend in his V.I.P. room so how exactly are we even going to find him?"

Haruka turned to Hayato, who had just popped a few Skittles into his mouth. "Hayato, do you still have that slip of paper I handed to you earlier this morning?"

He blinked and then nodded. "Yeah, I do," he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out, "Here."

She took the slip of paper from him. "As faint as it is I can still feel the Sin known as Sloth's aura on this slip of paper," she said, showing it to the occupants of the room who hadn't seen it yet.

"By using 'Aura Sense,' one of the abilities of my Eyes of Arcana I should be able to pinpoint his exact location. Chances are he's with my partner right now, waiting for me to show up."

Her violet eyes turned an icy blue as she invoked her power, the auras of some of the room's occupants becoming visible to her. "Now, as I've said the aura is very weak which means its going to be particularly difficult for me to track him. The fact that I'm in a room filled with powerful auras is going to make it even more difficult. I'm going to need absolute silence in order to concentrate and perform to the best of my ability."

The occupants of the room all nodded mutely and the room grew deftly silent. Looking down at the slip of paper in her hand Haruka could see a barely visible silver wisp emanating from it. Looking up she saw that the wisp lead through the wall, which was something she had expected.

She frowned, _'This is going to be far more difficult than I initially thought it would be_. _This strand of aura is barely visible to me even though its this close. It may not stretch far enough for me to pinpoint Sloth's exact location...'_

Closing her eyes Haruka could see the aura a bit clearer. Invoking another of her abilities as the possessor of the Eyes of Arcana she began to follow the trail mentally as it stretched off into the distance.

After some time the wisp's trail vanished and her eyes snapped opened, still an icy blue, however she was no longer in the infirmary with Hayato and the others watching her silently. Instead she found herself in front of a darkened rundown building. _'So this is where the trail ends...'_

Closing her eyes again she allowed her power to recede. When she opened them again they were once again their natural violet color. She also found herself within the infirmary with Hayato and the others still watching her.

"So...did you find out where he is?" Ed questioned, Alundra stroking his spiky hair lovingly.

She nodded, "Yes, the trail I followed from this slip of paper ends in front of an abandoned laboratory. I sensed three other powerful auras inside. One of them was Mugen, the other two I didn't recognize but they're probably two of his other Sins."

Hayato couldn't help but chuckle, which meant that everyone in the room stared at him oddly. "Like sister like brother huh? This is starting to remind me of last year's little mission we had."

Hiro blinked, "Mission?"

"When the Supernatural Suppression Squad took you into custody last year we went searching for Kakumeika, er, I mean Rei, to clear your name. We found out that her base of operations was an abandoned laboratory on the island so we stormed into it hoping to capture her."

"She wasn't there," Ed said, "I still can't believe we fell for that..."

"Huh, I never knew you guys did that for me...," Hiro said, suddenly feeling grateful that he had managed to make such great friends.

"And now her brother is doing it all over again," Hayato shook his head, "Its obviously a trap. One that we have no choice but to walk into if we want to get Ando back to Haruka safe and sound."

Haruka averted her eyes, a faint, barely noticeable blush tinging her cheeks. "...You say that as if he and I are a couple..."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ed exclaimed, wincing slightly as he tried to get out of bed.

"You aren't going anywhere," Hayato said sternly, "With your arm broken you're not going to be of much help."

"What?" The Ra Yellow duelist yelled indignantly. "I have to go, Envy might be there! There's no way I'm going to sit this one out just because my arm is broken!"

Hayato sighed and looked to Haruka, "I did not sense the Sin named Envy within the abandoned laboratory."

He paused, but only for a moment. "So what? I'm still going!"

Hayato sighed once more, he thought for sure Haruka telling him that would work. "Alundra, if Ed goes he's only going to get himself hurt. Stop him."

"Trying to use my own girlfriend against me? That's low man."

"He's only trying to protect you Ed. None of us want you to make your injury worse than it already is," Hiro told him, hoping the teen would wise up and listen to reason.

His best friend nodded in agreement, "That's right, and for that same reason you're not going either Hiro."

Now it was Hiro's turn to yell indignantly, "What?"

"You heard what Haruka said, Mugen is there. He may be doing this only because he wants to lure Haruka in but I'm sure he wouldn't pass up on the opportunity of getting his hands on you as well."

"But," he faltered, Hayato did have a point. There was no telling what someone as cunning as Mugen would do if both of the objects of his desire were within his grasp. "Fine. I won't go but you have to promise me that you guys will all come back safely."

Hayato nodded. "You have my word," he turned to Alundra, "Alundra, make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Don't worry about him," Hide frowned, "As much as I'd like to go with you guys and curbstomp Mugen and his lame little followers I know Shindo would never forgive me if I let his best friend get hurt any further on his behalf. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Ed sighed in frustration, as well as annoyance, "Man this sucks."

Hitaki gave Hiro a quick kiss on the cheek, "We'll be back before you know it," she turned to Jade, "Come on, let's go and get this over with."

Just as they were about to leave the door opened, revealing quite possibly the most arrogant duelist on the island, Kira Santoryu. She looked momentarily surprised to see Hayato and the others but quickly shook it off. "What's this? Another one of your loser friends have been hurt? With a group as big as this I thought you all would look out for one another better."

"What are you doing here Kira?" Hayato asked before Hide could open his mouth to chew her out.

She placed a hand on her hip in response to Hayato's inquiry, "Not like its any of your business but Nurse Kurosaki wanted to see me about something."

"Well she's not here right now but your timing couldn't be more perfect. You can help us out with something."

The arrogant duelist frowned in annoyance, "And why exactly do you think I would want to help any of you out?"

"Because if you do you'll be able to duel one of Mugen's Seven Sins."

She quirked a brow, her interest peaked, "Hmm...I'm listening..."

* * *

Hayato, Haruka, Hitaki, Jade, and Kira surveyed the darkened rundown building from a distance. "Hey, Hayato, I wanted to ask before but where are Kai and Sakura? We could really use there help right about now."

He frowned, "I sent them a message a while back but neither one of them have responded yet. It looks like we're going to have to do this without them."

"Forget about them," Kira smirked, "Their help won't be needed. What I'm wondering is why you brought the Osiris along. She's dead-weight."

"I'm not dead-weight!"

Haruka put a hand to her lips, "Save the bickering for later you two, I can sense two powerful auras approaching the door to the lab. The two that I didn't recognize. It looks like they are about to come out..."

With a loud creak the door opened and the five watching duelists all blinked as they laid eyes on the person who walked out into the clearing. "It's a...," Jade began.

"Little girl?" Hitaki finished, not believing what she was seeing with her eyes.

"What's a little girl like that doing here?" Hayato turned to Haruka, wanting an explanation, "I thought you said that two powerful auras were coming, all I see is a little girl."

"I did, but for some reason I'm sensing two powerful auras from that little girl..."

Kira arched a brow, "What? No way, your powers must not be as good as you say they are. She looks like a harmless little girl to me."

She shook her head, "No. I'm definitely sensing two auras from that little girl. Despite the way she looks there's no doubt in my mind that she is one of Mugen's Seven Sins. We should tread cautiously..."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kira replied as she looked back at the little girl who seemed to be looking around for something.

The little girl in question barely came up to four feet in height, but like all of Mugen's Seven Sins she wore a silver blazer styled after Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue trench-coat uniform. Her oddly bright pink hair was tied into a pair of pigtails on each side of her head. "Hello? Mr. Mugen knows that you guys are out here! Come out come out wherever you are...," she sang happily.

"Well there goes our element of surprise...," Hayato sighed.

The five duelists each came from out of their hiding spots, much to the delight of the little girl. She clapped her hands at the sight of them and jumped up, giggling all the while. "Yahoo! You guys listened to me!"

"I can't believe this little twerp is actually one of the infamous Seven Sins...," Kira scoffed.

A brief flash of anger graced the little girl's face but it went by so fast that no one noticed. "Oooo...Mr. Mugen says underestimating people based on their appearance is a big no-no! You must be a bad person, ne?"

The five duelists all exchanged glances, each of them wondering if this little girl really was one of Mugen's Seven Sins. "Well you can tell 'Mr. Mugen' to shove it up his ass," she paused, "Better yet I'll tell him myself."

As Kira began to take a step forward the little girl stomped her foot, causing a small hole to open up in the ground. Kira let out a small gasp of surprise as her foot sunk into it. "What the-"

She giggled, "That's a big no-no! Mr. Mugen said only the pretty lady with blue and white hair can pass. Everyone else has to stay and play with me."

Kira nearly growled as she pulled her foot out of the ground. "Listen you little twerp I'm gonna-"

Haruka cut her off. "I can't sense the aura of my partner which means he's either unconscious, asleep, or dead. Unless I know which is it I'm not going anywhere."

The little girl giggled again. "Mr. Sloth made him go to sleep. Mr. Mugen said that he was too wound up so a nap would be best for him."

Haruka sighed a sigh of relief, _'For a second there I had expected the worse...'_

She turned to Hayato, "Hayato, thank you for your help but I can handle it from here."

Understandably Hayato and the others stared at her incredulously, "What? Haruka, you know it's a trap."

"Hayato's right, besides, there's no way this little girl can stop all of us, no matter what kind of weird power she has," Hitaki said, Jade nodding in agreement.

Anger graced the little girl's face again but unlike before it remained. "I thought I told you that underestimating someone based on appearances is a big no-no!"

The five duelists were pushed back from an invisible force as a wicked expression appeared on the little girl's face. "I am Tsana Rhawt, the Sin known as Wrath! Don't underestimate my power!"

The five duelists stood their ground as the invisible force pushed them back even further. She pointed at Haruka, "You, hurry up and go," she turned to the other four, "All of you, prepare to face the sting of my wrath!"

The force that was pushing back Haruka ceased and she looked to Hayato and the others, based off the expression on her face it was obvious that she was debating whether or not she should leave and let Hayato and the others face the unknown power of Wrath.

"Go on ahead Haruka, we'll be right behind you."

She hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Hayato nodded mutely and Haruka took that as her cue to head towards the door. "Thank you."

Tsana barely took note as Haruka pushed the door behind her open. She grinned as she flipped open the bubblegum pink duel disk that sat on her arm. She reached into her blazer and pulled out a deck, which she quickly shuffled and placed into her disk. "Now, which one of you will be the first one I crush?" (W: 4000)

Jade stepped forward, "I'll handle this. You guys should go on ahead."

Hitaki frowned, stepping forward as well, "Jade, there's no way I'm letting you face someone with this much power alone," she turned to Hayato and Kira, "You two go on ahead, we'll deal with her."

Hayato glanced at his sister in response, a slightly worried expression on his face.

She shook her head, "Don't give me that look, we'll be fine. There's no way Jade and I would ever lose to a little girl, even if she is one of Mugen's Seven Sins."

The little Sin snarled, "I told you to stop underestimating me! And no one is going anywhere!"

Unbeknownst to the little Sin Haruka hadn't gone inside yet. She sent a kick into her back, causing the Sin to sprawl forward. "Hurry!"

Not missing a beat both Hayato and Kira rushed towards the door. Before Wrath could concentrate and exert her power once more they made it to Haruka who quickly ushered them inside.

Hayato looked back as the little Sin lashed out in pure rage at being so thoroughly humiliated. "Jade, Hitaki, good luck."

"Dammit!" Wrath screamed as she swung her fist in Hayato's direction who managed to close the door just before her power reached him. Hitaki and Jade watched in shock as a hole was blasted into the door.

Despite failing at stopping Hayato and Kira from entering the abandoned lab Wrath laughed, "I'm not going to let you get off that easily! Mona, its time to come out to play!"

Jade and Hitaki exchanged glances, wondering who it was Wrath was talking about. Suddenly, without warning the skin on the little girl's face began to stretch and Jade and Hitaki watched in horror as the excess skin took on the shape of a person's arm.

"What in the..."

The hand of the arm protruding from the girl's face clamped down on her shoulder as more of it became visible. The two duelists could do nothing but watch as another person slowly proceeded to pull themselves from Wrath's face, various sickening sounds filling the surrounding area as it did so.

"Ah, its been so long since I've been let out into the real world!" This new person exclaimed, nearly identical to Wrath in nearly every way. The only difference was that her hair was a bright yellow.

"Mona I need you to-"

"There's no need to tell me big sister," the equally little girl said, "I'm on it," with a wicked grin she turned around and kicked the door to the abandoned lab right off of its hinges.

"I won't let them get away big sis!"

As the little girl ran inside Jade spoke up, "What are you?"

Wrath grinned wickedly, "What am I? I am the one who is going to destroy you of course!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: What is Wrath exactly? And what of the other girl that pulled herself from out of her face? Well you'll have to stick around for the next chapter to find out the answer to those questions and more!**

**Card of this chapter:**

N/A

* * *

**Jade: **Just what are you?

**Wrath: **Your worst nightmare little girlie!

**Hitaki:** It doesn't matter what you are, there's no way you can take both of us down!

**Wrath: **We'll see if you still believe that once you see exactly how powerful I really am!

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-One! Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Two, The Sting of Wrath!**_

**Hayato: **Um, can someone explain to me why someone who looks like Wrath is chasing after us?

**Mona (grinning):** Haha! You can run but ya can't hide!


	71. Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Two

**Author's Note: Here we are, the two on one duel against the Sin known as Wrath commences!**

_The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bear._

**Chapter Seventy-One: Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Two, The Sting of Wrath**

Kai watched as Sakura primed for her next attempt at the run-spin-axe kick move she had tried the previous night. They had been at it since the crack of dawn and her chest was heaving from the effort. He watched silently, cataloging all of the little mistakes Sakura had made since they had started in his mind.

Once again Sakura pushed off two seconds too soon and, unable to gain enough altitude, came down too fast to complete the revolution of the move. Her patience running thin with her apparent inability to perfectly execute the move she beat her fist against the ground in frustration.

Kai was standing over her now, a hand extended to her. "Are you finally ready to take a break now?"

She sat up, grimacing. Her body ached all over from the countless slip ups and falls she had taken over the past few hours. "I guess..."

Grasping his offered hand Kai pulled her to her feet, causing her to wince at the pain shooting up her slender back. Once she was up Kai walked over to his dark blue duffel bag and Sakura began to stretch her back in an attempt to soothe it.

He returned to her a few seconds later, a towel and a water bottle in hand. She took the water bottle and the towel he offered gratefully and wiped at her face and neck with the towel before taking a swig from the water bottle.

"So...are you ready to stop being so stubborn and listen to my advice?"

"Fine," she paused to take another few gulps of the water bottle, "I just need to cool off for a bit," she said as she placed the closed bottle of water to the back of her neck.

"Well, from what I can tell there isn't anything wrong with your technique, its actually pretty good," he began, sounding very much like a teacher, "The problem is that you rush into your jumps. You shouldn't force the push off."

"Is that all?"

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again, "You also seem to doubt yourself once you're in the air. The most important thing is to keep your eyes focused. If you want, I could show you how its done."

She shrugged, she had already consented to his advice so there wasn't much of a reason to decline his offer. "Sure, I don't see why not, if nothing else I'll at least get to see the move in action..."

He nodded his head and stepped back from her. "I'm sure you'll get a better grasp of the move after this."

Smoothly pushing off into a run Sakura watched him as his bare feet pounded against the floor. With a graceful leap he sailed through the air, his body turning a full three-hundred-sixty degrees as he lifted his right leg so that it was pointing at the ceiling.

His foot came down as he landed, his posture perfect. He turned to her, a lopsided grin on his face. "And that's how its done. So, want to give it another go?"

She frowned, "There's no way I'll ever be able to do it, at least not as perfectly as that."

"Well you'll never know until you try, right?" He said in an attempt to reassure her.

"No," she said as she tightened the emerald green ribbon that kept her hair in a makeshift ponytail, "I suppose I wouldn't."

* * *

Haruka, Hayato, and Kira were currently walking through a darkened hallway. Kira squinted, peering off into the darkness. "I can hardly see a thing. Isn't there some sort of light switch around here we can flip on?"

"I doubt it," he turned to who he believed to be Haruka, "Haruka, can you sense where Mugen and Sloth are right now? Knowing their location would be very beneficial to us right about now..."

Haruka's eyes briefly flashed an icy blue, "Yes, they are at the very bottom of this laboratory."

"I figured they would be," Hayato said, "There's an elevator at the far end of this hallway so we should-"

Hayato didn't get to finish his sentence however as an invisible concussive force slammed into his back, sending him flying forward. He gasped as he slammed bodily into a nearby filing cabinet, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.

"Hayato? What's wrong?" Haruka whipped her head around as she felt a powerful aura approach, one that felt extremely similar to Wrath's energy signature. "Who's there?"

A sickeningly cute giggle echoed off the darkened hallway walls. Kira frowned, recognizing the laugh, "Wrath? Don't tell me those two losers lost already."

As Hayato shakily got back on his feet another blast of concussive force slammed into him. This time it sent him and the file cabinet he had slammed into flying back a good twenty feet. He spat up blood upon landing on a rusty steel table. He went into a coughing fit as he rolled off of it, his chest aching from the impact.

Once more an echoing giggle was heard. "Hayato, are you alright?" Haruka called out, she couldn't see very well so she had no idea how far back he had been flung.

"I'll live...," was his shaky reply.

The echoing giggle was heard again, but this time it sounded a lot more sinister. Suddenly, without warning, the lights flickered on and their unknown assailant was revealed to them. Kira scowled, "It is Wrath, those losers really did lose."

Haruka shook her head as she stared at the grinning little girl, "No, Wrath had bright pink hair, this little girl's hair is bright yellow."

Kira quirked a brow, "Well if she's not Wrath then who the hell is she?"

The little girl held her hands out on either side of her, "My name is Mona Rhawt, I am also Wrath," unleashing two more blasts of concussive force the walls on either side of her gave way, as if they had been struck by a wrecking ball. "Won't you please play with me?"

Hayato was back on his feet now, a grimace on his face. "Haruka, Kira, run."

The two girls looked back at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Before either one of them could open their mouths to speak Hayato beat them to the punch, "Look where we are. We're in a narrow hallway and this little girl can somehow blast things away with a simple gesture. We're sitting ducks here."

The two girls turned back to the little girl who was watching them curiously, her head cocked to one side, she seemed to be innocently waiting for an answer to her question. They then turned their attention to the two walls she had demolished. "Even if we run...the chances of us getting away are pretty low...," Haruka pointed out.

"Have you forgotten?" Hayato questioned. "Mugen wants you, which means you're safe," he turned to Kira, "If you stick close to Haruka you should be safe too. I doubt she'll risk attacking you if it means she might hurt Haruka."

Kira crossed her arms under her best, "And what will you do oh selfless hero?" She said sarcastically.

He took a few steps forward, holding his hand to his chest in slight pain. "I don't ever recall calling myself a hero, that's Kai's shtick," he took a deep breath, "I'll hold her off. If she wants someone to play with it might as well be me, she's already attacked me twice after all."

Haruka frowned and Kira merely shrugged in response. "Fine, but if I don't get to duel Mugen or one of his Seven Sins I'm going to hold you accountable, got that?"

Hayato nodded mutely to show his understanding and the haughty duelist turned to Haruka, "Come on, lets go."

Haruka hesitantly stepped away from the sugar loving teen. "Good luck, Hayato."

Without another word the two girls ran towards the elevator at the very end of the hallway, Hayato preparing himself for what was to come. "Mona, right? It looks like I'm the only one who is willing to play with you."

The little girl frowned, "Mr. Mugen and big sis will be mad at me if I let that other one go," she paused and then grinned, "But its been so long since I've played with a cute boy, especially one that actually wants to play with me!"

Holding her hand up she made a vertical slashing motion with it. Hayato's eyes widened marginally as the ceiling and ground began to split in two, as if they were being cut by an invisible blade. He jumped to the side as the split in the ground approached him.

Unfortunately for him his reaction was a bit slow and he hissed in pain as a deep gash was cut into his shoulder, crimson blood splattering the far wall. He stumbled and fell, skidding to a halt as he slammed into the wall. He propped himself up, holding a hand to his newly gained wound.

He looked up as the little girl approached him slowly, her arm raised for another attack, "On second thought, I don't think I want to play with you anymore...," he deadpanned, trying his best to ignore the way the nerves in his shoulder were screaming at him that he was in pain.

Mona grinned from ear to ear despite Hayato's claim, "Then I'll kill you first, then play with you!"

* * *

_"What are you?"_

_Wrath grinned wickedly, "What am I? I am the one who is going to destroy you of course!"_

The two girls exchanged glances, and then focused on the little girl standing twenty or so feet in front of them, activating their duel disks. (H: 4000) (J: 4000)

Neither one of them wanted to think about the grotesque thing that had just saw as it would only hamper their focus on the task at hand which was never a good thing, especially when going up against one of the infamous Seven Sins.

Hitaki frowned, remembering the last time she had faced a Sin. It hadn't ended very well.

_Greed drew in response, putting him at thirteen cards, empowering his monster by another 500 points. "Lets see...which way of defeating you will inflict the most pain?" He pondered to himself, glancing at his hand._

_"Hmm, this will work. I activate Dragged Down into the Grave." He announced as he turned his hand over, allowing Hitaki to view the cards in his hand. "This card forces us both to show our hands to one another."_

_Hitaki frowned as she showed her hand of cards. Greed smirked, "We then pick one card from each others hand and discard them."_

_"I pick your Card Destruction." Hitaki said, wondering why he hadn't just played it, instead of giving her a fighting chance."_

_"Good choice, I'll choose your Time Disrupter(2600/2200)." Hitaki slid the chosen card to her graveyard. "And now we both draw a card from our deck, and since your drawing out of your draw phase, Greed activates."_

_Hitaki grit her teeth again as the golden aura wrapped around her body once more, draining her of another 500 life points. (H: 400) "Greedy Charity activates, allowing the player with the smaller amount of cards in their hands to pick up cards from their decks equal to the difference. In exchange, the other player picks up twice as many."_

_Greed fanned out his hand, showing Hitaki that he held twelve cards in his hand. "The difference is eight, so pick up eight cards."_

_Hitaki did as she was told, picking up eight cards from her deck, Greed picking up a whopping sixteen cards from his own. "I bet you think I was giving you a fighting chance by playing Dragged Down to the Grave, well you're wrong. The truth is, I wanted to make you suffer as much as I could."_

_Greed held up a card from his twenty-eight others. "Recycle allows me to add any card I discarded from my hand during this turn, so Card of Destruction returns, which I'll activate right now! Now discard those twelve cards and draw twelve new ones!"_

_Greed's continuous trap card shook as a bright golden aura seized Hitaki and inflicted 6000 points of direct damage. This time Hitaki couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain as she collapsed to the ground, her life points trickling down. (H: 0)_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the memory. She had lost relatively easily and despite the fact that she had gotten stronger since that duel she couldn't help but worry about Jade, after all, this would be her first time facing a Sin.

She turned to the brown haired girl, "Stay sharp Jade, I've dueled one of these Sins before and trust me when I say they're no pushovers," she brought her attention to the little girl that was standing before them, "Even if this one looks like a harmless little girl."

Jade nodded, "Right, I'm going to give this duel everything I've got sempai."

Wrath laughed darkly as she slashed two cards off of her deck. "Everything you've got won't be nearly enough!"

The two girls were taken aback, "Hey, did you just draw two cards from your deck?" Jade questioned, surprised by her opponent's blatant disregard to the rules of the game.

"That's cheating. Didn't 'Mr. Mugen' ever tell you that cheating is a big no-no?" Hitaki mocked.

Wrath's lips curled into a cocky and nasty sneer. "Within my deck is a card Mr. Mugen had created specifically for me, its called Tactical Advantage! This card lets me draw cards from my deck equal to the number of opponent's I'm facing," she grinned, "I also get that many normal summons during each of my turns!"

"What happens when you draw it...or if it gets sent to your graveyard?" Jade wondered aloud.

The little girl shrugged, "Then it gets shuffled back into my deck. The only way to truly get rid of it is to remove it from play."

Hitaki frowned, "If you have a card like that in your deck then it must be designed to take on two or more duelists..."

She nodded, "Of course, I like to play with as many people as possible, its my specialty!"

Hitaki's frowned deepened, _'This isn't good. If her deck is designed to take on multiple opponents that means that she'll have extra advantages over us...'_

Wrath fanned out her seven card hand, "Now, its time I showed you two what you're going to be dealing with! I summon Berserk Gorilla-kun (2000/0) and Berserker Knight-kun (2000/1200), both in attack mode of course!"

Two monsters appeared before the little duelist, one a large furious gorilla, the other a man wearing heavily damaged armor, it's eyes bloodshot. "Next I set one card face-down and activate the continuous spell Berserker Rage!"

The two monsters on her field growled as a green bordered card appeared behind them, depicting the image of a muscular man foaming at the mouth and screaming in what appeared to be agony. "For every 'Berserk' or 'Berserker' monster on my field I can deal 200 points of direct damage to the both of you!"

Neither Hitaki or Jade had much time to react as their attackers were on them in nearly an instant.

Berserker Knight slammed his elbow into Hitaki's stomach, instantly dropping her to her knees. Jade was a bit quicker, stumbling back as Berserk Gorilla slammed one of its meaty fists into the ground, sending debris flying in every direction, some of it pelting her. (H: 3600) (J: 3600)

Hitaki threw up blood from the force of the blow and Jade ran over to her, "Sempai, are you okay?"

Wrath giggle cutely at the sight of crimson blood spilling from the Obelisk Blue's mouth. "Aw, my dollies are always so fragile."

Jade looked up, glaring at the giggling girl. "What did you do to sempai?"

She smiled innocently, "I just used my power on her is all..."

Jade helped Hitaki back to her feet, a confused frown on her face. "But I thought your power was that weird force thing you were doing earlier."

Wrath shook her head, "No, that was Mona's ability," she pouted, "And its not a weird force thing, she can use her aura to displace the air around her, creating a concussive force that can smash, push, or cut things. I can only use that ability when she's merged with my body," she smiled sweetly, "_My_ ability, the Sting of Wrath, intensifies pain."

Hearing that explanation Jade returned her attention to the girl who's arm was currently draped over her shoulder, "Are you going to be okay sempai?" She questioned as Hitaki's breathing began to even out.

She nodded and moved away from her slightly, "I'll be fine, I just need to a minute is all," she wheezed.

Still worried for her friend Jade drew first and then placed a card on her field. "I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge (800/900) in defense mode."

As a small humanoid figure clad in white armor lined with thick icicles and dark blue spandex appeared, Jade slid two of the remaining five cards in her hand into her duel disk, "You're going to pay for what you did to sempai, just you wait."

Wrath merely giggled in response.

Seeing that Jade intended to do no more with her turn Hitaki drew for the start of her own. _'Based on the three cards that Wrath played she's probably going to come at Jade and I with nothing but pure brute force,' _she glanced at her partner via peripheral vision, _'That's something we should be able to take advantage of...'_

She frowned once she saw the card she had drawn for the turn, it was the spell card Chaotic Inflation, the card that had failed miserably the one time she had used it in her duel against Greed. Still, it was a useful card...

"Alright Wrath I activate the spell card Chaotic Inflation! First, we both must discard one card in our hands..." Wrath took her Repayment of Losses spell card from her hand and dumped it into her graveyard slot.

She giggled, interrupting Hitaki's explanation, "Thanks to that card I got to send my Repayment of Losses to my graveyard which means I get an extra card, yay!"

Hitaki frowned as the little Sin drew a card from her deck, but quickly shook it off. "Then we must both special summon one level four or lower monster from our decks to our field!"

Wrath smiled appreciatively, "Thank you very much pretty lady," a card popped out of Wrath's duel disk which she caught and placed onto her duel disk, "I special summon Berserk Kozaky-kun (2000/400)."

A skinny blue-skinned man wearing a lab coat and glasses appeared, he looked like he was a scientist of sorts. There was a vial in his hand that contained a translucent green liquid in it. Lifting the vial up to his face he tossed it into his mouth and swallowed.

Hitaki and Jade watched as a deranged expression graced the scientist face. He screamed in what sounded like agony as his body began to contort and increase in size. Several seconds later the deranged scientist was now a hulking creature, muscles bulging from nearly every part of his body.

Hitaki shook her head as the newly summoned monster began to foam at the mouth, "My choice is Time Mage (1000/1200)." A small girl wearing a blue cloak appeared before the girl in a flash of light. "And when she's summoned, I can add a card in my graveyard with 'Time' in its name to my hand," she said as her discarded card returned to her hand.

"I'll activate the card I retrieved right now, Time Influx! Usually I use this card to special summon two level four or lower 'Chrono' monsters from my deck but since you have more monsters on your field than I do mine I can activate its second effect!"

One of the five remaining cards in her hand glowed and she slapped it onto her duel disk, causing a man draped in a white cloak to appear, most of his face obscured from view. "It allows me to normal summon a level six or higher 'Time' monster from my hand, this is Time Disrupter (2600/2200)," Hitaki introduced.

Wrath looked up at the newly summoned monster, sparkles in her eyes, "Oooooh, its so strong," she grinned, "I can't wait to kill it!"

Both Hitaki and Jade sweat dropped, "Er, since its still the first turn I can't attack so I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn..."

The little Sin drew two times due to the effect of the Tactical Advantage spell card in her deck and slammed another card onto her duel disk. "I summon two more Berserk Kozaky-kun!" She exclaimed as two more copies of the skinny scientist appeared, both of them holding a vial with the green translucent liquid in them. They too swallowed the vials and in seconds became hulking creatures identical to the first Berserk Kozaky.

"Now prepare to hurt some more my little dollies, since I now have five 'Berserk' monsters on my field my continuous spell Berserker's Rage deals even more damage than it did before!" She laughed as the two newly summoned monsters approached their targets, who both gulped in response.

One of the Berserk Kozaky was faster than the other and grasped Jade by the neck, easily lifting her off of her feet with the immense strength it possessed. It grinned as it began to squeeze, preventing the air flow to Jade's lungs.

The Osiris kicked her legs uselessly as she gasped for air. "Can't...breathe..."

"Jade!"

So concerned Hitaki was with her now futilely struggling friend that she hadn't even noticed the other Kozaky's approach. Before she had any time to react a massive fist collided with her face, knocking her off of her feet.

Predictably, blood began to flow from her lips where her teeth had punctured it due to the impact of the blow. (H: 2600)

As Hitaki rolled around on the ground in obvious pain, her hands clasping her bloodied and bruised face, Jade began to feel her eyes roll to the back of her head from lack of oxygen. "Kozaky-kun," the little girl said in a reprimanding tone, "Shame on you, you know the rules. You can't break any of my dollies until I'm done playing with them."

The beefy monster grunted as it opened its large hand, allowing the petite Jade to fall to the floor limply with a resounding thud. (J: 2600) She gasped and wheezed as the air rushed back into her depleted lungs.

Wrath smiled as Jade went into a coughing fit. "I picked some really fragile dollies this time," she commented as a card ejected from her deck, "When I have five monsters on my field with 2000 or more attacks points I can add this card from my deck to my hand, Heart of Satan!"

Hitaki grimaced as she helped the still coughing Jade to her feet, she didn't like the sound of Wrath's newly played card, not one bit.

"While its my graveyard any monster I set or switch to defense position are immediately destroyed, but when I attack with a monster its attack points are doubled!"

Both Hitaki and Jade's eyes widened, that virtually meant that Wrath would more than likely always have the strongest monsters on the field during her turn. The little Sin giggled at her opponent's expression and then pointed at Ice Edge, Berserk Gorilla beating its chest furiously.

"Gorilla-kun, please kill Edge-kun for me," the large berserk gorilla bounded forward, its beady eyes trained on its target.

"Sorry Wrath, but Ice Edge can't be defeated in battle by monsters level four or higher," Jade informed her opponent wheezily as Ice Edge raised its arms over its head to block the incoming strike.

Wrath frowned as the heavy-handed strike connected, slightly cracking the gauntlets on the small warrior's arms. "Hmph, meanie," she turned her attention to Hitaki's side of the field, "I guess I'll just have to play some more with my other dollie then!"

Berserker Knight and the first Berserk Kozaky Wrath had summoned charged, ready to strike down Hitaki's Time Disrupter and Time Mage, "Time Freeze!"

Wrath watched in shock as her two monsters stopped in mid-charge, as if they had been frozen. The little Sin pouted, "Why did my monsters stop?"

Hitaki motioned to her now face-up trap card which depicted a armored humanoid lizard holding a blade over its head encased in a large block of ice, a giant spinning clock a with random numbers shooting out of it was the backdrop. "My Time Freeze trap card can negate the attack or effect of a monster and immediately ends the current phase, which means no more attacks for you Wrath."

The little girl stomped her foot, "But I wanna hurt you! I wanna I wanna I wanna!" She screamed in a tantrum, very much like a spoiled little brat would, which she technically was. She narrowed eyes, tears pricking at them at having been denied the satisfaction of hurting her 'dollies' as she seemed to like to call the two duelists. "I'm gonna hurt you."

Sliding a card into a duel disk she wiped at the tears in the corner of her eyes, her focus entirely on Hitaki. "I'm gonna hurt you a lot," she warned as her turn came to an end.

Jade shivered as she finally got her coughing fit under control, it was almost as if she could feel the hatred rolling radiating from the little Sin. Taking a deep breath she drew, beginning her turn. "I switch Ice Edge to attack position!"

The small ice armored warrior stood tall and Wrath laughed, "Sorry Edge-kun but you're way too weak to battle any of my monsters."

"You're right, he is too weak, but with the right help he can gain the power he needs to be strong! I activate the spell Polymerization!"

Rippling into existence was a spiral vortex of energy, which all duelists recognized as a sign that a fusion monster was about to be summoned. "I fuse Ice Edge on my field with Elemental Hero (1600/1400) in my hand to create..."

A man wearing a blue jumpsuit and gold armor appeared next to Ice Edge. The two nodded to each other before hopping into the spiraling vortex of energy. "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000)!"

Abruptly, the vortex of spiraling energy collapsed in on itself, raining down shards of shimmering ice in its absence. As they descended the shimmering ice shards began to stick together and before long Jade's newly summoned monster was standing before her, forgoing striking a heroic pose which seemed customary to the particular set of heroes.

Wrath looked upon the monster in what seemed like admiration, "Wah, its so pretty! Too bad I have to kill it."

'_That's what I'm counting on,' _Jade thought to herself as she motioned to her shimmering ice warrior, "Absolute Zero, attack the Berserk Kozaky that nearly choked me to death with Instant Freeze! Show no mercy!"

Wrath appeared somewhat amused as Jade's monster approached her own. "Sorry Edge-kun, you're very pretty in your new form," still identifying Absolute Zero as Ice Edge for some reason, "But still I like Kozaky-kun better than you."

Depressing a button on her duel disk one of her set cards revealed itself as a green bordered card that depicted a warthog running at full speed. "Rush Recklessly increases Kozaky-kun's attack points by 700!"

The deranged scientist's muscles bulged as it gain a temporary attack boos that made it stronger than its approaching attacker. Making a sweeping motion with its arm Absolute Zero encased the now stronger Kozaky in a block of ice who almost immediately broke free of its icy prison.

Grasping the shorter monster by the neck it lifted it off the ground, not unlike how it did Jade and began to apply pressure. The white armored hero struggled uselessly for several seconds before its body went limp. (J: 2400)

Jade frowned at the sight of her now motionless monster, _'Sorry Absolute Zero, but sacrificing you was the only way I could get rid of all of Wrath's monsters...'_

Kozaky, as well as Wrath, quirked a brow as ice slowly began to spread from the now dead Absolute Zero and up the muscled scientist's arm. "What's going on? What's happening to my Kozaky-kun?"

Jade smirked as ice began to form on Wrath's other four monsters. "When Absolute Zero is removed from the field in any way every single monster on my opponent's field is destroyed! Say goodbye to all of your monsters Wrath!"

Wrath cocked her head to her side, "Oh, is that all? By paying 500 of my life points Kozaky-kun can negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle." Tightening its grip on the still dead Absolute Zero its body shattered, as well as the ice that had been encasing all of Wrath's monsters. (W: 3500)

The little girl did a twirl, "Kozaky-kun is the best, isn't he?"

'_Sorry Absolute Zero, it looks like your noble sacrifice was in vain...,' _The Osiris thought to herself glumly as she set a monster in face-down defense for the end of her turn. She turned to Hitaki and gave her a nod to let her know that she was done.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment the slightly older duelist drew. She frowned, _'Even though its two on one we're still losing, badly.'_

Her frowned deepened as she recalled her Duel Review match with the eccentric Obelisk Blue duelist Urusai Mazaki. Back then she had felt happy upon defeating him because it had proved that she wasn't going to fall behind her brother and the others.

'_But since then I've done nothing but lose, first against Greed and then against Kira. And now, now I'm losing, again. I'm falling behind, again.'_

She examined the four cards in her hand and then looked up at Wrath, who once again had a murderous expression on her face, _'What is she so mad about? She was smiling not too long ago...'_

"I haven't forgotten bad dollie, I'm still going to hurt you."

'_Well that answers that question,' _Hitaki thought sourly as she turned to Jade, _'At any rate now isn't the time for me to be feeling sorry for myself. I have to be strong, for Jade's sake. I can't let her see her sempai all shaken up.'_

"By sacrificing Time Mage," the small cloaked girl vanished, "Time Advocate (2200/2200) is summoned to the field in face-up attack position," a man draped in a crimson red cloak appeared, a soft smile on his handsome face.

The crimson cloaked man clapped his hands together, creating an aura of blood red that enveloped himself and Time Disrupter. "Time Advocate increases the attack points of all 'Time', 'Chrono', and 'Quantum' monsters on the field by 100 times the number of stars they have, including himself."

As the two monsters' attack points began to increase Hitaki flicked up the card she had drawn for the turn. "I activate Temporal Paradox! If I have one face-up 'Chrono', 'Quantum', or 'Time' monster on my field this card creates clones of that monster in my available monster zones, of course the downside is that they can't inflict any battle damage."

One after another identical versions of Hitaki's Time Advocate formed until there was four of them. "And guess what? Each of them retain the original's special effect which means my army of spellcasters are about to get a whole lot stronger!"

There was a resounding clap as the three newly created clones of Time Advocate put their hands together and Wrath's eyes widened in surprise as a blood red aura flared, enveloping Hitaki's side of this field as it more than doubled her army of five monsters' attack points. (4600/2200) x 4, (5400/2200)

Jade gazed in awe, obviously impressed by what she had just witnessed. _'I'd expect no less from sempai, its no wonder she's a high ranked Obelisk Blue!'_

"Wrath, its obvious that your deck not only specializes in battling multiple opponents, but also in pure power, but right now I'm the one who has all of the power!" She smirked and Jade smiled, Wrath on the other hand...

"Wah, so strong! Bad dollie lady's monsters are really strong!"

Well...that certainly wasn't the reaction Hitaki had hoped she would get out of her opponent, nevertheless she pushed forward. "Next I activate the continuous spell Time Rift!"

As what appeared to be a rip in the fabric of space appeared above Hitaki's field she motioned to one of her five monsters, "And now I'll have one of my Time Advocate clones attack your Berserker Knight to test the waters!"

The handsome cloaked man charged forward, causing the heavily damaged armor man to adopt a fighting stance. Once he was in distance the clone of Time Advocate punched forward at the same time Berserker Knight kicked him in the face.

They both promptly exploded, much to Hitaki and Jade's surprise.

Wrath giggled, which she usually did when her opponents were surprised, shocked, or confused. "Knight-kun doesn't like to die, especially not in battle so when he does get killed he takes whoever killed him down with him. He's a very vengeful knight."

Hitaki frowned as her army of monsters, now reduced by one due to a 'very vengeful knight,' were weakened by a total of 600 points. (4000/2200) x 3, (4700/2200)

"Fine, I'll have another one of my Time Advocate clones attack your Berserk Gorilla!"

"Set card activate, Berserk Booster!" One of the Berserk Kozaky on Wrath's field reached into its lab coat and pulled out a vial, this one with red translucent liquid in it. Taking a moment to examine the vial it grinned and then tossed it, causing it to shatter on the gorilla's chest.

"This continuous trap card gains 'Booster' counters equal to the number of Berserk Kozaky on my field upon its activation. By removing the first counter from it Gorilla-kun gains 2000 attack points since he's being attacked." (4000/0) The large gorilla pumped it chest furiously as its muscles bulged.

Unperturbed the clone of Time Advocate met the primate head on, punching it square in the jaw. In retaliation the empowered primate delivered a powerful headache. The two monsters staggered back before exploding in a shower of pixels.

Once more Hitaki's gathered monsters lost attack points due to the lost of another Time Advocate clone. (3400/2200) x 2, (4000/2200) Hitaki quirked a brow, "You said the first counter increases a monster's attack points by 2000 points instead of a counter, does that mean the second and third counters' increases aren't as high as the first?"

Wrath nodded, "Even though you're a bad dollie you're pretty smart. The second counter is worth 1500 points and the third counter is worth 1000."

Hitaki motioned to the last three remaining monsters on her field, "Well that's good to know, I'll have my last three monsters destroy your three Berserk Kozaky!"

The three cloaked monsters clenched their fists, gathering a silver aura around them. Simultaneously all three of them punched forward, releasing the energy and easily blasting apart the three identical copies of the pumped up deranged scientist. (W: 2100)

Having had its remaining two counters used Wrath's Berserk Booster continuous trap card shattered, leaving her field barren with the exception of her Berserker Rage continuous spell card.

Both Hitaki and Jade stared in surprise as Wrath's body seemed to have spontaneously combust, red hot flames exuding from her small body. She grinned ecstatically, which was offset by the angry fire in her eyes. "I'm happy that bad dollie lady is so strong, but I'm gonna hurt you even more for killing my three Kozaky-kun..."

Hitaki and Jade both shivered, they could feel the pure unadulterated hatred emitting from the flames that surrounded the little Sin. Wrath drew, "I'm tired of playing with you bad dollie, I'm going to break you now!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Things aren't looking too good for our protagonists.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Time Advocate: Dark/Spellcaster 6/2200/2200

If you have two face-up 'Time' monsters on your field you can Special Summon this card to the field in face-up attack position. This card increases the attack points of all 'Time, Chrono, and Quantum' monsters on the field by 100 points times the number of stars they possess.

* * *

**Jade: **Sempai, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her...

**Hitaki: **Stay strong Jade, we can't show even a hint of weakness!

_**The battle against Wrath heats up and the depths of her overwhelming power is revealed. Against such a high level of brute strength can Hitaki and Jade possibly win? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Two! Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Three, Charity and Hope!**_

**Wrath: **Bad dollies must be punished!


	72. Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Three

**Author's Note: I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter...**

_Everyone hesitates._

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Three, Charity And Hope**

"You want to break me? Come and try it then," Hitaki replied, motioning to herself.

The flames that were exuding from the little Sin's body flared as Hitaki's words increased her anger. _'That's right, focus all of your anger on me,' _she glanced at Jade via her peripheral vision, _'If I can keep Wrath's attention solely on me Jade can prepare her side of the field for a finishing blow.'_

Wrath drew again due to the effect of the Tactical Advantage spell card that still resided somewhere within her deck. "Since I love them so much I activate Renewal of Triplets! This card brings back all three copies of my Berserk Kozaky-kun!"

One by one the familiar hulking form of the fiend scientist appeared before Wrath until there was three of them on her field once more. "Now that I have my beloved Kozaky-kun back I summon Berserk Magician-kun (2100/0)."

An extremely muscular man garbed in elaborate robes descended from the sky, a large scepter wrapped in chains in his firm grip. "Magician-kun's summon effect destroys one face-down card on the field," she turned to Jade, "Sorry good dollie lady but I don't want you to interfere!"

Launching the scepter into the air the elaborately garbed man snatched the chain attached to it and began to move his arm in a circular motion, causing the scepter to begin to spin in place rapidly.

With a lurch he snapped his hand forward, causing the scepter to sail through the air and towards Jade's set card. "Sorry Wrath, but I'm activating my set card in chain!"

The face-down card flipped over, causing the scepter to miss, stabbing into the ground. "Mystical Space Typhoon destroys your Berserker's Rage continuous spell card!"

As a powerful typhoon ripped through its intended target Berserk Magician pulled on the chain that was still in its strong grip, causing the scepter embedded in the ground to fly back over to him. As he caught it Wrath turned her attention back to Hitaki, not caring at all that Jade had just thwarted her newly summoned monster's effect and destroyed one of her cards.

"I still have another normal summon this turn so this time I'm summoning Berserk Jiujitsu Master-kun (2100/0)!"

A man with an extremely muscular body appeared, his shoulders being more than three feet wide. He wore red tattered martial arts styled pants and a red aura was emitting from his body. "Master-kun's attack points increase for every 'Berserk' monster I have on my field by 100 points excluding himself." (2500/0)

The red aura emitting from the muscular martial artist extended to Wrath's other four monsters. "When Master-kun's attack points increase by his effect all other 'Berserk' monsters on my field attack points increase by the same amount." (2400/400) x 3, (2500/0)

She pointed to last remaining clone of Hitaki's Time Advocate, "Magician-kun destroy the last clone of Advocate-kun!" She grinned as the muscular magician began to spin the chain attached to his scepter once more, "And don't forget that the Heart of Satan spell card in my graveyard doubles my monsters' attack points when they attack!"

Snapping his hand forward the scepter sailed into the air...and directly into the rift above Hitaki's field. Wrath blinked, "Huh? What happened to my Magician-kun's attack?"

'_Just as I thought, she doesn't have a very strategic mind. The only thing she focuses on is powering up her monsters and plowing through anything that might be in her way,' _Hitaki smirked, "My continuous spell Time Rift can negate attacks equal to the number of 'Time, Chrono, and Quantum' monsters-"

"Then that means you can only block two more of my attacks," Wrath interrupted, "You're still going to get hurt bad dollie!"

Her remaining four monsters bounded towards Hitaki's three monsters only to rebound off of an invisible wall. Wrath stomped her foot in anger as her four monsters were rebuffed, "Why didn't any of my attacks get through! Why, why, why?"

Hitaki shook her head at the little Sin's tantrum, "You didn't let me finish. My continuous spell card can negate attacks equal to the number of 'Time, Chrono, and Quantum' monsters on my field upon its activation."

Wrath blinked and Hitaki sighed, "When I activated it I had five 'Time' monsters on my field which means I could block up to five attacks, which I just did. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to break this 'dollie'."

Hitaki's continuous spell card shattered since it no longer had any counters to sustain itself and the flames surrounding Wrath's small body intensified, "Stop it! Stop talking as if you're better than me!"

'_Wow, manipulating her is a lot easier than I thought it would be, then again, she is still a kid...,' _Hitaki thought to herself as she watched Wrath stomp the ground a few more times, "If you're done throwing your temper tantrum you should end your turn so my partner can start hers."

Ceasing her little temper tantrum which seemed to be characteristic of her whenever she was upset Wrath growled in frustration and slid the last two remaining cards in her hand into her duel disk. "I don't like it when people look down on me bad dollie lady."

Hitaki merely stared at the little girl who growled again in response, "Fine, since you don't want to listen to my warning I'm going to rip out your eyes, that way you can never look down on me ever again!"

Her opponent remained unfazed, "Jade, its your turn now."

Jade, who had wordlessly watched the exchange between the two duelists nodded dumbly and drew. She could still feel the aura of hatred emitting from Wrath that was starting to make her feel slightly nauseous.

Doing her best to shake of the feeling of uneasiness that was slowly taking hold of her. "I flip summon my set monster, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)!" A man clad in light blue armor appeared, two tanks of water attached to his back and a small cannon mounted on its arm, a long white cape billowed out behind him as he struck a heroic pose.

"When Bubbleman is the only card on my field when he's summoned I get to draw two cards from my deck!"

Drawing twice more from her deck she held up one of the newly drawn cards, "Next I activate Graceful Charity to draw three more cards from my deck!"

Drawing three more times from her deck she briefly examined her new hand of cards, "I have to discard two cards from my hand afterward so I'll discard Elemental Hero The Heat (1600/1200) and Elemental Hero Lady of Fire (1300/1000) to my graveyard."

After sliding the two named heroes into the graveyard slot of her duel disk Jade grabbed one of the four remaining cards in her hand. "By discarding King of the Swamp (500/1100) in my hand to my graveyard I can add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

As she slid another card into the graveyard slot of her duel disk her deck glowed for a brief moment before her desired card ejected from it. Adding it to her hand her Osiris Red issued duel disk began to automatically shuffle her deck. "And now that I have it in my hand I'll activate it right now, go, Polymerization!"

Once more a spiraling vortex of energy appeared above Jade's side of the field, Bubbleman looking up at it expectantly. "I fuse Bubbleman on my field with Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in my hand to summon..."

A muscular tribal warrior with a large sword strapped to its back leaped out of the card in Jade's hand and entered the spiral vortex, Bubbleman following suit, "Elemental Hero Gaia (2200/2500)!"

A large golem dropped down from the vortex of spiraling energy, slamming its fist into the ground, the force of its landing creating a small crater in the Earth's crust. The stone that made up its body creaked as it stood up, its back slightly hunched over due to its weight.

Wrath briefly glanced at the newly summoned monster before returning her attention to Hitaki, _'It looks like my plan is working, she's barely even acknowledging Jade...'_

Gaia slammed the two gauntlets on its wrist together, causing a dull red aura to emit from its stone body. "When Gaia is summoned to the field I get to select a face-up monster on your field and drain it of half of its attack points..."

Berserk Jiujitsu Master began to shrink in size as the red aura that surrounded Gaia enveloped it, weakening it. (1250/0) "Which transfers over to my Gaia, making him the second strongest monster on the field after sempai's Time Disrupter!" The monster of stone began to increase in size as its attack points climbed. (3450/2500)

"Before I go on the attack I've got one more fusion monster I want to summon. Since they're both in my graveyard I activate spell card Crystals of the Flame!"

A giant shimmering red crystal appeared next to Gaia as Jade began to explain her card's effect, "It lets me remove The Heat and Lady of Fire from play," the two cards ejected from the graveyard slot of Jade's duel disk, which she took and tucked away in her Osiris Red blazer, "And fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Blast (2300/1600) from my extra deck!"

The glistening red crystal shattered without warning, sending flaming shards flying in every direction. In the wake of the crystal's destruction was a large man with what looked like spikes protruding from its body, its muscular physique easily rivaling that of Wrath's Berserk monsters.

As it clenched its large fist its body burst into dancing flames which seemed to burn even the air itself. In the center of its broad chest was a core that contained what looked like and probably was molten lava.

She raised her left arm and pointed at Wrath's weakened monster. "Now that another Elemental Hero has joined the field Gaia is going to attack and destroy your Berserk Jiujitsu Master with Gaia Crush!"

The large monster reached sunk its hands into the ground and with a mighty pull it lifted a chunk of dirt and gravel twice the size of itself. With what sounded like a grunt it hurled it forwards.

As much as Wrath wanted to ignore the attack coming her way so she could continue giving Hitaki a death glare she knew that if she didn't do something about the huge chunk of dirt and gravel headed her weakened monster's way that she would lose the duel. "I activate my trap card, Docile Resignation!"

The now much smaller Jiujitsu Master grunted as he caught the chunk of dirt and gravel, his knees buckling under the weight. "When a 'Berserk' monster would be destroyed by battle, before damage calculation I gain 1000 life points for every other 'Berserk' monster on my field!" (W: 6100)

No longer able to support itself Jiujitsu Master's legs gave out, causing Gaia's attack to crush him. (W: 3900) "Without your Berserk Jiujitsu Master on the field your other Berserk monsters lose their boost in attack points, making them weak enough for my Flame Blast to defeat." (2000/400) x 3, (2100/0)

The molten lava within the core in the center of the hero's chest burst out at an alarming speed, Wrath stared at Hitaki unblinkingly as her Berserk Magician was engulfed in molten lave in a matter of seconds, "Docile Resignation's effect lasts until my end phase which means I get even more life points." (W: 9100)

The muscular magician screamed in agony as its flesh melted under the intense heat. Seconds later it was nothing more than a stain on the ground. (W: 8900)

Seeing that her attack was successful Jade emptied the last two cards in her hand into her duel disk, "My turn is over. Sempai, she's all yours."

Hitaki nodded as she drew, _'Wrath couldn't stop Jade's attacks even though she had another set card on her field, which means that she won't be able to stop my attacks either.'_

With that thought in mind she slapped down the card she had drawn for the turn, "I activate Card of Sanctity, each one of us draws cards from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!"

All three duelists began to draw cards from their respective decks. Wrath and Jade drew six cards since they had both emptied their hands during their turns and Hitaki drew four. Looking down at her new hand Hitaki smiled, "I summon Time Meddler (1000/1500) in attack mode."

With a loud pop a young teen wearing a long white lab coat appeared, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair and giving Wrath a charming smile. "How weak," the little Sin ground out through clenched teeth even as the effect of the two Time Advocates on Hitaki's field increased its attack points to a respectable 1800.

"You don't like it when people look down on you but you don't seem to have a problem when you do it, don't you think that's a tad bit hypocritical?" Hitaki questioned, her monster feigning being hurt by Wrath's words.

The little Sin didn't respond so Hitaki decided not to press the issue any further, "When Time Meddler is summoned to the field I can add a 'Time' or 'Temporal' card in my deck to my hand."

She flicked up her chosen card, "I'll activate the card right now, Temporal Energy increases my life points by 500 points for each of my four monsters!" The four monsters on Hitaki's field began to glow with red energy, which flowed into the teen's Obelisk Blue issued duel disk, increasing her life points by 2000 points. (H: 4600)

"The spell Double Summon lets me summon again, so I'll sacrifice my Time Meddler in order to summon one of my newer monsters, Quantum Knight (2300/2100)!"

In a flash of rainbow colored energy Time Meddler faded away and in its place a man appeared. He was donned in stark white armor from head to toe, a sword in one hand and a shield strapped to his other, both also stark white in color.

"For each other monster on my side of the field Quantum Knight gains 200 attack points." The knight's stark white armor began to glow with the colors of the rainbow as its attack points began to increase. (2900/2100)

The two Time Advocates on Hitaki's field clapped their hands, the red aura surrounding them and Time Disrupter expanding so that it enveloped Quantum Knight as well, boosting its attack points and making it the strongest monster on the field by 100 points. (4100/2100)

"Now its time for me to go on the attack, I'll have my Time Disrupter and two Time Advocates destroy all three of your Berserk Kozaky!"

The two cloaked monsters channeled their energy into Time Disrupter, causing the dull red aura that surrounded it to glow a bright red. The cloaked man held his hand out and unleashed a wave of massive energy that vaporized all three copies of Berserk Kozaky and leaving Wrath with nothing more than a set card she apparently couldn't use to protect herself. (W: 5500)

Wrath snarled as Hitaki pointed at her, "Alright Wrath, here it comes! Quantum Knight, attack her directly with Quantum Blade!"

The armored warrior charged forward, closing the distant between himself and his target in nearly the blink of an eye. Wrath stared up at him resolutely as he hesitantly brought its blade over its head, where it stayed. It seemed attacking a seemingly defenseless little girl didn't set right with Hitaki's monster.

This of course did nothing to quell Wrath's anger. She clenched her teeth, "What's the matter? Why aren't you attacking me?" She growled, "Are you looking down on me too?"

The armored man didn't respond, since it couldn't talk, the blade above his head didn't move an inch. "Stop looking at me like that! I hate it, hate it, hate it!" The little Sin screamed. "Stop looking at me like you don't _see_ me or I'll kill you!"

The flames surrounding the small girl shot out towards the armored knight and he reflexively brought his blade down to quell them but since he was so close to Wrath the blade ended up gouging a line down her chest instead, which blossomed with blood. "Wrath!" (W: 1400)

The two girls stared at Wrath in shock as she staggered backwards, Quantum Knight leaping back to Hitaki's side of the field. "Why...why did that happen? How are you even still standing?" Hitaki questioned, horrified by what she believed she had just done to the little girl.

Wrath clutched the wound on her chest in an attempt to get it to stop bleeding, her eyes were beginning to glaze over. "My ability can also intensify my pain if I want it to..."

Jade paled, did this mean that their opponent had gone suicidal on them? "You...you wanted that to happen? But why?"

"Because when my blood is exposed to the outside world I can unleash my true power!" Wrath screamed as her eyes widened to such a degree that Hitaki and Jade thought they were going to roll out of her sockets.

She let her hand drop from her wound, the intensifying heat of the flames that were still engulfing her body closing it up in nearly an instant. Her eyes were bloodshot now and the ground she was standing on began to catch fire.

She threw her head back and screamed again as an influx of power, for too much for her little body to handle, rushed through her. She bared her teeth as her canines elongated, ripping into the flesh of her lips, the taste of her own blood overriding her senses.

"I hate it! This pain, the way people look at me, this world, I hate everything!"

Both Hitaki and Jade cringed as Wrath's power created a ring of fire around them, the hot flames licking at their skin. _'This is bad, if this keeps up Jade and I will be burned alive!'_

The world around them began to ripple as darkness encroached the area. Despite the heat of the flames surrounding them Hitaki shivered, instantly recognizing the cold feeling that was now all around her. "She's starting a Darkness Game?"

Jade took a step back as her skin suddenly turned ice cold, she had never experienced such a phenomenon before. She turned to Hitaki worriedly, "A Darkness Game?"

As a giant dome of purple and black began to form around the immediate area Wrath screamed her fury for the world to hear as repressed memories began to flood her vision.

_A man wearing a black trench coat uniform with a horizontal stripe running along it as well as four white triangular patches on his left shoulder walked into a stark white room filled with several men._

_These men all wore long white lab coats and were each performing various tasks. Some studied charts with complicated algorithms, another was holding two vials with what looked like blood swishing around in them, and others were sitting at their computers, tapping in commands furiously._

_All of these activities stopped however as the man wearing the black trench coat uniform spoke, "Attention, everyone. I have returned."_

_One of the scientists, a blonde haired man by the name of Meiu Toya, hastily got up and gave the man a slight bow. "Ah, Supreme Commander Futaku Kururugi. We weren't expecting you for several more h-"_

"_I'm well aware of that," the man replied. He turned to the far wall, where there was a large window that allowed him to see into the next room._

_In said next room was a tiny girl with bubblegum pink hair lying atop a table, several machines strapped to her little body. Her eyes were open wide, but they were lifeless. Futaku frowned, "Have you anything new to report to me?"_

_In response to the man's question the blond haired scientist fumbled around for various papers splayed across his desk, "Y-yes, there are quite a few things we've managed to uncover by monitoring the subject's body and mind."_

"_I see, and what is it that you've found out?"_

_Meiu hastily went through the notes scrawled on the stack of papers in his hand, "Ah, well, for some reason the subject emits two different but very similar brain waves, both of which appear to be in a constant state of extreme stress."_

_He quirked a brow, turning his attention back to the still motionless girl, "And why is that exactly?"_

"_Well, there are numerous reasons, most of them being the various chemicals in her brain. The strain of these various chemicals is the cause of the subject's, uh, erratic personality."_

_Futaku unconsciously tugged at the collar around his neck, where a long jagged scar ran its course, courtesy of the little girl he was examining from the safety of a sealed off room. "Yes, that would explain her...peculiar behavior."_

_He turned to the shorter man, "In any case, that is not something that is all that beneficial for Project Zerren. What information have you gathered from the field test?"_

_Meiu paled, "Well, we, um..."_

_The Supreme Commander of the Supernatural Suppression Squad frowned, the man's stuttering was beginning to annoy him. "Out with it, what information did you obtain from the field test? Need I remind you that I'm paying you out of my own pocket?"_

"_N-no sir, its just, the subject has two abilities, one intensifies pain," he turned and noticed that all of the other scientists in the room were looking at him expectantly, "And the other allows the subject to displace the air to create a concussive force."_

_Futaku was silent for a moment, "...You're not telling me everything, are you?"_

_A bead of sweat dropped down the younger man's brow, "Its just that one of your operatives that volunteered for the testing, they were...they were kill-"_

_Before Meiu could finish his sentence the room's occupants all turned to the window at the sound of someone screaming, "Graaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

_The little girl, who had been up to now, motionless, was screaming her lungs out. She thrashed about in her restraints, trying her best to break free. "No! Daddy! Mommy! Help me! It hurts, it hurts!"_

_Futaku turned to the man sharply, "What's going on? Before I left you guaranteed me that the drug you administered would keep her from being consciously aware of what was going on around her!"_

"_B-but I d-"_

_He growled, "I don't want to hear any excuses, activate the charges before she goes completely berserk again!"_

"_Sir, I don't think that's a good id-"_

"_Now!" Futaku yelled, cutting the man off for a third time._

_Flinching, Meiu turned to one of the scientist that were sitting at their computers. "You heard the Supreme Commander, activate the charges."_

_The sandy haired scientist nodded reluctantly and tapped in a few commands on his keyboard. Seconds later the restraints that were keeping the thrashing girl bound lit up, electricity running through them._

_The scream that ensued was bloodcurdling and everyone but Futaku looked away as the restrained girl writhed in pain. "Noooooo! Mommy! Daddy! Somebody, save me! Please!" She cried, tears streaming down her eyes._

_Soon enough the pain overrode the girl's senses and her body caught aflame as she unconsciously tapped into her power. In seconds the room was set ablaze, obscuring it from Futaku's vision._

"_Everybody get down!" He barked as he dove to the ground, the other room's occupants mimicking his action._

_The bulletproof window shattered into thousands of tiny shards as the resulting incredibly loud explosion occurred, causing everyone to temporarily lose their sense of hearing._

_As with all explosions, smoke ensued and Futaku, as much of an ass he was, ushered everyone to the nearby hallway. Meiu looked down sadly, "There's no way the subject survived that explosion..."_

"_Good riddance," Futaku spat with venom, "Such a vile creature had no right to exist in the first place. I was a fool to think that her abilities would help Project Zerren become one step closer to fruition."_

_He began to walk away from the scene, "Round up the next group of test subjects. I will not let this minor setback deter me."_

"_Minor setback you say? I do believe this young girl's life is worth far more than that." A calm voice said from within the destroyed room._

_Futaku stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash in the process. "What? Who is it? Who's there?"_

_From out of the smoke came a tall man, easily over six feet in height, wearing an expensive white suit. His wavy silver locks complimented his bright violet eyes which were currently trained on a now gaping Futaku. In his arms was the young girl, who was alive but from the looks of it not exactly well._

"_You're Mugen Taizo, the CEO of IPC! How did you get in here!" _

_Mugen smiled as he cradled the semiconscious girl, "Oh, you know," he began, his tone nonchalant, "...I had help."_

_Another figure emerged, this one Futaku didn't recognize. "Who are you?"_

_The dark haired beauty gave a curt bow, "I am Sayama Kaosu of the Kaosu Zaibatsu," she smiled coldly, "I'd like to say that it's a pleasure meeting you but that would be a lie. You're a rather despicable person, aren't you?"_

_Futaku frowned at the insult, "I don't know how either of you got in here but I'm putting you under arrest for breaking and entering in a top secret facility," his frown deepened, "And if you do not hand over the girl I'll add attempted kidnapping to that list."_

_Before Mugen could respond Sayama burst out laughing, "You're going to arrest us? That's rich, especially considering all of the illegal things you have going on down here."_

_Mugen nodded, "My companion is correct. Your threat is quite laughable Supreme Commander. We won't let anyone know what you've been doing down here however we will not hand over the girl. She is coming with us."_

_This time Futaku was the one that laughed, which the watching scientist found rather odd since they had never seen the man smile, not even once. "You think you can escape a building teeming with members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, how preposterous!"_

"_I don't see why not," Mugen said with a smile, "If we can get in..."_

_Sayama held up her hand, "We can get out. See you around..." And with that the three collapsed in on themselves, vanishing without a trace and leaving a stunned Futaku and bewildered scientists behind._

Wrath's power continued to flare even as the memory passed, "I'm tired of this accursed power! The pain it brings me is all I know now! All I have left is Mr. Mugen and his promise that if I do what he says, he'll make the pain go away, forever!"

The darkness rippled as Wrath's rage and power began to stabilize, "And then no one will ever think less of me than what I really am. I'll never have to see _that_ look in anybody's eyes ever again," she spat, remembering how she had been treated during her stay within one of the many Supernatural Suppression Squad testing facilities.

Hitaki shakily slid a card into her duel disk, Wrath's power eating away at her resolve. It was obvious to her that things had just taken a turn for the worse for her and Jade, and it was all her fault. "I-I end."

Wrath swiftly drew two cards, the darkness rippling around her as she did so. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

Drawing twice more, the little Sin motioned to her set card and it flipped over, "I activate my trap card, Preservation Order! By discarding five cards in my hand I can revive each and every one of my fallen monsters!"

Sliding five cards into the graveyard slot of her bubblegum pink duel disk Wrath's five monsters from her previous turn returned in a bright flash of light, each one of them looking as if they were out for blood.

"Since he's back Berserk Magician's effect destroys your set card!"

The muscular magician's scepter stabbed through Hitaki's face-down card, shattering it like so much glass. "Now its time to increase my power, activate, Soul of Satan!" The darkness rippled again as Wrath's power began to flare once more.

All five of Wrath's monsters' eyes bulged, the blood vessels in them becoming more noticeable, "When this card is activated the original attack points of all monsters I control is considered to be double than it actually is!"

As the power of the card washed over the five monsters they bared their teeth, the corners of their lips frothing. Saliva dripped down their lips and the veins in their meaty arms and face began to bulge, "And now that they're stronger I activate the multiplayer continuous spell Double Damage and the multiplayer spell Berserk Strike!"

As the two face-up green bordered cards appeared before the little girl the pumped up Berserk Magician began to swing the chain that was attached to its scepter, as if it was preparing for an attack. "Since I'm facing two opponents Double Damage doubles the amount of damage any of my card effects or attacks inflict!"

The scepter was spinning faster now, making a noise that sounded similar to that of a helicopter blade. "As for Berserk Strike, the opponent who has the most amount of life points...," the muscular magician sent the scepter flying, which sailed high into the air...

Wrath grinned, "Takes damage equal to half the attack points of a 'Berserk' monster on my field up to a maximum of 4000 points!"

Hitaki's eyes widened marginally as she realized the scepter was headed her way. She jumped back, hoping to avoid it but it was too fast and she was too slow. Missing her chest by mere centimeters it plunged into her abdomen and out the other side, "Wha...?"

The force of the scepter stabbing through her flesh slammed her into the ground, effectively pinning her to the shrouded floor. (H: 600)

Tears stinging her eyes Jade screamed in complete terror, not wanting to believe what she had just witness transpire, "HITAKI!"

Wrath laughed in satisfaction and jerked her head towards her monster, who nodded and pulled on the chain in its firm grip. With a sickening squelch the scepter was pulled out of the fallen girl's body, some of her blood sailing through the air with it. She convulsed once, and then lay deathly still.

Jade wasted no time in running over to her fallen friend, her vision slightly blurry from the tears in her eyes. "Sempai," she choked out, tears running down her face like rivers, "Sempai, wake up!"

Hitaki just stared at the crying girl lifelessly, her dark blue eyes slowly losing their color, her skin losing its warm glow. Jade buried her face in the crook of the dying girl's neck, "Sempai, please..."

Wrath blinked, "Huh? She's dead, isn't she?" She frowned dispassionately, "That's not fair, I wanted her to suffer some more first."

Jade's head snapped up, her entire body becoming taut as she held the still motionless form of Hitaki, her uniform becoming stained with blood. She turned, her eyes focused directly on Wrath's, a deep frown was on her tear stained face. "What did you just say?"

Wrath's eyes widened as the pulse of power she felt from within the girl. _'This feeling, could she be...could she be my counterpart? The Virtue Charity?'_

She sneered, her anger taking hold of her once more, "So you're the Virtue Charity, and here I thought you were just an ordinary girl. Too bad for you because that only makes me want to kill you now."

Jade continued to stare at the little Sin wordlessly as she reached back behind her. Her eyes changed to that of a glowing violet, which took Wrath by surprise. The look in those now piercing eyes was that of cold fury.

Wrath ground her teeth together, "Stop looking at me like that you wench! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Her power flared but Jade stood unflinchingly, her hands tightening around Hitaki's now cold body.

"You're just like everyone else! Looking down on me as if you're better, as if I'm not worth anything, as if I'm not human! I'm going to bury you neck deep in a pile of your own pain for looking at me like that!"

A card ejected from Wrath's duel disk which she caught and quickly slammed onto her duel disk. "Since the spell cards Heart and Soul of Satan are in my graveyard I can add the strongest monster in my deck to my hand!"

One by one the five monsters on Wrath's field were incinerated by the flames that were suffused with her body. "I sacrifice all five of my monsters to summon Body of Satan (?/0) whose attack points are equal to half the original combined attack points of the monsters used to summon it!" (8200/0)!"

The flames surrounding the three duelists all converged in front of Wrath and formed into a large, towering demonic figure, whose skin was a deep shade of red. Two pronged horns were jutting out of its forehead and two leathery wings were attached to its muscular back.

Its lower body was covered in prickly dirt brown fur and its feet were thick pitch black hooves. A gigantic pitch fork as red as its skin was in its firm grip as it surveyed its surroundings with its gleaming red eyes. "For each monster used in the tribute summoning of this card I can destroy that many monsters on my opponent's field!"

Hitaki's four monsters and Gaia exploded in a flurry of flames and Wrath laughed wickedly, "In addition Soul of Satan doubles Satan's attack points!" (16, 400/0)

She grinned, "And if you're thinking about stopping his attack, don't. The spell card Unavoidable Attack makes it so that my first attack after its activation can't be negated!"

She pointed at Jade, "You shouldn't worry about your little friend because you're going to be joining her in the afterlife. Satan attacks, which means Heart of Satan doubles his attack points again!" (32, 800/0)

Even in the face of such insane attack points Jade stared at Wrath defiantly, still cradling Hitaki in her arms.

The large bipedal demon threw its head back and belched out a torrent of swirling flames hotter than that of lava. Jade reached for one of the set cards on her duel disk and Wrath laughed again, "I told you already, you can't negate my attack, its useless!"

Ignoring her opponent she flipped one of the cards over, "The quick-play spell Flute of Summoning Kuriboh special summons Winged Kuriboh (300/200) from my deck to the field!"

Wrath laughs maniacally as a ball of fur with wings appeared before Jade and Hitaki, _'Kuri!'_

"What? You think that thing is going to save you! Satan has another effect you idiot! He can never inflict battle damage but when he destroys a monster my opponent loses 1000 life points times the number of monsters used to tribute summon him! Which means you'll take 5000 points of damage from this attack and lose!"

The large wave of searing hot flames washed over Jade and Hitaki's side of the field, obscuring them from Wrath's vision, who was still laughing insanely. "Its over, I've won! You'll never be able to look down on me with those eyes of yours ever again Charity!"

Suddenly an intense light pierced through the darkness, instantly extinguishing the flames, including the one Wrath had wrapped herself. She threw her arms up as the bright light hit her eyes, causing her to wince in pain, "What is this? Where is this light coming from!"

To Wrath's surprise Jade and Hitaki were unharmed, but what surprised her even more was that Winged Kuriboh was still on the field, but it looked different than before. There was now a metallic dragon wrapped around it with large white feathery wings spread outwards.

"What's going on? Why does your monster look different?"

"By discarding two cards from my hand I was able to activate my last face-down card, the quick-play spell card Transcendent Wings!"

"Kuh!" Wrath turned away from the painful light emitting from Jade's evolved monster.

"It levels up my Winged Kuriboh to LV10 (300/200)!"

"What does that matter?" Wrath questioned through gritted teeth. "Its weaker than Satan so how can it do this?"

"During my opponent's battle phase I can tribute Winged Kuriboh in this enhanced state in order to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the total attack points of all monsters destroyed!"

"WHAT? NO!"

Wrath was thrown onto her back as the evolved form of Winged Kuriboh slammed into the demonic form of Satan, causing it to drop its pitch fork as its body began to disintegrate, Wrath's life points dropping as a result. (W: 0)

"How...how could this happen...? Now I'm going to be punished..."

Jade felt her blood run cold, "Punishment? I...I get to punish you?"

Wrath nodded weakly from her lying position, "Yes," she paused hesitantly, "You could kill me if you want...I-I wouldn't hold it against you. I'd understand."

Jade frowned, she wanted nothing more than for Wrath to die, for her to just drop dead, but she knew that it would make her no better than she. She knew it wasn't right. "You power...I strip you of your power."

Wrath coughed as she felt her entire body begin to tingle, blood splattering out of her mouth. It felt as if a part of her was being ripped from her body.

Her eyes began to dull, barely registering what she was seeing anymore. Her ever present anger began to fade as the last of her power flowed from out of her, merging with the surrounding darkness, enhancing it.

Her lips cracked into a distorted and bloody smile, she could no longer _feel_ anything.

"Finally..the pain I've carried with me all my life...I don't have to feel it anymore..."

The dome of shadow burst, returning the three duelists to their original location, the entrance to the abandoned laboratory. Jade slumped to her feet as the hologram of Winged Kuriboh LV10 let out a sad, _'Kuri...,' _before vanishing completely.

She wrapped an arm around Hitaki's ice cold body, her head pressing against her stomach. "Its over sempai, we won...," she said, her voice hoarse.

She let her tears fall freely as she cradled Hitaki's cold form in her arms, "We won..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise?**

**Cards of this chapter:**

Body of Satan: Dark/Fiend 10/?/0

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Normal Summon by sacrificing three or more monsters on your field. This card's ATK are equal to half the original combined ATK of the monsters used to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully you can destroy monsters on your opponent's field equal to the number of monsters used to Tribute Summon this card. Battle damage involving this card is reduced to zero. When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's life points equal to the number of monsters used to Tribute Summon this card.

Winged Kuriboh LV10: Light/Fairy 10/300/200

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effects of "Transcendent Wings." You may sacrifice this monster to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field and inflict Direct Damage to your opponent's life points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters You can only activate this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase.

* * *

**Haruka: **I will only say this once, hand over my partner.

**Mugen (smiles): **In due time my dear, but first why don't you and I make a little wager...

_**Wrath has finally been defeated, but at what cost? Meanwhile, Haruka and Kira come face to face with Mugen and Sloth, Hayato on the other hand...**_

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Two! Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Four, Equivalent Exchange!**_

**Kira (frowns): **You know, that smile of yours always did piss me off.

**Mugen: **Well, that's a rather rude thing to say...


	73. Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Four

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys, but thanks to a nasty computer virus I have been without a computer for a good three months. Anyway, now that I've finally managed to save up enough money to buy a new one here's a special chapter for you all to enjoy. What makes it so special you ask, why because its two chapters for the price of one of course!**

_Never throw away your compassion._

** Chapter Seventy-Three: Showdown At The Abandoned Lab Part Four, Equivalent Exchange**

_"WHAT? NO!"_

_Wrath was thrown onto her back as the evolved form of Winged Kuriboh slammed into the demonic form of Satan, causing it to drop its pitch fork as its body began to disintegrate, Wrath's life points dropping as a result. (W: 0)_

_"How...how could this happen...? Now I'm going to be punished..."_

_Jade felt her blood run cold, "Punishment? I...I get to punish you?"_

_Wrath nodded weakly from her lying position, "Yes," she paused hesitantly, "You could kill me if you want...I-I wouldn't hold it against you. I'd understand."_

_Jade frowned, she wanted nothing more than for Wrath to die, for her to just drop dead, but she knew that it would make her no better than she. She knew it wasn't right. "Your power...I strip you of your power."_

_Wrath coughed as she felt her entire body begin to tingle, blood splattering out of her mouth. It felt as if a part of her was being ripped from her body._

_Her eyes began to dull, barely registering what she was seeing anymore. Her ever present anger began to fade as the last of her power flowed from out of her, merging with the surrounding darkness, enhancing it._

_Her lips cracked into a distorted and bloody smile, she could no longer feel anything._

_"Finally, the pain I've carried with me all my life...I don't have to feel it anymore..."_

_The dome of shadow burst, returning the three duelists to their original location, the entrance to the abandoned laboratory. Jade slumped to her feet as the hologram of Winged Kuriboh LV10 let out a sad, 'Kuri...,' before vanishing completely._

_She wrapped an arm around Hitaki's ice cold body, her head pressing against her stomach. "Its over sempai, we won...," she said, her voice hoarse._

_She let her tears fall freely as she cradled Hitaki's cold form in her arms, "We won..."_

Slowly, but surely, Hitaki's eyes fluttered open. She was extremely disorientated and her vision was marred by blurriness.

She groaned in protest of the fading but still immensely painful sensation she felt in her lower abdomen.

It was in that moment that everything came flooding back to her. She and Jade were dueling against the small but powerful duelist known as Wrath, one of Mugen's Seven Sins. The duel had been going relatively well until...

Until...

Hitaki let out another groan as her eyes began to close once more, _'Why...why can't I remember? Come on, think Hitaki, think!' _

As if on command the last memory of the duel she had played out before her.

_The scepter was spinning faster now, making a noise that sounded similar to that of a helicopter blade. "As for Berserk Strike, the opponent who has the most amount of life points...," the muscular magician sent the scepter flying, which sailed high into the air..._

_Wrath grinned, "Takes damage equal to half the attack points of a 'Berserk' monster on my field up to a maximum of 4000 points!"_

_Hitaki's eyes widened marginally as she realized that the scepter was headed her way. She jumped back, hoping to avoid it but it was too fast and she was too slow. Missing her chest by mere centimeters it plunged into her abdomen and out the other side, "Wha..?"_

_The force of the scepter stabbing through her flesh slammed her into the ground, effectively pinning her to the shrouded floor. (H: 600)_

_Tears stinging her eyes Jade screamed in complete terror, not wanting to believe what she had just witness transpire, "HITAKI!"_

_Wrath laughed in satisfaction and jerked her head towards her monster, who nodded and pulled on the chain in its firm grip. With a sickening squelch the scepter was pulled out of the fallen girl's body, some of her blood sailing through the air with it. She convulsed once, and then lay deathly still._

_Jade wasted no time in running over to her fallen friend, her vision slightly blurry from the tears in her eyes. "Sempai," she choked out, tears running down her face like rivers, "Sempai, wake up!"_

_Hitaki just stared at the crying girl lifelessly, her dark blue eyes slowly losing their color, her skin losing its warm glow. Jade buried her face in the crook of the dying girl's neck, "Sempai, please..."_

Hitaki s eyes shot open as she bolted upright, her hand instinctively reaching for her abdomen. Strangely enough, there was blood, but no wound. _'That's weird...I know for a fact that I was stabbed by Wrath s monster's scepter...' _

It was upon this puzzling discovery that Hitaki finally took notice of her surroundings.

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing around the girl but an expanse of endless darkness. Hitaki blinked in confusion as she asked no one in particular, "Where am I?"

"We won...," A voice Hitaki immediately recognized echoed throughout the endless expanse of darkness.

"Jade?" Hitaki questioned as she looked around, "Jade? Where are you?"

"Don't bother." Another female voice said, this one Hitaki didn't recognize at all. "Your voice can no longer reach this Jade person."

Hitaki stood up, partly expecting to fall considering her surroundings. "Who's there?" She called out to her surroundings, her voice trailing off as a faint echo. She blinked before deciding to ask two more pertinent questions, "Where are you and where is this place?

As if on cue a faint light appeared a little ways off from where Hitaki was standing, causing her to squint due to the fact that her eyes had adjusted to her dark surroundings. She could make out the figure of a person sitting next to the light. From where she was standing the person appeared to be wearing a black cloak, a hood obscuring her face.

Not wasting any time Hitaki ran over to the hooded woman, still slightly squinting due to the luminosity of the light. "Who are you?"

The unknown female turned to Hitaki, giving the girl a scrutinizing gaze, although Hitaki couldn't see it due to the fact that the hood obscured the unknown female's face, after some time she sighed and merely shook her head, "Its been a while since anyone's passed through here."

Hitaki blinked, as curiosity got the best of her, "Um...is something wrong?"

"...I thought you were someone else for a second," the unknown female says before laughing, "But I know you're not her. I may not remember much about who I am or whence I came, but what I do know is that that person would be a lot older than you are now."

She chuckled, "Although I must admit, the resemblance is uncanny. Perhaps my meeting you is fate deciding to play one last cruel trick on me...," she sighed once more, "But I suppose I have no right to complain. My memories are scattered, sure enough, but I'm well aware of the crimes against humanity that I've committed during my lifetime."

Hitaki's eyes widened, "Lifetime...? Are you...? Am I...?"

As dead as a doorknob I'm afraid, the woman finished, gesturing to the blood stain on Hitaki's shirt. "I'm really surprised though, the only ones who are sent to this realm of darkness after they die are those who have lost their life due to the powers of a Darkness Game."

Hitaki's eyes widened even wider, if that was possible. "I'm...dead?" She fell to her knees, "I m...dead," she repeated, tears pricking at her eyes. For her to die without ever having accomplished anything, how could fate be so cruel?

But more importantly, how could she have died without fulfilling her promise to her mother?

"Mom, Dad, Hayato, Hiro, Jade, everyone...I'm so sorry," she said as hot tears spilled down her face.

* * *

Hiro blinked as a long crack suddenly ran along the expanse of the window he was currently looking out of. "Huh, that's weird..."

"It's a bad omen."

The white haired teen turned around, setting his sights on the one who had spoken, "Huh?"

Alundra ran her hand through Ed s spiky black hair, a worried expression on her cute face. "A bad omen," she repeated, "It means that something terrible has just happened. Maybe," she paused, "Maybe something has happened to Hayato and the others..."

Ed shook his head, "Alundra, there's no such thing as a bad omen. You re just being superstitious is all. There's nothing we need to worry about. Hayato and the others can take care of themselves just fine."

Hiro looked back to the cracked window, "What if Alundra is right? What if this really is some sort of sign that Hayato and the others are in trouble?"

"Oh come on Hiro, bad omens don't exist, they're just like every other myth, like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and other stuff people make up." Ed said reassuringly.

"I don't know about that...," Hide said, still leaning against the far wall of the infirmary. "About bad omens not existing I mean."

Ed gave the slightly older teen an incredulous look, "What? You can't be serious...you're superstitious too Hide?"

Hide shook his head, "Eleven years ago the Days of Darkness Incident plunged nearly the entire world into a bottomless abyss of despair, up till that point not many people actually believed in the supernatural..."

"So...?" Ed questioned, wondering why Hide was bringing such a thing up, it didn't really seem all that relevant to what was being discussed.

"Really, think about it. The Days of Darkness was a supernatural event, people have supernatural powers, and we even have a government funded task force that deals with the supernatural. Is it really that much of a stretch to say that things like bad omens exist? Hell, maybe vampires, werewolves, and ghosts are real too."

Ed frowned, "Okay, I get it. Supernatural stuff exists, I already know that, everyone does," his frown deepened, "But that doesn't mean every single supernatural based myth is real, right? I d hate to think that any of those things actually do exist."

"I don't know," Hiro said, inserting himself into the debate, "Hide could be right. There's still a lot of things about the world we don't know about. There's no telling what other type of things are out there."

"See? Even old man agrees with me. Hide said smugly, Hiro giving him an annoyed look for the way he had been addressed.

Ed merely grumbled something incoherent in response, letting his head rest against his pillow once more as Alundra continued to run her hand through his spiky black hair.

"Anyway," Hiro said as he began to walk towards the door, "I'm going to go check up on Hayato and the others. All this talk about bad omens has got me really worried for their safety," he paused as a thought occurred to him, "Only...I have no idea where this abandoned lab is..."

He turned to Hide, who merely shook his head in response, "Don t look at me, I didn't even know there was an abandoned lab on this island to begin with."

"I know where it is," Ed spoke up, seeing this as his chance to join the fight against Mugen, "All you have to do is take me along and we ll be there in no time flat."

"Nice try but you aren't going anywhere, I promised sugar freak that I d make sure you stayed put and I don't intend on breaking that promise."

Before Ed could protest a new voice caught the room's occupants' attention, "I know where the abandoned lab is located, after all, it was once my base of operations when I was under the guise of Kakumeika last year."

_'She's Kakumeika? Huh, based on everything I heard about her I didn't expect her to look so...fragile.'_ Hide thought to himself as he eyed the long black haired teen that was currently standing in the doorway. _'She is pretty cute though...'_

Hiro blinked in surprise at the demure girl standing in the doorway, "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer my help."

"Well we don't want it," Ed said with a frown, "I don t know what makes you think we would, especially after what you put us through last year."

Hiro smiled, ignoring Ed s comment, "Thanks Rei. I'm ready to go when you are."

"Yeah, he's ready to...wait, what? Hiro, what are you doing? Don't tell me you actually trust her!"

Hiro turned to the hot-blooded teen, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Ed stared at him incredulously, "Oh I don't know...does trying to frame you for a crime you didn't commit ring any bells?"

"Yeah," Hiro replied with a nod, "But that's all in the past. I trust her."

"Well I don't and you shouldn't either, I mean, she is Mugen's sister after all. For all we know she could be trying to deliver you right to him."

Hiro looked back at Rei, who was staring at him impassively, and then back to Ed. "Well that's kind of what I want, isn't it? Don't worry, even if it is some sort of trap Hayato and the others will be there so I'll be fine. Besides, its like I said, I trust her."

* * *

Kira and Haruka stood within the confines of the elevator as it made its descent to the bottom floor of the abandoned lab in uncomfortable silence. Kira brought a hand to her mouth and coughed, which in turn caused Haruka to turn to her.

"I've noticed that you've been glancing my way every now and then since we've boarded this elevator...is there something you wish to say to me?"

"Actually there is," Kira said as she crossed her arms under her bust, looking directly at Haruka pointedly, "I was wondering...what's your relation to Hayato?"

Haruka blinked, "My relation...to Hayato?" She looked pensive for a moment, "I suppose I would be considered an acquaintance of his...," she eyed Kira curiously, "Why do you ask?"

Kira ignored her question, looking off to one side as she mumbled to herself, "Just an acquaintance?" She shook her head and the turned back to Haruka, "I have a hard time believing he'd go through this much trouble just for a mere acquaintance."

It took all of a second for Haruka to realize what Kira was getting at, "You're suggesting that he and I are an item...," she blinked as a thought came to her, "Does that thought bother you?"

"No," Kira hastily replied, "And don't dodge the question."

"Technically, you didn't ask me a question, you merely said something that hid the question you wanted to ask me."

Kira glared at the slightly younger girl, "Then don't dodge the hidden question."

"Its like I said, Hayato and I are merely acquaintances, I hold no romantic feeling for him whatsoever." She thought about adding 'My heart belongs to another,' but refrained from doing so, she didn't really want anyone to know that she was in love with a certain Osiris Red she was on her way to rescue.

"That's good," Kira replied, causing Haruka to quirk a brow.

"Why's that?"

Realizing her mistake Kira averted her eyes, a faint, barely noticeable blush adorning her cheeks, "No reason," she answered curtly.

Before Haruka could try to pry any information out of the slightly older girl Kira swiftly changed the subject, "It feels like we've been riding in this elevator forever, just how many floors does this abandoned lab have anyway?"

As if on cue the elevator slowed to a halt and its doors opened, allowing Duel Academy s former and current number one rookie to disembark.

"Ah, I've been patiently awaiting your arrival Ms. Kurihara," Mugen turned his attention to Kira momentarily, "Hmm...I suppose its only natural that at least one of you managed to slip pass Wrath."

Haruka took a moment to survey the arena floor, "Where is my partner? Depending on your answer-"

Mugen's smile widened as he held a hand up, halting Haruka's speech. "Do not worry Ms. Kurihara, your partner is safe and sound. Although, I must say that I am severely disappointed. To have sent you and Mr. Kasshu after me...the Masters must not think very highly of me..."

Haruka glared at Mugen, "You...how did you-"

Mugen motioned to the sleeping figure of Sloth at his feet, "Sloth has the ability to probe people's memories while they are asleep. Thanks to your partner's 'cooperation' I know everything there is to know about the Order of the Breakers, well, almost everything. There seems to be some type of seal in your partner's brain that prevents Sloth from accessing your Order's location."

"Tell me, what exactly do you plan to do with the information you've managed to gain from my partner?" Haruka questioned, her hand tightening into a fist.

"There's no need to be so hasty my dear," Mugen calmly said, his smile still intact, "After all, you'll learn my intentions soon enough..."

Haruka's violet eyes began to glow an icy blue as she invoked her power, "Your calm demeanor and serene smile hides everything, but you should know that there is nothing you can hide from these eyes of mine Mugen..."

Her eyes widened when she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder, "Well that's rather rude of you, isn't it? After all, some people, such as myself, do enjoy their privacy."

Haruka stiffened and craned her neck over her shoulder. There, standing right behind her was Mugen. Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder and taking a step back Haruka turned to the previous spot the man had been standing in and then back to his current one, "How...?"

"As I've said Ms. Kurihara, there's no need to be hasty. You shall know the answer to the questions you seek, but at the moment there are more pressing matters that need to be attended to, mainly, the proposition I have for you."

His smile widened, "The Eyes of Arcana, I would very much like to have them in my possession, and you, as I imagine, would very much like to have your partner by your side once more, safe and sound, correct?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes, "Are you proposing that I trade my eyes for my partner?"

Mugen chuckled, "Of course not, do you actually believe me to be so barbaric?" He shook his head, "No, what I am proposing is that you serve me, and in return I shall return your partner to you, unharmed of course."

He smiled, "But I am not so unfair as to not give you a fighting chance..."

* * *

Within the endless abyss of the realm of darkness Hitaki had long since stopped crying, opting instead to bury her face into her hands as she rocked back and forth, quietly drowning herself in her grief.

The woman who sat across from her sighed as she turned away from the silent girl, "How long has it been since I first found myself in this perpetual realm of darkness? At least twenty years now, perhaps more. Back then my heart was clouded with an impalpable darkness. I did terrible things. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one."

She turned back to Hitaki, who was now staring at her, "But I can tell that you've done no such things. So tell me, why are you here? What's your story?"

Hitaki frowned, it was clear from the expression on her face that she didn't feel much like talking.

The woman sighed once more, "You and I are going to be keeping one another company for a long while, that is, unless you decide to go wandering off into the endless darkness like so many before you. In any case, you don t have to tell me your story if you don't want to, but at the very least I'd like to know your name."

"...Hitaki...my name is Hitaki..."

There was a brief silence before the woman spoke, placing a hand on the top of the hood that still obscured her face, "Hmm, Hitaki...that's not a bad name, not a bad name at all..."

"I'm afraid I might be a bit biased though, after all," the woman continued as she pulled down her hood, revealing big blue eyes and long silky hair, "Hitaki is my name too."

As Hitaki studied the woman s face her eyes began to widen little by little as a memory flashed before her eyes.

_A thirteen-year-old Hitaki stares up at a picture on a wall quizzically. It was a picture of two girls, one she recognized as her mother in her younger years, a big smile spread across her cute face, but the taller girl had a deep scowl, a look of pure hatred in her eyes._

_"Ah, there you are Hitaki. What are you doing in here?" A long dark haired woman asked from the doorway. The woman had a questioning look on her face that somehow seemed serene at the same time, her dark blue eyes trained on the girl, one hand on her shapely hips._

_The girl turned away from the picture, "Mom...who's the girl in this picture with you?" She asked, pointing at the scowling girl in the photo._

_The woman walked over to her daughter, her eyes resting on the photograph. "That was my older sister, her name was Hitaki Shiba...I named you after her."_

"You...you're Hitaki Shiba!"

The woman now identified as Hitaki Shiba arched a brow, "Yes...but how do you know my last name? You may look familiar to me for some reason I don't quite understand yet...but I m sure I've never met you while I was alive..."

Hitaki shook her head, "You're right, we've never met but I've seen your face before in a picture hanging from one of the walls in my house."

Hitaki Shiba blinked, her confusion showing clearly on her face, "You've seen a picture of me...hanging from one of the walls in your house...?" Suddenly, her eyes widened as a thought occurred to herself. "Of course, it all makes sense to me now. I know why you look so familiar to me. Your face, it reminds me of her...it reminds me of my younger sister!" Her eyes widened even further, if that were possible, "But that must mean that you're..."

Hitaki nodded, "That's right. I am the daughter of Ayato and Akari."

There was a moment of silence between the identically named women before Hitaki Shiba began to chuckle, which soon turned into full blown laughter. "I see, fate really is a cruel mistress, to have brought you before me now after all of this time..."

She shook her head as she thought to herself, _'So...Akari really did end up with that pervert huh? I guess that means he, Judai, and the others were actually able to stop the remaining members of the XII Order. I hope that bastard Oni got a fitting death for what he did to me...'_

She shook her head again, clearing it of such thoughts, "So...are you ready to tell me your story now?"

Hitaki nodded, "Yeah...I think so..."

"That's good to hear," Hitaki Shiba remarked, "Start from the very beginning, don't leave anything out, not even the smallest most insignificant detail. I want to know everything."

* * *

Haruka watched as Mugen tapped the watch strapped to his wrist. It quickly unfolded, turning into a small portable duel disk, sterling silver in color. "So, why don't you and I have a duel Ms. Kurihara? With the wager I've set intact of course."

Haruka frowned, she knew that she really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. With that thought in mind she activated the standard Obelisk Blue issued duel disk that was strapped to her arm, "Very well, I accept your challenge Mugen on the condition that you give up on whatever plans that you have." (H: 4000)

"As you wish," Mugen replied before he looked pensive for a moment as he thought aloud, "Hmm, which of my decks should I use for this duel...?"

"I suppose I should tip the odds in your favor Ms. Kurihara by using the one deck I possess that you've seen in action." Reaching into his coat he pulled out the Emotion deck he had used to defeat Kazuki Takahashi earlier in the year and calmly inserted it into his pocket duel disk. (M: 4000)

Darkness began to spring up around the two duelists and Haruka narrowed her eyes at her opponent. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you starting a Darkness Game?"

"I would very much like to think that you'll uphold your end of the wager when you lose this duel," Mugen began, his smile still intact, "However just to be certain I do believe a Darkness Game is in order."

As the darkness enveloped both Haruka and Mugen, Kira turned to the barely awake Sin known as Sloth. "Hmph, since your boss is preoccupied right now I'll have to make do with dueling you...for now anyway." Kira said as she activated her duel disk, her life point counter lighting up. (K: 4000)

There was a pause of silence, and then Sloth activated his duel disk. Groggily, he opened up his jacket, revealing that he had several deck cases stitched into the inside of it. "...What's...your name?"

Kira frowned, "You're kidding, right? There isn't a single person in the dueling world who doesn't know who I am. I am Kira Santoryu, daughter of the former 'God' of the Pro League Kazama Santoryu and heir to the Santoryu name!"

Opening up one of the deck cases that were stitched to the inside of his jacket, Sloth retrieved the deck from within and placed it into his duel disk before activating it. "Whatever..." (S: 4000)

Kira's left eye twitched, "You ask for my name and then act like you don't care who I am? I'm going to kick your ass for that!"

Sloth stared at Kira as he slowly moved his hand to the deck slot of his duel disk so he could draw, which only served to irritate his opponent. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her opponent yawned as he pulled five cards off his deck, "So loud..."

Kira's left eye twitched again as she grabbed a sixth card off her deck and then looked the group of cards in her hand over. She smirked once she saw what they were, _'Perfect. This lazy ass Sin won't know what him!'_

"I set two cards face-down and place a monster in defense position. That's it for my turn."

Kira watched as Sloth scratched his head before drawing a sixth card from his deck, _'Now its time to see what type of deck a lazy ass like him would use...'_

"Summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)..."

Kira blinked as the familiar form of the small dragon appeared before Sloth, '_Hmm...looks like he might be running a LV deck. In that case I shouldn't have any trouble taking this guy down in a few turns...'_

Sloth stifled a yawn as he continued his turn, "Activate Stamping Destruction...since I have a dragon...destroy one spell or trap and...whatever I guess."

Kira frowned as one of her set cards exploded violently, _'Seriously? I know his name is Sloth and all but there's a limit to just how lazy a person can be...'_ (K: 3500)

Oblivious to her thoughts Sloth held up one of the remaining four cards in his hand, "Instant Replay gets Stamping Destruction's effect."

The last remaining set card on Kira s field exploded, much to her annoyance. '_Great, there goes that combo I was hoping to pull off...' _(K: 3000)

Sloth flipped another of the cards in his hand he was holding around, "Dragon Draw...since I have a dragon...draw two..."

Sloth barely glanced at his two newly drawn cards as he opted to activate the card he had drawn during his draw phase. "Activate...Soul of Belphegor...copy Dragon Draw's effect..."

Drawing twice more Sloth yawned as he set one of the two cards he had drawn from his deck due to the effect of his Dragon Draw spell card. "End turn..."

Kira frowned as she drew, _'Hmph, despite this guy's attitude he isn't all that bad. He managed to prevent me from utilizing the combo I had planned to use. Not that it matters though, since this new combo I've prepared is sure to catch him off guard!'_

"Alright Sloth, I tribute my set monster in order to summon the upgraded version of the dragon you have on your field right now, Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)!"

The unknown set monster vanished, replaced with the hulking figure of the upgraded form of Armed Dragon LV3. The newly summoned dragon flexed its muscles as it set its sights on Sloth and his currently cowering Armed Dragon LV3.

"Now, by discarding Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000) in my hand to the grave my Armed Dragon's special ability activates! Your Armed Dragon LV3 is destroyed!"

Armed Dragon LV5 raised its meaty fist as it stomped over to Sloth's side of the field, his Armed Dragon LV3 literally shaking in fear. With a grunt Armed Dragon LV5 brought its fist down in an attempt to crush its predecessor, only to be rebuffed.

Kira arched a brow. A humanoid dragon donned in sterling silver armor was standing tall in front of Armed Dragon LV3, its shield arm raised. Armed Dragon LV3 bowed to the humanoid dragon seemingly grateful for the rescue before it faded from the field.

"Hmph," Kira placed a hand on her hip as her dragon returned to her side of the field, visibly annoyed by the new dragon's appearance and subsequent interference, "So you used Dragonic Knight's (2800/2300) effect..."

Sloth merely yawned in response.

Kira smirked, "All you've done is manage not to lose this turn. I activate the quick-play spell Transcendent Level Up! Since you're using a LV dragon deck I'm guessing you already know what this card does but I'll explain it just in case you don't."

A card slid out of the graveyard slot of Kira's duel disk, "By removing a LV monster from my graveyard, like my Artillery Dragon LV5 I can special summon its next level, ignoring any summoning requirements it might have!"

Kira pocketed her Artillery Dragon LV5 as a card ejected out of her deck, which she took and slammed onto her duel disk. "Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300) is special summoned to the field!"

The large, gray skinned, battle armor wearing dragon appeared with a mighty roar, spreading its wings as it let its fury be known to Kira's opponent. "Heh, your Dragonic Knight doesn't stand a chance against this beast. Artillery Dragon, destroy Dragonic Knight with Ballistic Fury!"

Each and every one of the slots on the powerful level seven dragon's battle armor immediately opened, dozens of automatic weapons jutting out from the openings.

Before the dozens of automatic weapons went off Sloth depressed a button on his duel disk, causing the lone card on his field to flip upwards, "Activate...Draining Shield..."

"Crap..." Kira muttered as Artillery Dragon's automatic weapons went off, uselessly pelting the shield that sprang up around Sloth's field, giving a rather large increase to the sleepy duelist's life points. (S: 7100)

_'Dammit...its like this guy is anticipating my moves...,' _Kira thought before addressing her monster, "Just because you've stopped my attack doesn't mean I can't still do some damage! I activate Artillery Dragon's effect!"

Armed Dragon roared before it transformed into a sphere of red hot fire, which Artillery Dragon gathered in its massive claws. "By sacrificing a monster on your field I can inflict half of that monster's attack points to your life points directly!"

With a lurch Artillery Dragon threw the ball of fire forward, which slammed into the sleepy Sin bodily, which seemingly caused him to become a little more alert. (S: 5900)

Kira slid the last card in her hand into her duel disk, "I'll set this card and end my turn. Since its now my end phase and Artillery Dragon used its effect this turn it now levels up to its final form, LV10 (3300/2000)!"

The gray skinned dragon let out a low rumbling sound as it increased in size again, it's skin turning a darker shade of gray, it's battle armor growing larger and bulkier as it's wings grew in length. "With three dragons in my grave at the moment Artillery Dragon gains 600 attack points due to its effect." (3900/2000)

"It's your move." Kira said, her voice oozing with confidence.

* * *

Hayato slid around a corner as insane laughter filled the hallway he was currently in. Hayato panted, his breath coming out in short bursts as he ran as fast as he could. His legs were burning in protest at the exertion but Hayato ignored the pain, literally willing himself to pick up his already rapid pace.

There was a loud crash behind him as several chairs, tables, and other objects slammed into the corner he had slid around only a few seconds earlier. Blood was trailing down a wound Hayato had gotten on his forehead earlier when he had been too slow to dodge a flying flask his pursuer had sent his way with her powers.

_'If I would have known that it would have come to this...,' _Hayato thought as he slid around another corner, more audible crashes sounding behind him.

He clutched his bleeding shoulder as he heard his pursuer's sickeningly cute giggle, "Ooooh, my new play toy is so fast, but Mona's gonna get you eventually!"

Hayato hazarded glancing over his shoulder, much to his dismay Mona was quickly gaining on him. _'Where is she getting all this energy from? I'm on my last legs and yet she doesn't even look like she's winded!'_

Mona punched her fist forward, sending a concussive force towards Hayato, who fortunately managed to dive to the floor at the last second. The concussive force slammed into the wall ahead of him, easily obliterating it.

Rolling forward as he hit the ground Hayato instantly got on his feet, seeing the now open wall as his chance to hopefully lose his pursuer he ran full speed ahead. Mona laughed as she made a slashing motion with her arm and seconds later blood blossomed from Hayato's back.

Hayato stumbled, but somehow managed to keep himself from falling face first. "Dammit...," he muttered as he tried to take a step forward only to fall on one knee.

Mona giggled as she circled Hayato, who could do nothing but try his best to stay conscious. She reached out with her small hand and grasped Hayato's chin, lifting his head up so that he was face to face with her. "Aw, what's the matter? You don't want to play with me anymore?"

Hayato's reply was to cough up blood on the small girl's arm. "Well," Mona began as she brought her free hand to the blood Hayato had coughed up on her arm, running her fingers through the red liquid lovingly, "That's too bad."

She brought her blood covered fingers to her mouth, her tongue wrapping around the small appendages as she savored the metallic taste. Sending a concussive force forward from the hand that held Hayato's chin she sent the duelist flying backward, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Hayato coughed up more blood upon impact, several cracks appearing in the wall he was bodily slammed into. Mona ran her tongue up her arm, licking up the remains of Hayato's blood off her arm. "I'm going to enjoy slowly squeezing the life out of you..."

Her grin widened, "And when you're dead that's when the real fun begins!"

Punching her fist forward once more Mona unleashed another concussive force, causing Hayato to gasp in pain as he became embedded in the wall, more cracks forming along its decayed surface.

Mona's eyes lit up at the sight of Hayato coughing up more blood as she unleashed four consecutive concussive blasts of force from her hands, each one slamming into Hayato's body. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! More! I want to see more blood from my new play toy!"

Hayato felt his body begin to go numb as Mona kept up her relentless assault, the wall beginning to give way with each blow.

He spat up more blood as several more vicious blows assaulted his beaten and battered body, Mona laughing madly all the while.

Finally, the wall having taken more punishment than it could take finally gave way. Hayato's now limp body fell backward, the wall's fragments falling with him.

Mona walked through the rubble, smiling down sweetly at Hayato, who was trying his best to stay conscious. "Don't worry," the small girl spoke as she raised her hand towards the ceiling, "I'll be sure to take **good** care of your body."

Hayato closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow that he was sure was coming. Instead he heard the sound of a body slumping to the ground. Hazarding a peek he was surprised to see a woman with piercing emerald green eyes lift Mona off of the ground.

"Well, that was a close one. Its a good thing I managed to find you in time."

Hayato sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body as he did so, "You...you're North Academy's Queen...Sayama Kaosu...right?"

"Well, I'm much more than that," the woman replied as she held Mona up, and, in mere seconds, the small girl's body collapsed in on itself, vanishing without a trace, "But for the most part I'd say you're right."

Hayato had a look of alarm on his face, "What did you-"

Sayama cut him off as she brought a finger to her plump lips, "Shh. You really shouldn't be talking right now." She rummaged through the purse that was slung over her shoulder and after a second or two she pulled out a small capsule.

Kneeling down, she placed the capsule to Hayato's bloody lips, "Here, swallow this. It won't make the pain you're in go away, but it will suppress it."

Hayato frowned and turned away from the woman, who merely shook her head in response, "Come on, you can trust me. I just saved your life, didn't I?"

It was at this moment that Hayato weighed his options. While it was true that this woman had just saved his life he couldn't help but think they're was something...sinister about her, besides the fact that she had just did something to Mona he didn't think he could even begin to understand.

Sayama sighed, "I should have known the vessel of the Harbinger of the End would be stubborn."

Hayato blinked, _'Harbinger...of the End?'_

She placed the capsule in Hayato's hand, "Here, when you finally feel like you can trust me take this capsule. It'll at least give you enough energy to make it out of here. Now, if you'll excuse me there's something I have to attend to."

Hayato blinked again, "Why...are you here?"

Sayama stood up as she looked down at him, "Well, I wanted to stop my former partner from doing something stupid," she shook her head, "But unfortunately I didn't make it in time. So I guess you could say I'm here...to make sure that the End doesn't happen...at least not today anyway."

As much as Hayato wanted to ask the woman what she meant by 'the End' he could only stare at Sayama's retreating form in confusion.

* * *

Haruka fanned out her hand of five cards. "I activate the spell Graceful Charity." Drawing three cards from her deck Haruka's eyes scanned over the eight cards she was currently holding in her hand, a strategy she thought was viable immediately forming in her head.

She shoved two of the cards in her hand into the graveyard of her duel disk, "I choose to discard my Arcana Force XXI (3100/3100) The World and Arcana Force I The Magician (1100/1100) to my graveyard to comply with Graceful Charity's effect."

Mugen smiled slightly, "Sending one of the strongest monsters in your deck to the graveyard so willingly? How interesting. Perhaps there is more to your deck strategy than what I saw of it during the Genex Tournament."

Haruka placed a card onto her duel disk, "There's a lot more. I activate the continuous magic of False Destiny, which comes into play with three counters. However, I won't explain its effect just yet, for I activate Necro Sacrifice!"

Mugen arched a brow as Haruka's Arcana Force XXI The World appeared...on his side of the field. "You're giving me the strongest monster in your deck? How intriguing..."

"This card allows me to special summon up to two monsters from my graveyard to my opponent's side of the field and in return I can normal summon a monster from my hand with that number of tribute costs already fulfilled."

"I see..." Mugen trailed off as he looked up at the holographic representation of Arcana Force XXI The World's card appeared above him.

"Normally you would have to call stop to end the rotation of the The World to determine its effect. However, by offering up a counter from False Destiny I can choose it. So I choose upright."

The rotation of the card stopped upright. "Hmm, I'm sorry to say this Ms. Kurihara, but if there's a strategy to this...I'm afraid I'm not seeing it," Mugen remarked.

"Then allow me to enlighten you," Haruka responded, "I activate Ace of Sword!" The holographic representation of a spell card appeared above Haruka's head, depicting the image of a broadsword.

As the card began to rotate Haruka motioned to her face-up continuous spell card, "Once more I offer up a counter from False Destiny in order to force my Ace of Sword spell card to its upright position."

As the card stopped upright a red aura began to emit from The World, which began to envelop Mugen as well. "Ace of Sword's upright position effect inflicts damage to your life points equal to the attack of a face-up monster on your field, namely, The World!"

(M: 900) "Most impressive Ms. Kurihara. You've managed to inflict quite a bit of damage to my life points with this unorthodox strategy of yours."

"I'm not done yet." Haruka said to which Mugen replied with a simple, "Oh?"

"Due to the effect of Necro Sacrifice I can normal summon Arcana Force VIII The Strength (1800/1800) to the field."

A large armored creature with gray skin with blue stripes all over its body appeared and seconds later so did the rotating holographic representation of its card. "I offer up the last counter on False Destiny to force The Strength into its upright position!"

Haruka's face-up continuous spell card shattered as The Strength's card stopped in its upright position with a loud ding. "The Strength's upright position effect allows me to take control of The World!"

The Strength grabbed The World with its large arms, pulling the more powerful monster over to Haruka's side of the field. "Hmm, I assume you're still not quite done?"

"You're right in you assumption," Haruka said as she slid a card into her duel disk. "I activate the equip spell Reverse Reborn. This card revives my Arcana Force I The Magician with its reverse position."

"I end my turn," Haruka said as he newly summoned monster appeared before her, "And since its now my end phase I can activate The World's effect." The Magician and The Strength both faded as The World glowed brightly with a blue light.

"By sending both The Magician and The Strength on my field to the grave you must skip your turn Mugen, which means its now my turn again," she drew a card from her deck, "And the end of this duel as well."

To her surprise Mugen merely clapped his hand together. "Truly, that was quite an impressive strategy Ms. Kurihara. You've manged to make it so that I have absolutely no way to protect myself from your impending attack. It appears you really were holding back in your duel against Mr. Aono."

Haruka motioned to the lone monster on her field, "The World, attack Mugen directly!" A beam of pure light surged forward from Haruka's monster, traveling at an extremely fast speed.

Mugen smiled, "I'm afraid your attack won't reach me..."

A shield of energy appeared before the smiling man, The World's attack shattering it like so much glass, however, what Mugen had said proved to be true, the attack had indeed failed to reach him. (M: 450)

Haruka frowned, a confused expression on her face.

"Confused?" Mugen questioned, "I merely activated a very special spell card in my deck by the name of Negative Emotion: Desperation. By removing the card from play and paying half of my life points I can negate an attack or effect that would otherwise decrease my life points to zero."

His smile broadened, "This deck of mine has many counter strategies against those who play aggressively Ms. Kurihara. I suggest that in the future you plan your moves with a little more...caution."

Haruka's frown deepened as she slipped one of the two remaining cards in her hand into her duel disk. "I may not have been able to take you out in this turn, but with only 450 life points it won't be long until I'm able to finish you off."

Mugen smiled brightly as he drew a card from his deck casually, unfazed by Haruka's warning.

Mugen looked down at his six cards. "I think I'll start off my first turn the same way you started yours, by activating the magic of Graceful Charity."

Drawing three times, Mugen's eyes scanned over them before he dumped two of them to his graveyard.

"By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard I can normal summon this monster without tribute, I do believe you already know her, Essence of Emotion: Contempt (1900/1000)."

A tall woman wearing a long black dress appeared before the calmly smiling duelist. She looked at The World before scoffing and turning her head to the side, her long black hair bouncing slightly as she did so.

"As if it weren't obvious enough, I'm activating Contempt's effect in order to reduce your The World's rather impressive collection of attack points to a measly zero."

A yellow aura flowed from the tall woman's voluptuous body. The moment it touched The World its attack points took a massive nosedive. (0/3100)

"Now that your monster is sufficiently weakened I do believe its within my best interest to have Contempt destroy it."

In response to Mugen's declaration Haruka depressed a button on her duel disk, "I activate the trap card known as Slip of Fortune! It negates your attack and removes my monster from play until my standby phase."

The World vanished, leaving Haruka's field barren. "I see," Mugen began, "Which means when your The World returns he'll once again have 3100 attack points at his disposal. Hmm, I suppose I'll simply set two cards face-down and end my turn."

Haruka eyed him for a second before drawing a card for the start of her turn. As The World reappeared on her field she frowned, _'I hadn't planned on him being able to survive against that combo, but as long as I stay on the offensive I should be okay.'_

"I'll set a monster face-down and The World shall destroy your Contempt!"

As The World unleashed a blast of energy towards Contempt Mugen vaguely gestured to one of the two set cards on his field.

The blast of energy fizzled out, "Your attack is negated by the ever useful Negate Attack trap card."

"...I'll end my turn for now," Haruka said, suppressing a sigh.

Mugen drew once again, a blue light engulfing him as he did so, "The two cards I discarded in compliance with Graceful Charity's effect during my previous turn were Essence of Emotion Compassion (500/500) and Love (500/500). Since these two cards are in my graveyard Compassion increases my life points by 100 points for each 'Emotion' card in my graveyard, including itself, during each of my standby phases. At the moment I have three so I gain 300 life points as a result." (M: 750)

"There was no need to explain, I'm familiar with this combo..."

"In that case I won't have to explain this next combo as well," Mugen said as he placed a card on his duel disk, causing Contempt to vanish, "By temporarily sacrificing Contempt I tribute summon Essence of Emotion: Gratitude (2200/1400)."

Haruka frowned in annoyance as the blue clothed woman appeared, tinkering with the gold bracelet on her right wrist. "The monster used to tribute summon Gratitude is revived."

"That is correct." Mugen replied as Contempt reappeared before him, scoffing at Haruka. "Contempt, do be a dear and reduce The World's attack points for me once again."

Once more a yellow aura flowed from the haughty woman's body, instantly reducing The World's attack points to zero upon coming into contact with it. "With that done I shall now enter my battle phase, Gratitude please finish off The World for me."

The gentle looking woman merely smiled pleasantly and in response The World unleashed a blast of energy that engulfed his attacker, as well as itself. Mugen blinked in surprise as the two monsters were literally blown away. "Hmm...I must say that I am at a lost as to what just happened..."

Haruka slid the remaining card in her hand into the graveyard slot of her duel disk. "By discarding Honest (1100/1900) in my hand to the graveyard The World gained attack points equal to Gratitude's."

Mugen arched a brow is surprise, "You use monsters other than those of the Arcana Force?"

"After my duel with Hayato I figured a little more variety wouldn't hurt," Haruka replied, "Besides, fairy-type monsters have quite a few useful support cards at their disposal."

"I see, then this duel shall be more interesting than I originally thought it would be. I shall have Contempt attack your set monster."

The woman scoffed again and Haruka's set card was briefly revealed to be a wreath-like monster with wings.

"The monster you destroyed was Nova Summoner (1400/800). When its destroyed as a result of battle I can special summon a light attribute fairy-type monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck."

A purple skinned bulbous creature with three arms and a crown-shaped head formed before Haruka, the image of its card immediately started spinning above it. "My choice is Arcana Force IV The Emperor (1400/1400)

"Stop now," Mugen calmly said and seconds later the image of the card above The Emperor stopped in its upright position.

"How lucky," Mugen replied as The Emperor's attack points increased by 500 points, making it just as strong as his Contempt, "There isn't anything more I can do this turn so I suppose its your move Ms. Kurihara." (1900/1400)

Haruka reached for her deck and drew, "I activate Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past."

"Ah yes, this card allows you to, for the next six turns, once per turn, check the bottom card of your deck. If its an Arcana Force monster you can special summon it to your field. If its a spell or trap with 'Ace' or 'Suit' in its title its effect is immediately activated. And of course anything else is destroyed."

As Haruka merely nodded as she reached for the bottom of her deck Mugen smiled warmly, "You should know that luck will only get you so far against me Ms. Kurihara."

Haruka pulled the bottom card of her deck and showed it to the smiling man, "It would appear that my deck disagrees with you Mugen. Arcana Force VII The Chariot (1700/1700) is special summoned to the field."

Another bulbous monster appeared before Haruka, its attack points increasing by 500 points due to the effect of The Emperor. (2200/1700) The image of its card barely began to spin as Mugen declared, "Stop."

The image of the card halted in its reverse position, much to Mugen's amusement, Haruka on the other hand didn't seem to be visibly bothered by the result. "The Chariot's reverse position gives you control of it...if you manage to destroy it in battle that is."

"I see..."

"With that said I'm entering my battle phase, The Chariot attacks Contempt!" Two beam of light erupted from the cannons on The Chariot's body, surging across the field and slamming into Contempt, causing her to stumble back in pain.

Mugen motioned to his set card, which activated, "Negative Emotion: Suffering, activates, protecting my Contempt from destruction." A blue light engulfed the smiling man, "In addition, thanks to Love being in my graveyard your attack did more good than it did harm." (M: 950)

"My turn is over."

"And mine begins." Mugen commented as a blue aura engulfed his body once more, his life points increasing once more due to the effect of Compassion in his graveyard. (M: 1350)

"I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more, he smiled at what he saw, "I think its time I introduced you to a new 'Emotion' monster, Essence of Emotion: Angst (1100/600)."

An extremely troubled looking teen with dirty blonde hair appeared before Mugen, looking down at the darkness that surrounded him. "Angst's special ability allows him to inflict half of his original attack points as direct damage to my opponent, so do prepare yourself Ms. Kurihara..."

The blonde haired teen set his sights on Haruka, a troubled look still on his face. Reaching into the ground he pulled out a large broadsword and hefted it on his shoulder with ease, which was surprising considering how skinny he was.

He charged forward, sparks shooting flying in multiple directions as he dragged the large blade across the floor.

Haruka frowned as she raised her arm, the one with her duel disk strapped to it. She knew that since this was a Darkness Game that any damage she would incur would be real. _'Although that doesn't seem to be the case when Mugen receives damage to his life points for some reason I haven't quite been able to discern yet...'_

Angst was upon her, lifting his broadsword high over his head. With a yell he brought the heavy sword down, Haruka using her duel disk to block the blow. (H: 3450) Pushing forward, she manged to get her attacker to back off, who merely returned to Mugen and resumed his sulking.

"Now, once more, Contempt's effect activates, The Chariot will be her target this time."

The Chariot shuddered as its attack points were reduced to zero via a glare from Contempt. "Now that your Chariot is weakened Contempt shall deal the killing blow!"

The Chariot shuddered once more, this time exploding into a shower of multicolored pixels. (H: 1550)

"And now The Chariot joins my side of the field due to its reverse position effect," Mugen declared as the bulbous monster reappeared, this time on his side of the field, "However, since its no longer on your side of the field it doesn't gain the 500 attack points boost The Emperor provides to Arcana Force monsters, which is why I've chosen to summon it in defense position."

The holographic representation of the card appeared above Mugen's field, rotating slowly. Haruka wasted no time in making her declaration, "Stop!"

The image stopped in its reverse position, "Hmm, its only natural I suppose. I don't recall ever having good luck. In any case, my turn is finished, please, do make your move Ms. Kurihara."

Haruka drew, "Once more, Tarot Reading; Echoes of the Past activates," pulling a card from the bottom of her deck Haruka lifted it up and showed it to her opponent, "Suit of Cups VII activates!"

Mugen looked up at the spinning image of the card that was now hovering over Haruka's field, "Ah yes, this is the card you used to force a draw between Mr. Aono and yourself, however, it shall do no such thing here."

"Just tell it when to stop."

"Very well then," Mugen replied as redirected his gaze to Haruka, "Stop."

The card stopped...in its upright position. "We both gain 1000 life points." Haruka said as a blue aura blanketed both duelists' fields. (H: 2550) (M: 2350)

Haruka pointed to The Chariot, "The Emperor will help me take The Chariot back, attack!"

The Emperor gathered energy in its three arms and with a lurch sent it forward, which slammed into The Chariot and easily destroyed it. Seconds later The Chariot reappeared, this time on Haruka's field, where it belonged.

"Stop," Mugen declared, causing the holographic representation of the card to stop, once more in its reverse position. "Hmm..."

"Now that The Chariot is once more on my side of the field it gains 500 attack points due to the upright effect of The Emperor, which makes it strong enough to take down Contempt!" (2200/1700)

Two beams of energy erupted from the cannons attached to The Chariot, which easily pierced through Contempt and killed her. Mugen merely smiled pleasantly as the effect of Love in his graveyard activated, replenishing some of his life points. (M: 2550)

"Before I end my turn I sacrifice The Chariot in order to tribute summon Tethys, Goddess of Light (2400/1700)!"

A long white haired woman with large feathered wings appearing in place of the bulbous monster, wearing glittering armor over a long white dress.

Mugen drew a card from his deck, ignoring Haruka's newly summoned monster as the effect of Compassion in his graveyard activated, increasing his life points by 600 more points. (M: 3150) "Tell me Ms. Kurihara...why is it that you oppose me?"

"Because it is the will of the Masters of the Order of the Breakers...," Haruka replied as she thought, _'And because you have something precious to me...'_

"The will of the Masters is it?" He shook his head, "Do you always follow the 'will' of the Masters so blindly?"

Haruka narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?"

Mugen smiled, "Oh, you're a smart girl Ms. Kurihara. I know that you're well aware what it is that I'm implying. You and I both know that you are a merely a pawn of these...Masters."

"And being your pawn would be better, I take it?" Haruka questioned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"The Masters cannot be trusted. They keep you on a short leash because they are afraid that you will learn that which they keep from you. I on the other hand wouldn't have any qualms about informing you of these truths."

"And what exactly are these 'truths' that you speak of?"

Mugen's smile widened, "I'd tell you...but you'd have to swear your allegiance to me first."

Haruka arched a brow, "Isn't that the reason why this duel is taking place? So that I'll become your subordinate?"

"Yes, I'm merely giving you a chance to submit now as opposed to later."

Haruka shook her head, "No thanks. I think I'll take my chances with this duel."

"Suit yourself...," Mugen trailed off.

* * *

Sloth rubbed at the dark circles under his eyes sleepily before he drew a card from his deck, "...Activate Card Destruction...discard hand...draw new one..."

Since Kira wasn't currently holding in any cards in her hand she merely watched as Sloth slowly dumped his hand of three cards into the graveyard slot of his duel disk before drawing three times from his deck.

"Sacrifice Dragonic Knight...for Artillery Dragon LV5 (2700/2000)..."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise as the red skinned dragon replaced Dragonic Knight, its muscles bulging as it flexed its meaty arms. "What the hell? How did you get your hands on an Artillery Dragon? Artillery Dragon cards are so rare that people literally spend their entire fortunes just to get their hands on one!"

Sloth blinked and Kira frowned, "Answer me!"

Sloth blinked again, "Mr. Taizo...has many resources..."

Kira's frown deepened, _'Is this why he wanted to know my name? So he could use an Artillery Dragon deck against me?'_

Sloth sluggishly motioned to his set card, which flipped over just as slowly as he moved, "...Activate Level Flux...sacrifice Artillery Dragon LV5 for LV10...and something..." (S: 3200)

Sloth's Artillery Dragon roared as its body began to change in shape and size, its bones breaking and then repairing itself during its metamorphosis. "...Since Card Destruction was played...five dragons are in my graveyard..."

Kira grimaced as Sloth's newly summoned Artillery Dragon LV10 let out a guttural roar as it received a 1000 attack point boost due to its effect. (4300/2000)

"Equip Artillery Dragon with Artillery Cannon and Artillery Shield..."

A large obsidian shield appeared on the massive dragon's arm at the same time its chest plate opened, a giant cannon extending from it. The behemoth of a dragon barred its razor sharp fangs as its attack points increased by 1000 more points. (5300/2000)

Sloth suppressed a yawn as he pointed at Kira's Artillery Dragon, "...Attack..."

One by one the various slots on the dragon's bulky battle armor opened, a vast assortment of high caliber machine guns, cannons, and rocket launchers. With a roar the large dragon unleashed the destructive force of the weapons in its armor upon Kira's field. As a result a massive explosion that shook the entire room ensued.

"Don't think you'll be able to destroy my Artillery Dragon that easily," Kira said as the smoke that had appeared due to Sloth's Artillery Dragon's attack.

True to her words Kira's Artillery Dragon was still standing before her, its meaty arms crossed over its broad chest defensively. The exposed parts of its flesh was covered in hardened jagged scales. Sloth merely blinked, noticing that Kira's set card was no longer on the field. (K: 1500)

"You're probably wondering why I took my damage than I was supposed to, not to mention why my Artillery Dragon is alive and well," she smirked, "I activated my trap card called Scale Mail. By decreasing my Artillery Dragon's attack by 1000 points it can't be destroyed by battle this turn." (2900/2000)

Sloth merely shrugged in response to Kira's explanation, which only served to piss the girl off.

"That attitude of yours is really starting to piss me off you lazy ass Sin." As she snagged a card from her deck her Artillery Dragon's attack points returned to 3900, which Sloth didn't seem to mine considering it was no where near high enough to pose a threat to his own Artillery Dragon.

"Since Artillery Dragon LV10 is on my field I can activate this card, Level Greed!" Kira swiftly drew three cards from her deck.

Glancing over the her three newly drawn cards a cocky smirk graced Kira's face. "Sloth, I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to use an Artillery Dragon deck against me, but I'm going to show you why you should have thought twice before pulling a stunt like this! No one on this Earth can play an Artillery Dragon deck better than I can!"

Kira slid one of the cards in her hand into her duel disk, "I activate the magic of Cleansing Water!"

The cannon and shield attached to Sloth's Artillery Dragon exploded without warning, seemingly injuring the mighty beast as evidenced by its ensuing roar of pain. "This card targets a monster on your field and destroys any equip cards that are attached to it," Kira explained as she placed a hand on her hip, "But that's not all, it also negates all increases and decreases to the attack and defense of your monster."

Sloth's Artillery Dragon growled as its attack points took a dive, settling at a still impressive 3300, although it was now weaker than Kira's Artillery Dragon. "Heh, I bet you thought that your two equip cards would be enough to protect your Artillery Dragon from effects, well, that thought was wrong, now wasn't it?"

Sloth merely stifled a yawn, clicking his tongue a few times afterward.

Kira could feel her left eye twitch in annoyance, _'Ugh, its like everything I say just bounces right off of him...is he really just brushing off what I say or is he just too lazy to care?'_

Shaking her head Kira motioned to Sloth's Artillery Dragon, "I think its time I got rid of your pale imitation of the real deal, Artillery Dragon, take him down!"

In response the giant wings on Kira's Artillery Dragon began to beat furiously and in seconds, a powerful tornado was conjured. The whirling wind of destruction quickly traversed across the field and began to rip Sloth's Artillery Dragon to shreds.

It screamed in agony before it was completely obliterated, leaving the sleepy Sin's devoid of cards. (S: 2600)

Placing the last two cards in her hand face-down, Kira ended her turn and Sloth drew, seemingly unfazed that one of the strongest monsters in his deck had just been destroyed and that he was now at a disadvantage.

"Since I have no cards on my field...the effect of Heart of Belphegor in my graveyard activates..."

_'Heart of Belphegor? I don't remember him playing that card...he must have discarded it when he activated Card Destruction...,' _Kira thought to herself briefly.

"...Artillery Dragon LV10 is revived..." (3300/2000)

"You've got to be kidding me...," Kira said as Sloth's Artillery Dragon returned, its attack points increasing by 1000 points due to its effect. (4300/2000)

Sloth scratched his head, "By discarding my 'entire hand' and paying 500 of my life points for each card discarded...Soul of Belphegor in my graveyard activates...effect of your Level Greed is copied..." (S: 2100)

Sloth dumped the card he had drawn for the turn into his duel disk, "Repayment of Losses...is discarded...draw an extra card..."

Drawing four new cards from his deck Sloth immediately played one of them, a spiraling vortex of energy appearing above him, "...Polymerization...activates..."

Sloth's Artillery Dragon was sucked into the spiral vortex and Kira's eyes widened as the hulking form of Destruction Dragon (4000/4000) emerged, it dipped its head down as it let out a loud roar that forced Kira to brace herself.

"What...the...hell? I'll accept that you have an Artillery Dragon deck but Destruction Dragon is a one-of-a-kind card! There's no way the copy that you have is legit!"

"...Mr. Taizo has-"

"Yeah, many resources, I know, but that doesn't change anything! For years I worked hard to obtain Destruction Dragon from my father. I failed so many times in my pursuit that I had nearly given up on it all together but I preserved and I succeeded! Its the ultimate symbol of my hard work, my determination!"

"More like the ultimate symbol of your weakness," A new voice said, drawing the attention of the two duelists.

Looking to the side Kira arched a brow as she laid eyes on..."You...you're Sayama Kaosu, North Academy's Queen," she frowned, "What are you doing here?" Her frown deepened, "And what did you mean by that?"

Sayama smirked, "There's really no point in telling you, I'd just be beating a dead horse," a disappointed expression graced her face, "I thought after your duel with Hayato you would have taken his words to heart but I guess that was too much to ask for someone as blind as you."

Destruction Dragon let out another loud roar as its attack points increased by 2800 points due to its effect. (6800/4000)

Kira narrowed her eyes, "Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh, just a girl who knows what she's talking about...but enough about me, you should be more concerned with your opponent because it looks like he's about to make his move."

Sloth dumped one of the cards in his hand into the graveyard slot of his duel disk, "Discard card from hand...Destruction Dragon's effect destroys Artillery Dragon..."

"Tch, I activate one of my set cards, Panic Wave! By destroying my other set card, Repayment of Losses, this card negates all effects on the field!" Both Artillery Dragon (3300/2000) and Destruction Dragon (4000/4000) growled as they lost their effects, which meant losing their attack point boost.

Kira drew a card from her deck due to the destruction of her Repayment of Losses, "Of course, with Destruction Dragon's effect neutralize it can now attack my Artillery Dragon..."

Sloth motioned to his weakened Dragon, signaling it to attack, in response Destruction Dragon roared, the force of said roar shattering Kira's monster. (K: 800)

Slowly Sloth set the last card in his hand. "...End..."

As Sloth's Destruction Dragon's attack points returned to a staggering 6800 Kira glared down at her deck, _'I can't believe this...all this time, my father, Kazuki, and even Sakura have been telling me that as a duelist I lacked something...'_

She frowned, _'And then Hayato told me that what it was that I lacked was the heart of a true duelist...because I relied on this deck that doesn't truly belong to me...and I didn't want to believe it,' _her frown deepened, _'I still don't want to believe it...' _

As Kira was about to draw a card from her deck for the start of her turn but stopped as she heard distinct snoring. Looking across the field she was surprised to see that Sloth lying on the floor, snoring loudly.

Kira stared at the sleeping teen in disbelief, _'That jerk! He fell asleep!'_

"Hey!" Kira shouted angrily, "Wake up you idiot! We're not done here yet!"

Sloth merely rolled over and scratched his lower back in response to Kira's outburst, mumbling something incoherent.

Kira's left eye twitched for the fourth time since her duel with the now oblivious sleeping teen had begun.

"Hmm," Sayama said, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Maybe if you weren't so busy with that little inner monologue you had going on he wouldn't have fallen asleep, but then again, its probably best that he fell asleep seeing as how you were about to lose anyway."

Kira turned to Sayama sharply and was about to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice, "What's going on here?"

From one of the side door's in the room stood Hayato, who was leaning against the door's frame to support himself. His bright but dull blue eyes were currently trained on the dome of dark energy in the center of the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kira questioned, noticing the bruised and bloody state he was in.

Sayama diverted her gaze to the dome of dark energy, _'Mugen...you stupid idiot. You had better hope this works out...otherwise we're all going to die...'_

_

* * *

_With his ever present smile on his face Mugen motioned to the lone monster on his field, "Angst's special effect activates."

Once more Haruka defended herself from the blonde haired teen's assault, her life points taking a hit. (H: 2000)

Mugen's smile widened as he held up the card he had drawn for the turn, "Since you possess more monsters on your field than I, I can tribute summon this monster from my hand with just one tribute," placing the card onto his duel disk Angst vanished as a new figure took his place.

"Essence of Emotion: Ecstasy (2500/2100)."

Mugen's new monster was a tall woman with slicked back white hair, wearing a black cloak with a three bladed scythe strapped to her back. A look of pure ecstasy was on her face as she reached for the scythe, a cackle escaping her lips.

"Ecstasy, your target is Tethys, please dispatch of her."

The monster known as Rage licked one of the blades on her scythe before it charged forward. Before Tethys could react she was cut in twain, Haruka's life points taking a negligible hit. (H: 1900)

Ecstasy turned to The Emperor as she licked one of the blades on her scythe once more, "By discarding a card from my hand Ecstasy can attack as long as my opponent possess a monster on the field, so The Emperor will now fall as well."

As soon as The Emperor turned to face Mugen's monster a scythe sunk into its head, instantly shattering it. (H: 1300) The last card in Mugen's hand appeared face-down on his field. "Its now your turn Ms. Kurihara. Please make it count."

With a frown Haruka pulled the top card off of her deck. Her frown deepened at what she saw. _'Athena (2600/800)? There's no way I can summon this,' _she eyed the face-up continuous spell card on her field, _'Unless...'_

"I activate the effect of Tarot Reading, Echoes of the Past," pulling the bottom card off of her deck she immediately activated slid it into her duel disk, "Suit of Wand III activates!"

Mugen looked up as the holographic representation of Suit of Wand III appeared overhead, rotating slowly. "Stop..."

The card stopped, the result upright. "The upright position randomly choose a spell card from my deck or graveyard and adds it to my hand." Her duel disk churned as a card was spat out of its deck slot, which she took and added to her hand.

She held up the card, "I activate the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen."

"Hmm, that's a very useful card...although it would have been a lot more useful if you would have drawn that card a fair bit earlier in this duel..."

"That doesn't matter," Haruka said as she slapped the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, "Since I have no monsters on my field my continuous spell allows me to special summon a fairy-type monster from my hand, which I have right here, Athena (2600/800)!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ms. Kurihara."

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise as Athena puffed out of existence. "Since I have a face-up 'Emotion monster on my field I can activate this trap card, Neutral Emotion: Shyness. The special summoning of your Athena is negated."

Mugen smiled, "Since you no longer have any cards in your hand I take it your turn is over?"

Haruka just stood there, wide eyed. Without any cards in her hand she was utterly...defenseless. She was going to lose and the powers of the Darkness Game was going to force her to serve under Mugen. _'Its all over...I've lost...'_

Mugen drew, Compassion's effect increasing his life points once more. (M: 3850) "Well, there's no reason why I should drag this out any longer. Ecstasy, att-"

"MUGEN!"

The dome of darkness that surrounded the two duelists instantly vanished, returning them to their original surroundings. "Impossible! No one should have the strength to end a Darkness Game summoned by my powers! Who could have..."

Mugen's words trailed off as he spotted Jade and Hiro standing near the side door. It only took a second more for him to notice the limp form of Hitaki in the Hiro's arms. _'No...Wrath...you didn't...'_

Hiro's mismatched eyes were glowing intensely, his white hair whipping about in all directions from the immense force that was exuding from his body. "You're going to pay for this Mugen!" Hiro yelled in a tone of voice that wasn't his own.

Hayato, who at that point had been trying to pry some information out of Sayama, turned in Hiro's direction. His eyes instantly zoned in on the lifeless form of his sister. "...Hitaki?"

"You're going to pay for taking Hitaki's life!" Hiro yelled at the top of his lungs, the immense force that was exuding from him intensifying.

Hayato felt his blood run cold and Sayama grimaced as she felt a familiar ominous energy emitting from the dark haired teen. _'Things are about to get really ugly if I don't do something...'_

The air turned deathly cold as Hayato muttered, "Hitaki...please...you can't be..."

Mugen turned to Hayato, _'That energy...it can't be!'_

Not able to contain all of his rapidly growing emotions Hayato threw his head back and screamed, his eyes instantly flashing from a bright blue and settling into a gleaming red. The ground trembled and the air around him began to shimmer with great heat.

Even in his great fury Hiro couldn't help but shift his attention away from Mugen and to his best friend. Hayato clenched his fist and Mugen's eyes widened in surprise at the raw seething hatred and anger he saw in those gleaming red eyes.

The dark haired teen bared his now razor sharp teeth, "Mugen...consider your life FORFEIT!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Essence of Emotion: Ecstasy: Earth/Warrior 7/2500/2100

If your opponent controls more monster than you do you can Normal Summon this card with one tribute. By discarding a card in your hand this monster gains the following effect: As long as your opponent controls a monster this card can attack.

* * *

**Sayama: **Mugen...thanks to you it looks like the End of Eternity is about to happen right here, right now.

**Mugen: **That may be, but I don't like the idea of being held responsible for this...

_**With the reemergence of Kujo moments away, what exactly will come to pass? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Four! The Harbingers of Life and Death!**_

**Jade:** Is this really...the end?


	74. The Harbingers of Life and Death

**Author's Note: After a bit of an internal debate I've decided to speed along the remainder of season two, which pretty much means scrapping a lot of the ideas I originally had for this chapter and a few others. Maybe I'll be able to implement them in season three somehow, who knows.**

_Action is the real measure of intelligence. _

**Chapter Seventy-Four: The Harbingers of Life and Death**

Sakura leaped gracefully into the air, her lithe body turning a full three-hundred-sixty degrees as she lifted her left leg so that it was pointing straight up at the ceiling. Not a second more did her foot come down in a determined axe kick, which her sparring partner, Kai, blocked with his right arm.

As her other foot came into contact with the floor she pushed off, performing a back flip before rushing back in, this time aiming a left hook towards the blue haired teen's face, which Kai skillfully dodged by moving his head to the side a split-second before contact.

Unperturbed Sakura tried to get in around the side but Kai anticipated her taking such an action and turned accordingly. "Wow, you're starting to really get a hang of this Sakura. You may very well be a natural." Kai complimented as he grasped Sakura's hand that was balled into a fist.

Ignoring Kai's compliment Sakura struck out with her other fist and in response Kai jumped backed from her nimbly. Instead of rushing him once more Sakura stayed back this time, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to gauge her sparring partner's motives, his thoughts.

Kai stared into Sakura's eyes, trying to read her. He stepped a little to the side and she mirrored his action almost perfectly. _'Yup, she's definitely a natural. I wonder how she'll react to this...' _

Taking a few steady steps towards his sparring partner Sakura reacted almost immediately by rushing forward. She attacked him with strikes, jabs, and swipes, but, due to the fact that Kai was so much more experienced than her she found it impossible to get the upper hand.

Sakura let out a gasp of air as Kai swiftly dipped under her swipe and the flat of his palms connected with her stomach, throwing her off balance in the process. She stumbled backwards before falling on her backside with a rather audible smack.

"You okay?" Kai questioned as he hurried to her side, wondering if his attack had been a bit too much.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered swiftly as she took a moment to rub her stomach, wincing up at the blue haired teen's worried expression. "I'm not as fragile as I look."

Kai offered her a hand which Sakura decided to take after a bit of an internal debate, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "We've been going at it for quite a while now. Can you keep going?"

"Of course I can." Sakura replied, sounding as if Kai had just gravely insulted her.

Just then a familiar ominous energy washed over the two, chilling them to their very core and momentarily knocking their five senses for a loop. Kai looked towards the entrance of the gym in surprise as he said, "This energy! It couldn't be..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Hayato."

Kai frowned in response, "I don't understand...I thought that dark power of his was sealed. What's going on?"

Sakura shivered unconsciously as the dark energy she felt slowly began to strengthen. "I'm not sure, but I don't even want to think about what will happen to everyone on this island if we don't do something about it."

Kai clenched his fist. "You're right. And if we're going to stand any sort of chance we're going to need every bit of help we can get."

Sakura watched as Kai walked over to the bench where his duffel bag sat and began to rummage through it. After a few seconds Kai found what he was looking for, his Obelisk Blue issued personal organizer.

He turned to Sakura and motioned to the exit of the gym, "Come on, let's go. I'll make the call on our way to the source of the energy."

Sakura arched a brow as she decided to give voice to what it was she was currently thinking, "Just who is it that you plan on calling exactly?"

For some reason she wasn't quite sure of, when Kai turned and smiled at her, Sakura knew that she wasn't going to like his answer.

XXXXX

Hide, who was currently leaning against the far wall of the infirmary, blinked as a faint beeping noise filled the room. "What the...?" It took Hide several seconds to realize that the source of the faint beeping was coming from his red trench coat style blazer. Digging into his pocket for a moment he grabbed the source of the noise and pulled it out, revealing his personal organizer, tinted red to indicate that it belonged to a Osiris Red student.

Ed and Alundra glanced at Hide curiously. "What's up Hide? Is someone calling you?"

Hide blinked in confusion, it was rare that anyone ever called him, "Yeah, it looks like its a video call from that hero wannabe. I wonder what it is he wants..."

Pressing the button to accept the call a loading screen with the academy's logo appeared. The image flickered as the bar reached one-hundred percent a few seconds later. The image of Kai's face appeared and what little of the background Hide could see was nothing more than a dark blur, which let him know that Kai was currently running for some particular reason.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise. I didn't think you'd actually answer my call Hide." Kai said with a surprised look on his face.

"Well I did consider not picking up but if you're calling me of all people then something serious must be going on." Hide replied.

Kai nodded, "Although I wish you weren't, you're right. Something really serious is going on right now and we need your help Hide."

Hide arched a brow, "We? Don't tell me you're with-"

"Hide? That's who you're calling? We're better off without a guy like him." A feminine voice in the background said, a voice that Hide recognized.

A vein formed on Hide's forehead. "Don't think I can't hear you snob queen!"

"Now isn't the time to be butting heads," Kai reprimanded, a look of utmost seriousness on his handsome face, "Right now everyone's life is in danger Hide and I'd really appreciate it if you'd help Sakura and I out on this."

Hide blinked, "What do you mean everyone's life is in danger?"

Just then the door to the infirmary opened and Nurse Kurosaki came strolling in, clipboard in hand. With a wave and a bright smile she addressed Ed cheerfully, "Hi Edgar Knight, I've come to check in on you so..."

Just like that the nurse stopped in mid-sentence, not moving a step more, as if she were frozen in place.

Alundra stared at the woman in slight confusion, "Um...Nurse Kurosaki?"

She didn't respond.

Alundra shivered as she suddenly felt a sickening cold grip her petite body, followed by a momentary wave of nausea. Hide and Ed perked up as they too felt the foul energy begin to seep into the room, invading their very thoughts. "What's going on? What's up with this feeling of dread?" Hide wondered aloud as he looked the infirmary room over a few times as if to find the culprit.

"So you can feel it now too huh?" Kai questioned, catching Hide's attention once more.

In response Hide nodded, "Yeah, I can feel it, whatever it is. I've never felt anything like it before...but at the same time it feels familiar. Did something happen while I was gone that you guys have been keeping from me?"

Kai nodded reluctantly, "Yeah. A lot of things happened while you were gone and I would have told you about them, but I didn't want you to get involved considering the duties you have to your sister...but now that its come to this I don't have much of a choice. So...will you help Sakura and I or not?"

Hide remained silent for a moment, he wanted to help, he really did, but there was still the promise he had made to Hayato and he certainly wasn't the type of man who went back on his word, even if he was a bit of a bastard at times.

"You should definitely go Hide," Ed spoke up from his infirmary bed, "This dark energy we're feeling...it definitely means Hayato and the others are in trouble. If you don't lend Kai and Sakura your strength it won't be just everyone here who's lives are in danger."

Hide frowned and Ed forced himself to smile, "Don't worry about me, I won't be going anywhere. My girlfriend will make sure of that," he turned to Alundra, "Right Alundra?"

Although Alundra wasn't quite sure as to what was happening around her she nodded her head nonetheless, "Right."

Hide smirked, "Hmph, I'll hold you to that redhead."

"The energy Sakura and I are sensing isn't too far off from where you are," Kai spoke up, "Do you know where it is exactly that Hayato and the others are?"

Hide nodded as he made his way towards the door of the infirmary, being careful not to bump into the still frozen nurse Kurosaki, "Yeah, they're at the abandoned lab. I have no idea where that is though so you're gonna have to direct me to it."

"Sakura and I are almost there so you can just follow us once we're here."

Hide smirked once more as he exited the infirmary room, "Hmph, don't keep me waiting."

XXXXX

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into sneaking into the headquarters of the Supernatural Suppression Squad." A short haired girl said as she followed a boy roughly the same age as she was swiftly through an extremely small space in the wall.

"Quit complaining. If you really didn't want to be here you wouldn't have come." The boy replied as they came out of the crevice and was met with the sight of a stark white room. There were all sorts of machines and gadgets, none of which looked at all recognizable to the two teens.

Turning his head cautiously from side to side the boy inspected the room for a bit before determining that it was safe to move on. Standing up completely he turned to his companion, "Okay, the coast is clear, now all we have to do is...!"

The boy was cut off mid-sentence as he was grabbed from behind, eliciting a grunt of pain from his lips. "Dammit!"

"Well well, what do we have here?" A deep voice questioned. "Just as I'm about to take off for a well deserved vacation I find two rats sniffing around where they don't belong. Fate must not be smiling down on you right about now, now is she?"

The boy now identified as Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. That voice, despite the fact that he had only heard it once he definitely recognized it. After all, how could he ever forget the voice of the man who had taken his father away from him? "Rodan..."

Rodan motioned to the guard that currently held Shiro in a choke-hold, which caused the guard to immediately apply a little more pressure to the boy's neck. "I don't think you and I have ever met, so how is it that you know my name kid? Answer me and you may get off lightly considering I'm in a relatively good mood right now, but I warn you, I'm as fickle as they come."

Doing his best to ignore the pain Shiro's eyes flickered to his companion, who was currently being held by two guards. He could tell just by looking at her pretty face that she was scared out of her mind, which only served to make him deeply regret his decision of forcing her to tag along.

"I'm sorry Kana." He whispered under his breath.

Rodan blinked, "I can't hear you kid, speak up."

Shiro grimaced as he spoke up, "If I don't tell you...what are you going to do about it?"

There was a pause and then a dark chuckle emanated from Rodan. It abruptly ended however as early signs of anger began to spread across the dark skinned man's face. "You don't understand the severity of the situation you're in, do you kid?"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Shiro questioned defiantly, despite the fact that the guard that currently had him in a choke-hold was applying even more pressure than he was before.

"So you're the type of punk who likes to be defiant are you? Well, I know how to get to guys like you." Rodin said calmly despite how pissed off he looked at the moment. He turned his gaze to the girl, "Either you tell me who you are or I'll eliminate your little girlfriend from our company."

Rodin narrowed his shades covered eyes, "If I were you, I'd choose the next words to come out of my mouth wisely boy."

The girl watched as Shiro's face contorted in anger, hatred, and ultimately, defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you, just promise you won't hurt her."

"That's the deal." Rodin replied, his anger slowly fading.

"My name is...Shiro Obata."

"Shiro...Obata..." Rodin repeated, the name striking a chord with him, "Hmm, is it possible that you are related to a man by the name of Chiro Obata."

"...He's my father."

Rodin laughed. "I see, it all makes sense to me now. You came here to rescue your father. I'll commend you for your loyalty to him but I must also reprimand you for your idiocy. Your father is no longer here, he was moved to our main headquarters by order of the Supreme Commander for a special interrogation."

Shiro's eyes widened in disbelief, "No way..."

"Your father is a very resilient man. We haven't been able to glean any sort of useful information from him but now that we have you he may not be of much use to us anymore."

"What makes you think I know anything?" Shiro grumbled, still finding it hard to believe that all of his efforts were in vain from the very beginning.

"Whether or not you know anything is irrelevant boy. At the very least we can use you to make your father tell us what we want to know." Rodin said before motioning to the guard that held Shiro, in response he began to drag the boy off.

"Take him to the holding cells on the top floor. Even though he says he doesn't know anything I want him interrogated before the day is over. Inform either Lieutenant Mimari or Yuuta of the situation and that they are to take over my duties here."

"Yes sir." The guard replied respectively.

Even as he was being hauled off Shiro couldn't help but act defiant, even in his complete and utter defeat, "Don't forget our deal Rodin. If you hurt her there won't be a holding cell on Earth strong enough to keep me from coming after you."

"Hmph, whatever you say kid."

Once Shiro was out of sight the guard that was covering the girl's mouth spoke up, "What should we do with the girl sir?"

Rodin turned away as he began to walk off, "Lock her up, she might end up being useful to us in one way or another."

The guard nodded as he and another guard began to drag the crying girl away, "Understood sir."

Rodan shook his head once he was completely alone, "Tch, kids these days. So quick to get themselves into trouble."

XXXXX

"No...I can't take it any more...please stop." An Obelisk Blue student whimpered as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position, his faced buried in his hands to hide his flowing tears.

Envy sneered as he reached for the fallen duelist's duel disk and ejected his deck from it. After a few seconds of looking through it the green haired Sin let out a loud, disappointed sigh. "Really now? Is this all there is to your deck? With cards like these its no wonder you didn't last at all against my Tempest of Envy."

With a frown he tossed the deck of cards at the fallen Obelisk Blue student. "I should really punish you for wasting my time," Envy said offhandedly as he gave the sobbing student a swift kick to the head, "But I've got far better things to do."

Turning to the tree line Envy's eyes began to glow an eerie green as a spinning spiral pattern appeared around his now dilated pupils. "Just how long do you plan on watching my every little move...Lust?"

The sultry woman know as Lust strolled out from behind one of the area's surrounding trees, a confident smirk on her face. "Oh put that away would you? Your Tempest of Envy may have evolved from what it once was but you still lack the necessary power to threaten me, let alone Mugen."

With a deep frown Envy's eyes returned to their normal state. "As much as I hate to admit it...you're right. I've been defeating Obelisk Blue students on this island one after another but no matter how many I drain of their confidence...it just isn't enough. This power of mine...it still thirsts for more."

Lust folded her arms over her chest. "That's not surprising. The only person on this island that can quench that thirst of yours and boost the power of the Tempest of Envy substantially is the Virtue Fortitude. There can be no other. If you take him out we'll be able to move on to Mugen's pawns. And finally Mugen himself."

Envy cocked his head to the side. "No matter how much I try I just can't figure you out Lust. You said that you love Mugen...and yet you want me to destroy him. Why?"

Lust turned away. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Envy. Its true that I love that man with all my heart...and at first I thought that would be enough...but it isn't. I can't stand the thought of him putting anyone...whether it be a man or a woman, above me in importance."

She turned back to Envy. "First it was Niav, then Sloth, and now he's going after that first year Obelisk Blue student Haruka Kurihara. Truthfully, the thought of living in a world without him breaks my heart a little, but if I can't make him see the error of his ways...then he is of no use to me."

"I see...so you basically want to use me to exact your revenge... but once I become powerful enough to crush Mugen...what's stopping me from giving you the same treatment? How do you know you can trust me?"

"Its simple really, you need me."

Envy arched a brow, "How so?"

"Are you really unaware of your power's weakness Envy?"

Envy blinked and then frowned, "My power's weakness? What are you talking about? My Tempest of Envy has no such thing."

"Now now Envy, there's no need to try and deny it. I know for a fact that when you drain people of their confidence you get a little something extra from them, isn't that right?" Lust questioned with a smile.

Envy let his gaze fall to the ground beneath his feet.

Lust's smile widened. "That's right. I know all about it how your power also absorbs bits of a person's personalities and memories. If you're not careful you'll lose yourself to the different personalities and memories you have stored in yourself. In short, you'll go insane. That's why Mugen forbade you from using the Tempest of Envy at full power. But then again, he was never really aware that my power can prevent your power from consuming you."

Lust turned away from the now silent Sin as she began to walk off. "In any case, Hiro and his friends are preoccupied with Mugen at the moment, which means right now Edgar Knight is defenseless. Now is the perfect time to strike."

Once Lust was out of earshot Envy looked up, his eyes dulled. _'She's right. During my duel with Fortitude I was barely able to hold myself together...'_

Suddenly, without warning, a bright green light erupted from Envy and when it faded emerald green flames were emitting from his body, _'But that means next to nothing to me! All that matters is that I crush those who fill me with jealously under my heel!'_

XXXXX

Hayato roared as he hurled himself at Mugen, his fist heading towards the handsome man's face. In response the silver haired man caught the enraged teen's wrist and used his own momentum against him to send him stumbling past harmlessly.

Not missing a beat Hayato turned around swiftly and rose his left hand.

Mugen arched a brow at such an action, wondering what it was that Hayato was up to. "Oh?"

Willing his power into the air around him fire leaped from his outstretched hand, a stream of the intense heat heading straight for Mugen as Hayato screamed in rage, "Die!"

Momentarily stunned by the sudden form of attack Mugen barely had time to jump to the right, avoiding the searing hot flames. They continued burning through the air, heading straight towards Sayama and Kira.

Kira jumped to the ground but Sayama merely stood her ground. "What the hell are you doing? If you don't get down you'll be burned to ash!"

Sayama smirked as she brought up her right hand. "I appreciate your concern," she said as the stream of fire suddenly collapsed in on itself, leaving not a single trace of it behind, "But someone as powerful as myself has no need for it."

Hayato growled as he channeled some of his power to his feet and through the ground. Seconds later, one by one, giant spires of earth rose from the ground, each one missing Mugen by mere centimeters.

Hiro's mismatch eyes widened as Hayato raises both of his hand. Turning to Jade quickly he urgently shouts, "Jade, get behind me! Now!"

Startled by the urgent tone in the white haired teen's voice Jade quickly complies.

Sayama glances down at Kira askance. "Hey, you may want to stay down there. I can't guarantee your safety if you don't..."

Kira blinked in slight confusion at the dark haired woman's words. "Huh?"

Hayato clutches his raised hands closed, making each of the large spires of earth he had created burst, spreading thousands of shrapnel across the room at incomprehensible speeds.

By exuding a wave of force directly from the front of his body Hiro successfully deflects the shrapnel from himself and Jade while Sayama merely warps the incoming shrapnel to a part of the ocean surrounding the island, much like she did with the flames from Hayato's earlier attack.

Mugen on the other hand hastily erects a wall of energy in front of himself and the first wave of Hayato's attack is effectively neutralized. The second wave however slowly begins to pierce through and in response Mugen powers up the shield, effectively neutralizing the second wave as well.

Hayato infuses the third and last wave with dark energy, giving it more than enough strength to break through Mugen's hastily put up shield. One hits Mugen in his left shoulder and one in his right knee. The rest however barely manages to graze him due to the fact that his shield had slowed the shrapnel down enough so that he could dodge them effectively.

"This feeling is rather...unfamiliar. Its been a long time since anyone has actually manage to wound me."

Hayato threw his head back and roared as dozens of dark tendrils erupted from his body and Mugen couldn't help but frown at the surge of power he felt. _'I see...the seal Ayato placed on his son acts as a conduit, which allows Hayato access to Kujo Kakurin's almost limitless power. Most likely that normally wouldn't be a problem, but his rage...it weakens the seal...and if the seal breaks...'_

Mugen's line of thought was broken as the dark tendrils protruding from Hayato's body shot forward. Mugen pivoted on his heel as one of them got within striking range. It sailed past him and slammed into the ground, instantly creating a large crater in its wake.

Despite the incredible amount of power coursing through his body and the underlying rage he still felt Hiro found that he could do nothing but watch what was going on before his very eyes in shock and disbelief, _'Hayato...what's happened to you?'_

Performing a front handspring and then pushing up, Mugen avoided the remaining volatile tendrils. This of course only made Hayato even angrier. Just as Mugen was about to relax slightly the ground beneath his feet began to bubble.

Having a very clear idea of what was about to happen next Mugen leaped away from the spot which promptly exploded, sending a great column of fire into the air which burned through the ceiling, as well as the several dozens of ceilings in the rooms above before it finally sizzled out.

Mugen slid several feet away, the force of the blast still moving him. Pushing his silver locks aside Mugen turned to Sayama. "I wouldn't be offended by a little help Sayama. That is why you're here, is it not?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that. I suppose that's what I originally came here for...but watching the oh so infallible Mugen Taizo struggle so futilely is kind of fun." Sayama answered with a smug expression on her face.

Despite how dire the situation he was currently in, Mugen couldn't help but smile upon hearing Sayama's answer. "I suppose I should have expected such an answer from you, but now isn't exactly the time to indulge in such things Ms. Kaosu."

Mugen turned back to Hayato, who looked as if he were ready to stage another attack at any moment. "Although I am certain you are already aware of this fact considering your presence here, I suppose I'll say it regardless. There is a lot more at stake here than just my livelihood."

XXXXX

A man awoke to find that his entire head was soaked. He looked up to see a burly man wearing a black uniform with three horizontal stripes running along it holding a bucket. "Rise and shine baldy." The burly Supernatural Suppression Squad member grunted, looking down at the bruise and scar covered man in disgust.

"Heh, look who's calling the kettle black. I don't see a strand of hair on that head of yours." The equally bald man replied.

"Tch, joke all you want. At least I'm not the one chained up, now am I?" The burly man sneered.

The man looked around, finding that everywhere he looked there were stone walls. He sighed as he tugged at the chains that hung from the ceiling, the shackles that they were connected to currently around his wrists. "Touche. I guess you win this round of witty banter between us. What's the score now? Fifty to forty-nine in my favor?"

"To be able to joke so easily despite the situation you're currently in...your strength of will is really something to be admired Chiro Obata." The man known as the Supreme Commander of the Supernatural Squad said gruffly as he casually strolled into the small cell.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I do try my best to stay optimistic. So...to what do I owe the honor of finally being able to talk to the great Futaku Kururugi face to face?"

"When you were first brought in here you were little more than a raving madman, spouting off nonsensical things, but now its as if you're a completely different person."

"What can I say? I'm a changed man." Chiro joked.

"Tell me something, did you allow yourself to be caught? Is all of this part of some grand scheme of yours I am unaware of?"

Chiro smiled as he said cryptically, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Futaku frowned. "It seems our friend here plans on being uncooperative once more. You may come in now."

A woman with long fiery red hair sauntered into the small cell, pulling a a tray behind her. She was dressed similarly to the burly Supernatural Suppression Squad member, although her uniform had two stripes running along it, meaning she was of a higher rank.

As Futaku stepped aside the woman smiled down seductively at Chiro, "Hey there big boy. Did you miss me?"

"Pfft, like a bad cold."

The woman cupped Chiro's face with her hand, "Well that's too bad, and here I thought you and I were hitting it off just fine." She said before letting his face go. She let one long slender finger travel down from his chest to his abdomen, "Well, its not like you're going anywhere anytime soon so I have plenty of time to make you come around, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know about that, you may have less time than you think sweetie." Chiro replied with a smirk.

"That's enough Esuma," Futaku cut in, "Get on with it."

"As you wish Supreme Commander." Esuma obediently said as she pulled back the white sheet that covered the tray she had brought in, revealing needles, scalpels, forceps, a torch, a file, and a knife.

"What? No new toys today?"

Esuma smiled seductively as she lifted the scalpel from the tray, "Sometimes its best to use old toys in new ways."

The burly Supernatural Suppression Squad member shifted uncomfortably, just standing in the same room as 'Esuma the Sadist' was enough to make him feel uneasy. "Um, would it be okay if I stepped out for a bit Supreme Commander?"

"You may."

"Thank you sir." The burly man replied as he quickly left the holding cell.

The scalpel came down and rested against Chiro's abs as Futaku spoke, "If you don't want Esuma to carve you up like she's been doing for these last few months you'll tell me what it is I want to know Chiro Obata."

"Heh, you're going to have to be a bit more specific on what it is you want to know Futaku. I'm not a mind reader."

Futaku's frown deepened, "You know full well what it is I want to know Chiro Obata."

The sharp side of the scalpel pressed harder and harder until a bead of blood dripped onto the blade, which garnered absolutely no response from the bound man. "Heh, you're going to have to be a lot more persuasive than that."

Esuma pushed the scalpel in farther and slowly dragged it across the width of Chiro's torso. "Is that all you've got Esuma? Looks like you're losing your touch." He taunted.

"Oh? Is that so?" The red haired woman questioned as she dug the scalpel even farther while wiggling it from side to side. "How about I nick one of your vital organs? I'd love to see what kind of beautiful sound would escape those tasty looking lips of yours if I do that."

Chiro let out a low grunt and Esuma licked her lips in response. "Ah, like music to my ears, but I'm sure we can do a lot better than that."

As Esuma placed the scalpel on the tray and reached for the forceps and a bag of salt Futaku spoke once more. "The power you possess is very...unique. How does it work exactly?"

"Heh, take this death collar off of my neck and I'll be happy to show you."

Esuma held the wound she had inflicted on Chiro open with the forceps she retrieved from the tray as she stuck a salt covered finger inside, eliciting a low groan of pain from the man.

Esuma laughed sadistically as she stuck a second salt covered finger inside and wiggled it gleefully from side to side.

Chiro dug his mouth into his arm to prevent himself from shouting. Esuma shook her head as she withdrew her fingers and licked the two digits clean. "Now now, that will never do Chiro. If you're in pain you should let it be heard."

Futaku shook his head as Esuma grabbed one of Chiro's hands. "Things are only going to get more painful for you from here on out if you don't talk Chiro Obata. Now, what do you know about the Order of the Breakers? What did you mean when you said that this world would fall into chaos and despair? What sort of information about the End of Eternity are you hiding from me?"

Despite the intense pain he was currently in Chiro managed to crack a smile, "Whoa, one question at a time Futaku, I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox."

"Considering the fact that you continue to be uncooperative despite the situation you are in, I'm sure you aren't." Futaku replied as he signaled to Esuma to continue.

Esuma began to recite one of her favorite rhymes as she started in on Chiro's fingers. "For every evil under the sun.."

Snap!

Chiro grunted in pain as Esuma snapped one of his fingers back on itself. "There is a remedy or there is none..."

Snap!

Esuma grinned as Chiro grunted once more, trying his absolute best not to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. "If there be one, seek till you find it..."

Snap!

"If there be none, never mind it!" Esuma exclaimed rather happily as she reached the end of her rhyme.

Snap!

"Uh...sir..."

Futaku turned away from the sight of Chiro getting the rest of his fingers broken as Esuma started up another rhyme to see the burly Supernatural Suppression Squad member that had previously stepped out. "What is it?"

"Um...some very urgent news has just come in sir," the burly man said as he leaned in and whispered, "Lieutenants Yuuta and Mimari have Chiro Obata's son currently under custody."

Futaku arched a brow, "Oh? Is that so. Make sure you inform them that they are to transfer the boy here immediately. His presence is sure to loosen Chiro Obata's tongue."

"And there's something else sir." The burly man said, fidgeting uncomfortably at the sound of Chiro's fingers breaking and Esuma's gleeful laugh. "We've been receiving huge amounts of unidentifiable energy readings from Duel Academy Island. Do you want the undercover agents we have currently stationed there to make a move sir?"

Futaku looked thought for a moment before answering firmly, "No. Inform them that they are not to make a move. We can't chance Seto Kaiba and Mugen Taizo interfering with us again. Instead, I want you to send the energy readings over to the Global Science Community. Do I make myself clear?"

The burly man nodded. "Yes sir."

The smallest of smiles formed on Futaku's face, "I'm sure once they lay eyes on the readings we will have their full support, and with that support we'll be able to wrest control of the island from Seto Kaiba once and for all."

The burly man bowed and then went on his way as Futaku turned back to the sight of Esuma breaking Chiro's last finger. "Esuma, you can continue to try to glean information from Chiro in any way you see fit. I have other matters that need my attention."

"Thank you sir!" Esuma sang out happily as Futaku exited the holding cell and she reached for the torch on the tray...

XXXXX

Ed thinks to himself silently as Alundra arranges the flowers in a vase nearby. _'I hope that everyone is okay.' _Ed tightened his only useable fist in frustration as he felt fluctuations of power from the abandoned laboratory._ 'Its so frustrating sitting here and doing nothing while my friends are in danger...'_

The dark haired teen turned his attention to the nearby bed table, where his duel disk was placed. _'If only I hadn't broken my arm in my duel against Envy I could help. Dammit, the next time I see that guy he's going down for sure!'_

Ed tensed as he felt a familiar feeling of dread. Alundra shuddered, accidentally knocking over the vase and shattering it. "Alundra! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Alundra answered rather unconvincingly as she shivered despite the fact that the temperature in the room was rather humid.

"This feeling...I know this feeling. It has to be..."

Ed turned to the doorway at the sound of footsteps to see none other than the source of the oppressive aura he was feeling, "Envy."

Envy grinned as the spiral pattern in his eyes spun at a rapid pace, the emerald flames that surrounded his body simmering. "I've come for you...Fortitude."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: I think I should take the time to say that I'm sorry its been so long (its been around three or four months hasn't it?) since I last updated. Aside from school, work, and my social life (or lack thereof) there where times when laziness in general kept me away from updating. So here's hoping I update a great deal faster in the future.**

**Card of this chapter:**

N/A

XXXXX

**Envy:** The time for me to crush you under my heel has finally come, Fortitude!

**Ed:** Bring it on Envy!

**Alundra:** But Ed-sama, you're in no condition to duel!

**Ed:** Tch, I don't have much of a choice. Alundra, you'll have to draw for me.

**Alundra:** In that case I'll protect you with the power of my love! Draw!

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Five! The Maelstrom of Envy!**_

**Hiro:** Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but isn't what's going on in the abandoned lab a little more important?


	75. The Maelstrom of Envy

**Author's Note: Man, so much for a quick update, huh?**

_Envy eats nothing but its own heart._

**Chapter Seventy-Five: The Maelstrom of Envy**

Despite the intense feeling of despair that filled the very core of her being Alundra managed to move in front of Ed, shielding him from Envy's view. "I don't care if you're one of Mr. Taizo's Seven Sins. I won't let you hurt my boyfriend again!"

Envy quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? And how exactly do you plan on doing that, hm?"

Alundra shivered as she tried her best to quell her fear, "I...I'll duel you if I have to."

Envy smiled smugly and raised his left arm, revealing the pale green duel disk attached to it. "You'll duel me? I have my powers on full blast right now and yet you're still willing to face me, knowing full well what I'm capable of? Tell me, where are you drawing such confidence from? Its starting to make me jealous..."

Envy's smug smile turned into a toothy grin as he basked in the confidence he was slowly draining from the fiery redhead standing across from him, "And you won't like me when I'm jealous."

Alundra gulped and took a step back as she felt her wellspring of confidence slip right between her fingertips. Taking another hesitant step backwards she was surprised when her back collided with Ed's chest.

"Ed-sama..."

She had been so preoccupied with the task of trying to stave off Envy's powers that she hadn't even noticed that her boyfriend had gotten out of bed and was now standing behind her, an utmost serious expression on his boyish face.

"Alundra," Ed said, not taking his eyes off of Envy for even a split-second, "Get as far away from here as you possibly can. Its way too dangerous for you to stay here."

"But you're in no condition to duel Ed-sama!" Alundra protested.

"It doesn't matter what condition I'm in, there's no way I'd ever pass up a chance to take Envy down once and for all. Now go, I'd never forgive myself if I allowed him to hurt anyone else I care about." Ed said as he tightened his working hand into a fist.

Alundra lowered her head. She knew that it would be in her best interest to leave now but that would mean leaving Ed to fend for himself and considering what had happened the last time she did just that she couldn't help but worry.

Seeing Alundra's reluctance Envy sneered, "You should listen to your boyfriend. Whether he's in a good enough condition to duel or not doesn't matter, either way he'll still put up more of a struggle against me than you would you stupid girl. You shouldn't let your blind love for him cloud your judgment. Besides, you're not the one I'm here for so I'll let you leave if you do it now."

Wordlessly, Alundra walked over the bed table, where Ed's deck and duel disk lay. Ed and Envy watched her curiously as Alundra fanned out the deck she held in her hands. "Alundra...what are you...?"

With a deep breath she snapped the cards together and shoved them into the deck slot of Ed's duel disk. She turned to Ed, a small smile on her face. "I realize I can't stop you from doing this," She said as she walked over to him and slipped the duel disk onto his arm, "But that's fine, because you can't stop me from staying by your side."

Just as Ed was about to voice his disapproval, the shimmering emerald green flames that covered Envy's body erupted around the entire room. Effectively cutting off any exits for Alundra to take. Ed's eyes narrowed as he brought his attention to the the grinning teen that was standing across from him.

"What do you think you're doing Envy? I thought you said that you'd let Alundra go free."

An unnatural darkness began to cover the room as Envy spoke, "I'm not a very patient guy Fortitude. I gave her a chance to leave and she didn't take it. Its not my fault your girlfriend is stupid. And you're just as stupid as she is for actually thinking you can defeat me, especially since I'm far more powerful now than when we last dueled."

The air around the room shimmered and Alundra was surprised when their surroundings faded away. The three were now within a giant black dome, purple fog obscuring their feet. Alundra shivered as the cold that gripped at her body. "Is this...a Darkness Game?"

"I'm not going to ask you again Envy." Ed said as his body trembled with anger. "Let Alundra go."

"Once a Darkness Game begins no one can escape its power until a winner and a loser is decided. You should already be well aware of this fact Fortitude." Envy replied as his duel disk clanked into place. "Now, hurry up and draw. I couldn't care less about how angry you are, the only thing I'm interested in is that delicious power of yours." (Envy: 4000)

Alundra placed the duel disk on Ed's good arm, which almost immediately clanked into place. Alundra reached for Ed's deck as the teen in question glared at his opponent. "I'm going to make sure you regret everything that you've done up til now." (Edgar: 4000)

Envy grinned in delight as he felt the confidence and conviction flow into his body from his opponent. "Just like before your power is absolutely intoxicating, no, its even better than it was before!"

"You can feed all you like, there's no way things are going to turn out like they did last time! This time I'll crush you with everything I have!" Ed declared as Alundra shakily held up the six cards in her hand to his face so that he could make his opening move.

"You say that now, but how long do you think your little girlfriend can actually last against my power and the effects of a Darkness Game? If you aren't careful she's going to end up just like that loser friend of yours." Envy said smugly.

Yellow flames erupted from Ed's body as his glare intensified. "As if I would ever let that happen."

Alundra stepped away from Ed, eying the yellow flames that were emitting from his body with apprehension. Ed turned to her, his expression softening. "Don't worry Alundra, these flames of fortitude will protect you."

Alundra flinched as the size of the shimmering yellow flames that were emitting from Ed's body increased, completely enveloping her petite body. Instead of a burning sensation, a soothing feeling washed over Alundra, which surprised her. "See? As long as you stay by my side there's nothing for you to fear."

Alundra nodded slowly with a smile as she brought the six cards she held up to Ed's face once more. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Fortitude." Envy said, his eyes trained on Ed's flames of fortitude.

Ignoring his opponent's comments Ed declared his opening move. "I activate the continuous magic card Future Fusion!" Alundra placed the card onto the duel disk as Ed began to explain the card's effect. "By sending fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card from my deck to my graveyard I can special summon a fusion monster from my extra deck with the same name as the selected fusion monster during my second standby phase!"

Envy shifted his gaze to graveyard slot of Ed's duel disk and sure enough five dragon type monsters came churning out. "Planning on summoning your Five God Dragon early huh?"

"Early? How about right now?"

Alundra took one of the five remaining cards in her hand and placed it next to Future Fusion. "Dragon's Mirror activates!" A large vortex appeared above Ed's field, glowing intensely. "By removing the five dragon type monsters I just sent to my graveyard Five God Dragon (5000/5000) hits the field immediately!"

As Ed's most powerful monster descended from the spiraling vortex Envy crossed his arms across his chest. "Hmph, nice move."

A single card appeared behind the behemoth of a dragon. "I play a single face down card and that's it for my turn."

Alundra stuck her tongue out at Envy as she finished inserting Ed's chosen card into his duel disk. "With Five God Dragon on the field on the first turn there's no way you can take down Ed-sama. You're going to lose."

Envy chuckled, the spiral pattern in his green pupils revolving faster and faster. "Yes, that's right, keep getting more and more confident so that I may feed off of it."

"Ugh, what a creep." Alundra replied as she moved closer to her boyfriend, enjoying the strengthening soothing feeling it gave her.

"Ha, you won't be able to say that once I leave you a shivering wreck like all of the others! I start by summoning Envious Serene Beauty (1000/600)!" Ed stared at the new monster in surprise, which stared back at him hatefully.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're surprised, and I don't blame you. You see, my power and this deck are closely intertwined. As I grow stronger it undergoes its own metamorphosis. An ever evolving deck and an ever evolving power, what do you think you can possibly accomplish against that Fortitude?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of transformation your deck makes, your new monster isn't anywhere near strong enough to take down my Five God Dragon." Ed replied, his voice brimming with confidence.

Envy grinned as he continued to feed off of Ed's confidence. "Let's see if you still think that way once I reveal my monster's special effect. You see, like the original Serene Beauty, when Envious Serene Beauty is summoned to the field one monster on yours loses all of its attack points, permanently."

Ed frowned as his monster's impressive attack stat was lowered to zero. Envy's grin widened, "In addition I gain half of the drained monster's total attack points as life points." (Envy: 6500)

"Tch, looks like you weren't lying. You and your deck are closely intertwined, the way you feed off of the strength of others is exactly the same." Ed said with a look of disgust on his face.

"You're really pathetic." Alundra added as she snuggled closer to Ed.

A space on Envy's field glowed briefly, turning into a face down card. "Oh, flattery will get you nowhere in this duel Fortitude." Envy replied as he motioned to his monster. "Since its a dark attribute monster Envious Serene Beauty won't be able to destroy your Five God Dragon in battle due to its effect, but it can still inflict damage with its attack!"

The beautiful woman let loose a storm of razor sharp rose petals that cut into the flesh of Five God Dragon, which unleashed a roar of pain. Ed winced as he felt his resolve weaken. "Ugh, what's going on?" (Edgar: 3000)

Envy chuckled. "This isn't your average Darkness Game Fortitude. Have you not noticed that my flames of envy are infused into this very realm? My powers were once like a tempest, but now its a maelstrom, and with this evolution I can mold this realm of darkness to my liking."

Ed's attention was brought away from his opponent as he heard Alundra gasp. "Ed-sama! Your arm! Its..."

The dark haired teen looked down at his injured arm and was surprised to see that it was now translucent. "What's is this?"

Envy's grin spread across his face, the expression making him look utterly insane. "Don't you get it? You are Fortitude, the virtue whose resolute endurance is unsurpassed! No matter how much of your confidence I drain from you I can never fully break you, that's why I came up with this plan."

His grin widened as the flames surrounding his body intensified. "Within this realm, with each and every life point we lose, our positive emotions, our very own self-image, will be eaten away. When your life points drop to zero the person known to the world as Edgar Knight will no longer exist, and the very essence of your power will belong to me.

The flames surrounding Envy's body lashed out as he laughed hysterically. "And with that power I'll be unstoppable! No one will be able to stand in my way!"

Envy smirked once his laughter died down. "But that's not even the best part, no, it gets better. If I lose life points I can just give up the emotions of those I have already absorbed into myself as payment, so I'll be fine.

Ed took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. "None of that matters Envy, I'll still destroy you in this duel."

"Hmph, whatever you say big guy. Well, I guess I'll end my turn for now. Its your move Fortitude. I hope you at least put up a good fight. Struggling only makes you tastier..."

Alundra reached for Ed's deck and drew swiftly. "Don't worry Ed-sama. Its only the third turn of the duel, you can come back from this." Once Alundra laid eyes on the card she had drawn she immediately slammed it onto Ed's duel disk.

"I sacrifice Five God Dragon in order to summon Strong Wind Dragon (2400/1000)!"

Five God Dragon transformed into a mass of wind which swiftly took on the form of an extremely muscular dragon. As the newly summoned monster spread its wings and let out a roar Alundra brought a hand to her mouth. "Oops, I got so carried away that I ended up playing a card without waiting for you to tell me what you wanted to do. I'm sorry Ed-sama."

Ed shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You made a good play. Strong Wind Dragon gains half the attack of a dragon type monster used to tribute it." (4900/1000)

Envy arched a brow, his confusion evident. "But Five God Dragon didn't have any of its attack points when it was sacrificed, so why did Strong Wind Dragon still gain half of its attack points?"

Ed smirked. "That's because Strong Wind Dragon gains half of the sacrificed dragon's original attack in the graveyard, not as it was on the field. Now, Strong Wind Dragon, attack!"

Strong Wind Dragon swung its meaty fist, crushing the hateful woman in a single blow. Envy cackled as his face down card lifted up. "Here's a card you should remember from our last duel Fortitude, the continuous trap card known as Untouchable Beauty. Thanks to its effect I take no battle damage from the destruction of my monster since it has the word 'beauty' in its name."

Envy drew, noticing that Ed's translucent arm was slowly but surely returning to normal. _'Dammit! Even within this realm of darkness infused with my Maelstrom of Envy his power of Fortitude is still hard to put down. Still, the fact that his arm hasn't healed yet must mean that he hasn't fully mastered control over his power yet, which means he must still have a limit...'_

"Prepare yourself Fortitude, I've drawn one of the three key cards in my deck, but before I play it I'm going to summon a monster. By removing my Envious Serene Beauty in my graveyard from play I can special summon this monster, Envious Decaying Beauty (1100/500)!"

A woman whose flesh was literally rotting off her very bones appeared, various worms protruding from her body. Alundra brought a hand to her mouth at the disgusting sight, "Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up."

"By discarding the Repayment of Losses in my hand I activate one of the three key cards in my deck, Heart of Leviathan! By halving the attack and defense points of every monster on my field the attack and defense points of my opponent's monsters are reduced to zero and added to my life points!"

Drawing a card from his deck due to the effect of his discarded Repayment of Losses Envy laughed as his life points increased by a large margin. (Envy: 12,200) "With that done I equip Envious Decaying Beauty with Beauteous Armament – Katana of the Gales. (750/250)

Ed grimaced as a bright green sheath housing a plain looking katana appeared in the repulsive woman's grip. Alundra noticed the displeased look on her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong Ed-sama."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Envy spoke up. "When a monster equipped with Katana of the Gales attacks, one spell or trap card on the field is immediately destroyed."

Alundra's eyes widened. "Then that means Future Fusion will be-"

"Destroyed!" Envy finished for her as he motioned to his monster. "Envious Decaying Beauty, attack and destroy Strong Wind Dragon (0/0)!"

As Envy's monster unsheathed its blade Alundra turned to Ed, who merely nodded in response. Stretching her hand over the field Ed's lone set card flipped over. "I activate the trap card Relieve Monster! By returning Strong Wind Dragon to my hand I can special summon a level four monster from my hand!"

With a mighty gust of wind Strong Wind Dragon returned to Alundra's hand and in its place a sea of flames washed over the field, revealing the form of Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600). It let out a roar as Envy's Decaying Beauty took a step back in hesitation.

Envy smirked despite the appearance of a monster stronger than his own. "What? You think just because you have a stronger monster I won't attack you? Don't be so dense Fortitude. Have you forgotten that my Untouchable Beauty continuous trap card protects me from battle damage? And the best part about that is that my monster can't be destroyed in battle since its now equipped with a Beauteous Armament."

Envy motioned to his monster once more. "Which means you're still going to lose your Future Fusion!"

Gripping the sheath it held, Envy's monster slash-drew the katana within, producing a powerful gale. Although Red-Eyes Wyvern was unscathed by the attack Ed's continuous spell card shattered like so much glass, much to his and Alundra's displeasure.

Envy chuckled as a card shimmered into view in front of him. "Aw, don't look so down Fortitude, at least you still have a monster on your field. Anyway, I'll end my turn by playing one last card called Envious Avariciousness. As long as this oddly named card is in play during my end phase I get to draw one card for each 'Beauty' monster on my field."

Ed and Alundra grimaced simultaneously as Envy slipped a card from his deck. _'This guy...he really has gotten better since the last time we dueled...'_

As Alundra drew a card from Ed's deck a dark green aura surrounded both Ed and Red-Eyes Wyvern. He groaned as his life points began to drop, which caused his body to fade a little more. (Edgar: 2100) "Ed-sama, are your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed grunted, obviously in pain, "What dirty trick are you pulling this time Envy?"

"Oh its no trick, its just Envious Decaying Beauty's special ability. During your standby phase I can halve the attack of one face-up monster on your field and then deal that amount as damage to your life points. Pretty cool huh?"

"More like pretty broken." Ed replied to which Envy merely shrugged nonchalantly.

Grabbing the card she had drawn for the turn Alundra placed it onto Ed's duel disk. "Dragon Dragon Draw lets me draw two cards from my deck since Ed-sama has a dragon type monster on the field." Drawing twice more Alundra held the five cards in her hand up to Ed's face.

"One of my key cards, perfect." Ed said as he gave Alundra his approval to play the drawn card.

"I activate one of Ed-sama's key cards, Unbreakable Ties!"

A tower of red hot flames erupted from Ed's field, "Since its mentioned in Red-Eyes Wyvern's text, the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) is special summoned to the field!" The tower of flames burst, revealing the famous dragon.

The graveyard and deck slot of Ed's duel disk began to glow as another tower of flames appeared on Ed's side of the field. "Once per duel while its in the grave I can use Unbreakable Ties' effect again!" A second Red-Eyes appeared in a flurry of flames, joining the first one.

As Alundra finished her play Ed spoke up, "And now that that's done I sacrifice Red-Eyes Wyvern in order to activate the spell card Dragon Seeker! This card lets me special summon a dragon-type monster from my deck! I don't think I have to tell you that my choice is the last Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in my deck, do I?"

Red-Eyes Wyvern burst into flames which quickly took on the form of its distant and more powerful cousin. It let out a grunt as it trained its gleaming red eyes on Envy's side of the field. "And with that all three of my signature monsters have been summoned to the field."

Envy smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Too bad none of them can deal me any damage thanks to the effect of my Untouchable Beauty continuous trap card, otherwise I might be in trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Envy." Ed replied as Alundra grabbed one of the cards in her hand and thrust it into the air above her head. "First, I set one card face down and then I activate the spell card that will turn this duel around! Delta Attacker can only be activated when I have three normal monsters of the same name on my field. Since I do I can use its effect."

The yellow flames that surrounded Ed and Alundra flared dangerously as he motioned to his three dragons. "All three of them can attack you directly! Go, Triple Inferno Fire Blast! Burn in the flames of my rage Envy!"

The three black dragons unleashed a torrent of flames from their maw. The gigantic fireball engulfed the sin as he shrieked in pure agony, the hot flames burning away at his flesh. Envy brought his hands to the side of his head as he screamed out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the amount of pain he was in. (Envy: 5000)

Ed watched the flailing sin as the heat of the flames intensified. "You feel that pain Envy? Well, its nothing compared to the pain that you've made others feel!"

Envy shuddered and shook within the swirling ball of raging hot fire as his screams of anguish began to die down. "You..."

"Tell me something Envy...do you enjoy being a monster? Don't you realize that all of the people that you've hurt had friends and families? People that love and care about them are now suffering because of you. Because for some reason you feel like you're inferior to everyone else."

Ed looked down at the still burning sin, not feeling an ounce of pity for the injured state he was in. "But you don't care do you? You don't care about any of that, right? The only thing you care about is that petty meaningless hunger of yours. Well, enough is enough Envy. I'm ending this today. With my flames of fortitude I'll silence that maelstrom of yours."

Envy lifted his head weakly as the flames from the three legendary black dragons on Ed's field finally began to die down, his body covered in various burns. "You...you're just like everyone else. You can talk big all you want but in the end...you're the exactly the same. And because you're the same, you have to share the same fate as them!"

Alundra shivered as a strange sensation swept over her. The sensation was so great that her entire body trembled. "Ed-sama, I d-don't feel so good..."

The surge of energy pulsated through her, affecting every fiber of her being. Alundra stumbled backwards as her vision began to swim. "Alundra! Are you okay?" Ed turned to Envy, who had a manic grin on his face. "You! What are you doing to her!"

Ed's vision suddenly swam and the world around him seemed to fade. "Ugh...what is this?"

"I really must thank you Fortitude." Envy said as his body arm began to slowly transmigrate to the very green flames that surrounded the dark realm the three duelists were currently in. "Thanks to you my power has evolved once more..."

Ed shook his head as he tried to focus on the grinning teen standing before him. "As thanks," Envy said as his other arm began to transmigrate into green flames as well, "I'll show you exactly how you're like all of the others. I'll show you why you have to fall like all of the others. I'll show you why I am ENVY!"

Both Alundra and Ed groaned as the world around them faded completely.

_An extravagant ballroom filled with aristocrats from across the land sat quietly as they watched an extremely handsome young man play a piano on an intricately craved stage of marble. His long green hair swished back and forth as he swayed from side to side, lost in the sound of his own music._

_His hands moved skillfully as he played, his eyes closed off to the world around him. It was as if nothing else existed besides himself and the lavish piano that sat in front of him. Minutes later he opened his gray eyes as he played the final note on his beloved instrument._

_Clapping immediately followed as he stood up and bowed repeatedly. "Such talent, I say, who is that young man?" One of the men in the audience questioned._

"_Oh? You don't know?" A woman behind him questioned. "That's Ein Thalevian." _

_The man arched a brow in surprise. "Thalevian? You mean he's from the failing Thalevian family? He's the son of Mikhail and Iffrita?"_

"_Yes, its hard to believe isn't it? But its true, that young man might be able to bring prestige to his family name once more."_

"_Is that so..." The man's voice drifted off, still recovering from the surprise of the young man's identity._

_Another woman who had been listening in on the conversation joined in. "He's so talented that its hard to believe that he's from the Thalevian family. I hear that his grades are second to none and that he's even been accepted into the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art!"_

_Another adult gasped and turned in shock. "Really? He's even more amazing than I initially thought!"_

_The man nodded. "Hmm, he would be perfect for my daughter."_

"_Oh ho ho ho," one of the women laughed haughtily, "A man as beautiful as that deserves someone just as beautiful. There is no one better suited to stand by his side than my daughter."_

_Just a few feet away a young boy, perhaps eight or nine, watched the adults argue over who his big brother would marry. He clutched a deck of duel monster cards to his chest. 'Its always about him,' the small boy thought. 'Its like I don't even exist...'_

_He smiled down at the deck of cards. 'You guys are the only ones I can turn to now...'_

_The young Veyn looked toward the stage, where his older, more talented brother stood. 'Everyone thinks you're so amazing...even me. But I'll show them and I'll show you too. I'm amazing too brother, just you wait, I'll catch up to you!'_

_'One day...'_

_The extravagant ballroom faded away, changing into a lavish living room. Seated on the equally lavish couch was a pair of adults, a man and a woman, who were both chatting with Ein. "You've only been there for a year and a half but you've already been recognized by some of the top pianists in the world. Your mother and I are very proud of you son."_

_Ein smiled brightly. "Thank you mother and father. I will continue to do my best. I will restore prestige and honor to the Thalevian name, this much I promise you."_

_Suddenly Veyn burst into the room with a bright smile, holding a gold trophy. "Mommy, daddy, look!" He exclaimed happily, holding up the pure gold trophy. "I entered a duel monsters tournament and won first place! The tournament sponsor Mr. Mugen Taizo told me I had real talent! He says he wants to sponsor me as a pro duelist with your permission, isn't that great!"_

_Iffrita frowned as she looked down at the smiling face of her second son. "Duel monsters? You interrupt our important talk with something as silly as a card game? Honestly, why can't you be talented in a real interest like your older brother?"_

_The smile on Veyn's face instantly vanished. "But mommy..."_

"_Your mother is right," Mikhail spoke up, "No son of mine is going to waste his time with something as trivial as duel monsters. Either find a real interest like your older brother or don't bother us."_

_With tears pricking his eyes Veyn stormed out of the room, leaving his trophy behind. Mikhail sighed, "Honestly, if it wasn't for you Ein I fear what would become of the Thalevian name. Since you're so perfect your mother and I thought that if we had another child they would turn out the same way but it looks like we were wrong. Your younger brother is a lost cause Ein."_

_Ein smiled. "I think you're a bit too hard on him father. He's still young so there's a chance that he'll come around soon. Let me talk to him, it might help."_

_Iffrita clapped her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea dear. Your father and I permit it, isn't that right honey?"_

_Mikhail shrugged. "If it'll get him to stop being such a brat then by all means, go ahead."_

_Ein bowed to his parents once more before exiting the living room and entering Veyn's. The small boy looked up as Ein closed the door behind him. Veyn frowned as Ein approached him, "What do you want? Are you here to tell me that duel monsters is a waste of time too?"_

_His head snapped to the side as Ein's hand connected with his face. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm here for." He said with a smile as he leaned down so that he was face to face with his younger brother, who was currently nursing his cheek, tears stinging his gray eyes._

"_Why don't you realize that father and mother are tired of your childish antics? Why don't you realize that I tire of you?"_

"_Just because mommy and daddy like you better doesn't mean you can treat me however you want! You're not better than me! You're not!" Veyn yelled in anger as he tried to wipe away the tears that welled in his eyes._

_Ein slapped him once more, this time with enough force to send him slamming into the floor. "Don't be any more of an idiot than you already are Veyn. Of course I'm better than you. You're just a worthless brat without an ounce of talent. Father and mother don't even want you. It would have been better if you never existed, that way we wouldn't have to put up with you."_

_Veyn glared at his sneering brother as he clenched his fist. "Take that back! Take that back right now!" He yelled as he threw a punch. Before his fist could reach his brother however Ein kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backward and slamming into the wall._

"_How dare you raise your fist against me you worthless piece of trash. You'll never accomplish anything in life so why don't you just do everyone a favor and disappear?"_

_And with that Ein left the room, leaving Veyn slumped against the wall, his tears falling freely to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled into a ball, sobbing loudly. "I'm not worthless...I'm not worthless...I'm not!"_

_A twisted grin split his face in half as his pale gray eyes glowed an eerie green. "Why do they like him better than me? Why does everyone only look at him and not me? Ein...I'm so jealous..."_

_A spiral pattern appeared in his eyes as it began to spin slowly, "I'm so jealous..."_

_The surroundings faded once more, replaced with the interior of hospital. A doctor walked up to Veyn and his parents, they could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't there to tell them good news. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Thalevian but your son..."_

"_What is it?" Mikhail questioned. "What has happened to my son? Spit it out!"_

_The doctor sighed, he hated having to be the bearer of bad news. "Your son has had a mental breakdown. We're not sure what caused it, but we believe it may be stress related. We've tried everything but he isn't responding. We'll keep trying, but its highly unlikely that your son will be able to recover from this, I'm sorry."_

_Inside the room Ein sat in the hospital bed, his lifeless eyes red from crying so much. He merely stared forward, tears streaming down his face. He seemed to want to say something but every time he opened his mouth not a word came out._

_Veyn smiled as he turned to his crying parents. "Mommy, daddy, cheer up. After all, you still have me."_

_His parents didn't even look at him, they were too far gone in their grief. Veyn frowned. "Mommy, daddy...didn't you hear me? I said its going to be okay! I can take my brother's place! I'll be the one to uphold the Thalevian name!"_

"_Why?" Iffrita lamented as she buried her shoulder into Mikhail's shoulder. "Why did this happen to our dear Ein? Why couldn't it have happened to our other son..."_

_Veyn's eyes widened. "Mommy! How can you say that?"_

_Mikhail nodded with a sad expression on his face as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife. "Without Ein, we have nothing. Nothing at all..."_

_Veyn stumbled back from his parents in shock. He shook his head. "Why? Even though brother is useless to you now...why do you still only think of him! Why?"_

_With his whole world crashing all around him Veyn did the only thing that came to mind. He ran. He ran directly past the doctor, through the front door, and out into the street. He ran and ran and ran until his legs could no longer carry him any further._

_He panted as he placed his hands on his knees. He had stopped at an intersection. Looking up he saw dozens of people walking down the various sidewalks. Many of the adults were accompanied by smiling children._

_Veyn felt the familiar strange sensation wash over his body as he watched passing families, each one of them looking as happy as the next. His eyes glowed as a spiral pattern appeared within. "How dare they look so happy while I'm so miserable. Just seeing their happy faces makes me so...jealous..."_

"_There's no need for you to be jealous of them Mr. Thalevian." A gentle voice from behind him said._

_Veyn swiftly turned around and was surprised to find himself staring up at a tall silver haired man with soothing violet eyes. "Mr. Mugen Taizo? What are you doing here?" He questioned, his eyes returning to their normal state._

_Mugen smiled down at him as he patted his head. "I was actually on my way to see your parents. I know that they don't approve of you becoming a pro duelist but I hate to see such talent go to waste."_

"_Do you really think I have talent?" Veyn questioned as he stared up at the handsome man. "Everyone else thinks I'm worthless..."_

"_People don't take kindly to what they don't understand Mr. Thalevian. They're just jealous because you are better than them." Mugen reassured the young boy. "Now, would you mind taking me to your parents, oh, but I suppose I should ask you if you're even interested in being sponsored by me first shouldn't I?"_

_He extended his hand to Veyn, "Would you like to be sponsored by me Mr. Thalevian? There are others that I have sponsored that are eager to meet you. I'm sure someone as amazing as yourself would get along with them just fine."_

_Without any sort of hesitation Veyn reached out and put his hand into Mugen's. "Okay Mr. Taizo. I would like to be sponsored by you."_

"_Excellent choice Mr. Thalevian. Now, lets go find your parents."_

_Veyn shook his head as he snatched his hand away from Mugen, causing the man to arch a brow, although he was still gently smiling. "No, they don't care about me. They probably don't even know that I'm gone, no, they might be happy that I am gone. I don't ever want to see them again."_

"_Very well then," Mugen said as he extended his hand once more, "Shall I take you to your new home then?"_

_Veyn nodded as he placed his hand in his. 'Finally...after all of this time someone has finally taken notice of me. I knew it, I'm not worthless. I have value!'_

"But of course, like everything else, that was too good to be true." Envy said as his body completed its metamorphosis. He was now a being consisting purely of the flames of envy. "But that doesn't matter, none of it does. Because after I eat you I'll have enough power to make everyone realize that they should be the ones jealous of me!"

Ed knelt down as Alundra slumped to her knees under the weight of Envy's powers. "I understand now why you are the way you are. You were never loved...by anyone." He narrowed his eyes, "But just because you're miserable doesn't mean that you have the right to make everyone else miserable too!"

The spiral pattern in Envy's eyes spun rapidly as the flames that now consisted of his body intensified. "If I can't have happiness then why should anyone else? Because they're better than me? Is that the reason why? Because they deserve it more than I do?"

"No!" Ed shouted as the flames that surrounded his body lashed out. "Its because everyone deserves to be happy!"

Envy snarled as he grabbed at his deck, pulling a card free. "Shut up! If I can't be happy then no one can! Now, succumb Fortitude! Succumb to my power!"

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Eh, what did you think of Envy's past?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Envious Serene Beauty Dark/Warrior 4/1000/600

When this card is Summoned select one face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field and reduce its attack points to zero, permanently. Increase your life points equal to half of the selected monster's attack points afterward.

XXXXX

**Ed:** I'm sorry for what happened to you as a kid but I can't allow you to hurt anyone else! I'm ending this here and now!

**Envy:** Oh, its going to end Fortitude, for you that is.

_**As the battle between the Virtue Fortitude and the Sin Envy comes to an end, things only get worse deep within the abandoned lab. Just when all seems lost a ray of hope shines down on Duel Academy island, but will it be enough? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Six! The Enmei Sapphire!**_

**Hiro:** If I can't pull this off...will it really be the end..of everything?

**Rei:** Do not worry. I have faith in you..savior.


	76. The Enmei Sapphire

**Author's Note: Heh, I bet you guys didn't expect to see an update for another few months huh?**

_Everyday holds the possibility of a miracle._

**Chapter Seventy-Six: The Enmei Sapphire**

Envy slammed one of the cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "I summon Envious Kunoichi (1400/0), which is more than enough to finish you off!"

His monster rose from the darkness, revealing itself in the form of a beautiful female shinobi clad in crimson red. Ed frowned at the sight of the beautiful woman as he tried his best to support Alundra's weight with one arm. "How exactly do you plan on defeating me with a monster that's 1000 attack points too weak to take on any of my three dragons?"

Envy grinned as he picked the card he had drawn for the turn. "With the help of this card of course! Activate spell card Dark Hole! Now every monster on the field is destroyed! Say goodbye to your three signature monsters!"

The three legendary dragons, as well as Envy's two monsters, were all sucked into the endless void of a miniature black hole, leaving the two duelists' field devoid of monsters.

Ed arched a brow, not quite understanding the intentions behind his opponent's seemingly counterproductive move. "I don't get it. Why didn't you play Dark Hole before summoning a monster? Now you have no way to attack me directly."

Envy laughed as three spots shimmered on his field. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Fortitude. When Envious Kunoichi is destroyed in any way I can special summon three Envious Beauty tokens (700/0) to my field since you have more cards in your hand than I do."

Three women wearing identical kimonos appeared, each one staring at Ed hatefully. "And even though they're weak individually, together they have just enough attack points to take down the rest of your life points!"

"I don't think so Envy, I'm not going to be defeated that easily!" Ed interrupted as the lone set card on his field flipped over, revealing itself. "I activate the trap card A Sacrifice Not In Vain!"

Light flowed from Ed's face up trap card into his duel disk, causing his life point counter to rise. "My life points increase equal to the attack or defense points of a monster that was destroyed on my field. I choose to gain the 2400 attack points of one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons as life points!" (Edgar: 4500)

Envy growled in frustration, realizing that his chances of winning in this turn had been crushed. "So you managed to prolong your defeat, so what? I'm still gonna make you hurt! My three Envious Beauty tokens will all attack you directly now!"

Ed turned his body in order to shield Alundra as the three beautiful woman approached, drawing short swords from their kimono. He let out a scream of pain as he felt the bladed weapons tear into his back and out the other end with a sickening squelch. (Edgar: 2400)

"No...Ed-sama..." Alundra said weakly as she fought to keep herself conscious.

"Alundra...are you okay...?" The dark haired teen asked weakly as his crimson blood blackened the sharp edges of the three bladed weapons that were protruding from his chest.

Alundra could do nothing but nod her head slowly as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes. "Ed-sama..."

"That's...good..." Ed said before he shuddered and shook, his blue eyes slowly losing their vibrant color. As his body went limp the three beautiful women withdrew their blades, causing Ed's motionless body to fall atop Alundra.

_'I'm sorry Shindo...but it looks like I wasn't strong enough to avenge you after all...' _Ed thought to himself as darkness slowly claimed his vision.

Envy folded his arms over his chest as his three monster tokens returned to his side of the field, content in watching Alundra embrace Ed as sobs of sorrow wracked her petite body. "What's wrong Fortitude? I endured an attack much worse than that but yet you're dying from three little stab wounds? Ha ha ha, pathetic!"

Alundra tightened her grip on her boyfriend, his blood staining her uniform as the flames of fortitude that surrounded them began to die down. "No Ed-sama...please, stand up, fight, please! You can't let him win!"

Vaguely aware of his surroundings in his near-death state Ed closed his eyes fully. _'I can't Alundra...I don't have the power to fight anymore...'_

Envy tilted his head back as he began to laugh hysterically. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Don't mind me Fortitude, go ahead and die! I'll make sure to make good use of your power after you're dead and gone! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Alundra tears fell freely as Envy continued to laugh hysterically, assure in his victory. "No...you can't die Ed-sama...you just can't! There's still so much that I want to tell you! There's still so many things I want to do with you!"

Envy's laughter increased in volume as his vision became blurry with tears of joy. "Don't worry girl, I'll send you to the afterlife as well, that way you can be together with your beloved 'Ed-sama' forever and ever!" He mocked.

Ed gasped as he opened his eyes, finding himself to be slowly falling into what seemed like an endless abyss of darkness. "Where am I?" He asked aloud before the memory of being stabbed by Envy's three monster tokens flashed before his very eyes.

"That's right...I was stabbed by Envy's three monster tokens...which means I'm dead...right?"

A faint flickering of light caught his attention and Ed looked down at his hand. It was covered in the flames of fortitude, but the light emitting from it was beginning to dim with each passing second. "My flames of fortitude haven't left me yet...which means I haven't died just yet..."

He clenched his fist as the flame that was keeping him alive continued to weaken, becoming nothing more than a faint light in a matter of seconds. "But...I am going to die...aren't I?"

Ed closed his eyes as he held the dimming light close to his chest. "Shindo...Alundra...everyone...I'm sorry. I thought I could put a stop to Envy once and for all...but all I managed to do was become another one of his victims..."

Suddenly Alundra's voice pierced through the endless expanse of darkness, causing Ed to open his eyes in surprise.

"There's no way you can die Ed-sama...I need you! Your hot-blooded personality, your sense of humor, your bright smile, your warmth, I need every last bit of it! You mean everything to me! So please...please don't die!"

Suddenly the small light that Ed held became a bright shimmering flame once more. Ed held it up to his face, surprise evident on his face. "What's going on?" The flame suddenly flared, engulfing the dark haired teen's entire body, much to his surprise.

It was at this moment that Ed realized he was no longing falling, no, now he was rising, and at an alarming speed. The bright yellow flames that surrounded his body increased in intensity as its color changed to that of orange.

Ed grinned as a bright light washed over him. "You're absolutely right Alundra! Its not like me to give up and die so easily! I'm the number one duelist of Ra Yellow and the ultimate hot-blooded duelist of Duel Academy! When I duel I shine brilliantly like the sun, burning away all in my path! The magma in my heart is like an undying flame!"

His grin broadened. "But more importantly, I'm Edgar Knight, your ultra cool boyfriend!"

Envy looked around, a confused expression on his face. "Strange...even though Fortitude is dead the darkness still hasn't recognized me as the winner of this duel yet. Why is that?"

Suddenly a swirling vortex of orange flames shot up from the depths of darkness, completely engulfing Alundra and Ed.

"W-what the hell?" Envy yelled as the orange flames began to push back against his own flames of envy. "What the hell is this? This power...its Fortitude's! How is that possible?"

The entire realm of darkness began to tremble and Envy stepped back as his power was pushed back even further, a look of complete disbelief on his face. "Dammit! How is he still alive!"

The spiraling pillar of intense flames began to subside as Ed appeared in its center, holding Alundra in his arms. The fiery red haired girl looked up at her boyfriend weakly. "I knew it...I knew you were still alive Ed-sama...I'm so happy..."

Envy growled, noticing that Ed's wounds had completely healed, including his previously broken arm. _'Dammit! He's completely healed! But...this is good...his power...its far greater than I originally anticipated! If I can defeat him...I'll definitely become invincible!'_

Envy grabbed the last card in his hand and placed in into his duel disk as Ed gently sat Alundra down. "I'm glad that you didn't die Fortitude because now I have a chance to become infinitely more powerful than what I originally planned. For that you have my thanks, especially your little girlfriend."

He grinned as he drew three cards from his deck due to the effect of his Envious Avariciousness continuous spell card, "Its thanks to her that you were able to use your flames of fortitude to heal yourself." His grin broadened, "Well, I guess its more accurate to say that its thanks to the miracle that came from her misguided love for you that your true power has been unlocked, so you should thank her properly too."

Envy threw his head back as he began to laugh maniacally. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The both of you are the keys to my continued evolution after all! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ed responded by pulling a card from his deck as swiftly as he could.

"Ed-sama...I don't think I can hold on much longer..."

Ed brought a hand to his lips. "Shh, don't try to talk, just rest. I'll handle it from here Alundra. I'll definitely defeat Envy. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Fortitude." Envy said with a face-splitting grin. "After all, you almost died just now, who's to say that you'll be lucky enough to survive next time huh?"

Ed narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his fist. "There won't be a next time Envy. I'm going to defeat you and then you're going to return everyone you've ever dueled back to the way they were before you decided to ruin their lives!"

The spiral pattern in Envy's eyes spun faster than ever, but Ed seemed unaffected. "You can boast all you want Fortitude but in the end you'll end up just like everyone else, consumed by me! Envy!"

Ed flipped up his drawn card, causing a familiar green grinning pot to form on his field. "Pot of Greed activates." He drew two cards from his deck, causing the pot to explode in a shower of multicolored pixels.

Wasting no time, he placed one of his newly drawn cards onto his deck with a flourish. "I activate Renewal of Triplets! This card brings back all three copies of my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

In a massive sea of flames the thee legendary black scaled dragons returned, opening their maws to let out three powerful roars of fury. Envy sneered. "These guys again huh? I've already destroyed them once so what makes you think that they'll do any better this time?"

"Because just like me they've caught their second wind!" Ed exclaimed as he moved his finger to point at his middle dragon who opened its maw in response. "Red-Eyes, attack the middle Beauty token with Inferno Fire Blast!"

As the fireball unleashed by the famous dragon barreled towards one of the beautiful women Envy motioned to one of his two set cards. "The Price of Beauty drains you of 300 life points for each 'Beauty' monster on my field and increases my own by the same amount." (Edgar: 1500) (Envy: 5900)

The ball of fire slams into the beautiful woman, burning her into cinders in a matter of moments. Ed quickly turned to his two remaining dragons but before he could command them to attack Envy beat him to the punch. "Here's a quick-play spell card you should recognize Fortitude since your friend Hayato seems to like it so much, Forbidden Trespassing."

Ed frowned as his battle phase was forced to end. He looked down at the three cards that were left in his hand. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Envy reached for his deck and drew. "For all your big talk you weren't able to accomplish much with your turn, now were you?" He fanned his hand of four cards out, looking quite pleased at what he saw.

With a smirk he twisted around the card he had drawn for the start of his turn. "I activate the second key card of my deck, Soul of Leviathan! My life points double while yours are halved!"

The flames that were now apart of Envy's body flared and Ed grimaced as he felt the sickening power grip at his body. (Envy: 11,800) (Edgar: 750)

Envy placed a card onto his duel disk and a monster shimmered into view. It was a woman wearing a crimson red mask and a wide sleeved kimono. "Look familiar? This is Envious Fleeting Beauty (1100/0) but unlike her weaker counterpart she can send a monster on your field back to your hand without temporarily halving her attack points."

The newly summoned monster removed her mask, revealing her horribly disfigured face, which sent the middle Red-Eyes on Ed's field packing with a pathetic whimper. As the woman once again donned her mask Envy placed another card onto his duel disk. "I'll end my turn by equipping her with Beauteous Armament – Shield of the Waves."

Ed eyed the cobalt blue shield that materialized in Envious Fleeting Beauty's hands as Envy drew three more cards from his deck. '_With that Beauteous Armament equipped to it I won't be able to destroy his Envious Fleeting Beauty and to make matters worse I have no idea what its effect is. On top of that Envy is able to completely replenish his hand at his end phase thanks to that continuous spell card...'_

Glancing at the card he had just drawn Ed immediately played it. "I activate Stamping Destruction!"

One of Ed's two remaining Red-Eyes unleashed a torrent of flames from its maw, incinerating Envy's Untouchable Beauty continuous trap card. "Without that trap card of yours I can finally deal some damage!"

The two Red-Eyes unleashed their signature attack, destroying Envy's two remaining Beauty tokens. Envy yelled in pain as the backlash from the attack blew a gaping hole in his fiery shoulder. (Envy: 8400)

Ed placed one of the three remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk as the hole in Envy's right shoulder began to close up. "Envy...I know what your weakness is. Its only a matter of time before I defeat you."

Envy snarled as his shoulder healed completely. "That's my line Fortitude!" Drawing a card from his deck Envy immediately motioned to the lone monster on his field, "I activate Fleeting Beauty's effect in order to send another one of your Red-Eyes back to your hand!"

Ed caught the card as it popped off of his duel disk. "Is that all you've got Envy?"

"Oh I'm far from done Fortitude." Envy said as he licked his lips, revealing the card he had drawn for the turn. "Beauteous Clone creates an identical copy of Envious Fleeting Beauty!"

To Envy's surprise Ed merely smirked and pointed at one of the two set cards on his field. "By discarding one of the Red-Eyes in my hand to the grave Magic Jammer negates your spell card and destroys it."

Envy blinked as his card exploded. "So what? I can still get rid of that Red-Eyes of yours! I summon Envious Robust Beauty (1600/500)!" A ridiculously handsome man appeared, donned in silky white robes and possessing an X shaped scar on both of his cheeks.

"Envious Robust Beauty increases the attack points of all 'Beauty' monsters on my field by 700 points!" (2300/500) (1800/0)

"I equip Envious Robust Beauty with Beauteous Armament – Twin Axes of the Flames!" In a flurry of flames two identical crimson red axes appeared in the extremely handsome man's hands, a veil of fire surrounding them.

"This Beauteous Armament allows me to decrease my life points equal to the attack of a monster on my opponent's field." Envy began as his life points lowered by 2400 points, "And then the equipped monster gains that amount as attack points plus 100 more!" (Envy: 6000)

Envy motioned to his powered up monster, "Now, Envious Robust Beauty (4800/500), destroy his Red-Eyes and end this duel once and for all!"

Ed smirked as his last set card activated. "The quick-play spell Half Seize halves the attack of your monster and increases my life points by the same amount." (Edgar: 3150)

The black haired teen's last Red-Eyes gathered volatile flames in its mouth as the dual-wielding man approached. Once he was within range he jumped and used one of the axes he wield to cut into the black scaled dragon's neck just as it unleashed its attack.

The two monsters perished in the resulting explosion and Envy's remaining monster lost its attack point boost as a result. (1100/0). "You can gain as many life points as you want, I'll still win out in the end!" Envy shouted as he motioned for his remaining monster to attack.

The masked woman launched the shield she was holding towards Ed's face, intent on killing him. Ed managed to tilt his head to the side in the nick of time, suffering little more than a small cut, which healed almost immediately due to his flames of fortitude. (Edgar: 2050)

As the shield returned to the woman's hands much like a boomerang would slid two of the three cards left in his hand into his duel disk. As it was now his end phase he drew a single card from his deck due to his face up Envious Avariciousness continuous spell card. "Go ahead and take your worthless turn Fortitude." He growled as the flames that consisted of his body lashed out in union with his growing frustration.

The black haired teen drew a card from his deck and glanced at it. It was Twilight Renewal. He added it to his hand, the other two cards he held being Ancient Rules and his final Red-Eyes. _'All right, I should __be able to make a comeback with this...'_

Ed clenched his fists as took a moment to survey his surroundings. No matter where he looked he could see nothing more than the raging flames of his and Envy's powers clashing against one another within the darkness. He eventually brought his attention to Envy, who was staring back at him with a glare. "What are you waiting for Fortitude? Take your turn already...or is it that you're planning on giving up?"

Ed shook his head. "I pity you Envy, no, Veyn. The truth is...you really miss your family, right?"

Envy quirked up an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? Why in the hell would I miss them? You saw it didn't you? How that treated me like I wasn't even worth their time, like I was nothing more than a pest that they wished they were rid of! What makes you think I even care about them!"

Ed shook his head once more. "Isn't it obvious? Even though you claim to have severed your ties with them, you still haven't completely destroyed that painful bond you share with them. You and your family are still interconnected no matter how much you want to deny it."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! What the hell would you know?" Envy snarled, the flames that consisted of his body intensifying as a result.

Ed narrowed his eyes as he channeled more of his power to the surrounding area in order to fight back against Envy's power. "I know I'm not wrong Veyn. Even now you're still trying to prove your worth to them. Isn't that the reason why you've hurt so many people? Isn't that why no matter how powerful or successful you become you still want more?"

He snapped up one hand and pointed at Envy, who currently had a look of complete surprise on his face. "The expression on your face right now says it all. I'm right, aren't I Veyn?"

Envy frowned. "Even if you're right...so what? None of that changes anything! I took the pain that they dealt me and turned it into my source of strength! And I'll continue to grow stronger and stronger until I stand above everyone on this entire planet! That way no one can question my value! That way everyone will be jealous of me!"

Ed shook his head, "You just don't get it do you? Fine, I really will have to crush you then. I activate Ancient Rules!" In a flurry of flames Ed's final Red-Eyes returned to the field once more, its gleaming red eyes trained on Envy's fiery form.

He followed up the summoning of his dragon by tossing the last card in his hand onto his disk. "Since its the last card in my hand Twilight Renewal lets me draw five new cards from my deck." Drawing five cards from his deck Ed wasted no time in placing one of the new cards onto his disk. "Heavy Storm destroys every spell and trap card on the field!"

His opponent grimaced as all four of his spell/trap cards shattered like so much glass under the pressure of the conjured storm. Paying him no heed Ed played his next card, "Inferno Fire Blast deals you 2400 points of direct damage to your life points!"

The black scaled dragon threw its head back before unleashing a massive ball of flames that slammed into Envy bodily, blowing his arm clean off. (Envy: 3600) Envy grunted in pain as he generated a new arm for his fiery visage. "You'll pay for that Fortitude. Since you've played that card your Red-Eyes can't attack this turn, which means Fleeting Beauty will be able to get rid of it on my next turn with its effect."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Ed said as his Red-Eyes suddenly vanished. "I sacrifice my Red-Eyes and summon White-Horned Dragon (2200/1400) in its place." A red scaled dragon with a pristine white horn jutting from its forehead appeared in a flash of light, roaring as its razor sharp talons made contact with the blackened ground.

"When he's summoned I can remove up to five spell cards in my opponent's graveyard," Ed explained as five cards ejected from the graveyard slot of Envy's duel disk, "And for each one removed White-Horned Dragon gains 300 attack points." (3700/1400)

Envy smirked. "Its too bad that my Heart and Soul of Leviathan spell cards can't be removed from play huh? Since your monster received a boost in its attack points the effect of Heart of Leviathan in my grave activates, I gain life points equal to the boost it just received!" (Envy: 5100)

Ed pointed at Envious Fleeting Beauty and White-Horned Dragon charged forward. Envy's monster merely closed her eyes in acceptance before being skewered onto the dragon's horn. Envy growled in pain as the backlash of the attack blew a hole in his abdomen. (Envy: 2500)

"Damn you..." Envy growled as the hole began to heal over.

A single card shimmered onto the field in front of Ed as his turn came to an end. "This duel is coming closer and closer to its end Veyn. As long as you don't understand your own weakness you can't possibly defeat me."

"Ha! That's some big words from someone who nearly died not too long ago!" Envy taunted as he drew a card from his deck. The card he drew glowed an intense green and Envy grinned like a madman as he laid eyes on it. It only took a second for Ed to realize what the card was.

"Since both Heart and Soul of Leviathan are in my graveyard I can special summon the ultimate card in my deck to the field! Body of Leviathan EX (?/0)!" The entire realm of darkness trembled as the green flames that surrounded Envy's field began to grow in size and then converge.

In mere moments a giant serpentine like dragon had formed in front of Envy. Its body was made up entirely of shimmering green flames, its very presence spread a horrible depressing feeling throughout the realm of darkness as it loomed over Ed ominously.

Ed could feel his legs begin to shake as the large serpentine dragon unleashed a roar that caused tremors throughout the realm. "This upgraded form of Leviathan is always the strongest monster on the field by 300 points instead of the original's 100." (4000/0)

Leviathan lowered its head as Envy motioned to it. "This is where the duel ends for you Fortitude. I activate Leviathan's special ability, Hellmouth EX!" The fiery monster opened its gaping jaws wide, an endless abyss of shimmering green flames within.

"Just like the original this ability allows him to destroy a monster on your field. But unlike the original I gain your monster's attack points as life points while you take the same amount as damage!"

Just as his monster was swallowed alive by the jaws of the massive Leviathan Ed motioned to his set card. "I activate my set card, Damage Polarizer! This card negates the damage I would take from your monster's effect and lets both of us draw a card from our decks. I may not be able to save my monster but at least I'm still in this duel."

Envy frowned as his monster's attack points decreased to zero. "Tch, your tenacity is getting on my last nerves Fortitude, but it won't last for much longer. No one, not even you, can hold out against my full power for long. I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The Leviathan's eerily glowing green eyes watched Ed closely as he drew a card from his deck, the spiral pattern within them spinning rapidly. Ed shook his head as he tried to get rid of the sickening feeling that was invading his senses. _'I can't let his power get to me, otherwise its all over...'_

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Ed's most powerful monster sprang up from the darkness, its five heads roaring in anger as it laid eyes on the massive form of Envy's monster.

Envy laughed as Leviathan's attack points increased due to the presence of the powerful level twelve fusion monster. (5300/0) "Five God Dragon huh? It seems like every time something goes wrong that's the card you run to but its useless, that card can't help you now."

"That's where you're wrong," Ed exclaimed as he played his next card, "Since I now have a dragon type monster on my field I can play this next card, Dragon's Gunfire! Since your Leviathan has less than 800 defense points its going to be destroyed and I'll have a clear shot at your life points!"

Envy snorted as one of Five God Dragon's five heads, the one consisting purely of flames, unleashed a stream of fire towards his ultimate monster. "Dark Bribe negates the activation of your Dragon's Gunfire, sure it lets you draw a card from your deck too but that's a small price to pay in order to protect my ultimate monster."

He smirked as the flames from Ed's monster died out before it could come into contact with its intended target. "Besides, your deck is looking pretty thin right now."

Ed frowned as he drew another card from his deck. "But don't worry about it too much Fortitude, this duel will be over before you run out of cards, trust me."

Ed's frown deepened as he set one of the two remaining cards in his hand onto his duel disk. "Its your move Veyn."

Envy drew, his eyes trained on Ed. "I don't know why you're so intent on calling me by that name all of a sudden but I don't appreciate it Fortitude. Now, I activate Beautiful Entrance in order to special summon Envious Avaricious Beauty (3100/700) from my hand!"

A beautiful woman appeared, just as elaborately dressed as the others, a grin identical to Envy's on her face. "Her special ability allows me to draw two cards from my deck once per turn." Envy informed his opponent as he did just that.

His grin widened as he laid eyes on the two cards he had just drawn. "Encore copies the effect of Beautiful Entrance, this time I'm special summoning Envious Destructive Beauty (2700/1300) from my hand!"

A beautiful woman with long luxurious blonde hair and bright sparkling blue eyes appeared, wearing a dark blue cloak. "Her special ability allows me to remove one card on my opponent's field from play. My target is your face down card!" The newly summoned monster clasped her hands together, creating a portal of energy above Ed's face down card.

"Since its going to be destroyed anyway I'll activate it in chain! Mystik Wok!" A huge wok appeared on the field and Five God Dragon was inside it. It was tossed into the air again and again until it finally burst into pixels in mid-air, Ed's life points shooting up as a result. (Edgar: 7050)

Envy cackled even as Leviathan's attack points decreased to 3400. "Ha ha ha ha! Its all over now Fortitude! With nothing on your field there's no way you can protect yourself from my attacks!" The two beautiful women on Envy's field clapped their hands together, producing a powerful gale force wind that entrapped Ed in a sphere of wind, large swathes being cut into his flesh as it suspended him in midair.

He screamed in agony as blood poured from his wounds. (Edgar: 1250) After a few moments the sphere of wind dispersing, dropping Ed to his knees. His flames of fortitude burned brightly as it began to heal his wounds, though some of them were scarring over.

Envy sneered as Ed struggled to get to his feet. "Aw, that looked like it really hurt Fortitude, but don't worry, this is where the duel ends for you. Leviathan, finish it! Devour him whole!"

As the Leviathan opening its massive jaws Ed weakly discarded the last card in his hand, causing a defiant looking Kuriboh (300/200) to appear before him. "Dammit!" Envy yelled in anger and frustration as Kuriboh was devoured instead of Ed. "Why don't you just give it up already Fortitude, I've won! Stop delaying the inevitable!"

"Its not over yet Envy...I still haven't won yet..." Ed said as he shakily drew a card from his deck. Slowly he tilted the card up so that he could see it. "I summon Dragon Sage (1300/1100) to the field..."

Envy laughed as a small bespectacled dragon wearing a pitch black robe appeared. "That's it huh? You're going to oppose me with a monster as pathetic as that? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Give me a break!"

"Dragon Sage lets me add a spell or trap card in my grave with 'Dragon' in its name from my graveyard to my hand by paying half of my life points." Ed explained as a card ejected from the graveyard slot of his duel disk. (Edgar: 625)

Envy sneered as he caught a glimpse of the card Ed had chosen. "Dragon's Mirror huh? Plan on summoning Five God Dragon again? How many times do I have to tell you that it won't do you any good? As powerful as that card is its useless against me."

"I realize that," Ed said as his three Red-Eyes ejected from the graveyard slot of his duel disk, "That's why this time I'm relying on the combined power of the Red-Eyes, its ultimate and final evolution! One last time, Dragon's Mirror activates!" He snapped around his fusion card and a swirling vortex of darkness appeared overhead, his three Red-Eyes flying into it.

Not a second later did a heavy foot slam down from the energy vortex, shaking the entire realm. It was then followed by another, and soon a massively large creature pulled itself free, easily matching Envy's Leviathan in sheer size. Its body looked like pure obsidian and on its head sat three long horns which looked almost like a crown.

Ed's eyes glowed a bright orange as he raised one hand over his head, his newly summoned dragon roaring as its spread its vast wingspan of black, bone-like wings. "This is the instrument of your defeat Envy, Red-Eyes King Dragon (4000/3000)!"

Envy looked up at the huge duel monster, unimpressed. "You think you can defeat me with a monster that's even weaker than Five God Dragon? But then again you're not stupid...so what does it do?"

"First it gains 100 attack points for each removed from play card with 'Red-Eyes' in its name. Right now I have three so that's a 300 attack point boost." (4300/3000)

The Leviathan grunted as its attack points increased to 4600 and Envy merely shook his head. "That's not nearly enough for you to win this duel. In order to defeat me in one strike your Red-Eyes King Dragon would need at least 5200 attack points."

Ed motioned to his dragon, completely ignoring his opponent's comment. "Red-Eyes King Dragon, attack his Envious Destructive Beauty!" The pure black dragon's head reared back, and then jerked forward, spraying black flames towards Envy's field.

Envy snickered and jerked his arm out over his field, revealing that his previously set card was now face up. "You've made a fatal mistake Fortitude and that's why this victory is mine! Sufferings of the Beast, Pleasures of the Beautiful activates when a 'non-Beauty' monster attacks a 'Beauty' monster." He began to explain.

"The attack is negated and the difference in attack points are given to me as life points and dealt to you as direct damage! In other words, its all over!" He all but cackled.

"That won't work Envy! Red-Eyes King Dragon's effect activates, King's Rule!" The deadly black flames spread across Envy's field, incinerating his monster and his trap card. The fiery duelist cried out as he was assaulted by the heat of the flames. (Envy: 800)

Ed smirked, his dragon's attack points now sitting at 4400. "I can remove a 'Red-Eyes' monster card in my graveyard from play in order to negate one of my opponent's effects." He explained as he pocketed his Red-Eyes Wyvern.

"Damn, negate effects huh? How troublesome." Envy replied as his body began to heal. "Still, your attack wasn't enough to finish me and even though your dragon can negate effects my Leviathan can still destroy it through battle. The fact that I'm going to win this duel hasn't changed Fortitude."

"Once again you're wrong Envy." Ed said, his eyes still glowing a bright orange. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"And what would that be?" Envy questioned, completely confident in his impending victory.

"I activate Red-Eyes King Dragon's final effect! Once per turn, I can tribute a face up dragon type monster on my field," Ed said as his Dragon Sage burst into black flames, "And then Red-Eyes King Dragon can use that monster's effect as its own!"

"So what? There isn't a spell card in your grave that can help you now!"

As his life points decreased once more Ed added his chosen card from the graveyard slot of his duel disk had ejected to his hand. "You just never learn do you Envy! I do have a spell card in my grave that can end this!" Ed said as he held it up over his head, "Dragon's Gunfire!" (Edgar: 312)

Envy frowned. "That card allows you to destroy my Leviathan...but it won't win you this duel."

"Yeah, that would be true, except I'm not activating Dragon's Gunfire's secondary ability." Ed replied as his massive dragon reared its head back.

Envy blinked, confusion evident on his face. "Secondary ability? You mean...Dragon's Gunfire has two effects?"

Ed nodded. "That's right, its primary ability deals 800 points of direct damage to my opponent's life points...and if I'm not mistaken that's all the life points you've got left!"

Envy shuddered and stepped back. "No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to lose! If I lose...I won't be me anymore!"

Red-Eyes King Dragon unleashed its hellish black fire upon Envy's field, burning away his two remaining monsters to ash. Envy screamed as the intense heat of the pitch black flames assaulted his body. (Envy: 0)

Envy shuddered and fell to his hands and knees, his body returning to its original state. Cracks appeared all over his skin, letting out an eerie green glow. His eyes dulled as he let out a weak chuckle, tears gathered in his eyes. "I don't believe it...the one whose confidence ended up being crushed...was my very own. Fortitude...you really are the epitome of resolute endurance."

Ed looked down at the fallen Sin, a stern expression on his boyish face. "You said that if you lost...you wouldn't be you anymore...what did you mean by that?"

Suddenly, without warning, an image of Sara appeared above Envy, glaring daggers at him. Seconds later an image of Shindo appeared right next to her, looking just as angry. Ed's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the transparent form of his best friend. "Shindo?"

Shindo turned to Ed and nodded at him as dozens of images of people appeared around Envy's fallen form. Some of them Ed recognized as students from the academy but most of them were people he had never seen before. "Envy...what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Envy questioned as the cracks in his skin began to ooze a slimy green liquid. "My Maelstrom of Envy absorbs bits of a person's personalities and memories. The only way I can keep these different personalities and memories from consuming me is by keeping my power under control...but now that I've lost to you...I can't do that anymore..."

He let out a hollow laugh as more cracks appeared along his body, "You were right you know. This whole time I was just trying to prove to my family that I wasn't worthless, that I had value, that I could be someone they could be proud of. But in the end I failed so I guess they were right, I'm not worth a damn thing."

"That's right." In a flash of light another image appeared. This one depicted an extremely handsome man with gray eyes. It was Ein Thalevian, the first victim of Veyn's power. "Its just like I said, even after all of these years you're still just a worthless brat."

Ein reached out to Veyn who jerked back. "No...get away from me! Get away!"

Veyn let out a gasp of surprise as Ein grabbed him by the neck roughly. "Now, put me back the way I was little brother!" He said, glaring at the struggling Sin darkly.

Veyn tried to grab his brother's arm in an attempt to throw him off but his hands merely passed right through. "I won't tell you twice Veyn." The image of his brother warned as he leaned in, applying more pressure.

Veyn's vision blurred with tears as he choked out, "I...I can't."

Ein responded to his brother's answer by tightening his grip. "Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm...not lying...I really...can't..."

Ein narrowed his eyes, "Then you will suffer the same fate you cursed so many others with!" He said as all of the images of the people Envy had defeated began to converge on him.

Veyn whimpered as he could feel his very sense of self slipping away. "No...I...I like being me..."

Ed winced as a bright light emitted from each and every one of the images. _'What does Envy mean he can't return the people he's hurt to normal? Does that mean Shindo will never return to normal...?'_

Once the light faded all of the images were gone and Envy was rocking back and forth in the fetal position, tears streaming down his face. "Worthless...I'm so worthless...so...worthless..."

Hovering just above the broken Sin was one last image. It was Alundra, and she was staring directly at Ed, a sad smile on her face. Ed's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her. "Alundra! But-"

He cut his own sentence short as he stared down at the unconscious, slumped over form of Alundra at his feet. He knelt down and shook her a few times in an attempt to wake her as he called out her name frantically. "Alundra! Alundra, wake up!"

He looked back up at the smiling image of Alundra, who merely shook her head as his eyes locked with his. "No," Ed said in a panic as tears started to prick at his eyes, "No!" He brought his attention back to Alundra's real body. "Alundra, wake up! I won! I defeated Envy so everything should be okay now! Alundra!"

A single tear drop trailed down the image of Alundra's face as she faded away. The darkness around the infirmary lifted, leaving a sobbing Ed, an unconscious Alundra, and a broken Veyn.

XXXXX

Haruka dragged the still sleeping Ando out of harm's way as Hayato continued to relentlessly attack Mugen, his power slowly increasing with each passing second. _'This situation is the one I wanted to avoid the most,' _Haruka thought to herself as blast of dark energy slammed into Mugen, sending him colliding into the ground, the impact creating a rather large crater.

Dark tendrils shot out of the ground, which Mugen barely managed to dodge before making his way out of the crater. _'My power is waning while his increases...,'_ Mugen thought to himself as Hayato let out another roar of fury, _'I don' know if you're planning on helping me or not Sayama, but if you are, now is the time to do it, otherwise we are all going to die a rather gruesome death.'_

_'Hmm, I guess I've let this drag on long enough.'_ Sayama thought to herself smugly as she made her way over to Hiro, Kira making sure to follow after her due to the fact that she had no way to protect herself if a stray attack came her way.

"Oi, Takeshi! Long time no see huh. How have you been?"

Hiro turned to the dark haired beauty, a look of complete surprise on his handsome face. "Who are you? And how do you know about that name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you like to go by the name Hiro these days don't you?" Sayama said as she flipped a hand through her dark hair.

Hiro frowned. "That doesn't really answer my question..."

"Who I am doesn't really matter right now," Sayama said as she turned her attention to the fight that was raging on, "If you don't act soon we're all going to be killed by your so called best friend."

The white haired teen narrowed his mismatched eyes. "Take that back! I may not know what's going on but...Hayato would never do that!"

Sayama rolled her eyes. "Oh please, right now he can't even tell friend from foe. If things go on like this the Bangou Seal that was placed on him will break and then that will be the end of everything. If Kujo breaks free again there will be no way to stop him, not as you are now anyway," she held her hand out, "So...hand it over."

Hiro arched a brow, "Hand what over?"

Losing her patience Sayama reached out and grabbed the clasp to Hiro's Obelisk Blue uniform. "Hey, what are you doing?" Hiro protested as Sayama opened his uniform jacket and reached into the inside of his shirt.

"Stop trying to molest him!" Jade shouted with a heated blush.

"Relax, I just want the Enmei Sapphire." Sayama replied as she pulled out the brilliant sapphire that Hiro was wearing as a necklace.

Hiro blinked, he had no idea that the pendant actually had a name. "The Enmei..Sapphire? What do you need that for?"

Sayama clutched the shimmering sapphire in her hand, causing it to glow fiercely. "What? You expect me to open up a portal to the Realm of the Damned in my weakened state? I still haven't recovered much of my powers yet so I'll have to use this handy little thing for now."

"Realm of the Damned? What are you talking about?" Hiro questioned, his confusion evident.

"I'm talking about the realm you're dead girlfriend is trapped in." Sayama answered with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, do I have to spell everything out to you? The only way to stop Hayato's rage from breaking the Bangou Seal is to calm him down right? And the only way that will happen is if he sees that his sister is alive and well."

Hiro's eyes widened as he realized what Sayama was getting at. "Are you saying...that you can bring Hitaki back to life?"

Sayama shook her head as the light from the pendant she held intensified. "Nope, I can't do it, but you can."

"What do I have to do? Tell me!" Hiro exclaimed, his mismatched eyes glimmering with hope.

"Its simple," Sayama answered as a portal large enough for a person to enter appeared behind her, "Leave the girl's body behind and enter the portal. Oh, and once you're in try not to get lost, otherwise you'll be stuck in there forever."

Hiro nodded as he turned to Jade and passed off Hitaki's lifeless body. "Okay, I'm going in."

"Good luck." Sayama said as Hiro walked up to the portal. _'You'll need it if you run into the more volatile residents.'_ Once he was gone she turned her attention to Jade. "You...you're the Virtue Charity, right?"

Jade blinked, she remembered that Wrath had called her that so she nodded. "I think so."

"That's good. I'm going to need you to heal that girl's wound. It won't do any good if she returns to a gravely injured body. Do you think you can handle that?"

Hesitantly, Jade nodded her head as her eyes glowed violet in color. "I'll do my best."

XXXXX

"And that's how I ended up here." Hitaki said as she finished telling her story to Hitaki Shiba.

"I see. You've really been through a lot." Hitaki Shiba commented, feeling sorry for the young girl that sat besides her.

Hitaki nodded sadly, "Yeah, but I guess its all over now that I'm dead."

"As unfortunate as it is, there is nothing you can do about it. There's a reason this place is called the Realm of the Damned."

Hitaki turned to the older woman. "You said that there were other people that came here before me...what happened to them?"

The older Hitaki let out a sigh. "They're gone. They wandered off in search of a way out and never returned," She turned to the younger Hitaki, "Although I can't say for sure...most likely they were eaten by the demons of this realm."

"Demons?"

Hitaki Shiba nodded. "Those who allow themselves to fall prey to their negative emotions within this realm become demons. I've had to fight off a few of them myself during my long stay. For the time being I've managed to run the ones out that were staying in this particular area but I doubt I'll be able to do it again. I can't keep this up forever, eventually I too will become one of them, that is a fate I cannot escape, and neither can you."

The younger Hitaki frowned at this bit of information. "No! Just sitting around waiting to be devoured by a demon and then become one myself...I can't accept that!" Abruptly, she stood up. "Even though I'm dead...I still don't won't to give up, no I can't give up! I won't! There has to be a way out of here! There has to be!"

Hitaki Shiba shook her head. "There isn't, please don't try to wander off like all of the others. Stay here with me. We can keep each other company until our time comes."

Hitaki shook her head. "No, I don't want that! If we're going to be turned into demons no matter what then shouldn't we at least try to find a way out of here!"

"Such fiery determination...you really do remind me of my sister. But no matter what you say...its impossible. There is no escaping this place...and even if there was...I would have no right in trying to. I'm here because I deserve to be."

A slap echoed throughout the endless darkness as Hitaki's hand connected with Hitaki Shiba's face. "That's a bunch of crap!" Hitaki exclaimed, tears pricking her eyes. "I don't care what you did when you were alive or how many people you hurt! You don't deserve this! No one does!"

Hitaki Shiba looked down, her eyes downcast. "Hitaki...I'm glad you think that way, I really am, but nothing you say will change my mind..."

"Hitaki!"

Just then a brilliant light shined down on the two women, and in its center was none other than Hiro. Both women looked up at the white haired teen in surprise. "Hiro!" Hitaki happily exclaimed as the young man descended towards her.

"Grab my hand!" Hiro shouted to her as he stretched his hand out, "I can feel this place rejecting my presence, I don't think I'll be able to stay here much longer!"

"Okay!" Hitaki shouted as she reached out. "Oh!" She turned to the older Hitaki. "Grab my hand Hitaki! We're getting out of here!"

Hesitantly, the older woman reached out to the younger girl but stopped once she noticed Hitaki's eyes widening. "Look out!"

Turning around Hitaki Shiba found herself face to face with a grotesque mass of flesh. She managed to jump to the side just as the creatures meaty fist came crashing down. Several more creatures lumbered towards the three from all over, shouting in a language none of the three could translate.

"The demons have returned already?" Hitaki looked up at the light that was emitting from Hiro's body. _'Is it because of the light emitting from the boy? Are they attracted to it?'_

"Hitaki!" The younger Hitaki shouted as the demons quickly converged on them. "Grab my hand, hurry!"

A veil of wind surrounded Hitaki's Shiba arm as she dodged another attack from the first demon. Twisting her body a full 360 degrees she cut right through the creature. "No, I'll only slow you down and then we'll all be trapped here! You two should take the time to escape now! I'll hold them off while you do!"

Hitaki shook her head vigorously as she and Hiro began to ascend. "No! You have to come with us!"

Hiro winced as he felt an unknown force pulling on his body. "Hitaki...I don't think I can stay here much longer..."

"Go already! I'll be fine!" Hitaki Shiba shouted as she parried a blow from one of the demons before kicking another one away from her.

The light emitting from Hiro's body began to intensify as he and Hitaki slowly began to fade away. "No! We can't leave yet! Hitaki, please grab my hand!" She pleaded as she reached out one final time.

Hitaki Shiba smiled as a single tear from the younger girl landed on her face. "Live a long life Hitaki. I don't want to see you here again, you hear me?"

And with that the two teens vanished.

Hitaki Shiba returned her attention to the demons that surrounded her. "Now...where was I?"

XXXXX

Hitaki gasped as she awoke within Jade's arms. "Senpai you're alive!" The Osiris Red girl exclaimed happily.

"Welcome back." Sayama greeted as Hiro stepped out of the portal, which immediately vanished behind him.

Hitaki ran to Hiro, embracing him as tears fell down her face freely. "Why? Why didn't she come with us?"

Sayama arched a brow. "Oh? You ran into somebody down there? Well, not that it matters, but unless that person had a body in this world they could come back to it would be impossible for them to cross over."

Turning her attention away from the sobbing girl and Hiro, who was trying his best to console her, Sayama shouted out to the two combatants. "Oi! Hayato!"

Hayato, who currently had one foot firmly planted on Mugen's chest turned to the sound of his name. It took him less than a second to spot his crying sister, alive and well. Almost immediately his gleaming red eyes returned to their natural blue. "Hitaki?"

Taking his foot off of Mugen he took a few hesitant steps towards her as his razor sharp teeth returned to normal as well. "You're...alive?"

Hiro stepped away from Hitaki as Hayato walked over and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sayama approached Mugen as he shakily got to his feet, his body bruised and battered. "You certainly cut that one close Ms. Kaosu. I nearly died numerous times."

The dark haired beauty placed a hand on her hip. "What? No thank you? Tch, and you call yourself a gentleman."

Mugen smiled gently. "I'm afraid I will momentarily have to drop my gentlemanly ways Ms. Kaosu." He turned to Haruka. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you by force Ms. Kurihara. Its unfortunate but in my current condition I have no choice. Niav, if you would be so kind as to incapacitate her."

Her eyes widening, Haruka turned around and sure enough the strongest of Mugen's Seven Sins had somehow managed to get behind her without her noticing. "I'm sorry." Niav said before throwing a punch...

Only for Kai to appear before her, catching her strike easily with a smirk. Niav's eyes widened in shock. _'How did he manage to get in front of me, furthermore, how did he block my punch without being injured?'_

Kai bent down slightly as Hide rolled off his back and landed a kick to Niav's abdomen, causing her to stagger back. Hide crouched down as Sakura used his back for leverage and caught both of her feet on either side of the Sin's neck before sending her flying.

Niav twisted her body 180 degrees before landed on her feet. A deep frown on her face. _'Kai Hideki, Sakura Inoue, and Hidetada Matsuki, just where in the world did they come from?'_

Kai grinned as he spotted Hayato and the others. "Sorry about showing up so late, but, you know what they say, the hero always arrives in the nick of time!"

"Idiot." Sakura mumbled under her breath as Kai gave Hayato and the others a thumbs up.

Hide stepped forward, his sights set on Mugen. "All right Mugen, you and me, one on one, let's do this!"

Mugen sighed. "It appears that today will be nothing more than one setback after another. The best option I should take is clear. For the moment I will have to retreat. Niav, fetch Sloth for me would you?"

Before Niav could comply with Mugen's request Sakura stepped in front of her path. "Step aside," the Sin warned, "I don't want to hurt you if I can help it."

"Now now, as much as I love a good old fashioned brawl, now is not the time." Sayama spoke up, catching everyone's attention. She grabbed the collar to Sloth's uniform, who has miraculously managed to sleep through everything."You see, I have some business with Mr. Taizo here and I can't exactly conduct it if everyone is beating the crap out of each other now can I?"

"You helped me earlier," Hayato said, "But who's side are you on exactly?"

Sloth's body collapsed in on itself as two portals appeared, one next to Mugen and one next to Niav. "I could tell you, but I think it'd be a lot more fun if I just kept you in the dark."

Niav eyed the portal precariously but decided to pass through when Mugen gave her a nod of his head. He smiled as he laid eyes on Haruka. "Another time Ms. Kurihara. Perhaps when we meet again it'll be under better circumstances." He turned to Hiro. "The same thing goes for you Mr. Katsuya."

The portals vanished once Mugen passed through and Sayama smiled as her own body started to slowly collapse in on itself. "See you guys around."

It was at that very moment that Hiro realized that Sayama still had his pendant. "Hey wait!"

But it was too late, she was already gone.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Yes, the seemingly insignificant pendant Hiro has kept with him all this time is actually pretty important to the plot. In other words, its a Chekhov's Gun. Who knew?**

**Cards of this chapter:**

Body of Leviathan EX: Dark/Sea Serpent 12/?/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless there is a 'Heart of Leviathan' and 'Soul of Leviathan' in your graveyard. This card's attack points are equal to the attack points of the strongest monster on the field plus 300. Once per turn you can destroy 1 face up monster on your opponent's field to inflict damage to their life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack. If this effect is used increase your life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

Red-Eyes King Dragon: Dark/Dragon 12/4000/3000

3 "Red-Eyes" monsters

This card gains 100 attack points for each "Red-Eyes" card that is removed from play. You can remove a "Red-Eyes" monster in your graveyard from play in order to negate the effect of a card played by your opponent. Once per turn you can sacrifice one dragon type monster on your field to have this card gain its effect for the duration of the turn.

XXXXX

**Mugen:** It appears I have been far too cautious. I can no longer afford to squander any more time.

_**With the school year coming to a close Mugen begins an all out assault on Duel Academy Island in a last bid to obtain Haruka Kurihara and Hiro Katsuya. What will be the outcome of the duels to come? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Seven! The Call of Temptation!**_

**Sayama:** You had better be careful. This time I'm not going to bail you out.


	77. Call of Temptation

**Author's Note: Fast update is fast, am I right?**

_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes._

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Call of Temptation**

Niav silently watched as Mugen sighed and leaned his head into his palm. "What a pity, just a second more and I would have obtained Ms. Kurihara's Eyes of Arcana. Having such a power on my side would have made my future plans a great deal easier to achieve, but alas I was foiled by the action of my own herald. I suppose it was a mistake to let Ms. Rhawt out after all."

Sloth snored quietly in the corner of the room as Sayama flipped a hand through her dark hair. "Oh cheer up already. At least you're still alive, for now anyway."

Niav narrowed her bi-chromatic eyes as she set her heated gazed on the dark haired beauty standing across from her. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh be quiet. You should know better than to open your mouth when your betters are speaking." Sayama scoffed, not even bothering to make eye contact with the slightly older woman.

Before Niav could object Mugen merely raised a hand, which was a signal for her not to engage the coldly smiling woman standing across from her. Sayama flipped a hand through her dark hair once more as she spoke, "Instead of worrying so much about that Arcana chick you should be more worried about the sorry state your Seven Sins are in."

She looked pointedly as Niav. "Gluttony is dead, Tsana is powerless, and Greed, Mona, and Envy are all under my care. That leaves you with just Niav here, Lust, and Sloth. But I suppose I really don't need to tell you all of this, you never were that great at keeping things."

Mugen turned away from the window he had been looking out of, a confused expression on his handsome face. "I'm not sure I quite understood what you just said Ms. Kaosu. What do you mean Greed, Mona, and Envy are under your care?"

Sayama smiled slightly. "What? You didn't think I came to the island just to bail you out of a jam did you? While you were busy trying to force that Arcana chick to become your ally, which is pretty kinky by the way, I decided to take Mona under my wing."

"Envy is being transported by two of my heralds as we speak, although whether or not he'll be of any use to me is questionable at this time. As for Greed, well he's been under my care ever since you two decided to dump him in the ocean."

Niav blinked in surprise. "He's still alive?"

Sayama nodded, keeping her attention focused on Mugen's neutral expression. "Of course he is. A guy like that won't die that easily you know. He's still comatose, but I'm confident he'll wake up eventually. And once he does I'll make sure to make better use of him than you ever did Mugen. The same thing goes for Mona and Envy, if the latter wakes up that is."

She turned to Niav, who still has a look of surprise on her beautiful face. "I'm not all that interested in you, so you don't have to worry about becoming my herald any time soon. The same thing goes for Sloth. Lust on the other hand is rather interesting so she's fair game."

Mugen smiled despite everything he had just heard. "I see. Even after all of these years you are still an enigma to me Ms. Kaosu. At times you appear to be my ally but others as my enemy. I must admit to being curious as to why you betrayed me. I thought our goals were one in the same."

Sayama raised an eyebrow at that. "Eh? Isn't it obvious? I was playing you from the very start. Don't tell me you honestly believed it would be that easy to quit the organization. You of all people should know that the Rinnetensei doesn't take kindly to deserters."

Mugen didn't blink as he spoke. "Ah, I understand now. I thought it was odd that someone as loyal to the Rinnetensei as you wanted to all of a sudden abandon them. The Rinnetensei must have wanted to keep an eye on my actions and what better way to do that than to send one of their most loyal members to me under the pretense that they wish to join my crusade. I must say, well played Ms. Kaosu, well played."

"But that begs the question, why not just kill me?"

Sayama placed a hand on her shapely hip. "Oh believe me, they've wanted you dead for a very long time now, ever since they found out what your true intentions were. The only reason why you've been allowed to live this long is because I've managed to assure them time and time again that you could still be an asset to them."

She held up her hand as a dark, volatile energy gathered around it, which caused the air itself to tremble. "But the fact that the End of Eternity has almost happened twice under your watch is something even I can't argue against. In other words, I can no longer reason with them Mugen. As a matter of fact, they sent me here with the order to kill you on sight. By all means you should be as dead as a doorknob right now."

Niav quickly moved in front of Mugen, ready to defend the still smiling businessman. "I'm well aware of the difference in power between you and I Ms. Kaosu. Even with Niav's help I would not be able to best you, that much I am certain of. So...what will you do? Will you really take my life?"

A moment of silence passed as the volatile energy that Sayama had conjured in the palm of her hand intensified. Mugen was still smiling, Niav's bi-chromatic eyes were narrowed, and Sayama had an extremely cold expression on her face.

She clenched her fist as her lips formed into a sly smile, the volatile energy she had gathered completely dispersing. "Heh, you don't have to worry. I won't take your life Mugen."

Niav relaxed her posture slightly as Mugen gave form to the first thought that ran through his head upon hearing Sayama's answer. "I'm relieved to hear that Ms Kaosu, I really am. However, I must know. Why?"

Sayama vanished and reappeared in front of Mugen faster than Niav could blink. "Don't be dense Mugen, the answer to your question should be painfully obvious." She placed a slender finger on Mugen's lips. "Its because despite all of your faults, I like you."

As Niav whipped around Sayama vanished and reappeared in the center of the room once more. "Don't get me wrong though, you just happen to be my type. Its not like I have any romantic feelings for you, after all, you're a little too old for me. But hey, I'll be eighteen in a month so maybe we can work something out, that is, if you're still alive by then."

"All jokes aside, this is where you and I part. The seal that's keeping Yukari in check is gradually losing its power over her. She'll be free in as little as a few months, maybe a year if we're really lucky. Once she's free you and I are going to be first on her hit list, along with the Rinnetensei."

Sayama turned away from the silent man. "In any case, the Rinnetensei is already aware of my reluctance to kill you. As a matter of fact they are probably already aware that you're still alive as we speak. Most likely they'll send someone who is not only fully capable of ending your life, but eager to do it as well. If your plan doesn't succeed by that time...then this is farewell...Mugen..."

And with that the mysterious woman faded away as if she had never been.

"Lust, exactly how long are you planning on standing outside the door?" Mugen questioned as he set his sights on said object.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing the voluptuous form of Lust. Hesitantly, she stepped into the room, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the smiling man standing across from her.

"What's the matter Lust?" Niav questioned, her bi-chromatic eyes watching her expression carefully, "You don't look well."

"Yes Lust, is there something...troubling you?" Mugen added.

Lust took a step back. _'Shit! He knows doesn't he? He knows that I tried to betray him, right?' _She took another step back. _'Of course he knows, he's probably always known. Dammit, if Envy hadn't lost to that Fortitude brat I wouldn't be in this situation. I'm going to be killed for sure!'_

Lust was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed that Mugen had moved in front of her. She flinched as he raised his hand as if to strike her. "Lust," He said as he brushed his hand against her cheek softly, "There is something I need you to do for me."

"Y-yes?" Lust stuttered, a look of surprise on her face. _'Could it be...that he really doesn't know that I tried to betray him?'_

"One week from now, I need you to envelop the entire island with the power of your Siren's Call. Now, I'm well aware that I'm asking quite a lot from you, considering the fact that you've never used that power of yours to such an extent, but, do you think you can handle it?"

Lust nodded as she relished in Mugen's gentle touch. "Yes, if its for you, I can definitely do it."

Mugen turned away from the faintly blushing woman. "With your power causing widespread panic and confusion it should be nearly impossible for Hiro's friends to protect him from me. However, there is one person I am concerned about."

"If Hayato were to lose control again it will be all for naught, which is why he will be your primary target. Be wary, for he is the Virtue Prudence, which grants him a sort of immunity against your power. If you can successfully subdue him for me, I will forgive you for trying to betray me."

Her eyes widened, "Y-you knew?"

"Of course I knew." Mugen answered, "But don't worry, I'm not angry with you. I am very disappointed in you, however. Just because I don't give you my complete and undivided attention doesn't mean that I don't care about you. That much you should already be aware of."

_'So...he really does still care about me. I was such a fool to doubt him.' _Lust looked down, "I-I'm sorry."

"If you really want my forgiveness, you will do what I have asked of you in a week's time."

"Of course."

Mugen closed his eyes and smiled to himself, appearing amused. "I do not plan on dying just yet Ms. Kaosu, not after coming this far. The world that I've envisioned...I will achieve it."

He opened his eyes, a sad look in them. "I must not fail. This is the only way I can atone for the sins I have committed."

XXXXX

A lone boat slowly made its way across the Pacific. Duel Academy could be seen off into the distance, which two of the boat's passengers had their gaze currently settled on. One of the mentioned passengers wore a deep blue Academy uniform, a deep frown on his face. His hair swayed as a strong gust of wind bellowed.

"Sayama sure is taking her sweet time." Kosuke said, the tone of his voice making it clear that he was annoyed.

The second passenger, who was dressed similarly to the scowling teen, covered his mouth as he yawned. "Sayama this, Sayama that. Every time you open your mouth its got something to do with her. If you like her so much why don't you confess your feelings to her already?"

He turned to Kosuke, a smirk on his face. "Or could it be that you already did but got rejected?"

"That's none of your business." Kosuke replied hastily as he looked away.

The older teen grinned. "I'm right aren't I?" He burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Oh man I can't believe it! You actually tried to confess to Sayama of all people? This is just too rich!"

A red tinge adorned Kosuke's cheeks as he turned sharply. "S-shut up John! I didn't get rejected! She's just not ready...for a relationship yet, that's all."

John wiped a lone tear from his eye. "Yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy."

"Tch, don't call me buddy. Just because we're both Sayama's heralds doesn't mean we're friends." He turned his attention to the other passenger on the boat, who was currently rocking himself back in forth in the fetal position, a broken look in his eyes. "Anyway, what's with this guy? Ever since we picked him up he's done nothing but mutter about how worthless he is. If what he's saying is the truth then why is Sayama even interested in him? Surely she can find someone else to be a herald."

John merely shrugged his shoulder in response to the younger teen's question. "Beats me. I don't think I'll ever know what's going on in that head of hers. I'm still wondering why she even bothered to get someone like me involved in her affairs."

Kosuke crossed his arms across his chest. "That's funny, I was just wondering the same thing."

"Ya know, if you really want to know you can just ask me directly."

The two teens nearly jumped as Sayama suddenly appeared between them, looking rather pleased with herself. "No, really, go ahead and ask me. I really don't mind you know. I must warn you though, you may not like the answer I give you." She smiled, "So...do you really wanna know?"

Kosuke took a step back, averting his gaze from the still smiling woman. "Uh..."

"Oh? So you don't want to know?" Sayama questioned as her smile turned into a smirk. She stepped closer to the teen and gave his cheek a few pats of her hand. "Well, when you get the courage I'll be more than willing to give you my answer."

Sayama flipped a hand through her dark hair as she noticed that John was staring at her intently. "Oh? What's up John? Do you see something you like?" She teased, her emerald eyes trained solely on him.

John frowned, his eyes following the sway of the sapphire pendant that from Sayama's neck. Something about it had been bugging him since Sayama had made her abrupt appearance and now he knew why. It was the very same pendant that Hiro always had on his person. John remembered that the white haired teen told him that it was the only thing his parent's life behind for him when they abandoned him. "That sapphire pendant...doesn't it belong to-"

"Hiro?" Sayama finished for him. "Yeah, it did, but its mine now." She held it up to the sky, "Its called the Enmei Sapphire, capable of performing many miracles when working in tandem with the someone who wields the power of a Divinian."

She shifted her gaze to Envy, who was still in a fetal position. "For example, Envy here possess a power that allows him to drain the confidence of people around him in order to strengthen himself. Unfortunately, the weight of his own power has completely broken him. There isn't a chance that he'll ever be able to return to the way he once was..."

Sayama clutched the sapphire pendant as it began to emit a faint light. "But with the Enmei Sapphire in hand I can completely reverse the damage done to his brain. Before I can do that I'll have to practice a bit with it though. Its a lot harder to control than I originally thought it would be."

She let out a small sigh, "But then again it is one of Divus' must prized treasures so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Divus?" John questioned with an arched brow. "Wait, you've mentioned that name once before..."

Kosuke shook his head. "You've forgotten again? What an idiot. Divus is the name of the country that once prospered in the Outer Realm before it was destroyed by Kujo Kakurin when he initiated the End of Eternity. How many more times do I have to tell you this before it finally sticks with you?"

John scratched his head. "Wait...if Divus is in another dimension then how did that sapphire get here?"

Sayama shrugged her shoulders. "That's something even I don't know, but then again no one has ever fully understood the power contained within the Enmei Sapphire. It was created by the ruler of Divus, Kamui, and given to a powerful Divinian named Takeshi.

She clutched the brilliant sapphire, "And by using his power in conjunction with the power held within this little trinket he was able to stop the End of Eternity from spreading into the Inner Realm and wiping out all of existence. And now its in my possession. With it, I'll be able to recover the power I lost. Now, if I can just get my hands on its counterpart, the Eimin Ruby, I would finally be able to break away from the Rinnetensei without consequence."

This time it was Kosuke's turn to arch a brow. "You want to break away from the Rinnetensei? Why? Aren't they our, I mean, your allies?"

Sayama burst out laughing. "Those fools? Of course not. Its true that I allied myself with them since they were all old acquaintances of mine but the passage of time has changed them. They're no longer the people I once knew and respected. Their idea of 'end game' isn't something I can agree with."

"And what exactly is your idea of 'end game'?" John questioned, curious.

Sayama stared up at the sky, her cold emerald eyes narrowing as a deep frown formed on her beautiful face. "Now that is one question I'm not quite willing to answer yet..."

XXXXX

"Class dismissed." Professor Haji said, causing many of the students in his class to either cheer or sigh with relief as they packed their books up, finally done with the last class of the day. The end of the school year was right around the corner and many of the students of Duel Academy were eagerly awaiting its arrival.

As the students began to clear out of the room Hiro put up his books into his bag and stood up. He looked around the classroom and frowned as he spotted Hayato making his way towards the door to the room without so much as a glance.

Hayato had been purposely avoiding him ever since he had asked his him about the story behind the wild and violent transformation he had witnessed him undergo only a week before. Now Hiro knew it was hypocritical to be angry that his best friend was keeping a secret from him considering he was doing the same but he couldn't help how he felt.

His frown deepened as he looked down at the papers splayed in front of him. He had even went so far as to going behind Hayato's back and asking the others about the matter but they wouldn't tell him a single thing, not even his own girlfriend.

_'Why? Why won't they tell me what's going on? Is it because they don't want me to worry?' _He shook his head. _'That only makes me worry even more.'_

"Mr. Katsuya."

Professor Haji's voice brought the young duelist's out of his thoughts. "Yes Professor Haji?"

The bespectacled man arched a brow. "I said class was dismissed. Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry." Hiro said as he began to gather his things and put it into his bag. As he turned to leave he saw that it was now empty. _'If no one will tell me what's going on...then I'll go to the one person who I know I can count on to tell me everything.'_

XXXXX

Lust yawned as she sat atop the Academy building. _'Aren't the classes over for today yet? It feels like I've been waiting here forever.' _

As if on cue several students exited the Academy building, conversing with one another as they did so. Lust watched as more and more students began to pour outside, joining in on the conversations that were going on.

She turned as she heard faint footsteps behind her and smiled when she saw it was Niav. As she came to a stop Niav crossed her arms under her bosom, giving the smiling woman a stern look. "Its time."

Lust's amber colored eyes lit up in anticipation as she returned her attention to the huge crowd of students standing outside the Academy building. _'Ooh this is going to be so much fun!'_

XXXXX

Ed squeezed Alundra's hand, listening to the steady beep of the monitor. "Alundra, I promise I'll save you. I promise I'll save Shindo as well. One way or another, I will find a way to return you two to normal."

Today was the last day for all of the victims of Veyn's Maelstrom of Envy before they were to be transported by several helicopters to the mainland. There they could be put in a professional hospital where they knew how to really care for a comatose patient.

Tears brimmed in the usually high-spirited teen's eyes as he recalled his duel with Veyn. _'If only I was stronger...none of this would have happened.'_

He stood up and squeezed his girlfriend's hand one last time. "Don't worry Alundra, Shindo, we'll be seeing one another real soon. I promise."

XXXXX

Jason adjusted the red bandanna tied around his left elbow as he followed the path to the boy's Osiris Red dormitory. He sighed, ever since he had helped Kai and the others retrieve one of the keys to the Vault he had been entrusted with the task of recruiting students to help stop Mugen and his Sins.

To say that he was mostly unsuccessful in his endeavor would be an understatement.

So far not a single student had agreed to help and Jason was beginning to wonder if any of the remaining students he hadn't asked yet would answer any differently. Still, he wasn't going to give up. The end of the school year was only a few days away and Mugen was sure to try something soon.

As Jason was lost in thought a group of Osiris female students approached him. He quickly took note of them because each one of their eyes were glazed over. They groaned softly as they continued to make their way over to him.

Jason blinked, perplexed by the girls' behavior. "Um...hi?"

One of the girls captured the blonde haired duelist in a tight hug. Jason looked down at the girl who was currently nuzzling his chest with her face lovingly, his confusion increasing, "Uh...can I help you with something miss?"

Two of the girls latched onto Jason's arms, sighing in content as their faces rubbed against his. _'Okay...what in the world is going on here?'_ Jason thought as he tried to separate himself from his pretty captors.

The girls frowned as they felt Jason trying to pull away from them. Two more of them appeared at Jason's side, tugging at his Osiris Red uniform. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jason questioned as he felt the fabric of his uniform begin to tear.

It was at this moment that Jason realized that they were a lot more girls in the area than he had originally thought. More and more of them began to approach him and in a matter of seconds the girls had him completely surrounded, each one of them tugging at his clothes.

Jason began to squirm as he felt a pair of dainty hands tugging at his pants. "Hey, stop that!"

The girls merely giggled as they continued their dutiful task of removing the flustered duelist's clothing. "Ah, I can't believe this is happening! Why are you doing this? Somebody help!"

XXXXX

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she stood outside the girl's Obelisk Blue dormitory. She and Kai were supposed to meet up so that they could discuss with Hayato and others what to do about Mugen and his three remaining Sins but the self-proclaimed hero was extremely late.

_'Honestly, what's taking him so long to get here? I've messaged him a dozen times but he hasn't replied at all. If he doesn't show up soon I'm going to have no choice but to leave without him.'_

Just then Kira exited the dormitory, arching a brow as she spotted Sakura. "Hey, what are you doing just standing here? Shouldn't you be heading over to the meeting place?"

Before Sakura could answer a distinct voice that she immediately recognized called out to her. "Sakura, my love!"

Sakura's left eyes twitched as the lovestruck duelist, Urusai Mazaki quickly approached her, a glazed look in his eyes, _'Oh great, its lover boy.'_

Her eyes widened as the blonde haired Obelisk Blue suddenly tackled her to the ground. "Sakura," he said with a lecherous grin on his face, "Please allow me to show you just how much I love you!"

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened even further, if that was possible, as Urusai grabbed her breasts roughly.

"Now, to get you out of this uniform..."

With a shrill cry the violet haired girl punched the young duelist square in the jaw. There was an audible crack as he tipped over and hit the ground, unconscious.

Sakura quickly got to her feet, shivering as she stared down at the unconscious teen. _'I knew it! He's just another boy after my body!'_

"What the hell was up with that guy?" Kira questioned with a look of disgust on her face. "Disgusting."

She blinked as she noticed several more boys quickly approaching the dormitory, each one with a glazed look in their eyes. "Somehow I've got a bad feeling about this..."

XXXXX

Hayato yawned, his fingers tapping furiously at his personal laptop. His door, which was usually locked shut, was wide open, giving a clear view of the hall. There was a reason for this of course. He was waiting for Sakura and the others to show up for the meeting.

He sighed. He already knew that one of the subjects that was going to come up was why he wanted to keep Hiro in the dark about the Bangou Seal. In all honestly he didn't exactly know why he didn't want Hiro to know about the Bangou Seal, after all, it wasn't like him to keep secrets from his best friend, but for some reason he couldn't exactly explain the idea just didn't sit well with him.

Hayato was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that Kira was leaning against his doorway, as if she were just standing anywhere else, flipping through an issue of Duel Academy's Hotties absentmindedly. It was only after Hayato decided to resume typing did he notice the haughty duelist.

"Hey," Kira greeted before Hayato got the chance, sidling inside the door finally. She slipped around the back of Hayato's chair, seating herself on his bed. Entirely too comfortable there.

Hayato blinked stupidly as he stared at her, which was understandable considering the oddity of what had just happened. Kira Santoryu, possibly the most arrogant duelist on the island, was comfortably sitting on his bed, reading an issue of Duel Academy's Hotties.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He questioned, a dumbfounded expression still on his face.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kira questioned back before answering her own question not even a second later, "I'm reading this month's issue of Duel Academy's Hotties. What are you doing?"

Hayato blinked stupidly once more as he answered, "I'm finishing up my report on duel theory for Professor Fuyuski's class."

"Hmm, need some help?" Kira closed the magazine in her lap, sitting primly on the edge of the mattress, which pretty much meant that she was hovering over his shoulder.

At this point, finishing his report was the last thing on Hayato's mind. Kira was smiling. The Kira Santoryu was smiling a genuine smile. She leaned in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He said, wondering what in the world was making the usually haughty girl act this way towards him, "And no, I don't need any help, I'm almost finished." His eyes traveled discreetly up her thigh, to the top of her stocking, and he briefly wondered why he had never looked before. _'Wait a minute...since when did Kira even wear stockings?'_

"Hmm, okay, don't let me distract you then." Kira smiled, flipping through the magazine again.

_'That's easier said than done,' _Hayato thought to himself as he listened to the sound of breathy murmuring to his left, Kira reading to herself aloud. _'Why is she in my room?' _With that thought in mind Hayato closed his eyes as he slumped in defeat. There was no way he could concentrate when something so odd was happening right behind him.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the cool slide of fingertips over his cheekbone. Kira hummed softly as she tucked his hair behind his ear. "Um...Kira?"

"Oh? You're still awake? I thought you fell asleep." Kira said with a smile as she placed her hand on top of Hayato's head, playing through his dark messy hair. "Perhaps you're working yourself too hard? Maybe you should take a break."

Hayato's mind went into overdrive, trying to find a plausible reason as to why Kira, of all people, was voluntarily in his room, playing with his hair. Maybe she was doing it on a dare? Maybe she lost a bet? Maybe she was just messing with him? Or maybe...she actually had feelings for him...

He shook his head. _'No, there's no way that last one could be true. Kira actually caring about someone other than herself? That would just be too weird.'_

Kira's eyes slipped closed as she continued petting Hayato for a long time, who had to admit that he actually really liked the scratch of her fingernails against his scalp. Still, he would have told her to stop if he wasn't so busy trying to figure out the reason for her oddly affectionate action.

"Well, break's over." Kira said, pulling Hayato from his flurry of thoughts. "Its back to work for you." She said, nudging his arm encouragingly.

Hayato frowned, no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't come to any logical conclusion as to why Kira was acting this way. "I don't think I can get back to work with you here. You're too much of a distraction."

With a sly smile Kira leaned in, her eyes flashing an amber color as she curled her arms around his shoulders. "Well, I'd be disappointed if my presence didn't distract you just a little bit."

He didn't know why, but for some reason, Hayato felt those words had an underlying meaning to them.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: The last line of this chapter is a hint. What am I hinting at exactly? I'm not telling.**

**Card of this chapter:**

N/A

XXXXX

**Sakura:** What's going on here? Its as if everyone on the island has gone crazy with lust.

**Kira: **Well, that's one way to put it.

_**Taking the initiative, the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy comes face to face with Mugen Taizo in a bid to shut down the man's ambitions once and for all! But can he do what Kazuki failed to do? Can he overcome Mugen's power?**_

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Eight! Advent Rising!**_

**Kai: **Mugen, it all ends here and now!

**Mugen: **Hmm, since you are a friend of Kazuki, I suppose I can spare some time to personally show you the folly in challenging someone of my caliber alone.


	78. Advent Rising

**Author's Note: This chapter explores a little bit of everyone's favorite hero duelist's past, Kai Hideki!**

_Character is higher than intellect. A great soul will be strong to live as well as think._

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Advent Rising**

A young blue haired boy, no older than eight or nine, panted heavily as he ran through the crowded streets, a bag containing a loaf of bread in his small arms. "Ah!" The small boy tripped, dropping the loaf of bread and scrapping his knees in the process.

He quickly picked himself up and winced as he bent down to pick up the loaf of bread he had dropped only moments before, blood slowly oozing from his knees that were already covered in scars.

"Stop right there you dirty little thief! When I get my hands on you I swear I'm gonna make you pay!" A gruff voice called out angrily not too far off from where the boy was standing.

Ignoring the stinging pain in his knees the boy began to run once more, trying his best not to run into any of the people that littered the dirty street. He couldn't afford to fall again, for if he did he was sure to be caught by his pursuer, but more importantly, he wouldn't be able to get to his desired destination.

He could hear the gruff man's voice off in the distance as he pushed himself to run harder, his legs burning with the exertion. _'I have to get this loaf of bread to Tsukune! No matter what happens to me I just have to!'_

After a few more excruciating minutes of running the young boy finally made it to his desired destination, a rundown alleyway. "Tsukune! Tsukune come out, its me, Kai!"

An even younger boy, about six or seven, peeked his head from behind one of the many trash cans that littered the rundown alley. "Brother?" He smiled as he laid eyes on Kai. "Brother, you're back!" He happily exclaimed as he ran over to his heavily exhausted brother.

"Here, I managed to get you some more food." Kai said as he handed the smaller boy who had similar features to himself the loaf of bread.

"Brother, you're hurt." Tsukune said as he accepted the loaf of bread from his slightly older brother, eying Kai's bloody knees.

"Don't worry about that. You've been sick for a while now so you need to eat in order to get your strength back."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I saw that good for nothing brat turn a corner somewhere around here." A gruff voice mumbled, surprising the young Kai.

Kai quickly pushed Tsukune, "Quick, hide!"

"But why brother?" Tsukune questioned, already chewing on his first slice of bread.

"There's no time to explain, just promise me that no matter what happens you'll stay hidden, got it?"

"O-okay." Tsukune answered hesitantly upon seeing the look of fear in his brother's eyes.

Just as Tsukune returned to his hiding spot the gruff man that had been chasing Kai arrived. "After weeks of chasing you I've finally caught up to you, you stinking brat." He said with a sneer. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its not nice to steal, huh kid?"

As the man took a step forward Kai took a step back. "Now, where's that loaf of bread you stole from me huh? I know you couldn't have eaten it that quickly. I'm feeling rather generous right now so if you just hand it over quickly I may forgive you for all of the countless goods you've stolen from me in the past."

Kai remained silent, his mouth in a grim line.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" The tanned skinned man questioned as he clenched his fists. "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you, you little snot. Hmm, now that I think about it you don't look like you're from around these parts. Perhaps you're a foreigner?"

Seeing that Kai had no intention of speaking the man grinned. "Well if you are a foreigner I guess you don't really speak the local language." He said with a shrug as he slowly approached Kai. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to speak the universal language then!"

The man raised his fist high into the air before bringing it down upon Kai. In response the small boy swiftly jumped forward and slid between the man's legs before lashing out with his right foot with all of his might, hitting the man in the back of his left knee.

The man swore as he went down to one knee and Kai jumped on his back, attempting to put him into a choke-hold. "Why you cheeky little bastard!" The man yelled as he stood up, swinging his body from side to side in an attempt to fling the young boy off. "You're sorely mistaken if you think this is enough to stop me!"

Walking backwards to the nearest wall the man attempted to slam the boy against it. Kai dropped down and tumbled between the man's legs just as the man's back slammed against the wall. "Tch, you're a crafty little punk aren't ya?"

Kai didn't answer, but that was only because he really couldn't understand the language the man was speaking.

The man charged forward and Kai readied himself as he approached. "Take this you damn brat!" The man yelled as he aimed a kick towards Kai's head. Kai ducked under the kick and ran forward, throwing his full weight into the man's other leg while he was still in mid-kick.

The man swore as he toppled over. "That's it kid, you're getting on my last nerves!" The man said through gritted teeth as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing a handful of dirt as he did so. "This time I'll get you for sure!"

He approached Kai once more, although this time he threw the handful of dirt he was holding onto into the boy's face, surprising him. Kai stepped back, attempting to rub the dirt from his eyes. "I've got you now ya little prick!"

Kai gasped as he was slammed into the wall, the man's hand wrapped around his neck. The man glared darkly at him as he began to squeeze, preventing the air flow to Kai's lungs. The young boy grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to throw him off but the difference in strength was just too great for his small body to overcome. With no other options available to him the young boy kicked his legs uselessly as he desperately gasped for air.

As Kai began to feel his eyes roll to the back of his head from lack of oxygen he heard the man speak. "Now, I think its about time I gave you the beating that you deserve boy."

The man slammed his meaty fist into Kai's stomach, causing him to throw up blood as his vision blurred from the force of the blur. The man sneered as he relaxed her grip slightly to allow the air flow to return to the boy's lungs, "Hey, don't go fainting on me just yet boy! There's a lot more where that came from!"

He punched Kai once more, eliciting another gasp of pain from the small boy. "This is for those apples you stole last week!" Another punch. "And before that it was those grapes!" Another punch. "Oh yeah we can't forget that ripe watermelon now can we?" Another punch. "And this one is because you piss me the hell off!"

The gruff man punched Kai square in the face, causing his teeth to puncture his lips due to the impact of the blow. Crimson blood flowed from Kai's busted lips as he went into a coughing fit. With but a gesture the man tossed the boy to the ground, each of his breaths coming out as a weak wheeze, tears from the pain he was in streaming down his face.

The man ground his foot into the fallen boy's chest, eliciting a cry of pain from him. "No, I'm still not done with you yet. I'm going to stomp the living shit out of you until you commit this to memory, never steal from me again!"

"Stop it!"

The gruff man quickly turned to the source of the voice, nearly giving himself a nasty case of whiplash in the process. Tsukune was standing in the middle of the alleyway, holding the bag of bread towards the man in offering, tears welling up in his bright blue eyes. "You idiot," Kai wheezed out painfully, "I told you to stay hidden didn't I?"

Tsukune shook his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I don't care. I can't just stand here and watch you get hurt because of me brother, I just can't!"

"Hmm, I have no idea what you two are saying," the man said as he took his foot off of Kai's chest, "But it looks like you're trying to give me my merchandise back." He grinned as he began to approach Tsukune.

He stopped as he felt a small hand grab his ankle tightly. "Stay away from my little brother you monster..." Kai said weakly, tightening his grip around the man's ankle.

The gruff man easily kicked the weakened boy off. "Tch, don't you know when to quit?" He questioned before walking up to Tsukune. He grabbed the loaf of bread from him and frowned as he felt the weight. "Tch, you've already eaten from this haven't you?"

He tossed the loaf of bread to the ground. "No one will buy this if someone has already eaten some of it. I'd teach you a lesson too but I've already spent far too much time away from my shop as it is, besides I'm sure you two understand what will happen to you if you try stealing from me again." The man said before walking off.

Tsukune ran over to his fallen brother. "Brother, are you okay?"

Kai went into a coughing fit as he gasped and wheezed, coughing up a bit of blood in the process. "You idiot, what would we have done if that guy took his bread back, or worse? You need that food to get healthy again."

Tsukune shook his head as he wiped the tears from his face. "You're always saying that bro! You need to worry about yourself more! I can't stand to see my hero like this!"

Kai rolled his eyes as he weakly wiped a hand across his swollen lips. "Don't call me a hero. Heroes are stupid people that only live for the sake of others, never being able to live their own lives, they suffer terrible burdens until the very end. Besides, they only exist in fairy tales. They aren't real."

"B-but mum and dad said-"

"Forget what mum and dad said! Neither of them are here anymore!" Kai yelled in anger, wincing at the pain such an action caused him, "If heroes really did exist mum and dad wouldn't have died in that accident and we wouldn't be stuck in some foreign country struggling to survive!"

Tsukune looked downcast as Kai frowned and looked at the dirt, clumping it together between his fingers. "If heroes were real...we wouldn't have to live like this." He winced once more as he struggled to get up. "Now, hurry up and eat that bread Tsukune. I'll go out to find some more food later once I rest up a bit."

"O-okay." Tsukune said dejectedly as he picked up the loaf of bread. "I'm sorry."

Kai stumbled and slumped against the wall, a frown on his bruised and bloodied face. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I-its just...if it weren't for, me none of this would have happened." He sniffled as he fresh new tears welled up in his eyes, "You wouldn't have to get beat up and mum and dad...mum and dad wouldn't have..."

Kai sighed as his younger brother began to cry. "Come here Tsukune."

Tsukune walked over to his brother and Kai embraced him tightly. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, you understand me? None of this is your fault. We'll get through this somehow, I promise. After all, I'm your big bro, and its a older brother's responsibility to look after his younger sibling. That's one thing that mum and dad didn't lie about."

XXXXX

Kai yawned and sat up in his bed, scratching his blue hair into disarray. _'Hmm, its been a long time __since I had a dream about the past...' _He turned his head slightly, looking at the small clock that displayed the time in bright red. _'Oh, so its three in the afternoon already huh?'_

Slowly, Kai's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. _'Crap! I've overslept, no, that's an understatement, I slept through each and every one of my classes!'_

Kai noticed that the screen on his blue tinted palm organizer was blinking incessantly. Picking it up the Blue Bomber of Duel Academy was surprised to see that he had several missed messages, each one of them from his rival/best friend Sakura.

Before he could check said messages a sudden cry for help caught Kai's attention, causing him to hop out of his bed and dash out onto the balcony of his room. Looking outside he was surprised to see three Ra Yellow male students being cornered by twenty or so Obelisk Blue female students. '_Huh? What's going on?'_

The hero duelist quickly took note of the glazed look in the girls' eyes and the torn clothes of their prey. _'I'm not quite sure what's going on here but its got Mugen's name written all over it.'_

Off in the distance Kai could see that several other students were in similar situations. '_To go so far as to involve even the powerless students in his scheme, I definitely can't forgive him for this.'_

Quickly getting dressed, Kai slid his deck into a double holster that hung against the right side of his right leg. Reaching down he picked up his duel disk, which already had a deck inserted in its deck slot, casually attaching it to his wrist. "Sakura, Hayato, everyone, I'm sorry. I know I said that we'd all do this together but it doesn't look like we can afford to wait any longer."

Walking out onto the balcony Kai jumped down, landing on the ground below safely, catching the attention of the surrounding students. "Mugen Taizo, its time we face each other! I don't know what it is that you're planning but I'm not letting you get away with everything you've done up till now any longer!"

XXXXX

Within Mugen's V.I.P. Room, Niav returned her sleek violet cell phone to the pocket of her trench coat. She turned to Mugen, "I just received a call from Sloth. He has successfully put the last of the Academy staff to sleep and he's on his way here now."

Mugen leaned back in his seat, folding his hands together in his lap as his usual smile spread across his handsome face. "And with that the second phase of the capture is complete. As usual Sloth has performed his task excellently, hopefully the same can be said of Lust. In any case, the only thing left to do now is to lure Mr. Katsuya here, which shouldn't prove to be too difficult considering the type of person he is."

Suddenly, Niav and Mugen turned their attention to the doorway as their senses alerted them to the presence of another. Kai Hideki, the second ranked duelist of Duel Academy, otherwise known as the Blue Bomber was silently standing in the doorway.

Mugen's smiled widened, his hands laced together, covering half of his face from view. "Ah, Kai Hideki, I would say that your sudden appearance is unexpected, but then again you are the self-appointed defender of Duel Academy."

Kai's narrowed eyes surveyed the room briefly, noticing that Sloth, but more importantly, that Lust was absent, before he returned his heated gaze to Mugen. "So, its just as I thought. The carnage outside is thanks to Lust."

The smiling businessman arched a brow. "Carnage? I sincerely doubt the situation outside could be honestly described as such."

The blue haired duelist scowled. "I didn't come here to argue with you Mugen. I'm going to put an end to all of this. I won't allow this madness to continue any longer than it already has."

"Madness you say? Tell me something Mr. Hideki, why is it that you oppose me? What possible reason do you have to want to stop me? I will admit that I have caused more lives than one to experience great suffering, but you see, you and I are alike in more ways than you'd like to think. When its all said and done, in the end, we are both heroes fighting for what we believe is just and right."

Kai frowned and clenched his fists. "You have no right to call yourself a hero. A hero isn't someone who would willingly cause another to suffer, no matter how much 'good' might come out of it. The difference between you and I is like night and day, no matter what you say or want to believe, we are nothing alike."

Mugen's smile did not fade as he reached over to his bed where a briefcase lie. "You couldn't be more wrong my young friend," the smiling man said as he picked up the briefcase, "But I must say, I am curious. To take up the title of a hero, one must be willing to put others' happiness before his own, even if it means dying a lonely death. Why is someone as young as yourself willing to bear such a curse?"

The two men matched eyes, one set curious and calm, the other steely and furious. "That's none of your business."

This merely caused Mugen to laugh. "Well then, please accept my deepest apologies for I am afraid I'm going to make it my business. Once I am interested in something, I cannot simply let things be. Kazuki is a rare breed of duelist even in this day and age, and for him to put so much faith into someone other than himself must mean that there is more to you than meets the eye."

Kai stared Mugen directly in the eye. "The same could be said of anyone, like how that perpetual smile of yours conceals your true intentions."

Mugen let his smile fade to only a mere ghost. "Yes, I will not deny that this calm demeanor of mine does serve to hide a secret quite sinister in nature, yet pure at the same time. What about you Mr. Hideki? What are you hiding under that veil you wear called 'hero'?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so why even bother asking?"

Mugen sighed and ran a hand down his cheek, looking, for just a brief moment, as if he were going to frown. "I will find out the answer to my inquiry, one way or another. You see, from the very first time Kazuki spoke of you, I have wanted you by my side as a subordinate. I was planning on coming after you once I was done assimilating Hiro's power into myself but since you're standing before me I have no reason not to face you now."

Mugen walked past the hero duelist, "In any case, this duel will serve as a nice warm-up for the main event. Now, shall we step outside? Its a bit too crowded in here for a duel befitting duelists of our caliber. Besides, I rather like this room and it would be such a pity if we ended up destroying it, wouldn't you agree Mr. Hideki?"

_'Kiyo, I'm not sure if I'm actually strong enough to win...but I'll give it all I've got! That much, I promise you.' _Kai thought to himself as he took the first step out of the room, the memory of the first time he had ever met his foster father playing through his head.

_A young Kai, nine years of age, sat Indian style on a cart with a small gathering of people around him. The ages of the men that surrounded him varied but they were all much older than the glaring boy._

_The young Kai looked around at the gathered group of store owners in the marketplace as they spoke in a language he had slowly come to understand over the course of several months, his hands and legs bound tightly with thick ropes._

"_So...this is the infamous thief that has been terrorizing the marketplace this past year huh? Well, now that we've caught him, what should we do with him? Any suggestions?" One of the men, seemingly the leader of the gathered group, questioned._

"_I say we beat the crap out of him, that'll teach him! I'm getting tired of my goddamn produce being swiped by this stupid brat!" One of the gathered men yelled angrily._

"_Nah, that won't work. I've caught this kid once before and despite the beating I gave him he's still up to no good." Another man said, this one with a gruff voice._

"_Pah, that's only because I haven't gotten my hands on him yet. Just give me ten minutes with him and I'll turn this boy into an absolute saint. Stealing will be the last thing on his mind." The man who had yelled just moments before retorted._

"_Please, everyone knows you hit like a little girl Pedro." The man with the gruff voice countered with a sneer on his face._

"_Oh is that what you think? Well, I'll be happy to prove you wrong Alejandro!" The man yelled heatedly._

_Kai's frown deepened as he watched the group of men argue with one another. 'Tch, look at them. They're like a bunch of wild animals fighting over a piece of meat. I can hardly believe that they're full grown men...'_

"_Ooh, I know! Why don't we hand him over to Favuza!" One of the men shouted over the shouts of the others._

"_Eh? Favuza? But isn't he a stickler for little boys?"_

"_Yeah, but what other choice do we have? Beating up the kid doesn't seem to stop him from stealing and we can't just let him go."_

"_Jose has got a point." Alejandro said with a nod of his head. "I beat the kid till he was black and blue but here he is, still up to no good. A few days with that nut Favuza should definitely set him straight, if not, we could always just let that maniac keep him for good."_

"_I don't know," another man said, "I mean, yeah, I'm tired of the kid stealing from me but doesn't this seem a bit...I don't know, wrong? I say we should just let him go with a warning, surely he won't do it again."_

"_Screw that noise!" Pedro shouted, "I say we let that pervert Favuza have him, that way we won't have to deal with the little snot nosed bastard ever gain. If any one of you have an objection to that I'll gladly put my foot up your ass!"_

"_Well, in that case I have an objection." A lone man said as he approached the group, wearing the uniform of a Supernatural Suppression Squad Lieutenant and a visor that obscured his eyes from view._

"_Who the hell are you?" Jose questioned as he took a step toward the messy brown haired man. "You want a piece of me?"_

_Alejandro grabbed Jose by the shoulder. "You idiot! Don't you recognize that uniform? He's a member of the SSS!"_

_Jose blinked in confusion, obviously having no idea what Alejandro was talking about. "SSS? What the hell is that?"_

_The SSS member snapped a salute. "I am Lieutenant Kiyo Hideki of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. Now that I've introduced myself I'd like it very much if the lot of you stepped away from that boy you have there."_

"_Tch, like hell we will! We don't give a damn who you are you son of a bitch!" Jose boasted. "Right guys?"_

_It was at this moment that the pudgy man noticed that the other store owners were slowly backing away from him. "What the? Don't tell me you guys are actually afraid of this punk, he's just one guy!"_

"_Sorry, but you're on you own man. I may be a crazy bastard, but I'm not crazy enough to challenge someone trained to take down people with supernatural powers while having none of their own. See ya." Alejandro said as he and the other store owners began to vacate the marketplace._

"_Tch, fine, you bunch of cowards! I'll handle this guy mys-" Jose's voice trailed off as he noticed that Kiyo was now holding a solid white pistol that was aimed solely on him._

_Kiyo smiled as he closed his eyes. "Please don't make me use this."_

_Jose took a step back, his bravado completely vanishing. "O-okay. I'll leave p-peacefully. J-just don't shoot me, p-please."_

_The SSS member returned the pistol to his holster as Jose ran off before turning his attention to Kai. "Are you okay?" The man questioned in Japanese, surprising Kai._

"_You speak Japanese?" Kai questioned, shocked that someone other than himself and his brother spoke his native language in such a foreign country._

_Kiyo smiled as he began to undo the ropes that bound the young boy. "Well of course I do, I am Japanese after all. It would be kind of weird if I didn't know at least a little, wouldn't it?"_

_Kai rubbed at his wrists gingerly after Kiyo removed the ropes from them. "Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here? You don't look like a tourist and you're carrying a weird looking gun..."_

_The SSS member removed his visor, revealing his cobalt blue eyes as he smiled. Kai relaxed visibly upon seeing the man's smiling face, it was as if such a simple action exuded warmth. "My name is Kiyo Hideki. I'm one of the many lieutenants of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. As for what I'm doing here, well, I'm on assignment."_

"_Oh," Kai said as he rubbed at his ankles, "You guys are supposed to be some sort of defense force against paranormal stuff like Darkness Games, right? My mum and dad used to talk about you guys all the time. I didn't really understand much of what they were saying though. Tch, I do remember them saying you're supposed to be some sort of heroes of justice."_

"_Hey now, it almost sounds like you don't believe that." Kiyo said, jokingly acting as if her were offended._

_Kai shook his head and in a matter that didn't speak of his young age he replied. "Yup, I don't believe in heroes, and even if they did exist you're definitely no hero. You pointed your gun at an unarmed man. There's no way a hero would do something like that."_

_Kiyo laughed as he drew his gun from his holster. "What? This old thing? Its completely harmless."_

"_How can a gun be harmless?"_

"_This is a special type of gun. It doesn't shoot bullets, instead it emits a special type of energy that neutralizes certain types of paranormal powers. Its completely useless against a normal person. I was just trying to scare the guy away so I wouldn't have to fight him. I dislike conflict."_

_Kai arched a brow, "If you don't like conflict then why did you become an SSS member?"_

_Kiyo returned the gun to his holster before hopping up onto the cart with Kai, sitting in a cross-legged position. "When I was just a boy, I spent the majority of my time in the hospital because I was so sickly. Day in and day out I saw nothing but sadness all around me. It didn't matter who it was, my family, other patients, their families, whenever I looked at their faces all I saw was a deep sadness."_

_Kai watched the man's expression carefully as the he continued to speak. "So I thought to myself, I have to get better because I don't want to be sad anymore and I don't want my family to be sad anymore either. So I did, I got better.."_

_He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "But even though I wasn't in the hospital anymore, as I looked all around me, I realized nothing had really changed. There was still such a deep sadness all around me. So I thought to myself, I'm not sad anymore, so I don't want anyone else to be sad anymore either."_

_The brown haired man chuckled, "Honestly, it was a pretty childish thought, I was so naive. As I grew into an adult I realized there was a lot more wrong with the world than I originally thought. Fear, decay, corruption, discrimination, terrorism and war, these were but a few things I realized I couldn't do a thing about, even so, I still stuck by my childish idea. In order to protect peoples' 'happiness,' this is the path I've decided to take for myself and I'll see it through to the end, no matter what happens."_

"_Mister?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Kai scratched his head as he spoke, looking slightly confused, "I can't say I understood everything that you just said...but it sounds like you're the biggest idiot I've ever met."_

_Kiyo laughed at this. "You know what kid, you're probably right. Out of all the idiots in this world, I'm probably the biggest of them all."_

"_Kai."_

"_Huh?"_

_Kai looked up at the man, "My name is Kai. Kai Kururugi."_

_The older man laughed and reached forward to ruffle the young Kai's hair. "Kai Kururugi huh? That's not a bad name. Not a bad name at all."_

_He hopped off the cart and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few bills of money. "Here."_

_Kai arched a brow. "Why are you giving me this?"_

_Kiyo shrugged nonchalantly, "I just felt like it I guess. Anyway, stay out of trouble. You're a good kid Kai."_

_The young Kai stared down at the wad of money in his hands before returning his attention to the smiling man. "Thank you."_

_Kiyo gave the young boy a thumbs up."No prob, you take care okay? I've got to get back to work. A hero's job is never done after all." He said with a big grin on his boyish face._

"_You're still saying stuff like that?" Kai questioned with a roll of his eyes._

"_Of course." Kiyo answered, his big grin still in place. "You may not believe in heroes right now, but that's okay. One day you definitely will. See ya around kid."_

Kai's feet came to a halt as the memory of his first meeting with his foster father faded before turning to face Mugen. _'You were right Kiyo, that day did come, and now, I'm a hero too.' _He closed his eyes as he envisioned the kind man in his mind's eye,_ 'Please lend me your strength, because the villain that's standing before me right now isn't someone I think I can defeat on my own.'_

Mugen looked around, taking in the scenery. "So this shall be the sight of our battle? Not as grand as I was hoping it to be but I suppose it will have to do."

The two duelists were now standing next to the docks, Niav watching them silently as she leaned up against the lone lighthouse of the island. Mugen opened his brief case, taking out a sleek silver duel disk and attaching it to his arm. "Well, I suppose its time to begin. Shall we?"

Kai nodded and raised his right arm, his Obelisk Blue issued duel disk already in place. "Let's do this." (K: 4000)

Mugen activated his duel disk, drawing an opening hand in almost the same action. "And so it begins. Your inevitable defeat." (M: 4000)

Kai placed two fingers on the top card of his deck and declared his move. "My turn, I draw!"

He placed the card into his hand and then grabbed a different one, continuing. "I activate Graceful Charity." Grabbing three cards from his deck Kai ignored them in favor of the two cards that he held to the far right.

"I'll discard these two cards and then summon Axl (1500/1200) whose special ability allows me to equip it with Axl Bullets from my deck when it hits the field." The navy blue armored humanoid with an X-shaped scar on it's face appeared before the hero duelist in a flash of light, striking a dramatic pose as two hand-held blasters materialized in its hands. (1800/1200)

His opponent raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, having taken notice of the two cards Kai had chosen to discard to his graveyard to comply with Graceful Charity's discard effect. _'Hmm, his next move should prove to be quite interesting...'_

"I activate Bond of the Hunters! By discarding one card in my hand to the grave I can special summon Axl's sleeping comrades to the field!" In a flash of blue and red light Mega Man X (1800/1500) and Zero (2100/1800) joined Axl, confident expressions on their faces.

The top card of Kai's deck popped out, "The card I discarded to activate Bond of the Hunters was Repayment of Losses." He explained as he took the card and added it to his hand, increasing his hand size to four cards.

"Ah, I see. I was wondering why you would so willingly send two of the key cards of your deck to the graveyard. This sort of play is about as much as I expected out of the second ranked duelist of this Academy."

Ignoring the remark Kai held the card he had drawn due to the effect of his Repayment of Losses in front of him. "By sacrificing X I can special summon one of his upgraded forms, Gaea Armor X (2800/3000)!"

X's new armor was its bulkiest yet, its color scheme being primarily black and white. It raised its heavy buster cannon as the orange energy core in its chest glowed faintly. Mugen smiled appreciatively at X's new impressive form, "Hmm, I can't say that I'm all that familiar with this particular version of X."

"That comes as no surprise," Kai responded as he placed a single card face down for the end of his turn, "Since I didn't use this version of X in my duel against Gluttony."

"I see." Mugen drew calmly before carefully putting his first card onto the field. "I summon Essence of Emotion: Humility (1200/1000)."

An elderly man now stood on Mugen's field, adjusting the collar of his priest's garb. He had a smile on his face almost as warm and inviting as Mugen's as he spread his arms out as if he were going to hug someone.

Kai narrowed his eyes as each and every one of his armored heroes knelt down and crossed their arms over their chests. "What's going on? Why did all of my monsters suddenly switch to defense position? Exactly what kind of effect does that monster of yours have?"

"You've said it yourself my young friend. When Humility is summoned all monsters on the opponent's field are switched to defense mode. In addition, if all of the monsters affected by this effect are of the same attribute they have their defense points reduced to zero."

Kai grimaced as each one of his monsters lost their defense points, giving them no true way to defend themselves. Still smiling, Mugen held up another card from his hand, "The spell card Negative Emotion: Intimidated destroys all defense mode monsters on your field."

Axl crumbled to dust while X and Zero remained, visibly upset by the lost of their comrades in arms. Mugen allowed a mild expression of surprise to grace his face. "Oh? Why is it that Axl has fallen, yet your X and Zero still remain?"

"Gaea Armor X and Zero can't be destroyed by effects." Kai answered, his grimace still intact.

"Oh, is that so? Then in that case I shall have Humility remedy that somewhat, but first, since he was on the field when I played it, I can draw a card from my deck for each of your monsters that was destroyed by the effect of Intimidated."

Mugen calmly drew a card from his deck before motioning to the lone monster on his field. In response the elderly man raised his hand as an orb of white light gathered in the palm of his hand. With a simple gesture he sent it flying across the field. It collided with X's crouching form, causing him to crumble just like his fallen comrade.

Wasting no time, Kai pointed with his right hand at his set card. "Reveal trap card, Retry Chip! During the end phase all reploid monsters that were destroyed on my side of the field during this turn are special summoned back to the field regardless of summoning conditions!"

With a simple smile Mugen slid a card from his hand into his duel disk, causing it to appear behind Humility. "Hmm, I guess I'll end my turn by placing a card face down." Almost immediately both Axl and X reappeared in a flash of light.

Kai swiftly drew, "I activate Metal Generator! Since I have a machine type monster on my field I can return a machine related card in my graveyard back to my hand."

A card ejected from his grave and he placed it back into his hand. Then he nodded to his three monsters who all readied their weapon of choice. "All right, its time for my armored heroes to take the offensive, triple attack!"

Mugen smiled calmly as the lone set card on his field flipped over, producing a barrier of energy that surrounded the entirety of his side of the field. "I'd rather not have this duel end so quickly so my trap card Negate Attack shall prevent that from happening."

Kai nodded, having expected something like that. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy to defeat Mugen. "I figured you were going counter that, which is why I have this back-up plan in place. I sacrifice Axl on the field to special summon his one and only upgraded form, White Axl (2800/2400)!"

Axl's primarily navy colored armor changed color, becoming a stark white as he donned a sinister look, his attack points increasing due to the effect of Axl Bullets. (3100/2400) Mugen gazed at the monster, "Such a powerful darkness...is this really the type of monster a pure hero such as yourself should use?"

Kai ignored the businessman's inquiry as he placed one of the three cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone of his duel disk. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Mugen drew from his deck slowly and Kai smirked as a white luminescent aura engulfed the smiling man's entire body. "During your standby phase after he's special summoned White Axl reduces your life points equal to half of his current attack points!" (M: 2450)

"Congratulations Mr. Hideki, first blood is yours." Mugen said as the white glow faded, seemingly unfazed by the damage he has just taken. "From my hand I tribute summon Essence of Emotion: Ecstasy (2500/2100)."

As Humility faded from view with a warm smile a woman enshrouded in a black cloak appeared in its place, a three bladed scythe strapping to her back. A cackle escaped her plump lips as she reached for her weapon of choice, a look of pure ecstasy on her face.

Kai arched a brow as he view the card's stats. "How did you tribute summon a level seven monster with just one sacrifice."

"Ecstasy's effect allows me to tribute summon it from my hand with just one sacrifice if my opponent possesses more monsters than I," Mugen cordially explained as he reached for one of the remaining four cards in his hands, "By discarding the Repayment of Losses in my hand to the grave Ecstasy can attack as long as my opponent possesses a monster a monster on the field."

"But the only monster your Ecstasy is stronger than is Zero." Kai pointed out needlessly as Mugen drew a card from his deck due to the effect of his discarded card.

"Which is why I plan on playing the continuous spell card called Emotional Support. If you recall my duel with Kazuki, this card increases the attack power of all the 'Emotion' monsters on my field by 1000 points." (3500/2100)

Kai frowned as the woman approached, a manic grin on her face. Taking the initiative Zero and X charged , ready to strike down their enemy. Taking her scythe in both hands, Ecstasy swung her weapon upward in front of her. In nearly an instant X and Zero were cut in two, their two halves falling on either side of the cackling woman. (K: 1900)

Turning towards Kai's remaining monster, Ecstasy charged forward, spinning the scythe in her hands with incredible strength and speed. Axl was forced to back away as the massive weapon came down toward him. Stabbing into the concrete and raking through it, Ecstasy pulled it back before pulling upward, causing a mist of gravel to spring up in front of her, blinding the white armored hero.

Ecstasy lifted her scythe, spinning it above her head as she turned in a complete circle, striking downward. The blade of the scythe sunk into Axl's helmet, shattering the blue gem within and causing Kai's life points to take another hit. (K: 1500)

Kai tapped his duel disk, causing the card he had set just a turn prior to flip over. "I activate Retry Chip, so during the end phase all of my destroyed monsters will be special summoned back to the field."

Mugen nodded and slipped a card into his duel disk, leaving him with just two in hand. ""Not once have I ever had the pleasure of using this deck to its full potential, not even in my duel against Kazuki, but perhaps this time shall be different." Once that was said all of Kai's destroyed monsters returned and Kai drew for the start of his turn.

"Yeah, this time will definitely be different," Kai said as he glanced at the card he had just drawn, "Because this time you're going to lose!"

XXXXX

**Author's Note: More of Kai's past will be revealed next chapter.**

**Card of this chapter:**

White Axl: Light/Machine 8/2800/2400

This card's name is treated as 'Axl' while face up on the field. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing one face up 'Axl' on the field, any cards equipped to 'Axl' are transferred to this card. During your opponent's standby phase inflict damage to their life points equal to half of this card's attack points.

XXXXX

**Mugen:** My my, you have certainly surpassed Kazuki, that much is certain.

**Kai: **Don't relax just yet, I'm far from finished! Double Mega Merge!

_**The battle between the two self-proclaimed heroes continues with Kai unleashing the full power of his Mega Man Advent deck. As they push back and forth against each other Kai's utilizes the memories of his past to push forward, but will it be enough?**_

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Seventy-Nine! Hero Against Hero!**_

**Mugen:** How troubling, its been a long time since I've been uncertain of victory.


	79. Hero Against Hero

**Author's Note: This chapter begins with another excerpt from Kai's past.**

_Love of glory can only create a great hero; contempt of glory creates a great man._

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Hero Against Hero**

"Wow, this Kiyo guy sounds really cool big bro!" Tsukune said with a look of admiration on his face as Kai finished telling him about his encounter with the charismatic Supernatural Suppression Squad member.

"More like really stupid. What kind of person would actually want to spend the rest of their life protecting other people's happiness? If you ask me he must have been dropped on his head as a baby." Kai said with a frown as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well, I still think he's cool. I wish I could have met him. He sounds just like the type of hero mum and dad used to tell us about." Tsukune said as he finished the last of his sandwich. "Some day, when we finally get out of here, I'll be Tsukune Kururugi, the Great Hero that shines like the heavens above!" The little boy laughed brightly, striking a dramatic pose with his hands on his hips.

Kai shook his head as he pushed his little brother over with his foot. "Honestly, you're going to keep on believing in heroes no matter what I say, aren't you?"

Tsukune nodded his head vigorously as he rolled up into a sitting position, smiling at his big brother. Kai sighed once more, looking up at the cloudy sky above. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I kinda thought that guy was pretty cool too. I wonder if I'll ever see him again?"

His little brother grinned. "If you do see him again you have to promise to introduce him to me, okay? After all, he's a hero, just like my big bro!"

Kai rolled his eyes and put a hand on top of his little brother's head, ruffling his blue hair. "Don't start that up again Tsukune. Unlike you, I have no desire to be a hero. All I want is for you to get well again so we can escape from here and live normal lives."

XXXXX

"Yeah, this time will definitely be different," Kai said as he glanced at the card he had just drawn, "Because this time you're going to lose!"

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two new cards from my deck." Drawing twice more, Kai tucked one of the cards he had in his hand prior to this turn into his graveyard before showing off one of his newly drawn cards, "Monster Reincarnation lets me discard one card from my hand in order to retrieve a monster from my graveyard!"

Grabbing his chosen card from the graveyard slot of his duel disk Kai quickly played another card. "I sacrifice Zero in order to special summon his one and only upgraded form, Black Zero (2900/900)!"

Zero's armor's signature red color changed to that of black as he readied his energy saber. Mugen merely stared at the newly summoned monster curiously. "Hmm, another monster I am not familiar with. I'm curious as to what its special ability is considering you've decided to summon it in attack mode despite the fact that its weaker than Ecstasy."

"I'll be glad to show you! Once per turn Black Zero can decrease the attack of a monster on the field by 1000 points permanently!" A violet aura surrounded the lone monster on Mugen's field, causing it to shudder as it was robbed of its 1000 attack point boost. (2500/2100)

Mugen clapped slowly, "Very impressive Mr. Hideki. Now all three of your monsters are more powerful than my own."

_'I don't know what his set card is...or why he's so confident, but neither X or Zero can be destroyed by effects in their new forms so there's no way Mugen can stop me from ending this duel here and now!' _Kai thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes and thrust his arm out towards Gaea Armor X. "I'll let X lead the assault! Go, attack Ecstasy with Charge Shot!"

The upgraded form of X leveled its heavy buster cannon at Ecstasy as it instantly glowed green, having charged the energy needed for a Charge Shot in an instant. The ground beneath the two duelists feet shook violently as X fired off the volatile energy, which left a path of utter destruction in its wake as it barreled towards its intended target.

Mugen smiled and his set card activated. "Negative Emotion: Suffering prevents a 'Emotion' monster on my field from being destroyed in any way, however, I still take any battle damage that occurs from the difference in attack points."

Just before the ball of plasma hits her Ecstasy slams her scythe forward, cutting the harmful energy into two smaller halves that slam into the ground behind her, creating two deep craters in the ground. (M: 2150)

Kai quickly motioned to his next monster, "Axl, your up next!" The white armored monster unleashed a hail of bullets upon its target, all of which the scythe wielding monster managed to deflect with the haft of her weapon. (M: 1850)

Before Kai could even give the command Zero sped forward, slashing upward with his energy saber. Ecstasy tilted her head just in time as the dangerous weapon shot towards her face, slightly cutting her cheek. (M: 1450)

As Zero returned to Kai's side of the field the blue haired duelist slid one of the two cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

The smiling businessman picked up the top card of his deck and added it to his hand, not flinching even in the slightest as White Axl's effect activated. The white luminescent aura engulfed his body and Kai smirked, "White Axl's effect activates, dealing you 1400 points of damage!" (M: 50)

"It would appear that you're getting just a little too excited by this sudden turn of events. There was no need for you to explain White Axl's effect to me, as I have already suffered from it once before. Now, how shall I go about making the most of this turn..."

Kai frowned as he studied Mugen's facial expression. _'Its pretty much impossible to judge just from his facial expressions exactly what Mugen is thinking. That irritating poker face of his makes it difficult to __figure out what he's really like but I'm positive that if I keep up this pace I'll finally crack the mystery __surrounding this man!'_

"I summon Essence of Emotion: Depression (700/1400)." A somber looking man appeared before Mugen. "While face up on the field, he decreases the attack points of all monsters on your field by 700 points." (1700/1400)

Kai watched with a frown as X (2100/3000), Zero (2200/900), and Axl (2100/2400) lowered their heads, suddenly looking rather somber, much like the monster that stood across from them. "With your monsters sufficiently weakened my next task shall be to eliminate any threat your face down spell or trap holds," Mugen said as he held up one of the last two cards in his hand, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."

As the widely played quick-spell card conjured up a ferocious typhoon Kai motioned to the lone face down card on his field, "Since its going to be destroyed anyway I'll activate it in chain, Spare Energy! Until the end phase of this turn, I gain half of the attack points of a machine type monster on my field as life points when its destroyed in battle!"

"That's fine, after all, it would be rather disappointing if the duel was to end so quickly,"" With a irritatingly calm smile Mugen motioned to his scythe wielding monster, "Now, by discarding the last card in my hand to the grave Ecstasy gains the ability to attack each and every one of your weakened monsters, starting with Black Zero."

The black armored hero was cut in twain by Mugen's cackling monster. (K: 2350) Spinning on her heel the cloaked woman slashed through X's upgraded form horizontally. (K: 3000) Leaping high into the air, Ecstasy brought her scythe down on the last of Kai's monster, easily splitting the white armored hero in two. (K: 3650)

Mugen motioned to the somber looking man on his field, who merely sighed, causing Kai to take another hit to his life points. (K: 1950)The charismatic CEO gave a brief nod to Kai, indicating that his turn was over. "Now that my turn is over, there is something I feel needs to be said."

Kai paused in the act of drawing, wondering what it was that Mugen felt was important enough to interrupt the duel in progress.

"You see, my young friend, you are quite the enigma to me. Upon arriving on this island during the beginning of the school year I had a nice chat with Principal Taragi. As I was once her precious student it was quite easy for me to gain access to various student's private files."

Kai's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the direction this conversation was steering into. "There was quite a few students that I found rather intriguing, however, the majority of them couldn't compare to someone such as yourself. High grades, physically fit, insanely popular, and handsome to boot, it was as if you were a breed all your own. You being the Virtue Justice was just icing on the proverbial cake."

"It goes without saying that I was quite eager, you see, to view your background information, however, I was quite disappointed at what I found, or rather, what I didn't find. For some reason or another there were no official records of your existence before a Mr. Hideki adopted you as his own."

Mugen shifted his gaze to Niav, "That's why I had Niav here make frequent trips away from the island to seek the information that I sought," he returned his attention to the hero duelist that stood before him, who was currently glaring daggers at him, "And do you know what it was that she found?"

"Hardly a thing. For Niav, who has never failed me before, to not be able to glean any sort of useful information is truly surprising. I don't know who it is that is trying to cover up your past...but they must have considerable political influence, which means you must be related to some extremely important event, say for example, the Days of Darkness incident?"

Kai's eyes widened, _'Someone is trying to cover up my past? But who...and why? Could Mugen be right? Could I really have some sort of connection to something as big as the Days of Darkness incident?'_

"Don't take my assumption so seriously Mr. Hideki, or should I say, Mr. Kururugi?"

The blue haired duelist flinched at the use of his discarded surname and Mugen smiled. "Yes, although Niav wasn't able to uncover the truth of your past she was at least able to find out this much. Now, I understand that you have a little brother by the name of Tsukune. Curiously enough, his official records no longer exist, which makes me wonder, what exactly happened to him? Do you have any idea, Mr. Kururugi?"

Kai frowned as another memory of his past came to him, unbidden.

_A ten year old Kai clutched the hands of his younger brother who weakly stared up at him. 'Why did this have to happen? Tsukune was finally getting better, its not fair!' Earlier in the year it looked like Tsukune's health was finally improving for the better but all of a sudden a weird virus began to spread throught the area, causing widespread panic and death._

_Tsukune coughed violently, breaking Kai out of his thoughts. He squeezed his little brother's hands. "Hey big bro...I can't see very well right now but...are you okay? You're not sick like I am are you?"_

_Kai laughed weakly. "Idiot, what are you worrying about me for? You're the one who's hurt right now so you should save all of that worry for yourself, okay?'_

_Tsukune shook his head, smiling just as weakly as Kai had laughed. "I can't help but worry about you big bro. Ever since mum and dad died you've always been watching over me, protecting me, just like a hero would. You act tough in front of me but I know that you're hurting inside. I know you still don't believe in them...but I don't want my hero of a brother to hurt anymore because of me."_

_Kai looked down at his hands, "Hero huh? Ya know, I've been thinking...maybe...just maybe...heroes really do exist, after all, isn't that what I am to you? If that's the case, then there isn't anything you need to worry about Tsukune. No matter what happens, I promise that I will always protect you. I swear it. I swear it on my soul."_

_The little boy clenched his older brother's hands in his own. "That's no good big bro, a hero shouldn't protect just one person, a hero should protect everyone! Right now, there are a lot of people around us that are hurting. Even if you don't want to, they need you, I need you, and I bet the whole world needs you too! I don't know about me...but you were born to be a hero big bro!_

"_What are you saying Tsukune? I can't be a hero like that, I'm just one boy. There's no way I can protect everybody, I can...hardly even protect you."_

_Tsukune shook his head, his eyes glowing a strange icy blue, "No, you're wrong big bro. I know you'll become a great hero...because I saw it..."_

_Kai blinked in confusion, taking note of the strange glow coming from his younger brother's eyes"You...saw it? What are you talking about Tsukune? You're not making any sense and your eyes...why are they glowing like that?" His little brother grinned up at him and then pulled one hand away, extending it so that his pinky was out._

"_You have to promise me that you'll do your best to protect everyone big bro."_

_Kai looked at the hand and his smiling brother. Tsukune grinned and pushed his pinky further out. "Promise me big bro."_

_After a bit of hesitation Kai nodded and caught his little brother's pinky with his own. "It's a promise."_

_That night, little Tsukune passed away and Kai cursed the heavens themselves._

Kai shook his head as a single tear trailed down his cheek, forcing the memory away. His brother's death was one of the few things he knew he would never get over completely, no matter how hard he tried. Noticing that Mugen was smiling patiently at him, Kai growled as he drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn. "What happened to my little brother is none of your concern!"

"Fair enough," Mugen replied, "Your reaction right now has provided me with the answer I sought."

With a deep frown on his face Kai slapped a card onto his duel disk, "I summon the card I got back due to the effect of Monster Reincarnation, Mega Man X (1800/1500)!" In a flash of blue light Kai's signature monster appeared, readying its buster cannon.

"This duel is over Mugen, with no set cards on your field there's no way you can stop X from destroying Depression! Go, Buster Cannon!" X glowed a pale blue, green, and then purple before firing off a ball of plasma which quickly approached Mugen's depressed monster.

Mugen smiled as a shield of energy appeared before his monster, the ball of plasma shattering it like so much glass. (M: 25) Kai narrowed his eyes at the other duelist. "How is it that you still have life points left? You should have taken 1100 points of damage and lost."

"Ah, the expression on your face right now reminds me of Ms. Kurihara. Allow me to explain what just happened, you see, I merely activated a very special spell card in my by the name of Negative Emotion: Desperation. By removing the card from play and paying half of my life points I can negate an attack or effect that would otherwise decrease my life points to zero."

His smile broadened, "Caution is the key to victory my young friend, you would do well to remember that."

"Tch, I set the last card in my hand face down and end my turn!"

Mugen drew, smiling at the younger duelist as he did so. "You seem to be rather angry, so allow me to alleviate some of that pent up anger. The magic of Card of Sanctity allows the both of us to draw six new cards from our decks." In one swift motion Kai picked up six cards from his deck, in contrast, Mugen slowly drew each card from his deck one by one.

"By discarding a card in my hand to the graveyard I can normal summon this next monster without tribute, since you bore witness to my duel with Kazuki you should already know who it is that I am summoning, Essence of Emotion: Contempt (1900/1000)."

The tall woman donned in a long black dress appeared in a flash of yellow light, scoffing at the blue armored hero standing across from her as her attack points increased due to the effect of Emotional Support. (2900/1000) "Her special ability lowers Mega Man X's attack points to zero."

Even as X's attack points dropped considerably there was no visible reaction from Kai, so Mugen continued. "Since I have a face up 'Emotion' monster on the field I can special summon this next monster from my hand, Essence of Emotion: Frustration (2000/2000)."

The monster that appeared was a sallow faced but attractive man who looked upon Kai's side of the field with frustration, particularly his lone set card. "Frustration doesn't like to deal with drawbacks and his special ability reflects that for, once per turn, it can destroy one face down spell or trap on the field." (3000/2000)

In response Kai depressed a button on his duel disk, causing his lone set card to flip over, "Once again your attempt at destroying my set card fails! The quick-play spell Sharpshooter switches the battle position of one monster on your field to its weakest stat!"

Mugen arched a brow as Contempt crouched defensively. "How strange, you decided to switch Contempt to defense mode despite the fact that Frustration is stronger. Well, the difference in their attack points are negligible at best so I suppose its not all that strange."

With a shrug of his shoulders Mugen motioned to his newly summoned monster. "Frustration shall put an end to this duel by destroying X in battle." The frustrated man charged forward, punching X in the jaw and knocking him down to the ground. He jumped on his downed opponent, unleashing hay-maker after hay-maker until there was nothing left of the Blue Bomber.

Kai held up one of the six cards in his hand, "Lasting Legacy is a normal magic card that can only be used when either X or Zero would be destroyed in battle. By discarding it to my grave the battle damage I would take from that battle is turned into life point gain instead. (K: 4950)

"Hmm, it seems like this level of play isn't enough to faze you, I suppose I should push a little harder then. I could attack you directly with Depression and Ecstasy but I have something else in mind, something far more beneficial." Ecstasy frowned as Mugen's battle phase came to an abrupt end while Depression merely sighed.

"Before I do that though, my life points must first be replenished. The spell Emotional Comfort shall help in that regard by increasing my life points by 1000 points for each 'Emotion' monster I have face up on my field." (M: 4025)

"Now that that's out of the way I play Neutral Emotion: Interest. First, it doubles the amount of life points you currently possess..."

_'He's giving me life points?' _Kai thought to himself as a silver aura engulfed his body, his life points shooting up as a result, increasing the gap between his life points and his opponent's considerably. _'I've got a bad feeling about this...' _(K: 9900)

"And then you are forced to discard one card from your deck for every 1000 points of life points you currently posses." With a slight frown on his face Kai complied with the card's secondary effect, sending nine cards from his deck to the graveyard, leaving him with only nine left.

"Still not enough? Very well then, I activate the effect of Encore. Once more Neutral Emotion: Interest activates. Your life points double..."

Kai grimaced even as a silver aura engulfed him, doubling his life points. (K: 19800) "And this time you're forced to discard nineteen cards from your deck, not that you actually have that many cards left but I digress..."

_'This guy, he isn't taking me seriously and yet...he's so strong! But if he thinks that I'll just let him win like this then he is sadly mistaken!' _Kai thought to himself as he dumped the last nine cards in his deck into the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

Mugen smiled as he looked Kai directly in the eye, his usual smile still in place. "Well, it is now my end phase...if there is a card you'd like to play..."

"Of course there is! I activate the effect of Master Magician's Incantation! Now I can activate this spell card as if it were a quick-play! A Feather of the Phoenix! By discarding a card in my hand I can take a card in my grave and add it to the top of my deck! You watched by duel with Gluttony so you should know that it isn't that easy to deck me out!"

Mugen merely smiled in response to Kai's outburst. "Yes, I am well aware. I was merely testing your resolve. You say you want to defeat me in order to halt my ambition...and yet you aren't playing any better than Kazuki. How exactly do you plan on putting a stop to me if this is the best you can do?Where is the fiery determination you had when you faced Gluttony? Has all of that merely fizzled out? Is your 'hero' spirit only worth this much?"

Kai growled in frustration, a faint, barely noticeable blue aura beginning to encase his entire body. "Don't you dare question my resolve, Mugen. My 'hero' spirit is worth more than you can imagine!" As he drew a card from his deck a burst of energy erupted from his body, sending gravel and dust flying in every direction.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Once more Mega Man X took to the field, buster cannon at the ready. "By sacrificing him I can special summon one of his upgraded forms, Blade Armor X (2800/2700)!" A blue and white armored version of X appeared on the field, Zero's signature green saber in it's firm grip.

_'Hmm, he's building up to something. I can feel it.' _Mugen thought to himself calmly as he observed Kai's newly summoned monster.

"On the turn that its special summoned, it can destroy a monster on your field!" Lifting up its buster cannon, the upgraded form of X unleashed a barrage of bullets that pelted Contempt, destroying her in the process.

Kai held up the last card in his hand, "Mugen, I'll show you the true power of my 'hero' spirit! I activate the spell card Advent Rising!" As soon as the blue haired duelist slid the card into his duel disk bright blue flames erupted all around his field.

Mugen's eyes widened as he felt the building power, the raging flames that surrounded Kai's field beginning to spread out. _'Yes, this is the sort of strength that I felt from him when he dueled Gluttony, no, its even greater than that time!'_

Niav, who had been silently watching the duel with disinterest, perked up as Kai's power output steadily increased. _'This level of power...its almost equal to my own and yet its still increasing. To think that his power would progress this far in such a short amount of time...I suppose he truly is a breed all his own.'_

The flames surrounding Kai dispersed as his life points took a negligible hit, considering the amount he currently possessed. (K: 16800) X shattered like so much glass as Kai took all of the cards in his deck and swapped it out with the deck that was in the double holster that hung against the right side of his leg.

Quickly shuffling it, Kai inserted it into his duel disk and drew a hand of six cards. "Since I sacrificed X to activate Advent Rising, its secondary effect allows me to special summon Biometal X (1800/1500) from my deck to the field!"

Armor that resembled the one that covered Mega Man X encased the hero duelist's body. He flexed his arms as he felt the power flowing throughout his entire body. Slowly he looked up at Mugen and smirked as he discarded a card in his hand to the grave, almost making Mugen drop his confident smile. "Mugen, I'm going to strip away any chance you have of winning in this turn! Double Mega Merge!"

Kai stretched his hands out in front of him as flames immediately erupted all around his field. "By discarding Biometal F (2000/100) to the grave and returning Biometal X on the field to my hand I can special summon Biometal FX (2500/1500) from my extra deck!"

The armor that encased Kai shattered and he closed his eyes as a veil of white light washed over him. Metallic red boots encased his feet, reaching up to his knees as a red vest solidified over his chest. Holding out his hands to the side two giant pronged arm cannons materialized on his wrists, their heavy weight meaning next to nothing to the hero duelist. Finally, a red and white helmet formed around his head with horn-like ornaments protruding from the back of it, covering up his blue hair.

Mugen smiled as the flames surrounding Kai's field began to subside. "Ah, no matter how many times I see it the sight of you donned in armor is truly something to admire. I'm curious to see how this duel will progress from here on out."

Snapping his eyes open Kai aimed one of the giant arm cannons attached to his wrist at Mugen's field, specifically at Frustration. "When Biometal FX is special summoned to the field a monster on your field is destroyed and you take damage to your life points equal to half of that monster's total attack points!"

The subsiding flames on Kai's field shot forward, slamming into Frustration and burning the frustrated monster into nothing more than ash. An invisible force surrounding Mugen prevented the remaining embers from touching him, although his life points still took a hit. (M: 2525)

"At this time both Essence of Emotion: Love (500/500) and Compassion (500/500) are in my graveyard, which means I gain 900 life points due to the eight 'Emotion' cards that are currently in my graveyard since damage was inflicted to my life points." (M: 3425)

Kai glared at Mugen before discarding another card to his grave. "Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand in order to activate Biometal FX's special ability, Flamma Vis! A monster on your field is destroyed!" Another wave of flame assaulted Mugen's field, destroying Ecstasy.

"The discarded card was Ground Breaker, and when its discarded, it destroys a card on your field, so say goodbye to the last of your defense!"

"Ah, this was the same combo you used on Gluttony." Mugen mused as a chasm opened up beneath Mugen's field, swallowing up Depression and leaving his field completely barren.

"With nothing on your field I can go for a direct strike!" Planting his feet into the ground Kai aimed both arm cannons at Mugen as he unleashed two large fireballs from them, the two merging into an even larger fireball.

Just like before the ball of red hot flames was prevented from slamming into the smiling CEO by an invisible force, his life points still taking a hit. (M: 925) "Once more my life points increase due to the effect of Love in my graveyard." He said calmly as he gained 1000 life points due to the ten 'Emotion' cards in his grave. (M: 1925)

Kai slid a card into his disk, letting it appear before him. "Control of this duel has now shifted to me Mugen, so I end my turn."

For once, Mugen's smile faded into a frown as he drew a card from his deck, even as the effect of Compassion in his graveyard increased his life points by another 1000 points. (M: 2925) _'Such a stellar recovery. I didn't think that he would be able to turn the tables on me so quickly, still, since I've seen him use this deck once before it shouldn't be too hard to uncover its weakness...'_

"I summon Essence of Emotion: Desire (300/300) in defense mode. That's all I can do." (1300/300)

Kai smirked as he took the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. "Once more I activate Biometal FX's special ability!" The blue haired teen declared as he discarded his newly drawn card. "Flamma Vis!"

A wave of flames exuded from the armored teen's body, easily melting away Mugen's defending monster. "When Desire is destroyed in any way its effect activates, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck."

As Mugen did just that the raging flames erupted from the back of the two arm cannons attached to Kai's wrists. With a loud battle cry Kai shot forward like a rocket. Kai could feel an invisible force exuding from Mugen's body but with the jet-like flames shooting from the back of his arm cannons he was able to bypass it.

Mugen's eyes widened in surprise as he raised his hand, a shield of energy materializing in front of him. The pronged cannon slammed into it, cracking the shield and pushing Mugen back. "No, I'm not going to let you block my attack again Mugen!" Kai shouted as he drew his other fist back.

"Knuckle Buster!" His other arm slammed into Mugen's shield, breaking right through it and hitting Mugen square in the jaw. (M: 425) The force of the blow sent the man flying backward before he performed a flip in midair, landing on his feet.

A trickle of blood escaped Mugen's lips as his life points recovered slightly. (M: 1525) He still had a look of complete surprise on his face, as did Niav. _'Impossible! He actually broke through my shield with only that level of power?'_

Suddenly, without warning the red armor Kai wore glowed a bright white before shattering into a million tiny particles. "By returning Biometal HX to my extra deck I can special summon Biometal X from my hand!"

As the blue armor of Biometal X encased his body once more Kai discarded another card. "By discarding Biometal H (1600/1200), Biometal X's effect activates!" As quickly as it had formed the blue armor broke apart as Kai held his arms out in front of him, a veil of white light washing over him again.

"This time I'm special summoning Biometal HX (2400/2000)!"

Much like Biometal FX, metallic boots encased his feet, the only difference was that they were green in color. A green vest materialized over his chest, two large green thrusters protruding from the back. Holding out his hands to the side two stark white handles solidified in his firm grip as green bracers appeared on his wrists. Finally, a green helmet formed around his head, two green thrusters similar to the ones protruding from his back on each side.

The white handles the green armored duelist held ignited with purple plasma, forming two blades as Kai pointed one of them at Mugen. "Don't think that I'll let you recover so easily Mugen! Biometal HX's special ability activates! You must discard your entire hand!"

Mugen frowned as he dumped the two cards he had gained from his monster's effect into the graveyard . Kai held up his blades triumphantly. "You see, this deck represents the true power of my hero spirit! Face it Mugen, as long as the power of X is on my side you can't defeat me!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. As of right now nothing is set in stone." Mugen replied as he added the top card of his deck to his hand, his life points increasing due to the effect of Compassion in his graveyard. (M: 2825) "At the moment the card in my hand is rather useless...which is why I'm activating the effect of Desire in my graveyard."

The named card ejected from the graveyard slot of Mugen's duel disk. "You see, by removing it from play I can draw two cards from my deck." Kai frowned slightly as Mugen drew twice more from his deck, giving him three cards to work with.

"Now that my hand is replenished I shall activate one of my newly drawn cards, Emotionless Rebirth." One by one, five spots shimmered on Mugen's field. "This card allows me to revive any number of 'Emotion' monsters in my graveyard provided I strip them of their effects, attack, and defense points."

Humility, Ecstasy, Depression, Contempt, and Frustration all returned to Mugen's field, their faces devoid of any emotions. "Of course they're not going to stay that way, otherwise there would be no point in summoning them. I activate the card I had drawn for the start of my turn, Magic Purge, which removes all floating effects."

Kai grimaced as all five of Mugen's monsters attack points returned to their original values before increasing by another 1000 points due to his face up Emotional Support continuous spell card, his own attack points decreasing by 700 due to the effect of Depression. _'Dammit! I should have destroyed that Emotional Support continuous spell when I had the chance.' _(1700/2000)

"Now that my monster's strength have returned I'll activate Frustration's effect in order to destroy your set card."

In response Kai's face down card flipped upward. "Unyielding Spirit activates, which means Biometal HX can't be destroyed this turn in any way."

"That's fine." Mugen said as he motioned to Contempt. "Contempt's effect shall rid you of the rest of your attack points." The tall woman scoffed and Kai grimaced as his attack points plummeted to a measly zero. (0/2000)

"And now that you are sufficiently weakened all of my monsters shall attack." All five of Mugen's gathered monsters pummeled Kai, each fierce blow to his person creating cracks in the green armor he wore as his life points plummeted. (K: 3500)

"You've impressed me up until this point my young friend, don't start disappointing me now. Power corrupts, no matter how pure the person. Surely someone as powerful as yourself is aware of this. Indeed you are 'strong' but don't let that cloud your judgment."

Kai stared wide eyed as Mugen and then down at his armored visage. _'He's right. I'm so caught up in how powerful I feel when I wear this armor that I became full of myself, assure of my victory. I hadn't even thought that he would be able to do anything at all which is why my defense was so weak.'_

He clutched the white handle in his hand, causing it to ignite with purple plasma, which took on the form of a saber. _'I was...weak...'_

Another memory came to the hero duelist, unbidden.

_Raindrops poured down on the ten year old Kai as he wandered the crowded streets aimlessly. His younger brother, the only thing that he had left in his world, the only one had given him the strength needed to push forward had died._

_He had vowed to protect him, to always watch over him, but it was all for naught. In the ends his words had been just that, words, empty of any real meaning. And so, being at a complete and utter loss as to what to do, the young boy merely walked._

_He didn't really have a destination in mind, but that was okay, because he had lost his only 'purpose' he felt that it didn't really matter where he ended up._

_Alone. He felt so alone that his heart ached with each weak step that he took. Despite this, he did not stop, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. For three days now, this was all he had done. He didn't stop to rest, eat, or do any of the other necessities a boy his age needed to do, he merely continued walking aimlessly, like a zombie. _

_Perhaps he was punishing himself for failing his brother by doing this, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was all alone and that, for failing to keep his promises to his deceased brother, he probably deserved the hand that fate had dealt him._

_It was at that moment that the boy heard it, a familiar voice. It was faint, but he definitely recognized it. Halting his forward movement, his legs nearly gave out as he turned around. As he had expected, the owner of the voice was Kiyo Hideki, the Supernatural Suppression Squad member that he had only met once before._

_He held an umbrella in his hands as he walked and talked with another member from the SSS. "Man, that last assignment was absolute hell. Who would have thought that deadly virus actually came from a Breaker? What the hell was he doing all the way out here in such a backwater country anyway?" The man next to Kiyo questioned with an exasperated tone._

_Kiyo shook his head, a sad look in his eyes. "That's something the Interrogation Corps will have to find out later. My only regret is that we didn't catch him sooner. We could have saved a lot of people."_

_The man next to him shrugged. "For what its worth, I don't think anyway could have caught him quicker than you did. At this rate you'll make Commander in no time."_

_Kiyo was so absorbed into the conversation that he didn't even notice that Kai was standing in front of him until he almost knocked him over. "Hey kid, what's wrong?" It only took a split second for the man to recognized Kai's downtrodden face. "Kai? Is that you?"_

"_What's up? You know this kid or something?" The man questioned._

"_Why didn't you...save him?" Under the heavy pattering of the rain, the small boy's voice came out as a faint whisper._

_Both Kiyo and his companion blinked. "Huh?"_

_Kai looked up at Kiyo, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you save him! You're supposed to be a hero right! Then how come you didn't save my little brother!" He all but shouted, letting his anguish be known._

_He slumped to his knees. "Why?"_

_Handing the umbrella he held to his companion Kiyo knelt down and embraced the sobbing boy. "I'm sorry." He knew his words meant nothing to the boy, but still, he felt like they needed to be said. "I'm truly sorry."_

_The crying boy said nothing, he merely continued to cry his heart out. Kiyo closed his eyes as his own tears started to form. He could tell just by looking that the boy had no one else. He knew that he was all alone and in a world as cruel as this, he knew that the boy would not survive on his own. That was something he just couldn't allow._

_It was at this moment that Kiyo made up his mind. He wouldn't let Kai be alone anymore._

Kai shook his head as the memory faded. He never wanted to feel that weak, ever again. _'I can't be distracted, I have to focus! I must win!' _He pulled the top card of his deck free. "I activate Giga Crush!" The jet like thrusters attached to Kai's back ignited, causing him to take to the sky.

_'Hmm, what is he up to this time?' _Mugen wondered to himself as he looked up at the green armored duelist.

"By sacrificing Biometal HX on my field I can destroy each and every card on your field!" Kai declared as his double sabers ignited. With the speed of a a rocket Kai propelled himself downward, a spiral of wind encasing his body, quickening his already fast descent.

The resulting collision caused an eruption of wind, which cut large swathes into the ground. Mugen and Niav shielded their eyes as chunks of concrete flew past them, some of it slamming into the lighthouse. The heavily damaged armor Kai wore shattered as the effect of his card resolved.

"My my, I certainly didn't see that coming." Mugen said as he dusted off his pure white suit.

Kai slapped one of the two cards left in his hand onto is duel disk, causing the blue armor of Biometal X to encase him once more. He leveled his buster cannon at Mugen as his entire body began to glow. "Double X- Buster!"

Firing off a two blasts of plasma Mugen merely smiled as he swatted them aside. (M: 1025) "You caught me off guard with that last attack of yours. Do not expect the same miracle to happen twice Mr. Hideki." (M: 2425)

Kai frowned, as long as Compassion and Love were in Mugen's graveyard even a direct attack didn't mean all that much. Since there wasn't much else he could do with his turn Kai simply slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk.

"You are certainly strong Mr. Hideki, if I had to guess," Mugen said before turning to Niav, "I'd say you're pretty close to Niav's level of skill," He returned his attention to his opponent as he chuckled, "You certainly match her in terms of pure power, that much I am certain of."

Kai raised one eyebrow. _'I don't know why he's telling me something like that but I won't let it get to me.'_

"But you cannot defeat me, not with a deck that has such an inherent flaw. You see, it is indeed versatile but ever since you've begun to use it, something has stuck out to me as extremely...odd. If I may, I'd like to ask you a question. Why is it that you haven't summoned more than one Biometal at any given time?"

Kai grimaced and Mugen nodded his head in understanding. "So its as I thought. There can only be one Biometal on the field at one time. You cannot hope to defeat me with a deck like that my young friend. A deck with such a critical weakness isn't something you should be using so lightly."

Pulling a card free from his deck Mugen began his turn, his life points increasing once more. (M: 3825) "I activate Jar of Avarice, shuffling five monsters from my graveyard into my deck in order to draw two cards."

It didn't take long for him to finish and draw his brand new cards. Still smiling he held up one of them and in a flash of light a familiar looking monster appeared on his field. Contempt scoffed, causing Kai's attack points to plummet to zero. "Contempt, destroy Biometal X."

Kai pointed his buster cannon at his set card, which flipped over. "I activate Prickle Barrier! This trap card immediately ends the battle phase and for each face up attack monster on either of our fields I get to draw a card from my deck."

Mugen merely shrugged as Kai drew two cards from his deck. Slipping the last two cards in his hand into his duel disk he gave Kai a brief nod. "You had better make this turn count."

Kai glared and placed two fingers on the top card of his deck, he didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Your cheap threat doesn't scare me, Mugen." With a flick of his wrist he pulled the card free. When he held the card up to see he smiled slightly.

"I activate Pot of Greed and chain with Encore!" Drawing four new cards from his deck, Kai's smile widened. "Biomatch lets me select one monster on your field and add a Biometal monster from my grave to my hand with an equal or lesser level." A card ejected from Kai's deck, which he took and added to his hand."

"My chosen card is Biometal F and now Biometal X's effect activates!" In a flurry of flames Kai donned the red armor of Biometal FX once more. "Biometal FX's effect activates, destroying Contempt and dealing half of her attack points as direct damage to your life points!"

As a wave of flames approached Mugen's lone monster he motioned to one of his set card. "The quick-play spell Emotional Resurface activates at this time. This card copies the effect of a spell or trap card in my graveyard with 'Emotional' in its name. I choose Emotional Comfort." (M: 4825)

The intense flames washed over Contempt, burning her down to nothing in nearly an instant. (M: 3375) Mugen of course did not seem fazed in the least as his life points increased by 1100 points. (M: 4475)

The red armor surrounding Kai shattered as the blue armor of Biometal X encased his body once more. "This time I'm discarding Biometal P (1600/1800) to my grave, Double Mega Merge!" The blue armor shattered and once again he was bathed in a white light.

This time his feet was encased with purple boots as a purple vest took the place of Biometal X's blue one. Purple gauntlets formed on his wrist as a white and purple helmet with two long red scarves billowing out from its sides materialized around his head, covering half of his face.

"Ah, Biometal PX (2600/1800). If I recall his special ability makes it unaffected by trap cards, correct?"

Ignoring his opponent's inquiry, Kai quickly launched a kunai made of plasma at Mugen who merely titled his head in response to dodge the incoming projectile. (M: 3175) "When Biometal PX is summoned it deals half of its attack points as direct damage to my opponent's life points." Kai explained before Mugen could even ask. (M: 4275)

Slapping two cards down onto his duel disk, the two gauntlets on Kai's wrists to began to emit a bright light. "I equip myself with two Overdrive Busters!"

"Hmm, this is the card you used to defeat Gluttony, isn't it? I suppose you think it'll be able to help you achieve victory once more, am I correct?"

Kai ignored his opponent once more as he explained the effects of his two equip spells. "Once per turn, I can send a Biometal from my extra deck to my grave and gains its effect as my own, I choose Biometals ZX (2800/2600) and LX (2300/2000)!"

"Biometal ZX's special ability allows me to attack twice per battle phase, so here I go!" Kai exclaimed as two large shurikens made out of plasma protruded from his glowing gauntlets. "Umbra Profess!" Kai launched the two shurikens forward, which carved through the ground as they approached their target.

Mugen held out his hand, projecting a shield in front of him. "As I've already said, your attacks will no longer reach me." With a smirk Kai formed a seal with his hands, causing the two energy shurikens to vanish, much to Mugen's surprise. "What?"

The two shurikens reappeared behind the surprised man, who, in a last ditch effort to avoid being injured, jumped to the side. However, he wasn't quite quick enough and one of the energy projectiles cut into his shoulder, eliciting a grunt of pain from the man's lips. (M: 1675)

Mugen frowned even as his life points began to increase. "You sure are full of surprises, aren't you? I hope you don't think a trick like that will work a second time." (M: 2775)

Kai smirked as he launched two more shurikens at Mugen. "We'll see about that!"

Mugen watched the two shurikens closely and once more Kai formed a seal with his hands, albeit a different one. As soon as the two projectiles vanished Mugen turned on his heel, expecting the the deadly weapons to reappear behind him just as they did before.

However, he was wrong.

"Above!" Niav shouted.

Mugen quickly looked up and sure enough one of the shurikens was about to cut into him. Holding his hand out he produced a shield but quickly frowned once he realized he had no idea where the other projectile went. He got his answer in the form of the ground cracking beneath his feet. _'Don't tell me...'_

The second shuriken burst from the ground and slammed into the Mugen's shield from the inside, instantly destroying it. Mugen swore as the first shuriken he had fended off came cut into his shoulder even further, deepening the wound. (M: 175)

Kai folded his arms across his chest, looking extremely pleased with himself. "So even a guy like you can feel pain huh?"

Mugen brought his hand to the wound on his shoulder, "Of course, despite my power I am still human. Did you think I was a monster?" (M: 1275)

"Well considering the type of people your Seven Sins are you can't really blame me for thinking that." Kai replied and Mugen laughed.

"No, I suppose I can't. Still, I'm impressed, no one has ever managed to wound me this heavily." Mugen said, still clutching his wound. "You really are something to be admired. Still, you weren't able to finish me off, which means I still have a chance at winning this duel, wouldn't you say?"

Niav frowned as she watched Mugen wince from the pain he was in, _'Something isn't right...his wound...why hasn't it healed yet?'_

Kai took a deep breath and then met Mugen's eyes. "Sorry Mugen, but that's not quite right. After all...I'm the one who's going to win this duel!"

"Hmm, you say that, but surely there isn't anything more you can do in this turn. I already know that the last card in your hand is Biometal X."

Kai smirked at his opponent, causing him to frown. "That's where your wrong Mugen. Biometal PX gained the ability to attack twice from ZX...but what did it gain from LX, did that thought ever cross your mind?"

Mugen's frown deepened. "No...I suppose it didn't..."

"Well," Kai began as his life points started to decrease, "Once every five turns, by paying 1000 life points your draw phase...is skipped. In other words, this duel is over. With no top deck you can't possibly fight back. Victory is mine Mugen, accept your inevitable defeat! Turn end!" (K: 2500)

Niav frowned and Mugen sighed even as his life points increased once again. (M: 2375) "You're right Kai...this duel is over. However, you are wrong about one thing." Light shot up from Mugen's field, shooting straight up into the sky. "The victor of this duel shall be me."

_'What the? This light...its...' _Kai jerked back in surprised as he realized where the light was coming from. The single set card on Mugen's field was now face up. "Dammit...what are you up to now?"

"Nothing fancy I assure you. This is merely a common continuous trap card, Call of the Haunted." The light faded and in its place stood Contempt. Kai lost his confident air as his attack points shot down to zero due to Mugen's newly summoned monster's effect.

As he stared at Mugen, he didn't flinch or even grimace. "I see...in the end...despite everything that I said...I still couldn't accomplish anything."

Mugen shook his head slowly as he sighed. "Now now, there's no need for talk like that. Although this duel is over, I must commend you. I can't even remember the last time where I doubted my victory, even if it was for only for a second."

Contempt held out her hand as it transformed into a giant spike. "This is the end, rest easy defender of Duel Academy." The spike shot forward at a blinding speed, slamming into Kai and knocking him off of his feet as every single inch of his armor exploded outward, sending millions of tiny particles into the air. (K: 0)

He hit the floor with a thud. "It looks like I couldn't keep any of my promises..."

Mugen now stood over the downed teen, looking directly at his face. "There is no need to worry Mr. Hideki, I am more than ready to carry your burdens as my own but for now I must leave you."

Kai grit his teeth as he tried to get to his feet and Mugen shook his head. "There is no use in trying to move, although it didn't look like much, I packed quite a bit of power behind my last attack. You're going to feel as if you're completely paralyzed for while."

Mugen winced as he brought a hand to his wounded shoulder. "For the time being it would be best if I got this treated properly." Niav nodded her head in agreement, although she seemed rather displeased she no words escaped her lips.

Kai could do nothing but grit his teeth as he watched Niav and Mugen walk off. "Dammit..."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Well, Kai has been defeated (although I suppose it wasn't all that surprising really) and Mugen leaves him be for the moment. What's going to happen next? Well, only time will tell.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Black Zero: Dark/Machine 9/2900/900

This card's name is treated as 'Zero' while face up on the field. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing one face up 'Zero' on the field, any cards equipped to 'Zero' are transferred to this card. Once per turn you can permanently decrease the attack points of a face up monster on the field by 1000 points. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of a spell, trap, or monster card.

XXXXX

**Sakura:** I still can't get a hold of Kai. What on Earth could he possibly be doing right now?

_**As Lust's power continues to throw the island into disarray Sakura and Kira push forward only to run into another of Mugen's deadly Seven Sins, Sloth! Determined to show her mettle Kira challenges the sleepy duelist!**_

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty! Drag On Dragoon!**_

**Kira:** Heh, I'll show you what happens when you try to make a fool out of me you good for nothing piece of crap!


	80. Drag On Dragoon

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the final appearance of Artillery Dragon.**

_Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies._

**Chapter Eighty: Drag On Dragoon**

Within Tokyo, Japan is a strange building. The building itself is rectangular and nothing special. However, there are four of such twelve story tall buildings, each taking a corner of a cross junction. Also, the linked pathways are actually overhead like a bridge above a road as they link the buildings.

Inside one of the four linked buildings was a large room where a group of people had gathered together. Kazama Santoryu, who was sitting at the far end of the long table, frowned as his cold eyes scanned the room, noticing that one of the seats was empty. "So...it would seem Mr. Dayu's threat of resignation was actually genuine this time."

He shook his head, "I suppose that means we are in need of a new head of R&D. I want to prevent as much chaos as I can, and for the new workers to arrive and have no director would definitely be something I'd like to avoid."

The gathered people nodded as Kazama continued, "So, I would like to hear any nominations you all may have."

"Mr. Santoryu, I nominate Miya Kiske," A feminine voice in the room piped up, causing all present to turn and see who. Kazama closed his eyes in consideration as the gathered people began to discus the woman's nomination.

"Miya Kiske is an intelligent woman but I don't think she's right for the job. I would like to cast a vote for Eizan Idane." A young man with deep red hair interjected, gaining everyone's attention.

"That makes sense." Another young man added. "After all, Eizan was Dayu's right hand man. Its only logical that he be the one promoted to the new position."

The woman frowned, "I don't think that's logical at all. Dayu was a brilliant man, there is no doubt about that, but his temperament left much to be desired. Does it really make sense to appoint someone his position that shares the same disposition?"

"Well, how about Gouken Yoriyoi? He's a splendid worker and although he is young the things he comes up with are quite amazing. I believe someone of his caliber would do great things as the director of R&D."

The other people in the room all glanced at one another. "But he's only been here for one year."

"True, but he's more than qualified. His skills have already helped him gain the respect of the other workers and all of his ideas have been major successes."

"All in favor?" Kazama questioned, finally deciding to put an end to the discussion. Instantly a wave of hands rose up, consenting to the proposal. "Opposed, if any?" Silence. "Good, now that that's settled let's move on to more pressing matters..."

A knock on the door caught the attention of the room's occupants and Kazama narrowed his eyes. "Who is it? I'm in a meeting right now so if its not important you had better leave immediately. I'm not exactly in a good mood at the moment."

_'Since when are you ever in a good mood?'_ Everyone in the room thought to themselves.

"Its Ohgi sir, and you have a package."

"If that's all it is then leave it outside the door." Kazama said dismissively with a wave of his hand despite the fact that the man behind the door couldn't see him.

"Its from Duel Academy sir."

Kazama raised one eyebrow. "Who is the sender?"

"Your daughter sir."

"Hn." Kazama grunted to conceal his surprise. "Very well then. Bring it in."

The door opened and Ohgi stepped in, holding a small black box. Kazama eyed it as the man approached, wondering what was concealed within. _'My birthday isn't for another few months so I doubt its a present of some kind...not that that daughter of mine would send me one in the first place...'_

Ohgi sat the small black box before Kazama who picked it up and opened it. He raised one eyebrow as he saw what was inside. It was a black Duel Monster's deck case, the very same one he had used when he was a student at Duel Academy.

And then, something terrifying happened. Kazama Santoryu, the former 'God' of the Duel Monster's Pro League and current head of the Santoryu Corporation smiled an actual genuine smile. _'Kira...I've misjudged you. It looks like your stay at Duel Academy was time well spent, it seems you are finally worthy of taking over the Santoryu name.'_

He closed his eyes as his smile broadened, confusing the other occupants of the room. '_Finally...I have my heiress.'_

XXXXX

Sakura turned to Kira as the haughty duelist sneezed. "Are you catching a cold?" She questioned and Kira shook her head as she rubbed her nose, which still tickled a bit. Somehow the two had managed to escape their male pursuers and were currently hiding out at the abandoned dorm.

"The better question is, what the hell is going on? I swear if one more guy tries to feel me up..." Kira let her voice trail off as she thought of a myriad of violent things she was willing to do to the next lust filled guy that foolishly approached her.

Sakura crossed her arms under her bust as she leaned against the dusty door frame,"I'll admit that I had no idea what was going on at first but after having a chance to calm down and think for a bit its painfully obvious."

Kira frowned as she dust her blazer off, she couldn't help but feel as if Sakura was subtly insulting her. "Well it can't be that obvious since I still don't what's going on. I mean, I know that something 'supernatural' is going on, but why? Who could possibly benefit from everyone on the island turning into sex crazed maniacs?"

Sakura frowned as she remembered what Urusai had attempted to do to her earlier. "I'm sure that Mugen is behind this, or rather, Lust is, considering how all of the students we've encountered so far are acting. Most likely all of this is just a ploy to distract us."

"Distract us from what?"

Sakura remained quiet for a moment, _'With the school year's end right around the corner it makes sense that Mugen is going to such lengths. All of this is our fault, we should have been more prepared for something like this.'_

She let out a long drawn out sigh. "I'd feel a whole lot better if Kai was here. He's always responded to my messages before so I don't get why now of all times he decides not to."

Kira placed a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow, a questioning look in her eyes. "You know...you sure have been dropping his name a lot lately. You two aren't by any chance a couple or something, are you?"

Sakura turned away from the younger girl as a slight blush adorned her cheeks. "O-of course not, don't be ridiculous. He's the second ranked duelist of this Academy, it only makes sense that I would count on him during a situation like this, right?"

"I guess..." Kira replied, not really believing her but not really caring enough to try to pry any actual information out of the slightly older girl. "So what are we going to do now? Hiding out here isn't really going to get us anywhere..."

Her words trailed off as she noticed a dark haired gangly teen come into view. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

Sloth stopped in his tracks as he turned, rubbing at the dark marks under his eyes as if he had just woken up. His dark hair was messy, the back sticking up as if it had been pressed against a pillow not too long ago. The silver uniform that he wore was also rumpled as if he had been sleeping in it. He regarded Sakura and Kira for a moment before slowly trudging away with an exaggerated yawn.

"Hey, didn't you hear what I just said! I said stop dammit!"

Sloth stopped again and turned, his eyes were half-lidded, as if he were barely awake. He regarded the two women again before deciding to slowly trudge away once more. "Hey!" This time however he didn't get far as Kira quickly closed the gap between them, yanking him backwards.

The lazy Sin stumbled and then fell on his ass. Kira's left eye twitched as she held up a fist. "Don't think you can just ignore me like that! Get up on your feet so I can pay you back for what happened at the abandoned lab!"

Sloth raised his head slightly, his half-lidded eyes barely meeting Kira's. "How troublesome..."

The Santoryu heiress glared down at the sleepy Sin and then narrowed her eyes as she noticed the duel disk on the man's right arm. "You're already prepared for a duel so you shouldn't have any objections you lazy ass Sin."

Sloth stared at her for several moments, completely unmoving. "Mr. Taizo didn't say anything...about having to duel you again..."

"So what? Who cares about that? Now hurry up and get ready to duel. I won't let you leave from here until you do!" Kira replied as she extended her left arm, pressing a button on her rather large silver bracelet. It began to expand, unfolding into a sleek silver duel disk, the initials KS etched right above the life point counter. (K: 4000)

There was a pause of silence and then Sloth activated his duel disk. "Guess I'll duel then..." He said groggily as he opened up his jacket, revealing the several deck cases stitched inside of it. "What...was your name again?"

"Are you trying to piss me off or are you just plain stupid?"

Sloth merely shrugged as he opened up one of the deck cases stitched to the inside of his jacket. Slowly he placed the retrieved deck into the deck slot of his duel disk. "That loud voice...I remember now..." (S: 4000)

As Sloth lazily drew his opening hand Kira wasted no time in drawing six cards from her deck for the start of her turn. She fanned out her hand and examined the contents and then looked back up at Sloth, allowing a recent memory to overtake her.

_Kira wasn't able to sleep. Instead, she was looking at her card collection. It was an impressive one, which wasn't all that surprising considering the sheer amount of money available to her due to her family's immense wealth._

_Impressive as it was, Kira had never actually paid it any mind. The only cards that she had ever bothered actually using were the ones that could assist her 'Artillery Dragon' strategy. As such, she was at a loss as to how she should go about actually creating her own deck._

_She thought long and hard as she looked through her card collection but in the end, she kept coming back to 'Artillery Dragon' like a crutch. _

_'But a crutch is pointless when you can walk, isn't it?'_

_Kira allowed a faint smile to grace her lips as she recalled Hayato's words during the aftermath of their duel. They were the very same words that had her seeing the sugar loving teen in a new light. Of course, due to her own stubbornness she had merely brushed them off, not wanting to abandon her own beliefs so easily, even though, somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew that he was right._

_She shook her head. 'I'm such an idiot.'_

_Although she had no way of knowing, she had a sneaking suspicion that if her duel with Sloth would have continued she probably would have ended up losing and so, here she was, finally taking Hayato's words to heart and trying to come up with a deck on her own._

_She took her Artillery Dragon deck and, moved by a strange emotion, decided to say the following words to it. "I thank you for being my crutch when I couldn't walk on my own...but now I have to put you away. I don't need you anymore."_

_Grabbing her black Duel Monster's deck case she placed her once beloved deck inside. She bowed her head for a few moments, she felt a little silly for doing so, but she also felt that it was something that needed to be done._

_After putting the deck case in her dresser drawer she returned her attention to her card collection. Her thoughts were restless, but she resolved herself to create a deck she could call her own before the night came to an end. With that thought in mind she got to work building the rudimentaries for her new deck._

_'Well, its time to see if all of my hard work was actually worth it.'_ "I activate the spell card Dragon Kamikaze. By sending a dragon type monster in my deck to the grave I can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points. My choice is Dragunity Partisan (1200/800)." Kira's chosen card ejected from her deck which she took and slid into her graveyard. A green burst of energy shot out of her card and slammed into Sloth's chest, forcing the duelist backwards. (S: 3000)

Grabbing one of the remaining five cards in her hand Kira slapped it down onto her duel disk. Immediately a person wearing bird themed armor appeared on her field. "Dragunity Legionnaire (1200/800) is my first choice of monster."

"Dragunity monsters? I'm not sure I can believe what I'm seeing. You actually changed your deck?" Sakura questioned, shocked.

Kira turned to the shocked girl, a slight frown on her face. "You're still here?"

Sakura arched a brow at this. "Why wouldn't I still be here?"

Kira rolled her eyes in response to Sakura's apparent confusion. "Well, I can't say I know exactly what it is Mugen is trying to do but we are trying to stop him right? I can handle Sloth here just fine so there's no reason for you to stay here and wait for me. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up to you later."

Sakura had to admit that Kira had a point but at the same time she was really interested in seeing the younger girl's new deck. Despite this fact she knew that this was no time to be satisfying her curiosity. "Okay, I'll leave this to you, just don't lose."

"As if I'd actually let something like that happen." Kira replied haughtily.

With a nod of her head Sakura ran off, leaving the two duelists alone. Once she was out of sight Kira returned her attention to her opponent who seemed to be trying to resist the urge to doze off. _'I swear this guy is doing that on purpose just to piss me off.'_

"I'll follow up the summoning of my monster by activating its special ability. When its normal summoned I can select one level three or lower dragon type 'Dragunity' monster in my graveyard and equip it to this card as an equip card."

A dragon wearing gold armor appeared before her, a spearhead mounted on it head. With a roar it transformed into a partisan for Legionnaire to wield. Kira studied the remaining four cards in her hand. _'There's no point in trying to go all out on my first turn, besides, if he's using the Artillery Dragon deck the best way to play is cautiously.'_

"I'll bring an end to my turn by placing one card face down."

"Mr. Taizo didn't say anything...about you having a new deck..." Sloth grumbled as he drew and held up a spell card. "Wellspring of Magic adds one spell card to my hand...can't be set or played this turn..."

Kira furrowed her brow in thought. _'Hmm...if he can't set or play it this turn I bet he's looking to discard it. Maybe its Repayment of Losses...'_

The lazy Sin took the card and lifted it to show Kira along with another card he had. "Card Destruction...discard hand...draw new one..." His opponent grimaced as she was forced to discard the three cards in her hand and draw three more from her deck while he drew five new cards to replace the ones he previously held.

_'That card he showed me...it was Heart of Belphegor. I don't remember its exact effect but I'm sure that when its in the graveyard he can revive a monster...' _Kira thought to herself briefly with a frown. She wasn't sure what monsters Card Destruction had forced Sloth to send to the grave but she was sure that it spelled bad news for her.

"Since I have no cards on my field...the effect of Heart of Belphegor in my graveyard activates..." In a flash of light a large bipedal dragon appeared before Sloth, its body covered in thick obsidian and silver armor with dozens of steel spikes extending out at various points and angles.

"Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) is special summoned...disregarding its summoning requirement..." Sloth scratched his head, "Activate Stamping Destruction...since I have a dragon...destroy one spell or trap and...something else..."

The lone set card on Kira's field violent exploded although she didn't seem visibly upset about it, of course Sloth was too tired to really notice. (K: 3500) "Activate special ability. Discard Repayment of Losses...destroy Legionnaire..."

Kira shielded her eyes as Sloth's newly summoned dragon tore through her lone monster with its razor sharp claws, sending millions of holographic particles flying towards her face. Despite the fact that she had no longer had a single card on her field Kira didn't seem worried at all as her opponent lazily drew a card from his deck.

Sloth started to lift his hand to point at his armored dragon, but stopped and let his arm drop. "Transcendent Level Up activates. Remove a 'LV' monster from my graveyard...special summon that monster's next level..."

A large bipedal dragon appeared with a roar of fury, brandishing its razor sharp claws as giant wings sprouted from its armored back. Kira recognized the menacing form of the newest monster on Sloth's field as Artillery Dragon LV7 (3100/1300). _'Just as I thought, this jerk is going for a one turn kill.'_

The gangly teen rubbed at the corner of his right eye. "Armed Dragon LV10 attacks directly...I suppose..." The armored monstrosity brought its right arm down on Kira and Sloth yawned upon hearing the ensuing impact, smoke billowing out from the aftermath. "Guess it's over..."

"Don't underestimate me." Kira said as the smoke cleared, revealing her standing proudly, one hand fending off Armed Dragon LV10's dangerously sharp claw. "You're sadly mistaken if you think this level of play will actually be enough to take me out you lazy ass Sin."

With a flick of her wrist Kira caused the much larger entity to stumble backward. "The card that you destroyed with Stamping Destruction was Waboku, which I activated in chain. I won't be taking any sort of battle damage this turn so your one turn kill technique," She shook her head, "Well, since your using a slightly modified version of my old deck I guess I should say my one turn kill technique is useless."

Sloth sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Niav had made it very clear that Mr. Taizo wanted him to return to the VIP room as soon as possible and yet this annoying girl seemed insistent on blocking his path. "How troublesome..."

With a slight wave of his hand Armed Dragon LV10 roared before it transformed into a sphere of red hot flames, which Artillery Dragon LV7 gathered in its massive claws. "By sacrificing Armed Dragon LV10...half of its attack points...life point damage..."

With a lurch Artillery Dragon LV7 threw the sphere of red hot fire forward, which slammed into Kira bodily. (K: 2000) Having tried to stand her ground like she had done before the haughty duelist stumbled backwards from the unexpectedly strong force. _'That bastard...that had more power behind it than Armed Dragon LV10's attack...'_

Holding just two cards in his hand Sloth stared blankly at Kira. It wasn't until Artillery Dragon LV7's effect activated, upgrading it to LV10 (3300/2000), that she realized that he had just ended his turn. "God dammit, don't just sit there staring like an idiot, idiot! If you're done with your turn you should just say so!"

Sloth merely shrugged in response to Kira's outburst, which only served to make the dark haired girl angrier as one of Artillery Dragon LV10's special abilities increased its attack points by 600 points. (3900/2000)

Putting her anger aside for a moment Kira reached for her deck. "Not a single set card to protect yourself huh? You're going to regret that decision Sloth. I summon Dragunity Dux (1500/1000) whose special ability increases its attack points by 200 points for each face up 'Dragunity' card I control." Like the monster Kira had summoned on her first turn, another person wearing bird themed armor appeared before her. (1700/1000)

"Just like Legionnaire, Dux's effect allows me to select a level three of lower dragon type 'Dragunity' monster in my graveyard and equip it to this card as an equip card. This time I'm choosing Dragunity Phalanx (500/1100)!" A blue dragon wearing gold armor appeared on Kira's field, a small shield attached to each of its wrists. Its presence caused Dux's attack points to increase once more. (1900/1000)

"Since its equipped to a monster as an equip card I can activate Phalanx's special ability, which special summons it to the field." The armored dragon stepped forward, its orange eyes glaring at the enemy who was currently yawning.

"You won't be so nonchalant for long Sloth." Phalanx's body transformed into three blue rings of glowing light, encasing Dux, transforming it. "In case you haven't noticed Phalanx is a tuner monster so I'll tune it with Dux in order to Synchro summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana (1900/1200)!"

A large purple serpentine dragon with four wings emerged, donned in red armor, a shimmering green diamond in its center. Atop it rode an armored warrior, wielding a vajuranda. "Vajrayana's special ability equips Dragunity Aklys (1000/800) in my graveyard as an equip card." A silver armored dragon appeared, quickly transforming into a javelin for Vajrayana to wield.

"And now Vajrayana's second special ability activates! By sending its equip card to my graveyard its attack points double until the end phase!" Vajrayana tossed its newly gained javelin at Artillery Dragon LV10, easily piercing through its chest despite the thick battle armor it wore. "And when Aklys is sent to the graveyard this way I can select a card on your field and destroy it!"

Artillery Dragon LV10 shuddered and exploded, leaving Sloth's field completely barren. "And now, Vajrayana (3800/1200) will attack you directly!" Sloth stumbled back as the large dragon's four wings unleashed razor sharp winds which cut a huge chunk out of his life points. (S: 200)

_'Just a little bit more and victory is mine!'_ Kira thought with a smirk as Sloth frowned at the small cuts on his arms. "I'll end my turn by setting a card face down. You had better make your turn count Sloth because it might just be the last one you'll ever get." As her turn ended, so did Vajrayana's attack point boost. (1900/1200)

Sloth pulled a card off of his deck and yawned once more, not at all bothered by the fact that he only had a measly 200 life points left to his name, which only served to irritate his opponent. "Heart of Belphegor in my graveyard activates...since I have no cards on my field..."

_'Crap! How could I be so stupid! I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot all about that annoyingly broken spell card of his...' _Kira thought to herself with a grimace on her face. _'Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. I've got the upper hand here, as long as I don't get too overconfident I should be fine.'_

Armed Dragon LV10 appeared once more before the sleepy duelist. Kira arched a brow at the sight of glaring armored dragon. "Armed Dragon LV10? I was expecting Artillery Dragon LV10 but whatever, this works too."

Sloth ignored his opponent as he continued on with his turn. "Activate spell card Dragon Draw...draw two cards since I have a dragon type on field..." Doing just that he immediately dumped one of newly drawn cards. "Armed Dragon's effect...discard card...destroy face up monster..."

As Vajrayana is torn asunder by Armed Dragon LV10 Kira depresses a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to flip over, the green bordered card depicting the image of a dragon flying towards an island. "The quick-play spell Imperial Wrath's Miracle can only be activated when a dragon type monster is destroyed." Two cards ejected from Kira's deck, which she took and slid into her sleek duel disk. "I can set two spell or traps cards from my deck."

"How troublesome..." Sloth grumbled with a frown on his sallow face as he placed one of the three remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "You are...probably up to something so...I'd better not attack...end turn..."

Kira snatched a card off her deck and slapped it directly next to Vajrayana. "Here's another member of the Dragunity archetype, Dragunity Tribus (500/300)." Kira paid newly summoned monster appeared no mind as her hand shot over her field, causing one of the two face down cards she had gained due to the effect of her quick-play spell Imperial Wrath's miracle to flip over.

The pink bordered card depicted the image of Swift Birdman Joe encased in the flames of the sun. "The trap card Icarus Attack sacrifices a winged-beast type monster on my field in order to destroy two cards on your field! Tribus, take Armed Dragon LV10 down!"

Bathed in the flames of the sun itself Tribus shot forward like a rocket. Kira grimaced when Sloth's face down card flipped over. "Waboku activates..." Armed Dragon LV10 let out a guttural roar as it was burned downed to nothing more than mere cinders by Tribus' charge. Despite this fact, Kira was not happy.

_'Dammit! I thought for sure that would work!' _Glancing at the two remaining cards in her hand Kira slid one of them into her duel disk before motioning to Vajrayana, who in turn crouched defensively. "All right, that's the end of my turn."

Sloth drew and stared at his card as the effect of Heart of Belphegor in his graveyard activated once more, this time Artillery Dragon LV10 appeared with a furious roar as it special ability increased its already impressive collection of attack points. (4100/2000)

"Set two cards face down and activate Artillery Dragon LV10's special ability...by discarding 'entire' hand all cards on opponent's field are destroyed..." In response to Sloth's explanation two mounted rocket launchers emerged from the gauntlets on the armored dragon's wrists, ready to fire at any moment.

With a smirk Kira depressed a button on her duel disk. "The continuous trap Fiendish Chain negates your monster's effect!" Shimmering green chains shot out of the uprooted pink bordered card, holding the powerful level ten dragon down. "Not only that, but it won't be able to attack either."

Kira arched a brow as one of the cards Sloth had set revealed itself. "Activate Quantity Over Quality...sacrifice Artillery Dragon LV10...special summon Assault Dragon (2500/2000) and Dragonic Knight (2800/2300) from deck..."

Artillery Dragon LV10 promptly shattered along with the chains that bound it, replaced by a humanoid dragon wearing sterling silver armor and another dragon with silver spines jutting from its muscular back. "Assault Dragon...Dragonic Knight...attack..."

The two dragons charged forward but before they could get anywhere near their target a rainbow colored wall sprang up, emitting a large intense wave of light that engulfed them, destroying them in nearly an instant. Sloth arched a brow at Kira's now face up pink bordered card. "Mirror Force...how troublesome..."

Kira immediately smirked. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!" She laughed heartily at her opponent's foolhardy play. "What an idiot! Maybe if you weren't half way asleep you wouldn't have fallen for such an easy trap you lazy ass Sin!"

Instead of ending his turn a vortex formed on Sloth's field. "The effect of Grave Fusion in my graveyard activates...Destruction Dragon (4000/4000) is fusion summoned to the field..."

The ground shook as the newly summoned dragon emerged from the vortex, planting its overly large feet on the ground, its razor sharp claws digging into the dirt. It towered over the field, as well as the abandoned dorm, its shining silver armor covering nearly the entirety of its dull gray body. Volatile drool spilled from the dragon's giant fangs as it reared its ugly head towards Kira. "For every dragon type monster in my graveyard...Destruction Dragon gains a 400 attack point boost...I have seven so..." (6800/4000)

Since Sloth had no other cards to play he just stared at Kira, who sighed in annoyance as she drew a card from her deck for the start of her turn. "Honestly, I don't think I've met anyone who pisses me off more than you do."

" Dragon Draw lets me draw two cards from my deck since I have a face up dragon type monster on my field." Drawing twice more Kira continued her play. "Next, I activate the field spell Dragon Ravine." The ground began to tremble as a narrow steep-sided valley eroded by running water appeared around the two duelists.

"I'll explain its effect later." Kira said offhandedly as she played her next card. "Since I have at least five monsters in my graveyard I can activate this next card, the quick-play spell Graveyard Lifeline." (K: 4000) "My life points increase by two thousand points."

"I'll put an end to my turn by setting a card face down and switching Vajrayana to attack mode since Destruction Dragon deals piercing damage anyway." The haughty duelist said as she finished her rather uneventful turn.

Kira watched as Sloth lazily drew a card from his deck. _'Dammit...even though I have more life points I'm stuck playing defense. Even if I do manage to somehow destroy Destruction Dragon that broken spell card of his will just revive it on his next turn.'_

Sloth held up his card without blinking. "Destruction Dragon's effect activates...discard card...destroy spell or trap on field..."

"Destroy this, destroy that, man you're like a broken record." Kira said as she depressed a button on her duel disk. "Since you're so bent on destroying it I'll activate my set card in chain. Forbidden Chalice increases the attack points of Destruction Dragon by 400 points but in return it loses all of its effects until the end phase."

Sloth merely scratched his head upon seeing his monster weaken. "Destruction Dragon (4400/4000)...attack..." The armored dragon waved its arm and without warning a massive explosion rivaling the creature in height erupted from the center of his opponent's field, forming an intense spiral of heat and sending Kira flying backwards. (K: 1500)

Kira grit her teeth as she pushed herself to her feet. "You're going to pay for that..."

"End turn..." As Sloth's turn came to an end his monster's attack points increased to what they once were. (6800/4000)

Kira snagged a card off her deck. "I hope you've enjoyed having control over the duel so far because its about to be ripped away from you! I activate Pot of Avarice, which allows me to take five monster from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck before drawing two cards!" She exclaimed as her deck automatically did the work for her.

With two new cards in hand Kira wasted no time in continuing her turn. "And now I activate one of Dragon Ravine's effects! Once per turn, I can discard one card to add one level four or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand!"

"The discarded card was Repayment of Losses so I get an extra card." Kira said as she added two new cards to her hand. _'In this turn...I have to destroy Destruction Dragon and neutralize the power of 'Heart of Belphegor.' Under normal circumstances I wouldn't think something like that would be possible to do but...I have faith in this deck that was created by my own hands!'_

"I activate Card of Consonance! By discarding a dragon type tuner monster with 1000 or less attack points I can draw two more cards from my deck." Dumping her chosen card into the graveyard slot of her duel disk Kira swiftly drew two more cards from her deck.

When she saw the two drawn cards Kira grinned, which was something she didn't normally do. _'Perfect! With this I should be able to take control of this duel just long enough to claim victory!' _"Prepare yourself Sloth, I summon the card I got from the effect of Dragon Ravine, Dragunity Legionnaire!"

As Kira's named monster appeared a javelin formed in its firm grip. "I'll equip it with Dragunity Aklys and then activate its second special ability!" Legionnaire took a step back as it raised the javelin over its head. "By sending Aklys to my graveyard Legionnaire can destroy a face up card on your field!"

Legionnaire tossed the spear forward, which spiraled onwards until it slammed into the chest plate of Destruction Dragon's battle armor. Instead of bouncing off of it harmlessly like it should have it drilled straight through without a hint of resistance. The mighty dragon roared in agony as it broke apart into tiny particles.

Kira clenched her fist as the spiraling spear quickly descended upon Sloth's lone set card. "And don't forget that when Aklys is sent to the graveyard while its equipped to a monster I can destroy a card on your field!"

The javelin speared through the set card, immediately shattering it. Kira laughed at Sloth's barren field. "This duel is mine Sloth, Legionnaire, end this!" As her monster barreled towards the defenseless Sin a gold statue appeared before him in a flash of light, which Legionnaire plowed through without much effort.

Kira blinked stupidly. "Huh? What the hell just happened?"

"Set card was...Statue of the Wicked...when its destroyed while face down...something about a token..." Sloth grumbled as he ran a hair through his unkempt hair. "Don't get overexcited loud girl...duel isn't over just yet..."

A vein twitched on Kira's temple. _'D-did he just say what I think he just said?'_

Seeing the expression on Kira's face Sloth merely sighed. "Having to deal with you even though I'm so sleepy...how troublesome..."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that you lazy ass sin." Kira replied as she slipped the last two cards in her hand into the spell/trap card zone of her duel disk. _'Its fine, even though I wasn't able to end the duel with that last strike with these two set cards I should be able to temporarily neutralize the power of 'Heart of Belphegor' just long enough to end this on my next turn.'_

Oblivious to his opponent's thoughts Sloth lazily drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn. In response Kira quickly motioned to one of her set cards. "I activate the trap card Descending Lost Star!" Vajrayana reappeared before the haughty duelist in a flurry of wind, glaring daggers at Sloth.

"If you couldn't tell just by looking this card lets me special summon a Synchro monster in my graveyard in face up defense position. However, its effect is negated, its level is reduced by one, and its defense becomes zero. Not to mention that it can't change its battle position."

Sloth merely shrugged at the seemingly useless move. "Once more...Heart of Belphegor's effect activates..." Once again Destruction Dragon took to the field, its roar causing the entire area to tremble under its might, despite this Kira had a confident expression on her face.

"Not this time Sloth, I activate the counter trap Gravity Collapse!" Vajrayana dispersed as Kira began to explain the effect of her newly played card. "By sacrificing a face up Synchro monster on my field when my opponent summons a monster I can negate and destroy that card!" Destruction Dragon roared in protest as the ground beneath its feet opened up, swallowing it whole.

Once again Sloth shrugged as the seemingly useless move. "Since I have no cards on my field...I can just activate Heart of Belphegor's effect again..."

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Did you honestly think that I didn't know that? There's more to Gravity Collapse's effect you dumbass! You can't summon again until the end phase of this turn! So unless the card you've just drawn is something really good this duel is as good as over!"

Unperturbed Sloth placed the card he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Kira looked up in frustration as giant glowing swords resembling crosses dropped down all around her field.

Since Sloth had no other cards he could play Kira wasted no time in drawing a card from her deck. _'I can't believe this guy's luck! Still, as long as Swords of Revealing Light is on his field he won't be able to use 'Heart of Belphegor's effect. This could be the chance I need to recover my resources.'_

She glanced at her drawn card. _'Hmm...I guess I'll just have to end my turn.'_ "I'll set a card face down and switch Legionnaire to defense mode. End turn." Legionnaire crouched and crossed its arms over its chest defensively as a face down card materialized behind it, some of the glowing swords surrounding Kira's field fading away.

Sloth held up his card without blinking. "Pot of Greed..." Another two cards exited Sloth's deck and Kira frowned, realizing that she could be in danger of losing depending on her opponent's next move. "Transcendent Level Up special summons Artillery Dragon LV7 from grave..."

Sloth's opponent grimaced as the powerful armored dragon appeared before him, glaring at her. "Since I have a face up level seven LV monster on my field...Level Greed lets me draw three cards..." He drew three new cards. "Summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900)..." A small orange dragon wearing gray body armored appeared, its yellow eyes watched Kira curiously as its tiny wings kept it afloat.

"Activate Level Up...Armed Dragon LV3 evolves to LV5 (2400/1700)..." The small orange dragon shimmered out of existence, replaced by a much larger and bulkier red dragon.

Kira could feel her heart beat furiously at the sight of Sloth's newly summoned monster. _'Crap! If the last card in Sloth's hand is a monster then I'm screwed! With Armed Dragon LV5's effect he'll be able to destroy Legionnaire and then go for my life points directly!' _She glanced at the lone set card on her field. _'Even if I use my set card it'll only protect me from one attack, not two! Dammit, it looks like it all comes down to this...'_

Oblivious to Kira's thoughts Sloth motioned to his newly summoned dragon. "Armed Dragon LV5 attacks Legionnaire..." The red scaled dragon donned in gray battle armor unleashed a fireball that barreled forward and slammed into Kira's defending monster, incinerating it.

_'Its a good thing he couldn't activate Armed Dragon LV5's effect...'_ Kira thought to herself as her set card flipped over. "Don't think you've won just yet Sloth! Call of the Haunted revives one of the monsters in my grave that you sent there with your Card Destruction, Dragunity Arma Mystletainn (2100/1500)!"

Another armored dragon appeared on the field, wielding a sword. Instead of ordering his monster to attack it Sloth blinked and ended his battle phase, much to Kira's surprise. "Artillery Dragon LV7's effect activates..."

Armed Dragon LV5 transformed into a ball of fire which Artillery Dragon LV7 tossed with a lurch. Kira crossed her arms over her chest as the fireball barreled towards her, scorching the ground along the way. The blow nearly knocked her off her feet but she managed to dig her feet in to prevent being blown backwards from the force. _'That was even more powerful than the last one...' _(K: 300)

A single card appeared behind Artillery Dragon LV7 as its second special ability upgraded it to its next and final evolution. The newly evolved Artillery Dragon LV10 roared as one of its special abilities increased its attack points by one thousand eight hundred points. (5100/2000) "End turn..."

_'I really hate top decking...' _Kira thought to herself as she drew swiftly. As soon as she looked at the card she had drawn she smirked. _'But then again I usually get really good draws when I'm top decking.' _She slid the card into her duel disk. 'Twilight Renewal lets me draw five cards!"

Kira drew five new cards. "I activate the continuous spell card Dragon Mastery! Once per turn I can select one face up monster I control and equip it with a one dragon type 'Dragunity' monster from my hand! My choice is Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (2600/1200)!"

Slapping a card onto her duel disk another armored dragon appeared before the haughty duelist. This one had two pair of wings and wielded a sword that nearly matched it in length. "Next I summon Dragunity Militum (1700/1200)!" Another monster appeared, this one was a person wearing bird themed armor and wielding a long and short blade.

"Once per turn Militum can special summon one Dragunity card in my spell and trap card zone." Kira explained as Leyvaten stepped forward, brandishing its ridiculously large blade. "And now that its special summoned Leyvaten's effect activates, allowing me to equip it with Dragunity Aklys!" A javelin appeared in the armored dragon's free hand as Kira finished explaining its effect.

"Dragon Mastery increases the attack points of a monster equipped with a Dragunity monster by 500 points, anyway, I'll finish my turn by setting the last two cards in my hand face down." Several more of the glowing swords surrounding Kira's field vanished as her turn came to an end. (3100/1200)

Sloth bit back a yawn as he drew and one of Kira's set card immediately activated as a result. "Drop Off forces you to discard the card you just drew," She smirked as Sloth slid the card into the graveyard slot of his duel disk, "Sorry, but I'm not about to let all of my hard work go to waste so easily. With no cards in your hand you can't activate Artillery Dragon LV10's effect."

He shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't have a care in the world before signaling Artillery Dragon LV10 to attack. Kira shook her head as her other set card activated. "You didn't seriously think I was going to let the duel end this way, did you? The continuous trap card Scrubbed Raid allows me to send one card I control to the graveyard in order to end the battle phase."

Leyvaten tossed the javelin in its hand, which speared through Artillery Dragon LV10, destroying it. "Oh yeah, don't forget that when Aklys is sent from my field to the grave I can destroy a card on your field." Kira reminded the lazy duelist as Artillery Dragon LV10's shredded pixels rained down on the field. (2600/1200)

Since Sloth had no other cards he could play Kira took the initiative and drew a card from her deck. _'Okay, at the end of his turn Swords of Revealing Light will be destroyed but he still won't be able to utilize Heart of Belphegor's effect because Armed Dragon LV5 will still be on his field. Victory is mine!'_

She glanced at the card she had drawn. _'Still, every time I've underestimated my opponent I've ended up losing so I shouldn't take any chances here.' _"By discarding this card to my grave one of Dragon Ravine's effects activate." A card spat out of Kira's deck. "I can add one level four or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand."

"My choice is another Aklys and now I'll activate Dragon Mastery's effect and equip it to Leyvaten." Once more a javelin appeared in the armored dragon's free hand, increasing its attack points. (3100/1200) "That's it for my turn." The last of the glowing swords surrounding Kira's field faded away.

"How troublesome..." Sloth mumbled as he drew. "Since its the only card in my hand...Emergency Supply activates...draw two cards..." The lazy Sin drew two more cards from his deck. "Heart of Belphegor and Soul of Belphegor are in my graveyard so... special summon...Body of Belphegor (?/0)..."

The ground began to shake as a incredibly large obsidian chair began to rise emerge from an equally large chasm that had opened up before the gangly teen. Sitting upon the chair was a bearded demon with horns and sharply pointed nails. It looked down at Kira as it scratched behind its pointed ears and yawned, absentmindedly chewing on the hair that dangled from its nose with a sleepy expression on its ugly face.

"Gross..." Kira muttered at the sight of the lazy demon.

"Once per turn...I can remove a monster in my graveyard...and until my next standby phase...Belphegor gains that monster's effects and attack points...you get to draw two cards..." Sloth finished his explanation as Belphegor stood up from its seat and transformed into a perfect replica of Artillery Dragon LV10 as Kira drew two cards from her deck with a grimace. (5100/2000)

"Activate Belphegor's gained effect...by discarding card...every card on your field is destroyed..." The large demon disguised as Artillery Dragon LV10 beat its massive wings at a rapid pace, forming a tri-colored hurricane that lowered over Kira's field and blasted every single card on her field, blowing away everything that was between her and Sloth's two monsters.

Kira pointed her finger at the false dragon as the surrounding area returned to normal due to the destruction of her field spell. "I'm not going to go down that easily Sloth! Since Aklys was sent to the graveyard while it was an equip card I can destroy a card on your field, my choice is Belphegor!" The faux dragon roared in protest as it was torn asunder by an unseen force, completely destroying it.

A spot on Kira's field began to shimmer. "And that's not all either. When Leyvaten is sent to the graveyard by my opponent's card effect I can select the monster that was equipped to it and special summon it!" Aklys returned to Kira's field once more, crouching defensively.

Sloth sighed as he motioned to Armed Dragon LV5 who unleashed a fireball from its maw that easily destroyed Kira's newly summoned dragon. "Why won't you just lose already...such a troublesome woman..."

"Tch, there's no way I'm just going to roll over and let you win!" The girl replied as she snatched a card from her deck, giving her three cards to work with. "I activate Tuner Spirits! I can special summon a Synchro monster to the field by removing from play a set of monsters in my graveyard!"

In a flash of light a purple dragon donned in white armor appeared, a person wearing white armor riding atop its serpentine body. "My choice is Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg (2000/1100)! Next I summon Dragunity Phalanx!" Another armored dragon appeared, glaring at Sloth who paid it no mind.

"And now I'll tune Phalanx with Gae Bulg for another Synchro summoning!" Kira announced as Phalanx's body transformed into three blue rings of glowing light, encasing Gae Bulg. A dark mist began to envelop the area as Kira brought a hand to her chest, her power as the Virtue 'Faith' resonating deep within her.

"The darkness of my soul engulfs the light of my heart. From the depths of this abyss I shall call forth a creature of limitless potential. Rise, Purgatory Dragon – Ogre Dragoon (3000/3000)!" Kira breathed in the dark mist and then exhaled the vapor which solidified into a large black dragon. Its obsidian body was bulky and four long claws gripped at the ground as its large tail swung side to side ominously. From its jaws jutted two curved horns, a jewel of some sorts embedded between its eyes, which were currently trained on Sloth.

Sloth lazily depressed a button on his duel disk. "Trap card activate...Dragon's Shimmering Scales...return one dragon type monster to hand...special summon dragon type that's same level from hand...monster cannot attack this turn..." Armed Dragon LV5 vanished only to return to the field once more, this time crouching defensively.

"Whatever," Kira muttered in annoyance as she slid the last card in her hand into her duel disk, "Ogre Dragoon, destroy Armed Dragon LV5 with Purgatory Scorch!" Kira's dragon unleashed an ominous black flame from its right eye that burned down the defending monster into nothing in a matter of seconds. "Now that I've got this card on my field this duel is over Sloth!"

Not believing his opponent in the slightest Sloth drew a card from his deck. "Since I have no cards on my field Heart of Belphegor activates..." Suddenly, Sloth held his head in pain as it felt like a million tiny needles were stabbing into it. "Guh!"

Kira wagged her finger at the gangly teen. "I'm not letting that broken ass spell card stop my stride anymore Sloth. Once per turn, while I have no cards in my hand Ogre Dragoon can negate the activation of a spell or trap card. Not only that, but it gains 500 attack points too." (3500/3000)

Sloth grimaced even as the pain faded away, that was definitely something he never wanted to experience again. "Twilight Renewal activates..." Kira frowned slightly as Sloth drew five new cards from his deck. "Discard card...Monster Reincarnation activates..."

Kira's frown deepened as she laid eyes on the card Sloth returned to his hand. "Once more Body of Belphegor is special summoned..." The ugly fat demon returned, looking just as lazy as its owner as it scratched its rear end absentmindedly.

"Disgusting..."

"This time...Armed Dragon LV10 is imitated..." Sloth said as Belphegor took on the appearance of said card. Kira rolled her eyes at the sight as she drew two cards from her deck due to Belphegor's effect. "Activating imitated monster's effect...by discarding a card to the grave...Ogre Dragoon is destroyed..."

The false Armed Dragon LV10 charged and once it was withing reach, punched forward. Just as its fist was about to connect however it was sent spiraling backwards by an invisible force, surprising the sleepy duelist. "Huh..."

Kira placed a hand on her hip. "What's with that dumb look?" She questioned as she motioned to her face down card, which was now face up. "The trap card Immortal Dragon prevents my dragon from being destroyed until the end phase of this turn."

Sloth sighed. "I place two cards face down...end turn..."

With a triumphant smirk Kira drew. "This duel...is over Sloth. I summon Dragunity Pilum (1400/1000)." Another armored dragon appeared, a javelin mounted on its head. "And when its summoned I can special summon one winged-beast type Dragunity monster from my hand and equip it with this card."

Militum appeared beside Ogre Dragoon, Pilum transforming into a javelin for it to use. "And now, the instrument of your defeat Sloth! I activate the spell Release Restraint Wave! By destroying an equip spell I control every set spell and trap card on your field is destroyed!" Militum tossed the javelin, which split into two before piercing Sloth's two set cards.

Kira motioned to the stronger of her two monsters and in response Sloth's eyes widen in what looked like a mixture of surprise and fright. "Now, Ogre Dragoon, end it!" Once more black flames erupted from the dragon's right eye, completely engulfing Armed Dragon LV10 and erasing it from existence. (S: 0)

To Kira's surprise the black flames continued on towards the gangly teen. Sloth closed his eyes as the ominous black flames that oddly didn't emit any heat converged on him. Despite that fact Sloth screamed in agony as the dark flames engulfed his body. "It hurts! It hurts! IT HURTS!"

Sloth began to frantically roll around on the ground in an attempt to put the flames out which really only made things worse as the pitch black flames began to spread along the grass. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!"

Kira looked up at her dragon, which still remained even though the other holograms had vanished already. "Hey you, stop it." She said calmly. A deep rumbling sound escaped the dragon's maw as the flames that currently covered Sloth intensified.

The teen screamed out in pain as his left arm was burned away by the heatless flames. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alarmed Kira yelled for Ogre Dragoon to stop. "Stop it dammit! You're killing him!" When the dragon didn't respond she popped its card off her duel disk. "If you don't stop right now I'll tear you in half! Do you hear me!"

Ogre Dragoon slowly turned to Kira, as if it was skeptical of her words. "Does it look like I'm fucking joking!" Kira yelled at the top of her lungs. "Put those goddamn flames out right now!" Almost immediately after her outburst the ominous flames dispersed, leaving an unconscious Sloth behind. Both of his arms had been burned away and third degree burns covered various parts of his body.

The unquestionably evil dragon slowly faded away and Kira frowned as she stared at its card, not knowing what to make of what had just transpired.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Hmm, there's something fishy about Purgatory Dragon – Ogre Dragoon, wouldn't you agree?**

Cards of this chapter:

Body of Belphegor: Dark/Fiend 10/?/0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless there is a 'Heart of Belphegor' and 'Soul' of Leviathan' in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove from play one effect monster in your graveyard. Until your next standby phase, this card gains that monster's effect(s) and attack points. If this effect is used your opponent draws two cards from their decks.

Purgatory Dragon – Ogre Dragoon: Dark/Dragon-Synchro 8/3000/3000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, while you have no cards in your hand, you can negate the activation of your opponent's spell/trap card and destroy it. If you do, this card gains 500 attack points.

XXXXX

**Hayato:** Kira...are you sure you're feeling okay?

**Kira (smiles): **Of course, why do you ask?

_**With Sloth defeated only two of Mugen's infamous Seven Sins remain and Hayato finds himself face to face with one of them. As her strange power covers the field can he hope to overcome the sixth Deadly Sin? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-One! The Powerful Temptress!**_

**Hayato:** You...who are you really?

**Kira:** Fufufufu...


	81. The Powerful Temptress

**Author's Note: And so, here we are, another installment of this story.**

_Variety and multiplicity are the two most powerful vehicles of lust._

**Chapter Eighty-One: The Powerful Temptress**

Niav leaned against the windowsill, a deep frown on her face as Mugen pulled out a rag from within one of the many drawers in his VIP room. The charismatic CEO turned to the frowning woman as he began to fill a basin with warm water. "Is something the matter Niav? It seems to me that something is troubling you."

The strongest of the Seven Sins allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. "To be honest, I'm wondering why that wound of yours still hasn't healed yet."

Mugen drew in a sharp breath, the air making a sharp hissing sound over his teeth as he shrugged off part of his expensive white suit so that his bleeding shoulder was clearly visible. "Tell me something Niav," He said as he began to daub off his wounded shoulder with the damp rag, "Have I ever been wounded in such a way?"

Niav blinked as she thought about Mugen's question for a moment. "No, not ever."

"Then why must you assume that I possess the ability of accelerated healing?" He questioned as he continued the gentle cleansing of his injured shoulder. "My power is indeed something to be feared, however, that doesn't mean that I myself am without weaknesses. Although I do heal slightly faster than a normal human does...my recovery ability isn't anything special."

Mugen moved towards the cabinet, knowing without a doubt that Niav's eyes followed him. "At any rate, something tells me that's not the only thing that's upsetting you. You should remember that I am here for you Niav." He said grabbed the rather bright white roll of gauze sitting on the shelf. "Ah, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you helped me with this."

Without a word Niav closed the distance between herself and the smiling man. She took the gauze from him and began to bandage his pale shoulder as she spoke. "The truth is...I'm still having a hard time believing that Sayama is so much stronger than you are. I've seen firsthand the unearthly things you are capable of so the difference between Sayama and yourself shouldn't be so great that even the addition of my power would mean so little."

She shook her head, "No, that's not it, in actuality it should be the other way around. If everything you told me about your strength is true then there shouldn't be a single person on this Earth who possesses more power than you do. So why is it that you act so helpless when in her presence?"

Mugen closed his eyes, his usual smile still intact. "In a way...you are correct. Yes, I certainly posses a power equal to that of a 'God' but that does not mean that I have no equals. And to be perfectly honest, Sayama isn't one of them. For all her posturing, her power of 'discord' pales in comparison to my 'totality of space.' The sheer volume of cosmic energy contained within this body of mine is without limit, but you see there in lies the problem."

Niav blinked and Mugen chuckled at her evident confusion. "Niav, do you know what the Supernatural Suppression Squad calls those who possess supernatural powers?"

She nodded, "They're called Breakers."

"That is correct, although I prefer the term esper myself, each and every 'Breaker' possesses the power to regulate the energy their body naturally produces in order to manifest the unique abilities they possess without inducing an ill effect on their well being. I on the other hand do not possess such an ability."

Mugen watched with a slightly amused expression on his face as Niav's confusion visibly increased. "How is that possible? If a Breaker is, by definition, someone who has the power to regulate their energy then...what you just told me...isn't that a contradiction?"

"A contradiction you say?" Mugen nodded, "Yes, it would certainly be a contradiction, that is, if I were actually a Breaker. Alas, I am not, which is rather unfortunate, especially considering the nature of the power I possess."

This of course only served to confuse Niav even further. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand. If you're not a Breaker then you shouldn't have any sort of power at all, correct? So why is it that you have more power than almost anyone else? You're not making any sense."

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense. To this very day I still wonder why I, a completely normal human being, was forced by fate into having this dreadful power." Mugen said as Niav finished bandaging his wound.

Mugen began to unbutton his expensive white suit. "As you can probably guess by now, its because I am but a normal human that I cannot hope to use this accursed power of mine to its fullest. That is why, despite my almost unmatched power...I cannot hope to defeat Sayama or the Rinnetensei as I am now."

Mugen unbuttoned the white shirt he wore underneath his suit before revealing his bare chest to the strongest of his Seven Sins. Niav's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. "This is..."

From his chest to his abdomen, Mugen's skin was pitch black, glowing orange lines running throughout the expanse of slowly decaying flesh, signifying cracks. "Yes, this is what happens when a normal human such as myself is given such a power. The incompatibility slowly causes my body to break down, luckily without the telltale odor of decay."

Buttoning up his shirt and suit Mugen returned to his seat wearily. "Due to the...unexpected events that have transpired this past year I have been forced to use my power more often than I would like. As a result of that the decomposition has already started to spread to my arms and legs as well. As it stands now, it is unlikely that I will survive to see the end of the year. At best I have a few more months left to live before this blight fully claims my body...and my life."

"But...the world that you've envisioned will..."

"There is no need to worry Alexandria," Mugen said with a warm smile as he cut her off, "As I've said once before, I do not plan on dying just yet. There are still a plethora of things I have yet to accomplish."

"But if you only have a few months left to live then how will you-"

Mugen put a hand up, halting the woman's speech. "Do not worry. Once I acquire Hiro's power for myself my life will no longer be in any danger. Although that boy does not know it, he holds the power of the 'Life Maker' within him. With that sacred, forbidden power I will be able to restore my body to its natural state."

"Once I've done that I can then use that power to alter my cellular structure so that it matches that of a Breaker such as yourself, thus granting me full access to the unlimited power I possess. From there, the world that I have envisioned will be within my grasp."

"In that case I should go and fetch Hiro for you." Niav said sternly as she swiftly started towards the open door to the room.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Alexandria," Mugen said, still calling Niav by her real name for some reason, "But that won't be necessary. I used up a little more energy than I would have liked in my duel against Mr. Hideki so for the time being I should rest. Do not worry, Hiro is most likely conversing with my sister at the moment so I suspect that he'll be arriving here soon enough."

XXXXX

Hayato let out a small sigh as he finally finished typing up his report on duel theory for Professor Fuyuski's class. Normally he wouldn't feel so exhausted after finishing a report for the stern man's class but the fact that he still hadn't figured out the reason behind Kira's odd behavior was taking a toll on his already overworked brain.

Kira of course was still in his room, or to be more specific, sitting on his bed. She hummed to herself quietly as she diligently read through this month's issue of Duel Academy's Hotties. Before he could dwell on the subject again Hayato felt something vibrating in his pants pocket.

Reaching into it he pulled out his blue tinted palm organizer. _'A video call from Sakura?' _Hayato turned to Kira, who looked up at the sound of his slight movement. "What's up?" She asked in a uncharacteristically sweet voice.

Hayato blinked, caught off guard by how cute Kira had just sounded. _'Wait a minute, since when have I...' _Shaking his head, Hayato answered the girl, "Uh...I'm going to step out for a bit, you know, get some fresh air."

Kira closed the magazine. "Okay, I'll go with you then." She said with a bright smile that unnerved the dark haired teen. He hadn't noticed it before but he could feel a strange pull coming from her, something he had never felt before.

Hayato ran a hand through his messy hair as he tried to think of an excuse as to why what she had just suggested would be a bad idea. "Actually...I kinda have to use the restroom so..." He trailed off, hoping that the oddly behaving girl would get the hint.

"Oh," Kira said as she arched a brow, "But...there's a restroom in your room, right?"

Hayato mentally kicked himself. _'Of course there is. I can't believe I actually forgot, I must be really out of it.' _He thought to himself briefly. "Yeah, there is a restroom here." He sighed weakly, "I guess you were right, to have forgotten something like that...I really am working myself too hard."

"No worries." Kira said before she opened her magazine and began to read once more as Hayato slipped into his restroom, slightly embarrassed by his open display of forgetfulness.

After closing the door behind him Hayato pressed the button on his blue tinted palm organizer in order to accept the call. As soon as he did a loading screen with Duel Academy's logo appeared before the image flickered, the bar reaching one hundred percent in a matter of seconds.

The image of Sakura's face appeared and Hayato arched a brow, immediately noticing the girl's serious expression. "For a second there I thought I wouldn't get through to you either. You're the first person I've been able to contact all day."

Considering how serious Sakura sounded Hayato knew something big was going on. "Something tells me that I'm not going to like what you say next." Hayato said as he shoved his free hand into his pocket, fishing for his bag of assorted sweets.

The image of Sakura nodded grimly. "Unfortunately, you're right. It seems like Mugen has finally decided to stop playing around. Although I'm not sure how far the effects have spread, I'm guessing its safe to assume that the entirety of the island is under the effect of Lust's power."

Hayato arched a brow upon hearing that bit of information. "What makes you say that?"

Sakura frowned at the recent memory of Urusai groping her. "Because Kira and I have run into some of the students that I believe she's controlling through the use of her powers. At first glance they seem to be normal but the glazed look in their eyes and the erratic way they move says otherwise."

The dark haired teen felt his blood run cold at the mention of the most arrogant duelist on the island's name. "You just mentioned Kira...is she with you right now?"

"She was...but I left her behind a while back so she could deal with Sloth."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Hayato. The reason behind Kira's uncharacteristic behavior was because the person sitting on his bed reading the latest issue of Duel Academy's Hotties wasn't Kira at all. _'But if that's the truth...then who is she?'_

Hayato narrowed his eyes as the answer came to him almost instantly. When taking into consideration what Sakura had described of the island's current situation and the fact that an imposter of Kira had taken residence in his room it was all too obvious. _'So that's how it is. Mugen...I've underestimated him. He's just as crafty as his younger sister, if not more so.'_

"Hayato? Are you okay?" Sakura questioned, wondering what it was that had the dark haired teen thinking so deeply.

"I'm fine." Hayato quickly answered. "Sakura, you said I was the first person that you've been able to contact, correct?" Sakura nodded and Hayato continued his line of questioning. "Then you haven't been able to contact Kai at all today, right?" Sakura nodded again and Hayato repressed a sigh. "Knowing him...he probably figured out the situation and went directly to the source of the problem."

Sakura frowned. "That idiot..."

"For now, don't worry about Lust, leave her to me. If I'm right about Kai he could be dueling Mugen as we speak. I think you should head over to Mugen's VIP room as soon as possible."

"What makes you think he's there? Wouldn't staying there be a little too obvious?" Sakura questioned with a quirk of her brow.

"That's the whole point, because its so obvious its the last place he'd expect us to look." Hayato answered as best he could without sounding condescending. "Although I'm not one hundred percent sure, I think he's trying to lure Hiro in. Having Lust control the island with her power is just a ploy to distract us."

"I figured that much." The image of Sakura said with a frown on her face, obviously upset by the fact that Kai could have very well run off to face Mugen alone. "But if that's the case, wouldn't it be easier to try and stop Hiro instead of confronting Mugen?"

"Do you have any idea as to where Hiro could possibly be right now?" Hayato asked and Sakura shook her head. "Then our best bet is for you to back up Kai. The longer we sit around talking about this the greater the chance Kai has of falling, after all, Mugen still has Niav with him."

"You're right." Sakura agreed with a nod of her head. "I'll leave Lust to you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Hayato replied. "I'll gather the others and meet up with you later once I'm done. Try to hold out until then." With a silent nod of her head the image of Sakura flickered and then disappeared.

_'Now, I've got an annoying Sin I need to deal with.' _Returning his blue tinted organizer to his pants pocket Hayato grabbed the handle of the door to the restroom and opened it. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the strange pull from the false Kira tugging at him once more. Of course now he knew the reason why he felt so confused and off-balance around the girl, it was Lust's power trying to influence him.

The fake Kira perked up at the sight of Hayato. "Hey you, I was beginning to think that you'd never come out." She said with a cheery smile, one that was getting on Hayato's last nerves. If there was one thing the dark haired teen didn't like, it was being played.

"Drop the act Lust," Hayato said, keeping his expression neutral, "I know its really you."

The faux Kira's face and body rippled, looking hazy as if caught in a great heat. Before Hayato's very eyes her body faded away, leaving a tall willowy woman with an incredible figure in her place. Her amber colored eyes lit up in mischief as she stood up, placing a hand on her shapely hip. "For a supposed genius it certainly took you long enough to figure that little fact out."

"Yeah, well, it was kind of hard to think straight with your power flooding through me." Hayato drawled as he placed his hands into his pants pocket. "So you'll have to forgive me for being a little slow on the uptake."

Lust smiled seductively at the teen as she ran her hands down her body and over her shapely hips, looking quite satisfied with herself. "Oh, don't feel too bad cutie. If you weren't the Virtue Prudence you would have been turned into my loyal little love slave by now."

Schooling his features Hayato gestured towards the open door to the room. "Why don't you and I take a step outside?"

The beautiful Sin giggled and did a little twirl, her dangerously short skirt flaring out as she did so. She stopped her spin and placed her slender fingers to her plump lips as she said in a sultry voice, "Mmm, I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXX

Hide frowned as his fingers tapped furiously at the controller in his hands. His eyes were glued on the television screen in front of him, which depicted a gray haired man wearing a red trench coat and fighting off a swarm of demonic creatures by using a variety of weapons.

Normally he'd be grinning ear to ear whenever the word 'stylish' would appear on the screen in bright red but ever since Shindo had fallen into a coma, playing his favorite video game series, Devil May Cry, just wasn't the same.

He sighed and frowned as he pressed the start button in the center of the controller he was holding, causing the action onscreen to pause. _'Man, this sucks. Things just aren't the same around here without Kiddo being his usual mopey self.' _

His frowned deepened as he leaned back in the rather uncomfortable chair he was currently sitting in. _'That Envy punk got his ass handed to him so why is Shindo still in a coma? Was beating him really not enough?' _The gray haired teen clenched his fist in frustration, _'Dammit, this really pisses me off. I swear when I get my hands on that punk I'm gonna-'_

Hide's train of thought was cut off as the door to the room opened up, revealing an out of breath Jason. The right sleeve of his disheveled Osiris Red uniform was missing, as well as one of his shoes. In addition to that his blonde hair was tousled and his neck was littered with hickeys.

"I finally managed to get away..."

Seeing the state Jason was in, especially the bright red marks that adorned the skin of his neck, it didn't take much for Hide to figure out what had happened to the blonde haired Osiris. "Bwahahahaha!" Hide laughed heartily as he clutched his sides, nearly falling out of his chair in the process.

Jason blinked in confusion as Hide continued to laugh at his expense. "Oh man, I got to hand it to you Blondie," Hide managed to say in his fit of laughter, "I heard about some guys being chick magnets but you take it to a whole other level!"

"I really don't see how any of this is funny." Jason deadpanned as Hide's laughter finally died down. "I'm guess you've been inside all day," The blonde haired teen said as he momentarily glanced at the lone television in the room before returning his attention to Hide, "But have you seen what's been going on outside? Its as if the whole island has gone crazy with lust."

Hide arched a brow, his confusion evident, although there was still small traces of laughter in his voice as he spoke. "Crazy with lust? What are you talking about?"

Jason turned towards the door, looking rather reluctant to open it. He had barely managed to escape the mob of girls that had been hell bent on getting in his pants without hurting them. Considering that they had had him surrounded he knew that it was only by sheer luck that he was standing in Hide's room right now instead of still being molested by the girls in the forest.

The blonde Osiris let out a long sigh as he walked passed Hide and opened the curtains, allowing the sun's dimming rays to reach inside the room. "Look," Jason said as he pointed out the window, "And you'll understand everything."

With a slight shrug of his shoulders Hide stood up and walked over to where Jason stood. Looking out the window his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

XXXXX

Hayato and Lust were currently standing a good distance from one another outside the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dormitory #2. The beautiful Sin clicked her tongue against her teeth as she lifted her right arm, showing off her ruby red duel disk. "So, are we just going to stare longingly into each others' eyes or are we going to duel?"

The younger of the two duelists raised his own arm, his Obelisk Blue issued duel disk already in place. He regarded his impending opponent with a neutral gaze. "Tell me something Lust...exactly what is it that Mugen is playing at here?"

Lust titled her head in slight confusion. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure what you're asking."

"I already know that Mugen instructed you to envelop this entire island with your 'power' in order to distract us and I'm guessing that he sent you to deal with me personally because the nature of your power can suppress my 'anger,' that way there's absolutely no chance that I'll go berserk again and ruin his last bid to obtain Hiro's power for himself."

Hayato paused to take a breath before continuing on. "But he wouldn't have had to go to such lengths if he would have just been aggressive from the very beginning, right? What was the point of him waiting nearly the entire year to finally try something?"

Lust shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't say for sure but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say he was testing the lot of you."

"Testing us?"

The Sin nodded. "Despite the near godlike power he possesses Mugen is and probably always will be a extremely cautious man. Since the beginning of the year he has been observing Hiro, as well as the rest of you. He wanted to understand every single little detail about every single one of you until he made any sort of significant move."

"I suppose that makes sense," Hayato said as he brought a hand to his chin, "...understanding the enemy gives one a tactical advantage..."

Lust gave the dark haired teen a wink and a sultry smirk. "Which is why you're trying to glean information out of me about Mugen, correct?" Her personal duel disk churned and lit up, coming to life. (L: 4000)

"You catch on pretty quick." Hayato observed as his own duel disk clicked open. (H: 4000)

"I'm not just all beauty you know." Lust said as she tossed her silky smooth hair back. "I've got the brains to match, so don't be disappointed if any of your further attempts to get information out of me fails."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hayato replied as he drew five cards from his deck. "First turn is all yours."

"How chivalrous of you." Lust snatched six cards from her deck in one swift motion and then slammed one of them onto her personally customized duel disk. "I summon Monster Girl Jar Demon (600/600) in defense mode!"

Her monster was a light purple jar with intricate symbols engraved in it. Hayato arced a brow at the sight of the rather plain monster but said nothing as Lust continued on with her turn. "I place three cards face down behind it and end my turn."

Hayato drew and Lust's eyes widened in surprise as a dark and foul energy began to roll off the second year Obelisk Blue student in waves. His left eye changed from a bright blue to a gleaming red and Lust gulped under the scrutiny of his two toned gaze. "W-what's going on? Is the Bangou seal breaking already? But that's impossible! My power should-"

Lust was cut off as Hayato threw his head back and screamed. The ground beneath the two duelists' feet began to quake as a tall, demon-like shadow emerged from behind Hayato. Lust took a step back in fear and Hayato took a step forward as he calmed down somewhat from the power outburst.

"Relax," Hayato said with a drawl as his canines began to elongate, "The seal isn't breaking, I'm merely tapping into a fraction of the power sealed within it."

Lust blinked. "You can do that?"

"Well, I figured that if I'm going to have to share my very soul with some psychopathic killer I'd better make the most of it. Now, back to the duel at hand." Hayato said as a spiral vortex suddenly appeared above his field.

"By sending a light and dark attribute monster from my deck to the grave I can fusion summon Master of Twilight (2900/2300) from my extra deck!" A great wind kicked up and Lust's amber colored eyes darted around the field, trying to find the source of it. "Look up."

Following Hayato's suggestion Lust craned her neck up just in time to see a massive shape descend from the sky. It landed heavily, shaking the ground the two opposing duelists stood on, and latched its incredibly sharp claws into the concrete.

Standing atop the dragon was a man donned in pitch black armor, glowing runes etched into it. He signaled to the dragon he stood on, who wrapped itself around Hayato's field protectively. Its scales were a glowing silver-white color that reflected the sun and its eyes were pitch black darkness. Like the man that stood atop it, runes were etched into its body, although they too were pitch black. "Master of Twilight...you didn't play this card during the Genex Tournament..."

Hayato placed a hand on the dragon as it roared, fluttering Lust's short skirt and giving him a good view of the thong she was currently wearing underneath that left little to the imagination. "My deck hardly ever stays the same for long. Like any true duelist I'm always thinking of how I can improve it, so don't think that you know my strategy inside and out just because you've seen me duel a few times."

Lust shrugged. "I'll admit that I was thinking that, but the fact that you have some new additions to your deck doesn't really matter all that much. I'll also admit that that power of yours terrifies me...but as far as dueling skill goes, I'm stronger than you are."

"You make it sound like I don't stand any chance at all of winning." Hayato commented.

Lust tossed a hand through her hair, "Of course, there's a reason why I'm one of the last Sins left."

Hayato rolled his shoulders a bit as he regarded his opponent. "I think you're letting your title go to your head. The seven of you are all excellent duelists, there's no doubt about that, but you're not invincible. The fact that four of you have already lost to the best this academy has to offer is proof of that."

Lust smiled cheekily at Hayato. "Hmph, I dislike it when a guy doesn't just go along with whatever I say. As punishment I'll activate Jar Demon's special ability! By removing it from play when my opponent performs a special summon I can remove the special summoned monster from play!"

Suddenly a tanned skin girl with blue hair and amber colored eyes timidly poked her head out of the jar that sat on Lust's field. The dragon on Hayato's field lumbered forward and the girl quickly retreated back into the safety of the jar with a small utterance of "Eep!" Intrigued, the dragon peered into the jar and was then promptly sucked inside of it. Seconds later the jar vanished from Lust's field without a trace.

Hayato blinked. "That was...interesting..."

Lust's cards began to flip up. "I'll be activating my continuous trap cards now! Spiritual Energy and Monster Girl Invasion!" A card spat out of her deck and Lust flipped it around. "Spiritual Energy increases my life points by two hundred poins times the level of a Monster Girl that was removed from my field and Monster Girl Invasion allows me to special summon a Monster Girl from my deck equal to the level of a Monster Girl that was removed from my field once per turn!" (L: 4600)

A wooden treasure chest appeared on Lust's field and Hayato couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu he was getting from it. "My choice is Monster Girl Mimic (600/600)."

Hayato frowned slightly as he moved to play his next card. "I summon Warrior of Light (1600/1800)." Just as a man wielding two curved swords and wearing an intensely bright armor appeared the treasure chest on Lust's field mysteriously opened.

Hayato watched as his newly summoned monster walked over to the chest and peered inside of it out of sheer curiosity. Suddenly a scantily clad girl with teal hair popped out, grabbing the warrior by the shoulders and dragging him into the treasure chest which vanished seconds later, which caused Hayato to sigh, "Let me guess, Mimic has the same effect as Jar Demon except it targets normal summoned monsters."

Lust winked at the dark haired teen as her life points increased by a small amount. "That's right sweetie." (L: 5200) "Now, are you going to end your turn or do you still have something you want to try?"

"I'll just set two cards face down and end my turn."

As soon as Hayato declared the end of his turn Lust drew. During my standby phase I can pay a total of twelve hundred life points in order to special summon the two monsters that were removed from play by the effects of Jar Demon and Mimic!" (L: 4000)

Hayato frowned as Master of Twilight and Warrior of Light reappeared, this time on Lust's side of the field. "Since I now have control of your monsters I can add this card to my hand!"

A card spat out of the beautiful woman's deck, which she quickly slid into the graveyard slot of her custom duel disk. "Heart of Asmodeus immediately goes to my graveyard, and as long as it remains there every monster that I gain control of can't return to you and you can't take control of my monsters."

Lust laughed darkly. "Oh, but the good news doesn't stop there, I summon Monster Girl Sylph (1500/1200)." A green skinned girl wearing a translucent dress appeared, giggling as she did a little twirl. "When she's summoned to the field I can destroy spell or trap cards on your field equal to the number of face up spell and trap cards on my own. Since I have two both of your set cards will be destroyed!"

The green skinned girl giggled once more as she conjured up a vicious wind that struck Hayato's two set cards, shattering them into several thousand different pieces. "One of the set cards you destroyed was Dummy Marker, which allows me to draw one card from my deck."

Lust shrugged as Hayato added a third card to his hand. "As if that actually matters, the monsters I have on my field right now have more than enough attack points to end this duel." She motioned to the strongest monster on her field. "Master of Twilight will lead the charge with a direct attack!"

Red hot flames snorted out of the large dragon's nostrils but it fizzled up before it came anywhere near Hayato. The armored man atop the disgruntled dragon patted it on its head as if it had just done a good job. "What was that? You call that an attack? You didn't even touch him!" Lust glowered.

"Maybe you should read the fine print." Hayato jokingly said, a smirk on his handsome face. "Master of Twilight can't attack unless there is at least one light and one dark attribute monster other than it on your field or in your graveyard."

Lust scowled as she realized that she couldn't finish off Hayato in one fell swoop. "Fine, I'll just have my other two monsters attack you then, starting with Warrior of Light!" The intensely glowing man charged forward and struck Hayato's chest with the haft of his blade. (H: 2400)

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go easy on him." Lust complained as her stolen monster returned to her side of the field. Warrior of Light merely gave her a once over before choosing to completely ignore her. Lust shook her head. "I suppose it makes sense that you're monsters would be this defiant, you are the Virtue Prudence after all. This time however, you're going to feel the pain because Sylph shall attack you directly! Show him no mercy!"

The green skinned girl raised her hands to the sky and conjured up a fierce hurricane...which fizzled out only seconds later, much to her and Lust's confusion. "Why did my monster's attack just fizzle out like that? You don't have any cards on your field so..." Her voice trailed off as a thought occurred to her. "The other set card that I destroyed was Forbidden Trespassing, wasn't it?"

His smirk still intact, Hayato nodded to confirm that Lust's guess was correct. "Don't feel too bad though, you're not the first person to fall for that little trick."

Lust frowned in response before looking over her sparse hand of two cards. "Turn end."

Hayato nodded and slashed a card off his deck. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." Drawing twice more from his deck Hayato continued on with his turn. I set two cards face down. Next, by discarding my Repayment of Losses, Shinobi of Darkness (1700/1900) is special summoned!" As Hayato drew a card from his deck Master of Twilight exploded into a million little pixels just moments before a lithe figure in a pitch black ninja outfit appeared in front of the languid teen.

"The quick-play spell card Universal Balance allows me to special summon the counterpart of Shinobi of Darkness, which means Shinobi of Light (1900/1700) hits the field!" A ninja in a white suit appeared, holding a small curved blade in its right hand.

"Before I enter my battle phase there's one more thing that needs to be done." Hayato said as Shinobi of Darkness tossed a smoke bomb onto the ground, obscuring it from the two duelists' view. "I sacrifice Shinobi of Darkness in order to summon Paladin of Light (2000/2000)!" In a flash of blinding light Hayato's newly summoned monster appeared, wearing bright gold plated armor with an image of Light and Darkness Dragon etched into it, and held its broadsword aloft.

"Paladin of Light will free Warrior of Light from your grasp, Radiant Slash!" An arc of light energy erupted from the warrior's broadsword, shattering the weaker warrior. (L: 3600)

"Shinobi of Light won't be able to deal enough damage to really hinder you, but at least your field will be clear of monsters." Hayato said as the white clad ninja sunk his blade into the green skinned girl, mortally wounding her. (L: 3200)

"Since Sylph was removed from the field Spiritual Energy grants me eight hundred life points." (L: 4000) "Of course Monster Girl Invasion allows me to special summon a monster in her place but first I'm activating my third continuous trap card, Monster Girl Charm Magic. When a Monster Girl is destroyed I can take control of one monster on your field until my end phase, of course, due to Heart of Asmodeus in my graveyard you won't be getting it back. Now, come to me, Paladin of Light!"

Paladin of Light vanished within a blinding light before reappearing in that same light, this time on Lust's side of the field. "And now Monster Girl Invasion allows me to special summon a level four Monster Girl." A card spat out of her deck. "My choice is Monster Girl Dryard (0/2000)."

A green haired woman attached to a tree rose from the ground, smiling sweetly at the lone ninja on Hayato's field. "When Dryard is summoned to the field I can select one level four monster on my opponent's field and equip it to her."

Shinobi of Light struggled in vain as various tree branches forced him to physically merge with the tree. The green haired girl stroked the captured monster's face lovingly and Lust smirked at the slight frown on Hayato's face. "Dryard's attack points increase equal to the sum of the captured monster's attack and defense points divided by two." She explained as Dryard's attack points increased to 1800.

"Since its the last card in my hand I can special summon it to the field in face up defense mode, Chaos Defender (0/3000)!" A lean man wearing pitch black armor and holding a large obsidian shield appeared before Hayato, its golden eyes surveying Lust's field warily.

Lust shook her head before drawing a card from her deck for the start of her turn. "Really now, is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed Prudence. Since you're my polar opposite I thought you would prove to be more of a challenge but... "

Her amber colored eyes flashed dangerously as she licked her plump lips. "I guess I was wrong."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Hmm, looks like someone is in a bind and yes, Lust's deck is based off of the, ahem, creatures, listed in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

Card of this chapter:

Shinobi of Light: Light/Warrior 4/1900/1700

You can discard one card in order to Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned by this effect you can destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's field.

XXXXX

**Lust: **Fufufufu, it seems Mugen was mistaken to fear you. As long as that seal of yours is in no danger of breaking you're not at all that threatening.

**Hayato:** I wouldn't be too sure about that, I'm not as harmless as you think I am.

_**As his own strategy and monsters are used against him Hayato finds himself steadily losing ground. Just as he catches his second wind Lust attempts to shake him off his game by revealing to the languid teen his deepest darkest desires, but what the two duelists find there isn't exactly what they expected. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Two! Siren's Cry!**_

**Lust:** There's no way, this sort of desire is...


	82. Siren's Cry

**Author's Note: And here we are, the conclusion to the Hayato/Lust duel.**

_Wisdom, prudence, and forethought, these are essential._

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Siren's Cry**

Jade and Hitaki were currently hiding under a pair of bushes as their male pursuers searched the surrounding area. They groaned softly as they moved through the clearing, checking trees and bushes as they went.

Not too far off from Jade and Hitaki's location was a green eyed girl, peeking from behind a tree. She eyed the shambling male students warily as they approached the pair of bushes that hid Jade and Hitaki from view.

Tearing her green eyes away from the sight she laid eyes on another girl in the area that was also hiding behind a tree. The jet black haired girl gave the green eyed girl a slight nod of her head as she held up a yellow tinted palm organizer.

_'Crap, this isn't good.' _Hitaki thought to herself as she saw several pairs of feet walking towards the pair of bushes Jade and herself were currently hiding under. She nudged the girl lying flat on the ground next to her and made a signal with her hand, which meant that they should get ready to run at a moment's notice.

Suddenly a faint beeping noise caught the attention of Jade and Hitaki's pursuers and they quickly left to find its source. Once they were gone the green eyed girl and the jet black haired girl stepped away from the trees they had been hiding behind. "I don't think they'll be coming back here anytime soon. You can come out now."

Jade turned to Hitaki for confirmation who merely nodded her head in response before they stepped out of their hiding places. The green eyed girl and the jet black haired girl approached the two girls. "Are you two okay?"

Hitaki nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the help, we were really in a bind there. Oh, my name is Hitaki Aono by the way." She gestured to Jade, who gave the two girls a curt bow. "And this is my kohai, Jade Yuki."

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Rukia Kamiya." The jet black haired girl said with a smile as she returned the bow.

Just as the green eyed girl was about to state her name a male voice shouted out, "Risty!" The group of girls all turned at the sound of the voice, ready to make a run for it if they deemed it necessary and considering the rather extreme behavior the male student body had been exhibiting for the past few hours no one would blame them.

Three boys dressed in Ra Yellow uniforms were approaching them, all three of whom Risty recognized. "Its all right," she told the three girls, "They're friends of mine." Jade, Hitaki, and Rukia all visibly relaxed upon Risty's assurance, but that didn't quell their tension completely.

"Are you okay Risty?" James questioned as he and his two companions arrived in the clearing. "A lot of the guys on this island are acting really weird so I was worried you might have gotten into some kind of trouble after we were separated."

One of James' companion, who was sporting a miniature afro snickered, "Yeah, he was going on and on about how he was gonna kick any guys' ass that so much as thought about touching you," the young teen chuckled as he patted James on the back, "I didn't know you could be so hot-blooded James."

"S-shut up Nick!" James sputtered as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think its cute." Jade said with a bright smile on her cute face.

"Anyway," James' second companion said, a Korean boy named Edwin Sung with short spiky black hair."Do any of you know what's going on? Not only are some of the guys acting weird but," he paused as a light blush adorned his cheeks, "...the girls are acting really strange too."

Hitaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I think a have a vague idea of what's going on..."

XXXXX

Lust flashed the card she had just drawn. "I sacrifice Monster Girl Dryard in order to summon Monster Girl Amazoness (2300/2000)." The green haired woman, along with Hayato's Shinobi of Light sunk into the ground and in their place now stood a tanned skinned woman with long purple hair, various tribal tattoos covering her scantily clad body.

The voluptuous Sin motioned to two of the three face up continuous trap cards on her field as they glowed brightly. "Since a level four Monster Girl was removed from my field Spiritual Energy grants me eight hundred life points and Monster Girl Invasion allows me to special summon a level four Monster Girl from my deck!" (L: 4800)

A scantily clad blue skinned woman appeared before Lust, black feathery wings sprouting out from behind her. The purple halo that hovered over her head emitted an ominous sound as she licked her lips, hungrily eying the lone monster that stood on Hayato's field. "Monster Girl Dark Angel (1400/1000) is my choice and when its summoned I can take a monster from your grave and add it to my hand. I've chosen Shinobi of Light."

Lust's chosen card slid out of the graveyard slot of Hayato's duel disk, which the dark haired teen took and then tossed to the older woman standing across from him. "Now that all of those effects have resolved Amazoness effect activates! When she's summoned to the field I can take control of one defense position monster you control."

The tanned skinned woman grabbed Hayato's defending monster by the scruff of his neck and promptly dragged him over to Lust's side of the field, leaving Hayato with two face down cards to protect himself with.

Lust smiled at her handiwork, looking quite pleased with herself. "Hmm, I could go for the kill...but then again you still have those two set cards on your field to protect yourself with so I think it would be best if I got rid of at least one of them first."

"By discarding my Repayment of Losses, Shinobi of Light is special summoned and," Lust paused as she noticed that Hayato's eyes flickered to the set card that was to the right of his position, "The set card to your right is destroyed!" As Lust drew a card from her deck her newly summoned monster burst onto the field, stabbing its small curved blade into Hayato's set card.

To Lust's surprise a massive explosion of light and dark energy ensued, sending Shinobi of Light careening backwards. Once more a giant dragon was wrapped around Hayato's field protectively, an armored man sitting atop its massive head. Lust took a step back in surprise, "Master of Twilight? But how?"

"The card that you destroyed was the trap card known as Return From the Grave." Hayato smirked as he leaned back against the dragon's overly large form. "And when its destroyed I can special summon a monster from my graveyard, hence the name."

Lust pouted for a fraction of a second before shrugging. "Hmph, it doesn't matter. I can just have Amazoness attack Master of Twilight and when she's destroyed Monster Girl Charm Magic will give me control of your monster which I can then use to finish you off. Victory is still mine Prudence."

"You sure about that?" Hayato questioned as he shoved his hands in his pocket, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Of course I am. Amazoness, attack Master of Twilight!" The tanned skinned woman charged with a loud battle cry, her sword held at the ready as she rapidly approached her target.

Hayato reached out and flipped over his remaining face down card. "I activate the trap card known as Twilight Barrier!" A barrier of mystical energy sprang up around Hayato's field, causing the beautiful tanned skinned woman's sword strike to rebound off of it.

"It has two different effects depending on the attribute of a monster on my field. Since Master of Twilight is considered both light and dark attribute while on the field I can activate either one of its effect. My choice is its first one, your atttack is negated and I gain life points equal to the attack points of your attacking monster." (H: 4700) "In addition to that the current battle phase immediately ends so I'm safe from any further attempts of theft on your part."

Lust frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Then that means...if I hadn't tried to destroy your set cards...or at the very least just destroyed the set card to your left...I would have won."

Hayato looked thoughtful for a moment as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I guess so, but then again I knew that you would destroy the set card to my right."

Lust scoffed at this. "That's something I'd expect to hear from a sore loser. Just admit it, if I hadn't destroyed that set card of yours this duel would be over. You got lucky, its as simple as that."

"Except, it isn't." Hayato rejoined. "From the moment you used Dark Angel's effect in order to add my Shinobi of Light to your hand I knew you were planning on destroying one of my set cards so I decided to make sure that the one you chose would be the one that benefited me."

Lust crossed her arms under the swell of her chest, obviously not believing a word of what Hayato had just said. "So you're saying that you made me choose the set card to your right? Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Unless I'm mistaken you don't have the sort of power that can control people so why don't you just admit that you got lucky already?"

"So you're saying you didn't see me worriedly glance at the set card to my right when you were announcing which of my two face down cards you were going to destroy?" Hayato questioned, a knowing smile on his face.

Lust eyes widened in surprise as she realized what her opponent was getting at. "You..you did that on purpose?" She took a step back, stunned by the revelation. Her opponent had actually outsmarted her, and so easily too. "Wow, you actually managed to manipulate me into choosing the wrong card."

Hayato shrugged. "It was just simple misdirection, nothing amazing at all about that."

Lust watched as Hayato stood up straight, ready to take his turn the moment she declared that hers was over. "Oh, it definitely is amazing. My powers have allowed me to manipulate others since I was a young girl so the fact that you managed to manipulate me is pretty impressive, even if it was only for a moment. I don't know why but I find it oddly...arousing."

Hayato blinked, obviously caught off guard by what his opponent had just informed him. "...I don't know how to respond to that."

Lust giggled at his dumbfounded response. "Oh you are just too cute. My turn is over so go ahead and draw cutie."

Hayato grabbed a card from his deck for the start of his turn. "Master of Twilight attacks Paladin of Light!" The armored man patted the dragon on its head, causing a stream of flames to shoot out of its nostrils, incinerating Lust's stolen monster. (L: 3100)

A spot on Hayato's field shimmered before forming into the familiar form of Paladin of Light. "Whenever a light or dark attribute monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle by another light or dark attribute monster I can activate Master of Twilight's effect in order to special summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field." Hayato explained before Lust could question him.

Lust narrowed her amber colored eyes at Hayato's powerful fusion monster. _'I have to either get my hands on that card or get rid of it, as long as its on Hayato's field he'll be able to bypass the effect of Heart of Asmodeus and reclaim his stolen monsters,' _She eyed the two remaining monsters that stood on her field, _'Not to mention that I have a few light and dark attribute monsters of my own that he could use to his advantage.'_

Hayato pointed to another monster of his that had been stolen from him. "Paladin of Light will destroy Shinobi of Light so that he can return to me!" An arc of light energy erupted from the blade of his monster's broadsword, shooting across the field and slamming into the white clad ninja, instantly destroying him. (L: 3000)

In a flash of light the white ninja returned to its rightful owner, which it seemed grateful for. "I'll set the last card in my hand face down and end my turn."

Lust snatched a card from her deck, frowning at the confident expression on Hayato's face. "Its a little too early for you to be acting so smug just because I complimented you a little," She said before motioning to the strongest monster on her field, "Amazoness attacks Master of Twilight!" Tightening her grip on the blade she held in her strong hands the tan skinned woman charged forward, only to be burned to cinders only a few seconds later. (L: 2400)

"Since Amazoness is a dark attribute monster your Master of Twilight's effect allows you to special summon it from my graveyard to your side of the field but that's a small price to pay for what's about to happen next." Lust said as the tanned skinned woman reappeared, this time on Hayato's side of the field.

"First my life points increase by one thousand points thanks to Spiritual Energy." Lust began as her life points increased. (L: 3400) "Next, Monster Girl Charm Magic allows me to take control of a monster on your field." Master of Twilight let out a thunderous roar of anger as it was forced to give its allegiance to the beautiful Sin once more.

Hayato frowned as he looked up at his powerful fusion monster. "I can understand wanting to get Master of Twilight off my field but without a light attribute monster on your field or in your graveyard you still can't attack with it."

Lust stifled a giggle as the final face up continuous trap card on her field began to glow. "Which is why Monster Girl Invasion will remedy that. Since Amazoness is a level five monster I can special summon a level five Monster Girl from my deck!"

In a flash of light a beautiful woman with the lower half of a horse appeared, distinguished by its beautiful white coat and a single horn coming out of its forehead. "Monster Girl Unicorn (2300/1700) is my choice. Since she's a light attribute monster I now meet the requirements of Master of Twilight's effect."

_'Its just as I thought,' _Hayato thought to himself as he momentarily glanced at the stolen Chaos Defender on Lust's side of the field, _'Lust rarely reads the effects of the monsters she steals from her opponents, otherwise she would have known that Chaos Defender is treated as a light attribute monster while its face up on the field.'_

"Now, I think its time Amazoness returned to where she belongs, Master of Twilight, attack!" With a snort a torrent of flames shot out of the disgruntled dragon's nostrils, easily incinerating its target, who reappeared on Lust's side of the field moments later. (H: 4100)

Hayato swiftly motioned to his set card as it flipped over. "My trap card Successful Battle Plan activates when I receive an attack. It ends the battle phase and for every five hundred points of damage I took I get to draw a card from my deck."

Lust shrugged nonchalantly as a face down card was generated behind her stolen monster and Hayato drew one card from his deck. "Go ahead and struggle all you like, its not like its going to do you any good when its all said and done. Things are about to get a lot worse for you when my turn comes around again."

"Thanks for the warning." Hayato replied without a hint of concern as he reached for his deck. "Graceful Charity lets me draw three cards from my deck." Looking at the three cards, he needlessly explained rest of the commonly played card's effect. "I then have to discard two, one of which is my second and last Repayment of Losses."

Dumping his two chosen cards into the graveyard and drawing another from his deck Hayato grabbed the card he withheld from playing his previous turned and slid it into the spell/trap card compartment of his duel disk. "The spell card Reward for Charity lets you draw one card from your deck and in return I'm allowed to add a monster in my grave to my hand."

Lust snagged the top card of her deck languidly as Hayato played his next card. "I activate the quick-play spell Duality!" Shinobi of Light performed a hand sign before breaking apart into small motes of light as Hayato's card's effect began to take effect.

"By sacrificing a light attribute monster on my field I can special summon a dark attribute monster from my hand!" Hayato declared as he quickly grabbed one of the two remaining cards in his hand and slapped it onto his duel disk. "Darkening skies call forth the embodiment of terror, its aura overshadows the sun! Obscure and conquer, Dark End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

In a burst of dark energy one of Hayato's three signature dragons appeared. Its tattered wings flapped slowly to keep it aloft as the gleaming yellow eyes of the grinning demon's face on its chest opened its mouth, allowing its long tongue to taste the air.

His opponent scoffed as she made a shooing gesture to the newly summoned dragon. "Oh please, what exactly do you expect that thing to do? Sure, you could use its effect in order to get rid of Master of Twilight but then your dragon would end up being too weak to beat Amazoness. Of course you could use its effect on one of my Monster Girls but then I'd be able special summon another one from my deck and steal your dragon from you. No matter what you decide to do you're screwed."

"Or...I could go with a third option." Hayato said as as he revealed the last card in his hand. "I activate Giant Trunade." Lust grimaced as she complied with the effect of the card, returning her three continuous trap card and face down spell/trap card to her hand by picking them up from her ruby red duel disk.

Hayato thrust his hand forward, "Attack Amazoness with Dark Baptism!" The grinning demon's face on the chest of Dark End Dragon belched out powerful winds of dark energy, which tore the tanned skinned woman apart in a matter of seconds. (L: 3100)

"Paladin of Light will destroy Dark Angel!" A beam of light erupted from the man's broadsword, easily piercing through the fallen angel." (L: 2500)

As his battle phase came to an end Hayato nodded to the black scaled dragon, who in return unleashed a dark mist from the face of the grinning demon on its chest. "Once per turn I can permanently reduce Dark End Dragon's attack and defense points by 500 points to send on monster you control to the grave!" (2100/1600) The black mist seized Master of Twilight, dissolving it in a matter of seconds.

"Turn end."

Lust drew, which gave her eight cards to work with, four of which she promptly slid in the spell/trap card compartment of her custom duel disk. "I think its time I increased my power output. By sacrificing a monster that was formerly on my opponent's side of the field Soul of Asmodeus activates!"

Hayato frowned as he could once again feel a strange pull coming off of Lust as Chaos Defender vanished from her field. He could already feel his thoughts becoming slightly muddled. "Its effect doesn't come into play at this time so for now I'm summoning Monster Girl Witch (1300/1000)." A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a red hat that was a little too big for her head and wielding a staff with a ram's skull attached to its end.

A spot on Lust's field shimmered. "When Witch is summoned I can special summon a monster I took control from my opponent that was sent to the grave this turn." Chaos Defender reappeared in a burst of light and dark energy, crouching defensively once more.

"Double Summon lets me summon once more." Lust announced as Witch vanished into thin air. "By sacrificing Witch this next monster can be summoned to the field with only one tribute and her name is Monster Girl Baphomet (2800/1400)!"

For the second time this turn another little girl appeared on Lust's side of the field. This one had the horns of a ram jutting out of the back of her brown hair, which was fashioned into two pigtails by the skulls of a ram. Her feet ended in hooves and in her paws was a scythe fashioned out of obsidian, which she wielded with ease despite her small stature. The regal looking cape that she wore billowed out behind her as she stepped forward, her revealing attire not leaving much to the imagination.

"Since I no longer have any cards in my hand lets jump straight to the battle phase, shall we?" Baphomet readied herself as Lust motioned to her. "Baphomet, destroy Dark End Dragon, Black Mass!" An orb of concentrated dark energy erupted from the little girl's scythe which easily killed the black scaled dragon. (H: 3400)

"Since Witch is in my graveyard I can activate Baphomet's effect. A monster she destroys in battle is special summoned to my side of the field!" A fog of darkness appeared alongside Baphomet, eventually taking on the form of Dark End Dragon.

"Now that its on my field I'm going to immediately put it to work, Dark End Dragon, destroy Paladin of Light with Dark Fog!" A condensed blast of black fog struck the Paladin of Light, shattering him into a thousand little multicolored pixels and leaving Hayato's field devoid of any cards. (H: 2800)

Hayato grimaced as he realized what was about to happen next. "You've been a very naughty boy and for that you need to be properly punished." Lust said with a sultry smirk. "And Unicorn is just the girl who can get the job done!"

Without warning the half woman/half unicorn's horn extended, striking Hayato in the right shoulder, digging in deep. Despite the intense pain Hayato had managed to grab a hold of the horn with his left hand before it pierced straight through him. "Dammit..." (H: 500)

Lust innocently brought a slender finger to her plump lips as her monster's horn retracted from Hayato's pierced shoulder with a sickening squelch. "Oh my, did I forget to mention that a duel between a Virtue and Sin isn't all that different from playing a Darkness Game? Silly me, how could I be so forgetful?"

As Hayato clutched his wounded shoulder the graveyard slot of Lust's duel disk began to glow. "Its now my end phase, which means the effect of Soul of Asmodeus in my graveyard activates. For every face up monster on my field that is originally yours you take three hundred points of damage."

Hayato struggled to stay standing as a dark aura sprang up around him, nearly draining him of the few remaining life points he had left. (H: 200) Lust whistled, obviously impressed by the fact that Hayato was still standing despite his injury. "That's some impressive willpower you got there...or maybe what's really keeping you going is that foul power that was bonded to your soul. Either way, nothing can save you from your inevitable defeat."

The Sin looked thoughtful for a moment as her opponent swayed on his feet. "You know, since you're the Virtue Prudence I bet you have some interesting desires you keep locked away deep down inside. It would be a real shame for me to defeat you now without taking a peek, wouldn't you agree?"

Lust's amber colored eyes glowed fiercely as she invoked her power. "Let it begin, the call of the Siren! Show me what it is you want most! Is it a world without worry? Without sin? A world where only pleasure rules? Reveal to me your deepest darkest desires!"

Hayato vanished before the Sin's very eyes as Lust suddenly found herself within a bustling castle city, situated with its back against the mountains to the south. The walls surrounding the city were tall and bore may scars of battle. A deep gorge surrounded the outer walls nearly thirty feet down, the inner side of which was utterly unscalable. Finally, the large castle that sat at the edge of the city was built directly onto the mountainside, which gave Lust the impression that this city was meant to be nigh-impregnable.

Lust frowned as she watched several of the townsfolk walk by. _'Is this what Prudence really wants? A castle to call his own? Somehow I was expecting a bit more...'_

As if on cue the sun that was shining overhead began to dip lower over the castle city, the afternoon light turning the sky red. The townsfolk stopped in their tracks as crimson lightning laced through the sky and wails of torment began to reverberate through the air.

A shiver ran up Lust's spine and she turned towards one of the nearby alleyways, blanching at what she saw. A swarm of lurching creatures were closing in on her position. Their jaws hung slack, some of their limbs were missing, large holes littered their rotting flesh, most of them were missing an eye, and some of them were just brittle bones held together by extremely thin strips of flesh.

Lust watched in horror as they climbed over one another in a relentless drive to reach the center of the city, which is where she was currently standing. "Oh my Kamui! The alleys! Kujo's monsters are coming from the alleys!" Someone shouted, and a large number of the creatures appeared around the corners of the buildings.

It was pandemonium. The townsfolk scattered, some of them tripping over themselves and others trampling over them in an effort to save themselves. The few soldiers that had been standing guard immediately went on the attack with extraordinary swordplay and a wide array of magic but for each of the creatures they took down three more took its place.

Much to her relief the creatures ignored Lust, who shook her head in return. _'Of course they're ignoring me. I'm not really here and none of this is actually happening.' _Lust thought to herself as the soldier that were battling the creatures were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

The creatures latched onto men and woman, soldier and civilian alike, dragging them down and then ripping their teeth into the victim's throat, tearing open their jugular. When the victim stopped struggling, they would release them, and seek another, and the dead would rise up again, one of them now.

Lust could see several archers gathering atop the city walls, their bows and arrows at the ready. However, before a single one of them could fire off a volley they were struck down by shadowy creatures, their blood painting the town walls a crimson red color. The Sin surpressed the impulse to vomit as each death she witnessed was more violent and distrubing than the last. _'To think that the Virtue Prudence would desire such a thing...he's a lot more dangerous than I originally thought he was. Come to think of it...where is he? If this is his deepest darkest desires then he should be around here somewhere...'_

"Mmm, its been a while since I've laid eyes on a fine piece of ass such as yourself." A dark voice said with a chuckle.

As Lust turned around it only took her a moment to realize that the source of desire that her power was feeding off of was not Hayato, but rather the man standing before her. His long spiky ebony hair flowed out behind him as the dark energy that surrounded him flared out, his gleaming red eyes appraising Lust's hourglass figure approvingly.

Lust took a step back in fear as the grinning man took a step forward. "I don't understand, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kujo questioned, his grin still in place. "Thanks to that damn Bangou Seal both Hayato and I are one and the same, more or less. When you tried to peek at the desires hidden within his soul Prudence, as you seem to like calling him, shut you out, I on the other hand, let you in."

"So all of this is..." Lust trailed off as she tried to rid herself of the pervasive feeling that was currently engulfing her.

"My desires?" Kujo finished for her as more and more of the creatures poured into the city, killing any living thing in their path. "I suppose you could say that, but to be more accurate this is a fond memory of mine. You see, since I'm trapped inside this brat there really isn't much else I can do other than reminisce about the good old days."

He took another step forward and Lust took another step back in return. "Of course, now that you're here I can finally have some real fun." Panicking, Lust closed her eyes and immediately invoked her power so that she could escape the pseudo-dimension she had created but when she opened them once more, nothing had changed, Kujo was still there, leering at her.

Kujo wagged his index finger at her. "Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going? I'm the one who let you in so its only fair that I'm also the one to let you out, right?"

"Wrong." Another voice said and Kujo frowned as a bolt of dark energy slammed down next to Lust, taking on the form of Hayato. "Lust is leaving, right now." Without warning a blast of light engulfed the two, temporarily blinding Kujo.

"Tch, so that's how its going to be huh?" As quickly as it had come the light faded and the two duelists were gone. Kujo looked up at the crimson red sky as the creatures continued to ravish the castle city, spilling blood and guts into the air. "Cocky little brat, enjoy your reign as 'King' while you still can."

Lust blinked rapidly to clear the light from her eyes and saw that she was standing directly where she had been. She was outside the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dormitory #2, her dueling field was the same, as was Hayato's, but best of all, Kujo was no where in sight.

Hayato patted his shoulder, which had somehow healed completely. "You know...you really should be thanking me for bailing you out but right now isn't a good time because its my turn, and I'm going to take you down."

Hayato drew and slapped the card down. "Since its the only card in my hand Twilight Renewal lets me draw five cards!" In one fell swoop the dark haired teen drew five more cards from his deck and glanced at them, quickly coming up with what he thought would give him the edge he needed in this duel for sure.

Three of the four set cards on Lust's field flipped over. "Monster Girl Invasion, Spiritual Enery, and Monster Girl Charm Magic all activate." Lust said, still a little shaken up by her encounter with Kujo Kakurin.

"Not this time," Hayato said as he held up one of the five cards in his hand, "Heavy Storm destroys every single spell and trap card on the field!"

As powerful winds began to form around Hayato's side of the field Lust depressed a button on her duel disk, causing the last face down card on her field to activate. "Not so fast Prudence, the trap card Continuous Preservation protects my three continuous trap cards from destruction provided that I strip them of their effects this turn."

The powerful winds died down almost immediately, much to Lust's satisfaction. _'Okay, that didn't go exactly as I had planned but at least I don't have to worry about those three cards for the moment.' _Hayato thought to himself with a slight frown as he continued his turn. "Monster Reborn revives Master of Twilight!"

Lust grimaced as the powerful level ten fusion monster took to the field for the fourth time. _'And here I was hoping I would never have to lay eyes on it again.'_

Oblivious to his opponent's thoughts Hayato motioned to the newly summoned monster. "Master of Twilight, attack Baphomet!" The scythe wielding monster was burned away in a torrent of flames exhaled by the behemoth of a dragon, reappearing seconds later, this time on Hayato's side of the field. (L: 2400)

"Baphomet will destroy Dark End Dragon!" Hayato's newly acquired monster charged forward, the large scythe she wielded easily cutting Dark End Dragon in twain and, seconds later, it reformed on Hayato's side of the field as well. (L: 2200)

"Dark End Dragon, attack Unicorn with Dark Fog!" The half unicorn/half woman was struck in the chest by a condensed blast of black fog but instead of shattering into a million little pixels she merely shook her head, as if to rid herself of a headache. (L: 1900)

"Unicorn can only be destroyed by a light attribute monster." Lust informed her opponent.

"I know, it also can't attack a dark attribute monster. I read its effect from here when you first summoned it." Hayato set one card before pointing at his stolen Chaos Defender. "I activate Dark End Dragon's effect, Dark Evaporation!" The defending monster was seized by the black mist that spewed out of the demon face on Dark End Dragon's chest, dissolving it in mere seconds. (2100/1600)

"I end my turn."

Lust drew and immediately played her drawn card. "I activate Submissive Monster Girl Greed. By forcing an attack position Monster Girl on my field to defense until my next standby phase, namely my Unicorn, this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck." She explained as she snagged two more cards from her deck, smirking at what she saw. "I set a monster in face down defense position and then activate Monster Reborn!"

In a burst of light and dark energy the Hayato's Chaos Defender appeared before Lust once more. "And this is where the duel truly ends Prudence." Lust said with an air of confidence despite the fact that she was playing defensively.

"I bet you thought that last turn of yours actually meant something, but with only two hundred measly life points left to your name you've lost. It is now my end phase, which means the effect of Soul of Asmodeus in my graveyard activates since I control one of your monsters, you take three hundred points of damage!"

Once again a dark aura sprang up around the languid teen, causing him to grit his teeth against the pain. Lust threw her head back and laughed haughtily. "Hahaha! I did it! I've won!"

Hayato's left eye glowed fiercely, shattering the dark aura that was trying to drain him of the last of his life points. "Don't be so quick to celebrate. This duel isn't over yet, not by a long shot."

Lust's laughter died almost immediately as she jerked back in surprise. "What? How the heck did you survive? You shouldn't have any life points left so-" Her voice trailed off as she noticed that she now had two face down monsters on her field as opposed to one. "Chaos Defender...is face down? Why?"

Hayato held up the quick-play spell card he had set his previous turn. "Since Soul of Asmodeus only deals me damage for my monsters on your field while their face up I managed to save myself by playing this card, Book of Moon."

Lust frowned, feeling her frustration building. It seemed as if she was encountering one setback after another when it came to the dark haired teen standing before her. _'But with only two hundred life points left he can't hold out forever.'_

With a single motion Hayato drew and flipped around his card. "I activate the spell card Twilight Empowerment! The attack points of all three of my monsters increase by six hundred points until the end phase!" Master of Twilight (3500/2300) Baphomet (3400/1400) Dark End Dragon (2700/1600)

"And now its time I took back my Chaos Defender, Baphomet, attack!" Once more a concentrated orb of dark energy was created by the scythe wielding girl, which she flung across the field. It slammed into the face down card, easily destroying it before it reappeared on Hayato's side of the field, this time in face up defense position.

"Now, I could attack your set monster," Hayato said as he eyed the lone face down card on Lust's field, "But its pretty obvious that its a Monster Girl and I can't really afford to have any of my monsters stolen from me right now so I'll just set the last three cards in my hand face down. End turn." Master of Twilight (2900/2300) Baphomet (2800/1400) Dark End Dragon (2100/1600)

Lust narrowed her eyes as she drew a card from her deck. _'Three face down cards? He didn't bother to set them during his last turn so they could be a bluff, but then again there's a chance that they're not. Prudence, what is it exactly that your up to?'_

She glanced down at the card she had drawn and then examined her field. _'Perfect, with this setup there's no way I won't win this turn!' _"I sacrifice my face down monster and Unicorn in order to summon Monster Girl Succubus (2700/2100)."

The two vanished and in their place now stood a busty woman. She wore a tight halter and thong, a devilish tail sweeping back and forth underneath her the two leathery wings that protruded from her lower back. The two curved horns that jutted out of her shoulder length blue hair began to glow as she set her lustful gaze on Master of Twilight.

"Spiritual Energy increase my life points by a combined total of eighteen hundred and Monster Girl Invasion allows me to special summon Monster Girl Charybdis (0/2500) from my deck in face up defense position." A nesting hole like an acorn barnacle appeared, a shy little girl peering at Hayato's field from inside it. (L: 3700)

"And now, without further ado, I activate Succubus' special ability. Once per turn I can take control of one monster on my opponent's field, come to me, Master of Twilight!" The glow coming from the well endowed woman's head intensified and the lumbering dragon took a step forward, entranced.

Almost immediately one of Hayato's three set card flipped over. "Illumination of Light returns Master of Twilight to my deck and in return I can special summon a light attribute monster of equal or lesser level from my deck!"

The large dragon vanished in a blinding light as a card ejected from Hayato's deck, which he took and slapped onto his duel disk. "The illumination of the sky heralds the embodiment of hope, its very existence crushing the concept of despair! Explicate and bless, Light End Dragon (2600/2100)!"

In a burst of light energy the second of Hayato's three signature dragons appeared. Its two sets of feathery wings flapped slowly to keep its white serpentine body aloft, the golden headgear it wore shining intensely as it silently observed Lust's monsters.

"Tch, I knew you were up to something." Lust said as she eyed the remaining two face down cards on Hayato's field. "I'm willing to bet that one of those set cards can stop me from attacking as well."

"Why don't you attack and find out for yourself?" Hayato questioned with a smirk.

"Fine," Lust motioned the the busty woman on her field, "Succubus, attack Dark End Dragon!" As she had expected the second of Hayato's face down cards activated, revealing itself as the commonly used Negate Attack trap card.

Lust shrugged, assure in her victory despite the fact that Hayato had managed to ward off both of her kill techniques. "Before I end my turn I have one more effect I want to activate. Once per turn, Charybdis allows me to add a trap card from my deck to my hand." A card spat out of Lust's deck, which she immediately took and slid into the spell/trap card slot of her duel disk. "Turn end."

Hayato drew and the card Lust had set activated in turn. "Allow me to introduce you to one of the two continuous trap cards that I added to my deck just for you, Light Imprisoning Mirror. When the effect of a light attribute monster activates on the field or in the graveyard its immediately negated."

Her opponent blinked. "Well in that case I'll activate a trap card of my own, Reverse Trap." The pink bordered card flipped upwards and then vanished, seemingly having accomplished absolutely nothing.

His opponent arched a brow. "What was the point of that? You'd think with a name like Reverse Trap my trap card would be used against me or something but nothing happened."

Hayato chuckled at Lust's apparent ignorance. "Its a pretty old card so I'm not surprised that you don't know its actual effect...but right now that's not important. Prepare yourself Lust, this is the last turn of the duel."

Lust cackled. "Oh please, you actually expect me to believe that? Sure, you could activate Dark End Dragon's effect to get rid of one of my monsters but I'll quickly be able to replace either one of them thanks to Monster Girl Invasion, not to mention the fact that Monster Girl Charm Magic will let me take control of your Light End Dragon."

Her laughter died down as a confident smirk graced her plump lips. "Face it, with only one card in your hand there really isn't much you can do besides stall out your inevitable defeat. Why don't you just lie down and take it like a good little boy should? Your persistence is really starting to get on my last nerves."

"Likewise." Hayato replied as he placed the card he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. He turned to Light End Dragon as he spoke. "Perfect harmony brings order to the world in the form of the Claw of the Sun, illuminating all in its path." In response to Hayato's words Light End Dragon transformed into a glowing orb of pure light.

Hayato began to speak once more, this time turning his attention to Dark End Dragon. "Absolute chaos tears the fabric of reality into nothing in the form of the Fang of the Night, devouring all in its path." Dark End Dragon transformed into an ominous orb of pure dark in response to Hayato's words.

"When these two opposing forces become one a new force appears! Arise, Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400)!" The two orbs of both light and dark merged, taking on the form of the cornerstone of Hayato's deck. The dual colored dragon stretched out its two large wings as it took to the field, one was white, soft, and feathery, while the other was black, tough, and leathery.

"Light and Darkness Dragon doesn't gain any sort of attack point boost but it does gain both Light End and Dark End Dragon's effects, which is all I need in order to put an end to all of this." Hayato said with an air of confidence.

Lust giggled deviously at Hayato's snarling dragon. "Are you serious? I happen to know for a fact that Light and Darkness Dragon can't negate the effects of continuous spell and trap cards that were active before it was summoned which means that both of the effects its gained from Light End and Dark End Dragon are worthless thanks to my Light Imprisoning Mirror."

Lust shook her head as she got her giggling fit under control. "Of course you could still destroy my Succubus but you already know what will happen afterwards so I'll spare you the details."

"Now, by decreasing its attack and defense points by five hundred points I activate the effect Light and Darkness Dragon gained from Light End Dragon, Light Expansion!" Light and Darkness Dragon's right eye emitted a wave of light that washed over Lust's field, the pure energy immediately being absorbed due to the effect of Light Imprisoning Mirror.

"I think you're letting your desperation cloud your judgment Prudence. I already told you that Light Imprisoning Mirror made your monster's effect useless. Now that its lost five hundred of its attack points it can no longer defeat Succubus in battle which means..." Her voice trailed off as she viewed Light and Darkness Dragon's current attack points. (3300/2900)

"What the? Why did your dragon get stronger?"

Hayato tapped his duel disk in response to his opponent's inquiry. "During the turn that Reverse Trap is activated all increases and decreases to attack and defense are reversed."

Lust frowned slightly. "I see...but that still doesn't mean anything. You can inflict a little more damage to me than before but its not nearly enough to take me out of this duel. It knew you were full of it when you said you'd defeat me this turn."

Hayato closed his eyes, allowing his dark power to recede into his body. "Lust, don't you think that the effects that Light and Darkness Dragon gained from his two counterparts seem a little...useless?"

"I...really hadn't put too much thought into it." The Sin hesitantly admitted. "But now that you mention it, yes, it does seem rather useless. What's the point of Light and Darkness Dragon gaining their effects when you can just use the individual dragons themselves and keep some semblance of field presence?"

"The answer is simple." The dark haired teen answered as he opened his eyes, a burst of violet energy exuding from him in waves, surprising his opponent. "It can use both Light End and Dark End Dragon's effect as long as it has the attack points required to activate them."

Lust eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Light and Darkness Dragon activated Light Expansion once more, its attack and defense points increasing by another five hundred points. "Impossible! With Reverse Trap's effect floating over the field that would mean that..."

"I've created an infinite loop." Hayato finished for her as Light and Darkness Dragon continued to activate Light Expansion until its attack points settled at a massive sixty-eight hundred points.

Lust let her arms drop to her sides, her body losing strength at the sight of Hayato's empowered monster. "Even though this was my one chance to regain Mugen's trust...I'm going to lose? This isn't how things were supposed to go...now Mugen will never forgive me for trying to betray him..."

"Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Succubus with Twilight Purge!" An orb of concentrated light and dark energy erupted from the dragon's maw, careening across the field and slamming into the busty woman.

The resulting explosion was absolutely massive, sending Lust flying into the air, uprooting several trees in the immediate area, and carving a forty foot deep crater at its epicenter. The beautiful duelist painfully bounced several times off the ground before sliding to an uncontrolled stop. (L: 0)

Hayato let out a sigh as he backed away from the fallen Sin, slumping against the wall of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dormitory #2. He wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep right then and there but he knew that he couldn't, there was still work to be done.

He let out another sigh. "Whoever came up with the phrase 'there's no rest for the weary' was right."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Not counting this one, there are only two more duels left in season two.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Monster Girl Succubus: Dark/Fiend 7/2700/2100

This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn you can take control of one face up monster your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face up on the field your opponent can only choose this card as the target of an effect or the attack of a monster.

XXXXX

**Mugen:** Hmm, it appears that Sloth has fallen and Lust has failed me. Niav, it seems you are the only person I can truly count on to get the job done.

_**As Sakura closes in on Mugen's location the most powerful of the Seven Sins appears to block the path forward. The duel between the Strongest of Duel Academy and the Strongest of the Seven Sins quickly begins, with neither side having any intention of losing! Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Three! Vanity Fair!**_

**Niav:** In order to protect Mugen's vision of the 'world'...you shall not pass.


	83. Vanity Fair

**Author's Note: Have no fear, another chapter is here!**

_Temperance is moderation in things that are good and total abstinence from the things that are foul._

**Chapter Eighty-Three: Vanity Fair**

Mugen shifted in his seat as he turned to Niav. "How troublesome, both Sloth and Lust have been defeated. Which means its only a matter of time before Hayato and the others show up here." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Alas, it seems my carefully laid out plan has been ruined."

"It almost sounds as if you're giving up." Niav said stiffly from her spot at the windowsill, her bi-chromatic eyes watching the influential businessman closely, particularly the downtrodden expression on his handsome face.

The IPC CEO shook his head. "No, I've...," he paused, "We've come too far to just give up now. No matter what happens I plan on seeing this through to the very end." He sighed once more, this one sounding more weary than the last. "Still, I never thought that I would lose so many of my followers to the students of this academy."

He leaned his face into his palm. "Gluttony, Greed, the Wrath sisters, Envy, Sloth, and Lust. I can still remember meeting each and every one of them for the first time. Society had driven them into a corner and just when they were going to lose that last bit of hope in their bitter hearts I appeared before them as a beacon of light...or so I thought."

"Despite my good intentions I ended up hurting them more than I helped them. Gluttony died without ever accomplishing his dream, Greed's heart only blackened under my tutelage, I could do nothing to quell the psychotic impulses of Tsana and Mona, Envy wanted nothing more than to end my life, and Lust also conspired my death."

Niav walked over the man, placing a delicate hand on his good shoulder. "I promised myself that I would save them from their own inner demons and yet I failed." He looked up at Niav, who was staring down at him empathetically. "And now, you are the only Sin I have left. The only one I have yet to fail."

The Strongest of the now defunct Sins let out a sigh of her own. "I think I owe you an apology."

Confused, Mugen asked the first question that came to mind. "What makes you think that?"

"In my eyes, you have always been someone who I consider to be infallible. Seeing you like this reminds me that despite the great power you wield...you're still human, and for the longest time, I forgot that. For that, I feel like I owe you an apology."

Mugen chuckled upon hearing Niav's explanation. "There's no need to apologize for something like that. Even I wonder if I'm truly human sometimes. The things that I've done..." He trailed off as he shook his head, not wanting to say any more than that.

Niav gave the man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving his side, heading for the door to the room. "Its because of you that I was given a second chance at life." She opened the door as Mugen sat up in his seat. "I owe you more than I can ever pay you back. So, as long as I draw breath I won't allow anyone to interfere with your grand design. This much I promise."

And with that, Niav closed the door behind her on her way out, determined to strike down anyone she deemed a threat to Mugen's ambition.

XXXXX

Haruka took a half-step back after inserting a key into the seventh slot of a giant circular steel door. A few seconds later the steel door shook and then slowly opened, the large room within filled with rows upon rows of intricately designed boxes.

"I don't understand." Ando said as he followed Haruka inside. "For almost the entire year we have done nothing but watch and observe our target and now that Mugen is finally making his move to obtain Hiro's forbidden power for himself we're down here instead of up there putting a stop to him...why is that exactly?"

Haruka's violet eyes turned an icy blue as she invoked her power, several powerful auras assaulting her vision. "We are going to put a stop to him, but as we are now we don't stand a chance of winning. If it wasn't for Hiro's interference I would be little more than Mugen's loyal puppet right now, just like his Seven Sins."

The petite girl made her way down a particular row of boxes that were sealed shut by mystical chains, her icy blue eyes scanning each and every box carefully. "In order to ensure victory, I am in need of the power my predecessor discarded."

Ando arched a brow. "Your predecessor? You mean Saiou Takuma, right? Now that I think about it...a few years ago I heard that he and the Masters held a council together. It was a pretty hot topic within the compound at the time but seeing as how I couldn't imagine what a man so integrated in normal society could offer people like us I just dismissed it as a rumor."

Haruka shook her head as she began to observe an adjacent row of boxes. "It was no rumor. Saiou Takuma did indeed seek out the Masters for a council. I'm not privy to everything that was said in their meeting but what I was told by the higher ups is that Saiou wanted the entirety of the Order to join an organization he recently founded called the Arcadia Movement."

"The Arcadia Movement?" Ando parroted.

Haruka nodded slightly as she continued her search. "Apparently he created it as a home for wayward psychics, I suppose you could say its something akin to a boarding school. Personally, I think the Masters should have accepted the man's offer."

"Really?" Ando questioned with an arch of his brow. Out of all the years he had known the petite girl standing before him he had never heard her disagree with something the Masters had chosen to do. "What makes you say that?"

Stopping in her tracks Haruka closely inspected one of the sealed boxes. "In addition to being a supremely powerful psychic Saiou Takuma is the only man I know of that possesses a power similar to my own. With his guidance, I would have far greater control over my powers than I do now."

Ando silently watched as Haruka began to wave a palm back and forth above a particular sealed box, small disturbances in the air appearing as she did. "Mmm...this is it. The protective psychic wards flowing off of this particular box feels very similar to Saiou Takuma's aura. Its going to be extremely difficult to break them without destroying the contents inside."

She turned to Ando to speak but was cut off before she could. "Really Haruka, as long as we've been partners you should know by now that I know when you need absolute silence in order to concentrate and perform to the best of your ability."

With the smallest of smiles on her pale face Haruka returned her attention to the sealed box in front of her, a barely white wisp emanating from it. She closed her eyes as she began to make strange motions with her hands, a distant memory of hers playing out before her.

_A young Haruka sat on a bench outside of the Masters' council room. She had heard that a very powerful psychic from the outside world had come for a visit so here she was, waiting for the meeting to end so that she could meet this supposedly incredible outsider._

_She swung her legs back and forth as she waited, glancing at the large double doors every now and then in anticipation. After what felt like forever the double doors finally opened and a tall man walked out into the narrow corridor, letting out a disappointed sigh as the double doors closed behind him._

"_Hello. I am Haruka Kurihara. What's your name?" Haruka greeted the man, still swinging her legs back and forth as she observed the strange looking man._

_His outfit was a white suit with a raised buckled collar and matching cut-offs for his arms and legs, a deck box strapped to his right leg. His azure hair was sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it, which flowed as a single unit. Directly above his nose was another section of hair, colored grayish white, and he also wore earrings._

_He looked down at the small girl, his eyes the same shade of violet. He tilted his head curiously, as if he had noticed something quite out of the ordinary. "Hello. Its nice to meet you Ms. Kurihara. I am Saiou Takuma." He knelt down, looking the small girl directly in the eye. "There is an extraordinary talent sleeping in you, but you already know that, don't you?"_

_Haruka nodded her head as she invoked her power, her violet eyes changing to an icy blue. "I was born with a special power called the Eyes of Arcana. The Masters told me that I could do a lot of different things with it, like sensing auras, detecting danger, even seeing the future."_

_Saiou smiled. "What a coincidence. I can see the future as well."_

"_Really?" Haruka questioned as her eyes returned to their natural shade of violet, obviously skeptical of the tall man that was currently kneeling before her._

_Saiou's smile brightened considerably as he stood up to his full height. "Of course, after all, I am a fortune-teller. Divining the future is my occupation." He sat down next to Haruka on the rather long bench, regarding the skepticism that still showed quite clearly on her face. "But it doesn't seem like you believe me, perhaps a showing of my power will erase your doubts? Would you like a demonstration?"_

_The small girl nodded without hesitation and in response Saiou reached for the deck box strapped to his right leg, retrieving a single seventy-eight card deck from it. Haruka had thought that it was a Duel Monsters deck but that thought was swiftly crushed as she laid eyes on the unfamiliar images of the cards Saiou diligently shuffled in his hands. "What kind of deck is that?"_

"_Its a tarot deck." Saiou answered as he scooted away from the girl, putting more than enough distance between himself and the small girl in order to lay the deck face down in front of him. "Unlike you, my eyes do not allow me to see the future, rather, by using this tarot deck my precognitive abilities can use them to reveal the course of fate without issue."_

_Haruka's skepticism returned full force and Saiou suppressed a chuckle as he began to lay out a three-card formation. "I'm going to divine your future using a basic three-card spread." He said as he laid out the first card of his divination._

_Death. Upright position._

_He looked up at Haruka, who was staring down at the card with a slight frown on her face. The image on the card depicted a skeleton riding a horse. Surrounding it are dead and dying people from all classes, including kings, bishops, and commoners. The skeleton was carrying a black standard emblazoned with a white flower._

"_The word 'death' is written on this card. Does that mean that I am going to die soon?" Haruka questioned as she looked up from the card, the frown on her face deepening._

"_Not at all." Saiou said with a chuckle. "This card does not represent a physical death, but rather a transition into a new state, a psychological transformation if you will. Its upright position suggests that the path you are on has been cleared of negative conditions in order to pave the way to better opportunities, should you choose to partake in them."_

_Moving on, Saiou revealed the second card of his three-card layout. This particular card depicted the image of a winged and horned satyr-like creature sitting above two naked humanoid demons – one male, one female, who are chained to an altar. In the bestial creature's left hand is a great flaming torch inverted towards the earth, a reversed pentagram on its forehead._

_The Devil. Reversed position._

"_How troubling..." Saiou said as he gazed down at the card. "Wickedness, dishonesty, allure, confinement, these are this card's meanings. I do not know what kind of incident awaits you...but it is not to be taken lightly."_

_He closed his eyes as he placed a hand onto the card. "I have not seen the fifteenth card of the Major Arcana take such a principal stage in a reading since my own, oh so many years ago. At that time I had foretold my own ruination..."_

_Saiou opened his eyes once more as he reached for the last card of his divination and flipped it over. The image of a naked woman kneeling by a body of water, one foot in the water, one foot on the land, stared back at the blue haired psychic. Above her head was a shining star and in each hand she held a jug. From one jug she poured a liquid into the water. From the other jug she poured a liquid onto the land._

_This was the seventeenth trump of the Major Arcana. The Star. Upright Position._

_The fortune-teller visibly relaxed as he laid eyes on the card. The Star was easily one of the most positive cards to receive in a reading when it was revealed upright. He arched a brow as an image of a unfamiliar boy flashed before his mind's eye. "How strange. This card isn't telling me something about you, but rather about someone you will meet in the near future."_

"_This card indicates that this person is a shining presence of tranquility, joy, unity, credence, and order. Whomever this person is has a purifying influence on those around him, forging bonds between people as strong and as everlasting as the light of the stars above."_

_As Saiou moved to return the card to his tarot deck it suddenly rotated until it was in its reversed position. Shocked, Saiou drew his hand back, staring down at the card with wide eyes. Haruka, who had also been surprised by the card's sudden movement looked up at Saiou. "The card moved, what does that mean?"_

_Still wide eyed, Saiou began to answer Haruka's question. "A boy. There's another boy in direct opposition to the first. This boy," he shook his head, "No, this dangerous and obscenely powerful force of nature shall bring about a major cataclysm. One that heralds the end of everything."_

_Quickly returning the three cards to his deck and then returning the deck itself to the deck box strapped to his right leg Saiou abruptly stood up. "I am sorry, but I must go now. I believe destiny has led me to you today so that it could warn me of the disastrous events that are to come in the near future. Until we can meet face to face once more, do not allow yourself to fall to ruination as I once had Ms. Kurihara."_

As the memory passed Haruka opened her eyes, unleashing a massive outburst of her power, shattering each and every one of the protective psychic wards that had been placed on the sealed box by her predecessor. Carefully, she opened the box, revealing its contents.

Staring back at her were two Duel Monster cards. One, the Arcana Force field spell known as the Light Barrier. And the other was the 'ultimate Arcana Force monster,' Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler (4000/4000).

Ando peered over Haruka's shoulder, noticing the white wisp that was emitting from the two cards. "Light Barrier and Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler...do you really think that just these two cards will give us the definitive edge we need to defeat Mugen?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Haruka answered as she reached for the two cards in question. "At the very least it'll increase our chances of victory." As soon as Haruka touched the card a glow of light engulfed her petite frame, a searing pain bringing her to her knees almost immediately.

Alarmed, Ando reached out for the girl but was blown back as the white aura grew in size. Haruka winced in pain as various images assaulted her vision. The most prominent was an image of Saiou Takuma, however, he looked different from how she remembered him. His skin had a more pallid quality, his eyes were sinister and glazed over with light, his hair was wild, his face inhumanely twisted, and his teeth elongated.

A white aura exuded from the deranged looking man as he sneered at a brown eyed Osiris Red student that was standing across from him. The determined looking Osiris Red student wore the standard uniform, unbuttoned, and a black shirt underneath. His brown hair was sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a darker shade of brown than the one behind it.

As quickly as the image had come, it was gone, and seconds later so was the glow of light that had gripped Haruka petite frame. Ando quickly rushed to the girl's side as she began to shakily push herself to her feet. "Are you okay? What was that just now?"

"I...I don't know." Haruka replied as Ando helped her to her feet. "I touched the card and..."

"Oh, there they are. I was beginning to think that we'd never find them."

Both Ando and Haruka turned and found themselves staring at four girls at the entrance of the Vault. On the right side of the group was a short girl with bright blue hair and russet-brown eyes. "What are you two doing down here alone? Eloping perhaps?"

The second girl was a tall pale-eyed girl with blue hair and a passive look on her pretty face. She frowned as the first girl giggled, her blue hair hanging low over her plain white dress. "I hope not. The Masters would not take kindly to such an action from the possessor of the Eyes of Arcana."

The third one was a silver haired girl wearing a silver jacket with black lines marking it and a pair of tight jeans. "Tch, those old farts need to lighten up. After all, you can't stop the power of love. Isn't that right?" She said, sending a wink in Ando's direction.

The fourth and final girl was the shortest of the four but also the bustiest. She ran a hand through her wavy dark hair as she approached. "All jokes aside, the Masters have sent us here to take you two back to the compound."

"What about the mission? Mugen is making his move as we speak! We can't leave now, not without taking him down!" Ando protested as Haruka pulled away from him slightly in order to stand on her own.

"Ando is right. If we don't stop him now there's no telling what will happen."

The first girl planted her hands on her hips. "That definitely sounds like trouble but Mugen isn't the only thing we have to worry about. Very soon this island will be teeming with members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad."

Both Ando and Haruka's eyes widened in shock. "The SSS? But why?"

The second girl shrugged. "We're not sure, but it can't be for anything good, which means we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Ando was the first to overcome his shock. "Even so, we still can't just let Mugen do as he pleases! The Masters gave Haruka and I this mission and we're going to carry it out no matter what!"

The third girl shook her head. "Nope, the Masters have deemed the current situation too dangerous so your mission has been terminated. They have given you new orders to return to the compound with us so let's go already, okay?"

Before either Ando or Haruka could open their mouths to protest the fourth girl beat them to the punch. "Ando, Haruka, this is not up for discussion. I understand how you feel but the order of the Masters is absolute. Either you come with us peacefully or we will be forced to use force."

Both Ando and Haruka frowned, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against the four girls that so clearly outnumbered and outranked them. After a few moments of tense silence Haruka finally gave the answer the four girls wanted to hear. "Very well, since it is the order of the Masters...Ando and I shall return to the compound as instructed."

XXXXX

Sakura frowned as she returned her palm organizer to the pocket of her black jacket. It seemed like no matter how many times she tried she wouldn't be able to contact Kai at all today. _'Dammit Kai, if what Hayato told me is true you'd better not have lost!'_

Letting out a slightly fatigued sigh Sakura leaned against one of the trees in the forest she was currently in. Although she would never admit it out loud, lately she had been thinking a lot more about her blue haired rival/best friend than normal.

Ever since Sakura had stumbled upon Kai training that late night so many weeks ago the two had been spending quite a bit more time together, which both excited and scared the violet haired girl. In many ways, Kai was everything a girl could want out of a guy. He was devilishly handsome, smart, physically fit, and kind to a fault.

And that was what scared her. Because it was these very same qualities that reminded Sakura of the first and only boyfriend she had ever had. He was the only person she had been able to fully open her heart to...and he was also the very same person who almost destroyed her.

Closing her eyes, Sakura recalled the first time she had met the boy named Kurayami Yukikureru.

"_Ha!" A boy wearing a white tae kwon do gi spun on the spot, bringing up his left leg for what was sure to be a devastating roundhouse kick. His leg collided in the air with that of his similarly dressed opponent as he performed the exact same move. _

_The boy pulled back quickly and so did his opponent. "Having fun copying my every move, eh Kurayami?" The boy questioned in irritation._

"_I dunno," Kurayami said with a grin on his boyish face as he ran a hand through his crimson red hair, a mischievous glint in his violet colored eyes, "You tell me."_

_With a deep frown on his face the unnamed boy charged forward, aiming a punch at Kurayami's smug face. Kurayami easily blocked the smaller boy's blow, then turned and lashed out with his left foot in an incredibly devastating and extremely fast low kick._

"_Ow dammit! What the hell was that? You could have broke my leg with that move!" The younger boy complained as he knelt down to rub at his right calf that was in incredible pain. "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kick your ass for sure Kurayami."_

"_All right, that's enough sparring for today you two." A large man with similar features to Kurayami said, also dressed in a tae kwon do gi, although his was black in color as opposed to the two boys' white. "Toru, you'll never be able to make good on your claim if you always let your emotions cloud your judgment."_

"_Yes sensei." The boy now identified as Toru grumbled, still gingerly tending to his right calf._

_The man turned to Kurayami. "And you, you're stronger and more experienced than Toru so try going a little easier on him. I chose you out of all the other students because I believe that Toru would improve quickly under your guidance, do not make me regret that decision."_

_Kurayami bowed to the handsome man with crimson red hair and bright violet eyes. "Yes father. I apologize for my immature behavior. I will do my best in the future not to disappoint you." Raising up from his bow Kurayami glanced towards the eleven year old girl who was sitting all alone on the lone bench of the dojo. "By the way, who is the girl you brought in with you today?"_

_His father chuckled. "Ah, and here I thought you hadn't noticed. Remember how I told you that a close friend of mine has fallen ill recently?" Kurayami nodded and his father continued. "Well, the girl I brought in with me today is his only daughter. Until my dear friend can get back on his feet I'll be looking after her, which means she will be living with us for a while."_

_The large man shook his head. "Ever since I picked her up from the hospital she hasn't uttered a word. Why don't you go introduce yourself to her? She could really use a good friend right now."_

_Kurayami smiled. "Yeah, okay. Since we're going to be living with her for a while its important that we get along, right?"_

_His father nodded. "That's right. Now, I've got some business I must attend to so be sure to show her the way to the house once you two get acquainted with one another." With those parting words Kurayami's father exited the dojo, the violet haired girl's emerald colored eyes following him as he went._

_Putting on his best smile Kurayami walked over to the girl, who eyed him warily. "Hi, its nice to meet you. I'm Kurayami Yukikureru. And you are?" He questioned as he bent down slightly, planting his hands on his knees._

_The violet haired girl turned away from the smiling boy, a frown on her face. Kurayami blinked, having not expected the girl to react in such a way. Toru, who had watched the exchange began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Now that's a rare sight, Kurayami the ladies man being totally ignored!"_

_Ignoring Toru's loud and obnoxious laughter Kurayami looked off to the side as he tried a different approach. "I uh...heard about your father from my dad. I hope he gets better soon."_

_The violet haired girl's frown deepened but still she didn't utter a word. With a sigh Kurayami sat down next to the girl, startling her. She quickly turned to him, a questioning look in her emerald green eyes. "I didn't say that out of pity or anything, I mean, I know what you're going through. A while back my mother fell ill and it really put me into a slump. I visited her every day...but every time I saw her she just got worse and worse."_

_He smiled slightly despite the sad tone in his voice."One day she chewed me out really good. My father had told her how I was letting my grades slip because of how worried I was about her and she wasn't having any of that." He chuckled. "To this day I can still remember how angry she was at me. She made me promise her that day that no matter what happened to her I would live my life with a big grin on my face."_

_The girl turned to him. "...Did...did she get better?"_

_A sad smile graced Kurayami's face as he shook his head. "No. She got worse...and then, one day...she died."_

_A moment of silence passed between the two before the girl broke it with a simple utterance of, "Sorry."_

_Kurayami shook his head once more. "There's no need for you to be sorry because I'm not really all that sad about it or anything." He turned to her, the biggest grin the girl had ever seen on his face. "See? Just like I promised her I live each and every day of my life with a big goofy grin on my face!"_

_The smallest of smiles graced the girl's lips. "Sakura."_

"_Huh?"_

_The girl's smile broadened. "My name is Sakura. Sakura Inoue."_

"_Ah, so you do have a name after all." Kurayami teased. He held his hand out to the girl, offering her a handshake. "Its nice to meet you Sakura Inoue. You and I are going to be living under the same roof for a while so I hope we become great friends."_

Hearing the snapping of a twig Sakura rid herself of the memory and looked up just in time to see Niav coming down on her with a heel drop. Quickly performing a back flip Sakura avoided the woman as the force of her attack splintered the ground all around.

Sakura stepped back as she landed on her feet, keeping her distance from the large amount of dust and debris Niav's attack had produced. Since the dust obscured her vision Sakura had no way of telling from which direction Niav would come at her so she stood her ground, prepared.

Suddenly, Niav burst through the smoke like a shooting rocket, covering the distance between the two in nearly an instant. Sakura's eyes narrowed as the older teen's fist came straight towards her face. _'She's fast!'_

Before the punch could connect however Sakura deflected it before stepping back two paces. Without wasting a single second she stepped to the side around Niav's next punch, aiming a punch of her own at the older teen's head which she deftly ducked beneath.

Niav shoved forward, driving her shoulder into Sakura's chest who staggered back from the impact. As she tried to regain her bearings Niav quickly stepped around to her right side, where she would be exposed.

In response Sakura aimed another punch towards Niav's face. Niav ducked beneath it, stepping back the way she came, and hooked one foot behind Sakura's ankles before kicking to the side. Sakura's feet were dragged from under her and she fell flat on the ground.

Predictably, Niav performed another heel drop, assured that she would hit her mark this time. Sakura rolled to the side as the woman's attacked crushed the ground where she had been lying mere seconds before. Lifting her legs and jerking them down Sakura spring boarded to her feet, spinning to face Niav as she swiftly approached.

_'I'm holding my own for now but its pretty clear that she's far more skilled than I am.' _Sakura thought to herself as she stepped back. Despite this Niav closed in on her, aiming a blow for Sakura's shoulder. Just as she predicted Sakura tried to step in to intercept her blow and paid for it.

Niav's right hand struck Sakura in the jaw, jerking her head to the left with the impact. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't crumple to the ground like Niav thought she would, instead she rode the momentum of the blow, allowing it to spin her in place as she aimed a roundhouse kick at Niav's midsection.

Due to her surprise Niav was barely able to bring up her forearm in order to block the impromptu attack, which pushed her a fair distance away from her opponent. _'There wasn't anything in her records that suggested she could fight this well.'_ Niav thought to herself with a frown. "How is it that you're not hurt? I was expecting to break your jaw with that blow."

Sakura held out one open hand and then squeezed it into a fist. "It took a few long training sessions with Kai but my power as the Virtue Temperance has finally been awakened." She smirked. "And like my namesake my ability is 'moderation.' In other words I am able to dampen the effects of anyone's special power."

"Make no mistake though, that punch of yours really hurt." She said as she rubbed a hand against her cheek, looking slightly annoyed as she did so. "Since you're here to block my path I guess its safe to assume that Hayato was right. Mugen really is waiting for Hiro in his VIP room."

Niav nodded. "Your assumption is correct, which is why I shall not allow you to pass." Darkness smothered the area, surrounding it in its terrible force. "You are considered the strongest duelist on this island, correct? Well, you had better hope that is true because if you're only as strong as Kai then you too shall taste defeat today."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What did you just say?"

Niav snapped her right arm up, her duel disk activating in response. "Its exactly as I've said. Kai has already been defeated, but not by my hand. Mugen saw to his defeat personally. And now, you too shall be defeated." (N: 4000)

Sakura frowned as she activated her own duel disk in response, now that she knew the reason why she hadn't been able to contact Kai all day she was beyond pissed. "That's not going to happen." The two duelists that held the title of 'Strongest' could practically feel each other's wills as they stared at one another. (S: 4000)

The two drew their opening hands and then Niav drew a sixth card from her deck, taking the first turn of the duel. Niav quickly examined the six cards in her hand before deciding on what her opening move would be. "I summon Crystal Envoy (1400/1000) in attack mode."

A stout crystalline humanoid figure now stood on her field as she fanned out her deck, adding a card from it to her hand. "When this monster is summoned to the field I can add one of my five key monsters from my deck to my hand."

Niav shuffled her deck with incredible speed before returning it to the deck slot of her duel disk. "Now, since I have a face up Crystal monster on my field I can special summon this next monster from my hand, Crystal Avatar (1700/1650)."

Another crystalline humanoid figure appeared on Niav's field, this one slimmer and taller than the first. "My set up is almost complete so for now I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face down." She finished as she slid two of the remaining five cards in her hand into the spell/trap card slot of her duel disk.

Sakura drew fiercely and slammed the card down. "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600)." A red haired woman sporting a ponytail and white scarf now stood on the field, dressed in black and wielding a blade with a red hilt.

"By paying the cost of one thousand life points the spell card Instant Fusion allows me to special summon one level five or lower fusion monster from my extra deck." A vortex of fire appeared over Sakura's field before taking on the form of a fiery serpentine dragon. "The level four Darkfire Dragon (1500/1250) is my choice." (S: 3000)

Niav watched as a gale of wind carrying rose petals surrounded Rose. Darkfire Dragon let out a guttural roar as the woman clad in black transformed into three glowing rings of red light. "From the flames carved deep within the Earth a vast power shall ascend! Behold its creation shaking power! Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000)!"

The red and black dragon appeared within a column of red hot flames, its ground shaking roar heralding its arrival. Wasting no time, Sakura immediately pointed to the weaker of Niav's two monsters. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Crystal Envoy with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

An orb of intense flames encased Red Dragon Archfiend as it approached its designated target. "I activate my trap card!" Niav declared as one of her two set cards flipped over, the image of an electrical current depicted on it.

"Crystal Oscillator is a continuous trap card that gains one counter on it per Crystal monster on my field at activation. In addition it gains one counter whenever I summon a Crystal monster. By sacrificing a counter on my card I can negate one attack you make." Niav explained as an electrical current ran throughout Red Dragon Archfiend's body, causing the red hot flames that encased its muscular physique to fizzle out.

Sakura frowned slightly at seeing her attack fail. "I set two cards face down and conclude my turn."

"Is that all?" Niav questioned as she drew a card from her deck, the resulting force pushing Sakura back a little. "I was expecting a bit more from someone bearing the title of Duel Academy's Absolute Strongest."

Niav slammed a card onto her duel disk and the force behind the action pushed Sakura even further away. "Crystal Avatar counts as two tributes when its used for the summoning of a Crystal Phoenix so I'll offer it in order to summon Crystal Phoenix – Saphiria (2400/1700)!"

The tall crystalline humanoid burst into pixels and Niav's new monster took to the field. Like the monster that was sacrificed in its summoning the mythical bird's rather large body was made up of pure crystal, which was blue in color like its name suggested.

"This is one of the five key cards in your deck?" Sakura questioned upon viewing Niav's newly summoned monster's stats, obviously not impressed.

Ignoring her opponent's comment for the moment Niav motioned to the large mythical bird that was perched before her. "When Saphiria is summoned from my hand to the field I can select two spell or trap cards on my opponent's side of the field and destroy them!"

In response to Niav's declaration Sakura thrust out her right arm and one of her two set cards revealed itself, an intensely bright light shooting out of it and up into the sky. "Using destruction effects against this deck isn't very smart Niav! The trap card Starlight Road negates and destroys a card whose effect would destroy two or more cards I control! Then, I can special summon Stardust Dragon from my extra deck!"

Niav depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her own set card to activate. "The continuous trap card Crystal System, like Crystal Oscillator, gains one counter per Crystal monster on my field at activation and another each time I summon a Crystal monster to the field. Now, by sacrificing a counter on my card I can negate the destruction of a card I control that would be destroyed due to a card effect!"

The extremely bright light that emitted from Sakura's trap card faded from view as its effect was negated. "Of course Saphiria's destruction effect is still negated but since Starlight Road failed to destroy my monster you cannot special summon Stardust Dragon from your extra deck."

Sakura grimaced as her opponent continued her turn. "The spell card Trade-In allows me to discard one level eight monster in my hand in order to draw two cards from my deck." Quickly discarding her chosen card Niav snagged the top two cards off her deck. "Monster Reborn revives the monster I discarded, Crystal Phoenix – Rubia (2400/1700)!"

Another large crystalline bird appeared before Niav, this one ruby red in color. "At this time Rubia cannot activate its effect, but this next card will remedy that." Niav said as she held up a green bordered card. "The spell card Crystal Resonance activates the first effect of a Crystal Phoenix on my field, regardless of its requirements."

The mythical bird threw its crystalline head back before unleashing a torrent of ruby red flames upon Sakura's field. "Rubia inflicts one thousand points of damage to your life points." Red Dragon Archfiend moved in front of the violet haired girl, shielding her from the three thousand degree flames. Despite this, her life points still took a hit. (S: 2000)

"Since I now have a total of at least five counters on my field I can add this spell card from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from Niav's duel disk, which she caught and immediately slid into the spell/trap card zone of her duel disk. "By discarding every card in my hand I can immediately play my newly gained card, Heart of Lucifer!"

Sakura grimaced as she felt Niav's already impressive power increase twofold. _'Mugen created three unique cards for each one of his Seven Sins that grant them an unfair advantage to whichever deck type its being used in. The question is, just how will Niav's three special cards break the normal flow of the game?'_

The two face up continuous trap cards on Niav's field pulsated with vibrant energy as she began to explain the effect of her spell card. "Every face up monster or continuous spell or trap on my field gains a counter on it equal to the number of cards I control. In addition to that, every face up monster or continuous spell or trap I play from here on out gains that same number of counters."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror upon hearing her opponent's explanation, realizing what that meant. _'With Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System on her field she can block up to eight of my attacks and save her cards from destruction effects seven times! Not only that, but each time she plays a Crystal monster they'll gain even more counters!'_

"Judging by the expression on your face you've probably realized just how deadly my strategy is, unfortunately for you it doesn't end there." Niav said before gesturing broadly to her field. "You see, as long as Heart of Lucifer is in my graveyard during my end phase I can freely distribute each and every one of the counters on my field to any face up monster, continuous spell, or continuous trap I control; so I'll take the fifteen counters from my three monsters and move them onto Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System!"

Sakura's eyes widened even further as Niav smirked. "Now do you see Kaiserin? This is the reason why I am touted as the Strongest of the Seven Sins. Your title as the Absolute Strongest of Duel Academy pales in comparison to my invincible strategy."

Getting over her initial shock Sakura glared at her opponent and placed two fingers on to the top card of her deck, drawing it swiftly. "It doesn't matter how invincible your strategy appears to be, I'll find a way to break it!"

XXXXX

**Author's Note: This duel, as well as the next one, will have major repercussions that carry on well into the third season of this story.  
**

**Card of this chapter:**

Crystal Phoenix – Rubia: Fire/Winged-Beast 8/2400/1700

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. If this card is destroyed as a result of a card effect, during your next Standby Phase, you may add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

XXXXX

_**Sakura moves to put an end to the duel but as she clashes with the strongest of Mugen's Seven Sins she begins to realize that she may not have what it takes to claim victory. As old wounds come to the surface for both duelists one of them finds themselves desperate for a way to win. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Four! The Prideful Avenger!**_

**Sakura:** No matter how bad things seem I still believe there's a way to win!

**Niav: **Your belief means nothing. You cannot defeat me.


	84. The Prideful Avenger

**Author's Note: This chapter begins with another excerpt from Sakura's past.**

_It is not the broken heart that kills, but broken pride._

**Chapter Eighty-Four: The Prideful Avenger**

A twelve year old Sakura tightened the green ribbon that kept her long violet hair in a makeshift ponytail as she stepped toward the center of the sparring area. An entire year had passed since she came to live with the Yukikureru family and in that time she had taken up taekwondo in order to stave off the worry she felt for her father, who was still extremely ill and showing absolutely no signs of improvement.

Her sparring partner and best friend/secret crush, Kurayami Yukikureru, was standing across from her, a lopsided grin on his face. "I heard from a lot of the instructors here that you've gotten really good while I was at the World Taekwondo Federation."

Tightening the red belt with a black stripe that held his taekwondo gi up the redhead's grin widened. "Some of the them even said that you're better than me when I was your age and considering how everyone keeps calling me a child prodigy that's really impressive, especially since you've only been a student here for a year."

Sakura tried to stop the incoming blush she felt from forming but failed. "They're exaggerating. I'm not really all that great."

"Mmm, well I'll just have to see for myself if that's true or not, won't I?" With a smug expression on his boyish face he beckoned for the violet haired girl to come and without further warning she rushed in to attack him.

The first thing his opponent went for was a low sweep, which he dodged with ease. Next, she tried to strike from above, which he expertly blocked. Sakura's next attack was a punch aimed towards the redhead's smug face who simply grasped her fist and used her own momentum to push her behind him and off balance while he backed up to give them some space.

Sakura quickly found her center again and turned in one almost effortless move. Rather than continue her frenzied assault she stayed back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking for an opening she could take advantage of.

Kurayami merely stared at her, unmoving. Sakura frowned, knowing full well that Kurayami wasn't taking her seriously, the smug look on his face said it all. "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to do something?"

His taunt put the violet haired girl on the offensive once more. She rushed in and attack him but once again he dodged and pushed her away from him, making her slightly off kilter in the process. Kurayami cocked his head to the side as Sakura charged at him once more. "Okay, I think its time I shook things up a bit..."

Not waiting for his opponent to attack, Kurayami engaged her first, running to meet her. She quickly ducked as he sailed over her but before he could turn in his fall to come down on her back as planned, Sakura had twirled out of the way and bounced back up to kick him in mid-air.

Her bare foot smacked into his upper back, tossing him out of his programmed fall. He curled to a stand, barely allowing his body to touch the mats, only enough to push himself off again to face her before she could take advantage of his fall, but he didn't attack, he just grinned that lopsided grin of his. "Whoa, I didn't see that one coming. You got me pretty good there."

Sakura smiled at the praise before readying herself for her opponent's next attack. She didn't have to wait long as Kurayami was upon her in mere moments. As he closed in the two exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, some hits, some misses.

They kept up this blistering pace for a few seconds before Kurayami caught one of Sakura's punches and pulled her roughly so that he caught her in a hold, pressing her back tight against him in order to immobilize her.

His opponent tried to struggle out of his grip but the difference in strength between the two made her efforts futile. "The instructors were right, you really are something else but this is as far as your current skill level can take you against me. Give up, I've won."

Not wanting to admit defeat so easily Sakura did something both of the combatants didn't expect. She ground her back into his front, which shocked the redhead into pulling back and giving her the leverage she needed to escape his hold.

A heated blush spread across the two combatants face as Kurayami sputtered, "S-Sakura! That was a dirty trick!"

"S-sorry. Its just...I didn't want to lose...and I couldn't really think of anything else that would make you loosen your hold..." She said, shocked by her own behavior.

Getting his blush under control Kurayami shook his head, a small smile on his face. "No, its fine. Its not like this is an official match or anything so I guess I can overlook a few little tricks here and there. Besides," his blush returned full force as he paused mid-sentence, "It felt kind of nice."

"Oh," Sakura whispered, the feeling fluttering around insider her like a caged bird. Her cheeks reddened, and, not knowing how to respond to his admission she charged him. Her opponent immediately tried to grab her again but having anticipated such an action she ducked and slid under his legs and out behind him.

She stood in a smooth motion just as he had turned, arm outstretched to strike at his blind spot. He countered it easily though with a smooth circling motion of his arm until suddenly her arms was in his grasp and their mutual momentum caused them to fling back onto the mats.

"This time I've got you for sure." Kurayami said triumphantly as he pinned Sakura's small wrists between his hands, pressing tight against the mat so that she couldn't gain any sort of leverage to use against him.

He leaned in close, his smug expression having returned full force. "Ready to admit defeat now?"

Sakura frowned slightly as her mind whirred with possible ways of getting out from under him. He was stronger than her, so she knew there wasn't much of a chance that she could overpower him and he was pressed tight enough that she couldn't get leverage so she knew she couldn't somehow slip out from under him either. She sighed internally, it looked like admitting defeat really was her only option...

She pulled up suddenly, not moving her hands, just her head until she was within striking distance. Kurayami looked at her in confusion, that is, until she licked him. Her tongue darted out to taste the flesh of his chin before his hands relaxed in surprise.

Her unexpected action broke his concentration enough so that she could get a leg up between them and push him off. She twirled with a flourish until she was standing away from him and at enough distance she deemed necessary to turn back, prepared for an attack.

Kurayami was sitting back on his haunches just where she had left him and turned to look at her with a look of shock and surprise on his face. "You licked me!"

"Well...I couldn't think of a way to escape and you did say that you'd overlook a few tricks..." Sakura trailed off, a crimson blush staining her cheeks. Truthfully, the violet haired girl was wondering what had come over her, she knew for a fact that she would never in a million years resort to doing these type of things when she sparred with anyone else...

Kurayami exhaled, as if he were trying to regain control. "You know, ever since I got back you've been acting really weird around me." He shook his head. "No, even before I left for the World Taekwondo Federation I felt like you were acting differently. So, I gotta ask...Sakura...do you like me?"

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. "O-of course I like you. You're my best friend."

Kurayami frowned upon hearing her response as he approached her. "You know that's not what I meant." He was standing right in front of her now, looking her directly in the eye. "I'm gonna ask you again and this time I want a real answer. Sakura...do you like me?"

"M-maybe...just a little bit." She quietly admitted as she looked away, her blush returning full force.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was sure you didn't feel the same way..." She answered as she fidgeted a little. "Besides, you're two years older than me and I already know that there are tons of girls your age that are all vying for your attention. There's no way someone as amazing as you would ever go for someone like m-"

Sakura was cut off as Kurayami wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "That's where you're wrong Sakura. The truth is...I've liked you ever since our first meeting, ever since I saw that wonderful smile of yours..."

"Then why...?"

He chuckled. "Would you believe that I was too nervous?"

Suddenly, Sakura laughed, wracking her body with its force. It wasn't long until Kurayami joined in, laughing almost as hard. "Sure, laugh it up chuckles." He teased, still laughing. "Its not every day that I admit to actually having a flaw you know."

Sakura, laughing even harder now, tried to stifle her laughter by putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry," she stopped to hold her stomach, "Its just that," more laughter, "I find it hard to believe that someone as outgoing as you could ever be nervous, especially around me of all people."

"You have a beautiful laugh." Kurayami told her sincerely with a smile.

Her laughter immediately stopped as another blush spread across her cheeks. She looked down, unable to hold his eyes. "No I don't."

"You blush such a pretty pink color, like a cherry blossom. Oh yeah, couples usually give each other cute names to call one another right? Well, how about cherry blossom? I think it suits you." He said as he caressed Sakura's rosy pink cheeks.

Sakura leaned into his touch, a faint smile on her face. "You enjoy embarrassing me, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I can't help it. My new girlfriend is just too cute for her own good."

XXXXX

Sakura's emerald green eyes surveyed the field, considering her options. She frowned deeply at the two heavily glowing continuous trap cards on Niav's field. _'Both Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System have fifteen counters on them. That means I'd have to make sixteen attacks at this point to even hit any of her monsters or her and the same thing goes for destruction effects, not to mention that she can continue to add counters with summonings.'_

Her gaze shifted to the graveyard slot of Niav's duel disk. _'And the worst part is that each of those cards will gain five counters which she can then add to Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System thanks to her Heart of Lucifer card. No matter how much I think about it this strategy of hers really does seem to be invincible, still...'_

Niav remained silent as she observed the focused look on her opponent's face. _'Strange, there's something about her eyes that reminds me of myself...'_

Sakura grasped one of the cards in her hand. "I may not be able to break down your supposed invincible strategy this turn but what I can do is pave the way for its inevitable destruction! I activate Hammer Shot, which destroys the strongest monster on the field!"

Her opponent blinked in confusion as a giant hammer appeared out of nowhere, crushing Red Dragon Archfiend into pixel dust. "Normally a duelist would assume you were perhaps rash or stupid, but I am well aware of your talent. So tell me, what purpose does destroying your own monster serve?"

Sakura pointed to the lone set card on her field. "Simple, when a tuner or synchro monster on my field is destroyed I can activate Synchronize Efficiency Program, which, when activated goes directly to my graveyard. As long as its there I can draw one card from my deck every time I special summon a tuner monster or perform a synchro summon."

"...I see. You plan on using Synchronize Efficiency Program to keep some semblance of hand advantage while synchro summoning monsters."

Ignoring Niav's observation Sakura slapped down one of the two remaining cards in her hand. "I summon Summoner Monk (800/1600) to the field, its effect immediately switching it to defense position." A blue skinned man wearing predominantly purple robes appeared, hovering over the field in what appeared to be deep meditation.

Sakura held up the last card in her hand, which was the ever versatile spell card known as Repayment of Losses. "Summoner Monk's effect allows me to discard a spell card from my hand in order to special summon a level four monster from my deck." Drawing a card from her deck due to the effect of her discarded spell a spot on her field shimmered. "My choice is Mist Valley Soldier (1700/600)."

A white aura encased Summoner Monk as its effect activated, moments later a muscular man dressed in predominantly blue tribal clothing appeared, two daggers in its firm grip and a pair of white feathery wings sprouting from its back. "The monster summoned by Summoner Monk's effect can't attack this turn but considering what's about to happen next that doesn't really matter." Sakura said as she drew a card from her deck due to the effect of Synchronize Efficiency Program.

A great wind assailed the field as Mist Valley Soldier took flight, its muscular body transforming into three blue glowing rings of light. Summoner Monk began to float upward as Sakura began her customary chant, "Behold the wings guided by the vast winds! Synchro summon! Reverberate! Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)!"

Niav's shielded her eyes as a blinding light slammed down from above, quickly taking on the form of the aqua white dragon. Shimmering dust rained down on the field as Stardust Dragon threw its head back and roared.

Sakura drew another card from her deck and Niav couldn't help but be impressed. "Impressive. Thanks to that play you managed to return your hand size to three cards."

"Its a little too early to be impressed," Sakura reprimanded as she slapped down one of her newly drawn cards, "I activate Battle Waltz!" In a flash of blinding light another Stardust Dragon appeared alongside the first, roaring as it did so.

"Battle Waltz creates a Waltz token of a face up synchro monster on my field that possesses the exact same stats as the original." Sakura said as the two aqua white dragons on her field stood up fully, their bodies glowing intensely. "Now, Stardust Dragons, attack both Crystal Phoenixes with Double Shooting Sonic!"

The two Stardust Dragons fired a stream of cosmic energy which fizzled out seconds later thanks to the effect of Crystal Oscillator. "Useless, as long as Crystal Oscillator has counters on it none of your attacks will be able to reach me." Niav said as the glow on her face up continuous trap lessened slightly.

"We'll see about that." Sakura rejoined as she slid the last two cards in her hand into the spell/trap card zone of her duel disk. In response Niav drew once again, the power of her draw pushing Sakura even further away.

Glancing at her drawn card Niav's bi-chromatic eyes stared directly into Sakura's. "Kaiserin...what do you think my power is?"

Sakura blinked, caught off guard by the sudden question. "...From what I've seen it doesn't seem to be all that different from Kai's. Your strength, speed, and stamina exceed what a normal human body should be capable of." Her lips quirked into a wry smile. "You're like a superwoman."

Niav smiled wryly as she knelt down and smashed her fist into the ground. Seconds later she pulled out a massive tree root before tossing it aside. "Your analysis...isn't too far off from the mark. My power is called 'Absolute Faith.' The unshakable faith I have in myself, as well as Mugen's plan gives me incredible draw power in duels as well as achieving the state of 'mind over body,' which allows me to perform superhuman feats."

"That's interesting I suppose...but what's the point of telling me all of that now?"

"I just wanted you to understand the true reason why you're going to lose this duel. I activate the continuous spell card Crystal Alliance. In addition to it gaining five counters thanks to Heart of Lucifer, Crystal Alliance gains a counter on it equal to the number of Crystal monsters on my field when its played. Like Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System it also gains a counter each time I summon a Crystal monster."

The three crystalline monsters on Niav's field began to glow as Niav explained the effect of her newly played card. "Once per turn I can sacrifice every counter on Crystal Alliance in order to activate its effect. Every Crystal monster on my field gains two hundred attack points for each counter sacrificed until the end phase!" Sakura frowned in frustration as Crystal Envoy's attack points increased to three thousand and both Crystal Phoenixes attack points increased to four thousand, making them stronger than both of her Stardust Dragons.

"Crystal Phoenix Rubia will attack the original Stardust Dragon!" The ruby red phoenix unleashed its three thousand degree shimmering flame, which swiftly approached the seemingly helpless Stardust Dragon.

Sakura thrust out her right arm and one of her two set cards revealed itself. "Negate Attack halts your assault!" An invisible force repelled the onslaught of fire, halting it from advancing onto Sakura's side of the field.

Unperturbed by the fact that her attack was stopped, Niav motioned to her face up continuous spell. "Since it is now my end phase Heart of Lucifer allows me to freely distribute the counters on my field. I'll take three from Crystal Oscillator and five from Crystal System and place them onto Crystal Alliance."

As Niav's turn came to and end her three monster's attack points returned to their original values and Sakura drew a card from her deck for the start of her turn. "I activate Pot of Greed." A green grinning pot appeared before the violet haired girl, shattering into a million little pixels a few moments later as she drew two more cards from her deck.

Immediately after that occurred a spot on Sakura's field shimmered. "Since I control a face up level eight synchro monster I can special summon Creation Resonator (800/600) in attack mode." A mechanical monster wearing a robe appeared, a giant fan attached to its back.

Niav eyed the monster suspiciously, she could tell that her opponent was up to something. Drawing another card from her deck she due to the effect of Synchronize Efficiency Program Sakura immediately set it before playing the last card in her hand. "From my hand I activate the spell card Twilight Renewal! Since its the last card in my hand I can now draw five more cards from my deck!"

She swiftly pulled five more cards from her deck, a determined expression on her flawless face. "Next, I summon Marauding Captain (1200/400) to the field, whose special effect allows me to special summon Level Warrior (300/600) from my hand!"

Niav narrowed her eyes as two more monsters appeared on Sakura's field, one of them was a battle scarred man dressed in traditional armor and wielding two swords while the other was a man wearing a red skintight jumpsuit. "What are you up to?"

"You're about to find out!" Sakura exclaimed as Creation Resonator transformed into three light blue rings of light that encased Marauding Captain, causing his armored body to become a translucent orange. "I tune Creation Resonator with Marauding Captain in order to synchro summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (2600/800)!"

As a robotic knight riding a mechanical steed dropped down before her Sakura drew another card from her deck. "Since I've synchro summoned I monster I can special summon this next monster from my hand, Synchro Magnet (1000/600)!"

True to its name a monster bearing a striking resemblance to a magnet appeared, immediately transforming into three silver rings of light which encased Level Warrior. "Once more I'm performing a synchro summon, this time Goyo Guardian is my choice monster (2800/2000)!"

A tall monster resembling a Kabuki actor emerged, wielding a rope with a strange weapon attached to the end of it. Niav looked on, impressed, as two monster cards ejected from the graveyard slot of Sakura's duel disk. "By selecting a dragon type synchro monster in my graveyard and then removing two monsters in my graveyard from play whose total levels equal the level of the selected monster I can special summon it from my graveyard! Now, return to the field, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A column of flames heralded the return of the three horned black scaled dragon as it joined the other four synchro monsters on Sakura's field, glaring at Niav vehemently. "...I must admit, I'm impressed. I've never seen someone summon three synchro monsters in one turn. Perhaps your title of Duel Academy's 'Absolute Strongest' is well deserved after all."

Sakura made a broad motion with both arms to encompass her army of five synchro monsters. "Attack!" Each one of the gathered monsters executed their signature attacks and just like before Crystal Oscillator negated each and every one, successfully protecting Niav's three crystalline monsters from harm.

"That was pointless. Since your synchro army's assault was negated by Crystal Oscillator none of your monsters technically declared an attack, which means the effect of your Red Dragon Archfiend will activate and you'll have to destroy it using Stardust Dragon's Victim Sanctuary effect."

"I'm getting tired of you underestimating me." Sakura replied as she depressed a button on her duel disk, which caused Red Dragon Archfiend to explode in a flurry of flames. "I activate Assault Mode Activate!"

The ground began to violently shake as dozens of pillars of intense heat erupted from it. An unearthly roar echoed out as a chasm opened up, an imposing figure slowly emerging from it. "An eternal flame burning with violent passion! The crimson red dragon's cry shakes all of creation! Burn ever brighter! Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode (3500/2500)!"

As the upgraded form of Red Dragon Archfiend took to the field Sakura brought her turn to an end by setting a card face down. "Bit by bit," the violet haired girl said, plainly able to see that the glow on Crystal Oscillator had been reduced by half, "I''ll tear down that supposed invincible strategy of yours."

Niav drew and placed her card onto her duel disk. "Like Crystal Avatar, Crystal Envoy also counts as two tributes when its used for the summoning of a Crystal Phoenix so I'll offer it in order to summon Crystal Phoenix – Obsidia (2400/1700)!"

The stout crystalline humanoid burst into pixels and Niav's new monster took to the field. Like its brethren, Obsidia was a large mythical bird, its body made up of crystal, its obsidian color matching the darkness that surrounded the area.

"Obsidia gains five counters and all three of my continuous cards gain a counter as well. Now, once more I activate Crystal Alliance's effect, increasing the attack points of my three Crystal Phoenixes by eighteen hundred points!" (4200/1700)

As Niav's three phoenixes powered up she set her sights on Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. "During your previous turn you could have attacked with your Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode when you special summoned it but for some reason you didn't which means it must have some sort of determinable effect when it battles."

She thrust her hand out towards the aforementioned monster. "As long as Obsidia remains face up on my field all Crystal Phoenixes can attack twice per battle phase so why don't we test out my theory? Obsidia, attack Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!"

Sakura's set card flipped up immediately as Niav's newly summoned monster attacked. "By sacrificing a synchro monster on my field when my opponent declares an attack the trap card Barrier Wave changes all attack position monsters you control to defense position!"

Gaia Knight vanished from the field as the three Crystal Phoenixes were forced into a defensive crouch. "Then damage is inflicted to your life points equal to the attacking monster's defense points!" A wave of energy erupted from the pink bordered card, which Niav swatted aside with the utmost of ease despite the damage she took from it. (N: 2300)

"You're pretty resourceful when it comes to defending yourself from my attacks but that won't save you from losing this duel. Since it is now my end phase I'll rearrange the counters on my field so that Crystal Oscillator has eleven, Crystal System has five, and Crystal Alliance has six."

Sakura drew as Niav's three monsters lost their attack point boost before she motioned to her own monsters, ordering them to attack. The two Stardust Dragons and Goyo Guardian performed their signature attacks and once again each one was negated.

Placing a single card onto her field Sakura nodded to Niav, turning it over to her. Niav glanced at her drawn card before returning her attention to her opponent. "I can't help but notice that you once again chose not to attack me with your Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode which lets me know that my theory is right."

Sakura frowned but said nothing as Niav activated Crystal Alliance's effect once more, her three phoenixes attack points increasing to thirty-six hundred as they switched to attack position. "Now, let's try this again, Obsidia, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Niav frowned as Sakura pointed at her set card. "Half or Nothing forces you to choose one of the following two effects, either you halve the attack of all monsters you control or end the battle phase."

Obsidia halted its attack as Niav's battle phase came to an abrupt end. "Another evasion. Is this how you climbed up the ranks of Duel Academy? By running away?" A card appeared behind Niav's monsters as she rearranged the counters on her three continuous cards so that Crystal Oscillator has four, Crystal System has three, and Crystal Alliance has six.

Sakura frowned as Niav shook her head in disappointment. "While its true that one can survive by running away, that sort of lifestyle can hardly be called living." She shook her head in disappointment once more. "But you're not really running from me, are you?"

"...What do you mean?" Sakura questioned, her confusion evident.

The three crystalline phoenixes' attack points returned to their original values as Niav spoke. "You've been running away from something for a long time now, I can tell just by looking in your eyes...because they remind me of how I once was before I met Mugen."

As Sakura reached towards her deck Niav spoke once more. "Someone took something precious from you, didn't they?" Sakura froze in her act of drawing. "And since then you've been desperately running away, closing your eyes from the truth, haven't you?"

Sakura flinched upon hearing her opponent's words. "What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you wanted revenge at one time, but now you're hoping to forget. Now you're hoping that you can put it all behind you and move on with your life, am I right?"

"You shouldn't talk to me as if you know a thing about me." Sakura warned as her eyes narrowed. "The last person that did that ended up face first on the ground."

"...You know...I wasn't always the person you see standing before you now." Niav said, ignoring Sakura's warning. "I once went by the name Alexandria Connors. Born into a middle class family, I lived a fairly normal life..."

"That is, until the Mafia attempted to buy out my family's jewelry business. My parents resisted and in retaliation..." Niav's voice trailed off as she frowned. "The Mafia slaughtered them, including my younger twin sisters."

She let out a hollow chuckle. "The only reason why I escaped death that day was because I was out on a date of all things." Niav's frown deepened as she closed her eyes. "Even now, I can still vividly recall each and ever vivid detail of that day...the worse day of my entire life."

_Alexandria giggled as her boyfriend lowered his head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. With a smirk he used her giggle as an opportunity to push his tongue inside her mouth and explore every corner._

_She groaned as he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it softly before letting his own tongue slide along hers. He had practically kissed her senseless by the time he was ready to move on. _

"_We really should stop." Alexandria said as her boyfriend planted kisses along her neck, making his way down to her collar bone, earning him moans of pleasure from the exotic beauty._

"_Yeah yeah, I know." Her boyfriend said in-between kisses. "Your dad would totally kill me if he saw us right now."_

"_Mmm, and considering the fact that we're standing right outside my house there's a strong possibility that that might happen if you don't stop right now." True to her words, the two were currently standing outside a modest house._

_He sighed as he pulled away from her. "Okay, I'll stop...for now, after all, it is rather late. Same time next Friday?"_

_Alexandria nodded as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm already looking forward to it. Goodnight Harry."_

"_Goodnight Alexandria." Her boyfriend said with a smile as he waved goodbye before walking off towards the direction of his parked car. Turning around one last time before hopping into his Impala his smile brightened, "Sweet dreams."_

_With a bright smile of her own Alexandria blew a kiss to the brown haired teen as he drove off. Stepping past the gates she walked up the small set of steps and reached into her jacket, pulling out a set of keys. Unlocking the door, she pushed it open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her as she did so._

"_Everyone, I'm home!" She waited for a moment at the door, expecting her father or mother to come rushing down the steps to ask her how her date went, but instead she was greeted by nothing but silence._

_With a shrug of her shoulders she made her way through the family room and into the kitchen. 'Everyone must have already fallen asleep, after all, its just like Harry said, it is pretty late.' She thinks to herself as she begins to pull out various pots and pans, planning on making herself a late night treat._

_Turning to the refrigerator, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed a dark red liquid dripping from its handle, immediately recognizing the substance as blood. Slowly, as if pulled by a magnetic force she approached the refrigerator, grabbed the handle, and pulled._

_What she saw inside made her immediately wish she hadn't. The severed heads of her younger twin sisters were staring back at her, their normally vibrant bi-chromatic eyes lifeless and dull. Dropping to her hands and knees, thick bile welled up in her throat to spill across the floor, leaving her choking and coughing, unable to remove the horrid image from her eyes._

_Tears running down her cheeks like rivers, she screamed, and ran. Quickly, she made her way out of the kitchen, through the family room, and up the stairs to the second floor. Rushing over to the door to her parent's room she jerked it opened and was greeted with another horrific sight._

_Pinned to the wall by the palm of his hands was her father, pale and bloated, his eyes just as lifeless as her younger twin sisters. But that wasn't the worst of it, on the bed was her mother, arms and legs tied to the posts, the sheets stained red with blood, and her intestines neatly piled across her._

_Nausea overtook her as she dropped to her hands and knees for a second time, unleashing the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Unable to stay in the room any longer, Alexandria ran, taking a nasty fall down the steps in her frenzied haste._

_She couldn't help but notice the irony of it all. While she was having the time of her life, her beloved family was being brutally slaughtered._

_Throwing her head back, she let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't know for how long she screamed but she kept at it until her throat was raw and nothing more than a hoarse whisper escaped her lips._

_Lying there on the cold hard floor, her body wracked with sobs of anguish as the reality of it all hit her full force._

_Her family was gone and they were never coming back._

Niav hands balled into fists as she finished recounting the event that had shaped her into the person she was today. "Afterward, my boyfriend, fearing that the Mafia would come after him next, left me to deal with my grief alone. But my despair didn't end there, no, the death of my family was only the beginning."

"You see, I had no other living relatives and the Mafia had robbed my family's jewelry store blind and burned it to the ground, leaving me destitute. The only solace I had left was the knowledge that my family's killers would get what they deserved but the corrupt city officials crushed my last bit of hope by allowing the Mafia to escape punishment for what they had done."

Her eyes narrowed as she continued her tale. "The grief that came with losing my family quickly turned into anger and hate as I wandered the streets aimlessly, but no matter how much I wanted revenge, I knew that I was far too weak to obtain it."

"And that's when I met him. Just when I had given up all hope Mugen Taizo appeared before me, like a beacon of light. It was through him that I learned that I had the power to enact my revenge and with his guidance I did exactly that. I doomed each and every one of the bastards that were responsible for taking my family away from me to eternal suffering within the Realm of the Damned, a fate much worse than death itself."

Niav's expression softened considerably as she flexed her fingers. "I felt...vindicated when I finally put the last of them away. And it was at that moment that I realized my true purpose in life, not as Alexandria Connors, but as Niav."

"With Mugen's help, I shall eliminate the corrupt people that sully this world and help usher an age of peace and prosperity."

Sakura grimaced upon hearing Niav's next words. "I've told you my story Kaiserin. Now, tell me yours."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Niav's Crystal Phoenix deck was partly created by Master of the Library. The reason I say partly is because I lost a large chunk of the card list he sent me due to a nasty computer virus and since I've been unable to reach him since I had to fill in the blanks with cards of my own.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Goyo Guardian: Earth/Warrior/Synchro/Effect 6/2800/2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

XXXXX

**Sakura:** Neither your past or my own has anything to do with this duel! Say what you will about me, but I will defeat you on my own terms, not yours!

_**As the memory of the traumatizing event Sakura has tried to suppress for four years returns to haunt her she attacks Niav with everything she has! As the duel comes ever closer to its conclusion, which of the two women who hold the title of 'Strongest' will come out the victor?**_

_**Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Five! Live By My Terms!**_

**Niav:** As long as you allow your past to limit your capacity...change is impossible.


	85. Live By My Terms

**Author's Note: I'm back from my break so here you go, another chapter.**

_Life is a long lesson in humility._

**Chapter Eighty-Five: Live By My Terms**

"I refuse." Sakura said sternly as she finally drew a card. "Just because you told me a bit about yourself doesn't mean I am obligated to do the same. Besides, neither your past or my own has anything to do with this duel."

"...You continue to disappoint me Kaiserin." Niav said before motioning to her most recently set card, causing it to flip upward. "I activate my trap card Counter Thanksgiving, which lets me gain eight hundred life points per counter on my field. With thirteen currently on my three continuous cards that means I gain ten thousand four hundred life points."

Waves of energy flowed out from Crystal Alliance, Crystal Oscillator, and Crystal System and into Niav's duel disk. "As long as you allow your past to limit your capacity...change is impossible, as is obtaining victory in this duel." (N: 12,700)

Sakura's emerald green eyes focused on the Waltz token of Stardust Dragon as she played the card she had just drawn. "I activate the spell card Hyper Refresh. This card doubles my life points if the combined attack points of the monsters on your field exceed my life points." A green glow enveloped Sakura's body as her life points increased. (S: 4000)

She held up the next card in her hand, "The spell card Evil Intentions is an old favorite of this academy's former Kaiser. It allows a monster on my field, in this case my Waltz token, to attack every monster on your field once each at the cost of skipping its attack during my next turn."

Niav frowned as the Waltz token of Stardust Dragon fired three streams of cosmic energy, each one fizzling out before it could come into contact with her three Crystal Phoenixes thanks to the effect of her continuous trap card.

The orginal Stardust Dragon threw its head back and unleashed its own cosmic energy attack, which also fizzled out before it could do any significant damage. However, the glow on Crystal Oscillator had completely faded. _'I'm out of counters to block her attacks. I suppose I underestimated her. I hadn't thought that she would ever be able to burn through them all.'_

Sakura pointed to the tall monster on her field that resembled a Kabuki actor, who in return began to swing the rope that was attached to its metal weapon. "Goyo Guardian, attack Obsidia!" Goyo Guardian sent the peculiar weapon flying, which wrapped around the obsidian phoenix's neck before he pulled back on the rope, slamming the mythical bird into the ground. (N: 12, 300)

"When Goyo Guardian destroys my opponent's monster I can special summon that monster to my side of the field in face up defense position." Jerking back on the rope in its firm grip Goyo Guardian pulled the downed phoenix over to Sakura's side of the field before releasing it, allowing it to cover its crystalline wings around its large body defensively.

Next she thrust out her hand and the crimson red dragon on the far right side of her field let out a guttural roar. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, attack Rubia with Extreme Crimson Force!" Its entire body encased in flames, the upgraded form of Red Dragon Archfiend charged forward, slamming into the ruby red phoenix. (N: 11, 200)

The fire that encased the crimson red dragon's body began to expand outward as it let out another guttural roar. "After Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode attacks, all other monsters on the field are destroyed after damage calculation." Sakura explained before motioning to one of the two aqua white dragons on her field. "Which is why I'll activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, Victim Sanctuary!"

The orginal Stardust Dragon's shimmering body glowed intensely, dispelling the intensely hot flames that threatened to engulf it and Sakura's two other monsters. "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's effect is negated and then destroyed!"

The armored dragon burst into a shower of flames, which slowly gravitated towards one another, taking on a new form. "And when Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode is destroyed I can special summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard!"

Newly revived, Red Dragon Archfiend set its sights on the last monster on Niav's field. "Since its still my battle phase Red Dragon Archfiend will attack and destroy your Saphiria with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

A large fireball encased the red dragon's hand as it charged towards its intended target. With a forward thrust it sunk its fist into the sapphire blue bird, the red hot flames melting away its crystalline body. (N: 10, 600)

As her battle phase came to an end Stardust Dragon returned in a flash of light. "During the end phase I activated Stardust Dragon's ability, its special summoned back to my field, and just in time too because Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability activates at this time, destroying all other monsters I control that did not declare an attack this turn."

Once again Stardust Dragon's body glowed intensely, causing Red Dragon Archfiend to explode into a small shower of shimmering flames. Seconds later after the crimson red dragon's destruction the aqua white dragon reformed. "Niav, I managed to turn the flow of this duel around with just one card. Still disappointed?"

"It seems you have caught your second wind." Niav said as she slid a card off her deck. "But just how long will it last?" A crystalline egg appeared before the woman as she placed her drawn card onto her duel disk. "Since I control no monsters I can special summon the level eight Crystal Egg (0/0) from my hand to the field, which gains five counters on it due to the effect of Heart of Lucifer. Also, all three of my continuous cards gain a counter since Crystal Egg is obviously a Crystal monster."

Crystal Oscillator began to glow as Niav skipped directly to her end phase. "Since its now my end phase I can once again rearrange the amount of counters on my field. I'm putting all five of Crystal Egg's counters onto Crystal Oscillator. Turn end."

Sakura drew and then motioned to Obsidia, which stood up fully from its crouching position. "My Waltz token can't attack this turn due to the effect of Evil Intentions but since Obsidia can attack twice per battle phase I can still burn through four of the six counters on Crystal Oscillator!"

Three of the four monsters on Sakura's field attacked, each one fizzling out before they could obliterate the lone monster on Niav's field. As her opponent set a single card face down for the end of her turn Niav slowly drew her next card. "You're strong, I'll give you that Kaiserin, but don't you wish to be stronger than you are now?"

Sakura frowned. "Of course I want to be stronger. I don't think there's a single person in the world that doesn't strive to better themselves in some way. Wanting to be more than you are is human nature."

"Mmm, a textbook answer if I ever heard one, which isn't all that surprising coming from someone like you. They say that a dog's bark is far worse than its bite and after conversing with you I'm inclined to believe the saying."

Sakura's frown deepened. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Others may not be able to see it, but I can. Your facade of bravado can't fool these eyes of mine. On my many trips away from this island during the year I found quite a bit of information on each and every one of this Academy's top duelists, the only exception being Kai Hideki."

Sakura grimaced, wondering just how much her opponent had found out about her. "Your mother was killed in a mugging when you were ten years old. Your father, distraught with grief, began to drown his sorrow in alcohol until he fell ill, you were eleven years old at the time. Immediately after his admittance into the local hospital you moved into the Yukikureru household."

The violet haired teen narrowed her eyes, pushing back the good and bad memories that threatened to resurface as Niav continued on with her tale. "And three years later everyone who had ever affiliated themselves with the Yukikureru dojo mysteriously vanished, everyone but you that is. Not long after your father finally recovered from his illness and you moved back in with him until enrolling into a duel prep school."

Niav glanced down at the lone card in her hand. "Naturally, you passed with top grades and as a result was permitted to become a first year Obelisk Blue student at this academy. From then until now you clashed multiple times with your rival, Kai Hideki, before finally defeating him and becoming the Kaiserin during the end of your second year here."

"Everything about your life is pretty straight forward, everything except the mysterious disappearance of the Yukikureru family and their associates. I haven't the slightest clue as to what could have happened to cause such an event but I do know that whatever it was scarred you deeply. You can deny it all you want but I intend to find out the truth of the matter."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Niav flipped the single card in her hand in-between her fingers. "...Why are you so interested in my past? I am your enemy, aren't I? So why the sudden interest?"

"I will not hesitate to crush anyone who stands in the way of Mugen's ambition...but at the same time I cannot just ignore an innocent person in need. I suppose my wanting to help you is contradictory...but that's just the sort of person I am." Niav answered as she continued to flip the single card in her hand in-between her fingers.

Sakura said nothing in response so Niav lifted her new card into the air. "Twilight Renewal lets me draw until I hold five cards since I currently don't have any other cards in my hand."

She pulled five cards off her her deck and then signaled to the lone monster on her field, which began to emit an intense glow. "By sacrificing Crystal Egg on my field I can special summon a Crystal Phoenix from my hand!"

The crystalline egg vanished and in its place now stood another mythical bird, this one emerald green in color. The graveyard slot of Niav's duel disk began to glow as her newly summoned monster let out an ear shattering screech. "When Crystal Phoenix - Emeraldia (2400/1700) is summoned to the field I can special summon one level four or lower Crystal monster from my graveyard to the field."

Niav's chosen card ejected from the graveyard slot of her duel disk, which she caught and then slapped down onto her duel disk. "My choice is Crystal Envoy (1400/1000) whose special ability allows me to add a Crystal Phoenix from my deck to my hand!"

Another card ejected from Niav's duel disk, this time from her deck. "Now, I sacrifice Crystal Envoy in order to summon my retrieved card, Crystal Phoenix - Quartzia (2400/1700)!" The fifth key card of Niav's deck took to the field, its large body a translucent white.

"I activate the effect of Crystal Alliance! Since I summoned three Crystal monsters this turn it has ten counters on it, which means both of my Crystal Phoenixes gain a grand total of two thousand attack points!" Both of the crystalline birds on Niav's field screeched as their attack points skyrocketed to four thousand four hundred.

Niav signaled to her stolen Obsidia. "Quartzia, attack and destroy Obsidia!" Sakura reached for her set card as Quartzia unleashed a hail of crystal shards upon her field but a spark hit her, making her jerk her hand back in surprise.

Obsidia was torn to shreds by Quartzia's attack, draining Sakura of half of her life points. (S: 2000) "As long as Quartzia is on my field you cannot activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step when a Crystal monster I control attacks. In short, you can no longer stop any of my attacks."

Sakura grimaced as Emeraldia unleashed a torrent of green flames, which burned away Stardust Dragon, nearly draining away the last of her life points. (S: 100) Niav placed one of the four remaining cards in her hand into the spell/trap card slot of her duel disk as she spoke, "Since it is now my end phase I move the five counters from my two phoenixes onto Crystal Alliance. Its your move Kaiserin."

The violet haired teen drew a card from her deck and immediately played it upon seeing what it was. "Let's see how you deal with your ability to attack being sealed! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Sakura said as glowing swords that resembled crosses slammed down all around Niav's field.

Niav tapped one of the swords that now surrounded her field, which crackled in response, forcing her hand back. "Still running away I see..."

"Take your turn Niav."

Niav complied and drew a card from her deck. Barely glancing at it, she placed it into the spell/trap card zone of her duel disk, causing its holographic representation to appear face down before her. "Due to your Swords of Revealing Light I can't do anything more this turn so I'll end."

Some of the aforementioned swords that surrounded Niav's field began to vanish as Sakura drew and then immediately played her drawn card. "Monster Reborn revives Stardust Dragon!" In a flash of light the aqua white dragon reappeared, landing alongside its Waltz token, glaring daggers at Niav.

In response Niav motioned to the card she had set her previous turn, which flipped over. "I activate my continuous trap card, Blessings of the Rainbow Crystal!" An array of several lights illuminated the realm of darkness the two duelists were currently in as the two crystalline phoenixes on Niav's field screeched.

"And what does that card do?" Sakura questioned with a wince.

"At the moment? Nothing, but if my suspicions are correct that's about to change."

Sakura frowned upon hearing her opponent's cryptic answer. "...Goyo Guardian, attack Quartzia!" Just like before the effect of Crystal Oscillator canceled the attack. "My two Stardust Dragons will attack next, Double Shooting Sonic!"

The two spiraling beams of cosmic energy fizzled out almost immediately as the light emitting from Crystal Oscillator dimmed a little. Sakura thrust her hand over her face down card, "And now I activate my trap card-"

Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as Quartzia fired an extremely sharp shard of crystal towards her face. Despite her surprise and the blindingly fast speed the shard of crystal traveled Sakura managed to tilt her head to the side in the nick of time, suffering little more than a small cut. "...What was that?"

"Blessings of the Rainbow Crystal has five different effects, depending on which face up Crystal Phoenix I currently control. Since Quartzia is face up on my field, once per turn, I can select one face down card spell or trap card on my opponent's field..."

The large colorless bird dipped its head down, allowing Niav to run her hand across its beak as she continued to explain one of the five effects of her continuous trap card. "And as long as Quartzia remains face up on my field the card that I selected cannot be activated by any means."

Sakura grimaced, realizing her second and last Assault Mode Activate had just been essentially sealed by her opponent. "...I end my turn."

Niav slowly drew her next card. "I think its time I showed you another layer of my power." As she slid the four cards she held in her hand into the graveyard the power that was emitting from her body began to steadily increase. "Since Heart of Lucifer is in my graveyard I can activate the second layer of my invincible strategy by discarding every card in my hand, Soul of Lucifer!"

"First, every face up card on my field that doesn't have a counter on it gains one equal to the number of cards my opponent's control, which means my two phoenixes gain four counters!"

Sakura remained silent as her opponent continued to explain the effect of her newly played card. "Afterward, the amount of counters each of my face up card possesses increases twofold! In addition to that, every face up monster or continuous spell or trap I play from here on out gains twice the amount of counters Heart of Lucifer grants it, which means they'll gain a total of ten counters!"

"Since I still can't attack due to your cowardly swords I'll just skip my battle phase and go straight into my end phase. I'll take the twenty-six counters from my two crystal phoenixes and Blessings of the Rainbow Crystal and put them all onto Crystal Oscillator and Crystal System so that they both have an even twenty-one." The light emitting from Niav's three continuous cards intensified as her turn came to an end. "Its your move Kaiserin."

Sakura drew cautiously, trying to think about her current situation. _'All three of Niav's continuous cards have twenty-one counters on them. With that many, she can stop any attacks I try to make, shut down my destruction effects, and on her turn her monsters will always be the strongest. On top of that Swords of Revealing Light can only protect me for one more turn...'_

No matter which angle she looked at it from she couldn't seem to discover a flaw to exploit, it was as if Niav's strategy covered all of the bases. _'...Impossible. Is there really no way around her strategy? Is there really no way for me to defeat her?'_

With a grimace she nodded her head to her three monsters. "My three monsters move into defense mode." Goyo Guardian and the two Stardust Dragons knelt and folded their arms over their bodies for protection, for all the good it would do them. "I set one monster face down and a spell or trap face down. End turn."

Niav drew, the force of it sending ripples throughout the endless expanse of darkness. "If there's nothing you can do other than desperately defend yourself then surrendering would be faster than a pointless war of attrition."

Sakura looked down at her deck and without even having to count she already knew that there was only ten cards left in it. "You may be right, but then again I still have a few cards left in my deck. Neither you nor I know what kind of possibilities my last ten cards might hold." She returned her attention to her opponent, a smirk on her face. "After all, a duel isn't over until the final card has been played."

"Hmph, in other words surrendering and showing weakness isn't something you're capable of. Even if it would mean suffering a humiliating defeat your pride won't allow you to take the easy path out of any situation. That's an admirable trait to have...but you should know that pride is the first thing to go before the fall."

Her opponent said nothing in response so Niav played the card she had just drawn for her turn. "I activate Pot of Greed." Drawing twice more Niav immediately played one of her drawn cards, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" The remaining glowing swords that surrounded Naiv's field shattered under the power of the quick-play spell card and her two crystalline phoenixes readied themselves for battle as a result.

"Since your monsters are in defense mode there's no reason for me to activate Crystal Alliance so my two crystal phoenixes shall simply attack." One by one both the orginal Stardust Dragon and Goyo Guardian were destroyed, leaving Sakura with just her Waltz token, her unknown face down monster, the sealed Assault Mode Activate trap card, and an unknown face down card.

"Once more I activate Blessing of the Rainbow Crystals effect in order to seal the trap card you set your previous turn. Turn end."

Sakura drew, looking down at her deck expectantly. "I activate Pot of Avarice!" Five cards spat out of the graveyard slot of Sakura's duel disk. "First I choose five monsters from my graveyard and add them to my deck." Taking her deck from its holster Sakura shuffled four of her five chosen cards into her deck, returning the fifth card to her extra deck. "And then I draw two cards!"

She allowed a small smile to grace her beautiful features as she laid eyes on the two cards she had drawn. _'I get it...so there really is a flaw in her supposed invincible strategy after all, just as I had originally suspected...'_

"I can't normal summon or set this next card, but by sending one face up trap card on my opponent's field to the graveyard I can special summon it, the aptly named Trap Eater (1900/1600)!" Niav's eyes widened in surprise as large head with two horns jutting out of it appeared and promptly ate her Crystal Oscillator continuous trap card.

Niav glanced at her Crystal System continuous spell card. "And since Crystal Oscillator was sent directly to my graveyard rather than being destroyed I couldn't activate Crystal System's effect in order to protect it. Hmph, to think that my strategy would be broken by a specific difference in card text."

"That's right." Sakura said with a nod of her head. "I wasn't thinking clearly before, but now that I am I realize that they are a variety of ways your strategy can be broken. For example, removing your cards from play or returning them to your hand or deck would also bypass Crystal System's protection effect."

Niav frowned but said nothing as Sakura slapped one of the two cards in her hand onto her duel disk. "I summon Stardust Xiaolong (100/100) in attack mode!" A shimmering serpentine dragon appeared before the violet haired teen, roaring in an attempt to be threatening despite its low attack score.

Reaching for the face down monster card on her duel disk Sakura flipped it over, causing its holographic representation to do the same. Another monster appeared before the violet haired teen, this one a balding man wearing yellow robes. "I flip summon Summoner of Illusions (800/900), whose effect immediately activates!"

Lightning began to crackle along Sakura's side of the field as the robotic sound of a horse neighing echoed throughout the endless expanse of darkness. "I can tribute one other monster on my field in order to special summon one fusion monster from my extra deck!"

"The twin powers form into a double helix, transcending their earthly limitations to become a cosmic force! Fusion summon! Gaia Drake, the Universal Force (3500/2800)!" The Waltz token vanished and in its place now stood what looked like an upgraded version of Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth.

"The fusion monster special summoned by this effect is destroyed at the end of the turn." Sakura explained as Trap Eater transformed into three violet rings of light, encasing both Summoner of Illusions and Stardust Xiaolong. "Now, I synchro summon the monster I returned to my extra deck via Pot of Avarice, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

In a flurry of flames Red Dragon Archfiend appeared once more and Sakura immediately signaled for it to go on the attack, which it quickly complied, burning away Quartzia and six hundred of Niav's life points. (N: 10, 000)

"Since Quartzia is no longer on the field the lock on my two face down trap cards is no longer in effect!" Sakura said as the card she had set during her previous turn flipped over, revealing itself. "At the cost of reducing its level by one and its defense to zero, as well as being unable to switch its battle position, Descending Lost Star revives a synchro monster in my graveyard in face up defense, which means my Stardust Dragon returns to the field!" In a flash of light, the aqua white dragon returned, crouching defensively.

Sakura depressed another button on her duel disk, causing the last set card on her field to flip over. "I activate Assault Mode Activate!" The crouching dragon vanished into particles of light as a single card slid out of Sakura's duel disk.

"From the falling dust of the decaying stars comes a shining light that illuminates the abyss of darkness! Shine brighter! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500)!" As the upgraded form of Stardust Dragon took to the field Sakura immediately motioned for it to attack, "Attack Emeraldia with Assault Shooting Sonic!"

The aqua white dragon unleashed a blast of cosmic energy, this one far bigger and more powerful than the original Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic attack. It surged across the field and slammed into the mythical bird, easily vaporizing it and draining Niav of six hundred more life points. (N: 9400)

"Gaia Drake, attack Niav directly with True White Lightning!" Lifting its lance into the air Gaia Drake called down a spear of nature's wrath. Niav managed to lift her hand into the air just as the volatile energy slammed down on her, detonating and engulfing her field in a fiery explosion.

Sakura watched as the smoke was pushed away, revealing Niav standing tall, although the sleeve of her blazer had been vaporized by the blast. (N: 5900) "Hmm, that attack wasn't nearly as powerful as I thought it would be..." Niav mused to herself as she checked her arm for injuries.

"I end my turn."

Niav reached for her deck but stopped when she realized Gaia Drake was still on her opponent's field. "I thought you said that a fusion monster special summoned by Summoner of Illusions effect would be destroyed at the end of your turn..."

"That's true but Gaia Drake can't be targeted, or destroyed by the effects of monsters." Sakura said with a smirk.

"I see..." Niav replied as she drew forcefully, which sent a gust of force in Sakura's direction. Her opponent responded by raising her right arm, which dissipated the force upon contact. "I set one card and activate the continuous spell card known as Impervious Magic Shield. That's all I can do at the moment."

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she drew. _'With Impervious Magic Shield on her field I won't be able to negate her set card with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect, and if her face down card turns out to be something like Mirror Force I'll lose all three of my monsters...'_

She turned her attention to the upgraded form of Stardust Dragon. _'Still, even if that turns out to be the case my dragon's effect will revive Stardust Dragon from the grave so its not as if my field would be devoid of monsters.' _She sighed. _'I don't like it but guess I'll just have to risk it...'_

"Gaia Drake, Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Niav directly!" The three monsters unleashed their signature attacks, which formed together to create a giant orb of concentrated energy that barreled towards Niav.

In response Niav swiftly depressed the button on her duel disk. "Here's a trap card you should be familiar with considering its in your deck, Half or Nothing!"

_'At least it wasn't Mirror Force.'_ Sakura briefly thought to herself as her three monsters' attack halved in size to coincide with the fact that their attack points had been temporarily cut in half due to the effect of Niav's card.

Niav held her hand out and the attack collided with it, engulfing her field in a fiery explosion once more. Once again the ensuing smoke dissipated, although this time Niav's arm was bleeding profusely. (N: 1150) "Considering the nature of your power I didn't think you were capable of doing this much damage to me...I let my guard down..."

Setting the last two cards in her hand Sakura ended her turn and in return Niav drew, sending out another wave of force which her opponent blocked with the palm of her hand. "I activate Miracle Crystal! For each face up card on my field with 'Crystal' in its name I can draw a card from my deck!"

Niav drew three more times, the resulting force pushing Sakura backwards. _'Not good, her draw power is even more powerful than it was last turn...'_

"I activate Monster Reincarnation in order to retrieve one of my crystal phoenixes." Niav dumped a card into the graveyard slot of her duel disk and seconds later her chosen card slid out, which she added to her hand.

"Since I currently control no monsters I can special summon my second Crystal Egg to the field!" In a flash of light a crystalline egg appeared. "I sacrifice Crystal Egg in order to special summon the monster I retrieved via Monster Reincarnation!"

The crystalline egg shattered and in its place now stood Emeraldia. "Emeraldia's effect allows me to special summon the monster I discarded due to Monster Reincarnation, the level two Crystal Synchron (600/700)!"

Sakura blinked upon seeing another crystalline monster appear before her opponent. "Crystal...Synchron? You use synchro monsters too?"

"That is correct and I'm about to summon my most powerful one." Niav answered as her newly summoned monster transformed into three glowing rings of white light, encasing the emerald green bird. "Wings and body forged from the crystal of blessings and tempered by the heat of the sun, she descends upon the world! Synchro summon! Reveal yourself and surge forth, Crystal Phoenix – Superbia (3600/2550)!"

Another crystalline phoenix arose, this one far larger than the previous five. Its shimmering body cycled through every color imaginable as it threw its head back and let out an ear shattering screech. "When Crystal Synchron is used as a synchro material for a crystal synchro monster I gain one thousand life points." (N: 2150)

The darkness surrounding the two duelists began to ripple as Niav's bi-chromatic eyes darkened. A chill ran down Sakura's spine as she felt a huge pressure begin to bear down on her. "I sacrifice all twenty-five counters on Crystal Alliance in order to increase Superbia's total attack by five thousand points!" (8600/2550) "Kaiserin, you've fought well to get to this point but this shall be the killing blow!"

As Niav's strongest crystal monster gathered the energy necessary for its attack Sakura braced herself, ready to activate her two set cards at a moment's notice. "Superbia, unleash your might upon the field! Judgment Burst!"

As the large mythical bird fired a huge bolt of multicolored energy Sakura reached for her duel disk in order to activate her two set cards but when she depressed the button on it nothing happened. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock as the oncoming attack barreled forward. "Why won't my trap cards activate!"

"Once per turn Superbia can gain the effect of a crystal phoenix on my field or in my graveyard." Niav answered as an image of Quartzia appeared before her. "At the moment she has inherited Quartzia's special ability, which means your two trap cards are useless until after the damage step."

The bolt of multicolored energy speared out and plowed into Sakura's chest, picking her off her feet and slamming her into the ground. "Its as I've said Kaiserin, this is the killing blow." The energy of the attack faded and Sakura slumped to the ground, looking up at the victor of the duel weakly. (S: 0)

_'I can't believe it...I...I lost, despite everything that was riding on this duel...I've been defeated. And now...I have to incur a punishment...' _Sakura thought to herself grimly as she stared at Niav, who held her hand up so that she could see the back of it.

The violet haired teen blinked as a dark wind suddenly wrapped around Niav's hand. "As I am the victor of this duel the power of the surrounding darkness allows me to mete out your punishment, but before that I'll utilize its power to do what I promised to do..."

Sakura shivered as a strange sensation swept over her. In fact, the sensation was so great that her entire body began to tremble. The surge of energy pulsated throughout every fiber of her being and Sakura swayed slightly as her vision began to swim. "Ugh...what's happening to me?"

"Its time I found out exactly what it is that you've hidden away for so long." Niav said as Sakura shook her head in an attempt to stay conscious before the world around them faded completely. Seconds later Niav found herself within a corridor, a seemingly infinite amount of doors lined up in both directions and stretching off into the distance.

Slowly, she began to traverse the corridor, noticing that each door she passed had a date printed on it. After what seemed like forever Niav stumbled upon a series of doors that were different from the rest. The others were pristine and hummed with a soft glow while these were sealed shut with massive heavy chains and emitted a dark oppressive aura.

_'These doors must hold the bits of her past she has tried to rid herself of.' _Niav figured as she reached out and grabbed the chains to one of the many doors, pulling on it hard enough to break it apart. As she opened the door a memory depicting a younger Sakura began to play out before her very eyes.

_A thirteen year old Sakura stepped into the modest Yukikureru household after a full day of training at the dojo, closing the door behind her as she did so. She smiled to herself as she made her way to Kurayami's room, since his father still had classes to teach they would have the entire house to themselves for the next few hours, meaning they could pretty much do whatever they well pleased._

_'Like make out as much as we want without fear of being caught.' Sakura briefly thought to herself with a giggle._

_Just as she grabbed the handle to the door to her boyfriend's room she heard a raspy voice come from within, one she didn't recognize at all. Curious, she turned the handle as softly as she could and slightly cracked the door open, peeking inside._

_Kurayami was there, as she expected, but his usual vibrant eyes were glazed over as he vacantly stared at something out of view. Once more Sakura heard the raspy voice, "Good, it seems that you are compatible as well, which means I only have three more to go. Everything is going far better than I initially thought it would."_

_'Who is Kurayami talking to?' With that thought in mind Sakura shifted slightly so that she could see who the raspy voice belonged to. Standing across from her boyfriend was who she presumed to be a man, cloaked in a black robe and hood, which obscured his face from view. 'Who is that? I've never seen him before...'_

"_There are many more things I must attend to so I will allow you to have free reign for the time being." The hooded man said as he began to slowly fade away. "Enjoy your leisure time while you can, but try not to stir up too much trouble, for the others shall eventually come for you when they are in need of your assistance..."_

_With those parting words the hooded man vanished completely, leaving Kurayami to stare vacantly at where he once stood. Sakura couldn't move. Her muscles had frozen up. Despite the fact that a strange man had vanished into thin air in front of her very eyes she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed._

_Before she could dwell any further on the matter Kurayami's charming voice tore her away from her thoughts. "Its open."_

_Sakura blinked, realizing that Kurayami was now staring in her direction, his violet eyes once more possessing their vibrant quality. Opening the door, she stepped into her waiting boyfriend's room. She immediately noticed that the air was uncomfortably cold and wet but Kurayami simply stood there in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, apparently unaffected by the offensive temperature._

_She watched as the redhead moved to the window and ran a hand along the edge of the curtain, sliding it shut. "My sweet cherry blossom, exactly how long were you standing outside my door?" He questioned as he met her gaze, a smirk on his handsome face._

"_Not long." Sakura answered. "Who was that man you were talking to?"_

"_You saw him huh? Mmm, that's no good. Its best if you just forgot all about him." Kurayami replied, his voice warm and smooth._

"_Why?" Sakura asked evenly, a frown on her pretty face. "I saw what he did. That man has supernatural powers, just like the ones from the Days of Darkness incident. Kurayami...you're not getting yourself involved in something you shouldn't...are you?"_

_Kurayami walked over to the suddenly suspicious girl until he was close enough for her to feel the heat of his body through her clothes. "No..." He said, soothing the back of his fingers across her cheek. "But you are."_

_Before Sakura could even register the implications behind Kurayami's words she was thrust against the door and squashed between it and his body. He grabbed her shoulder with his rough squeezing fingers, while his other hand found its way to her pants and promptly tore them off._

_Shock overtook the violet haired girl as she felt his hands on her underwear. "What are you doing?" She tried to lift one of her legs up in an attempt to kick the redhead away but he gripped it before her foot even had the chance to leave the floor, his nails scratching deep lines down her exposed thigh._

"_Isn't it obvious?" He asked, his voice warm but also slightly malevolent. "I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Rising panic filled Sakura's already frantic mind as she heard the telltale sound of a zipper being unzipped._

_Sakura tried to move once more but he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her forward against the door. Her forehead smacked against the wood with a crack, hard enough to sting but not hard enough to seriously injure her. "I don't think so, you're going to take your punishment like the good little girl that you are."_

"_No." Sakura pleaded as she tried to fight him off but Kurayami was too strong, unnaturally strong. "I beg you, please don't do this." _

_Tears formed in her eyes as she heard him chuckle darkly. "Oh, you're going to be begging for something entirely different in just a few seconds." _

_The tears in her eyes fell as Sakura sobbed softly as the sheer hopelessness of the situation overwhelmed her. Kurayami had been the only person she had ever fully opened her heart to...and now he was going to take away her innocence, not with gentle caresses and whispers of sweet nothing like she had once dreamed he would many years from now but with brutal and vicious urgency._

_And there was nothing she could do to stop him._

Niav's hands gripped the chains she still held so hard that they cracked under her might as she watched Kurayami proceed to violate Sakura. She slammed the door shut on the memory as she felt bile rise in the back of her throat. "Disgusting..."

She glanced down the corridor at the long line of doors that were similarly sealed shut with heavy chains. Reluctantly she began to open the doors one by one, only watching its contents for a few seconds before what she saw inside made her slam the door close in anger and disgust.

After checking the seventh door she was absolutely livid. Kurayami had forced Sakura to become his own personal object, sexually abusing her whenever he felt the urge to. Niav grit her teeth at the rows of sealed doors that seemingly had no end. There was no telling how long Sakura had to endure Kurayami's depravity until managing to finally escape and Niav didn't have the stomach to look through any more of the doors.

The corridor rippled out of existence and Niav found herself once again surrounded by darkness. Sakura groaned as she shook her head in an attempt to clear it of a slight fog. "What was that? Were you...in my head?"

"Kaiserin," Niav spoke, "I cannot call what I'm about to order you to do a punishment for it shall bring you the peace of mind you so rightfully deserve. For now, I want you to sleep, but when you awaken you are to devote yourself to hunting down Kurayami Yukikureru by any means necessary...and kill him."

As the energy of the Darkness Game began to fade away Sakura stared up at Niav and then promptly passed out, falling face first onto the ground. Niav looked down at the sleeping teen. "When you finally meet your tormentor face to face...show him no mercy."

XXXXX

Thousands of miles away from Duel Academy Island was a bustling city. Despite the fact that it was well into the night many places of business were still open and the people that were currently in them were having the time of their lives.

One such woman who possessed a lithe figure bid her trio of friends farewell as she exited one of the city's many bars. Her apartment complex was only a short walk away so she hadn't brought her car, opting to get a little exercise in instead.

Crossing the street, she made her way towards a darkened alley, which led directly to her home sweet home. However, something was oddly...different about it. The woman couldn't quite put her finger on what made it so different but she could tell that something was...off.

Ignoring the growing feeling of foreboding she began her short trek through the damp alleyway, something that she would later regret when she had a chance to reflect back on her decision. Not even a second later did the woman freeze in place, but not of her own free will. It was as if some great force was restricting her from moving forward. "What the...why can't I move my body?"

A deep chuckle sounded through the air and the woman felt her blood run cold. All of a sudden a man she had never seen before was standing in front of her, as if he had always been. "W-what's going on?" The woman questioned as the man began to approach her with slow casual steps. "Who are you?"

The man stopped until he was face to face with the woman. His hair was a deep crimson red and his violet eyes held a ripple-like pattern within, possessing a strangely mesmerizing vibrant quality to them. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans despite the cold weather. The man sneered at the woman who was uselessly struggling against his power.

"What do you want from me?"

The man began to circle the restrained woman, looking her up and down. "Mmm, I suppose I can add you to my collection, you've got a great set of legs on you."

"W-what are you talking about? Why are you doing this to me?" The woman shouted, her rising panic evident.

"Mmm, did you know that the vast majority of rape victims knew the name of their attacker? By the way..." The man trailed off, causing the woman's complexion to pale considerably. He grinned at her reaction as he leaned in, his breath tickling the woman's skin as he spoke. "I'm Kurayami Yukikureru."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Sakura lost, I bet you didn't see that coming. On a related note, season three will delve deeper into the pasts of both Sakura and Kai.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Gaia Drake, the Universal Force Earth/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect 10/3500/2800

1 "Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth" + 1 non-Effect Synchro Monster

This card cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by the effects of Effect Monsters

XXXXX

**Mugen: **The stage has been set, now all that needs to be done is for the main player to finally make his appearance.

_**Even the "absolute strongest" duelist of Duel Academy has fallen, and now Mugen patiently awaits the moment he has been waiting for since the beginning of the year. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Six! The Totality Cometh!**_

**Hiro: **I see...so that's how it is. So many people have been made to suffer because of me...but no more! Right here, right now, I'm going to put an end to all of this!


	86. The Totality Cometh

**Author's Note: From now on the term 'removed from play' will be replaced with 'banished' since that's the term Konami has been using as of late. Also, the beginning of this chapter may surprise some of you.**

_The world is the totality of facts, not of things._

**Chapter Eighty-Six: The Totality Cometh**

Within a deserted racetrack owned by KaibaCorp were two men who were riding cybernetic upgraded motorcycles around the oval shaped track.

One of the two racing men, whose long black hair flowed in the wind from underneath his gold helmet, took the lead with a sharp turn. His motorcycle was an obsidian black, its sleek body marked with a gold bolt on both sides of its electric engine. "I've finally taken the lead big brother, which means I'll be making the first move!"

"Fine." The second racer grunted as he quickly closed the gap between himself and the first racer. His helmet and motorcycle was a pristine white, the emblem of a blue eyed white dragon emblazoned on the sides. The rider himself wore a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under, extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shin.

The two racers pushed a small button on their dashboards, making the screens light up with what appeared to be three-dimensional duel fields. **"Duel mode engaged," **a computerized voice sounded from the screen showing a card that depicted the image of an explosion of energy.

"**Riding Duel...Set...On!"**

"Duel!" The two racers announced as they simultaneously drew their opening hands.

(FR: 4000/ SPC: 1) (SR: 4000/ SPC: 1)

The first racer plucked a card from the hand holster built into the motorcycle. "I'll start off my turn by activating the speed spell Overboost, which increases my speed counters by six!" (FR: 4000/ SPC: 7)

"At the end of the turn Overboost's effect will reduce my speed counters to one but until then I'm going to make the most out of them!"

"Now, by removing two of my speed counters from the field spell Speed World I can activate the speed spell version of Foolish Burial, which lets me select one monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard!" Chain Dog (1600/1100) ejected from the deck of the duel disk attached to the racer's motorcycle, sliding into the graveyard compartment as the speed spell's effect resolved. (FR: 4000/SPC: 5)

"Since I have at least five speed counters the speed spell Hand Destruction now activates! We each send two cards from our hands to the graveyard and then draw two cards!" The racer explained as he dumped his Key Mouse (100/100) and another Chain Dog to the grave and then drew two new cards from his deck.

Looking over his two new cards the racer nodded to himself, slapping one of the cards on the duel disk addition on his vehicle, making the holographic generators produce a small white cat. "I summon Kinka-Byo (400/200) and when it hits the field I can special summon one level monster from my graveyard so come on out, Key Mouse!"

Another small monster appeared alongside the racer's roaring motorcycle, this one a small fluffy mouse with a key at the end of its tail. The second racer frowned at the sight of it. "Another weak monster? Exactly how are you planning on making this a challenge if this is the best you can muster?" He shouted out loud over the roar of his engine.

"Simple, all I have to do is activate the effect of the two Chain Dogs in my graveyard." The first racer replied with a confident smirk. "Since I have two face up beast type monsters on my field I can special summon them both from my graveyard!"

Two loud barks echoed over the road, allowing a large portal to erupt over the racer's motorcycle, and two white dogs shot out of it, the gold chains wrapped around their bodies dragging along the track as they kept pace with the cybernetic vehicle. "Now that that's done I tune my level one Key Mouse to my two level four Chain Dogs!"

Snapping into two bright white rings, the mouse spun around the two dogs, transforming into five orange stars. "Dash onward through the blackened earth and reveal your unstoppable might! Earth's emissary of power! Synchro summon! Roar, Naturia Leodrake (3000/1800)!"

The stars combined into a large pillar of light, shifting around into the form of a large lion, its body covered in leaves and its mane resembling the petals of a flower. It roared loudly as it ran alongside the racer's motorcycle, its long strides sending shock waves throughout the ground.

"What do you think of that?" The first racer questioned as he looked back.

"I've seen better." Was the reply he received not even a second later.

"Heh, I figured you'd say that bro. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." The small white cat on the racer's field meowed as it transformed into a bolt of energy and returned to its owner's hand. "Oh yeah, during the end phase in which Kinka-Byo is normal summoned its effect returns it to my hand." (FR: 4000/ SPC: 1)

(FR: 4000/ SPC: 2) (SR: 4000/ SPC: 2)

"My first turn shall be the last." The second racer boasted as he slapped a card down onto the duel disk attached to his vehicle. "I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode!" A ring of light erupted over the second racer's modified motorcycle, allowing a armored beast warrior wielding an ax to form with a loud battle cry.

"Since I have at least two speed counters I can activate the speed spell High Speed Crash! This card lets me destroy a card I control and one more card on the field, namely your Naturia Leodrake!"

The first racer pushed a button on the dashboard, "By discarding a card in my hand the counter trap card Magic Jammer negates the effect of your spell card and destroys it!"

"I thought so." The second racer said more to himself than his opponent as his speed spell shattered. "I activate speed spell Overboost, increasing my speed counters by six!" (SR: 4000/ SPC: 8) "And now I remove six of my gained counters in order to play speed spell Future Fusion!" (SR: 4000/ SPC: 2)

The second racer revealed his Five God Dragon (5000/5000) card before five dragon type monsters ejected from his motorcycle's duel disk addition. "Three of the monsters sent to my grave due to the effect of Future Fusion were The White Stone of Legend (300/250) and when its sent there I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) from my deck to my hand!"

Adding three copies of the famous monster to his hand he immediately played another card, causing a vortex to appear over his vehicle as he took a sharp turn in order to keep up with his opponent. "Having two speed counters is just enough to enable me to play this next card, the speed spell Speed Fusion!"

From the vortex of energy descended the imposing figure of the combined form of the legendary dragon. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), attack Naturia Leodrake with Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate my face down quick-play speed spell, Shrink!" The first racer announced as the second racer's monster began to gather the energy necessary for its attack. "See, I figured you'd be able to summon either a Blue-Eyes or its fused form on your first turn so I set this card just in case! With its strength halved, my Leodrake can destroy your most powerful monster!" (FR: 4000/ SPC: 0)

As the powerful level nine synchro monster charged forward the second racer's motorcycle shot passed the first like a rocket. "Nice try but I'm one step ahead of you! By removing my last two speed counters the speed spell De-Fusion defuses my dragon into its material monsters!" (SR: 4000/ SPC: 0)

In a flash of light the three headed monster split into the three original Blue-Eyes White Dragon just as the second racer thrust his hand forward. "Now, my three Blue-Eyes, put an end to this duel! Attack Leodrake with Triple Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The three blue eyed white dragons unleashed their signature attacks from their mouths, the released volatile energy crashing into the plant themed lion to cause it to explode in a fiery explosion. The force made the first racer's motorcycle beep loudly, a large amount of steam shooting out from it as the vehicle spun to a stop. (FR: 0)

The first racer jumped off the vehicle as the second pulled up next to him. He took off his helmet, a grin on his boyish face. "Ha ha even though you're retired from professional dueling you're still as strong as ever Seto."

The second racer jumped off of his motorcycle and took of his helmet as well, revealing his brown hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a stern, all-business face. "Defeating you isn't that great of a reflection on my skills Mokuba. In any case, this concludes the last of the tests. In a month's time I shall unveil this special duel disk extension to the world."

"So...we're going with the name D-Wheel, right?" Mokuba asked as he leaned against the prototype D-Wheel he had been riding only moments before. Kaiba nodded and Mokuba peered off into the great blue sky above. "Cool, but you know the Global Science Community will be pestering us to send the Supernatural Suppression Squad a few prototype models in advance for their war on the 'paranormal.' Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Despite my dislike of the current Supreme Commander of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, business is business. I'll handle it like I handle everything else." Kaiba said with a frown as he mounted his D-Wheel once more, Mokuba following suit. "In the meantime we need to start mass producing these models, so let's go."

"You've got it Seto." Mokuba replied, revving his D-Wheel's engine a few times. "Race you back?"

Kaiba merely smirked before shooting off, creating a large cloud of dust that engulfed his younger brother. Mokuba coughed violently as the dust filled his lungs. "Hey, no fair Seto! Getting a head start is cheating and you know it!" He shouted before shooting off as well, determined to catch up with his older brother.

XXXXX

Mugen stood outside the balcony to his VIP room, looking out at the ocean as the sun continued to set with his usual smile in place. "Well...I've been expecting you...Mr. Katsuya."

Standing on the ground below was Duel Academy's own White Lightning and the main reason for Mugen's presence on the legendary island, Hiro Katsuya. His mismatched eyes stared up at the calm businessman. "Mugen...so many people have been hurt because of your plan...and I won't stand for it any longer."

Mugen sighed as he heard the anger in the young teen's voice but then his lips curled up into his signature smile. "My plan you say? It would appear that my assumption was correct. Certainly, the conviction in your words means you have been speaking rather extensively with my rather...misguided sister."

Hiro gritted his teeth, still glaring up at the man that was currently smiling down at him. "The one who is misguided is you. Do you actually believe that what you are doing is right? What makes you think you have the right to play with other people's lives?"

Mugen shrugged and returned to staring out at the ocean and the setting sun. "I see...I had hoped that you and I could understand one another, since we are both so very pure, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I suppose one born with the power of a god...can't fully understand someone who merely obtained that same power."

Hiro's anger faltered, Mugen's words having caught him off guard. "What?"

Hopping off of the balcony, Mugen gently floated down before his rather expensive shoes touched down on the ground below. "So...my sister didn't explain everything to you it seems. I guess as serious and composed as she might look, she's still the timid little girl I once trusted with all of my heart."

He shook his head as his smile faded somewhat. "I wish I could say that that changes anything but I digress. Hiro, I'm well aware that you're here with the intention of stopping me...but how exactly do you expect to do such a thing?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Mugen asked, answering Hiro's question with a question on his own. "Your power may be great but at the moment you have no real inkling on how to fully utilize it, so a fight with me is out of the question. Of course, you could duel me, but considering the fact that I've bested your academy's former strongest duelist and current second..."

Mugen was interrupted as a wave of force slammed into him, pushing him backwards. Hiro's pure white hair whipped about in every direction from the sheer power that was now exuding from his body. "Save it. No matter what you say, you won't be able to intimidate me."

"Is that so? Very well, if my words cannot persuade you I'll just have to show you the difference in skill between you and I."

Suddenly, the air began to shimmer and a huge pressure fell upon the two duelists' shoulders. "Give it up brother, its over." The two duelists' both turned at the sound of the demure voice, finding it to be none other than Rei Taizo.

The darkness that surrounded the dark haired girl spread outward as their surroundings faded away, the pressure emanating from her body increasing substantially. Hiro blinked in surprise and confusion as Rei approached him. "Rei? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly believe that I would be content in letting you face my brother alone, did you?" The demure girl questioned as she joined Hiro's side, giving him the smallest of smiles.

"But..."

Rei shook her head. "No buts. From the very beginning I knew that I would one day have to come to blows with my brother," She paused as she turned her attention to the man in question, "I've had a long time to come to terms with that fact."

Mugen frowned minutely upon hearing his younger sibling's words. "Rei, I understand that you and I haven't been able to see eye to eye in quite some time...but are you really so willing to oppose me that you'll take the side of another over your own dear brother?"

The darkness around them began to ripple as Rei answered. "The answer to your question should be clear without you even having to ask it. After all, more so than anyone else in the world, you understand me best."

"Perhaps that was true in the past...but now I'm not so sure." Mugen replied with a small shrug. "You and I both know that the current vessel of the 'Life Maker' is little more than a clueless, naive boy who couldn't possibly fulfill his role as the 'savior.' You may not like my methods, but there is no denying that the world would benefit a great deal if someone such as myself was in possession of that power instead."

Hiro grimaced as his hands balled into fists. "I won't argue that I'm fit to be the 'savior' or whatever it is I'm supposed to be but that doesn't matter! I won't allow you to create this so called 'perfect world' of yours, not when it can only be built through the sufferings of others! After all, even Hitaki died because of your plan, didn't she?" He shouted as his eyes darkened with anger.

"I won't deny that, however, I was under the impression that you were able to safely revive her with the assistance of Ms. Kaosu and Ms. Yuki."

Hiro glared at him as he gritted his teeth, his anger quickly increasing with each passing second. "And you think that excuses you for all the things you and your Seven Sins have done? Do you even know how many people you and your Sins have hurt so far since coming here? Do you even care?"

Mugen closed his eyes, his usual smile suddenly seeming slightly sad. "I'm well aware of the pain and suffering my presence has brought to the inhabitants of this island and despite what you and my sister may believe...I deeply regret everything that I have done. That's why, in order to atone for my sins, I must not fail in my endeavor. It is the only way for me to set things right."

Hiro grimaced as light encased Mugen's body and then sprayed outwards. "I'm on borrowed time, so I cannot afford to waste any more. Hiro, Rei, if you wish to oppose me then so be it. However, know that no matter how hard you struggle against me, victory shall be mine."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Rei said as she stood her ground against the influx of her brother's power. "If you were to face us one on one there is no doubt in my mind that you could defeat us using any one of the four decks in your possession, but taking on the two of us is too much, even for you."

Mugen glanced over at his sister and inclined his head. "Considering the fact that you know every single facet of those four decks' strategies...you're right, taking on the two of you at the same time would be rather foolhardy. However, you've made a miscalculation my dear sister. You see, in my possession is a fifth deck, one that I have never shown to anyone before. One that is so powerful that neither you nor Hiro can possibly overcome it, even if you are working in tandem."

"It doesn't matter what kind of deck you're using, Rei and I will still put a stop to you." Hiro said as the darkness around him rippled in waves.

"If you say so." Mugen said with a sigh as the light surrounding his body faded somewhat. "As this is a high level Darkness Game, I think its only appropriate that we place our stakes before we begin. Hiro, why don't you go first?"

"If I win, then you'll give up on your plan forever," the white haired teen paused as he glanced over at Rei, who merely nodded her head to show her approval, "And then tell me how to save everyone who was affected by Envy's power!"

The darkness that surrounded the three duelists let out a strange guttural sound and Mugen shook his head in response to the noise. "Mmm, I'm afraid that's one too many conditions my young friend. The darkness won't let you have it both ways. Either I give up on my plan or I tell you how to save everyone. You'll have to pick one or the other, so choose wisely."

"Have you forgotten about me brother?" Rei questioned, causing both Hiro and Mugen to turn and look at her. "I haven't yet staked my condition. If I win then you'll give up on your plan for as long as you live and if Hiro wins you'll tell him how to save everyone that was afflicted by Envy's power."

The surrounding darkness let out a low hum and Mugen activated his duel disk in response. "Very well, I accept your terms, as does the darkness. However, if I win Hiro's power shall become mine and you my dear sister shall accept my plan as the only viable option in saving this world." (M: 4000)

"Fine." Both Hiro and Rei said in near unison as they activated their duel disks, sliding their decks into place. (H: 4000) (R: 4000) Taking the initiative, Hiro drew six cards from his deck. "I summon Mythical Beast Golem (0/2700) in defense mode!"

The large monster whose body consisted of nothing but stone emerged onto the field, its bulky arms crossed over it's chest defensively as it knelt down in front of its owner. "Next I'll set two face down cards behind it. That ends my turn."

Mugen smiled as he drew. "Come forth, Boundless Soldier Vita (1600/1400)." His first monster of the duel formed, revealing its brightly glowing armor of light. The equally bright helmet that it wore was in the shape of a large V and strapped to the gauntlets it wore was a large glowing shield. "For the moment there is nothing more I can do so I'll merely set a card face down and end my turn."

Rei drew and then looked to Hiro, who merely nodded once to her in understanding. "The swaying souls will become the incarnation of a divine weapon. In the form of a dragon, roar! Advance summon! Divine Dragon – Excelion (1500/900)." In a flash of light Hiro's defending monster vanished and in its place was now Rei's signature monster, sapphire flames wreathing its long serpentine body.

"Since I can't attack this turn I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

As soon as his partner declared the end of her turn Hiro was already drawing. Glancing down at his drawn card he immediately decided to play it. A giant muscular monster with one eye and a club in its hand beat its chest with its free hand furiously as it appeared before the white haired teen in a flash of light. "Mythical Beast Cyclops (2100/0), attack and destroy Vita!"

The large one eyed monster lumbered over to the weaker monster and brought its club down on its head, easily crushing it into multicolored pixel dust. (M: 3500) "Alas, poor Vita has been slain but his death shall not be in vain. You see, when Vita is destroyed and sent to my graveyard I can banish it in order to activate its effect."

Light overflowed from Mugen's duel disk as his life points began to increase. "I gain life points equal to Vita's attack points." (M: 5100) Mugen pointed to his set card and even more light began to filter out of his duel disk. "Boundless Energy revives a banished Boundless monster and increases its attack by one thousand points so welcome back, Vita."

The light from Mugen's duel disk overflowed to his field, forming into the shape of his briefly banished monster, this time with one thousand more attack points. Hiro grimaced, realizing that he had only helped his opponent. "I end my turn." (2600/1400)

Mugen drew and then flicked around his drawn card with an award winning smile on his handsome face. "I summon Boundless Soldier Jo (1900/900) in attack mode." A woman donned in an armor of light formed on the field, her helmet was in the shape of a giant J and she wielded a glowing short sword in her left hand.

"Since I currently have no monsters in my graveyard I can activate Jo's special ability. I can draw a card from my deck equal to the number of Boundless monsters I control other than herself." Mugen explained as he slipped a card from his deck and added it to his hand of four.

"At this time I can also activate Vita's other special ability. I can increase my life points equal to the attack of another face up Boundless monster I control." Once more light flowed from Mugen's duel disk as his life points began to increase. (M: 7000) "Mmm, I could attack but for now I shall take the cautious approach and set another card face down. My turn is over."

Rei drew with a frown and then opened the special slot on her duel disk and slapped down one of the cards in her hand. "I activate the field spell known as Divine Paradise!" Light engulfed the entire area, pushing the surrounding darkness back as soft fluffy clouds began to slowly form.

"This card decreases the level of all monsters in my hand with Divine or Excelion in their names by one and increases their overall attack by 400 points while their face-up on the field, of course, as this was once your deck you already know this." Rei needlessly explained as a stark white mountain rose from behind her, a crystal clear waterfall forming a stunningly beautiful lake at its bottom. (1900/900)

Once again Rei looked over to Hiro and the white haired teen nodded once more. "Go ahead Rei, I trust you."

Rei gave him a small smile and Cyclops burst into multicolored pixels. "I sacrifice Hiro's Cyclops and due to the effect of Divine Paradise I can now normal summon Divine Spirit (0/0) with only one tribute!" A floating mass of sapphire blue flames appeared, bathing Excelion in its presence. (400/0)

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your face down card!" Mugen appeared unperturbed as his face down card was blown away by the power of Rei's quick-play spell card. "And now I equip Excelion with Divine Spirit, doubling its overall attack points!" (3800/900)

"Impressive, I'm assuming that you plan on attacking Vita, but the only thing that will accomplish is giving me more life points."

Ignoring her brother's words Rei motioned to her empowered dragon. "Excelion, attack Vita with Divine Flame Strike!" Azure flames erupted from the serpentine dragon's mouth, surging forward and slamming into Mugen's armored monster, incinerating it in a matter of moments.

Mugen smiled even as his life points trickled down. (M: 5800) "Since Vita was destroyed I can now activates its effect in order to-"

"I don't think so." Rei interrupted as she depressed a button on her duel disk, causing her set card to reveal itself. "The continuous trap card Divine Authority negates the effect of monsters destroyed by battle with Divine monsters I control."

"Well played." Mugen commented as Rei's turn came to an end.

Hiro drew and then reached for one of the cards he had withheld his previous turn and placed it onto his duel disk. "I summon Blind Prophet Tiresias (1400/1300) who gains one hundred attack points for every spell or trap card on the field." (1800/500)

Mugen shook his head as an old man wearing a black robe appeared in a flash of light. "A pity, he's one hundred points too weak to even tie with Jo."

"That doesn't really matter." Hiro rejoined as he flipped over the card he had drawn for the turn, showing it to his opponent. "The spell card Mythical Exchange lets me discard a Mythical Beast in order to special summon one that is in my graveyard!"

Water bubbled before the white haired teen and seconds later a giant geyser surged forth. "The monster I choose to special summon is the one I discarded, the Mythical Beast Hydra (2300/2200)!" The geyser suddenly took on the shape of Hiro's newest monster, a serpent-like chthonic water beast, with reptilian traits, that possessed two heads.

"And now the Hydra will attack your Boundless Soldier!" One of the two heads on the Hydra lashed forward with blinding speed, devouring the armored woman whole in a matter of seconds. (M: 5400)

"Since Jo was destroyed I can activate its second special ability by banishing it." Mugen explained as the graveyard slot of his duel disk began to glow with a bright light. "I can draw a card from my graveyard, so I'll be taking back the card that was destroyed by my sister's Mystical Space Typhoon."

The second head of the Hydra unleashed a purple mist onto Mugen's field, causing him to cough violently as he inhaled it. He fell to his knees as his coughing fit wracked his entire body and his life points took a hit. "Ugh...what is this?" (M: 4800)

Hiro smirked as the purple mist that had engulfed Mugen's field began to dissipate. "You should have brushed up on your Greek mythology before deciding to come after me Mugen, otherwise you would have known that the Hydra's breath is poisonous. In game terms that means that whenever the Hydra destroys a monster on the field you take six hundred points of effect damage."

"Now, before you recover I'll have Tiresias attack you directly!" With a flick of its wrist the blind man sent a wave of blue energy shooting towards Mugen, who was still trying to expel the Hydra's poisonous breath from his system.

The blast of energy slammed into the man, nearly knocking him over in the process. (M: 3800) "There's more where that came from Mugen, but for now I end my turn."

Finally getting his coughing fit under control Mugen pushed himself to his feet. "It would appear that I have underestimated you. Be wary, for that is not something I plan on doing again." The silver haired man warned as he drew and placed a card onto his duel disk. "Boundless Soldier Dien (1100/1000) in defense mode." Another monster donned in bright armor appeared, its helmet in the shape of a large D.

"Dien's first effect allows me to banish a Boundless monster in my deck and during my next standby phase I can add that card to my hand and now, allow me to show you one of the highlights of this deck."

Light began to envelop Mugen's field as his newly summoned monster faded from view. "By banishing a Boundless monster on my field and a Boundless monster in my graveyard I can perform a Banish Fusion!"

His newest monster was tall and wore shining armor, just like the rest of the Boundless Soldiers summoned so far. Unlike the others however it wore a long cape that glowed just as brightly as the armor it wore and the staff/sword it held in its firm grip. The helmet it wore was in the shape of a large E. "Allow me to introduce you to Boundless Soldier Ent (2700/2100)."

Rei idly threaded the two cards she was holding through her fingers as she observed the calm expression on her brother's face. _'Even though I know him better than anyone else I still can't read him __as well as I should be able to. Brother...right here, right now, what's going through that head of yours?"_

"Ent, slay the Hydra, just as the great demigod Heracles once did!" The armored fusion monster charged forward, ready to cleave one of the heads from the great water beast.

With a smirk Hiro reached for his duel disk to depress the appropriate button that would activate one of his two set cards but Mugen wagged his finger at him. "Ah ah ah, I should inform you that when Ent attacks you cannot activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step."

Hiro frowned slightly as Ent's attack went unimpeded, the blade it held in its firm grip slicing through the neck of one of the Hydra's head as if it were butter. (H: 3600) Instead of exploding into a thousand multicolored pixels like Mugen thought it would the beheaded Hydra grew two new heads in place of the one it lost, looking absolutely furious. "Hmm, I suppose I should have seen that one coming..."

"That's right." Hiro said as he motioned to the giant water beast. "Even if you don't know much about Greek mythology I think its pretty common knowledge that if you cut off one of the Hydra's heads two more will grow in its place. In game terms that means that up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed."

"I see," Mugen said as he placed the card that Rei had destroyed with Mystical Space Typhoon her previous turn into the spell/trap compartment of his duel disk, "I end my turn."

Rei drew and held up her hand of three cards. "I activate the power of Polymerization, fusing together Divine Dragon Ragnarök (1500/1000) and Lord of D. (1200/1100) in my hand." A giant swirling vortex appeared above the field as a man with the lower half of a serpent-like dragon's body descending from it. "King Dragun (2400/1100) is the resulting monster."

Mugen looked up at the half-man/half-dragon with a bland smile. "Ah, King Dragun. An impressive fusion monster, however, it isn't quite strong enough to best Ent in battle. Hmm, but then again it can protect your Excelion from targeting effects so I suppose its summoning has some meaning."

Ignoring her brother's comment once again Rei motioned to the stronger of her two dragons. "Excelion, attack Ent with Divine Flame Strike!" The majestic dragon threw its head back before unleashing a stream of sapphire blue flames from its maw, which quickly engulfed Mugen's lone monster.

The smiling CEO chuckled as he held up one of the four cards in his hand, revealing it to his opponent. "By sending Honest (1100/1900) from my hand to the graveyard Ent's attack points increase equal to the attack of your Excelion until the end phase." (6500/2100)

The armored monster cut a path through the azure flames, causing the Divine Spirit that was equipped to Excelion to shatter into a million little multicolored pixels."If a monster equipped with Divine Spirit would be destroyed I can destroy it instead, in addition I don't take any battle damage."

"How convenient." Mugen commented as Rei's turn came to an end and his lone monster's attack points returned to their original value of two thousand seven hundred.

Hiro drew and snapped the card up. "I sacrifice Tiresias to summon the Mythical Beast Chimaera (2000/2000)!" The blind man vanished, replaced by a bizarre creature possessing the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake. "When this monster battles it gains half the attack points of the monster its attacking so I'll have Chimaera battle Ent!" (3350/2000)

The conglomeration of a monster charged forward and slammed into Ent, ripping him limb from limb as it gorged on its flesh. (M: 3150) "Hmm, since I don't possess another monster on my field I cannot activate Ent's effect, thus he shall simply reside in the graveyard for the time being." Mugen said as the Chimaera finished off the remains of his monster.

Hiro pointed to the now seemingly defenseless man as the power radiating from his body began to steadily increase. "And now the moment I've been waiting for! The Hydra will attack you directly!" Mugen raised his hand, a shield of energy materializing in front of him. One of the Hydra's three heads slammed into it savagely, slightly cracking it. The second of its three heads slammed into it, pushing Mugen back, and the third followed suit, breaking right through the shield and sending the influential man careening into the dark ground. (M: 850)

Mugen lifted his head from where he lay, smiling despite the fact that his life points were dangerously low. "That was quite an impressive strike. It would appear that you at the very least know how to channel your power through the attacks of your monsters. Now, is your turn finished?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. With only eight hundred fifty life points left its only a matter of time before Rei and I put an end to all of this." Hiro said as the surrounding darkness wailed for a moment.

Mugen pushed himself to his feet before dusting off his expensive suit. "Oh, I am far from finished my young friend, as a matter of fact, I haven't even begun." He said with a smile as he drew. "As it is now my standby phase I can add the Boundless monster I banished from my deck due to the effect of Dien to my hand."

As a card materialized into his hand Mugen played another. "At the moment I do not meet the requirements to summon my retrieved monster so instead I will activate the continuous spell card known as Soul Absorption. Before I explain its effect I will first activate another spell card, Soul Release. It allows me to banish up to five cards from our graveyards so I'll banish my Honest, Hiro's Mythical Beasts Cyclops and Golem, Tiresias, and Rei's Divine Spirit."

Once more light began to flow from Mugen's duel disk as he motioned to his recently played continuous spell card. "And now its time I explained the effect of my continuous spell card. You see, every time a card is banished Soul Absorption increases my life points by five hundred points for each one." (M: 3350)

Both Hiro and Rei grimaced as Mugen's smile broadened. "Allow me to introduce you to another one of my Boundless Soldiers." In a flash of bright light appeared another of Mugen's signature warriors, the light armor it wore just as bright as the others. "Its name is Muu and since my graveyard is not devoid of monsters I cannot activate its effect, but that suits me just fine as its effect isn't what I'm after." (300/1300)

Light enveloped Mugen's field as his newly summoned monster vanished. "By banishing Muu on my field and Ent in my graveyard I can fusion summon another one of my great warriors, the Boundless Soldier known as Stigmaz (2900/2800)!"

Mugen's life points began to increase due to the effect of the continuous spell card Soul Absorption as another brightly armored warrior appeared before him. Unlike the others he had summoned so far this one wore no helmet, allowing its long crimson red hair to flow in the gentle breeze as it adopted a fighting stance, holding a staff that was three times the size of its body. (M: 4350)

"Since I now have exactly five banished Boundless monsters I can special summon the card I added to my hand due to the effect of Dien and unfortunately for the two of you...it is the ultimate monster of this deck."

"The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land." Mugen said with his trademark smile as the air suddenly became unbearably hot as fierce winds assailed the field and the fluffy white clouds they stood on turned charcoal black, hardening considerably.

Energy swirled around them as the darkness shook and the false sky above twisted. Lightning crackled with a deafening sound as Mugen broadly raised his arms above his head. "And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber!"

An immense pressure pushed down on Hiro and Rei as a hole opened up in the sky. A head adorned with six horns pushed through, its crimson red eyes glowing ominously as its breath wafted out from its mouth, revealing its razor sharp teeth. It moved farther down, revealing the entirety of its massive muscular body, which emitted glowed with an intensity neither Hiro nor Rei had ever encountered before. "Boundless God Infinitum (4000/4000)!"

Since Hiro and Rei were too preoccupied with staring at the behemoth of a monster they missed the trickle of blood that oozed from Mugen's eye, which he hastily wiped away with the sleeve of his expensive white suit. "Infinitum, go ahead and eliminate the greatest threat. Destroy Chimaera with Boundless Soul Energy!" The strongest Boundless monster's eyes flashed and crimson red lightning was unleashed from them, shooting through the bizarre creature and piercing it in half.

Hiro depressed a button on his duel disk, causing one of his two set cards to reveal itself. "I activate my trap card called Mythical Curse! Since a Mythical monster on my field was destroyed by battle this card reduces the damage I would take to zero and the monster that destroyed it is destroyed as well!"

Infinitum's crimson red eyes flashed again and this time light of the same color boiled up from beneath Hiro's trap card, blowing it apart. "I activate one of Infinitum's two effects. Once per turn I can return a banished Boundless monster to my graveyard in order to select a monster on my opponent's field and negate the attack or negate effect of a card that targets a Boundless monster on my field. Of course, the downside to this is that if there is a monster in my graveyard Infinitum cannot attack."

Hiro grimaced as his life points took a major hit. (H: 1600) "Seeing as how attacking the Hydra would be pointless due to its special ability I shall have Stigmaz attack and destroy Rei's King Dragun!" Stigmaz twirled the extremely long staff in its hands swiftly in a circle before unleashing a multicolored blast of energy towards the half-man/half-dragon monster.

Before the blast could connect with its intended target two giant clashing rocks appeared before King Dragun, taking the blow instead. Mugen turned to Hiro, his remaining set card now face up for all to see. "The trap card Symplegades ends your battle phase after you make a successful attack."

"Very well then, I activate A Feather of the Phoenix. By sending a card in my hand to the grave I can take Boundless Soldier Jo and place it on top of my deck." Mugen explained as the card of his chosen monster materialized on top of his deck. I believe I'll call it a turn for now." Mugen said with a warm smile.

Rei drew and the arched a brow as she realized that the blackened clouds beneath her were emitting a multicolored glow. "What is this?" The darkened clouds beneath the dark haired girl's feet exploded outwards as a cross of energy erupted from below, striking Rei in the chest and lifting her off of her feet. (R: 3100)

"Rei!" Hiro shouted in a panic as his partner went sailing higher than twenty feet into the air.

With a roar Excelion took off, catching up to its owner in mere seconds and catching her before she even began to descend. Rei lifted her head from where she lay atop her dragon, feeling slightly groggy from the powerful blow but otherwise fine. "I'm fine." She assured her partner as she shakily stood up and drew a card from her deck for the start of her turn. "It will take a lot more than that to take me out of this duel."

"In case you were wondering, during your standby phase, when I have no monsters in my graveyard, Stigmaz inflicts one hundred points of damage to you for each banished monster card." Mugen explained as he looked up at his sister, who was currently sitting atop Excelion's head, glaring down at him. "There's no need to glower at me my dear sister. I'm only doing what I must in order to save this doomed world."

Hiro held his head low, his fists shaking with anger. "Is that all you can say?"

"Hmm?"

"You...think you can do whatever you want, hurt whoever you want, all because of that stupid plan of yours." Snapping his head up and set Mugen with a fierce gaze. "Well I'm sick of it! Say what you will, but the only danger I see to the world is you!"

Mugen sighed as he shook his head in what seemed like disappointment. "You don't understand exactly what you are...and you ignore your duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. Its you who is the danger to the world, Hiro Katsuya."

Hiro's fierce gaze faltered as he blinked in confusion. "I...sow chaos...and conflict? What are you talking about?"

Mugen sighed once more and looked to his sister, who was still looking down at him, although her bright violet eyes contained a glimmer of something he had never seen in her before. "...I see...so my sister really didn't tell you anything. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Its quite obvious that you are ill prepared to accept your fate, that is why I must take it from you."

Before Hiro could respond Rei cut him off. "That's enough talk. I activate Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards." She pulled three cards off her deck before dumping two of them into her graveyard. "The two cards I discarded were another Excelion and Brood of Excelion (700/400), which means my dragon gains a total of two thousand attack points!"

The Excelion on Rei's field let out a loud roar as its attack points increased from nineteen hundred to thirty-nine hundred. Mugen clapped his hands upon viewing the dragon's stats. "Very impressive but its still one hundred points shy of being able to contend with my Boundless God."

"Which is why I'm activating this next card, Death Before Rebirth! This turn, I have no normal summon, instead I draw cards until I reach two monsters, the first is discarded and the second is special summoned to the field. All other cards are shuffled back into my deck, of course, since you used to use this card quite often you already know this."

Drawing a card, Rei glanced at it. "The first monster is another Brood of Excelion, which is discarded, powering up my Excelion by another one thousand points." A powerful wind swept over the field, blowing Rei's hair about as the sapphire flames that wreathed the dragon she stood atop of increased in intensity to coincide with its attack boost. (4900/900)

Drawing six more times Rei finally came across another monster. "The summoned monster is Speaker of Excelion (1200/1500) in defense mode." The dark haired girl explained as she shuffled the excess cards back into her deck and a man donned in an elaborate robe made from the scales of Excelion appeared on her field.

"Brother, you aren't the only person with the power of a god on your side. " Rei said as Excelion opened its maw. "Your Boundless God is powerful, but it does have an exploitable weakness."

"A weakness you say? And pray tell what exactly is this weakness you speak of?"

"Infinitum can only negate an attack by selecting the attack monster, but thanks to my partner King Dragun is still on my field, which means you cannot select any dragon type monsters as targets of your spell, trap, or monster card effects!" Rei explained as Excelion began to gather azure flames within its maw.

"Which means Infinitum's effect is worthless." Mugen noted as Rei's dragon released its azure flames, completely engulfing his massive monster. "However, my trap card is not." Mugen's lone set card flipped over, depicting the image of Boundless Soldier Ent pushing through a massive blast of concentrated energy. "By sending a Boundless monster from my deck to the graveyard Boundless Spirit protects my monster from destruction and the damage I would have taken from the attack is instead given to you as life points."

Excelion's divine flames fizzled out as Rei's life points increased to the starting point. (R: 4000) With no other cards in her hand Rei did the only thing she could do. "I end my turn."

With that declaration Hiro snatched a card off his deck. Not even a second later did a cross of energy shoot up, slamming into the white haired teen just as he crossed his arms across his chest defensively. Unlike his partner, the blast merely sent him stumbling backwards. "Its going to take a lot more than that to hurt me Mugen." (H: 700)

"I think your life points beg to differ." Mugen commented offhandedly.

"This deck has many ways to increase my life points so I'm not at all worried. Here, let me show you what I mean by summoning the Mythical God Asclepius (300/300)." A fairly tall blonde haired man with sparkling blue eyes and wearing a white robe appeared before the white haired teen. "When this card is summoned I can draw three cards from my deck and for each one I gain five hundred life points." (H: 2200)

Snapping three cards off his deck Hiro explained the secondary effect of his newly summoned monster. "Afterwards I have to send the top three cards on my deck to the graveyard." Hiro counted three cards off his deck and then placed them into his graveyard.

"Now, by banishing the two Mythical Beasts I just discarded, Briareos (2600/2300) and Python (2500/2500), I can special summon Nemean Lion (?/?) from my hand in attack mode!" A monstrous giant lion appeared on the field, its golden fur shimmering the in the dim light of Rei's field spell. "Its attack and defense points are equal to the monsters used to special summon it." (5100/4800)

Rei felt relieved but also annoyed by the sight of the potentially strongest monster in Hiro's deck. On one hand it was stronger than both of Mugen's monsters, which was a plus, but on the other hand it was the very same monster that handed her her defeat not only once but twice.

"Once per turn, I must send a Mythical Beast in my hand to the graveyard, otherwise Nemean Lion's effect will destroy itself. The upside to this effect though is that it gains the discarded monster's attack points as its own." Hiro explained as he slid his Mythical Beast Phoenix (2900/2100) to the graveyard. (8000/4800)

"Hmm, I can see why this monster gave my sister so much trouble, still, don't forget that every time a card is banished Soul Absorption increases my life points by five hundred points." Mugen commented as light overflowed from his duel disk, increasing his life points by another one thousand points. (M: 5350)

"Prepare yourself Mugen, because this is where Infinitum meets its end!" Hiro declared as Chimaera ejected from the graveyard slot of his duel disk, which he pocketed. "The sacred flames burn a path to victory, its power knowing absolutely no bounds! Set the darkness ablaze! Mythical Beast Phoenix!" (M: 5850)

A blazing light slammed down from the false skies above, piercing the darkness and striking the field, revitalizing the sacred realm produced by Rei's field spell. The fiery phoenix screeched as it spread its wings, its majestic presence splitting the surrounding darkness in two, but failing to completely abolish it.

Hiro slapped down another card from his hand. "I activate Point to Point Transfer! All of Nemean Lion's defense points are transferred to my Phoenix's attack points!" The shimmering flames that made up Hiro's ace monster began to glow as its attack points skyrocketed and Nemean Lion's defense points plummeted. (Mythical Beast Phoenix: 7700/2100) (Mythical Beast Nemean Lion: 8000/0)

"Now I've got two powerful attackers and you can only block one of them so prepare yourself Mugen! Phoenix, attack Infinitum with Majestic Blaze!" Before the shimmering phoenix could even prepare its attack red lightning crackled throughout its beautiful body, stunning it.

Unperturbed, Hiro motioned to the strongest monster on his field. "Nemean Lion, attack and destroy Infinitum! Nemea Breaker!" The massively huge lion bounded over to Mugen's field and tackled the equally large monster, who skidded backwards as it met the vicious creature head on.

Mugen smirked as Infinitum pushed the more powerful monster back and Hiro's life points increased by four thousand points. "It would appear that I forgot to mention that the effect of Boundless Spirit remains in effect until my next standby phase. Please forgive my forgetfulness, you see, I haven't been feeling exactly well lately." (H: 6200)

Hiro lowered his duel disk clad arm. Despite the fact that his attacks had been halted he was pretty confident in himself, after all, he currently controlled the two strongest monsters on the field. "I switch Hydra to defense position and set the last two cards in my hand face down. End turn."

Mugen drew the top card of his deck, which was of course his Boundless Soldier Jo. "I suppose you're feeling pretty confident that victory is just a step away, however, I must warn you that that sort of thinking will be your own undoing. Now, allow me to show you a little more of the power contained within the Boundless God known as Infinitum."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: The Mythical Beast Hydra card was created by Blue Void.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Mythical Beast Hydra Dark/Reptile/Effect 7/2300/2200

Up to twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. When this card destroys your opponent's monster as a result of battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

XXXXX

_**The truth behind the enigma that is Mugen Taizo is finally revealed as he unveils a power that threatens to destroy Duel Academy island in its entirety. Despite their best efforts, both Hiro and Rei find themselves in a desperate bid for victory as the darkness encroaches around them. Next time, the shocking conclusion and final chapter of season two! Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Seven! Atonement!**_

**Hiro:** No way, I only wanted to save everyone...to think that it could actually end like this...

**Mugen:** There's no need for such words...this sort of ending is also something I considered...

**Rei: **Brother...why?


	87. Atonement

**Author's Note: Well, here we are, the final chapter of the year as well as the final chapter of season two. Uh, I didn't really proofread this or anything so there are probably a few mistakes here and there but I hope you have an enjoyable read nonetheless.  
**

_Every true, eternal problem is an equally true, eternal fault; every answer an atonement, every realization an improvement._

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Atonement**

Kai sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. _'Looks like the paralysis has finally worn off. I can move again.' _Hopping to his feet the blue haired duelist turned towards the direction he could sense three massive auras locked in a power struggle. _'Mugen...' _

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Recognizing the sound of the voice Kai quickly turned on his heel. Standing a few feet across from him was none other than Yuuta, backed up by several other members of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. "Its been a while, how have you been hero boy, oh wait, don't tell me..."

Removing the visor he wore from his face, Yuuta revealed his unnerving pitch black eyes. "Ah, so that's what happened. Ya tried to take on Mugen and were soundly defeated." He said with a laugh, causing Kai to frown in response. "Well, don't feel too down, there aren't many people who could actually do as well as you did."

"Um, sir." One of the SSS members said, wearing a strange device over his eyes. "The scouter is detecting a powerful aura from this kid, which must means that he's just like you, a Breaker. So, um, shouldn't we make the arrest and bring him in for questioning?"

"Nah, this guy is special." Yuuta said as he waved the younger man off dismissively. "After all, we're looking at our future Supreme Commander, isn't that right, Kai Hideki?"

XXXXX

"I've told you everything that I know, now, will you uphold your end of the bargain and let my son and his friend go?" The man known as Chiro Obata questioned as he looked upon the man standing before his shackled form with disdain.

"Of course." Futaku, the current Supreme Commander of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, said before strolling out of the small cell. As he began to make his way back to his office one of his officers, Esuma, a woman with long crimson hair joined him.

"Hello sir!" She singsonged as she kept pace with him. "Good news, the Prime Minister of Japan has just given us permission to take complete and total control of Duel Academy Island."

Futaku allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. "That is good news. Its taken me years but Duel Academy Island is finally mine, on top of that Chiro Obata has given me a great deal of information that shall be integral in speeding up Project Zerren."

"Ooh, does that mean you don't need him anymore?"

"Precisely." Futaku answered, already knowing what the woman was going to ask him next.

"Can I have him then?" The sadistic woman questioned as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"He's yours, just make sure you inform the undercover agents that are currently stationed at Duel Academy Island that they can make their move whenever they are ready."

"I will and thank you sir!" Esuma sang out happily before turning in the other direction. "Ooh, I'm going to have so much fun with my new plaything! I can't wait to hear his screams of agony!"

Futaku ignored the woman's giggle as he made it to the stairwell that led to his office. _'Everything is falling perfectly into place. It won't be too much longer until I can finally put my plan into action. I just need a few more pieces of the puzzle is all...'_

XXXXX

"Once more I summon Boundless Soldier Jo to the field, however, since I currently have a monster in my graveyard I cannot activate her effect." Once again the armored woman appeared before the smiling man, drawing her glowing short sword from its scabbard.

"By banishing Boundless Soldier Lovre (1300/1200) in my grave and Jo on my field I can perform another banish fusion!"A wormhole opened up, allowing another armored warrior to appear on Mugen's field, wielding a kunai with a chain attacthed to it. "The resulting monster is Boundless Soldier Bane (2200/0) and now Lovre's effect activates!" (M: 6350)

In a flash of light Jo reappeared, looking just as pleased as her owner. "When Lovre is banished I can special summon one of the fusion materials used for a banish fusion summon this turn to the field in face up attack or face down defense. Now, since there are no longer any monsters risiding in my graveyard I can activate Jo's effect in order to draw a card for from my deck for every other face up Boundless monster I control."

As Mugen pulled three new cards from his deck one of Hiro's set cards flipped over. "I'm not going to give you a chance to fight back Mugen! I activate the quick-play spell Offering to the Gods!" The white haired teen announced as the blonde haired monster that stood before him dispersed into particles of light. "By sacrificing a monster on the field that I control no spell or trap cards can be activated for the remainder of the turn!"

"Hmm, that's fine. My newest monster's effect will be more than enough to turn the tide of this duel. Allow me to show you what I mean." Mugen said as he motioned to Bane. "Once per turn, Bane's special ability allows me to select one face up Boundless monster I control. It gains attack equal to the total attack of all face up Boundless monster on the field except itself until the end phase."

The light emitting from Bane intensified and Infinitum's attack points skyrocketed until it was the strongest monster on the field. (11, 000/4000) "However, monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn that I activate this effect."

Both Hiro and Rei grimaced as Mugen smiled and pointed at Excelion. "My dear sister...this is where the duel ends for you." Rei took a step back as Infinitum's eyes flashed but since she was atop Excelion's head, she had nowhere to go. "Infinitum, destroy Rei's false god with Boundless Soul Energy!"

With a loud screech Mythical Beast Phoenix moved in front of Excelion, surprising both Mugen and Rei. Hiro, who was now currently riding atop his signature monster held his hands out in front of him as crimson red lightning shot forward from the eyes of Infinitum, a shield with a reflective surface materializing before him. Hiro staggered backwards from the impact and the overflow damage caused Excelion to shudder before exploding violently, sending Rei plummeting towards the ground.

Shouldering the mirror-like shield Hiro signaled to his ace monster, which let out another loud screech before dive bombing towards the ground. With incredible speed and accuracy the majestic bird descended towards the ground just in time for Hiro to catch Rei before pulling back up. "Are you okay?" Hiro questioned as Rei stared up at him, her surprise evident.

Mugen stared up at the shimmering phoenix, his gaze settling on Hiro. "You wouldn't mind explaining what just happened, would you?"

Hiro helped Rei get to her feet before showing his opponent the shield that was now strapped to his forearm. "When you attacked Rei's Excelion I activated Shield of Perseus. This trap card turns any life point damage we would take to gain instead." (R: 10, 100)

"So you had an ace up your sleeve, very well, allow me to show you mine. Since I currently have at least five banished Boundless monsters I can activate Infinitum's final special ability." Mugen said as light began to pulse off of Infinitum. "During each of my battle phases, it can attack each and every monster on your field once each!"

"Phoenix, get us down!" Hiro commanded as multiple arcs of lightning shot out from Infinitum's crimson red eyes. The blazing phoenix dive bombed towards the ground once more, this time with the intent of safely dropping its two passengers off before its inevitable destruction. Before it could do so however one of the lightning bolts slammed into its back, shattering it and causing both Hiro and Rei to tumble onto the ground below.

One by one the remainder of the two duelists' monsters were destroyed, except for the Hydra due to its special ability, it growled angrily as it grew another two heads to replace the one that had been destroyed by a stray bolt of lightning. As both Hiro and Rei struggled to get to their feet the shield on the white haired teen's forearm shattered, having done its job of dramatically increasing the two duelists' life points. (H: 12, 500) (R: 18, 700)

"Rei...are you okay?" Hiro asked as crimson red blood dripped from the wound on his forehead.

"I'm fine." Rei answered as she wiped the blood from her lips where her teeth had punctured them upon her fall. "When Speaker of Excelion is destroyed I can add a card from my deck to my hand with Excelion in its title." The dark haired girl informed her charismatic brother as a card slid out of her duel disk, which she took.

"Giving the two of you such a large amount of life points is a small price to pay in order to destroy all of your monsters, well, almost all of them." Mugen said nonchalantly as he set one of the three cards in his hand face down and ended his turn, Infinitum's attack points returning to its original value of four thousand as a result.

Rei reached down and drew her card slowly, preparing herself for what was to come. As expected, Stigmaz's power struck her heavily, causing her to stagger backwards from the force (R: 17, 400) _'Something isn't right here...my power shouldn't be so much weaker than my brother's to the point that even someone as inexperienced as Hiro can defend against it better than I. There's only one explanation for it...'_

A flash of azure light washed over Rei as she leveled her eyes at her brother. "Brother...I understand your willingness to do whatever it takes in order to achieve your goal and although we haven't seen eye to eye these past few years I at least thought that there was still one thing we agreed on..."

"Hmm, and pray tell what could that be?" Mugen questioned as he stared down at his hand of two cards, his usual smile in place.

Rei narrowed her eyes. "The promise we made to one another ten years ago. You remember that day, don't you?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he saw Mugen's reaction to Rei's words. The influential CEO's calm smile dropped into a frown as he tilted his head up to look at his sister, his violet eyes filled with a bizarre mix of sadness, hate, and despair. "I thought I told you to never bring that up Rei."

Rei ignored the threatening tone in her brother's voice as she took a step forward, the azure light that was following off of her body increasing in intensity. "I won't allow you to deter me any longer brother. You broke our promise...and I want to know why. That power of yours...we both know how dangerous it is...or have you forgotten what happened the one and only time you tried to tap into its true depths?"

Mugen gritted his teeth and suddenly colors began to flow off of his person. The three duelists looked on in surprise as the brilliant colors mixed together, taking on the shape of four people. Hiro recognized two of the transparent images as younger versions of Mugen and Rei, although the former had black hair instead of silver. "What is this?"

Rei stared at the translucent image of her younger self with wide eyes. "This is..."

Mugen angrily swatted at the somewhat younger image of himself but his hand merely passed through. The young Mugen spoke to the younger Rei and the two people who Hiro assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Taizo. The image of Mugen was smiling that warm and welcoming smile of his and speaking fervently to his family, although none of the three watching duelists could actually hear what it was that he was saying.

The images Mugen and Rei's parents smiled as the young Mugen held out his hands, an orb of concentrated energy forming between them. Suddenly, without warning the four images all turned sharply at the sound of something none of the three watching duelists could hear. Seconds later they were surrounded by a group of men and women, each one of them wearing black uniforms and wielding rifles.

Hiro's mismatched eyes widened as he recognized the uniforms that the new images wore. "The Supernatural Suppression Squad...?"

"The Great Purge..." Rei whispered as the image of her brother began to converse with the SSS members, a pleading look in his eyes as he moved to shield his family from the aim of their rifles. He placed a hand on his chest as he took a step forward, causing one of the SSS members to panic and fire a single shot upon him, hitting him in the shoulder.

Mugen frowned as the younger image of himself fell to his knees, clutching the wound and wincing from the pain. His parents attempted to run to his side but they were stopped by the other SSS members. One of the women, the leader of the unit, shouted and pointed to Rei, who was cowering in the corner of the modest room. The other members of the unit all turned and aimed their weapons at the frightened little girl, with the intent of killing her.

Enraged, the young Mugen unleashed his power, the resulting shock wave nearly causing the SSS members to lose their balance. Almost immediately they turned their rifles on him and began to fire. In response Mugen creates a spherical shield of energy big enough to not only protect himself, but his parents and Rei as well.

Quickly realizing that the rifles weren't accomplishing much the SSS members reached for the solid white pistols and began to fire. The specially designed guns emitted strange pulses of energy that caused the spherical shield that Mugen erected to waver upon contact.

The young Mugen began to pump more and more of his energy into the spherical shield but no matter how much he powered it up the strange pulses of energy began to slowly pierce through. The leader of the SSS unit signaled to an arriving second unit, who aimed their rifles at Mugen and his family, ready to fire the moment the spherical shield was completely neutralized.

Desperate, the young Mugen threw his head back and screamed as he reached deep down inside himself for the sleeping power he knew that was there. Thick veins bulged from his temples as his black hair turned silver before a flash of light made it far too bright to see.

Once the light had faded each and every member of the SSS were lying face down in a pool of their own blood. Mugen breathed heavily as the spherical shield that was protecting him and his family receded, relief as well as exhaustion showing clearly on his handsome face.

His weary smiled turned to a look of sheer horror as he looked back. There, lying on the ground was his parents, blood slowly oozing from their motionless bodies. In his weakened state Mugen crawled over to his mother and father with panic in his violet colored eyes.

He shook them fervently as he shouted but his pleas fell on deaf ears, for his parents' eyes were listless, empty. Hiro shuddered as he watched the image of the young Mugen trying in vain to revive his mother and father, literally feeling the man's despair flowing into him.

Not knowing what else to do the young Mugen threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream as tears of anguish stained his cheeks, his power flaring out uncontrollably. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as glowing orange lines began to travel up to his neck and face, signifying that his body was beginning to break down, though neither Hiro nor Rei knew that.

Before the process could spread any further the young Rei, who had somehow survived, rushed over to her brother and embraced him, tears streaming down her sorrowful and terrified face. A pulse of energy emitted from his small body and almost immediately Mugen's power stabilized and the glowing orange lines on his face and neck receded.

Coming back to his senses, the young Mugen stared down at his sister with a mixture of surprise and relief before returning the embrace. Kneeling in the pool of their own parents' blood, the two siblings wept, devastated by their loss.

Suddenly, the images of a time long passed shimmered and then vanished, as if it had never been. Hiro turned to Rei, his confusion evident as he questioned exactly what it was he had just witnessed. "Rei...what was that?"

"A reflection of a memory long since passed." Rei answered, although her yes did not leave her brother's. "My guess is that my words triggered its appearance, however, the only way that such a thing could be possible is if the memory was sealed within this realm of darkness..."

Rei's violet eyes narrowed as she spoke to Mugen directly. "Brother...did you try to rid yourself of this memory by sealing it away within the darkness?"

Mugen frowned as he closed his eyes. "You are correct my dear sister. Years ago I had tried...and failed. It was foolish of me to try and forget. I can try to hide from the truth all I like... but the simple fact of the matter is that I cannot escape the reality of what I did that day."

Opening his eyes, Mugen looked down at his hands, a sad smile on his face. "It was by my own hands that mother and father left this corrupted world, which is why I must do everything in my power to atone for that sin." He paused as he returned his gaze to his sister. "To that end, I will not allow anyone, not even you, to stand in my way."

Hiro glanced over at Rei, who raised one of the two cards in her hand. _'Rei...on more than one occasion you've shown me that you and your brother are a lot alike. You're just as willing as he is to do whatever it takes to achieve your goal, even if its at the expense of others. It makes me wonder...is what I just saw the real reason why you oppose him?'_

"Once more I summon Divine Dragon Excelion (1500/900) to the field!" The final Excelion in Rei's deck descended and let out a loud roar as the effect of her field spell increased its overall attack by four hundred points. (1900/900)

"I currently have two Brood of Excelion and two Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard. Therefore I will increase my dragon's attack points by three thousand and give it the ability to attack a second time after it destroys a monster in battle." Rei explained as her monster roared, its attack power increasing to a much more impressive four thousand nine hundred.

Mugen looked up at the serpentine like dragon, not at all concerned with the fact that it was currently the strongest monster on the field. "It doesn't matter how powerful Excelion becomes, as long as Infinitum is on my field I cannot be harmed."

Ignoring her brother's comment Rei looked over to Hiro, who merely nodded his head once in understanding. Wasting no time, Rei snapped up the card she had drawn above her head, revealing a spell card. "Reflect Energy now activates, by sacrificing Hiro's Hydra a monster on my field can declare a direct attack!"

Mugen's eyes widened as Excelion opened its maw. "Excelion...pass your divine judgment." Rearing back its head Rei's signature monster released a stream of shining blue flames which engulfed the silver haired man and swept him away. (M: 1450)

As the flames from the majestic dragon dispersed, Mugen's prone form was visible. Wisps of sapphire flames covered his dress shirt as he lay face down, smoke rising off of his body. "There's no use in playing possum brother, I know for a fact that it will take far more than an attack of that level to harm you."

The flames and smoke mingled together as they continued to rise off of Mugen as he began to push himself to his feet. "In that case..." Mugen began as the flames that still remained on his body instantly extinguished, "I'm afraid you might not know nearly as much as you think you do."

Both Hiro and Rei gasped in shock as Mugen stood up to his full height. Excelion's attack had burned away a large portion of his dress shirt, revealing the blackened skin it hid underneath. Rei's eyes zoned in on the faintly glowing orange lines that ran throughout the expanse of her brother's slowly decaying flesh. "Brother...what is the meaning of this?"

"I told you that I was on borrowed time, did I not?" Mugen questioned with a smile, even as more cracks appeared on his blackened flesh. "This really shouldn't come as a surprise to you, after all, you made it perfectly clear that you understand just how dangerous this accursed power of mine is, especially when I tap into its true depths, as I have been doing ever since the summoning of my Boundless God."

A trickle of blood oozed from Mugen's eye as he continued to speak. "Now that you know about my 'condition'...tell me, what will you do? Will you stand down out of sympathy for your dear brother...or will you still oppose me?"

"If anyone should stand down, its you brother." Rei said as the darkness swirled around her, reacting to the resolute conviction in her words. "Your 'condition' changes nothing. I still cannot allow you to do as you please."

"How cold-hearted of you." Mugen commented half-heartedly as he wiped away the trickle of blood that had oozed from his eye. "But I suppose that isn't really your fault. After all, just like how my power comes with a great price...so does yours."

Rei frowned in response to her brother's words. "Turn end."

Hiro looked down at his deck. _'This...this isn't right. I want to help everyone that has suffered because of Mugen and his Seven Sins, I really do, but not likes this. Not if it means that there is a chance that Mugen could die in the process. Even so, I just can't let him win either...so...what should I do? In a situation like this, what's the right thing to do?' _

"Don't hesitate." Rei said, breaking the white haired teen away from his muddled thoughts. "Now is not the time to be second guessing yourself Hiro. This is just another one of my brother's tactics to try and throw us off our game."

"Even if that's true..."

"Hiro," Rei said, cutting her partner off. "You do want to save everyone, don't you?"

Hiro frowned. "Of course I do, but..."

Rei shook her head. "No buts. That sort of thinking isn't going to save anyone. I...understand how you feel...but Mugen is my brother, not yours, so let me worry about him, as a sister should. Whether his life really hangs in the balance or not...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for the time being just focus on winning."

Hearing the finality in her voice Hiro decided to comply with her wish and drew a card, finally starting his turn. He winced as a cross of energy shot up, slamming into him bodily. (H: 11, 300) Nemean Lion ejected from the graveyard slot of Hiro's duel disk, which he took and pocketed. "By banishing Nemean Lion in the grave my Phoenix rises from its ashes!" The giant bird of fire appeared once more, its stats showing proudly on Hiro's duel disk. (M: 1950)

Hiro eyed the four monsters on Mugen's field. _'Even though he has a set card on the field Mugen couldn't stop Rei's direct attack so chances are that he'll be forced to stop my Phoenix with Infinitum's effect and when he does I'll finally be able to destroy it.'_

"Phoenix, attack Bane with Majestic Blaze!" The brilliant bird unleashed a wave of intense heat that fizzled out seconds later before it could do any harm due to the effect of Infinitum. Unperturbed Hiro slammed the card he had drawn for the turn onto his duel disk. "Mugen, this is where your god falls! I activate the quick-play spell card known as Siren's Song! This card destroys one monster on your field and since Infinitum has already used its protection effect there's nothing you can do to stop its destruction!"

Mugen shook his head as the lone set card on his field flipped over, which depicted the image of a barrier of energy blocking an explosion. "By discarding a card from my hand the counter trap Destruction Jammer negates your spell card's effect and destroys it."

Hiro frowned as one of his favorite spell cards shattered into a million multicolored pixels, Mugen on the other hand smiled, even as he wiped another trickle of blood that had oozed from his eye due to the strain of using his power to keep Infinitum in check. "There's no need to make such a face my young friend. It was a clever plan, however I am always one step ahead of my opponent, always."

Since Hiro had no other cards to play Mugen took the initiative and drew a card from his deck. "Since I currently have a monster in my graveyard I cannot activate Jo's special ability, therefore I shall use her for another Banish Fusion!"

Light enveloped Mugen's field and once it faded another one of his armored monsters was standing before him. This one, like Stigmaz, wore no helmet, allowing its long blanch hair to flow in the gentle breeze as it adopted a fighting stance, holding an axe that was three times the size of its body. "The resulting monster is Boundless Soldier Zamgits (2800/2900)." (M: 2950)

"Once more I activate Bane's effect, increasing Infinitum's attack power by seven thousand nine hundred points!" (11, 900/4000) As the strongest of the Boundless monsters grew in strength Mugen brought his hand to his mouth as a coughing fit overtook him, his hands becoming stained with his blood.

_'As I expected, the longer Infinitum stays on my field the greater the power I will be forced to utilize in order to contain its strength. The fact that I can no longer hide its effect on me is proof that I can't afford to let this duel drag on much longer. The decomposition...its speeding up at an alarming pace. At this rate I'll...'_

Shaking his head, Mugen motioned to his ace monster. "Infinitum, destroy the opposition with your divine might!" Complying with its master's wish Infinitum unleashed an explosion of energy from beneath Excelion and Phoenix, which spilled out and formed a cross.

Both Hiro and Rei were blown back from the force of the explosion as their ace monsters were destroyed in a stunning display, their life points taking a massive hit as a result. (H: 2300) (R: 10, 400) Setting the last two cards in his hand face down Mugen motioned for Rei to take her turn, Infinitum's attack points once again returning to its original value of four thousand as a result.

Rei drew and was once again struck by Stigmaz's power. (R: 8900) "I activate Pot of Greed." The dark haired girl said as she drew two additional cards from her deck. "Monster Reincarnation allows me to retrieve a monster from my graveyard at the cost of discarding a card from my hand. The card I'm sending to the graveyard is Divine Burial, which effect immediately activates upon being discarded."

"Divine Burial allows me to shuffle a maximum of ten cards with either 'Divine' or 'Excelion' in its name ore text from my graveyard into my deck. Then I draw until I hold five cards." Just that quickly she had five cards in her hand and she was already grabbing one of them and sliding it into the graveyard slot of her duel disk. "By sending my final Brood of Excelion (700/400) to the grave I can retrieve another Divine Dragon Excelion."

The graveyard slot of Rei's duel disk churned and spat out her desired card, which she added to her hand before playing another card. "I activate Double Summon in order to normal summon the two Divine Dragon Excelion in my hand to the field!"

In a torrent of sapphire blue flames the majestic dragons returned, roaring into the false sky above. "I have three Brood of Excelion and one Divine Dragon Excelion in my graveyard, so I'll increase my two dragons attack power by a total of three thousand points and give them the ability to attack once again in a row if they destroy a monster as a result of battle." (4900/900)

"Excelion, attack Bane!"

In response to his sister's words Mugen depressed a button on his duel disk, causing it to flip over. "The trap card Dimensional Prison banishes your Excelion to the great beyond." (M: 3450)

Rei frowned as one of her key monsters vanished from the field, leaving her with just one. "Excelion, attack Infinitum!" Infinitum's crimson red eyes flashed and in response a light of the same color boiled up from beneath the divine dragon, causing it to halt its attack. "I end my turn."

Hiro drew and Mugen's remaining set card flipped upward almost immediately. "The Transmigration Prophecy activates at this time, returning Boundless Soldier Jo and Mythical Beast Phoenix in our graves to their respective decks.

_'Great,' _Hiro thought to himself with a frown as he shuffled his signature monster back into his deck, _'Without Phoenix in my grave I won't be able to use it to pressure Mugen into protecting his weaker monsters using Infinitum's special ability, not only that but...'_

"Since I no longer have any monsters residing in my graveyard and it is now your standby phase Stigmaz' special ability activates, dealing you one thousand five hundred points of effect damage." (H: 800)

_'This is bad, if we don't somehow take out Stigmaz I'm going to run out of life points and then Rei will be on her own.' _Hiro thought to himself before slapping down the card he had drew for the turn. "I summon Mythical Beast Centaur (1700/900) in defense mode." In a flash of light a monster that was half man/half horse appeared, eying the four monsters on Mugen's field warily.

"Turn end."

Mugen drew and then motioned to one of the three armored monsters that stood before him. "Since I currently have no monsters in my graveyard Zamgits' special ability activates at this time. I gain one hundred life points for each monster card that is banished at the moment." (M: 4950)

"Attacking Mythical Beast Centaur would be rather pointless considering the fact that it cannot be destroyed in battle so my target for this turn shall be you my dear sister." Mugen said as Bane's special ability activated once again, increasing Infinitum's attack power by seven thousand nine hundred points. (11, 900/4000)

Not wasting any time, Infinitum went on the offensive, destroying Excelion with a wicked right hook to the jaw, shattering it into thousands upon thousands of pixels and dealing a great blow to Rei's life points. (R: 1900)

Mugen smiled despite his rather haggard appearance as he slid the card he had drawn for the turn into the spell/trap zone of his duel disk. "Perhaps now would be a good time for the two of you to call it quits. It should be obvious by now that even the two of you combined cannot hope to overcome the power of my Boundless Soldier deck." (4000/4000)

"Perhaps," Rei replied as she drew a card from her deck, "But considering what's at stake I cannot afford to simply give up. If I'm going to go down I'm going to do it fighting with everything I've got." As soon as those words left her mouth Rei was once again struck by the power of Stigmaz. (R: 400)

"I see, so your mind's made up then?" Mugen questioned, although having heard the conviction in his sister's voice he already knew the answer. Without waiting for her reply he turned to Hiro. "Hiro, more than anything in the world, what is it that you desire?"

Hiro's mismatched eyes widened. "I...what?"

Mugen smiled slightly. "Why the confusion? Its a rather simple question, is it not?"

Hiro let his shoulders drop as she struggled to come up with an answer. "...More than anything...I want to live a normal life, surrounded by friends that support and care about me." Hiro smiled at the thought. "Yeah, if I just had that then nothing else would really matter to me, but what does my greatest desire have to do with anything?" Hiro questioned, obviously suspicious of the man standing across from him and rightfully so.

With a shrug the silver haired man let his signature smile fade. "If that's really your greatest desire then why are you fighting so hard to stay an anomaly?"

The white haired teen blinked as he recalled that Yukari had once called him that as well. "What do you mean?"

Mugen began to smile again. "You say that you want to live a normal life, but as long as you wield the power of the 'Life Maker,' such a thing is impossible. Even if by some miracle you manage to defeat me I will not be the last person to seek you out for the power you possess. As a matter of fact there are several organizations who have had their eyes on you for quite some time."

Hiro felt like a heavy weight had slammed down on his shoulders upon hearing those words. "But there is a way to prevent that from happening. All you have to do is hand your power over to me, allow me to lift that heavy burden from your shoulders and the normal life that you long for shall be yours."

The silver haired man continued to speak as he raised his arms up, his violet eyes wide with anticipation."Fear, decay, corruption, discrimination, terrorism and war, with your power at my disposal I'll make it so that none of these things exist!"

His arms dropped to his side as he lowered his head to face Hiro. "A perfect world where violence does not occur and everyone, including myself, are equals. A perfect world where no one will have to suffer the cruelty and inhumanity of humanity. A perfect world where you can live everyday in peace with your friends by your side. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Hiro stared down at the ground. "You're right...that does sound wonderful..."

Rei turns to her partner worriedly upon hearing the accepting tone in his voice. "Hiro..."

Hiro snapped his head up, staring directly at Mugen. "But I refuse! The perfect world you speak of sounds like a dream, but that's the problem. Its nothing more than a dream! Besides, giving up would mean forgiving you for all of the terrible things you've done and that is just something I'm not willing to do."

Mugen growled in anger in response to Hiro's answer, which surprised the two opposing duelists. "You refuse? You are the destined 'savior' and yet you would put your own selfish reasons over the world's salvation?"

Hiro smirked as he repeated the words Yukari once spoke to him. "The world is selfish, so I think its okay to be selfish in return."

Mugen allowed his anger to fade as he shook his head in disappointment. "Its just as I initially thought. Your answer proves that you are not fit to be the savior of this world. But do not worry, once the perfect world is created I'll be sure to get rid of that selfishness of yours."

"Enough talk! Its time I turned the tide of this duel in our favor!' Rei exclaimed as she slapped down the card she had just drawn. "Activate spell card, Dark Hole!" A powerful force assailed the field as the endless void of a miniature black hole appeared overhead, which slowly began to draw in Hiro and Mugen's monsters.

"Since Dark Hole doesn't target I cannot activate Infinitum's effect in order to protect it and my monsters. What a lucky draw, however, I shall chain the trap card known as Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which allows me to banish a monster on my field until the end phase."

Infinitum shimmered out of existence as the remaining four monsters on the field were all sucked into the miniature black hole, which promptly vanished afterwards. (M: 5450) "Since there aren't any available targets on the field I cannot activate my three Boundless Soldiers' effect that would allow me to banish them so for the time being they shall simply reside in my graveyard."

"Which means when your Infinitum returns it won't be able to declare an attack unless you manage to empty you graveyard." Rei finished for him as she slapped a card down onto her duel disk. "I summon Soldier of Excelion (1700/1200) in attack mode and Ill have it attack immediately."

A man in gold plated armor appeared, holding a lance of the same color in his hands. Twirling its lance for a moment, the mighty warrior hurled the weapon into the air, sailing in a high arc before narrowly missing its intended target, despite this fact Mugen still took damage from the failed attack. (M: 3750)

As Rei's turn came to an end a heavy wind suddenly swirled and Infinitum's massive shape came into view. Mugen brought his hand to his mouth as he coughed up a little blood, the violent winds that surrounded his field dying down a bit. "Its your move Hiro...and you had better make it count."

Hiro drew. "I play Twilight Renewal to draw five more cards!" Quickly pulling the cards into his hand he turned to Rei, who merely gave him a silent nod in response to his pointed look. "I sacrifice Soldier of Excelion and summon Mythical Beast Lamia (2200/1200)."

In a flash of light Rei's soldier was replaced by one of Hiro's most often used monsters and the white haired teen wasting no time in activating its special effect. "Once per turn, by sending a card in my hand to the graveyard I can take control of one monster on your field!"

Lamia groaned as red lightning crackled up its body, preventing its effect from successfully activating. Hiro smirked as he grabbed one of the remaining three cards in his hand and slid it into the spell/trap zone of his duel disk. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

"Monster Reborn?" Mugen questioned as the silhouette of a monster appeared on Hiro's field. "How pointless, there isn't a monster in your or Rei's graveyard that can take down Infinitum."

"You're right about that." Hiro acknowledged as the silhouette that stood before him began to fill out. "But there is one in yours! Boundless Soldier Bane!" Mugen's eyes widened in surprise as the armored monster fully formed on his opponent's turn. "I activate Bane's effect, increasing his attack points by four thousand points! Now go, destroy Infinitum once and for all!" (6200/0)

Bane swung the chain in its firm grip and sent the kunai on the end of it flying towards Infinitum, which embedded itself right between the eyes of the power monster. Cracks ran all along the behemoth's body...and then it split apart in a fiery explosion, the resulting backlash bringing Mugen to his knees as he begun to cough up a rather large amount of blood. (M: 1550)

Hiro paused, hesitant in declaring his next move as he watched how his attack had caused Mugen to suffer. "Maybe you're the one who should give up Mugen. It doesn't look like you can take much more." As Hiro set one of the last two cards in his hand Bane returned to Mugen, its attack power returning to its original value. (2200/0)

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mugen questioned as he struggled to his feet, wiping the excess blood from his mouth as the ruptured skin of his hand began to peel off. "But you see, I shall not allow my dream to die so easily."

With great difficulty Mugen picked up his next card and then held out his hand causing his set card to flip over. A beacon of light shot into the sky as Bane shimmered out of existence."Boundless Sacrifice allows me to banish a Boundless monster on my field in order to revive a Boundless monster in my graveyard. So be reborn, Infinitum!" (M: 2050)

The light split apart, revealing the massive form of Infinitum. Blood began to ooze from Mugen's ears as the strain of containing Infinitum's strength returned once more. "I can't afford to hold back any longer..." Mugen said as he weakly played his next card. "I activate Boundless Evolution!"

Light shot forth from Mugen's duel disk and struck Infinitum, causing Hiro and Rei to be pushed by the power. "By banishing Infinitum on my field and two Boundless monsters in my graveyard I can special summon this next creature, my ultimate weapon! Arise, Infinitum the Progenitor (5000/5000)!"

XXXXX

Hayato looked up just as dark clouds were rolling in from all around the island, jagged crimson red lightning shooting between them at irregular intervals. "That can't be good..."

"Its definitely not natural." Jason said as he came up from behind. "Do you think its Mugen?"

"Who else could it be?" Hide questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

Suddenly the entire island of Duel Academy began to shake fiercely, causing the large group of duelists to lose their footing. Jade and Hitaki leaned against one of the surrounding trees as the shaking intensified. "What's going on? It...its feels like the whole island is sinking!"

The ground beneath the gathered duelists' feet became to crumble and fall through, much to their surprise. Edwin, James, and Nick all jumped back, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a falling tree. "Whoa, that was close." All three of them said in unison.

"Its too dangerous here," Rukia said as she struggled to stay on her feet, "We need to get somewhere safe."

"I don't think anywhere is safe." Risty said as one by one the surrounding trees in the immediate area began falling over, several chasms opening up in the ground as the island itself began its slow descent into the ocean.

XXXXX

Mugen blinked to get the blood out of his eyes. The new form of Infinitum was donned in glowing armor like its Boundless brethren, several spikes protruding from it in various areas. Both Hiro and Rei grimaced as they pushed back against the monster's sheer power. (M: 3550)

"Infinitum, attack with Boundless Testament!"

Hiro sprung into action almost immediately. "The trap card Mythical Barrier negates your attack since I have a Mythical monster on my field!" A barrier of energy enveloped Hiro's field as threads of light shot out from Infinitum's outstretched hand. Much to his surprise the threads slipped through the projected barrier, piercing Lamia heavily.

"Infinitum the Progenitor can attack as long as my opponent has a monster on the field, so your trap card is useless." Mugen said with a smirk as the threads within Lamia exploded from the inside, tearing the monster apart. "Which means this duel is over for you."

Hiro winced and grasped at his heart from the backlash caused by the destruction of his monster. "No, not yet it isn't. "The card I discarded in order to use Lamia's effect was Mythical Beast Daimon (500/500) and once per duel, when its in the grave, I can banish it and reduce battle damage to zero." (M: 4050)

"Hmm, still refusing to give up I see. You may have avoided losing this turn but Infinitum isn't quite done with you yet. When it destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's level times one hundred."

Once more, threads shot out of Infinitum's hands and before Hiro could even register that they were upon him he was sent flying backwards as he was struck, blood spurting from wounds on his shoulders. He landed painfully on the ground just before being struck again, his vision swimming. Pain shot up his spine and to his limbs, causing them to spasm as he let out a sharp gasp of pain. (H: 200)

"Its a pity, really. When I became aware of my sister's defeat at your hands I thought that you might one day possess the necessary purity and power to lead this world to salvation. However, upon coming to this island and observing you for some time I found that thought to be dead wrong."

Mugen stared down at him with disdain showing clearly in his violet eyes. "You have absolutely no ambition, no driving force to push you forward. This world is suffering and yet you're content to live in it despite the great power that sleeps within you. Don't you get it? Those peaceful days you so long for shall forever be out of your reach if the world is allowed to continue its downward spiral towards oblivion! Your friends and everything you've ever come to know will be lost to you for eternity, all because of your selfishness."

With a deep frown Rei drew and glanced at the drawn card before turning her attention to Hiro, who was currently struggling to get back on his feet. "...I set one card face down and end my turn." She said with heavy sigh as she closed her eyes.

Hiro tilted his head and looked over to Rei, who merely stood in silence with her eyes close, as if accepting defeat. _'This is it, isn't? Rei and I have lost. Its all over...' _One by one images of his friends flashed through his head and Hiro grimaced, wondering if Mugen was right. _'As I am now...can I really not protect what's most important to me? Is the bonds that I share with my friends not enough? Do I need something...more?'_

"Don't doubt yourself."

The white haired duelist turned towards his partner upon hearing her voice to find that she was now staring directly at him. "I believe in you, so why can't you believe in yourself?

Hiro hung his head low, unable to look Rei in the eye. "I'm sorry Rei...I know that you've put a lot of faith in me...but I don't think I'm strong enough to live up to your expectations..."

Rei's frown deepened upon hearing Hiro's downtrodden words. "Thinking like that is the quickest path to the road of self-hatred, one that you can't turn back from. Don't allow your doubts to deter you from what's most important to you. Instead, turn your wounds into wisdom."

"But...what if its not enough? What if I fail?"

"Then we'll fail together. Don't forget Hiro, you're not alone. I'm right here by your side, ready to pick you up when you fall. Of course...I'm not the only one who is willing to share their strength with you, am I?" Rei questioned, the faintest of smiles on her face.

Hiro closed his eyes and envisioned his closest friends. The form of Hayato took a bite out of his candy bar, a dull expression on his face. _"There's no need to worry about unnecessary details, after all, that's my job. Just focus on winning and you'll do fine."_

Hayato's form shimmered out of view, only t be replaced by Ed's. _"Hayato's right you know. Sometimes its best to just jump in head first and take it from there."_ He said with a huge grin on his face. _"Trust me, its how I roll!"_

Almost immediately Ed's form was replaced by Hitaki. _"Just do you're best okay? No matter how bad things look you can't let yourself get discouraged. If you feel like its hopeless just remember that I'm rooting for you, and not just me, but everyone else too."_

The images of Hayato and Ed returned, followed by Jade, Hide, Kai, Sakura, and eventually every single student of Duel Academy Island. _"We support you, Hiro!"_

The darkness swirled around the white haired duelist and his eyes snapped opened, now bright gold in color. His body began to glow brighter and brighter, engulfing him in its entirety. Mugen braced himself against the sudden surge of power, taking him every ounce of his power not to be flung backwards from the opposing force.

"Rei...you're absolutely right. I'm not alone! Everyone is supporting me with their strength!" Hiro exclaimed with new-found vigor as he grabbed the top card of his deck and locked eyes with his opponent. "And with the unmatched strength my allies have given me there is no way I can lose! Draw!"

He pulled the card off his deck, sending a blast of pure force towards Mugen's way. The silver haired man's eyes widened in surprise and he crossed his arms over his chest. The force slammed into the man and pushed him backwards even though he had dug in his heels. _'What incredible draw power! Still, it won't be enough. There shouldn't be a single card in his deck that can turn the tide in his favor, especially since I have Infinitum the Progenitor on my field.'_

"I activate Foolish Burial to send Mythical Beast Phoenix from my deck to my graveyard!" A card slid out of Hiro's deck, which he took and slid into his graveyard. "By banishing Lamia from my graveyard my Phoenix rises again!" The bird consisting purely of fire appeared, its presence causing the surrounding darkness to recede a bit.

"Victory is impossible, the sooner you understand this fact the better." Mugen said before he coughed up more blood, the condition of his body worsening with each passing second. (M: 4550)

Hiro turned to Rei, who inclined her head towards him. "All right Rei, just like you believe in me, I'm putting my faith in you. Mythical Beast Phoenix...attack Infinitum the Progenitor with Majestic Blaze!"

Mugen narrowed his eyes as a torrent of flames rapidly approached his side of the field. "I don't know what it is that the two of you are planning but it won't work. Once per turn, Infinitum can negate an attack!"

The red hot flames fizzled out and in response Rei motioned to her set card. "I activate the quick-play spell Double or Nothing! When a monster's attack is negated I can target that monster and it can attack again, and if it does, its attack is doubled during the damage step!" (5800/2100)

As his signature monster grew in size Hiro signaled for it to attack once more. "Phoenix, take down Infinitum with Sky-dive Blaze!"

Mugen watched as the fiery bird shot off like a rocket. _'This duel is over. Infinitum cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster whose level is lower than ten. Phoenix will return to its original attack strength and on my turn I will be able to put an end to this duel.'_

"This is where the duel ends!" Rei declared as she discarded the only card in her hand. "By sending Honest (1100/1900) from my hand to the graveyard Phoenix's attack points increase equal to the attack of your Infinitum until the end phase!" (10, 800/2100)

Mugen stared in horror as Phoenix slammed into Infinitum, causing a massive explosion that shook the entire dimension. The resulting backlash of Infinitum's destruction cut large swathes into his decaying flesh. The influential businessman opened his mouth in a soundless scream as he fell to his knees, his life point counter quickly trickling down. (M: 0)

"I've been...defeated? Perhaps...I was wrong about you. Congratulations Hiro Katsuya, congratulations." The CEO of IPC swayed back and forth a few times before falling flat on his back with a particularly loud thud, coughing up more blood upon impact.

As the holograms evaporated into nothingness both Hiro and Rei rushed over to the fallen man and knelt down next to his bruised, bloody, and battered form. Despite his ragged appearance Mugen managed to maintain a calm countenance. "Bravo Hiro Katsuya...and my dear sister. You have done what I thought was impossible. You have...put an end to my ambition."

It was obvious that Mugen was dying and Hiro hated himself for not being able to do anything about it. As much pain and suffering the man lying before him had caused, he didn't deserve to die, especially not like this. _'What have I done? I only wanted to protect my friends...not kill a man...'_

As if sensing the young teen's inner turmoil Mugen addressed him. "Do not worry, Hiro. This isn't your fault. Had I conserved my strength I would still have a few months at best to live. Even if I did manage to obtain your power for myself there's no guarantee that I would have been able to use it in order to save my life. I simply gambled with fate...and lost."

He chuckled weakly. "Perhaps this is the way things are meant to be. Maybe this is the way I should atone for all of my sins..."

The darkness around them hummed as Mugen spoke his next words. "Hiro...if you wish to return those who were affected by Envy's power back to the way they were you must re-obtain the Enmei Sapphire. When used in conjunction with a Divinian's power it is capable of performing miracles, even more so if paired with the power of the Life Maker."

He lifted his right arm, the majority of it skinless, as the Darkness Game began to collapse and placed his right palm against Rei's cheek. "Rei...I am truly sorry. Ever since we were children I have always tried to protect you, but no matter what I did I only ended up doing more harm than good."

Rei looked down at her dying brother, wanting to shed tears for him, but finding that she could not. Mugen nodded minutely, as if understanding. "I'm relieved that you wish to mourn for me Rei, but you and I both know that isn't possible. As long as you possess the power of 'non-existence,' such strong displays of emotion are impossible...unless..."

Light emitted from Mugen's hand, covering the two siblings and Hiro looked away, even as the Darkness Game fully dissipated. When it was gone, he looked again and saw the confused expression on Rei's face. She looked down at her hands. "What did you...?"

Mugen closed his eyes as his heart began to slow down. "Consider it my parting gift my dear sister. With it, you may very well succeed where I have failed. As long as the two of you work together, I'm sure this world can be saved. Farewell, Rei..."

As her brother breathed his final breath Rei brought a hand to her cheek, surprised to feel tears there. It only took her a second more to realize what it was that her brother had given to her. Cradling her brother's lifeless body she pressed her forehead against his. "Brother...why?"

Hiro couldn't help shedding tears of his own as he watched Rei silently mourn the death of her brother. '_Mugen...you felt the pain of losing a loved one...and you were trying to stop others from feeling it too, weren't you?' _

He closed his eyes as he looked away and felt compelled to ask the following question, even though he knew that Mugen wouldn't be able to answer it. "Even if your methods were wrong, in the end, you just wanted to help, right?"

"In the end? Nothing ends boy, nothing ever ends." A new voice said, gaining the two young duelists' attention. There, standing a few feet behind them was a large group of soldiers from the Supernatural Suppression squad, each one of them aiming a solid white pistol in the two duelists' direction.

"Rei Taizo, Hiro Katsuya, you are under arrest for the death of Mugen Taizo."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: And there you have it, the final chapter of the year. Happy New Year's everybody!**

**Cards of this chapter:**

Boundless God Infinitum (Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect) (10/4000/4000)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand when you have 5 banished "Boundless" monsters with different names. Once per turn, if a face up "Boundless" monster is targeted for an attack or by an opponent's card effect you can return one banished "Boundless" monster to your graveyard, target that card and negate it. When you have 5 banished "Boundless" monsters this card can attack every monster on your opponent's field once each. If there is a monster in your graveyard this card cannot declare an attack.

Infinitum the Progenitor (Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect) (12/5000/5000)

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by the effect of "Boundless Evolution" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card and "Boundless" monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's Spells, Traps, Spell/Trap effects, or Effect Monster effects. Once per turn, you can negate one of your opponent's attacks. This card cannot be destroyed in battle by a monster whose level is lower than 10. As long as a monster exists on your opponent's field this card can declare an attack. When this card destroys a monster in battle inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's level times 100.

XXXXX

_**Mugen has finally been defeated, but now Hiro and Rei find themselves prisoners of the Supernatural Suppression Squad! Next time, the start of the third and final season! Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Eight! Lament of Innocence!**_

**Hiro: **Goodbye...halcyon days.


	88. Lament of Innocence

**Author's Note: The first chapter of 2012 is finally here! Enjoy!**

_There is none righteous, no, not one._

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: Lament of Innocence**

A fairly muscular duelist smirked with confidence as a vortex of volatile energy appeared overhead. "Polymerization fuses Des Kangaroo (1500/1700) and Big Koala (2700/2000) together in order to form my deck's ace! Behold, the all powerful Master of Oz (4200/3700)!"

A massive green koala emerged from the spiral vortex, shaking the ground as it touched down. Once it spotted its opponent it began to bounce on the balls of its feet, throwing a few mock jabs as it did so. "Master of Oz, your target is Amethyst Dragon (2700/2300)!"

Not wasting any time the powerful fusion monster charged towards the giant lavender horned dragon before crouching low to the ground and performing a rising uppercut. The fierce blow was stopped cold by a solid wall of diamond that suddenly formed between the two, much to the muscular duelist's surprise.

"Diamond Shield negates your monster's attack." His opponent told him as Master of Oz backed off since its attack had failed.

The muscular duelist smirked and patted his open leather vest, looking quite pleased with himself. "That was a nice move, but if all you're going to do is play defensively then this duel shall be an easy victory for me. My turn ends Dragon Rider."

His opponent drew a card off the top of his deck, not at all intimidated by his boast. "Revival of the Diamond Blade transforms Amethyst Dragon into Diamond Head Dragon (?/?), whose attack and defense are one thousand points greater than the monster used to special summon it." Instantly the lavender dragon flashed with a bright light, and seconds later re-emerged as an even larger dragon with pale green scales, and large spiked diamonds pointing out of its back, as well as the massive diamond on its forehead that lanced forward. (3700/3300)

As soon as the dragon was in play the roars of the watching audience shook the arena, each one of them anticipating the man's next move. "Ah, I was wondering when you would bring out your signature monster, however, it pales in comparison to my own." The muscular duelist commented as Master of Oz began shadowboxing to demonstrate his owner's point.

Unperturbed by his opponent's words the man continued. "The spell card Monster Reborn revives Diamond God Soldier (2200/2400) which I will immediately union with Diamond Head Dragon, increasing its overall attack by five hundred points times the number of dragon and dragon rider monsters in my graveyard. I currently have five so thats twenty-five hundred extra attack points!"

"Diamond Head Dragon (6200/3300), attack and destroy his Master of Oz (4200/3700)!" Opening its maw as wide as it could, the diamond skinned dragon began to gather the air around it, concentrating it into a sphere of wind. Then, with a mighty roar it fired the sphere of wind, carrying with it huge, pointed shafts of solid diamond, spearing right through the giant koala, destroying it in less than a second. The koala's controller winced as his life points shot downwards. (LP: 0)

As the holograms faded from view the referee raised his left arm and pointed towards Kazuki Takahasi, otherwise known as the Dragon Rider, and made his declaration. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this esteemed tournament is the one and only Dragon Rider Kazuki!"

The stony faced nineteen year old spun around, his trench coat flaring out as the crowd roared at his triumph. _'This marks my forty-sixth tournament victory but without the Seven Sins competing it means little. I have yet to face a duelist that could actually make me doubt my chances of victory.'_

He shook his head as he ignored the cheers of the audience and made his way to the lockers. _'The students of Duel Academy put up a better fight than the duelists here. Speaking of which, I wonder how Hayato and the others are doing? Perhaps I should give Kai a call...'_

When he reached the lockers he sat down on a bench and grabbed the remote, pointing it at the television that was mounted on the far wall. Pressing one of the buttons on it, the television switched on. Seconds later a reporter appeared on-screen with a red bordered background with a blue line running around it behind her. The letters in the border immediately caught the duelist's attention.

It read: _Duel Academy Island quarantined once again by the Supernatural Suppression Squad._

"Those guys just don't know when to give up, do they?" Kazuki turned around at the sound of the voice and saw a young woman wearing a blue top with white trimming, a white miniskirt, and white boots with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sayama Kaosu? What are you doing here?" Kazuki stood up to his full height, easily towering over the dark haired beauty.

"Straight to the point then is it? Fine, I'm on a rather tight schedule so I don't have a lot of time on my hands anyway. As you can see Duel Academy Island is under control of the Supernatural Suppression Squad again, but unlike last year things are different."

"What do you mean? How are things different?"

"Because Mugen Taizo is dead and that makes all the difference." Sayama answered without hesitation.

Kazuki relaxed his firm posture as he sat back down on the bench, shock evident on his face. "Mugen...is dead? But...how?"

Sayama sat down next to the older teen and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Not many people know this, but Mugen's physiology was incompatible with his power. The more he used it, the greater the damage he suffered. It goes without saying that the overuse of that power caused his death."

The dark haired beauty stood and reached for the remote, pushing a button on it in order to shut off the television. "You may not know this, but Mugen Taizo was far more than just the CEO of the Infinite Possibilities Corporation. With him now among the dead this world will soon be plunged into a abyss of darkness far greater than the Days of Darkness incident."

"Now, I'm sure a guy like you won't just sit idle while the world around him goes to hell, which is why I've come to you with a proposition. Join me as one of my heralds. You see, I'm going to be one of the key players in these dark times ahead and I could use a little extra muscle."

Kazuki looked up at Sayama as she walked to the far end of the room. "You don't have to answer right away, in fact, it would be better if you thought it over for a while. I'll give you, hmm, three months. That should give you more than enough time to make up your mind."

"I've long since severed all ties with Mugen...so why tell me any of this?"

Sayama smiled as her body started to slowly collapse in on itself. "Because I want to know, when the world ends, where will you be?"

And with that, she was gone.

XXXXX

"What? Hiro was arrested?" Hitaki all but shouted.

Hayato and the others were currently gathered in his room, each one of them giving Kai their full and undivided attention as he told them what he knew of the current situation so far. "I wasn't there to directly witness the arrest, but that's what I've been told. Apparently, he and Rei are suspected of killing Mugen..."

A cold silence swept over the room, its occupants not believing what they had just heard. Jade fidgeted uncomfortably as she was the first to break the silence. "There's no way that can be true...right? I mean...Hiro would never do something like that."

Hayato put his thumb to his lips, looking serious. "Not on purpose he wouldn't, but then again a Darkness Game is a dangerous thing. Its possible that Mugen was struck with a fatal blow. Either way, we can't just leave things the way they are."

"My brother is right." Hitaki agreed. "There's no telling what the Supernatural Suppression Squad might do to them if we don't do something about this."

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible." Kai said with a shake of his head. "The SSS have already taken Hiro and Rei off the island by helicopter, my guess is that they'll be placed into one of their correctional facilities for a while until they figure out what they want to do with them. "

"There has to be something we can do." Jason spoke up, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I agree. Its not like this is the first time the SSS has tried to take Hiro away from us." Ed said, his trademark grin on his face. Although he kept it up, the others could see the difference. It was a smile put on purely as an act. It was obvious that his failure to save both Alundra and Shindo were weighing heavily on his mind and that this latest news wasn't making things much easier for him.

"I understand how you all feel," Kai began, once again gaining everyone's attention, "But there really isn't anything any one of you can do about this."

"So what you're saying is that we should just give up then?" Hide questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest, a deep frown on his face.

"That's not what I'm saying at all Hide, you should know that a true hero isn't so easily deterred." Kai answered with a grin. "I was offered a position in the Supernatural Suppression Squad's Special Ops Division by one of their lieutenants so tomorrow will be my last day on the island since I'll be taking the graduation exam early. Mark my words, I will definitely save Hiro and Rei, so just leave it to me."

"Are you sure this is what you really want to do? None of us will be there to help you if the need ever arises." Jason pointed out.

"Of course I'm sure. I've longed since dreamed of joining their ranks, even more so after seeing just how corrupted they are. I can't allow something that is supposed to be a symbol of justice and peace to be tarnished any longer. Not only will I save Hiro and Rei, but one day I'm going to become the Supreme Commander of the SSS, that way, no one, gifted with supernatural powers or not, will have to suffer at the hands of injustice anymore.

Everyone in the room visibly relaxed upon hearing the self-proclaimed hero's words and Hitaki approached him until there was almost no distance between them. With a genuine smile on her face she embraced him in a quick hug. He blinked, looking rather surprised at the action. "Thank you Kai, you're a good friend. Just be sure to make good on your word, after all, we're all counting on you."

His grin returned full force. "Don't worry, I definitely won't fail. Now that that's settled, has anyone seen Sakura?"

XXXXX

Hundreds of miles away, in a stark white sterile room filled with blinking machinery lay a dark skinned teen, beneath a simple white sheet attached to tubes and cords that kept him alive. Suddenly the teen's dark brown eyes fluttered open as he gasped for breath, feeling as if he was being suffocated in a vast ocean that would never let him go.

As he had been comatose for quite some time the teen was completely out of it in his semi-conscious state. Sounds and images blurred across his senses, confusing him. His thoughts came to him slowly and he couldn't make out a thing that was happening around him.

"What the hell..." He groaned as the machinery that surrounded his bed started to go frantic. He blinked a few times. "Wait a minute...I'm...awake?" The surrounding machinery began to beep louder as he patted his chest. "I...I'm really awake? I'm alive! I can't believe that I'm actually alive!"

Quite suddenly a group of men and women rushed into the room and judging from their attire they were all doctors and nurses. One of the doctors, a woman, quickly took charge as the patient continued to laugh hysterically. "He appears to be in a mild state of shock, I want him on a minor dosage of-"

Her sentence was cut short as the dark skinned teen grabbed her by the collar and pulled her in close despite the needles and cords stuck in him. "You seem to be the head honcho around here so tell me doc, exactly how long have I been out for?"

Some of the men and women moved in to restrain the seemingly hostile teen but a feminine voice stopped them. "I wouldn't do anything to provoke him if I were you, after all, he can kill with but a simple touch."

The men and women backed off as Sayama Kaosu made her presence known. "And to answer your question Greed, you're in the best neurological hospital the Kaosu Zaibatsu has to offer. Considering the fact that I went out of my way to save your life I would greatly appreciate it if you let Dr. Karis go. I rather like her."

Greed abruptly let the woman go, causing her to stumble back due to the sudden action. "You saved my life huh...I guess I should feel grateful, but I know you're not the type to help someone out of the goodness of your heart, so, what is it that you want from me in return for saving my life huh?"

Sayama smirked as she signaled for the doctors and nurses to leave the room, which they did with haste. "I want you to become one of my heralds."

Greed reached up with one hand and ran it through his braided hair, stopping at one point. "Forget it. I've already had a taste of what its like to be nothing more than a pathetic lapdog while working under Mugen. I refuse to allow myself to be tied down like that again."

"Don't be so quick to judge, after all, I don't offer this sort of thing to just anyone. If you accept my proposition you'll find that I'm far more lenient than your former boss ever was. Besides, Mugen's death has left you destitute, so its not like you really have much of a choice here."

Predictably, Greed turned to Sayama, his eyes as wide as saucers. "What did you just say?"

"Mugen, your former employer, is dead."

"But...how?"

Sayama arched a brow in response the Sin's question. "Does it matter?"

"No...," Greed whispered as he brought his hands to his face, "It doesn't." He cackled with delight. Despite the cords and needles stuck in him he began to roll from side to side, laughing hysterically all the while. "Yes, that bastard is finally dead! Oh how I wish I could have been the one to do it, or at least see the look on his face as he finally bit the big one!"

He stopped rolling and smirked broadly in an almost insane manner as he relaxed with his head against both hands. "Ah, what the hell, I'll be one of your heralds. Its like you said, with Mugen gone I have nothing, besides, I have a new lease on life and I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"I'm happy to hear that." Sayama said with a smirk. "For now, rest up. At the moment I have some business I must attend to but I'll be back to check up on you later."

As the dark haired beauty vanished from view Greed's grin broadened considerably. _'Yeah, its time for a start.'_

XXXXX

Hiro and Rei stood in silence as one of the three Commanders of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, a man that went by the name of Yukiteru Onahana, passed out their sentence. "Hiro Katsuya, due to your violation of the International Supernatural Law Codes 18J and 19A, I am placing you in detention at Domino City's Correctional Facility for Incurably Criminal Breakers as of now, where you will be held for seven days until your hearing, where it will be decided what to do with you on a more permanent basis."

Ignoring the stunned expression on Hiro's face the man turned to Rei. "Rei Taizo, due to your violation of the-"

"I understand the conditions of my arrest." Rei said flatly as she cut him off, remaining quite calm despite the circumstances.

Yukiteru leaned forward, dull eyes narrowed. "Yes...I suppose you would, after all, this isn't the first time that you've been under our care, now is it?"

Rei said nothing and in response the man glowered at her before gesturing to the two SSS members standing by the door. "Take them away. Also, make sure to inform the Supreme Commander of these recent happenings."

The two guards nodded before grabbing the two teen duelists and leading them out the door. _'I can't believe this is happening.' _Hiro thought to himself despairingly as they were lead down a rather long corridor.

"Don't try to use your powers." Rei said dully, although she sounded annoyed. "The three collars that they have strapped to our necks are called shock-amplifying devices. If you try to use your powers they will send a severe electric shock through your body. If you continue to try to use your powers after the second shock the next one will contain enough voltage to immediately stop your heart. Trust me, I've seen it happen with my own eyes."

Soon after Rei's warning the two were split up. After what seemed like forever Hiro found himself in one of the facility's many back rooms where he was handed over to another SSS member, this one a young woman wearing a visor that obscured her eyes from view, who took him into a cold and dark room, gave him a set of orange clothes and told him to take off everything and get changed.

An uncomfortable silence crept over the room as Hiro stared at the brown haired woman, the plain clothes he now held in his hands, and then at the long haired woman again. "Um...aren't you going to leave?"

She shook her head.

"...Could you at least turn around then?"

Hiro's question was met with another shake of the head.

With a rather heavy sigh he began stripping off his Academy issued clothes. Once he was in nothing but his lightning bolt imprinted boxers he began reaching for the faded orange shirt when the guard stopped him. "Everything," she told him bluntly, "You have to take off everything."

Hiro wondered if the woman was joking but seeing the grim line her mouth was set in it was obvious that she wasn't. With grumble of "pervert" he threw his favorite pair of boxers onto his pile of clothes and hurriedly put on his assigned uniform, which he found to be uncomfortably itchy.

Soon after he was taken to another room where all of his confiscated belongings were cataloged and locked away. "One KC mass production duel disk," one of the guards said, jotting it down on a clipboard. "One Duel Monsters deck and deck box. One wallet. One set of keys..."

Once the cataloging was done the guard that had watched him change took him by the arm and led him down a corridor. "Since we've just brought in a large haul of potential prisoners there aren't any spare cells, so you'll have to share with the person you came in with. All things considered, you came at a good time."

Hiro couldn't help but snort at the woman's jovial attitude, which contrasted quite sharply with the way she had acted merely moments before. "As if there is ever a good time to go to prison."

"Actually, you're in detention. That's different." She paused slightly before adding, "That's one floor up from prison. Anyway, just be grateful that we're sticking you with her rather than a random prisoner., after all, we don't normally allow the opposite sex into the same cell. You should feel lucky because there is no doubt in my mind that a pretty boy like you wouldn't last more than ten seconds or so against some of our more...eccentric inmates."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Hiro grumbled as he paled considerably, not at all liking the underlying meaning of the woman's words.

"You're welcome."

Moments later Hiro found himself within cell 6R, sixth row down, ninth cell across. He grimaced as he recalled the cat calls he had received from some of the prisoners, especially troubling were the ones who expressed great interest in spending some 'alone time' with him.

Rei had arrived before him, as evidenced by the fact that she was already sitting on one of the bunks, looking remarkably calm and yet bored at the same time. The bars clanged shut and the lock snapped shut as the guard spoke once more. "Just remember that this setup is not set in stone. Any funny business and I will relocate the two of you, got it?"

Not waiting for either of the two imprisoned teens to answer the woman walked off, happily humming a little tune as she did so. As the sounds of her footsteps grew distant Hiro let out a deep sigh before sitting down on the opposite bunk, shoulders slouched and knees spread. "I can't believe I'm actually in prison."

Rei slid her eyes over to her cell-mate, who was currently picking at the embroidery on his shirt stating that he was 'Prisoner: 98266'. Seeing the defeated look on his face she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. "We're only going to be here for seven days."

Hiro looked at Rei and chewed his cheek. "Yeah, but what's going to happen to us after that? If our hearing goes badly we could be here for years..."

They lapsed into silence. Although he didn't want to admit it aloud, Hiro knew that simply waiting it out wasn't going to cut it. Despite his rather gentle disposition he felt that the matter needed to be taken into hand and sorted out manually...only it was going to be exceedingly difficult to do that from within a prison cell.

The next time the guard came along he'd ask to speak to Naota and Kairi, who were not only two of the three commanders of the Supernatural Suppression Squad, but also Hayato and Hitaki's uncle and aunt respectively. He wasn't entirely sure if the two of them could actually do anything, but it was better than simply sitting around and twiddling his thumbs doing nothing.

His racing mind was interrupted by Rei. "I'm sorry, Hiro," she said quietly, "I'll find a way to get us out of this. I promise."

XXXXX

"Master, you have a guest." The speaker was a brunette woman in a maid uniform. She was quite pretty and looked to be in her early twenties. Her face was set in a vacant expression, completely emotionless. Her big hazel eyes, which were currently trained on a man with crimson red hair, were glazed over as she awaited for him to address her.

The man turned to the maid, a whip in his firm grip. At his feet was a shackled nude woman with a lithe figure, tears streaming down her face as she silently wept. "Himi, I'm in the middle of training the newest addition to my collection. You know how much I hate to be disturbed while I'm doing so. Tell my 'guest' to schedule an appointment like everyone else if they truly wish to meet with me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself Kurayami." Sayama said as she entered the incredibly large room. The large room's floors, ceilings, and walls were made entirely of stone, giving it a medieval feel. "You're one of the last people I would ever want to willingly meet with."

Kurayami smirked as he walked over to a rack of blindfolds, cuffs, binding straps, and leather whips. "Himi, you didn't tell me that my guest was the lovely Ms. Kaosu. Its always nice to get a visit from you Sayama. What can I do you for? Have you finally decided to become a part of my ever growing collection?"

Sayama narrowed her eyes as Kurayami placed the whip onto the rack with the others. "If you even dream of that ever happening you had better wake up and apologize."

The crimson red haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Then I guess I owe you quite a few apologies, but that's neither here nor there. As you can see I was in the middle of something very important so why don't you just tell me why you're here so I can get back to work?"

A portal suddenly appeared next to Kurayami as Sayama spoke. "The other four heads of the Rinnetensei are waiting for us so let's just get this over with. Unlike you, there are things I must attend to that are actually important."

"Fine." Kurayami replied before passing through the portal, suddenly finding himself in a darkened room. Seconds later Sayama appeared by his side, although it was far too dark for him to notice this fact until he felt her hastily move away from him.

"It appears that all six of us are finally here." A cool and intellectual voice said from somewhere within the darkness. "Without further ado, the meeting of the six heads of the Rinnetensei shall begin. Now, there are several things we need to discuss today, the most pertinent being the recent happenings at Duel Academy Island. Fifth-san, would you like to start us off?"

"Thank you Storm King." Another voice said, this one much darker than the first. "By now everyone in this room should be aware of the fact that the Supernatural Suppression Squad has once again quarantined Duel Academy Island, at this time I do not know what it is they that are hoping to gain from doing such a thing but one thing is for certain, we must begin to watch them more closely."

"Pardon me Fifth-san, but you left out the best part." A feminine voice said, sounding rather musical. "That no good traitor Mugen Taizo is finally dead."

"My apologies Reaper, I didn't think that bit of news was pertinent to the discussion, after all, we've all known for a long time that Mugen's power was slowly killing him so his death shouldn't come as a great surprise to any one of us. I must say though, I am surprised that there was someone on the island who could push him to such an extent though."

"Which leads us to our next topic of interest." The Storm King interjected. "Hiro Katsuya and Rei Taizo. As of right now they are under the custody of the Supernatural Suppression Squad. As the two of them posses rather valuable powers, this is something we cannot allow, so, what is currently being done in order to free them?"

"I may be able to do something from a legal point of view." Another voice said. "Unfortunately, the name of Yamato Yakushi doesn't carry nearly as much pull as Mugen Taizo so another method may be needed. Sayama, Kurayami, the two of you have been awfully quiet, do you have any suggestions?"

"Eh, not really." Kurayami answered with a shrug.

"You're as useless as ever." Sayama commented, causing the woman known only as Reaper to giggle. "Unlike Kurayami here I actually have a solution to our little problem. Recently, I've had one of my heralds become a member of the Supernatural Suppression Squad so that I could keep tabs on the organization's mechanizations. If push comes to shove I can have her help Hiro and Rei escape."

"That's good to hear." The Storm King said. "If Yamato can't come through then we will rely on this herald of yours Sayama. Now that that's settled, let's move onto the next topic of interest, shall we?"

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Things are going to get really interesting from here on out.**

**Card of this chapter:**

Master of Oz (Earth/Beast/Fusion) (9/4200/3700)

"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"

XXXXX

_**Hiro gets a crash course lesson on just how tough life in prison can be, luckily for him Rei and a certain someone is there to make things a little easier. Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Eighty-Nine! Imprisoned!**_

**Hiro (sighs):** Prison life sure is hard.

**Female Prison Guard (grins):** Don't worry, just be careful not to drop the soap and you should be fine.

**Hiro: **Haha, very funny...


	89. Imprisoned

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but considering the fact that my life is becoming increasingly busy, I most likely will only be able to upload one or two chapters a month for a while. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter.**

_He that is taken and put into prison or chains is not conquered, though overcome; for he is still an enemy. _

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Imprisoned**

Hiro found it rather difficult to fall asleep on a damp-smelling mattress with an empty stomach and a full mind – and the muffled screams that he heard from several of the surrounding cell blocks didn't help matters. In short, the night was rough.

Unable to tell the time or guess how many hours had passed since his arrival Hiro wasn't prepared for the sudden breakfast call. "Rise and shine everyone, its time for breakfast!" The same guard from before called quite cheerfully as she wheeled a trolley past.

She dumped two bowls of what looked like raw sewage quite casually through the bars of his cell before moving off to the next one, humming a happy little tune all the while. "Wait!" Hiro groggily staggered to his feet and pressed his face to the bars. "How soon can I speak to Commander Naota Kamina or Commander Kairi Kamina?"

The woman stopped and turned to look at Hiro, intrigued. "What makes you think that either one of them would want to talk to a lowly prisoner such as yourself, hmm?"

"Well for starters, I'm dating their niece." Hiro answered curtly.

"All the more reason why they don't need to know that you're here." The guard said as she continued on her way, a deep frown on her face.

Having been denied, Hiro sunk back onto his bed and gave his breakfast a look of pure abhorrence. Not only did it look like crap, but it smelled like it too. Just as he was about to crawl back under his smelly blanket he heard Rei's voice. "Good morning."

He glanced across at Rei's bunk and sure enough she was up, looking as delicate as ever. "I don't see what's so good about it." He grumbled as he rolled over to pull the blanket over his head. "My one and only hope of getting out of here was just crushed."

There was a moment of silence before Rei broke it by asking, "You're not going to eat your breakfast?"

Hiro tugged the blanket down a little to watch Rei pick up one of the gently steaming bowls of the unknown substance. "If you don't eat you'll get sick."

"And if I do eat I'll get sick." Hiro replied as he turned his head the other way to resolutely stare at the blank gray wall. "Besides, I'm not hungry." It was a lie of course, in actuality he was starving, but no matter how hungry he was he was not going to ingest something that looked like vomit.

Rei did her best to force down the meal but after a few mouthfuls she set the bowl down. Turning to the glass of water that had been placed in their cell the previous night Rei spoke once more. "If you're not going to eat you should at least drink some water."

Hiro sat up to regard his cell-mate once more. She stared at him openly, holding out the glass of water in offering. He shifted his gaze to the glass of water and suddenly his throat felt remarkably dry. "Thanks, but I couldn't fall asleep at at all last night so I think I'll just sleep for a little while. I'll be sure to take a drink whenever I wake up."

To his surprise Rei stood up and walked over to him. "Tip your head back."

Doing as he was told Hiro tipped his head back and Rei brought the glass of water to his dry lips. The contents of the glass was drained in a matter of seconds. "Don't forget that we're in this together Hiro. Its okay for you to rely on me for strength, even if its only a little bit."

Wordlessly, he watched as Rei got back on her bunk and propped her hands behind her head. Seconds later he was out like a light.

When Hiro awoke it was to the sound of clanging cell gates and keys. He sat up and scratched the back of his neck tiredly as he glanced at Rei's sleeping form. With a heavy sigh he waited for the approaching guard to reach his cell.

"Prisoner nine-eight-two-six-six," the same guard from earlier said, announcing her arrival with a jangle of assorted keys, "From ten until eleven you are free to go to the washroom, game room, or gym. If I were you I'd stop at the washroom first, you don't exactly smell like roses."

"Of course, if you do decide to go there, make sure that you don't drop the soap, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your first full day here." With that the guard went on her way, leaving Hiro to wonder where the wash house was.

After wandering around for a bit he finally found it and was dismayed upon finding out that he stuck out like a sore thumb. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by all the rather large men bumping shoulder with him as they all filed into the wash house by ushering guards. So many men with bulging muscles...Hiro was beginning to think that coming here was a very bad idea.

Sitting down on one of the benches provided he began to slowly strip off his prison issued clothes, unaware that several pair of eyes were watching him with keen interest. Taking up a towel once he was done Hiro reluctantly trudged after the line of men heading into the showers.

Wanting to finish as quickly as possible he wasted no time in choosing a faucet and turning the water on. As he began the dutiful task of washing his naked body he noticed that the soap was rough and actually didn't smell any better than he already did, still, it was better than nothing, just as long as he didn't drop it or anything...

Before he could finish the thought a rather large body shunted him aside, causing him to drop the stale bar of soap. "You dropped your soap," grunted the man who had rudely shoved him. Hiro was too disconcerted at the moment to respond effectively. "Oh, you think its okay to just leave it down there? You must have just got here because everyone knows that we don't waste soap in here."

Snapping out of his stupor Hiro said the first thing that came to mind, "I...I'm finished."

Quite suddenly, two large, wet hands landed on the white haired teen's shoulders and twisted him around sharply, causing Hiro to step back sharply in response. "No you're not. You see, I've been watching you."

Hiro felt his face pale considerably and his blood run cold upon hearing those words. "You...have?" Knowing that nothing good could ever come of a sentence like that Hiro decided right then and there that his shower was over.

Unfortunately for him his fellow inmate had other plans. Hiro tried to maneuver around him but no matter where he tried to go the burly man cut him off, a smirk on his scarred face. "Where do you think you''re going sweet cheeks? You're still unclean."

"I'm clean enough." Hiro said and the next moment, he was seeing stars.

"No you're not." The man said as he lowered his meaty fist and watched as the woozy teen reeled back from the force of the punch he had given him. "Now, pick up the soap, otherwise I'll be forced to 'clean' you myself."

Hiro backed up against the wall and his vision returned just in time for him to see the man slowly approaching him similar to how a predator would its prey. Now, Hiro was aware that he wasn't much of a fighter, the fact that he had never been in one was proof enough, so he knew that he had no chance whatsoever of beating the burly man in a fist fight.

Which meant that his only other option was to run like hell.

Jumping forward, Hiro slid between the man's legs but before he could completely get to his feet in order to make his escape he felt a large hand grab his right leg. "You didn't really think it would be that easy to get away from me, did you sweet cheeks?"

Using all of his strength Hiro lashed out with his left foot, hitting the man right in his family jewels. The burly man released his prey as he swore and he staggered back, bumping into another inmate, who jumped from the contact.

Turning around the inmate instantly punched the reeling man square in the jaw. "No, not again! Never again!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he began to swing on several of the other inmates, an insane expression on his face. "Never you hear me, never!"

Seconds later an all out brawl broke out within the wash house with Hiro right in the middle of it.

XXXXX

Rei had awakened to the sound of a lot of angry, distant shouting. She groggily wondered what all the commotion was about until the front of her cell swung open. She snapped awake instantly upon seeing her white haired cell-mate being slung onto his bunk by two clearly irritated guards.

The cell door shut with a loud bang and Rei threw off her blanket and rushed over to the slightly woozy teen to help him sit up against the wall. She quickly noticed the bruising around his left eye and the blood tracking all the way down his face and throat, stemming from his nose and lips. "What happened?" She asked, noticing how wet he was.

"There was a big fight." He told her, sounding incredibly nasal. "And I got caught right in the middle of it."

"We need to stop the bleeding." She said as Hiro futilely tried wiping the blood from his face. "Pinch all the soft parts of your nose together between your thumb and index finger." Rei instructed.

"Ah." Hiro did as he was instructed, wrinkling his nose experimentally as he did so.

Rei held her hand close to his face as she gave him further instructions. "Press firmly toward your face – compressing the pinched parts of your nose against the bones of your face. Lean forward slightly with your head tilted forward." Hiro complied and began to gag as the blood began to run back into his sinuses and throat. "Don't worry, that's perfectly normal." She told him.

"Now, hold your nose for at least five minutes. Repeat as necessary until your nose has stopped bleeding." The guard arrived outside the cell to release Rei for her one hour recess, just as she had did for Hiro. Rei got to her feet and walked over to the now open cell, "Afterwards sit here quietly and make sure to keep your head higher than the level of your heart. I'll see you in an hour."

XXXXX

Never, in Hiro's opinion, had a day ever passed slower than today. Rei hadn't come back from her recess so he knew that an hour hadn't passed yet but to him it felt like quite a few had. His nose had thankfully stopped bleeding and knowing that he couldn't lay flat on his back, he merely tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in an attempt to pass the time.

A few minutes later he opened his mismatched eyes and was surprised to see a pair of gold irises staring into his. "What the...?" He bolted upright and the angelic woman that was hovering over him smiled at his reaction. "Y-Yukari?" He turned away from the beautiful woman and looked around his cell frantically. "But how? This isn't..."

"Why the surprise? I did tell you that you and I would meet again, didn't I?" Hiro's eyes widened in surprise as Yukari grasped his hand in hers."Can you feel me?" She whispered as she drew closer. "I've become a lot stronger since our last meeting."

"But its not nearly enough. I need to get stronger. Much stronger. To do that, I need you." The green haired woman said as she brought a finger to Hiro's lips. "And you need me. Its the only way you will ever escape from this place. Unless of course you prefer to rot away in this dingy little cell."

"Of course not." Hiro answered, still surprised by Yukari's sudden appearance. "What do you want?"

Yukari's smile almost immediately faded, replaced by a faint scowl. "Don't play stupid with me, you know what I want. I've left you alone up until now so you could learn on your own that you are not fit to play Takeshi's role...but I'm willing to put that aside for the moment." She said as her smile returned, her breath tickling his face.

Hiro couldn't help but blush at her close proximity. "Fine. If you're not going to ask me to give up my sense of self in return then I see no reason not to help you get stronger, especially if it means Rei and I will be able to escape from here. So...what do I have to do?"

"You should know that one." Yukari answered as she brought a delicate finger to her lips. "You have to want me. Just like you did during the Gluttony incident." She licked her lips in what looked like anticipation as she placed her dainty hands on both sides of Hiro's face. "So...do you want me?"

Just as Hiro was about to give his answer the cell door swung open and Rei calmly walked in. Yukari frowned as the guard closed the cell door behind the demure girl before walking off. _'I was so close, why did this annoying woman have to come back so soon?' _She thought to herself with a heavy sigh.

A bout of silence floated by once Rei made her way over to her bed and sat down and Hiro wondered why the dark haired teen hadn't said a word about the woman that was currently hovering above him with a scowl on her face. Sensing his thoughts Yukari supplied him with an answer. "She can't see or hear me. No one can, except for you that is. Until I recover more of my power I will be stuck in this incorporeal form. I will only be able to interact with you and no one else."

Yukari let out a heavy sigh as her body began to slowly fade away. "I will need to recharge my power for the next few days but make no mistake, I will return. Hopefully, our next meeting won't be interrupted." She smiled a little before completely vanishing, her voice wafting through the air. "I'll be seeing you soon...Takeshi-kun."

Hiro frowned upon hearing the name, which caught Rei's attention. "What's wrong Hiro?"

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." He lied as he leaned against the wall.

Another bout of silence floated by as Hiro noticed a spider spinning a complex web in one of the corners of the cell. "I wonder what Hayato, Hitaki, and the others are doing right now?" He wondered aloud as his thoughts drifted to the aforementioned people.

Rei closed her eyes meditatively as she laid down. "They are probably wondering what you are doing right now."

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

Rei opened her eyes and then turned to Hiro. "That's...highly unlikely. If we don't manage to escape from here then there is no doubt in my mind that we won't ever see the light of day again...but if we do manage to escape we would have to live out the rest of our lives on the run from the Supernatural Suppression Squad. The likelihood of seeing your friends in either of those scenarios are extremely slim."

"Yo, its lunch time." The female guard said as she arrived at Hiro and Rei's cell. "How are my two favorite inmates doing?" She paused as she opened the cell and laid eyes on Hiro. "Yikes, I heard you got into a fight Hiro and judging by how bad you look I'm guessing its true, but hey, it could have been worse, right?"

Hiro frowned but said nothing as the guard placed two plates of meat onto the floor before closing the cell once more. "Well, dig in. After all, if you don't eat you'll get sick and we can't have that now can we?" Hiro and Rei exchanged a look before dragging themselves out of bed and walking over to the surprisingly edible looking food.

Of course as they began to eat they realized that the meat somehow tasted like extremely burnt toast but despite that fact neither of them seemed to mind all that much, after all, burnt toast was a lot better than the sludge that the facility passed off as breakfast.

"Well, see ya." The guard said as she walked off. "Have a nice incarceration."

The rest of the day drifted by slowly, as it tended to do when they was very little to entertain oneself with. Hiro watched in silence as the spider he had saw earlier repaired its broken web and Rei simply stared up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Soon after the two imprisoned teens returned to the world of sleep.

XXXXX

A single cart traveled over a flat, barren landscape where the parched earth cracked and the only signs of life were a couple of cacti and some dry, dead looking bushes. A man with brown hair sectioned in two layers hid in the paltry shade of his hood, sweltering quietly. The driver of the cart looked back at the man. "Are you all right back there? You haven't spoken a word since we began traveling."

The man took a sip from his water bottle before answering. "I'm fine. This isn't the first time I've traversed a desert."

"Well okay then." The driver replied as he returned his attention to his surroundings. Seconds later a rather bizarre looking creature appeared behind the hooded man. Although there was a sort of beauty about it, the creature's outward appearance was strange. It was almost as if someone had decided to stitch features from two separate humans together, throwing a dragon and a couple of vampires into the mix for good measure. wrapping its arms around him in a loving embrace. "Beloved, are you sure you're okay?"

"You know I can't talk to you right now. I have to keep up appearances, at least until we reach our destination." The man whispered to the creature who pouted in response. "Just wait a little longer. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh, very well, my beloved," she crooned, kissing the man lightly with her indigo lips before vanishing out of sight.

Just as the hooded man was about to relax his senses flared, warning him of imminent danger. He looked around for a second before looking up and swore under his breath as mass of grayish slime slowly formed overhead. "Driver! Stop the cart!"

Although confused by the order the driver complied. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He questioned, worried by the urgent tone in the hooded man's voice.

The man hopped off the cart and reached into his unseen pocket and pulled out a few bills of cash. "Here's your payment. From here on out I'll be traveling on my own."

"What?" The driver exclaimed, looking at the hooded man as if he was insane. "There's no way you'll make it through this desert by yourself. Are you insane?"

"You need to leave, now. Its not safe here." The man warned him as his brown eyes suddenly turned an unnatural gold. The driver stared at the man's eyes in shock as dim shadows appeared around the edges of the twin orbs. "Don't just stand there, go!"

Just as the driver was about to comply something from above dive-bombed into the cart, sending bits and pieces of it flying in every direction. The driver was sent crashing into ground, blinding pain searing through his entire body from the sudden impact.

"I can't believe they actually followed me all the way out here." The hooded man said as several masses of grayish slime slammed down from the sky above, each one taking on the form of an avian-like creature.

The driver looked up just in time to the see the man discard his cloak, revealing the vibrant red blazer he wore underneath. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" He told the deathly afraid driver as the garish creatures screeched before charging forward.

The man unleashed an enormous sphere of black energy that barreled forward, swallowing a few of the approaching creatures whole. The remaining creatures took to the sky and in response the man began to fire streaks of what looked like black lightning from his fingertips, hitting each one of creatures with pinpoint precision.

The driver looked on in shock and disbelief as a minute later the man had eradicated each and every one of the creatures. "That's the last of them, I think." He said before making his way over to the fallen driver. "Hey, you're not hurt are you?"

"Who...who are you?" The driver asked in shock.

"I wasn't planning on telling you my name," he paused, "But I guess it can't hurt. Its Yuki. Judai Yuki."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Dun dun dun!**

**Card of this chapter:**

Yubel (Dark/Fiend/Effect) (10/0/0)

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel – Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

XXXXX

_**Kai enters the ranks of the Supernatural Suppression Squad! Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Ninety! Judgment!**_

**Kai: **Kiyo...wait for me, I'll definitely live up to your expectations!


	90. Judgment

**Author's Note: Much to my amusement, I just discovered that this story has a page on the tvtropes website, but I'm sure that you didn't come here to be informed of that, so please, enjoy this chapter to your heart's content.**

_One of the many lessons that one learns in prison is, that things are what they are and will be what they will be._

**Chapter Ninety: Judgment**

After much fanfare following his impromptu early graduation, Kai was taken to one of the few helipads on the island by a two-woman escort. They were fully clothed in the usual Supernatural Suppression Squad attire, black upon black, with a horizontal white stripe running along it, the absence of a white triangular patch on their left shoulders signifying that they were among the lowest ranked members of the government funded organization.

"Just over here, please," the lead escort told Kai. The second escort suppressed a snort; considering the fact that they were on a one-way path that led only to the helipad. "First Lieutenant Uzumaki is already expecting you." The escorts began to slow their pace, allowing for Kai to make the rest of the way.

He remained silent and stoic as he observed the helicopter meters ahead, noting that it lacked a rear hatch, having a side door instead, and looked lightly armored. Two more members of the SSS standing in front of the helicopter motioned him towards the open side door as he approached and a few seconds later he boarded it.

The interior looked very much like the economy class section of a normal commercial airliner, the blue haired duelist noted, as he was greeted by another smartly-dressed member of the SSS. First Lieutenant Uzumaki, or Yuuta, as Kai knew him, was already seated within the helicopter, a collection of paperwork scattered across a fold-out table before him even as he concentrated on the documents.

As busy as he looked, however, he did not fail to notice Kai as he stepped in, and he stood with a smirk. "Well, its about time ya got here. Go ahead and have a seat, we've got a long flight ahead of us."

With a silent nod Kai took his seat, just as he noticed that the SSS member akin to a flight attendant had closed and locked the side door behind him. The whine of the helicopter's engines was greatly suppressed even as it powered up and allowed for the transport to take off. Looking out the window he was surprised to see two more helicopters quickly pull up and flank both sides of their transport.

"They're attack helicopters." Yuuta told him as he leaned back against his seat, looking idly out the window. "The Supreme Commander insisted that they escort us to our destination." He chuckled lightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "Where we're going, we might actually need them."

A look of confusion graced Kai's face as a feeling of foreboding began to wash over them. "Where are we going?" When he had boarded the helicopter he assumed that it would take him to one of the Supernatural Suppression Squad's many headquarters, but now it seemed as if they were going somewhere completely different, somewhere potentially dangerous.

"Here," Yuuta said as he handed Kai a few of the documents he had been mulling over, "These should tell ya everything that ya need to know about our destination. Make sure not to skip over anything, who knows, it might just end up saving ya life."

Accepting the documents from the older man Kai began to read them:

Airevtal is an isolated European country formed out of land annexed from Russia centuries before. Originally controlled by the mighty foreign powers of Denmark, Sweden, Russia, Turkey, and Papua-New Guinea it gained its freedom and declared itself an independent plutocracy following the collapse of Imperial Russia.

Shortly afterwards a man by the name of Vladimir Vassily established a hereditary monarchy, ensuring that his descendants would assume the throne once they became of age for years to come. The Vassily family continued to rule Airevtal for several decades until the tyrannical High King Tristian Vassily made the fatal error in ordering the death of a woman by the name of Cynthia von Bardas.

Cynthia's daughter would later murder Tristian for this transgression. Realizing the folly of challenging his father's murderer, his son, Victor, swiftly surrendered the crown to her. Known only as 'Reaper,' the mysterious woman quickly closed off Airevtal from the rest of the world. Although little is known about her, her style of rule can best be described as an absolute monarchy, as there is no legislature. Torvalt, one of the few citizens who managed to escape shortly after the takeover, informed the world at large that "Reaper decides everything. Her slightest whim is Airevtalian law!"

Kai's frown deepened as he continued to read the documents that detailed information on Airevtal. "I don't get it," he said as he shifted his gaze to the man sitting across from him, "Why are we going here?"

"We recently captured and imprisoned fugitives from Airevtal, and Reaper, somehow catching wind of this, most likely through a leak of some kind, wants them back so that she can execute them. Naturally, the esteemed Supreme Commander sees this as a rare opportunity to negotiate a deal of sorts, but more importantly, to procure more...sensitive information on this mysterious woman, which is why he chose me for this mission. Does that answer ya question?"

"It sounds like this mission is really important, so why take me along? I'm not even an official member of the SSS yet. Isn't this some sort of breach of protocol?" The blue haired duelist questioned.

"Normally, applicants for the Special Ops Division are subjected to strenuous tests before we even consider letting them join, but we've decided to make an exception just this one time. The higher ups are expecting great things from ya, even the Supreme Commander. In short, I convinced them that now would be as good a time as any for ya to experience exactly what it is we do."

Kai nodded his head, understanding the underlying message in Yuuta's words. This was a test, and if he wanted to join the Supernatural Suppression Squad's Special Ops Division it was imperative that he didn't fail.

XXXXX

Unlike the previous night, Hiro actually managed to fall asleep. However, it wasn't long before he was awoken by Rei lightly tapping his shoulder. "Hiro? Hiro, wake up."

The white haired teen groaned and rolled towards the wall, having absolutely no intention of returning to the world of consciousness just yet. "Just give me a few more minutes..." He murmured with another groan.

"Breakfast is here."

"So?" He grumbled, trying to burrow deeper into the smelly mattress that grated against his swollen cheek.

"You need to eat."

Hiro's stomach let out a guttural sound in response and his eyebrows knitted closer as he groaned in displeasure. "I'm not going to eat that stuff." He said as he rubbed his stomach, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was starving.

"You're starving." Rei needlessly pointed out.

With a deep frown Hiro rolled over and his mismatched eyes immediately landed on the bowl of sludge awaiting him on the floor. "I'm not going to eat that stuff." He repeated a little more firmly despite the rather loud protests of his stomach.

Rei picked up one of the bowls of sludge and sat back down on her bed, giving her cell-mate a pointed look. Letting out an annoyed sigh Hiro pushed himself up to sit against the wall. "Fine, you win. I'll eat...some of it, but only on the condition that you do the same. Deal?"

Hiro watched as Rei gave him an eye-roll, which surprised him a little. "Deal. I'll even take the first sip if it will make you feel better." She told him, stirring the sludge in the bowl around with the accompanying soup spoon.

He eyed her warily as she scooped up a little of the sludge stew into the spoon and brought it to her delicate lips. Her left eye twitched as she slurped and swallowed the disgusting broth. Coughing a little she looked at Hiro expectantly. "See? Its not so bad."

Hiro obviously wasn't convinced but a deal was a deal so with a great deal of reluctance he reached for the bowl that contained his offensive meal...which he quickly regretted after taking a small sip of it. "Ugh! It should be against the law to serve this stuff to anyone!" The white haired teen said in-between violent coughs.

"Don't rush yourself." Rei told him as she swallowed down more of the unknown substance. "You still have the rest of the bowl to go."

Hiro stated at her. "You're kidding, right? You don't honestly expect me to eat any more of this, do you?"

Rei was about to answer her cell-mate's inquiry when the gates to several of the surrounding cells opened with a clang, gaining both her and Hiro's attention. Several assortments of keys jangled as various guards moved along the cell blocks, releasing the male prisoners for their one hour of recess. Hiro quickly stood up, happy for an excuse not to continue eating his horrid breakfast.

Seconds later the familiar form of Hiro and Rei's assigned guard came into view. "Its time for your one hour recess Hiro. Just to give you a heads up, you might not want to go to the shower room, at least for a few days anyway. A few of the other prisoners aren't too happy about the fight you started in there yesterday and they're looking for blood, yours to be more specific." She said as she popped the lock and tugged the cell gate open.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hiro said, his mouth set in a grim line as he exited the cell. "See you later Rei...I hope."

He made sure to whisper that last part.

XXXXX

Deciding to heed the guard's warning, Hiro forwent his morning shower in favor of exploring the game room. It was small, like he expected it to be, and it smelled old and sterile, like a hospital. There were of course a few other prisoners there too, each one of them playing various board games such as chess, shougi, go, and checkers, just to name a few.

After tentatively asking each of the prisoners if he could join them and then swiftly being rebuffed Hiro decided to spend the rest of his remaining hour draped over one of the few couches that decorated the small room. _'I guess I should have seen this coming. Its not easy making friends in prison.'_

As he stared up at the ceiling Hiro began to daydream – mostly about his friends back at Duel Academy Island. Hayato's ridiculous love of sweets, Hitaki's beautiful smile, Ed's infectious cheer, even though it had only been a few days since he was separated from his friends he missed them all dearly.

Before Hiro could dwell any further on the rest of his dearly missed friends a clatter of game pieces hitting the floor broke him out of his reverie. A little reluctantly, he sat up to look across the room and regard the rather muscular man that was currently glaring at a skinny youth sitting across from him.

"That's it! I'm tired of your fucking bullshit kid! Didn't I warn your sorry ass not to cheat again!" Judging from the bruises on the muscular man's face Hiro figured he was part of the washroom brawl that transpired yesterday.

The young man shook like a leaf as the man tossed the table between them aside with one hand and took a menacing step forward. "B-but, I haven't cheated! I-I won fair and square!"

"You what?" The man all but shouted as he grabbed the youth by the shirt and lifted him off of the ground. "There's no way a stupid punk like you could ever beat me in a game of shougi! You're too stupid, you hear me? You're too fucking stupid!"

The man drew his fist back but stopped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Hiro watched as the man's expression of rage turned to that of confusion as he gazed down at him. "Huh? What do you want kid? Can't you see that I'm busy teaching this idiot a lesson? Fuck off."

The white haired teen let out a long, drawn out sigh. He knew he was going to end up regretting his next words. "Leave him alone," Hiro said steadily, "Or else."

Naturally, the physically stronger man was not intimidated. Instead he merely sneered at Hiro. "You know what? I remember you now. Yeah, you're the little dipshit that started that fight in the washroom yesterday. How's your nose today?"

"Its fine." Hiro answered, wondering why the man standing before him even bothered to ask. "I heal pretty fast."

"Hmph, tell you what kid, I've got no beef with you," the prison thug said as he tightened his hold on the youth who was currently in his grip, "So if you just walk away right now I won't hurt you or that pretty little nose of yours. Now move along. Or else."

Hiro knew that the smart thing to do was to leave the youth to his fate but his conscious would never allow him to be indifferent to the sufferings of others, especially if they didn't deserve it. "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. Now let him go."

"Stop fucking around shithead." The thug growled in annoyance. "I'm not going to warn you again."

Hiro merely stared up at the man resolutely, unmoving. In response the thug dropped the youth, who quickly scrambled away, and then grabbed Hiro by the scruff of his neck. "Look here you dumb ass, I don't need wannabe heroes sticking their noses in my business but since you're so hell bent on being an annoying little prick let me give you a little advice."

He leaned forward, forcing Hiro to lean back in an effort to avoid his severe halitosis. "Compared to some of the other inmates here, I'm a nice guy, but the others, they might have already killed you for even thinking of getting in their way. Bottom line, don't piss people off here, kid. Not everyone will be so forgiving."

A bell rung outside, signaling the end of the men's free hour. "The next time you see me, do yourself a favor and make yourself scarce, got it? Cause if you don't I will make sure that you wish you did." And with that the man tossed Hiro clear across the room, causing him to painfully slam against the blank gray wall.

As the remaining prisoners began to file out of the recreation room Hiro slumped against the wall and then straightened with a wince, his back throbbing with pain. _'Well...that went better than I thought it __would...ouch.'_

XXXXX

Rei was still forcing herself to make a meal out of her breakfast by the time Hiro managed to make it back into the cell. She watched him as he slid onto his bunk with a thump, lying face down on the musty smelling mattress. His back was still throbbing with pain.

Sensing that something was off Rei set down her bowl and walked over to him. "What happened? Did you start another fight?"

"Only if you consider getting tossed across the room a fight." He answered with a pained groan as he futilely tried to rub his back.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked, noticing Hiro's futile attempt to soothe his aching back.

Hiro sighed. "Yeah, my back is a little sore is all. I'm sure the pain will go away...eventually."

"Need some help?" She questioned as she took a few steps closer.

"Huh?"

"It looks like you're having a little trouble there," she commented, "I hope you haven't forgotten that you can depend on my aid when the need arises." Hiro didn't react when she moved his hand aside but did shift a little in surprise when he felt Rei press her fingers hard against his shoulder in an unmistakable caress.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He asked, uncertain.

"Helping." Rei answered softly as she began to massage his back. "Just try to relax." A few minutes later Hiro found himself slowly drifting away under her gentle ministrations as pleasurable tingles spread throughout his sore muscles.

This continued for a few minutes until Rei climbed on his back, causing his eyes to snap open in surprise. "I hope you don't mind," she said in a business like tone as she settled on his back, "Its easier from this angle."

"Um, sure, no problem."

"You're tense again." Rei noted.

"Sorry." He slumped a little.

"Its fine, no need to apologize." Rei said, perfectly aware of the fact that Hiro was feeling quite awkward to have her straddling his back. Eventually though his eyes began to slide shut once again as he concentrated on the relaxing ministrations.

"Hey, I thought I warned you that I would separate you two if there was any funny business!" Hiro and Rei's assigned guard said as she quickly opened the cell and stepped inside, a deep frown on her obscured face.

"I'm merely giving him a massage. Nothing more." Rei said as she turned to regard the clearly displeased woman. "If you're here to let me out for my one hour of recess I'm afraid that I must politely decline." She told the guard before returning to work on Hiro's back.

The guard's frown deepened but she didn't say anything more before exiting the cell, closing and locking it before moving on to the next. "You don't have to stay for my sake." Hiro told her once the guard was out of sight. "Besides, thanks to you I feel better already."

"My one hour of recess mainly consists of trying to avoid starting a conflict with the other prisoners, which isn't something I can say that I look forward to." Rei said off-handedly as she settled back down on the small of his back, barely taking note of the warmth she could feel through their clothes as she focused on the task at hand.

"You're...really good at this. Have you done this before?" He asked, not at all aware of just how sleepy he sounded.

"Yes, when I was younger I wanted to be a massage therapist if you can believe it," she replied, shifting up to brace her weight on her knees as she squeezed his shoulders roughly, "I used to practice on my brother all the time."

Hiro shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Mugen. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Even though I like that quality about you...worrying about others to the extent that you do generally isn't a good idea, especially considering everything that you have been forced to endure up to this point." Rei said with a demure smile on her face, although Hiro couldn't see it from his lying position. "While its true that I'm still a bit...conflicted, about my brother's death, I'm not opposed to mentioning him every once in a while." She paused as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually...its probably better that I do talk about him every now and then."

"Mmm. In that case, there's something I've been wanting to ask you about your brother. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Rei answered, her demure smile still in place. "You can ask me whatever is on your mind."

Hiro fidgeted slightly before continuing. "Before Mugen...passed away, he gave you something, didn't he? What was it?"

Rei rocked forward to lean on him as she answered his inquiry. "His power."

"What?" The white haired youth began rising and Rei dutifully picked herself up off his back and found a seat next to him as he sat up with his back to the wall, a half angry/half alarmed expression on his face. "Mugen's power caused his body to deteriorate until it finally killed him! Why would he-"

"There's no need to panic Hiro." She cut him off as she drew her knees up to her chest. "I'm different from my brother."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her, still on edge.

"I'll admit that I was initially wary when my brother passed on his power to me but that is no longer the case." She paused for a moment and when Hiro thought that she had nothing more to say she suddenly continued. "There are still lot of things I haven't informed you about and for that, I am sorry, but there are some things better left unsaid. At least until you're ready to hear them. But don't worry, my brother's power is not poisonous to my body as it was to his, of that you can be sure."

"What makes you so sure that I'm not ready?" Hiro questioned, calming down somewhat upon hearing Rei's reassurance that her life wasn't in any immediate danger. "I mean, I've already been through so much. I doubt there's anything you could tell me that I wouldn't be able to handle."

"You may be right," the dark haired girl conceded with a small sigh, "I suppose the truth of the matter is that I'm not quite ready." She stood up and stretched, another small sigh escaping her lips. "But I will be, some day."

Hiro frowned slightly as he watched her return to her bunk but decided not to pursue the issue any further, after all, he had a few secrets of his own he wasn't quite ready to tell.

XXXXX

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

Kai, who had been dozing off in his seat, tilted his head upwards as his eyelids slowly and lazily fluttered open. "We'll be landing soon." Yuuta told him as he watched columns of sand dunes and the ever-changing face of the Ryn Desert's landscape go by down below.

"How long was I out?" Kai asked, finally dropping his hands from his eyes and giving a rapid series of blinks to clear the blur from his vision.

"If I had to guess I'd say a couple of hours." Yuuta answered with a light shrug of his shoulders.

As the blue haired duelist sitting across from him stretched in his seat the intercom of the helicopter came on, broadcasting the voice of the pilot. "First Lieutenant Uzumaki, radar is showing what we believe to be Airevtalian jets pulling up on both sides. Awaiting your orders, sir."

Quickly sliding over to the window seat, Kai peered out the glass. Sure enough, a short moment later, a gray Airevtalian fighter jet – short nosed and lean – appeared from behind and below. "Sukhoi PAK FA," Yuuta murmured, recognizing the plane model. He turned to look out his own window, '_Hmph, there's a Mikoyan LMFS on this side...'_

"Do you think they're going to attack us?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I doubt it," Yuuta answered, "I recognize the models. They're stealth fighter jets. They could have taken us down without us ever knowing they were there. They're most likely just making their presence known, either that or they're just showing off."

Pressing a button on the table before him Yuuta addressed the pilot. "Ignore them."

"Roger that, sir. We're beginning our landing now." The pilot said as the flight attendant swiftly bent over to ensure that their seatbelts were securely fastened. "Please remain in your seats until the helicopter safely comes to a stop."

It was a full twenty minutes later that the helicopter finally touched down on a helipad and landed. A small delegation of men and women were waiting for them as the door hissed and popped open, allowing its passengers to step out onto Airevtalian soil.

"Welcome to Airevtal. We are honored to be graced with the presence of the Supernatural Suppression Squad." The man who had spoken gave the duo a curt, military nod. Kai couldn't help but openly stare at the left side of the man's head, which had been wrapped around with bandages, enough to obscure his left eye and cheek, as well as a significant portion of the back of his head. The man frowned at the unwanted attention but said nothing.

The rest of the SSS aircrew filled out of their respective helicopters and Yuuta took two steps aside to allow them to stop before the group, Kai mimicking his action. The pilot of the SSS transport helicopter stood smartly at attention, her crew mimicking her action in a neat line behind her. "Master Sergeant Karui. Supernatural Suppression Squad Special Airlift Group."

"Junior Lieutenant Trask, Airevtalian Operational Strategic Command for Air-Space Defense," he returned the introduction as he saluted back, "Your accommodations are still being prepared, but I'm told they're almost ready." He spied the bags that the officer held. "If you don't mind, my men will take your bags for you."

Karui gave a stern nod. "Thank you, sir."

Trask gave a quick look to two soldiers standing behind him, and they quickly detached themselves from the line, moved forward to help take the bags from the SSS aircrew before loading them onto the back of the waiting Humvee. "Is there anything else you need in the meantime?"

"No, sir; everything we need is on our helicopters."

"Very well. I'll send someone to see you to your accommodations as soon as they're ready." Trask said, trying his best to suppress his unfriendly leer. "Its not often that we get...visitors."

"Thank you, sir." If the Master Sergeant noticed the small slip, she didn't show it as she stood straight once more, saluted, and turned to tend to her crew as soon as Trask returned that salute.

Turning his attention to Kai and Yuuta the Junior Lieutenant gestured at the waiting humvee only a few meters away. "Please, won't you come this way?" The fake smile on his worn face was obvious to the two men but neither decided to comment on it as they swiftly made their way to the vehicle.

The driver saluted and opened the door as the three men approached. Moving on the other side of the humvee, Trask opened the door for Yuuta while Kai entered from the left side. Closing the door behind him, he jumped shotgun. "Take us to Victorum Manor."

In response to the command the driver ignited the engine and the vehicle began to roll forward through the airfield towards its destination. "Victorum Manor is located in Rathstadt," Trask informed his two passengers, "It will serve as a temporary place for you to recuperate until Lady Reaper is ready to hold an audience with you."

"For someone expecting our arrival, ya sure are unorganized." Yuuta commented as the humvee moved onto a freeway. "Of course, there is a reason for that, isn't there?"

Trask frowned minutely, which was the only indication that the First Lieutenant's questioned displeased him. "I apologize for the inconvenience," he began tersely, "but we are currently busy preparing for the Festival of Death. As it is one of Airevtal's most important traditions, it's preparation took precedence over preparing for your arrival."

Yuuta leaned back in his seat. "Festival of Death huh? I assume we're invited."

"Indeed." Trask confirmed with a nod of his head. "By none other than Lady Reaper herself. You should feel honored." The weight of the vehicle shifted forward as it drove down the ramp of the freeway and into the high-rise jungle of downtown Rathstadt.

The moon had long since replaced the sun in the sky, so not many people or other vehicles were out, although Kai did spot a few late night bar hoppers here and there. As his eyes continued to roam over the city Trask addressed the driver. "Private, radio headquarters, tell them our visitors are incoming, I want a security detail ready to escort them to the Victorum Manor."

As the driver reached for the radio, the junior lieutenant turned back to Yuuta, "The festival starts tomorrow night and will last well into the following morning. Although Lady Reaper will be present she has informed me that she will not negotiate with you until after the festival is over." His mouth twitched uncomfortably. "Keeping that in mind, your stay here might be longer than expected."

The humvee quickly began to decelerate upon finally reaching its destination. "We're here."

Victorum Manor was a four-story mansion with elegantly shaped walls, terraces, balconies, and spire rooftops. "Impressive," Yuuta conceded as he slid out of the vehicle's back seat while at the same time looking up at the building. Almost immediately, Trask's security detail, a group of ten armed soldiers, rushed down the front steps of the manor, stood at attention, and saluted.

The soldiers stood at ease once Trask gave them a nod of his head before tending to Yuuta and Kai's bags. "The security detail shall show you to your rooms." He said as he gestured into the building, allowing his soldiers to quickly take the bags inside. "I expect to see you two tomorrow night."

"This way please." One of the officers said as Trask returned to the humvee which pulled off a scant few seconds later.

The entourage made its way up the steps of Victorum Manor, entering through the front door where nearby officers immediately saluted the passing of a highly superior officer of another armed force. Once they were shown to their rooms and informed, with the utmost politeness and discretion, that they were not to leave until someone came for them, the doors were shut on their conjoined rooms, and the unmistakable sound of keys turning in locks echoed through the chambers.

"Are they trying to make us feel like prisoners?" Kai wondered aloud with a frown.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yuuta replied as he began to search the room, for what, Kai wasn't quite sure, "They've already made it quite clear that we're not welcome here."

Kai began to unpack his bags as his superior continued to examine their new accommodations. It took a few minutes, but the first lieutenant had successfully dismantled all the listening devices in the various light-fittings, and stuffed some toilet paper from the en suite bathroom into the hole in the wall where a spy cam was filming.

"I suggest ya take a shower and then get some sleep. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be a long day." And with that the door between his and Kai's room slammed shut.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Considering the fact that quite a few chapters won't feature a duel, I've decided to create profiles on characters and events that give a little more insight to the world of EoE for times like these. Also, the current year this story takes place in is 2029.**

**EoE Character Profile:**

Name: Yuuta Uzumaki

Rank: First Lieutenant (O-2)

Age: 25 (born November 5, 2004)

Birthplace: Okinawa, Japan

Service Number: SOD000001

Date of Enlistment: May 15, 2017 (officially enlisted November 5, 2022)

Background: Eldest child of Arashi and Isane Uzumaki; brother of fellow member Mimari Uzumaki. Born with the ability to see into the minds and hearts of others, despite this, does not have the power to read thoughts as they form.

Career: Enrolled in Okinawa Central SSS Academy in 2019, graduating in 2021; commissioned to second lieutenant the following year. Co-founded the Special Ops Division with sister and fellow member Mimari Uzumaki in the same year. Participated in various covert military operations, including the highly classified Operation: MARVEL, earning promotion to first lieutenant.

Assessment: Exceptional military field officer, possessing firsthand experience in covert operations and combat with high level Breakers. Displays noteworthy bravery in the face of extreme adversity and highly respected for willingness to place self in clear and present danger.

Recommendation: Pending; continued service as covert operative.

Last updated April 19, 2027

XXXXX

_**Kai and Yuuta come face to face with the mysterious sovereign known to the Airevtalian people as Lady Reaper. What will come of this once in a lifetime meeting? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Ninety-One! The Festival of Death!**_

**Kai:** I have a bad feeling about this...

**Yuuta: **Heh, you and me both kid, you and me both.


	91. The Festival of Death

**Author's Note: I'm back, sorta.**

_Questions are a burden to others; answers are a prison for oneself._

**Chapter Ninety-One: The Festival of Death**

Airevtal, an isolated European country under complete and total control of the mysterious woman known only as Lady Reaper, or so, she would like the world at large to believe. In truth, many of the populace are dissatisfied with the state of the country, and as such, various groups of rebels throughout the land have risen up, wishing to rid themselves of the tyranny greater than even that of the infamous High King Tristian Vassily.

However, these various groups of rebels were highly unorganized and as such the first few battles against the Airevtalian Army ended in one crushing defeat after another. Just as the rebels were about to give in to despair a gallant hero of the people appeared as if from nowhere.

Hailed as the Hero of the South, this man, Aaric Smirnov, unified the various rebel groups throughout Airevtal and under his leadership they managed to grasp victory in the battle of Darimar, the country's most fortified city. Due to his tactical genius the city was immediately converted into a base of operations for the rebel army, which soon became powerful enough to invade Darimar's neighboring cities.

Finally recognizing Aaric Smirnov as a threat to her rule, Lady Reaper decided to crush the man personally.

Now, if one were to ask a denizen of Darimar their opinion on the fair city, they would be told that it was the most beautiful place in all of Airevtal. Its various parks were filled with lush gardens, its buildings were pristine and perfect for viewing the setting sun, and best of all, it was the home of the rebel army, the heroes that would liberate the country from the vile grasp of Lady Reaper.

Yes, that would be the answer one would expect to hear, that is, before the battle that took place in the once great city less than a few hours ago. The lush gardens were now nothing more than piles of ash, the buildings reduced to mere rubble, and the rebel army completely decimated, but worse of all, even the normal citizens were not spared from a disastrous fate.

Littered throughout the streets were the blood and corpses of the once proud rebel army, as for the brilliant Hero of the South, he currently found himself on his hands and knees, at the complete mercy of Lady Reaper, who was currently seated on a makeshift throne. Unfortunately for the young man, she had little mercy to give.

She tightened the grip of the chain she held in her hand that was wrapped around the man's neck, which caused him to groan in pain. Her blue hair was cut short on both sides, hanging just past her ears while the back was grown out long, reaching the upper portion of her thighs. She was donned in a dark cloak, which obscured the leather outfit she wore underneath. Her golden cat like eyes were outlined with red and a deep frown was on her face as she watched the disgraced hero lick her leather boots as if he were a dog.

"Please your majesty," he panted as blood oozed from the wounds that covered his nude form, "Spare me so that I may serve you from now until death."

One of Reaper's soldiers, a low ranking officer in her army approached the spectacle. He bowed to the woman before giving his report. "Lady Reaper, the last of the rebels have been dealt with and we've managed to round up the last of the civilians just as you asked. What are your next orders?"

Reaper leaned into the palm of her hand, a disappointed expression on her cold yet beautiful face. "To think that the famous rebel army and its people could be crushed so easily," she looked down at Aaric, who was still covering her leather boots with his saliva, "And this is the supposed Hero of the South? How worthless. And to think that I actually believed that you were an enemy that could satisfy me."

With a swift kick to the head Aaric was immediately rendered unconscious. She turned her attention to the soldier. "You, get this pitiful excuse for a man out of my sight." She ordered as she tossed the chain to him. "I want him as well as the civilians you rounded up loaded onto the Damocles. Send them directly to the torture compound in Vemacia."

The soldier gave the woman a quick salute, although he thought it was wrong to send civilians to their deaths just because they supported the rebel army he knew better than to voice such an opinion in front of Reaper. "And what of the city Lady Reaper?"

Reaper grabbed the blood red scythe that was planted into the ground next to the makeshift throne as she stood up, the sun slowly rising just over the horizon. She giggled a little as she gave her answer."Burn it. Burn it all to the ground."

XXXXX

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

Kai yawned and sat up in his bed upon hearing the sound of Yuuta's voice. Just as he was about to scratch his blue hair in disarray a bundle of clothes slammed into his face. As he looked down at what his superior had tossed him his eyes widened in surprise. "These clothes..."

Yuuta arched a brow as Kai held up the black uniform, tears brimming in his eyes "What's with that girly reaction? We're on official SSS business in dangerous territory, we can't afford to show any weaknesses."

"Yeah...you're right, its just, I've finally made a part of my dream come true." Kai said as he hastily wiped away the tears. "I'm one step closer to fulfilling my promise to Kiyo. I know it isn't very manly, but everything that I am is because of him, so...its okay if I cry a little, isn't it?"

Yuuta stared at the smiling teen for several seconds before turning away. "Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed already. Our security detail will be here to escort us soon, although they've had the nerve to not tell me exactly where it is that we'll be going, so be on your guard, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Kai affirmed as he snapped to a salute, it felt kind of weird to do so but considering the fact that he was currently one of the lowest ranking members of the SSS he figured it would be expected of him quite often.

With a nod of his head to show his satisfaction Yuuta shut the door to give him privacy. Kai turned to the mirror and got dressed. A sad smile graced his face as he stared at his reflection. "If only Tsukune and Kiyo could see me now, I bet they would be so proud."

"I don't doubt it." Yuuta offered as he reentered the room. He gave Kai a quick once over before gesturing towards the door that led to the hallway. "Our security detail is here. Let's go."

Kai nodded and followed after Yuuta, who had opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Sure enough the security detail from yesterday was there, looking rather bright eyed despite the fact that the sun had not fully risen yet.

"I take it that we're all ready?" One of the them said.

"Um, actually, I've been meaning to ask. What is the Festival of Death?"

The security detail all frowned and exchanged looks, causing Kai to think that he had just asked something he really shouldn't have. Finally, one of them answered his question, albeit vaguely. "Its a honored tradition of ours that occurs once every five years. We are glad that you arrived in time to witness it." Of course that last part was a lie.

Kai frowned since the man hadn't actually answered his question at all but decided not to press the issue any further. "Now, if there are no further questions, please follow us. We've got a lot of ground to cover and very little time."

XXXXX

As the third day of their stay at Domino City's Correctional Facility for Incurably Criminal Breakers began the two young prisoners began to settle into some semblance of a rhythm. Rei woke Hiro up and forced him to eat some of his breakfast, Hiro avoided the other prisoners during his one hour of recess, Rei did the same during hers, they both came back and ate lunch, then tried to stave off the inevitable boredom that soon followed.

Having nothing better to do than to watch the cloudy sky from the cell's minuscule window, Hiro just laid there on his bunk with his head propped awkwardly against the wall. Lethargy had crept over him to the point that he could no longer feel frustrated at his current predicament. There was nothing else to do other than sleep, or so he thought, before turning his attention to his fellow prisoner.

"Rei?"

"Hmm?" The demure girl hummed without looking up from the book she was currently engrossed in.

"Where did you get that book from?" He paused for a moment as the answer to his question came to him almost immediately before deciding to ask another. "What's it called?" Another pause. "What's it about?"

"I borrowed the book from the facility's library." Rei answered, completely unaware that Hiro had already come to such a conclusion. "The book is called Staring into the Abyss," she said, holding it up so that he could see the cover art for himself, which was covered with drawings of various demonic figures.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he regarded the book with mild interest before he rolled his head back. "Are we actually allowed to borrow books from the library?" He wondered aloud, because he had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't. "So...what's the book about?"

Rei's gaze slid up to meet his. "The Days of Darkness incident."

"Really? Does it have any new information about it? Or maybe some new theories?" Even today the catalyst behind the Days of Darkness incident was a heavily debated topic among the world's top scientists. Several theories had been proposed but none of them had been proved conclusive. Understandably Hiro's interest in the small red book Rei held in her dainty hands increased considerably.

She shook her head. "Nothing like that, however, it was written by someone who witnessed many of the Darkness Games that had occurred during the time. Its fairly interesting I suppose, although it is a little self indulgent at times."

"I see." Hiro said as his interest in the book began to fade. He returned his attention to the tiny window, staring unfailingly at the clouds that slowly passed by. Just as his eyes began to drift close as if under a spell Rei said something surprising.

"Its my birthday in two days."

Hiro blinked at her. "Ah...so is mine, actually." He shook his head. "I can't believe I actually forgot my own birthday."

"Prison can do that to you." Rei said, speaking from personal experience considering the fact that she had once been imprisoned in this very cell a year ago.

"Hard to believe that I'm going to be in prison for my birthday," he said, frowning pensively as he stared up at the ceiling. "This sucks."

"This will be the second time I spend my birthday in prison." Rei said mildly as she gave her head the smallest of shakes and flipped forward a few pages to the next chapter. Hiro immediately stiffened and was about to sputter out an apology considering the fact his actions a year before had caused her imprisonment but before he could Rei beat him to the punch. "Please don't apologize. My imprisonment wasn't your fault."

Seeing the unconvinced look on Hiro's face the dark haired girl decided to change the subject. Bringing a finger to her lips she signaled for Hiro to be quiet as she closed her book before walking over to his bunk and taking a seat next to him.

Hiro watched her quizzically as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a rolled up poster. "While I was out I managed to steal a schematic of the facility." She told him as she unraveled it, which revealed the complex infrastructure of the compound.

"Whoa, how did you manage that?"

"Its a long story." Rei answered vaguely as she rolled the poster up and returned it to the inside of her shirt. "Now isn't really a good time to go over it, so we'll have to wait for a chance to get a better look, but I'm sure that if we familiarize ourselves with this and the guards' schedule it won't be long until you and I come up with a plan to escape from here."

Hiro smiled upon hearing Rei's words. Things were finally starting to look up for them.

Or so he thought.

XXXXX

Due to the great speed of the Damocles, the fastest airship Airevtal has to offer, the civilians of Darimar, as well as its once great hero, were quickly transported to the torture compound located in the vaunted city of Vemacia.

Unknown the the general populace, Airevtal is home to many such compounds, which is why Lady Reaper formed a special task force to look over each one. This task force is known to few as the Black Hand. Each and every member is a sadist in every sense of the word and are well versed in the act of torture.

Considering their addiction to the profession, the Black Hand wasted no time in stripping the civilians nude and putting them into various sections of the compound, each one of them leading to a different sort of torture.

One line led to a man who laughed heartily as he plucked out the victim's eyes with a fork. Another had the victim tied to a table while a man whipped them with a leather whip mercilessly, while another led to the victim being beaten to death by a man with spiked brass knuckles. Unfortunately, these were just some of the tamer examples. Iron maidens, dismemberment, and even a giant cauldron of red hot flames are some of the more extreme forms of torture the compound offered.

"Come on!" One of the members of the Black Hand shouted as he grabbed one of the civilians, a young woman, by the hair. "Let's see if you can scream even louder! This is what happens to those who oppose the great Lady Reaper!"

"Hmm, how disappointing. You call that torture?"

"Eh? Do you want to die that badly!" Enraged, the man turned around and was about to attack the civilian that dared mock him but stopped in his tracks when he realized who it was that had insulted him. "L-lady Reaper?" He stuttered as he quickly groveled before her. "Please forgive me, I did not know it was you mistress!"

Reaper looked down at the groveling man with a deep frown on her face. "You still don't recognize the sound of my voice? Truly pathetic, still, its not as bad as your torture technique, although I suppose the same could be said of every one of you here. It looks like I'm going to have to give you all another example of how its done."

"Mistress." A new voice said, causing Reaper to turn her attention to it. Her frown almost immediately vanished as she laid eyes on the woman kneeling before her.

The woman was dressed in the uniform of the Airevtalian army, which was blood red in color, the insignia she wore around her collar signifying that she had attained the highest rank possible. She kept her head lowered towards the ground as she waited for her ruler to address her."Ah, its good to see you Tabatha. Its a little too noisy in here so let's talk elsewhere." Reaper said as she began to make her way towards the exit of the compound.

"As you wish." The short brown haired woman said as she stood up and followed after her mistress, mot at all bothered by the screams of agony that filled the air.

The two traveled the lengthy hallway that led to the one of Reaper's private quarters in relative silence, which was littered with doors that were identical to one another. The hallway was illuminated with a soft glow, the light refracting through hundreds of crystalline prisms.

A brunette woman in a maid uniform bowed in reverence as the two women passed her by, but was paid no heed as they continued on their way. Eventually the duo found themselves in front of a large set of double doors that led to an elaborately designed room.

Once they were inside and Tabatha closed the doors behind them Reaper embraced her in a quick hug. "I've missed you Tabatha. Is been too long since we've last saw each other. How have you been? Were you able to crush the resistance in the North?"

Tabatha smiled at her mistress/best friend. "Yes Lady Reaper, we did not leave a single soldier alive."

"Splendid, but, we are alone right now, so its okay for you to be less formal with me."

"Sorry Angelica, but like you said, its been such a long time that I guess I forgot that I'm allowed that right." The brown haired woman admitted before changing the subject. "That aside, even though news of your conquest in Darimar has already spread throughout Airevtal the rebel groups to the East and West are beginning to run rampant."

Reaper rolled her eyes. "Its only been a few hours and they're already getting desperate? How unsightly. Very well, I want you to focus on purging them next."

Tabatha nodded, having expected her mistress' reply. "I understand, however, I would like to make use of the Crimson Blades to assist me in this endeavor."

"Hmm, the Crimson Blades huh?" Reaper questioned as she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I don't mind, but what makes you think that you will need their assistance?"

"There has been reports from the divisions stationed to the East and West that the enemy possesses many powerful espers among their ranks. Although its not always the case, it generally takes an esper to fight an esper."

"I see, very well then." Reaper conceded as she took a seat on the large circular bed covered in red satin sheets located in the center of the room. "I will have General Lache handle the necessary preparations. Is there anything else you wish to report?"

Tabatha nodded once more. "The representatives from the Supernatural Suppression Squad arrived yesterday. Until this morning they were staying at the Victorum Manor in Rathstadt but are currently on a tour of the capital. They have a security detail supervising them."

"Hmm, I suppose that should keep them occupied until the Festival of Death, speaking of which, have the preparations for it been completed yet?" Reaper questioned as she ran a hand through her blue hair.

"They have."

"Good, now, there is something that has been on my mind lately for quite some time. Will you hear it?"

Tabatha blinked in confusion, it wasn't often that Reaper gave anyone a choice. "What is it...?"

Reaper smirked. "I was thinking that it might be nice to try falling in love."

The brown haired woman's eyes widened in shock. Surely she didn't hear what she thought she just heard. "Um...I'm afraid I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you...did you just say that you wanted to try falling in love?"

"Yes." Reaper answered with a slight giggle.

Tabatha sweat dropped. "Uh...you're not serious, are you?"

"I am."

_'She's really serious about this...' _The Marshal of the Airevtalian Army thought to herself as she stared at the blue haired woman sitting before her, still confused by the sudden turn of events. "Oh, well, um, how about someone from the Black Hand? They adore you."

Reaper's smile did not falter. "I have no use for pets."

"No good huh?" Tabatha brought a hand to her chin as she thought hard, if Reaper really was serious about wanting to fall in love then she figured she might as well be serious about helping her best friend accomplish her goal. "What about General Lache? He's a good man."

Reaper's smile broadened, she was glad that Tabatha was taking her request seriously. "Its true that General Lache is a good man, but he's not good enough."

"Well, there isn't really anyone else that immediately comes to mind so...what type of person do you think would suit you best?"

Reaper's smile turned into a smirk as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Actually, I've written what I believe to be the things I desire most in a partner on this piece of paper. If someone meeting this criteria is found please let me know." She said as she handed the piece of paper over to Tabatha.

"I understand. I will inform you right away if I find someone that matches this, uh, criteria." Tabatha said as she began to read what was written on the piece of paper. "Erm, Angelica, your first requirement would disqualify almost everyone." She paused as she read the remaining requirements. "I don't think there's a man alive who could qualify for all five."

"Hmm, you think so?"

"Well, my own thoughts aside, why exactly do you want to fall in love? You've never cared about it before."

"You're right. Till now all I have ever cared about has been carnage and death. Even I don't really understand where these feelings have come from." She laughed a little. "Talking about things like love doesn't suit me at all, does it?"

Tabatha smiled. "It doesn't...but I'm glad that you're interested in it. I've always thought you were a little slow when it came to these sort of things. Don't worry about a thing, I will definitely find a man that meets your criteria. I promise."

"Are you sure you should be making a promise you might not be able to keep?"

The brown haired woman's smile widened. "But those are they best kind, aren't they?"

XXXXX

After several hours of touring the capital Kai and Yuuta were finally led to the vaunted city of Vemacia, where the Festival of Death was well under way. Crowds filled every street corner, their attention on the procession of performers as fireworks lit up the sky above in blazing orange lights. Kai bit into a honey-glazed apple as the security detail marched the duo past the jovial crowds to a staircase leading up to an open terrace.

_'Judging from the name alone I figured this festival would be a little more...morbid.' _Kai thought to himself idly as he finished off the last of his treat.

Once he and Yuuta made it up the staircase Kai immediately noticed two men engaged in hand to hand combat, a steel cage separating them from the cheering audience. "This way please." One of the men from the security detail said, gesturing to the two seats waiting for them beside a woman in a leather outfit.

"Lady Reaper." The security detail bowed. "The representatives from the Supernatural Suppression Squad are here."

Face consumed by the shadow of her wide-brimmed hat, the ruler of Airevtal acknowledged their presence by tapping the haft of the blood red scythe in her firm grip on the ground. "You may leave us now." It was obvious in the woman's tone of voice that she saw Kai and Yuuta as mild irritants rather than honored guests.

Yuuta noticed the brown haired woman standing behind Reaper. He could tell just from the way she stood that she was an elite, possibly the right-hand woman to Reaper, and every angle of her posture warned of hostility towards Kai and himself. _'Well, there's no real reason to be concerned with who that other woman is, now that I'm this close to Reaper I can use my power to learn everything about-'_

His line of thought was cut short when, in the blink of an eye, Reaper was upon him, her scythe in mid-swing. _'What the hell?'_

Too surprised by the sudden attack Yuuta wouldn't have been able to dodge in time. Luckily Kai tackled him to the ground just before the blade of the scythe could separate his head from his shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Step away from him or I will kill you too." Reaper said, her voice low and measured. "His eyes, they were violating me."

"What are you talking about? He didn't..." Kai's voice trailed off as he looked down at Yuuta, his visor had been knocked off due to the fall, revealing his pitch black eyes. _'Wait a minute, she could tell that Yuuta was using his powers on her?'_

The two combatants within the steel cage stopped, wondering what all the commotion was about, as did the watching audience. The security detail that Reaper had dismissed returned in full force, their weapons drawn, awaiting the order from their leader to execute the two SSS members.

Reaper spun her cherished scythe in her hands, turning it upright before resting the haft of the weapon on the ground. "I'm not going to warn you again. Step away from him, or you will die along with him."

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Things aren't looking too good for Kai and Yuuta, huh?**

**The Five Requirements to Qualify as Lady Reaper's Lover:**

1. Above all, must be an esper that possesses a deep well of untapped ability. I wish to mold him into a person capable of laying waste to entire armies.

2. Must be able to overcome fear. A coward has no right to be in my presence.

3. Cannot be weak when it comes to the game of Duel Monsters.

4. Will be under my direct control, so must be younger than I am.

5. Although it isn't really required, a pure and innocent smile would be nice.

XXXXX

_**Kai and Yuuta are thrust into a deadly duel in which their very lives are on the line! Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Ninety-Two! The Festival of Death Part Two!**_

**Yuuta: **Dammit, I didn't think it would come to this, at least, not so soon.

**Kai:** Don't worry about it, I'll protect you with everything that I am, that's a promise!


	92. The Festival of Death Part Two

**Author's Note: Okay, let me start this author's note off by confirming that the previous chapter, this chapter, as well as the one to come after this one, is indeed a byproduct of the manga Akame ga Kiru (good job noticing this awesome random guest reviewer that I hope leaves more reviews for me in the future). **

**The reason for the similarity is rather simple, Lady Reaper is quite literally a "Captain Erstaz" (tvtropes is your friend) of the character Esdese. That aside, she won't stay that way for long, since she will evolve into her own direction sooner than you think. Err, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Stone walls do not a prison make, nor iron bars a cage._

**Chapter Ninety-Two: The Festival of Death Part Two**

Yuuta blinked as he felt a warmth on the side of his face. Apparently Kai hadn't managed to completely get him out of harm's way. The tip of Reaper's scythe had just missed his left eye, cutting a small line above his cheek bone. _'Dammit, I didn't think it would come to this, at least, not so soon.'_

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan to get us out of this mess, would you?" Kai questioned as Yuuta rose to his feet. "Because if you do, now would be a really good time to put it into action."

"I did have a plan in case something like this happened, but the timing is wrong." Yuuta replied as he dusted off his uniform, appearing remarkably calm despite the current situation. "The only way we're going to get out of this alive is if I can somehow contact the Special Airlift Group but with things the way they are now..."

"Its impossible." Kai concluded as he turned to look at his superior. "And I don't think-" He paused, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. "Wait, what if we created a visual signal for the Special Airlift Group? Do you think that would work?"

Yuuta nodded his head. "I don't see why it wouldn't, but how do ya suggest we make one?"

Before Kai could give his reply Reaper appeared at his shoulder, aiming a swing to take off his head. Swiftly, he dropped down to the ground, his legs wide in a perfect split as the scythe whistled over his head with amazing speed. Leaning forward, he placed the palm of his hands onto the ground before pushing himself forward into a low dropkick, which his opponent easily sidestepped.

Now lying flat on his back, Kai wasted no time in rolling to the side as Reaper's scythe came down, digging its tip into the pavement where his neck had been. He quickly got to his feet as the deadly weapon was raked through the ground before being pulled upward, causing a mist of dirt to spring up in front of his face, blinding him.

Lifting her scythe, Reaper spun it above her head as she turned in a complete circle, striking downward. Having anticipated his opponent's next move Kai leaped back quickly as the tip whistled past his face. _'That was too close for comfort...'_

"Hmm, the way you move is rather unique." Reaper complimented as she dislodged her scythe from the pavement with one sharp pull. "It makes me wonder...will your head roll in a unique way too?" She questioned with a giggle.

"So...about that signal?" Yuuta inquired as Kai edged towards him.

A bead of sweat dropped from the blue haired teen's brow as he kept his eyes on his opponent, hoping that she wouldn't make any further movements for the next few crucial seconds. "Yuuta, hand me your bracelet."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's no time for questions, just do it!" Kai shouted, his tone urgent. Normally Yuuta would never comply with an order from a subordinate but considering the situation they were currently in he couldn't help but make an exception and do as he was told.

Wasting no time Kai put the sleek bracelet on and extended his right hand as he pressed a button on the accessory, causing it to expand and unfold into a custom made duel disk. Quickly, he reached into one of the two deck boxes strapped to his hip and pulled out a card, slapping it onto his duel disk. "This is it! Double Mega Merge! Biometal FX!"

A pillar of scorching hot flames erupted from beneath Kai, engulfing him as it traveled upward through the night sky. "That's one hell of a signal." Yuuta commented as he peered up at the swirling column of flame.

Kai emerged from the fire as it began to die down, the predominantly red, black, and white armor of Biometal FX beginning to encase his body as he approached Reaper. Metallic red boots formed around his feet, reaching up to his knees as a red vest solidified over his chest. Two giant pronged arm cannons materialized on his wrists seconds later before a red and white helmet formed around his head with horn-like ornaments protruding from the back of it. "Hey Yuuta, do you think the Special Airlift Group saw my signal?"

"They would have to be blind not to have seen it."

"Good..." The armored teen trailed off as he made a mental note of how many members of Reaper's security detail had them surrounded. "Yuuta, you may want to take cover." Almost immediately after his warning raging flames erupted from the back of the two arm cannons attached to Kai's wrist, propelling him forward like a rocket.

With a mighty blow to the abdomen one of the members of the security detail fell, crumpling up at Kai's feet. He turned as the remaining members readied their guns. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to put you all to sleep now."

XXX

Hiro stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. "Rei?" He called out, wondering if she had fallen asleep yet.

"Yes?"

Well that was a surprise, he hadn't expected her to actually be awake. For the past few days she would usually be fast asleep hours before he himself could fall prey to it. "Oh...um..." he trailed off as he desperately tried to come up with something to say, "Do you...want anything for your birthday?"

Rei stared at him, although he was so busy staring at his ceiling that he was oblivious to it. "You want to give me something?"

"Huh?" Hiro frowned a little as he asked himself the same question. "Well, we're friends, right? Its only natural that I wouldn't mind giving you something for your birthday."

"I see. In that case, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know," he told her, a little surprised by her sudden question, "I asked you first though."

The two imprisoned duelists conversation was cut short by the sound of clanging cell gates and keys. A very good looking blonde man with long hair stepped into the cell, followed by a few men. Each one of them were dressed in the typical Supernatural Suppression Squad attire. "I hope you two found this level of the facility comfortable because we are here to escort you to one of its lower levels, level four to be more specific."

Hiro felt his heart sink a little.

XXXXX

The jet-like flames of Kai's arm cannons fizzled out as he took down the last of the security detail, his battle armor suffering only minimal damage from their firearms. Suddenly the red armor glowed a bright white before shattering into a million tiny pixels as Kai brought his attention to Reaper and Tabatha. "Now then, I guess you two are the only ones left."

Lightning crackled around him as the green armor of Biometal HX formed onto his body. The two green thrusters protruding from his back and the side of his helmet activated, propelling him forward as the double sabers in his grip ignited with purple plasma. Reaper easily blocked the blow. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises?"

Kai performed a back flip, landing a few feet away, surprised to see that Reaper's scythe was still intact. The woman in question took a defensive stance as she beckoned to the blue haired teen. "I wonder...will you be able to satisfy me?"

He couldn't help but frown as Reaper leered at him. A familiar ominous energy was emitting from the woman standing before him, causing him to hesitate. _'Its strange...what's this freezing sensation I'm __getting in my arms and legs? _He frowned as he readied himself. '_This feeling, it makes me wonder if I have any real chance in a head-to-head, one-on-one battle with her.'_

Suddenly a hail of debris suddenly began to tear his environment apart, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reaper was using her scythe to cut out and launch large chunks of the floor toward him with rapid-fire swings! Smacking aside several large rocks Kai scanned the area. The torrent of debris produced a thick cloud of dirt, making it impossible to locate his opponent's whereabouts. _'Where is __she?'_

"Boo." A sense of fright shot through his spine upon hearing the feminine voice so close. He turned in its direction but the dust was too thick. The realization that he was nothing more than a sitting duck dawned on him just as a blade penetrated his armor, slicing through his side.

The following sensation was so abrupt that Kai couldn't even cry out in pain, the ensuing gasp escaping his throat soundless. The blade was unnaturally cold, but all he could feel was a searing, unbearable heat from the scythe that had pierced him. The body reacted before the mind, and even before he registered the pain he swung one of his blades in a horizontal swipe, hoping to score a hit in retaliation.

Unfortunately he hit nothing but air before the tip of Reaper's deadly weapon cut into his armor and shoulder, drawing blood. "Dammit!" Not wanting his opponent to gain a further advantage over him Kai swung his second blade in a downward arc, which produced a wide arc of lightning, hopefully the attack connected, or at the very least bought him enough time to think.

The unpleasant feeling he felt from his opponent was all around him now, filling him with self doubt. His thoughts, once clear, were now coming to him slowly as his knees began to buckled under the strange pressure bearing down on him. _'What's going on? Why do I feel this way all of a sudden?' _It felt like he was being suffocated by a vast ocean that would never let him go.

_'This isn't like me, I'm letting fear cloud my judgment.' _Kai thought to himself as he willed his still body to move in an attempt to calm his frantic nerves. _'If I'm going to stand any chance of surviving long enough for back-up to arrive I can't stay on the defensive! I can't let this fear take hold of me!'_

The jet like thrusters attached to his back ignited as he took to the sky. _'Right here, right now, I'm going to give this fight my all!' _With the speed of a rocket he propelled himself downward, a spiral of wind encasing his body, quickening his already fast descent.

An eruption of wind fanned out from the resulting collision, dispersing the dense cloud of smoke and cutting swathes into the ground. Despite this, Reaper was instantly upon him, making a slashing motion with her scythe with the intent of removing Kai's right arm. The armored teen barely managed to deflect the attack with his blade, the action causing his wounded shoulder to burn with an even greater pain.

The cold look in Reaper's eyes made it clear that she was assure of her victory before the battle had even begun as Kai struggled to keep the blade of the scythe away from his flesh. It was quite clear to both combatants that he was quickly reaching his breaking point. "What's the matter? Are you...afraid?"

Scowling, Kai attempted to press the one advantage he had, the fact that he was armed with two weapons. Just as he was about to attack his opponent's right side she flicked her wrist, pushing him back slightly just in time for her to slam the haft of her weapon into the ground, its shaft blocking the blue haired teen's strike.

"That won't do. How do you expect to defeat me without a hint of killing intent?" She questioned as she pushed him away before swinging her scythe horizontally at Kai's neck. He spun to his right in response, getting his blade up. The scythe scraped upward and off the blade, over his head.

_'I can't let her words throw me off, I have to stay focused.' _Following this motion Kai spun back to his left, swinging hard. Reaper leaped back, avoiding the blow. Not wasting a single second she resumed her offensive, leaping forward with an overhead cleave. He dove to the side in response, rolling across the tiled floor before countering with an upward swing.

Once more Reaper leaped back, flipping through the air. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you're this resilient. I'm sure you've felt it from the moment we started fighting, the oppressive aura that causes you to doubt everything, to lose control of your thoughts."

"Well, that's the effect that I have on most people but you are doing a great job of resisting that with the strength of your will alone." She said with a smirk as she held her weapon of choice low to the ground. "You must have went through a terrible ordeal in order to resist giving in up to this point, but you won't be able to fight off the feeling for much longer. True fear is not an instinct human beings can ignore."

A bead of sweat rolled down Kai's face. _'What is she?' I couldn't really tell from before but her aura feels similar to Hayato's dark power...' _The strange pressure emitting from Reaper's body intensified as she approached him in a nonchalant manner. _'This isn't good...just standing here like this is becoming difficult. I have to figure out how that power of hers work, otherwise there is no way I will be able to overcome it.' _He thought to himself as he took a step back, he wasn't quite sure what the blue haired woman was up to but he wasn't going to let his guard down. "Are you trying to say that you're not human?"

"Hmm, I wonder about that..."

In response to her words he charged in and swung high. Reaper's scythe came up, turning the blow and then...

Kai staggered back, the armor around his right calf completely destroyed. "Argh!"

"That was rather sloppy of you." Reaper said with a giggle. "What's the point in charging in if you're just going to hesitate when you attack? If things keep going like this, you really will die." She grinned. "Of course, you already know that, right?"

_'She...kicked through my armor?!' _He shook his head. _'It doesn't matter. I won't let this stop me.' _Kai charged in again, this time swinging his blade low. Reaper back stepped quickly, swinging out with her leg, her left heel striking his head, effectively crushing one of the thrusters on the side of his helmet.

He fell face first as Reaper held her scythe low. His vision blurred as fear once again began to creep through the cracks of his steel-like will. "What's the matter? Is this the extent of your ability?"

Kai struggled to get to his feet. He had managed to stave off the pain from the gash both across his left shoulder and right side due to adrenaline, but the devastating blow to the side of his helmet quickly put an end to that perk. His erratic heartbeat made it hard to hear what his opponent was saying and his hazy vision made it difficult to tell if he was being attacked or not. _'Dammit, I can't let it end like this! __I've made promises to so many people and I intend to keep them!'_

With that thought driving him the armored teen pushed himself to his feet and lunged at Reaper, swinging his sword wide. She turned it away with her scythe and Kai lashed out with a low kick of his own. Reaper back stepped again and swung her scythe upward, the tip grazing against his leg, temporarily depriving the muscles of their strength as pain replaced power.

Despite his newly gained wound, Kai ducked, anticipating the following kick that passed over his head harmlessly. Then, Reaper's foot stopped in mid-air, rose up about seven inches, and slammed down in quick succession, heel first onto the blue haired teen's head, knocking him face-down once more and sending spider web cracks throughout his helmet.

Breathless, there was little he could do to stop Reaper from smashing through his fractured helmet with the haft of her weapon. _'Dammit...' _Kai pressed his hands hard against the floor in an attempt to push himself to his feet but he found that he didn't have enough strength in his arms to do so. Kai begrudgingly realized that he was no longer in any condition to fight.

In fact, he was fairly convinced that he and Yuuta were going to die here. He closed his eyes as fatigue began to take hold. He could see it now, the smiling faces of all the people he had bonded with up until now. Each one of them, from his late brother Tsukune to his best friend Sakura, were all smiling at him, as if they accepted the fact that he had failed to keep his promises to them. _'I see...I did my best...so its okay, right?'_

Reaching down, Reaper grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up with one arm, placing the blade of her scythe near his throat. "It seems like you weren't able to satisfy me either. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted I suppose."

Yuuta could do nothing but watch as Tabatha's foot ground into his back, pinning him to the tiled floor. _'Kai, I'm sorry. This is all my fault.'_

"Now, before I kill you, there's something I want to ask you." Reaper said with a sadistic grin on her face as she pressed the blade of her scythe to Kai's throat. "Tell me, are you...afraid?"

Kai looked down at the blade of the scythe, his mind a whirlwind of thought. Images of the times when he was the happiest flashed before his eyes, as if they were being reflected off of the blade of Reaper's scythe. Waking up early to watch reruns of Kamen Rider with his brother and father. Traveling from city to city with Kiyo. Attending junior high with Kazuki. Helping Hayato and the others to clear Hiro's name. Sparring with Sakura...

A small chuckle escaped the battered teen's lips. _'I finally get it. After all this time I finally get it.' _Reaper blinked in confusion, it was clear that Kai's reaction wasn't something she had expected. "Yeah, I'm afraid. I have been since the very beginning."

"I see." Reaper frowned as those words left her lips. "That's too bad. You possessed a few of the qualities I have been searching for but like all the others you also fell short. Your heart has also been possessed by fear towards me."

Another chuckle escaped Kai's lips. "No...that's not it. You're not the one I'm afraid of." He looked at Yuuta via his peripheral vision and Reaper followed his gaze. Her frown deepened as confusion spread across her face. "Him? You're afraid of him...and not me? Really?"

"I'm afraid of not meeting his expectations...and he's not the only one." Kai began as Reaper listened to him intently. "My brother, my friends, Kiyo, they're all counting on me to be the hero I often boast to be. I've dedicated my entire life to fulfilling they're wishes, to making them happy. I thought I was okay with that being my only purpose...but fighting with you made me realize something."

"And what's that?" Reaper questioned as she slowly lowered her scythe, curious.

"Deep down, I still hate the idea of what a 'hero' is. Living only for the sake of others, shouldering heavy burdens, I can't stand it but..." he paused as a bright but determined smile spread across his face, "I made a promise...and I'm going to see it through to the very end, no matter how afraid I am of failing."

Reaper let go of Kai with a soft pink tinge to her cheeks, allowing him to fall to the floor as she turned her back to him. _'Just now...that smile. Have I found "it" already?' _She shook her head. _'No, I shouldn't jump to that conclusion just yet, there's still one more requirement he hasn't shown me yet.'_

"Tabatha."

The woman looked up from the man she currently had pinned to the ground. "Yes my lady?"

"Send some men to escort Trask and Lache here immediately." She commanded as she made her way back to her seat. "Oh, and send for some paramedics as well."

Not quite understanding the change in her ruler's demeanor or the reason behind her command Tabatha hesitantly nodded in compliance. "As you wish my lady. What would you have me do with these two?" She questioned as she watched Yuuta closely.

Reaper grinned as she leaned back in her scythe, her fingers idly tapping the shaft of her beloved weapon. "These two are going to play an important part in the grand finale of the festival so just leave them be for the moment. For now just focus on bringing the remaining players here."

XXXXX

Hiro was unceremoniously thrown into in a dark cell. His escorts quickly closed the cell door behind him, locked it, and then left. With a deep frown on his face Hiro calls out, "Rei?"

As he expected he doesn't receive an answer. _'Well, isn't this just great? We've been separated.' _As his mismatched eyes slowly but surely began to adjust to the darkness of the room Hiro observed that they were three other cells in the room. Pushing himself off of the hard stone ground he made his way to the edge of the bordering cell. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Pipe down, brat." A hoarse voice whispers back. A tall, lanky figure makes his way to Hiro's cell and sits on the ground. The old man has a quizzical expression on his worn face as he stares at Hiro's form illuminated by the dim lights of the room. "My, you're a young one aren't ya?"

"Um, is this floor level four of the facility?"

The old man arched a brow. "Level four? Oh heaven's no." He answers. "This is the first level holding. There aren't many prisoners on this floor, just a few of the locals from Domino City who've committed severe crimes but aren't eligible to be shipped down lower."

Hiro did not like the sound of that. "How many floors are there? Are the prisoners more...ruthless on the way down?"

"There are four floors. And yes, supposedly. I'll most likely never get down that far...the only thing I am guilty of is using my powers to defend myself from a no good mugger. What's your name lad? I'm Aida."

"Hiro..." The white haired duelist answered. "Before I was sent here the guards told me that I was going to the fourth level so why am I here?"

Aida runs a hand through his messy gray hair before giving an answer to the teen's inquiry. "Someone will come for you soon I bet, your stay here will most likely be extremely short lived. Well, when you get to the fourth floor, if I were you, I'd do my best to not get mixed in with the...err...politics down there. You don't look like the type that would want to get mixed in with either faction."

"Wait. What do you mean politics?"

"Mmm...there are two factions down there. I'm afraid I don't know much about it aside from that..."

_'Something tells me I'm going to get involved with these "so-called" politics whether I want to or not...' _Hiro thought to himself before asking the old man another question. "Are these politics only active on the fourth floor?"

"Hmm...something like that." The old man answers with a nod of his head. "The influence reaches up to the second floor if I'm not mistaken and there are people part of each faction on the third floor, but there isn't much to it here. I mean, we hear about it of course, but..."

Aida trails off as the sound of a door shutting is heard and footsteps begin to descend down a flight of stairs. A short brunette woman stops in front of Hiro's cell. "Are you Hiro Katsuya? One of the duo that killed Mugen Taizo?"

"I didn't kill him!" Hiro shouted angrily.

The woman frowns and, to Hiro's surprise, walks through the bars of the cell as if they weren't there at all. Before he can recover from his shock the generously endowed woman drills him square in the nose, knocking him backward.

She follows through with a series of punches to his stomach, causing the white haired teen to cough up copious amounts of blood. Hiro doubles over from the pain but the woman stops him from falling with a right hook to the jaw, sending him flying across the cell. As he slides down the wall and onto the ground the woman scowls. "Use that tone of voice with me again and I won't hesitate to end your worthless life."

Hiro lets out a single laugh, blood following behind it. "If this is all just a bad dream I would really like to wake up from it now..."

The woman looks back at her handiwork one last time before walking to one of the guards. "Move his ass down to the fourth floor immediately." The two men snap a salute before barging into the cell and lifting the battered teen off the ground.

The world goes black as one of the guards places a brown bag over Hiro's head.

XXXXX

Reaper leaned into the lavish couch located in a spectator's booth that overlooked a grand Duel Monsters stadium, which was filled to the brim with the Airevtalian populace. Tabatha, who was standing by her side, shifted uncomfortably. "Do you really think that boy is the one?"

"I think so." The tyrannical ruler replied as she leaned into the palm of her hand. "But I still find it hard to believe that someone who fits all five of my requirements would show up so soon. That is why I feel this test is necessary."

"Oh, it seems the duel is about to start."

Kai staggered onto the field, the cheers from the watching audience giving him a piercing headache. Standing across from his was Junior Lieutenant Trask. "As I expected, nothing good can ever come of Airevtal associating itself with outsiders."

The blue haired duelist frowned but didn't respond, instead his attention was focused on a scaffolding at the far end of the stadium. Yuuta, along with the Supernatural Suppression Squad Airlift Group were kneeling atop the structure, several member's of Reaper's security detail standing over them with swords in their firm grips.

_'No wonder they never showed up to help. Reaper had already captured them...' _Kai returned his attention to Trask. Reaper had informed him beforehand that if he failed to demonstrate some unknown requirement she was expecting from him that his life, as well as the lives of his fellow SSS members, would come to an abrupt end.

He winced as he took a step forward. The paramedics hadn't done much other than stop the bleeding, so Kai wasn't exactly sure how much longer his battered body would hold out. _'Even so...I can't falter. As long as I can save them I don't really care what happens to my body.'_

Trask activated his duel disk and drew five cards. "Well, what are you waiting for?" (T: 4000)

Taking a deep breath Kai steeled his resolve as he recalled the conclusion of his fight with Reaper. _'That's right, no matter what I did or how I acted throughout the years I had no actual desire to be a hero, but because of my desire to keep my promise to Tsukune and Kiyo I fooled myself in believing otherwise. I still don't know how to feel about that but...'_

The cheers of the audience increased tenfold as Kai's duel disk activated. _'Now isn't the time to dwell on it.' _(K: 4000) Noticing that his opponent had drawn five cards Kai swiftly drew six. "I'm not going to hold anything back. I'm going to crush you with my full strength."

"A meaningless boast."

Kai ignored him as he slapped a card onto his duel disk. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards." He quickly drew two more cards before slapping one of them onto his duel disk. "I summon Biometal X (1800/1500)!" X's signature blue armor encased the hero duelist's body. He flexed his arms as he felt a sudden surge of strength. "By discarding Biometal H (1600/1200), X's effect activates!" As quickly as it had formed the blue armor broke apart and Kai held his arms out as a veil of while light washed over his body.

"Biometal HX (2400/2000) is special summoned to the field!" The white light faded, revealing the predominantly purple armor Kai was now donned in. "HX's special ability forces you to discard your entire hand!"

Trask frowned as he was forced to discard the five cards in his hand. "Repayment of Losses activates..."

"The duel has only begun and yet he has already managed to gain a significant edge over his opponent..." Reaper murmured as Trask drew a card due to the effect of his discard spell card.

Tabatha nodded in agreement. "I must admit that that was a rather impressive move."

"By returning HX to my extra deck X returns to the field." Kai's armor shattered, replaced once more by X's blue armor, which promptly shatters as well. "I activate X's effect again! This time I'm discarding Biometal P (1600/1800) in order to summon Biometal PX (2600/1800)!"

Donned in purple armor Kai quickly launched a kunai that cut some of the bandages that hid Trask's scarred face. (T: 2800) "When Biometal PX is summoned it deals half of its attack points as direct damage to my opponent's life points." He explained as his armor shattered and X's armor returned.

"Now, one more time, Double Mega Merge!" This time a red and white armor encased Kai's body as his blue hair began to grow until it reached the back of his knees. "Biometal ZX (2800/2600) is summoned. I'll end my turn by setting the last three cards in my hand face-down."

Trask drew a card from his deck for the start of his turn and immediately played it upon seeing what it was. "I summon Psychic Armor Head (0/0)." A blue and silver helmet complete with a visor formed around the man's head. "Now that Psychic Armor Head is on my field I can activate the Armored Gravitation spell card."

Lightning crackled around Trask's side of the field as he began to explain the effect of his newly played card. "Armored Gravitation allows me to summon up to four level four or lower Armor monsters with different names from my deck." Four cards spat out of the deck slot of his duel disk. "My choices are Trap Buster (0/0), Buster Pyle (0/0), Over Boost (0/1000), and Active Guard (0/2500)."

One by one pieces of armor similar in style to Psychic Armor Head formed around the man's body. "For each Armor monster on my field Active Guard gains five hundred defense points." Trask informed his opponent as he flexed his metallic fist, the electricity emitting from his body creating grooves in the stadium floor. (0/5000)

"Now, Buster Pyle will attack!" Trask announced as he jumped forward, his fist drawn back. Kai crouched down as he approached, knowing full well what his opponent was up to. Just as Trask opponent was about to slammed his fist into the armored hero Kai jumped up at the last moment.

The scarred man's fist slammed into the stadium floor, creating a fist sized crater. Trask looked up, surprised etched on his features as Kai twisted his body, aiming a kick at his head. Brining his metallic arm up to block the blow Trask was pushed back by the force of his opponent's kick, causing Buster Pyle to shatter into a million pixels as a result."

"When Buster Pyle battles during my battle phase, battle damage received by this card is reduced to zero. The monster that fought this card is destroyed and five hundred points of damage is inflicted upon the opposing player." Trask informed his opponent as he unleashed a flurry of punches to emulate the card's effect. Kai expertly deflected the punches away from his body but despite this fact faint cracks began to appear in his armor.

Just when it looked like Kai's armor was going to be completely destroyed by the effect of Buster Pyle his set card flipped upward, revealing itself. "The quick-play spell card Unyielding Spirit prevents the destruction of my monster, which means I won't be taking any sort of damage from Buster Pyle's effect!"

Kai landed a powerful punch to Trask that sent him flying backward. "No matter, I've only just begun."

"That's where you're wrong." The blue haired duelist replied as he charged forward, the second of his set cards flipping over to reveal itself. "The trap card Bioshock activates whenever I successfully prevent the effect of a card from destroying a face-up Biometal monster on my field. Damage is inflicted to your life points equal to that monster's attack points, which means this duel is over!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Trask replied as he adopted a defensive stance. "During my turn, at the cost of destroying it Active Guard can reduce any damage I would take to zero."

Despite his words Kai kicked through the man's guard, the remainder of his armor shattering like glass as his life points tricked down to zero. Trask stumbled back from the impact as his vision began to blur. "But...how?" (T: 0)

It was at this moment that he noticed that the last of Kai's set cards was now face-up. "The trap card Braveheart allows me to pay half of my life points in order to negate the activation of a monster's effect." (K: 2000)

The audience fell silent as the holograms faded away and Trask fell unconscious, it was clear that they hadn't expected such an outcome, not to mention the fact that one of their own had been bested so easily. Kai knelt down, clearly exhausted from expending so much energy while still suffering from his injuries during his fight with Reaper. _'Ugh, I think one of my wounds just opened up...'_

"...He's exceptionally skilled." Tabatha said, her surprise evident.

"Yeah...but Trask was nothing more than a warm-up. If he truly is the one, then this next duel should prove it." Reaper said with a content smile as a group of paramedics removed Trask's unconscious form from the field.

"My apologies, but you don't have any time to rest." Kai looked up at the sound of the new voice. Standing before him was his next and last opponent, General Lache. Like Tabatha, he was dressed in the standard uniform of the Airevtalian army. His brown hair was cut short and his beard was well-trimmed, as one would expect of someone serving in the military. That aside, his green eyes were currently trained on the battered duelist kneeling before him. "If its all the same to you, I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Kai nodded his head in response to the man's words.

He couldn't agree more.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: Yeah, not gonna lie, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but look forward to it, okay?**

**Card of this chapter:**

Biometal ZX: Light/Machine 7/2800/2600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Biometal X.' When this card is Special Summoned you can equip one Equip Spell card from your deck to this card. This card can attack twice per battle phase.

XXXXX

**Kai: **This guy may be an Armor duelist like Trask, but he's on a completely different level.

**Lache: **Indeed, I am his superior, so its only natural that there is no comparison between us.

_**The lives of Yuuta and the other SSS members hang in the balance as Kai faces off against the powerful General Lache. Despite his resolve, it soon becomes apparent that the hero duelist is quickly exceeding his limit. When the sun rises to welcome the new day, who shall be declared the victor? Next time, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The End of Eternity Chapter Ninety-Three! The Festival of Death Part Three!**_

**Reaper: **I'm looking forward to the conclusion, fufufu...


End file.
